El destino del árbol y el junco
by abysm
Summary: Thandruil tiene tres hijos, pero los tres no pueden ser rey. Legolas verá que su vida cambia de un día a otro...SLASH AL. TERMINADO.
1. Default Chapter

Título: El destino del árbol y el junco  
  
Autor: abysm  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes son de JR Tolkien, por supuesto. Los tomé prestados un tiempito.  
  
Advertencias: Esto será slash Aragorn/Legolas, definitivamente. Creo que será rating R en algunos capítulos.  
  
Aclaraciones: AU. El fic estará ambientado en la tradición de las geishas. Algunas de esas costumbres van a estar alteradas para beneficio de la trama del fic. Intentaré aclarar las ideas erróneas, me encanta el mundo de las geishas y no quisiera ofender. Por eso, habrá algunos nombres japoneses (personajes secundarios, obvio y poquitos) y alguna que otra frase. Además en mi primer fic de LOTR... Piedad, please. Y Reviews... Sí???  
  
Dicho todo esto, adelante pues.  
  
Lo que oculta el destino  
  
Las luces del atardecer envolvían el inmenso salón muy lentamente de pie junto a un inmenso ventanal, Thandruil, rey elfo de Bosque Negro miraba hacia fuera. De nada valía la perfumada brisa que estremecía las hojas de los árboles cercanos, ni la frescura de las sombras que empezaban a alargarse. Los ya menguantes rayos de Anar no tenían sobre él la influencia benéfica que otros días. Había sabido siempre que ese día iba a llegar, lo había sabido desde que su amada esposa había muerto al dar a luz a sus tres hijos.  
  
Tres.  
  
Tres herederos al trono.  
  
Tres maravillosos hijos, a cual mas valiente, mas tenaz y lleno de energía.  
  
Los tres perfectamente capaces de ocupar el trono, con el potencial que podían tener siendo tan jóvenes como eran.  
  
Desde la ventana donde estaba, llegaba a contemplar el claro donde habían preparado un lugar para las prácticas de arquería de los príncipes y a pesar de la distancia, sus finos sentidos élficos llegaban a percibir con claridad las figuras de sus hijos y sus voces, las risas. No alcanzaba a distinguir las palabras, pero no tenía importancia, podía distinguir a uno de otro sin equivocarse  
  
No tenía sentido seguir negando lo que debía hacer. Ya sus consejeros le habían dado las alertas suficientes del caso y no podía posponer ese trago amargo.  
  
Unos días antes había enviado su mensaje a la Dama de Bosque Dorado para que lo auxiliara en ese difícil problema, porque no iba a ser él quien tuviera que ocuparse de eso y agradecía a todos los Valar por eso. Hizo un gesto mínimo, y ante eso, el elfo que estaba apostado a un lado, a la espera de sus órdenes, se acercó.  
  
- Lleva un mensaje a los príncipes. Que los tres te escuchen al mismo tiempo. Diles que ésta es la noche. Ellos comprenderán.  
  
- Sí mi señor.  
  
La voz respetuosa del otro elfo no agregó nada más y partió. Thandruil se quedó junto a la ventana todavía unos minutos, a la espera y por eso, vio cuando el guardia llegaba con el mensaje junto a los jóvenes.  
  
Vio que los tres se reunían y escuchaban el mensaje corto y simple; y al punto cesaron las risas y las voces. Vaya que habían comprendido. En cuanto el guardia se fue, los tres permanecieron un minuto mas juntos y luego se separaron, cada uno rumbo a sus aposentos.  
  
En ese punto, con un suspiro, el buen rey se retiró de la ventana y se dedicó a esperar, a que se hiciera la hora apropiada para la reunión.  
  
Las antorchas llenaban de claridad el recinto donde estaban reunidos ya el rey y sus consejeros, un mensajero de Lothlorien y un pequeño grupo de guardias. Cuando los tres jóvenes elfos llegaron a las puertas cerradas, el guardia apostado a la entrada hizo una respetuosa inclinación y abrió las puertas.  
  
Con el paso ligero, los tres avanzaron a través del salón y al llegar junto al trono, hicieron una reverencia.  
  
- Esta es la palabra del rey: no me es posible dividir mi corazón en tres y favorecer a alguno de mis hijos en detrimento de los otros dos, ya que los tres son nobles príncipes capaces y valientes. Por lo tanto, es mi decisión que la elección del futuro heredero al trono, recaiga sobre entendimiento más sabio que el mío.- hizo una señal y el mensajero se acercó, echando hacia atrás la capucha de su capa, y revelando que era algo más que un mensajero.  
  
- ¿Gandalf qué decisión ha tomado la Dama de Lórien?- preguntó, ansioso.  
  
El anciano avanzó hacia el rey y descubrió el envoltorio que tenía entre manos. Una tersa esfera de cristal, desnuda, oscura. Las trémulas luces de las antorchas se reflejaron unos instantes en la pulida superficie azabache.  
  
- La Dama de Lórien ha enviado esto. A través del Palantir, ella verá el corazón de los príncipes y juntos se asomarán al Espejo de la Dama. En él se verá el destino de cada uno, después, ella hablará con su Majestad.  
  
Los tres elfos miraban con algo de reticencia la pulida esfera negra, pero sin duda harían lo que debían. Si su padre había previsto eso, entonces así debía ocurrir.  
  
- Así pues, antes de eso, se requerirá de los príncipes un juramento. En prudencia y verdad, deben jurar que cualquiera que sea el destino que les sea señalado esta noche, deberá ser cumplido, empeñando en este juramento el honor de nuestra raza.  
  
Era un pedido extraño, pero todo era extraño esa noche, y el elfo situado a la derecha del rey hincó una rodilla al suelo y poniendo la mano derecha sobre su corazón juró:  
  
- Juro cumplir el destino que me sea marcado esta noche. Comprometo mi honor en ello.  
  
A estas palabras, siguió el gesto similar de los otros dos.  
  
- Una vez que cada uno haya hablado con la Dama Galadriel, mantendrá el silencio y será escoltado por la guardia de regreso a sus habitaciones, donde yo le veré mas tarde. Durante la espera, será de beneficio para cada uno el ir meditando sobre su destino.  
  
Las últimas palabras del rey casi resonaron sobre el silencio que había en el salón pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Sosteniendo la esfera en sus manos, pero con el cuidado de no hacer contacto directo con ella, Gandalf se situó a la derecha del trono, y le hizo un gesto al primero de los elfos.  
  
" Imrahil..." pensó Thandruil "Mi hijo sabio... Si por él fuera, pasaría los días investigando los secretos de las bondades curativas de cada planta de este bosque. ¿Qué te tendrá deparado el destino, hijo? Podrás usar todo lo que sabes para ser feliz? Que espera tan angustiante..."  
  
Mientras su corazón de padre sufría, el joven elfo se adelantó y con cuidado tomó el Palantir en sus manos desnudas.  
  
Era, de los tres, el más parecido al rey. El cabello lacio, era rubio pero casi cobrizo, los ojos grises penetrantes y la mandíbula fuerte. Sin embargo, las manos delicadas y blancas tenían todavía los dedos con rastros de la tinta con la cual había estado dibujando y escribiendo.  
  
La esfera permaneció en oscuridad unos segundos y luego, la negra superficie rompió su monotonía cuando una pequeña llama blanca apareció en su interior. La brillante lucecita danzó dentro de la esfera, trazando locos círculos mientras el elfo mantenía la mirada fija en ella.  
  
Al cabo de un par de minutos, la luz se apagó y el elfo dirigió la mirada hacia el rey. Tenía el semblante pálido, y se veía que intentaba a toda costa refrenar la intensa angustia que parecía escaparsele por los ojos.  
  
Haciendo un esfuerzo colosal, Thandruil inclinó la cabeza, dándole a entender que su parte en la ceremonia había concluído y debía retirarse. Vio a su hijo dar un paso hacia atrás, hacer la reverencia protocolar correspondiente y luego girar rumbo a la salida. Antes de que puerta se abriera ante él, un par de guardias se colocaron a sus flancos.  
  
En cuanto salió, Gandalf indicó que podía pasar el siguiente, y una vez más, el corazón de Thandruil se aceleró.  
  
" Elroy. Cuantas aventuras has tenido en tu joven vida... No hay cazador mas atrevido, temerario casi diría yo. Y no hay doncella en nuestro pueblo que no te haya entregado el corazón. Y unos cuantos elfos tambien... Mi hijo conquistador y galante... Dulces Valar, qué difícil es esperar al margen de todo".  
  
El elfo que ahora sostenía el Palantir tenía el suave cabello tan largo como Imrahil, pero algo mas claro, un dorado profundo como la miel. Como la miel eran sus ojos, los mismos que hacían suspirar a la mitad de Bosque Negro. Los tres elfos eran altos y delgados, pero Elroy tenía los hombros amplios y la contextura fuerte del actual rey.  
  
Al igual que su hermano, la visión que le mostró la esfera pareció alterarlo, pero conservando la dignidad de su investidura, cuando terminó, repitió paso por paso las actitudes de Imrahil.  
  
El último de los príncipes continuaba de pie en el salón, escuchando como la puerta se abría para dejar salir a su hermano mientras intentaba calmar la ansiedad que sentía. No podía saber que el elfo rey que tenía adelante, estaba casi tan ansioso como él. O más.  
  
"Mi Legolas... Tan parecido a mi amada Nindë. El mismo carácter dulce y apacible, la misma amabilidad y predisposición para ayudar a todos, sin importar quien sea. No hay mejor arquero en Bosque Negro, ni elfo mas valiente cuando la ocasión lo amerita. Y cómo te molesta que hagan notar tus virtudes... Esto parece interminable".  
  
El elfo en cuestión era lo que todos sabían, el que mas se parecia a la fallecida esposa del rey. El rostro era un perfecto óvalo, no había rasgos que sobresalieran en demasía, todo era una perfecta armonía. La piel tenía la blancura cremosa de la flor de la magnolia y los labios rosados parecían siempre húmedos, invitantes. Los ojos azules eran hermosos cuando el elfo estaba serio y concentrado, pero cuando estaba alegre y reía, se convertían en brillantes estanques de luz que iluminaban todo el rostro. El cabello era un rio de oro que se derramaba a caudales sobre los hombros, tan alto como sus hermanos, tanía sin embargo el físico mas delgado sin ser por ello menos fuerte. Delgado y fino, como un buen arco.  
  
Haciendo un profunda inspiración, Legolas avanzó hasta quedar frente al Palantir y a la señal de Gandalf, posó sus manos sobre la esfera.  
  
La temblorosa lucecita bailoteó ante su vista un instante y de pronto, una luz incandescente invadió su visión y su mente. Y vio aparecer en el Palantir la imagen de Galadriel, la Dama de Bosque Dorado. Sabía que era la elfa mas sabia, y la mas comprensiva tambien, que podía ver el interior del corazón y los profundos sentimientos que se guardaban en él, por eso, no intentó ocultar nada. La voz pura y cristalina resonó dentro de su cabeza.  
  
- Legolas Hojaverde, príncipe de Mirkwood, miremos juntos tu destino; pero antes, debes saber que hay cosas aquí que pueden no llegar a suceder nunca. Lo que mi Espejo te muestre solo lo sabremos tú y yo. Este es el punto de partida, son tus actos los que decidirán el cumplimiento de este destino.- y luego de esas palabras, clavó su mirada en la del joven elfo, exponiendo hasta la idea mas pequeña que albergaba su alma.- Tu corazón es puro, y tienes mucho amor para ofrecer, pero aún no has encontrado quien lo reciba y lo merezca... Asómate ahora y miremos.  
  
Ante la asombrada visión de Legolas, había un pilón de plata, ancho y poco profundo y la Dama vertió en él el líquido contenido en una jarra, tambien de plata. Y plata líquida parecía lo que había vertido.  
  
Con algo de temor, Legolas miró.  
  
Al principio, solo hubo luces arremolinadas, pero luego la imagen se aclaró. Una pradera sembrada, fértil y a lo lejos, al pie de un monte, en el monte mismo, una ciudad blanca. Una calle empedrada de casitas de exótica forma y la rápida visión de personas vistiendo trajes de impresionante riqueza. Una música suave le llenó los oídos y la imagen se oscureció. Cuando Legolas pensó que eso era todo, detrás de una neblina creyó distinguir una figura, parecía un hombre pero no estaba seguro. Esa niebla era más espesa de lo que sus ojos podían atravesar. El rostro no podía verlo bien, pero tuvo una fugaz visión de ojos grises mirándolo, mirándolo con una intensidad que nunca había sentido antes; y la voz profunda y acariciante era tan cálida que aunque no entendió lo que decía, era un puro placer escucharla. Las sensaciones se fueron demasiado rápido y Legolas sintió un extraño sentimiento de pérdida al desvanecerse la visión. La imagen siguiente fue la más clara de todas, en un llano, un árbol blanco, fuerte de amplias raíces y a su lado, un junco; flexible y esbelto.  
  
- Así, Legolas.- habló la Dama nuevamente.- Tu destino está en Gondor, porque es Minas Tirith la ciudad que mi espejo te ha mostrado. Es ahí donde debes buscar tu destino, pues no está en el mismo convertirte en heredero de Bosque Negro. Y el lugar que viste es el Barrio de los Cerezos, así que ese será tu punto de partida: karyukai 'el mundo de la flor y el sauce'. Esto es lo que diré al rey cuando hable con él. El resto de la visión te pertenece solo a tí.  
  
Apenas hubo pronunciado la última frase, la hermosa Dama se esfumó y Legolas retornó a estar mirando la oscura esfera.  
  
Ahora comprendía el temblor y la palidez en el rostro de sus hermanos. En unos minutos se había decidido su destino y ya no podía hacer nada por impedirlo.  
  
Forzó a sus manos a ponerse en movimiento y dejar el Palantir en manos de Gandalf. Las palabras de Galadriel le taladraban los oídos y no se dio cuenta que hacía la reverencia de rigor y se encaminaba hacia sus habitaciones seguido por la escolta. No vio el pálido rostro del rey que parecía tan preocupado como él porque ahora era su turno de mirar en el Palantir y enterarse el futuro de sus amados hijos.  
  
Legolas había llegado a sus habitaciones sin saber cómo para desplomarse en su cama. Sentado en ella, su mirada se perdía en la noche a través de las amplias ventanas abiertas.  
  
Lo que la Dama Galadriel le había dicho era demasiado impresionante, demasiado para procesarlo rápido. Implicaba básicamente dos cosas y ninguna de las dos le agradaba.  
  
Primero, alejarse de Mirkwood, alejarse del bosque que lo había visto nacer, en el cual había corrido y jugado con sus hermanos. No habría más noches para mirar las estrellas entre el follaje de los árboles, ni excursiones al lago oculto donde él y sus hermanos iban para escapar del protocolo real, ni largas caminatas solitarias al amanecer. La sola idea de perder todo eso, lo dejaba sin aire. Segundo, ir a una ciudad llena de humanos, de mortales a los que no conocía ni deseaba conocer. Y por si eso fuera poco, estaba su 'destino'.  
  
Karyukai 'el mundo de la flor y el sauce'. No sabía mucho acerca de eso, pero lo poco que sabía no lo tranquilizaba. El lugar dedicado al disfrute de los placeres y no quería ni siquiera pensar en qué tipo de placeres. No, cuando su padre se enterara de eso no iba a permitir que un hijo suyo, que un príncipe terminara sirviendo de ornamento y objeto de diversión.  
  
Sin embargo no estaba tranquilo. No le había pasado del todo desapercibida la expresión atribulada de su padre, como si no pudiese hacer nada por impedir todo eso. Esa idea se implantó con fuerza en su cerebro y ya no lo abandonó.  
  
Unos golpes discretos dados en la puerta lo hicieron saltar y ponerse de pie cuando vio aquella abrirse y entrar la corpulenta figura de su padre.  
  
- Príncipe Legolas.- dijo el elfo mayor, estableciendo de inmediato quien era el que iba a hablar y quien iba a obedecer. Traía un envoltorio en sus manos que le extendió.- He hablado con la Dama, y me ha informado lo que está establecido. Mañana, antes del amanecer, partirás hacia Gondor.  
  
- Pero, Majestad...- eso era mucho mas pronto de lo que Legolas hubiese pensado.  
  
- Mañana, príncipe.- la voz no admitía réplicas.- Al partir debes vestir estas prendas, no llevarás nada más. Lo que necesites durante el viaje te será administrado por tus acompañantes.  
  
Legolas pareció encontrar su voz en ese momento.  
  
- Majestad... No puedo... Lo que me pide la Dama de Lórien es...  
  
- Es tu destino. Hiciste un juramento, príncipe; debes cumplirlo. Es tu honor lo que está en juego, si no lo respetas, habrás perdido tu lugar en esta Casa.  
  
Esas palabras dejaron al elfo atontado por la gravedad que tenían. En parte lo sabía bastante bien, pertenecía a quienes era imposible no cumplir una palabra empeñada; pero que el rey se lo recordara tan crudamente, había sido un golpe. Apretó los puños, y bajó la vista en señal de sumisión a pesar de lo que eso podía llegar a significar para él.  
  
- Cumpliré, Majestad.  
  
- Bien.  
  
Durante unos segundos, los dos mantuvieron silencio hasta que el elfo mayor volvió a hablar.  
  
- Hijo...- ahora la voz era mucho mas cálida y al punto Legolas levantó la vista para encontrar que el rey había cumplido su parte y ahora podía hablar con su padre. Thandruil abrió los brazos y al segundo siguiente, tuvo a su hijo entre ellos.- Mi Legolas... No creas que no sufro por esto, pero no hay otra salida.  
  
- ¿Por qué, Ada?  
  
- Porque los tres no pueden ser el rey.  
  
- Pero yo respetaría lo que tú decidieras, no quiero enfrentarme a ninguno de mis hermanos, mucho menos a tí.  
  
- Yo sé que los tres hubiesen respetado mi decisión, pero aquí hay mucho más. ¿Sabes que ya entre el pueblo y la guardia hay tres facciones formadas? ¿Sabes que tienes tu propia cantidad de seguidores que no vacilarían en oponerse a los otros con tal de ver que seas tú el que se convierta en rey, no importa lo que yo dijera?  
  
Esas verdades dejaron a Legolas estupefacto. Para él, la cuestión de la sucesión era tan simple como acatar la decisión de su padre, ni más, ni menos.  
  
- Estoy seguro que no deseas ver al pueblo de Mirkwood dividido en luchas internas.- Thandruil tomo aire despacio y ambos se sentaron juntos, en la cama.- Quizas fui débil, Legolas. Debí hacer esto cuando nacieron, pero yo estaba tan triste por la pérdida de mi Nindë, que no hubiese soportado tener que separarme tambien de dos de mis elfitos... No lo hubiese resistido.  
  
- ¿Separarnos?  
  
- Eso es lo que establecen las leyes cuando hay un nacimiento múltiple en una familia real. Solo uno puede ser rey, el o los otros hijos deben ser alejados de la familia, en lo posible, educados por otros sin llegar a conocer nunca su verdadera filiación. Cuando nacieron, no me sentí capaz de hacerles eso, de alejarlos de mí, de negarles el recuerdo de su madre. Confié en que cuando este momento llegara, estaría mas fuerte y sería mas facil dejarlos marchar. Me equivoqué de nuevo, como podrás ver.  
  
Legolas estaba sacudido por las revelaciones oídas, pero al mismo tiempo, sentía que su padre estaba tan atrapado por el deber como él. Definitivamente no sería el causante de una discención entre su pueblo, no cuando desde su mas tierna infancia había sido educado en la idea que un príncipe era el servidor del pueblo, el que debía velar por su bienestar a costa de cualquier cosa.  
  
- ¿Nunca podré volver a Mirkwood?- preguntó al fin, casi temeroso por la respuesta que podía venir.  
  
- Cuando tu destino se haya cumplido. Galadriel dijo que tú sabrías el momento en que eso sucedería y en ese instante, podrías volver aquí si ese fuera tu deseo.  
  
- Aún no me he ido y ya lo estoy deseando, Ada... No te preocupes más por mí, cumpliré mi palabra, iré a Gondor. Haré lo que se espera de mí.  
  
- Mi Legolas... No sé que voy a hacer sin ustedes aquí.  
  
- Pero uno de nosotros se quedará.- dijo, esperando que eso alentara un poco a su padre, no quería verlo tan triste.  
  
Thandruil comprendió la intención de su hijo y trató de ser fuerte por él. Sonrió y acarició la rubia cabeza con cariño.  
  
- Ada... ¿Podré despedirme de mis hermanos antes de irme?  
  
Bien, la tradición no decía nada acerca de eso, por lo tanto, Thandruil no iba a negarse a ese último pedido.  
  
- Sí, hijo. Nos reuniremos en el salón antes de que te marches. Enviaré por tí.  
  
- Gracias.- respondió suavemente.  
  
Thandruil se puso de pie y antes de volver a perder la compostura, dio un rápido beso en la frente a su hijo y salió de la habitación.  
  
Legolas se quedó unos minutos mas pensando y luego decidió seguir adelante, enfrentar lo que viniera. Tomó un baño, y vistió las ropas que le habían dejado. Tenía los colores característicos de su pueblo, castaño y verde, pero era apenas una túnica humilde y pantalones holgados, unas botas rústicas y nada más. Se vistió y sabiendo que no podría dormir, se sentó frente a la ventana a contemplar por última vez su adorado bosque.  
  
Los dos elfos que eran su custodia lo acompañaron hasta el salón del trono y lo dejaron en la puerta. Entró sin llamar, pues de acuerdo a lo convenido, iba a despedirse de su familia, y eso no requería protocolo. Cuando entró, ya lo esperaban y Thandruil se adelantó.  
  
- El carruaje te espera, Legolas. No debemos tardar.  
  
- ¿Carruaje...? No soy una frágil doncella, Ada, puedo cabalgar hasta donde sea necesario.  
  
- No, Legolas, no puedes. Así es como debe ser.  
  
El rubio elfo suspiró y asintió, pero eso tampoco le gustaba.  
  
- Adelante.  
  
Legolas fue hasta los otros dos y vio en ellos el mismo esfuerzo que estaba haciendo él, de manera que no iba a derrumbarse. Tomando aire abrazó a Elroy con fuerza.  
  
- ¿Adónde?- fue el susurro rápido de su hermano.  
  
- Gondor. ¿Y tú?  
  
- Aquí.  
  
Se separaron y Legolas se sintió algo mejor, ahora ya sabía quien se quedaría con el rey. No le pesó que fuese Elroy, aunque solía ser el que más gustaba de salir y divertirse. Tener que quedarse para empezar a aprender a gobernar no iba a ser fácil para él. Sonrió apenas, esa manera rápida de comunicarse la usaban desde que eran niños, cuando querían hacer alguna travesura, y por lo visto, aún servía.  
  
Se volvió a Imrahil y tambien lo abrazó.  
  
- Gondor.- informó en un siseo.  
  
- Edoras. Te buscaré.  
  
Legolas se separó un poco atribulado por esa frase. ¿Acaso Imrahil estaba pensando en faltar a su juramento? Rogó para sus adentros que no fuese así.  
  
- Ya es hora, Legolas- dijo Thandruil.  
  
Sintiendo que si seguía ahí no tendría la fuerza para terminar con todo, Legolas fue hasta él sin volverse a mirar a sus hermanos y abrazó muy fuerte a su padre. Cuando lo soltó, el elfo mayor no consiguió evitar una lágrima furtiva, que limpió a toda velocidad.  
  
- Adios, Ada... Por favor, no me acompañen... No podría...  
  
- Adiós, mi Legolas... 'Hokori o motsu' Vive con dignidad, hijo.  
  
Legolas tomó esas palabras y las guardó en su memoria, despues, prácticamente se abalanzó hacia la puerta donde Gandalf lo esperaba para escoltarlo en el camino hacia su destino.  
  
Hacia Gondor.  
  
TBC... 


	2. Minas Tirith, no todo es lo que parece

Autor: abysm  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes son de JR Tolkien, por supuesto. Los tomé prestados un tiempito.  
  
Advertencias: Esto será slash Aragorn/Legolas, definitivamente. Creo que será rating R en algunos capítulos.  
  
Aclaraciones: AU. No hay Anillo ni Sauron. El fic estará ambientado en la tradición de las geishas. Algunas de esas costumbres van a estar alteradas para beneficio de la trama del fic. Intentaré aclarar las ideas erróneas, me encanta el mundo de las geishas y no quisiera ofender. Por eso, habrá algunos nombres japoneses (personajes secundarios, obvio y poquitos) y alguna que otra frase. Además en mi primer fic de LOTR... Piedad, please. Dicho todo esto, adelante pues.  
  
Capitulo 2  
  
Minas Tirith, no todo es lo que parece  
  
Durante todo el día, el carruaje se había bamboleado de un lado a otro y Legolas descubrió al llegar la noche, que el cuerpo le dolía mas que si hubiese cabalgado sin descanso. Además, la presencia imperturbable de Gandalf, silencioso, hermético, no ayudaba a calmar los nervios del elfo.  
  
Poco a poco perdía contacto con todo lo que conocía y se sentía desarraigado y solitario.  
  
Sentados alrededor de la fogata, Legolas intentó comer, lo intentó mucho, pero al final apartó el plato.  
  
- Debes comer.- dijo el anciano.  
  
- No puedo...- tomó aire y decidió romper ese silencio agobiante.- ¿Qué me espera en Minas Tirith...? Por favor, Gandalf, dime algo... ¿Qué se supone que haré al llegar? Lo que sé acerca del 'karyukai'...  
  
- Las instrucciones de la Dama fueron no darte ideas que puedan modificar tus actitudes. Lo siento, Legolas, pero no puedo decirte nada; solo aconsejarte que no cierres tu mente, lo que se dice de las cosas no siempre son ciertas. Debes ir con disposición de ánimo para ver cosas nuevas, distintas.  
  
El elfo rubio siguió mirando las llamas danzantes, eso no lo calmaba.  
  
- ¿Podrías decirme qué pasará con mis hermanos?  
  
- No, una vez mas, lo siento.  
  
- ¡Por favor, Gandalf!- exclamó al fin.- La incertidumbre es demasiada. Estoy dejando mi casa, a mi familia, todo lo que tengo, todo lo que soy...  
  
- Cierto. Ya no tienes casa, no tienes a tu familia contigo, ya no eres príncipe; pero lo tienes todo.  
  
- ¿Qué... quieres decir?  
  
- Todavía te tienes a tí mismo. Lo tienes todo.  
  
Con esas enigmáticas palabras, el anciano se levantó y fue a preparar el sitio donde dormirían, pero cuando llegó el momento, Legolas permaneció junto al fuego.  
  
Fueron días de viaje agotador, pero al fin, el carruaje traqueteó por el camino que atravesaba el llano cercano a Minas Tirith.  
  
Legolas se asomó por el ventanuco y contempló la impresionante ciudad blanca que parecía tallada en la montaña misma. Gruesas y altas murallas rematadas por almenaras y torretas. Siete niveles elevándose hasta casi la cumbre del monte, donde un espolón saliente dominaba toda la ciudad desde lo alto, como la quilla de un navío. Conteniendo el aliento, Legolas reconoció la visión rápida de ese lugar y tomó aire despacio pero el corazón le latía con fuerza. Iba a vivir ahí, encerrado entre muros gruesos, lejos del aire libre, de la naturaleza, la sensación amenazaba con convertirse en angustia, por lo que volvió al interior del carruaje. Además, ya Gandalf le había recomendado que no se asomara para no exponerse a la mirada de los rudos guerreros que formaban la guardia. No que fueran groseros todos ellos, pero no estaban acostumbrados a ver a alguien como él.  
  
Al llegar a los inmensos portones de entrada, bajaron del carruaje y Gandalf lo guió hasta otro. Este era mas pequeño, apenas cabían dos personas, era descubierto, con dos ruedas y las varas donde se suponía debía estar atado el caballo estaban vacías. Unos segundos después de que ellos tomaran asiento, un hombrecito delgado, de piel cetrina y cabello oscuro se ubico entre las varas, las levantó y comenzó a tirar.  
  
Legolas estaba asombradísimo, nunca había pensado que hubiese humanos que aceptaran hacer el trabajo de animales de tiro. Pero el hombre no parecía disgustado y corría rápido haciendo avanzar el 'rickshaw' a traves de las callejuelas empedradas.  
  
Altas casas de piedra, con puertas de madera gruesa y ventanales cubiertos volvieron a despertar esa opresión en el pecho de Legolas, que en esta ocasión no tenía oportunidad de no mirar.  
  
El vehículo avanzó a través de una amplia rampa ascendente para desembocar ante otras puertas que daban el acceso al siguiente nivel. El camino siguió hasta que llegaron al sexto nivel, el más cercano al último donde se hallaba la Torre Blanca.  
  
El 'rickshaw' se desvió por una calleja y se detuvo frente a unos portones de madera oscura. El final del viaje.  
  
- Llegamos, Legolas.  
  
Gandalf lo sacó de su atontamiento y lo condujo con suavidad tomándolo del brazo. Se apoyó en las puertas y aquellas se abrieron revelando el interior.  
  
Una callecita, empedrada tambien, con casas bajas de madera lustrada. No se veían muy grandes, y estaban muy juntas unas a otras, pero en compensación, la calle tenía los primeros árboles que Legolas había visto dentro de la ciudad. Estaban en inmensas vasijas de barro cocido y no parecían todo lo grandes que deberían, pero estaban en flor, y esparcían un perfume tenue que alivió un poco el corazón atribulado del elfo.  
  
La calle se veía extrañamente solitaria, pero Gandalf no pareció alarmado por eso, sino que caminó por el medio de ella siempre acarreando a Legolas a su derecha. Recorrieron la callecita casi hasta el final, cuando el anciano se detuvo.  
  
Era un edificio estrecho, con montantes que daban a la calle y un estrecho portal.  
  
Al ver que el anciano no avanzaba más, Legolas se detuvo a medio camino y se volvió. La mirada de despedida que había en los ojos del hombre le indicaron que ahí era donde él debía quedarse. Entonces hubo unos pasitos leves a sus espaldas y Legolas volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia ese lugar.  
  
En el escalón de la entrada, había una joven y solo al verla, Legolas supo que tambien era una elfa, pero no era eso lo que lo había dejado prácticamente sin palabras.  
  
Era la ropa que llevaba, tan diferente a las que había visto en las gentes que vivían en el resto de la ciudad. Para él, era una larga túnica, luego sabría que a esa prenda se le llamaba kimono; de color azul celeste con un elaboradísimo bordado en la parte inferior representando las arremolinadas olas de un arroyo en color marfil y peces plateados nadando en la corriente donde flotaban tambien hojas doradas de un arbol. Un amplio cinturón de tela, tambien de seda en color azul profundo con bordados dorados.  
  
El rostro estaba un poco mas blanco de lo normal, seguramente estaría usando algun maquillaje, los labios rojos, el cabello negro brillaba en un peinado alto. El color de la ropa solo hacía resaltar con más fuerza los ojos celestes.  
  
Sonreía, pero de algún modo esa sonrisa no se veía agradable. Cuando habló lo hizo en la Lengua Común.  
  
- Gandalf...- la voz era un arrullo.- ¿Podrías sacar los desperdicios más tarde...? Me gustaría salir.  
  
Inocente, Legolas miró alrededor, y al no ver nada, se dio cuenta que se estaban refiriendo a él. La mano del anciano en su brazo le hizo retener la contestación que le subió a los labios.  
  
- Tal vez a usted no le importe estar tan cerca, pero cuando yo veo desperdicios, me aparto.  
  
- No sé cómo hay gente que te aguanta, Arwen.- dijo Gandalf, serio pero igual tiró del brazo del elfo quitándolo del camino.  
  
Sin volver a dedicarle una mirada, Arwen bajó el escalón y se alejó. Los pasos eran menudos y leves, casi parecía deslizarse por la calle y hacian ondular con suavidad el borde inferior del kimono.  
  
- Gandalf, bienvenido.- dijo otra voz masculina y ésta reveló pertenecer a un hombre que había salido detrás de la elfa. Era inmenso, vestía un kimono mucho mas simple, en color gris, el 'obi' o cinturón de tela que mantenía las dos partes cruzadas, era negro y mas angosto. Calzaba unas curiosas sandalias de madera.  
  
Los ojos rasgados y negros casi se convirtieron en líneas cuando sonrió y el rostro se quebró en innumerables arrugas, era bastante mayor, aunque no tanto como Gandalf al menos. Miró al elfo con detenimiento.  
  
- ¿Es él?  
  
- Así es, Fumio, te lo dejo. Da mis saludos a Tyra-san.- el anciano hizo una rígida reverencia y empezó a alejarse.  
  
- Gandalf... Espera...- el elfo estaba atónito, sin saber qué hacer, qué decir.  
  
- Aquí es donde te quedas. No puedo quedarme mucho más, me esperan de regreso para llevar a otro tu hermano a su destino.  
  
Sin decir otra cosa, apuró el paso y Legolas se quedó mirando hasta que desapareció. Sus sentidos estaban algo embotados por la rápida desaparición del único lazo que lo había mantenido unido a su existencia anterior. Sintió una mano posándose en su hombro y giró vivamente para encontrar al hombre llamado Fumio.  
  
- Calma... No tienes por qué estar tan asustado.  
  
Legolas hubiese querido decir que no lo estaba, pero prefirió mantenerse en silencio antes que mentir. Lo condujeron a traves de la entrada hasta un vestíbulo que comunicaba con una sala de recepción, cuyos pisos estaban cubiertos por una especie de esteras llamadas 'tatamis', un hermoso biombo al final, ocultaba un pasaje estrecho que conducía al resto de la casa.  
  
Las habitaciones estaban distribuidas a ambos lados de este pasaje. A la izquierda, la puerta abierta le permitió observar la cocina, mas allá dos puertas más, pero estaban cerradas. A la derecha, las habitaciones se sucedían una a otra: una recepción más, el comedor, y una sala más a través de cuyo amplio ventanal se observaba un hermoso jardín interior. En el comedor había un gran brasero y en un extremo una escalera que debía llegar a la segunda planta.  
  
Al pasar por la puerta de la cocina, Fumio gritó una orden a alguien y luego condujo al elfo a la última puerta de la izquierda, que reveló ser un cuarto de baño.  
  
- Debes bañarte.- indicó.- Han sido muchos días de viaje.  
  
Una vez mas, Legolas mantuvo el silencio. Tenía muchas ganas de decirle al hombre que los elfos apreciaban la limpieza mucho más que muchos humanos, pero considerando que iba a tener que vivir allí, decidió que no era buena idea empezar con una discusión. Luego recordó que ya había una elfa viviendo allí.  
  
Legolas oyó un gorgoteo y a través de un tubo adosado a la pared, empezó a surgir agua caliente que cayó en la tina. Como el hombre salió un momento, el elfo se quitó la ropa y se metio en el agua disfrutando por unos minutos la agradable sensación.  
  
Casi saltó cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse y Fumio entró acarreando una brazada de telas. El hombre se quedó alelado contemplando la espléndida belleza del elfo, ahora de pie en el agua, desnudo y chorreante, que lo miraba con los ojos dilatados sin saber qué esperar.  
  
Pero el hombre lo veía con expresión de admiración, como quien admira una obra de arte. El cuerpo delgado, los músculos detallados y firmes, las estrechas caderas y las piernas torneadas.  
  
- Tranquilo... Cielos, eres muy hermoso. A Tyra-san le va a causar buena impresión. No tienes que preocuparte por mí, mi hombría fue removida en mi primera juventud.  
  
La declaración fue hecha como una información más, sin sentimientos pero Legolas supo que no iba a estar calmado hasta no saber bien qué iba a hacer allí. Sin perder de vista al hombre se restregó con el paño que le dieron para eso, usó el liquido jabonoso para quitar la suciedad del cabello y por fin dejó caer un buen cubo de agua desde su cabeza para eliminar todo resto de espuma. Fumio le tendió las telas para que se secara y luego una especie de camisa celeste abierta adelante, sin botones. Legolas se la puso, apenas le llegaba a las caderas.  
  
- ¿Esto es todo...?- preguntó horrorizado porque eso no cubría nada.  
  
El hombre sonrió ante la pregunta. Era increíble la inocencia de ese elfo, parecía un jovencito de pocos años.  
  
- Claro que no, pequeño elfo.- le extendió unos pantalones grises y unas sandalias similares a las que él calzaba.  
  
Legolas había estado a punto de protestar por lo de 'pequeño'. Si él podía facilmente tener muchas veces la edad de ese hombre, pero al final no lo hizo y terminó de vestirse.  
  
Entonces el hombre se puso serio.  
  
- Escúchame bien ahora, pequeño elfo. Te llevaré a conocer ahora a Tyra- san, ella es la dueña de este lugar y ella decidirá si autorizará tu educación.  
  
- ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Educarme para qué?- preguntó por fin el elfo, pero no estaba muy seguro de querer oir las respuesta.  
  
- Este lugar es una 'okiya', la casa donde viven las geiko y los geijin. Si a Tyra-san le agrada lo que ve, y trabajas mucho, permitirá que empieces tus estudios como geijin.  
  
- ¿Qué... es un geijin...?  
  
- ¿No lo sabes?- sorprendido, vio el gesto de negación del elfo.- ¿Y por qué viniste entonces?  
  
- Me trajeron. Debo cumplir mi destino y mi destino está aquí.  
  
La respuesta no pareció convencer demasiado al hombre pero siguió hablando.  
  
- Un geijin es un hombre que aprende a complacer a sus clientes.  
  
- ¿Cómo...?  
  
- De todas formas.  
  
Esas palabras consiguieron que Legolas tuviera muchos deseos de empujarlo y salir corriendo de ahí. No quería estar ahí, no quería saber mas nada de ese lugar, y tuvo que recordarse con toda su fuerza el juramento que había hecho.  
  
- Ahora, cuando vayamos a ver a Tyra-san, se espera que hagas una reverencia como la que hizo Gandalf, pero mas pronunciada. Corresponde porque es la dueña de la okiya. Luego quedate quieto y en silencio y no la mires a la cara a menos que te lo indique.  
  
Sin esperar respuesta, salió del cuarto descontando que el elfo lo seguía. Ingresaron a la sala de recepción y esperaron. Cuando la puerta corredera de un lado se abrió, emergió una mujer pequeña, vestida con un kimono simple de color ciruela y obi blanco. Era más joven que Fumio pero un rictus severo hacía un poco difícil adivinar su edad. El cabello oscuro estaba sujeto en un apretado moño y ni un solo pelo escapaba de ese peinado. Fumio hizo una reverencia leve y dio un paso al costado.  
  
Resignado, Legolas hizo lo que le habían indicado, inclinándose un poco más de lo que su dignidad de príncipe le hubiese aconsejado. Con amargura se recordó que ya no era príncipe.  
  
Hubo un instante de silencio, en el cual Legolas se limitó a contemplar las junturas del tatami a sus pies.  
  
- Acércate.- dijo una voz ligeramente ronca y acto seguido dio una vuelta alrededor del elfo, observándo con todo detenimiento.- Eres un elfo.  
  
- Así es Tyra-san.- respondió Fumio por él.- Es hermoso, ¿no cree?  
  
- Hay demasiados jovencitos hermosos por aquí. Lo que necesitamos es uno inteligente, no uno bonito. Para bonita ya la tenemos a Arwen y... bien... Levanta el rostro.  
  
Muy despacio, Legolas alzó la cara y a último momento, se dio cuenta que la mujer había dicho 'levanta el rostro', eso no significaba que podía mirarla; de manera que dominandose permaneció con los párpados bajos. Eso debio ser lo correcto, porque hubo un sonido que pudo haber sido una risita.  
  
- ¿Tienes piojos?  
  
La pregunta era casi insultante, se obligó a responder con calma.  
  
- Soy un elfo, señora. Nosotros no portamos ese tipo de problemas.  
  
- Bueno, eso nos ahorra tener que rasurarte ese hermoso cabello. Ahora perteneces al Barrio de los Cerezos, pórtate bien o recibirás unos cuantos azotes; es Fumio el que se encarga de eso. Te aconsejo que trabajes mucho y no salgas de la okiya sin permiso. Mmm... Déjame ver... A partir de hoy, tu nombre será Hikari.- la mano se adelantó para deslizar los dedos por un sedoso mechon rubio.- Rayo de Sol... El día que seas un aprendiz de geijin, recobrarás tu nombre élfico. Si no das guerra en unos días empezará tu instrucción, pero si das problemas no serás más que un criado. Y debes saber que ningún hombre completo es criado en una okiya.  
  
Diciendo eso, dio media vuelta y salió del recinto dejando a un elfo atribulado. De pronto, en tan escaso tiempo había perdido incluso su nombre. Y no solo eso, si no conseguía convertirse en geijin, sería relegado al puesto de un sirviente, con las implicancias secundarias de eso.  
  
Si le hubiesen cortado las manos y los pies, en lugar de alejarlo de su hogar y sus hermanos, Legolas no se hubiese sentido peor de lo que se sintió durante los primeros días en ese extraño lugar. La lejanía de sus hermanos era tan dolorosa que por momentos, sobre todo durante las noches, pensaba que la tristeza lo invadía por completo. Sin embargo, al despuntar el nuevo día, reiniciaba las actividades y se sorprendía a sí mismo sobrellevando un día mas.  
  
Había otro muchacho en las mismas condiciones que él. Lo llamaban Mamoru, en ese momento, y había conseguido tranquilizar un poco a Legolas informándole que al menos el aprendizaje de que él tenía conocimiento, se refería a lecciones de canto, danza, música; arte en general. La perspectiva era algo mejor de lo que él había imaginado y decidió que quizás merecía la pena el intento. Después de todo, no podía irse, no tenía ningún lugar donde ir.  
  
De momento, tenía tareas sencillas. Todos domían en esteras que se acomodaban sobre los tatamis, y todas las mañanas debía recogerlas, limpiar las habitaciones, barrer el pasaje interno. Unos días después de su llegada, acompañó a Mamoru fuera del Barrio a comprar algunas hierbas medicinales y otras cosas, y pudo recorrer otro sector de ese nivel de la ciudad. Al menos no se sentía tan prisionero.  
  
Además de los pequeños incidentes inevitables porque no conseguía adaptarse a su nuevo nombre, había un gran problema. Legolas había pensado durante los primeros días, que Arwen y él podían llegar a ser amigos, después de todo compartían una raza común, pero pronto tuvo que desistir de la idea. El tono despectivo y altanero que había usado con él, el primer día era común en ella, casi con todos. Y eso, porque a pesar de que había otras dos jóvenes estudiantes, ella era la única geiko de la okiya. Era su trabajo el que hacía entrar el dinero que mantenía en su mayor parte el lugar. Era importante mantenerla contenta y ella usaba eso en todo momento.  
  
Mamoru le había aconsejado que se mantuviese alejado de ella y Legolas consideró bueno hacerle caso y trataba de verla lo menos posible.  
  
Un día, cuando llevaba ya tres semanas en la okiya, subió un poco tarde a arreglar el cuarto de Arwen, mientras ella iba a sus clases de danza. El cuarto de la elfa era el más espacioso de la okiya y no lo compartía con ninguna de las otras jóvenes, pero si bien lo usaba sola, lo desastraba por cuatro, así que con un resoplido de disgusto, Legolas comenzó la tarea de juntar los cepillos para el cabello esparcidos por todos los tatamis, restos de frutas en un rincón, y gran cantidad de ropa desperdigada. Estaba levantando una prenda cuando la puerta se abrió y entró Arwen.  
  
- Ah, eres tú... Ya me parecía haber escuchado ruiditos de alimaña. Veo que has estado ordenando mi tocador. ¿Por qué tocas los potes de maquillaje?  
  
- Los muevo solo para quitar el polvo por debajo.  
  
- Pero si los tocas, empezarán a oler como tú. Y entonces los clientes me diran: 'Arwen, por qué hueles como un elfo ordinario?' Creo que puedes comprenderlo... No estoy muy segura, así que me parece que podrías repetirlo... ¿Por qué no quiero que toques mi maquillaje?  
  
El hermoso rostro de Arwen lo miraba con expresión de cándida inocencia, casi sonriendo. Legolas sabía que eso lo hacía con todos, pero hasta ese momento, siempre había podido mantenerse al margen de las maldades de ella. No podía oponerse a Arwen, tenía que recordar que debía quedarse ahí. Con mucho esfuerzo consiguió articular las palabras para contestar.  
  
- Porque empezaran a oler como yo.- murmuró.  
  
- ¡Perfecto!- exclamó contenta.- ¿Y entonces qué dirán los clientes?  
  
- Dirán: Arwen ¿Por qué hueles como...como un elfo ordinario?  
  
Esas últimas palabras le habían costado demasiado. Él no era un elfo ordinario, había pertenecido a una familia noble.  
  
- Hmm... No termina de convencerme tu tono, pero vamos a dejarlo así por el momento, Hikari.  
  
Legolas llenó de aire los pulmones. Odiaba ese nombre y de alguna manera ella lo había averiguado porque no perdía oportunidad de usarlo.  
  
- No entiendo por qué todos los elfos de Mirkwood huelen tan mal. Ese horroroso hermano tuyo estuvo aquí buscándote hace un par de días y dejó toda la okiya impregnada con ese terrible hedor.  
  
Hasta ese momento, Legolas había evitado mirar a Arwen, pero al oír eso, levantó la vista del suelo para saber si estaba diciendo la verdad.  
  
- ¿No te dije que había venido? Oh, debo haberlo olvidado... Probablemente quiere encontrarte para ayudarte a huir...  
  
- Por favor, Arwen...- en ese momento, a Legolas no importaba pedir 'por favor'. La absoluta necesidad de volver a ver al menos a uno de sus hermanos era más fuerte que su orgullo.  
  
- ¿Quieres que te diga donde está, verdad? Bueno, pequeño Hikari, vas a tener que ganártelo... En cuanto piense cómo, te lo diré. Ahora sal de mi cuarto.  
  
Tenía que sosegarse, tenía que calmarse para no hacer algo muy tonto y perder toda oportunidad de encontrar a su hermano. Le llevó algunos segundos tranquilizarse, pero evidentemente fueron más de los que Arwen estaba dispuesta a esperar. Con sus pasitos ligeros se acercó a Legolas, mirándolo con la cara llena de luminosa alegría. A su pesar, el elfo rubio se encontró admirando las armoniosas facciones. Había visto a los guardias, comerciantes y hombres ricos de la ciudad detenerse para mirar la resplandeciente hermosura de la elfa.  
  
Se acercó tanto a él, que Legolas pensó que iba a decirle algo al oído, pero después de quedarse así unos instantes, alargó la mano y le dio una sonora bofetada. Por fortuna para ella, la puerta de la habitación se abrió justo en ese momento y Fumio entró.  
  
- ¿Qué crees que haces, Arwen?- tronó el hombre.  
  
- Estaba hablando de escaparse, Fumio-san. Ya que estás tan ocupado, pensé que podía aleccionarlo por tí.- replicó con absoluta calma.  
  
- En el futuro, no pienses, Arwen-san. No es tu fuerte.- dijo el hombre.  
  
Tomó por el brazo a un tembloroso elfo y lo llevó hacia afuera.  
  
Si Legolas estaba temblando, no era por el dolor de una bofetada, por supuesto. Era por la tremenda humillación, no solo del golpe sino de toda la conversación. Nunca había tenido que soportar algo semejante de nadie sin tener al menos la oportunidad de responder y hacerse respetar. Pero lo que más temía, era que Arwen poseía una información que él quería y ella lo sabía muy bien. Sintiendo la mejilla arder, se preguntó a sí mismo qué le pedirían a cambio de revelarle el paradero de su hermano.  
  
TBC...  
  
NOTAS: La palabra 'geisha' significa artista, pero las mujeres que se dedicaban a esto preferían llamarse a sí mismas 'geiko': mujer del arte. La palabra geijin no existe porque no había hombres dedicados a esto, así que la inventé. Tenían un nombre propio, pero al convertirse en aprendizas de geiko tomaban un nombre nuevo, que se convertia en algo similar a un nombre artístico por el cual eran conocidas. Se dedicaban a aprender las maneras de entretener a los clientes que las contrataban para animar sus reuniones. Sus lecciones incluían canto, danza, tocar instrumentos musicales y la tradicional ceremonia del té. Segun la autobiografía de una geiko auténtica, este entretenimiento no incluía el tipo de 'diversión' que todos sospechan. Creo que no me olvidé de nada por ahora. 


	3. Tres caminos diferentes

Título: El destino del árbol y el junco  
  
Autor: abysm  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes son de JR Tolkien, por supuesto. Los tomé prestados un tiempito.  
  
Advertencias: Esto será slash Aragorn/Legolas, definitivamente. Creo que será rating R en algunos capítulos.  
  
Aclaraciones: AU. No hay Anillo ni Sauron. El fic estará ambientado en la tradición de las geishas. Algunas de esas costumbres van a estar alteradas para beneficio de la trama del fic. Intentaré aclarar las ideas erróneas, me encanta el mundo de las geishas y no quisiera ofender. Por eso, habrá algunos nombres japoneses (personajes secundarios, obvio y poquitos) y alguna que otra frase.  
  
Capitulo 3  
  
Tres caminos diferentes  
  
Imrahil  
  
A pesar de los años que tenía, Gandalf jamás había asistido a algo similar a la ceremonia que había tenido lugar en Mirkwood y mucho menos a una separación tan abrupta de tres seres que hasta ese momento habían permanecido prácticamente inseparables. Además, conocía bastante bien a los príncipes y el 'destino' de cada uno era, según su opinión, lo menos indicado para cada uno.  
  
Apenas salió de Minas Tirith y estuvo al descampado, convocó a su fiel Sombragrís ya que tenía premura por regresar a Bosque Negro donde aún tenía que escoltar al segundo príncipe. No tuvo que aguardar mucho, poco después el hermoso corcel llegaba junto a él, nunca se alejaba demasiado. Con él, había otro caballo más. Era gris acerado, macizo y fuerte, un animal hermoso, sobre la frente amplia tenía una mancha blanca. Rápido, el hombre montó en su cabalgadura y puso rumbo a Mirkwood.  
  
En el silencio de sus habitaciones, Imrahil terminaba de guardar los últimos dibujos que había hecho y sus últimas anotaciones. Mientras lo hacía, no podía sacar de su mente el rostro de su hermano Legolas y ahora lo comprendía. Había llegado su momento de irse y esa realidad lo abrumaba, lo aplastaba por lo inevitable. Como su hermano, había hecho un juramento y no iba a quebrantarlo; su honor era algo que no tenía precio. Se sentó en la cómoda silla que tenía frente a su mesa de estudios, donde pasaba larguísimas horas en agradable lectura e investigación. Pensó en el fruto de su trabajo. Había hecho para Gandalf un amplio catálogo de las especies curativas de Bosque Negro, con detalles e ilustraciones de variedades que solo crecían ahí. No lo había terminado y ahora, probablemente nunca lo haría. Su mente vagó hacia lo ocurrido durante esa noche tan especial para ellos.  
  
En un principio, solo había visto centelleantes remolinos de color, una vorágine que solo había conseguido confundirlo, pero luego, algo había aparecido detrás de todo eso. Un mar ondulante y verde. Esa sola visión había congelado su corazón, no era posible que ya fuese su tiempo de partir de la Tierra Media. En cuanto se recuperó del susto inicial, se dio cuenta que no era agua lo que ondulaba frente a sus ojos. La amplia extensión que tenía ante sí, era un llano rebosante de pastura alta verde y brillante, un río serpenteaba y se perdía a lo lejos, la bruma del amanecer se despejaba de a poco a medida que Anar despertaba. Una dulcísima voz cantaba a lo lejos, pero no comprendía lo que decía, a pesar de sus agudos sentidos, solo parecía llegarle la melodía y el sentimiento contenido en ella. Algo mas había ahí, algo que empezaba a oírse como el lejano rodar de un trueno. El sonido se acercó de a poco, y por fin, irrumpió con verdadero fragor. Se rompió la espesura de la niebla, y de entre las rachas blancas surgió una salvaje manada de caballos. Piafando, resoplando, pasaron a toda velocidad y se perdieron. Con ellos terminó su visión.  
  
Estaba a punto de amanecer, y eso marcaba su último día en Mirkwood. Unos golpecitos dados en la puerta le indicaron que ya había llegado la guardia que debía escoltarlo al salón donde lo aguardaban su padre y su hermano, de modo que, decidió mostrar la misma valentía que había exhibido Legolas. Sin volver a dar una mirada atrás, abrió y los acompañó.  
  
Luego de una despedida demasiado triste y por lo mismo corta, Imrahil había salido siguiendo a Gandalf a traves de los pasillos hasta las caballerizas. Allí vio al legendario Sombragris, tan magnífico que era un placer mirarlo y el otro corcel a su lado. Por un momento, se quedó mirándolo porque era imponente, de gran alzada, de miembros macizos y poderosos. Gandalf se volvió cuando se dio cuenta que el elfo no se movía.  
  
- ¿Qué esperas? Debemos partir de inmediato.  
  
- ¿Este es mi caballo?  
  
- Por supuesto. Su nombre es Estrellablanca, será tu cabalgadura a partir de ahora. ¿Acaso suponías que ibas a unirte a los rohirrim con un caballo común?  
  
Sin decir ni una sílaba mas, Imrahil montó y el corcel resopló y se sacudió un poco. No era que no supiera dominar un caballo, era muy buen jinete; si no quedaba mas opción que cabalgar. Una vez más se preguntó qué clase de sabiduría tenía la Dama de Lórien que enviaba a un estudioso a meterse en medio de los duros y terribles jinetes de la Marca.  
  
Imrahil terminó de acomodar la silla sobre Estrellablanca mientras acariciaba el terso pelaje gris, como elfo, no la necesitaba, pero todos los jinetes la usaban. La tenue luz del amanecer ya había empujado lejos la oscuridad de la noche y hacía ya casi diez días que estaba junto a los jinetes de Rohan. Cierto que había pasado los primeros dos días en Edoras, donde esperaba quedarse; pero luego lo habían enviado junto con los demás principiantes a las llanuras donde los jinetes se fogueaban.  
  
Después de preparar al caballo, trenzó con prolijidad su cabello para poder acomodar el ligero casco que usaban todos. Al levantarlo no pudo dejar de observar sus manos. En esos pocos días habían perdido la habitual finura que solían tener. Cierto que, la habilidad natural de los elfos para sanar con rapidez, le impedía tener ampollas o cortaduras, pero se las hacía, y vaya que sí. Que sanaran rápido era algo diferente. Ese día tenía suerte, iba a partir con un grupo que patrullaba las orillas del Entaguas y eso lo mantendría lejos de las malolientes tiendas de los jinetes. En realidad, lo que le hacía mal era el olor a la comida que preparaban. Su estómago élfico no podía soportar la asiduidad con que la carne, en cualquiera de sus maneras de cocción, aparecía en el menú. Se había pasado los primeros tres días con náuseas como una mujer encinta a causa del olor. Eso y el vino que algunos jinetes consumían, vino o cerveza. Bien o mal, parecía que ahora podía estar algún tiempo tolerando esos horribles hedores.  
  
Un sonido evidente a sus espaldas le anunció que alguien se acercaba y con un gesto de fastidio supo quien era. Una de las costumbres de los rohirrim era galopar en parejas, para que quien guiaba el caballo estuviese libre de tener que otear los alrededores en busca de enemigos. Pero si bien esa costumbre era estratégicamente sólida, Imrahil no podía tolerarla. En realidad, lo que no podía tolerar, era a su compañero de cabalgadura.  
  
El elfo podía ser un estudioso, pero sabía distinguir entre un hombre rudo y uno grosero y Brego era, decididamente vulgar y grosero; además de poco aficionado a la higiene, cosa que hería el delicado sentido olfativo de Imrahil.  
  
Aquel llegó junto al elfo y palméo las ancas de Estrellablanca que resopló, como si tampoco él pudiese soportar al hombre. Sin molestarse por eso, el jinete hizo un desagradable ruido con la nariz y lanzó un escupitajo a tierra.  
  
- ¿Listo para cabalgar, elfito?  
  
Imrahil no contestó, solo asintió en silencio y sin mirarlo. No podía empezar el día peleándose con su compañero, pero eso resultaba cada día más difícil. Sin decir ni una sílaba, montó adelante. Estrellablanca era su caballo y nadie mas podía dirigirlo. En realidad el fiel corcel no permitía que nadie más que el elfo lo montara. Unos segundos después, el otro hombre montó en la grupa, directamente detrás de Imrahil. Esperaban la señal de partida cuando el cuerpo del hombre se pegó demasiado al elfo, y aquel dio un respingo de sorpresa.  
  
- Este caballo es demasiado brioso, Imrahil, no quiero terminar en el suelo.  
  
- Bien, solo mantén tu distancia.- contestó, hosco.  
  
Dieron la señal y empezaron a alejarse del campamento, pero habían hecho apenas unos metros, y el elfo sintió una mano ascendiendo sospechosamente por su muslo derecho. Antes que pudiese decir algo, aquella derivó de manera certera hacia adelante, prodigando una caricia que Imrahil no había pedido y mucho menos deseaba. Pronunció apenas unas palabras en élfico y Estrellablanca alzó las patas delanteras de forma abrupta. El elfo estaba bien sujeto a las riendas, pero el jinete a sus espaldas se aferró a él con fuerza y lo arrastró en su caída.  
  
Ambos rodaron entre la tierra y el pasto, forcejeando. Era considerable la fuerza de Brego, y por eso consiguió afirmar el cuerpo del elfo en tierra con su propio peso, sujetandole las manos. El resto de los jinetes de la partida, dándose cuenta de la pelea, regresaron y los rodearon.  
  
Imrahil era de carácter apacible, en general no le gustaba pelear y evitaba hacerlo tanto como podía, por eso no tenía demasiada experiencia en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, pero en ese momento, estaba enfurecido. Poniendo en juego la fuerza de su raza, se deshizo de las manos del hombre y le propinó tan fuerte golpe que aquel salió despedido hacia atrás.  
  
Viendo que el asunto se ponía realmente feo, otros jinetes se apearon para separarlos. En cuanto lo consiguieron, se acercó Jerek, el responsable de aquella compañía.  
  
- ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Qué clase de comportamiento es éste?  
  
- El principiante me arrojó del caballo. Lo azuzó en su lengua, Jerek, yo lo escuché.- contestó Brego que no podía admitir que el elfo lo hubiese despachado de ese modo.  
  
- ¿Qué dices a eso?- esta vez, la pregunta iba dirigida al elfo.  
  
- Es cierto. Cuando quiera que me toquen, Brego, yo sabré buscar a alguien de mi agrado para que lo haga.  
  
El hombre se quedó alelado por las palabras del elfo y se puso morado cuando algunos de sus propios compañeros comenzaron a reírse y a murmurar entre ellos. Era una humillación que no podía aguantar, no por el hecho de haber intentado un avance con el elfo, sino porque todos se enteraron de su rechazo. Jerek meditó apenas unos segundos, no podía seguir deteniendo el patrullaje.  
  
- Brego, monta con aquel.- dijo, señalándole a uno que iba solo.- Los demás continúen, los alcanzo pronto.  
  
Esperó a que hubiesen alejado un poco y se acercó a Imrahil, que seguía de pie, junto a su caballo.  
  
- Escucha esto, elfo: te aceptamos entre nosotros en atención a un pedido de Gandalf, pero con la condición que te adecuaras a nuestras costumbres.  
  
- ¿Y por eso debo permitir que cualquiera me manosee a placer? No soy el consuelo de tus hombres, Jerek.- dijo Imrahil, con firmeza, sin desviar ni un milímetro la mirada.  
  
El jefe de los jinetes midió por unos segundos al orgulloso elfo y casi sonrió. Si conseguía moldearlo, podía ser un gran rohirrim, pero había mucho por reformar. Quizas un par de días de escarmiento ayudaran, luego hasta podría ver si servía como mensajero.  
  
- Creo que Brego podrá entender eso en el futuro, pero mis jinetes no pelean entre ellos. Regresa al campamento, ayudarás con la cocina los próximos tres días.  
  
Diciendo así, montó en su propio caballo y salió detrás de sus hombres. Todavía enfurecido, Imrahil no podía creer lo que había hecho. Se había trenzado en una pelea con un hombre, y le había plantado cara a su jefe. Bien, si su vida no era miserable hasta ese momento, seguro iba a serlo en los próximos días. El solo pensar en el olor de la comida que ahora iba a tener que ayudar a preparar le revolvía el estómago.  
  
Resignado, tomó a Estrellablanca de las riendas y emprendió el camino al campamento.  
  
Elroy  
  
El alto mirador le había permitido a Elroy mirar las dos figuras montadas alejándose hasta que las perdió de vista y aun así se quedó allí. Hasta ese momento había sobrellevado bastante bien todo el asunto, pero ahora, al saberse completamente solo estuvo a punto de derrumbarse.  
  
Nunca se habian separado, eran como dedos de una misma mano, los tres; y ahora la ausencia de sus hermanos le dolía de manera casi física. Se suponía que no debía saber dónde estaban, pero se habían arreglado para comunicarse adónde irían aunque no pudiesen hacer nada para evitarlo. Sabía que Legolas iba a Gondor, probablemente a Minas Tirith, que era la ciudad más importante, pero no estaba seguro. En cuanto a Imrahil, él había dicho Edoras, pero Elroy había visto el caballo que montaba su hermano al partir. Era de los usados por los jinetes de Rohan, así que era posible que terminara junto con ellos.  
  
No podía entender, él hubiese dado cualquier cosa porque lo enviaran a otro lugar en vez de quedarse en Mirkwood. No era que no le gustara su hogar, pero siempre había preferido los caminos, las aventuras y los nuevos horizontes. No habían aparecido nuevos horizontes en lo que el Palantir le había mostrado. Todo lo contrario.  
  
La luz inundó su visión aclarando los contornos de las cosas que veía. Conocía el lugar donde estaba, era la habitación de su padre pero estaba diferente. Hubo unas risitas traviesas del otro lado de la cama y él rodeó el mueble para ver qué había allí. Asombrado, vio que eran tres pequeños elfos y le costó un poco darse cuenta que eran ellos. Reconoció los modales medidos de Legolas, y la timidez de Imrahil, tambien la exhuberancia de su carácter que ya por entonces era un problema. De pronto, su padre entró acompañado por dos de las nanas de los príncipes y se llevaron a sus hermanos. Con una sonrisa, Thandruil le dio una hermosa caja indicándole con un gesto que la abriera. Dentro, había una reproducción a escala de Mirkwood. Habían dibujado el curso de los ríos, las lejanas Montañas Nubladas y hasta tenía muchos pequeños arbolitos diseminados. Una vez más su padre le dio a entender que eso era solo para él y el elfo niño Elroy sonrió complacido.  
  
Todo se sumió en la oscuridad antes que pudiese captar algo más de aquella escena. No había arriba o abajo, solo oscuridad y era horrible. Ningun elfo soportaba por demasiado tiempo la oscuridad y él no era la excepción. Intentó moverse y notó que estaba sujeto firmemente de muñecas y tobillos por pesadas cadenas de plata. Eran hermosas, pero increíblemente pesadas. Alguien lloraba a lo lejos, dentro de la oscuridad, en un primer momento, no le importó; pero después el sonido fue tan desgarrador que lo conmovió. Casi al mismo tiempo, las cadenas se transformaron en sogas plateadas, luego fueron listones de seda y entonces notó que podía moverse y que el sonido al fondo ahora era una risa. La oscuridad cedió y antes que pudiese ver dónde estaba, la visión terminó.  
  
Aturdido, Elroy bajó del mirador y volvió a sus habitaciones sin deseos de ver a nadie. Por esa noche, Thandruil respetó sus ansias de soledad.  
  
Sentado en la húmeda oscuridad, Elroy abrazó sus piernas para resistir la intensa angustia que le producía la negrura que tenía frente a sí.  
  
Reconocía que en esos casi diez días, había colmado la paciencia de su padre y la tolerancia del rey, todo al mismo tiempo. No lo soportaba, no podía aguantar quedarse quieto mucho tiempo, necesitaba salir y sentir el aire del bosque, pasar alguna noche al solo abrigo de la bóveda del cielo y sus rutilantes estrellas. Durante esos días, había tenido que empezar a aprender el rígido protocolo que iba a empezar a regir su existencia en cuanto lo proclamaran como Príncipe Heredero. Sacaba de quicio a sus maestros y a su buen padre; pero finalmente se había excedido.  
  
Se suponía que debía estar en la Sala del Concejo, donde recibirían a los Ministros para resolver problemas de estado pero por cuarta vez consecutiva, se había quedado dormido y ni siquiera estaba en sus habitaciones. Con seguridad Thandruil lo había esperado hasta que la paciencia se le acabó y mandó a buscarlo por todos lados, pero cuando por fin lo ubicaron en la habitacion de uno de sus amantes, fue demasiado. Lo encontraron, lo llevaron a la Sala del Trono, donde esperó, bastante temeroso la aparición del rey.  
  
El resultado, es que ahora estaba ahí, en uno de los antiguos calabozos, donde no llegaba el sol, donde no había luz. Elroy nunca había pensado que existía un lugar así en Mirkwood, que su padre hubiese consentido la existencia de un sitio como ése y peor todavía, que lo hubiese mandado a él ahí, aunque había hecho todo lo necesario para merecerlo.  
  
Sus finos sentidos le avisaron con bastante antelación que alguien bajaba las escaleras que conducían a ese lugar y reconoció tambien que los últimos peldaños los bajó solo. Chirriaron los goznes de la pesada puerta y aquella se abrió dejando entrar la claridad de una lámpara detrás de la cual apareció el rostro de su padre. La mirada distante y fría que recibió le indicó de inmediato quien estaba ahí.  
  
- Majestad.- dijo, saltando y poniéndose de pie.  
  
- Jamás pensé que yo mismo pondría a un hijo mío en un sitio como este. - dijo con voz clara y firme.- Y jamás pensé que un hijo mío se haría merecedor de algo así.  
  
Elroy simplemente no tuvo palabras para decir por lo que el otro continuó.  
  
- Príncipe, es necesario que asumas el papel que te fue destinado. Fuiste elegido por encima de tus hermanos para ser el Heredero, juraste, como ellos cumplir con tu destino y no lo estás haciendo. No deseo pasar por encima de los designios de la Dama, pero si no planeas cumplir tu palabra, dilo de una vez. Haré volver a alguno de tus hermanos, pero tú no pertenecerás más a la Casa de Thandruil.  
  
Eran las palabras más duras que jamás le había dicho a alguno de sus hijos, y el buen rey estaba recurriendo a toda su fortaleza para que el padre no interfiriera con el mandatario.  
  
El joven elfo, compungido ni siquiera intentaba mirar a su padre. Hubiese querido gritar que él no lo había pedido, él no había querido ser heredero, con todo gusto habría dejado que alguno de sus hermanos se convirtiera en rey; pero no podía. Había jurado y el peso de ese juramento ahora lo aplastaba.  
  
- Muy bien, príncipe; decide.  
  
Elroy tomó aire muy despacio, sabía que las palabras que iba a pronunciar lo atarían de por vida a eso, pero de cualquier modo, ya estaba atado. No tenía escapatoria.  
  
- Cumpliré, Majestad.  
  
-Bien.- la voz manifestó un notable alivio.- Empezaremos de nuevo. Ahora, serás escoltado a tus nuevas habitaciones. Las anteriores estaban bien para un príncipe, pero no para un heredero. Asistirás a tus clases y prestarás atención a tus tutores. Aprenderás el protocolo adecuado para un evento importante, ya que habrá una fiesta para tu designación.  
  
Elroy asintió en silencio.  
  
- Y anunciarás tu próxima boda.  
  
Ahora los dorados ojos del elfo sí miraron al rey, abiertos de par en par, negándose a creer lo que habían escuchado.  
  
- ¿Mi... boda?  
  
- Así es. El futuro monarca debe tener una vida asentada. Te casarás.  
  
- Pero, Majestad... - iba a empezar una airada protesta pero una mirada centelleante lo contuvo.- Ni siquiera sé con quién...  
  
- Para eso tambien será la recepción, para que todos conozcan a tu futura esposa.  
  
- ¿Quien es ella?  
  
- Su nombre es Löne, es sobrina de Lord Elrond de Rivendel.  
  
- Majestad... ¿Es necesario...?- consiguió preguntar con un hilo de voz.  
  
- Absolutamente. Ahora, si no tienes más preguntas, salgamos de este horrible lugar.- Dando la media vuelta, Thandruil inició la salida sabiendo que su hijo lo seguiría.  
  
Elroy consiguió poner sus músculos en movimiento para avanzar. Necesitaba salir de esa oscuridad cuanto antes, pero con el corazón oprimido, se dio cuenta que había cambiado el encierro físico por otro no menos agobiante. Se preguntó si ésas eran las cadenas que había visto en su visión, se preguntó cómo sería su futura esposa, tenía un sinfin de preguntas para hacerse, pero supo que ya no podía hacerlas. Algun día sería rey, y en última instancia un rey solo consulta consigo mismo todas las dudas que pueda tener.  
  
Resignado, siguió a su padre escaleras arriba.  
  
Legolas  
  
Fumio se llevó al elfo hasta las cocinas, lo sentó en una banca y por un instante, contempló la marca rojiza en la tersa piel blanca. Tampoco le pasó por alto la expresión mortificada de aquél y el ligero temblor en las manos. No sabía nada de él, Gandalf no le había dicho nada acerca de la vida que había llevado antes de llegar a la okiya, pero no por nada, él llevaba años allí.  
  
Había visto llegar y partir a muchos aspirantes a geijin y hasta ese momento, no había encontrado a ninguno que tuviese más posibilidades que ese elfo hermoso. Eso, si conseguía que Arwen lo dejara en paz. No entendía a esa muchacha, había supuesto que se sentiría feliz al no estar sola y rodeada de humanos, que podría compartir con el joven, cosas que era evidente no compartía con sus colegas; pero al parecer, se habían equivocado. Al contrario que Tyra, él no pensaba que Arwen fuera tonta; muy por el contrario, era muy inteligente, tanto que se cuidaba muy bien de demostrarlo y a quien demostrarlo.  
  
Esos dos parecían agua y aceite, no podían estar juntos porque el ambiente se enrarecía en cuanto se encontraban en alguna habitación, y tenía que reconocer que no era culpa de Hikari. Ahora que lo pensaba, ni siquiera sabía el nombre verdadero del elfo, pero era mejor así, no quería encariñarse con alguien que quizás no durara demasiado allí dentro. Además el joven tenía el carácter mas apacible que él hubiese visto, bastaba ver la manera en que se había dominado ante la bofetada. Cualquier otro muchacho, elfo o humano hubiese contestado, verbal o manualmente. Había una educación esmerada detrás de esa apariencia afable.  
  
Le examinó la mejilla y le dio un paño humedecido en agua helada para que se pusiera, no quería que nada marcara por demasiado tiempo esa magnífica apariencia. Por un instante se lo imaginó, preparado para ir a una reunión, vestido y listo... Había un gran futuro ahí. Tal vez.  
  
- Hikari,- empezó.- no voy a preguntar qué pasó ahí dentro, porque en realidad, no importa mucho. Arwen daría su versión de los hechos y como ella ya tiene una posición ganada en la okiya, tu versión no importaría.  
  
- Lo sé, Fumio-san.- admitió Legolas suavemente.  
  
- Así que solo te diré esto. No te pongas en su camino, procura no molestarla. En teoría, un geijin debe ser formado por otro, pero no tenemos ninguno en la okiya, de manera que probablemente sea ella la encargada de enseñarte todo lo que debes aprender y que no te enseñan en la escuela.  
  
- ¿Ella...?- la expresión de desconcierto en su rostro debió ser suficiente.  
  
- Las normas sociales, algunas ceremonias y otras cosas son iguales para una geiko y un geijin. No es extraño que una geiko se encargue de eso. Así que ya ves, debes comportarte bien con ella para que desee enseñarte bien. ¿De acuerdo?  
  
No, no estaba de acuerdo para nada, pero tampoco podía decir nada para oponerse, así que solo asintió, cabizbajo. La noticia que Arwen iba a ser su instructora le había quitado cualquier ilusión de poder dedicarse a algo interesante en ese lugar.  
  
Fumio salió unos momentos y regresó minutos después trayendo unas ropas que le extendió a Legolas. Aquel las examinó. Los pantalones no eran muy diferentes a los que estaba usando, solo que en vez de llegarle por debajo de las rodillas, le cubrían hasta los tobillos y eran color azul profundo. La camisa, blanca, cruzada al frente no iba suelta sino que se mantenía en posición con una banda de tela del color del pantalón. Eran ropas simples, pero sin duda, mucho mejor que las que tenía puestas, y que según había comprobado, vestían todos los criados que había en el Barrio de los Cerezos.  
  
- Son tus ropas para la escuela. Mañana acompañarás a Mamoru después de las tareas matutinas y comenzarás tu instrucción. Tyra-san ha dado su visto bueno.  
  
Legolas no estaba muy seguro si debía sentirse contento o no por eso. En cierta forma, para eso estaba allí, pero era casi como si todo eso le estuviese pasando a alguien más, no a él. Sin embargo, tomó las ropas, se puso de pie, y ensayó la reverencia que debía hacer con todos.  
  
- Muchas gracias, Fumio-san.  
  
- No nos decepciones, Hikari. Hay muchas esperanzas puestas en tí. Ahora vete a terminar tus quehaceres.  
  
Con una nueva reverencia, Legolas se fue a la habitación que compartía con Mamoru para guardar sus nuevas ropas y esperar el día siguiente.  
  
NOTA: Bueno, este capítulo no estaba en los planes, pero a mí tambien me dio curiosidad saber qué pasaba con los hermanos de Legolas, y darle una explicación a la aparición de Imrahil en Minas Tirith. Reviews, mails, sugerencias y críticas, please... Menos virus e insultos, acepto todo... 


	4. Primeros pasos

Título: El destino del árbol y el junco  
  
Autor: abysm  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes son de JR Tolkien, por supuesto. Los tomé prestados un tiempito.  
  
Advertencias: Esto será slash Aragorn/Legolas, definitivamente. Creo que será rating R en algunos capítulos.  
  
Aclaraciones: AU. No hay Anillo ni Sauron. El fic estará ambientado en la tradición de las geishas. Algunas de esas costumbres van a estar alteradas para beneficio de la trama del fic. Intentaré aclarar las ideas erróneas, me encanta el mundo de las geishas y no quisiera ofender. Por eso, habrá algunos nombres japoneses (personajes secundarios, obvio y poquitos) y alguna que otra frase.  
  
Capitulo 4  
  
Primeros pasos  
  
Aclaraciones: Algunas palabras en élfico entre =...=  
  
Cuando Mamoru saltó del futón al amanecer, Legolas ya estaba despierto. A decir verdad, no había dormido mucho y agradecía mil veces no necesitar tanto del sueño como los humanos. Se levantó tambien, y juntos comenzaron las tareas de todas las mañanas, que debían quedar hechas antes de salir.  
  
El desayuno estuvo listo a la hora acostumbrada, y como aún oficiaban de criados, Legolas y Mamoru lo tomaron en la cocina, junto con los otros. Eso solo sucedería hasta que fueran aprendices. Luego de eso, por fin fueron a asearse y prepararse para salir.  
  
Decir que estaba espectante era poco. Vestido con sus nuevas ropas, muy rápido, Legolas estaba listo y tuvo que esperar todavía un poco a que su compañero estuviese en condiciones de salir. Era tan temprano que no había gente en la callecita principal, solamente los estudiantes que salían de sus respectivas okiyas. Era la primera vez que Legolas los veía a todos juntos encaminándose hacia la escuela. No es que fueran muchos, pero todos se dirigían al mismo sitio. Había bastantes mujeres jóvenes, pero apenas cinco o seis muchachos.  
  
Al llegar al portón que separaba el Barrio del resto de la ciudad, torcieron hacia la izquierda y el elfo descubrió que había otra calle más, paralela a la anterior, solo que esta era mucho más angosta, era casi un pasaje y solo un edificio ocupaba la extensión del mismo.  
  
A la entrada, había un vestíbulo muy similar al del lugar donde vivían, de modo que a Legolas no le resultó desconocido por completo. Estaba empezando a comprender que la mayoría de esos lugares estaban construídos en forma similar. A un lado, había unos estantes donde cada uno dejaba su calzado. Por ser los más nuevos en la escuela, debían usar los estantes menos accesibles, pero eso no representaba ningun inconveniente para el elfo, solo tenía que empinarse un poquito para alcanzar el lugar indicado.  
  
Entraron por un pasillo estrecho, cuyo piso de madera estaba muy bien pulido. A uno y otro lado, se abrían las puertas de las respectivas clases. Algunas de las puertas estaban abiertas, de manera que con bastante curiosidad, Legolas echaba una mirada dentro a medida que pasaban.  
  
Dentro de una de las habitaciones, el elfo vio a tres muchachas que estaban armando un extraño instrumento. Parecía un pequeño laúd, con tres cuerdas. Una vez que estaba listo, empezaron a tañer las cuerdas y a tensarlas hasta obtener el tono adecuado.  
  
- ¿Qué es eso...?- preguntó Legolas, reteniendo a Mamoru por un brazo y enseñándole.  
  
- Un shamishen. Tambien tenemos que aprender a tocar, así que no te hagas problemas por adelantado.  
  
- No parece difícil.- murmuró el elfo mientras seguía caminando.  
  
Una habitación más adelante, había otras dos muchachas, pero éstas no vestían los kimonos azules de las estudiantes, llevaban kimonos de colores y sus peinados eran muy elaborados. Legolas reconocío un estilo similar al que llevaba Arwen el día que la conoció. Las jóvenes se movían al compás de la música que tocaba una mujer mayor sentada en una esquina. Los pies, enfundados en delicados zoquetes blancos, se deslizaban con facilidad y extraordinaria delicadeza sobre los tatamis verdes, casi parecían deslizarse. Los abanicos se abrían y cerraban en movimientos medidos y exactos.  
  
- Ellas no son estudiantes...- dijo una vez más el elfo, sujetando a su compañero para mostrarle.  
  
- No, ellas ya son aprendizas. ¿Ves el peinado?  
  
- ¿Nosotros tenemos que bailar así...?- comentó, porque los movimientos mórbidos parecían sumamente femeninos.  
  
- Claro que no... Ésas son danzas para geiko... Por favor, Hikari, luego te explico todo lo que pueda, ahora apresúrate o llegaremos tarde a nuestra primera clase.  
  
Legolas suspiró y dejó de hacer preguntas por el momento. Pronto arribaron a una sala donde habían dos jóvenes esperando, sentados en el tatami. Mamoru hizo una pequeña reverencia y se ubicó a un lado de ellos, sin comprender demasiado, Legolas lo imitó. En el extremo opuesto de la sala, habían unos tambores, al menos eso, el elfo pudo identificarlo bien. Unos minutos después, entró un hombre enfundado en un kimono muy similar al que vestía Fumio y se sentó frente a ellos, al punto los estudiantes hicieron una profunda reverencia.  
  
El hombre llamó a uno de los jóvenes y aquel se levantó y con mucho aplomo se dirigió al instrumento que le indicaban. Volvió a sentarse y se acomodó el tambor en el regazo. Era evidente que no era únicamente aporrear el parche del tambor, porque los movimientos eran bastante estudiados y luego de unos instantes, el elfo se dio cuenta que debía haber una técnica para eso tambien. Cuando finalizó, el maestro le dio unas cuantas indicaciones y el estudiante dio las gracias antes de volver a su sitio.  
  
El otro joven se ubicó a un lado de un tambor inmenso, de hecho era tan grande que estaba sobre una plataforma y empuñó las baquetas de madera. Un nuevo estilo de tocar, adivinó Legolas al ver que esta vez los movimientos eran diferentes.  
  
Cuando llamaron a Mamoru, aquel tomó el tambor más pequeño, que se acomodó en el hombro y comenzó a tocar con la mano. Era un ritmo algo complicado, pero no tanto. Luego de escuchar unos cuantos toques, Legolas podía decir en qué partes su compañero fallaba con el tiempo. Al terminar su interpretación, el maestro le dio muchas más indicaciones que a los otros, pero Mamoru se mantuvo en silencio y tambien dio las gracias por las correcciones.  
  
Luego, el maestro tomó el tambor mediano y tocó algo diferente, haciendo luego que el alumno lo repitiese. Era una lección nueva. Hizo lo mismo con el otro, pero a Mamoru le indicó que volviese a tocar lo de antes. Una vez que terminó, dio por finalizada la clase. Entonces, su compañero le tironeó de la manga.  
  
- Ven, Hikari, voy a presentarte al maestro.  
  
El hombre estaba acomodando los instrumentos nuevamente en su sitio y giró al oír a Mamoru llamándolo.  
  
- Maestro, éste es Hikari. Es el nuevo estudiante de mi okiya, le pido que sea paciente con él, ya que no tiene mucho talento.  
  
Para esas alturas, Legolas ya sabía que Mamoru no pretendía ridiculizarlo, sino que era una fórmula de humildad que la mayoría usaba. Un modo simple de excusarse si las cosas no salían bien de primera intención. El hombre estudió al elfo que lo observaba muy erguido pero sin malicia.  
  
- Bienvenido a mi clase, Hikari. Hoy has podido presenciar de qué se trata, de manera que para la próxima clase podremos empezar a enseñarte los diferentes modos de tocar... Dime, ¿Has notado cuantos estilos hay?  
  
- No sé cuantos hay, maestro.- respondió con presteza.- pero creo que hoy vi dos.  
  
- Ahá... ¿Mamoru, podrías esperarlo un segundo?- preguntó, invitándolo a dejarlos solos. El muchacho saludó y salió.  
  
-¿Y qué opinas de la ejecución de tu compañero?  
  
- No conozco lo que quiso tocar, maestro...- respondió con diplomacia.  
  
- Ya lo sé, quisiera que me digas si te pareció adecuada.  
  
Legolas tomó aire, y decidió decir lo que había notado, encomendándose a los Valar para no equivocarse y hacer enojar al hombre.  
  
- Había una falla en las pausas. Creo que debían ser iguales cada dos golpes, pero... no lo eran.  
  
El hombre lo estudió unos segundos más y sonrió. Bien, el elfo tenía un buen sentido de los tiempos y el ritmo, iba a aprender rápido. Asintió con suavidad.  
  
- Correcto. Mira esto: el tambor pequeño es el 'tsutusmi' y es el primero que aprenderás a tocar. El mediano se llama 'okawa' y el más grande es el 'taiko'. A medida que avances, podrás aprender los otros. Ahora, es mejor que no hagas esperar a tu compañero.  
  
Lo despidió con una pequeña reverencia que Legolas respondió antes de retirarse. Aliviado, salió de la sala, esa primera clase no había sido problema y el hombre parecía severo pero amable. Después de todo, quizás sí podía dedicarse a eso. Apenas salió, Mamoru lo tomó por el brazo y prácticamente lo arrastró hacia otra sala.  
  
Cuando entraron, ya había dentro un hombre. A primera vista, sus ropas eran similares a la del maestro anterior, pero cuando se dio vuelta, Legolas parpadeó admirado. Si ese hombre no era un elfo, hubiese merecido serlo por la absoluta perfección de sus facciones. Era el humano más agraciado que Legolas hubiese visto y eso que ya no era un joven sino un hombre que debía rondar los cuarenta años humanos. El cabello rojo fuego estaba perfectamente atado sobre la nuca con una cinta blanca y los ojos grises miraron el rostro arrebatado de Mamoru con una expresión divertida.  
  
- Maestro...- jadeó el muchacho.- Lo siento, no sabía que la clase empezaba más temprano... Le pido que disculpe mi falta de puntualidad.  
  
- La clase todavía no empezó, Mamoru.- y acto seguido, la mirada se posó en el elfo rubio que lo seguía.- ¿Quien te acompaña?  
  
- Él es un estudiante nuevo de mi okiya.- repitió.- Le pido que...  
  
- Sí, sí... Seré paciente.- el hombre se acercó a Legolas, que también lo observaba pero que empezaba a ponerse nervioso por la cuidadosa inspección. El hombre dio una vuelta completa a su alrededor evaluando.- A ver... Tienes buena postura, erguido, la columna recta... Extiende los brazos. No así, no. A los lados, en cruz. Mmm... Buen largo de brazos...  
  
Legolas dio un respingo cuando los dedos le tantearon los muslos, pero fue un toque ligero que se retiró rápido y que no se repitió.  
  
- Piernas fuertes.- dictaminó, al parecer satisfecho.- ¿Cómo te llamas?  
  
- Leg... Hikari, Maestro.- contestó haciendo una corta reverencia.  
  
- Espero que tu coordinación sea tan buena como tus proporciones, Hikari... Por lo pronto, vamos a corregir algo importante. La reverencia es una muestra de respeto. Hay tres maneras de hacer una reverencia y depende de la persona a quien estás saludando. Si es un compañero como Mamoru, o algún otro estudiante, la reverencia es corta y ágil.  
  
Diciendo así, le demostró lo que iba enseñando.  
  
- Si es uno de tus hermanos mayores, es decir, un geijin o una geiko, el gesto es apenas un poco más pronunciado y si es la dueña de tu okiya, una persona mayor, un cliente o un maestro, la reverencia es mas profunda y dura unos segundos más... ¿Comprendido? A ver, salúdame.  
  
Legolas hizo lo que le pedían, pero cuando estaba inclinado, el maestro le dio un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza con una vara que tenía en la mano. No fue fuerte, apenas una llamada de atención.  
  
- Una cosa más. De ninguna manera quites los ojos de la persona a quien saludas. Recuérdalo, la espalda recta, la cabeza se mantiene en posición para observar.  
  
Esta vez, Legolas pudo imitarlo con bastante eficacia y el hombre sonrió complacido.  
  
- Gracias por su corrección, Maestro.- dijo Legolas y por una vez se permitió corresponder a la sonrisa del hombre. Ahora tenían sentido las diferentes cosas que había estado viendo durante esos días y que nadie se había molestado en explicarle.  
  
Con apenas una indicación, fueron a un lado de la inmensa sala y se sentaron a esperar que llegaran los demás estudiantes.  
  
- Su nombre es Egaldus.- susurró Mamore cerca de Legolas.- Es el mejor maestro de la escuela, es muy estricto pero tiene muy buen humor y le agrada enseñar. Es un gran bailarín.  
  
Un grupo de cuatro muchachos entraron, saludaron y uno de ellos se ubicó cerca de Legolas y Mamore, en tanto los otros tres se sentaban más alejados. Unos minutos después, el maestro comenzó la clase.  
  
Primero dedicó unos minutos a enseñar algunas cosas a los otros tres jóvenes y luego los dejó a solas en un extremo de la sala. Se reunió con los otros estudiantes unos minutos después. A pesar de que ahora su expresión continuaba siendo relajada, tenía la severidad propia de un maestro.  
  
- Antes de comenzar, voy a poner al tanto a nuestro nuevo estudiante. Nuestras danzas, Hikari, reflejan lo que somos. En el 'Karyukai' el mundo de la flor y el sauce, las geiko deben ser la flor, gráciles, delicadas y hermosas y eso es lo que sus danzas reflejan. Nosotros, los geijin, somos como el sauce: elegantes, flexibles pero fuertes y es exactamente lo que nuestros movimientos deben demostrar. Los primeros pasos son las danzas a mano libre, es decir sin instrumentos que acompañen, pero luego cuando hayas aprendido a coordinar brazos y piernas del modo correcto, aprenderás la danza con un bastón largo, con dos bastones cortos, con una y dos espadas y también con lanza larga. Esto es porque nuestras danzas son una forma estilizada de combate. Ahora, de pie, los tres, vamos a empezar los primeros movimientos.  
  
Mamoru y el otro joven iban un poco más adelantados, por lo que les dio algunas instrucciones y luego, el maestro se dedicó por completo al elfo. Deseaba saber si podía ponerlo pronto al nivel de los otros. Luego de unos minutos, se dio cuenta que no solo los igualaría en pocas clases, sino que podía dejarlos atrás en otras pocas también.  
  
No era raro. Legolas había escuchado con atención la explicación del maestro y se había sentido aliviado. Por un momento se había imaginado a sí mismo danzando con abanicos y la sola idea le había parecido un tanto ridícula, pero espadas y lanzas eran algo diferente y que incluso le despertaba el interés. Las primeras posturas eran bastante fáciles y los movimientos no representaban ningún problema para él. Sabía manejar una espada, era parte de las cosas que le habían enseñado desde pequeño. A pesar de todo, había sido un guerrero y tenía equilibrio, fuerza y coordinación.  
  
Ahora Legolas se daba cuenta de lo que Mamoru había querido decir con estricto. Le hizo repetir los movimientos una y otra vez, sin descanso, corrigiendo posturas y el deslizamiento de los pies descalzos. Lo detenía en medio de un avance, lo corregía y de vuelta a empezar. Perdió la noción del tiempo que llevaba en eso, y solo lo notaba por el ligero temblor en sus piernas al mantener una posición hasta que Egaldus daba su aprobación. Conciente de lo mucho que estaba exigiendo a su nuevo estudiante, el maestro lo dejó descansar unos minutos mientras supervisaba al resto de la clase.  
  
Estaba recuperando el aliento mientras miraba que los alumnos que estaban mas lejos, practicaban ya con dos bastones cada uno, aunque de momento no parecían danzar sino ponerse hábiles manipulando los listones de madera. A un lado, Egaldus corregía sin cesar pero de pronto se detuvo y se dirigió hacia la puerta que estaba abierta. Alguien pasaba por el pasillo.  
  
- Baldor.- llamó Egaldus al tiempo que iba a encontrarlo.  
  
El aludido miró hacia el interior de la sala y al ver al maestro, hizo una profunda reverencia, luego de lo cual entró.  
  
- Maestro Egaldus. ¿En qué puedo serte útil?- preguntó con gentileza.  
  
Una vez más, Legolas se quedó mirando al humano que hablaba. No era tan hermoso como el maestro Egaldus pero había otra cosa en él. Era atractivo de manera tal que uno tenía que mirar dos veces para asegurarse lo que veía y aun así todavía seguía mirando para corroborarlo. El cabello color caoba estaba sujeto de la misma manera que el otro humano, pero algunos pequeños mechones escapaban a ambos lados del rostro y lo enmarcaban de manera perfecta. La nariz recta, los labios suavemente rosados, y los ojos del color marrón más hermoso que Legolas hubiese visto, daban la impresión de terciopelo al mirar.  
  
- Baldor... Tengo unos alumnos nuevos para impresionar y unos que están aprendiendo la danza a dos bastones... ¿Sería mucha molestia pedirte los primeros movimientos de la danza? Una vez a solas y una conmigo para que puedan ver lo que intento enseñarles.  
  
- Será un placer ayudarte, Maestro.  
  
Diciendo así, procedió a quitarse el 'haori', quedándose con una camisa similar a la que todos vestían pero el pantalón que tenía le ceñía con fuerza la cintura y se abría generosamente en las piernas, tanto, que la primera impresión que daba al mirar es que era un falda.  
  
Mientras él se preparaba, el maestro había ido por los otros alumnos y todos se reunieron a un lado. Egaldus le extendió a Baldor un par de los bastones que habían estado usando los otros alumnos. Aquel los tomó, los hizo girar un par de veces y se ubicó en el centro de la sala. Hizo una profunda reverencia hacia el maestro y una leve hacia los otros estudiantes.  
  
Desde ese momento, Legolas no pudo dejar de observarlo. El rostro tenía una profunda concentración, y cuando hizo el primer movimiento, el elfo supo que eso no era nada parecido a lo que hacían las geiko. Los bastones surcaban el aire en perfectos semicírculos, se cruzaban por encima de la cabeza o a un lado. Parecía como si cada parte del cuerpo tuviese vida separada, el rostro se movía primero, y luego el tronco le seguía. Un par de minutos después, se detuvo.  
  
Entonces Egaldus tomó otro par de bastones y se ubicó frente a Baldor. Se saludaron y ahora la danza tuvo sentido, porque cada vez que los bastones trazaban un semicírculo, encontraban uno de los del otro bailarín, y cuando se cruzaban sobre la cabeza, detenían un golpe procedente del supuesto contrincante; cada vez que la cabeza giraba primero, era para prever el próximo movimiento del teórico contrincante. Ahora entendía lo de la coordinación, hubiese bastado conque uno de ellos se equivocara y los listones de madera podían golpear al otro bailarín.  
  
Por fin, los dos hombres se detuvieron y volvieron a saludarse.  
  
- Muchas gracias por permitirme ayudarle, Maestro Egaldus.- dijo Baldor mientras le extendía los bastones.  
  
- Es un placer ver tus adelantos, Baldor. Sigue así. Si me esperas unos instantes, tengo unas palabras que decirte.  
  
- Dioses...- murmuró Mamoru, sentado al lado de Legolas.- Nunca voy a poder hacer algo así.  
  
El maestro regresó junto a los estudiantes avanzados y los puso a un lado para que continuaran ejercitándose con los bastones. Dio algunas instrucciones a los otros dos, y le preguntó a Legolas si podía repetir solo los movimientos que había aprendido. Como el elfo asintió, lo dejó también para hablar un momento con el otro humano.  
  
Concentrado en sus ejercicios, Legolas pensaba en lo que había visto y decidió que le gustaba. No era desagradable como había pensado al principio, sino algo que reunía fuerza y belleza. Quizás se había apresurado demasiado al juzgar el lugar donde lo habían enviado y por un instante, recordó que Gandalf no había querido darle ninguna pista acerca de las cosas que hacía un geijin. Algo más lejos, los bastones volaban de modo incierto por el aire.  
  
"No, así no era" pensó Legolas, repitiendo todo desde el principio.  
  
Tal vez por haberse detenido vio lo que iba a suceder. Uno de los estudiantes lanzó su bastón al aire, y cuando caía, el bastón de otro lo golpeó cambiando del todo la trayectoria. Antes que cualquiera pudiese reaccionar, se movió con toda la agilidad de que fue capaz, llegó junto a Baldor y tomándolo por la cintura lo sacó del paso.  
  
Por supuesto ambos cayeron enredados en el piso, pero el bastón impactó de lleno en la pared de madera haciendo una muesca en el material.  
  
Preocupado, Egaldus se acercó para ayudarlos a ponerse de pie.  
  
- Baldor... ¿Estás bien? Hikari...  
  
- Sí, maestro.- contestó el elfo, y enfrentó al otro joven que se arreglaba la ropa.  
  
Cuando estuvo presentable, los ojos marrones estudiaron al elfo con detenimiento y sonrió. Le dedicó una reverencia que pareció un poco más profunda de lo que debía.  
  
- Muchas gracias, tu intervención fue oportuna, de lo contrario, ese bastón me hubiese golpeado. ¿Eres nuevo, verdad?  
  
- Así es.- intervino Egaldus.- Su nombre es Hikari, y se supone que debería estar practicando.  
  
- Una vez más, Hikari, muchas gracias.  
  
Legolas saludó y regresó a sus ejercicios. Se concentró tanto en hacerlo bien, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Baldor abandonó la sala.  
  
Cinco días más tarde, Legolas ensayaba sus primeras notas en el shamishen mientras su mente estaba en otro lado. No podía dejar de pensar en Imrahil y en que Arwen no le había dicho ni una sola palabra más al respecto. Algunas veces, el elfo levantaba la vista y encontraba los ojos celestes fijos en él, mirándolo con una sonrisa que no lo tranquilizaba en absoluto.  
  
"No puede haber sido capaz de romper su juramento... Nunca podría volver a casa si lo hizo, con todo lo que nos ama, nuestro padre no podría perdonar semejante traición... ¿Qué haré si viene a pedirme que me vaya con él? ¿O que lo ayude a huir?"  
  
Una y otra vez, esos pensamientos lo asaltaban y tenía que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para concentrarse en otras cosas.  
  
- Ah, aquí estás.- dijo la vocecita suave de Arwen al cruzar el umbral y provocando que las cuerdas emitieran una nota claramente discordante.- Necesito que lleves un recado a una okiya vecina.  
  
Legolas estudió por unos segundos el rostro de la elfa. Ya la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que esa expresión de inmensa amabilidad era solo una máscara.  
  
- No puedo salir de la okiya sin permiso.- le recordó, esperando que eso lo liberara de ella.  
  
- Yo te doy permiso, pequeño Hikari.- le extendió un fragante paquetito envuelto en fino papel de arroz.- Solo tienes que correr hasta la okiya que está al principio de la calle, la que tiene los parantes azules y le entregas esto a la mujer que te atienda. Le dices que es para Seisuke.  
  
- ¿Eso es todo?- preguntó, todavía indeciso.  
  
- Eso es todo. Luego puedes regresar a tus prácticas, veo que te hacen falta.  
  
El elfo suspiró y tomó el pequeño paquete. Solo llevar una entrega, no podía haber nada de malo en eso.  
  
- De acuerdo, lo llevaré.  
  
- Perfecto.  
  
Minutos después, muy pocos, había hecho la entrega y volvía a sus prácticas. Tenía mucho por practicar, y como ya había hecho las tareas de la tarde, podía dedicarle a eso todo el tiempo que hiciera falta.  
  
Había pasado un par de horas enfrascado en eso y no se dio cuenta de que había un pequeño alboroto en el vestíbulo, solo tomó nota cuando Fumio apareció en el resquicio de la puerta.  
  
- Ven conmigo, elfo.- dijo sin preámbulos y sin entender demasiado, Legolas lo siguió.  
  
En el vestíbulo, estaba la mujer a la cual le había dado el paquete que le entregara Arwen. En cuanto lo vio, su rostro reflejó un profundo enojo.  
  
- Es él, por supuesto que es él.- se dirigió al elfo esta vez.- ¿Por qué hiciste algo tan bajo? Ahora Seisuke tiene una horrible erupción en la piel y el curador ha dicho que tardará al menos diez días en desaparecer.  
  
- No entiendo de qué habla...- alcanzó a decir el elfo.  
  
- La infusión con las hierbas se supone que iban a blanquear la piel de Seisuke, le provocaron un horrible sarpullido en cuanto la bebió. Está todo deformado... Eres deshonesto y malvado.  
  
- Yo... le juro que no sé...- empezó de nuevo, pero entonces, vio la mirada brillante de Arwen y comprendió todo. La furia puso un leve color en las mejillas blancas del elfo.  
  
- No te preocupes, Satoka, nosotros nos encargaremos de esta situación.- dijo Tyra-san mientras la tomaba gentilmente por el brazo y la acompañaba hacia la salida.  
  
= Será mejor que aceptes tu culpa, Hikari. =susurró Arwen, en élfico, para asegurarse que nadie más comprendiera.= Después de todo, sí llevaste esas hierbas...=  
  
= ¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto...? Yo no te hice nada... No voy a aceptar la culpa de algo que hiciste con tan mala intención...=  
  
= Oh, pero seguramente quieres saber acerca de tu hermanito... ¿Verdad? Y el tiempo se te está acabando.=  
  
- ¿Qué estás cuchicheando, Arwen?- preguntó Fumio, que había seguido el pequeño intercambio aunque no lo hubiese comprendido.  
  
- Nada, Fumio-san; solo le decía al elfo que el castigo será mas leve si admite su culpa...- comentó sonriente.= Ya lo sabes, pequeño Hikari... =  
  
Entró hacia las habitaciones interiores cuando Tyra-san regresaba. La mujer tenía una expresión sumamente contrariada, y enfrentó al elfo.  
  
- No sé porqué hiciste eso, pero va a costarnos muy caro. Seisuke no podrá trabajar en diez días y tuve que aceptar hacerme cargo de los costos del curador durante esos días. ¿Tienes algo que decir?  
  
"Tengo que saber qué hace Imrahil aquí... Dulces Valar... No es posible que haya decidido romper su juramento... ¿Habrá sido capaz de escapar? Tengo que saber..."  
  
- No, Tyra-san.  
  
- ¿Me dirás, en nombre de todos los dioses, por qué hiciste algo tan deshonesto? Pusiste en riesgo la salud de uno de tus futuros hermanos mayores.  
  
- ¡Yo no...! Yo... me equivoqué de hierbas.- dijo al fin.- Lo siento.  
  
- No, todavía no lo sientes.- a una señal suya, Fumio aferró al elfo por un brazo y ella solo agregó una palabra antes de meterse al interior de la casa.- Diez.  
  
- Vamos, HIkari.- dijo el hombre, a quien evidentemente no le agradaba lo que iba a tener que hacer.  
  
- ¿Dónde vamos...?- preguntó, plantando con firmeza sus pies descalzos en el tatami.  
  
- Ya escuchaste a Tyra-san, vamos a la casa. Son sólo diez azotes, no tardará mucho.- intentó hacerlo avanzar pero se encontró con la sólida resistencia del elfo.- Escucha, puedes hacerlo difícil, pero entonces tendré que llamar a los otros hombres y finalmente no podrías contra todos. Y eso quizás acrecentaría el castigo.  
  
Durante unos segundos, Legolas intentó sosegarse. Una cosa era admitir algo que no había hecho, y otra diferente aceptar que le pusieran las manos encima. Había sido un príncipe, nunca nadie, ni siquiera su padre había levantado la mano contra él, y ahora tenía que aguantar eso por un poco de información. La rebeldía le encendió la sangre como nunca antes había sentido y por unos instantes luchó con la tentación de mostrarle cuanto podía costarle el intentar arrastrarlo contra su voluntad.  
  
Sintió la mano de Fumio tironeando de él y recordó la frase que su padre le había dado al despedirse: Vive con dignidad.  
  
Bien, él iba a demostrarles lo que era la dignidad de un elfo. Con un gesto brusco y fuerte se libró de la mano del hombre y le dirigió una tal mirada que aquel no intentó aferrarlo de nuevo.  
  
- Puedo ir solo.- dijo y se encaminó hacia el interior de la okiya. Cruzó el pasaje interno y siguió hasta el patio interior, cerca de las viviendas de los criados. Cuando llegó allí se volvió hacia Fumio casi desafiándolo.  
  
- Quitate la camisa.- indicó el hombre y desenrolló la correa de cuero.  
  
Mientras se quitaba la prenda, los ojos de Legolas adivinaron una presencia detrás de unas cortinas cerradas y miró directamente hacia ese lugar antes de darse la vuelta para buscar apoyo y ofrecer la espalda desnuda.  
  
El primer azote cortó el aire y lo tomó algo desprevenido, no pudo evitar el gemido que se le escapó de los labios; pero se recompuso. Arwen no iba a escuchar un solo lamento proveniente de su boca. Nunca.  
  
Con toda la voluntad que consiguió reunir, detuvo cada uno de los quejidos que hubiese debido emitir ante los azotes. Intentaba no pensar en la causante de ese momento, imaginando que por fin podía encontrarse con su hermano, que por fin podría verlo y eso hizo que apretara obstinadamente la mandíbula. Pero contra toda su fuerza de voluntad, las lágrimas de humillación se le escaparon sin que pudiese retenerlas como retenía los gemidos. Cuando Fumio dio el último de los azotes, se acercó al elfo, preocupado por el silencio y contemplando las oscuras marcas rojas en la piel. Odiaba haber tenido que hacer eso y más porque tenía casi la seguridad que Arwen había metido sus lindas manecitas en todo ese asunto.  
  
- Hikari...  
  
- Déjame solo.- pidió solamente Legolas sin dedicarle ni una mirada. No confiaba en poder seguir manteniendo esa postura mucho tiempo más. Escuchó los pasos del hombre alejándose y se permitió relajarse un poco para resistir el intenso ardor en su espalda. Desesperadamente, un poco enojado consigo mismo por permitirse esa debilidad, se limpió la cara.  
  
Unos pasitos leves lo pusieron alerta y giró con viveza, sabiendo a quien iba a encontrar ahí. Ella ya había disfrutado suficiente, no iba a darle otro espectáculo gratis.  
  
- ¿Donde está mi hermano?  
  
Por un momento, Legolas pensó que Arwen iba a negarse a decirle, pero sorprendentemente, la elfa sonrió de ese modo casi angelical que todos admiraban.  
  
- En aquel momento, dijo que regresaría a la ciudad en cinco días y se iría al atardecer.- suspiró de forma melodramática.- Y como eso fue hoy, creo que ya se te hizo tarde, pequeño Hikari... Los mensajeros tienen que salir antes que cierren las puertas de la ciudad. Qué pena por ti...  
  
Dio la vuelta y se alejó con rapidez perdiéndose en algún lugar de la okiya.  
  
"Todo esto por nada..." pensó el elfo, desesperado. " Dejé que me hicieran esto para nada..."  
  
Calculó rápidamente la hora, miró el cielo. No faltaba mucho para que cerraran las puertas, pero quizás...  
  
"Ya me azotaron por algo que no hice, bueno, hagamos algo para merecerlo, entonces."  
  
Sin meditarlo más, tomó su camisa, reprimió el gesto de dolor cuando la tela rozó la piel de su espalda y miró hacia la casa. No había nadie mirando, todos estaban muy confiados en que se iba a quedar tranquilo después del castigo. Con destreza, trepó hasta el tejado de la casa de los criados, llegó hasta el muro y sin dudarlo un segundo más, saltó del otro lado.  
  
Una vez que estuvo de pie en la calle, se lanzó a correr a toda la velocidad que le permitieron sus piernas.  
  
TBC...  
  
N/A 1: Esta aclaración va para enmendar un error en la nota donde escribí que no había hombres que se dedicaran a este trabajo. Lean esto: SI HABÍA GEISHAS MASCULINOS!!! Y fueron antecesores a las mujeres, tanto que la palabra geisha se usaba solo para ellos. Se dedicaban a amenizar las reuniones con charlas, danzas, actuaciones y música; pero también daban consejos de estrategia militar y acompañaban a sus señores a la guerra. Al principio se los diferenció llamando onna geisha a las mujeres y otoko geisha a los varones; pero luego se les llamó 'taikomochi' (el que lleva el tambor) porque muchos de ellos aprendían a tocar estos instrumentos, o houkan (bufón). El asunto del sexo nunca estuvo muy claro, porque el tema de la homosexualidad fue y es tabú entre ellos. Actualmente, existen todavía cinco taikomochi, cuatro viven en Tokio y uno en Kioto. Sorry, no podía quedarme con esto, y sirve para aliviar mi conciencia por haber mandado al elfito a algo así. Si a nadie le molesta, voy a seguir usando la palabra 'geijin' y espero que no signifique nada obsceno porque la acuñé con total irresponsabilidad... Jejejeje.  
  
REVIEWS: Miss Moony: No creo que leas esto, pero igual gracias por avisar que había puesto mal el fic.  
  
Vania: Ow, estoy peleandome muy feo con todo lo que hay que hacer para subir los fics aquí... Es muy complicadito. Ya tomé en cuenta tu advertencia, gracias mil.  
  
Iona: Que bueno que te guste la idea (tenía miedito de los tomatazos generalizados) pero para ser honesta, el fic está basado en 'Memorias de una geisha'. Al menos al principio, luego, va a ir por otros carriles. La historia de los hermanos surge de mi mente extraña. Y sip, el elfito tendrá que perseverar y aguantar a la bruja... ejem... a Arwen.  
  
Alym: Que emoción que hayas venido a leerlo aquí, intentaré subir esta semana hasta donde tenía el fic. Espero poder subir el cap nuevo prontito. Por cierto... Actualizarás los tuyos? Hace tiempo que no sé de ti...Besitos. 


	5. Un estorbo en el camino

Título: El destino del árbol y el junco  
  
Autor: abysm  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes son de JR Tolkien, por supuesto. Los tomé prestados un tiempito.  
  
Advertencias: Esto será slash Aragorn/Legolas, definitivamente. Creo que será rating R en algunos capítulos.  
  
Aclaraciones: AU. No hay Anillo ni Sauron. El fic estará ambientado en la tradición de las geishas. Algunas de esas costumbres van a estar alteradas para beneficio de la trama del fic. Intentaré aclarar las ideas erróneas, me encanta el mundo de las geishas y no quisiera ofender. Por eso, habrá algunos nombres japoneses (personajes secundarios, obvio y poquitos) y alguna que otra frase.  
  
Capitulo 5  
  
Un estorbo en el camino  
  
Apenas se vio fuera de la okiya, Legolas atravesó a toda velocidad la única calle principal y llegó a los portones de madera que separaban el Barrio del resto de la Ciudad. No le intranquilizaba salir porque los portones permanecían abiertos hasta muy entrada la noche, al igual que los de los distintos niveles. Sabía por haber escuchado, que solamente la gran puerta de entrada se cerraba al atardecer.  
  
Era imposible creer que con la hora que era, hubiese tanta gente por las calles, y el elfo hacía verdadera demostración de sus reflejos y velocidad al correr sin llevarse a nadie por delante y sin detenerse a perder tiempo.  
  
Tenía un solo pensamiento: llegar al nivel inferior antes que cerraran las puertas. Cada nivel tenía su propia puerta y Legolas debía recorrer toda la explanada descendente para llegar a la siguiente. Cuando por fin arribó al nivel inferior, las sombras del atardecer empezaban a extenderse, el sol ya desaparecía detrás del Mindolluin tiñendo de rojo las blancas murallas.  
  
El guardia apostado junto a la Puerta Grande alcanzó a tomar al elfo por la manga cuando se aprestaba a atravesar el túnel que lo llevaría fuera del séptimo nivel.  
  
- Pronto cerrarán las puertas, elfo.- le advirtió.- Si no regresas cuando el último rayo de sol haya desaparecido, pasarás la noche en las caballerizas.  
  
- Lo sé.- dijo tan solo, liberándose y corriendo fuera.  
  
En el exterior del séptimo nivel, estaban las caballerizas y las casas donde vivían los Correos del Rey. Los caballos más ágiles tenían allí abrigo y comida, y estaban siempre preparados para salir a escape ante una emergencia. En una caballeriza anexa, se recibían a los mensajeros de otras ciudades y se daba cuidado a sus cabalgaduras mientras sus dueños pernoctaban en la seguridad de la ciudad.  
  
Legolas entró en el edificio donde reinaba una intensa actividad. Estaban llegando los últimos mensajeros que podrían entrar y los que iban a salir ya se aprestaban a retirarse. En ese momento, se aprestaba a partir una pequeña comitiva del Valle de Ringló y llegaba una partida de jinetes de Dol Amroth.  
  
El elfo caminaba entre hombres y animales mirando hacia todos lados, con el corazón en un puño, buscando la figura conocida y ansiada. Una mano fuerte y pesada se apoyó en su hombro y lo hizo girar.  
  
- ¿Qué demonios hiciste con tu ropa, Imrah...?- cuando lo vio de cerca, se dio cuenta que no era quien él pensaba y de inmediato retiró la mano.- Los dioses nos asistan... Eres igual a Imrahil...¿Quien demonios eres?  
  
Bueno, no eran iguales mas que en los rasgos generales, pero la frase consiguió hacer que el alma del elfo volviera a su cuerpo y pudiese juntar aire para contestar.  
  
- Imrahil es mi hermano... ¿Donde está? Por favor, necesito hablar con él...  
  
- ¡Iorlas! ¿No se supone que ibas a preparar las provisiones para mañana? Ya tenemos que irnos...- gritó una voz, con tanta potencia que el aludido dio la vuelta al punto y se encontró con el otro elfo. Miró a uno, luego a otro incrédulo. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos lo miraba porque estaban absolutamente absortos contemplándose.  
  
La vista de Legolas recorrió a su hermano sin poder creer lo mucho que había cambiado en el tiempo que había pasado. Parecía más alto y sin duda estaba un poco más musculoso que cuando lo había visto por última vez. Además, el estentóreo grito que había lanzado, distaba mucho de la tímida voz que antes apenas sobresalía durante las reuniones oficiales.  
  
Por su parte, Imrahil veía a su hermano pero no tenía tan buena impresión de lo que veía. Cierto era que ninguno de los dos vestía con el lujo que hubiese correspondido al rango que tenían, pero Legolas tenía lo más cercano que Imrahil había visto a la apariencia de un criado. Sin embargo, la expresión amable y gentil que lo caracterizaba, estaba ahí, intacta. Avanzó un par de pasos y temeroso a equivocarse, adelantó una mano para tomarlo por el hombro y asegurarse que no era una visión.  
  
- Hermano...- murmuró, pero tomando rápidamente una decisión, lo aferró y empezó a remolcarlo hacia el interior de una de las caballerizas no sin antes hablarle al otro humano.- Termina de preparar todo, Iorlas, nos vamos en unos momentos.  
  
Una vez dentro del pequeño espacio, sí lo abrazó con fuerza y Legolas tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no retorcerse cuando los brazos fuertes de su hermano oprimieron la espalda dolorida. Pero fue apenas un segundo, pronto, él mismo estaba tan contento de haberlo encontrado, que eso diluyó un poco el dolor.  
  
- Imrahil... ¿Estás bien? Temí que ya no te encontraría...  
  
- No pude buscarte durante el día, Legolas... Hace varios días estuve en ese lugar donde vives...- hizo una evidente mueca de disgusto.- Encontré una de los nuestros y le dejé el mensaje. Tardaste mucho en venir.  
  
- Ella... Oh, bien, no importa. Vine en cuanto pude. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste? Quiero creer que no se te ocurrió faltar a tu juram...  
  
- Despacio, hermanito...- sonrió el elfo tranquilizándolo.- Y no, no he faltado a mi juramento. Estoy sirviendo de correo de los Jinetes de la Marca, por ahora y por eso pude venir hasta aquí, pero casi tengo que irme. No puedo quedarme. Me costó tanto encontrarte... tuve que preguntar por todos lados. Sabía que Gandalf te había traído aquí, pero no sabía dónde te había dejado. Uno de los hombrecitos de los carruajes recordó dónde había llevado al elfo rubio y bien...  
  
Con verdadero afecto, Legolas le tomó las manos, y al hacerlo, no pudo dejar de notar el aspecto tan distinto de las mismas. Delicadamente, Imrahil las retiró para que no las viese más de cerca y ante la muda pregunta de su hermano, se encogió de hombros con un gesto resignado y algo melancólico.  
  
- No se puede evitar... No entiendo esto, Legolas... En apenas unos días, todo parece tan lejano... Es como si toda mi vida anterior hubiese sido una ilusión. Estos días parecen tener más consistencia que todo el resto de mi existencia, como si todo lo que hice antes careciera de valor.  
  
Legolas lo miró por unos instantes, calibrando la tristeza que había en la voz de su hermano.  
  
- No lo creo, Imrahil... Te apuesto a que en cada parada que has hecho en tu camino hacia aquí, has metido en tus alforjas no menos de dos clases diferentes de hierbas pensando en que pueden ser útiles más adelante y tal vez hasta estés pensando en hacer un catálogo nuevo en tus ratos libres.  
  
El otro elfo encontró la mirada a medias divertida de su hermano y tuvo un ligero rubor en el rostro. O era demasiado predecible o Legolas lo conocía inmensamente bien. Decidió, con placer que era la última de las opciones.  
  
- Y eso me ayudará mucho a mí.- continuó Legolas.- Necesito saber qué puedo usar para aliviar una erupción en la piel de un humano...  
  
- Eso depende de qué la haya causado.  
  
- Bebió una infusión de hierbas. No pude verlas, pero tenían el perfume muy agradable, como el 'niphredil'...  
  
- ¿Como el aroma del 'niphredil'?  
  
- Exacto.  
  
- ¡Por Elbereth! ¿Y por qué el insensato humano iba a tomar una infusión de eso?  
  
- Porque quería que su piel fuese tan blanca como la flor, supongo.  
  
- Pero lo que tenía que hacer era lavarse la piel con la infusión, no beberla...- Imrahil sacudió la cabeza, incrédulo. No obstante, fue hasta un rincón donde habían colgadas unas alforjas y revisó dentro de ellas hasta que extrajo unas plantas. Cuidadosamente las envolvió en un lienzo y regresó con su hermano.- Toma, que haga una infusión con esto y lave las erupciones. Pero por los Valar, que no se le ocurra bebérsela.  
  
Legolas tomó el paquetito, lo introdujo entre sus ropas y sonrió de forma cómplice.  
  
- Yo tenía razón... ¿Verdad?  
  
- Siempre sabes qué decir para que los demás se sientan bien, hermanito.- Imrahil respondió al gesto, ahora ya se sentía mucho mejor. Desde donde estaba vio que Iorlas, su nuevo compañero pasaba llevando su propio caballo por las riendas.- Ya tengo que marcharme, Legolas... No puedo quedarme más.  
  
- Pero casi no me has contado nada de tí...  
  
Imrahil tomó sus alforjas y salió de la pequeña caballeriza seguido por Legolas. En la de enfrente, Estrellablanca ya estaba casi listo.  
  
- Escucha, tengo que ir hasta Ithilien y hacer algunos encargos ahí, pero estaré de regreso en tres días. Llegaré casi a esta hora, podríamos hablar entonces, pero tendré que irme a primera hora de la mañana.  
  
- No puedo pasar la noche fuera de la ciudad.  
  
- Bien, entonces... Me hospedaré en la Hostería Vieja, está en el séptimo nivel, en la Calle de los Lampareros. Búscame allí y dispondremos de toda la noche para contarnos todo. ¿Te parece bien?  
  
Muy rápido, Legolas calculó que quizás podría salir de la okiya del mismo modo que en ese momento y volver antes que se percataran de su ausencia. Nadie tenía por qué enterarse que había salido. Asintió.  
  
- Estaré allí.  
  
Mientras hablaban, Imrahil había terminado de preparar sus pertenencias y caminaban hacia la salida donde ya estaba esperándolo Iorlas.  
  
- Es un espléndido animal.- comentó Legolas, acariciando suavemente la mancha blanca en forma de estrella en la cabeza del caballo. Aquel pareció complacido, como si supiera que el elfo era muy afín a su dueño.  
  
- Se ha convertido en un gran compañero.  
  
- Mucho mejor que Brego ¿Verdad?- intervino Iorlas.  
  
- Cualquiera es mejor que Brego.- resopló Imrahil, con un gesto de enojo y al ver la expresión de Legolas sonrió.- Ya te contaré eso. No lo olvides...  
  
- No lo olvidaré. Elbereth, están cerrando la Gran Puerta, tengo que irme.  
  
Antes que pudiese decir algo mas, Imrahil volvió a estrecharlo en un cálido abrazo y luego lo dejó correr hacia la entrada a la ciudad sin perderlo de vista hasta que desapareció detrás de la puerta inmensa. Al menos, había encontrado a Legolas, en tres días mas se enteraría mejor de sus actividades. Pensando eso, montó, azuzó a Estrellablanca y partió sin demora.  
  
El elfo atravesó la Gran Puerta cuando aquella ya estaba en movimiento para cerrarse. Del otro lado, los guardias hacían un enorme esfuerzo moviendola, era realmente un gran trabajo movilizar ese peso.  
  
- Justo a tiempo, elfo.- dijo el mismo guardia que lo había visto salir, mientras resoplaba junto con sus compañeros.- Vamos, apresúrense... Si el capitán pasa y vé que la Puerta continua abierta, no necesito decirles lo que va a pasar...  
  
Sonriendo, Legolas se encaminó hacia el extremo del túnel y apenas estuvo afuera, vio al hombre que se acercaba. Era evidentemente el superior de esos guardias. Con apenas un vistazo se dio cuenta que esos hombres no iban a poder cerrar a tiempo y lo meditó apenas un segundo.  
  
El guardia se sobresaltó un poco cuando un par de manos blancas se apoyaron casi a su lado en la madera. De inmediato, el inmenso portal se movió con mas rapidez y no era de extrañar, la fuerza de un elfo era varias veces la de un humano. Con un sonido apagado, la Gran Puerta tomó su lugar y de inmediato se cerraron los inmensos pasadores para asegurarla.  
  
El capitán apareció por el túnel, pero al ver que todo estaba en orden, no se acercó. Hizo un gesto de asentimiento a los guardias apostados allí y continuó su revisión.  
  
- Gracias... Eso estuvo cerca.- murmuró secándose el sudor de la frente.- ¿Por qué hiciste eso, elfo?  
  
- ¿Por qué no?- replicó Legolas, sonriendo.- Solo se trata de ser útil, creo.  
  
Alguien encendió una antorcha para iluminar el túnel y eso le recordó a Legolas que debía volver a toda prisa. Sin pérdida de tiempo, corrió de regreso a la okiya y solo gracias a su habilidad, pudo trepar el muro y regresar por el mismo camino por el que había salido.  
  
Al día siguiente, luego de la escuela, Legolas se aprestaba a recluírse en su habitación para practicar y al mismo tiempo mantenerse fuera del alcance de Arwen. Había decidido que no iba a volver a confiar en ella bajo ningún concepto. Una de las aprendizas lo alcanzó antes.  
  
- Por favor, Hikari, necesito que vayas a comprar cuerdas para shamishen... Las necesito.  
  
- Si Fumio me autoriza a salir, puedo ir ahora mismo.- contestó, porque esa salida le convenía perfectamente y como obtuvo el permiso sin inconvenientes, salió a toda velocidad a cumplir el encargo.  
  
Cuando venía de regreso, ya con lo pedido, se detuvo ante la okiya que estaba casi a la entrada de la calle y tomando aire, entró y llamó.  
  
La mujer salió al vestíbulo sin imaginar siquiera lo que iba a encontrar, pero en cuanto vio quien estaba ahí, su rostro cambió por completo.  
  
- ¿Qué buscas aquí, elfo? ¿Acaso no hiciste bastante ya?  
  
Legolas hizo una profunda reverencia, algo más de lo que su orgullo le hubiese permitido en otras circunstancias.  
  
- Por favor, señora... ¿Podría que hablar con Seisuke?  
  
- ¿Para qué?- preguntó, todavía hosca.  
  
- Porque ni siquiera lo conozco y mi estupidez le causó un grave trastorno... Te aseguro que no sabía lo que contenía el paquete. Si yo hubiese preguntado qué traía, quizás hubiese podido prevenirlo.  
  
La mujer estudió por unos instantes el rostro que tenía enfrente. El día anterior había actuado guiada por la indignación del momento, casi sin pensar. Había tanta cándida sinceridad en los ojos azules, que le ahora le estaba resultando muy difícil creer que esa criatura tan hermosa pudiese haber hecho algo así con mala intención.  
  
- Veré si quiere recibirte.- dijo, tan solo y desapareció dentro.  
  
Unos instantes después, apareció de nuevo y tras ella, vino el humano a quien Legolas no habia visto antes. Reprimió un gesto de incredulidad al ver que efectivamente, la reacción en la piel había sido severa y debía causarle un violento ardor. El muchacho vestía una túnica muy liviana, y el elfo adivinó que el resto del cuerpo debía estar en condiciones similares al del rostro.  
  
- Así que tú eres Hikari.- dijo el joven, con una nota de rencor en la voz.  
  
- Sí... Agradezco que me hayas recibido, necesitaba tratar de explicar... Te aseguro que no sabía para qué iban a usar lo que había en el paquete. Era un encargo y lo cumplí sin preguntar. Supongo que soy un tonto, pero de cualquier modo, no tenía ninguna intención de causarte mal.  
  
- ¿Viniste solo para eso?  
  
- En parte sí.- dudó un poco antes de continuar pero al fin, sacó el pequeño envoltorio que Imrahil le había dado.- Las hierbas que traje tenían flores blancas... ¿Verdad?  
  
- Sí.  
  
- ¿Bebiste la infusión que hiciste con ellas?  
  
- Es lo que decía la nota que debía hacer.  
  
- No tenías que beberla, tenías que aplicarla sobre la piel.- explicó el elfo.  
  
- Eso mismo dijo el curador.  
  
- ¿Te dio algo para ayudarte?  
  
- Dijo que las hierbas que necesitaba debía hacerlas traer de otra ciudad, así que me dio otras, pero no están resultando muy bien.  
  
- Sé que no tienes por qué confiar en mí... Así que muéstrale éstas.- le extendió el envoltorio.- Estoy seguro que las aprobará. Tienes que hacerlas hervir y aplicarte el líquido sobre las erupciones.  
  
El muchacho lo miró sin terminar de comprender y por lo mismo, desconfiando; pero al final, decidió que no tenía nada que perder haciendo lo que le pedían. Primero las mostraría al curador, y si aquel daba el visto bueno, las usaría. Legolas respiró con alivio al ver que recibían el paquete.  
  
- ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?- preguntó al final.  
  
- Tengo una idea de lo que piensas de mí en estos momentos, y no es la clase de pensamientos que me gusta inspirar en la gente porque yo no soy así.  
  
- Pero sí la persona que te envió a traerme el paquete... ¿Quien fue?- vio que el elfo no iba a responder a eso y en parte lo comprendió.- Bien, no importa; creo que ahora mismo puedo pensar en alguien capaz de algo así.  
  
- Tengo que irme... Me escapé para traerte esto.- admitió con una pequeña sonrisa y con alivio, vio que el muchacho la correspondía.- Una vez mas, gracias por recibirme... Espero que esto te sea de utilidad.  
  
Hizo el saludo correspondiente al geijin y a la mujer que no se había separado de él y salió rápido de regreso a la okiya, contento por haber resuelto esa parte del problema. No podía permitir que pensaran que todos los elfos eran igual a Arwen.  
  
Arwen se sentó frente al espejo del tocador y contempló durante largos minutos su reflejo sobre la superficie pulida y clara. El brillante pelo negro no necesitaba artificios como usaban la mayoría de las geiko, tampoco la delicada piel blanca precisaba casi del maquillaje tradicional, aunque por la costumbre, debía usar un poco. Los ojos celestes resaltaban por contraste con el cabello, pero todo eso era poco al lado de la figura que todos los hombres de la ciudad codiciaban.  
  
Tenía que planificar cuidadosamente los pasos a seguir, no podía equivocarse. Mientras se cepillaba el cabello, su memoria volvía a traerle lo sucedido esa mañana con mucha más nitidez de lo que ella hubiese querido.  
  
Como de costumbre, había asistido a las clases. Aun cuando fuera ya una geiko, debía seguir perfeccionándose, así que esa mañana, por supuesto algo mas tarde que los estudiantes, había tomado un ligero desayuno y una vez preparada, se encaminó hacia la escuela.  
  
Ya al entrar notó que algo estaba distinto. No había el habitual revuelo y bullicio que solía haber cuando llegaba. Se asomó al pasillo y vio que la mayoría estaba dentro de una de las salas más alejadas, algunas de sus colegas entraban en ese momento al lugar en completo silencio.  
  
Entonces se dio cuenta que no estaba todo silencioso, algo se oía y ella siguió el sonido. A medida que se acercaba, supo que era.  
  
Era una voz tan increíblemente dulce, tan suave que apenas salía del recinto donde estaban cantando. Las palabras, cantadas en la Lengua Común, hablaban de legendario Bosque Dorado de Lorien, y aunque la mayoría de los que estaban ahí no lo conocía, no podían dejar de sentirse hechizados.  
  
' He cantado las hojas, las hojas de oro, y allí crecían hojas de oro; he cantado el viento, y un viento vino y sopló entre las ramas. Más allá del sol, más allá de la luna, había espuma en el mar...'  
  
Era tan tenue la voz, que parecía frágil como las alas de una mariposa, sin embargo, se elevaba apenas por un momento y permanecía flotando en el aire, del mismo modo que el tañido de una campana de bronce.  
  
Sin que nadie se percatara de su presencia, se acercó y se asomó apenas por el hueco de la puerta, solo para comprobar lo que temía. Era el elfo, por supuesto que estaba cantando sin darse cuenta la cara de arrobamiento de los que estaban escuchando, cantando con los ojos cerrados como si en verdad estuviese contemplando lo que cantaba. Poniendo el corazón y el sentimiento en cada palabra que salía de sus labios.  
  
- Nunca pensé que alguien pudiese cantar más hermoso de lo que Arwen lo hace...- dijo una de las estudiantes en un susurro que los finos sentidos de la elfa captaron a la perfección.- Ahora que lo he escuchado, sé que nadie puede superarlo.  
  
Esas palabras habían sido suficiente para que ella diera la vuelta y regresara hacia la calle, furiosa, innegablemente envidiosa de lo que ese pequeño elfo había hecho: quitarle la supremacía que tenía en la escuela.  
  
Ya durante los dos días anteriores había escuchado al maestro de música alabando el acertado oído musical del elfo, y más tarde, Egaldus, había comentado la maravillosa combinación de elasticidad y fuerza en los movimientos de su estudiante. Y ahora esto. Su voz era la única que se había escuchado con tanta reverencia en ese lugar.  
  
Era una situación peligrosa para ella, una situación que debía manejar con el cuidado que exigía. Se aproximaba una ceremonia particularmente importante para cualquier geiko, pero mucho más en su caso porque el encargado de oficiar esa ceremonia no era otro que el rey de Gondor.  
  
Era el enojo de su padre el que la había conducido a ese lugar, esperando que aprendiera a dominar su mal carácter, pero era probable que el buen padre no supiera que justo en ese sitio, ella había podido establecerse como una reina. Era la geiko más solicitada en las reuniones sociales y todos se desvivían por complacer hasta el mínimo de sus caprichos.  
  
Volvió a la realidad, observando la nívea curva del cuello majestuoso, ese mismo cuello que todos los hombres de la ciudad ansiaban besar, pero al que ninguno había tenido acceso. Se había mantenido pura, porque ésas eran las condiciones: la geiko más exitosa, la más hermosa, pero también la que fuera de reputación intachable, podía aspirar a que fuese el rey el encargado de su 'mizuage', su desfloración. Y no variaba en nada el hecho que ese puesto lo tuviese un geijin.  
  
Hizo una rápida evaluación de los acontecimientos. Hacía varios meses que era una geiko de pleno derecho, y en esos meses se había enterado de la tradición. Una vez, cada cuatro años, si el rey manifestaba su conformidad, se le concedía el derecho de tomar a la geiko o al geijin más exitoso que hubiese.  
  
Hasta ese momento, Arwen había tenido la tranquilidad de ser la única que podía aspirar a eso. Los únicos que hubiesen podido presentar competencia, eran Egaldus, pero el hombre, si bien era hermoso, ya no era joven y había dejado su trabajo como geijin para dedicarse a Maestro; y también estaba Baldor. Ése hubiese sido un competidor feroz, y Arwen no podía tolerar la fama del geijin, pero había un inconveniente. Baldor ya no era puro, su mizuage había tenido lugar cuatro años antes, y eso lo dejaba fuera de la competencia.  
  
Al margen de ellos, solo quedaba una tanda de geikos lindas pero que no podían competir con la deslumbrante belleza élfica, y algunos geijin desabridos. Nadie había podido hacer sombra a su futuro.  
  
A menos, claro, que el rey se cruzara en algún momento con ese elfo hermoso que ahora más que nunca evidenciaba ser una feroz competencia aunque todavía ni siquiera fuese un aprendiz.  
  
"Si Aragorn lo ve, retrasará mi 'mizuage' hasta ver lo que resulta de su educación..." pensó con fría lógica. "Por lo tanto, es menester que el elfito no llegue a ser aprendiz. No debe dejar de ser un criado, y debo hacer que aceleren mi ceremonia."  
  
Arwen sabía que el rey estaba interesado porque ella misma se había encargado de encontrarlo, una vez en durante una importante reunión en el palacio, donde habían solicitado a las geiko y geijin para amenizar los encuentros.  
  
Había bailado ante él de la forma más suave y gentil, y con inmensa amabilidad, se había preocupado por permanecer cerca del monarca para mantener su copa llena de vino fresco y ofrecerle su conversación. Había puesto en juego todo su encanto y había dado resultado. Al día siguiente de la reunión, un enviado de palacio se había presentado en la okiya informando que el rey Aragorn estaba dispuesto a oficiar la ceremonia del mizuage de la bella geiko en cuanto las formalidades fueran cumplidas.  
  
Así que estaba presente también la posibilidad de convertirse en algo más que la favorita del rey, y eso era algo que bien valía la pena y que por eso mismo no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse a perder.  
  
"No, mi pequeño Hikari... o como te llames. No vas a interponerte en mi camino."  
  
Pensó un momento más en el día que lo había enredado con el asunto de las hierbas. Eso había sido apenas una diversión. Iba a tener que idear algo más contundente para mantenerlo como criado, y recordó que ese día había visto algo más casi al anochecer. Entonces, los fríos ojos celestes brillaron y el reflejo del espejo le mostró su deslumbrante y famosa sonrisa. Podía conseguir todo si hacía las cosas bien. Y ella siempre hacía las cosas bien.  
  
N/A: A ver, el 'mizuage' es una ceremonia de transición para la futura geiko (según ellas mismas dicen, no implica el hecho de otorgar su virginidad al mejor postor). Mientras no es geiko, el cuello de la prenda interior del kimono será roja, pero luego del mizuage y cuando se convierta en geiko, será blanco; también cambia el estilo del peinado durante las distintas etapas del aprendizaje, para que a primera vista se vea en qué etapa de evolución se encuentra. El aprendizaje para pasar de una etapa a otra es de varios años, pero me he tomado la libertad de reducir los tiempos... No voy a dejar a mi elfito en semejante lío tanto tiempo. Como de los verdaderos taikomochi no hay demasiada infomación, me he dedicado a inventar soberanamente *^_^*...  
  
Reviews:  
  
Zekhen-angel and Zekhen: Mmm... Sí la idea que las geishas eran prostitutas está demasiado extendida y es una pena. Creo que había prostitutas que se vestían como geishas para obtener prestigio y por eso, a la larga, se les dio esa fama a todas... En fin, no es la idea poner a mi elfo favorito en ese papel, aunque algunas cositas va a tener que pasar.  
  
M@rina Mortensen: Geishas masculinos!! Sí, sí!! Dudé un poquito (mas bien muchito) antes de poner un lugar así en Minas Tirith, pero como es un barrio cerrado, pudo haber estado en un rinconcito. Menos mal que te pareció original y no hubo tomatitos volando. Gracias por leer. Un beso. Vania: Pobrecito, mi Leggy, es que si no cedía, Arwen no le decía nada, y se tuvo que aguantar. Pero la muy bruja tiene sus razones para lo que hace, no es tonta. Creo que en este cap queda clarito donde tiene puesto el ojo. Tiene maldades para rato...Jejeje... Besitos.  
  
Iona: Está bien, puedes odiarla, se lo merece. Tenías razón, por allí venía la envidia. El elfo va a tener problemas porque Arwen también es muy buena en lo que hace y ya consiguió algunas cositas. Creo que el rey va a aparecer en el próximo capítulo. Ya se está tardando mucho en salir, no? Besito. 


	6. A traves de la oscuridad

Capitulo 6  
  
A través de la oscuridad  
  
Durante los dos días posteriores a su fugaz encuentro con Imrahil, Legolas había tratado de permanecer al margen de cualquier actividad que no fuesen sus idas y venidas a la escuela; pero aún así no pudo dejar de observar a los emisarios que entraron ese día en la okiya. Estuvieron un largo rato hablando con Tyra-san y luego Arwen tambien entró a la reunión.  
  
No era que le interesara demasiado, pero preguntó a Fumio; no necesitaba tanta gente entrando y saliendo del lugar al día siguiente. La respuesta del hombre fue bastante ambigua,  
  
- No es algo que te afecte, Hikari. Solo asegúrate de no causar problemas.  
  
Bien, si no le afectaba a él, entonces intentaría hacer lo que le mandaron: no causar problemas.  
  
La noche señalada, Legolas tuvo que esperar con toda la paciencia que fue capaz a que todos se fueran a dormir, y luego por precaución, un rato más, hasta que los ronquidos llenaron las habitaciones. Muy despacio, se vistió y con cautela salió de la habitación.  
  
Cruzó el corredor oscuro teniendo buen cuidado de no tropezar con nada, ya conocía cada tramo del pasaje y consiguió llegar al jardin interior. Lo atravesó para llegar a la casa de los criados. Casi no había luna, pero no necesitaba de esa luz para ver. Trepó por un lado de la habitación más alejada, el mismo sitio que había usado tres días atrás y llegó al techo. Era en ese momento donde debía tener cuidado porque con seguridad los pasos se oírían desde abajo, pero no por nada sus pies eran ligeros como los de todos los elfos.  
  
Avanzó un par de pasos, y entonces, no supo cómo, pero al llegar al muro, las maderas del techo cedieron a su peso, y con un estrepitoso fragor se vino abajo dentro de la casa de los criados. No era demasiada altura, pero lo tomó desprevenido y no pudo protegerse lo suficiente como para no golpear duramente al caer. La cabeza rubia rebotó contra el suelo de piedra sumiéndolo en la inconciencia.  
  
El despertar fue penoso. El punzante dolor en su cabeza le hizo recordar de repente lo sucedido. Se movió con demasiado impetu para sentarse y todo giró a su alrededor. O al menos hubiese debido girar, el problema es que a su alrededor, todo estaba oscuro.  
  
No había más que oscuridad rodeándolo. Sentía que estaba sentado en un catre o algo similar, pero al margen de eso, no podía distinguir nada y eso era grave. Si sus agudos ojos no podían detallar más que algún que otro borde, es que estaba en un sitio muy cerrado.  
  
Se tanteó la frente pero a pesar del dolor, sus dedos no percibieron heridas, entonces intentó identificar el sitio donde estaba. El catre estaba junto a una pared de piedra, y Legolas no recordaba que hubiese paredes de piedra en la okiya, todas las habitaciones eran de madera.  
  
"Los únicos lugares de piedra son... los sótanos."  
  
Un sótano. Un lugar fresco, pero encerrado y oscuro donde generalmente guardaban algunos alimentos para conservarlos, pero Legolas sabía que no todos los sótanos se usaban para eso. Antes de pensar otra cosa, tanteó la pared y siguió el recorrido hasta que, luego de recorrer dos paredes peladas, llegó a algo que sus manos identificaron como el inicio de una escalera.  
  
Bien, sí era un sótano, ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer, era subir por ahí y salir. Cuando llegó a la puerta, tardó un poco en encontrar la aldaba pero al intentar abrir, aquella no cedió. Tiró con más fuerza, sin resultados.  
  
"No estoy encerrado aquí" pensó tratando de conservar la calma y entonces golpeó un poco para llamar la atención.  
  
- ¿Hikari?- la voz de Mamoru.- Estás despierto...  
  
- Mamoru... ¿Puedes abrirme...? No puedo salir.  
  
- Lo sé. Lo siento, Hikari; no puedo abrirte. Fumio me dijo que le avisara cuando hubieses despertado.  
  
A continuación, Legolas escuchó los pasos alejándose, y estuvo a punto de golpear mas fuerte para hacerlo volver, pero aquel parecía haber salido corriendo.  
  
Ahora sí con algo de angustia, recorrió con los dedos los bordes de la puerta, descubriendo que no filtraba ni un pequeño rayo de luz por los resquicios. No estaba herméticamente cerrado, pero no había claridad que pudiese infiltrarse por allí. Escuchó que mas personas se acercaban al otro lado de la puerta.  
  
- Así que ya despertaste.  
  
- Fumio-san... Por favor, déjame salir... No puedo estar aquí...  
  
- Debiste pensar eso antes de intentar escapar, elfo tonto.- la voz de Arwen sorprendió a Legolas.- Estuviste a punto de causar un escándalo en un día muy importante para mí... Tienes suerte que me sienta muy generosa, y no les haya pedido que volvieran a azotarte. De momento, me contentaré si te mantienen fuera de mi vista durante estos días.  
  
"¿Días?" se preguntó Legolas, ahora completamente horrorizado. No podía permanecer ahí por días, no en esa oscuridad tan completa. " Ella lo sabe, sabe que para nosotros, esto es peor que unos cuantos azotes..."  
  
- Pero podemos sacarlo para que tome sus alimentos.- intercedió Fumio, tentativamente.  
  
- De ningún modo. ¿Y si intenta escapar de nuevo? Fumio-san, sabes muy bien lo importantes que serán los próximos días, para mí y para nuestra okiya... No, no pienso arriesgarme. Por supuesto hay que alimentarlo, pero no saldrá de ahí hasta que Tyra-san lo indique.  
  
A pesar de que las palabras sonaban un tanto atenuadas por la gruesa madera de la puerta, Legolas escuchaba la conversación con toda nitidez. No tenía sentido que intentara explicar que él no había intentado escapar, al menos no como ellos pensaban. Solo había querido ir hasta el séptimo nivel a encontrar a su hermano, hablar con él y regresar.  
  
" Imrahil va a esperarme en vano..." apoyó la frente en la madera y escuchó los pasos de la elfa alejándose.  
  
- Fumio... ¿Cuanto falta para el amanecer...?- preguntó.  
  
- ¿Para el amanecer? Ya es casi mediodía, Hikari.  
  
Esa frase terminó de completar el cuadro de completo horror ante los ojos del elfo. Ya hacía varias horas que su hermano había esperado y ya se había marchado tambien, con toda seguridad. Legolas pudo imaginarlo, paseando de un lado a otro, esperando, esperando hora tras hora hasta que tuvo que irse. Se preguntó si habría intentado ir a buscarlo hasta la okiya, pero si bien el Barrio estaba abierto, por la noche, solo podían entrar los que vivían allí, así que si eso había pasado, probablemente solo le hubieran permitido llegar hasta los portones exteriores.  
  
"Lo perdí de nuevo... Ahora quien sabe si podrá regresar...Estoy solo de nuevo" giró hasta quedar de espaldas a la puerta, y ante sus ojos se extendio la intensa negrura del sótano. Respiró hondo antes de empezar a bajar los peldaños. "Muy bien, tengo que calmarme. Tengo que tranquilizarme y no ceder ante esto. Es sólo un sótano"  
  
Enfrentó la oscuridad y entró en ella, hasta encontrar, tanteando, nuevamente el catre donde había estado acostado. Se sentó en él y vigiló que su respiración tuviera un ritmo pausado, que no se descontrolara como había pasado antes. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, así al menos, la oscuridad tenía sentido.  
  
"Tengo los ojos cerrados, es lógico que esté oscuro" pero la sensación de encierro amenazaba con aplastarlo en cualquier momento. Intentó evocar en su mente, los umbríos bosques de su tierra, los inmensos árboles, la sombra fresca, los difusos rayos de sol colándose entre el follaje. Al menos por el momento, se hundió en esos recuerdos para dejar que las horas transcurrieran.  
  
Arriba, la puerta se abrió apenas y muy rápido, deslizaron dentro un cuenco con alimento y otro con agua. Desde abajo, el elfo alcanzó a vislumbrar el pequeño resplandor pero aquel desapareció antes que pudiese moverse hacia él. Llegó hasta la puerta y tomó lo que habían dejado, pero al regresar al catre, descubrió tambien que no tenía apetito a pesar de no haber probado nada en muchas horas. Se obligó a unos bocados y sí bebió el agua. Después de eso, devolvió las cosas junto a la puerta y se alejó.  
  
Por unos instantes, pensó en la posibilidad de aguardar allí hasta que abrieran para retirar las cosas, y en ese momento aprovechar para huir, pero la realidad era que si lo hacía, no tendría dónde ir. Definitivamente nunca podría regresar a Mirkwood y la noticia de su traición pronto sería conocida por todos pueblos élficos en la Tierra Media. Se habría convertido en un paria. Los ojos azules enfocaron la negrura de la habitación y volvieron a cerrarse para hundirse una vez más en esa suerte de autohipnosis que había conseguido antes.  
  
Segundo Día  
  
No había tiempo, no transcurrían minutos u horas dentro de esa oscuridad absoluta. Muy lejos, probablemente desde otro de los sótanos, llegaba un incesante goteo que quebraba la monotonía del encierro. Legolas no supo en qué momento habían abierto para retirar los cuencos vacíos y habían dejado otros, por lo que dedujo que podía ser otro mediodía.  
  
A veces, escuchaba muchos pasos corriendo o caminando con rapidez sobre los pisos cubiertos de madera pulida en la casa. Había gente entrando y saliendo, mucha gente. De momento, escuchar era lo único que podía hacer para que el tiempo pasara.  
  
Ya no servía la imagen de su ansiado bosque, así que ahora, Legolas recordó el estanque escondido donde él y sus hermanos solían esconderse para huir de las aburridas obligaciones protocolares. Era un sitio tranquilo y lleno de luz, apacible. La imagen consiguió calmar el enloquecido latir de su corazón y volverlo a ese estado que se parecía tanto al sueño.  
  
Tercer Día  
  
"Tengo que salir... Necesito salir de aquí ahora." Ese era el pensamiento que había dado vueltas en su cabeza durante siglos. La respiración del elfo era corta y rápida, y los dilatados ojos azules contemplaban la extensión de sombras a su alrededor intentando descubrir en ella algún indicio de luz.  
  
No quería rogar, no quería suplicar que lo sacaran de ahí, pero la opresión en su pecho se estaba volviendo cada vez mas difícil de soportar. Tragó con dificultad unos trozos de frutas que habían dejado pero ya no pudo comer más. Incluso se le dificultaba beber aunque sabía que tenía que hacerlo si quería estar en condiciones al salir de ahí.  
  
"¿Es que nunca van a sacarme de aquí...? No pueden dejarme aquí por siempre." pero sabiendo que Arwen estaba detrás de eso, no podía asegurar que lo fuesen a sacar pronto. Entonces decidió algo más: no iba a rogarle a nadie. Conservar la coherencia dentro de ese encierro que era lo peor que podía pasarle a un elfo, iba a ser difícil, pero no se iba a dejar vencer.  
  
Ese día, los sonidos provenientes del piso superior, le indicaron al elfo, que gran parte de los ocupantes de la okiya estaban saliendo. Luego, el silencio fue casi sobrecogedor, solo interrumpido por la sempiterna gotita cayendo a lo lejos. Legolas se acomodó en el catre y lentamente, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, se acurrucó, cerró los ojos y se evadió. Ni siquiera se molestó en ir a buscar los cuencos de alimento que habían vuelto a colocar a la entrada.  
  
Esa noche, mientras el elfo luchaba contra la angustia de su encierro, en un lugar del palacio, se llevaba a cabo una ceremonia ritual. Una ceremonia que el actual rey realizaba por primera vez.  
  
Con gentileza, las manos del rey quitaron una a una las prendas rituales, para descubrir la blanca piel de la elfa que había cautivado su atención algun tiempo atrás. De manera estudiada, deshicieron el complicado peinado, quitaron sujetadores y dejaron caer la espesa cascada de cabello renegrido y brillante, sumergiéndose en toda esa suavidad. Y cuando estuvo convenientemente desvestida, la condujo amablemente al lecho.  
  
Antes de sumirse en el placer que le brindaban las sensuales manos del rey de Gondor, Arwen dedicó un fugaz pensamiento a una cierta figura de cabello rubio que en esos momentos debía estar luchando una batalla a brazo partido contra la angustia. Lo había visto llegar a través del muro el día que se escapó y fue tan fácil deducir que iba a hacerlo de nuevo. Solo había tenido que aflojar las maderas del techo en la casa de los criados. Habia sido tan fácil.  
  
El resplandor de su orgasmo tuvo doble satisfacción por haber conseguido lo que se había propuesto.  
  
Cuando Fumio abrió la puerta del sótano para dejar la nueva ración de alimentos, vio que no habían tocado los cuencos dejados el día anterior. Hacía casi una semana que el elfo estaba ahí dentro y el tercer día que retiraba los alimentos sin tocar. No se explicaba por qué aún no lo habían sacado de ahí.  
  
Con un mal presentimiento, tomó la lámpara y bajó los escalones. De algún modo, se hubiese sentido mucho mas tranquilo si el elfo hubiese estado esperándolo agazapado en las sombras para aprovechar ese momento y huir. Pero no era así. La luz amarillenta inundó la reducida habitación, y consternado el buen hombre alcanzó a ver al elfo en el catre.  
  
Parecía dormir, pero la posición era demasiado tensa para que fuese así. Estaba acurrucado de forma tal que las rodillas casi tocaban el pecho, los brazos rodeaban las piernas y el rostro estaba a medias cubierto por el pelo. Dejó la lámpara en un gancho y se acercó. Muy despacio retiró los mechones rubios para descubrir los ojos cerrados, los labios tan pálidos que casi no tenían color, la respiración corta y fatigosa.  
  
Nadie en la okiya sabía demasiado de elfos, ya que la única que conocían era Arwen y ella les había dicho que el elfo no tendría problemas con el encierro. La realidad parecía otra. Tomando una rápida desición, Fumio tocó el hombro del elfo, sacudiéndolo un poco.  
  
- Hikari... Despierta, muchacho... Ven, vamos... Te sacaré de aquí.  
  
No hubo movimientos pese a que repitió las palabras un par de veces. En vista de eso, tomó el brazo de Legolas y lo levantó asombrándose de lo ligero que parecía. Él era un hombre fuerte a pesar de no ser joven, no le costó demasiado asirlo por la cintura y erguirlo sobre sus piernas. En ese momento, el elfo pareció despertar.  
  
- Vamos afuera, Hikari... No te preocupes, saldremos ahora de aquí.  
  
- ¿Afuera...?- murmuró apenas.  
  
- Sí, afuera.  
  
No hubo más palabras del elfo, pero Fumio notó que ayudaba a moverse. Subir las escaleras supuso un poco de tiempo, pero al llegar arriba, tuvo un momento de inspiración. Durante un breve segundo había pensado llevarlo a la habitación y llamar a un curador con urgencia, pero luego razonó que el elfo estaba así por el encierro, de manera que no necesitaba que lo encerraran en otra habitación. Suavemente, lo condujo a través del pasaje interno hasta el jardín interior y lo sentó sobre la pequeña porción de hierba.  
  
En cuanto respiró el tenue olor del pasto verde y la fragancia de las flores, Legolas se recobró un poco. Apoyó las manos blancas sobre la tierra, como si pudiese absorber de ella nuevas fuerzas y se quedó así, por un largo rato, hasta que su respiración comenzó a retomar un ritmo sosegado y calmo. Las nubes llevadas por el viento leve dejaron de ocultar la luna y la luz pálida bañó la figura rubia sentada.  
  
A un lado, Fumio solo observaba, entristecido por el estado en que habían dejado a esa criatura tan hermosa, que podía ser fuerte, pero a la vez tan delicada que el encierro y la oscuridad le afectaban de esa forma. El rostro se elevó y enfrentó la claridad suave sin prestar atención a nada que no fuera la fresca sensación del aire entrando en sus pulmones, y la blanca luz tras sus párpados semicerrados.  
  
El hombre esperaba que el elfo se pusiese de pie y regresara hacia él, pero la silueta se quedó así, inmóvil como una estatua de mármol durante toda la noche. Cuando llegó el día y los primeros rayos del sol reemplazaron la claridad de la noche, Legolas continuaba en la misma posición que lo habían dejado por la noche. Fumio se preguntó hasta qué punto lo que habian hecho había afectado al elfo.  
  
Durante los quince días que siguieron al encierro del elfo, Fumio siguió con cierta preocupación su comportamiento. Ya no asistía a la escuela, Arwen había declarado que no iba a perder el tiempo en enseñar a alguien que en cualquier momento podia huir y Tyra-san le había dado la razón. Cuando le comunicaron esto al elfo, aquel había escuchado en silencio, pero Fumio que estaba parado muy cerca de él, alcanzó a escuchar algo así como 'no iba a huir', pero fue tan leve que solo él pudo oírlo. Luego ya no dijo nada más.  
  
En el trascurso de esos días, Legolas simplemente se movía de acuerdo a lo que le indicaban que debía hacer. Las interminables horas de oscuridad parecían remitir de a poco, y cuando las recordaba, le parecía estar reviviendo la pesadilla. Todavía se asombraba de su propia resistencia ante eso.  
  
El hecho de que Arwen ya no quisiera ser su instructora no le había afectado tanto como el haber dejado de concurrir a las clases, aunque tampoco eso parecía apenarlo mucho. En realidad, estaba en un estado de emociones un tanto embotado. Despertaba de a poco y el único que parecía darse cuenta de eso, era Fumio, que no sabía que hacer para que reaccionara. Para los demás, el elfo simplemente había aprendido la lección y ahora estaba domado, tranquilo y con el futuro casi arruinado.  
  
Ahora que de nuevo no era más que un criado, Arwen no perdía oportunidad de utilizarlo para sus pequeños caprichos. Cosas nimias como llevar un mensaje que bien podía esperar o hacerle llevar los pasantes del cabello hasta algun sitio alejado para despues finalmente no usarlos. En otro momento, eso hubiese hecho estallar al elfo, pero ahora, solo hacía lo que le indicaban y no hablaba ni una sílaba más de la necesaria.  
  
- Hikari, Arwen mandó un recado pidiendo que le lleves los abanicos para la danza.- dijo Fumio, extendiendole un envoltorio.  
  
El elfo dejó a un lado la escobilla que tenía en las manos y tomó el paquete.  
  
- ¿No vas a decir nada? Es la tercera vez que vas a llevarle algo hoy.- intentó acicatearlo el hombre, pero los ojos azules lo enfocaron, impávidos, pestañearon un par de veces y negó sin hablar. Fumio rehusó otro intento.- Apresúrate, sino después se pone insoportable.  
  
Legolas salio de la okiya rumbo a la escuela, hacía apenas tres días que había empezado a salir a hacer encargos de nuevo. Recorrió la callejuela sin prestar atención a las personas que se cruzaba, algunas de las cuales se extrañaban porque por más apurado que hubiese estado, el elfo siempre había tenido un instante para un saludo o una palabra amable.  
  
A la entrada de la escuela, Arwen esperaba la llegada del elfo con evidente expresión contrariada. Recibió el envoltorio que Legolas le extendió sin decirle ni una sílaba.  
  
Esa actitud la estaba exasperando. Los ojos azules ya no tenían el respeto que hubiesen debido tenerle, de hecho no tenían nada. No dejaban ver cuales eran los sentimientos que el elfo rubio guardaba para con ella. Antes, con una mirada, Arwen podía saber si estaba contento o agobiado, y por supuesto servirse de eso. Ahora, era un rostro indecifrable. Bufó de un modo bastante inadecuado para una geiko.  
  
- Ya era hora, pensé que estabas fabricando los abanicos con tus propias manos...  
  
Como no obtuvo más que silencio, se volvió para entrar a la escuela. En ese momento, un muchacho entraba corriendo, con tanta prisa que casi tropieza con el escalón del vestíbulo.  
  
- Hikari...- Arwen sonrió amistosa.- Ven, pequeño elfo... ¿Has visto a ese muchacho?  
  
Legolas asintió apenas, pero no lo conocía así que no comprendía a qué venía la pregunta de manera que dejó que su mirada interrogara a la elfa.  
  
- La verdad, no recuerdo su nombre... Pero como habrás visto, no es muy hermoso que digamos... Es más bien feúcho y los maestros dicen que es más torpe que un orco... Sin embargo, él 'sí' será un geijin. Y tú no.  
  
Por unos segundos, Arwen miró espectante la reacción del elfo, pero aquel continuó impávido, por lo que se encogió de hombros y desapareció en el interior de la escuela.  
  
'Él sí será geijin. Y tú no.'  
  
'El sí'.  
  
'Tú no.'  
  
Legolas continuaba de pie ante la escuela mirando el vestíbulo dentro del cual habían desaparecido las dos figuras y donde él ya no podía entrar. No es que deseara precisamente convertirse en geijin, si iba al caso, él nunca hubiese elegido ir a ese lugar, pero tampoco quería seguir por el resto de sus días aguantando a Arwen en el papel de su criado personal.  
  
Sin saber hacia dónde se dirigía empezó a caminar. Fue una suerte para él que siguiera el recorrido del pasaje hasta el final, y no que caminara hacia el otro lado, porque distraído como estaba, hubiese podido llegar hasta la Gran Puerta sin darse cuenta.  
  
Donde la muralla externa se unía a las rocas de la montaña, donde terminaba el Barrio, una pequeña fuente surgente corría como un arroyito. Era apenas un hilo de agua, pero fresca, proveniente del interior de la montaña y muy pura. Los habitantes del Barrio habían usado eso para hacer un pequeño jardín. Parecía que a todos les gustaba tener esos lugares en miniatura, donde reproducían un trocito de naturaleza.  
  
Las paredes del muro se confundían con la roca viva, y el efecto estaba resaltado porque la unión de las mismas estaba cubierta de musgo verde. Rocas grandes y pequeñas estaban artísticamente colocadas entre la hierba y algunos árboles, distribuidos con gran acierto, esparcían una fresca sombra.  
  
Era la primera vez que el elfo llegaba a ese sitio, aunque había escuchado a Arwen referirse a él, y sin embargo, no estaba en disposición de disfrutarlo.  
  
Las palabras de la elfa habían conseguido hacerle ver la realidad de su situación. De su desesperada situación. Se sentó al pie de uno de los árboles.  
  
"¿Entonces éste era mi destino en Minas Tirith? ¿Convertirme en el juguete de una de los nuestros...? Mi padre no pudo haberlo permitido..." con algo cercano a la desesperación, recordó que el buen rey no parecía alegre al saber dónde debía ir. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, nunca le había dicho si él sabía mas acerca de su destino. Esa certeza lo dejó casi sin aire por unos segundos.  
  
Una cosa era segura, no podía seguir así y si eso implicaba irse... Pero al mismo tiempo que lo pensaba, sabía que no podría llevarlo a cabo. Su propio sentido del honor le impedía pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de huir. Estaba encadenado a su juramento.  
  
"Dulces Valar... ¿Qué voy a hacer...? Yo solo quiero irme a casa... No quiero saber mas nada de este sitio, no quiero seguir aquí..."  
  
Pero no podía. No tenía pasado, su vida, tal como la había conocido, ya era una parte de un pasado que no podía recuperar, y de momento, tampoco había un futuro para él. Casi como había hecho durante su encierro, se abrazó las piernas y recargó la cabeza en las rodillas, buscando un poco de sosiego, alguna respuesta pero solo podía ver lo mal que había estado todo para él desde el principio.  
  
Sin saber por qué, Arwen lo había declarado su enemigo y se había propuesto destrozarlo, cosa que, hasta ese momento había casi conseguido. Y sin posibilidad de irse, se había dejado insultar, golpear y encerrar echando por tierra el orgullo que alguna vez había tenido. Todo para nada. Una vez más, las lágrimas de humillación al recordar esos momentos, inundaron sus ojos, pero esta vez no se preocupó por esconderlas, ya que no había nadie que pudiese contemplar ese instante de debilidad.  
  
- Vaya... Parece que Anar dejó olvidado uno de sus destellos...- comentó con mucha seriedad una voz tenue y grave.- Lo cual explicaría por qué este rayo de sol parece tan triste...  
  
En otro momento, Legolas no hubiese prestado mayor atención, porque no había razón para creer que estaban hablándole a él, pero la caricia de esa voz caló con profundidad en sus recuerdos.  
  
Él la conocía, la había escuchado antes, aunque antes no hubiese comprendido lo que decía y en cuanto recordó dónde la había oído, no se atrevió a respirar, a la espera que volvieran a dirigirse a él. Pero . como eso no sucedió, levantó la vista muy despacio, casi con temor a lo que podía encontrar.  
  
En ese momento, el hombre que le había hablado, estaba inclinándose hacia él, hincando una rodilla en el suelo para poder mirarlo mejor, y entonces Legolas enfrentó los ojos grises mas intensos que jamás hubiese contemplado. No recordaba que lo hubiesen mirado así en su visión.  
  
- Elbereth... Es una falta casi imperdonable que ojos tan hermosos estén empañados de lágrimas.  
  
De forma inconciente, el elfo pestañeó para aclarar la vista, y con eso, una brillante gotita se deslizó por la mejilla ligeramente sonrosada. La tenue caricia de unos dedos limpiandola, impidió que cayera del todo y entonces pudo ver mejor a quien le hablaba.  
  
El cabello castaño oscuro caía con suavidad de un modo estudiadamente desprolijo a los lados del rostro anguloso y fuerte. Sin embargo, había una cierta serenidad y calma en las facciones, la nariz recta, la boca firme. Y la expresión de total concentración con que esperaba la reacción del elfo, como si no tuviese nada más importante que hacer en ese momento.  
  
Al darse cuenta de eso, el elfo recordó que debía respirar y eso pareció levantar una risa quieta en el hombre.  
  
- Señor... Se hace tarde.  
  
En ese instante, Legolas se dio cuenta que no estaban solos. Un par de pasos más lejos, una geiko y un geijin esperaban con paciencia, era evidente que iban a alguna reunión.  
  
- Mmm... Sí... Adelántense, los alcanzo en unos momentos.- dijo y aunque el tono fue suave, el aire de autoridad estaba implicito. Los dos asintieron y empezaron a alejarse. Entonces el hombre se acomodó la capa oscura que cubría todo su atuendo y se sentó frente al elfo. Sonrió una vez más.- Mi nombre es Aragorn. ¿Cómo te llamas?  
  
- Legolas...- dijo y al instante siguiente se dio cuenta del error y buscó corregirlo.- Hikari, señor.  
  
Legolas esperaba que le pidieran una explicación por el error, pero no hubo ninguna pregunta, el hombre parecía comprenderlo todo.  
  
- Eres estudiante de una de las okiyas ¿no es cierto?  
  
- Ya no.- musitó, bajando la vista, porque con apenas unas palabras, le habían recordado su miseria actual.  
  
- ¿Y por qué ya no?  
  
- Creen que quise escapar y por eso ya no quieren seguir enseñándome.  
  
- Oh. ¿Y quisiste escapar?  
  
Con un poco de asombro, Legolas se dio cuenta que era el primero que le preguntaba eso, en realidad, era el único que se había interesado por saber si eso era cierto. Negó suavemente.  
  
- Necesitaba salir y sabía que no iban a darme permiso... Pero iba a regresar.- se apresuró a agregar.  
  
- ¿Por qué no vuelves a casa?  
  
- No... no puedo. Mi destino está aquí. Debo ser un geijin.  
  
- Nosotros hacemos nuestro destino.- dijo, con total seguridad.- Mmm... en todo caso, quizás te resignaste a que debías ser un geijin, pero no lo aceptaste en realidad.  
  
- Pero lo intenté...  
  
- No tienes que intentarlo, tienes que serlo. Cuando lo seas aquí,- un dedo se posó en frente del elfo y a continuación sobre el pecho.- Y aquí, entonces no tendras más que intentar. Estoy seguro que en ese momento, te convertirás en el geijin más exitoso de este lugar...  
  
Se puso de pie, era un humano alto y majestuoso, tenía porte de rey. Desde allí, sonrio esta vez con una mezcla de picardía y esperanza.  
  
- Y creo que estaré esperando impaciente a que llegue ese momento.  
  
Legolas lo vio alejarse hasta que varios metros mas adelante se reunió con los que esperaban por él y lo siguió con la vista hasta que ya no pudo verlo.  
  
Era increíble lo bien que el humano había analizado su estancia en ese lugar. Era cierto que se había resignado a tener que ser un geijin, pero en el fondo nunca lo había aceptado. Había hecho un buen esfuerzo, pero no había dado lo mejor de sí. Eso tenía que cambiar.  
  
Recordó con un poco de desánimo que Arwen había desistido de ser su instructora, pero eso podía modificarse. Iba a trabajar el doble que todos, iba a convencer a Tyra-san que no tenía ninguna intención de huir, si hacía falta iba a pedirle a Arwen que lo instruyera, pero tenía que salir adelante.  
  
"Bueno, tal vez pedirle a Arwen sea una exageración... Pero haré que Tyra- san se convenza y le ordene enseñarme. Yo fui un príncipe, no puede ser mi destino ser un criado." se dijo, esta vez, totalmente decidido. Recordó cada una de las facciones del hombre y sintió que un ligero rubor le subía al rostro. "Mi destino es estar con él, de alguna forma. Y si la forma es convertirme en geijin, entonces seré uno de ellos."  
  
En forma curiosa, una vez que hubo tomado esa decisión, el futuro ya no pareció tan incierto y tampoco deseó regresar a casa. No todavía.  
  
TBC...  
  
N/A1: Supuestamente, el 'mizuage' era solamente una ceremonia de transición, pero en apariencia tambien había distritos en los cuales, esta ceremonia consistía en ofertar la 'primera vez' de una maiko (el paso anterior a geiko). Se consideraba que contribuía al prestigio de la futura geiko si el 'mizuage' obtenia un buen precio, a lo que contribuia lógicamente el hecho de que la geiko fuese virgen, y tambien que el mismo fuese llevado a cabo por alguien importante. Las geiko actuales insisten en que esta ceremonia se realizaba únicamente en los distritos donde no había geishas, sino prostitutas. N/A2: Creo que no había pensado en poner esto antes. Si alguien se pregunta por qué los hermanitos no tienen los esperados nombres élficos similares, es por lo siguiente: son trillizos, casi iguales, y como se supone que iban a estar separados (el papi no quiso cuando eran babys) no podían tener lazos que alguien fuera a conectar. Sí? N/A3: Hasta aquí llegó lo que tenía en SF, asi que ahora recen para que lo pueda seguir de acuerdo a lo que tengo en la cabeza.  
  
Reviews: Zehken_angel: Jen-san, que bueno que pusiste esa dirección. De allí saqué la información de los taikomochi, pero como mi máquina hizo 'pif' en algún momento, la perdí. Gracias, lástima que no haya ninguna imagen de ellos. Bueno, me voy a dejar arrastrar por mi imaginación ^_^*. Por supuesto, si tienes sugerencias serán bienvenidas. OK? Piedad?? Pero si todavía no empecé... ¬¬  
  
Azalea: Hola! Cómo no voy a recordarte? Que bueno que hayas venido a seguir el fic... jeje, eso significa que algo estoy haciendo bien. Y nada de infartos, que para eso, el mío cuando me dí cuenta que SF ya no estaba... justo cuando había subido este capi. Espero que te guste.  
  
Vania: Ah, sí...Arwen envidiosa, es que era muy fácil ser la mejor cuando nadie metía la cuchara en tu sopa, no? Pero ahora tiene a alguien por quien preocuparse y aunque ganó este round, una batalla no hace a la guerra, aunque va a sacar las uñas, la gata... Te das cuenta?? Me has contagiado la maldad ^_^*  
  
Iona: Los hermanitos de Leggy... eso está por verse, de a poquito. Te gustó este primer encuentro? Suavecito, pero le dio que pensar al elfo, ahora ya no le tiene tanto susto a ser geijin... y si antes podía sobresalir sin proponérselo, ahora que ya puso el ojo en el mismo lugar que la bruja... jejeje... Y Arwen, aparte de envidiosa, será mala, muy, pero muy mala. 


	7. Prisioneros de juramento

Título: El destino del árbol y el junco  
  
Autor: abysm  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes son de JR Tolkien, por supuesto. Los tomé prestados un tiempito.  
  
Advertencias: Esto será slash Aragorn/Legolas, definitivamente. Creo que será rating R en algunos capítulos.  
  
Aclaraciones: AU. No hay Anillo ni Sauron. El fic estará ambientado en la tradición de las geishas. Algunas de esas costumbres van a estar alteradas para beneficio de la trama del fic. Intentaré aclarar las ideas erróneas, me encanta el mundo de las geishas y no quisiera ofender. Por eso, habrá algunos nombres japoneses (personajes secundarios, obvio y poquitos) y alguna que otra frase.  
  
Capitulo 7  
  
Prisioneros de juramento  
  
Imrahil  
  
El camino desde Minas Tirith hasta Ithilien parecía eterno, al menos, lo parecía al joven elfo que no podía quitar de su mente la imagen de su hermano por el escaso tiempo que habían podido compartir. Eso y lo poco que había podido saber acerca de lo que hacía en ese lugar. Era una suerte que viajara con Iorlas, que era un jinete ya avezado y con experiencia en los largos tramos que habían estado recorriendo.  
  
Esa noche, mientras encendían una pequeña fogata para pasar la noche al descampado, Imrahil dejó libre de la silla a su caballo y se acercó al fuego. Las noches solían ser frías y aunque él no lo resintiera, no tenía corazón para pedirle al humano que pasara frío sin sentido. El hombre lo miró revolver con la cuchara el potaje que habían preparado. No era muy bueno, pero no tenía carne, era cebada y verduras, cosas que en general, el estómago del elfo aceptaba de buen grado.  
  
- ¿Preocupado?- preguntó por fin.  
  
- Un poco.  
  
El hombre esperó unos minutos, pero no parecía que el elfo fuese a agregar otra cosa.  
  
- He tenido conversaciones más fluídas con mi caballo.- comentó con calma.- ¿Te parece que podrás decirme de qué se trata?  
  
El elfo dudó un poco, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de confianza y mucho menos con un humano. Toda su vida había estado rodeado por elfos, y de hecho, solo tenía confianza en tres personas: su padre y sus dos hermanos. Sin embargo, quizás hablar un poco del asunto ayudara.  
  
- Es mi hermano...  
  
- Ah, sí... El elfo que nos encontró en las caballerizas. Vaya susto me dio, son condenadamente parecidos ustedes.  
  
Imrahil estaba seguro de que no eran tan parecidos, pero quizas esa era una apreciación subjetiva y los demás sí los viesen muy similares. Sonrió al recordar algo mas.  
  
- Dá gracias a los Valar que no nos viste a los tres...  
  
- ¿Tres? ¿Ustedes son tres?  
  
- Sí.- había estado a punto de decir 'eramos', pero aunque no estuviesen juntos, ellos siempre serían tres.  
  
- ¿Cómo diantres fue a dar un hermano tuyo a Minas Tirith?  
  
- Lo siento, no puedo decírtelo.  
  
- Oh. Bueno, en todo caso ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa de él?  
  
- ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta cómo estaba vestido? Tenía lo más parecido que he visto al aspecto de un criado...  
  
Iorlas intentó recordar un poco lo que había visto del otro elfo y asintió con suavidad.  
  
- Sí, eso parecía, aunque esas ropas se veían como las que usan en un lugar que hay en el sexto nivel...  
  
- Sí, lo sé, fui hasta ahí la primera vez aunque en ese momento no lo encontré... Ehmm... ¿Qué sabes acerca de ese lugar, Iorlas?  
  
- Muy poco... Es un barrio cerrado, muy pequeño, lo habrás visto. Hay gente muy exótica ahí dentro.  
  
- ¿Pero a qué se dedican?  
  
- Uhmm... Bueno, lo que supe, es que van a reuniones con gente importante... los entretienen...  
  
La espantada cara del elfo le indicó que ésa no había sido una buena frase.  
  
- Espero que no estés dando a entender lo que creo...  
  
- Mira, no estoy del todo seguro que no hagan tambien algunas de esas cosas que te estás imaginando, pero sí puedo decirte algo. Ese lugar no es un burdel.  
  
- ¿Se supone que eso debe tranquilizarme?  
  
- Creo que sí. No es un mal sitio, ahí le enseñarán muchas cosas, aprenderá modales, comportamiento de cortesía, bueno... creo que una cantidad de cosas que en general no se aprenden...  
  
Imrahil estuvo muy a punto de decir que su hermano era un príncipe, no necesitaba aprender ninguna de esas cosas, pero se detuvo a tiempo. Las palabras de Iorlas no lo estaban ayudando.  
  
- De cualquier modo, sus ropas no parecían las de un estudiante... Creo que todavía no está muy adelantado en ese aspecto. No te preocupes más, Imrahil; cuando regresemos podrás preguntarle mejor... Al menos ahora sabes dónde está y que no se encuentra mal. ¿No era ésa tu principal preocupación?  
  
- Si.- admitió el elfo, aunque era más para sí mismo que para el hombre. Y decidió que tenía razón, en unos días, cuando regresaran a Minas Tirith, podría preguntar todo lo que hiciera falta.  
  
Con algo de congoja, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Iorlas tuviese razón porque por más que Legolas hubiese estado en un burdel, no hubiese podido hacer nada por ayudarle.  
  
No tenía hambre, pero no podía quedarse sin comer, así que le dio una probada a una generosa cucharada del potaje y sonrió. Iorlas era un hombre considerado, las veces que habían salido juntos, aceptaba dejar de lado el consumo de carne y se conformaba con lo que el elfo pudiese comer. Ya que se preocupaba por esas cosas, bien podía él ser un poco amigable con el humano.  
  
- ¿Y como sabes tanto de ese lugar...? No me dirás que todos los Jinetes mensajeros de Rohan lo frecuentan...  
  
Iorlas sonrió complacido al ver que el elfo empezaba a mostrarse un poco más abierto. Él era un hombre ya maduro y le agradaba conversar; todos sus compañeros decían que si no tenía con quien hablar, hablaba con su sufrido corcel.  
  
- ¿Estás dispuesto a escuchar?  
  
- Creo que soy mejor escuchando que hablando, así que adelante.  
  
- Bien, eres la compañía enviada por los dioses. Como sabrás, el actual rey de Gondor ocupó su trono hace relativamente poco, hasta ese momento, el mando de Minas Tirith estaba en manos del señor Dénethor, de la Casa de los Senescales... Bien, cuando Aragorn decidió tomar el lugar que le correspondía, el Gran Senescal no estuvo muy de acuerdo en ceder su sitio y estuvo a punto de sublevar a Minas Tirith.  
  
- ¿A punto?  
  
- Sí. El señor Dénethor tiene dos hijos, Boromir el mayor, estaba de acuerdo con él; pero Faramir, su hijo menor es mas sensato y trató de hacer razonar a su padre. Negocio mas o menos inútil, porque Dénethor ya no es el mismo que era... Desde que su esposa murió, cambió por completo... Bueno, eso es otro asunto. El caso es que Aragorn, haciendo uso del derecho que tenía, solicitó apoyo a Édoras, que por supuesto contestó su pedido, y tambien pidió ayuda a los pueblos élficos... ¿Dónde estabas tú en ese momento?  
  
Algo avergonzado, Imrahil tuvo que reconocer que ésos habían sido asuntos de estado, probablemente el más enterado de eso hubiese sido Legolas, quizás Elroy, pero él debía haber estado metido dentro de alguno de sus libros.  
  
- No prestaba atención a esas cosas...  
  
- Bueno, el caso es que el asunto no pasó a mayores, porque el señor Faramir facilitó la entrada de Aragorn a Minas Tirith y aunque eso casi le vale el repudio de su padre, le granjeó el agradecimiento del rey y por eso pudo conservar sus propiedades en la ciudad y el cargo de Senescal para él y sus herederos. Un año después, se casó con la Dama Éowyn, que había asistido a la posible batalla junto con su hermano Eomer.  
  
- Una doncella guerrera... Eso no es muy común entre los mortales.  
  
- ¿Es mas común entre los elfos?  
  
- No es extraño, en todo caso.  
  
- Así que ahora, el señor Faramir cerca de Ithilien del Sur con su padre.  
  
- ¿Y Boromir?  
  
- Creo que lo enviaron a Belfalas... a Dol Amroth. Supongo que los dos deberían estar más que agradecidos al señor Faramir... Lo que hicieron fue casi traición.  
  
- Eso no contestó mi pregunta inicial, Iorlas.- comentó sonriendo el elfo, mientras terminaba su cuenco de potaje.  
  
- Oh, cierto. Yo estuve entre los Jinetes que partieron de Rohan para apoyar la entrada del rey Aragorn en Minas Tirith. Durante las celebraciones, hubo unas cuantas de esas mujeres y muchachos del Barrio de los Cerezos... Eran un espectáculo te lo aseguro... Cualquiera habría estado mas que tentado de poner una mano encima de esas pieles perfectas, esos...  
  
- Iorlas, por favor...  
  
- Lo siento, Imrahil, lo olvidé; pero es cierto. Todos podían desearlo, pero te aseguro, que convertir ese sueño en realidad es algo bastante lejano. Hay todo un conjunto de requisitos que cumplir y créeme que la mayoría no los reúne, y creo que aunque los reúna, si ellos no quieren aceptarte, no tiene caso que insistas.  
  
- De modo que tambien por eso estamos de viaje hacia Ithilien. Por la amistad entre el rey Aragorn y el rey Éomer.  
  
- Cierto. Luego de aquel suceso, nació una gran amistad entre el rey Aragorn, el señor Faramir, y nuestro señor Éomer, que un poco después se convirtió en rey, cuando Theoden decidio abdicar.- ahora el humano tuvo una sonrisa inevitablemente picaresca.- Según recuerdo, incluso el estricto y circunspecto Gran Senescal tuvo algo con uno de esos muchachos... pero no estoy muy seguro.  
  
- Creo que tus compañeros tienen razón, Iorlas; hablas por dos.  
  
- Cierto.- dijo el hombre sin ofenderse.- A mi edad, ya prefiero hablar de glorias pasadas que buscar glorias futuras, muchacho.  
  
- Este elfo 'muchacho' podría ser varias veces tu padre.  
  
- Este elfo no conoce más que el bosque donde vivió, ni siquiera sabía que su pueblo había enviado tropas a apoyar al rey Aragorn... Así que dejemos las edades en paz. Durmamos que mañana llegaremos a Ithilien y tenemos mucho que hacer.  
  
En parte porque sabía que el hombre tenía razón, Imrahil se acomodó a un lado, dispuesto a descansar aunque no durmiese demasiado profundamente.  
  
Al día siguiente, tuvieron una marcha rápida hasta llegar a Ithilien, pero como no tuvieron mayores contratiempos, hacia el mediodía, entraban en la ciudad.  
  
Se anunciaron cerca de la entrada, puesto que así debían hacerlo todos los mensajeros llegados de ciudades lejanas. Lo que no esperaban de ningún modo, era que al cabo de algunos minutos, mientras descansaban, un pequeño piquete de guardias llegara hasta ellos. El que venía al frente se adelantó.  
  
- ¿Son los mensajeros de Rohan?  
  
- Así es.- contestó Imrahil, extrañado.  
  
- El señor Faramir desea hablar con ustedes en privado. Síganme.  
  
Aunque ninguno de los dos entendía demasiado, fueron con los guardias, quienes los escoltaron a traves de las calles hasta el lugar donde residía Faramir y a un salón inmenso, evidentemente destinado a recepciones.  
  
- Ah, por fin han llegado.- dijo Faramir en cuanto los vio entrar.- He estado esperando con ansia. ¿Han podido tomar algun alimento? Por favor, sentémonos.  
  
Con un gesto, indicó a un sirviente que preparara alguna cosa y les trajera mientras ellos continuaban hablando. Ocuparon lugares alrededor de una gran mesa de roble y por un instante, Faramir contempló extrañado al elfo, quizás preguntándose qué hacía ahí uno de ellos. Luego habló.  
  
- Sé que puedo confiar plenamente en los Jinetes que el rey Éomer envía, por eso estaba impaciente; no quiero usar mis propios mensajeros.- de entre sus ropas extrajo algunos papeles, varios pliegues escritos doblados con prolijidad.- Esto es muy importante, debe llegar cuanto antes a manos de Éomer.  
  
- Señor, tenemos algunos encargos que hacer en Minas Tirith al regreso.- comentó Iorlas.  
  
- No, esto es más importante. Debe llegar sin dilaciones a Edoras. Sé que Éomer comprenderá que no hayan cumplido esos encargos al leer esto.  
  
- ¿Tan importante es?  
  
- Sí. Siento no poder ser más claro, pero de momento, es todo lo que deben saber. Sé que casi no han descansado, pero les suplico que partan cuanto antes.  
  
- Señor Faramir,- intervino Imrahil por primera vez.- ¿Sería posible que mi compañero lleve tu mensaje a Edoras y yo cumpliera los encargos en Minas Tirith?  
  
- Si fuera un mensaje común, te diría que lo hicieras según tu conveniencia, mi buen amigo y disculpame, no sé si dirigirme a tí como a un señor elfo o a un Jinete de la Marca; pero es de vital importancia que esto llegue. No deseo llamar a desgracia, pero no me resultaría raro que intentaran interceptar esto, por lo tanto, debo pedirte que olvides tu paso por Minas Tirith y me brindes la seguridad que alguno de los dos llegará con este mensaje a Edoras.  
  
- Está bien, señor Faramir, haremos según nos indiques.- declaró Iorlas y con una mirada indicó al elfo que no debía interferir.  
  
-Perfecto. ¿Cuando pueden partir?  
  
- Mañana a primera hora, los caballos necesitan descansar.  
  
- Muy bien. Les aconsejo que crucen el Anduin con los balseros. Sé que es un tramo muy largo y complicado, pero pueden acortar camino si utilizan cruzan Gondor de este lado de las Montañas Blancas y luego usan los pasos que solo conocen los Jinetes.  
  
- Sí, señor Faramir, no te preocupes. Tu mensaje llegará. Disculpa que no podamos quedarnos, pero debemos prepararnos para partir lo antes posible.- diciendo así, Iorlas se puso de pie e hizo un saludo respetuoso antes de retirarse.  
  
Sin haber dicho casi nada, Imrahil salió detrás de su compañero, intentando hablar con él, pero aquel, contra toda previsión no dijo nada mas, salvo recordarle que había jurado acatar la autoridad sobre él y en ese momento, Iorlas era quien estaba al mando de la salida.  
  
- Lo siento mucho, compañero, pero yo conozco al señor Faramir; y pude ver su preocupación. Créeme cuando te digo que debe ser sumamente importante. Tu hermano deberá esperar.  
  
Imrahil no dijo nada pero de pronto se sentía sumamente perdido. Había sido un encuentro tan corto el que habían tenido en Minas Tirith con Legolas, que casi no había sabido nada de él y ahora lo lamentaba en el alma. Había estado tan seguro que podría volver y hablar con calma...  
  
Al día siguiente, antes que Anar despuntara en el cielo, los dos jinetes salían de la ciudad. Durante todo ese día, Imrahil cabalgó junto a su compañero sin descanso, y la noche los sorprendió aun en movimiento. Cabalgar en la oscuridad era algo temerario, por lo que se detuvieron, pero esa velada, Iorlas no pudo convencer al elfo que comiera algo.  
  
Con el corazón desconsolado, Imrahil pasó la noche despierto, pensando que en algún lugar de Minas Tirith, su hermano estaría esperándolo en vano.  
  
Nunca supo que tampoco Legolas había asistido a la reunión.  
  
************** ****************** ****************  
  
Elroy  
  
Envuelto en una bata suave, Elroy regresó a la habitación luego de tomar un largo baño y comenzó a prepararse para su boda. Todavía se le cortaba la respiración cuando pensaba en eso. Recordaba con detalle la noche de la recepción, cuando había llegado su futura esposa.  
  
La comitiva que había viajado desde Rivendel era numerosa, un increíble desfile de elfos provenientes del sur, pero la recepción había sido de carácter íntimo, ya que solo habían asistido los nobles de Bosque Negro y los llegados en la comitiva.  
  
Cuando Lord Elrond ingresó en el salón, llevando a su sobrina por el brazo, Elroy se había quedado atónito por la sorpresa. Su padre le había comentado que su novia era joven, pero se había quedado por demás corto. Era jovencísima, casi ni había perdido los redondeados rasgos infantiles.  
  
Por otro lado, era bellísima, lo cual no era de extrañar. Ya había escuchado que la hija de Lord Elrond era deslumbrante, así que era evidente que tanta hermosura era de familia.  
  
Empezó a vestirse con calma, aún tenía tiempo.  
  
- Estás pensativo, señor mío.- dijo la voz desde el lecho y Elroy se volvió con una sonrisa hacia el elfo que lo miraba apenas envuelto en una sedosa sábana azul.- ¿Tu boda te inquieta, quizás?  
  
- Por supuesto, eso pondría inquieto a cualquiera.  
  
En respuesta a esa frase, el elfo se sentó en la cama y desde allí contempló con ojo crítico el fantástico contraste de las caderas estrechas y la espalda amplia y fuerte. Realmente, el heredero era un elfo digno de admirarse. Atento a ese escrutinio lento y sensual, Elroy dejó la ropa en la silla de donde la habían tomado y se acercó de nuevo a la cama para tomarlo entre sus brazos.  
  
- Estás a punto de casarte, señor mío.- comentó el elfo retorciéndose en el abrazo, pero sin verdaderos deseos de resistirse. Unos instantes después, los labios del heredero se cerraron sobre su boca, impidiendole cualquier posible protesta.  
  
Por supuesto que Elroy sabía que una vez casado tendría deberes que cumplir con su esposa, pero eso no le impediría seguir con su vida. Y menos porque Silmatar era todo lo que hubiese querido para compañía. Los dedos delicados de Elroy se metieron en la brillante cabellera castaña, ondeada y larga deleitándose en esa suavidad mientras saboreaba el beso de su amante.  
  
Definitivamente no estaba en sus planes terminar con algunas de sus costumbres, y Silmatar era una hermosísima y arraigada costumbre.  
  
La misma Dama Galadriel y su esposo Celeborn, venidos desde Lothlórien, oficiaron la ceremonia de unión del Príncipe Heredero y la Princesa Consorte. Uno junto al otro, Elroy primero y Löne después repitieron los votos con palabras solemnes, aunque no excentas de un ligero temblor. Alrededor, una inmensa cantidad de invitados de los tres grandes pueblos élficos de la Tierra Media.  
  
Sin embargo, Elroy apenas escuchó la ceremonia. Por un lado del ojo, contemplaba a quien estaba convirtiéndose en su esposa. Advirtió que era delgada y muy alta, y para ser tan joven, ya tenía incuestionables curvas femeninas. Vestía de blanco, y tanto las joyas como la tiara que adornaba su frente eran de mithrill, lo cual era adecuado para la nobleza de la novia. La blancura del atuendo hacía que resaltara con mucha mas notoriedad el cabello y los ojos negrísimos. Al menos, su esposa era hermosa.  
  
Inopinadamente, al salir llevándola del brazo, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de su amante. Había una expresión indecifrable en el rostro, pero Elroy creyó adivinar una sombra de angustia en ellos.  
  
Luego de la ceremonia, siguió la cena oficial y Elroy se encontró deseando que terminara de una vez para poder verse libre de todo eso. Sentados en el lugar central de la mesa, la joven pareja estaba escoltada a ambos lados. Junto a Elroy, se ubicaba Lord Elrond y junto a Löne, estaba Thandruil. Justamente por estar así dispuestos, Elroy pudo escuchar a su padre hablando con su esposa.  
  
- Ahora que la ceremonia ha terminado, ya eres de la familia, Löne... Espero que te sientas como en tu hogar.  
  
- Ya me han hecho sentir así, Majestad.- la voz de la jovencita era leve, pero dulce y muy educada.- Siempre recordaré que la bienvenida más cálida que he tenido en Bosque Negro, ha sido la de su rey.  
  
Esa respuesta, agradó en forma evidente al buen rey, que de todo corazón ansiaba que la jovencita se sintiera a gusto. No es que estuviese desconforme con su familia, pero algunas veces se había preguntado cómo habría sido todo si uno de sus hijos hubiese sido mujer.  
  
En un momento en que Thandruil conversaba con Galadriel, la joven elfa se atrevió a dirigir la mirada al Príncipe Heredero. Le habían hablado mucho de las cualidades del hijo del rey, pero nadie le había dicho que fuese tan atractivo, aunque en ese momento, el rostro estuviese mas bien serio y algo sombrío. En cierto modo, debido a que la boda había sido del todo arreglada, había esperado que él le causara algo de aprehensión y disgusto pero no era así para nada.  
  
El corazón se le aceleraba al mirarlo pero notó que él no estaba prestándole atención, de manera que siguió el curso de la mirada de su reciente esposo hasta una mesa un tanto alejada.  
  
La atención del heredero estaba fija en un elfo algo mayor que ella, pero evidentemente atractivo. En un instante, el elfo tambien miró en su dirección y al advertir que lo observaban, sonrió de manera sensual pero leve, a lo cual, su esposo respondió casi de igual forma.  
  
La joven se sintió un poco herida porque ahora, el heredero tenía la expresión radiante, los ojos dorados refulgían y no era por ella, su esposa, sino por ese otro elfo.  
  
Bien, tal como había deseado, el día de la boda había terminado y Elroy estaba acostado junto a su joven esposa en la suntuosa cama nupcial. Ambos inmóviles y quietos.  
  
De acuerdo a la costumbre, los sirvientes los habían desvestido y los habían conducido ceremoniosamente a la cámara nupcial, para luego dejarlos a solas. Elroy hubiese debido suponer que con su experiencia, no debía estar temeroso, pero lo estaba. De alguna manera, la inocencia y candidez de la muchacha lo inhibían. Sin embargo, ahí estaba y tenía que cumplir su parte así que intentaría hacerlo del mejor modo posible.  
  
Se acercó suavemente a la temblorosa muchachita y le habló en susurros, para tranquilizarla y que aceptara de a poco, tanto sus besos como sus caricias, pero pese a la cálida recepción que tuvo, no pudo dejar de compararla con el fuego que encontraba en el cuerpo de Silmatar.  
  
Hacía algunos días que su tío se había marchado de Bosque Negro a reasumir su lugar en Rivendel, y durante ese lapso, Löne había comprendido lo que significaba sentirse sola. El rey era un suegro perfecto, amable y tierno casi como el padre que no tenía, pero lo que ella había ansiado, era la compañía de su esposo; y era lo único que no tenía.  
  
Las largas cabalgatas eran un momento de tranquilidad y paz, pero ya atardecía y debía regresar, además el pobre animal que montaba necesitaba descanso. Entró en la caballeriza con paso leve, y dejó al caballo para que se alimentara y bebiera a placer. Ya casi se marchaba, cuando unos sonidos provenientes del fondo la hicieron volver sobre sus pasos.  
  
Sin saber exactamente por qué, se acercó en completo silencio y se asomó a una de las caballerizas vacías. En una paca de paja, sobre una capa colocada para aislarse de ella, dos cuerpos se agitaban en medio de la pasión. No necesitaba ver los rostros, supo de inmediato quienes eran y giró precipitadamente para salir de allí. Habría sido imposible que ella confundiera la dorada cabellera de Elroy, pero aunque así hubiese podido suceder, no podía ignorar lo otro, lo que realmente le afectó.  
  
Que el cuerpo que se agitaba y en esos momentos enlazaba las piernas alrededor de la cintura de su esposo, era el del elfo; el mismo que había visto durante la cena de su boda. Y que los movimientos sensuales y rítmicos que a Löne le hubiese gustado pensar que eran solo para ella, ahora estaban siendo administrados a su rival.  
  
No tenía sentido mentirse más al respecto. Ese elfo era su rival y un rival fuerte, ya que ni siquiera la boda de su principesco amante había conseguido que se hiciera a un lado. Sin saber qué hacer, cómo proceder, la joven se refugió en sus habitaciones donde, a solas pudo desahogar su pena en llanto hasta que se quedó dormida.  
  
El heredero acariciaba con mano diestra la piel de su amante, y al tiempo que se empujaba más y más, en una danza suave y enloquecedora. El otro elfo se movió, ajustándose a su ritmo y pronto, los dos estallaban, uno en un cálido interior, y el otro en la mano que lo sujetaba. Concientes que no tenían mucho tiempo, permanecieron juntos hasta que se recuperaron lo suficiente como para volver a sus respectivas ocupaciones.  
  
Elroy llegó a sus habitaciones reales, o mas bien a la antesala de las mismas y exhausto, se sentó en uno de los inmensos sillones. No habían pasado muchos días, y ya le pesaba el asunto de su matrimonio, y no porque su esposa dejara que desear. Al contrario, la jovencita era deliciosa y dulce, pero no tenía ni un ápice de esa pasión que le daba Silmatar.  
  
Por fortuna, podía verlo a escondidas; eso lo estaba ayudando un poco. Ahora necesitaba tomar un baño y prepararse para la cena. Iba a entrar a la recámara, cuando el sonido le llegó claro y vibrante.  
  
Llanto.  
  
Un llanto desconsolado y solitario. Abrió la puerta muy despacio, y se asomó. Su esposa lloraba, a solas, sin consuelo. Había mucho dolor en aquello y el hecho de sospechar el porqué del llanto, hizo que Elroy se sintiera algo culpable.  
  
No del todo porque él no había pedido la boda, no había querido muchas cosas, pero había tenido que cumplir. Ahora tenía frente a sus ojos el resultado de todo eso. La joven que era su esposa, era a juzgar por lo que veía y oía, completamente infeliz.  
  
Pero eso no era lo peor. Lo peor era que Elroy sabía que no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Con un suspiro de congoja, volvió a cerrar la puerta y decidió que tomaría su baño en sus antiguas habitaciones.  
  
***************** ***************** ***************  
  
Legolas  
  
Decidir lo que iba a llevar a cabo y realmente hacerlo, eran dos cosas difíciles, pero Legolas se aplicó a cumplir lo que se había propuesto. Dejó de lado la apatía que había sentido en esos días y volvió a retomar su humor habitual, aunque no dejó de estar alerta con respecto a Arwen.  
  
Sin embargo, parecía que aquella ya no le prestaba tanta atención como antes y eso de alguna manera era bueno porque pudo dedicarse a sus labores. Una de las primeras cosas que hizo, y que fue mas bien para satisfacer su curiosidad, fue revisar el lugar por donde había caído. Ya había salido por allí en una ocasión y no se explicaba cómo es que apenas unos días después, el techo había cedido con tanta facilidad. Preguntando a los criados, no le fue difícil saber que la elfa había andado por allí el día anterior. Aunque eso no fuese una prueba contundente, para él sí lo era.  
  
De algún modo, ella lo había visto la primera vez, y se encargó de arreglar su caída para el momento en que decidiera intentarlo de nuevo. Saberlo no le servía de nada ahora, pero en todo caso despejaba esa duda.  
  
Cuando Fumio escuchó el llamado desde la entrada del vestíbulo, estuvo a punto de llamar al elfo para que se ocupara de ver quien era, pero en los últimos días, lo había visto sentado en el jardin interior durante los ratos libres practicando lo que había aprendido durante sus días de clase para no olvidar demasiado y no quiso interrumpirlo, así que se allegó hasta la entrada.  
  
El joven saludó con gracia y una sonrisa antes de adelantarse en el vestíbulo.  
  
- Baldor, que sorpresa... ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó Fumio, sin poder creer lo que veía.  
  
- Fumio-san... Lamento venir así de improviso, sin avisar; pero me gustaría hablar con Tyra-san; si puede recibirme.  
  
- Oh, pero claro, si gustas acompañarme, puedes esperar un momento en la sala. Le avisaré que estás aquí.  
  
Lo escoltó hasta la sala donde recibían a las visitas importantes y pocos minutos después, la dueña de la okiya entraba al lugar, casi tan asombrada como su ayudante. Como no le pidieron que se retirara, Fumio se quedó de pie a un lado, en silencio.  
  
De inmediato, el joven se puso de pie y le dedicó una reverencia respetuosa, luego de lo cual, ambos tomaron asiento.  
  
- Bien, Baldor; realmente me sorprende verte por aquí...- comenzó la mujer.- Tú dirás en qué podemos ayudarte.  
  
- Oh, mas bien necesito hacerle unas preguntas, y le pido que me disculpe si la incomodo. Es que hace muchos días ya que no veo a su estudiante, Hikari en la escuela... Los maestros están preocupados, piensan que puede estar indispuesto o algo así y como sabemos bastante poco de elfos... Bien, me tomé la libertad de venir a interesarme por él.  
  
- Oh, eso.- al oír el motivo de la visita, la mujer se envaró un tanto, pero siguió.- El elfo está bien ahora, pero sí tuvo unos días difíciles.  
  
- Pero no es nada grave, espero.  
  
- No, su salud está bien.  
  
- Qué alivio. Los maestros están tan entusiasmados con él... Piensan que tiene un gran futuro por delante.  
  
- ¿En serio?  
  
- Pero claro. Qué extraño que Arwen no le haya comentado nada al respecto... Aprende con muchísima rapidez y...- pareció indeciso a continuar y dejó la frase a medio terminar. En forma evidente desvió la vista, como no animándose a lo que iba a decir.  
  
- Por favor, Baldor, continua; sabes que puedes hablar con confianza aquí.  
  
- Oh, bien, es que creo que es un atrevimiento de mi parte... Pero verá, hace un par de días, sin querer, por supuesto, escuché una conversación de Arwen, donde decía que no tenía interés en instruir a Hikari. Sé que por tradición, él debe ser instruído por un geijin o una geiko de esta okiya, pero la verdad es que varias veces he estado a punto de venir a solicitarle que me permitiera tomarlo como mi hermano pequeño...  
  
Probablemente la mandíbula de la mujer hubiese caído hasta su cintura si no hubiese tenido un largo entrenamiento en mantener una expresión neutra en el rostro. Había dado por descontado que si Arwen no quería enseñar al elfo, aquel no tenía un futuro muy promisorio, pero de pronto ocurría esto y no lo comprendía en absoluto.  
  
- Eso sería una gran molestia para tí, Baldor... Es mucho trabajo entrenar a un hermano menor. ¿Por qué lo harías?  
  
- Digamos que es una deuda de agradecimiento, Tyra-san. Al comienzo de las clases, Hikari me hizo un servicio muy especial y desde entonces me he preguntado la manera de retribuírselo sin encontrarla, cuando he oído esa conversación, me dí cuenta que esta puede ser la forma.  
  
- Bastante grande debio ser ese servicio.  
  
- Claro que sí, de no haber sido por su intervención, podría haber tenido graves consecuencias para mí. Además estoy seguro que Hikari triunfará en muy poco tiempo y pagará con creces todo su entrenamiento.  
  
El oír hablar de las futuras regalías, fue quizás el empujón final para que la mujer se dedicara a prestarle más atención al pedido. Rápidamente hizo los cálculos y decidió que podía convenirle, pero aún así había algunos inconvenientes.  
  
- Fumio, hazme un favor.- pidió.- Búscame a Hikari y tráelo, necesitamos hablar con él.  
  
El hombre asintió y salió de la sala con toda rapidez a cumplir lo pedido. Estaba más que complacido con lo que había oído en esa conversación. Realmente el elfo le agradaba y no quería verlo arruinado. Lo encontró exactamente donde lo había visto por última vez.  
  
- Hikari, ven. Tyra-san quiere hablar contigo.  
  
Rápido, Legolas hizo una revisión de lo que había hecho últimamente, pero no recordó nada en lo que pudiera haberse equivocado, por lo que dejó a un lado su labor y se puso de pie.  
  
- Bien, vamos.  
  
Sin embargo, lo que menos esperaba al ingresar a la sala, era ver a Baldor en ella. Lo saludó convenientemente y esperó de pie, en silencio; mientras la mujer lo evaluaba como si nunca antes lo hubiese visto.  
  
- A ver si puedes ayudarme a entender esto, Hikari. Baldor ha venido a preguntar por tu salud y de paso a pedirme que le permita ser tu hermano mayor... Dice que le hiciste un gran favor a comienzos de tus clases en la escuela... ¿Podrías explicarme de qué se trato ese gran servicio?  
  
Legolas trató de pensar en algo que él hubiese podido hacer, pero en realidad solo había visto a Baldor una vez, entonces recordó el asunto de los bastones.  
  
- Es que los estudiantes estaban practicando con los bastones... y bien, uno de ellos voló hacia Baldor. Yo solo impedí que lo golpeara.  
  
- Hikari, eres demasiado humilde para hablar de eso.- interrumpió Baldor.- El bastón iba con mucha velocidad y fuerza, Tyra-san. Si Hikari no lo hubiese visto a tiempo, podría haberme pegado en el rostro. Quien sabe si no podría haberme roto la nariz... Eso hubiese sido fatal para mí, puede imaginarse...  
  
El elfo escuchaba con cierta dosis de incredulidad las palabras del humano sin terminar de comprender tampoco. Era cierto que había impedido que el bastón lo golpeara, pero no podía imaginar que hubiese sido un favor tan grande, sin embargo no dijo nada. El hecho que Baldor quisiera ser su hermano mayor era inesperado pero el primer gran paso para convertirse en geijin.  
  
- Así que eso fue...- comentó la mujer.- Sientate Hikari. Fumio, haz venir a Arwen.  
  
Eso sí podía arruinar esa buena perspectiva. Legolas no tenía ninguna duda que la elfa iba a hacer todo lo posible para hundirlo más si era posible. Unos minutos después, la elfa entró a la sala.  
  
Los calculadores ojos celestes tuvieron un destello de sorpresa al ver a Baldor allí, pero se recuperó rápido y con su habitual gracia le dedicó la reverencia que correspondía.  
  
- Siéntate, Arwen.- pidió Tyra.- Era necesaria tu presencia porque aquí Baldor ha venido a pedir formalmente convertirse en el hermano mayor de Hikari. La tradición marca que tú debes instruírlo, así que tienes la prerrogativa en este caso.  
  
- Bueno, Tyra-san, ese es un tema que ya habíamos hablado... No puedo permitirme perder el tiempo entrenando a alguien que intentará escapar 'otra vez'.  
  
La frase expresada con tanta suavidad y malicia, se oyó con más claridad de la que Legolas hubiese querido. No podía ponerse a explicar ahí todo el asunto que lo había llevado a intentar salir por el muro, pero tampoco iba a dejar que se le escapara esa oportunidad. Además, incluso Baldor había mirado con asombro al elfo al escuchar eso. Seguramente cualquier buena intención podía esfumarse si creía eso.  
  
- Tyra-san... ¿Me permitirías hablar?- preguntó el elfo, atreviéndose por primera vez a intervenir en una discusión, que si bien lo tenía como asunto, no admitía su opinión. Ante el gesto afirmativo de la mujer, continuó.- Sé que lo que hice fue una estupidez... Tuve varios días para meditar sobre ello y sé que si te dijera que no volverá a suceder, no tendría mucha credibilidad... Pero sí puedo hacer otra cosa. Permíteme estudiar de nuevo... - tomó aire antes de pronunciar sus siguientes palabras.- Te juro por el honor de mi raza que no intentaré escapar y que haré todo lo que me indiquen. Seré obediente... Nuestro honor no permite romper un juramento bajo ninguna circunstancia, debemos llevarlo a cumplimiento a cualquier costo, Arwen puede confirmar esto.  
  
Ahora, los dos rostros espectantes enfocaron a la elfa, que no esperaba eso y no tuvo más remedio que confirmarlo a su pesar. En vista de eso, la mujer meditó un instante más antes de decidir.  
  
- Tomaré por bueno ese juramento, elfo; y eso salva la primera parte de los inconvenientes. Ahora bien, por tradición, Arwen debe ser la instructora de Hikari ya que pertenece a nuestra okiya y no tenemos ningún geijin que lo haga. Pero tú has manifestado no querer asumir esa tarea, Arwen. Lo que te pido ahora es que nos confirmes tu decisión o la revoques.  
  
Legolas estaba seguro que los ardientes ojos celestes lo estaban taladrando con un odio inexpresable, ya que no la estaba mirando, pero sentía la vista fija en él.  
  
No se hubiese equivocado. En esos instantes, Arwen intentaba sofocar la ira que amenazaba inundarla por estar en semejante encrucijada. Había estado segura de que si ella no instruía al elfo, continuaría como criado, pero nunca se le había ocurrido pensar que Baldor iba a querer tomar ese papel, ni siquiera sabía que se conocían, y mucho menos que Tyra-san iba a meditar en aceptarlo.  
  
Además, estaba la brillante jugada del elfo. El prestar semejante juramento y obligarla a confirmar la validez del mismo había sido un golpe magistral. Ahora ella estaba en la disyuntiva. Si se negaba a instruírlo, Baldor tomaría su lugar, y Baldor era su peor opositor. Si aceptaba, en algún momento iba a tener que cumplir su palabra. Y ahora que Tyra-san había sido informada del valor del elfo, no permitiría que pasara demasiado tiempo sin que Hikari comenzara a aprender.  
  
Ganó el resentimiento. No podía impedir que el elfo comenzara su instrucción, pero no tomaría parte activa en ello. Simplemente no podría tener cerca al elfo sin perder los estribos por completo.  
  
- Como te dije, Tyra-san, no puedo perder mi tiempo enseñándole. Posiblemente no intente escapar, pero creo que los maestros lo han sobrevalorado. No creo que llegue a ser más que un geijin del montón. Rehúso entrenarlo.  
  
- Muy bien, en ese caso, puedes retirarte.  
  
Con toda la elegancia que pudo reunir en ese instante, Arwen se puso de pie y con una corta y envarada reverencia se retiró de la sala.  
  
- Entonces, Tyra-san.- continuó Baldor.- Espero que Hikari retome sus clases lo más pronto posible, no ha de perder ni un instante más y estoy seguro que en pocos días habrá recuperado el tiempo perdido.  
  
- Sí, claro. Mañana mismo concurrirá de nuevo a la escuela.  
  
Ahora el joven volvió su rostro serio hacia el elfo.  
  
- Has de saber, Hikari, que soy estricto en la enseñanza. No tolero a holgazanes ni desobedientes y esto requerirá tu mejor esfuerzo. Nos reuniremos despues de clases día por medio para poder hacer que estés en condiciones de debutar como aprendiz muy pronto.  
  
- He jurado Baldor, daré mi mejor esfuerzo.  
  
- Muy bien, entonces nos veremos mañana, despues de clases. Pasaré a buscarte al horario de salida de la escuela.  
  
- Puedes retirarte, Hikari. Baldor y yo tenemos otros asuntos más que tratar.- dijo Tyra-san, ante lo cual, Legolas se puso de pie y luego de saludar, salió de la sala.  
  
Cuando cruzaba el pasaje interno, rumbo a su habitación, Arwen pasó junto a él.  
  
- Parece que nuestro gusanito ha encontrado quien lo convierta en mariposa... No te hagas ilusiones, pequeño elfo. Yo soy la mejor y pienso seguir siendolo.  
  
Con esas palabras, la elfa pasó a sus propias habitaciones, donde ya iba a prepararse para sus compromisos de ese día.  
  
Con una sonrisa interna, Legolas recordó al hombre del jardin, el rostro, la voz, y supo que estaba un paso más cerca que antes de encontrarlo de nuevo. Ni siquiera las palabras amenazantes de Arwen podían empañar su entusiasmo. En otra ocasión no le hubiese importado ser el mejor, pero ahora debía serlo para mantenerse fuera del alcance de Arwen que no iba a dejarlo avanzar.  
  
Además, no podía olvidar que el humano que había encontrado en el jardín, iba acompañado por una geiko y un geijin, así que probablemente tenía la costumbre de solicitar esas compañías, así que por el momento, iba por buen camino.  
  
Ahora tenía que mantenerse en él.  
  
TBC...  
  
N/A1: Además de todo lo que se enseñaba a una aprendiza en la escuela, necesitaba aprender otras cosas que no se enseñaban allí, y de eso se encargaba una geiko ya formada. El vínculo que se formaba entre las dos era similar a la hermandad por eso la geiko era la 'hermana mayor', y la aprendiza la 'hermana menor o pequeña'. La hermana mayor le enseñaba a maquillarse, a saludar con propiedad, y la daba a conocer a las dueñas de las casas de té, donde se celebraban los banquetes. Era muy importante que una aprendiza tuviese una 'hermana mayor' de cierto prestigio, porque eso la llevaba casi a 'heredar' a sus clientes cuando aquella no podía asistir a un banquete o cuando se retiraba de la profesión.  
  
N/A2: Debido a que no hubo Anillo, ni guerra, ni Sauron, hay que reescribir la historia un poquito para que tengan sentido las relaciones entre todos. He ubicado a Faramir casi en Ithilien del Sur, en Emyn Arnen, cerca de Minas Tirith donde Aragorn le pide que viva (en el libro, claro). Muchas gracias, Jun por tus datos, me ayudaron a deshacer mi confusión :)  
  
Reviews:  
  
Azalea:Sí, lo sabía, la muy... pero claro, si ella lo iba a estar pasando bomba, qué le importaba que el elfito se me estuviera apachurrando encerrado. Ya llegó la ayuda para él...  
  
Ayesha: Te lo advierto, será de odiar y eso me lo enseñaste en "El corazón..." así que así estamos. Y sí que esta gente podía tener costumbres extrañas, pero muy interesantes. Como algunas no están del todo claras, el asunto del 'mizuage', por ejemplo, y otros para más adelante, es que al pie pongo las notas. Así no se confunden las costumbres verdaderas con las que estoy retorciendo para el fic Jejeje. Me alegra que te esté gustando. Un beso.  
  
Zekhen_angel: El tiro por la culata... Mmm... Has oído eso de que todo en la vida vuelve? Pues solo que a algunos les tarda más que a otros, pero ya veremos. Y la moralidad de Arwen, después de todo, era virgen la muy bruja, porque sino el rey no la toca ni con un palo. No tienes idea lo que me costó escribir esos pocos rengloncitos del encuentro entre Arwen y Aragorn (abysm se da la cabeza contra el teclado). En fin, me gustó lo del látigo. Jejeje. Besito.  
  
Relley-chan: Niña!! Qué bueno que apareciste aquí tambien! Si llegaste aquí, ya te habrás dado cuenta que nop, no es Seisuke; es Baldor. Es que ya empiezo a despegarme de "Memorias..." y a tomar otros rumbos, espero que te siga gustando entonces. ^_^* Todavía habrá algunas coincidencias por los pasos que atraviesan todas las geiko. Wow... Todavía falta, pero ya tengo que ir pensando en el mizuage del elfito...  
  
Vania: Las cosas dejarán de ser tan malas para el elfito por ahora, porque viene la ayuda. Te hice llorar??? Oh, la venganza es maravillosa!!! Eso por hacer que me terminara mi provisión de pañuelos descartables con tu fic ;_; Algunas cositas empezaran a mejorar para Leggy. Un besito.  
  
Iona: Sí podrás odiarla mas, te lo aseguro. El reycito ya apareció (POR FIN) y ya seguirá avanzando con el elfo, pero con calma. No se me había ocurrido aclarar antes lo de los hermanos, y es que para mí estaba reclaro hasta que leyendo otros fics me dí cuenta del asunto de los nombres O_O y resulta que de pronto, tan claro no estaba... Igual con los otros términos, intentaré seguir con eso para que se comprenda todo. Adiosito.  
  
Alym: Bueno, quien no se recupera si encuentra semejante rey en su camino? Ahora empezaré a divertirme, cuando el elfo y la bruja empiecen a estar equiparados... Muejeje... Habrá chispas... 


	8. Volver a empezar

Título: El destino del árbol y el junco  
  
Autor: abysm  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes son de JR Tolkien, por supuesto. Los tomé prestados un tiempito.  
  
Advertencias: Esto será slash Aragorn/Legolas, definitivamente. Creo que será rating R en algunos capítulos.  
  
Aclaraciones: AU. No hay Anillo ni Sauron. El fic estará ambientado en la tradición de las geishas. Algunas de esas costumbres van a estar alteradas para beneficio de la trama del fic. Intentaré aclarar las ideas erróneas, me encanta el mundo de las geishas y no quisiera ofender. Por eso, habrá algunos nombres japoneses (personajes secundarios, obvio y poquitos) y alguna que otra frase.  
  
Capitulo 8  
  
Volver a empezar  
  
El regreso a clases fue agotador. El maestro de tambores lo reprendió durante todo el tiempo por todo lo que había olvidado en esos días, pero al final le expresó su gusto por volverlo a ver por ahí. Y algo similar pasó con el instructor de shamishen y un par más.  
  
Egaldus no lo reprendío por supuesto, no era parte de su carácter pero lo hizo trabajar el doble y hasta el triple que los demás. La noticia que Baldor iba a ser su hermano mayor había corrido por todos lados y la mayoría se alegraba por el elfo, además de poder ver la expresión contrariada en la cara de Arwen.  
  
Hacia el mediodía, cuando las clases por fin terminaron por ese día, Legolas salió en compañía de Mamoru y encontró a Baldor esperando en el vestíbulo. Los dos estudiantes saludaron al geijin con el respeto conveniente y Mamoru se retiró por su lado.  
  
- ¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó Baldor.  
  
- Algo.  
  
- Almorzaremos en casa. Vamos.  
  
Sin decir otra cosa, Baldor abrió camino y Legolas lo siguió, sin comprender demasiado; pero como había prometido obedecer, tampoco preguntó.  
  
Recorrieron la callecita principal hasta llegar muy cerca del final, no lejos del jardín ubicado cerca del muro. Ahí había algunas casas de personas que si bien trabajaban en el Barrio, no vivían en las okiyas. Baldor subió los escalones que conducían a la puerta, y abrió.  
  
En cuanto entró, tras él, Legolas se quedó un tanto asombrado. Había esperado ver una decoración similar al resto de las casas de la callecita, pero aquí tanto el mobiliario como los ambientes estaban decorados con la forma usual en el resto de las casas de Minas Tirith.  
  
Baldor se quitó el 'haori', la prenda que usaba sobre las otras y que era una especie de chaqueta de mangas amplias, sin abotonadura y larga hasta las rodillas y la extendió a una mujer que esperaba dentro.  
  
- Gracias, Sati. ¿Está listo el almuerzo?  
  
- Sí, señor Baldor. Lo dispondré en cuanto me indique.  
  
- Hazlo entonces, por favor.  
  
El joven le hizo una seña a Legolas y aquel ocupó un sitio en una silla, frente a una hermosa mesa de roble oscuro; él mismo tomo asiento frente al elfo. Lo estudió un largo minuto y al final habló.  
  
- Empecemos por el principio. Tu nombre no es Hikari, supongo. ¿Cómo te llamas?  
  
- Legolas.  
  
- Mmm... Definitivamente es mejor que Hikari. Creo que querras usar tu nombre y no ése ¿verdad?  
  
- Sí. El nombre es muy importante para nosotros. Ha sido muy difícil para mí renunciar a él, aunque sea por un tiempo.  
  
- Bien, te llamaré Legolas, entonces y así es como te presentaré a las personas. No sería bueno que te conozcan con un nombre y luego lo cambies de un día para otro.  
  
- Gracias.  
  
Durante otros instantes, Baldor siguió su estudio del elfo que empezaba a preguntarse qué era lo que realmente quería saber.  
  
- ¿Quisiste escapar o era una mentira de Arwen?- preguntó al fin.  
  
- Sí quise salir de la okiya, necesitaba ver a alguien, pero no planeaba fugarme.  
  
- Ver a alguien... Sé que esta pregunta puede parecer personal, pero debo saber. ¿Tienes un o una amante dando vueltas por ahí?  
  
- ¿Un... amante...? Claro que no... Yo tenía que encontrarme con... con... con un familiar.  
  
El rostro del hombre, fue un tanto exceptico y Legolas se dio cuenta que no le había creído.  
  
- En verdad, Baldor. No estoy mintiendo.- decidió que podía decir al menos una parte de la verdad para salvar su credibilidad.- Tenía que encontrarme con mi hermano. Iba a estar en Minas Tirith solo por una noche, pero no iban a dejar pasar la noche fuera de la okiya... De cualquier modo, no pude verlo. Y no tengo, ni tuve ningun amante.  
  
Esa última afirmación consiguió hacer que sus mejillas tomaran un pequeño tono colorado. En vista de eso, Baldor sonrio.  
  
- Así que nunca has tenido ningún amante. Eso es muy bueno para tí, Legolas. Ya te lo explicaré a su tiempo. Por ahora vamos a conversar un poco acerca de lo que vamos a hacer juntos. Voy a hacer que los hombres importantes de Minas Tirith empiecen a conocerte, vas a acompañarme a algunos lugares y te presentaré con personas que te convendrá conocer... Así, cuando hagas tu debut como aprendiz de geijin, todos te conocerán.  
  
- ¿Qué esperan que haga, exactamente?  
  
- Bueno, cuando solicitan tu compañía en la okiya, es para que amenices alguna reunión. En general, los hombres nos solicitan porque disfrutan conversar sin tener que cuidarse de todos los problemas que implicaría tener a mujeres en la reunión.  
  
- Pero están las geiko.  
  
- Pero ellas son como nosotros, no van a escandalizarse por alguna referencia un poco subida de tono o algo así. En general eso no pasa. Les gusta tener a alguien agradable con quien poder hablar sobre cacería, armas, guerra y cosas así, temas que como comprenderás, no es frecuente hablar con mujeres. Ni siquiera con las geiko.  
  
- ¿Y para qué las danzas?  
  
- Porque les gusta ver que algo tan mortal como las armas que usan para la guerra pueden convertirse en algo estético y hermoso. Y eso me lleva a otro punto importante que debes tener en claro desde el principio. Por ningún motivo, bajo ninguna circunstancia, un geijin puede ponerse violento con un cliente ¿comprendes?  
  
- ¿Nunca?  
  
- Nunca. La premisa fundamental por la cual un hombre elige a un geijin, es porque se siente seguro con él, porque sabe que no representará una amenaza. Es por eso que hay diferencias entre nosotros y las geiko.- al ver en el rostro de Legolas que no parecía comprender, continuó.- Has visto que las geiko usan esas grandes sandalias de madera para elevar su estatura y en cambio nosotros usamos estas botas de cuero suave. Eso es porque esas sandalias son sólidas y podrían ser usadas como arma. Podrías romperle la cabeza a alguien con una de ellas. El obi de ellas es largo y amplio, en cambio el nuestro es angosto y bastante corto, eso es porque si fuese como el de ellas podrías usarlo para amarrar o incluso asfixiar a un hombre. Por esa razón tampoco usamos pasantes o pasadores en el cabello, porque podrías apuñalar a alguien con ellos.  
  
Legolas escuchaba con atención, dandose cuenta entonces que el estilo de los geijin era sofisticado pero mucho mas depurado que el de las mujeres, no tan artificial. Habían tenido que renunciar a todos esos artificios para que los hombres que los contrataban se sintieran seguros.  
  
- Y en tu caso, el tema es doblemente importante.- terminó Baldor.  
  
- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay de especial en mí?  
  
- Eres un elfo. No necesitas armas para reducir a un cliente, bastaría con tu fuerza. Y aunque no lo creas, tambien se aplica a Arwen, ya que tambien ella debe cumplir esta norma.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa si un cliente intenta...? Bueno, si quiere... Tú sabes...  
  
- Bien, en principio, se espera que un geijin nunca se encuentre a solas con un hombre si no ha sido arreglado antes por la dueña de su okiya, en cuyo caso ya habrás sido avisado de lo que esperan de tí. Pero podría suceder que quedaras a solas con alguno sin poder remediarlo... Entonces, amablemente, le explicarás que no está procediendo con corrección. Si quiere un arreglo más personal, debe hacerlo del modo correcto y entonces la dueña de tu okiya se encargará de hacerle ver que no está mirando las cosas del modo adecuado.  
  
- ¿Y si aún así no entiende?  
  
- Intentarás hacerlo desistir. Amablemente. Y si aún así, no comprende; entonces tendrás que usar tu astucia para llamar la atención de alguien, hacer ruido, y aunque esto te parezca grotesco, incluso gritar sirve. Lo importante es que no puedan decir de tí que te violentaste con un cliente, porque eso haría que los otros hombres ya no se sintieran seguros en tu presencia y ya no solicitarían tu compañía. ¿Comprendes?  
  
- Creo que sí.  
  
- No te preocupes demasiado por eso ahora, Legolas. La mayoría de los hombres que nos contrata están muy bien informados del modo en que deben comportarse con nosotros... No es común que esas cosas pasen. Lo importante ahora será convertirte en un geijin exitoso y lograr que Arwen muerda el polvo.  
  
- Bien.  
  
- ¿Entiendes que a partir de ahora ella es tu enemiga?  
  
- Lo es desde que me conoció y no sé por qué.  
  
Baldor pensó que el elfo estaba jugando con él al escuchar esa frase, sin embargo, el rostro cándido era por completo honesto. Realmente iba a ser un contendiente digno pero iba a tener que dejar un poco de esa inocencia, o la elfa lo iba a devorar.  
  
- Por envidia, claro. Supongo que en cuanto te vio, vislumbró lo que podías llegar a ser; y decidió no permitirlo. ¿Acaso no tienen espejos en tu okiya?- comentó divertido.  
  
- Claro que sí, todos los tiene Arwen,creo. De cualquier modo, no me hacen mucha falta.  
  
- ¿Me dirás que los elfos no se despeinan al dormir?  
  
La sola ocurrencia levantó una pequeña risa en Legolas y Baldor evaluó una vez mas las expresiones medidas pero espontáneas del elfo.  
  
- ¿Cómo crees? No hay ningún ser en la Tierra Media que no se levante con el pelo alborotado después de dormir. Lo que quise decir es que no tengo que hacerme peinados complicados ni cosas por el estilo... Para componer mi aspecto, me basta generalmente con el reflejo del agua.  
  
- ¿Y cómo te rasuras?  
  
- ¿Como qué?  
  
- Rasurar, depilar... Quitarte el pelo de la cara...- dijo Baldor, pasando la mano por su propia mandíbula, donde había apenas una sombra leve.  
  
- No soy un enano...- replicó el elfo, a medias ofendido por la idea.-Yo no tengo todo ese pelo... por todos lados...  
  
Ahora fue el turno de Baldor para sorprenderse.  
  
- No tienes barba... ¿No tienes pelo en el cuerpo?  
  
- ¿Dónde se supone que debo tenerlo?- preguntó Legolas, totalmente desorientado por la pregunta del humano. Luego recordó que había visto a Mamoru cambíandose en la misma habitación, y aunque ese humano era joven, tenía vello en las piernas y los brazos; y según había podido observar, tambien otras ciertas zonas. Se apresuró a hablar para no darle oportunidad a Baldor.- No tengo pelo en ningún lado que no sea en la cabeza.  
  
- Vaya, que conveniente. Una tortura menos para tí, eres afortunado Legolas.  
  
Para auxilio de Legolas, en ese momento, entró la criada de Baldor y comenzó a distribuir los utensilios sobre la mesa. Luego trajo los alimentos y dejando todo, se retiró.  
  
Una vez más, Baldor se asombró por el perfecto desempeño del elfo. Por supuesto sabía que eran una raza exquisita, pero nunca había tenido oportunidad de ver los finos modales que podían exhibir. Y pensar que la dueña de la okiya iba a perder semejante joya por hacer caso de las habladurías de Arwen. Su trabajo entrenando al elfo iba a ser mucho mas fácil de lo que pensaba.  
  
Como por la noche tenía algunos compromisos, Baldor despidió a Legolas luego del almuerzo para poder descansar y estar fresco no sin antes recordarle que en dos días tenían un nuevo encuentro. Si Baldor no pasaba por él, Legolas ya sabía dónde vivía y solo tenía que ir a su casa.  
  
Mientras casi corría por la callecita rumbo a la casa de Baldor, Legolas pensaba que las clases habían resultado interminables ese día. Parecía que todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para hacerlo trabajar hasta el agotamiento y a eso se le sumaban las tareas que tenía que realizar al regresar a la okiya. Jamás pensó que ser un geijin llevara tanto esfuerzo.  
  
Apenas había golpeado cuando Sati le abrió y lo hizo pasar apresuradamente.  
  
- El señor Baldor ha estado esperándolo un largo rato ya... Venga, venga...- diciendo así, lo tomó por la manga y casi lo arrastró hacia una de las habitaciones de atrás.  
  
Era el dormitorio de Baldor donde aquel dejó lo que estaba leyendo en cuanto lo vio entrar.  
  
- Perdón, Baldor... Es que no terminaban de regañarme hoy en la escuela...- dijo a modo de disculpa mientras saludaba.  
  
- Me imagino. Egaldus debe estar insoportable ¿No?  
  
- Insistente, diría yo.- comentó con diplomacia y Baldor rio.  
  
- Bien, pasa a esa habitación y lávate, voy a prestarte unas ropas, tenemos mucho por hacer.  
  
Obediente, Legolas pasó al otro recinto, donde encontró una tina con agua tibia. Rápido se despojó de su ropa y procedió a lavarse, luego se secó y sin tener a la vista nada que ponerse, regresó a la habitación.  
  
Una raza acostumbrada al contacto íntimo con la naturaleza, no poseía prejuicios ni verguenza de su propio cuerpo y la desnudez no solía plantear problemas para ningún elfo cuando se sentía en confianza. Baldor no pudo dejar de admirar el cuerpo perfecto que recien salía del baño. Era, simplemente un placer observarlo.  
  
- ¿Qué ropa voy a usar?- preguntó el elfo.  
  
- Bien, presta atención.- Baldor le alcanzó una prenda.- Nuestra ropa es más bien holgada, así que esto es lo principal. Ropa interior... Para que todo se mantenga en su lugar, además, las telas son bonitas pero los bordados son ásperos.  
  
Con un leve rubor de comprensión, Legolas se colocó una especie de pantalones ajustados que solo le llegaban a la mitad del muslo y los aseguró con un lazo. A continuación, le dieron algo similar a una blusa holgada, sin mangas y sin cuello, larga hasta debajo de la linea de las caderas.  
  
- Cuando seas aprendiz, esta prenda tendrá un cuello azul que se verá desde afuera. Y cuando te conviertas en geijin, el cuello será blanco.- Baldor le extendió a continuación una chaqueta de mangas amplias.- Este es el 'keikogi' no tiene botones, claro. Se asegura cruzado, con los lacitos que encontrarás ahí.  
  
Una vez que el elfo vistió eso, le dio una prenda más.  
  
- Y éste es el 'hakama'. Ya me has visto usarlo... Parece una falda pero es un pantalón con perneras amplias... Es muy cómodo, debe serlo, ya que debes poder danzar, moverte, montar a caballo, en fin, hacer todas tus actividades con él. Tienes que meter los bajos del keikogi dentro...  
  
Legolas se puso esa prenda tambien pero tuvo que esperar a que Baldor le indicara la manera correcta de ceñirlo, ya que se ajustaba mediante algunas cintas y había que hacer varios cruces para que la prenda quedara bien colocada. Los pliegues correctamente hechos hacían que la prenda tuviese un perfecto ajuste a la cintura y caderas.  
  
- El obi. Nosotros no lo usamos anudado atrás como las geiko, sino adelante, hacia el costado derecho y levemente caído sobre la cadera.- mientras hablaba, hacía un nudo simple y lo acomodaba. Entonces le dio unas botas similares a las que él usaba, pero el cuero estaba teñido de gris.- Espero que estén bien.  
  
Legolas se las puso.  
  
- Creo que son un poco chicas para mí.  
  
- Bueno, espero que puedas tolerarlas un rato. Tendremos que encargar un par para tí, una tarea más para hoy. Ahora sientate aquí, déjame peinarte.  
  
- Puedo hacerlo solo.  
  
- No me discutas, prometiste obedecer.  
  
- Sí, oniisan.- comentó Legolas, sonriendo y llamándolo por primera vez con el título que le correspondía 'Hermano mayor'.  
  
Durante unos minutos, Baldor se extasió ante la suavidad del rubio cabello que tenía entre manos. Era tan sedoso que se deslizaba entre sus dedos y el cepillado lo hizo brillar como si fuera oro en hebras. No podía lucir peinados de aprendiz, pero casi no hacía falta. Ese pelo era todo el ornamento que el elfo necesitaba.  
  
- Muy bien, ya estás listo.- dijo, y lo condujo suavemente hasta un biombo que quitó para revelar un espejo largo.  
  
Durante unos instantes, Legolas no pudo decir nada. La imagen en el reflejo era casi deslumbrante y eso que él había estado acostumbrado a verse vestido con elegancia para las reuniones oficiales. Pero esto era distinto. Esto era elegante y al mismo tiempo impactante.  
  
El 'hakama' era de color gris pizarra, con un complicado bordado en negro, parecían pequeñas y abigarradas hojitas, una muy junto a otra. El 'keikogi' era blanco, sin adornos pero con una guarda rodeando el cuello que reproducía las mismas hojitas que tenía el pantalón y el obi era negro.  
  
Definitivamente la figura alta y espigada en el reflejo se miraba con un poco de susto y asombro a la vez.  
  
- Pero... pero, Baldor... Todos me van a mirar...- balbuceó en cuanto recuperó la voz.  
  
- Por supuesto, Legolas; de eso se trata. Mas vale que te acostumbres, porque ése es mi objetivo: hacer que todos se fijen en tí. Ahora cierra la boca y vámonos.  
  
Y sin darle tiempo a nada más, casi lo arrastró fuera de la casa.  
  
Durante ese primer día, y luego, cada vez que Legolas iba a casa de Baldor, aquel lo arrastraba de punta a punta a traves de los últimos dos niveles de la ciudad, donde estaban la mayoría de los artesanos.  
  
Visitaron al zapatero y encargaron dos pares de botas de primera calidad para el elfo, al menos para comenzar. A veces visitaban al sastre que hacía los trajes de Baldor o a la bordadora que hacía esos maravillosos trabajos en los 'hakama'. Tambien visitaron a los herreros, ya que aunque un geijin no portaba armas, las que se usaban para las danzas tenían que ser de buena hechura aunque no tuviesen filo.  
  
A su pesar, Legolas empezó a acostumbrarse a que los hombres lo miraran de manera apreciativa cuando pasaba junto a Baldor. En un principio había creído que era por el atractivo humano que lo acompañaba y que conocía casi a todos en esos sectores, luego se dio cuenta que tambien era por él. Eso lo incomodó un poco, pero después se dio cuenta que el humano había tenido razón en algo mas.  
  
Los hombres poderosos, mercaderes, guerreros o nobles, vivían en el sexto nivel, en sus casas lujosas muy cerca del séptimo, donde estaba el palacio; y ellos sabían muy bien cómo debían dirigirse tanto a Baldor como al elfo que ahora lo acompañaba a todos lados.  
  
Probablemente hubiese deseos un poco más oscuros dentro de sus cabezas, pero cuando los abordaban por la calle, lo hacían de manera galante, sobria y respetuosa.  
  
Esa tarde, mientras esperaba que Baldor terminara de dar al ebanista los detalles para la confección de sus nuevos bastones de danza, Legolas deambuló por el taller, disfrutando el perfume de la madera. Cierto es que hubiese preferido el perfume de los árboles, pero suspirando, se recordó que ahí era donde debía estar. Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos repararon en un arco con su correspondiente aljaba de flechas.  
  
Era un trabajo exquisito y no pudiendo resistirse, el elfo lo tomó con suavidad. Hacía tanto que sus manos habían tomado por última vez un arco que casi temblaba al hacerlo. La cuerda estaba perfectamente tensa, el punto exacto, lo supo con solo deslizar el dedo por la misma y hacerla tañer. Tenía que probar, tenía que saber si estaba tan bien como parecía. Estaba bien tenso, pero la fuerza de sus brazos pudo estirarlo sin dificultades.  
  
- No deberías jugar con eso, humano.- dijo la voz arrogante a sus espaldas, y en el acto, Legolas giró con una respuesta un tanto disonante pugnando por salir de sus labios.  
  
Si no la dejó salir, fue por la sorpresa. Quien había hablado, era un elfo rubio, de intensos ojos grises, un poco más alto que él y orgulloso porte. El asombro fue mutuo, porque solo cuando Legolas giró, el otro pudo ver que no era un humano como había creído sino otro elfo.  
  
- Elbereth... Un elfo geijin...- murmuró, asombrado pero sin poder evitar una mirada lenta y evaluadora.  
  
Baldor apareció en esos momentos y sonrió complacido al notar la presencia del otro.  
  
- Capitán Haldir, qué sorpresa verte en Minas Tirith...- dijo, acercándose y dedicando al elfo una profunda reverencia, luego se volvió a su estudiante.- Legolas, él es el capitán Haldir de Lothlórien. Haldir, éste es Legolas, mi nuevo hermano menor...  
  
Hubo un nuevo instante de contemplación mutua antes que Legolas reaccionara y dejando el arco a un lado, le dedicara el saludo conveniente.  
  
- Siento desilusionarte, pero no soy un humano... y hace ya algún tiempo dejé atrás la edad de los juegos.- la frase fue atemperada con una brillante sonrisa.  
  
Ante eso, el galadrim dejó un poco de lado su asombro y la arrogancia.  
  
- Mis disculpas, debí saber que ningún humano podría tensar así ese arco. ¿Mirkwood o Rivendel?  
  
- De Mirkwood y tus disculpas son aceptadas.  
  
- Ahora faltaría saber si además de tensarlo, puedes hacer blanco con él.- comentó el elfo, respondiendo la sonrisa.  
  
- Probablemente mejor que un arquero de Lórien.  
  
- Caballeros...- intervino Baldor.- Lamento interrumpir esta entretenida conversación, pero creo que sus habilidades con el arco no son un tema de interés general...  
  
Ante esas palabras, los dos elfos volvieron a prestarle atención.  
  
- Realmente, Baldor, tienes razón. Cada vez que te encuentro, me doy cuenta que tengo los modales de un patán.- dijo Haldir, galante.  
  
- Eso es porque cuando vienes pasas demasiado tiempo con los guardias del rey en lugar de visitarme. ¿Dónde has estado últimamente?  
  
- Lejos. Aunque ahora vengo de mi bosque natal, antes estuve en Mirkwood, para la boda del heredero real.  
  
- ¿Boda???- la voz y el tono de Legolas, fueron mas que un evidente signo de sorpresa. Eran las primeras noticias que tenía de Elroy desde que había salido de Bosque Negro.  
  
- Boda, eso dije. El heredero... El príncipe Elroy se casó con la sobrina del Lord Elrond, no asistí a la boda, pero formé parte de la escolta de la Dama de Lorien y su esposo. Ellos celebraron la ceremonia.  
  
Legolas tardó unos segundos en asimilar la noticia.  
  
Elroy casado. Justamente él que no tenía ni la mínima intención de formalizar ningún compromiso con nadie antes que fuese en absoluto necesario. Bien, era evidente que había sido necesario. No se detuvo a meditar demasiado.  
  
- Por favor, cuentáme más, cuéntame todo lo que sepas... Me parece que hace siglos que salí de Mirkwood y no he tenido ninguna noticia de mi... gente...- había estado a punto de decir 'mi familia'.- Por favor...  
  
- Parece que el pequeño elfo está ansioso... - cedió el galadrim.- Bien, me agradaría, pero esta noche tengo una reunión importante, quizás mañana.  
  
- Mañana tengo clases desde temprano.  
  
- Hagamos algo, - intervino Baldor.- Mañana, Haldir, puedes venir a casa por la tarde, pueden hablar ahí.  
  
- ¿Me estás invitando a tu casa, Baldor?  
  
- A que converses con mi hermano menor y le des noticias de su hogar, Haldir. No te ilusiones.- contestó sonriendo.- Ahora, si nos disculpas, tenemos que seguir nuestras tareas.  
  
- Por supuesto. Hasta mañana, pequeño.- dijo Haldir inclinándose un poco hacia el otro elfo.  
  
- Mi nombre es Legolas.- puntualizó aquel, pero saludó con respeto.  
  
- Hasta mañana entonces, pequeño Legolas.  
  
Antes que volvieran a enredarse en una diatriba verbal, Baldor se lo llevó de allí.  
  
Fue en vano que siguieran con el resto del recorrido. A partir de ese momento, Legolas solo pudo pensar en la conversación que mantendría con Haldir.  
  
El elfo de Lothlórien había estado esperando un rato hasta que salieron del salón los ministros y miembros del Concejo. Murmuraban y algunos asentían con la cabeza, otros negaban y cuchicheaban algo molestos. Pasaron a su lado sin prestarle atención, y el chambelán lo anunció antes de hacerlo pasar.  
  
El recinto era enorme, columnas de mármol negro, altas ventanas que dejaban pasar la luz del sol durante el día, y que en ese momento, solo dejaban ver la noche. Al extremo del salón, el trono presidía la visión, sobre un estrado de algunos escalones. La imagen de un árbol, tallada sobre el mármol del fondo estaba revestida en piedras preciosas, parecía extender sus ramas amparando al hombre sentado en el trono.  
  
Haldir caminó en forma pausada y solemne hasta llegar casi al pie del estrado y allí hizo una reverencia.  
  
- Su Majestad, Elessar Telcontar, heredero de Isildur, rey de Gondor...  
  
- Sí, sí... Todo eso...- sonriendo, el rey de Gondor dejó el trono y bajó hasta estar junto al elfo. Entonces lo abrazó, poniendo un poco tenso al elfo que a pesar de la amistad, no acostumbraba esas demostraciones con el humano.- Haldir, qué bueno tenerte de regreso...  
  
- ¿Nunca esperarás a que te saluden con la propiedad que merece tu rango?- preguntó Haldir, sonriendo sin embargo.  
  
- Si quisiera escuchar todas esas tonterias, te hubiese recibido junto con mis ministros...  
  
- ¿Entonces para qué pones ese nombre en todas tus proclamas y edictos? La mayoría de tus súbditos no sabe ni cómo llamarte.  
  
- Consejo de mis ministros...Espero que tengas algo más interesante para decirme después de una ausencia tan larga. ¿Vas a discutir conmigo como todos los años antes de tomar la propiedad que te asigno para que estés cómodo?  
  
- Bien sabes, Aragorn que preferiría los bosques de Lorien para sentirme cómodo, pero esta vez no discutiré. La Dama de Bosque Dorado me envió aquí y solo me dijo que permaneciera en la ciudad hasta que me avisaran, así que estimo que esta vez, mi estadía será algo más larga.  
  
- Ésas son buenas noticias, mi amigo. Espero que reflotarás tus costumbres de hacer esas largas veladas en tu casa... Suelen ser un gran pasatiempo.- diciendo así, el humano se sentó despreocupadamente en uno de los escalones del estrado, descuidando por completo su imagen de soberano e invitó al elfo a hacer otro tanto.  
  
Recordando ahora los modales del actual rey, Haldir obedeció.  
  
- Un pasatiempo que te gusta frecuentar, Aragorn.  
  
- Tanto como a tí pasear por los barrios de la ciudad, a la pesca de rumores y habladurías.  
  
- Sabes que es la mejor manera de enterarse de las cosas. Hoy apenas tuve tiempo de recorrer algunas calles luego de mi llegada. ¿Acaso vas a decirme que has perdido la costumbre de salir por las noches, vestido de montaraz, a mezclarte con la gente de tu ciudad?  
  
Aragorn se acomodó en el duro escalón de mármol antes de contestar. El elfo y algunos de sus amigos más cercanos eran los únicos que sabían que él hacía eso. Con mas exactitud, los únicos que sabían, eran los que cuatro años antes le habían prestado su ayuda para establecerse como soberano de Minas Tirith: Haldir, Éomer y Faramir.  
  
- El tiempo diluye los rostros, y la mayoría de la gente de mi ciudad ya no me recuerda. Solo me vieron en mi coronación y a veces tambien puedo salir de día, con los recaudos necesarios, claro... De lo contrario al encargado de mi guardia personal le daría un ataque.  
  
- A tus ministros tambien. Los ví salir de aquí bastante preocupados.  
  
- Siempre se ven así. No los comprendo. Estaban ansiosos de librarse de Dénethor y enviaron a Gandalf a buscarme entre los montaraces. El anciano estuvo persiguiéndome dos años con el asunto, que el deber con tu gente, que el heredero de Isildur... Cuando por fin me hago cargo de la ciudad, tampoco les satisface lo que hago...  
  
- Sin embargo la ciudad florece bajo tu mando, Aragorn. Eso ni siquiera ellos pueden negarlo.  
  
- Si lo niegan, los sacaré a patadas de este salón para que empiecen a ver correctamente.  
  
- Eso fue algo de lo que escuché en una taberna del primer nivel... ¿Sacaste a patadas a uno de tus ministros de la cama?  
  
- Era mediodía, fui a buscarlo a sus oficinas y el muy... irresponsable aún no había llegado. Se supone que viven en el palacio para cumplir mejor sus obligaciones... Fui a sus habitaciones y estaba durmiendo. ¿Qué pretendías que hiciera? Y solo fue un pequeño puntapié en su gordo trasero. Ahora, el cretino es el primero en llegar y el último en irse.  
  
- Aunque tus métodos funcionen, es evidente que aun eres un Dúnadain salvaje.  
  
- Gracias. Ellos querían que fuese rey. Bien; ahora tendrán que resignarse a la clase de rey que puedo ser. Eso durante el día, durante la noche, vuelvo a ser Trancos y vuelvo a meterme entre la gente. He arreglado muchos problemas escuchando cosas de esta manera.  
  
- No lo dudo.- ahora el galadrim se puso súbitamente serio.- La Dama de Lórien me encargó que permanezca aquí y envió un mensaje para tí.  
  
'El árbol de Gondor extenderá sus ramas,  
  
bajo su sombra crecerán la flor y el junco  
  
Solo el adecuado será solaz, amor, compañía  
  
Y el resguardo de los frutos de tu Casa.  
  
Ten cuidado, hijo de Arathorn, desde  
  
Lejos resuena la tormenta.  
  
El trueno no es tal, pero su sonido  
  
Advierte a las tres puertas de Minas Tirith'  
  
Aragorn meditó en silencio las palabras que le hacían llegar los labios del elfo y meneó la cabeza. Cuando retomó la palabra, había perdido el tono jovial que había mantenido hasta entonces.  
  
- Aunque no lo comprendo todo, quisiera decir que me sorprende mucho el mensaje de la Dama, pero de algún modo no es así. No sé si son viejos instintos del montaraz o instintos de un montaraz viejo, pero siento un peso en el corazón que me dice que no todo es tan simple como se ve... He salido por las noches, he escuchado a la gente del pueblo y parece relativamente conforme, contenta...  
  
- Tambien me pareció eso en el poco tiempo que deambulé por las calles durante el día de hoy.  
  
- Pero cuando el pueblo está contento, significa que el descontento puede estar entre la gente poderosa... La que tiene los medios de hacer mucho daño con poco esfuerzo.- ahora los ojos grises del rey estudiaron al galadrim con firmeza.- Es por eso que te necesito, mi buen amigo...  
  
- ¿Tú enviaste por mí a Lothlórien?  
  
- Así es. Perdóname por sacarte de tus bosques, pero necesito a mis amigos junto a mí. Yo solo puedo salir de noche, pero necesito que seas mis ojos y mis oídos entre el pueblo durante el día... Y lo mismo con los poderosos de esta ciudad... Necesito que vuelvas a hacer esas reuniones en tu casa... Que invites a todos esos hombres para que hablen entre ellos y puedas escuchar lo que traman.  
  
Haldir suspiró resignado. Había hecho una gran amistad con ese humano durante la ocupación de Minas Tirith y podía captar ahora el matiz de preocupación en su voz. Era un buen rey, aunque no hubiese perdido del todo sus modales montaraces. Y no le gustaban esas triquiñuelas de gobierno que debía emplear.  
  
- ¿Te das cuenta que la gente de Minas Tirith piensa que soy el elfo mas mundano que hay? Creo que para ellos soy la verguenza de mi raza...  
  
- Lo sé, mi amigo. Y sé que tu carácter es sencillo y reservado y te cuesta hacer de anfitrión en esas reuniones, por eso es que tanto aprecio tu ayuda.  
  
- Muy bien, Aragorn haré lo que me pides. Descubriremos de dónde viene la tormenta que la Dama ve en tu futuro.  
  
- Muchas gracias, Haldir. En cuanto me avisaron que venías puse en orden la propiedad que puedes usar. Puedes tomar poseción esta misma noche.  
  
Aragorn se puso de pie, recobrando su postura majestuosa y ayudó al elfo a erguirse tambien. Antes de salir del inmenso salón de recepciones, Haldir pensó que el humano se veía muy solitario en un palacio tan grande.  
  
TBC...  
  
N/A: Bueno, esta vez tengo poco por decir, salvo que las ropas que estoy haciendo vestir a los geijin es invento mío, porque no encontré por ningún sitio una imagen de los taikomochi. Para quienes tengan curiosidad, las prendas mencionadas, son como las que se utilizan para 'kendo' y 'aikido' aunque tambien pueden usarse en la vida normal en Japón. En general los hombres utilizan el hakama y el haori en colores formales como blanco, azul, negro o gris, pero he visto algunos muy lindos con estampados. En cuanto a las razones por las cuales no usan las cosas de las geiko, me parecieron válidas si un hombre quiere quedarse a solas con otro Mmm... Debo decir que tambien las inventé?  
  
Reviews:  
  
Ayesha: Que bueno que la historia de los hermanitos te esté gustando, no la había planeado; se suponía que era solamente la excusa para sacar al elfo de Mirkwood... ¿Otra arpía como Arwen? OMG!! Si con una es más que suficiente!!! Sipi, Arwen será la hija de Elrond aquí, pero eso no tendrá importancia hasta más adelante Besitos  
  
Forfirith: Muchas gracias !!! Por leer y por tomarte el tiempo de dejar tu reviewcito... Espero poder hacer que te siga gustando, la historia y la manera en que la estoy contando...Je, como si fuera un cuento... Las cositas de la cultura japonesa me encantan, y trato de poner algunas sin exagerar, claro. Aragorn empezará a aparecer mas seguido porque ahora ya conoció al elfito. Arwen es mala, envidiosa y será peor. Saluditos.  
  
Zekhen-angel: No me voy a cansar de ti, no te preocupes por eso A ver que te parece mi versión personal de Aragorn (mas dúnadain que otra cosa) pero buenito...El asunto con Faramir y demás me costó un poco acomodarlo, pero estan ahí porque los voy a necesitar más adelante... A todos ellos. Jejeje, espero que no hayas llegado tarde por escribir el review... Besitos  
  
Vania: Ay, si me quedó un poco largo, creo que me va a pasar cuando ponga las historias de los tres hermanitos, pero todavía no me dá la neurona para dedicarle un capitulo entero a cada uno... snif, snif. Por ahora, el que la pasó peorcito fue mi pobre Leggy, pero creo que ya le va a tocar a cada uno de los otros muejeje... Trataré de no tardar... mis deditos intentarán ir mas rápido. Besos.  
  
Iona: Sí, yo tambien quiero a Imrahil y es que se preocupa más por él porque sabe que Elroy se quedó en casa. Además a él no le está yendo tan mal (por ahora ¬ ¬) Baldor va a ser mucho más que una ayuda para el elfito. Y Leggy quedó total y absolutamente prendado, aunque todavía no se le ha cruzado por la cabeza que sea amor, pero lo presiente, la visión lo llevó hasta allí. La bruja tuvo que hacerse a un lado. Juajuajua. Besotes  
  
Rusaki: Hola! Lindo encontrar un lector nuevo, toy contenta. Sipi, absolutamente cierto. Además de ESDLA, tiene las cositas de 'memorias...' es que ese libro tambien me gustó mucho, aunque no sea una historia verídica, pero no importa, la historia era muy linda. Por eso las similitudes, espero que el señor Golden no ande por aquí sino, creo que le dará un ataque y se irá derechito a visitar a Tolkien jejeje. Besito.  
  
Azalea: El elfito va a empezar a brillar de a poquito y la muy brujísima tendrá que verlo pero no creo que se ponga a temblar, no tiene ese estilo... Brr... me dá miedito. Arwen no tenía ni un plan para enseñarle al elfito, y por eso le dio por las narices que Baldor sí quiera hacerlo. Van a volver a encontrarse elfo y rey, eso seguro, y el reycito tambien va a perder sus reales calzones cuando lo vea. ¿Casado, hijos? Wow, sí que estaría lindo. Besitos.  
  
Relley-chan: Hola, tú! Una sola palabra por tu review: muchasgracias. Parece que la parte de Elroy le ha gustado a mucha gente y yo que pensé que era la más floja... Aunque a mí tambien me cae bien le elfita, creo que le va a costar ganarse el corazón de su esposo. A ver qué puedo decirte para que tambien te guste mi lindo Imrahil? No sé... veré qué tan difícil le hago las cosas (ahora si se le complican demasiado, ya sabrás que eres la culpable jejeje) Nos vemos! Besitos. 


	9. Misedashi Presentación

Título: El destino del árbol y el junco  
  
Autor: abysm  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes son de JR Tolkien, por supuesto. Los tomé prestados un tiempito.  
  
Advertencias: Esto será slash Aragorn/Legolas, definitivamente. Creo que será rating R en algunos capítulos.  
  
Aclaraciones: AU. No hay Anillo ni Sauron. El fic estará ambientado en la tradición de las geishas. Algunas de esas costumbres van a estar alteradas para beneficio de la trama del fic. Intentaré aclarar las ideas erróneas, me encanta el mundo de las geishas y no quisiera ofender. Por eso, habrá algunos nombres japoneses (personajes secundarios, obvio y poquitos) y alguna que otra frase.  
  
Capitulo:9  
  
Misedashi (Presentación)  
  
La narración de Haldir no había sido muy larga. Apenas pudo dar a Legolas pocos detalles de lo sucedido en la boda y algunos pormenores de los rumores que circulaban alrededor del reciente matrimonio del heredero.  
  
Con algo de pena, Legolas se dio cuenta que tambien su hermano había quedado atrapado por su deber, enredado en un matrimonio no deseado. Quizás sus problemas eran de índole diferente a las de Imrahil y las propias, pero no por eso eran menos difíciles de sobrellevar.  
  
En los días que siguieron, el elfo comprobó que podía confiar en el galadrim. Baldor lo tenía en gran estima y eso terminó de convencerlo. Solían encontrarlo muy seguido en las calles de la ciudad, donde parecía pasar gran parte de su tiempo. Legolas llegó a pensar que estaba en la ciudad solo para eso.  
  
Un mes después de reiniciado su aprendizaje, Legolas practicaba en la sala de la okiya con sus nuevos bastones de madera. Todavía no aprendía la danza, pero Egaldus ya le había encomendado que empezara a practicar movimientos para que sus muñecas se acostumbraran a esos giros inusuales. No era tan difícil como parecía, pero requería bastante concentración. Fumio entró en la sala en silencio, contemplando con placer la rapidez con que el elfo aprendía cosas nuevas.  
  
- Legolas, lamento interrumpir, pero Tyra-san desea hablar contigo.  
  
El elfo dejó los bastones y se encaminó hacia la habitación de la mujer, donde en general discutía los temas relacionados con los que vivían allí. En la sala principal solo recibía a las personas importantes. Golpeó discretamente en el marco y al recibir autorización, deslizó la puerta corredera y entró.  
  
- Me llamaste, Tyra-san.  
  
- Así es, siéntante.- esperó a que el elfo ocupara su lugar y lo observó un largo minuto. Luego deslizó sobre la pequeña mesita sus manos delicadas. Debajo de una de ellas había un mensaje solo, debajo de la otra, una cantidad de sobres algo menores que el papel que tenía en la otra mano.- ¿Tienes idea de qué es esto?  
  
- No, señora.  
  
- Bien. Esto,- dijo tomando el papel mas grande.- Es una carta del Maestro Egaldus. Está altamente complacido contigo y contempla la posibilidad de entrenarte tiempo extra después de las clases regulares. Cree que eso acortaría bastante el tiempo que tendrías que esperar para tu debut como aprendiz.  
  
- Tyra-san, debo acompañar a Baldor después de clases día por medio.  
  
- Ya sé eso y Egaldus tambien. Lo que dice es que los días que no acompañes a Baldor, puede darte esas clases particulares. Cree, y yo tambien, que en un mes mas estarías en condiciones de presentarte como aprendiz. Y eso me lleva a esto otro.- sacó una notita de uno de los sobres, luego otra, y luego otra.- Son invitaciones que llegaron para Baldor y que creyó conveniente hacerme llegar. En ellas, lo solicitan como compañía para diversas reuniones y piden tambien que se haga presente...- en este punto tomó una de las notas para leerla tal como estaba escrita.- 'el interesante compañero a quien escolta por toda la ciudad'.  
  
Legolas no pudo menos que asombrarse ante eso, no era algo que hubiese esperado sin ninguna duda.  
  
- Esta dice algo así como 'el encantador elfo que lo acompaña en todas sus recorridas por la ciudad...' y cosas por el estilo. Es evidente que Baldor está haciendo su trabajo estupendamente bien, pero aun no eres aprendiz, y por lo tanto no puedes aceptar estas invitaciones ni asistir a esas reuniones. Así que ése es el motivo por el cual estamos hablando ahora. Si aceptas tomar las clases que te de el Maestro Egaldus, podrías presentarte como aprendiz en unos treinta o treinta y cinco días.  
  
- Tyra-san... Mis tareas en la casa...  
  
- Te dispensaré de ellas, por supuesto. Las hará Mamoru, así podrás dedicarte por completo a esto. ¿Estás dispuesto a este esfuerzo?  
  
Rápidamente, Legolas pensó. Treinta días y estaría en condiciones de acompañar a Baldor a esas reuniones donde tal vez podría encontrar de nuevo a ese hombre. Pero iba a necesitar un esfuerzo más, uno bastante importante para llegar a ese momento. De cualquier manera, los motivos que lo estaban empujando eran algo que solo él sabía, y supo que iba a hacerlo.  
  
- Haré lo que Baldor y tú crean mas conveniente para mí, Tyra-san.- admitió mansamente.  
  
Esa respuesta fue algo que agradó de forma evidente a la mujer.  
  
- Muy bien, en ese caso, redactaré mi respuesta al Maestro Egaldus dando mi consentimiento, la llevarás mañana y comenzarás de inmediato con las clases. Tambien le avisarás a Baldor que es necesario que hablemos, tenemos muchas cosas que conversar para tu misedashi.  
  
- Como indiques.  
  
- De acuerdo, puedes retirarte Legolas.  
  
Luego de un segundo de sorpresa, el elfo se levantó, saludó y salió. Era la primera vez que la dueña de la okiya se dirigía a él no solo con su nombre verdadero, sino tambien con algo de respeto y eso se sentía bien.  
  
Durante esos treinta días posteriores a la carta del Maestro Egaldus, Legolas se vio sumergido en una vorágine de cosas que ni siquiera había imaginado.  
  
No eran solamente las clases extra de danzas, eran las indicaciones de Baldor sobre todo lo que todavía tenía que aprender de su comportamiento en las reuniones, las inteminables visitas al sastre, ya que aunque la okiya tenía un vestuario para un geijin, era necesario un par de trajes especiales para esa ocasión, y eso implicaba tambien, las visitas a la bordadora, al zapatero y un montón de cosas más.  
  
Era una suerte que no necesitara tantas horas de sueño como un humano para reponer fuerzas, pero aún así el trajín de esos días fue agotador.  
  
Por fin, esa mañana, Legolas despertó al amanecer, como siempre lo hacía, para recibir los primeros rayos de sol en el pequeño jardín interior hasta que Fumio le anunció que el desayuno estaba listo. Después de comer algo, no mucho, porque por alguna razón, parecía que el hambre se había esfumado, y vestido por última vez con sus ropas de escuela, Legolas se dirigió a casa de Baldor.  
  
El joven ya lo esperaba para acompañarlo a la peinadora. Eso sorprendió un poco al elfo, porque se suponía que no usaría cosas extrañas en el cabello, pero Baldor lo tranquilizó un poco. Aunque el peinado de los geijin era simple, el de un aprendiz debía ser un poco mas elaborado, pero no tanto como el elfo temía.  
  
Legolas no estaba acostumbrado a que le lavaran el cabello, mucho menos a que lo peinaran, pero el trabajo que hizo la mujer fue excelente. Cuando terminó, había lavado y alisado el pelo; luego aplicado una mezcla que lo hizo brillar aún más y le dio un hermoso perfume. Solo había hecho tres finas trenzas a cada lado del rostro y luego las había unido hacia atrás, dejando libre el resto del cabello. Incluso el elfo tuvo que admitir que no había quedado mal.  
  
Regresaron a la okiya, donde en una especie de ritual, Baldor debía ayudar a su hermano menor a vestirse adecuadamente para la ceremonia donde el vínculo de hermandad se haría oficial.  
  
En la habitación, Baldor esperó a que el elfo se bañara y luego, le extendió una por una las prendas. Legolas estaba mas que nervioso, nunca había pensado que iba a ponerse así, si se suponía que hacía treinta días que sabía que eso iba a suceder.  
  
Baldor le ayudó a colocar la prenda interior, el 'hadajuban' que en esta ocasión tenía su cuello azul y lo alisó para que no estorbara al colocar el resto de las prendas. El 'hakama' era de color verde oscuro con un delicado bordado azul en el borde inferior que parecía reproducir las olas del mar. El 'keikogi' volvía a ser blanco, el bordado azul no estaba en las solapas esta vez, sino en los bordes de las mangas. Baldor tuvo especial cuidado para que el obi azul quedara ceñido a la estrecha cintura. Por fin, terminó con el 'haori' del mismo color que el 'hakama'.  
  
Con algo de nostalgia Legolas pensó que con algo de castaño, esas prendas hubiesen tenido los mismos colores que usaban los elfos de su Mirkwood natal. Bien, ése era un gran día, no lo iba a estropear con pensamientos tristes. Calzó las delicadas botas de cuero teñido en azul y se dispuso a seguir a Baldor.  
  
La ceremonia formal se llevaría a cabo en la escuela, frente a la dueña de la okiya y los maestros mas importantes.  
  
Fue una ceremonia bastante corta. Durante la misma, tanto el hermano mayor como el menor se presentaban primero ante los maestros y los saludaban con la corrección correspondiente y luego ante la dueña de la okiya. Por fin, ante la vista de todos, se sentaban ante una mesita donde habían dispuesto un cuenco con unas pequeñas galletas, y otro con una especie de licor.  
  
Siguiendo el rito que le había explicado con anterioridad, Legolas tomó el cuenco con las galletas, tomó una y la comió, luego le alcanzó el cuenco a Baldor que hizo lo mismo. A continuación, tomó un sorbo del licor, conteniendo la respiración y se lo dio al humano para que repitiera el gesto. Con una pequeña sonrisa, Baldor lo hizo. Habían practicado eso varias veces durante la semana para que el elfo pudiese aguantar el aroma y al menos un sorbo de alcohol, solo para la ceremonia. Al parecer lo había conseguido. Interiormente, Legolas no pudo evitar recordar que durante los primeros días de esa semana, había salido corriendo a enjuagarse la boca con agua para quitarse el asqueroso sabor del licor.  
  
No era que en ese momento no deseara hacerlo, solo se aguantó.  
  
A partir de ese momento, oficialmente, volvía a ser Legolas, ya nadie podía llamarlo Hikari y eso lo llenó de alegría. Había sufrido mucho los primeros días de su estancia en Minas Tirith al perder, no solo su familia y su hogar, sino tambien su nombre. Por una vez, empezaba a sentirse completo de nuevo.  
  
Luego de eso, volvieron a la okiya, donde habían dispuesto un almuerzo para todos a modo de festejo. Durante un brevísimo segundo, Legolas se preguntó si Arwen se presentaría, pero las dudas se esfumaron cuando la vio aparecer. El rostro hermoso estaba vacío de expresión, no así los llameantes ojos celestes. Sin embargo, se comportó civilizadamente durante todo el almuerzo.  
  
Cuando terminaron de almorzar, comenzó una lenta recorrida de cortas visitas a las casas de los clientes que con mas frecuencia solicitaban la presencia de Baldor en sus reuniones. Eso les llevó gran parte de la tarde, porque aunque fueron unas quince visitas, en cada una de ellas, se los invitaba a pasar unos minutos, se les ofrecía un pequeño refrigerio, que en general declinaban con cortesía y luego de presentar los respetos debidos al dueño de casa, se marchaban. Todo ese proceso llevaba algún tiempo y luego de repetirlo un par de veces, Legolas estaba más que dispuesto a regresar a la okiya.  
  
Al finalizar la última visita, Baldor estaba muy contento con el resultado del día. Había visto el interés que había despertado en sus visitas la presencia del elfo y eso le aseguraba una buena cantidad de trabajo en el futuro.  
  
- Bueno, ahora que ya terminamos con esto, empezaremos con la parte difícil.- comentó alegremente.  
  
- ¿La parte difícil?- preguntó Legolas asombrado.- ¿Que esto no era la parte difícil?  
  
- Esto era la parte formal... ¿Estás dispuesto a seguir?  
  
- Claro.  
  
- Qué bien. ¿No te preguntaste por qué insistí tanto en que tu presentación fuese en este día en especial?  
  
- Bueno, sí me lo pregunté, pero supongo que tendrías una buena razón.  
  
- Así es. Hoy hay una reunión en casa del capitán Haldir. Habrá muchos hombres importantes y quiero que asistamos. Será una fantástica oportunidad para hacer tu primera aparición formal como aprendiz, de manera que regresa a tu okiya, refréscate y cambiate de traje. Usa el otro, pasaré por tí en dos horas.  
  
Cumpliendo con lo que le habían ordenado, el elfo regresó a la okiya, para encontrarse con que Baldor ya había puesto sobre aviso a Fumio, quien ya tenía preparada la tina con agua tibia para su baño y el traje que usaría esa primera noche.  
  
Cuando salió del agua, Legolas se dio cuenta que estaba algo cansado. Era increíble la cantidad de energía que demandaba el aparecer como alguien amable y dispuesto a ofrecer una charla interesante de manera continua durante horas. Se permitio un pequeño descanso antes de volver a vestirse, pero no necesitaba acostarse. Fue suficiente el pasar unos cuantos minutos en la soledad del jardincito interior de la okiya, que a esas alturas, ya todos consideraban casi como propiedad del elfo.  
  
Tal como habían acordado, Baldor apareció un par de horas después para encontrar a Legolas ya perfectamente vestido y esperándolo. Esta vez, tanto el 'hakama' como el 'haori' eran azules con una pequeña guarda color plata en los bordes inferiores, y el 'keikogi' era de un suave tono gris. Si algo podía hacer resaltar la delicada piel blanca y los ojos azules deslumbrantes esa noche, eran justamente esos colores.  
  
Con los buenos deseos de la dueña de la okiya y de Fumio, ambos emprendieron el camino a los portones exteriores del Barrio, donde los esperaba un carruaje como aquel en el que Legolas había llegado. El elfo había pensado que la casa de Haldir estaba un poco alejada, pero siempre dentro del sexto nivel, pero cuando el 'rickshaw' entró en el túnel que daba ingreso al último nivel, se quedó un tanto asombrado.  
  
Era una propiedad no muy grande, pero ubicada dentro de los límites del palacio. Un jardin profusamente arbolado rodeaba las construcciones centrales y el carruaje los dejó justo a la entrada. Era evidente que no era la primera vez que Baldor iba allí, porque una vez que les abrieron, cruzó con confianza y se encaminó a través del pequeño jardin interior.  
  
- Recuerda algo, Legolas: no importa lo que pase, hoy no puedes permitirte tener mal aspecto.- recomendó antes de llegar al salón.  
  
El rumor de conversaciones se oía aun antes de llegar al salón, y Legolas respiró hondo antes de franquear el umbral.  
  
El salón no guardaba la decoración de las okiyas, por lo que las largas mesas de roble estaban ubicadas en forma de 'U'. En la parte exterior, sentados en cómodos sillones, había no menos de diez hombres que en esos momentos hablaban unos con otros. En la parte central de la mesa, aunque un tanto distanciado de todos, estaba Haldir.  
  
Dentro del espacio central de las mesas, había ya dos geiko y un geijin. A diferencia de los invitados, ellos se sentaban sobre taburetes simples, y eso se debía sencillamente a que no permanecían mucho tiempo sentados.  
  
Siguiendo las normas de una reunión formal, Baldor se acercó al primero de los invitados, hizo una pequeña reverencia, mientras se presentaba, luego de lo cual, presentó a Legolas y luego siguió así hasta recorrer toda la extensión de la mesa.  
  
Una formalidad aburrida, pero necesaria. Ahora ya todos sabían al menos los nombres de quienes habían llegado. Luego de eso, Baldor y Legolas ocuparon un lugar cerca a la parte central de la mesa, donde Haldir parecía estar esperándolo.  
  
- Pensé que no vendrías, Baldor...  
  
- ¿Cómo no iba a venir, Haldir? Tu invitación fue muy oportuna.  
  
- Veo que has traído a tu hermano 'pequeño'.- puntualizó el galadrim, disfrutando al ver los azules ojos enfocándolo con un poco de resentimiento. No era tanto, Legolas ya había descubierto que al rubio elfo de Lothlórien le divertía contrariarlo un poco, así que no le iba a dar esa satisfacción esa noche.  
  
- Sé amable con él, Haldir. Hoy es su debut y es su primera reunión... No le hagas pasar un mal rato, por favor.  
  
- Sólo porque tú me lo pides, Baldor. ¿Por qué no nos sirves algo para beber, Legolas?  
  
Eso era parte de las tareas de un aprendiz, y no tenía nada que ver con servidumbre, sino con el estilo depurado y elegante de llenar las copas con el líquido de la manera adecuada, así que poniéndose de pie, el elfo fue en busca de una de las jarras que ocupaban una mesa apartada.  
  
"¿Se sirve por la izquierda y se retira por la derecha, o se sirve por la derecha y se retira por la izquierda?" se preguntó desesperado mientras regresaba con la jarra en las manos. Suspirando siguió su inspiración momentánea y debio ser la correcta porque Baldor no se desmayó al verlo ni le hizo ninguna seña disimulada.  
  
Cuando regresó a su sitio, pudo dar una disimulada mirada en derredor. Los hombres que en ese momento disfrutaban la reunión eran evidentemente gente con poder. Un par de ellos eran, con seguridad capitanes o generales de otras ciudades, se adivinaba en las voces fuertes, dos o tres obesos podían ser comerciantes, tenían todo el tipo de persona que no se preocupa por cómo se ve sabiendo que su dinero cubre la apariencia. Dos más podían ser algo así como ministros, porque sus vestimentas se veían lujosas pero moderadas y de los otros dos, no pudo saber a qué se dedicaban.  
  
Como todos conversaban unos con otros, el lugar era una algarabía constante; tanto, que solo en un pequeño impass de silencio, Legolas escuchó una risa suave que conocía muy bien y giró en el acto, esperando no ver a quien temía.  
  
Pero sí era.  
  
Arwen.  
  
Baldor se inclinó hacia él cuando notó lo que el elfo estaba mirando.  
  
- No le prestes atención, Legolas. Haz como si no estuviese aquí.- susurró.  
  
Haciéndole caso, el elfo giró de nuevo y trató de enfrascarse en la conversación de los dos hombres que tenía frente a él. Y consiguió interesarse realmente, porque estaban describiendo con mucha precisión las defensas del puerto de Osgiliath.  
  
-... y de hecho, el sastre descubrió que el aprendiz no llevaba interiores debajo del 'hakama'... ¿No es cierto Legolas?  
  
La voz de Arwen, más que la pregunta hicieron que el elfo le dedicara atención y se volviera hacia ella con cara de total desentendimiento mientras los hombres que habían escuchado toda la historia reían al asociarlo con la misma.  
  
- ¡Un aprendiz sin interiores...!- tronó uno de los posibles guerreros, golpeándose la rodilla de gusto.- ¡Eso sí hubiese estado digno de verse!  
  
-Bien...-repuso Legolas con una pequeña sonrisa.- No conozco a ningún geijin que haga semejante desatino, a menos que disfrute tener la piel llena de roces. Usar interiores es casi una obligación para nosotros... aunque ahora que lo pienso, no es tan necesario con los kimonos de las geiko, así que quizás el sastre estuviese equivocado y no fuese un geijin, sino una geiko...¿No lo crees Arwen?  
  
Si hasta ese momento, los hombres habían reído, ahora el bramido fue generalizado; y sin esperar ni dedicarle ni una mirada a Arwen, Legolas se volvió hacia la conversación que había dejado pendiente. A un lado, Baldor sí se dedicó a contemplar con muchísimo deleite el rostro de la elfa que también se plegó a las risas, aunque el destello asesino en sus ojos desmentía la alegre carcajada que emitió.  
  
Haldir tambien estaba divertido. En un primer momento no le había gustado para nada que Arwen usara así al aprendiz para mofarse y mucho menos porque estaba ridiculizando a alguien de su propia raza, pero al escuchar la respuesta de Legolas tuvo que hacer un pequeño esfuerzo para no reírse junto a los demás. No hubiese sido serio en su papel de anfitrión.  
  
Sin embargo se acercó a la mesa y luego de unos minutos, para que no fuera evidente que seguía refiriéndose al mismo tema, se inclinó hacia el elfo.  
  
- Supongo que te darás cuenta que acabas de ganarte una enemiga feroz...  
  
- No somos amigos desde el principio, Haldir.- explicó Legolas en voz baja.- A mí no me gusta hacer estas cosas, pero ella ya me ha causado muchos problemas y no quiero que me ponga en ridículo.  
  
- En ese caso... ¿Por qué no vas a conocer los jardines de la casa? Veo que tu 'amiga' está cuchicheando demasiado con el geijin que tiene al lado y no te mira con buenos ojos...  
  
- No voy a huir como un cobarde.  
  
- Hazle caso, Legolas.- intervino Baldor.- Todavía eres un aprendiz y no puedes darte el lujo de quedar mal en tu presentación. Dale tiempo para que airee su enojo de otra forma.  
  
- Pero, Baldor...  
  
- Dijiste que serías obediente.- el humano cortó por el medio la protesta del elfo, que respiró hondo.  
  
- Está bien, haré lo que me indicas...  
  
Diciendo así, se levantó, se excusó con los otros presentes y salió por una de las puertas laterales del salón.  
  
Esas puertas, daban a una galería central, y aquella a un jardin interno. Era apenas un pequeño espacio verde, pero los arbustos y flores estaban distribuidos con muy buen gusto y acierto. La luna, llena y luminosa, hacía que no fuese necesaria otra iluminación.  
  
Legolas caminó por la galería y por fin salió a cielo abierto. Tenía que reconocer que Haldir tenía un lugar muy hermoso para residir mientras estaba en Minas Tirith, aunque en verdad le extrañaba que aceptara quedarse tanto tiempo lejos de sus bosques. Al menos él no lo hubiese aceptado de haber tenido la opción de poder elegir dónde vivir.  
  
Era un placer saber que no había perdido su oído fino en medio del ruido escandaloso de la ciudad, porque el sonido de pasos atenuados le llegó claro y nítido.  
  
- Puedes salir, ya sé que estás ahí.- dijo, convencido que era el otro geijin, porque los pasos eran pasos de hombre.  
  
Tal como había pensado, la figura de hombre salió de las sombras más alejadas de la galería, pero ya en el primer momento, Legolas se dio cuenta que no era el otro geijin. Cuando salió a la luz pálida de la luna, vio que una capa larga color verde oliva cubría casi toda su indumentaria, salvo unas gastadas botas de cuero y la capucha ocultaba gran parte de las facciones. Era muy alto, unos centímetros más que Legolas y ahora que había sido descubierto, avanzó a grandes pasos a traves del jardín.  
  
Cuando llegó cerca del elfo, echó atrás la capucha y entonces los asombrados ojos de Legolas parpadearon un par de veces para asegurarse que no estaba equivocado.  
  
- Ara...- murmuró, pero consiguió detener su lengua a tiempo. "gorn..."  
  
Los ojos grises lo contemplaron con la misma intensidad que lo habían hecho muchos días antes, con la misma intensidad que el elfo recordaba tan bien. Y casi de la misma forma que aquella tarde, contuvo el aire sin darse cuenta.  
  
- Que increíble coincidencia...- murmuró el humano, sin poder terminar de creer la visión de magnífica hermosura que tenía enfrente.- ¿Qué haces aquí...?  
  
- ¿Qué hago aquí?- preguntó Legolas, divertido y saliendo de su entontecido asombro.- Vine a esta reunión con Baldor, mi hermano mayor.  
  
- De manera que lo conseguiste. Sabía que lo lograrías.  
  
- Aún no, todavía soy aprendiz... De hecho, hoy es mi presentación.  
  
- Déjame adivinar... Antes eras Hikari, rayo de sol... ¿Ahora eres... resplandor de Isilme?- aventuró, sonriendo.  
  
- Claro que no...- empezó a protestar el elfo, antes de darse cuenta de que estaban tomándolo a broma, pero no era lo mismo que cuando Arwen lo hacía, no había burla en la voz acariciante. Se preguntó si el humano habría olvidado su nombre.  
  
- Por supuesto que no. Un elfo no renunciaría a su nombre y el tuyo es particularmente hermoso... Legolas.  
  
A ese punto, el elfo no pudo sostenerle la mirada, e internamente agradeció que fuese de noche y que la luz de la luna no le permitiera al humano ver el ligero rubor que le subió al rostro. Necesitaba cambiar de tema antes que la incomodidad se hiciera demasiado intensa.  
  
- ¿Eres amigo del capitán Haldir?- preguntó entonces.  
  
- Sí, hace años que lo conozco, somos buenos amigos.  
  
- Entonces... ¿Por qué no pasas a la reunión? Seguro se alegrará de verte.  
  
- Quizás... pero él estará esperando al rey.- dijo, refiriéndose a que en ese momento, él no vestía como tal.  
  
- ¿El rey? ¿Haldir conoce al rey de Gondor?  
  
Por un instante, Aragorn pensó que el elfo estaba bromeando, hasta que de pronto, recordó que tampoco en el encuentro anterior, le había dado a conocer su identidad. Además, por consejo de sus ministros, la mayoría de los edictos y comunicados iban con otro nombre: Elessar Telcontar.  
  
- Bueno, sí.  
  
- Si eres amigo de Haldir, entonces tambien conocerás al rey, supongo.- opinó Legolas, no del todo convencido.  
  
- Oh, sí lo conozco.- ahora, Aragorn sonrió abiertamente.- Es un granuja, un salvaje maleducado...  
  
- No hablas con mucho respeto de tu rey.  
  
- Lo conozco desde antes que fuera rey, y puedo asegurarte que es todo lo que te digo.- ahora dio una larga mirada evaluadora a la elegante figura que tenía enfrente.- Estoy seguro que si el rey te viese en este momento, estaría mas que interesado en tí.  
  
Legolas hizo un pequeño gesto de desagrado e inconcientemente se irguió para replicar.  
  
- Todavía quedaría por ver si a mí puede interesarme el rey.  
  
La frase hizo que Aragorn lanzara una suave carcajada.  
  
- Un elfo orgulloso y altivo... Sí, creo que el rey estaría complacido.- se acercó un par de pasos más y sus ojos se fijaron en el 'haori' de Legolas. Sus dedos siguieron el bordado plateado sobre la solapa izquierda.- ¿Qué es esto?  
  
La cercanía de ese humano lo estaba poniendo nervioso de una manera que no podía explicarse, y Legolas tomó aire para poder contestar, fijando la vista en el bordado, porque si levantaba sus ojos hacia él, seguramente se pondría más nervioso.  
  
- Es... un símbolo. Cada geijin elige uno para su presentación... Es un junco...  
  
- Interesante.- dijo solamente. Entonces, como si hubiese tomado una repentina decisión o recordado algo, dio un paso atrás y volvió a sonreir.- Tengo que irme. ¿Puedes hacerme un pequeño favor?  
  
- Claro.- Legolas meditó seriamente si sus labios no estarían desconectándose de alguna forma del resto de su cuerpo, porque estaban actuando por voluntad propia.  
  
- Cuando regreses a la reunión, dale un mensaje a Haldir, despacito, que nadie más lo escuche. Dile que encontraste a Aragorn en el patio y que yo te dije que el rey no vendrá esta noche.  
  
- ¿Solo eso?  
  
- Sí, solo eso. Creo que volveremos a vernos pronto, Legolas.  
  
Antes que el elfo pudiese saludarlo, fue el humano el que se inclinó en una respetuosa reverencia y sin darle otra explicación, regresó por la galería de la que había salido.  
  
Todavía un poco atontado por ese inesperado encuentro, Legolas permaneció un rato más allí afuera, sintiendose ahora un poco solitario. Era extraño que esa sensación no la hubiese sentido mientras conversaba con el humano pero no quería meditar mucho en eso todavía. Se sentía contento al saber que Aragorn era amigo de Haldir, porque eso haría que encontrarlo de nuevo fuese mas fácil. Con esta perspectiva regresó al salón, para encontrar que en ese momento, Arwen bailaba junto con la otra geiko mientras una tercera acompañaba con la música.  
  
Aprovechando que todos estaban distraídos, Legolas se acercó a Haldir.  
  
- Encontré a tu amigo Aragorn en la galería.- susurró.- Me encargó que te dijera que el rey no vendría esta noche. ¿Lo esperabas?  
  
Por un instante, Haldir estuvo a punto de reír a todo pulmón, pero cortó la risa antes que surgiera. El aire de total inocencia de Legolas le decía a las claras que no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando.  
  
- ¿Encontraste a Aragorn...?- preguntó con suspicacia.- ¿Cómo era?  
  
- Bueno, tenía una capa, no pude ver muy bien el resto de su ropa, tiene el pelo oscuro y ojos grises y...  
  
- Sí, era él.- se preguntó porqué el humano no le había dicho a Legolas la verdad. Decidió que le preguntaría cuando lo viera, pero por lo pronto tenía que decir algo para atenuar la mirada de curiosidad del elfo.- Bien supongo que el rey tenía cosas mas importantes por hacer esta noche.  
  
- Supongo que sí.  
  
En ese momento, Arwen terminó su danza y todos aplaudieron entusiasmados. Mal que le pesara a Legolas, debía admitir que era una visión digna de alabarse. De todas las geiko que había visto en la escuela, ninguna podría compararse ni remotamente con ella.  
  
Antes que Arwen pudiese reponerse de la andanada de alabanzas que los presentes le estaban dedicando, Baldor decidió que Legolas debía regresar a la okiya. Tampoco había necesidad de tentar a la suerte. Así que lo acompañó hasta la puerta de entrada y lo subió al carruaje, dando la indicación al hombrecito que lo dejara y luego regresara.  
  
Cuando entró en la casa, la mayoría ya dormía, salvo Fumio que lo esperaba. En general, esa tarea hubiese correspondido al estudiante mas joven, pero el hombre había querido hacerlo para enterarse primero de cómo se había desarrollado la noche.  
  
Se encargó de ayudarlo a desvestirse y lo acompañó mientras el elfo cenaba algo ligero en la cocina. A pesar de que había abundantes platos en la mesa de la reunión de Haldir, recien en ese momento, Legolas se percató que no había probado ni un bocado en toda la tarde. Había tenido muy presente la recomendación de Baldor para no beber demasiado, porque era un proceso sumamente complicado desarmar todo el vestuario solo para desaguar, pero era evidente que tambien había olvidado comer.  
  
Por una norma de recato, en la okiya nadie dormía sin ropas, por lo que el elfo vestía ahora una bata corta sobre la ropa interior. Todavía conservaba el cabello trenzado e iba deshaciendo las trenzas a medida que hablaba con el hombre. Cuando terminó de comer, decidió ir a la cama, estaba rendido. Despidiéndose de Fumio salió al pasaje interno, donde casi tropieza con Arwen que en ese momento entraba.  
  
- Justamente a tí quería verte.- dijo Arwen, casi en un susurro.- ¿Cómo te atreves a ponerme en ridículo...?  
  
La mano blanca voló con la clara intención de abofetear al elfo, pero esta vez, Legolas se adelantó y con agilidad y firmeza, detuvo el golpe tomándola por la muñeca. Por unos instantes, ella forcejeó, pero era evidente que el elfo tenía más fuerza y al final desistió. Aún así, por prevención, Legolas no la soltó.  
  
Fumio salió de la cocina en esos momentos, pero en la semipenumbra, no consiguió tener una visión cabal de lo que sucedía. Legolas la dejó y Arwen retrocedió un paso, pero el enojo todavía aleteaba en sus ojos celestes.  
  
- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó algo preocupado. Esos dos no podían cruzarse sin que saltaran chispas.  
  
- Nada, Fumio. Solo nos cruzamos... Me voy a dormir.- contestó Legolas, pasando a un lado.  
  
- No voy a olvidar esto, Legolas.  
  
Cuando llegó a su habitación, el elfo rubio estuvo totalmente seguro que el hecho de que Arwen lo llamara por su nombre no era tan bueno como en el resto de los casos. Sin embargo, no se detuvo mucho tiempo en eso, se durmió casi de inmediato recordando ese encuentro fortuito y grato a la luz de la luna.  
  
"Resplandor de Isilme..." sonrió semidormido.  
  
TBC...  
  
N/A: El 'misedashi' era la presentación formal de una estudiante como aprendiza. Consistía en una pequeña ceremonia donde se procedía al 'intercambio de tazas'. La aprendiza bebía un sorbito de una tacita de té y luego le ofrecía de la misma a la 'hermana mayor' y se daba a conocer el nombre que iba a usar en adelante. La ceremonia se llevaba a cabo en la Casa de Té que apadrinaba a la aprendiza, desde allí, iban a visitar a las maestras que la habían ayudado a llegar hasta ese momento, y luego visitaban las casas de té más importantes donde en general se realizaban las reuniones y banquetes. A partir de ese momento, la aprendiza podía comenzar a asistir a esas reuniones, aunque en un primer momento solo hace acto de presencia 'observa y aprende'. Ese estado se llama 'minarai' y dura apenas un par de meses, después de eso, será una 'maiko' hasta que llegue el momento en que pase a ser 'geiko'. Bueno, aquí se vé donde metí mis retorcidos deditos para acomodar las costumbres a Minas Tirith sin convertir la ciudad en un Japon de la Tierra Media jejejeje.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Vania: Sí, tan lindo Haldir, me gustó tener una razón válida para ponerlo en el fic... Una competencia de arco?? Mmm, lindo, a lo mejor lo pueda poner más adelante. En cuanto a Arwen, hará maldaditas pequeñas, por ahora porque no se va a arriesgar a ponerse en contra a Baldor, pero ya hará cositas feas. A los hermanitos les dedicaré capítulos compartidos, como hasta ahora, creo... Espero que mi musa se porte bien conmigo y no me abandone. Besito.  
  
Iona: Gracias, intenté que el asunto de la vestimenta no quedara muy complicado... Es que no me lo imaginaba al elfito vestido con cosas muy aparatosas, si él es lindo así nomás... Sí Aragorn ya recibió su parte de aviso, sobre lo que tiene por delante; cosas buenas y no tan buenas... Depende de él. Besos.  
  
Alym: Sí es lindo mi elfito Jinete, no? El lemmoncito por allí tardará un poco, porque primero se le va a complicar, paciencia. Es que como la historia central es de Leggy, los hermanitos aparecen una vez cada tres o cuatro capitulos... Es todo lo que mi musa me permite por el momento, snif, y eso que la tengo encadenada a la pata del escritorio, pero algunos problemas para ellos tambien habrá. Besitos mil.  
  
Forfirith: Hola! Baldor es muy inteligente, es el mejor geijin y sabe lo que es mejor para Leggy, para hacerlo resaltar y que todos lo noten. El encuentro elfo /rey estuvo aquí, sé que no es mucho, pero esto irá despacito, tener en cuenta que el elfo tiene que cuidar su reputación y sobre todo no quitarle la vista de encima a la bruja. Gracias. Suerte para ti tambien :D  
  
Zekhen-angel: Mi elfo extraña su bosque, pero ni modo, se tiene que quedar, snif, aunque ahora ya le encontró el dulce a la ciudad jejeje. Tu preguntita sobre Haldir: es que me estoy basando mucho en los libros, y según ellos, los elfos de Rivendel y Lothlórien mantenían algunos contactos, pero admiten que no tienen mucha relación con sus 'hermanos del Norte', así que aquí, Haldir no conoce a Legolas hasta que Baldor los presenta. Del mismo modo, fue a Mirkwood como parte de la comitiva que acompañó a Galadriel y Celeborn, pero no a la boda, por lo cual no vio a Elroy, sino los hubiese relacionado al verlos tan parecidos... Uf, espero que la explicación no haya sido demasiado rebuscada, sip? Y aquí tienes tu fiestita, con Haldir, Baldor, Aragorn (de incógnito) y la bruja tambien... Todo por el mismo precio... jejeje. Besitos.  
  
Azalea: Hola! Sí, Haldir, Haldir!! No sé si lo haré sufrir metiéndolo en medio del rey y el elfo... Pobrecito, siempre el tercero en discordia. Mi rey montaraz, el ministro que sacó de la cama aprendió que sigue siendo un salvaje :D... Es que aunque haya vivido un tiempo con los elfos, me parece que pasó mas tiempo entre los dúnadain y eso debería notarse. Rey formal??? Plis, no. Besitos.  
  
Ayesha: Aragorn mentiroso, nunca le dijo al elfo que era el rey. La primera vez tambien estaba enfundado en su capita y ahora tampoco le dijo... Creo que haré que hayan algunos problemas con eso, sí? Y Haldir es un galán, ya conoce a Baldor así que de momento son amigos. ¿Quién podría culpar a Baldor por querer algo con Haldir? Yo no, seguro. El elfo es amable con él y por extensión con Leggy, pero creo que la relación entre estos dos elfos será más de amistad o algo así medio confuso... ¬¬... 


	10. Ocultar no es bueno

Título: El destino del árbol y el junco  
  
Autor: abysm  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes son de JR Tolkien, por supuesto. Los tomé prestados un tiempito.  
  
Advertencias: Esto será slash Aragorn/Legolas, definitivamente. Creo que será rating R en algunos capítulos.  
  
Aclaraciones: AU. No hay Anillo ni Sauron. El fic estará ambientado en la tradición de las geishas. Algunas de esas costumbres van a estar alteradas para beneficio de la trama del fic. Intentaré aclarar las ideas erróneas, me encanta el mundo de las geishas y no quisiera ofender. Por eso, habrá algunos nombres japoneses (personajes secundarios, obvio y poquitos) y alguna que otra frase.  
  
Capitulo 10  
  
Ocultar no es bueno  
  
Aragorn giró alrededor de la mesa del estudio en el que había dispuesto un inmenso mapa de sus tierras y una buena parte de otras. Rohan, Gondor e Ithilien. Contempló la disposición de las ciudades, pensando.  
  
- ¿De dónde dices que era ese comerciante?- preguntó al final.  
  
- Pelargir.- contestó Haldir al punto.  
  
- ¿Y cómo se supone que conocía tan bien las defensas de Osgiliath?  
  
- ¿Cómo se supone que voy a saberlo yo? Supongo que pudo haber viajado por allí, no es raro el comercio entre los dos puertos.  
  
- Sí, puede ser.  
  
El galadrim contemplaba al soberano que en ese momento estaba barajando en su mente cada uno de los datos que él le había proporcionado acerca de lo escuchado en la reunión dos días antes. Lo bueno del hecho que el rey no se presentara en esas reuniones, era que los comensales se sentían libres para hablar entre ellos, y no sabiendo demasiado de elfos, confiaban en que el bullicio general tapara sus murmullos. Si hubiesen sabido que los finos sentidos élficos podían enfocar con total seguridad sus conversaciones, no se hubiesen atrevido a abrir sus bocas.  
  
- Muy bien, dímelo.- dijo al final Haldir.  
  
- ¿Qué debo decirte?  
  
- No te hagas el desentendido. Estoy hablando de Legolas. ¿Por qué no le dijiste quien eras?  
  
- Oh, eso.- comentó Aragorn, sonriendo para sí.  
  
- Sí, eso. Cuando entró en el salón y me dio tu mensaje, casi me echo a reir; entonces me di cuenta que realmente no sabe quien eres.  
  
- Supongo que no le habrás dicho...  
  
- No, no le dije.- replicó Haldir, molesto.- No le dije porque no estaba seguro de lo que te proponías. Pero creo que no me gusta lo que estás haciendo.  
  
- ¿Y qué estoy haciendo?- preguntó Aragorn, inocente.  
  
- Estás jugando con él, creo. Y no me gustaría que nuestra amistad se vea empañada porque te empeñas en jugar con uno de los míos.  
  
- No sabía que Legolas era de los tuyos...- indicó suavemente, sin mirarlo, pero un poco molesto por la defensa que el galadrim hacía del elfo.  
  
- Sabes a lo que me refiero. Legolas ya tiene bastante con aguantar las tonterías de Arwen, para preocuparse tambien por tí... ¿Me dirás qué te propones al mentir de esa forma?  
  
- En realidad, no me propongo nada. Y no le estoy mintiendo, solamente no le dije quien era.  
  
- Es casi lo mismo, además, él se arriesga demasiado a verte a solas... Eso lo pondría en una situación muy delicada si lo sorprendieran hablando contigo en un corredor oscuro. Nadie creería que solo 'hablan'.  
  
- Pero es todo lo que hacemos.  
  
- Escucha Aragorn, ya tienes un problema en puerta con el asunto de Arwen... ¿Por qué no dejas afuera a Legolas? Es demasiado inocente en...  
  
- Me habías dicho que tiene casi 3000 años... Nadie es inocente con esos años a cuestas.  
  
- Bueno, pues él sí lo es. Y lo que quería decir, es que es inocente en su conocimiento de los humanos. ¿Te das cuenta que hasta hace unos días atrás, el único contacto con humanos que ha tenido se reduce a los que ha visto en el Barrio de los Cerezos?  
  
- Ahora que es aprendiz, estará mas en contacto con nosotros, los pobres mortales...  
  
Haldir resopló, aunque Aragorn era su amigo, a veces tenía muchos deseos de sacudirlo para ver si eso acomodaba un poco sus ideas.  
  
- ¿A qué te refieres con un problema en puerta con Arwen?- preguntó de repente Aragorn.  
  
- Veo que conseguí tu atención.- replicó ácidamente el elfo.- Espero que no tengas tan mala memoria, Aragorn. Oficiaste su 'mizuage' ¿Lo olvidas?- disfrutó un poco al ver la cara de sorpresa del rey.- Y sí, eso tambien lo escuché en una taberna. No hace mucho de eso ¿Me equivoco?  
  
Esta vez, el hombre tardó un poco mas en contestar. No hacía demasiado, pero era algo de lo que ya se arrepentía. Si tan solo hubiese encontrado a ese hermoso elfo antes...  
  
Sacudió esos pensamientos con algo de enojo. Lo hecho, hecho estaba, no podía deshacerlo, iba a tener que idear una manera de remediarlo.  
  
- No, no hace mucho de eso.- contestó al fin.  
  
- Me imaginé. La tradición indica que podrías convertirte en el protector de esa geiko. Es la hija de Lord Elrond, de Rivendel... ¿Lo sabías, no?  
  
En ese instante, Aragorn sí dejo de mirar el mapa. Nadie le había dicho nada de eso antes.  
  
- No puede ser... Yo crecí con Elladan y Elrohir, los hijos de Lord Elrond en Rivendel, él fue casi un padre para mí y nunca la ví mientras estuve allí.  
  
- Vivió mucho tiempo en Lothlórien, pero algunas veces iba a Rivendel. Supongo que sus visitas no coincidieron con tu estadía allí. La Dama Galadriel es su pariente tambien.  
  
- Maldición.- dijo, sentándose en uno de los cómodos sillones de la estancia. Eso sí que no estaba en sus planes.- ¿Qué hace una hija de Elrond aquí, y como geiko?  
  
- Creo que hizo estallar la paciencia del buen Elrond hace algun tiempo... ¿Quien puede culparlo si su hija tiene el carácter de un balrog? Así que decidió que tenía que rodearla de otro tipo de gente. ¿Ahora te das cuenta del tipo de problemas de que te hablaba?  
  
-Sí.- dijo solamente.  
  
Sí era un inconveniente porque con seguridad, por más que hubiese sido como un hijo para Elrond, aquel no iba a dejar pasar el asunto con Arwen, aunque el hecho de haber oficiado el 'mizuage' de la elfa no lo comprometía de modo serio con ella, el asunto tampoco sería del agrado de su padre adoptivo.  
  
No podía explicarle a Haldir lo que sentía porque en realidad, tampoco terminaba de explicárselo a sí mismo.  
  
Hasta hacía unos años atrás, todo era mucho mas sencillo. La vida era dura y salvaje para él, pero infinitamente mas simple. Ahora siempre estaba cuidándose de los que se acercaban a él, siempre estaba sospechando de los que se arrimaban. Pero lo peor de todo, era que la mayoría de las veces, tenía razón.  
  
Cuando permitía que alguien se internara un poco en su intimidad, terminaba descubriendo que solo estaba interesado en obtener algun beneficio del rey de Gondor. A nadie parecía interesarle la persona detrás de la corona.  
  
Había creído que Arwen podía ser una persona diferente, se había dejado guiar por su hermosura, por la amabilidad con que se le había acercado para hablarle y había creído que ella lo escuchaba, pero una vez más se había desengañado. Y no había tenido que pasar mucho tiempo, solamente verla frente al espejo mientras se vestía, luego del 'mizuage'. Ella no se había dado cuenta que él observaba, y la mirada de ambición y satisfacción en aquellos ojos, le había hecho comprender de una sola vez, que se había equivocado de nuevo.  
  
Pero unos días después había encontrado a ese elfo en el Barrio de los Cerezos. Aquel estaba tan encerrado en sus propios problemas, que no se había dado cuenta que había alguien con él. Y cuando lo miró... Elbereth, esos ojos tan inmensamente límpidos habían quedado grabados a fuego en su mente.  
  
No había podido quitarlo de su memoria. Ni los ojos azules, ni el bello rostro, ni la voz suave. Y lo mejor de todo, era que al encontrarlo un par de noches atrás, el elfo lo había mirado exactamente de la misma forma que antes. Legolas no sabía que él era el rey, el interés que había visto en el elfo era por Aragorn, el hombre, no por el monarca y ahora, se dio cuenta que ésa era la razón final para no haberle dicho quien era. Quería eso, pero esta vez no quería que el soberano le arrebatara al hombre lo que podía tener.  
  
- Le diré quien soy, pero no por ahora.- dijo, esta vez en forma terminante.- Y te pido que no se lo digas, Haldir.  
  
El galadrim no pudo reprimir un gesto de contrariedad, y meditó un poco antes de hablar.  
  
- Eres mi amigo, Aragorn; pero no mentiré por tí. No revelaré tu secreto, pero si Legolas me pregunta quien eres, no le ocultaré nada.  
  
- Eso no pasará.  
  
- Oh, claro que no... ¿Cuántos Aragorns hay en Minas Tirith?- replicó mordaz.- Pero en honor a nuestra amistad, Aragorn te daré un consejo. Díselo antes que se entere de alguna otra forma, porque si eso pasa, vas a tener muchos problemas para explicarle, cualquiera que sean tus razones.  
  
- Lo tendré en cuenta. ¿Cuándo harás tu próxima reunión?  
  
- En una semana.  
  
- Perfecto. Invítalos por favor, necesito verlo de nuevo.  
  
Haldir solo asintió. No había tenido mucha oportunidad de estudiar a Legolas con respecto a Aragorn, pero tendría que hacerlo. La idea de que el rey estuviese empezando a interesarse en el elfo no le complacía demasiado, pero no terminaba de explicarse por qué.  
  
Después de llegar a eso, ambos volvieron a dedicarse a los temas que habían tratado con anterioridad. No volvieron a hablar de Legolas durante esa noche.

Cuando, a la semana siguiente, llegó a la okiya la invitación para Legolas a la nueva reunión en casa de Haldir, aquel intentó no demostrar la expectativa que eso le causaba e intentó no pensar, porque, hasta ese día tenía muchos compromisos en medio.  
  
Pero eso resultaba algo imposible. Descubrió cuanto ansiaba verlo de nuevo, y entonces ya no pudo evitar los pensamientos. Las relaciones entre elfos y humanos no eran del todo bien vistas entre su gente y no podía dejar de pensar en su padre, en lo que diría si tan solo tuviese una idea de lo que rondaba por su mente. Por fin, tambien recordó con pensar que su existencia y regreso a Mirkwood estaban ligadas al cumplimiento de su destino, y si la Dama le había señalado a ese humano como parte de su destino, entonces su padre debería aceptarlo.  
  
Jamás se le hubiese ocurrido pensar que la vida de Baldor era tan agitada, algunas veces iban a tres reuniones por noche. Como siempre en esos casos, la invitación era para Baldor, pero a esas alturas, ya todos sabían que iba acompañado por el elfo.  
  
Esa noche, por primera vez, Fumio llamó al elfo y le pidió que lo acompañara. Aquel lo siguió pero vaciló un poco ante la entrada que conducía al sótano. Comprendiendo, el hombre lo tranquilizó y bajó ante él. Tal como Legolas recordaba, no todas las habitaciones del sótano eran para conservar alimentos. Fumio abrió una puerta y entró en un recinto que estaba lleno de estanterías de madera. En cada estantería, había numerosas cajas de gran tamaño.  
  
Legolas no podía comprender los caracteres escritos en las mismas, pero Fumio al parecer sí, porque iba leyendo mientras avanzaba, lámpara en mano.  
  
- Éste.- dijo al fin, y manipuló una gran caja hasta sacarla.  
  
Quitó la tapa y unos papeles muy finos para extraer finalmente, un nuevo 'hakama' en brillante color rojo intenso. El resto del traje estaba prolijamente doblado en el interior. El hombre extrajo otra prenda y la midió sobre el cuerpo de Legolas, comprobando que tuviese el largo adecuado y el efecto del color sobre la piel.  
  
- Me gusta cómo se ve el rojo.- meditó en voz baja.  
  
- ¿Rojo..? Es demasiado llamativo...  
  
- Exacto. ¿Sabías que esta okiya tuvo alguna vez hasta cuatro geijin trabajando al mismo tiempo? Hay trajes suficientes como para muchas reuniones, eso hasta que tus ingresos puedan comprar unos nuevos... Sí, este estara bien. Rojo y negro.  
  
Puso las dos prendas cerca del elfo y contempló embelesado el contraste de los colores, en tanto Legolas intentaba no decirle que no se sentía demasiado cómodo con colores tan llamativos. Pero había prometido ser obediente, así que no iba a discutir. Además sabía que ni siquiera Arwen elegía las ropas que usaba.  
  
Fumio le tendió la lámpara y acomodando todo en la caja, le indicó que saliera. Ya tenían la ropa para esa noche.  
  
Consecuencia inmediata de eso: una merienda ligera luego de las clases de Egaldus por la tarde, una nueva visita a la peinadora, un baño refrescante y ligero luego, vestirse y si tenía algo de tiempo, pasaba unos minutos repasando alguna de las lecciones del día siguiente hasta que Baldor llegara a buscarlo.  
  
Esa noche, Legolas estaba más que contento, al menos de momento, Arwen no estaba; y con un poco de suerte, no se presentaría, si sus propios compromisos no le dejaban tiempo. Mientras tanto, veía los esfuerzos de Baldor por interesarse en la conversación de uno de los comensales, conversación francamente aburrida según él.  
  
Como de costumbre, Haldir permanecía un tanto alejado, como si no disfrutara demasiado la reunión, pero al mismo tiempo, muy atento a todo. De pronto, Legolas se encontró estudiando a su anfitrión. Los ojos grises del galadrim recorrían el salón de forma continua, en ocasiones parecía dirigir su atención a algun sitio en especial y luego pasaba a otra cosa.  
  
También se dio cuenta que el elfo sólo bebía agua fresca, a pesar de que ofrecía a sus invitados vinos de muy variada especie; desde los ásperos preferidos por los guerreros hasta los burbujeantes preferidos por los comerciantes ricos. Las mesas tenían abundantes bocadillos de toda índole, pero el elfo solo tenía cerca un plato con fruta que ocasionalmente probaba.  
  
Era todo un enigma ese elfo y Legolas se encontró preguntándose por qué hacía esas reuniones si no parecía estar a gusto en ellas. En ese momento, el galadrim fijó sus ojos en él y por un instante ambos se miraron.  
  
Hubo una sonrisa leve en Haldir, cuando se dio cuenta que Legolas estaba estudiándolo y de inmediato aquel desvió la vista, un poco avergonzado por haber sido atrapado en un escrutinio tan abierto como descarado.  
  
Un criado entró con discreción y murmuró algunas palabras al oído del galadrim y aquel salió del salón unos momentos. Cuando regresó, no ocupó su lugar, sino que fue directo a Legolas.  
  
- Alguien te espera en la galería que dá al jardin interno.- comentó muy suavemente.  
  
Ante esas palabras, Legolas intentó no delatarse y continuó como si no hubiese comprendido. Eso no engañó a Haldir, que pudo ver a la perfección cómo se iluminó el semblante cuando le dio el aviso.  
  
- Si quiere verme, lo mejor sería que entrara al salón. Es lo correcto.  
  
- Sí, pero a Aragorn no le gustan estas reuniones y me pidió que le permitas verte unos minutos.  
  
Eso era lo que había estado esperando todo el día, de modo que tratando de no llamar la atención de Baldor, se levantó para salir del recinto.  
  
Una vez más, el jardín estaba en semipenumbras, pero no le fue difícil al elfo distinguir la silueta que ahora esperaba sentado en una de las bancas de mármol más alejadas de la vista de cualquiera que pudiese salir del salón.  
  
Y como estaba esperándolo, Aragorn no tuvo dificultad en verlo llegar, avanzando entre las sombras del jardín. Lo que no esperaba era que luciera mejor que la última vez que lo había visto. Definitivamente, la luz de la luna hacía maravillas en esa piel blanca que parecía tan suave. En un rincón de su mente, el rey sintió el impulso de alargar la mano y verificar si así era.  
  
- Que bueno que viniste.- dijo el humano en un murmullo.- Haldir trató de convencerme que no saldrías.  
  
- No debería haber salido. Si Baldor o alguien más se da cuenta, podría causarme problemas.  
  
- No quiero que eso pase.- dijo, con sinceridad.- Pero quería verte de nuevo.  
  
Esas palabras resonaron con bastante fuerza en los oídos del elfo que no atinó a decir nada en respuesta en un primer momento y desvanecieron todas las advertencias de Baldor acerca de que ningún geijin debía aceptar encontrarse a solas con un hombre.  
  
- ¿Por qué no entraste a la reunión...? Ahí podríamos hablar sin que eso pudiera causarme inconvenientes.  
  
- A esa gente no le gustaría para nada verme entrar ahí, puedo asegurártelo.  
  
- ¿Por qué no?  
  
- Digamos... que no les gusta la amistad que tengo con Haldir, y menos aún lo mucho que conozco al rey.- dijo, sin mentir del todo.- Solo quiero conversar contigo unos minutos... Por favor...  
  
No estaba meditando mucho lo que decía, aunque en realidad, no le importaba pedirle 'por favor' a Legolas. Cosa extraña, porque en general, detestaba usar esa expresión. Le daba la impresión de quedar siempre en deuda. Vio que el elfo suspiraba y echaba un rápido vistazo hacia el salón, sentándose luego en un extremo de la banca.  
  
Durante unos incómodos segundos, él, el rey de Gondor no supo qué decir, todas las palabras que había pensado durante el día, parecían haberse esfumado de su mente. Estaba en blanco, lo único que podía hacer era contemplar al elfo.  
  
- ¿De qué conoces a Haldir?- preguntó de pronto Legolas para quebrar el silencio.  
  
- De... Hace unos años, él me ayudó en un problema bastante grave que tuve. Desde entonces, hemos sido amigos. ¿Vivías... en Lothlórien, con él?  
  
- No, lo conocí aquí. Yo vivía en Mirkwood.  
  
- He cruzado esos bosques en alguna ocasión. Son muy extensos... Un poco peligrosos.  
  
- Bastante, pero no hay lugar más hermoso. Bien, dicen que el Bosque Dorado es magnífico, pero creo que es diferente... Mirkwood es... agreste, una belleza salvaje. El paisaje que ahora estás contemplando embelesado, puede esconder un gran peligro... No todos pueden vivir allí.  
  
- Si tanto amabas ese lugar, ¿por qué viniste a Minas Tirith?  
  
Apenas hizo la pregunta, se arrepintió porque el semblante que segundos atrás había estado tan sereno, se vio ensombrecido por un gesto de pena.  
  
- Tenía que venir.- dijo, tan solo pero al instante se recompuso.- Esta ciudad no es tan horrible como había pensado al principio.  
  
- ¿Ah, no?  
  
- No. Y he descubierto que los humanos son seres muy complicados.- comentó con total inocencia.- Siempre pensé que los hombres eran todos... descorteses, maleducados... mentirosos... pero en realidad no conocía a ninguno. Ahora conozco al Maestro Egaldus, por ejemplo. Es amable y le encanta lo que hace. Baldor es increíble, nunca se cansa, siempre es tan educado y siempre parece saber qué hacer o qué decir para que la gente se sienta bien... Incluso Fumio, el encargado de cuidarnos en la okiya...  
  
Un poco celoso por no haber sido incluído en la lista de 'humanos notables' del elfo, Aragorn decidió arriesgar un poco.  
  
- ¿Y qué piensas de 'este' humano?  
  
Esta vez, los ojos azules lo miraron fijamente, con una especie de conocimiento antiguo, y entonces Aragorn recordó que ese rostro que parecía más joven que el suyo, tenía muchos más años. Sin embargo, el lento escrutinio duró apenas unos instantes. Legolas desvió la vista antes de contestar.  
  
- Creo que tienes miedo de confiar.  
  
Perturbado por la exacta descripción, Aragorn se levantó de improviso, un poco asustado por la percepción perfecta que el elfo había hecho de él.  
  
- Lo siento...- susurró Legolas, levántandose tambien y maldiciéndose en su interior porque con menos de diez palabras había arruinado la noche.- Perdón... No quise...  
  
- No te disculpes, yo pregunté.  
  
Tal vez la falta de práctica, hizo que la voz le saliera un poco mas brusca de lo normal, pero la apreciación de Legolas había causado una profunda impresión en él. Dándose cuenta del silencio que siquió a sus palabras, Aragorn giró solo para encontrar el rostro un poco mortificado del elfo.  
  
- No tienes que disculparte...- reiteró intentando esta vez sonar un poco menos brusco.- Me... impresionó un poco que hubieses podido... leer tan bien en mí. Eso es todo.  
  
Hubo un sonido un tanto cercano y de inmediato Legolas miró hacia el salón.  
  
- No puedo quedarme más.- iba a retirarse antes de terminar de arruinar todo, pero la mano del hombre atrapó la suya antes.  
  
- No te vayas.  
  
- Tengo que hacerlo, no puedo quedarme mas tiempo. Van a notar mi ausencia en el salón.  
  
Contra todo lo esperado, Aragorn encontró que en realidad no quería causarle problemas a Legolas. No quería que ese encuentro pudiese acarrearle consecuencias que estropearan el ascenso que recien comenzaba. Entonces se dio cuenta que le sostenía la mano en la suya, y que la piel sí era tan suave como parecía.  
  
Un poco avergonzado, Legolas retiró la mano, notando un agradable calor que le subía a través de ella.  
  
- La próxima vez pensaré en algo para no traerte problemas y que podamos conversar un rato más... Me gusta mucho hablar contigo.- confesó Aragorn. El sonido se escuchó esta vez más cercano que antes y eso lo alarmó .- Vete, vuelve al salón...  
  
Si no se iba en ese momento, Legolas supo que no iba a poder hacerlo después. A pesar del ligero tropiezo en la conversación anterior, todo parecía estar bien y quería quedarse, pero sabía que era demasiado arriesgado. Le había costado mucho llegar ahí, ahora tenía que mantenerse.  
  
Tomó aire, hizo una rápida reverencia y regresó a la galería. Cuando se volvió a mirar, Aragorn ya había desaparecido entre las sombras.  
  
- ¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó Baldor en cuanto lo vio aparecer.  
  
- En el jardín. Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco.- dijo, sintiendose culpable de inmediato por mentirle y se sintió peor cuando el otro joven aceptó su explicación sin ningún tipo de observación.  
  
- Vamos... a hacer un juego...- interrumpió en ese momento uno de los hombres sentado junto a ellos.  
  
Arrastraba un poco las palabras de lo que podía deducirse que ya había bebido bastante. Tomó un botellón de vino, una copa y plantó todo con fuerza ante Baldor y Legolas. Sirvió vino en la copa hasta que rebalsó y empezó a caer por los bordes.  
  
- A ver quien... puede beber todddo... de una sssola vez... Tú empiezas.- dijo y empujó la copa hacia el elfo.  
  
Aquel miró el envase y el contenido con la repulsión pintada en el rostro pero intentó dominarse.  
  
- Muchas gracias por invitarme a participar, señor... Pero no puedo. Aún soy un aprendiz y...  
  
- ¡Aprendiz, mis barbas!- exclamó.- Yo sé algo de elfos y... tú podrías ser mi... recontraabuelito...- lanzó una sonora carcajada por su mal chiste y tomando la copa la acercó a Legolas, que se hizo hacia atrás sin poder evitarlo.  
  
Como no tomaba la copa, el hombre alargó la mano y tomando la del elfo, casi lo obligó a asirla. Entonces Baldor intervino.  
  
- Muy bien, Legolas, si tanto lo quieres, puedes dar un sorbo... pero nada más.- dijo en tono terminante como si en verdad estuviese haciendo una gran concesión y luego se encaró con el comerciante.- Comprende señor que no está bien que un aprendiz ande a los tumbos... No se vería bien.  
  
- ¿No...? Muy bien, Leg... Legl... eh... elfo... Un sorbo, uno grande...  
  
Conteniendo la respiración, Legolas acercó la copa a sus labios con toda la intención de fingir que bebía, pero en el último momento, el hombre le empujó la mano, y entre la sorpresa y el respingo, dio un gran trago al fuerte vino que contenía la copa.  
  
Dio un salto hacia atrás, pero el líquido ya le había cruzado la garganta. Tosió, ahogado, asqueado al sentir el sabor en su boca. Ante la brusca reacción del elfo, el hombre empezó a reirse descontroladamente, al parecer contento y satisfecho de su broma mientras Legolas intentaba reprimir las toses. Unos pasos más lejos, Haldir se irguió en su asiento, dispuesto a intervenir, pero un pequeño gesto de Baldor lo detuvo.  
  
- Ya ves, señor lo que consigues... Es que ya te dije que es un aprendiz y no está acostumbrado.- diciendo así, tomó una copa de agua y se la tendió a Legolas, que la tomó desesperado. Casi al mismo tiempo, se volvió hacia el comerciante con una sonrisa.- Esto tienes que jugarlo con un geijin.  
  
Ante los asombrados ojos del elfo, Baldor tomó la copa de vino que había quedado en la mesa y se la llevó a los labios, bebiendo todo su contenido de una sola vez. Cuando hubo terminado, la dejó con fuerza delante de la atónita mirada del comerciante.  
  
- Así es como se hace.  
  
- ¡Que me condenen! ¡Claro que así se hace...! Venga, Baldor, vamos a jugar tú y yo a esto...- dijo, olvidándose de la mala broma anterior.  
  
Mientras se recuperaba de lo sucedido, Legolas miraba agradecido a Baldor junto al comerciante. Notó que con bastante astucia, y aprovechándose de lo bebido que el hombre ya estaba, en más de una ocasión, lo engatusaba haciéndole creer que sí había bebido, cuando en realidad, arrojaba el contenido de la copa en una jarra cercana.  
  
"Esto es algo que solo dá la práctica." se dijo Legolas, admirando la habilidad del joven para manipular la situación y que no hubiese pasado a mayores. "Todavía tengo mucho que aprender".  
  
Igual el juego no duró mucho. Un poco después, al parecer, el hombre ya no podía seguir bebiendo y medio se bamboleaba en su silla. Legolas había dejado de prestarle atención, por eso se sorprendió al sentir la mano sobre su hombro y verlo de pie junto a él, al girar.  
  
- Necesito ir al retrete.- proclamó apoyándose en el elfo.  
  
No era extraña esa actitud. Una de las actividades de los aprendices, era conducir a los invitados a los servicios, sobre todo cuando estaban en un estado tambaleante como ese hombre. Baldor se inclinó un poco hacia él.  
  
- ¿Sabes dónde ir?  
  
- Sí, Baldor. Haldir ya me había enseñado el sitio antes, no te preocupes. No tardaré.  
  
Se puso de pie, y ofreciendo apoyo con gentileza al hombre, medio lo acarreó fuera del salón. Tenían que cruzar la misma galería que daba al jardín interno y luego desviarse por un corredor. Era una suerte para ese hombre que Legolas tuviese más fuerza que un humano, porque de lo contrario, no hubiese podido ser de ninguna utilidad. El elfo sentía sobre sí casi todo el peso del voluminoso comerciante cuando llegaron a la puerta del servicio.  
  
- Qué bueno que pudiste traerme hasta aquí... ¿Sabías que eres muy atractivo...?  
  
La frase tomó un poco por sorpresa a Legolas, pero considerando que el hombre estaba bebido no era raro que dijese cosas extrañas.  
  
- Gracias, señor. Ahí están los servicios. Te esperaré aquí.  
  
- ¿No vas a ayudarme con esto?  
  
- Me temo, señor; que eso debes hacerlo por tí mismo.- comentó Legolas, con una sonrisa forzada.  
  
El hombre inició el camino pero a último momento giró hacia el elfo arrastrándolo con el peso de su cuerpo y arrinconándolo contra la pared. Sorprendido, la primera reacción de Legolas fue interponer sus brazos entre los dos cuerpos para evitar el contacto.  
  
- Eres tan lindo... Dame un beso...  
  
Aunque el hombre no hubiese estado tan ebrio como estaba, Legolas igual hubiese sentido la oleada de asco que le hizo girar la cara cuando aquel intentó besarlo. Las palabras de Baldor resonaron en su memoria.  
  
'Un geijin jamas puede ponerse violento con un cliente'.  
  
Maniobró los brazos para alejar un poco el cuerpo que lo oprimía mientras intentaba mantener el rostro vuelto a un lado, donde no le llegara el fétido aliento a alcohol.  
  
- No seas arisco... Nomás un besito...  
  
- No... Señor, tienes que alejarte... Esto no está bien.- dijo, forcejeando para alejarlo.  
  
- Si se siente perfecto...- una de sus inmensas manos le sujetó por el rostro, mientras el otro brazo rodeaba la estrecha cintura aferrándolo contra sí y provocando una molesta fricción.- ¿Dónde tienes tus tesoritos, pequeño elfo?  
  
El siguiente movimiento, fue intentar besarlo de nuevo al tiempo que introducía una pierna entre las del elfo, y esta vez, Legolas supo que no iba a tener más remedio que hacer algo drástico. No iba a permitir que nadie lo manoseara de esa forma.Todo su cuerpo repelía el contacto con ese hombre, sin embargo, cuando reunió la decisión para usar su fuerza y quitárselo de encima, sus manos empujaron el vacío.  
  
El comerciante realizó un pequeño pero violento viaje hasta una columna donde se estrelló. Desde allí, se deslizó muy despacio, inconciente hasta el suelo.  
  
Solo en ese momento, Legolas reparó en la sombra que casi jadeaba de furia, con evidentes deseos de seguir aporreando al hombre. De inmediato, los ojos grises se fijaron en él.  
  
- ¿Por qué no te lo quitaste de encima...?- fue el susurro casi acusador. Como de momento, no hubo respuesta, lo tomó con fuerza por los hombros.  
  
- ¡Suéltame!- el tono en la voz del elfo tuvo un toque disonante que evidenció el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para contenerse.  
  
Por un par de segundos, permanecieron en silencio, buscando sosegarse. Legolas se apoyó pesadamente en el muro, tratando de calmar los indignados latidos de su corazón. La voz de Aragorn sonó más suave ahora.  
  
- ¿Por qué no hiciste algo...?  
  
- Estaba intentando. Yo no puedo... no debo nunca... - le estaban faltando las palabras para explicarle lo que quería decir.  
  
- Tranquilo.  
  
Aragorn descubrió que sus manos nunca habían abandonado los hombros del elfo, y se encontró deseando abrazarlo para poder infundirle calma. Pero no lo hizo, porque alguien más entró en el corredor.  
  
- ¿Legolas, qué pasó aquí?- preguntó Haldir, mirando al comerciante despatarrado a un costado.  
  
- Él intentó...-Legolas intentó explicar, pero la indignación casi le impedía hablar.  
  
- El bastardo intentó propasarse.- resumió Aragorn.- Y fue una suerte que yo me haya quedado dando vueltas por aquí en vez de irme.  
  
- ¿Tú lo golpeaste?  
  
- Aún no empiezo a golpearlo.- dijo entre dientes, el humano, sin esconder los deseos que en verdad tenía de seguir en esa actividad.- ¿Por qué?  
  
- Porque con lo ebrio que está podría pensar que Legolas lo hizo... ¿No sabes que ellos nunca deben usar la fuerza contra sus clientes, Aragorn? Podrías arruinar su reputación con esto... - Haldir lo pensó solo unos segundos.- Ya hiciste bastante, Aragorn. Vuelve a... tu casa. Hablaremos luego.  
  
El galadrim se volvió al aturdido Legolas y con gentileza lo sacó de entre las manos del humano empujándolo hacia el hombre en el suelo.  
  
- Tú y yo vamos a llevarlo al salón y escucha bien esto, Legolas. Yo lo golpeé. Yo entré en el corredor, ví lo que pasaba y fui yo quien le pegó. ¿De acuerdo?  
  
- De ninguna manera, Haldir.- intervino Aragorn a quien no le gustaba ni pizca el papel que el galadrim empezaba a jugar en eso.- No tienes por qué decir eso.  
  
- Sí tengo. Es mi casa, soy responsable de lo que sucede aquí y no tengo intenciones de permitir que arruinen a Legolas por algo como esto. A nadie le sorprenderá que haya sucedido así como yo lo digo, y si este desgraciado despierta y dice que el elfo lo golpeó, podré decir que sí, que un elfo lo golpeó, solo que no habrá sido Legolas, sino yo... ¿Comprendes? Ahora, haz tu parte y lárgate.  
  
Destellaron los ojos de Aragorn de tal forma que Haldir de pronto recordó que estaba hablando con el rey de Gondor, pero ya era tarde para otra cosa. Además, si Aragorn no porfiara en ocultarle su identidad a Legolas las cosas serían mas sencillas.  
  
- Hablaremos luego, Haldir.- susurró Aragorn, con tono de advertencia.  
  
- No te quepa duda.- contestó el galadrim sin amilanarse.  
  
En ese instante, Legolas recobró parte de su voz, pero fue tarde. Aragorn había desaparecido otra vez en las sombras del corredor. Mientras ayudaba a Haldir a llevar al hombre de regreso al salón, Legolas trató de entender.  
  
El humano había intervenido de un modo casi salvaje al ver lo que sucedía.  
  
"Aragorn pensó que ese hombre me estaba haciendo daño". razonó el elfo y luego recordó la mirada acusadora al ver que él no hacía demasiado para librarse. "Elbereth... ¿Habrá pensado que me estaba gustando...? ¿Que estaba... disfrutando eso?"  
  
Esos pensamientos eran demasiado terribles para darles cabida. Además, estaba el hecho que luego, el humano lo había mantenido cálidamente aferrado con sus manos, y el elfo había sentido que si hubiesen tenido unos segundos más, Aragorn se hubiese animado a acercarse otro poco.  
  
Con todos esas cosas dando vueltas en su cabeza, Legolas y Haldir llegaron al salón acarreando al comerciante. Luego que Baldor obtuvo una explicación coherente de lo sucedido, tuvo que dedicarse a explicarle a su indignado aprendiz, que lamentablemente había algunos hombres que no parecían diferenciar entre los geijin y sus actividades; y lo que podían obtener visitando las oscuras tabernas de los niveles inferiores de la ciudad.  
  
Una vez que consiguió hacerle comprender esto, Baldor insistió en llevar a Legolas de regreso a la okiya y por esa noche, dar por concluidas sus intervenciones.El hombre se tambaleó por la calle, vomitó en un rincón oscuro y luego, mas aliviado y con la cabeza algo más despejada se aprestó a entrar en su casa. Ya había ascendido algunos escalones cuando un carruaje pequeño se detuvo a su lado.  
  
- ¿Y bien?- susurró la voz tenue sin molestarse en bajar del mismo.  
  
- No del todo bien, señora... Durante la reunión, su 'hermano mayor' lo sacó del apuro, aunque pasó un rato difícil con el asunto del vino. No lo suficiente, creo.  
  
- Supongo que eso no habrá sido todo...  
  
- Conseguí que me acompañara y nos quedamos a solas unos minutos.  
  
- Espero que habrás aprovechado esos minutos ¿Verdad?- ahora había una clara espectativa en la voz.  
  
- Apenas empezaba a disfrutarlo, pero alguien me atacó...  
  
- ¿Lo hizo...? ¿Fue capaz de usar la fuerza...?- exclamó, ahora contenta por la información.  
  
- No, pero casi habia conseguido desesperarlo y alguien me atacó con fuerza... fue el capitán Haldir, el otro elfo. Al menos él asumió la responsabilidad de lo que sucedió. No pude decir nada, el golpe me dejó inconciente unos minutos. Para cuando desperté, él ya había contado su versión de todo...  
  
La blanca mano que surgió de la capa que la cubría por completo dejó caer una pequeña bolsita en las manos del hombre. Claramente tintinearon dentro las piezas de metal.  
  
- No nos conocemos, señora.- dijo el hombre y girando entró en la casa al tiempo que embolsaba lo que había obtenido por sus acciones.  
  
El carruaje se puso en marcha, y dentro del mismo, Arwen se preguntó qué clase de protección especial tenía ese elfo que nada parecía dañarlo en forma definitiva. Siempre aparecía alguien dispuesto a ayudarlo y no podía entenderlo pero eso solo fortaleció su decisión de quitarlo de en medio aunque probablemente, eso le llevaría más tiempo y astucia de lo que había calculado en un principio.  
  
TBC...  
  
N/A: Aunque parezca extraño, las aprendizas no hacen mucho en las reuniones, ocasionalmente, si las invitaban a hablar, podían intervenir, servían el sake, y acompañaban a los clientes hasta los sanitarios, porque la mayoría terminaba un poquito mareados para ir solos, je. El asunto de la reputación de una aprendiza era muy delicado, porque no se podía permitir que se empezaran a correr rumores acerca de su 'honestidad' ya que eso podía arruinar su 'mizuage' y por consiguiente, su futuro. Esto es para que no crean que mi pobrecito elfo es un mojigato ;-)  
  
Reviews:  
  
Vania: Ya va adelantando mi Leggy, porque es tan lindo él... Bue, las noticias de Haldir no fueron las mejores, pero al menos sabe algo del hermanito que había quedado en casa. Creo que pondré a alguien más entre el elfito y el rey, creo... no toy muy segura. A Arwen no le gustó ni tantito que le devolvieran la pelota, juas! Disfruté mucho escribiendo esa partecita. Besote.  
  
Fedia: Todavía tengo mis dudas acerca de la mezcla que hice, pero en todo caso ahí va quedando... Total, como los mayores cambios quedan encerrados en el Barrio donde vive Leggy, de afuera no se nota mucho (espero). Con respecto a los reviews, je, no te preocupes, yo sufrí el mismo mal... Hasta que puse la primera historia y me quedé mordiéndome las uñas a la espera del primer mensajito... ahora sé lo lindo que es recibirlos, asi que me pone feliz que hayas dejado el tuyo. Besito.  
  
Iona: Si!! Encuentro a la luz de la luna! Por ahora, salvo Haldir, nadie sabe que se estan empezando a entender el elfito y el rey... cuando la bruja se entere, espero que le dé una apoplejía. Uf, cierto, los elfos no se enferman :-( Ja, el rey le está haciendo el esquive a buscar pareja... Mi galadrim favorito no tiene sus intereses muy claros, creo que le gusta mi elfito, pero no sé... todavía no tengo muy en claro si lo pondré en medio... es que para qué? Si nunca gana, pobecito. Beso.  
  
Forfirith: Ja, el dialoguito cuando Aragorn le habla del rey... si me divertí con eso. Explicaciones al porqué de lo que hizo el reycito, aquí en este capi. Lo que no sé es cómo lo tomará el elfito cuando se entere... se me hace que mucha gracia no le va a hacer. Nos leemos! Aun me estoy riendo con la canción del olifante... :-) Besos  
  
Ayesha: Sip, ya sé que Haldir es de Finwe... pero como tu elfito no anda por aquí, creo que lo usaré para otras cositas, je. Entre ellas, ponérselo dificil al rey. Por ahora el elfito no se está planteando mucho haberse enamorado, sino mas bien que le está gustando... pero creo que no me enredaré mucho con el tema de que sea varón. Es que si es normal que soliciten la compañía de los geijin, y el rey podía tomar al mas exitoso, ya fuese él o ella, no sé si cabe enroscarme mucho por ese lado... Total, ya tengo otros temitas para hacerle difícil la vida al elfo. :-P Je, ya verás...  
  
Azalea: Si Legolas se aguantó hasta ese momento, fue porque no podía contestarle a la bruja... pero ahora ya van equiparándose, así que podrá defenderse un poquito mejor. Porqué Aragorn no le dijo nada? Bueno, aquí fueron las explicaciones, en este capitulo, pero más le valdría decirle la verdad, ya se lo está advirtiendo Haldir, lindo él. Y lo usaré para complicar un poquito las cosas, ya veré... besitos. 


	11. Revelaciones

Título: El destino del árbol y el junco  
  
Autor: abysm  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes son de JR Tolkien, por supuesto. Los tomé prestados un tiempito.  
  
Advertencias: Esto será slash Aragorn/Legolas, definitivamente. Creo que será rating R en algunos capítulos.  
  
Aclaraciones: AU. No hay Anillo ni Sauron. El fic estará ambientado en la tradición de las geishas. Algunas de esas costumbres van a estar alteradas para beneficio de la trama del fic. Intentaré aclarar las ideas erróneas, me encanta el mundo de las geishas y no quisiera ofender. Por eso, habrá algunos nombres japoneses (personajes secundarios, obvio y poquitos) y alguna que otra frase.  
  
Capítulo 11  
  
Revelaciones  
  
Elroy  
  
Sentado delante de una mesa de aspecto descomunal y llena de papeles, el heredero de Mirkwood daba un último repaso antes de la reunión con los consejeros de su padre. Los asuntos internos del reino eran mucho más complicados de lo que él había pensado en un principio.  
  
"Imrahil, Legolas... ¿Dónde estarán en estos momentos? ¿Estarán bien?"  
  
Esas preguntas lo acuciaban en sus momentos de soledad, que cada vez eran más seguidos. Y en ocasiones, sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho y eso lo desesperaba. Sabía que en esos momentos, alguno de los dos restantes, estaría en apuros o pasando alguna dificultad.  
  
Siempre había sido así entre ellos. Siempre habían podido saber cuándo uno necesitaba de los otros, ahora que estaban lejos, la conexión parecía haberse debilitado un poco, pero continuaba allí.  
  
"Quizás estén pasando dificultades... Tal vez, hasta privaciones... No, padre no lo permitiría, no dejaría que mis hermanos sufrieran."  
  
Su padre entró en el estudio interrumpiendo sus meditaciones.  
  
- Tengo que hablar contigo de un tema un poco delicado.- dijo.  
  
- Te escucho, padre.  
  
- Es referente a la situación que hay entre tu esposa y tu amante.- dejó salir la frase de una sola vez.  
  
- No hay situaciones entre mi esposa y él. No se ven, no se cruzan.  
  
- No hace falta. Todo el palacio sabe que pasas más noches en las recámaras de ese elfo que en las de tu esposa. Y que la niña está desolada por eso.  
  
- ¿Qué sugieres que haga, padre? No la amo, lo sabes. Me hicieron tomarla por esposa porque era necesario, y lo hice, pero no puedo obligar a mi corazón a responder a ella.  
  
- No, pero tienes el deber de guardarle el respeto que merece, y pasearte del brazo de tu amante por los pasillos de palacio no es precisamente respetarla. En el último torneo de arquería llevaste su emblema en el broche de tu capa...¿Realmente te resulta tan difícil acercarte a esa niña...?- preguntó con suavidad.- ¿Ser amable con ella?  
  
- ¡Soy amable con ella pero no la amo! ¿Es eso tan complicado?  
  
- ¿Y amas a ese elfo que comparte tu cama?  
  
Contrariamente a lo pensado, Elroy dudó en contestar. No se había planteado amar a Silmatar, solo lo necesitaba mas que a su esposa, porque lo había elegido por propia voluntad.  
  
- No quiero dejar a Si...  
  
- No quiero saber su nombre.- cortó Thandruil.- No es de mi estima y no deseo saber nada de él. Lo único que deseo es que, si no puedes terminar esa relación, la mantengas controlada.  
  
- ¿Qué significa eso?  
  
- Que si todo el palacio sabe que pasas mas tiempo con tu amante que con tu esposa, es porque él mismo se encarga de decirlo a todos. No es discreto ni recatado, de modo que intenta meterlo en cintura antes que cause problemas que puedan ser muy perjudiciales.  
  
- No te entiendo.  
  
- Veo que no. Como recordarás, Löne es sobrina de Lord Elrond...  
  
- ¡No puede obligarme a amarla! ¡No puede obligarme a dejar a... a dejarlo!  
  
- En principio, no; no puede obligarte a nada. Pero si llega a pensar que su sobrina es desgraciada por causa de ese elfo, las compensaciones las pedirá al rey de Mirkwood y si su pedido fuera alejarlo de aquí, eso es lo que pasaría. No planeo arriesgar las relaciones con Rivendel por tus problemas de alcoba.  
  
- ¿Serías capaz de hacer algo así?  
  
- Procederé como crea conveniente, Elroy. Por eso, procura mantener bajo control a tu amante, o uno de estos días despertarás para descubrir que ha sido asignado a las patrullas que custodian las fronteras con las Tierras Pardas.  
  
Salió del estudio esperando que esas palabras fuesen lo bastante claras para Elroy.

(-o-)

Habían pasado varias horas desde la medianoche, y por los pasillos del palacio, solo cruzaban las sombras de los guardianes que velaban. Pero no todos dormían, y una silueta cubierta por una capa larga y una capucha, cruzó varios corredores antes de detenerse y entrar en una habitación.  
  
Dentro, una luz tenue delineaba otras dos figuras más, las dos tambien convenientemente cubiertas.  
  
- Pensábamos que ya no vendrías.- comentó con un poco de irritación uno de ellos.- ¿Tu real amante no te dejaba salir?  
  
- Así era, en efecto y lo sabes bien. Mantenerlo ocupado es parte de mis funciones según recuerdo.  
  
Los otros dos se deshicieron de sus caperuzas, revelando, en un caso, las vestimentas de un miembro del Concejo, y en otro, un capitán de la guardia. Silmatar se acomodó en un sillón y desde allí contempló a sus acompañantes.  
  
- ¿El heredero está listo?- preguntó uno.  
  
- En el mejor momento. Sabe bastante del manejo del reino como para no ser un completo inepto, pero no lo suficiente como para entorpecer nuestros planes.- Silmatar habló en un murmullo suave.  
  
- ¿Nervioso?  
  
- No tengo por qué estarlo. Si nos descubrieran aquí, ustedes tendrían muchas mas dificultades que yo para explicar lo que hacen en medio de la noche por el palacio. Yo regreso a mis habitaciones luego de hacer lo que ya todos saben que hago... Algo que por cierto preferiría hacer con la princesa que con su esposo...  
  
- Sabías lo que tendrías que hacer cuando se te eligió para esto.  
  
- No me estaba quejando, solo exponía una opinión.- se arrebujó en la capa, conciente que debajo de ella no tenía nada.-Yo estoy cumpliendo mi parte. ¿El resto del plan está listo?  
  
- Sí. La nota debe llegar en estos días, nadie sospechará.- el miembro del concejo miró un poco nerviosamente hacia la puerta.-Todo estará bien si el príncipe se encuentra bajo control.  
  
- El príncipe está bajo control.- afirmó Silmatar, acicateado.- No se plantea demasiado las cosas que le propongo, no ve a su esposa mas que lo estrictamente necesario, será fácil manejarlo cuando nos hayamos librado del rey.  
  
- Perfecto, entonces, solo nos resta esperar a que la nota llegue.  
  
Silmatar se puso de pie, dispuesto a retirarse. Las sesiones de sexo con el heredero solían dejarlo bastante agotado y quería descansar antes de que amaneciese.  
  
- Espero que estén preparados. Dentro de poco, seremos los tres elfos más poderosos de Mirkwood.- comentó, y poniéndose nuevamente la chapucha se dirigió a la salida.

(-0-)

Elroy se paseaba con bastante nerviosismo por el salón de audiencias vacío mientras daba vueltas y más vueltas a la nota que su padre le había dado momentos antes de partir. La carta concisa, precisa de Lord Elrond, era por demás explícita. Ya le habían llegado las noticias de lo que sucedía en Mirkwood, y la reacción había sido inmediata, solicitó una reunión urgente para tratar el tema antes que se hiciese más grave. Y siendo la parte que se hallaba en falta, sería Thandruil quien debería movilizarse hacia Rivendel.  
  
Las palabras de su padre cuando hablaron la última vez de ese tema, resultaron casi proféticas. Tenía temor por el resultado de esa reunión y decidió ir a las habitaciones de Silmatar a desahogarse. No le había avisado que iría, pero su amante nunca se negaba a sus visitas.  
  
La comitiva atravesaba una parte de bastante espesura, donde los árboles crecían muy juntos unos a otros, y el sendero utilizado era apenas un reducido sitio libre de malezas. El cruce del pequeño barranco a través del puentecito era el último tramo antes de internarse en la parte verdaderamente peligrosa del bosque, por lo que el grupo se compactó un poco más.  
  
Fue apenas un segundo en el que se desató la lluvia de flechas que cayeron. Concientes de su deber primario, los elfos encargados de la seguridad del rey se arracimaron en torno al que portaba la corona, aun sabiendo que las saetas que volaban por el aire podían hacer blanco en ellos antes de encontrar su verdadero objetivo, mientras otros respondían con sus propios arcos.  
  
En medio de los primeros momentos de sorpresa, alguno de los más allegados, dio un violento golpe a la grupa del caballo del rey y aquél salió al galope rumbo al puentecito atropellando todo lo que encontró a su paso para salir de aquel atolladero.  
  
"Una emboscada... Esto fue una emboscada." Fueron los pensamientos de Thandruil mientras guiaba su blanco corcel en rápida carrera, escuchando las flechas que silbaban a su alrededor. No quería mirar hacia atrás porque sabía que sus acompañantes, muchos de ellos, elfos conocidos por él, estaban cubriendo su escape, pagando tal vez con sus vidas para darle la oportunidad de salir con vida de eso.  
  
Casi llegaba del otro lado del cruce, y con eso tendría la opción de buscar la manera de regresar, desentrañar ese problema y encontrar a los culpables de esa traición.  
  
La primera flecha debió hundirse en algún sitio en su hombro derecho, y la otra, inmediatamente después, en medio de su cuerpo. Sin darle tiempo a susurrar a su caballo para que siguiera, otras flechas hirieron tambien al animal que se levantó sobre sus patas traseras y arrojó a su jinete al suelo.  
  
O al menos, hubiese debido caer al suelo, pero al estar aún sobre el puente, el elfo rey cayó hacia el barranco y desapareció en las aguas del brazo del río que había intentado cruzar. Las aguas se cerraron sobre él sin darle tiempo siquiera a emitir un solo sonido.

(-0-)

Levantó la corona hasta la altura de sus ojos, donde la luz incidiera sobre el mithril y destellara. El resplandor lo cegó unos momentos, haciendolo entornar los párpados. No quería cerrar los ojos, porque si lo hacía, volvían los recuerdos. El alboroto producido en el palacio cuando el caballo del rey regresó solo y herido; la partida inmediata de un contingente que siguiera los pasos de la comitiva real solo para encontrar el horrible cuadro: ni un sobreviviente de la partida anterior, y ni un solo rastro firme acerca del paradero del rey. Solo la corona que yacía en los últimos metros del puente que había algo mas lejos.  
  
Elroy recordaba tambien la conmoción general al saber lo sucedido, su propia conmoción. Ahora no solo era Heredero; si no encontraban rastro de su padre, sería rey.  
  
- Alteza...  
  
La voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, recordándole de pronto, que no estaba solo en la inmensa sala de audiencias. El Concejo estaba allí, sus ministros, su esposa y por supuesto Silmatar. Era aquél quien había hablado sacándolo de sus meditaciones.  
  
- Alteza, hay que decidir las exequias...  
  
- No habrá exequias.- declaró volviéndose bruscamente y enfrentó la mirada desorbitada de los elfos que lo rodeaban.- No tenemos seguridad que mi padre haya muerto. Apenas ha pasado un día de su desaparición y no se ha hallado su cuerpo. Que formen grupos para recorrer el tramo del río donde puede haber caído. No elevaré cantos de lamento tan pronto sobre la muerte de mi padre.  
  
- Alteza, el reino no puede estar sin guía.- se atrevió Silmatar, ante la vista asombrada de los demás elfos a quienes no agradaba en absoluto la influencia de aquél sobre el futuro monarca.- Demos gracias a los Valar que su Majestad ya te hubiese nombrado Heredero...  
  
- Es cierto que el reino no puede estar sin guía.- intervino por primera vez Löne, avanzando apenas hasta quedar a la altura de su esposo.  
  
Silmatar la miró con asombro, la elfa lo detestaba y aunque eso no le importaba en absoluto, le sorprendía ese apoyo inesperado a sus palabras.  
  
- ¡He dicho que no aceptaré eso!- la voz de Elroy se salió de los cauces normales de volumen.- ¿Acaso estoy rodeado de elfos sordos?  
  
- Esposo mío.- la dulce voz de la elfa hizo que el Heredero desviara la vista de su amante hacia ella.- Tienes razón en no querer aceptar convertirte en rey antes de tener noticias certeras sobre tu padre... Mi corazón sangra por él, ha sido mi compañía en todos estos días solitarios...  
  
La frase, además del real sentimiento por la pérdida de Thandruil, contenía tambien un leve reproche, porque Elroy sabía que no pasaba tiempo con ella; sin embargo, fue tan suave, que no pudo reaccionar antes que ella siguiera hablando.  
  
- Pero tambien es cierto que tu pueblo te necesita, y no estando tu padre, es menester que asumas tu responsabilidad. Si no quieres aceptar la corona aún, puedes aceptar una Regencia.  
  
Por unos instantes, Elroy miró a la joven elfa que era su esposa un tanto incrédulo ante la sagaz sugerencia. Era tan simple que ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza.  
  
Animada por el súbito resplandor que había visto en los dorados ojos de su esposo, Löne se animó a avanzar hasta él y colocar la mano en su brazo, un gesto de apoyo, mas que sensual.  
  
"Esto no está bien." Pensó Silmatar ante la súbita comprensión entre esos dos. Era preciso que Elroy se convirtiese en rey, no en regente porque entonces, hasta que no se confirmara la muerte de Thandruil, no podría tomar decisiones mayores, solo las más urgentes.  
  
- Alteza, perdona que disienta con esa idea, pero...  
  
Por una vez, la mirada de Elroy se posó sobre su amante con frialdad y aquél comprendió de repente que ése no era un buen momento para insistir. Debía retractarse antes que el asunto se volviese contra él, pero la intervención de esa niña podía arruinarlo todo. Ya vería el modo de recordarle que era él quien tenía el dominio del Heredero.  
  
- Por supuesto, se hará lo que ordenes, Alteza.- terminó, sonriendo de aquella forma en que Elroy no podía resistir.  
  
Vio que el enojo momentáneo se desvanecía en el rostro del Heredero, y reprimió un suspiro de alivio cuando la sonrisa le fue devuelta.  
  
"El momento es éste." Se dijo avanzando hacia él hasta quedar situado a la misma altura de la elfa.  
  
- Pero todo eso puede esperar, Alteza... Has tenido un día muy agitado, tal vez sea bueno que tomaras un pequeño descanso.  
  
- Creo que sería buena idea...- murmuró para luego seguir con algo más de firmeza.- La reunión ha terminado. He dado mis instrucciones, pueden retirarse.  
  
- ¿Qué haremos entonces Alteza?- preguntó uno de los ministros, sin saber quien había ganado aquel duelo de influencias, pero sin demasiadas ilusiones. Todos sabían el pobre papel que tenía la Princesa Consorte, por eso, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para ocultar su asombro al oír la respuesta.  
  
- La sugerencia de mi esposa ha sido sensata y acorde a mis sentimientos. Se hará según ella ha dicho, tomaré el cargo de Regente del reino. Ahora, fuera todos.  
  
Con un gesto que Thandruil hacía, y que repitió de forma inconciente, despidió a todos, incluyendo a su esposa, que quitó la mano de su brazo ante el movimiento.  
  
Löne se sintió relegada nuevamente por un instante, pero al instante siguiente se dio cuenta, que ésa había sido una pequeña victoria sobre el amante de su esposo. Tal vez no era una gran victoria, pero era la primera. Al alzar la cabeza para retirarse con toda la dignidad posible, captó una extraña mirada entre Silmatar y uno de los miembros del Concejo.  
  
Fue apenas un segundo, pero había mucho en ese gesto y decidió que luego meditaría sobre eso mientras salía dejando a Elroy y Silmatar a solas. Ya sabía en qué consistiría ese 'pequeño descanso' pero no quería amargarse con eso, preferia disfrutar de ese minuto de entendimiento que había tenido con Elroy, luego vendrían otros, solo tenía que trabajar para ello.  
  
Apenas todos se fueron, Silmatar se acercó a su real amante y le echó los brazos al cuello, haciendo que sus cuerpos se unieran de forma automática. Casi de la misma manera, los brazos de Elroy rodearon su cintura y los labios buscaron su boca con avidez, casi con desesperación.  
  
Dejó que lo despojaran de sus ropas, y que lo tendieran en el piso de la inmensa sala de audiencias, sobre sus propias prendas, y como de costumbre, no le costó demasiado ceder ante los deseos y las expertas caricias del Heredero. Cuando sintió la lenta pero firme invasión en su cuerpo, se retorció con genuino deleite, gimendo de placer. En algún momento, los movimientos cesaron y abrió los ojos para saber el porqué. Encontró los ojos dorados fijos en él con una expresión que por un instante lo desubicó.  
  
- No vuelvas a desafiarme en público.- fue la advertencia clara, hecha con voz ronca de deseo.  
  
- Nunca más, señor mío... Solo no te detengas, por favor...  
  
A pesar de que el pedido era real, una pequeña parte de la mente de Silmatar registró que en realidad no había triunfado, que el resultado final de ese encuentro había sido una pequeña victoria para la Princesa Consorte.  
  
Y antes de dejarse arrastrar por el placer, se prometió que no olvidaría eso.

* * *

Imrahil  
  
El camino que estaban siguiendo era endiabladamente complicado y lo estaban recorriendo a velocidades imposibles. Apenas tomando tiempo para que los caballos descansaran y seguían. La angustiosa sensación que lo había asaltado al día siguiente de su frustrado encuentro con Legolas, persistía en su pecho y estaba haciendo todo lo posible para soportarla ya que no podía ignorarla.  
  
Cuando cruzaron el río Ringlo y llegaron al valle se permitieron un alto un poco mas prolongado para reponer fuerzas. Al menos Iorlas necesitaba reponerlas, era un humano y no muy joven, además, por lo que estaba cansado y dolorido por los extensos días de viaje.  
  
- Sé que estás contrariado porque no pudiste ver a tu hermano... Lo siento.  
  
- Sí... pero no estoy contrariado contigo. Así tenía que ser.  
  
Los dos se quedaron en silencio un rato, al cabo, Imrahil se puso de pie.  
  
- Voy a hacer la primera guardia para que puedas descansar.  
  
En el silencio de la noche, a la intemperie, Imrahil se encontró una vez mas dando vueltas en su cabeza todas las cosas que le habían pasado, todo lo que lo había llevado hasta ese momento. Pensó de nuevo en Legolas porque era el único del cual había tenido noticias. En cierto modo, al saber que Elroy se había quedado en Mirkwood, había asumido que no tendría dificultades, pero ahora empezó a pensar que quizás no era tan simple como él creia.  
  
Esa sensación que lo oprimía bien podía deberse a que Elroy estaba angustiado o en problemas.  
  
"Al menos, él está con nuestro padre... Eso debería ser una ayuda."  
  
Sin embargo, él conocía el carácter de su hermano. El más rebelde de los tres, el que quebrantaba con mas asiduidad la paciencia del buen padre. Se sintió un poco culpable por haber pensado tan poco en él.  
  
Las horas transcurrieron en una apacible calma y eso sirvió para poner al menos un poco de tranquilidad a su corazón atribulado.  
  
Se incorporó para despertar a Iorlas, ya era hora de que hiciera su parte, faltaban un par de horas para el amanecer. Lo tocó suavemente en el hombro para despertarlo.  
  
- Iorlas... Despierta.  
  
Entonces el aire quieto de la madrugada se agitó con una brisa leve, pero aunque apenas se sintió, fue suficiente para traer a los sentidos del elfo, un olor extraño. No animal, humano. Esta vez su mano sujetó con fuerza a su compañero y la voz tuvo un evidente tono de alarma.  
  
- Iorlas, despierta ahora.  
  
Ante el tono, el humano despertó de pronto y se sentó. El seco estampido que llegó a los oídos del elfo le indicó con claridad que pasaba. Una flecha cruzó el aire y se clavó a escasa distancia de él.  
  
No lo pensó dos veces. Actuando con una celeridad que nunca creyó poseer, Imrahil se volvió hacia la fogata y arrojó sobre las llamas el resto de comida que había quedado, apagandola y llevando todo a la oscuridad. La aguda visión del elfo descubrió las formas oscuras moviéndose con sigilo entre las sombras de la noche. Puso una flecha en el arco, y escuchó.  
  
Era más de dos, eso seguro, y eran muy experimentados, porque los sonidos que producían hubiesen sido inaudibles para oídos humanos. Cuando atacaron, lo hicieron en silencio. Escuchó a su compañero trabado en lucha con uno o dos y él mismo logró sacar sus puñales cuando usar el arco se hizo imposible. Los guerreros que atacaban no tenían la buena visión del elfo y eso les costó la vida a algunos de ellos.  
  
- ¡Iorlas!- llamó, buscando con la vista a su compañero hasta reparar en un bulto caído no muy lejos. Corrió hacia él, tratando de no pensar en lo peor.  
  
Los guerreros que quedaban, apenas dos, se dieron cuenta que ya no tenían ventaja, ni por número ni por sorpresa, por lo que desaparecieron casi del mismo silencioso modo que habían llegado. En tanto, el elfo llegaba junto al humano solo para comprobar lo que temía; que estaba seriamente herido.  
  
No tenía tiempo para hacer recuento de daños propios, necesitaba alejarse pronto de allí para poder atender las heridas de su compañero, a quien sostenía en brazos.  
  
= Vamos, Estrellablanca. Llévanos lejos.= murmuró al animal en las suaves entonaciones élficas en cuanto consiguió montar en él.  
  
En realidad, no sabía hacia dónde ir, no conocía la zona, era Iorlas el que dirigía todo, de manera que confió en que el instinto del animal los mantendría lejos del peligro.  
  
Un par de horas después, Estrellablanca se detuvo donde el Ringló hacia un pequeño recodo y el elfo desmontó bajando con mucho cuidado el cuerpo desmayado de su compañero. Lo llevó en brazos hasta un lugar cerca de la orilla, iba a necesitar agua pura para limpiar las heridas y lo recostó.  
  
Una flecha negra atravesaba el hombro izquierdo de lado a lado y la sangre ya había formado una amplia mancha oscura en la ropa del hombre. Aunque su conocimiento de los humanos era un tanto escaso, Imrahil sabía lo suficiente como para comprender que la herida estaba peligrosamente cerca de órganos importantes.  
  
Tomando aire para animarse, cortó el asta provocando con eso un largo lamento de dolor en el herido. Lo sentó un poco y antes de poder arrepentirse de lo que iba a hacer, quitó la flecha tirando del extremo que sobresalía por la espalda. Algunos minutos después, había conseguido detener el sangrado pero la situación todavía era muy grave. Limpió la herida, preparó un emplasto y lo aplicó encomendándose a todos los Valar para que diera resultado.  
  
Se dedicó a sus propias heridas, pero aquellas no eran ni por cerca tan graves como la del humano y él sanaría mucho mas rápido que aquel, no obstante les dedicó la atención correspondiente. Luego se puso a revisar lo que tenía.  
  
"Casi nada de provisiones, la mayoría quedó en el campamento... La mayor parte de las armas tambien. El caballo de Iorlas nos sigue pero las sillas tambien quedaron atrás, bien, cabalgo mejor sin ella. El señor Faramir tenía razón, iban a intentar detenernos... ¿Qué puede decir este mensaje...?" la curiosidad era fuerte, pero no lo bastante como para abrir el mensaje. De momento, tenía cosas mas urgentes por resolver.  
  
"Por ejemplo, cómo llegar a Edoras y evitar que nos maten en el camino. Esos estaban bastante determinados a matarnos y solo se detuvieron porque no esperaban tanta resistencia."  
  
Los pensamientos lo llevaron a recordar lo sucedido con algo de incredulidad. Una cosa era patrullar los alrededores del palacio y ocasionalmente enfrentar las bestias oscuras que acechaban en el bosque, y otra muy distinta, disparar y hundir puñales en humanos. Siempre había creído que Elroy era el más arriesgado, el guerrero nato y ahora estaba descubriendo que tambien tenía algo de eso en sí mismo.  
  
"Aún así, tuve suerte, los Valar me ampararon... Será mejor no abusar de su misericordia." por un segundo, miró la flecha que había extraído a su compañero. Era extraña, no correspondía a las que podían usar en Ithilien o en esa parte de Gondor. Sin entender, guardó ambos trozos en la alforja y volvió su atención al herido.  
  
Evidentemente, aunque ya no fuera joven, el hombre era muy fuerte, como todos los rudos jinetes de Rohan porque de manera inesperada recuperó el conocimiento. O quizás se debiera a que Imrahil había empleado algunas hierbas extrañas en el emplasto. Procuró convencer al elfo que lo dejara atrás y continuara, pero se encontró con que Imrahil podía ser tan terco como él, y no se dejó convencer.  
  
Varios días después, los guardias apostados por la cerca de espinas que rodeaba la colina donde se erguía el dorado castillo de Meduseld, vieron acercarse un caballo. Cuando estuvo bastante cerca, vieron que eran dos los que cabalgaban sobre el mismo animal y uno de ellos estaba herido.  
  
Si alguno se hizo preguntas, en ese momento se las guardó. El hombre estaba algo mejor pero de forma notoria ambos necesitaban descanso. A pesar de su resistencia, Imrahil había sobrepasado largamente el tiempo que incluso un elfo podía estar sin dormir y con alimento escaso. En cuanto estuvo seguro que Iorlas estaba a buen cuidado, se durmió exhausto en una de las caballerizas donde habían alojado a Estrellablanca.  
  
El hombre estaba algo mas despierto que su acompañante, y fue él quien se encargó de entregar en mano el mensaje de Faramir al rey Eomer.  
  
Después del esfuerzo, Iorlas tuvo una fuerte recaída, y lo poco que había mejorado en esos días se consumió ante el acceso de fiebre que lo acometió. Sintiéndose culpable por no haber resistido un poco más como para no obligar al hombre a hacer el enorme esfuerzo de presentarse ante el rey y rendir cuentas; Imrahil se aplicó a cuidarlo con todo lo que sabía.  
  
Fueron largos días hasta que el humano comenzó a recuperarse y en los que Imrahil descubrió algo más. Era cierto que los avances hechos por los sanadores en las Casas de Curación eran tan notables que habían desterrado muchas graves enfermedades, pero tambien era cierto que los sanadores estaban muy lejos de Edoras.  
  
De pronto, el elfo se encontró atendiendo quemaduras, abrasiones, golpes, quebraduras; accidentes inevitables pero que podían ser tan mortales como una enfermedad si no se trataban adecuadamente. Y las Casas de Curación estaban demasiado lejos para la mayoría de los habitantes de la ciudad.  
  
La recuperación de su compañero ahora fue mucho más lenta, después de todo, el humano ya no era joven. Sin embargo, por fin reaccionó y comenzó a evolucionar bien aunque tuvo que pasar más tiempo hasta que estuvo en condiciones de cabalgar sin que eso resultara en un posterior perjuicio para su salud.  
  
El día que partieron de Edoras para regresar a la zona en que habitualmente se encontraba su campamento, Iorlas encontró que muchos de los habitantes de la ciudad habían cobrado afecto al elfo que con tanta amabilidad y eficiencia atendia sus dolencias.  
  
La llegada al campamento había sido un poco más escandalosa de lo que Imrahil hubiese querido. Sabía que al llegar a Edoras para entregar su mensaje, otro mensajero había partido hacia el campamento para dar aviso que los dos mensajeros no se habían perdido ni habían muerto, sino que habían tenido que cambiar su recorrido esperado.  
  
Por eso, se sorprendió cuando Jerek lo hizo llamar a su tienda para hablar con él.  
  
- Siéntate, Imrahil.- dijo, y esperó a que el elfo se ubicara, luego de lo cual continuó.- Supongo que sabes para qué te hice venir.  
  
- La verdad, no.  
  
- Iorlas ha solicitado permiso para dejar las llanuras, y como nos quedaríamos con un hombre menos, te ha recomendado para ocupar su lugar en las patrullas, aunque hacía algún tiempo que él ya no patrullaba con nosotros.  
  
- Pero no hace tanto que estoy con ustedes... Hay otros hombres que podrían reemplazarlo.- comentó Imrahil, incrédulo.- ¿por qué yo?  
  
- Iorlas dice que encontraste muy bien tu camino, que luchaste con valentía y que no lo dejaste cuando perfectamente podrías haberlo hecho.  
  
- Eso no es del todo cierto. Primero, Iorlas me ayudó a orientarme, de lo contrario nunca hubiese llegado. Segundo, luché como pude, los Valar pusieron su mirada de misericordia sobre mí, no tengo dudas de ello y salimos bien librados; y tercero no podría haberlo dejado.  
  
Imrahil se quedó pensativo unos momentos, no consideraba que sus acciones tuviesen tanto mérito.  
  
- No te preocupes, Imrahil. Lo harás bien, tengo confianza en tí.- comentó Jerek, complacido al ver que el elfo tomaba con mucha seriedad las nuevas responsabilidades.- Esta noche habrá una fiesta para despedir a Iorlas y darte la bienvenida como nuestro nuevo Jinete.  
  
Imrahil estuvo a punto de negarse, pero muy a tiempo se dio cuenta que ese era el primer paso para su aceptación entre esos humanos; y aunque jamás se le hubiese ocurrido que eso podía pasar, de hecho, lo estaban aceptando entre ellos. Asintió para dar su consentimiento y luego le permitieron salir rumbo a su propia tienda.  
  
Había una gran actividad en el campamento ese atardecer. Habían cocinado más que de común, y las fogatas eran más grandes, más luminosas, en previsión de la pequeña celebración que tendría lugar a cielo abierto.  
  
Cuando por fin se reunieron todos, y se repartió la comida, Imrahil descubrió que ya no le molestaba el olor de la carne, aunque seguía sin poder consumirla, y tampoco le parecieron estridentes las risas y conversaciones de los hombres con los que ahora compartía su existencia. Es cierto que no era lo mismo que las plácidas reuniones con sus conocidos en Mirkwood, pero tampoco era tan malo.  
  
Iorlas se sentó a su lado junto a la fogata y miró a su compañero.  
  
- ¿Qué vas a beber?- preguntó, divertido porque sabía la respuesta.  
  
- Agua, claro.  
  
- Sabía que dirías eso. No puedes beber agua esta noche, elfo tonto.- le dijo, amistosamente.- Las tradiciones son compartir fuego, comida y vino. Solo así te aceptarán entre ellos.  
  
- Iorlas, yo no bebo vino, ni nada de esas cosas.- murmuró el elfo.  
  
- Es hora de que empieces.  
  
Sabiendo que tenía razón, Imrahil dudó unos instantes.  
  
- ¿Qué puedo tomar que no me afecte tanto...?  
  
- Bueno, déjame ver... El vino es fuerte, sobre todo el que tomamos todos nosotros... Hay sidra, eso es un poco más suave y es dulce... te gustará. Y tambien hay cerveza, es lo más liviano, pero es amarga...  
  
- Tomaré cerveza.- decidió.- Si es amarga no me gustará tanto y un jarro me durará toda la noche, espero.  
  
El razonamiento hizo reir al buen hombre que se levantó para traer lo pedido y regresó poco después. Le alargó el jarro y el elfo lo tomó con gesto dubitativo, pero antes de arrepentirse le dio un largo sorbo al líquido oscuro y espumoso.  
  
- Elbereth... Esto es horrible...- jadeó.  
  
- Vamos, Imrahil... Es nuestra mejor cerveza.- replicó uno de los hombres que en ese momento pasaba junto a él, pero sin ofenderse por la frase del elfo. Ya se habían acostumbrado a algunas de sus peculiaridades. Lo tomó por el brazo, instándolo a levantarse.- Vamos, allá están los demás, vamos a beber juntos...  
  
Imrahil lanzó una mirada de súplica hacia su antiguo compañero, pero aquel solo sonrió. No podía salvarlo de eso, era parte de su comienzo como Jinete así que se limitó a seguirlos hasta que estuvieron cerca de la fogata donde todos comían y bebían juntos.  
  
Largo rato después, Iorlas miró a Imrahil con un poco de preocupación. Era el tercer o cuarto jarro de cerveza del elfo, al menos de los que él había servido, pero no estaba muy seguro si había bebido más. Estaba tolerándolo bastante bien para ser que no bebía nunca, pero la mirada estaba algo vidriosa y parecía un poco bamboleante. Cuando uno de los hombres se acercó para tratar de levantarlo y que bailara, el elfo intentó ponerse de pie, y solo lo consiguió luego de un par de intentos.  
  
- Iorlas... Todo se mueve...- lanzó una risita tonta.- Es divertido...  
  
- Y se pondrá más divertido, elfito.- comentó Brego, asiéndolo por la cintura para que se mantuviese en pie.  
  
Imrahil tardó un poco en enfocar el rostro que tenía a un lado, pero en cuanto lo consiguió, arrugó la nariz.  
  
- No... ya no es divertido... Hueles feo...  
  
Antes que el elfo siguiera diciendo cosas que pudiesen ofender al hombre, Iorlas se puso de pie junto a él y lo ayudó a mantenerse, librandolo del abrazo del otro.  
  
- Vaya, será mejor que vayas a dormir, Imrahil... Tienes razón, los elfos no deben acercarse a la cerveza o a nada que tenga siquiera olor a vino.  
  
A pesar de la mueca de disgusto de Brego, Iorlas se llevó al elfo alejándolo de las fogatas para conducirlo a las tiendas. Sonrió, sería interesante ver qué cara tenía un elfo luego de una noche de borrachera. Iorlas se prometió que sería el primero en averiguarlo y se encaminó hacia su propia tienda dejando al elfo dormido y mascullando cosas entre dientes.  
  
Imrahil despertó en medio de la noche con un horrible gusto en la boca, la cabeza latiendo en horribles pulsos de dolor y el estómago revuelto. En una raza no acostumbrada a las enfermedades, lo primero que pensó, fue en algo fulminante y feroz como veneno o algo similar, luego recordó el asunto de la cerveza. Además del gusto espantoso, tenía la boca reseca y necesitaba salir con urgencia.  
  
Afuera, todo estaba solitario, las fogatas eran apenas pequeños fuegos y el silencio solo se interrumpía por los ocasionales sonidos de la noche.  
  
"Necesito agua fresca... Mucha..." pensó el elfo y se encaminó hacia el pequeño arroyo de donde obtenían el agua. "Posiblemente necesite meter la cabeza ahí dentro... lo que sea para que deje de latir... Dulces Valar... Prometo que no volveré a acercarme a la cerveza..."  
  
Por si fuera poco la migraña palpitante, sabía que las piernas no le respondían y no coordinaba muy bien, pero mal que bien consiguió alejarse como para aliviar su necesidad más urgente. El malestar le subió desde el estómago, llenandole la boca de un líquido amargo y con una mueca de asco se inclinó detrás de unos arbustos para vomitar todo lo que había comido esa noche.  
  
Se acercó al borde del arroyo y bebió, agradecido por ese don de los Valar, prometiendo una vez más que no volvería a desperdiciarlo. Se mojó la nuca, y luego toda la cabeza.  
  
- ¿Enfermo, elfito..?  
  
Solamente por estar así no debía haberlo oído llegar. Imrahil ni siquiera se volvió a mirarlo.  
  
- Ahora no, Brego...  
  
Una nueva nausea lo hizo doblarse sobre el curso de agua pero solo soltó saliva amarga. Una mano del hombre se posó sobre la frente y la otra en su espalda, masajeándolo suavemente. Aunque en principio el contacto lo alertó, la tenue mejoría lo hizo desistir de librarse por el momento. Sin embargo, unos instantes después, un brazo fuerte le rodeaba la cintura, llevándolo hacia el cuerpo del hombre.  
  
Todavía un poco descoordinado, Imrahil intentó maniobrar para alejarse, pero ahora los brazos lo aferraron con más fuerza.  
  
- No... Déjame.  
  
- Vamos, elfito... Tienes que airear la borrachera... Tengo el método perfecto...- el rostro barbudo se enterró en el cuello del elfo, pasando la lengua áspera por toda la extensión del mismo hasta llegar a la oreja que mordisqueó levemente.  
  
El contacto desconocido hizo que Imrahil respingara un poco, pero el brevísimo contacto con aquel punto sensible de su cuerpo no consiguió vencer la repulsión que sentía por el hombre. Intentó quitárselo de encima, pero los brazos no le respondían como necesitaba y ante eso, Brego empujó, haciendolo caer hacia atrás.  
  
Al sentir el cuerpo fornido cayendo sobre él, Imrahil intentó incorporarse, pero sus pies descalzos no consiguieron afirmarse en el suelo barroso. Encontrando más resistencia de la que pensaba, Brego se irguió apenas, soltó un violento puñetazo al rostro del elfo y al no conseguir demasiado, propinó dos o tres más.  
  
- ¡No...! No quiero...- a pesar de los golpes el elfo continuaba resistiendo, a pesar de sentir en su propia boca el regusto a la sangre. Una de las inmensas manos del hombre descendió por la cadera y empezó a luchar para deslizar la ropa.  
  
Cuando Brego intentó buscar su boca, Imrahil giró la cara con mucho mas asco de lo que pudo manejar, y la nausea le subió desde el estómago.  
  
- Maldito seas... no vas a ahogarte en tu propio vómito...- masculló el hombre, y con un movimiento brusco, se levantó y lo hizo girar sobre sí mismo para ponerlo de bruces y que así, todo lo expulsara hacia el suelo.  
  
Enfermo de repulsión, Imrahil solo pudo dejar que todo saliera mientras el hombre aprovechaba esos instantes de debilidad para librarlo de los pantalones. El peso del otro cuerpo lo mantenía inmóvil y no podía encontrar manera de afirmarse lo suficiente como para quitarse de encima al hombre, pero el movimiento constante lo hizo notar la prueba evidente de la excitación de Brego.  
  
Desesperado, una de sus manos encontró algo. Era un tronco o una rama, pero lo asió con fuerza y en el momento en que sintió que los gruesos dedos de Brego buscaban abrirse paso entre sus piernas, consiguió afirmar una mano en el suelo, hizo una desesperada torción y sin mirar, descargó el golpe con aquello que había conseguido tomar.  
  
Aunque el golpe no dio por completo en el blanco, tomó por sorpresa a Brego, que aflojó la presión por un instante. Aprovechando ese instante, Imrahil giró un poco más y descargó un segundo y un tercer golpe al tiempo que se escurría de debajo de él. Estaba demasiado asqueado y aturdido como para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera salir de ahí, alejarse de ese hombre.  
  
Incrédulo todavía por todo, vio que Brego no se movía, había caído a un lado y no se estaba recuperando, pero de momento, eso le convenía. Consiguió alejarse un poco, todavía sin poder ponerse de pie, y fue entonces, cuando razonó que quizás había matado a Brego. Quiso levantarse y se dio cuenta que primero tenía que acomodarse la ropa, cosa que consiguió a medias. Atontado y ahora sí, asustado por lo que había hecho, regresó hacia las tiendas, sin saber qué hacer en un primer momento, pero luego, sin meditarlo mucho, se dirigió a la tienda de Iorlas.  
  
Cuando la tela se abrió, el hombre se incorporó de repente, un poco sobresaltado; no se veía bien en la oscuridad.  
  
- Iorlas...  
  
Por supuesto, el hombre reconoció al instante la voz de su compañero y tambien el timbre exhaltado que lo puso alerta de inmediato. Saltó del catre y encendió una lámpara con la lumbre del brasero que mantenía tibia la tienda; y lo que vio lo dejó pasmado por unos segundos.  
  
A la entrada de la tienda, Imrahil sostenía con ambas manos la ropa desgarrada y cubierta de barro. El cabello estaba medio mojado y medio cubierto de fango tambien, y las sombras oscuras en el rostro pronto se convertirían en magullones evidentes. De un salto, el hombre tomó una manta y se acercó al elfo, cubriéndolo con ella, haciendolo pasar al interior. En ese pequeño contacto, se dio cuenta que el cuerpo estaba temblando. Lo guió hacia el calor del brasero.  
  
- ¿Qué demonios pasó...?  
  
- Creo... creo que lo maté...- susurró Imrahil, tan despacio, que Iorlas tuvo que acercarse para oírlo.  
  
- ¿A quién?  
  
- Brego... Él... él quiso...  
  
- Sí, me imagino lo que quiso, maldito bastardo...- despejó el rostro golpeado de un mechón embarrado solo para comprobar que el corte sobre la ceja estaba sangrando bastante.  
  
- Lo golpeé con algo... No sé con qué... Un tronco o una piedra... Creo que lo maté...  
  
Las frases entrecortadas y débiles igual tuvieron sentido para Iorlas.  
  
- ¿Consiguió...?- no se animó a terminar la idea, pero al ver la negación de Imrahil, suspiró con alivio. Puso otra manta sobre los hombros del elfo.- Ten calma. Voy a ver si ese malnacido está muerto, cosa que no estaría tan mal después de todo... ¿Dónde lo dejaste?  
  
- En... el arroyo... donde sacamos el agua...  
  
- Ojalá y se haya ahogado.  
  
Ante la cara de espanto del elfo, Iorlas decidió que mejor no decía más nada. Salió de la tienda en silencio.  
  
Estremecido ante la posibilidad de haber matado a Brego, Imrahil solo se quedó quieto, sin querer moverse para no tomar conciencia de que lo sucedido era real, y no parte de una pesadilla. Tuvo apenas noción que afuera, comenzaba a haber ruido, pasos, voces que llamaban.  
  
Un buen rato despues, la entrada de la tienda volvió a abrirse, y esta vez Iorlas entró acompañado de Jerek. Aquel se adelantó en silencio y se agachó cerca de donde el elfo estaba acurrucado cerca del calor. Como Imrahil no daba muestras de notar su presencia, llevó la mano hacia el rostro del elfo, para hacer que girara el rostro hacia él. Hubo un momentaneo gesto de alejamiento, pero al final, se dejó guiar.  
  
- ¿Lo... maté...?- preguntó casi sin aliento.  
  
Jerek inspeccionó detenidamente los golpes antes de contestar.  
  
- No, no lo mataste.- meditó un poco su siguiente pregunta pero al final, la hizo del modo mas delicado que pudo.- ¿Llegó... a tomarte?  
  
La turbación que causó la pregunta, fue mas que notoria, pero el hombre necesitaba saberlo; por lo que insistió ante el silencio del elfo.  
  
- Imrahil, necesito saberlo. Si no me lo dices, tendré que pedirle a alguno de mis hombres que te revise.  
  
- ¡No! No quiero que me... revisen.  
  
- ¿Entonces?  
  
- No... no lo hizo.  
  
- Entiende esto Imrahil, si Brego llegó a hacerlo; es tu privilegio decidir su castigo... Si no lo hizo, su destino quedará en manos de la justicia de Edoras. ¿Puedes comprender esto?  
  
- No lo hizo.- murmuró Imrahil, avergonzado pero con firmeza.  
  
- Bien. Ahora Iorlas te ayudará a lavarte y va a curar esas lastimaduras. Tienes que descansar, mañana, cuando estés repuesto, seguramente habrá que confrontar tus palabras con las de Brego, pero no creo que haya mucho más que preguntar de lo que se ve.  
  
Con esas palabras, volvió a ponerse de pie, con un gesto le indicó a Iorlas que procediera y salió de la tienda.  
  
Aunque Brego llevaba mucho tiempo entre ellos, no era la primera vez que se sobrepasaba un poco con alguno de sus camaradas más jóvenes sin embargo, siempre había tenido la astucia suficiente como para elegir a los que aceptaban sus atenciones. Ahora no había sido capaz de aceptar que el elfo no quería nada con él y había sido lo bastante tonto como para usar la violencia con él aprovechándose que estaba ebrio. Lo peor del caso, es que no era la primera vez que el elfo lo rechazaba. Todavía recordaba el incidente ocurrido en los primeros días de la llegada de Imrahil al campamento. Y como él, con seguridad, otros lo recordarían tambien.  
  
Meneó la cabeza, disgustado. Brego era un buen jinete, pero ahora no podía hacer nada por ayudarlo.  
  
Al día siguiente, cuando ambos estuvieron en condiciones, se enfrentaron ante un grupo de los cinco jinetes mas antiguos del campamento y por fin se decidió que el hombre debía regresar a Edoras, donde sería puesto a disposición de los guardias del rey, con la acusación de haber atentado contra la integridad de uno de sus propios compañeros.  
  
Al atardecer, Brego y dos de sus camaradas partieron rumbo a la ciudad, pero no llegaron a ella. En un alto del camino, y aprovechando un descuido de sus ocasionales guardias, el hombre profundizó su crimen hiriendo a quienes lo custodiaban y huyendo.

* * *

Legolas  
  
Furibundo, Aragorn paseó a todo lo largo de la estancia donde generalmente recibía a Haldir, quien en esos momentos, lo contemplaba con toda la paciencia que conseguía reunir.  
  
- ¡No tenías derecho a intervenir y mucho menos a hablarme de esa forma!- vociferó por enésima vez.  
  
- Sabía que los oídos de los mortales se deterioraban con la edad, pero no pensé que en tu caso eso sucediera tan pronto... después de todo, creí que tenías algo de sangre Eldar...- replicó el galadrim.- Te lo dije anoche: es MI casa, o al menos, la que me cedes mientras estoy aquí, por lo tanto, soy responsable de lo que sucede en ella. Y lo que sucedió podía afectar seriamente...  
  
- Sí, sí; ya me sé de memoria esa parte... 'Podría afectar seriamente la reputación de Legolas...'  
  
- Entonces si la recuerdas tan bien y no puedes comprender lo que hice, debe ser que no te importa causarle daño.  
  
- ¡No dije que no me importara!  
  
- Pues lo parece, de lo contrario podrías aceptar con algo de agradecimiento lo que hice.  
  
Haldir tenía razón, y aunque le pesara, Aragorn lo sabía. Lo que le molestaba de forma genuina, era cómo el galadrim había calibrado la situación con mucha más rapidez que él, y había actuado en consecuencia mientras él solo podía pensar en sostener al elfo entre sus manos. Definitivamente, Legolas le afectaba de una manera mucho más profunda de lo que podía admitir ante sí mismo.  
  
- De acuerdo, tienes razón... Lo siento, estaba... celoso, creo.- admitió al fin, sin mirarlo.  
  
Fue mejor que no lo hiciera, porque al oírlo, Haldir no pudo evitar la sonrisa que le subió al rostro, pero que ocultó cuidadosamente en cuanto el humano giró de nuevo hacia él.  
  
- Creo que MIS oídos están fallando ahora...- dijo igual, en tono burlón.  
  
- No te abuses, galadrim...- advirtió Aragorn, todavía serio.- Igual no debiste hablarme de ese modo.  
  
Fue el turno de Haldir para recordar que él mismo había notado eso la noche anterior.  
  
- Tienes razón, lo siento... Pero yo no estaba hablando con el rey, sino con Trancos. Y hay ocasiones en que ese montaraz merece algo más que palabras duras... Tal vez alguno de esos proverbiales puntapiés en el trasero que es tan afecto a proporcionar...  
  
Durante unos instantes, ambos guardaron silencio, calibrando las respectivas disculpas. Probablemente por eso se llevaban bien, los dos se complementaban bastante. Haldir era más calmado y frío, en tanto Aragorn era mucho más enérgico y emotivo; pero ninguno intentaba cambiar al otro. Simplemente aceptaban el carácter que tenían.  
  
- Espero que moderes ese horrible carácter cuando estás con Legolas.- dijo al fin, Haldir.- Realmente no sé que ve en tí, mortal.  
  
Aragorn ya conocia bastante las ácidas observaciones de su amigo y se acercó a él hasta apoyar sus manos en los apoyabrazos del sillón en el cual Haldir estaba sentado. Inclinado hacia él, sabiendo que la cercanía siempre lo ponía un tanto nervioso, sonrió de manera lobuna.  
  
- Si fueses capaz de ver lo mismo, mi estimado elfo del Lórien, entonces tal vez serías tú el enamorado de mí...  
  
- Los Valar me amparen de semejante cosa... aléjate de mí, humano peludo. Y Legolas no está enamorado de tí.  
  
- Eso es lo que tú crees.  
  
Diciendo así, Aragorn se puso a cotejar las próximas reuniones en las que podría encontrarlo. Se acercaban las celebraciones del aniversario por su ascenso al trono, y con ello, la llegada de las comitivas de las distintas ciudades. Se iba a complicar un poco el verlo sin delatarse, pero ya vería cómo se arreglaba.  
  
Los bastones se movieron con fuerza cortando el aire, girando certeramente entre las manos del elfo.  
  
- Perfecto. Ahora, paso atrás. ¡Vamos, rápido, rápido!- indicaba Egaldus mirando las evoluciones de su alumno.- ¡Cruce arriba, cruce abajo, giro y cruce al lado! ¡Alto!  
  
Agitado, Legolas se detuvo en cuanto el hombre dio la indicación y se quedó en esa posición, preguntándose qué estaba haciendo mal ahora. Había supuesto que al hacer su presentación, las clases extra se espaciarían o al menos serían un poco más suaves. Nada mas alejado de eso.  
  
Si antes Egaldus había sido estricto, ahora era peor. Quieto, Legolas esperaba la crítica y la corrección a la posición que estuviese equivocada.  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo mal?- preguntó Egaldus, con calma.  
  
El elfo revisó mentalmente los pasos que había seguido, uno por uno y se dio cuenta.  
  
- Hice el cruce a la izquierda y debió ser a la derecha.  
  
- Bueno, al menos te percataste dónde estaba el error. Descansa ahora, hoy hemos avanzado mucho.  
  
- Gracias, maestro.  
  
- Tengo un mensaje de Baldor para ti. Dice que no se ha sentido muy bien hoy y no asistirá a la reunión que tenían prevista.  
  
- Debe ser algo molesto para que Baldor cancele una reunión. Maestro, ¿podría irme ahora? Me gustaría pasar por su casa antes de regresar a mi okiya.  
  
- Está bien, puedes ir Legolas. Llévale mis saludos.  
  
Legolas fue a asearse rápido, para salir cuanto antes. Aunque le inquietaba un poco la salud de su amigo, no podía negar que una noche completa de descanso le vendría muy bien. Lo que lo desilusionaba un poco, era que si Baldor no asistía a la reunión esa noche, él solo aún no podía hacerlo, por lo que perdería la oportunidad de volver a ver a Aragorn.  
  
Mientras caminaba hacia la casa de su 'hermano mayor', Legolas pensaba en las veces que había visto al hombre a escondidas. No había sido mucho tiempo, pero en esos momentos, la mayoría de las ocasiones durante la noche, apenas unos minutos robados a alguna reunión en casa de Haldir; habían conversado.  
  
El humano le había confiado algunos recuerdos de su niñez y juventud. Al principio con algo de recelo, había ido soltando retazos de historia familiar, de cómo su madre se había casado muy joven con un hombre ya maduro y cómo aquel había muerto cuando Aragorn tenía solo dos años. Le había contado que luego de eso, él y su madre habían ido a vivir a otro lugar, y que quien lo había educado, se había convertido en más que un tutor. Había sido casi un verdadero padre para él, hasta el momento en que su madre le había confiado que su destino se encontraba lejos de ese sitio.  
  
Decidido a comprobar si ello era cierto, había consultado con su padre de adopción, y luego había partido rumbo a las tierras salvajes. Era en esos caminos duros y hostiles que había formado un carácter un tanto hosco, y que no era dado a confidencias ni risas, y justamente por eso, el elfo tenía la cálida sensación que estaba haciendo una gran concesión con él al contarle esas cosas.  
  
Pensando en esas cosas, llegó a casa de Baldor, donde Sati lo hizo pasar y lo condujo hasta la habitación del joven. Un poco desalentado, Legolas vio que debía sentirse realmente mal, porque estaba en bata sentado en la cama. No podía decirse que estuviese pálido, sino mas bien verde.  
  
- Legolas... Le dije al Maestro Egaldus que te avisara...  
  
- Lo hizo, pero quise venir a ver cómo estabas.- dijo, sentándose cerca.- No te ves bien.  
  
- No me siento bien. ¿Recuerdas el juego que propuso aquel comerciante?  
  
- Mas de lo que quisiera.  
  
- Bien. Hay veces en que se puede engañar un poquito al cliente para no terminar ebrio... Bueno, anoche fue una de las veces en que no pude.- se recostó y cerró los ojos.- Esto no es enfermedad, Legolas, es lo que los humanos llamamos resaca.  
  
- ¿Resaca?  
  
- Lo que queda de tí después de una noche bebiendo demasiado.- hizo un gesto elocuente señalándose a sí mismo.- Una piltrafa, segun ves.  
  
- Menos mal que no bebo.  
  
A ese punto, el joven lo miró.  
  
- Supongo que estás haciendo lo que te indiqué ¿Verdad? Un traguito de vino o de licor cada noche... Tienes que acostumbrarte, Legolas.  
  
- Bueno... No puedo, Baldor; no me gusta.  
  
- No te pregunté si te gustaba; te indiqué que lo hicieras. Todavía eres aprendiz y puedes servirte de esa excusa para negarte a beber; pero cuando seas un geijin de pleno derecho ya no podrás negarte siempre.  
  
- Lo intenté, en verdad.  
  
- Inténtalo más. Dioses... La cabeza me va a estallar. Y yo quería que fueras a esta reunión.  
  
- ¿Algo en especial?  
  
- Han empezado a llegar las comitivas para los festejos en conmemoración de la coronación del rey. Haldir iba a recibir hoy en su casa al señor Faramir, príncipe de Ithilien.  
  
El joven vio la desilusión en el rostro del elfo e interpretó que se debía a que no podría conocer al ilustre personaje, aunque las verdaderas razones eran otras muy distintas.  
  
- Aunque ya envié una nota a Haldir advirtiendole que no iría, quiero que hagas algo. Vuelve a tu okiya, descansa, dile a tu encargado que seleccione un buen traje para esta noche y mantente listo. Todavía es temprano, así que si mi resaca mejora hacia la noche, aún podremos ir y darle una sorpresa a Haldir.  
  
Esa perspectiva alegró a Legolas que, poco después, volvía a la okiya dispuesto a tener todo listo por si Baldor pasaba por él.  
  
Esa noche, la casa de Haldir parecía otra. Estaba mucho mas iluminada y numerosos guardias iban y venían por los pasillos y galerías. Era evidente que mandatarios y ministros importantes iban a concurrir, visto el despliegue de soldados por todos lados.  
  
Ya perfectamente asentado en su papel de aprendiz, Legolas dio un rapido repaso a su aspecto general y de paso un vistazo a Baldor. El joven ya se veía mejor, no tan verde y de mucho mejor humor que por la tarde. Estaban llegando tarde, pero ellos podían hacer eso, y de hecho, el prestigio de Baldor era tal, que se le disculpaba de inmediato cualquier tardanza con tal de contar con su presencia.  
  
Esta vez el salón estaba muy concurrido, a diferencia de otras oportunidades y la entrada de ambos pasó un poco desapercibida. Tambien debido a la tardanza, no iban a hacer la tradicional ronda de presentaciones, por lo que Baldor y Legolas tomaron asiento en un par de lugares que encontraron disponibles esperando la oportunidad de acercarse a Haldir para saludarlo.  
  
No hacía falta, Haldir ya los había visto llegar casi desde la otra punta del salón, y estaba sin aire. La presencia de Baldor y Legolas era por completo inesperada, sobre todo después de recibir la nota donde el joven geijin le había informado que no se presentaría.  
  
En vista de eso, Haldir le había avisado a Aragorn, diciéndole que podía ir a esa reunión con total tranquilidad y de hecho, el rey ya estaba allí. En esos momentos había salido a fumar una pipa, un pequeño vicio que tenía, pero con seguridad no tardaría en reingresar al salón. Por unos instantes, el galadrim no supo qué hacer. Definitivamente no podía ir a Baldor y decirle que se retirara, y tampoco podía decirle al rey que no entrara al salón.  
  
No tuvo que pensar mucho tiempo. Aragorn entró al recinto por una de las puertas laterales seguido por Faramir que había estado conversando con él en la galería.  
  
Esta vez vestido en sus galas reales, Aragorn retomó su lugar preferencial en la cabecera de las mesas y siguió hablando con su amigo. Sin pérdida de tiempo, Haldir se acercó.  
  
- Están aquí.- murmuró.  
  
- ¿Quienes?  
  
- Legolas y Baldor llegaron hace unos minutos.  
  
Era preciso advertir el rostro desesperado del humano al recibir semejante noticia y pareció que de algún modo, del otro lado del salón le hubiesen percibido, porque cuando se irguió para comprobar en la dirección que le indicó Haldir; Legolas tambien giró hacia él.  
  
Por unos segundos, las miradas se encontraron.  
  
En un primer momento, Legolas no supo qué pensar. Primero detectó el rostro conocido de Aragorn, pero al instante siguiente, sus ojos derivaron de manera inevitable hacia las majestuosas ropas, y sobre todo a la corona que ceñía su frente.  
  
Creyó estar viendo mal, creyó que era una broma que Haldir y ese humano le estaban haciendo, pero reparó entonces en la mirada asustada de aquel y supo que estaba viendo bien. Lo que no estaba bien entonces era lo que había creído saber. La certeza del engaño cayó frente a sus ojos y aunque no quería hacerlo, buscó la confirmación a todo en los ojos del galadrim.  
  
Por primera vez en su larga vida, el elfo de Lorien tuvo que bajar la vista con verguenza, ante la mirada acusadora de Legolas, que no quería corroborar la mentira. Ver ese simple gesto en el cual no solo admitía el engaño, sino tambien su participación en él, fue más de lo que el elfo pudo manejar en ese momento. Sin decir ni una sílaba, volvió la espalda a ambos como si estuviese absolutamente enfrascado en la conversación del hombre que tenía a su lado, mientras trataba de coordinar alguna reacción.  
  
Era evidente que Baldor lo estaba entrenando bien, su rostro no dejó ver la profunda decepción que sentía, sino que incluso pudo sonreír cuando alguien soltó un chiste. Pero la idea martilleaba impiadosa porque él habia estado arriesgando todo lo que había conseguido hasta ese momento solo por pasar unos momentos con ese humano a quien no le había importado ocultar algo tan importante.  
  
- ¿Me acompañarías... Legolas...?- preguntó el hombre que tenía a su lado.- Creo que ya bebí mucho.  
  
- Claro, señor, con gusto.  
  
De momento, eso convenía a la perfección a los deseos de Legolas, que lo único que quería era salir de ese salón con cualquier excusa viable para no ver a ninguno de esos dos. Todavía no podía entender por qué lo habían hecho. Por más que buscaba una explicación, aquella simplemente parecía escapársele.  
  
Llegaron al lugar donde estaban los retretes y con amabilidad, Legolas ayudó al hombre a dirigirse hacia la entrada sin errar a la puerta. Apenas se había cerrado aquella cuando sintió la voz a sus espaldas.  
  
- Legolas...- no había la consabida seguridad ahora en la voz del rey y cuando el elfo giró hacia él, los ojos azules lo enfocaron con tanta frialdad que se sintió algo conmocionado.  
  
- Rey Aragorn.- dijo Legolas, y había un innegable tinte de lejanía.  
  
- Déjame explicarte...  
  
- No es necesario, Majestad. Creo que entiendo... Debe haber sido divertido. ¿No? Debe haber resultado una broma interesante ver al tonto elfo que no conocía al legendario rey de Gondor a tal punto que ni siquiera sabía uno de sus nombres... Lo que no comprendo es... ¿Cómo es posible que Haldir se prestara a esto?  
  
- No es así, nunca fue una broma. Y Haldir...  
  
- Sí ya sé, Haldir es amigo del rey.- si hubiese podido, hubiese sonreído pero por alguna razón, no parecía poder poner ninguna expresión en su rostro que no fuera una amarga decepción.- Elbereth... Cómo deben haberse reído de mí...  
  
- Si tan solo me dejaras explicarte.  
  
- ¿Para qué? En primera instancia, su Majestad no debe ninguna explicación a un simple aprendiz de geijin; y luego... ¿Podría creer lo que vas a decir? Si fuiste capaz de mentir en algo así, puedo suponer que todo el resto de lo que hablaste tambien era mentira. Y tambien puede serlo lo que digas ahora.  
  
Aragorn solo deseaba que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara con todo y corona incluída. No sabía qué le afectaba más, si las duras palabras del elfo, del todo merecidas; o la intensa desilusión que traslucián esos ojos con los que había empezado a soñar.  
  
La voz de Legolas sonó inconfundiblemente amarga cuando volvió a hablarle.  
  
- Ya que lo tramaron juntos, espero que al menos... que al menos la broma les haya resultado bastante divertida. No todos los días se consigue entretenimiento tan barato.  
  
El hombre salió del retrete en ese momento y por un instante no comprendió al ver a dos personas allí. Luego recordó que uno de ellos venía acompañándolo y su propia ebriedad le impidió reconocer al otro. A los trompicones se aferró otra vez al brazo del elfo.  
  
- Volvamos al salón... Quiero ver danzar a las geiko.  
  
- Como quieras, señor.  
  
Sin volver a dedicarle ni siquiera una mirada al atribulado humano que dejaba atrás, Legolas escoltó al hombre de regreso.  
  
Cuando Aragorn volvió tambien, vio que solo estaba Baldor.  
  
Legolas había dejado la reunión.  
  
TBC....  
  
REVIEWS.  
  
Vania: Haldircito será más sensato que Aragorn, y ya ves que el rey no le hace mucho caso que digamos. Y así le irá jeje. Lo de los servicios es cierto... a mí tampoco me gustaba mucho, pero me dio la excusa perfecta para meter al elfito en problemillas. Arwen ronda y ronda... Ay, Haldir no puede perder siempre snif, snif... después de todo lo que le hiciste en tu fic, quieres que siga sufriendo? Eres malita... Beso.  
  
Ali: Está caminando el asunto entre estos dos, despacito pero va. Arwen es mala ahora, y cuando sepa que el elfito y el rey se entienden, saltarán chispas y será MUY mala. Y sí, el asunto ya se armó por el tema de que el rey no le dijo nada a Legolas, y el elfo está un poco enojado, pero ya se le pasará jejeje. El rey no pensó con la cabeza (no la que tiene sobre los hombros) con Arwen y ya se arrepintió. Si se entera Elrond puede que se le arme. Besitos.  
  
Alym: Te gustó, te gusto!! Metí al elfito en líos! Y ahora le toca uno de los hermanitos, que la pasó bastante mas feo que Leggy... Aragorn estaba preocupado, celoso,celoso, preocupado en ese orden jejeje. Por eso se le escaparon esas palabrejas, pero ya iba a rectificar cuando llego Haldir... Y ahora que se le descubrió el pastel, va a sudar tinta china para que lo perdonen. Besotes!  
  
PrinceLegolas: A mí tambien me gusta Aragorncito protector, el elfito lo necesitaba en ese momento, porque él no podía sacárselo de encima sino se le armaba. Mala yo, je. El tema de Haldir lo iré resolviendo según mi inspiración del momento, pero igual me servirá porque el rey es celoso de cualquiera, así que creo que tendrá su turno... Con Arwen... pero sí, puedes bailar nomás. Reserva el malambo con botas de espuelas para más adelante. Besos.  
  
Iona: No quiero que Aragorn y Haldir sean rivales, al menos no del todo, por ahí algunos celitos del rey muejeje... creo que ya tengo varias que no quieren ver sufrir de nuevo al galadrim por ponerse en el medio. ¿Cómo reaccionará Legolas? Contesta este capi tu pregunta? Se enojó nomás, pero se le pasa pronto... espero, sino cómo sigo el fic? Arwen es de las brujas, la 'pior', no te quepa duda y seguirá haciendole la vida imposible al elfito, espera a que se entere... ahí sí será mala. Muchos besos.  
  
Amazona Verde: Hola! Muchas gracias por leerlo :-D menos mal que no hay problemas con que Arwen sea la malísima del fic. Legolas y rey viento en popa por ahora ;-) Besiños.  
  
Forfirith: Holis! Aragorn celoso, por ahora un poquito nomás, pero sí que defendió al elfito que no podía, o mejor dicho, no debía romperle la cara al #$"%& que quiso manosear cosita ajena. La presencia de Arwen será necesaria hasta el final del fic grr... gracias por seguir aquí, aguantando mis locuras... Suerte y besitos!  
  
Azalea: Odios generalizados para la bruja! Que la quemen en leña verde es lo menos que desean para ella, jeje. Decir que no le va a hacer gracia, es poco... Lo del mizuague...mmpphfff (abysm se tapa la boca con las dos manos juntas) sí, pero no, ay no puedo decir más... Aragorn llegó justo, porque sino el elfito iba a tener que defenderse y se le iba todo lo conseguido por un caño. Bruja desgraciada, Arwen sabía muy bien a eso. Pequeño cruce entre el galadrim y el rey, no mucho porque son amigos, al fin... Y Legolas ya se enteró y se enojó tambien. Besitos.  
  
Ayesha: Yo, contentita de que te haya gustado. Haldir es buenito, me gusta mucho pero ni modo, Leggy es del rey. Por consenso general, muerte a Arwen, pero no hasta que el fic termine, necesito a la malvada.  
  
Fedia: Caballero sin armadura, con capa vieja y botas gastadas, que importa... yo quiero uno así. Pero yo no soy Legolas : -( Snif... quiero que ya haya al menos un besito para el próximo capitulo... aunque sea de apuro... Te parece que podemos cambiarlo por lo de las manitas? Besos mil. 


	12. Rey sin permiso

Título: El destino del árbol y el junco  
  
Autor: abysm  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes son de JR Tolkien, por supuesto. Los tomé prestados un tiempito.  
  
Advertencias: Esto será slash Aragorn/Legolas, definitivamente. Creo que será rating R en algunos capítulos.  
  
Aclaraciones: AU. No hay Anillo ni Sauron. El fic estará ambientado en la tradición de las geishas. Algunas de esas costumbres van a estar alteradas para beneficio de la trama del fic. Intentaré aclarar las ideas erróneas, me encanta el mundo de las geishas y no quisiera ofender. Por eso, habrá algunos nombres japoneses (personajes secundarios, obvio y poquitos) y alguna que otra frase.  
  
Capitulo 12  
  
Rey sin permiso  
  
El inmenso jarrón de fina porcelana trazó un arco impecable a través del salón y se hizo añicos contra una columna. Los pedazos se regaron en varios metros alrededor y no contento con eso, Aragorn los pateó lejos. A un lado, sentado en un sillón lo bastante apartado como para que fuera seguro, Haldir lo veía.  
  
- Te lo advertí, Aragorn. Te dije que algo así podía pasar, pero no te caracterizas por escuchar consejos... ¿Piensas destruir todo el salón?- preguntó cruzándose de brazos.  
  
- Ya no queda mucho por romper.- admitió el humano, que había usado todo lo que tenía a mano para airear su enfado. Lo peor era que no podía enfadarse con otro que no fuera él mismo.- Elbereth... Si hubieses visto la manera como me miró...  
  
- ¿Y qué esperabas? No sé cuales eran tus motivos, pero es seguro que pensó que habías estado burlándote de él... Yo hubiese pensado lo mismo.  
  
- Se suponía que no iban a estar allí, me dijiste que no irían.  
  
- Se suponía que no irían. Baldor me había hecho llegar una nota diciendo que no se sentía bien y que no podría asistir a la reunión; y como Legolas aún es aprendiz, no puede venir solo. ¿Como iba a saber que se les iba a ocurrir aparecer de improviso?  
  
- No me dejó que le explicara... y me sentí peor que cuando mi madre me pescaba robando pasteles en la cocina de Elrond.  
  
- ¿Tú te sentiste mal? ¿Y qué tendría que decir yo? En cuanto la idea se le cruzó por la cabeza, me miró directamente para corroborarlo y no pude mantenerle la vista... Dulces Valar, jamás me había sentido tan avergonzado en mi vida.  
  
- Tengo que hablar con él, necesito explicarle.- se volvió hacia el galadrim que se removió inquieto ante esa mirada determinada que anticipaba problemas.- Ayúdame a verlo de nuevo. Conoces a Baldor, que él nos ponga en contacto... Por favor.  
  
Haldir no sabía si sentirse enfadado porque estaban volviendo a meterlo en medio de ellos, asombrado, por la frase 'por favor', que salía muy pocas veces de los labios del monarca o disgustado porque la idea de propiciar un encuentro mas entre el rey y Legolas no terminaba de gustarle.  
  
- Estás pidiendo demasiado, Aragorn. Estoy seguro que Legolas no ha hablado de esto con Baldor, ya que de lo contrario, ambos se hubiesen marchado de la fiesta. Para pedirle ayuda, tendría que contarle todo y eso pondría en riesgo la educación de Legolas... Si Baldor no lo asimila bien, hasta podría negarse a seguir enseñándole... ¿Te das cuenta hasta qué punto debe considerarse traicionado? Aceptaba verse contigo a solas sabiendo que eso podía causar un grave deterioro de una reputación que recién comienza a formar...  
  
- Gracias, Haldir. No me sentía lo suficientemente mal hasta que me recordaste eso.  
  
- Me alegro, porque si le cuento todo esto a Baldor, tendré suerte si ambos vuelven a hablarme a mí.  
  
- ¡Exacto! Tambien estás metido en esto, así que, ¿qué te parece si en vez de reprocharme, me ayudas a arreglarlo?  
  
- No estoy seguro si eso le conviene a Legolas.  
  
La frase hizo que Aragorn se volviera de inmediato hacia el elfo que continuaba contemplándolo, imperturbable. Una idea mas le cruzó por la cabeza y sus ojos se entrecerraron con suspicacia.  
  
- ¿No crees que eso debería decidirlo él...? ¿Son ideas mías, o estás interesado en Legolas y por eso lo defiendes tanto?- al decir eso, recordó algunas cosas mas.- Claro... por eso hiciste toda esa pantomima la noche que ese gordo quiso ponerle las manos encima a mi elfo... Estás interesado en él... y por eso, en realidad, no quieres ayudarme a arreglar esto. Porque te conviene que siga así.  
  
Harto de tantas necedades, Haldir se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia la puerta.  
  
- Es suficiente, no tengo necesidad de tolerar tantas insensateces de un mortal, por más rey que sea. Avísame cuando estés razonable nuevamente, Aragorn y volveré a hablar contigo.  
  
- No escapes, galadrim.  
  
- No escapo, humano.- contestó aquel, volviéndose vivamente ante la posible mención de un acto de cobardía.  
  
- Entoces contesta, Haldir. Es simple, sí o no. ¿Estás interesado en Legolas sí o no?  
  
- No lo sé.- admitió por fin, mas por cansancio que por otra cosa, preparándose para el estallido que seguiría a eso.  
  
Pero no lo hubo. Aragorn se quedó mirándolo por un largo instante, y por fin, fue hasta él.  
  
- Al menos esa es una respuesta honesta.  
  
- ¿Qué dices de tí, Majestad? ¿Estás en realidad interesado en Legolas? ¿O solo estás jugando con él?  
  
- Tampoco estaba muy seguro hasta esta noche, pero hoy, cuando me dí cuenta de lo que había hecho y que eso lo había decepcionado, supe que sí. Sí me interesa. No quiero causarle problemas, y tampoco quiero que esto quede así entre nosotros... Al menos tengo que intentar explicarle. Hasta que decidas si te interesa o no... ¿Sería mucho pedir que me ayudaras a deshacer la tontería que hice?  
  
Después de todo, era divertido ver al legendario rey de Gondor en ese papel y por unos instantes, Haldir disfrutó secretamente la visión, pero sabía que terminaría consintiendo. No estaba del todo seguro de sus propios intereses en ese asunto, pero no podía impedir que su amigo hiciera el intento, aunque dudaba que fuese a tener resultados.  
  
- Veré que puedo hacer.- dijo, sin comprometerse demasiado.- Hablaré con Baldor y veré qué me dice. Te avisaré.  
  
(-0-) (-0-) (-0-)  
  
Legolas había salido sin inconvenientes de la casa de Haldir. Los guardias ya lo conocían y lo dejaron pasar. Llegó caminando hasta los portones del Barrio, donde el cuidador tambien lo reconoció y lo dejó pasar.  
  
Tenía tantas cosas dando vueltas en la cabeza, que no podía conciliar todo. Por momentos recordaba el rostro de Aragorn, mortificado al oír sus palabras.  
  
"Rey. Rey Aragorn, no solamente Aragorn, elfo estúpido..." machacó sin piedad de sí mismo. "¿No es bastante que un mortal te haya hecho tonto para que le ayudes tú tambien?"  
  
Las pocas palabras que le había permitido decir habían intentado ser una excusa, pero con desilusión, recordó que no tenía ganas de escuchar justificaciones.  
  
"Pensé que sus confidencias eran importantes... que sus palabras eran verdaderas. Pero si no puede ser verdadero con su propio nombre, ¿cómo podría serlo con todo el resto de cosas que me contó?"  
  
Llegó a la okiya antes que Arwen y eso fue una ayuda inesperada porque no tenía deseos de hablar con nadie, mucho menos de cruzarse con ella. Pasó la noche en vela despreciando todos los castillos que había construído en el aire, derribándolos al recordar el engaño y el amanecer lo encontró aún vestido, sentado en el futón donde debería haber dormido.  
  
Al día siguiente, se preparó para sus clases y salió rumbo a la escuela pero no llegó a ella. En cambio terminó en el jardín al final del Barrio, sentado a la sombra de los árboles, el mismo lugar donde había encontrado por primera vez al humano.  
  
"La primera mentira fue aquí..." pero tuvo que recordar, con cierto sentido de justicia, que no era así. La conversación había sido casi trivial y no habían sido importantes casi las palabras. "Admítelo, fue importante porque creíste ver en él, parte de la visión que te trajo hasta aquí. ¿Y si me equivoqué? ¿Y si no es él?"  
  
Ahora más desorientado que antes, rememoró que en su visión, solo había visto los ojos del hombre y había oído su voz, pero nada más. Y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, Haldir tambien tenía ojos grises y una voz maravillosa.  
  
"Y él tambien te engañó. Encubrió a su amigo, por supuesto y lo ayudó a burlarse de mí. Legolas, elfo tonto..."  
  
Y en esa rueda de pensamientos, pasó toda la mañana y toda la tarde. Solo se percató del paso del tiempo cuando las sombras se alargaron sobre él y le recordaron que debía regresar. Con paso lento, se encaminó a la okiya, y al llegar, le informó a Fumio donde había estado. No quería que fuesen a pensar otra cosa. Solo pensar en lo que había arriesgado al encontrarse con el humano sin decirle ni siquiera a Baldor, lo hacía enfurecer de nuevo.  
  
Había arriesgado todo lo que había conseguido hasta ese momento, solo para que le retornaran un engaño. Una nueva noche de insomnio, y al día siguiente, ya no le fue posible seguir sin asistir a clases. Hubiese sido mejor que se quedara en la okiya, dada la atención que prestó durante todo el día. Intentaba concentrarse, pero una y otra vez su mente volvía a la noche de la reunión.  
  
Mas mal que bien, pasó el mediodía y se quedó en espera de la clase con el Maestro Egaldus, diciéndose que una cosa era no concentrarse en las otras clases, y otra muy diferente hacerlo en la del humano. Durante la primera parte de la clase consiguió hacer un papel algo menos que mediocre hasta que el hombre decidió que podían practicar los primeros pasos de la danza con bastones entre los dos.  
  
Conciente del nivel de atención que iba a necesitar, el elfo intentó quitar de su mente a Aragorn.  
  
"Rey Aragorn" se reiteró, en cuanto empezó a girar y moverse de acuerdo a las indicaciones que había recibido durante su última clase.  
  
Cuando sus bastones se cruzaron sobre su cabeza, el grueso listón de madera de Egaldus golpeó contra ellos, con tanta fuerza que los brazos del elfo temblaron un poco porque no había esperado tanta potencia en una práctica. Rápido cruzó hacia abajo, poniendo mas firmeza en sus propios brazos para prevenir que volviese a ocurrir lo anterior.  
  
"Si al menos no hubiese sido tan crédulo... Los humanos sí son mentirosos...".  
  
Giró y cruzó de nuevo los bastones hacia un lado. Hacia la izquierda.  
  
El Maestro Egaldus hizo su giro y su bastón de madera trazó un rapidísimo giro hacia donde se suponía que Legolas estaría bloqueando su avance, pero solo encontró vacío primero y un flanco desguarnecido inmediatamente después. Las costillas del elfo resonaron con el golpe y aquel contuvo el quejido, cayendo de rodillas por el dolor.  
  
- Dioses, Legolas...  
  
El hombre dejó su bastón y se precipitó hacia el elfo, que intentaba recuperar el aire.  
  
- Es... estoy bien...- jadeó Legolas, tomando aire despacio.  
  
- ¿Bien? Ese fue un duro golpe. ¿Estás seguro?  
  
- Sí, Maestro.  
  
- ¿Se puede saber dónde tenías la mente, aprendiz?- replicó esta vez, el hombre, ya mas seguro que no había sido grave.  
  
El inmediato cambio de tono, fue percibido a la perfección.  
  
- Lo siento, Maestro... No estaba prestando atención.- dijo, al tiempo que se ponía de pie.  
  
- Me dí perfecta cuenta de eso. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa hoy, Legolas? Durante el almuerzo, el maestro de shamishen dijo que no habías acertado mas de dos notas seguidas, y ahora esto... Eso sin mencionar que ayer no te presentaste a ninguna de tus clases.  
  
Ante el silencio del elfo, el hombre tambien se tomó un respiro para serenarse. Quizás estaba magnificando, pero nunca había golpeado tan fuerte a un aprendiz durante una clase y eso no debía suceder otra vez.  
  
- Escucha Legolas, será mejor que tomes un descanso. Vuelve a tu okiya y descansa, despeja tu mente hasta que puedas enfocar tus prioridades.  
  
- Pero Maestro... puedo hacerlo bien...  
  
- Lo sé, pero no hoy. Tómate un par de días para descansar.  
  
- ¿Un par de días? Maestro, no puedo perder un par de días.- replicó, ahora completamente avergonzado de que lo enviaran así de regreso, como un niño regañado.  
  
- Tendrá que ser. Como verás, tu desempeño es bastante deficiente hoy y eso es porque tu mente no está aquí. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si en lugar de bastones, hubiesemos estado practicando la variación de la danza con una espada? No, Legolas. Vuelve a tu okiya, resuelve tus problemas y entonces puedes regresar.  
  
Con un gesto terminante, extendió la mano pidiendo los dos bastones que el elfo había estado usando y aquel, enrojecido, pero conciente de la escasa concentración que había tenido todo el día, se los dio. Además, era la primera vez que lo reprendían de esa manera en cualquiera de sus clases.  
  
- Lo siento, Maestro. Con su permiso.- dijo y haciendo el saludo correspondiente, salió de la sala.  
  
Tenía que regresar a la okiya y seguramente tendría que explicar lo que había sucedido, porque una cosa era no asistir a las clases regulares, y otra muy distinta no asistir a una del Maestro Egaldus. Así que iba a tener que explicar que sí había asistido y lo habían despedido con un fuerte regaño.  
  
"Como si fuese un niño... Nunca me había sentido tan avergonzado, ni siquiera los tutores del palacio me habían retado así."  
  
Por fin había llegado a la okiya y un tanto titubeante, le contó a Fumio, quien decidió que era mejor que se quedara en sus habitaciones el resto de la tarde. Si Tyra-san no lo veía, quizás no hubiese daño. Así que aparte de la humillación anterior, tuvo que quedarse en su habitación hasta que se hiciera la hora en que habitualmente regresaba de sus clases.  
  
Cuando eso sucedió y se aprestaba a encaminarse a su rincón favorito, Fumio lo alcanzó.  
  
- Legolas, en la sala está Baldor y quiere hablar contigo... ¿Tambien hiciste enfadar a tu 'oniisan'?  
  
Con muchos deseos de regresar al interior de su habitación aunque eso significase estar encerrado, Legolas prefirió no contestar y se encaminó hacia la sala.  
  
Decir que el rostro de Baldor estaba serio e impasible, era poco. Siguiendo las normas, el elfo saludó y luego se sentó frente a él.  
  
- Haldir estuvo en mi casa hoy por la mañana.- dijo al cabo de unos segundos de silencio.- Me dijo unas cuantas cosas y realmente, no sé si sentirme peor por lo que me ocultaste o por el daño que eso pudo hacer a tu carrera. ¿Tienes algo que decir al respecto?  
  
La verguenza inicial de Legolas se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en enojo.  
  
- ¿Cómo se atreve...? ¿Cómo se atrevió a ir a contarte lo que sucedió cuando él tambien tiene la culpa...?  
  
- Él no tiene la culpa. No toda al menos. ¿No te das cuenta de...?  
  
- Por favor, Baldor, ya me siento bastante mal por haber caído en eso y no creas que no me he reprochado lo que hice. Lo siento, por favor, discúlpame. Procedí mal contigo, debí contarte todo.  
  
- Si me lo hubieses contado, yo me hubiese asegurado que no te separaras de mí durante las reuniones, aunque hubiese tenido que atarte a una banqueta.- sacudió la cabeza, suspirando.- Agradece que esto no llegó a oídos de cierta persona, de lo contrario estaríamos ambos en un gran problema.  
  
- ¿Ambos?  
  
- Por supuesto.- se irguió ante la pregunta del elfo.- Soy tu hermano mayor, se supone que te enseño todo lo que sé, todo lo que es correcto y lo que no... ¿Qué crees que pensarían si todos supieran lo sucedido? No sería solamente tu reputación la que sufriría daños. Aunque yo soy un geijin establecido y eso me molestaría un poco, no me dañaría demasiado. En tu caso, podría ser fatal.  
  
- Perdón.- fue lo único que el elfo pudo susurrar.  
  
- Bien, ya está hecho... ¿Me dirás ahora qué fue lo que pasó?  
  
- Pero... pero dijiste que Haldir te había contado...  
  
- Sí, me dijo que uno de sus amigos estaba viéndose contigo, que te ocultó algo importante y que contó con su silencio para hacerlo. No fue muy claro que digamos, solo me dijo que se siente profundamente avergonzado y desea hablar contigo para disculparse.  
  
- No deseo hablar con ninguno de los dos.  
  
- ¿Tan grave fue? Espera, antes de que continuemos con esto, tranquilízame con respecto a una sola cosa... ¿Ustedes dos solo conversaban cuando se veían?  
  
La implicación de esa pregunta, era más que evidente y ahora fue Legolas el avergonzado. Todo su proceder había hecho que incluso Baldor sospechara algo fuera de lugar.  
  
- Solo hablamos.- dijo con firmeza.  
  
- Bien. ¿Entonces... tan grave fue?  
  
- Es que... yo pensé que era otra persona y luego descubrí que me había ocultado algo importante... Y Haldir, en lugar de decirme, lo ayudó a engañarme.  
  
- Y eso tan importante... ¿Estás seguro que te lo ocultaron para engañarte?  
  
- No te entiendo... ¿Por qué mas iban a hacerlo?  
  
- Mira, no sé cómo son los elfos; pero los hombres somos bastante complicados. A veces, se ocultan cosas por distintas razones... Tal vez porque nos sentimos avergonzados de algo, o porque pensamos que si ese algo se sabe nos tratarán diferente... Puede haber muchas razones, y no siempre deben tener una mala intención detrás.  
  
Esas palabras estaban haciendo pensar de nuevo al elfo. Haldir siempre había sido confiable, siempre se había preocupado por ellos, nunca hasta ese momento, había dado alguna razón para desconfiar de él. En cuanto al humano, Legolas recordó las serenas conversaciones que habían mantenido, y la clara sensación de que todo aquello era importante.  
  
- ¿Me dirás que los elfos nunca mienten, nunca ocultan cosas?- continuó Baldor.- Tú, por ejemplo... Nunca me has hablado de tu vida antes de llegar a Minas Tirith. Supongo que no quieres recordarlo, o tal vez no puedes hablar de ello, pero no por eso guardas malas intenciones conmigo ¿Verdad?  
  
Durante unos minutos, Legolas meditó en silencio las palabras de Baldor, porque estaban mas cercanas a la verdad de lo que el humano podía suponer. Tambien él tenía sus secretos, secretos tan profundos como los de Aragorn, y aunque él no podía hablar aunque quisiera, igual estaba ocultando cosas importantes. Quizás se había apresurado al juzgarlos.  
  
- ¿Crees que debo hablar con él?  
  
- Al menos con Haldir, creo que sí. Escucha lo que tiene que decir, y si no es convincente, entonces sí podrás darle la espalda con toda tranquilidad. Y de paso, me lo dices, no quisiera tener cerca a alguien capaz de engañar a su propia raza.  
  
- Está bien... Hablaré con Haldir.- concedió Legolas.  
  
- Perfecto, vamos.- Baldor se puso de pie, al instante.  
  
- ¿Ahora?  
  
- Claro, ahora. Estas cosas hay que arreglarlas rápido, cuanto antes, mejor. Y Haldir nos está esperando en su casa. No le aseguré que iríamos, pero dijo que igual esperaría.  
  
- Espera, tengo que avisar dónde estaré... Y con quien. Ya no quiero más problemas.  
  
Rápido, el elfo salió y regresó a los pocos segundos, listo para ir con Baldor.  
  
(-0-) (-0-) (-0-)  
  
Legolas abrió la puerta del salón donde se efectuaban las reuniones y entró. Baldor le había dicho que Haldir lo esperaría allí y mientras hablaban, él se quedaría en los jardines a esperar, de manera que confiadamente, pasó dentro.  
  
El amplio salón parecía estar vacío.  
  
- ¿Haldir...?  
  
- No, Haldir no está aquí.  
  
Legolas giró a toda velocidad al reconocer la voz, y empezó a enojarse de nuevo, al ver que otra vez lo habían engañado. De momento, olvidó con quien estaba allí.  
  
- Así que una vez más estás usando engaños... Debo ser el elfo mas tonto de la Tierra Media. Dos veces consiguieron engañarme. Está muy bien que Haldir y tú sean amigos... Son exactamente iguales.  
  
- Legolas, no negaré que esta vez sí te engañé para que vinieras...  
  
- ¿En verdad?- preguntó, sarcástico.  
  
- ¿Hubieses venido de saber que era yo quien esperaba? Necesito explicarte lo que pasó.  
  
- No. Vine porque pensé que hablaría con Haldir, tú no estabas en mis planes.  
  
- Pero tú si estás en los míos.  
  
La frase cortó un poco el enojo del elfo, pero no cedió y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Aragorn se paró ante ella, obstruyéndola con su cuerpo.  
  
- Déjame salir.- advirtió Legolas.  
  
- Necesito que escuches... Nunca planeé mentirte... No te dije quien era porque no quería que me trataras como al monarca... No quería ser el rey Aragorn para tí... Solo quería ser Aragorn...  
  
- Perfecto, lo conseguiste. Dejame salir, Aragorn.  
  
- El primer día que te ví, en el jardín del Barrio ¿recuerdas? No me dí cuenta que no te lo había dicho... y luego, cuando te encontré aquí, el día de tu presentación... Tuve miedo de que cambiaras...  
  
- ¿Acaso pensaste que te iba a tratar diferente solo porque eres el rey?- siseó el elfo, a medias ofendido por la suposición.  
  
- Sí.- fue la sincera respuesta del humano.  
  
Declarar todas esas cosas, le estaba costando mucho. Hablar de sus sentimientos siempre le costaba demasiado, y ahora se veía en la imperiosa necesidad de que le creyeran, que creyeran en lo que estaba diciendo.  
  
- Es que eso siempre pasa...- comenzó a decir.- ¿No te diste cuenta lo que sucedió el día de la reunión? No, probablemente estabas demasiado enojado como para notarlo. Todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, dejaron de hablar y comenzaron a empeñarse en llamar mi atención. Hombres y mujeres solo ven en mí una oportunidad de acceder al poder... ¿Te das una idea lo difícil que es encontrar a alguien que realmente se preocupe en escuchar lo que yo tengo que decir?  
  
El enfado de Legolas empezaba a remitir un poco ante las palabras del humano, pero no dejó que eso se viera y permaneció en silencio.  
  
- Cuando estoy contigo, sé que estás escuchandome. Escuchándome a mí, no al rey... Por eso te conté cosas que ni siquiera Haldir sabe... y él es un buen amigo.  
  
- El que te ayudó en todo esto.  
  
- No por su voluntad.- admitío Aragorn.- Casi lo obligué a que no te dijera nada, él estaba completamente decidido a contártelo todo. Intentó aconsejarme...  
  
- Y por lo que veo no tuvo éxito.  
  
- Ninguno.  
  
Por unos segundos, continuaron allí, ninguno miraba al otro, los dos con cierto temor a enfrentarse. Por fin, Legolas rompió el silencio.  
  
- ¿Vas a dejarme salir?  
  
Decepcionado, casi desesperado, Aragorn, asintió sin embargo y se movió de delante de la puerta. Pasó a un lado del elfo, y supo que se estaba movilizando hacia la salida. Evidentemente, se había equivocado de nuevo, pero había estado tan seguro...  
  
- Maldición, de cualquier manera ya me detestas...- murmuró.  
  
Legolas sintió que lo tomaban por el brazo y lo retenían, haciendolo girar. Lo siguiente, fue la firme pero cálida sensación de unos labios sobre los suyos y una tibia mano sosteniéndo su rostro.  
  
Durante los primeros instantes, no reaccionó por la sorpresa; después se dejó llevar por la caricia que esa boca hacía sobre la suya, porque era tanto o más embriagante de lo que había imaginado y finalmente la razón eligió los instantes que siguieron para hacer su aparición.  
  
Apoyó las manos sobre el pecho del hombre, lo tomó por las solapas, lo separó de sí y antes de meditar muy bien lo que hacía, lo arrojó contra una pared con toda la fuerza de sus brazos. Aragorn voló un par de metros y aterrizó muy malamente al pie de un muro luego de impactar con bastante violencia en él.  
  
Sin aliento, sabiendo que debía estar enrojecido y con el corazón latiendo en su pecho con tanta fuerza que tenía miedo de que se sintiese desde afuera, el elfo giró para que el hombre no pudiese ver su turbación, para que no pudiera ver lo agitado que estaba.  
  
- ¿Cómo... se te ocurre...?- fueron las primeras indignadas palabras que pudo pronunciar al tiempo que se volvía hacia Aragorn.  
  
Tuvo una pequeña conmoción al ver que continuaba caído en el mismo sitio. No se movía y las palabras de Baldor resonaron en su mente una vez más: Un geijin nunca puede ponerse violento con un cliente.  
  
"No solo con un cliente, con el rey... Dulces Valar, con el rey... Estoy arruinado por completo" fueron los primeros pensamientos del elfo, mientras esperaba que el humano se pusiera de pie y enfurecido arremetiera contra él. Era de esperar, después de todo, él lo había atacado.  
  
Pero pasaron unos segundos y el hombre no se movía.  
  
- ¿Aragorn...?- preguntó, temeroso antes de acercarse un par de pequeños pasos, pero no hubo respuesta. Llegó hasta él y se arrodilló a su lado. Vaciló un poco antes de palmear un poco la mejilla cubierta por una cuidada barba, pero al final dio un par de tímidos cachetitos. Sin resultados.  
  
- ¿Y ahora que hago..?- miró alrededor y vio una de los tantos pedestales que adornaban la casa de Haldir. Una columna de mármol tallado que en general tenía en su cúspide, un amplio platón semihondo, lleno de agua y flores hermosas flotando en ella.  
  
Sin pensarlo dos veces, fue hasta ella, y tomó el platón. Antes de meditar demasiado sobre la conveniencia de lo que iba a hacer, simplemente vació todo el contenido sobre el caído rey de Gondor.  
  
Al contacto con el agua fría, aquél dio un repingo y recuperó el conocimiento resoplando. Todavía atontado por el encontronazo, levantó la vista hacia el elfo que todavía continuaba con el platon en las manos mirándolo desde lo alto.  
  
- Yo ya me bañé.- declaró, al comprobar el rostro tenso que tenía enfrente, sabiendo de inmediato por qué estaba así, tratando de quitar importancia a lo sucedido.- ¿Me vas a seguir mojando?  
  
Aliviado, Legolas, volvió a arrodillarse cerca para comprobar que de verdad estuviese bien.  
  
- La culpa es tuya, humano. ¿Cómo crees que puedes acercarte...tocarme...así? Sin mi permiso.- cuidadosamente, evitó decir 'besarme así'.  
  
- No sabía que necesitaba tu permiso para eso.- dijo Aragorn, acomodándose en el suelo y quitando un par de flores que oscilaban sobre su cabeza.  
  
- Por supuesto que lo necesitas.  
  
A pesar del tono frío y distante que estaba empleando, Legolas tenía que hacer serios esfuerzos para no sonreír ante la vista del hombre, que en esos momentos, lucía empapado y compungido.  
  
- Lo siento, no lo vuelvo a hacer.  
  
- Eso espero.- Legolas dejó a un lado el platón, sin poder decidir si ya debía marcharse.  
  
- También siento lo anterior.- dijo Aragorn, completamente sincero ahora.- De verdad, Legolas, no lo hice con ánimo de engañarte, solo quería asegurarme que... siguieras tratándome igual que la primera vez que nos encontramos.  
  
- Lo único que tenías que hacer, era pedirlo. Yo no necesito los favores del rey, así que puedes estar seguro que nuestro trato seguirá siendo el mismo.  
  
Estaba a punto de deshacerse en disculpas para obtener su perdón si hacía falta, pero se quedó prendado de una frase. Antes de sentirse alegre antes de tiempo, prefirió asegurarse.  
  
- ¿Nuestro trato 'seguirá' siendo el mismo...? Entonces... ¿Podré verte de nuevo?  
  
Legolas se dio cuenta que una vez más su boca lo había traicionado actuando por su propia voluntad. Primero, respondiendo a ese beso robado, y luego dejando salir esas palabras donde quedaba más que claro que sí quería seguir viéndolo. Dominó con determinación el color que amenazaba con subirle al rostro.  
  
- No puedo seguir viéndote a escondidas. Ya tuve problemas con Baldor por eso, y puede dañar mi reputación de manera irrevocable.  
  
- No hay inconvenientes... Haré llegar las invitaciones para Baldor y para ti.  
  
- Vas a arruinarte, Baldor tiene honorarios bastante altos.  
  
- Ya lo sé. No importa, pagaré lo que sea para volver a hablar contigo. ¿Algo más?  
  
Aragorn estaba tan contento por haber obtenido así el perdón del elfo, que hubiese hecho cualquier cosa que le pidieran. Solo que no imaginó lo que venía. Legolas se puso de pie, y muy seriamente lo miró desde arriba.  
  
- No te prometo que siempre estaré disponible para ti.  
  
Sabiendo que era parte de lo que merecía, asintió.  
  
- ¿Tengo permiso para besarte de nuevo...?- preguntó suavemente, con la esperanza puesta en la respuesta que había sentido.  
  
- No.  
  
- ¿No??  
  
- No.- confirmó Legolas.  
  
- No.- dijo, como tratando de convencerse a sí mismo.  
  
- No.- reafirmó el elfo, luchando con la sonrisa que se le escapaba al ver los asombrados ojos del monarca.Compuso un poco su aspecto y se encaminó hacia la salida.  
  
- Pero... pero... Soy el rey...  
  
- No creo que sea buena idea el que yo recuerde eso ahora.- la voz divertida de Legolas alivió un poco el corazón del rey.- Como dijiste, el rey es un salvaje maleducado y no quiero saber nada de él. En cuanto a Aragorn... probablemente tenga que hacer algunos méritos antes. Portarse bien.  
  
- Me portaré bien, lo prometo.  
  
- Veremos.- diciendo así, salió del salón, cerrando las pesadas puertas tras de sí.  
  
Viendo a su elfo dorado desaparecer detrás de las puertas, Aragorn estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie y salir tras él, pero solo llegó a realizar la primera parte de su cometido.  
  
Había prometido que iba a hacer las cosas bien y salir corriendo tras él, no era cumplir lo prometido. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de aclarar sus ideas.  
  
"Bien, yo quería que no me tratara como al soberano. Lo conseguí. Me aporreó como un costal viejo y acaba de marcar el límite de lo que puedo hacer con él..."  
  
Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, se acarició levemente los labios. Todavía sentía la tersura de la boca que había besado, el sabor del beso continuaba con él pese a que había sido tan fugaz.  
  
"Voy a conseguir ese permiso, Legolas... Me lo vas a dar."  
  
Estornudó estrepitosamente y decidió que tenía que ir a cambiarse.  
  
(-0-) (-0-) (-0-)  
  
Legolas salió del salón y en cuanto cerró las puertas tras él, necesitó unos instantes para calmar los agitados latidos de su corazón. Todavía le ardían los labios por ese pequeño beso arrebatado en un instante de desesperación, y no es que hubiese sido brusco, todo lo contrario. Jamás hubiese podido pensar que un humano podía brindar tanta suavidad con apenas un roce.  
  
Esperó a unos pocos pasos, anhelante, para saber si Aragorn iba a respetar su promesa y a aceptar el límite que le había puesto.  
  
Cuando pasaron unos minutos sin que saliera, suspiró, aliviado y contento. Ahora tenía que ir a encontrar a Baldor.  
  
Lo ubicó exactamente en el lugar donde le había dicho que esperaría, en los jardines; pero no estaba solo, Haldir estaba con él.  
  
Ya al acercarse, se dio cuenta que la situación era tensa. Haldir estaba impidiendo que Baldor se dirigiera hacia la casa. En cuanto el joven vio a Legolas, pareció tranquilizarse un poco. Su furibunda mirada se posó ahora en el galadrim, pero Legolas lo detuvo antes que dijera nada.  
  
- Todo está bien ahora, Baldor.  
  
- ¿Estás seguro?- preguntó aquel, dudoso.- Este... elfo no me dejaba ir por tí, tenía temor que algo malo te hubiese pasado.  
  
- Nada malo me pasó.  
  
- ¿Algo malo le pasó a Aragorn, entonces?- aventuró Haldir, un tanto preocupado.- ¿Está bien?  
  
- Un poco machucado, quizás pero sí. Está bien.- comentó Legolas, y a continuación, fijó sus ojos en Haldir, con un silencioso reproche por todo lo sucedido.  
  
El galadrim aceptó la reconvención, esta vez sin desviar su vista, como si pudiese así prometerle que no volvería a hacer algo similar. Baldor miraba a ambos, esperando algún intercambio de palabras, pero luego de unos instantes, Legolas solo dijo:  
  
- No vuelvas a hacerlo.  
  
- Lo juro.  
  
- Bien.  
  
- ¿Eso es todo?- intervino Baldor que no entendía casi nada.  
  
- Sí, eso es todo.- replicó Legolas, sonriendo.- Volvamos al Barrio.  
  
- Claro que volveremos, pero vamos a mi casa y prepárate porque quiero saberlo absolutamente todo.- tomó el brazo a su 'hermano menor' para sacarlo de la casa de un Haldir que en cuanto los vio salir, se apresuró a verificar que su amigo estuviese bien.  
  
(-0-) (-0-) (-0-)  
  
Sentados a la mesa del salón de la casa de Baldor, Legolas hizo el relato de lo sucedido, y en una muestra de confianza que no había tenido con nadie mas que con sus hermanos, no ocultó nada de lo que refería a sus encuentros con Aragorn. Inclusive el asunto del beso.  
  
A ese punto, Baldor lo miraba, sin saber muy bien cómo sentirse.  
  
- ¿El rey te besó...?  
  
Legolas asintió, levemente ruborizado, sin hablar.  
  
- Y entonces lo aventaste a través de la habitación.- una vez más, la rubia cabeza asintió en silencio.- Dioses... Primero te encuentras a solas con un hombre, por más que sea el rey, no deja de estar mal... Luego, dejas que te bese... Y no conforme con eso, lo arrojaste contra un muro. Mi trabajo contigo es más deficiente de lo que pensé... ¿Hiciste alguna otra cosa por la que deba lamentarme?  
  
- Le vacié un platón de agua encima... - comentó Legolas, inocentemente.- Es que estaba inconciente... Pero luego hablamos, y todo quedó bien, Baldor. No estaba enojado conmigo. Hasta me pidió permiso para volver a besarme.  
  
- ¿Y qué le dijiste??  
  
- Que no.  
  
Baldor parpadeó, incrédulo.  
  
- Le dijiste que no.- repitió y Legolas volvió a asentir.- Le dijiste que no al rey de Gondor.  
  
Un nuevo asentimiento.  
  
- ¿Te das cuenta que casi todos los geijin y absolutamente todas las geiko de Minas Tirith asesinarían por una oportunidad como esa? Y tú le dijiste que no al rey.  
  
De repente, el rostro del joven humano cambió y se estiró en una sonrisa satisfecha que tranquilizó un poco a Legolas.  
  
- Me equivoqué. Te estoy enseñando bien.  
  
TBC...  
  
N/A: Algo que me había quedado pendiente: los honorarios de las geiko, el pago, por decirlo fácil. Veamos, cuando las invitaban a los banquetes, o reuniones, las geikos confirmaban sus asistencias con mucho tiempo de anticipación. Las más solicitadas y con más prestigio podían acudir a varias reuniones en una misma noche porque cobraban por el tiempo que permanecían en cada una. Cuando llegaban, una persona especialmente encargada de eso, encendía una especie de incienso que duraba una x cantidad de tiempo, y lo apagaba cuando la geiko se retiraba.Así calculaban el tiempo que había permanecido en el banquete y lo que tendrían que pagarle. Luego se le informaba al cliente, que era el que pagaba la factura. De ese dinero, una parte correspondia a la casa de té que patrocinaba a la geiko, otra a la okiya, otra al sindicato donde se anotaban todas las geiko desde que eran aprendizas y lo que quedaba era para la geiko. No sé muy bien cuánto representaba en dinero, pero me parece que no les quedaba mucho para ellas, no? En fin, eso me dá la causa justa para lo que vendrá después.  
  
Reviews:  
  
PrinceLegolas: Bien, como verás, no le dura demasiado el enojo al elfito, porque ya se encargaron de recordarle que él tambien tiene sus secretos. Aragorn hará méritos, pero creo que cada hermanito tendrá que arreglarse solo... Y todavía no sé si Thandruil se murió o no... Éste fue un besito medio robado, pero por lo menos Aragorn se sentirá ilusionado, jeje. Un besote.  
  
Kagome-black.: holis! Sí ta un poco decepcionado, pero no le dura mucho... aunque el reyecito tendrá que hacer buena letra para que lo dejen ir más lejos. Eso le pasa por no hacer caso, es un cabezotas y así le va. Haldir, cayó en la volteada, pero tambien lo perdonarán. Besito  
  
Iona: Vaya que cada hermanito debe estar preguntándose porqué los meto en esos líos...Err... quiero decir, por qué les tocó ese destino...juas. No será fácil para ninguno, y habrá todavía algunos problemillas para todos... El elfo se lo tomó un poco a la tremenda, pero ya se le pasa, los dos tenían motivos. Uno para mentir un poquito y el otro para enojarse, por suerte ninguno demasiado grave. Haldircito parece destinado a ser el tercero en discordia, pero me parece que aquí no será. Leggy tambien se enojó con él, por hacerle de tapadera al rey... jeje. Nos vemos, un beso.  
  
Vania: Sí... me quedó relargo el capítulo... Eso por los tres hermanitos, me alargan los capitulos y cuando miro la cantidad de hojas, me caigo de espaldas. Y empiezo a suprimir a lo loco... Juas! Silmatar, elfo traidor, pero yo ya había dicho que había cositas raras en Mirkwood cuando el rey le cuenta a Leggy que 'hay facciones formadas entre el pueblo...' Quienes están metidos en este lío, pues ya sabrás a medida que desenrrolle esta madeja. La elfita ayudará a su esposo a pesar de todo, snif. Ni parece prima de la bruja. Imrahil, pobechito, casi le hacen pupa. Y tengo su parejita pensada, pero la estoy preparando... El elfito resentido, ya se le estará pasando el entripado. Aragorn se encargará de que se le pase el enojo. Un montón de besitos.  
  
Forfirith: Muchas gracias, dudé bastante antes de subirlo, tenía un día terrible cuando lo escribí y no me gustaba para nada ; -P Cada uno de los hermanitos tiene su propio problema, jeje... Todos la pasan mal. Ya ves que Leggy si habló con Aragorn, y el reyecito hizo algo más que hablar... total, perdido por perdido, al menos se animó, aunque lo sacudieron un poquito por atrevido : -) Oh! Locura compartida... qué bueno, somos muchas!! Un besazo.  
  
Ali: Sí que les compliqué la vida, verdad? El elfo heredero ahora se encontró con que tiene que hacerse cargo de todo lo que no quería... ni yo me esperaba que el amante me resultara así, pero creo que me va a ayudar a enredar más las cosas. El asunto de Imrahil ya venía mal desde el principio... estos elfos hacen que a los hombres les salgan los peores instintos juas... Leggy se enojó, pero apenas un poquito, ya se reconcilian. Arwen aparece pronto... vaya, nunca creí que la extrañarían jeje. Gracias por tu mensajito, me levantó mucho el ánimo. Besitos.  
  
Fedia: Uy... muchas gracias... Aprecio mucho lo que me dices, gracias otra vez . Ahora ya estoy entrando mejor en el slashito entre estos dos. Ya empezaran a entenderse, esta peleíta no dura, como podrás ver, aunque el elfito se haga un poco el difícil. Besitos.  
  
Relley-chan: Hola!! Te estaba extrañando... sí, me quedó super largo este capítulo, en fin, al menos gustó. A ver... Elroy todavía está enganchado con ese elfo %$# , tengo que ver qué hago con él. Je, nadie quiere que mate a Thandruil, veremos que puedo hacer al respecto, tiene muchas admiradoras. Imrahil: Sip, el ratón de biblioteca está empezando a hacer cosas que en su vida había pensado hacer... Inclusive pegarse esa taja de cerveza... Ja, cuando escribí eso, pensaba en los jarros de cerveza que dan en Alemania, para el Oktoberfest... creo que tienen como litro y medio cada uno...Menuda borrachera. Brego suelto y peligroso. Legolas: Gion de la Tierra Media... Me gusta como suena. Aragorn y Haldir resultaron dentro de la misma bolsa. El elfito se enojó con los dos, pero ya recapacita, no sufras. El problema con los encuentros a solas es que tenían que ser cortitos, y así no se puede... ni siquiera un besito, así que había que blanquear el asunto. Y me encantan los reviewcitos largos... no te preocupes por eso. Muchos besitos : -)  
  
Alym: Si... snif, le quité como tres o cuatro hojitas... es que sino iba a quedar kilométrico. Esta vez le tocó la china a los tres... No recuerdo quien dice por aquí "todos flotan..."... Así es. Imrahil tendrá su parejita, no te preocupes, que ya la estoy planeando. Así que crees que Elroy es el que la está llevando peor... y por ahora puede ser. Sin el papi elfo que lo acompañe, sin la esposita (porque él no quiere) y con ese %$# amante; que no sabe lo maloso que es. Una más para que Thandruil no muera, bue... veremos, jeje. Seguimos adelante con el delirio. Muchos besos.  
  
Azalea: Era la hora de los hermanitos, les tocaba el capítulo. Además, necesito emparejar las historias, porque están un poquito desfasadas en el tiempo... Y más adelante necesitaré que corran parejas, jejeje. Brego no aceptó que le 'cortaran el rostro' (lo despreciaran) como decimos por aquí, pero con todo y resaca, Imrahil no iba a ser tan fácil. Se escapó por los pelos. Sí, el elfito jinete tendrá su pareja, para la próxima entrega. Una más pide por la vida de Thandruil, quien lo hubiera dicho? El padre elfo tenía sus admiradoras tambien. Sí, creo que esa es la palabra justa, Elroy está apasionado, pero enamorado... creo que no. Ja, ya ves lo que le pasó al reycito por andar ocultando cosas, le sacudieron las ideas. Juas. Un besote.  
  
Ayesha: Buaahh... No me tienes que matar a mí, si yo no tengo la culpa. Un momento, yo escribo el fíc. Ooops, sí tengo la culpa. Bueno, Legolas estaba un poco desilusionado, y tiene su orgullo según podrás ver, aunque el reycito lo puede y el enojo no le dura demasiado. El elfo jinete tendrá su pareja, pero creo que no será Iorlas, jejeje. Y el amante de Elroy ES una cucaracha élfica, le hará la vida a cuadritos a la princesa consorte. La verdad, iba a slashear a todos, pero me pareció un poquito exagerado y en el sorteo le tocó ser 'el príncipe azul'. Literalmente. Espero que haya mejorado la resaca, un besote.  
  
Monce: Hola!! Gracias por leer y dejar el mensajito, más vale tarde que nunca : -) No, los hermanos estan metidos en terribles líos y tendrán que salir de ellos por su cuenta, como puedan. O mejor dicho, como yo pueda sacarlos de ellos : -P Espero seguir viéndote por aquí...Muchos besitos. 


	13. Sí

Título: El destino del árbol y el junco  
  
Autor: abysm  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes son de JR Tolkien, por supuesto. Los tomé prestados un tiempito.  
  
Advertencias: Esto será slash Aragorn/Legolas, definitivamente. Creo que será rating R en algunos capítulos.  
  
Aclaraciones: AU. No hay Anillo ni Sauron. El fic estará ambientado en la tradición de las geishas. Algunas de esas costumbres van a estar alteradas para beneficio de la trama del fic. Intentaré aclarar las ideas erróneas, me encanta el mundo de las geishas y no quisiera ofender. Por eso, habrá algunos nombres japoneses (personajes secundarios, obvio y poquitos) y alguna que otra frase.  
  
Capitulo 13  
  
S  
  
Durante los dos días que siguieron, Aragorn estuvo bastante atareado y ocupado con la recepción de los distintos representantes y mandatarios que llegaban a Minas Tirith para la conmemoración de sus cuatro años en el trono. Aunque conservaba un rinconcito de su mente apartada para dedicar un pensamiento ocasional para Legolas, y rebuscar la manera de conseguir el permiso que había solicitado.  
  
Junto con la nota de disculpas del reino de Mirkwood, tambien llegó la comitiva que pertenecía a Rohan y entre ellos, para su sorpresa, tambien venía Eomer.  
  
Ahora, los cuatro paseaban por los jardines del palacio, de momento en silencio. Debido a las normas de seguridad, ninguno de los cuatro llevaba armas a la vista, pero Aragorn estaba absolutamente seguro que ninguno de ellos estaba desarmado, empezando por él mismo.  
  
De Haldir, no le asombraba en absoluto, el elfo ni siquiera usaba guardias personales, él se bastaba para mantenerse a salvo. Faramir tenía un par de escoltas que lo seguían algunos pasos más lejos, y dos rohirrim seguían los pasos de su señor a una distancia prudencial. Aragorn no los veía, pero sus propias escoltas no andaban lejos. Algo más a lo que había tenido que acostumbrarse en su vida de monarca.  
  
Allí en los jardines, era el único lugar donde estaban más o menos seguros que no habría nadie cerca escuchando pero aún así, Aragorn habló con voz suave luego de escuchar los informes que Faramir le había dado.  
  
- No tenemos ninguna prueba de todo esto, me imagino.  
  
- Pruebas, ninguna. El movimiento ha sido lento y mínimo pero constante.- los brillantes y cautelosos ojos color miel del príncipe de Ithilien se dirigieron ahora al rey de Rohan.- Me sorprendió verte llegar con tus Jinetes, tenía dudas que tus mensajeros hubiesen llegado a destino.  
  
- No conoces a mis Jinetes.- replicó, con confianza.- Hubiesen entregado ese mensaje aunque hubiesen debido cabalgar medio muertos... De hecho, uno de ellos casi lo hizo. Intentaron interceptarlos en el camino.  
  
- Lo imaginé y se los hice saber. ¿Están bien?  
  
- Sí, los dos llegaron con bien. Uno estaba herido, pero se estaba recuperando, creo.  
  
- ¿Dónde los atacaron?-intervino Aragorn, sin detener el paseo.  
  
- Antes de cruzar el Ringló, cerca del paso.  
  
- ¿Cerca del paso???- esta vez, la voz sí resonó un tanto mas alta, pero dominándose de inmediato, retomó su tono tranquilo.- Es demasiado cerca...  
  
- Tardaron en ubicarlos porque se suponía que debían venir aquí a cumplir unos encargos.- explicó Faramir.- En cuanto les dí el mensaje, les pedí que evitaran venir a Minas Tirith y seguramente esa información no llegó con la suficiente celeridad al enemigo. Solo pudieron alcanzarlos en el cruce del Ringló.  
  
Durante unos segundos más, Aragorn siguió pensando.  
  
- ¿Sabemos quienes pudieron ser?- preguntó al fin.- ¿De dónde pudo venir el ataque?  
  
- Oficialmente, no; pero uno de mis Jinetes tuvo la astucia de guardar algo a pesar de la situación.- contestó Eomer, sacando de entre sus ropajes un envoltorio de tela que extendió a Aragorn.  
  
Aquel desenvolvió las telas y contempló los dos pedazos de flecha, madera oscura, la punta y el asta eran negras. Eso no eran buenas noticias. Las cubrió y se las pasó a Haldir para que las viera. El galadrim apenas les dio un vistazo y con gesto preocupado las extendió a Faramir, el último que quedaba.  
  
- Esto quiere decir que estaban bastante cerca de Emyn Arnen, al menos lo suficiente como para movilizar hombres que atacaran a los mensajeros.- conjeturó Aragorn, hablando casi para sí mismo.- ¿Es posible que ya estuviesen apostados en Ringló y recibieran el mensaje de que irían por allí?  
  
- No se puede descartar.- comentó sombríamente Eomer.- Y eso los sitúa demasiado cerca de mi ciudad.  
  
- ¿Crees que fue buena idea venir aquí con semejante perspectiva?- preguntó Aragorn.- Dejar la ciudad en otras manos...  
  
- Olvidas, Aragorn, que mi padre fue rey durante muchos años. Son manos más que eficientes y dispuestas para manejar la ciudad por algunos días, aunque haya abdicado.  
  
- No quise dudar de la capacidad de tu padre, amigo.  
  
- Lo sé... Pero Faramir tenía razón, teníamos que hablar sin intermediarios, y esta era una ocasión ideal, la excusa perfecta. En cuanto regrese, convocaré a mis Mariscales. Reorganizaremos patrullas a lo largo de las Montañas.  
  
- Perfecto. Faramir... ¿Tienes hombres de confianza que puedas infiltrar en las fronteras del sur?  
  
El aludido meditó apenas unos instantes y asintió.  
  
- Tengo algunos, será arriesgado, pero necesario. Ithilien es la puerta de entrada a Minas Tirith desde el sur.  
  
Ante esa frase, Aragorn y Haldir se miraron comprendiendo casi al mismo tiempo.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Faramir.  
  
- La Dama de Lórien me envió un mensaje, una advertencia que no había comprendido. Hablaba de las tres puertas de Minas Tirith, y yo pensé que se refería a las puertas de la ciudad. Eso me confundió, ustedes saben que la ciudad solo tiene una Gran Puerta. Pero ahora creo que se refiere a otra cosa, a Minas Tirith como región. Una de las puertas a esta región, como bien dijiste, Faramir; es Ithilien.  
  
- La otra es Edoras.- intervino Eomer.- A través del Valle del Ringló y el paso.  
  
- La tercera aún te queda sin cubrir, Aragorn.- intervino Haldir, por primera vez.- Minas Morgul. Tienes que reforzar esa guarnición.  
  
- Lo haré. La reconstrucción de la ciudad está comenzando y a nadie le extrañará la llegada de algún contingente de hombres... Soldados encubiertos, claro.  
  
Durante unos instantes, los cuatro meditaron en silencio las nuevas amenazas que al parecer se cernían sobre todos ellos, pero las medidas podrían ser tomadas en cuanto cada uno regresara a sus dominios.  
  
- No nos queda mucho por hacer entonces.- comentó Faramir al final.- Salvo aprovechar los días de las celebraciones. Dicho sea de paso, Aragorn, has mejorado mucho la ciudad.  
  
- El amor le sienta bien.- comentó Haldir, suave e insidiosamente, lo que le granjeó una mirada asesina de parte del rey de Gondor.  
  
- Esa es una buena noticia, entre tantas malas.- Faramir exhibió una amplia sonrisa.- Sobre todo para mí, que fui presa de todas tus bromas cuando me enamoré de Eowyn.  
  
- ¿Quién puede culparte? Mi hermana es preciosa...- intervino Eomer.-¿Y quien es la feliz agraciada?  
  
Antes que Aragorn pudiese amenazar de manera conveniente a Haldir, aquel lo soltó sin preámbulos.  
  
- Nuestro buen Aragorn tiene modales montaraces pero gustos por demás finos... Un elfo aprendiz de geijin parece tener toda su atención en estos días.  
  
- Haldir, una palabra más y voy a desterrarte de por vida.- masculló el rey, un poco avergonzado.  
  
- No puedes. Soy súbdito de Lothlórien, no tuyo.- comentó, arrogante y sonriente.- Además... ¿Qué harías sin mí, Majestad?  
  
- ¿Aprendiz de geijin?- intervino Faramir, ahora mucho más sonriente que antes.- Tendrás que invitarlo a la próxima recepción, no lo crees Eomer?  
  
Como los tres sin excepción habían sido víctimas de las mordaces observaciones de Aragorn durante la época en que era un rey recién establecido, iban a cobrarse con mucho deleite todo eso durante los próximos días.  
  
Con un suspiro resignado, Aragorn puso camino de retorno al palacio. Lo único que podía hacer que los días pasaran más rápido, era la perspectiva de volver a ver a Legolas. Aunque para ello tuviera que atravesar todos los comentarios que sin duda iba a recibir de sus tres amigos.  
  
(-0-) (-0-) (-0-)  
  
Al tercer día después de haber hablado con Aragorn, Legolas dormía tranquilo luego de haber acompañado a Baldor durante la noche anterior en no menos de tres reuniones diferentes. No solía dormir demasiado, pero siguiendo el consejo de su 'oniisan', estaba cumpliendo lo que le habían indicado: tomar una o dos copitas de licor antes de ir a dormir para que su organismo comenzara a tolerar el alcohol de a poco. El resultado, es que a veces dormía un poquito más que de costumbre.  
  
La puerta corredera de la habitación se deslizó y la figura de Fumio apareció en el resquicio. Casi a continuación, un hombre entró trayendo en brazos dos hermosas vasijas en las cuales había plantas floridas. Las colocó a un lado del futón donde Legolas comenzaba a despertar, ante el ruido.  
  
Mientras ése dejaba su carga, otro entró inmediatamente después, con una carga similar. El elfo se restregó un poco los ojos, somnoliento, sin comprender nada en absoluto pero sus ojos se detuvieron en las hermosas flores que ahora tenía frente a sí. Los hombres resultaron ser tres, y continuaron entrando y saliendo hasta que convirtieron la habitación en un pequeño vivero.  
  
Legolas miraba con absoluto placer las plantas repletas de flores hermosas, algunas de las vasijas contenían pequeños árboles que no habían terminado de crecer y que luego podrían ser trasladados a otras vasijas más grandes, o incluso a tierra.  
  
Fumio miraba todo sonriente y disfrutaba una enormidad el intenso asombro en los ojos del elfo. Al final, uno de los hombres habló unas palabras con él y él dio su consentimiento, por lo cual aquel se acercó a Legolas y le extendió algo más.  
  
Era un especie de platón de fina plata, con algo de agua en él y algunas florecitas flotando. Con una sonrisa de comprensión, Legolas se sentó en el futón y recibió el obsequio y un pequeño sobre del cual extrajo el mensaje.  
  
'Para que tengas un pequeño Mirkwood en Minas Tirith... ¿Ya tengo tu permiso?'  
  
Luego de leer las palabras escritas, una sonrisa leve subió al rostro del elfo, que se estiró para tomar algo y poder contestar la nota.  
  
'Es muy hermoso tu obsequio, gracias. Aun no'.  
  
Volvió a cerrar el sobre y lo regresó al hombre que aguardaba.  
  
- Por favor, lleva la respuesta.  
  
Aquel hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiró con el sobre. Desde la puerta, Fumio lanzó una suspicaz mirada al elfo, y por una cuestión de la dignidad que debía guardar como custodio de la okiya, reprimió la sonrisa que había tenido antes.  
  
- Un obsequio agradable.- comentó.- ¿Algun cliente agradecido?  
  
- Sí... muy agradable.- contestó Legolas, lo más ambiguamente que pudo.  
  
Ante el despliegue de movimientos que había percibido, Arwen se asomó desde su habitación y sin poder contener la curiosidad, se acercó a observar. Lo que vio no le agradó en absoluto porque de inmediato comprendió que ése era el primero de muchos regalos que el elfo seguramente recibiría.  
  
Tambien ella había pasado por esa etapa, pero como era un aprendiza había tenido que ceder todos los obsequios a la okiya, cosa que Legolas tambien debería hacer.  
  
- Sabrás elfito, que no puedes guardarte nada de esto... ¿Se lo has explicado, Fumio-san?- comentó con su habitual vocecita suave.  
  
- No pensaba hacerlo.- replicó Legolas, contento.- Iba a colocarlas en el jardín, donde todos pudieran disfrutarlas... Por cierto, ¿quieres elegir alguna en especial? Tengo muchas y podría regalarte la que más te guste.  
  
El cándido ofrecimiento fue tomado, no como lo que era, sino como una afrenta más, por lo que Arwen giró y se encerró de nuevo en sus habitaciones.  
  
- Algún día van a tener que dejar de pelear, ustedes dos.  
  
Pero Legolas no le prestó ninguna atención y se dedicó a comenzar a pensar en cómo iba a distribuir todo eso en el pequeño jardincito para no estropear el delicado diseño que ya tenía. En vista de eso, Fumio dejó al elfo soñando despierto y se retiró.  
  
(-0-) (-0-) (-0-)  
  
Aragorn había pedido que le llevaran la respuesta a su nota en cuanto la tuvieran, sin importar dónde o qué estuviese haciendo él, por lo que la recibió en medio de una reunión con sus ministros.  
  
El sirviente entró con discreción, murmuró unas palabras muy cerca y le dejó la nota.  
  
Los ministros vieron el semblante dudar un momento antes de abrir y luego iluminándose de a poco, hasta terminar en una sonrisa. Por supuesto no había esperado obtener una respuesta afirmativa en su primera tentativa, pero la palabra 'aún' le daba muchas esperanzas.  
  
Guardó el pequeño papel en un bolsillo en su pecho y continuó durante toda la sesión con esa sonrisa que ninguno podía explicarse.  
  
(-0-) (-0-) (-0-)  
  
Arwen terminó de vestirse y sin siquiera desayunar, salió de la okiya rumbo a la escuela. No era que tuviese demasiados deseos de asistir, pero no podía tolerar ver la expresión de deleite del elfo mientras dedicaba una parte de la mañana a distribuir sus plantas y arbolitos en el jardín.  
  
"Es solo un aprendiz... No puede danzar en público todavía, en las reuniones no puede hacer más que conversar algunas palabras, servir el vino y acompañar a los servicios a los clientes beodos. ¿Qué puede haber hecho para que le hicieran semejante regalo...? No solo qué hizo... Sino con quién lo hizo..."  
  
Esos pensamientos no se reflejaban en su rostro amable que miraba casi con dulzura a la estudiante que tenía frente a sí. La jovencita estrujaba un pañuelo, nerviosa sin animarse a mirar a la elfa. Que la geiko más importante del Barrio se acercara a hablar con ella, era un honor con el que cualquier estudiante soñaría.  
  
- Así, pues... ¿Crees que puedes pensar mi propuesta...?- insistió Arwen dulcemente.- Hay tres geijin en tu okiya, pero ninguna geiko... Si me ayudas en esto, yo estaría dispuesta a considerar la idea de convertirte en mi hermana pequeña...  
  
- ¿Y... qué tendría que hacer...?- preguntó todavía temerosa.  
  
- No tienes que estar tan asustada, niña...- Arwen podía ser en verdad amable cuando se lo proponía.- Solo tienes que estar muy atenta. Hay muchas cosas que se comentan entre geijin que no se dicen a una geiko, y yo quiero saber todo lo que hablen con respecto a Legolas, aunque sean solo rumores... Es que es una promesa para nuestra okiya, y no queremos que nadie pueda esparcir habladurías mal intencionadas de él. Tenemos que cuidarlo. ¿Comprendes?  
  
Arwen vio que la frase entraba de a poco en la comprensión de la jovencita. Ella tambien sabía que a veces, un rumor podía arruinar toda la carrera de un aprendiz, así que asintió. Había visto al elfo en la escuela y concordó en que había que cuidarlo, eso terminó de decidirla. Además, tal vez así, Arwen aceptaría ser su hermana mayor y eso era un honor increíble.  
  
- Sí, señora... Haré lo que pueda.  
  
- ¡Así me gusta!- exclamó Arwen contenta.- Eres muy inteligente. Ahora apresúrate o llegaras tarde a tus clases. Y recuerda... Necesito saberlo todo... ¿Si?  
  
Con una reverencia, la jovencita retomó su atado de cosas y entró en la escuela dejando atrás a una satisfecha elfa que empezaba a extender sus tentáculos para saber lo que quería.  
  
"Nadie da nada por nada, Legolas; y yo voy a averiguar quien te envió eso."  
  
(-0-) (-0-) (-0-)  
  
Esa nueva reunión en casa de Haldir era importante, según le había dicho Baldor, aunque informal, por lo tanto; Legolas informó del asunto a Fumio, quien se encargó de elegir para él un traje acorde a la circunstancia. El 'hakama' y el 'haori' en color ciruela con leves toques dorados se veía impactante y hacía que los cabellos rubios resaltaran como un rio de oro.  
  
No había demasiados invitados esta vez en el salón, como siempre precediendo a Baldor, Legolas entró con bastante confianza ahora y saludó respetuosamente a tres miembros del Concejo del reino a los cuales ya había visto antes, quienes los acapararon y solo los dejaron ir cuando les prometió volver pronto. Fue hasta la mesa donde estaba Haldir, para presentarle sus respetos y de acuerdo a lo prometido, luego regresó.  
  
No había visto a Aragorn en el lugar que solía ocupar, y eso lo desilusionó un poco, pero recordó que era el soberano, y eso requería tiempo y no tenía horarios. Por unos instantes recordó las veces que siendo pequeño, había esperado junto a sus hermanos que su padre apareciera para llevarlos a algún sitio, esperar hasta que el día terminaba. Cuando Thandruil por fin aparecía, la frase solía ser siempre la misma: lo siento, surgió algo impostergable. Solo cuando crecieron, comprendieron lo que eso significaba.  
  
"Debió tener algo muy importante por hacer." Pensó, tratando de conformarse, y se enfrascó en la conversación de los hombres que tenía frente a sí.  
  
Bastante rato después, hubo un pequeño espacio de silencio y todos se pusieron de pie. Legolas se volvió a mirar y con una pequeña sonrisa vio a Aragorn entrando al salón. En ese momento, recordó la primera vez que lo había visto, cuando llevaba esa raída y vieja capa verde pero que aquella no había podido ocultar el porte majestuoso que tenía. Ahora, vestido con toda la magnificencia que requería su rango, era por demas imponente.  
  
El leve codazo de Baldor en su costado, lo hizo regresar a tierra.  
  
- Cierra la boca.- murmuró el joven, divertido y lo arrastró de nuevo a la conversación anterior.  
  
Pasó un buen rato, pero de pronto, los tres hombres y Baldor se quedaron callados al ver al sirviente parado a un lado de Legolas., sin embargo aquél se dirigió al geijin.  
  
- Su Majestad consideraría un inmenso honor, si el señor Baldor y su hermano menor accedieran a acompañarlos en su mesa.- dijo el hombre luego de una reverencia.  
  
Baldor ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo. Sabía del pequeño altercado entre el rey y Legolas, y todavía no estaba muy convencido de perdonar al galadrim por engañarlo para llevar al elfo a su casa; pero no se le hacía un desaire al rey en presencia de invitados aunque la reunión fuera informal. De modo que en vista de eso, asintió con suavidad.  
  
- Informa a su Majestad que estaremos honrados de aceptar su invitación en cuanto hayamos presentado las excusas del caso a quienes estamos acompañando.  
  
El sirviente se retiró y Baldor ni siquiera tuvo que mirar la brillante expresión en el rostro de Legolas. Como los tres ministros habían oído la invitación, no tenían mas que aceptar el hecho, cosa que hicieron con tanta gracia como les fue posible. Un par de minutos después, geijin y aprendiz se pusieron de pie para dirigirse a la mesa que compartían el rey, Haldir y dos hombres más.  
  
En cuanto llegaron, ambos saludaron con una leve inclinación. Haldir iba a encargarse de las presentaciones, pero Aragorn se adelantó a él haciendo un pequeño gesto para que tomaran asiento.  
  
- Por favor, evitemos las formalidades por hoy.- esperó a que los dos se sentaran casi frente a ellos.- Baldor, Legolas; ellos son dos queridos amigos: Eomer y Faramir. Ya conocen a Haldir, claro.  
  
Hubo unos instantes de contemplación y evaluación por parte de todos.  
  
Legolas conocía a ambos al menos por el nombre luego de haber fisgoneado durante meses la correspondencia oficial de su padre, así que sabía los rangos que cada uno ostentaba, lo que nunca hubiese podido imaginar, era que fuesen humanos tan jóvenes. En ambos casos parecían más jóvenes que Aragorn.  
  
Aunque estaba sentado, el rey de Rohan se veía alto y fornido; el cabello rubio no caía sobre el rostro porque las hebras que hubiesen podido hacerlo, estaban sujetas hacia atrás dejando suelto el resto. La piel estaba bastante bronceada por el sol y eso hacía resaltar los ojos profundamente celestes. Miraba a Legolas levemente ceñudo, como si estuviese enfadado, pero luego aquel se dio cuenta que era un gesto que hacía cuando estaba concentrado.  
  
El príncipe de Ithilien, en cambio era todo lo contrario. El rostro se veía distendido y divertido, el cabello color miel hacía perfecto juego con el matiz de los ojos que contemplaban tambien al elfo con una admiración honesta que no se molestaba en ocultar. Y fue de hecho, el primero en decir algo.  
  
- Tus amigos son realmente notables, Elessar... Si no estuviese felizmente casado, podría perder mi principado por alguno de ellos.  
  
- Será bueno que lo recuerdes, querido cuñado, o mi preciosa hermana se encargará de demostrarte porqué me acompañaba entre las tropas efectivas que traje hace cuatro años a Minas Tirith.-comentó Eomer, perdiendo en ese momento el ceño fruncido.  
  
Los comentarios consiguieron desvanecer la tensión inicial, y poco después, la conversación rondó por temas más que nada relacionados con la cacería que abundaba en las inmediaciones del Mindolluin. Como aprendiz, Legolas solo podía escuchar y ocasionalmente hacer alguna observación, entonces, vio que Aragorn se alejaba apenas un poco, dejando a los otros conversar libremente y le hizo una seña para que hiciese lo mismo.  
  
Siendo que continuaban en la misma mesa, Legolas ni siquiera lo pensó.  
  
- ¿Puedo decirte que estás radiante esta noche, sin que eso arruine tu reputación?- comentó sonriente Aragorn, que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima ni un segundo.  
  
- Supongo que si no lo gritas en medio del salón... Sí, puedes decirlo...- murmuró, aceptando el cumplido.- Gracias.  
  
- Y eso no es bueno para mí.  
  
La frase hizo que los increíbles ojos azules lo miraran con algo de asombro.  
  
- ¿Sabes que mis amigos han hecho apuestas toda la tarde acerca de tu aspecto? Que si eras peludo y horrible...- vio la pequeña sonrisa convertirse en una mas amplia.- Y ahora no me van a dejar en paz, y probablemente a ti tampoco...  
  
- ¿Hubieses preferido que fuese peludo y horrible?  
  
- Solo para que no te miraran con cara de orcos hambrientos.  
  
Legolas tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no decir que ninguno de sus amigos tenía aspecto de orco, pero estaba descubriendo que al rey no le hacía gracia ver las miradas de apreciación que le dirigían otros, así que consideró que era mejor saltarse esa observación.  
  
Mientras tanto, Aragorn contemplaba al elfo con algo rayano en el asombro absoluto.  
  
- ¿Recibiste mi obsequio?- preguntó, aun sabiendo que así era, puesto que había contestado la nota.  
  
- Sí. Fue muy agradable despertar y ver todo eso a mi alrededor... Por un instante creí que había vuelto a casa.- la sonrisa de placer fue una recompensa que Aragorn no había esperado.- Gracias de nuevo.  
  
- Pero aún no tengo tu permiso.  
  
- Aún no.  
  
Lo estaba poniendo a prueba, Aragorn lo sabía y aunque lo comprendía un poco, no dejaba de causarle un tanto de decepción verse limitado a hablar cuando lo que en realidad quería era acercarse y atrapar esos labios en un beso lento que lo llenara del tenue sabor que había probado tan rápidamente la vez anterior.  
  
Decidió que él no sería el único en sufrir esa noche. Se acercó un poco y como estaban sentados uno junto al otro, su cabeza quedó muy cerca de la de Legolas.  
  
- Estaba pensando en algo...- susurró en forma apenas audible.- Estamos en una reunión... y un aprendiz siempre debe hacer lo que le pidan. ¿No es así?  
  
- Bueno...  
  
- Sí, es así. Además... yo soy el rey.- la frase fue firme, haciendo que los ojos azules lo miraran con cierta cautela. Se acercó un poco más.- Y podría besarte ahora sin que nadie pudiese hacer algo por impedirlo...  
  
Sentía el perfume tenue que provenía del cabello del elfo. El aroma de alguna de las flores que le había mandado, seguramente el elfo había estado junto a ellas antes de ir a la reunión.  
  
Legolas solo podía centrar sus ojos en los labios que le hablaban, prestando una muy difusa atención a lo que decían. No se movió, no quería ceder, quería que respetaran lo que había solicitado, aunque tambien le estuviese costando una enormidad no desear que rompieran su promesa. Contuvo el aliento sin moverse un centímetro.  
  
- En verdad podría hacerlo...- exhaló Aragorn.  
  
Ahora ambos estaban separados por apenas unos centímetros y ninguno prestaba atención a que los restantes ocupantes de la mesa habían dejado de hablar para observar atónitos la escena.  
  
- Pero no lo haré.- dijo, echándose para atrás de pronto.  
  
Casi pudo sentir el aliento del elfo al exhalar con alivio, y se acomodó de nuevo en su lugar, contento al contemplar que ahora no era el único en anhelar algo que no podía tener. Sonriente, observó el gesto de decepción en los improvisados espectadores de la mesa.  
  
- No hay nada que mirar.- dijo, solamente y sus tres amigos junto con Baldor, regresaron a lo suyo.  
  
Legolas sentía un pequeño temblor recorriendo sus manos y solo en ese momento, se dio cuenta que las tenía fuertemente aferradas a un pliegue del hakama. Se obligó a soltar la tela y respirar hondo para pasar la decepción del momento. Tenía que reconocerlo, sí había deseado que sucediera.  
  
"No. Aún no." se dijo, con ferocidad para recordarse que él mismo había impuesto ese límite.  
  
Satisfecho por el momento, Aragorn tomó su copa y se dedicó a pensar en el próximo paso a seguir.  
  
(-0-) (-0-) (-0-)  
  
Un par de días después de esa reunión, Legolas estaba empeñado en aprender bien la danza por la que Egaldus lo había reprendido con tanto rigor, decidido a no volver a equivocarse la próxima vez que la practicaran juntos. Los bastones giraban ahora con mucha facilidad en sus manos al tiempo que los pies se deslizaban sobre los tatamis como si flotara en lugar de pisarlos.  
  
Fumio entró en la sala de prácticas y esperó a que hiciera un alto.  
  
- Legolas. Hay alguien en el vestíbulo que te espera. Dice que tiene algo para darte, pero solo te lo dará a tí.  
  
El elfo no comprendía en absoluto, pero el rostro del encargado se veía distendido y sereno, así que juzgó que no podía ser nada malo.  
  
- Bien, en ese caso, no habría que hacerlo esperar.  
  
Dejó a un lado los bastones y siguió a Fumio hacia el vestíbulo. Al entrar se encontró con una niñita que miraba extrañada todo a su alrededor. Vestía sencillamente y no debía tener más de seis años. Habia arrastrado tras de sí, un carrito de madera en el cual se veía un gran envoltorio. En cuanto escuchó sonidos se volvió a ver y sonrió.  
  
- Ah, sí, tú debes ser Legolas.- dijo, muy convencida y segura.  
  
El elfo se acercó, sin entender, pero fascinado por la desenvoltura y gracia de la niña.  
  
- Sí, soy Legolas. ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
  
- Me encargaron traerte esto.- señaló el paquete.- Pero me dijeron que me asegurara que fueras tú.  
  
- Oh. Pero cualquiera podría decirte que es Legolas.  
  
- Sí, pero el señor que me hizo el encargo me dijo: vé a la okiya con los postes negros y dorados, pregunta por Legolas y cuando lo veas, sabrás si es él porque es alto, rubio, muy amable y muy pero muy hermoso.  
  
El elfo hincó una rodilla frente a la niña para quedar a su altura y sonrió, con lo cual aquella se sonrojó en forma evidente.  
  
- Sí eres muy lindo.- comentó con inocencia.  
  
- Gracias. Así que eso es para mí... ¿Te parece si lo abrimos y vemos qué es?  
  
Evidentemente, la idea encantó a la pequeña que se apresuró a acercar el carrito. Con cuidado, Legolas rompió el papel y descubrió una inmensa canasta llena de dulces. De todas formas, tamaños, colores; frutas cubiertas de caramelo, bocaditos de miel y avena, maiz inflado cubierto de dulce.  
  
- ¡Ah!- fue toda la exclamación de la niña y resumió a la perfección lo que pensaba del obsequio.  
  
- ¿Otro agradecimiento?- preguntó Fumio desde un costado, casi como sin querer pero fingió no notar que el elfo no había contestado y se retiró.  
  
- ¡Cuantas cosas ricas! ¿Por qué no eliges algunas para tí?- ofreció Legolas mirando complacido, cómo la pequeña se apoderaba de una gran manzana cubierta de caramelo y le daba un suculento mordisco.  
  
- Ya tengo que irme.- dijo, despues de pasar el primer bocado.- ¡Casi me olvido! El señor que me mandó me dijo que te hiciera una pregunta. Quiere saber si ya le vas a dar permiso.  
  
Legolas tomó un bocadito mientras pensaba.  
  
- ¿Tú que crees?- le preguntó a la niña.- ¿Te parece que el señor que te pidió que vinieras es agradable?  
  
- Sí.- asintió vigorosamente.- Me dio monedas, y tambien es muy lindo... ¿Se portó mal?  
  
El elfo no reprimió la sonrisa por la perfecta comprensión de la criatura ante la situación.  
  
- ¿Por que piensas que se portó mal?  
  
- Cuando yo me porto mal, mamá no me deja hacer algunas cosas hasta que me dá permiso de nuevo... Si te pide permiso, pues debe haberse portado mal.  
  
- Creo que tu mamá tiene mucha razón, y hay que hacerle caso. Dile a ese señor, que no, que aún no tiene permiso.  
  
- ¿No se va a enojar si le digo eso?  
  
- Si lo hace, regresas y me cuentas, y entonces le ponemos una penitencia más dura; pero no se va a enojar, no te preocupes.  
  
- Bueno.- iba a retirarse, pero a último momento se detuvo.- ¿Nunca le vas a dar permiso?  
  
- Sí... - el elfo hizo un mohín picaresco.- Pero tiene que portarse bien un poquito más.  
  
- Sí, es más grande, tiene que hacer penitencia más tiempo.- coincidió la niña desde su perfecta lógica infantil.- Adiós.  
  
Legolas la vio salir corriendo a traves de la callecita y volvió a entrar para tomar la canasta. Con ella en brazos, volvió al interior de la okiya hasta la cocina, donde Fumio tomaba té. Colocó la canasta sobre la mesa e instó al hombre a que tomara lo que quisiera, al tiempo que él hacía lo mismo.  
  
No tenía idea de cómo Aragorn se había enterado de lo mucho que le gustaban los dulces, pero de hecho no le importaba demasiado. Le gustaba todo lo que el humano estaba haciendo para ganarse su atención.  
  
- Interesante obsequio.- comentó Fumio.  
  
- Sí.- el elfo tomó unas frutitas y las miró con detalle. Eran kinotos cubiertos con caramelo.- Mira esto, Fumio... Parecen tan dulces por fuera y con un sabor tan áspero y casi desagradable por dentro...  
  
Puso unos cuantos en un pequeño cuenco y sonrió con malicia.  
  
- ¿Crees que si dejo esto en la habitación de Arwen, lo tomará como un insulto?  
  
Por unos instantes, el hombre dudó, pero luego vio la sonrisa del elfo y casi se lo quitó de las manos.  
  
- Tranquilo... No lo iba a hacer... Era curiosidad.  
  
- A veces no sé con cual de los dos quedarme.- lo reprendió Fumio, enfurruñado.  
  
- Eso fue ofensivo.- comentó divertido, mientras ponía otros dulces en un cuenco mas grande, luego de lo cual desapareció rumbo a sus habitaciones.  
  
(-0-) (-0-) (-0-)  
  
- ¿Y bien?- preguntó Arwen, ansiosa aunque su voz no lo dejara entrever para nada.  
  
La jovencita comenzó a caminar rumbo a su okiya luego de las clases, haciendo que Arwen caminara junto a ella.  
  
- Uno de los geijin de mi okiya estuvo en una reunión en casa del Capitan Haldir hace un par de días. Acompañó a uno de los miembros del Concejo del reino... Dice que Baldor y Legolas estuvieron conversando un rato con ellos pero luego el rey los solicitó en su mesa y ya no volvieron.  
  
- El rey...  
  
- Sí, señora. Escuché que había otros hombres importantes con ellos... uno de Rohan y el príncipe de Ithilien. No pudo ver mucho de lo que pasaba allí, pero dice que ellos estuvieron juntos toda la velada.  
  
El resto de la conversación fue intranscendente y Arwen se las arregló para parecer interesada, pero la verdad es que su mente estaba procesando debidamente todo lo escuchado.  
  
El elfo estaba en compañía de hombres muy importantes, pero de todos, el único en verdad importante, era el rey de Gondor. De momento, no quería pensar que aquello que tanto había temido, pudiese ser real: que el rey Elessar se hubiese fijado en el elfo, pero no podía descartar la posibilidad.  
  
Los regalos que seguían llegando a la okiya, eran valiosos, pero podían provenir de cualquiera de los cuatro, y eso incluía al otro elfo que venía de Lothlórien. Tenía que averiguar más, y para eso precisaba algo más que la información que pudiese brindarle una estudiante. Necesitaba ser invitada a esas reuniones en la casa del capitán Haldir.  
  
"Y sé exactamente cómo conseguirlo..." pensó satisfecha, luego de dejar a la jovencita llena de promesas y regresar a la okiya, donde si los Valar eran piadosos con ella; no tendría que cruzarse con el elfo. Estaba empezando a detestar con alma y vida la visión de cualquier persona rubia.  
  
(-0-) (-0-) (-0-)  
  
Ya solo quedaban cuatro o cinco días de las celebraciones del aniversario, y los festejos públicos hacían que la ciudad permaneciera despierta hasta muy entrada la noche en esos días. Como había ferias con comediantes y artistas, los días eran divertidos y en las noches, había innumerables banquetes para recibir a los emisarios y visitantes que provenían de distintas ciudades.  
  
Todo el Barrio era un continuo bullir de actividad, y tanto Legolas como Arwen no tuvieron demasiado tiempo para encontrarse y discutir o pelear ya que no se veían por más de algunos minutos.  
  
La cena a la que asistían en esa oportunidad, ya no era informal, pero no importaba demasiado, porque había muchas personas. Baldor y Legolas eran invitados de Haldir, así que eso les aseguraba una ubicación muy cercana a la mesa donde estaba Aragorn, y si bien eso agradaba a ambos, no podían conversar con la libertad que habían tenido en oportunidades anteriores.  
  
Aragorn se removió inquieto en su sillón, ya un poco cansado de escuchar las conversaciones de todos los que habían desfilado por su lado. Tenía en mente algo especial y no quería dejar pasar más tiempo, así que escribió rápidamente un papel y lo entregó a uno de sus sirvientes, luego se levantó, y presentando las excusas necesarias salió del salón.  
  
Esperó impaciente en uno de los tantos pasillos que había cerca del salón hasta que la figura espigada avanzó desde la oscuridad hasta la suave penumbra que esparcía una antorcha lejana.  
  
- Habíamos quedado de acuerdo en que no volveríamos a vernos de este modo.- comenzó Legolas, en cuanto estuvo frente a él.  
  
- Pero viniste.- dijo, satisfecho y agregó.- Y te lo agradezco... Es que no quiero que nadie sepa de esto.  
  
- Baldor sabe que salí para verte.  
  
- También Haldir sabe lo que tengo planeado.- comentó Aragorn.- Casi... Una cuestión de seguridad...  
  
- Bien. ¿Entonces...?  
  
- Sígueme.  
  
Sin decir nada más, tomó de la mano a un sorprendido Legolas y lo remolcó a través de otros corredores hasta que salieron de la propiedad para entrar en los terrenos pertenecientes al palacio. Sabiendo exactamente en qué lugares estaban sus guardias, Aragorn pasaba a través de pasillos y salones sin encontrar nunca a nadie que los viese.  
  
Atravesaron una parte de los jardines y se internaron en una parte oscura, hasta que finalmente terminaron junto a una muralla. En un sitio casi escondido entre una espesa enredadera, había una puerta de hierro. Rebuscando entre sus ropas, Aragorn encontró la llave que tenía pendiendo del cuello en una cadena y con ella abrió la puerta.  
  
Aquella daba a una escalera, cuyos escalones estaban tallados directamente en la roca, por lo que eran irregulares y ásperos.  
  
- ¿Hacia dónde me estás llevando, Aragorn...? Parece como si estuviésemos saliendo de la ciudad.  
  
- Eso hacemos.- dijo solamente el hombre, mientras comenzaba a subir.- Confía en mí.  
  
La escalera estaba oscura y era bastante larga, pero finalmente terminó junto a una reja que también fue rápidamente abierta. Del otro lado, estaba la espesura de un bosque.  
  
La repentina aparición de eso, hizo que Legolas se detuviera un momento para escuchar los sonidos de la noche. Hacía tanto tiempo que estaba detrás de los muros de la ciudad, que creyó haber perdido para siempre esos sonidos que tanto extrañaba.  
  
Le llegó el perfume de los árboles, el sonido de las hojas movidas por la brisa nocturna, todos y cada uno de los pequeños sonidos que la naturaleza regalaba en lugares agrestes como ése.  
  
Viendo lo importante que eso era para el elfo, Aragorn se detuvo unos instantes y esperó hasta que Legolas pareció volver en sí y lo miró. Solo entonces reinició el camino.  
  
- Espera, Aragorn... ¿Cual es el camino? ¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos?  
  
- Por este sendero, hacia arriba.- el hombre señaló una vereda abierta entre los matorrales. Era apenas visible, pero él sabía que los agudos ojos del elfo no tendrían dificultad para ubicarla.  
  
- Entonces yo iré por delante.- dijo Legolas, y rápidamente tomó la delantera, absolutamente feliz de encontrarse libre y lejos de cualquier muro que le impidiera correr entre sus árboles. Con una sorprendente agilidad, pasó junto al rey y se adelantó, haciendo que aquel tuviese un buen trabajo para seguirlo porque en algunos sitios, la senda era muy escarpada.  
  
Finalmente, el sendero terminó y llegaron a un pequeño altiplano situado en la ladera meridional del Mindolluin, un lugar que solo Aragorn conocía y que quedaba justo por encima de un precipicio desde el cual se dominaba gran cantidad de tierras.  
  
A la luz de la luna, se veían las blancas torres y techos de la ciudad, más lejos el Valle del Anduin. A un costado, muy a lo lejos, se alcanzaba a percibir Emyn Muil y por el otro, el río guiaba la vista hasta Pelargir. A la distancia, una pequeña línea oscura podía ser el mar.  
  
Conciente que la vista del elfo se dirigía hacia ese sitio, Aragorn se pudo de ese lado, a fin de obstruir esa parte de su visión.  
  
- No mires hacia el mar, Legolas. Aún no es tiempo que oigas el llamado de las gaviotas.- dijo, muy suavemente, instándolo a mirar hacia el otro lado. Así que Legolas, dirigió la vista a otra parte, mirando maravillado el paisaje que se ofrecía a su vista.  
  
- Es... es casi tan hermoso como mis bosques de Mirkwood...- murmuró el elfo, sin dejar de mirar.  
  
- Sabía que te gustaría, sabía que podrías apreciar este lugar.  
  
- ¿Cómo descubriste este sitio?  
  
- Gandalf me lo mostró, hace cuatro años, cuando me convertí en rey. Según me dijo, es un lugar al que solo han venido los reyes de Gondor, el sitio desde donde pueden contemplar lo que les es dado.  
  
- Yo no debería estar aquí.- dijo, con seriedad, ante esas palabras.  
  
- ¿Por qué no? Yo elegí traerte aquí, fue mi decisión.  
  
- ¿Por qué me trajiste?  
  
Ahora fue Aragorn el que miró a lo lejos, buscando las palabras para expresar exactamente lo que quería decir.  
  
- Porque quería darte algo especial... Las flores, los dulces... todas esas cosas, podría dártelas cualquiera. Cualquiera que tuviese los medios para comprar obsequios, podría darte las cosas que te hice llegar hasta hoy; pero yo quería darte algo que nadie más pudiera. Y se me ocurrió esto, porque esto es solo mío y no quiero compartirlo con nadie que no seas tú.  
  
Esas palabras no habían sido más que un tenue murmullo, pero habían resonado con mucha claridad en los oídos del elfo, y conciente de la importancia que habían tenido para el humano, se quedó en silencio durante algunos segundos, incapaz de decir algo. Hasta que al final, encontró la palabra justa para decir en ese momento.  
  
- Sí.  
  
Perdido en sus sentimientos, Aragorn creyó no haber escuchado la primera parte de la frase, y se volvió hacia el elfo, interrogante.  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
Fue Legolas el que se acercó hasta donde estaba el humano, hasta que estuvo justamente frente a él, y con total confianza fijó sus ojos azules en aquellos grises que ya había visto tanto tiempo antes en su visión; ahora con la plena seguridad de que ése era el lugar donde debía estar.  
  
- Dije que sí. Sí tienes mi permiso.  
  
Por unos segundos, Aragorn no atinó a pensar siquiera, hasta que tomó conciencia de lo que había escuchado, y con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza en el pecho, llevó su mano hacia el rostro que tenía al alcance, para acariciar la piel tan suave como la espuma y acercarlo.  
  
No podía pensar en nada, y cuando finalmente sus labios se encontraron, el mundo se desvaneció de su mente. No existía nada salvo la perfección de esa boca que ahora se posaba en la suya con la misma suavidad que recordaba. Fue apenas un roce, al principio; y luego, se atrevió a solicitar permiso, una vez más, para ir algo más lejos, cosa que le fue concedida, esta vez sin palabras. Y pudo dejar que su lengua inquieta explorara hasta la saciedad la tersura que lo recibía.  
  
Los tumultuosos latidos de su corazón, le indicaban a Legolas que había estado en lo correcto al esperar hasta estar seguro de lo que había en sus sentimientos. Ahora estaba dejando que sus labios hicieran lo que querían, y esto era, doblegarse dulcemente a esa tierna caricia hasta que incluso para sus pulmones fue imposible resistir la falta de aire.  
  
- Valió la pena...- exhaló Aragorn sin abandonar sus labios.- Cada minuto... cada segundo de espera valió la pena, porque la recompensa era ésta...  
  
Legolas se dio cuenta que ahora se encontraba firmemente sujeto por la cintura, que de alguna manera, sus brazos habían buscado apoyo en los fuertes hombros del humano y eso se sentía tan perfectamente bien, que no se cuestionaba siquiera el cambiar de posición antes de ofrecer de nuevo su boca, ansiando sentir de nuevo cómo tomaban posesión de ella con firmeza y tesón.  
  
Lo que Aragorn quería era besarlo hasta perder el sentido, porque sabía que no podría, de momento, ir más lejos de eso. Al cabo de unos minutos, consiguió convencerse que debía soltarlo antes de cometer una imprudencia que sin duda perjudicaría el futuro del elfo. Reuniendo toda la voluntad que pudo, se separó con suavidad, aunque el gemido de ambos por esa interrupción fue la prueba más evidente del modo en que disfrutaban ese momento. Entonces de mutuo acuerdo, decidieron que ya era tiempo de regresar.  
  
El camino de retorno tuvo que ser rápido, porque había pasado mucho tiempo desde que habían salido, y sabían que Baldor y posiblemente también Haldir debían estar preocupados por la tardanza, de manera que no tuvieron mucha oportunidad para detenerse en el regreso. Pero cuando estuvieron cerca del salón, Aragorn no pudo contenerse, ya que sabía que quizás pasarían algunos días hasta que pudiese volver a tener a su elfo entre sus brazos. Entonces, se metieron en un pequeño resquicio oscuro, donde no llegaban las luces de las antorchas, y allí volvieron a besarse.  
  
Cuando por fin regresaron al salón, ninguno de los dos había notado la silueta que había observado toda esa última escena oculta en un pasillo.  
  
(-0-) (-0-) (-0-)  
  
Sentado en su sitio habitual, Haldir había observado cuando Legolas se había escurrido del salón luego de recibir una notita y supo porqué lo hacía. O al menos lo sospechaba.  
  
Y lo vio regresar.  
  
Vio los ojos brillantes, y su vista, mucho más aguda que la de los mortales que lo rodeaban, le hizo ver tambien los labios levemente hinchados, llenos; y sin sombra de duda, supo por qué estaban así. Aragorn había vuelto a avanzar en un sentido que él no lo hacía.  
  
No podía negarse que Legolas lo atraía, le agradaba conversar con él, y se sentía cómodo en su compañía, pero si iba al caso, también sentía eso cuando estaba con Baldor. Con la única diferencia que Legolas estaba interesado en Aragorn, no en él. Y Aragorn era su amigo.  
  
"Y no se le hace una jugarreta de ese estilo a un amigo. No es leal ni propio. Lo que sea esto que siento por Legolas, tengo que olvidarlo. Aragorn es mi amigo, eso es lo que debo recordar."  
  
Durante unos segundos se imaginó a sí mismo besándolo, estrechando la figura delgada entre sus brazos, y entonces decidió que no iba a ir más lejos, no iba a seguir elaborando esas imágenes que no hacían sino empeorar su situación.  
  
A costa de lo que fuese, iba a resistirse. No se dejaría atrapar en ese juego peligroso.  
  
Y esa era una resolución que juró respetar hasta el fin.  
  
N/A: Capitulo romantiquito, no tengo notas por hoy.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Ali: Sí, el capítulo anterior fue liviano para compensar el angustioso de la semana anterior... Éste también, pero Arwen empieza a enterarse y a afilar las uñas. Haldir sigue un poquito indeciso, y ya se sabe: 'a río revuelto, ganancia de pescadores' Pero el galadrim es leal con Aragorn, no le hará jugadas malas. Y la historia sí queda mas linda sin Arwen, pero ni modo, ya vuelve y cuando lo haga, la van a odiar mucho y a mí tambien... Snif. Besos.  
  
Vania: Porfis, no me hables de computadoras, he tenido una semana que bueno... rogando para que arreglaran la mía. Benditos aparatos, hacen lo que quieren, cuando quieren, ufa. Ja, y seguro que el elfito no se iba a dejar de primera intención, pero tampoco se hace de rogar demasiado, porque él también quiere. Haldircito siente algo, pero no va a anteponer su amistad con el rey, es demasiado leal para eso. Competencia habrá, un poquito, pero vendrá por otro lado... Además, con la bruja cerca, ni falta que le hará que yo le ande metiendo al galadrim por el medio. JUAS. Un besito.  
  
Forfirith: Holitas! Gustó el besito? Hay más de eso... Perdón por la tardanza, pero esta vez, mi compu Me la jugó feo y decidió tomarse vacaciones. Me alegro que el asunto de la cultura japonesa no te haya hecho desistir del fic, jeje, yo contentita. Ja, Leggy le dijo que no para que no se crea irresistible, y se dé cuenta que no puede andar besuqueando como si nada, pero no porque no quiera también. Un besazo y hasta prontito!  
  
Amazona Verde: Hola! Gracias, me gusta que te guste : - ) Aragorn tiene que aprender que hay que andarse con cuidado con el elfito, vaya, qué cree que va a poder meter mano así tan fácilmente??? Ah, no, un poco de respeto que mi Leggy tiene su orgullo también. Nos vemos pronto, un beso.  
  
Azalea: Capitulo light por todo el sufrimiento de mis elfitos en el anterior... No puede ser que todo fuera tan mal para todos por culpa de mi deprimosidad... jeje. Así que me desquité haciendo volar a Aragorn, y poniéndole florcitas. Y como verás, también él se cobró su parte, solo para asegurarse que no era el único en andar deseando cositas. Arwen se pondrá morada y más. Muchísimos besitos.  
  
Iona: No estará mal que se niegue un poco para hacer sufrir al rey, no? Aunque ya ves que con todo y su carácter Leggy tambien quiere. ; -) Y ha hecho que el rey tenga que esperar y portarse bien.Lindos los dos. Sorryyy... ya se viene la bruja, de nuevo, así que prepara el remedio antibilioso. Haldir no tendrá más remedio que aceptar que Leggy no es para él, y vaya que el reyecito marcó territorio. Aunque no tanto como él quisiera. Besotes!  
  
Futhark: Sipi, le han marcado los límites al reyecito, pero según ves, al elfito tambien le ha costado mantenerse firme... y ya dieron un pasito más. Arwen ya volverá a meter sus asquerosos deditos en el asunto. Los hermanos seguirán separados un poco más, tienen sus propios embrollos para arreglar. Nos vemos! Muchos besitos.  
  
Monce: holis, ya ves lo que le pasó al reyecito por andar haciéndose el vivo... y sabe que Leggy tiene la fuerza suficiente como para sacudirlo de nuevo si sigue... Pero no lo hará : -) Besote. 


	14. Inesperado, inevitable

Título: El destino del árbol y el junco  
  
Autor: abysm  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes son de JR Tolkien, por supuesto. Los tomé prestados un tiempito.  
  
Advertencias: Esto será slash Aragorn/Legolas, definitivamente. Creo que será rating R en algunos capítulos.  
  
Aclaraciones: AU. No hay Anillo ni Sauron. El fic estará ambientado en la tradición de las geishas. Algunas de esas costumbres van a estar alteradas para beneficio de la trama del fic. Intentaré aclarar las ideas erróneas, me encanta el mundo de las geishas y no quisiera ofender. Por eso, habrá algunos nombres japoneses (personajes secundarios, obvio y poquitos) y alguna que otra frase.  
  
Capitulo 14  
  
Inesperado, inevitable  
  
El último día oficial de las celebraciones en Minas Tirith iba a ser especial. Aragorn había ocupado los últimos días verificando que todo estuviese en perfectas condiciones, nada tenía que salir mal porque planeaba disponer de toda esa jornada para estar con Legolas. Ya había tolerado bastante de las bromas de Faramir y Haldir y necesitaba tener una excusa para volver a ver a su elfo.  
  
No se planteaba demasiado el por qué lo llamaba así en su fuero interno. Mi elfo. Mi Legolas. Solo sentía que era la manera correcta y se sentía muy bien al hacerlo.  
  
El mensaje de la Dama Galadriel traído por Haldir no dejaba de rondarle por la cabeza.  
  
La flor y el junco.  
  
Había encontrado a los dos, pero ahora tenía que escoger al adecuado. Por supuesto no tenía que meditar mucho acerca de la elección que había hecho en beneficio de Legolas, pero no era tan fácil. Tenía muchas otras consideraciones que tomar antes de hacer una elección definitiva. Sacudió esos pensamientos de su cabeza por el momento.  
  
(-0-) (-0-) (-0-)  
  
A pesar de la informalidad, el almuerzo había sido frustrante para Aragorn. Había olvidado que tanto Baldor como Legolas y el resto de los geijin y geikos invitados por la Casa Real debían prestar una mínima atención a todos los presentes, de manera que durante gran parte de la mañana, el elfo había estado conversando con unos cuantos ministros y representantes de otras ciudades.  
  
Ver que la pequeña y deslumbrante sonrisa era dedicada a otros, hacía que Aragorn tuviese serios deseos de salir corriendo a interponerse.  
  
En un segundo que lo vio quedar solo, inició el ademán para levantarse e ir hacia él, pero alguien se interpuso en sus intenciones.  
  
- Majestad... Qué fortuna encontrarlo a solas.  
  
Aragorn no tuvo más remedio que dirigir la vista hacia quien le hablaba.  
  
- Arwen.  
  
- Me siento tan complacida que su Majestad recuerde tan bien mi nombre.- comentó levemente la elfa, sentándose a su lado, y con ello, también él tuvo que sentarse.  
  
Había cambiado.  
  
Si bien mantenía el vestuario, ahora no usaba esos complicados peinados que usaban la mayoría de las geiko. Había dejado su cabellera casi libre, pero conservaba los pasadores adornados con pequeñísimas perlas y flores. Ya no tenía el maquillaje tradicional sino que la piel lucía perfecta, casi traslúcida. El cambio era abrumadoramente beneficioso para Arwen, que ahora dejaba ver por completo la deslumbrante belleza élfica de la cual todos hablaban.  
  
Por unos instantes, Aragorn no pudo dejar de contemplarla.  
  
- Tenía la impresión que luego de mi ceremonia, su Majestad solicitaría mi compañía en otras oportunidades...  
  
- No... No he tenido tiempo para reuniones, Arwen. Al menos hasta estos días.- dijo Aragorn, dándose cuenta hacia dónde derivaba la conversación y deseando salir del tema cuanto antes.  
  
- Comprendo, Majestad. La atención de un reino tan vasto debe demandar toda su atención.  
  
En realidad, lo que estaba demandando toda su atención, era que en aquel momento, Eomer estaba tomando asiento cerca de Legolas. Casi no prestó atención a lo que Arwen le estaba diciendo, solo podía mantener la mirada fija en la pareja que sentada en uno de los bancos situados bajo los árboles, conversaba, al parecer, con todo ánimo.  
  
Aragorn sintió la pequeña y suave mano posarse sobre su brazo, pero tambien en ese instante Eomer pareció acercarse demasiado a Legolas y ya no pudo controlarse. Se levantó de repente, y solo la necesidad de dar una explicación antes de irse, hizo que no se lanzara hacia ellos.  
  
- Yo... lo siento, Arwen... Tengo algo urgente que hacer. Con tu permiso.  
  
Eomer se había acercado a Legolas, sin saber muy bien qué decir, solo dejándose guiar por la atracción que le despertaba la visión del elfo. Aquel, sin embargo, había comenzado a preguntarle cosas sobre sus llanuras, sobre la vida de los Jinetes, y Eomer no se había cuestionado mucho el porqué de esa curiosidad, sino que se había puesto a conversar tranquilamente sobre eso.  
  
Hacía algún tiempo que era rey y eso le había significado dejar su puesto de Mariscal de la Marca, extrañaba esos días, y hablar de ellos hacía que su voz resonara y los ademanes se volvieran enérgicos y activos. Su entusiasmo se notaba en cada palabra. Y ese entusiasmo no había pasado desapercibido a Aragorn que luego de intentar una débil disculpa, se encaminó hacia ellos.  
  
- Legolas.  
  
Durante unos segundos, el silencio entre los dos fue un poco tenso, hasta que Eomer se decidió a intervenir. Conocía a Aragorn lo suficiente como para conocer esa mirada hosca.  
  
- Elessar, realmente tus invitados son muy amables... Ya sabes lo difícil que me resulta hablar con la gente, y sin embargo Legolas consiguió sacar de mí mas de dos frases seguidas...  
  
- Sí, amable realmente.- dijo con sequedad.  
  
Si esperaba que el elfo se sintiera incómodo o avergonzado de alguna manera, tuvo una seria desilusión. Legolas lo miraba limpiamente, sin terminar de comprender del todo la actitud del humano.  
  
Eomer, conciente que había despertado los celos del montaraz, se apresuró a acercarse y murmurar en su oído antes de marcharse.  
  
- Ten calma, Elessar.- deliberadamente usó su nombre.- Piensa lo que vas a decir, o no habrá flores y dulces que arreglen tus tonterías esta vez.  
  
Con una ligera reverencia al elfo, Eomer se unió a la gente que se dirigía al sitio donde ya se oían algunos toques de arpa.  
  
- Tan interesante conversación no merecía ser interrumpida, tal vez...  
  
- Tu amigo Eomer es un hombre agradable.- contestó Legolas, sin saber que esas palabras ponían todavía peor al montaraz.- Su relato era muy interesante, su descripción de las llanuras de Rohan hicieron que tuviese muchos deseos de conocer esas tierras. Nunca creí que un Jinete de la Marca tuviese tanta pasión para describir su lugar de origen.  
  
Legolas comenzó a caminar hacia donde se oía la música, pero Aragorn lo guió levemente por el brazo hacia el lado opuesto de los jardines. Caminó en silencio junto al elfo durante unos minutos, hasta que se alejaron bastante de los pabellones que habían levantado para protección de los invitados. Cuando estuvo seguro que estaban bastante lejos, Aragorn giró hacia el elfo, enfrentándolo.  
  
- No quiero que vuelvas a hablar con nadie... No quiero que les sonrías de ese modo.  
  
- Eso es lo que hago, Aragorn. Hablo con los invitados, los mantengo entretenidos, y eventualmente debo sonreír, sino todos pensarán que sus presencias me son desagradables.- contestó Legolas.  
  
- No me gusta que te miren como si estuviesen a punto de devorarte.- masculló entre dientes.  
  
- La mayoría de los hombres lo hace...- ahora la mirada azul se posó con calma sobre el humano, causando una secreta revolución interna.- Tú también me miras así.  
  
- Es distinto.  
  
- Y también miraste así a Arwen.- terminó Legolas con suavidad demostrando que no había estado 'tan' enfrascado en el conversación con Eomer.  
  
Aragorn solo se quedó unos instantes en silencio, dejando que su ánimo pasara de los celos, al enojo y luego a una interesante revelación. Sonriendo, esta vez con seguridad se acercó a su elfo, muy cerca hasta que pudo sentir su fresco aliento.  
  
- ¿Eso te molestó?- susurró posando su rostro en el del elfo.  
  
La sensación de la cuidada barba del humano sobre su piel no se sentía desagradable, todo lo contrario. Necesitaba mantener la cabeza en su sitio, pero no podía conseguirlo cuando Aragorn hacía esas cosas. Sintió las manos posándose sobre su cintura, y los labios del mortal buscaron el cálido lugar donde el cuello se unía al hombro para depositar allí pequeños y leves besitos que hicieron que el elfo dejara escapar el aire que tenía por alguna olvidada razón, guardaba en los pulmones.  
  
- ¿De... debería haberme molestado?- consiguió preguntar.  
  
- Para nada. Arwen no significa nada... - la lengua hizo un lento y sugestivo recorrido hasta la deliciosa oreja y disfrutó de ella, lamiéndola, recorriendo su forma. Hubo un leve gemido en respuesta a eso.  
  
Olvidados los mutuos instantes de celos, finalmente los labios se encontraron, con algo de timidez al principio, pero luego; recordando las placenteras sensaciones que se despertaban, tomaron confianza. El aire no debía ser necesario, al menos no parecía serlo para ninguno de ellos en esos momentos de exploración.  
  
Legolas debía intentar separarse, pero en realidad no quería hacerlo. Los fuertes brazos del rey lo mantenían firmemente sujeto, la delicada ternura de sus manos desmentían la ocasional rudeza de sus modales de montaraz, y a eso, el elfo encontraba muy difícil resistirse. Sin embargo las prevenciones de Baldor lo hacían tratar de imponer la razón. Había demasiada gente en los alrededores, cualquiera podía verlos, y eso era algo que no era bueno para él.  
  
En un momento en que sus labios quedaron libres, se separó un poco. Las manos de Aragorn estaban intentando introducirse dentro del 'keikogi', empresa para nada fácil, considerando los cruces de la prenda. La separación del elfo hizo que tuviese que desistir de sus ideas.  
  
- ¿Por qué todos ustedes usan tantas prendas encima...?- gruñó, frustrado.  
  
- ¿Para prevenir cosas como ésta?- susurró Legolas, acomodándose la ropa mientras intentaba recuperarse.  
  
Sentía la frustración del humano y la suya también, pero de momento, no había mucho más que pudiese hacer mientras veía al humano paseando molesto unos pasos más lejos. Al final, se sentaron juntos sobre el césped, a conversar, a una distancia prudencial hasta que llegó el momento de regresar.  
  
(-0-) (-0-) (-0-)  
  
Luego del día tan entretenido, se acercaba el momento de la cena final, de manera que cada uno fue hacia las habitaciones que les habían sido asignadas para ese día. Baldor y Legolas, se prepararon en la misma habitación y salieron juntos rumbo al gran salón donde se haría la cena.  
  
Por una cuestión de protocolo, debían entrar en un orden riguroso, de manera que ambos aguardaron a un lado hasta que les dieran la indicación. Otros geijin y algunas geiko se unieron al grupo y ya eran bastantes para el momento en que les permitieron entrar.  
  
- Es una reunión formal, Legolas.- dijo la insidiosa voz suave tras él y avanzó hasta enfrentarlo.- Evidentemente no estás prestando bastante atención a la educación que te da Baldor, de lo contrario sabrías cual es el lugar que debe tener un aprendiz cuando está con sus hermanos mayores.  
  
No hubiese valido de nada que Legolas intentara explicarle que no tenía ninguna intención de adelantarse a sus hermanos y hermanas mayores, si decía algo en presencia de todos ellos, solo conseguiría ganarse la animadversión de todos, de manera que solo se alejó en silencio.  
  
El único inconveniente de la intervención de Arwen, fue que Legolas quedó relegado a una de las mesas externas, lógicamente donde se ubicaban los aprendices y los geijin de poco prestigio o con su fama en decadencia. Intentando no dejarse desanimar por eso, el elfo trató de pasar desapercibido, de no llamar la atención, al tiempo que con todo el disimulo que podía, miraba hacia la mesa central.  
  
Como la mayoría de las cenas formales que él mismo había tenido como príncipe de Mirkwood, ésta fue tanto o más aburrida; y parecía que el tiempo no transcurría. Por cuarta o quinta vez, se corrió un poco para dejarle espacio al geijin que, a su lado ya estaba ebrio como una cuba y encima, tenía el horrible hábito de fumar en pipa.  
  
Envuelto en la nube de humo, Legolas refrenó la tos, pero intentó volverse hacia el otro lado. No era propio que un aprendiz hiciera reconvenciones a un geijin establecido. Además, ése en particular, era el que había empezado a tramar con Arwen el día de su presentación, podía recordarlo bien. Tal vez lo mejor sería que saliera a tomar un poco de aire fresco a los corredores. La mano del geijin lo detuvo.  
  
- Búscame dónde vaciar mi pipa.- pidió con voz ronca, y casi al punto, sonrió y tomándole la muñeca, le hizo volver la mano con la palma hacia arriba. Sin mediar otra cosa, y ante la azorada vista del hombre que estaba a su lado, vació las ardientes cenizas en la palma de Legolas, cuyo primer gesto ante la quemadura, fue sacudir los desechos.  
  
Aquellos cayeron sobre la ropa del geijin, pero aquel estaba tan beodo que ni siquiera lo notó. Luchando con el ardor, el elfo se puso de pie y ensayó una rápida pero cortés reverencia ante él.  
  
- Perdona, pero las cenizas están quemando tu 'hakama''... Con tu permiso.- alcanzó a balbucir antes de salir por la primera puerta que encontró.  
  
Apenas estuvo fuera, revisó su mano.  
  
- Eso debió doler...  
  
Legolas levantó la vista y encontró muy cerca la gallarda presencia del rey de Rohan, que lo miraba, ceñudo como siempre. Sin esperar la respuesta del elfo, avanzó y le tomó la mano para inspeccionarla. Atónito, el elfo vio cómo Éomer acercaba la mano a su propio rostro y soplaba muy suavemente sobre la piel, para desprender las cenizas que aún habían quedado adheridas.  
  
- Hay que limpiarlo mejor.- dijo, y llevó la mano y por supuesto a Legolas hasta un sitio adornado con grandes floreros. Quitó las flores, las arrojó a un lado y vertió con mucho cuidado el agua sobre la palma. Sin salir de su asombro, Legolas dio un pequeño respingo al sentir la fría sensación en la piel quemada.  
  
- Majestad, yo... - empezó el elfo, pero la concentración de Éomer con su mano parecía imposible de romper.- No es grave... Apenas una quemadura.  
  
- Claro. ¿Por qué no le dijiste nada a ese idiota?  
  
- Él es un geijin establecido, uno de mis superiores, por decirlo de algún modo... Baldor me ha dicho que hay dos cosas fundamentales por cumplir en una reunión: primera, nunca seas irrespetuoso con tus 'hermanos mayores' y segundo: nunca te enfades ni seas grosero delante de un cliente. Y si la reunión es formal, esto es doblemente importante.  
  
- Supongo que sí... Eso no impedirá que yo le rompa la cara más tarde.  
  
El elfo estaba a punto de pedirle que ya lo dejara, porque estaba bien y pensaba con algo de diversión que todos parecían creer que él siempre necesitaba protección; pero entonces, una de las manos de Éomer le sujetó el rostro y luego sintió los labios llenos del rey de Rohan sobre los suyos.  
  
En los primeros instantes, Legolas no atinó a hacer nada, pero luego, tomó conciencia de lo que estaba sucediendo y tratando de no ser brusco ni descortés, lo apartó.  
  
- No...  
  
Era preciso ver el rostro del hombre. Parecía genuinamente asombrado por lo que había hecho, como si hubiese ocurrido sin su consentimiento. Dio dos pasos atrás.  
  
- Dioses... ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo...?- fue el susurro desesperado.- Yo... lo siento... De verdad, Legolas, no sé qué se apoderó de mí... yo...  
  
- Majestad...  
  
- No, espera.- el hombre pareció tomarse un par de segundos para meditar lo sucedido y luego suspiró.- Mentiras. Sí sé lo que hice. Acabo de estropear una amistad de años con Aragorn... Pero supongo que podré culparte, Legolas... Ningún ser, hombre o elfo debería ser tan hermoso como tú.  
  
El elfo permaneció en silencio, sin saber cómo proceder.  
  
- No suena creíble, lo sé. Si te dijera que no he podido dejar de pensar en tí desde que te ví en aquella reunión... ¿Eso sonaría mas real?- meneó la cabeza, disgustado por su propia confesión.- Mucho menos, supongo... A pesar de que he visto cómo miras a Aragorn, permíteme hacerte esta pregunta... ¿No existe ninguna posibilidad de que me consideres dentro de tus sentimientos?  
  
Viendo que las palabras de Éomer eran tan discretas como sinceras, supo que tenía que tener mucho cuidado con su respuesta, no quería herirlo, pero tampoco podía darle falsas expectativas.  
  
- Majestad, me siento honrado por tener tu atención... pero lamentablemente, no puedo darte esperanzas en ese sentido. Me sentiré doblemente complacido si puedo contar con tu amistad y a la vez ofrecerte la mía. En cuanto a tu amistad con Aragorn... No temas por ella, no creo que sea necesario que sepa de esto. Siempre y cuando no vuelva a suceder.  
  
Durante unos instantes, Éomer observó al elfo, notando la firmeza de sus palabras y aunque le costara aceptarlo, quizás fuese mejor así. Legolas y Aragorn se pertenecían, y él no tenía nada por hacer en medio. Resultaba dolorosamente gracioso que él nunca se hubiese sentido atraído de esa forma por nadie, y cuando finalmente sucedía, el corazón de ese alguien ya pertenecía a otro que no era él.  
  
- No volverá a suceder.- afirmó.- Ahora me explico por qué Aragorn ha perdido la cabeza por tí. Hermosura, discreción... ¿Qué otros dones secretos y maravillosos tienes, Legolas? Aragorn es el hombre más afortunado que existe sobre la Tierra Media, espero que al menos sepa apreciarlo.  
  
Un poco ruborizado por elogios que no acostumbraba recibir, Legolas no dijo nada, entonces Éomer volvió a tomarle la mano herida y con rapidez sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un pañuelo e improvisó una venda. Con gentileza cerró los dedos del elfo sosteniendo la pieza de tela suave.  
  
- Consérvalo como un recuerdo de este día, Legolas. A partir de este momento, puedes contar con mi ayuda incondicional, si algún día necesitas la ayuda de Rohan, solo tienes que solicitarla.  
  
Retrocedió de nuevo y le dedicó una solemne reverencia, luego de lo cual desapareció por las sombras del corredor.  
  
- Interesante conquista, elfito...- comentó Arwen sonriente, apareciendo desde atrás de una columna.- Deberías aceptarlo... Convertirte en el favorito de un hombre poderoso como el rey Éomer aseguraría tu futuro.  
  
- No quiero convertirme en el favorito de nadie.- dijo Legolas, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. No tenía idea de cuánto había visto u oído Arwen, pero no dudaba que no tardaría en ir a esparcir comentarios al respecto en cuanto saliera de su vista.  
  
- Sí, claro... Yo solo te señalo que para un pobre elfito como tú, es un gran honor contar con el favor de un humano como el rey de Rohan, ya que nunca podrías aspirar a alguien de más importancia. El rey Elessar, por ejemplo... ¿Quien podría creer que prestaría atención a un simple aprendiz...? A menos que solo lo quiera para pasar un momento de placer, por supuesto.  
  
Legolas apretó los puños, pero se negó a contestar.  
  
- Oh, por supuesto, no he querido decir que tú te prestarías a eso, claro... Todos saben que Baldor te ha enseñado muy bien los 'valores' que debes proteger.  
  
Viendo que no iba a obtener ninguna reacción de parte de Legolas, Arwen sonrió apenas y se retiró, dejando sembradas dos dudas en el corazón del elfo.  
  
Primero, cuánto había escuchado y presenciado de lo ocurrido con Éomer, y segundo, hasta qué punto estaba enterada de lo que lo unía con Aragorn, porque sus observaciones habían sido demasiado puntuales para ser casualidad.  
  
(-0-) (-0-) (-0-)  
  
Imposible.  
  
Era simplemente imposible de asimilar.  
  
- El rey Elessar no puede preferirlo a él, no puede preferirlo antes que a mí... - se repitió, como un mantra religioso mientras se paseaba por el silencioso pasillo de la okiya.  
  
Era de madrugada y apenas llegaba de su última reunión, por lo que todos estaban durmiendo, inclusive Legolas. Sin embargo, Arwen no había podido conciliar un descanso tranquilo desde que habían finalizado las celebraciones y de esto hacían ya dos largas semanas.  
  
Haberlos visto besándose en un oscuro corredor había sido totalmente inesperado, difícil de asimilar. No podía creer lo que había presenciado y le había costado un enorme esfuerzo dominarse lo suficiente como para no armar un escándalo en ese mismo sitio. Escándalo que solo la hubiese perjudicado.  
  
Necesitaba astucia y un examen detallado de la situación.  
  
Había esperado que luego de oficiar su 'mizuage' el rey se mostraría más interesado en ella, pero había sucedido todo lo contrario. No había vuelto a solicitar su compañía en ninguna reunión, y el último día de las celebraciones, apenas había podido cruzar un par de palabras con él.  
  
Había bastado con que otro acercara a Legolas para que el rey prácticamente saltara de su sitio, dejándola con la sonrisa en los labios. No iba a perdonar esa humillación, no iba a olvidarla con facilidad, pero tenía que elegir sus pasos con mucho cuidado y asestar un golpe que cortara esa relación de raíz.  
  
Pensó en lo que había visto durante la cena, con el rey Eomer, pero eso no ayudaba, porque aquél había partido junto con sus hombres y la verdad es que apenas había llegado para oír el final de la conversación. Podía esparcir el rumor, pero si uno de ellos ya no estaba, sería casi inefectivo. No. Necesitaba algo rotundo, que golpeara al rey en lo más profundo de su orgullo y lo hiciera dejar al elfo.  
  
Casi amanecía, y dio una vuelta más, tropezando con un cesto de ropa para lavar. Aquel cayó sobre uno de sus costados y las prendas se desparramaron. Eran las que Legolas había usado la noche anterior.  
  
- ¿Es posible que esté en todos sitios donde dirijo la vista?- murmuró enfurecida, pisoteando el 'hadajuban' de suave color crema con el precioso cuello azul cosido en él.  
  
Se quedó mirándolo por un largo minuto y luego, muy lentamente una idea empezó a formarse en su mente. Era sumamente arriesgado para ella, pero si resultaba podía ganarlo todo y el rey volvería a sus brazos, tal como había estado la noche de su mizuage. Solo tenía que esperar la ocasión justa.  
  
(-0-) (-0) (-0-)  
  
Aragorn se paseaba impaciente por la salita de la casa de Baldor, en un círculo interminable mientras Haldir lo contemplaba, esta vez comprendiéndolo un poco. Ambos estaban preocupados, porque el mensaje llegado desde Ithilien, además de urgente era peligroso.  
  
Apenas unos días después de llegados de Minas Tirith, Faramir había caído presa de una enfermedad, misteriosa y por eso particularmente inquietante. El mensaje, enviado por Eowyn, hacía ver que muy poco podían hacer sus conocimientos de curación con la enfermedad de su esposo, y angustiada, solicitaba la ayuda de Aragorn. No cabía posibilidad de otra cosa que no fuese acudir, de manera que rápidamente, Aragorn había delegado el mando de la ciudad en el Concejo y partía con un pequeño contingente hacia Emyn Arnen.  
  
Las sospechas de un atentado contra la vida de Faramir daban vueltas constantemente en su cabeza, al mismo tiempo que la advertencia de la Dama de Lórien. La tormenta que llamaba en las tres puertas de Minas Tirith. Acaso en ese momento, estuviesen resonando truenos de advertencia sobre la vida del príncipe de Ithilien.  
  
Sin embargo no podía irse sin hacer algo sumamente importante primero. Y era ver a Legolas. Por eso, se había colado dentro del Barrio con la ayuda de Haldir y ahora esperaba impaciente que Baldor regresara con su elfo para ponerlo al tanto de lo que sucedía.  
  
La puerta se abrió y Baldor entró seguido por Legolas. Aquel sonrió apenas entró y vio a Aragorn en el interior, pero la sonrisa se borró al instante al contemplar el rostro serio y concentrado.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa...?  
  
- Esperemos afuera, Baldor.- dijo Haldir, arrastrando al joven al exterior.  
  
Lo primero que Aragorn hizo, antes de pronunciar palabra, fue enlazar la cintura de su elfo y atraerlo hacia sí. A pesar de su preocupación, Legolas permitió el abrazo como tambien el apasionado beso que siguió.  
  
- No viniste solo a besarme... ¿Verdad?- preguntó, suspirando, e intentando quitar un poco de la preocupación que veía en el rostro del humano.  
  
A pesar de todo, Aragorn sonrió.  
  
- Más de una noche he soñado en venir... no sólo para esto...- dijo, y sus manos acariciantes evidenciaban qué era lo otro que planeaba.- Pero hoy es diferente.  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa tanto?  
  
- Faramir.- en pocas frases le explicó lo sucedido, lo que sabían y los planes.- No quería que te enteraras mañana, con el resto de las personas... Tenía que venir a decírtelo. No estaré fuera mucho tiempo, serán solo algunos días, hermoso mío.  
  
Una parte del corazón del elfo saltó al oír el modo en que el humano se dirigía a él. Era la primera vez que lo llamaba de esa forma, y se sentía maravillosamente bien. La otra parte captó el sentido de la frase.  
  
- Prométeme que tendrás cuidado... No hay enfermedades tan graves, lo sé... Baldor me lo ha dicho... La gravedad de Faramir solo puede deberse a otra cosa...  
  
Rápidamente, Aragorn puso un dedo sobre los labios de Legolas impidiéndole continuar.  
  
- No lo menciones, no lo digas. Iré a Emyn a Arnen y trataré de aliviar a Faramir... solo espero no llegar tarde... ¿Me esperarás?  
  
- No iré a ningún sitio.- declaró Legolas, sonriendo.- Solo tienes que regresar.  
  
Por toda respuesta, Aragorn volvió a atrapar su boca, esta vez con renovada pasión y Legolas se entregó a eso, disfrutando la sensación plenamente.  
  
- ¿Tienes una idea de cuánto te deseo...?- murmuró Aragorn, deslizando sus labios en un lento recorrido por las bien perfiladas cejas, los párpados cerrados, la nariz perfecta antes de volver a mordisquear golosamente los labios.  
  
- Lo sé... - Legolas fijó sus ojos azules en Aragorn antes de hablar.- Estaré esperando que regreses... No importa lo que pase después, no me importa nada...  
  
Embelesado por la promesa implícita detrás de esa frase, Aragorn dejó que su mente elaborara imágenes de sus manos recorriendo el cuerpo de piel sedosa que ahora tenía entre sus brazos separados por infinitas capas de ropa. Después recapacitó.  
  
- Primero arreglaré el asunto con Faramir, y cuando regrese, hermoso mío... Haremos las cosas bien. Me alienta saber que tu corazón corresponde al mío, pero no haré nada que pueda acarrearte problemas... Por ahora, recuérdame durante estos días.  
  
Legolas asintió, sintiéndose doblemente complacido, porque ahora sabía que Aragorn no solo lo deseaba tanto como él, sino que tambien se preocupaba por él; al punto tal de posponer ese deseo para hacer las cosas del mejor modo posible.  
  
Luchando con las ganas de mantener al elfo encerrado en el cálido círculo de sus brazos, Aragorn consiguió soltarlo y fue hacia la puerta para llamar a Haldir y Baldor. Luego de unas breves explicaciones al joven, Aragorn y Haldir se marcharon.  
  
Esa noche, Legolas no pudo dormir.  
  
(-0-) (-0-) (-0-)  
  
Un par de días mas tarde, Arwen contemplaba con mucha atención uno de los tantos obsequios que Legolas había recibido y que ahora eran parte de los adornos de la sala principal de la okiya. No sabía a ciencia cierta quién lo había enviado, pero era bastante costoso. Tyra-san entró en esos momentos.  
  
- ¿Hermoso, verdad?  
  
- Sí, Tyra-san... Hermoso en verdad, y muy costoso...- Arwen fingió estar realmente interesada en contemplarlo.- Legolas ha recibido regalos en verdad costosos, pero...  
  
Dejó la frase inconclusa, sabiendo que eso haría picar la curiosidad de la mujer. Y tuvo razón.  
  
- Pero... ¿Qué?  
  
- Ay, Tyra-san... yo no tendría que decir nada, porque son solamente habladurías malintencionadas de gente que quiere perjudicar a nuestra okiya...  
  
- ¿Perjudicar a nuestra okiya? Ahora no solamente tienes, sino que debes decírmelo.  
  
Arwen se sentó cuidadosamente, cuidando cada plieque de su vestimenta, como si estuviese sopesando lo que iba a decir. Y así era, en efecto.  
  
- Bueno... He oído que algunos se preguntan ya qué clase atenciones prodiga Legolas a sus clientes para recibir tales regalos... Como solamente es un aprendiz, se supone que no conversa mucho en las reuniones... ni puede todavía danzar en público... Por supuesto, son todas palabras llenas de veneno... Baldor está enseñando muy bien a Legolas, él nunca permitiría que hiciera algo así...  
  
- Legolas es incapaz de hacer algo impropio.- dijo muy convencida la mujer, y Arwen estuvo a punto de lanzar una imprecación, pero se contuvo.- Pero eso no impide que las habladurías corran.  
  
- No te preocupes, Tyra-san... Ya olvidarán esas cosas. Son personas envidiosas y malvadas, nada más.  
  
- Hay un dicho que dice: "miente, miente, miente... que algo quedará..." y si estas cosas se corren demasiado, el buen nombre de Legolas podría quedar manchado, y eso...  
  
Arwen se llevó la mano al rostro como si recién entonces se le ocurriese la idea.  
  
- Oh... sus posibilidades de un 'mizuage' exitoso serían cada vez menores... Qué pena, pobre Legolas...  
  
- Sí... A menos que...  
  
- A menos que todas esas habladurías se corten Tyra- san... Sí, eso hay que hacer. Voy a prohibir a todas mis amigas que hablen de este tema.  
  
- ¡No! Niña tonta, hacer eso sería incentivarlas a hablar más todavía.  
  
- ¿Y entonces...?- preguntó cándidamente.  
  
- Entonces...- la mujer meditó unos segundos en silencio y asintió levemente.- Si, eso debo hacer. Déjame ahora, Arwen, tengo que hacer planes.  
  
Respetuosa, la elfa se levantó y luego de saludar se retiró. Había dicho las palabras justas en el contexto adecuado. Ahora solo tenía que esperar y ver si la mujer las reunía y llegaba a la conclusión que con tanto cuidado había implantado en su mente.  
  
(-0-) (-0-) (-0-)  
  
Legolas caminaba sin demasiado apuro rumbo a la casa de Baldor mientras rememoraba la pequeña conversación que había mantenido con Tyra- san apenas minutos atras. En realidad, ni siquiera había sido una conversación, la mujer lo había llamado a la habitación para decirle apenas unas frases cortas.  
  
- Necesito que Baldor venga a hablar conmigo mañana, Legolas. Ha llegado el momento de tu 'mizuage'.  
  
Llegó a la casita, donde fue recibido por Sati, quien como de costumbre, lo hizo pasar y le preparó una reparadora taza de té mientras esperaba que Baldor se reuniese con él en la sala, cosa que sucedió al poco rato.  
  
- ¿Hoy nos tocaba reunirnos...?- preguntó el joven, un tanto desorientado. Recién se levantaba de una siesta muy necesaria.  
  
- No, pero vine porque la dueña de la okiya habló conmigo hoy y me pidió que trajese el mensaje. Dice que necesita hablar contigo, que ya es tiempo de mi 'mizuage'.  
  
El elfo lo había dicho con tanta despreocupación, que Baldor que también estaba tomando té, casi se atraganta con el líquido.  
  
- ¿El mizuage...? Pero... ¿Por qué...? Aún no estás listo.  
  
- Sí, estoy listo, Baldor... El Maestro Egaldus dice que ya podría danzar en público sin ningún inconveniente y ya no tengo problemas con las presentaciones y todo eso...  
  
- Legolas... ¿Sabes en qué consiste el mizuage?- preguntó Baldor, cortando las palabras del elfo.  
  
- Bueno... Me dijiste que debo pasarlo para ser un geijin... ¿Es una ceremonia, verdad? Algo así como el 'misedashi' y la ceremonia que hicimos juntos...  
  
Baldor tomó aire muy despacio, no había planeado en absoluto tener esa conversación justo en ese momento.  
  
- Hay una ceremonia, la parte formal del asunto; pero no sería conmigo y todavía quedaría una parte... ehmm... personal.  
  
- No te entiendo. Baldor. Sé más claro, por favor.  
  
- Dijiste que nunca habías tenido ningún amante... ¿Qué tanto sabes acerca de... la intimidad entre las personas...?  
  
Legolas no tuvo más remedio que sonreír ante la pregunta, aunque no pudo evitar un pequeño rubor.  
  
- Baldor, soy inexperto; no ignorante... Tenía... tengo un hermano que se encargó de explicarme con bastante detalle ese asunto.  
  
Por unos instantes, Legolas recordó el día que un entusiasta Elroy les había explicado tanto a Legolas como a Imrahil todos los descubrimientos que había hecho al respecto. Descubrimientos que abarcaban una no desdeñable cantidad de experiencias.  
  
- Dije que nunca había tenido un amante...- se sonrojó levemente al aclarar ese punto.- Y es cierto... nunca tuve intimidad con otro varón... pero...  
  
Por su parte, el joven humano agradeció en su fuero interior la existencia de ese hermano. Ya bastante difícil iba a ser explicar lo que seguía, y como era complicado, lo mejor era hacerlo en pocas palabras, lo más claras posibles.  
  
- La okiya elegirá para tu mizuage... al cliente que presente la oferta más conveniente a cambio de... ser el primero en tener intimidad contigo.  
  
En un principio, Legolas pensó que había oído mal. Definitivamente debía haber oído mal, simplemente no podía ser lo que Baldor le estaba dando a entender. Sin embargo, el rostro serio del joven casi lo hizo tambalear.  
  
- Dime que no estás hablando en serio.- pidió en un susurro.  
  
- No.- replicó Baldor con suavidad.- Legolas... ¿Nadie te había dicho de qué se trataba el mizuage antes de que quisieras ser geijin?  
  
El elfo solo pudo negar en silencio. De hecho, nadie le había dicho absolutamente nada del lugar adonde se dirigía, ni lo que tendría que hacer. Lo que sabía, lo había ido descubriendo por sí solo, con errores y aciertos variados.  
  
- Entonces, en nombre de todos los dioses... ¿Por qué juraste que harías todo lo que la dueña de tu okiya te indicara para ser geijin...? ¿Te das cuenta que si no hubieses hecho eso, ahora podrías retractarte...? Nada te obligaría a tener un mizuage.  
  
- Pero... pero tampoco sería geijin...  
  
- Definitivamente, no...  
  
- ¿Qué pasaría si... si me niego?  
  
- Principalmente quedarías con enormes deudas. Deudas que probablemente tendrías que pagar trabajando como criado en la okiya. Si llegara el caso que alguien pagara por ti, tendrías que dejar el Barrio... pero podrías volver a tu hogar.  
  
- No, no podría... No sabiendo que he quebrantado mi palabra.  
  
Las ideas revoloteaban locamente en la cabeza del elfo. Había jurado, había empeñado su palabra de honor en que sería obediente, que cumpliría todo lo que le indicaran... pero eso era demasiado. Y si no lo hacía, ya no cumpliría con lo que la Dama le había marcado como su destino. ¿Era su destino ser geijin? ¿O solo lo era estar junto a Aragorn?  
  
Él había interpretado que debía ser geijin, si era su destino o no ahora no importaba, porque había jurado... y ese juramento lo obligaba a ser obediente, al menos hasta convertirse en geijin... Y para serlo debía pasar el mizuage.  
  
El círculo simplemente se había cerrado dejándolo dentro.  
  
- No puedo... no puedo hacer eso...- murmuró más para sí mismo que para Baldor.- ¿Por qué...?  
  
Baldor creyó entender la pregunta.  
  
- Porque es la única oportunidad para la okiya para recuperar y ganar por toda la educación que te ha dado. La escuela, las clases extra del Maestro Egaldus, los trajes... Lo que paguen por tu mizuage cubrirá todos esos gastos.  
  
Hubo unos segundos de silencio.  
  
- ¿Cual es entonces la diferencia entre nosotros y... como tú dices... lo que se puede obtener en las cantinas del nivel inferior de la ciudad?  
  
Ante la pregunta, Baldor se irguió, ofendido.  
  
- ¿Acaso te parezco igual a esos hombres? ¿Te parece que yo me entregaría a cualquiera por unas monedas?  
  
- Lo siento... No quise ofenderte, Baldor, pero...  
  
- Pero lo hiciste.- cortó el joven, levantándose para tratar de sosegarse un poco.  
  
Intentando no seguir ofendiendo a su 'hermano mayor', Legolas continuó.  
  
- Perdóname, no creo que seas igual... pero sinceramente, tampoco veo tantas diferencias.  
  
Aunque las palabras continuaban siendo ofensivas para él, Baldor intentó explicar.  
  
- Esta es la única oportunidad en que la okiya decidirá algo con respecto a tu vida íntima. Aunque la dueña de la okiya permitirá participar de las ofertas a dos o tres hombres de su elección, tú elegirás a los que quieras que participen o no. Eso, seguramente no lo tienen esos hombres que solo se arrojan en un lecho a esperar que los... tomen.- el joven respiró hondo antes de seguir.- Ahora, Legolas... Quisiera pedirte que te retires y pienses en lo que harás.  
  
- Baldor...  
  
- Ahora no, Legolas... Si seguimos hablando ahora, es probable que sí me sienta muy ofendido.  
  
Dándose cuenta que sus palabras habían herido mucho al joven, Legolas se levantó en silencio y salió de la casa. No fue muy lejos, apenas bajó los escalones y se sentó allí.  
  
La única intimidad que deseaba, la quería con Aragorn, con nadie más y era algo tan extraño y a la vez tan intenso que hasta le costaba admitirlo para sí mismo. Si al menos Aragorn estuviese en la ciudad, Legolas estaba seguro que no permitiría que nadie ofertara su mizuage, se aseguraría de ser el único participante del evento.  
  
Pero no estaba, tampoco sabía a ciencia cierta cúando regresaría, y la dueña de la okiya parecía deseosa de llevar a cabo su mizuage muy pronto... Sus propias palabras se burlaron de él desde sus recuerdos.  
  
"Nuestra raza no nos permite quebrantar la palabra empeñada. Debemos cumplir nuestros juramentos a cualquier precio."  
  
Así que en realidad, ése era el precio. Si le agradaba o no, no tenía importancia, debía hacerlo porque ése era el juramento que había hecho. Ser obediente, y si la dueña de la okiya decía que debía presentar su mizuage, pues entonces debía hacerlo. Se levantó y volvió a entrar en la casa, sin llamar.  
  
Baldor seguía en la sala, había vuelto a sentarse y parecía muy afectado aún por lo que habían hablado, por eso, levantó la vista asombrado. No esperaba que el elfo regresara tan pronto.  
  
- Debo hacerlo.- dijo Legolas, aunque la voz no le salió tan firme como quería.- ¿Podemos...? ¿Podemos retrasarlo...?  
  
Viendo la palidez en el rostro de su hermano menor, Baldor tuvo que asegurarse.  
  
- ¿Estás seguro...?  
  
- No me queda opción. Juré, tengo que cumplir... ¿Podríamos retrasarlo...?  
  
- ¿Cuánto tiempo?  
  
- Todo lo posible... Hasta que él vuelva...  
  
- Podríamos intentar retrasarlo, Legolas, pero si la dueña de tu okiya decide que es tiempo, ni siquiera yo puedo impedirlo.  
  
Desesperado, Legolas volvió a sentarse donde estaba antes.  
  
- No quiero Baldor...  
  
Dándose cuenta de una parte de los motivos reales para la desesperación de su 'hermano menor' Baldor decidió olvidar la ofensa recibida.  
  
- Está bien, Legolas... Si te vas ahora, no tendrás que hacer tu mizuage. Tendrás que dejar Minas Tirith, para seguridad tuya, pero tengo un amigo... Fue mi hermano mayor hasta que se retiró, vive en las afueras de la ciudad. Te daré una nota para que te reciba en su casa, hasta que el rey vuelva.  
  
- No, Baldor, no entiendes... No quiero, pero no puedo irme.  
  
- ¿Por qué no? Nadie lo sabría.  
  
- Yo lo sabría.- el elfo repasaba todas las posibilidades una y otra vez, buscando un leve resquicio en el que pudiera resguardarse para no cumplir con ese juramento, pero al parecer no lo había.  
  
-Haldir.- dijo de pronto Baldor.  
  
- ¿Cómo?  
  
- Claro. Le pediremos que oferte en tu mizuage, que su oferta sea... imposible de superar, y entonces... pedirá tiempo para oficiar la ceremonia.  
  
- ¿Eso se puede hacer...?  
  
- Solo el cliente puede aplazar la realización. Una vez que obtenga el derecho, le pediremos que vaya a buscar al rey hasta Emyn Arnen y lo traiga de inmediato.  
  
Parecía que había una pequeña posibilidad para el elfo y aquel se aferró a esa esperanza con uñas y dientes. El solo pensar en pedirle algo así al galadrim lo hacía enrojecer hasta la raíz del cabello, pero no tenía opción y así cumpliría su parte sin faltar a su palabra.  
  
Al día siguiente, luego de hablar con la dueña de la okiya, Legolas y Baldor le explicaron los planes a Haldir. Aunque en un principio, aquel se negó, no tuvo más que ver la desesperación de Legolas para terminar accediendo.  
  
Cuando se quedó a solas, el galadrim tuvo que enfrentar la idea que no tenía posibilidades de conquistar al elfo de Mirkwood. Sin embargo, aunque eso le causó un cierto desasosiego, no llegó a ser el dolor o la decepción que pensaba hubiese podido sentir si en verdad estuviese enamorado de él. Le atraía, sí; pero tal vez eso no era suficiente.  
  
(-0-) (-0-) (-0-)  
  
Legolas salió de la tina, y se envolvió en el lienzo que Baldor le alcanzó. Se secó, intentando aparentar una calma que no sentía.  
  
Dos días después de la conversación con Haldir, Tyra-san le había dicho al elfo que por la tarde, iría un sanador de las Casas de Curación por lo tanto era imprescindible que Baldor estuviese con él. Con toda paciencia, y tacto, el joven había intentado explicarle a Legolas.  
  
- El sanador debe verificar que... eres... inexperto. Solo será una revisión, Legolas, nada más.  
  
- De ninguna manera. Nunca he tenido intimidad con nadie, lo juro.  
  
- Eso está muy bien para mí, pero no para los clientes. Ya se hizo correr el rumor que estás disponible para el 'mizuage' y si deseas que tus 'ekubo' sean recibidos, tienen que llevar la certificación del sanador. Es lo primero que querrán saber... Que el elegido realmente será el primero para tí.  
  
- No. No permitiré que me revisen... No dejaré que... me pongan un dedo encima.  
  
- Si no lo permites, entonces los únicos que aceptarán tus 'ekubo' serán los guardias del perímetro exterior de la ciudad, quizás algún granjero y posiblemente todos los pastores de cabras del Mindolluin.  
  
- No me interesa. Haldir los aceptará, incluso sin la certificación.  
  
- Escucha, si alguien se entera que intentamos manipular tu mizuage, ambos seremos expulsados de aquí, así que le dije a Haldir que procediera como si fuese un mizuage normal. Por lo tanto, no aceptará tus 'ekubo' sino tienes la certificación. Y no tiene sentido que te enojes conmigo.- el joven cortó en seco la respuesta del elfo.- No soy yo quien quiere esto, es parte del ritual que debes obedecer.  
  
Y eso, había terminado la discusión. Ahora Legolas se colocó la holgada camisa con el cuello azul, y encima la bata que Baldor le extendió inmediatamente después.  
  
- ¿Estás listo?- preguntó el joven humano y el elfo solo asintió porque nunca hubiese podido decir que sí sin mentir.  
  
Entonces Baldor fue hasta la puerta de la habitación y se asomó para dar aviso. Minutos después, ingresaron al recinto, la dueña de la okiya, y el sanador.  
  
- ¿Este es el joven?- preguntó el hombre y entonces abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.- Es... es un elfo...  
  
- Sí, éste es.- dijo Tyra-san sin prestar atención al asombro del hombre y le hizo una pequeña indicación a Fumio, que ingresó tambien portando una mesa baja que colocó en medio de la habitación.  
  
Colocó una tela blanca sobre la misma y dispuso dos lámparas en un extremo.  
  
- Quítate la bata y siéntate en ese lado, Legolas.- indicó Baldor.  
  
Un poco automáticamente, el elfo hizo lo que le pedían, pero solo porque la camisa tenía apenas el largo justo para cubrirlo, de lo contrario nunca se hubiese quedado sin ropas interiores enfrente a dos desconocidos como lo eran el sanador y la dueña de la okiya.  
  
- Acércate un poco hacia afuera... No tanto. Ahora recuéstate hacia atrás y coloca los pies en el borde.  
  
Legolas miró a Baldor como si le hubiesen salido dos cabezas, y negó de modo apenas perceptible. Tenía los labios fuertemente apretados, pero el joven no se amedrentó por eso. Sabiendo de qué se trataba esa negativa, tomó la bata y la colocó sobre las rodillas del elfo.  
  
- Hazlo ahora.  
  
Cuando el elfo se reclinó y levantó las piernas sobre el borde, la bata formó una suerte de tienda que lo cubrió al menos de la vista de la mujer, que de cualquier modo no tenía ningún interés en observar. Tanto ella como Fumio y Baldor, se quedaron de pie del lado opuesto de la mesa, en tanto el sanador se colocaba en la posición adecuada para la revisión.  
  
Absolutamente avergonzado, humillado, el elfo respiraba agitadamente, ahora sin poder ocultar la indignación que sentía. Y cuando de manera imprevista, las manos del sanador intentaron separarle las piernas para proceder a la verificación, no pudo evitar la reacción y disparó una de sus piernas con fuerza sobre el pecho del hombre que cayó hacia atrás, entontecido por el golpe.  
  
Cuando intentó incorporarse, las fuertes manos de Fumio le sujetaron los brazos hacia atrás.  
  
- ¡No...!- iba a empezar a forcejear, entonces Baldor se acercó a él mientras la escandalizada mujer ayudaba al sanador a levantarse.  
  
Los ojos azules, estaban dilatados por la humillación e incluso Fumio sintió el temblor en el cuerpo que estaba sujetando.  
  
- Legolas, ya habíamos hablado de esto...- intentó tranquilizarlo.- Respira hondo, una vez... dos. Una más. Bien, ahora por favor Fumio- san, suéltalo, ya no dará problemas.  
  
- Solo serán unos segundos, Legolas... Si quieres que esto termine rápido, haz el favor de recostarte de nuevo.- con suavidad lo empujó hacia atrás y con cierta resistencia, el elfo se dejó guiar. Baldor murmuró a su lado.- Si quieres que te toque lo menos posible, abre las piernas por tí mismo, eso lo hará más fácil.  
  
Legolas sabía que eso era cierto, pero saberlo no lo hacía más fácil y a decir verdad, estaba casi paralizado. De algún modo, consiguió hacer lo que le decían y luego se aferró con ambas manos a los bordes de la mesita. Si no se descargaba de algún modo, no estaba del todo seguro de poder contenerse cuando el hombre volviese a tocarlo.  
  
Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió las manos sobre ciertas partes de su cuerpo que otro hombre había tocado y aunque el sanador fue totalmente profesional y rápido, esos segundos fueron lo más humillante que el elfo hubiese atravesado hasta ese momento. Solo abrió los ojos cuando sintió que con cierta gentileza le acomodaban las piernas hacia abajo.  
  
Sentándose muy despacio, vio al hombre secándose las manos luego de haberse lavado.  
  
- ¿Y bien...?- preguntó la mujer, impaciente.  
  
- El elfo está intacto.- determinó con firmeza.- Felicitaciones, obtendrá excelentes ofertas por su mizuage.  
  
- ¡Oh, perfecto!- exclamó sin ocultar su alegría.- Venga, le pagaré sus honorarios... Y necesitaré que extienda unos seis o siete certificados.  
  
Ambos salieron de la habitación sin prestarle mayor atención a Legolas, que simplemente seguía sentado en la mesita, intentando dominar los intensos deseos que tenía de ocultar su vergüenza de todos. Baldor cruzó unas palabras con Fumio, aquel asintió y salió también.  
  
Fumio regresó trayendo una taza de té, humeante y aromático que le extendió al elfo. Aquel lo miró por unos instantes sin atinar a tomarla, pero al final lo hizo. El hombre sonrió amablemente.  
  
- Felicitaciones, Legolas. Tu mizuage será el mejor que haya tenido esta okiya, estoy seguro.- dijo, y se retiró sin esperar respuesta.  
  
Fue mejor, porque Legolas no hubiese sabido qué responder a esa frase que para Fumio había sido una alabanza y un honesto deseo de éxito. Baldor se sentó a su lado sobre la mesita.  
  
- Bebe el té, Legolas... Es tranquilizante.- indicó, y esperó hasta que el elfo bebiera unos cuantos sorbos. - Ahora solo nos queda la distribución de los 'ekubo'. Luego de eso, ya no hay nada más que debas hacer, la recepción de las ofertas no es algo en lo que podamos hacer mucho.  
  
- Fue tan vergonzoso... jamás me había sentido tan avergonzado.  
  
- La vergüenza no mata. Yo aún estoy con vida.- comentó risueñamente, intentando quitarle algo de tensión al momento.  
  
Entonces Legolas recordó que Baldor tambien era un geijin y también habría tenido que pasar por ese momento.  
  
- ¿Cómo pudiste soportarlo...?  
  
- No fue fácil para mí tampoco... pero ya verás... Con el tiempo, podrás reírte de este día.  
  
- No lo creo, Baldor.  
  
- Bueno, ya pasó ahora, así que, a menos que pienses quedarte sin ropa interior toda la tarde, vístete y continuaremos con nuestros planes.  
  
(-0-) (-0-) (-0-)  
  
Al día siguiente, Baldor y él fueron hasta una pastelería y encargaron los 'ekubo'. Aunque ya había oído hablar de ellos, era la primera vez que Legolas los veía. Eran una especie de pastelitos con forma de almohadón con una pequeña depresión en medio, pintada de rojo. 'Ekubo' significaba precisamente eso: hoyuelo y en el preciso momento de ver la forma de los mismos, Legolas enrojeció hasta la punta de las orejas, sabiendo con exactitud cual sería el pensamiento de los hombres al recibirlos.  
  
Era tradición que el aprendiz que presentaba el mizuage, ofreciera una cajita de 'ekubo' a los clientes que elegía para participar del evento. Dentro de la cajita, iba un sobre con la certificación que el sanador había extendido. Si el cliente aceptaba el presente, luego escribiría su oferta en la parte de atrás de la certificación y la remitiría a la okiya. El día que todas las ofertas hubiesen llegado, procederían a abrirlas y verificar cual era la mejor.  
  
Cuando llegó el momento de entregarlos, Legolas se dio cuenta que el momento de la revisión no sería nada en comparación con lo que tenía por delante todavía. La mayoría de los aprendices, los daba al menos a diez o doce clientes, pero en el caso suyo, Baldor había decidido que no hubiese demasiados ofertantes, pero que fuesen importantes.  
  
La idea tal vez hubiese resultado halagadora en otro caso, pero para Legolas, el asunto era tan penoso y desagradable, que casi agradecía no tener que dárselos a Aragorn. Sin embargo, sí tenía que dárselos a Haldir, si quería que lo ayudara. Y Baldor decidió que fuese él, el primero en recibirlos. Al menos, Haldir comprendería al elfo si cometía errores o se avergonzaba.  
  
Como de costumbre cuando lo visitaban fuera de las reuniones, Haldir los recibió en un pequeño saloncito aireado y fresco. Sentado al extremo de la mesa, observaba a Legolas, con algo de lástima por el momento que estaba pasando, pero también sabiendo que tenía que superarlo para hacer frente a los otros hombres.  
  
Aún de pie, Legolas hizo una pequeña reverencia y deslizó la cajita por encima de la mesa hasta que quedó frente al galadrim.  
  
- Haldir, yo... ehm... Agradezco todas las atenciones que has tenido conmigo estos últimos tiempos... y... los obsequios que me enviaste... Yo... yo me sentiría muy honrado si aceptaras estos 'ekubo'.  
  
Por supuesto, la frase no dicha e implícita en todo, era la invitación a participar de las ofertas del mizuage, pero era claro que nadie iba a decirlo en forma directa porque hubiese sido de mal gusto. Sabiendo que ése momento era particularmente importante para Legolas y como no quería avergonzarlo más de lo que ya iba a estarlo, Haldir decidió que pasaría por alto los titubeos y tartamudeos.  
  
- Los acepto, y te agradezco que pensaras en mí para este evento.- dijo con mucha seriedad.  
  
Tomó la cajita y con mucho cuidado quitó la cinta que sujetaba la tapa para abrirla. Ante la enrojecida cara de Legolas, la puso a un lado y sacó el sobre. Extrajo el papel y leyó con detenimiento la certificación del sanador que daba fe de la integridad del elfo. Luego la puso a un lado, tomó uno de los pastelitos y lo mordió con evidente beneplácito, mientras lanzaba una inequívoca mirada hacia él.  
  
Incapaz de seguir martirizando a Legolas, que a esas alturas, como no sabía hacia donde mirar, había optado por dirigir la vista al suelo, dejó todo a un lado.  
  
- Lo siento, Legolas, no era mi intención avergonzarte.- explicó al ver el rostro pálido de humillación.- Pero la mayoría de los hombres que recibirán tus 'ekubo' pueden actuar de un modo más o menos similar. Ahora al menos sabes qué puedes encontrar.  
  
A pesar de que el momento había sido simplemente embarazoso, el elfo tuvo que darse cuenta que las intenciones del galadrim habían sido para su beneficio. No había pensado en la reacción que tendrían los otros, pero si era como Haldir decía; al menos ya estaba preparado para enfrentarlas. Aun así, le costó un poco calmarse lo suficiente como para ser agradecido.  
  
Entregar el resto de los 'ekubo' fue igual de humillante, pero de algún modo, consiguió entregar la última cajita con el rostro neutro y para nada parecido al que solía tener en las reuniones.  
  
Ahora solo tenía que esperar. La okiya había puesto como fecha límite unos tres días luego de recibido los 'ekubo' por lo tanto la mayoría tendría tiempo para contemplar sus finanzas y meditar la oferta que podían hacer y que estaban en condiciones de pagar.  
  
El día que uno de los emisarios, lujosamente vestido llamó en el vestíbulo, y anunció que portaba la oferta de uno de los invitados, Legolas estuvo a punto de atragantarse con lo que estaba comiendo. Estaban almorzando y las miradas de las aprendizas y la de Arwen se posaron sobre él con una sonrisita comprensiva.  
  
Por toda respuesta, y ante una seña de Tyra-san, Fumio fue hasta una de las habitaciones y regresó con un cofre de tamaño regular, cerrado con llave y con una pequeña ranura en la parte superior. Luego, los tres fueron hasta el vestíbulo.  
  
Entonces enfrente de él, con Fumio por testigo, ella introdujo el sobre en la ranura del cofre y eso dio por finalizada la recepción de la oferta. El sobre quedaría allí dentro hasta que todos se hubiesen recibido.  
  
(-0-) (-0-) (-0-)  
  
El último sobre había entrado al cofre durante la tarde y Tyra-san había anunciado con evidente placer que por la mañana procedería a abrirlo y verificar las ofertas. En vista de la importancia del día que venía, Legolas no había ido a ninguna reunión esa noche, y estaba en un estado de nervios cercano a la histeria. En vista de eso, Fumio había preparado una buena dosis de té calmante para todos los que esa noche debían quedarse en la okiya.  
  
Arwen regresó de su último compromiso bastante entrada la noche, se desvistió con ayuda de una de las otras jovencitas y luego se quedó unos minutos en la cocina, meditando sobre su buena suerte.  
  
La partida del rey había sido algo inesperado, y sumamente provechoso para ella. Sin demasiado esfuerzo había conseguido implantar en la dueña de la okiya la idea de adelantar el mizuage del elfo entrometido. Las ofertas estaban completas, al día siguiente se abrirían y el mizuage se llevaría a cabo a lo sumo en dos días más.  
  
Cuando el rey regresara, encontraría que su elfo dorado ya pertenecía a otro.  
  
"Probablemente al galadrim... es increíble que ese elfo tenga tanta suerte. Aunque no sea con el rey, igual tendrá un gran mizuage, no creo que ese elfo de Lórien haya hecho una oferta despreciable... Sería tan interesante darle una mirada a esos sobres..."  
  
Aguzó los oídos, pero no había nadie despierto en la okiya salvo ella, y eso terminó de decidirla. Atravesó el pasaje interno en completo silencio y llegó a la sala principal. Allí, en un mueble apartado, estaba el cofre cerrado. Volvió a escuchar antes de tomarlo.  
  
Miró la cerradura antes de decidirse a tomar una de sus horquillas de pelo y tratar de abrirlo. Si no lo conseguía en los primeros intentos, lo dejaría. No iba a arriesgarse por una tontería, pero para su propia sorpresa, la cerradura evidenció ser para nada segura. La tapa cedió con facilidad.  
  
Súbitamente contenta por el inesperado golpe de suerte, miró los seis sobres y tomando uno, leyó de quien provenía, lo abrió y extrajo el papel donde figuraba la cantidad. Era increíble que fuesen capaces de pagar tanto por un mizuage.  
  
De pronto, ya no se sintió tan contenta. A pesar de haber sido oficiado por el rey, el suyo, había sido un mizuage ritual, la okiya había obtenido renombre y reconocimiento por eso, pero nada de valor efectivo. Ahora resultaba que el elfo también podía sobrepasarla en eso. Abrió el segundo y el descontento se convirtió en enojo. Para el tercero, ya era simplemente envidia feroz. La oferta del galadrim, la dejó sin aliento.  
  
Ningún mizuage ritual conseguiría competir con esas cantidades y supo que su lugar preponderante en la okiya tenía fecha de vencimiento: al día siguiente, cuando abrieran el cofre.  
  
"Te vas a arrepentir de haberte cruzado en mi camino, Legolas..." se dijo y con mucho cuidado acomodó los papeles. "Vas a recordar tu mizuage durante toda tu inmortal existencia".  
  
Cerró el cofre y salió de la sala para dirigirse directamente a sus habitaciones. El día próximo sería muy interesante.  
  
TBC...  
  
N/A1: Bueno, creo que aquí debo separar los inventos míos de la tradición real. Como dije en una oportunidad, el mizuage real, solo era una ceremonia formal, en la cual la maiko pasaba a ser una geiko, y luego venia otra ceremonia conocida como 'erikae' o cambio de cuello. A partir de ese momento, el cuello bordado de la prenda interior pasaría de ser rojo a blanco. También cambiaban el estilo del peinado cambiándolo por uno más sobrio y formal.  
  
N/A2: El reparto de los pastelitos llamados 'ekubo' es real. La jovencita que pronto se convertiría en geiko, entregaba una cajita de estos pastelitos a cada cliente que fuese a participar en la ceremonia del mizuage, lo cual era un gran honor. La elección de estos clientes recaía casi siempre en la 'okasan' la dueña de la okiya. Creo que la forma real de los pastelitos, era más bien similar al pecho de una adolescente, es decir, con una puntita apenas coloreada en rojo porque antes las niñas empezaban a prepararse para la carrera cuando tenían poquitos años, y llegaban a geiko siendo muy jovencitas.  
  
N/A3: El mizuage en el sentido que usaré en el fic, era el que aparentemente se estilaba en los distritos donde las prostitutas se vestían como geikos para tener algo de respeto y prestigio (si no, cual es la gracia, eh?) Y prometo que será la única vez que meteré al elfito en algo así... ;-) Con respecto a la revisión por parte de un doctor que certificara que eran vírgenes se usaba en aquellos lugares y era lógicamente para dar más valor al mizuage. La terrorífica idea de poner la certificación en la cajita de 'ekubo' y el cambio de forma de los mismos, es solo parte de lo que mi retorcida mentecita puede hacer jejeje. Ya terminé con las notitas, pufs. Si algo no quedó muy claro, me avisan, plis.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Alym: Hola! Sí me tardé... Sorry... Y no tienes idea lo que me cuesta que no se encuentren todos con todos, vaya que sino se desarma todo el rollo antes de lo previsto. Te imaginas la carita de Elroy si viese a Leggy en medio de todo ese lío? Y viceversa... Creo que a mi elfito le dá un ataque. Con respecto a Imrahil, no te preocupes, ya pensé en eso también... No lo podemos hacer menos, pobechito. Y como todo estaba tan lindo, Arwen empezó a hacer cositas. Lo de esta vez no será nada... Muejejeje... Besitos.  
  
Vania: Sí, por fin, verdad? Ja, se estaba poniendo difícil el elfo, casi y yo también lo ahorco. Tengo a Haldir en reserva, pero los celos del rey estarán a medias justificados... err... no diré más. Y si Aragorn pierde al elfito será por su propio orgullo, ufa. Las PC son a veces un dolor de cabeza... Ya sabes lo que decía Murphy... Si alguien quiere complicar las cosas, solo tiene que colocar un ordenador... O algo así. La cuidaré, sino, cómo subo mis locuras...?  
  
Forfirith: Holis! Qué lindo que te haya gustado, a mí me agradó mucho escribirlo... Hacer que el elfito se pusiera en difícil y el reyecito en insistente, pero con un toquecito maligno también... Mira que hacerlo desear así en medio de esa reunión... Leggy pidiéndole opinión a la niña, jejeje... Lamento decirte que la bruja será más que un pelo en la sopa, será casi una cabellera completa y ya ves ahora. Sí, era ella, quien más, si la muy ·"$% está en todos lados. Causará muchos problemas y dolores, te voy avisando... Besotes.  
  
Azalea: La niñita gustó... menos mal, es la primera vez que pongo un niño en un fic, es que no me sale escribir de un niño... Ah, así que también te gustó que Arwen se enterara? Sí era ella, pero no sé si te gusta lo que está haciendo... Envidia, rabia y por supuesto la ambición, vaya que me salió odiosa jejeje. Los hermanitos están en el tintero todavía, y el pretendiente de Imrahil va marchando, lo estoy preparando sicológicamente, pero ya lo he mencionado antes... Besitos.  
  
Iona: Ja, tuvo que trabajar el reyecito para que le dieran permiso. Y sí, ya perdió la real cabeza por el elfo, pero todavía no se lo admitirá a nadie, a él menos... Cabezotas. Ya ves que Arwen no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados luego de enterarse. Es una porquería y ya empezó a meter sus garras de arpía. Juntos, juntos... por supus, será al final del fic jajaja, pero primero yo haré de las mías, quiero decir, Arwen hará de las suyas. Tus preguntitas, a ver: sí, podrá enamorarse. También le será permitido tener pareja, de hecho, es un tema que aclararé en las notitas del final, porque son parte de la vida de las geiko... Sorry por la tardanza. Mi PC hizo piff y se murió pero ya la recuperé. Muchos besotes.  
  
Monce: Hola! Ya dijo que sí, era tiempo, además también a él se le estaba haciendo agua la boca, pero era cuestión de un poquito de orgullo también. La condenadísima bruja, tan odiada por todas nosotras se desvive espiando al elfito, envidiosa culebra y así se entera de todo. Y como todas la extrañaban mucho, ya apareció y empezó a meter al elfo en problemas porque no es de las que envidian y se quedan con los brazos cruzados. Besos mil. 


	15. Mizuage

Título: El destino del árbol y el junco  
  
Autor: abysm  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes son de JR Tolkien, por supuesto. Los tomé prestados un tiempito.  
  
Advertencias: Esto será slash Aragorn/Legolas, definitivamente. Creo que será rating R en algunos capítulos.  
  
Aclaraciones: AU. No hay Anillo ni Sauron. El fic estará ambientado en la tradición de las geishas. Algunas de esas costumbres van a estar alteradas para beneficio de la trama del fic. Intentaré aclarar las ideas erróneas, me encanta el mundo de las geishas y no quisiera ofender. Por eso, habrá algunos nombres japoneses (personajes secundarios, obvio y poquitos) y alguna que otra frase.  
  
Aclaraciones2: A ver si pueden leer este capítulo sin dejar un mensajito, aunque sea para enojarse conmigo... :- )  
  
Capitulo 15  
  
Mizuage  
  
Al día siguiente, muy temprano, Tyra-san se había levantado de muy buen ánimo. Presentía que las ofertas por el mizuage de Legolas habían sido mucho más que substanciosas, y tenía la intención de aprovechar al máximo la situación. Sabía que luego de eso, ya no estaría en capacidad de ordenar al elfo ningún otro acto de índole tan íntima, a lo sumo podría sugerirlo o aconsejarlo, pero no imponerlo.  
  
Luego de vestirse en forma conveniente, se dirigió a la sala donde desayunaban pero antes de entrar, escuchó la voz de Arwen hablando, seguramente con alguna de las estudiantes de la okiya.  
  
- ... Estoy segura que ese elfo de Lothlórien debe haber hecho una oferta impactante, pero lamentablemente, no deja de ser un simple Capitan de Guardias. Sé que Tyra-san elegirá lo más conveniente para la okiya... Supongo que algún ministro o algo así... Algo que represente no solo un ingreso que cancele las deudas de Legolas, sino tambien un prestigio para nuestra okiya...  
  
La mujer no entró a la sala, pero los oídos de Arwen la oyeron alejarse, y sonrió porque la noche anterior había se 'equivocado' al guardar los papeles y la oferta del galadrim ahora, estaba en el sobre de alguien más que no solo era prestigioso, sino que tambien tendría a su favor la mejor de las ofertas.  
  
Al atardecer, luego del almuerzo; Legolas junto a Baldor fueron convocados a la sala principal de la okiya, donde en presencia de ambos, se abriría el cofre y las ofertas.  
  
Si hubiese podido decir que estaba ansioso, era poco, pero la cuidadosa educación que Baldor le había inculcado, hacía que su rostro se mostrara calmo, distendido, cuando la realidad, era que en su interior, estaba tambaleante de incertidumbre.  
  
Con toda la ceremonia del caso, fue abierto el cofre, y frente a ellos, Tyra-san abrió el primer sobre, leyó la oferta y lo colocó sobre la mesa. Del mismo modo procedió con cada uno de ellos, tomándose unos cuantos segundos para estudiar cada papel, haciendo que incluso la calma marmórea de Baldor comenzara a flaquear.  
  
- Realmente, Legolas, me sorprenden las ofertas que han hecho por tu mizuage. Es preciso destacar que parte de esto es, sin duda, fruto del trabajo impecable que Baldor ha hecho contigo.- miró por unos segundos más los papeles frente a ella y luego tomó uno.- He decidido conceder tu mizuage al señor Dervorin, Mayoral de las Casas de Curación de Gondor.  
  
Durante los segundos que siguieron a esas palabras, Legolas simplemente permaneció impávido, sin poder creer lo que había oído, sintiendo que todo lo que había esperado se rompía en cientos de pedazos.  
  
- Debes saber.- continuó Tyra-san, a quien no había pasado desapercibido el silencio del elfo.- que no he tenido en cuenta solamente la oferta, sino tambien el prestigio y los beneficios futuros que esta relación daría a nuestra okiya. La relación con el Mayoral de las Casas de Curación, será invalorable para nosotros.  
  
Aún hubo silencio, y esta vez eso sí molestó a la mujer. Se suponía que el elfo debía estar sumamente agradecido por la elección tan buena hecha en su favor. Conciente del gesto de desagrado que empezaba a tener, Baldor reaccionó primero. A decir verdad, fue el que reaccionó.  
  
Legolas continuaba helado, casi sin pestañear.  
  
- Señora, estamos muy complacidos con tu elección, y esperamos que haya sido una decisión acertada desde todo punto de vista. No dudamos que hayas tenido en cuenta mucho más que el valor del mizuage, sino tambien todo lo que detallaste anteriormente... Espero que puedas disculpar a Legolas... Creo que se ha quedado sin palabras, pero sin duda se siente honrado por tu consideración.  
  
Hizo una pequeña inclinación y codeó a Legolas para que al menos lo imitara, cosa que el elfo hizo sin saber con exactitud lo que estaba haciendo.  
  
Tranquila ahora por las palabras de Baldor, la mujer respondió a la reverencia y con cuidado guardó todas las ofertas recibidas, eran personas que sin duda había que tener en cuenta para el futuro del elfo.  
  
- Si me permites, señora; creo que será necesario que aleccione a Legolas sobre los pormenores de la ceremonia... Para que todo resulte bien. ¿Para cuando debo tenerlo listo?  
  
- Había pensado en consultar al señor Dervorin, pero creo que será la espera normal en estos casos. En tres días.  
  
- Si no te importa, iremos a conversar a mi casa, señora.  
  
Ante un gesto afirmativo de la mujer, Baldor se puso de pie, y casi remolcó a un aturdido elfo hacia la salida y luego hacia el exterior.  
  
Aun después de varios minutos de estar sentado en la sala de la casa de Baldor, Legolas continuaba sin hablar. El impacto de las palabras de la dueña de la okiya había sido demasiado fuerte como para que no acusara el golpe. Había estado seguro que Haldir iba a ser el elegido, y aunque hubiese preferido otra cosa, al menos, si tenía que elegir, sin duda alguna el galadrim hubiese sido 'su' elección.  
  
- Si no dices algo en cinco segundos, voy a darte un golpe.- anunció Baldor.  
  
- ¿Qué puedo decirte, Baldor? Había puesto todas mis esperanzas en Haldir, pero es claro que... las cosas están dispuestas de otro modo.  
  
- ¿Entonces... qué vas a hacer...?  
  
Era una pregunta que Legolas estaba haciéndose desde hacía ya un largo rato y a la que todavía no tenía respuesta.  
  
- Aún podemos intentar algo.- dijo Baldor, poniéndose de pie.- Si Haldir sale ahora, tal vez pueda llegar a Ithilien a tiempo y encontrar al rey. No regresarán a tiempo, pero quizás puedan enviar un mensaje... Ni siquiera la dueña de tu okiya podría negarse al pedido del rey para participar en las ofertas de tu mizuage. Espera aquí. Volveré pronto.  
  
Tomando su haori, salió dispuesto a hablar con Haldir y pedirle un nuevo favor.  
  
(-0-) (-0-) (-0-)  
  
Sentado en el futón, Legolas sabía que al día siguiente era el día del mizuage. Pese a que Haldir había partido casi al momento de oír el pedido de Baldor, los tres tenían en claro que sus posibilidades de conseguir el objetivo eran mínimas. Y al llegar la noche sin tener ninguna noticia del galadrim, terminó con las esperanzas del elfo.  
  
Tal como le había dicho a su 'hermano mayor' su inexperiencia con hombres era absoluta, pero no era eso lo que le causaba temor, era que no quería intimidad con nadie de ese modo. Tal vez por la situación, no podía recordar demasiado la fisonomía del Mayoral, a quien seguramente conocía de las reuniones y eso también lo inquietaba. No conocía en absoluto a ese hombre, no sabía cómo era, no podía decir casi nada de él.  
  
"Y tendré que tener sexo con él... No puedo."  
  
No se dio cuenta en qué momento se levantó sin hacer ningún ruido y buscó en el baúl donde guardaba sus escasas pertenencias. Sacó la ropa burda con la que había llegado a Minas Tirith y se vistió, también tomó un pequeño broche que Baldor le había prestado para sostener el 'haori'. Sabía que no había nadie despierto y aún así salió con todo sigilo. No necesitó trepar por el muro esta vez, ahora sabía dónde estaba la llave que cerraba la puerta principal. Solo tuvo que buscarla, abrir y salir.  
  
El aire estaba fresco en la noche, y deslizándose entre las sombras, llegó hasta el paredón que separaba el Barrio del resto de la ciudad. Los portones estaban cerrados pero sin cerrojo ya que del otro lado, los custodios vigilaban que no entrara nadie que no perteneciera al lugar. Legolas conocía ahora la ronda que hacían esos hombres y no le resultó difícil buscar el momento en que se alejaran para trepar la pared y saltar del otro lado.  
  
Se alejó corriendo rumbo a la puerta de acceso al nivel siguiente y no se detuvo hasta que se encontró, de pronto ante el túnel de la Gran Puerta.  
  
El silencio de la noche solo se alteraba de vez en cuando por el paso de los guardias que hacían las rondas por los parapetos superiores, y desde allí vigilaban tanto el exterior como el interior de la ciudad. Ahora, necesitaba salir, pero no podía esperar a que abrieran la puerta, porque para ese momento en la okiya ya se habrían dado cuenta de su huída. Avanzó a través del túnel semi oscuro.  
  
-¡Alto! ¿Quién anda?- demandó el guardia, acercándose amenazando con su lanza.- ¡Conteste!  
  
- No estoy armado...- contestó Legolas, y avanzó muy despacio hacia la luz de la antorcha más cercana.  
  
- Vaya, eres tú otra vez, elfo... ¿Qué haces de nuevo por aquí?  
  
Esas palabras sorprendieron un poco a Legolas, que tardó un poco en recordar al guardia que una vez, hacía ya bastante había ayudado con su problema en la puerta. Y decidió aprovechar eso también.  
  
- Yo... necesito salir de la ciudad.- dijo, antes de poder arrepentirse.  
  
- Todavía va a tardar un poco en abrirse la puerta, faltan dos o tres horas para el amanecer.  
  
- No, no me comprendes... Necesito salir de la ciudad ahora... Por favor, tengo que irme esta noche.  
  
- Lo siento, pero eso no puede ser.  
  
- Por favor... Yo te ayudé en aquella ocasión, ahora necesito que me ayudes... Tengo que irme.- desesperado, rebuscó en los bolsillos del pantalón y extrajo el broche. Se lo extendió al hombre al tiempo que hablaba.- Mira, sé que no es mucho, pero es lo único que tengo... Te lo daré si me permites salir. Yo puedo ayudarte a abrir, apenas un poquito, no necesito mucho espacio... Y también puedo ayudarte a cerrar cuando esté del otro lado... Por favor, te lo suplico...  
  
El hombre miró el broche. Era evidentemente costoso, una joya fina y elaborada. Aunque se cuestionó qué hacía el elfo con esa alhaja, no lo preguntó, sino que se limitó a pensar durante un largo minuto. Luego habló con mucha calma.  
  
- ¿Sabes algo...? Ese broche podría comprar muchas cosas para mi esposa y mis hijos... Pero también compraría muchas noches de insomnio para mí. Soy un hombre mediocre, un soldado regular, gano un salario regular, y en general, mi vida es regular... Pero cuando voy a dormir, abrazo a mi mujer, beso a mis hijos, y me digo que a pesar de todo, les heredaré una vida honorable porque he cumplido con mis deberes de forma digna y honesta. Si acepto tu broche y te dejo salir, habré faltado a la palabra que di cuando me encargaron esta tarea, y eso no me dejaría en paz por el resto de mis días...  
  
Legolas oía las palabras del hombre y cada una de ellas parecía taladrarle el corazón. Parecía como si su padre estuviese hablándole desde la distancia a través de ese mortal que le recordaba el valor de la palabra empeñada. De pronto sintió una profunda vergüenza de sí mismo. Ese hombre, que no era más que un soldado, dejaba escapar esa posibilidad por cumplir con una promesa, y él, príncipe elfo, noble de nacimiento, estaba huyendo para no cumplir un juramento dado.  
  
Y no solo eso, por huir, había tomado ese broche que a fin de cuentas, era de Baldor, no suyo; y con él había intentado quebrantar el honor de ese hombre. Supo, sin lugar a dudas, que si su padre estuviese con él, podría repudiarlo, no por lo que podría suceder en el mizuage, sino por lo que había intentado hacer para librarse de eso.  
  
Legolas contempló largamente el broche y respirando hondo tomó una decisión.  
  
- Gracias... Acabas de recordarme muchas cosas que había olvidado.  
  
- No puedo dejarte salir.  
  
- Lo sé, no volveré a pedirte eso... - dio la vuelta para regresar.- Dale un gran abrazo a tu mujer y besa a tus hijos cuando vuelvas a tu casa, soldado...  
  
No regresó hacia la okiya, sino que se dirigió hacia el jardín que había al final del Barrio, allí donde había encontrado a Aragorn por primera vez y de nuevo se sentó a reflexionar porque las palabras de ese hombre le habían recordado que había cosas mucho más importantes que una noche con un desconocido, aunque en forma personal, eso significara una enormidad para él.  
  
(-0-) (-0-) (-0-)  
  
El revuelo en la okiya cuando al amanecer descubrieron que Legolas no estaba, fue enorme. Tyra-san se enojó muy seriamente con Fumio, quien no sabía qué decir, ya que era su completa responsabilidad cuidar de quienes habitaban en esa casa. Y en ese caso, cuidar significaba asegurarse que nadie saliera sin el permiso adecuado.  
  
De inmediato, un mensajero salió rumbo a la casa de Baldor, tanto para asegurarse que el elfo no estuviese allí, como para ponerlo al tanto de la situación. Al enterarse, el joven no pudo sino comprenderlo, pero ahora tenía que ir a hacer frente a esa situación. Rápidamente se vistió y salió hacia allá.  
  
El desconcierto en la okiya aún era generalizado, y la única que mantenía una calma apacible era Arwen mientras Tyra-san continuaba reprochando, ahora no solo a Fumio, sino tambien a Baldor. En medio de ese embrollo, la puerta de la sala se abrió y Legolas entró dejando a todos asombrados.  
  
- ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas??- casi gritó la mujer.  
  
- En el jardín del Barrio... Necesitaba pensar. Lamento haber causado tanto alboroto, señora.  
  
Las calmadas palabras del elfo hicieron que la furia de la dueña de la okiya vacilara un poco. Después de todo, el elfo no había querido escapar, entonces.  
  
- Espero que no habrás arruinado tu mizuage.- dijo, no obstante.  
  
- No señora. El... Mayoral no tendrá objeciones del mizuage.- respondió sabiendo a la perfección cual era el temor de la mujer: que hubiese pasado la noche con alguien más.  
  
- Entonces olvidemos este incidente, tenemos muchos preparativos para hoy.  
  
(-0-) (-0-) (-0-)  
  
De todos los días en la vida de un geijin o una geiko, el del mizuage era el más importante, pero en el caso de Legolas, sería tambien inolvidable.  
  
Por más que Baldor había intentado hablar con él con respecto a lo sucedido durante esa noche, el elfo mantuvo un hermetismo casi histérico al respecto y al final desistió, limitándose a aleccionarlo con respecto a los detalles de la ceremonia y lo que se esperaba de él para esa noche.  
  
Al anochecer, luego de un largo baño, convenientemente peinado y vestido, Legolas esperó que Baldor lo acompañase a la escuela, donde se celebraría la parte ritual del mizuage.  
  
Como era una ocasión formal, el hakama y el haori eran negros, con algunos ribetes en plata, el keikogi blanco hacía parecer aún más blanca la piel del elfo. Los únicos detalles de color eran el pequeño cuello azul de la camisa interior y los ojos, tan azules como aquel.  
  
En una salita privada, destinada a esos fines, se celebró una pequeña ceremonia muy parecida a la que Baldor y Legolas habían llevado a cabo para el misedashi, con algunos pocos testigos: los maestros, Fumio, Tyra-san y por supuesto Baldor.  
  
Sentados a una pequeña mesa baja, Legolas había servido una pequeña cantidad de licor en una copa, y la había ofrecido con gesto amable al Mayoral quien bebió de la misma y luego la devolvió para que el elfo hiciera otro tanto. Despues, tomó el cuenco con unos ekubo y lo ofreció al hombre, que tomó uno, y esperó a que Legolas hiciese lo mismo.  
  
Al finalizar la ceremonia, todos pasaron a otro de los salones que habían preparado con una cena de celebración. A diferencia del misedashi, esta era más íntima y solo asistían los que habían presenciado la ceremonia anterior. Como si estuviese en trance, Legolas se limitó a permanecer en su sitio, intentando probar algún bocado ocasional, pero sin tener la presencia de ánimo para hacer otra cosa.  
  
En algunos instantes de distracción, había aprovechado para mirar al hombre que había ganado el derecho a su mizuage. Ahora sí lo recordaba. El Mayoral solía estar en algunas reuniones y en ellas destacaba por ser algo adusto y bastante serio. En ese mismo momento no parecía en absoluto entusiasmado por la posibilidad que pronto tendría a su alcance.  
  
Era de complexión robusta, sin llegar a ser obeso, alto de ojos oscuros y piel trigueña. Las ropas eran severas y oscuras, en conjunto se veía digno y serio.  
  
Baldor le había aconsejado a Legolas que se mantuviese concentrado durante la ceremonia, y considerando lo que tendría que pasar, eso no le costó nada al elfo, que mantenía una lucha con un creciente nerviosismo.  
  
Nerviosismo que se convirtió en desesperación cuando el Mayoral se excusó con los presentes y se retiró hacia la casa donde pronto ellos debían reunírsele, ya que siendo su hermano mayor, Baldor era el encargado de escoltarlo.  
  
Una media hora después, Tyra-san, hizo una seña a Baldor y aquel le indicó a Legolas que ya era tiempo de retirarse.  
  
El pequeño carruaje los llevó hasta una hermosa casa situada en el mismo nivel del Barrio, una hostería mucho más lujosa que la 'Hostería Vieja' del nivel inferior y obviamente destinada a viajeros pudientes. Una vez allí, Baldor lo acompañó hasta una habitación de escasas dimensiones, contigua a la que ocuparían esa noche y una vez allí le ayudó a quitarse el haori, y las botas, porque el elfo continuaba parado en medio del recinto sin hacer ningún movimiento.  
  
- Tienes que reaccionar, Legolas.- dijo Baldor, parado frente a él.- No puedes estar así. Entiende esto, no se espera que sepas hacer nada, de manera que no puede exigirte que hagas nada. Y si él trata de hacer algo... impropio, puedes negarte.  
  
- Todo esto es impropio...- musitó al fin.- Pero es lo que debe ser... ¿Tengo que...? ¿Tengo que desvestirme...?  
  
- No, supongo que él se encargará de hacerlo; pero puedes quedarte con el 'hadajuban' si lo deseas.  
  
Legolas no podía reprimir los deseos que tenía de salir corriendo y no detenerse jamás, pero eso no era digno. Ya había tomado su decisión, ahora tenía que llevarla a cumplimiento. Después del mizuage, estaría libre para hacer lo que quisiera. Solo esperaba que Aragorn estuviese lo bastante interesado en él como para resistir la desilusión que tendría al regresar.  
  
Eliminó el pensamiento con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de reunir. Lo último que necesitaba era tener a Aragorn en la mente. Giró y empujó la puerta que lo llevaba a la otra habitación.  
  
- Estaré esperando aquí, por si me necesitas.- dijo Baldor y Legolas, solo asintió y cruzó la puerta cerrandola tras él.  
  
La habitación del otro lado, era agradable, cálida. Muebles de madera oscura muy trabajados, las ventanas tenían las cortinas corridas, de manera que era imposible ver hacia afuera y la chimenea esparcía un leve calor. Los pasos, de por sí leves del elfo, fueron atenuados aún más por la mullida alfombra que cubría gran parte del piso de madera.  
  
La cama no tenía mantas, pero las sábanas de color marfil se veían suaves y muy hermosas. Legolas casi dio un salto cuando una puerta cercana se abrió dejando pasar al Mayoral.  
  
Venía envuelto en una bata de color gris, el cabello oscuro húmedo, evidentemente había tomado un baño antes. Ahora se veía mucho más distendido que cuando estaban en la cena, y se acercó a Legolas con seguridad, mirándolo detenidamente. El elfo tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande para no retroceder.  
  
La mano del hombre avanzó hacia él, y tomándo un mechón de pelo, lo deslizó entre los dedos, disfrutando la suavidad y el brillo del mismo.  
  
- Eres hermoso.- dijo apenas mientras dejaba caer las hebras doradas.  
  
- Gracias.- fue lo único que Legolas pudo decir. "Que no intente besarme... Elbereth... que no intente besarme..."  
  
- Creo que necesitamos algo para calmarnos.  
  
Diciendo así, pasó a su lado y de una mesita cercana, tomó un botellón y sirvió dos copas. Con gentileza alcanzó una al elfo, que la tomó sin dudarlo. Era evidente que el mortal no necesitaba calmarse, solo él estaba a punto de correr, de modo que tomó todo el contenido de una sola vez ante el gesto de asombro del hombre.  
  
Legolas sintió el calor del licor bajando por su garganta y reconfortándolo un poco.  
  
- Si es así como beben los elfos, me disculparás que no te ofrezca otra copa... No quiero que vayas a dormirte esta noche.  
  
El Mayoral tomó la copa de manos de Legolas y volvió a cruzar a su lado para dejarlas en su lugar original. Solo cuando el elfo sintió las manos posándose sobre sus hombros, se dio cuenta que el hombre quería comenzar con lo previsto y no pudo evitar ponerse tenso.  
  
Las manos le masajearon los hombros, buscando relajarlo.  
  
- No estés tan nervioso... Tendré cuidado.  
  
Aunque esas palabras buscaban tranquilizarlo, no podía decirse que consiguieran mucho y cuando el hombre las deslizó por sus brazos, y finalmente las posó sobre sus caderas, Legolas cerró su mente a cualquier otro pensamiento que no fuese que aquello terminara rápido de una vez.  
  
Sintió el otro cuerpo apoyarse detrás, aunque no fue mas que el acercamiento que se produjo cuando el hombre deslizó los brazos hacia adelante, para deshacer el nudo el obi y dejarlo caer. Era evidente que tenía experiencia en esas cosas, porque a pesar de estar maniobrando a espaldas del elfo, deshizo con mucha pericia el pequeño lazo que aseguraba el keikogi y lo descruzó.  
  
Las manos ascendieron y presionaron levemente el pecho, ahora sí, produciendo el contacto pleno de los dos cuerpos pero apenas por unos segundos; luego se alejó para poder retirar la prenda deslizándola por los hombros y aprovechando el trayecto para deslizar sus dedos por silueta delgada.  
  
Al menos tenía manos suaves, no eran callosas ni ásperas, pero igual, el tacto no era del todo agradable. Inmóvil, Legolas sintió que le apartaban el cabello hacia un costado y ahora sí, los labios del Mayoral se posaron sobre su cuello, besándolo en esa porción de piel con mucho cuidado.  
  
Una vez más se alejó y se movió alrededor del elfo, hasta quedar frente a él.  
  
- Ven.- lo tomó por el brazo y suavemente lo condujo hacia el lecho.- Intenta ponerte cómodo.  
  
La frase parecía una burla, Legolas estaba tan tenso y todo le resultaba tan extraño y espantoso, que ninguna postura le hubiese resultado cómoda, pero al final, se tumbó de espaldas. Intentaba controlar su respiración, pero casi perdió el control al sentir el colchón cediendo ante la presencia de otro.  
  
Arrodillado a su lado, el Mayoral comenzó a desatar los lazos del hakama cuidando de no desarmar los pliegues cuidadosamente hechos. En el mismo trabajo, paso unos cuantos minutos, ya que tambien le masajeaba las piernas, en un intento de relajar al elfo. Por fin deshizo el último lazo y apoyando las palmas en las caderas, deslizó la prenda hacia abajo, para finalmente quitarla.  
  
Todavía le quedaba la ropa interior, y cuando Legolas sintió que las manos volvían a apoyarse sobre sus muslos, cerró los ojos y sin saber qué hacer con sus manos, finalmente las llevó hacia arriba y aferró la almohada. Una vez más lo masajearon antes de quitarle esa última barrera de ropa que lo aislaba, al menos en su parte inferior.  
  
No quería abrir los ojos, no quería ver, pero entonces una vez más sintió que se alejaban y sin poder contenerse miró. El Mayoral estaba contemplándolo de pie, al final de la cama, con un gesto de admiración casi de arrobamiento al tiempo que tomaba dos piezas de tela y las colocaba cerca junto con una pequeña almohada y un cuenco. Entonces, regresó a la cama, pero esta vez, las manos ascendieron desde las pantorrillas y se introdujeron en medio, abriendo las piernas. De forma instintiva, el elfo se resistió.  
  
Semi desnudo, expuesto de esa forma, no era asco, sino humillación lo que Legolas estaba sintiendo en ese momento, una humillación tan grande que pensó que nunca conseguiría reponerse de eso.  
  
- Tranquilo, déjate llevar.  
  
Acarició los muslos blancos de suave piel cálida y en cuanto percibió un segundo de distensión, introdujo una rodilla y luego la otra, logrando así, situarse entre las piernas del elfo. No cesaron las caricias, y solo por eso, no recibió una patada como respuesta a ese gesto. Los dedos largos rodearon las caderas, y tocaron la parte de las nalgas redondas que tuvo al alcance.  
  
De forma inesperada, hubo un roce sobre el miembro de Legolas y eso lo hizo dar un pequeño salto, pero al instante siguiente, la mano lo sujetó y empezó a moverse, proporcionándole una caricia inesperada. Tan inesperada como la sensación que se despertó en él y que hizo que la respiración se entrecortara un poco.  
  
Viendo que el elfo estaba empezando a responder, el Mayoral continuó masajeándolo con una mano, mientras que con la otra, se libraba a medias de la bata que lo cubría y comenzaba a proporcionarse una caricia igual. Legolas sintió los suaves jadeos provenientes del hombre, pero no les prestó mayor atención porque la mano que se movía sobre él era experta y hacía que su cuerpo respondiera de una manera desconocida.  
  
Ahora sintió el aliento del hombre posándose sobre su vientre, y una caricia leve y húmeda en el ombligo. Casi a continuación, una mano levemente pringosa ascendió por su cadera y se metió dentro del 'hadajuban'.  
  
- Podríamos quitar esto...- aventuró una voz ronca.  
  
Legolas agitó vigorosamente la cabeza.  
  
- No...- y fue la única palabra que emitió.  
  
- Como quieras.  
  
No tuvo tiempo de asombrarse por la rápida aceptación de su negativa, porque sintió un pellizco en uno de sus pezones, mitad rudo, mitad delicado, pero que lo hizo gemir sin poder evitarlo. Y repitieron la técnica con el otro consiguiendo idéntica reacción. Estaba empezando a odiarse porque su cuerpo lo estaba traicionando, se estaba entregando al placer que crecía desde su vientre. Entonces lo soltaron, y se ubicaron sobre él, restregando una creciente erección contra la suya.  
  
Eso, en lugar de provocar una reacción adversa, consiguió hacer que su dureza tomara más vigor y que Legolas se detestara todavía más al no poder dominarse. El movimiento fue suave y cadencioso por unos cuantos minutos, durante los cuales, el Mayoral no intentó besarlo ni desvestirlo por completo, solo mecía la cintura sobre él, manteniéndose sobre sus brazos para no hacer más contacto del prometido.  
  
Entonces la fricción se cortó porque el hombre se retiró.  
  
- Levanta las caderas.- indicó y ya sin pensar, Legolas obedeció.  
  
El hombre coloco la almohada pequeña debajo de sus caderas, elevándolas y una vez más, empezó el lento masaje al endurecido miembro del elfo, que ahora emitía suaves gemidos en respuesta a sus atenciones. Hundió uno de sus dedos en el cuenco que había dejado cerca y lo retiró cubierto de una sustancia aceitosa. Muy despacio, para no destruir la labor hecha hasta ese momento, lo acercó a la entrada y la acarició con toques leves.  
  
Eso por supuesto, consiguió una pequeña retracción, pero al cabo de unos segundos, empezó a introducirlo ayudado por el lubricante. Desde donde estaba, vio el gesto contraído en el rostro levemente enrojecido del elfo y esperó mientras continuaba su masaje. Cuando el rostro volvió a distenderse, lo introdujo por completo y empezó a moverse con suavidad en su interior. Le llevó unos minutos prepararlo lo suficiente como para que aceptara otro dedo más, pero eso lo excitó de un modo casi imposible de resistir.  
  
Después de todo, era cierto, el elfo estaba intacto. Sus dedos rozaron una pequeña protuberancia interna y hubo un jadeo evidente que provenía del otro cuerpo ante el contacto. Y ya no pudo esperar más.  
  
Sentir la invasión en su cuerpo había provocado un instante de dolor y Legolas había cerrado los ojos con más fuerza, pero aquel se había disipado pronto. Después el movimiento en su interior le había provocado una serie de chispazos de placer que habían conseguido opacar tambien el aguijón al recibir un dedo más. Pero cuando tocaron aquel sitio dentro, había tenido que morderse para no lanzar un gemido, aunque no pudo evitar el jadeo quebrado.  
  
Tal vez no tenía que ser del todo malo, quizás había estado nervioso sin sentido. Pero entonces, cuando intentaba despojarse de todo ese caudal de cosas, algo demasiado grande empezó a luchar para introducirse en él. Ya sabía lo que era, pero no estaba listo.  
  
Aunque el hombre no empujó con fuerza, sí lo hizo con firmeza, sin detenerse. El dolor fue relampagueante, intenso y Legolas intentó rechazarlo, pero una mano firme sobre su cadera le impidió hacerlo. Por unos instantes, volvieron a masajearlo haciendo que de nuevo el dolor se mezclara de forma confusa con el placer, pero luego dejaron de estimularlo para aferrarlo y poder embestirlo con ritmo.  
  
Ya no había placer, el placer se había diluído y ahora, Legolas apretaba las mandíbulas con fuerza para no dejar escapar ni un sonido, al tiempo que sus manos aferraban la almohada sin soltarla ni por un segundo. Cuando creyó que ya no podría resistir más, algo caliente se derramó en su interior y las embestidas se hicieron erráticas, al igual que las emisiones y por fin, el cuerpo del hombre se dejó caer sobre él.  
  
Ambos respiraban agitadamente, pero solo uno de ellos había gozado plenamente de todo. Cubierto por el cuerpo del Mayoral, transpirado y dolorido, Legolas solo quería que se quitara, que ya lo dejara ir. Se sentía levemente tembloroso aunque no sabía del todo porqué, entonces, el hombre se irguió sobre sus manos y muy despacio salió de él.  
  
Aun con los ojos cerrados, el elfo sintió que lo limpiaban con bastante gentileza. Luego, ponían un lienzo húmedo entre sus piernas en la zona irritada, y se las juntaron para que el lienzo quedara firme. Solo entonces, Legolas se atrevió a mirar de nuevo.  
  
El Mayoral ya estaba de pie cerrándose la bata, y al verlo, sonrió.  
  
- Manten el lienzo allí un poco, eso calmará el temblor.- indicó y luego se dirigió al cuartito de donde había venido y que probablemente era su vestidor.  
  
Al encontrarse a solas, Legolas trató de controlar su respiración agitada y de pronto se dio cuenta que necesitaba salir de allí con urgencia. Sin importarle la indicación del Mayoral, se movió y el dolor en la zona inferior de su cuerpo le indicó que debía hacerlo con cautela. Salió de la cama y buscó con la vista su ropa. Apenas estaba poniéndose el hakama cuando la puerta del vestidor se abrió y el Mayoral reapareció.  
  
- Al parecer, te recuperas rápido... ¿Estás bien?  
  
Legolas asintió sin hablar, aunque no fuera cierto. Entonces el hombre se dirigió a un mueble y extrajo una prenda que extendió hacia el elfo. Era un 'hadajuban' una camisa interior, pero esta vez, el cuello de la misma era blanco.  
  
Por supuesto, era un regalo ritual, su consagración definitiva como geijin.  
  
- Legolas, me siento honrado de haber oficiado tu mizuage.- dijo, y le dedicó una profunda reverencia. Luego se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación donde aguardaba Baldor y salió por allí.  
  
Baldor entró al punto, para encontrar a Legolas, aún con la prenda en la mano. Adivinando en parte el estado de quien ahora era su colega, el joven miró alrededor y encontró el keikogi. Tomó el regalo y lo ayudó a vestirse. Lo veía tan pálido y desencajado que tuvo que preguntar.  
  
- ¿Te sientes bien?  
  
A Baldor no tenía que mentirle, podía ser sincero con él, por eso la voz le salió angustiada al responder.  
  
- No... Quiero irme de aquí...  
  
Comprendiendo, Baldor le puso el haori sobre los hombros y le ofreció apoyo, aunque en otro momento, Legolas no lo hubiese necesitado, en esa ocasión lo aceptó. Salieron de la hostería sin que nadie se les cruzara por el camino, ya que aún era de noche. Afuera, los esperaba el carruaje que los llevó hasta el Barrio. Por ser una ocasión tan especial, permitieron que el vehículo entrara y los dejara frente a la casa de Baldor.  
  
Apenas entraron, Sati, que se había dormido en la sala esperando, salió a su encuentro. Iba a preguntar cómo había ido todo, pero ante una silenciosa advertencia del joven, se limitó a tomar el haori de ambos.  
  
- Ven, te llevaré a mi habitación y podrás descansar.- dijo Baldor.  
  
- No... necesito... quiero tomar un baño...  
  
- Hay agua caliente, señor.- indicó al punto Sati.- Puedo preparar el baño en unos minutos.  
  
Salió a toda prisa a hacer lo que había dicho y pronto, Legolas pudo meterse en una humeante tina de agua caliente. En un principio permaneció allí, intentando recobrarse, luego tomó un paño y comenzó a restregarse para quitar cualquier rastro de ese hombre de su piel. Solo se detuvo cuando la piel se le puso roja, entonces salió del agua y se envolvió en la bata que le habían dejado allí.  
  
Baldor lo vio salir, y tambien vio la piel enrojecida en el cuello y parte de los brazos, pero no dijo nada; podía comprender a la perfección lo sucedido, por lo que se limitó a hacer lo que antes había ofrecido. Guió al exhausto elfo hasta su habitación, y lo acomodó en su propia cama. Como si fuese en realidad su hermano pequeño, y de hecho, según las normas del Karyukai, siempre lo sería, lo arropó y vigiló hasta que el ritmo en la respiración le indicó que descansaba.  
  
(-0-) (-0-) (-0-)  
  
A pesar que todo su sentido común le decía que la misión era imposible, Haldir había tomado el mejor caballo que había podido encontrar y se lanzó en una carrera enloquecida hacia Ithilien.  
  
El pedido de Baldor había sido un tanto sorprendente, pero no tanto como saber que su oferta para el mizuage de Legolas había sido pasada por alto. Algo no estaba bien con eso, pero no tenía manera de arreglarse, de manera que solo se preocupó por intentar hacer lo que le habían pedido.  
  
Era preciso enfrentar lo que había en su mente y Haldir lo sabía. Saber que el mizuage de Legolas no sería suyo no le causó demasiado pesar, y eso terminó por convencerlo que todo lo que había en él hacia el elfo de Mirkwood no era más que atracción física. Lo deseaba, había tenido algunas fantasías con él, pero no era esa sensación que todos describían. Se suponía que amar a alguien se sentía diferente.  
  
No sabía muy bien a qué se referían cuando decían aquello, nunca se había enamorado. Nunca le había dado su corazón a nadie, aunque eso no lo había hecho célibe. Y era evidente que no sería Legolas el que le mostrara lo que podía sentirse al amar.  
  
Azuzó a su caballo para que fuese más rápido. Iría cambiándolo por el camino todas las veces que fuese necesario, hasta llegar a destino.  
  
Durante la noche del segundo día, llegó a Ithilien y pero no le permitieron ver a Aragorn, ya que el rey estaba luchando por la vida de Faramir. Lo que hubiesen usado con él, era potente y devastador; la vida del príncipe de Ithilien pendía de un hilo y Aragorn usaba todo su conocimiento para mantenerlo con vida.  
  
Mientras Legolas intentaba salir de Minas Tirith para escapar a su mizuage, Aragorn pasaba la noche en vela junto al lecho de Faramir, y Haldir intentó tanto hablar con él, que finalmente los guardias del príncipe pusieron al galadrim bajo una fuerte custodia impidiéndole salir de sus habitaciones.  
  
Todo el día siguiente fue de tensa espera, los lamentos de Faramir llenaban la habitación, como si todas las curaciones no hicieran ningún efecto, el dolor lo devastaba. Por fin, en algún momento de la noche, el dolor cesó, la fiebre cedió y el príncipe de Ithilien recuperó apenas el conocimiento. Como si hubiese vuelto a nacer, sonrió al cansado rostro de su amigo y recibió el beso leve de Eowyn, que no se había separado de su lado en ningún momento. Luego volvió a dormir.  
  
En esos momentos, en la capital de Gondor, el Mayoral de las Casas de Curación terminaba de oficiar el mizuage de Legolas.  
  
TBC...  
  
N/A: No me maten, plis. El mizuage siempre es por dinero...  
  
Reviews:  
  
Vania: Sí. Tremendo calor pasó el elfo repartiendo sus pastelitos. Si llegaste hasta aquí, quiere decir que ya leíste, y ya estarás pensando en todas las cosas que me dirás por hacerle esto... Sorry... pero estaba planeado así desde el principio :- ( Además la culpa la tiene Arwen... Estuvo a punto de ir con el chisme, pero como verás, se le ocurrió algo mas efectivo... No? Besazos.  
  
Legolas611: Lo siento!!! (abysm con la manito sobre los ojos, pa' soportar la hipnosis) Que bueno que te viene gustando esto... Espero que después del capítulo de hoy, te siga gustando y no me odies... Saluditos.  
  
Amazona Verde: pobechito, Legolas... ¿Cómo no iba a pasar vergüenza con semejantes cositas para repartir? A ver... La idea era que Haldir gane el derecho al mizuage, pida una "prórroga" y se vaya de carrera a buscar a Aragorn. ¿Debo decirte ya que eso no sucedió? Y por supus tampoco tendré que decirte quién tendrá una sorpresa poco agradable cuando regrese? Adieu... y besitos.  
  
Forfirith: Todavía sigues detestando a la bruja?? Jejeje, totalmente justificado, creo yo... Y no, no se enferma, que si no yo ya le habría inventado una enfermedad élfica galopante que la dejara seca ahí nomás... Eómer... Resultó arriesgado el rey de Rohan. A Aragorn le llevó un montón de capítulos besar al elfito, y él viene y sin MI permiso le pega un besito. Que dé gracias que Leggy no lo mandó a volar. Lo siento, Arwen ya lo hizo... Creo que si ahora la detestan, qué quedará pa'l próximo capi... Un monton de besitos... ¿por cierto... cómo sigue el asunto del 'Karaoke...? Porfis, porfis...  
  
Fedia: Gracias... Me 'mocioné... snif... No, en serio, toy contenta que te guste lo que hago, a mí me divierte mucho escribir y me alegra que te guste esta locura mía. Y como ya dije antes, fics con finales tristes, no, no y no... que la musa se espanta y no me mira hasta que no se le pasa. La advertencia en la respuesta a un review era justamente por éste capítulo jejeje... A ver hasta dónde llega el amor del rey... Un besote.  
  
Zekhen- angel: Aahhh!! Estás de regreso!!! Te extrañé... Sí, Arwen es una perra inmunda. Aragorn vuelve... pero como habrás podido comprobar... llegará tarde. Y ahora... Se armará o no? Qué crees que haré con estos dos...? Besito.  
  
Azalea: Te lo dije, te lo dije!!! Ya sabía yo que no te iba a gustar!!! Supongo que para ahora, ya seguirás temblando pero de ira (yo tambien lo estuve je) Eomer resultó bastante arriesgado, después de todo... aunque de momento lo hayan sacado del juego, ya tendrá lo suyo. Faramir está teniendo problemillas con algún malvado que no tardará en aparecer, pero no temas por Eowyn. Tienes razón, no, no te diré eso, tendrás que esperar... Un beso grandote.  
  
Prince Legolas: Haldir tenía muchas admiradoras esperando que gane el mizuage, pero si pasaba eso, iba a perder la amistad con el rey... Y no tengas miedito, Haldir y Eomer tendran algo bueno. Arwen, no; aunque eso será a la larga, primero le hará cositas feas al elfito. Muchos besitos.  
  
Iona: Hola angustiada lectora! Aragorn celosito, y el elfo tambien, un poquito nomás. Tienes razón, no eres la única que odia a la bruja, y después de esto, creo que habrá algo como un club de "Todos los que odian a Arwen" El elfito ya lo pasó bastante difícil, no te parece? Sorryyyy... tu angustia era justificada. No me odies, plis. Odia a la bruja. Un montón de besitos. 


	16. ¿Puede ser grandioso?

Título: El destino del árbol y el junco  
  
Autor: abysm  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes son de JR Tolkien, por supuesto. Los tomé prestados un tiempito.  
  
Advertencias: Esto será slash Aragorn/Legolas, definitivamente. Creo que será rating R en algunos capítulos.  
  
Aclaraciones: AU. No hay Anillo ni Sauron. El fic estará ambientado en la tradición de las geishas. Algunas de esas costumbres van a estar alteradas para beneficio de la trama del fic. Intentaré aclarar las ideas erróneas, me encanta el mundo de las geishas y no quisiera ofender. Por eso, habrá algunos nombres japoneses (personajes secundarios, obvio y poquitos) y alguna que otra frase.  
  
Capitulo 16  
  
Puede ser grandioso?  
  
Elroy  
  
Tal como sucedía en la mayoría de esos eventos, Löne estaba conversando con las esposas de algunos ministros y la conversación era vacía y sin sentido. Había visto a Elroy salir de la reunión un rato antes, y un poco después, Silmatar había salido también. Como si nadie supiese lo que pasaba.  
  
A fuerza de pasar por esas situaciones había aprendido a mantener el rostro neutro y calmado, aunque por dentro, la desesperación estuviese carcomiéndola. A veces se preguntaba por qué su tío la había elegido a ella para ser la esposa del heredero de Mirkwood, cuando su prima Arwen estaba tan desesperada por poder, que era capaz de cualquier cosa por conseguirlo.  
  
Además, con seguridad Arwen hubiese sabido cómo conducirse en situaciones como ésa. Con un suspiro resignado, luego de un rato, vio que Elroy regresaba y algo después el otro elfo tambien reaparecía. Se envaró al ver que aquel se dirigía al grupo donde ella estaba.  
  
Sonriente, Silmatar vio a la Princesa Consorte y decidió que aún no se había cobrado el asunto de la regencia de Elroy. Si no hubiese sido por la molesta intevención de la jovencita, ahora él sería el amante del rey. Sabía que no era bien visto entre muchos de los presentes, pero eso le importaba bastante poco.  
  
- Todos han sido muy amables esperando que su Alteza terminara de arreglar sus asuntos para ir a cenar...- dijo haciendo una galante reverencia a las damas elfas presentes.- Pero esos pequeños... inconvenientes ya han sido solucionados y ya podemos contar con la presencia del Regente.  
  
Su sonrisa autosuficiente, la calmada seguridad de su posición hacían que la Princesa se viese algo tímida, cosa que así era, pero en esos momentos, no era timidez lo que sentía, sino unos profundos deseos de hacer desaparecer a ese elfo desvergonzado.  
  
- Traté de no retenerle demasiado...- continuó Silmatar, regocijándose ante la palidez de su víctima.- Pero hay que ser considerados... Sin duda alguna, su Alteza, la Princesa Consorte tendría muchos deseos de encontrar a su esposo.  
  
Löne no supo muy bien qué le sucedió en ese momento. Tal vez fuese simplemente la humillación al ver que ese elfo era capaz de hacer alarde descarado de su relación con su esposo. Se encogió de hombros en un gesto totalmente fuera de protocolo.  
  
- Pero... ¿Es así como se expresa una reverente esposa...?- dijo el elfo, disfrutando la situación a más no poder, al ver tambien la consternación entre los demás concurrentes que ya deseaban encontrarse en otro sitio que no fuese el medio de esa conversación.  
  
- ¿Reverente?- replicó Löne con amargura.- ¿Debo ser reverente...? Si alguno en esta reunión hubiese querido encontrar a mi esposo, seguramente hubiese podido preguntarte a tí dónde pasa el regente gran parte de sus días y la mayor parte de las noches.  
  
Ante esa respuesta, en casi todos los rostros presentes, se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa y el elfo sintió con fastidio que se le coloreaba un poco el semblante. Aunque se ocupaba personalmente que todos supiesen que clase de relación tenía con el regente, le molestaba de forma genuina que lo mencionaran así.  
  
Recompuso su actitud rápido, pero ya todos habían notado su sonrojo momentáneo.  
  
- Lamento que su alteza se haya sentido tan abandonada... Tal vez pueda convencer al regente que no deje tan sola a su esposa en el futuro.  
  
La frase había pretendido ser digna, pero se escuchó como un desesperado intento de conservar su posición. Con una corta reverencia, dio la vuelta y se marchó.  
  
La Princesa Consorte estaba conviertiéndose en un estorbo y tendría que plantear al grupo la seria conveniencia de sacarla del paso. Definitivamente.  
  
(-0-) (-0-) (-0-)  
  
Elroy paseaba, nervioso, de un lado a otro, esperando. Entre sus dedos, tenía con todo cuidado la nota aquella que su padre había recibido; la misma que lo había hecho salir con tanta premura de Mirkwood.  
  
Durante todos los días que había durado su búsqueda, no había dejado de dar vueltas en su cabeza, la idea de que aquella había sido demasiado oportuna, y la emboscada había sido perfecta. La idea de la traición ya había empezado a formarse en su mente, pero tenía que confirmarla.  
  
Traición era una palabra demasiado horrible para pensarla, pero tenía que hacerle frente. Y hacerlo implicaba enfrentar tambien que no sabía en quien podía confiar. En esos instantes de angustiante incertidumbre, de manera inexplicable, recordó que de todos los que deseaban verlo convertido en rey, el más insistente con la idea, era su amante.  
  
No, no podía pensar en eso, no quería admitir ni siquiera la posibilidad. Casi como contraposición a esa idea, cayó en la cuenta que la única que había apoyado su desición de mantenerse al margen y que le había dado la idea de convertirse en regente, había sido su esposa.  
  
La misma a la que no había prestado mas atención que la indispensable las pocas veces que se encontraban en las cenas oficiales, ya que ni siquiera eso hacían juntos. Con un toque de culpa, sin embargo, tuvo que reconocer que tal vez, podía confiarle a ella su sospecha principal.  
  
Por eso la había citado en aquel abandonado lugar de palacio. Una vieja caballeriza bastante alejada de la ruta de sus guardias. Un leve chasquido lo hizo girar rápidamente, y su mano fue directamente a la pequeña daga que guardaba entre sus ropas al notar la figura larga y delgada de un elfo acercándose. Solo cuando estuvo algo más cerca, descubrió con algo de asombro, que las sueltas ropas de varón, ocultaban la figura de su esposa.  
  
Los ojos negros de su esposa lo enfocaron con cierto recelo antes de hablar.  
  
- Me parece algo irreal tener que ocultarme así para hablar con mi esposo.- fue la primera frase que Elroy escuchó, y no pudo sino darle algo de razón.  
  
- ¿Estás segura que no te siguieron?  
  
- La única que sabe dónde estoy es mi doncella, confío plenamente en su silencio.- obtuvo por toda respuesta.- Y me gustaría saber el por qué de todo esto.  
  
- Porque no estoy seguro en quíen puedo confiar.- dijo solamente.  
  
- ¿Y crees que puedes confiar en mí?- a pesar de que su voz sonó calmada y casi fría, Löne sintió su corazón golpeando tan fuerte que estaba segura que Elroy podría oírlo.  
  
- Creo... creo que sí.- murmuró Elroy, sintiéndose mucho más culpable de lo que se veía. sin embargo lo que pasaba en el reino era mucho más importante que sus sentimientos, de manera que tomando aire, se armó de coraje para continuar.- Necesito saber si tú o alguno de tus acompañantes escribió a Lord Elrond contándole... contándo cosas que...  
  
- Quieres saber si mi tío sabe lo que hay entre ese elfo y tú.- terminó ella y bastante avergonzado, Elroy asintió.- Pues tanto mis acompañantes como yo, no hemos divulgado este... pequeño inconveniente conyugal. Si eso era todo lo que te preocupaba, pudiste haberte molestado en venir a mis habitaciones y preguntármelo allí, y no hacerme...  
  
- ¿Puedes decirme si esta nota realmente pertenece a tu tío?- Elroy cortó la muy fundamentada protesta extendiendole la carta.  
  
Tomada por sorpresa, la elfa la tomó y la examinó.  
  
- Parece la letra de mi tío... y el sello es bastante similar a lo que yo puedo recordar.- repasó una y otra vez las frases, examinando la forma de hilvanar las palabras, pero incluso eso parecía bien. Entonces lo vio- ¿Sabes si tu padre removió el lacre con el sello?  
  
- ¿El lacre? No lo creo... Mi adar abrió la carta en mi presencia y la leímos juntos. No noté que tuviese sello lacrado.  
  
- Entonces, Elroy, esta nota es falsa.- le extendió el papel con mano temblorosa.- Mi tío no envía notas privadas sin colocarles lacre y usa para sellarlo un anillo que nunca se quita. ¿Es por esto que tu adar salió de forma tan repentina?  
  
Sin poder hablar, Elroy asintió. Por unos instantes, la mirada de ambos se conectó en la comprensión súbita de muchas cosas. La nota falsa, había provocado la precipitada salida del rey y con ello, la caída en la emboscada.  
  
- Traición... Dentro de mi propio reino... - susurró incrédulo.- ¿Por qué...?  
  
- Poder, esposo mío. Eso es algo que corrompe a todos... ¿Sabes quien puede estar detrás de esto?  
  
- Alguien cercano a mi padre... o al menos dentro del círculo de sus allegados. De qué otro modo pondría una nota falsa entre su correspondencia privada...  
  
- Y posiblemente tambien alguien dentro de la guardia o al menos alguien que conocía el camino que tomaría el rey para salir de Mirkwood.- razonó Löne.- Recuerda que los esperaron y diezmaron a toda la compañía.  
  
- Elbereth... Tengo que averiguar quienes están detrás de esto. Si quitaron del medio al rey, nada les impedirá intentarlo conmigo.  
  
- No creo que lo hagan, debieron prever que haciendo desaparecer al rey, tú tomarías su lugar, de manera que deberías empezar por registrar a los que están más cerca de tí, Majestad.  
  
Löne no pudo evitar que esa frase se le escapara, por supuesto refiriendose al amante de su marido. Era claro que no tenía más pruebas que una tenue intuición, pero al menos debía intentar poner en guardia a su esposo. Elroy se irguió ante la insinuación.  
  
- ¿Estás diciendo que Sil...?  
  
- No digo nada, esposo mío.- conciente de su error, Löne se desdijo rápidamente.- Solo digo que tengas cuidado con quienes están cerca tuyo.  
  
- Tú estás cerca mío.- Elroy se dio cuenta que había sido una frase errada en cuanto la escuchó salir de su boca.  
  
- No tan cerca como debería.- la elfa decidió que ya era hora de regresar, antes que alguien se diese cuenta de su ausencia.- No te preocupes, Elroy, igual puedes confiar en mí. Si escucho algo o me entero de alguna cosa, te la haré llegar por mi doncella, por nadie más.  
  
Diciendo así, se perdió entre las sombras dejando tras de sí, a un elfo que se preguntaba muy seriamente por qué su esposa insistía en seguir apoyándolo después de los continuos desplantes que le hacía.  
  
(-0-) (-0-) (-0-)  
  
Löne sabía que había cometido un error al contestarle de aquella forma tan frontal a ese elfo. La persistencia de aquel en que Elroy se convirtiese en rey sin esperar la confirmación de la muerte de su suegro era para ella prueba suficiente, pero con esa confrontación lo había puesto en guardia.  
  
Si quería ser de alguna ayuda a su esposo tendría que mantener su postura mansa y sumisa, debía ser algo inconspicuo, algo que se diluyera en el fondo de cualquier habitación y a quien nadie prestara mayor atención. Solo así conseguiría escuchar y comprender cosas.  
  
Al menos ahora que toda esa mansedumbre tenía un propósito, parecía más fácil. Pero no lo era.  
  
Al verla sentada sola en la glorieta de los jardines, Silmatar se dirigió hacia ella, dispuesto a dejarle bien en claro cual era su lugar en la corte, sin embargo al estar frente a la elfa, notó que aquella lo miraba con una timidez que en nada se parecía a la súbita fiereza que lo había enfrentado durante la cena.  
  
- Creo que te debo una disculpa Silmatar... - comenzó aquella.- Creo que desquité contigo la falta de atención que mi esposo tiene conmigo... y es algo que me tiene muy preocupada.  
  
Eso tomó por completo desprevenido a Silmatar, que había ido preparado a un nuevo enfrentamiento, pero no para una disculpa.  
  
- Es que ha pasado tiempo desde que nos casamos.- continuó Löne.- Y como aún no tenemos un heredero en camino, el Concejo planea el modo de pedir a los señores de Lothlórien la manera de disolver nuestra unión...  
  
"Estúpida... ¿Cómo puede poner semejante arma en mis manos? Darme la razón que he estado buscando para deshacerme de ella..." pensó Silmatar, sentándose frente a ella, fingiendo estar sumamente interesado en sus palabras.  
  
- Pero los votos no pueden disolverse.- dijo el elfo.  
  
- Si no hay causa justificada, no... pero en el caso de mi esposo, es primordial que tenga herederos para poder acceder al trono. Eso cuando se declare oficial la desaparición de nuestro querido rey.  
  
La elfa miró a lo lejos, sin prestar atención a quien tenía enfrente. Había pasado toda la noche pensando en algo, pero lo que intentaba era tan arriesgado que un solo error podía ponerla fuera de todo para siempre.  
  
- ¿Quiere decir que si no tienes hijos, el concejo podría disolver tu matrimonio, Alteza?- preguntó con evidente regocijo.  
  
- Podría hacerlo... Pero creo que tienen otra opción mucho más fácil, y que no causaría alboroto en Lórien.  
  
- ¿Y es...?- ahora sí estaba intrigado, no sabía que hubiese otra opción a ese conflicto.  
  
- Podrían hacer volver a alguno de los hermanos de mi esposo... Mi matrimonio continuaría, pero Elroy ya no sería el heredero...  
  
Silmatar se quedó mudo y varado. Esa era una opción que no habían pensado. O al menos él no la había pensado. Mantener al regente lejos de su esposa era una manera de mantener un cierto control sobre él, pero no se había planteado que el concejo pudiese hacer volver a alguno de los otros hijos de Thandruil.  
  
Y si eso pasaba, todo el esfuerzo se habría ido al pozo más oscuro de Mordor. Esa elfa tonta ya no sería Princesa Consorte y futura reina, sino solamente la esposa de un príncipe secundario. Pero lo peor de todo: él no sería más que el amante de un príncipe común y sin ninguna posibilidad de poder.  
  
- Alteza...- dijo, tomando una decisión repentina.- Acepto tus disculpas, ya que comprendo tu preocupación... Si me permites, podría darte algún consejo al respecto... Ya sabes que mi amistad con el regente comenzó antes de que llegaras a Mirkwood... Así que me atrevo a decir que es imperativo que el regente y su alteza tengan hijos.  
  
Iba a tener que usar toda su influencia para convencer a Elroy sobre la conveniencia de atender las necesidades de su esposa, pero ya vería cómo lo conseguía.  
  
- No estás diciendo nada nuevo, Silmatar... Todos saben que cada noche, ruego a los Valar que me concedan tan precioso don.  
  
- Su Majestad no pasa mucho tiempo contigo, y eso ciertamente sería mucho mejor que las plegarias.  
  
"Te odio" pensó Löne pero se obligó a guardar silencio. "¿Por qué no está conmigo? Porque tú lo alejas de mi lado, alimaña. Te detesto".  
  
"Elbereth... Qué mansa es... ¿Cómo pude pensar que era una amenaza? Seguramente me molestó ese pequeño estallido durante la cena, pero no representa ningún peligro para nosotros..." Silmatar respiró con cierta confianza al ver la sumisión de la jovencita.  
  
- Si me permites darte un consejo, alteza... Creo que eres demasiado evidente en tu interés en que él se acerque... Si te mostraras más indiferente, creo que despertarías más su curiosidad.  
  
Las mejillas de Löne se enrojecieron y Silmatar sonrió interpretando aquello como una señal de que la joven Princesa se sentía algo incómoda por hablar de un tema tan privado. Sin embargo, lo que en esos momentos coloreaba el rostro de la elfa, era la humillación. Esa cruel humillación, era en definitiva, el precio que debía pagar por mantenerse junto a Elroy.  
  
Así durante el resto de la conversación, la muchacha de sonrisa mansa y mejillas ruborizadas, escuchó los consejos que le daba el amante de su marido, tragando cada palabra como una medicina amarga.  
  
Pero esa misma noche, Elroy la visitó en sus habitaciones y era tan intenso el amor que Löne sentía por él, que se sintió feliz de tenerlo aunque fuese bajo esos términos, aunque luego, al quedarse sola, lloró hasta el amanecer.  
  
A partir de ese momento, Elroy fue a sus habitaciones de un modo más regular, y una vez que el regente cumplía su parte con ella, podían conversar con cierta tranquilidad acerca de los descubrimientos que iban haciendo.  
  
(-0-) (-0-) (-0-)  
  
Elroy había escuchado casi atónito la petición de Silmatar. Definitivamente, tener un hijo no era algo que planeara para un futuro inmediato; y tenerlo bajo esas circunstancias, mucho menos. Además, no le hubiese molestado para nada que hicieran volver a cualquiera de sus hermanos. Por supuesto, si le preguntaran, no hubiese sabido a cual de ellos elegir, pero no importaba demasiado.  
  
Sin embargo, pensó tambien que todo el sacrificio realizado hasta el momento, inclusive la desaparición de su padre habrían resultado vanos. Y decidió que si su destino era convertirse en rey, dejaría de luchar contra él. Sería rey, pero primero debía aclarar el asunto de la emboscada y la desaparición de su padre.  
  
Y para eso, tenía que mantenerse en su sitio, por eso, accedió a lo que Silmatar le proponía, y esa misma noche, fue a las habitaciones de su esposa.  
  
No había resultado fácil la primera vez, ambos sabían por qué estaban juntos, al menos en esa ocasión. Una noche, luego de hacer el amor, él había hablado de algunos rumores que había oído entre sus guardias, y ella tambien comentó las cosas escuchadas por su doncella en las cocinas. Conversación poco romántica, si se quiere, pero que establecía, por primera vez una comunicación entre ambos.  
  
Tal vez era la cercanía obligada, Elroy no lo sabía muy bien, pero no había pasado mucho tiempo antes que se diese cuenta que cada vez esperaba con más impaciencia la noche que le correspondía pasar con su esposa. Tal vez era la inteligencia rápida de la elfa, o su humor apacible a pesar de saber que estaban intentando desesperadamente hacer un hijo solo para mantenerlo como heredero.  
  
Cualquiera que fuesen las razones, ya no se sentía extraño ni obligado a quedarse por las noches en la que debía ser su habitación conyugal y lo cierto era que disfrutaba cuando estaba con ella. Y de común acuerdo, decidieron que ese entendimiento que había entre ambos debía quedar en secreto.  
  
Ahora, cada vez que la dejaba dormida, se daba cuenta que la pasión que encontraba en su amante no era suficiente. Siempre había pensado que hacer el amor con Silmatar era grandioso, pero estaba descubriendo que podía ser mejor.  
  
Hacía falta más que pasión, y se preguntó si ese algo era lo que su esposa le ofrecía; un amor incondicional y desinteresado.  
  
(-0-) (-0-) (-0-)  
  
Imrahil  
  
Luego que Brego fuese expulsado de la tropa, Imrahil se había encontrado en la incómoda posición de ser el centro de los comentarios durante varios días. Para algunos, no había necesidad de hacer tanto alboroto, y mucho menos hacer expulsar a un jinete tan avezado como Brego; para otros, las cosas estaban muy bien como se había hecho. El elfo no tenía por qué aceptar atenciones que no había pedido y mucho menos deseado.  
  
Así, en medio de esos comentarios, Imrahil solo se alejó un poco de todos, y el único que se mantuvo a su lado sin hacer comentarios ni emitir opiniones, fue Iorlas.  
  
Por eso, Imrahil se sentía desesperar al pensar que pronto su única compañía iba a marcharse al día siguiente. Comprendía las razones por las cuales lo hacía, pero igual no era fácil. Aunque tal vez, él pudiese hacer algo para que se quedara.  
  
Todo el campamento estaba silencioso, ya todos dormían, salvo los que hacían la guardia por los perímetros exteriores. Confiado en su destreza para no hacer ruido, Imrahil salió de su tienda y se dirigió hacia la de Iorlas.  
  
El hombre dio un respingo cuando sintió que las mantas que lo cubrían se abrían y alguien se metía junto a él en el reducido catre.  
  
- Imrahil... ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo...?- preguntó, sorprendido por completo.  
  
- No quiero que te vayas...- murmuró, y sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, posó sus labios sobre los del hombre.  
  
Tomado por sorpresa, aquel solo atinó a quedarse quieto, luego sintiendo la inmensa suavidad de la boca sobre la suya, no pudo evitar saborear el beso que se le ofrecía. Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, lo separó luego de algunos segundos.  
  
- Esto no está bien, Imrahil.  
  
- ¿Por qué no?- el elfo lo miraba con cándida inocencia.- Si te doy lo que Brego tanto quería... ¿Te quedarás conmigo? Por favor, Iorlas, no quiero quedarme solo de nuevo...  
  
Y viendo la recepción que había tenido, volvió a besarlo, esta vez acomodando su cuerpo sobre el del hombre para que encajaran uno sobre otro. Nunca había besado a nadie, mucho menos había hecho algo como eso, pero podía recordar a la perfección una lejana conversación con Elroy.  
  
Su hermano le había dicho que era grandioso, así que no tenía temor de intentarlo con Iorlas, porque lo conocía bien y sabía que no le haría daño. Por eso, se sobresaltó muy poco cuando las manos del hombre le recorrieron la espalda e incluso cuando una de ella bajó un poco más explorando zonas que nunca nadie había tocado antes de esa manera.  
  
- Lo que no está bien... son las razones por las que estás haciendo esto...- jadeó Iorlas en cuanto lo liberaron por un segundo.- Y por que...  
  
Dio un saltito cuando Imrahil metió una de sus piernas entre las suyas y se juntó aun más a su cuerpo, produciendo una fricción cálida y agradable.  
  
- ¿Has hecho esto antes?- preguntó al fin, Iorlas diciéndose que nadie podría culparlo por lo que sucediese esa noche. Vio la negación del elfo y ante eso, lo tomó por los hombros y lo hizo girar, quedando él arriba.  
  
El catre crujió ante el movimiento y ambos se quedaron quietos un instante, temerosos a que el ruido se escuchara desde afuera.  
  
- En ese caso, yo trabajaré.- dijo el hombre.  
  
Y a continuación, dejó que sus manos quitaran la camisa y el pantalón con que el elfo había acudido. Imrahil se dejó hacer, sintiendo el tacto áspero de la piel del hombre. No era extraño, con la actividad que tenían, pero igual se sentía extrañamente agradable.  
  
El elfo suspiró mientras las caricias le recorrian los hombros, el pecho y el vientre. Los dedos juguetearon en sus pezones, los pellizcaron y casi de inmediato, sintió los dientes mordiéndolos apenas. Todas esas sensaciones eran nuevas por completo y lo inundaban, haciendo que se perdiera en ellas.  
  
La boca del hombre trazó un recorrido implacable desde su ombligo hasta la ingle y de pronto, algo se cerró sobre su ya erguido miembro. El ramalazo de placer le recorrió la espina haciendo que se aferrara a los bordes del catre. Iorlas no se detuvo allí, sabiendo exactamente lo que hacía, succionó con firmeza, sus dedos acariciaron los testículos que comenzaban a llenarse, y continuó su faena, pero se mantuvo prudentemente lejos de la entrada palpitante.  
  
Imrahil había perdido el control de lo que sucedía en su cuerpo, solo sabía que de momento, parecía algo ajeno, pero a la vez tan intensamente conectado a él que cada toque lo hacía retorcer. Se mordió los labios para no gemir demasiado fuerte. En un segundo que no pudo preveer, la sensación creció en su estómago, empujó con fuerza dentro de la boca del hombre y se derramó en él con un angustioso lamento.  
  
Iorlas lamió todo lo que el elfo le dio, y se izó hasta él, hasta que sus rostros estuvieron uno frente a otro. La respiración jadeante de Imrahil le indicaba que ese primer orgasmo lo había dejado un tanto tembloroso y para disipar esos temblores, lo abrazó y buscó sus labios.  
  
De forma un tanto difusa, Imrahil percibió el beso y se dejó besar, dejó que la lengua del hombre registrara todo su interior, porque lo anterior había sido tan agradable, que esto tambien lo era. Sus propias manos abandonaron los lados del catre para acariciar la piel de Iorlas. Pronto, el hombre se ubicó sobre él, entre sus piernas, y empezó a frotar su erección contra la pelvis de Imrahil, que una vez más comenzaba a ponerse duro.  
  
Luego de unos minutos de intensa fricción, de besos y caricias incesantes, Imrahil se vino por segunda vez y esta vez Iorlas lo acompañó con un gruñido de satisfacción. Ambos quedaron, transpirados y jadeantes, hasta que el sueño venció al elfo.  
  
Cuando Imrahil despertó, a la mañana siguiente; Iorlas ya se había marchado dejandole una pequeña notita, a duras penas garabateada.  
  
"Lo siento, Imrahil, no pude tomar lo que me ofrecías. Es demasiado valioso y no tengo derecho a eso. Soy un hombre viejo, casi ignorante, y lo más importante, es que no me amas. Pero algun día amarás a alguien que podrá aceptar y apreciar lo que me ofreciste. En ese momento, podrás comprender lo que estoy haciendo."  
  
Por unos instantes, Imrahil no supo muy bien cómo sentirse. Sabía que no estaba enamorado de Iorlas, pero eso no hacía más fácil aceptar ese momento. Tal vez había hecho algo mal, tal vez no había hecho algo que Iorlas quería. De cualquier manera, estaba solo de nuevo, como al principio.  
  
Sin importarle lo que los demás pudiesen pensar al verlo, salió de la tienda de Iorlas para dirigirse a la propia.  
  
(-0-) (-0-) (-0-)  
  
La comitiva que venía atravesando los llanos de Anorien, frente a las montañas Blancas, era poco numerosa, apenas tres carromatos y luego una veintena de jinetes. Entre ellos, solamente reconocible por el alto penacho de plumas blancas que remataba su casco, cabalgaba Éomer.  
  
El camino de retorno a Edoras luego de las celebraciones en Minas Tirith les estaba llevando bastante tiempo, más que nada porque él no tenía ningún interes en llegar con rapidez. Hacía tanto que había dejado su lugar en las patrullas que quería disfrutar esa sensación de libertad al máximo.  
  
Y al mismo tiempo, en esas largas cabalgatas, podía pensar. Sin cesar, su mente volvía a Legolas, al beso fugaz que había obtenido durante la última noche que lo vio. Y tambien sin cesar, se reprochaba una y mil veces ese mal proceder.  
  
"¿En qué estaba pensando? Aragorn me mataría si se enterase... Con toda razón. Si yo sabía que Legolas estaba enamorado de él... ¿Cómo pude...?"  
  
Esos pensamientos lo asaltaban una y otra vez, no solo mientras la comitiva avanzaba por las llanuras y se adentraba lentamente en la zona de las hondonadas; sino tambien por las noches, cuando en vano intentaba ganar algo más que unas pocas horas de sueño.  
  
Sacudió la cabeza, y se irguió en su silla, resuelto una vez más a desterrar al elfo de sus pensamientos. El viento era frío, y eso le ayudaba a despejar su mente de ideas febriles e inútiles. Ya no faltaba mucho para llegar, habían dejado atrás la desembocadura del valle del Ringló y no pudo evitar el recuerdo de lo sucedido a los mensajeros que regresaban desde Emyn Arnen.  
  
De pronto, sí tuvo urgencia por regresar a Edoras. Tenía mucho por organizar, tenía que convocar a sus Mariscales y reestablecer patrullas en esa zona que ahora recorrían. No pertenecía exactamente a Rohan, pero estaba demasiado cerca de su ciudad como para descuidarla.  
  
El infierno se desató de pronto, sin previo aviso.  
  
Los destemplados gritos de ataque llegaron casi al mismo tiempo que algunas flechas encendidas que impactaron en los carruajes de madera. De inmediato los conductores maniobraron para formar un círculo entre ellos y el resto de los jinetes intentaron buscar refugio entre ellos, pero las flechas cesaron pronto. Las figuras embozadas parecían brotar de la tierra y se arrojaban sobre ellos en una horda enfurecida y salvaje.  
  
Pero no eran tan salvajes, su ataque era previsto y certero.  
  
"Haradrim..." pensó Éomer, desenvainando su espada y organizando a los gritos a sus jinetes."¿Cómo han llegado hasta aquí sin ser detectados...?"  
  
Pronto, todo fue una vorágine de espadas, lanzas, y escudos. Envuelto en la batalla, Eomer registraba muy vagamente que algunos de sus jinetes lo rodeaban en un esfuerzo por protegerlo, pero una lanza penetró el cerco e hirió a su caballo. Recordando el accidente que casi le costara una pierna a su padre, el joven rey se lanzó por el aire antes de quedar atrapado bajo el peso del cuerpo de su cabalgadura.  
  
Hubiese debido viajar en los carros, pero la sangre guerrera en él era demasiado fuerte, no podía viajar metido en esas cajas, y ahora veía lo acertado de su decisión.  
  
Mientras su brazo repartía mandobles sin cesar, los tres carruajes ardían despidiendo densas columnas de humo negro en la tenue luz del atardecer.  
  
Uno a uno caían los rohirrim que cerraban el círculo a su alrededor, y pronto solo quedaron tres. En ese instante, Éomer, rey de Rohan estuvo cierto de su muerte, pero si eso ocurría, tenía muy por seguro que se llevaría con él a todos los enemigos que tuviese enfrente.  
  
Su espada se quebró al chocar contra un escudo y rodó entre la tierra evitando ser alcanzado por una lanza. En cambio,aferró otra y ahora sin más arma que esa, enfrentó al enemigo.  
  
Entonces, un grito que él conocía muy bien vino a retumbar por encima de las voces de los haradrim que ya creían ganada esa batalla.  
  
- ¡Eorlingas! ¡Ataque!  
  
Y lo siguiente que apareció ante sus ojos, fueron los caballos de sus jinetes, de una de las tantas patrullas que vigilaban esos sitios. Unos diez o quince más, no muchos, pero con el valor suficiente como para poner en huída a los haradrim, que no esperaban ese contraataque.  
  
Con una risa salvaje, Éomer arrojó la lanza y corrió hacia uno de los cuerpos caídos para recuperar una espada, con un solo pensamiento en la mente: encontrar al jinete que había lanzado ese grito, el que lo había salvado del final.  
  
(-0-) (-0-) (-0-)  
  
Haciendo caso omiso de los que hablaban a sus espaldas y frente a él, Imrahil había ocupado el lugar de Iorlas en la patrulla. Todavía le dolía lo sucedido, pero no podía enojarse con el hombre más de lo que hubiese podido enojarse consigo mismo.  
  
Había hecho un ofrecimiento y no había sido aceptado, no del todo al menos. De momento se sentía rechazado, pero no quería dejarse ganar por ese sentimiento.  
  
Un par de días después, Jerek le asignó por primera vez el mando de una de las patrullas. Siete pares de jinetes estarían bajo su dirección en esa primera ocasión, y extrañamente, Imrahil no se sintió apabullado por esa nueva responsabilidad. Ahora conocía a los hombres, conocía la región, sabía cuales eran las indicaciones que debía dar y arrojando atrás los recuerdos de Brego, las dio, con firmeza, dispuesto a no permitir que los demás lo recordaran tampoco.  
  
Después de alejarse del campamento, el grupo se detuvo, a la espera de su indicación sobre el rumbo a tomar. Imrahil miró espectante, la amplísima llanura que se extendía frente a sus ojos. Era increíble que ahora se encontrara tan a gusto en ese lugar como jamás se había sentido en sus bosques. Absolutamente comprensible si recordaba que en Mirkwood se pasaba el tiempo encerrado entre los libros de su adar.  
  
El viento frío recorrió la llanura e hizo ondular la inmensa extensión de pasturas como si fueran las olas del mar, y con un estremecimiento interior, Imrahil recordó su visión, la que lo había llevado hasta ese lugar. Siguiendo una inspiración momentánea, señaló el rumbo y poco después, todo el grupo se dirigía hacia la zona de Anorien.  
  
Si alguno de los jinetes tenía alguna objeción con respecto al rumbo, se mantuvo en silencio.  
  
Casi atardecía y ya planeaban buscar un sitio para detenerse y levantar campamento, cuando los agudos ojos del elfo captaron una pequeña sombra gris emergiendo de las hondonadas, algo lejos. No podía pretender que alguno de los hombres viese a tal distancia, pero necesitaba estar seguro. Dio la señal de alto y se puso de pie en la grupa de Estrellablanca. Desde allí miró nuevamente, y estuvo seguro. Era humo.  
  
Lo que quiera que fuese, era extraño, por lo tanto, antes de detener la patrulla decidió investigar. A medida que avanzaban sus ojos afianzaban más sus sospechas que lo sucedido no era bueno y ordenó redoblar la velocidad. Un rato después, consiguió ver lo que desencadenó su decisión: el estandarte de la Casa Real de Edoras. Sin pérdida de tiempo, ordenó marcha rápida.  
  
No mucho tiempo después, ya sus hombres vieron lo mismo que él, pero obedientemente, se mantuvieron detrás, esperando su indicación. Al margen de lo que pensaran del elfo, la disciplina de los rohirrim era fuerte.  
  
Con una desición que nunca había pensado tener, con una potencia que tampoco soñó poseer, dejó que la misma voz que antes nunca se alzaba en ninguna reunión oficial, descargara el avance de los Jinetes.  
  
-¡Eorlingas! ¡Ataque!  
  
Y todos se lanzaron tras él. Soltó las riendas dirigiendo el caballo con las piernas mientras disparaba sus flechas, una tras otra. Reconoció las vestimentas de esos hombres, eran las mismas de los que lo habían atacado cuando regresaba de Emyn Arnen con Iorlas. Cuando se quedó sin flechas, bajó a escape del caballo, luchar con sus puñales era imposible desde allí arriba.  
  
Su llegada fue oportuna, pues casi no quedaban jinetes de aquella partida, pero aún entre el desastre, Imrahil vio una figura más, casi rodeada por el enemigo. Reconoció las ropas reales y el yelmo.  
  
- ¡El rey! ¡Protejan al rey!- gritó una vez más y él mismo se lanzó hacia el lugar.  
  
A medida que avanzaba, veía a uno de los haradrim acercarse al rey por detrás y su mano buscó en la aljaba de flechas, pero aquella estaba vacía.  
  
- ¡Cuidado...!- gritó, pero su grito llegó al tiempo que el haradrim arrojaba la lanza.  
  
Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió e hizo lo único posible, interponerse para cubrir el cuerpo del monarca.  
  
Alertado por el grito, Éomer giró. La lanza que veía venir hacia él se clavó en el cuerpo que se cruzó en su camino. Viendo que ese último intento había resultado fallido, el haradrim, simplemente dio la vuelta para escapar.  
  
Ya los recién llegados Jinetes hacían huir o atrapaban a los enemigos que quedaban, de manera que Éomer se inclinó sobre el cuerpo caído. No esperaba que estuviese vivo, aunque lo deseaba. No todos los días, alguien era capaz de dar la vida por su rey. Atónito, escuchó un quejido y revisando rápidamente la herida, desclavó la lanza.  
  
Usó parte de lo que quedaba de su capa para impedir el borbotón de sangre que surgió al tiempo que hacía girar muy despacio el cuerpo. Por unos instantes pensó que había enloquecido, luego que era una visión y por fin, no supo qué pensar.  
  
Porque al quedar frente a frente con el Jinete que había arriesgado la vida por la suya, encontró que no era un hombre, sino un elfo y encontró tambien un rostro que era casi la réplica de uno que estaba intentando olvidar muy poco tiempo antes.  
  
- ¿Legolas...?- murmuró, incrédulo.  
  
Pero no era aquel elfo. Éste tenía el cabello un poco menos claro, algunos rasgos eran levemente distintos, pero eran tan parecidos, que no podían ser menos que parientes. Sacudiendo esos pensamientos, Éomer se irguió apenas para pedir ayuda a los gritos.  
  
No importaba mucho quien era, por el momento. Le había salvado la vida, y ahora él iba a hacer lo mismo, luego averiguaría quien era.  
  
(-0-) (-0-) (-0-)  
  
Legolas  
  
La luz apenas empezaba a filtrarse a traves de las cortinas de la habitación cuando Legolas por fín decidió emerger del sueño. No porque la idea de despertar fuese agradable, sino porque sabía que no podía seguir así por siempre.  
  
Se sentía extrañamente despojado, seguro de haber concedido algo de gran valor a alguien que no lo apreciaría nunca lo suficiente, aunque hubiese pagado una fortuna por ello. Recordando lo sucedido, se movió despacio, pero el pequeño dolor solo se presentaba cuando se sentaba, de manera que se levantó y se envolvió en una de las batas de Baldor que encontró cerca.  
  
En la salita, el joven estaba frente a la mesa, aprestándose al desayuno.  
  
- ¿Quieres acompañarme?- ofreció.  
  
Aunque no estaba muy seguro de poder comer algo, Legolas asintió y con cautela se sentó frente a Baldor. Durante unos minutos, solo vio cómo Sati disponía las cosas para él.  
  
- Me mintió.- dijo al fin, y las palabras sorprendieron a Baldor, que no las comprendió.  
  
- ¿Quien te mintió?  
  
- Mi hermano... Él me había dicho que era grandioso... - la mirada estaba fija en la taza que tenía delante, y no se atrevía a levantar la vista hacia el joven humano.- No fue grandioso...  
  
- ¿Te lastimó...?- preguntó alarmado.- ¿Por qué no llamaste? Hay cosas que no pueden hacer, por más que hayan ganado el derecho al mizuage...  
  
- No, no me lastimó... es decir... supongo que no con intención... Hasta diría que fue amable, pero... no fue... agradable...- tragó con fuerza antes de continuar.- Dolió.  
  
Ahora sí, Baldor comprendió.  
  
- Lo sé.  
  
- ¿Lo sabías...? ¿Y no me dijiste nada?  
  
- Tambien tuve un mizuage, ¿Recuerdas? ¿Y qué iba a decirte en todo caso? Existía la probabilidad que no fuese tan malo... Que pudieses sobreponerte al temor y que llegaras a excitarte lo suficiente como para disfrutarlo, aunque fuese un poco. Decirte que podía doler, no hubiese ayudado en nada.  
  
Legolas tuvo que coincidir que tenía razón. Sin saber más de lo necesario había estado tan tenso que solamente el roce de las manos del Mayoral lo habían hecho saltar, entonces no hubiese podido predecir sus reacciones si hubiese estado al tanto del resto.  
  
- Además...- continuó Baldor.- Tu hermano no te mintió. Sí puede ser grandioso, si estás enamorado, si realmente deseas estar con alguien, entonces, sí puede ser grandioso. Ya lo verás, la próxima vez...  
  
- No habrá próxima vez.- cortó Legolas, espantado ante la sola idea.- Esto no volverá a suceder nunca, nunca más dejaré que alguien me haga esto... Lo...  
  
Iba a decir 'Lo juro' cuando la palma de Baldor le tapó la boca.  
  
- Creí que por vivir más tiempo, los elfos eran más sabios; pero veo que no es del todo cierto. Mira en lo que te envolviste por jurar sin saber... No jures renunciar a algo que no conoces, Legolas.  
  
El elfo volvió a quedarse en silencio.  
  
- Baldor... ¿Qué va a pasar cuando Aragorn vuelva...?  
  
- ¿Quién...? Oh, el rey...  
  
- Es que él quería... yo le pedí que esperara y él aceptó esperar. Ahora, cuando regrese, toda esa espera habrá sido en vano.  
  
- Entonces lo único que el rey quería de tí era la oportunidad de un mizuage, ser el primero...- aventuró Baldor.  
  
- Creo que no, espero que no.  
  
- En ese caso, supongo que sufrirá una gran decepción, pero si tiene un interés genuino en tí, podrá sobreponerse a eso, del mismo modo en que tú lo harás a esto. En caso que lo único que haya perseguido era ser el primero en llevarte a la cama, es mejor que lo hayas sabido ahora, y no cuando ya le hubieses entregado tu corazón.  
  
Aunque su 'hermano mayor' tenía razón, Legolas sabía que en parte ya era tarde. Aragorn ya era dueño de su corazón, quizás desde el primer momento en que se habían encontrado, si bien el elfo no lo hubiese admitido en ese entonces.  
  
- ¿Y si no puede sobreponerse?  
  
- Entonces, tal vez, él no esté en tu destino.  
  
Jamás nadie, sin saber hubiese podido usar palabras más justas. Baldor no sabía nada de la visión que había llevado a Legolas hasta ese momento, por lo tanto, no podía saber el efecto que causarían en el elfo. A pesar de todo lo que sentía por Aragorn, tuvo que reconocer que no le había quedado más opción que cumplir con su palabra. Ahora sabía que el soldado que había encontrado en la puerta, había tenido razón.  
  
De nada hubiese valido escapar, incluso aunque Aragorn fuese por él; el recuerdo de su juramento incumplido hubiese empañado toda relación, cada día le hubiese recordado la terrible falta al honor. Nada hubiese podido prosperar con ese antecedente.  
  
Mientras Legolas meditaba sobre eso, Baldor elegía las palabras para contarle algo más.  
  
- Legolas, hay algo que sí es mejor que te diga yo antes que vuelvas a la okiya y te enteres de otra forma... Si solo se trata de ocasiones para mizuage, el rey ya tuvo su oportunidad y la aprovechó.  
  
- ¿De qué estás hablando?  
  
- Él ofició el mizuage de Arwen.  
  
El elfo no atinó a decir nada. Si algo no esperaba era eso. Cerró los ojos por un instante y las imágenes de Aragorn con Arwen llenaron su mente. Ella sí le había dado a Aragorn lo que todo hombre espera; ser el primero.  
  
- Siento decírtelo ahora, pero no dudo que será lo primero que esa... que ella te dirá cuando regreses a tu okiya.- siguió Baldor.- Pero no merece que te preocupes por eso. Por el tiempo que pasó desde entonces, calculo que tú apenas habías llegado al Barrio cuando sucedió. Él no te conocía.  
  
- Pero... ¿No te das cuenta, Baldor...? Ella sí consiguió...  
  
- Mira, lo único que consiguió fue que el rey oficiara su mizuage, solo eso.- cortó el joven.- Y desde entonces, el rey no le ha prestado más atención que a sus ministros, así que ya ves; el haber sido el primero para Arwen no ha significado gran cosa.  
  
Era cierto y era una esperanza. Legolas se aferró a eso para continuar adelante.  
  
- Y algo bueno sale de todo esto, Legolas. Si antes hubieses decidido por tu propia cuenta tener... 'algo' con el rey, la revisión antes de tu mizuage lo hubiese demostrado. Ni siquiera hubieses tenido 'ekubo' para repartir... Tu futuro hubiese terminado antes de empezar. Ahora, ya eres un geijin. Mientras tu conducta no afecte la reputación de tu okiya, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras... ¿Comprendes?  
  
Legolas tardó un poco en comprender, pero al final la idea casi lo hizo sonreír. Ahora solo tenía que esperar a que Aragorn regresara, y buscar la manera de decírselo de la forma adecuada.  
  
Entonces tal vez, no todo estuviese perdido.  
  
(-0-) (-0-) (-0-)  
  
"Es una hermosa mañana." pensó Arwen en cuanto la luz inundó sus habitaciones.  
  
Estaba tan contenta por el buen desarrollo de sus planes que se levantó a toda prisa y salió rumbo a la cocina. Tomó un desayuno ligero y se aprestaba a ponerse a practicar algunas cosas para sus clases cuando recordó que tenía algo muy importante por hacer.  
  
Había actuado un poco aceleradamente al cambiar las ofertas del mizuage de Legolas, se había dado cuenta de ello al meditar sobre lo hecho ya en la seguridad de su cuarto. Sin embargo, podía arreglar todo para que nadie se percatara de lo hecho.  
  
Regresó a sus habitaciones, sin esfuerzo, deslizó el mueble donde acomodaba el maquillaje que ya casi no usaba, y quitó algunas maderas sueltas en el piso. Del hueco oscuro que dejó al descubierto, extrajo una caja celosamente guardada.  
  
Con verdadero placer, contempló su contenido luego de abrirla. Como geiko, había recibido inmensa cantidad de valiosos kimonos, calzado, abanicos; todo aquello si bien le pertenecía, era del conocimiento de la okiya. En cambio lo que había dentro de esa caja, no lo conocía nadie.  
  
Varios anillos, broches, joyas de costosa y fina hechura. Piedras preciosas, oro y plata. Recordaba muy bien la cantidad ofrecida por el galadrim para el mizuage y tambien la oferta del Mayoral. Si quería que todo quedase en el secreto, tendría que cubrir la parte faltante de esa oferta, o sus maniobras saldrían a la luz.  
  
No había planeado ser quien perdiera por ese mizuage, pero ningún precio era alto si conseguía apartar al elfo del rey, así que resueltamente tomó algunas de las joyas, y las guardó en las amplias mangas de su atuendo. Echó una mirada más al contenido de la caja. En unas pequeñas bolsitas de tela, guardaba algunas de las hierbas que había traído y recordó con una sonrisa la artimaña que había colocado a Legolas en aquella difícil situación con otro geijin.  
  
Tambien guardaba ahí dos o tres de los clavos que había quitado de las maderas de la casa de los criados cuando el elfo había intentado huir. Había estado muy cerca de conseguir sacárselo de encima en esa ocasión. No había podido resistirse tampoco a colocar allí el único sobre no utilizado de las ofertas del mizuage de Legolas y que tambien había tomado de la caja de las ofertas. Nadie lo echaría en falta, ya que no se había usado, y a ella siempre le traería un buen recuerdo de lo conseguido.  
  
Cerró la caja al tiempo que trataba de recordar a quien conocía que pudiese cambiarle esas joyas por oro. Cuando volvió a deslizar el mueble, el chirrido de las patas sobre la madera del piso, cubrió los pasos que sigilosamente se alejaron de detrás de la puerta corredera, que había quedado apenas entreabierta.  
  
(-0-) (-0-) (-0-)  
  
El Mayoral se sorprendió cuando su sirviente le anunció que una geiko aguardaba en la sala para hablar con él, pero más se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba. Nadie en Minas Tirith podía decir que no conociera de nombre al menos a Arwen y su deslumbrante belleza.  
  
Cierto que a él no le interesaba ese tipo de belleza, por lo que no sucumbía al encanto de la elfa, aunque no podía evitar sentir curiosidad por saber qué hacía allí.  
  
Luego de ofrecerle una taza de té y que la misma fuese presentada, se sentó frente a ella, esperando.  
  
- Sé que mi presencia aquí debe sorprenderlo.- comentó Arwen, suavemente.- Deseo hablar con usted acerca del mizuage de Legolas... Usted sabe, el aprendiz de mi okiya.  
  
- Ya no es aprendiz.  
  
- Sí, claro. Sé que le sorprenderá escuchar esto, pero no fue su oferta la que ganó el mizuage de Legolas.  
  
Por supuesto que esa frase consiguió toda la atención del hombre. Él había oficiado el mizuage, de manera que no comprendía qué quería decir con eso. Su rostro expresó a la perfección su incomprensión del asunto, por lo que Arwen decidió continuar.  
  
- Bueno... Verá usted...Legolas era el aprendiz más prometedor que la okiya había tenido después de mí, claro... Y la oferta que se presentaba como más probable para ganar, era la de ese elfo de Lothlórien... Usted debe conocerlo... Uno rubio y alto...  
  
- Claro que lo conozco. El capitán Haldir es muy conocido en la ciudad... ¿También él recibió los 'ekubo' de Legolas?  
  
Arwen asintió y sonrió mientras bebía su té a pequeños sorbos meditando muy bien qué decir a continuación.  
  
- Sí... Comprenderá que aunque el capitán Haldir es muy conocido en Minas Tirith, no representaría ningún motivo de orgullo para Legolas el anunciar que su mizuage había sido oficiado por alguien como él... Después de todo, es solo un capitán de guardias.- bebió un sorbo más, y como el Mayoral continuó en silencio, siguió hablando.- Yo quería que Legolas tuviese un mizuage que no pudiese olvidar...  
  
Dijo aquello con total convicción, después de todo, era absolutamente cierto.  
  
- ¿Entonces...?  
  
- Entonces... cambié su oferta por la del capitán Haldir...- murmuró haciendo un puchero compungido.  
  
- ¿Hiciste qué...???  
  
La voz del Mayoral tronó en la sala, y eso sobresaltó un poco a la elfa. Tenía que calmarlo si no quería que hiciese un desastre.  
  
- Es que yo quería beneficiar a Legolas... Que su mizuage fuese con alguien amable y responsable como usted... Alguien con mucho prestigio verdadero, no como el del capitán Haldir. Alguien que tuviese cuidado con él, después de todo, somos de la misma raza...  
  
- ¿Pero te das cuenta de que eso fue un engaño? Ahora cuando la dueña de la okiya venga a reclamar el pago del mizuage, ni siquiera sabré qué se supone contenía la oferta.  
  
- Por eso estoy aquí.- diciendo eso, colocó sobre la mesa varias bolsitas conteniendo monedas.- Yo sí lo sé... y sé que después de todo, no estuvo bien con usted ponerlo en semejante aprieto... Esto es lo que faltará para completar su oferta.  
  
Por unos instantes, el Mayoral se quedó sin palabras. Lo que esa geiko había hecho era una muy grave falta a las leyes del Karyukai, nadie podía interferir o manipular así las ofertas de un mizuage bajo riesgo de expulsión inmediata.  
  
- Por favor, señor Mayoral, acepte usted esto. Sé que Legolas estará orgulloso de poder decir que usted ha oficiado su mizuage... Y ya no tiene sentido que todos sepan lo que pasó... Despúes de todo, usted ya... Bueno... usted comprende.  
  
Vaya si comprendía. Tambien comprendía al ver las bolsitas repletas que si no aceptaba eso, nunca podría hacer frente al pago de un mizuage que ya había disfrutado. Interpretando correctamente el silencio que siguió, Arwen se sintió más confiada y terminó su té poniéndose de pie para despedirse.  
  
- Hágame caso, señor Mayoral... Complete con esto lo que falta a su oferta y continue como si nada... Estoy tan contenta por Legolas... Haber tenido un mizuage con alguien tan respetable como usted, es algo de lo que cualquiera podría sentirse orgulloso...  
  
Mientras terminaba de retirarse, hizo una última reverencia.  
  
- Por supuesto, Legolas estaba intacto... ¿No es así?  
  
- Por supuesto. La certificación era por completo cierta.  
  
- ¡Lo sabía! Muchas gracias por su atención... Buenos días, señor Mayoral.  
  
Salió de la casa del hombre, con el corazón palpitante de alegría. Legolas 'estaba' intacto, pero ya no lo estaba. Y no había sido el rey el encargado de hacer que ese estado variara.  
  
Realmente, el día se presentaba precioso.  
  
TBC...  
  
Reviews:  
  
Vania: Hola! No te puedo explicar lo nerviosa que estaba... Pensé: me van a acuchillar, me van a destasar en muchos pedacitos, me van a quemar en leña verde y después esparciran mis cenicitas al viento... La Liga de protección al elfito desvalido me hará trizas... pero tambien a mí me gusta meter al elfito en problemas gordos. Al menos en 'Lagrimas' el elfito lo pasó bien con Haldir. Aquí no lo pasó del todo mal, pero al final el Mayoral se apresuró un poco. Al rey no le hará gracia, no señor. Gracias por el apoyo .  
  
Futhark: No llores, plis. Al menos por ahora jejeje. Ya los juntaré a estos dos y tendrán un ratito de muchos suspiros y movimiento, no falta mucho, creo. Una más que quiere la muerte lenta y dolorosa para Arwen. Tomé nota. Besitos.  
  
Alym: Gracias!! (coloradita yo) al menos no me has matado por hacerle esto al elfito... ¿Buena, yo? Muejeje... Te pareció cortito el capítulo? Bueno, es que no quería hacer sufrir a Leggy mas de lo necesario, pobechito él. Tanto me pediste a los hermanitos, que inserté este capitulo aquí, porque lo tenía pensado para después del encuentro entre el elfo y el rey ;-P así que ahora, tendras un tiempito más para ver qué hace Aragorn. Con respecto a tu dudita, el que oficiaba el mizuage se convertia en una especie de tutor o algo similar, pero la mayor parte de las veces no volvía a tener trascendencia en la vida de la geiko. Y como ellas no son prostitutas, no, no podrán pedir al elfito para esto nuevamente. No, señor, con el elfito no. No, porfis, nada de harakiri... Bueno, China y Japón tienen algunas costumbres parecidas, de hecho, se dice que Japón fue un desprendimiento de población china... La cosa es que ya hiciste que me imaginara así al elfito... Yom, yom...  
  
Iona: Otra más que mataría a la bruja en este instante... menos mal que es a ella, y no a mí. Pobre Leggy, si el Mayoral hubiese tenido un poquito más de paciencia, los dos podrían haberlo pasado mejor, pero vaya, apurado. El reyecito... Err... bueno, mucha gracia no le hará. Tú crees que YO permitiría que esa perra ganara y se llevara a Aragorn? SOBRE MI CADÁVER. Pero primero, todos sufrirán... jejeje. Un besote.  
  
Relley-chan: Gracias, volví a salvarme de la hoguera. No quieres que mande a Arwen a Valinor? Bueno, de momento ya tiene el pasaje asegurado, pero creo que pa' mas adelante la quemarán con todo y barco incluído. Buena idea, es un universo alterno, seguro que podría inventarle alguna cosa de ésas y que termine pelada y horrible. Lo del Mayoral salió sin querer, porque aunque para que el fic siguiera tenía que darle el mizuage del elfito a otro, no sabía a quien, y leyendo por quincuagésima vez los libros encontré ese personaje cuando Faramir y Eowyn se encuentran en las casas de curación. Abysm se frotó las manitas, y encontró a quien darle el mizuage del elfito. De ese nuevo libro no tenía noticias, espero que esté bueno... Ohhh... Lo de Ai no Kusabi, plizzz, plizzz... si te parece, de los mensajitos en el Reino creo que puedes tomar mi mail, y quizás podamos hablarlo por el MSN... Muero por eso. Besotes. Por cierto, adhiero al Movimiento.  
  
Monce: Como han sufrido con el elfito... Y eso que no fui muy cruel con él y el Mayoral se portó casi bien. Y es cierto, por salvar a Faramir el reyecito no pudo saber a tiempo lo de Leggy. Mmm... No le va a causar mucha gracia...Besitos...  
  
Forfirith: Bueno, sí hay palabras para describirla, pero no se pueden escribir por aquí, creo. Una más que quiere la opción de muerte para ella, nada de viajecito a Valinor...En cuanto a Faramir, nop, no fue ella, fue alguien que aparecerá en algunos capis más, si mi neurona lo permite. Hija de su madre naturaleza, juas, juas, me gustó eso... Finales de la uni? Ah, bueno, entonces estás perdonada ;-P Espero que te haya ido bien en los exámentes. Un montón de besitos. Nos leemos!!  
  
Fedia: Uf... (respirito de alivio) menos mal pensé que me ibas a torturar. Esa es la idea, probar al reyecito y ver si de verdad quiere tanto a Leggy. No todo es siempre como uno quiere y espero que caiga en la cuenta más temprano que tarde. Por cierto, el día que Aragorn prefiera a Arwen en este fic, yo me tragaré el teclado sin masticarlo, jejeje, aunque tal vez el rey tenga un ratito de idiotez, después de todo, alguien le quitó su golosina. Saluditos.  
  
Azalea: A ver niña... Tranquilita, respira, respira... uno, dos... ya? Arwen es lo mas brujeril que he hecho hasta ahora, sí definitivamente. Ays, no te angusties tanto, plis, ya los arreglaré... es que sí quiero vivir, juas (abysm con ojitos inocentes) Leggy ya no tendrá que hacerle caso a la mujer esta, al menos en este sentido, así que tranquila. Cuando Aragorn se entere, creo que va a tener un patatus aunque el elfito no tenga la culpa. Besazos.  
  
Amazona Verde: Holis! Bueno, pobechito Legolas, el rey tendrá un berrinche, creo; solo espero que lo supere y no lo haga sufrir ;-P Aquí van los hermanito. El puerco de Brego se escapó pero no descarto que regrese muejeje. El futuro rey sigue enmarañado con su amante y su esposita, y Haldir... sí ya sé con quien lo pondré y seguro tambien te haces una idea... Solo tengo que ver cómo hago. Adieu...  
  
Legolas611: Ohhh!!! Perdón, perdón... Soy cruel con el elfito, y sí escucho a todas las que querían que el reyecito llegara y salvara a Leggy... pero sino el fic se me terminaba prontito y todavía tengo mucho planeado por aquí Y sí, esto sirve para que el fic se enrolle más, pero no te preocupes, luego de sangre, sudor y lágrimas, se desenrrollará bien. Muchos besos.  
  
Zac malfoy Snape: Malvada yo??? Mente malévola??? Bueno, si, pero ya está dicho: no, no y no. No señor, en este fic, esa bruja no se saldrá con la suya. El romance será difícil pero imposible no. No te puedo asegurar que el elfito no volverá a pasarlo mal, pero ya veremos... Besos. 


	17. Decepciones

Título: El destino del árbol y el junco  
  
Autor: abysm  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes son de JR Tolkien, por supuesto. Los tomé prestados un tiempito.  
  
Advertencias: Esto será slash Aragorn/Legolas, definitivamente. Creo que será rating R en algunos capítulos.  
  
Aclaraciones: AU. No hay Anillo ni Sauron. El fic estará ambientado en la tradición de las geishas. Algunas de esas costumbres van a estar alteradas para beneficio de la trama del fic. Intentaré aclarar las ideas erróneas, me encanta el mundo de las geishas y no quisiera ofender. Por eso, habrá algunos nombres japoneses (personajes secundarios, obvio y poquitos) y alguna que otra frase.  
  
Capitulo 17  
  
Decepciones  
  
Faramir tardó dos días más en estar por completo fuera de peligro y aunque tardaría más en reponerse por completo, durante ellos, Aragorn apenas dejó su habitación. En uno de esos momentos, permitieron que Haldir le viese, pero para entonces, ya no tenía sentido que le dijese el motivo de su arribo inesperado.  
  
El galadrim adujo que estaba demasiado preocupado por la salud del príncipe, y por eso había decidido ir a verlo. Dudó mucho si debía decirle lo que sin duda ya había sucedido y al final decidió que no, no era él quien debía hablar con Aragorn. A pesar de que le dolía no haber podido hacer nada para evitar el mizuage, debería ser Legolas quien hablara con el rey.  
  
Seis días más tarde, emprendieron el regreso a Minas Tirith.  
  
(-0-) (-0-) (-0-)  
  
Aunque era un hombre maduro, avanzaba con paso resuelto y ágil, la furia le daba fuerzas. Atravesó pasillos y corredores, subió escaleras y terminó en un cuarto cerrado en una de las torres más olvidadas de aquella fortaleza de Emyn Arnen.  
  
Abrió la puerta sin anunciarse, pero quien estaba dentro lo esperaba porque no se inmutó al verlo aparecer.  
  
- ¿Ya se fue?- preguntó.  
  
- Sí, ya se fue. Todavía no puedo creer lo cerca que estuvo.  
  
- No había por qué estar tan intranquilo... Nadie sabe que estoy aquí, para todos, yo continúo en Belfalas. ¿Podrás decirme cómo pudo pasar?  
  
- Esos estúpidos que conseguí resultaron mucho más ineptos de lo que parecían. Solo se trataba de que pusieran unas gotas en la copa de Faramir... Solo había que sacarlo del paso por unos días para que llegaras sin problemas y pudieramos ocultarte.  
  
- Y en cambio, casi lo matan y consiguieron que el mismo Aragorn viniese a seguir dándose aires de importancia.  
  
- Eso fue culpa de Eowyn. La muy imbécil no conseguía dar con la medicina adecuada y envió por Aragorn.  
  
El antiguo señor de Minas Tirith paseaba por la estancia fría envuelto en su capa de terciopelo. Pese a que estaba bajo la custodia de su hijo Faramir, conservaba la presencia de ánimo y el orgullo que tenía cuando ostentaba el título de Gran Senescal de Gondor.  
  
Los cabellos grises desmentían un poco el físico fuerte que no demostraba que ya era un hombre maduro. Caminaba erguido y con energía, salvo esas canas insolentes, y un rictus de amargura en su rostro, nada evidenciaba su edad.  
  
- Afortunadamente nada pasó.  
  
- No, pero ahora ese montaraz estará prevenido y ya no podremos acercarnos a él tan fácilmente.- contestó Denethor sopesando cada una de las posibilidades que todavía se barajaban en su mente.- Esto podría desbaratar nuestros planes. ¿Has tenido noticias de las tropas que enviaste a Rohan?  
  
- Aun no, pero si todo sale bien, Éomer irá a saludar a sus antecesores aun antes que su padre. Eso hará que Aragorn salga de inmediato hacia Edoras. Su estúpido sentido de la amistad lo llevará a estar presente en los funerales de su amigo y cederá el mando a Faramir.  
  
- Eso está por verse.- cortó Denethor.- Si Faramir no se cura rápido, no habrá traspaso de poder... ¿Te das cuenta hasta que punto pudo arruinarse todo? Aragorn tiene que morir, y posiblemente Faramir tambien, pero no antes de que el poder vuelva a la Casa de los Senescales.  
  
- No tienes que temer, todo saldrá bien.  
  
- Es evidente que si quieres que las cosas se hagan bien, tienes que hacerlas por tí mismo.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
- Creo que haré un pequeño viaje a Minas Tirith.- anunció el hombre sonriendo.- Veré con mis propios ojos cómo marcha el reinado del rey Elessar...  
  
- No es aconsejable... ¿Con qué excusa te presentarías allí?  
  
- Tengo la excusa perfecta... Hace mucho que no veo a mi pequeño protegido.- ahora la sonrisa se hizo mas amplia y casi desagradable.- Pago todas sus cuentas religiosamente, es hora que se gane el sustento haciendo lo que mejor sabe hacer.  
  
- ¿Tienes el vigor suficiente para hacerle una visita? Ya no eres un joven...  
  
Denethor se revolvió como si lo hubiesen insultado seriamente y se encontró con la sonrisa torcida de su interlocutor.  
  
- No te preocupes por eso, puedo cumplir perfectamente mi misión cuando llega el momento... y con un bocado tan delicioso, no te quepa duda que disfrutaré bastante los días que pase en Minas Tirith. Mientras tanto, tú sigue con los planes. Estudiaré la situación y te haré saber cuando puedes proceder.  
  
Con esa última frase, el antiguo Senescal, salió de la habitación dispuesto a iniciar los preparativos de su viaje.  
  
(-0-) (-0-) (-0-)  
  
Legolas llegó a la okiya bastante tarde, no había tenido ganas de llegar antes, y Baldor había enviado a Sati para avisar que todo estaba bien y llegarían para el almuerzo.  
  
Apenas entró en la okiya, Fumio salió a recibirlo, dandole una calurosa bienvenida y prácticamente lo arrastró hasta la sala principal. Allí decorando toda la sala, habían muchos mensajes de felicitacion para el elfo por su exitoso mizuage, y deseos de prosperidad para su carrera. Sobre la mesa, habían dispuesto un kimono de mujer y dos de varón, completos hasta con el calzado, uno para la época fría y uno para la época cálida. Considerando la riqueza de las telas y los bordados, había realmente una fortuna dispuesta allí.  
  
- ¿Qué te parece, Legolas?- preguntó Fumio entusiasmado.- El Mayoral estuvo tan satisfecho con tu mizuage, que envió esto. Aquel es para Tyra-san, por supuesto, por haberlo favorecido en la elección, pero estos dos son para tí.  
  
Legolas avanzó hasta las vestimentas, admirando lógicamente la hechura fina. Baldor creyó oportuno aclararle algo más.  
  
- Ya eres geijin, Legolas. No tienes que compartir esto con la okiya, estas ropas son parte de tu vestuario personal.  
  
Probablemente otro lo consideraría un gran honor, pero Legolas realmente no comprendía cómo era posible que aquel mortal que había oficiado su mizuage hubiese estado contento por haber tenido intimidad con alguien que había sido poco más que un trozo de hielo durante la mayor parte del evento.  
  
La figura de Arwen apareció en el resquicio de la puerta y se adelantó, ocultando su envidia por los regalos que el elfo había recibido. Si hubiese sabido que el Mayoral había hecho semejante regalo, hubiese pensado dos veces antes de llevarle el faltante de la oferta.  
  
- Debiste pasarlo realmente bien en tu mizuage, Legolas... Es evidente que el Mayoral quedó impresionado contigo.  
  
- En verdad no entiendo por qué pudo quedar tan impresionado.- contestó con sinceridad.- No obtuvo más de lo que era lo esperado.  
  
- Oh, bueno... Entonces espero que no haya sido penoso para tí. Es difícil cuando el que oficia el mizuage no es al menos algo atractivo. El rey Elessar fue muy agradable conmigo para mi mizuage...  
  
A espaldas de la elfa, Baldor hizo una mueca de desdén y miró a Legolas como diciendo 'te lo dije'. Por su parte el elfo agradeció en silencio a su hermano mayor por haberlo puesto en antecedentes. Cierto que la idea todavía le producía un violento malestar, pero ahora estaba preparado y pudo mantener el rostro apacible y casi sonriente.  
  
Sin duda, eso no era lo que Arwen esperaba.  
  
- Sí fue bastante penoso.- admitió Legolas para agregar con tanta suavidad como solía hacerlo ella.- Nadie que no haya tenido experiencia previa podría evitar sentirse avergonzado en una situación así... Pero me alegro que te hayas sentido tan cómoda en tu mizuage.  
  
Baldor contuvo la risa y se apresuró a sacar al elfo de la sala antes que Arwen reaccionara. Fumio salió inmediatamente después, ocultando tambien su satisfacción. Se lo tenía merecido. Aunque había tenido que admitir que no se había sentido bien durante su mizuage, el elfo había conseguido darle a entender que si ella sí lo había hecho, era porque no era tan inexperta en el asunto.  
  
Por supuesto aquello solo era una pulla, si Arwen no hubiese estado tan intacta como el elfo no hubiese tenido su mizuage ritual, pero tampoco era tan desacertado. Había mucho que se podía hacer sin alterar los resultados de la revisión.  
  
Arwen estaba sola en la sala cuando consiguió entender el significado de la frase de Legolas y tuvo que hacer un tremendo esfuerzo por controlar la ira. Pero lo que la desconcertaba era la calmada apariencia que había tenido el elfo al enterarse de su asunto con el rey. Había calculado que sería un golpe perfecto hacérselo saber justo después de su mizuage, pero Legolas parecía haberlo tomado con una calma glacial.  
  
Entonces las cosas eran más graves de lo que ella había conjeturado. El elfo se sentía tan seguro del afecto y el interés del rey que no le molestaba saber que el humano había oficiado su mizuage.  
  
Por una vez, no se sintió para nada segura de su futuro. Estaba a la deriva, y eso no le gustaba en absoluto. Ahora tendría que estar pendiente, en espera de la reacción del rey al saber que Legolas ya no le pertenecería. Tendría que confiar en los celos y ese absurdo sentido de la posesión que siempre tenían los humanos.  
  
Esa sería su oportunidad, tal vez la última.  
  
(-0-) (-0-) (-0-)  
  
Aragorn no comprendía por qué Haldir insistía en que debía ver a Legolas a solas y hablar con él, pero a su regreso, había tenido tanto trabajo acumulado que había sido prácticamente imposible hacerlo. No se animaba a mandarle un mensaje, por temor a que fuesen interceptados, y temía poner por escrito cosas que aún no se animaba a expresarle en persona.  
  
Solo quería verlo, abrazarlo de nuevo, besarlo hasta sentir que ambos podían respirar con los mismos pulmones.  
  
Terminó de vestirse y salió a toda prisa. La reunión era en uno de los salones secundarios, porque en su afán por hacer las cosas de un modo legal, apenas había tenido tiempo de contactar a algunos conocidos para que le dieran un marco mínimo de encuentro social aunque informal.  
  
Cuando entró en el salón, hubo un pequeño espacio de silencio, pero él solo buscó con la vista la cabellera rubia, sin prestarle atención a nadie. Ni siquiera vio a Arwen que presenciaba todo, espectante.  
  
La presencia de la elfa no era extraña. Apenas había sabido del retorno del rey, había empezado a contactar a conocidos dispuesta a brindar su compañía a quien fuera con tal de estar allí en el momento en que ambos se encontraran.  
  
Y lo había conseguido, tuvo el primer lugar para contemplar todo.  
  
Legolas consiguió divisar a Aragorn, pero en virtud a la educación, se acercó en silencio y una vez junto a él, se inclinó en una pequeña reverencia. El corazón le latía con fuerza, hubiese querido verlo a solas primero, explicarle, no encontrarse así en presencia de demasiada gente.  
  
Los ojos de Aragorn se deleitaron en el rostro, y apretó los puños para resistir el deseo de acariciarlo allí mismo; pero entonces la mirada descendió un poco más y se posó sobre el blanco cuello del traje que llevaba en ese momento.  
  
Tardó unos instantes en procesar toda la información que le daba un pequeño pedazo de tela. Un cuello blanco, no azul. Un cuello blanco que decía que el elfo era un geijin, no un aprendiz; y más aún, que para ser un geijin, había tenido que dar un paso fundamental. Uno que había ansiado para sí, pero que había sido de otro.  
  
Ahora, el elfo sintió que la mirada ascendía nuevamente hacia su rostro, buscando la confirmación o la negación de esa idea, pero poco podía hacer él para negar algo tan evidente. Vio el semblante del rey palideciendo demasiado, y luego, antes de decir o hacer algo, el hombre giró precipitadamente sobre sí y se alejó, dejándolo desolado por completo.  
  
Apenas lo vio salir, Legolas intentó mantenerse firme, pese a que sentía temblar todo su mundo. Había visto la profunda decepción en los ojos de Aragorn y se sintió perdido. No supo muy bien cómo llegó hasta la mesa donde Baldor esperaba. Tambien él había visto.  
  
- Tienes que hablar con él.- dijo en un susurro.- Vé a buscarlo, no dejes que se quede solo con lo que vio, no permitas que empiece a forjarse imágenes erróneas en su cabeza.  
  
- Pero... ¿Si no quiere hablarme? ¿Y si no quiere oír?  
  
- Ya una vez lo sacudiste para que te respetara. Si hace falta, hazlo de nuevo para que te escuche.- Baldor vio la cara de sorpresa del elfo.- Sí, sí... Ya sé, no te puedes poner violento con un cliente, pero si no me equivoco, él ya no es un simple cliente. Nunca fue eso. Apresúrate.  
  
Con el respaldo de esas palabras, Legolas se puso de pie y salió del salón. Apenas un poco después, alguien mas salió tras él manteniéndose en las sombras para que no le descubrieran.  
  
El elfo deambuló un poco antes de dar con un sirviente que le indicara dónde se había refugiado el rey, pero al final, encontró la salita. Dudó un poco, pero al final no golpeó, sino que entró directamente.  
  
Lo primero que vio, fue al hombre, paseando de un lado a otro, como una fiera enjaulada.  
  
- Lárgate.  
  
- Aragorn...- encontró su voz a duras penas.  
  
- Vete.  
  
La voz era implacable, y el elfo se estremeció. Nunca había escuchado ese tono perentorio y terminante dirigido a él. De algún modo pensó que con esa voz gélida dictaba sentencias entre sus ministros.  
  
- Por favor, escúchame.  
  
- ¿Escuchar, qué? ¿Que no pudiste esperar?  
  
- Yo quise esperar, pero sabes que esa decisión no es nuestra nunca... La dueña de la okiya decidió que era tiempo y...  
  
- Y tú simplemente obedeciste.  
  
- No fue tan simple. Intenté retrasarlo, Baldor me ayudó, pero no sabíamos cuando volverías, y al final fue imposible postergarlo más.- Legolas hablaba mientras Aragorn seguía paseando sin cesar, pero en su afán de querer explicar, las palabras parecían acumularse en su boca y no salían.- Por favor, mírame...  
  
- ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero mirarte y ver ese cuello blanco que yo debí cambiar! ¿No te das cuenta que si te miro, veo ese cuello y te imagino con otro y eso me destroza? Yo esperé, Legolas... Esperé porque me lo pediste y ahora...  
  
Dejó la frase inconclusa y el elfo la terminó por él.  
  
- Ahora ya no serás el primero.- la amarga certeza que Baldor podría haber tenido razón lo embargó de pronto.- Entonces es cierto... Lo único que te interesaba era ser el primero... Lo único que siempre te importó fue obtener mi mizuage. ¿Qué pasaría entonces, Aragorn? ¿Ibas a hacer conmigo lo mismo que hiciste con Arwen? ¿Disfrutar una noche y luego evitarme siempre?  
  
Ahora era Legolas quien no quería mirar al asombrado humano porque veía en su rostro que no había esperado que él estuviese enterado de su asunto con Arwen.  
  
Y eso tambien lo lastimó. Aragorn sí podía tener sus 'asuntos' anteriores, pero él no.  
  
Legolas intentaba luchar con su propia decepción. No podía quedarse ahí, no podía seguir aireando su humillación, ya bastante había tenido con cruzar por el mizuage para ahora enfrentar eso. Tenía que salir de allí.  
  
- No vuelvas a buscarme Aragorn...- dio la vuelta para salir y no seguir viéndolo porque el solo mirarlo le hacía daño.  
  
- Espero que por lo menos haya sido agradable.- dijo, incapaz de contener las ganas de seguir martirizándolo, pero no esperó la respuesta.  
  
Ahora que no lo tenía enfrente, Legolas podía hablar mejor, aunque solo fueran las últimas cosas que le dijera.  
  
- No... no fue agradable.- dijo, y se arrepintió de inmediato por admitir así su debilidad.  
  
"No fue agradable..." se repitió Aragorn para sí mismo y la luz de esa frase cayó sobre él como un rayo.  
  
Claro que no había sido agradable, si había sido obligatorio por completo. La sola idea que podían haberlo lastimado, fue más fuerte que toda su decepción. Alcanzó a empujar la puerta que el elfo había abierto para salir antes que lo hiciera.  
  
- ¿Te...? ¿Te lastimó...?  
  
- ¿Acaso eso te importaría?- fue la suave interrogación que obtuvo como respuesta.  
  
Y Aragorn descubrió que sí, que sí importaba mucho. Sin detenerse a pensar, alargó la mano y la deslizó por el cabello dorado, causando un pequeño temblor, y entonces Legolas negó con un gesto leve.  
  
- No, no me lastimó... Fue cuidadoso, supongo... Pero yo no quería eso... Yo no quería así... Yo solo quería contigo- maldiciéndose por soltar todo eso, continuó, vencido por completo.- Por favor, ya no me averguences más. Déjame ir.  
  
No, de ninguna manera iba a dejarlo ir. Antes de poder arrepentirse, lo abrigó entre sus brazos, y por unos instantes, el elfo se mantuvo tenso y quieto hasta que por fin pareció relajarse dentro del abrazo. Algo debía estar mal, porque aunque todavía sentía la amarga decepción flotando a flor de piel, Aragorn no podía dejarlo ir, no podía ni quería deshacerse del cálido cuerpo que sostenía y que unos segundos después apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro.  
  
- Yo juré... juré ser obediente y no podía oponerme...- explicó Legolas.- Lo siento...  
  
Era tan ridículo que le pidiera disculpas por algo que no había podido evitar, que Aragorn no tuvo más remedio que verlo, pero todavía se sentía demasiado decepcionado por no haber estado en aquel momento que los dos habían esperado tanto.  
  
Él había querido ser el primero... El único...  
  
Le costaba aceptar que ya no lo sería, y en otro caso, se hubiese alejado sin más contemplaciones; sin embargo el solo pensar en ya no volver a verlo lo llenaba de angustia, como si estuviese arrancándose un brazo o una pierna. Tan siquiera pensar en no tenerlo lo hacía sentir incompleto.  
  
- Legolas... Yo... no quiero que te alejes... Necesito un poco de tiempo...  
  
- ¿Tiempo..?- murmuró el elfo, con el rostro todavía hundido entre las ropas del rey.- ¿Para qué?  
  
- Para aceptar todo esto... para asumirlo... Pero te buscaré luego. Solo un par de días, es lo único que te pido.  
  
"Para asumir que te has entregado a otro." Pensó impiadosamente.  
  
Legolas quería creer. Necesitaba creer con todas las fuerzas de su corazón que ésas no eran palabras vacías, que Aragorn en realidad quería estar con él y que podía superar lo sucedido. No comprendía porqué los humanos tenían ese sentido tan erróneo de posesión.  
  
Él nunca le había preguntado a Aragorn si habia estado con otras mujeres o con otro varón antes, de hecho, daba por descontado que así era; no entendía por qué para el humano tenía tanta importancia que hubiese habido otro antes que él.  
  
Lo único que entendía era que por eso, por el mizuage que no habían compartido, podía perderlo y no quería. Necesitaba aferrarse a la esperanza que el rey lo buscaría cuando pudiese aceptar mejor lo que había pasado, cuando pudiese entender que aquello no había significado nada, que su amor por él estaba intacto.  
  
Ese pensamiento lo paralizó por un instante porque nunca había admitido tales palabras, nunca las había dejado salir y ciertamente no era ése el momento. No, cuando el mortal sopesaba la posibilidad de dejarlo.  
  
Apretó salvajemente la mandíbula para no dejar salir las palabras y se quedó en silencio.  
  
- Te enviaré un mensaje... Solo un par de días, Legolas...  
  
Legolas.  
  
Hasta antes de irse, había sido 'hermoso mío'; ahora volvía a ser Legolas, como al principio. Había disfrutado de esas palabras tan solo durante una noche...  
  
Asintió, todavía en silencio y dio un paso atrás para alejarse. Necesitaba que lo mantuviese así, que volviese a aferrarlo y lo besara y le dijera que todo era un terrible error y que no importaba el mizuage; pero eso no sucedió.  
  
Aragorn solo lo miró con expresión perturbada y dejó caer los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo sin hacer de nuevo el intento de abrazarlo.  
  
Así, ambos en silencio, Legolas volvió a abrir la puerta y se lanzó a través de ella. Cuando iba camino a la salida, encontró a Baldor esperandolo. No hizo falta que el elfo dijera nada, supo por el semblante pálido que las cosas no habían marchado del todo bien. Con medias palabras, y tartamudeos, Legolas intentó explicarle un poco de la conversación.  
  
En su interior, el joven maldijo a la mayoría de los hombres y esa absurda obseción por ser los primeros. Sobre todo cuando eso los llevaba a cometer errores como el que el rey estaba cometiendo esa noche.  
  
- Por favor, Baldor... Necesito estar solo...- pidió el elfo antes de perderse en los corredores y dejarlo.  
  
(-0-) (-0-) (-0-)  
  
El resto de la reunión había pasado de manera mas o menos amena para todos los que habían quedado allí, aunque eran pocos. La ausencia del elfo no pasó desapercibida para Haldir, como tampoco que luego de un rato Baldor regresara solo al salón.  
  
Cuando todo terminó, alcanzó al joven que ya se aprestaba a retirarse.  
  
- ¿Puedo acompañarte?- preguntó Haldir.- Es tarde y no me gustaría que te fueras solo.  
  
- Hay guardias por todos lados, Haldir... pero si eso te tranquiliza, sí, puedes acompañarme.  
  
- Podría traer un carruaje para llevarte.- ofreció, notando que la noche estaba fresca.  
  
- No... creo que prefiero caminar.  
  
Durante algunos minutos, avanzaron por las empedradas calles en semi penumbras, en silencio. En algún momento, ante un escalofrío del muchacho, Haldir se quitó su capa y la acomodó sobre los hombros del joven.  
  
- Yo no la necesito, no tengo frío.- dijo, a modo de excusa mientras seguían caminando.  
  
- El rey es un idiota.- dijo Baldor, al fin incapaz de contenerse.  
  
Aunque sospechaba el por qué de esa frase, Haldir no dijo nada a la espera de que el joven continuara.  
  
- Si rechaza a Legolas por no haber sido su primer hombre, merece... merece...  
  
- Sí, tengo una idea de todo lo que merece. ¿Viste a Legolas luego que hablara con Aragorn?  
  
- Sí, y estaba destruído. No entendí mucho de lo que me dijo, y tampoco quise preguntar demasiado, el solo ver su rostro era suficiente.  
  
- Legolas te preocupa mucho.  
  
- Por supuesto que sí. Es mi 'hermano menor'.  
  
- Es más que eso... No creo que ningun hermano mayor se preocupe así por su estudiante.  
  
- Tambien es mi amigo... Dioses... Nunca había visto a nadie tan... tan inocente llegar al Barrio. Me extraña que esa arpía de Arwen no lo haya devorado en su primer desayuno.  
  
Haldir reprimió una risita y de pronto se dio cuenta que Baldor se refería a Legolas como si de verdad fuese mayor que él, cuando de hecho, el muchacho era muy joven.  
  
- Creo que te dejas guiar por la apariencia de Legolas, cuando él tiene muchas veces tu edad...  
  
- Eso no importa. Cuando llegó aquí, por lo que él mismo me contó, no tenía idea del lugar al que lo habían traído, ni para qué... No comprendo cómo es posible que dejaran aquí a alguien tan desvalido. Inclusive tú sabes más que él acerca del modo en que se manejan las cosas en el Barrio.  
  
En el nuevo espacio de silencio que siguió, Haldir se percató de algo más. Conocía a Baldor casi desde el momento en que Aragorn había tomado poseción de la ciudad, pero no sabía casi nada del joven que en ese momento caminaba a su lado.  
  
- Es una suerte para Legolas que tu quisieras ser su hermano mayor... Tus conocimientos de este lugar lo han ayudado a salir adelante.  
  
- Pero no fueron suficiente para salvarlo del mizuage.  
  
- Las cosas no son siempre como uno quiere... ¿Cuanto tiempo hace que vives en el Barrio, Baldor?  
  
Aquel se detuvo un instante para mirarlo asombrado. En general, nadie le preguntaba nunca nada acerca de él. A nadie le interesaba nada más que contar con su presencia en las reuniones sociales.  
  
- ¿En realidad te interesa saber?  
  
- Por supuesto.  
  
Baldor retomó su caminata mirando hacia adelante, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos y sus recuerdos, porque hacía tanto tiempo que no hablaba de eso, que no sabía por dónde empezar.  
  
- Llegué aquí cuando tenía doce años... Yo... Mis padres y yo vivíamos en una aldea pequeña, apenas algunas chozas cerca de las Bocas del Anduin. Mi padre era pescador, mi madre trabajaba en la casa. No tuve hermanos... Un dia, una de las tribus haradrim que solían andar por allí atacaron la villa. Mataron todo lo que no pudieron llevarse. A mí me llevaron.  
  
De pronto Haldir no estuvo muy seguro de lo acertado de su pregunta. El habitual rostro afable de Baldor estaba concentrado y lejano, como si presenciara cosas en su mente mientras sus pies lo hacían avanzar sin que su voluntad mediara en ese movimiento, no obstante, su voz continuaba siendo suave y tranquila, como si estuviese relatando algo muy lejano a él.  
  
- Estaban decidiendo quién sería el primero en violarme cuando alguno recordó que podían obtener un buen precio si me vendían en algun burdel de Pelargir, después de todo, siempre se paga bien por un muchacho virgen. Pero el hombre que me compró resultó no tener un burdel, sino una okiya aquí, en el Barrio; de modo que en vez de terminar en un burdel, me encontré aquí, aprendiendo a ser educado, sonriente y amable. ¿Aprendí bien, no te parece?  
  
Había un innegable matiz de ironía y amargura en su pregunta, y Haldir se encontró agradeciendo que el muchacho no lo estuviese mirando en ese momento.  
  
- Tuve mi mizuage a los dieciséis... Como Legolas, no decidí cuándo, ni con quién lo tendría, pero al menos, yo no tenía la pesada carga que tiene él.  
  
A esas alturas, se hallaban frente a los portones de madera lustrada del Barrio y los guardias miraron a Haldir como advirtiéndole que no podría pasar de allí.  
  
- ¿Qué carga?  
  
- Yo no estaba enamorado cuando tuve mi mizuage. Eso no lo hizo mas fácil, pero tampoco fue tan difícil.- con un gesto rápido, se quitó la capa y la devolvió al galadrim. Ahora, su rostro había recuperado su habitual calma.- Gracias...  
  
- Ya te lo dije, no sufro el frío.  
  
- No me refería a eso... En todos los años que llevo aquí, eres el primero que pregunta... que se interesa por mí. Claro que no es una historia agradable de oír, pero... pero me hizo bien.  
  
- Por eso intentaste con tanto ahínco postergar el mizuage de Legolas.- entendió de pronto, Haldir y la idea de lo que hubiesen podido hacerle a un jovencito de dieciseis años, le revolvió un poco el estómago.  
  
Se preguntó si Baldor había tenido al menos como Legolas, la suerte que quien oficiara su mizuage se preocupara por no causarle daño. Aunque se moría de deseos por saber, entendió tambien que aquella pregunta era demasiado privada y se contuvo.  
  
- Habla con el rey, Haldir...- pidió Baldor.- No es tan importante ser el primero...  
  
- Lo sé. Hablaré con él mañana a primera hora.  
  
- Gracias.  
  
Durante unos segundos, no supieron muy bien que más decir, hasta que Baldor giró y se dirigió a los portones. Como era su costumbre, saludó con mucha cortesía a los dos guardias antes de desaparecer detrás de las pesadas puertas.  
  
Mientras permanecía de pie allí, Haldir hizo una rápida cuenta.  
  
- Veinte años.- murmuró.  
  
Demasiado joven incluso para un humano. Al girar para dirigirse a su propia casa, se encontró deseando haber podido acompañar a Baldor por más tiempo, quedarse un poco más con él.  
  
Y notó algo más.  
  
Cada vez que lo invitaba a las reuniones que hacía en su casa, se había escudado en la excusa que era para que Legolas pudiese encontrarse con Aragorn, pero en cada ocasión, se había olvidado del elfo de Mirkwood porque se quedaba conversando con el joven humano.  
  
- No. Ya estoy viendo cómo resultan las cosas cuando se mezclan humanos y elfos.- se dijo, y emprendió el camino de regreso.  
  
(-0-) (-0-) (-0-)  
  
Apenas vio al elfo desaparecer detrás de la puerta, Aragorn se volvió al interior y casi se arrojó sobre una de las jarras de vino que un sirviente había traído unos minutos antes que Legolas llegara. Bebió el contenido de la copa sin respirar, sin detenerse a pensar en otra cosa que en ahogar las imágenes que estaban llenando su cabeza.  
  
Si cerraba los ojos, la primera visión que tenía, era la de Legolas, su elfo, siendo poseído por otro y aunque ese otro no tuviese rostro, la idea era desesperante.  
  
Otras manos habían recorrido la piel blanca y delicada, otros labios se habrían posado en los hombros nacarados y marcado caminos húmedos en el vientre plano y firme. Otros dedos habrían preparado el túnel estrecho y caliente que tanto había anhelado para sí.  
  
Sirvió otra copa y apuró su contenido antes de servir otra.  
  
Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso, pero no podía, no podía. Legolas gimendo de placer debajo de otro cuerpo, retorciéndose y pidiendo más entre jadeos profundos. No, no era cierto. Era una imagen conjugada por su cabeza casi afiebrada, una visión funesta. Bebió de nuevo, una y otra vez, hasta que pudo contemplar aquellas visiones a traves de una bruma espesa.  
  
Algún sirviente oficioso traía mas vino cuando la jarra se vaciaba, y se sintió agradecido por eso. Al menos así conseguiría dormir sin recordar.  
  
Manos atentas sirvieron una y otra vez su copa y cuando casi no pudo sostenerla, la acercaron a su boca. Sus propias manos se hundieron en una oscura cabellera sedosa y saborearon unos labios delicados, que presionaron los suyos instándolo a seguir.  
  
Era tan suave la piel del cuello, casi como la de su elfo, ascendió y encontró una oreja puntiaguda, y sonrió. Sí, era su elfo, su Legolas. No importaba que hubiese habido otro antes que él. Lo amaba, lo necesitaba y lo tenía a su lado.  
  
Luchó con las innumerables capas de tela que obstaculizaban su acceso a la piel hasta que apartó las suficientes como para enterrar su rostro en un abdomen liso, en el ombligo perfecto. Un poco más de vino ayudaría y se irguió para tomar la copa.  
  
Sus sentidos embotados no captaron que el cuerpo que giró y se tendió debajo del suyo no era el de Legolas, es probable que aunque lo hubiese comprendido, no hubiese podido hacer nada para detenerse. Había guardado tantas ganas de hacerle el amor a su elfo, que ahora solo se dejaba guiar por el sonido de la respiración agitada que emitía ese otro cuerpo y murmuraba su nombre, llamándolo.  
  
Ni siquiera le extrañó la accesibilidad que tenía y que la húmeda entrada que lo recibió se adaptó con facilidad a su invasión. Acarició la espalda que tenía ante él, admirando la tersura, la curva perfecta de unas nalgas redondeadas. Se movió con desesperación, buscando descargar en ese movimiento toda la decepción que sentía por esa espera infructuosa.  
  
Con un gemido largo, un jadeo ronco empujó y se vació en varias embestidas. Luego, exhausto, dejándose caer a un lado, se dejó vencer por el sueño del mucho alcohol que había bebido.  
  
Unos cuantos minutos después, las respiraciones en la habitación tomaron un ritmo acompasado y natural, en silencio, sin moverse más de lo necesario; Arwen tomó su ropa.  
  
Se vistió rápidamente y se deslizó fuera del recinto.  
  
Después de todo, la espera había tenido sus frutos, incluso la humillación de escuchar en los labios del rey el nombre del elfo mientras estaba con ella.  
  
TBC...  
  
Reviews:  
  
Azalea: Todas quieren matarla, bien... Voy a tener que idear algo realmente malo para ella. Se aceptan sugerencias jejeje. Bueno, así están las cosas...A Aragorn sí le importa, pero va a tener que remar con eso porque ya no tiene vuelta atrás... De los hermanitos, pues Elroy está en medio de su amante y su esposita, y esos dos tienen un duelo de astucia. Löne es la prima de la bruja y algo de su astucia tenía que heredar, nomás que recién ahora lo está descubriendo. Todo para ayudar al esposo. Lo de Iorlas fue porque no era justo que Elroy y Leggy hubiesen tenido sus cositas (buenas y no tan buenas), así que tambien le tocó a Imrahil. Iorlas lo tenía pensado como un hombre casi mayor, asi que no podía quedarse con el elfito jinete. Se quedó solito por poco tiempo. Un beso.  
  
Alym: Gracias... aquí no le puse la dedicatoria, la puse en SH :- ( Era tu regalito de cumple... Tarde pero seguro, snif... Elroy empieza a confiar en su esposa primero porque no tiene nadie mas, pero ya ves que de a poco se le empieza a caer la venda y a darse cuenta de algunas cositas. El Adar, anda desaparecido, pero tendrá que aparecer.Leggy ya estará un poco mejor después de este capi, no le puede salir todo mal durante todo el tiempo... Creo. Eres mala, mira que querer ponerlo en semejante calorón al elfito, nomás espero que no haya ninguna geisha por aquí porque le dará un infarto si se entera. Es que eran invitadas muy especiales, solamente las personas mas pudientes podían pagar su compañía, y con eso se aseguraban alguien hermoso, sofisticado, que nunca les haría quedar mal, y educadas de manera tal que podían conversar casi de cualquier tema, social, político, económico y los 'taikomochi' inclusive recibían clases de estrategia militar... aparte de las demás artes con las que amenizaban esas reuniones que en general, solían ser de negocios. Ays, los capitulos son largos cuando tienen a los tres hermanitos, sino, me temo que serán un poco mas cortos... Pero ya veré qué puedo hacer. Muchos besotes.  
  
Vania: El heredero empieza a sospechar la clase de elfo mañoso que tiene a su lado. Imrahil... juas, esa partecita con Iorlas decidí ponerla porque ya había oído que muchas tenían ganas de hubiera 'algo' entre esos, pero como no es la parejita para él, no llegó al final... jejeje, el jinete se quedó con las ganas. Leggy sigue con lo suyo... Y no, no puede rechazar a todos, pero no tiene que aceptar otras 'atenciones' que no quiera. Aquì tienes a tu reyecito, aunque sí le ha dado un buen disgusto descubrir lo del elfito. ¡Besitos!  
  
Forfirith: Hi! Este capitulo de los hermanitos estaba planeado para más adelante, pero salió antes. Te gustó el 'aprouch' entre Imrahil y Iorlas? Jejeje, ya era tiempo que el elfito empezara a descubrir algunas cosas, y que alguien le preparara el terreno a futuros problemas...er... amores. Los tres hermanitos tenían que tener algo bueno, no te parece? Ladillas para Arwen, juajuajua. Que bueno... Matarla no parece suficiente, pero verla rascarse desesperadamente sería algo para alquilar balcones... Wow! Así que titulación?? Pues muchas felicitaciones!!! Bienvenida al mundo de los seres trabajadores!! ¬¬... Y no me aburres... mucho menos cuando te sientas a escribir. Un montón de besitos.  
  
Nina: No te preocupes, estamos en iguales condiciones. Puedo leer inglés y por eso pude leer tu comentario; pero de allí a escribir en inglés... pues, ya se me complica un poquito más. En fin, espero que no te moleste mucho leer la respuesta en español. : ) Aquí ya ves cómo reaccionó Aragorn, pero el elfito tampoco tuvo tiempo de decirle. Bueno, yo tampoco creo que hubiese encontrado las palabras para que le explicara semejante situación. Espero seguir viéndote por aquí...Bye. (esto sí lo puedo escribir bien)  
  
Zekhen-angel: Hola linda!! Así que me ibas a decir barbaridades? Buahh... Pero si me han despotricado por lo que le hice al elfito... y eso que el Mayoral fue bastante considerado. Un poco apurado al final, nomás... Y el Mayoral... bueno, ya no podía 'regresar' lo que había usado... juas, juas, no le quedó mas remedio que aceptar. Saludito  
  
Fedia: Aquí está el ratito de 'celosidad' un poquito justificado. En cuanto a las consecuencias... Tú me dirás que tan funestas te parecen. Un besote.  
  
Iona: Hola!! Desaparecí un tiempito porque tuve oportunidad de hacer un viajecito que había postergado por mucho tiempo, visitar parientes que hacía mucho que no veía... Pero resultó bien. De allí salió el fic para el concurso de Jun, porque no había pensado participar... Novios?? (abysm hace como Imrahil, se para sobre la silla de su escritorio, mira pa' un lado... mira pa'l otro... Y nada. Juajua) Todo le sale bien a la bruja por el momento... El reyecito tiene un poquito de motivos para estar celoso, después de todo, el elfito sí anduvo por otras manos... pero a ver si de verdad lo quiere. Muchos besitos.  
  
Zac malfoy snape: Abusadora de elfitos... Buahhh... snif, snif... ya me gané el título. Entonces me desquitaré mas adelante muejejeje!!! Pero primero arreglaré un poquito este lío, así no me dicen cositas de las que luego te arrepientas jiji. Besos!  
  
Relley-chan: Konnichi wa! Domo arigato... ejem... es lo único que conseguí aprender de japonés por ahora. Conseguí que te gusten los enredos de Imrahil, que bueno. Ays, eres malvada... eso de retenerme Ai no kusabi... mala, malísima. No te preocupes, los tres malignos tendrán lo que se merecen. La elfita me está resultando más astuta de lo que pensé, al principio iba a ser medio tonta, pero luego fue saliendo así y parece que gusta más... Elfitos en camino, puede ser, Elroy los necesita para seguir siendo el heredero. Aragorn ya le armó el tole tole al elfito, pero ya se arreglaran, y creo que para el próximo capi pueden tener algo que ya todas están esperando... Un besote.  
  
Amazona Verde: Holis! Nop, no llegas tarde, no te preocupes... Elroy está empezando a sospechar que su 'lindo amorcito' es un elfo ·"!%... y que puede apoyarse en su esposa. Te gusta Eomer para Imrahil, es que por allí alguien me dijo que no podía hacer a menos al hermanito, porque uno iba a ser rey y el otro pinta para consorte real, así que a Imrahil había que buscarle algo de rango. En cuanto a Legolas...ya tendrá su recompensa, pobechito. Arwen a la hoguera! Un besote. 


	18. Tan esperado

Título: El destino del árbol y el junco  
  
Autor: abysm  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes son de JR Tolkien, por supuesto. Los tomé prestados un tiempito.  
  
Advertencias: Esto será slash Aragorn/Legolas, definitivamente. Creo que será rating R en algunos capítulos.  
  
Aclaraciones: AU. No hay Anillo ni Sauron. El fic estará ambientado en la tradición de las geishas. Algunas de esas costumbres van a estar alteradas para beneficio de la trama del fic. Intentaré aclarar las ideas erróneas, me encanta el mundo de las geishas y no quisiera ofender. Por eso, habrá algunos nombres japoneses (personajes secundarios, obvio y poquitos) y alguna que otra frase.  
  
Aclaraciones2: **Este capítulo contiene lemon,** y valga la nota, el título no es solo por la larga espera de estos dos, sino de tods los que han leído hasta aquí. JE.  
  
Capitulo 18  
  
Tan esperado  
  
Haldir casi arrastraba bajo su brazo el cuerpo quejumbroso de Aragorn, tal como lo había encontrado en la salita donde se había embriagado hasta perder el sentido.  
  
Si debía ser sincero consigo mismo, lo que sentía en esos momentos; eran unas poderosas ganas de subir a la torre y arrojar desde allí a ese mortal idiota.  
  
Pese a que Aragorn estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie, resbalaba en forma penosa debido a la velocidad con la que era remolcado. La luz de la mañana le dio de lleno e hizo un gesto de dolor ante el impiadoso aguijón que le perforó las sienes.  
  
Igualmente, no tuvo mucho tiempo para quejarse. Las poderosas manos del galadrim lo tomaron por la parte de atrás de la chaqueta y le hundieron la cabeza en el agua fría de la fuente. Manoteó, jadeando desesperado intentando resistirse, pero en su estado actual, no podía hacer nada contra la fuerza de esos brazos.  
  
Lo sacaron por unos instantes, y boqueó para tomar aire.  
  
- ¿Ya estás despierto?- reclamó una voz demasiado alto para su gusto.- Evidentemente, no.  
  
Esas palabras precedieron a una nueva sumergida en el agua helada. Esta vez sí despertó cuando las manos lo sostuvieron por la ropa, consiguió enfocar al elfo rubio y su mirada furiosa.  
  
- ¡Haldir...! ¿Estás intentando asesinarme...?- jadeó, sofocado.  
  
- No es mala idea.- dijo, tajante, dejándolo caer como un guiñapo.  
  
- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?- preguntó Aragorn, desde el suelo.  
  
Parecía que un ejército de orcos marchaba sobre su cabeza, y su último recuerdo coherente de la noche anterior era la discución con Legolas.  
  
- Esa es la pregunta que yo iba a hacer. ¿Qué demonios le dijiste a Legolas?  
  
- No es asunto tuyo.- replicó, levantándose y sentándose en el borde de la fuente.  
  
- Sí lo es, porque estuve junto a Legolas intentando retrasar ese dichoso mizuage hasta que regresaras, y vi cada uno de sus esfuerzos por evitarlo, y tambien sé que hizo lo único honorable que podía cuando ya no le quedó otra salida.  
  
- ¿Y que era eso tan honorable? ¿Acostarse con otro? ¿Permitir que otro lo tomara? Fantástico honor...  
  
- ¡Por supuesto que es fantásticamente honorable, mortal idiota! ¡Hizo un juramento, debía cumplirlo aunque eso le acarreara estas consecuencias! No tienes ni idea del sentido del honor de un elfo como Legolas... Me niego a creer que lleves sangre Eldar y no puedas comprenderlo.  
  
- ¿Y por un juramento tenía que hacerlo?  
  
- Por supuesto que sí.- intentó sosegarse, no podían hablar si los dos perdían los estribos.- Le hiciste mucho daño anoche, Aragorn... Él cree que lo único que querías era oficiar su mizuage, y como ya no podrás hacerlo, lo estás desechando como una cosa deteriorada. ¿Es así?  
  
- No es cierto.- el humano respiró hondo.- Pero no puedo evitarlo... no puedo evitar pensar en que ha estado con otro...  
  
- ¿Y qué con eso?- preguntó Haldir, extrañado.  
  
- ¿Como y qué?  
  
- Sí, ¿Y qué? ¡Acaso ha perdido su valor por haber estado con otro? ¿Ha cambiado en algo? ¿Acaso ya no es el mismo Legolas estúpidamente enamorado de tí? Porque si piensas eso, tambien deberías ir pensando en dedicarte nuevamente a montaraz...  
  
- ¿A qué te refieres?  
  
- Lógico: si estás haciendo a un lado a Legolas porque otro lo ha tenido antes, - dijo, y utilizó deliberadamente la palabra 'tener' para dar más enfasis a lo que estaba diciendo.- entonces tambien deberías pensar en desechar esa corona, por empezar con algo... ¿Quien puede saber cuantos humanos la han tenido? Sin embargo no creo que le confieras menos valor por eso... ¿Me equivoco?  
  
- No es lo mismo.- porfió Aragorn.- Legolas no es una cosa...  
  
- Qué bueno que coincidimos en eso. Entonces sí debe haberse desvalorizado de alguna manera... Ya no es digno de que poses tus reales ojos en él.- replicó sarcástico.  
  
- ¡Claro que no!  
  
- Entonces, en nombre de todos los Valar... ¿Puedes decirme porqué es tan malditamente importante para tí no haber sido el primero?? Yo me empeñaría mucho más en ser el último que en ser el primero... Dicho sea de paso, Legolas debe estar intentando olvidar ese mizuage con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
Las palabras tardaron un poco en entrar en el aturdido cerebro del soberano.  
  
'Estúpidamente enamorado' había dicho Haldir.  
  
Por supuesto que así era, él lo sentía en cada fibra de su ser cuando estaban juntos. Recordó la última noche que había hablado con Legolas antes de marcharse a Ithilien. Había sido el elfo el que había estado dispuesto a ceder a todos sus requerimientos aunque eso lo metiera en problemas. Y había sido él quien había dicho que tenían que hacer las cosas del modo correcto.  
  
- Si no es tan importante ser el primero... ¿Entonces por qué me siento tan mal?- preguntó, completamente desolado y confundido.  
  
- Porque eres demasiado posesivo... - Haldir resopló, rodando los ojos.- Demasiado celoso, y tambien estás estúpidamente enamorado de él... Y estás desilusionado, lo cual es comprensible... pero no justifica que lo hagas a un lado por eso, porque tambien Legolas está desilusionado... Además, si debes ser justo contigo mismo, ahora están en igualdad de condiciones.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
- ¿Vas a decirme que él iba a ser tu primera experiencia en este campo?- la sonrisita burlona era por demás explícita.  
  
Aragorn simplemente decidió no contestar a esa pregunta. Posesivo, celoso, desilusionado, enamorado... y por todo eso, le estaba haciendo daño a Legolas y a sí mismo, porque tenía que admitir que no quería estar sin él.  
  
- Además, - continuó aguijoneando Haldir.- Estás asumiendo que Legolas disfrutó con lo sucedido, y eso, sí puedo asegurarte, sólo es producto de tu mente perturbada.  
  
'No fue agradable... Yo no quería así... Yo solo quería contigo...'  
  
El recuerdo de las palabras del elfo durante la conversación de la noche anterior, fueron una tortura extra en la mente de Aragorn. Así que eso era todo. Ni agradable, ni deseado. Y él estaba sintiéndose celoso de algo que no había sido ni agradable ni deseado. Ante esa revelación, tuvo muchos deseos de ahogarse por sí mismo en la fuente.  
  
- Dulces Valar...- murmuró, ahora desesperado.- Lo hice de nuevo...Volví a arruinarlo...  
  
Con un suspiro de alivio, Haldir se sentó a su lado.  
  
- Yo diría que estás muy cerca de arruinarlo por completo, amigo mío. Aunque todo podría depender de lo que decidas hacer en los próximos días.  
  
- ¿Qué más haré? Lo de siempre... Buscar la manera de disculparme. De nuevo.  
  
Diciendo así, se levantó y salió casi corriendo rumbo al interior del palacio.  
  
Dos días.  
  
Dos días largos, lentos, que se arrastraron sin piedad, sin hacerse ni un ápice más llevaderos.  
  
A pesar de toda la voluntad que Legolas ponía para no pensar en lo sucedido, cada una de las palabras de Aragorn parecían martillear en sus recuerdos. Una y otra vez se repetía que había hecho lo único que podía hacer, pero eso no servía como consuelo cuando recordaba lo que había perdido.  
  
Esa mañana, fue a la escuela casi por costumbre. Por ser un geijin, ya no tenía que hacerlo todos los días, sino solamente cuando los maestros se lo indicaran, pero en esa ocasión, le sirvió para tratar de alejar los pensamientos pesarosos, aunque solo fuera por unas horas.  
  
La okiya estaba en un revuelo cuando regresó y en cuanto traspasó el umbral, Fumio lo tomó por un brazo y lo llevó en andas hasta la sala principal, donde esperaba Tyra-san.  
  
- Qué bueno que llegaste, Legolas. Ha sucedido algo inesperado.  
  
"Por favor, más cosas inesperadas, no" rogó para sus adentros, el elfo.  
  
- Ha llegado una invitación de palacio.- continuó la mujer.- El rey Elessar ha solicitado tu compañía para una reunión formal esta noche.  
  
La expresión del rostro de Legolas no varió en absoluto, pero el corazón se detuvo en su pecho.  
  
- Tengo compromisos asumidos para esta noche, Tyra-san.- fue lo único que consiguió decir, y hasta para él fue una frase estúpida.  
  
- Ya nos estamos ocupando de eso, Legolas. Me interesaba hablar contigo por la importancia de esta invitación... Sabes que habíamos esperado que fuera Arwen la que recibiera estas invitaciones luego de que el rey celebrara su mizuage... pero eso no pasó. Ahora resulta que el rey te solicita a tí... - la mujer meneó la cabeza sin comprender.- Y es una gran responsabilidad porque representarás a nuestra okiya... Si no fuera porque la invitación te solicita especialmente, enviaría a un geijin con más experiencia.  
  
- No hay otro geijin en nuestra okiya, Tyra-san.- se atrevió a decir el elfo.- Pero no te preocupes, no causaré una mala impresión.  
  
- Bien. Solo quería asegurarme que entendieras la importancia del asunto. Ahora tendrás que empezar a prepararte, la invitación dice que un carruaje estará listo para tí en la entrada del Barrio.  
  
Con un gesto, le indicó que podía retirarse, cosa que el elfo hizo en silencio mientras los pensamientos le revoloteaban locamente en la cabeza.  
  
"Lo hizo... En realidad solo necesitaba un par de días... "  
  
No quería hacerse ilusiones, no podría resistir otra desilusión, pero tampoco podía evitarlo. La sola idea le hacía una extraña presión en el estómago, como si tuviese un centenar de mariposas revoloteando dentro de él.  
  
Hubiese querido ir a avisarle a Baldor, pero no era posible, el tiempo apremiaba, y si quería estar listo para cuando el carruaje llegara, tenía que apresurarse. Decidió que iría a ver a su hermano mayor en cuanto regresara.  
  
Le extrañó un poco no ver a Arwen merodeando por los alrededores. No que la echara en falta, pero en general, prefería tenerla a la vista, y no encontrarse con sus manejos sin haber podido preveerlos. Cuando interrogó a Fumio, aquel le comentó que la elfa había tenido un par de días insoportables y de momento, ni siquiera estaba en la okiya, cosa que él agradeció en su interior.  
  
(-0-) (-0-) (-0-)  
  
Aragorn paseó nervioso por el corredor mientras esperaba el arribo del carruaje. La reunión con un par de ministros había comenzado algo más de dos horas antes, pero eso estaba previsto. Había despachado rápidamente los asuntos que requerían su presencia, dejándolos para que se arreglaran sin él.  
  
Cuando le avisaron que el carruaje había llegado, dio un rápido vistazo a su apariencia en uno de los tantísimos espejos que llenaban los pasillos del palacio y se preparó. El sonido de los pasos de su guardia le anunció que ya llegaban, aunque por supuesto no consiguiera oír los de su elfo.  
  
"Mío." pensó. "No importa quien haya estado antes. Si él lo quiere, si una vez más puede perdonarme..."  
  
No estaba preparado para la visión que desembocó en el extremo del corredor y por unos instantes, se quedó sin palabras.  
  
Había dicho que la reunión era formal, por lo tanto, en la okiya habían elegido un traje sobrio, de colores serios e irónicamente, muy similar al que había usado la noche del mizuage. El haori y el hakama eran negros, y el keikogi gris. Había intrincados bordados en gris tanto en los bordes del haori como en el hakama. Ahora que ya era un geijin, el cabello rubio estaba sobriamente sujeto hacia atrás con una cinta negra.  
  
Escoltado por el guardia, avanzaba a pasos medidos hasta que llegó junto al monarca.  
  
Legolas no había podido quitar los ojos de Aragorn a medida que caminaba. Tenía un poco de temor por lo que podía hallar, ya que al encontrarlo, lo primero que había captado era el semblante neutro y adusto. Sin expresiones a flor de piel. Intentó no sentirse intranquilo por eso; él mismo solía poner ese rostro frío cuando no estaba muy seguro de lo que podía encontrar en el otro.  
  
Y estaba tan elegante, vestido como si fuese a encontrar a un alto dignatario o algo similar. Con un asomo de sonrisa, recordó que eso podía ser lo adecuado, después de todo, él había sido un príncipe.  
  
Al llegar frente a él hizo una respetuosa reverencia, y esperó a que él comenzara la conversación, como era lo debido.  
  
- Déjanos.- dijo Aragorn al guardia, con autoridad y aquel se retiró al punto. Luego se volvió hacia él y entonces sí, su rostro mostró una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.- Gracias por venir... Después de todas las idioteces que dije, temí que no aceptaras mi invitación.  
  
- Llegó a mi okiya, Majestad, no hubiese podido rechazarla.- fue la ambigua respuesta del elfo. "Y no lo hubiese hecho aunque hubiese tenido que escaparme para venir".  
  
Esa ambiguedad no pasó desapercibida para el rey, quien asintió intentando no ceder ante la posibilidad de que su invitación hubiese sido aceptada por obligación.  
  
- Estás muy hermoso esta noche.  
  
- Su Majestad informó que era una reunión formal. Me vistieron de acuerdo a eso... ¿Donde será la reunión?  
  
Ni una palabra fuera del protocolo.  
  
- Es una cena.- informó Aragorn girando y empezando a caminar. De acuerdo a lo normal en esos casos, Legolas lo siguió, ubicándose al costado izquierdo, dejando campo libre al brazo usado para el arma. Ambos se detuvieron junto a la puerta y el rey abrió, cediéndole el paso.  
  
Eso no era lo establecido. El invitado entraba primero y luego el acompañante. Él era el acompañante, por lo tanto debía entrar después de Aragorn. Lo miró, confundido. El rey era asiduo a esas compañías, seguro que la modalidad no le era desconocida. Encontró la mirada anhelante de los ojos grises y el gesto amable que le indicaban que entrara.  
  
Con un hondo suspiro, entró.  
  
El recinto estaba solitario. No había otros invitados, solo el salón iluminado por las velas y la mesa de roble, inmensa, en cuyo extremo había preparados dos lugares.  
  
Legolas se volvió hacia Aragorn, inquisitivo.  
  
- Estoy intentando pedirte perdón por mi estúpida actuación de hace dos días, Legolas... Por supuesto, puedes irte si lo deseas, pero me haría muy feliz que me acompañaras a cenar.  
  
Las palabras se atoraban en la boca del rey, sintiendo que el corazón le palpitaba demasiado fuerte en el pecho a la espera de la respuesta de su elfo. Si tan solo Legolas sintiese lo mismo que él...  
  
Por supuesto, lo único que Legolas quería, era quedarse, pero aún así tenía que dejar algunas cosas en claro.  
  
- Las cosas que dijiste... Me hicieron mucho daño.- musitó, clavando su mirada, intensamente azul en el rostro del rey.  
  
Deseando hundirse en esos ojos, Aragorn se animó a llevar su mano hacia el rostro impasible que tenía a su alcance, y deslizar sus dedos por una mejilla suave.  
  
- Perdóname...¿Qué puedo hacer, Legolas...? Solo soy un humano idiota... Soy celoso y posesivo... Algunas cosas hacen que me ponga peor... Pero estos dos días sin verte, han sido los peores de toda mi vida... Con o sin mizuage... Ahora sé que no puedo estar sin tí.  
  
Demasiada información en una sola frase. El elfo intentó procesarla lo más rápido que pudo pero las palabras quedaron resonando en su mente. Como la respuesta tardaba en llegar, Aragorn, se animó a acercarse y la mano se deslizó hacia el cuello, para poder tener un completo acceso a los labios que en esos momentos ocupaban toda su atención.  
  
Tenía plena conciencia que si el elfo seguía enojado con él, era probable que volviera a volar por el salón y esta vez aterrizando en algún lugar menos propicio que la primera ocasión; pero decidió arriesgarse. Y consiguió posar su boca sobre la del elfo, volver a sentir el roce delicado y el aliento fresco. Antes de poder plantearse otra cosa, estaba devorando esos labios que no solo no se opusieron sino que colaboraron con verdadero entusiasmo, abriéndose, permitiendole tomar sitio en aquel lugar que había extrañado tanto en las últimas horas.  
  
Sabiendo que eso era todo lo que había esperado desde aquella noche horrible, Legolas solo se aplicó a permitir el beso. Algo en su interior le decía que hubiese tenido que hacerse rogar un poco más, pero supo que no tendría las fuerzas suficientes como para repetir aquella danza de tira y afloja antes de permitirle su primer beso.  
  
Así que decidió ignorar por completo esa molesta voz interior. Además, Aragorn era avasallante, había cierta rudeza y ternura mezclada en su beso y eso era algo que siempre conseguía romper todas las resistencias del elfo.  
  
Al cabo de unos segundos, se dio cuenta que su cuerpo se había amoldado a la perfección al del rey, los dos tan juntos, tan encerrados en el pequeño universo que eran los brazos del otro, que era como si todo el resto del mundo hubiese dejado de existir. Pese a la extraordinaria comodidad de esa postura, Aragorn se obligó a soltarlo y sonrió.  
  
- Al menos, esta vez no me aventaste del otro lado del salón...  
  
- No vuelvas a hacerlo.- advirtió Legolas, en un susurro.- No vuelvas a lastimarme así.  
  
Conciente de la enormidad de su suerte, Aragorn asintió.  
  
- Lo prometo... Nunca más. ¿Cenarás conmigo?  
  
- ¿No vendrá nadie más?  
  
- Nadie más. Solo nosotros dos.  
  
Ilusionado por tener por fin un momento a solas con el hombre Legolas sonrió tambien y asintió.  
  
- Cenemos, entonces.  
  
- Permíteme esto.- el hombre puso gentilmente las manos sobre los hombros del elfo y lo libró del haori, dejándolo a un lado. Ante el asombro que provocó esa actitud, explicó.- Esta noche, tú no eres mi acompañante. Eres mi invitado.  
  
Lo escoltó hasta el lugar que le había asignado a la derecha de la mesa y luego tomó lugar en la cabecera de la mesa.  
  
Había toda clase de platos, el humano fue quitando las cubiertas de plata y descubriendo las exquisiteces que había mandado a preparar para la ocasión. Sabía que las carnes rojas no eran del gusto del elfo, pero había otras cosas que podía ofrecerle y para ello había importunado a su cocinero durante toda la tarde.  
  
- Esto es especialmente preparado para tí, amor...- quitó la cubierta y el aroma se expandió en el aire.  
  
- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Legolas, mirando los extraños animales que habían en medio de la fuente y dudando seriamente si eso era comestible.  
  
- Langostinos mar... er...bueno, langostinos, acompañados con ensalada de maiz tostado, tomate fresco, cebolla morada... y... bueno, el cocinero me dijo algo más pero no lo recuerdo... Creo que son estas hojitas verdes...  
  
- ¿Hojas verdes? ¿Planeas servirme en tu cena?  
  
La mirada de Aragorn fue tan evidente, que el elfo sintió un repentino calor subiendole al rostro.  
  
- No para la cena... Para el postre quizás.  
  
- Cilantro.- dijo un ruborizado Legolas volviendo la vista al plato.  
  
- ¿Cómo...?  
  
- Las... hojitas... Son de cilantro...  
  
Sonriendo todavía, Aragorn sirvió el vino color ambar en las altas copas de cristal.  
  
Si no hubiese sido por el exhaustivo entrenamiento que Baldor le había dado sobre las costumbres a seguir en la mesa de los mortales, el elfo hubiese tenido un pequeño contratiempo para comer ese plato, pero con absoluto desenvolvimiento, como si lo hubiese hecho infinidad de veces, empuño los utensilios.  
  
Durante unos minutos, no se animaron a hablar, entonces Legolas apeló al entrenamiento conseguido en aquellas noches de diversas reuniones para quebrar el silencio.  
  
- Espero que Faramir esté mejor.- deseó el elfo, en verdad preocupado por ese humano divertido y animoso que había conocido durante las celebraciones.- ¿Fue tan grave?  
  
- Muy grave. Tuve miedo de no poder hacer nada por él... realmente hicieron un gran trabajo con él.  
  
- Y no fue una enfermedad.  
  
- No. No pude reconocer qué clase de veneno usaron con él, pero fue poderoso y devastador. Estuvieron muy cerca de conseguirlo.- la mano de Legolas se cerró sobre la suya, en un gesto de apoyo.  
  
Luego de eso, la conversación se encausó hacia otros temas, hacia el lugar hermoso y florido que era Emyn Arnen y que el príncipe de Ithilien había mejorado durante sus años de gobierno. Tan bien describió las maravillas del lugar, que Legolas sintió muchos deseos de conocerlo.  
  
Un par de sirvientes entraron cuando Aragorn hizo sonar una campanilla, y con rapidez y eficiencia quitaron algunas cosas y dejaron el postre.  
  
El deleite del elfo por los dulces le iluminó el rostro por unos segundos. A diferencia de la vez anterior, no preguntó qué era, sino que se dedicó a saborearlo.  
  
- No... mejor no sirvas más.- dijo, poniendo su mano sobre el borde de la copa e impidiendo que Aragorn volviese a llenarla.- No estoy del todo acostumbrado, y no querrás embriagarme... ¿Verdad?  
  
- De ninguna manera... - juzgando que ya había ganado suficiente al obtener una vez más el perdón de Legolas, asintió de forma casi imperceptible.- Además, ya deberías regresar a tu okiya.  
  
- ¿Ya..?- preguntó Legolas, desencantado, pero entonces decidió que no iba a irse de ahí todavía.- ¿En realidad quieres que me vaya?  
  
Aragorn se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia una de las puertas laterales del salón.  
  
- No. Había preparado algo más para esta noche... Eso, claro, si tienes el valor para cruzar esa puerta conmigo.  
  
El elfo se movilizó hacia él, hasta llegar a su lado. No había ningún matiz beligerante en su voz, sino algo mas bien similar a un cierto tono burlón.  
  
- ¿Crees que no tengo valor suficiente para enfrentar cualquier cosa que hayas puesto detrás de esa puerta?  
  
- Oh, yo sé que eres un elfo valeroso... pero siempre se puede tener un momento de vacilación...  
  
- Ya tuve mi momento de vacilación y cobardía hace algunos días, así que estoy preparado.  
  
Los dos supieron a qué se refería sin hacer mención al suceso en especial, como tambien que la afirmación, 'estoy preparado' era absolutamente cierta.  
  
- Como quieras. - y le tendió la mano para entrar juntos.  
  
La habitación contigua estaba en semi penumbras. Con un gesto de cierta incredulidad, Legolas vio que aunque el mobiliario era distinto, conocía bastante bien la disposición de cada mueble. Una mesa con un par de copas a un lado, la alfombra mullida y espesa, y más lejos, el lecho, cercano al hogar encendido. La atmósfera era cálida, serena.  
  
- ¿De qué se trata esto, Aragorn...?  
  
- De tu mizuage, amor.- antes que el elfo pudiese decir algo más, lo envolvió en sus brazos.- Y de lo que borrará todo el mal recuerdo de lo sucedido... Si me lo permites.  
  
Por unos instantes, Legolas se quedó sin aire, lo último que hubiese querido esa noche, era que le recordaran aquello. Si Aragorn lo quería, tendría que quererlo así.  
  
- No se puede deshacer lo hecho.  
  
- No quiero deshacer lo hecho... Quiero reescribir una experiencia mejor sobre eso. Y quiero que lo hagamos juntos.  
  
Sin deshacerse por completo del contacto, lo llevó hasta la mesa, donde además de las copas, había otras cosas que Legolas reconoció al punto. Una copa ritual del mizuage y un cuenco pequeño con unos pastelitos en él.  
  
Sin quitar los ojos de encima de su elfo, Aragorn tomó uno de los 'ekubo' que había encargado al mismo lugar donde Legolas había hecho los suyos, y lo mordió lentamente. Luego, con un gesto suave, ofreció la parte restante a Legolas que vaciló apenas antes de acercarse al pastelito y tomarlo directamente con su boca. El trozo era tan pequeño, que sin proponérselo, sus labios rozaron con sensualidad los dedos de Aragorn.  
  
Luego el humano sirvió el licor en la copa baja y bebió un sorbo, tendiéndola hacia el elfo, que esta vez, con total conocimiento, aferró la copa y la mano del hombre con la suya, mientras bebía en una repetición casi exacta de la ceremonia de su mizuage.  
  
Cuando abandonaron la copa en la mesa, ya no hubo mas indecisiones para ninguno de los dos.  
  
Aragorn depositó besos leves como plumas en los labios entreabiertos y ansiosos del elfo y deslizó sus labios hacia el cuello, enterrando su rostro en el cálido hueco detrás de la oreja, luego se alejó un poco y giró hasta quedar a espaldas de Legolas.  
  
Aquel sabía muy bien lo que seguía, era parte del ritual para despojarlo de sus ropas, y ese hecho, que algunos días atrás solo le había producido un intenso deseo de correr, ahora solo lo llenaba de ansiedad. Las manos del rey hicieron a un lado el cabello y sintió sus labios recorriendo la curva del cuello esta vez desde atrás. Un poco después, las manos descendieron hasta la cintura y avanzaron hacia adelante, tal como lo había hecho el Mayoral y deshicieron el nudo del obi, que cayó al suelo.  
  
Tambien Aragorn tenía práctica en eso, porque los lacitos que aseguraban los cruces del keikogi fueron desarmados en segundos y la prenda se deslizó por los hombros del elfo ayudado por las manos oficiosas del hombre para quedar junto al obi. Cuando Aragorn lo sujetó, oprimiéndolo contra su cuerpo, el contacto, esperado hizo que el elfo soltara un pequeño suspiro y recargara su cuerpo hacia atrás. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del hombre al tiempo que las manos viajaban por su tórax, desde su abdomen hasta el pecho firme.  
  
No era ni siquera parecido a lo que había pasado antes, porque ahora, Legolas ansiaba seguir. Quería ser besado de nuevo, lo necesitaba por lo que giró hasta quedar de frente a Aragorn.  
  
- Bésame de nuevo...- pidió y claro que el hombre no necesitó mayor invitación.  
  
Mientras lo besaba, lo conducía hacia el lecho y al llegar, lo depositó casi con delicadeza. Legolas vio cómo el rey, ahora solo el hombre que amaba, se arrodillaba frente a él para quitarle las botas, una por una, y luego deslizaba sus manos a través de la tela del hakama hasta llegar a los lazos que la aseguraban.  
  
Sentado al borde de la cama, con Aragorn arrodillado entre sus piernas, Legolas veía los dedos morenos desarmando los lazos, mientras sus propias manos impacientes lo ayudaban en la tarea. No podía creer que estuviese haciendo eso pero una parte de su mente registró el hecho que mientras que en su mizuage cada capa de ropa era una protección, ahora, cada prenda era un estorbo que le impedía sentir el tacto de Aragorn sobre su piel. Tacto que anhelaba de una manera casi dolorosa.  
  
Desapareció el hakama junto con la ropa interior y Aragorn se irguió frente a él para enfrentar la visión de su elfo, con el rostro levemente arrebatado, los labios exhalaban su respiración anhelante, y los ojos azules que no dejaban de mirarlo.  
  
Se suponía que era como su mizuage... Pero no se podía deshacer lo hecho, y de aquella noche, Legolas había aprendido algunas cosas. Pocas, pero inevitables. Y no se puede desaprender lo aprendido. Tomó el rostro de Aragorn y se inclinó hacia él,para besarle, para ofrecerle sus labios y al mismo tiempo, dejar que sus manos viajaran a través de los hombros fuertes y desembocaran en la abotonadura de la ropa del rey. Uno a uno, se deshizo del obstáculo de los botones y luego deslizó la prenda, para descubrir, no sin cierta frustración que debajo había una camisa blanca, hermosa pero molesta. Poco dispuesto a luchar de nuevo con botones, hizo correr los dedos por los flancos de ese cuerpo atlético y musculos hasta las caderas, tiró de los bordes hasta que la liberó.  
  
Mientras Aragorn hundía su rostro en su cuello, mordiendo con suavidad la delicada piel de esa zona, Legolas levantó la camisa dejando que las yemas de sus dedos reconocieran los contornos del pecho. Siguió subiéndola, hasta que el hombre tuvo que levantar sus brazos para que la prenda saliese por sobre su cabeza. Ofensiva e inútil, la pieza de tela fue desechada a un costado.  
  
Aragorn se elevó un poco, y gentilmente, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros del elfo, lo reclinó con suavidad en el lecho, manteniéndose suspendido sobre sus manos y rodillas, mientras sus bocas volvían a buscarse con tanta avidez como si nunca se hubiesen conocido.  
  
Cuando por fin el humano liberó sus labios, Legolas dejó que su vista recorriera el amplio pecho con una pequeña mata de vello castaño en medio, el vientre, tan tentador, tan firme que apenas pudo contener los deseos de deslizar su boca a través de él. Se contentaba por el momento, con dejar que sus manos reconocieran los brazos fuertes como columnas que tenía a su alcance.  
  
Con el cuerpo del elfo entre sus brazos y piernas, Aragorn solo podía contemplar la belleza que tenía a su disposición, y en un último segundo de cordura envió un pensamiento de gratitud hacia su amigo Haldir por haberlo hecho entrar en razones. Si no hubiese sido por él, ese ser maravilloso no hubiese estado con él, amándolo de esa forma. Apoyando su peso sobre sus rodillas, dejó que sus manos viajaran hacia las estrechas caderas, acariciando, aquellas se metieron dentro del 'hadajuban', única prenda que Legolas mantenía sobre su piel y se deslizaron por dentro hasta alcanzar los ya semiendurecidos pezones.Sus uñas trazaron círculos enloquecedores alrededor de uno de ellos y luego sobre el otro, hasta que sintió un gemido suave proveniente de su compañero.  
  
- ¿Podemos... quitar esto...?- preguntó Aragorn y nunca supo que tan parecidas fueron sus palabras a las que había usado el Mayoral.  
  
- Sí...- fue la respuesta casi inmediata y pronto, la prenda se deslizó sobre su rostro y salió disparada hacia algún rincón.  
  
Ahora sin que nada pudiese entorpecer su visión, Aragorn contempló la figura que tenía a su alcance, con arrobamiento absoluto.  
  
Legolas era simplemente perfecto. No había mácula en la piel alabastrina, la silueta delgada y flexible de músculos marcados suavemente. Debido a las tiernas caricias proporcionadas por él, los pezones rosados resaltaban en el pecho, y el leve hundimiento del ombligo era una cavidad oscura que invitaba a que posara sus labios en él. Las cintura delgada, y las piernas tan perfectas como el resto del cuerpo. Hasta los pies, hermosos y aristocráticos eran deseables.  
  
El elfo había cerrado los ojos por un instante, para sentir con plenitud cada contacto, y el tenue rubor que afloraba en sus mejillas era el marco perfecto para los labios entreabiertos y húmedos.  
  
- Eres tan hermoso...- susurró el mortal luchando desesperadamente con el deseo de sentir al elfo gimiendo bajo su cuerpo, pero estaba decidido a ir a la velocidad adecuada.  
  
Ante esas palabras, Legolas lo enfocó y decidió arrojar atrás su inexperiencia y tomar lo que tenía frente a sí, lo que había anhelado tanto tiempo. Se izó apenas sobre sus codos, y ese gesto hizo que el humano retrocediera un poco, dejándole espacio para que pudiese sentarse.  
  
Ahora, el precioso rostro élfico había quedado justo a la altura de la necesitada entrepierna del rey, y eso, no podía disimularlo ni siquiera la ropa que todavía cubría esa parte de la antomía de Aragorn. Tentativamente, con algo de timidez, Legolas hizo que sus manos recorrieran toda la longitud de los muslos poderosos y los dedos largos y blancos engancharon el borde de los pantalones, los abrieron y empezaron a bajarlos.  
  
Muy despacio, Aragorn sentía que su última prenda era removida, y trataba de controlar su respiración, si bien no podía controlar ninguna otra parte de su cuerpo. Al mirar hacia abajo, la rubia cabeza, los labios entreabiertos tan cerca de él estuvieron a punto de jugarle una muy mala pasada. Apartó la vista y apretó fuertemente los puños para resistir mientras su pantalón seguía descendiendo un poco más.  
  
Ante la golosa vista de Legolas, el vientre plano, tentador y moreno parecía temblar y sus manos fueron hacia atrás, para librar la tela de las nalgas redondas, firmes. No se privó del placer de hacer correr muy levemente sus dedos por esa tersura. Los oscuros vellos rizados aparecieron pronto, y pronto tambien saltó ante su vista que todas sus maniobras agradaban profundamente al rey.  
  
No podía terminar de quitar la prenda si Aragorn continuaba de rodillas, pero de pronto lo asaltó un deseo irrefrenable de posar sus labios en aquella parte húmeda y erguida. Un beso tenue, fue casi solamente echar su aliento caliente sobre ese lugar, para que aquel diera un brinco y todo el cuerpo de Aragorn se tensara al límite.  
  
Aún sin saber muy bien qué hacer, Legolas se preparaba para tomar ese bocado por completo, cuando las manos del rey separaron su rostro de allí, haciendo que elevara sus ojos.  
  
- Elbereth, Legolas...- jadeó el humano.- ¿Acaso quieres volverme loco...?  
  
Y el elfo solo pudo sonreír. Nunca habría podido imaginar que la intimidad con alguien podía ser además de tan caliente, tan divertida; porque sí era divertido saber que podía causar esos estremecimientos en Aragorn.  
  
Aquel consiguió reunir algo de coordinación para quitarse esa última prenda, entonces lanzó una mirada llena de ansia al elfo, y con un movimiento ágil y casi felino, avanzó de nuevo sobre él atrapando su boca con pasión casi salvaje. Lo cubrió con su cuerpo y por un instante tuvo cierto temor que su peso fuese demasiado, pero al segundo siguiente recordó que ese elfo era incluso mas fuerte que él.  
  
Al sentir el contacto, un gemido escapó del control de Legolas. No solamente el roce del velludo pecho de Aragorn contra el suyo, sino el de su punzante erección contra la propia, y las piernas enroscándose en las suyas hicieron que abriera los ojos para enfocarlos directamente sobre el rostro del humano que esperaba su reacción.  
  
- No tengas temor, hermoso mío... Tendré cuidado...- murmuró Aragorn.  
  
- No tengo temor.- fue la respuesta, suave pero segura.  
  
- Ahora... seré yo quien se divierta...  
  
Y el humano decidió a dedicarse por completo a adorar esas formas que tanto había anhelado y comenzó un lento recorrido con su boca comenzando en los labios del elfo, a través de la perfecta curva del cuello hasta el pecho, donde sus dientes tironearon con delicadeza los pezones una y otra vez, primero de uno, luego de otro.  
  
- Aahh...Ar... Arag...- ni siquiera eran frases completas sino solo tenues gemidos los que llegaron como respuesta a esas atenciones.  
  
El recorrido siguió hasta el ombligo y Aragorn dedicó bastante tiempo a lamer el oscuro orificio mientras sus manos viajaban a traves de las caderas. Descendió aun más hasta encontrar que tambien su elfo estaba ansioso y lo demostraba de forma evidente. Necesitaba acomodarse en una mejor posición, de modo que tentativamente metió una mano entre las piernas del elfo, para separarlas.  
  
El contacto tibio en el interior de sus muslos, hizo que Legolas se tensara apenas un poco e irguiera el rostro. Al constatar que era Aragorn el que estaba ahí, volvió a dejarse caer hacia atrás y sumisamente dejó que se situara entre sus piernas. Aquella aceptación, casi acaba con el control del humano que consiguió mantenerlo a muy duras penas.  
  
Además, había mucho por disfrutar todavía. La sonrosada cabeza del pene de Legolas brillaba, humedecida por sus primeras muestras de excitación, y Aragorn acercó sus labios a ese sitio haciendo vengativamente, lo mismo que su elfo había echo con él: exhaló su tibio aliento en ese preciso lugar.  
  
- ¡Aragorn...!- fue el grito ahogado.  
  
El contacto hizo que el elfo se arqueara de forma incontenible y lanzara un profundo gemido, que fue seguido por otros igual de intensos cuando la boca del humano se apoderó de su miembro y comenzó a succionarlo.  
  
Despacio, suave por momentos y fuerte, con ritmo después, haciendo vibrar todo el cuerpo élfico acompañando los movimientos, deseando plegarse a esas ondas calientes que corrían a lo largo de toda su piel.  
  
Incapaz de controlar la intensidad de las sensaciones que lo bombardeaban, Legolas ya no pensaba en nada que no fuese el placer que lo recorría. La boca caliente que lo aprisionaba se alejó.  
  
- Por favor... por favor...- gemía desesperado, al sentir que lo abandonaban así.  
  
- Dime, hermoso mío... Dime qué quieres...- acicateó el humano, besando el sedoso interior de los muslos blancos. Besitos leves, prometedores... y el enloquecedor roce de la barba contra la piel...  
  
- Yo...- el elfo se mordió los labios para no ceder.  
  
- Dímelo...  
  
Era un terrible placer brindar esa ardiente tortura, escuchar los gemidos dulces que no se animaban a poner en palabras lo que él tanto quería seguir haciendo.  
  
- No... te det...engas...- rogó.  
  
La entrecortada frase fue acallada al segundo siguiente, porque le habían elevado las caderas y ahora la lengua húmeda y juguetona se dirigía más al sur. Su entrada palpitaba de expectación y la caricia en los alrededores casi lo llevó al límite.  
  
Viendo que si seguía, el elfo estallaría, Aragorn se retiró por unos segundos, buscando tambien un poco de sosiego para sí mismo.  
  
Pero Legolas no estaba tan dispuesto a detenerse, ni a resignar tan fácilmente su orgullo ligeramente herido al haber dejado escapar esa súplica.  
  
Cuando el humano sintió que un par de manos lo sostenían por los brazos, y con rapidez y fuerza invertían las posiciones, recordó peregrinamente que Legolas lo había hecho volar varios metros cuando se había atrevido a besarlo 'sin permiso'.  
  
Ahora, la mirada un tanto asombrada, pero sin duda excitada por el cambio, de Aragorn encontró sobre sí el rostro encandilado del elfo. El cabello rubio caía como una cascada, libre, sedoso y cuando aquel se inclinó para besarlo, el mundo se tornó dorado y azul para el humano que quedó atrapado en ese universo del cual no quería salir.  
  
Había inexperiencia en las suaves caricias que su elfo le estaba prodigando, pero eso era doblemente placentero para Aragorn. Le brindaba placer y le demostraba que Legolas se sentía tan a gusto como él con lo que estaba sucediendo.  
  
Ahora le tocaba a él sufrir ese tormento que había sido tan generoso en prodigar. Unos labios increíblemente suaves recorrieron su cuello, delinearon la línea de la clavícula y unos dientes juguetones intentaron atrapar su nuez, la cual subía y bajaba cada vez que él tragaba para resistir.  
  
La risita de Legolas al no conseguir su objetivo, fue deliciosa.  
  
- Elfo... travieso...- rezongó Aragorn, en un suspiro que se cortó en seco cuando los dientes oprimieron apenas uno de sus duros pezones.  
  
- Humano peludo...- ronroneó el elfo, dando pequeños tironcitos en el vello del pecho antes de dedicarse al otro pezón.  
  
Y luego su boca siguió recorriendo, bajando y bajando. Hasta que llegó exactamente al lugar donde le habían impedido llegar antes. Se animó a tomarlo con su mano, muy despacio, sintiendo cómo pulsaba bajo su tacto, como se humedecía más todavía. Tocándolo, con todo su deseo, con toda su inexperiencia a cuestas, pero sin resignarse a dejarlo antes que le suplicara como él mismo había hecho minutos antes.  
  
- Legolas... no... no voy a re... a resistir...  
  
- Mmm... qué pena...  
  
Preguntándose si podría repetir lo que Aragorn había hecho con él, el elfo lo liberó de su mano, pero acercó sus labios y aplicó un suave beso en la punta, ocasionando un estremecimiento tan fuerte que casi se sobresaltó. Ahora seguro que iba por buen camino, dejó que su lengua jugueteara un poco allí antes de recorrerlo en toda su longitud. Notaba la tensión que estaba creando y que se acrecentó cuando lo tomó por completo en su boca. Apenas un par de succiones y lo soltó.  
  
- ¡Ah! ¿Qué te propones...?- preguntó desesperado, levantando la cabeza.  
  
La mirada cándida lo enfocó entre sus piernas levemente encogidas.  
  
- Dime que es lo que deseas...  
  
Conciente que estaba recibiendo su merecido, Aragorn se dejó caer hacia atrás y para resistir, se dedicó a recitar entre dientes toda su genealogía, mientras la juguetona lengua del elfo lo atormentaba. Qué demonios, no tenía orgullo ni nada que se le pareciera en esos momentos.  
  
- Deseo... deseo que sigas... por favor...- su propia voz, ronca, extraña y desconocida.  
  
Durante algunos segundos, solo sus ahogados gemidos llenaron la habitación. No, no tenía que detenerlo antes que todo terminara y él tenía otros planes todavía. Reuniendo la poca razón que le quedaba, consiguió maniobrar sus manos y separar amorosamente al elfo que seguía tratándolo como si de una golosina se tratase.  
  
Pensó que Legolas se resistiría a encontrarse debajo nuevamente, pero no fue así. Aquel solo rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, haciendo que el contacto entre ellos fuese pleno una vez más mientras que no cesaba de acariciarlo. Esa aceptación, terminó por decidir a Aragorn que ya necesitaba poseerlo con urgencia.  
  
Tal como en otros mizuage, el pequeño cuenco con el aceite estaba a un borde de la cama y él aprovechó esos segundos para lubricar sus dedos. Luego, resuelto a ir hasta el final, volvió al ataque.  
  
Con cuidado, sus dedos acariciaron la entrada del elfo e introdujo uno de ellos muy suavemente sin perder de vista las reacciones en el rostro de su amado. Apenas un gesto de contracción en la mandíbula. Masajeó el interior aterciopelado, expandiéndolo y cuando introdujo el segundo, Legolas jadeó y se mordió el labio inferior para evitar un nuevo gemido. Unos pequeños movimientos de tijera en su interior, preparándolo para un tercero.  
  
Ya no podía seguir aguantando más. Aragorn había se contenido todo lo humanamente posible, pero estaba llegando al límite de su resistencia. Retiró sus dedos y se ubicó. Casi de inmediato, Legolas empujó con sus caderas, buscandolo con deseo. Untando un poco más de aceite en su endurecida carne, Aragorn lo penetró muy despacio pero eso no evitó el pequeño gesto de dolor. Conciente de ello, el hombre se quedó quieto un segundo y tomó en sus manos el pene palpitante del elfo,masajeándolo hasta que el gesto se desvaneció. Solo entonces empujó de nuevo hasta ser engullido por un interior apretado y caliente.  
  
Nada hubiese podido evitar el súbito ardor que se encendió en la región sur de su cuerpo, y Legolas lo sabía. Aunque no hubiese visto mucho del Mayoral, a primera vista había notado que Aragorn era mas grande y aunque eso le había causado un poco de inquietud al principio, la dulce preparación y la atención amorosa que le habían brindado lo habían hecho sentir seguro. Seguro que si el dolor era demasiado y él le pedía que se detuviera, Aragorn se detendría. Solo que no deseó en ningún momento detener nada, ni siquiera por ese pequeño aguijón.  
  
Las manos blancas buscaron y encontraron sus brazos, en realidad, Legolas buscaba cualquier parte de Aragorn que pudiese tocar, que pudiese aferrar. Se sentía invadido por completo, todo su ser palpitaba en la parte inferior de su cuerpo y anhelaba más, aunque no tuviese idea de qué más podía darle Aragorn, si ya estaba hundido por completo en él.  
  
Y entonces, como adivinando sus deseos, el hombre se movió, se retiró casi por completo y volvió a hundirse en su cuerpo, haciendo contacto con su centro interno, provocando una violenta oleada de placer que se disparó con la velocidad de un relámpago.  
  
Los movimientos se volvieron más largos, sinuosos, y ahora ambos gemían al unísono, las manos acariciaban hombros, brazos, espaldas. Una y otra vez se unieron los labios, explorando uno al otro, mordiendo con anhelo, con frenesí.  
  
- Legolas... Legolas...  
  
Era tan placentero oír su nombre en los labios amados, que el elfo solo podía aferrarse a la espalda morena, hundir sus dedos febriles en la piel que ondulaba cada vez que arremetían contra él y dejarse arrastrar.  
  
El ritmo crecía sin cesar hasta que el climax los arrolló y Legolas se liberó entre los dos cuerpos con un gemido profundo, incontenible. Segundos después, la emisión caliente de Aragorn lo llenó por completo.  
  
Ambos yacieron, sudorosos, jadeantes, uno en brazos del otro, todavía temblando por la excitación que lentamente se retiraba. Con cuidado para no causar ninguna molestia a su amor, Aragorn salió del cuerpo del elfo y se ubicó a un costado, arrastrándolo dentro de su abrazo. Pero seguía acariciándolo, sus manos nunca lo abandonaban.  
  
Abrigado allí, Legolas se mantuvo quieto, esperando que Aragorn hiciera algun gesto, mientras dejaba que las luces que se habían encendido por todos lados, se apagaran de a poco. Y no podía dejar de comparar lo sucedido en ese momento con lo sucedido en su mizuage.  
  
Aquello había sido tan irreal, tan forzado y aunque no había sido violento, no había dejado de ser antinatural. En cambio esto... Y esto abarcaba toda la maravilla que había descubierto en el cuerpo de Aragorn, en las sensaciones que podía despertar en otro y en las que se habían despertado en él. Tan diferente, placentero y fácil.  
  
Aragorn se movio, todavía respirando con agitación y le acarició el rostro, ubicandolo para volver a besarlo, esta vez con tanta dulzura que el elfo lamentó que el beso terminara.  
  
- Te amo.- le dijo a ese rostro perfecto, a los brillantes ojos azules que se abrieron de asombro ante la frase. - Nunca le dije esto antes a nadie, Legolas... Te amo.  
  
Aragorn dejó caer las palabras con el corazón enloquecido en espera de una respuesta. Y la respuesta vino.  
  
Claro que ésa era la diferencia. Sabiendo ahora que sus sentimientos eran por completo correspondidos, el elfo pudo dejar salir las palabras que habían estado a punto de aflorar un par de días atras. Se izó hasta el rostro de Aragorn y besó sus ojos, la punta de su nariz y encontró sus labios.  
  
- Humano tonto... Posesivo... Celoso... Tambien te amo.  
  
Y lo que sentía era tan intenso, que quemaba, quemaba con un calor que solo se apaciguaba al contacto de una piel con la otra.  
  
Durante el resto de la noche, solo se preocuparon en apaciguar el fuego.  
  
Legolas regresó a la okiya cuando casi amanecía y se fue directo a su habitación, porque a pesar de toda su élfica resistencia, estaba agradablemente agotado. Y antes de entregarse al descanso, sonrió al recuerdo de Elroy.  
  
"Es grandioso, Legolas... Te lo aseguro hermanito... "  
  
- Tenías razón. Sí es grandioso...  
  
TBC...  
  
N/A: Je, por si a alguien le interesa, el reyecito tenía sus intenciones desde el principio. Lo que están cenando, son langostinos marinados y la ensalada etc, etc, pertenecen a un recetario afrodisíaco... ;-) mejor no pregunten cómo lo sé... juasjuas.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Vania: Ays, sí comprendo perfectamente lo que te sucede... Cuando llego a casa, me quito los zapatos y ya pueden irse olvidando de mí en el resto del mundo jeje apenas cenar y dormir... Aquí está pues, porque ya no iba a seguir haciendo sufrir a estos dos. Ya tenían que tener su ratito de felicidad, y creo que les daré unos más... No te gusta que aparezca Denethor, bueno, éste tambien se las trae. Ya alguien se encargó de 'refrescarle' las ideas a Aragorn Juas, es que este montaraz no es malo, pero a veces medio testarudo. En cuanto al concurso... pues fue inesperado. En el viajecito que hice pusieron esa canción en el bus, y ahì salió eso. Yo, contentita de participar. Un besote.  
  
Forfirith: Hi! Por nada, niña... las felicitaciones al terminar un estudio siempre son merecidas Sip, está tristecito mi Leggy; pero ya viste, no le duró mucho. Haldir se encargó de hacer que el cabezotas de Aragorn entrara en razones. Te gusta Haldir y Baldor... Tendré otra parejita para hacer sufr... err... para hacer feliz... Jajajaja muy buena la colección de improperios para la brujísima y que son totalmente merecidos. Te recomiendo que vayas coleccionando algunos más, ésta todavía no hizo todo lo malo que tenía por delante en este fic. En cuanto al rey, pues se pescó terrible borrachera, y cuando eso pasa, algunos no se dan cuenta de nada ¬¬ ( ni siquiera de la ausencia de ciertas cositas) Conste que toy esperando el próximo capi de tu fic... Muchos besitos.  
  
Monce: Holis... Ahá, rey, pero un poquitin estúpido, cierto... En cuanto a tu idea... pues yo creo que podría ser, pero el elfito sufriría horrores snif, snif... me parece que mucho mas que el mortal idiota. Lo único que salvó a Aragorn es que no lo rechazó por completo, nomás tuvo que luchar un poco con sus ideas trogloditas jeje. Sigo coleccionando ideas para que Arwen termine de una manera muy horrorosa porque ya quedó descartado de plano el viajecito a Valinor. Por lo de 'Ser tres'... gracias mil. No la publico aquí porque a veces la gente se pone quisquillosa con eso del mpreg... en el otro sitio toy tranquilita. Besos.  
  
Amazona Verde: Uy, ;-P Creo que no me expliqué bien... Lo de los rangos lo dije porque muy al principio la idea era poner a Imrahil con Iorlas, pero después alguien me dijo eso que merecía a alguien con más jerarquía y ahí fue donde me dije yo: qué mejor que otro reyecito? Intentémoslo. Así que me quedo más tranquilita que te guste esa pareja, para allá va... Nos vemos! Besinhos.  
  
Azalea: Todos están de acuerdo con Baldor, el rey es un idiota; pero por suerte tiene un buen amigo que lo hace recapacitar a tiempo antes que meta su real pata hasta el cuello, aunque ya metió otras cositas uff ...¬¬... Y tienes razón, esa bruja piruja (lexico nuevito tomado de Fortirith) hará sufrir al elfito, pero buscará el momento justo para decírselo. Denethor va a llegar y las cosas se pondrán color de hormiga. Haldircito tendrá que darse cuenta que le pasan cosas con Baldor y yo haré de las mías. Muchos besotes.  
  
Nina: Hi! Mientras la musa me acompañe, actualizaré prontito. Bueno, la reacción de Aragorn fue bastante mala por un momento, y Arwen se aprovechó. No te quepa duda que usará lo sucedido contra Legolas, solo que esperará el momento justo. Ya ves que hubo alguien encargado de hacer entrar en razones al rey, un poquito a la fuerza, pero bien... resultó. Jajaja, no eres la única que odia a Arwen... Te gustan Haldir y Baldor juntos? Bueno, estoy trabajando en eso, pero no les resultará fácil. Un beso.  
  
Prince Legolas: Así que asesinato... La idea es buena y tiene muchas adeptas jiji. Pero si la asesinan ahora, quien hará las próximas maldades que me quedan para el resto del fic? El elfito y el rey ya se contentaron y lo pasaron genial pese a la bruja. Y tendrán sus lindos ratitos de felicidad por ahora... Mueejeje... Con respecto al concurso, tambien te deseo que te vaya muy bien, porque tu fic es realmente precioso. Besitos.  
  
Fedia: Justo, ni mucho ni tan poco. Es que este reyecito es un poquito menos celoso que el Aragorn de tu fic jeje. Pero que más dá, los celos igual hacen sufrir. Y más cuando los ahogan en vino... Yo he pensado que es bastante común eso, y mi Aragorn puede ser rey, montaraz y todo, pero es un hombre común... Por eso metió la pata, ufa con él. En cuanto a las consecuencias, aunque no lo creas, la elfa puede hacer cosas peores que embarazarse. Un beso.  
  
Iona: tienes razón, bruja peor no ha habido, y ahora tambien, Denethor... Ese me cayó muy mal en el libro, por querer matar a Faramir, y luego en la película, ni hablar. Ahora tampoco será bueno para nadie muejeje. Vaya que al rey le enfriaron la cabeza!! Y el elfito sí le importa, pero está luchando con esas cosas tontas que les ponen a algunos hombres en la cabeza sobre eso de ser el primero... Uf. En cuanto a lo fatal para Leggy... pues no será que la elfa se haya revolcado con el rey. Ah, pillina!! Disfrutando ahora que el dolor...er...que no hay novio, no? Lo bien que haces. El viajecito me vino bien, de allí salió el fic para el concurso de Jun. Por cierto, muchas gracias por tu comentario. Un monton de besitos. 


	19. Consejero Real

Título: El destino del árbol y el junco

Autor: abysm

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de JR Tolkien, por supuesto. Los tomé prestados un tiempito.

Advertencias: Esto será slash Aragorn/Legolas, definitivamente. Creo que será rating R en algunos capítulos.

Aclaraciones: AU. No hay Anillo ni Sauron. El fic estará ambientado en la tradición de las geishas. Algunas de esas costumbres van a estar alteradas para beneficio de la trama del fic. Intentaré aclarar las ideas erróneas, me encanta el mundo de las geishas y no quisiera ofender. Por eso, habrá algunos nombres japoneses (personajes secundarios, obvio y poquitos) y alguna que otra frase.

Capitulo 19

Consejero Real

Cuando Arwen regresó a la okiya luego de visitar a la bordadora, era tarde, y apenas tenía tiempo de aprestarse para los compromisos de la noche.

Lo que en realidad no esperaba, era el revuelo que habia y por supuesto, no iba a quedarse con la intriga de saber a qué se debía; pero la respuesta que recibió, la dejo por un instantes helada y sin aire.

- Legolas fue solicitado por la Casa Real a una reunión para esta noche.- informó Fumio, atentamente.

De no ser por el arduo entrenamiento en mantener sus emociones bajo un estricto control, la elfa hubiese estallado en un acceso de furia.

- No pueden solicitarlo... Recien ha pasado su mizuage... Apenas lleva algunos días como geijin. Y el rey Elessar ofició mi mizuage, yo debí ser enviada a palacio, y no un geijin sin experiencia que sin duda dejará nuestra reputación en entredicho.- alcanzó a decir, lo más neutral que pudo.

Conciente de la envidia detrás de las cuidadosas palabras de Arwen, Fumio solo sonrió.

- Tal vez, pero su Majestad lo solicitó especialmente a él. Y no creo que Legolas haga caer nuestra reputación, ya sabes que su mizuage ha sido el más alto del Barrio... el señor Mayoral no ha dejado de decir a quien quiera escucharlo, que Legolas estaba tan intacto como cuando nació al momento de su mizuage. Eso sin duda es una gran recomendación para nuestra okiya.

- Probablemente...

Arwen se guardó el resto de sus observaciones, al ver que el hombre estaba por completo de parte del elfo y se dirigió a sus habitaciones.

Enfurecida, paseó de un lado a otro. Habia jugado su última carta, y ahora tenía que esperar, esperar a que el tiempo decidiera... Pero la espera era infernal, sabiendo que ese elfo ganaba terreno a pasos agigantados, y que al parecer al rey no le había importado para nada no haber sido el primero.

Tomó un bote de los tintes que usaban las otras jovencitas de la okiya y lo arrojó contra el espejo para descargar su ira. Por supuesto aquel se rompió y la pintura se esparció sobre algunas telas.

"Yo voy a sentarme junto al rey... El fue el primero para mí, y si no lo recuerda, yo me encargaré de que alguien se lo recuerde... probablemente le dará un dolor de cabeza a mi buen padre saber que su hija fue desflorada por un arrogante rey humano... No me importa si se desata una guerra entre humanos y elfos, él me tomará como reina. A cualquier precio."

(-0-) (-0-) (-0-)

Varias veces en el curso de los días siguientes, Legolas había sido solicitado por la Casa Real para dar su agradable compañía al rey. O al menos eso era lo que decían las invitaciones que se recibían en la okiya y que la dueña veía con una sonrisa tan amplia como su cara.

Por su parte, el elfo no hacía ni una mención a lo sucedido, ya que tal como Baldor le había indicado, ya no tenía por qué detallar en su okiya todo lo que hacía. Por supuesto seguía aceptando las invitaciones a las diferentes reuniones donde lo solicitaban, pero aquellas solo incluían eso: su presencia para amenizar el tiempo con sus canciones, tocando el shamishen o con las danzas.

De lo que sucedía entre Aragorn y él, no hacía mención alguna y a decir verdad procuraba ni siquiera pensar en ello porque el solo recordar el inefable placer que ambos tenían al estar juntos no era algo que pudiese ir pregonando por todos lados, aunque su corazón estuviese deseoso por hacerlo de ese modo.

Un tanto sobrepasado por algunas de las clases que aún recibía, las reuniones y aquellos extenuantes pero agradables encuentros, Legolas casi no hallaba tiempo para pensar en otras cosas.

Egaldus seguía siendo un maestro afable y al mismo tiempo severo y exigente, por lo cual aquella tarde, el elfo regresaba a la okiya con muchos deseos de darse un largo y reparador baño antes de empezar a prepararse para la rutina de la noche.

Apenas había empezado a caminar por el estrecho pasillo central de la okiya cuando llegó a sus oídos un sonido familiar. El chasquido de la correa de cuero de Fumio cortó el aire, y el gemido que vino inmediatamente después lo alertó acerca de lo que sucedía. Su propia espalda pareció estremecerse ante el recuerdo. Hubo un par de azotes más y como eso no parecía terminar, se encaminó hacia el jardín para encontrar la escena.

Cuando el hombre preparaba el siguiente fustazo, Legolas detuvo su brazo. Hecho un ovillo a sus pies, Mamoru sollozaba en forma más que lastimera.

- Por favor, ya es suficiente...- pidió Legolas ante la mirada asombrada del hombre.- No creo que quieras lastimarlo más.

- Claro que no quiero, Legolas; pero el muchacho estropeó con maquillaje un obi de Arwen y era muy costoso...

- Yo no lo hice...- gimió todavía desde el suelo.

- Supongo que no pensarás hacer un obi nuevo con la piel de Mamoru...- comentó el elfo.- Yo pagaré un obi nuevo para Arwen.

- No puedes. El obi se agregará a las deudas que ya tiene el muchacho... pero con esto, creo que no conseguirá que Arwen consienta en entrenarlo.

Entonces el elfo recordó que Mamoru estaba ahora en la misma situación en la que él había estado, esperando que la elfa aceptara enseñarle. Conociéndola, sabía que haría calor en el paso de Caradrhas antes que aceptara entrenar a alguien. Hubiese querido poder desempeñar él mismo ese papel, pero no había pasado tiempo suficiente como geijin para poder tomar a un hermano pequeño.

- Aun así, creo que ya es suficiente, Fumio... Míralo, apenas puede moverse... Por favor...

Nada más quería el hombre que tener una excusa que le permitiera detener eso. Si algo detestaba era esa parte de su trabajo.

- Supongo que si una geiko puede ordenar el castigo, un geijin puede detenerlo... - dijo al fin, contento de haber encontrado la excusa.- Vamos a llevarlo a tu habitación.

Entre los dos llevaron al sollozante muchachito a la habitación que aún compartía con Legolas y lo atendieron hasta que se durmió. Dejándolo al cuidado de Fumio, Legolas olvidó el asunto del baño y el descanso y volvió a salir.

Caminó un rato de ida y vuelta por la callecita hasta que creyó haber dado con la solución y se puso en camino de inmediato.

Se detuvo frente a la okiya que estaba casi a la entrada de la calle y llamó cuando estuvo en el vestíbulo. Apenas un poco después, una de las criadas se presentó.

- Legolas, qué sorpresa que hayas venido...- dijo la mujer, reconociéndolo.- ¿En qué podemos ayudarte?

- Buenas tardes... Me pregunto si Seisuke podría recibirme unos minutos. Quisiera hablar algunas cosas con él.

- Le preguntaré. Estaba preparándose para la noche.

La mujer lo escoltó hasta la salita donde esperó unos minutos más. Poco después, otro joven apareció desde el interior y al ver a Legolas, sonrió amistosamente antes de dedicarle la reverencia de saludo que ahora debía con un colega.

Desde aquel horrible malentendido con las hierbas que Arwen le había dado, los dos solían encontrarse con bastante regularidad en la escuela. Las hierbas que Legolas le había obsequiado no solo habían aliviado las erupciones, sino que con el uso continuado, habían hecho que el aspecto del muchacho fuese envidia de incluso algunas geiko.

- Satoka dijo que necesitabas hablar conmigo... Tú dirás en qué puedo ayudarte.

- Necesito pedirte un favor, pero no sé si será posible.

- Haré lo que pueda por ayudarte.

- En realidad, es para ayudar al muchacho que vive en la okiya conmigo... Mamoru. ¿Lo recuerdas?

- Creo que sí.

- Bien, verás, él debería esperar a que Arwen acceda a enseñarle para poder convertirse en aprendiz...- ante esas palabras, Legolas vio el gesto del otro muchacho.- Sí, no creo que eso suceda nunca, así que me preguntaba si tú no estarías interesado en tomarlo como tu hermano pequeño.

El joven se quedó un tanto asombrado por el pedido, no era común que un geijin fuese a solicitar ayuda para alguien que podría convertirse en una posible competencia; pero en realidad, ya conocía a Legolas lo suficiente como para saber que el interés del elfo era genuino.

- Me gustaría mucho poder hacerlo yo,- continuó Legolas.- Pero apenas he pasado mi mizuage... Todavía no he terminado de aprender todo lo que Baldor tiene para enseñarme. No puedo ser estudiante y maestro a la vez... Por eso pensé que tal vez te interesaría.

- Bueno, Legolas... No es que no me interese, pero sabes que tomar un hermano pequeño requiere tiempo y mucha dedicación... ¿El muchacho es capaz?

- Es capaz, y es muy voluntarioso, muy trabajador y obediente... Quizás no destaque mucho pero te aseguro que nadie trabajará tan duro como él si le das una oportunidad.

El muchacho pensó un poco. Le debía a Legolas no solo el haber curado tan bien, sino tambien que aquello había redundado en muchas nuevas invitaciones por su buen aspecto.

- Haremos un trato. Lo observaré durante algunos días en la escuela, veré su desempeño y su dedicación, si lo que veo me convence, lo tomaré como hermano pequeño... Pero tienes que prometerme que no le advertirás que lo estoy observando. Quiero estar seguro antes de embarcarme en un asunto así.

Contento, Legolas asintió.

- Me parece justo, te lo prometo, no le diré nada. Obsérvalo y luego podrás decirme cual es tu decisión. Te agradezco que hayas consentido en tomar en cuenta mi pedido, Seisuke.

Luego de saludar con todo respeto, Legolas regresó a la okiya dispuesto a hacer que Mamoru se repusiera lo mejor posible de su paliza. Tenía que dar lo mejor de sí en los próximos días si quería que su futuro cambiase, pero fiel a su promesa, no le dijo nada al muchachito.

Algunos días después, Legolas y Seisuke coincidieron a la salida del Barrio y el joven geijin aprovechó para hablar con el elfo.

- Tenías razón, Legolas, es muy dedicado... Tal vez no sea especialmente diestro, pero con su trabajo cubrirá muchas cosas que otros tienen. Ya solicité permiso en mi okiya y me lo han concedido, tomaré a Mamoru como hermano pequeño.

- Gracias, Seisuke... Estoy seguro que no perderás con esto.

- ¿Me dirás por qué haces esto Legolas...? ¿No crees que Mamoru pueda convertirse en un competidor para tí dentro de tu misma okiya?

La expresión de candidez en el rostro del elfo le demostró al joven humano que esa era una idea que jamás había pasado por su cabeza. Y la respuesta que obtuvo terminó de convencerlo.

- Él necesita una oportunidad... - Legolas recordó su propia experiencia al respecto.- Si Baldor no me hubiese dado a mí una oportunidad, tal vez hoy continuaría limpiando la okiya y esperando los desplantes de Arwen. Pasará tiempo antes que yo pueda tomar un hermano pequeño... Y Mamoru no puede esperar tanto...

- Cierto, esa elfa puede terminar con cualquiera en un par de días.- dijo Seisuke sonriendo y recibió la sonrisa cómplice del elfo en respuesta.

- Me gustaría que no le digas que haces esto por pedido mío.- pidió todavía Legolas.

- ¿Y eso por qué? El debería ser agradecido con quien le está ayudando.

- Tal vez más adelante pueda saberlo, pero creo que ahora solo magullaría más su ya maltrecho orgullo, ¿no lo crees? Quizas cuando sea aprendiz, o cuando llegue a ser un geijin pueda saberlo.

- Como quieras. Si es lo que deseas, mantendré el secreto. Ahora me disculpo contigo, Legolas, tengo que estar en una reunión en unos minutos...

El joven desapareció detrás de los portones mientras Legolas regresaba a su okiya. No sabía qué disfrutaría más, si el placer del muchachito cuando supiese que su vida iba a cambiar muy pronto, o la cara de Arwen cuando supiese que iba a quedarse sin criado. Decidió que disfrutaría ambas.

(-0-) (-0-) (-0-)

Legolas se quedó mirando en silencio el rostro de su 'oniisan'. Baldor no se veía bien los últimos días, y aunque no lo demostraba en su trato con los demás, Legolas veía que el joven hacía un buen esfuerzo por sonreír y mostrarse amable.

- Pensé que te vería anoche... En casa de Haldir.- dijo el elfo, suavemente.

- No fui invitado... Probabablemente Haldir lo haya olvidado, ha estado muy ocupado, creo.

Legolas intentó no parecer asombrado, pero sí lo estaba. Había estado bastante seguro que a pesar de toda la compostura que el galadrim guardaba siempre, estaba interesado en el joven humano. No estaba tan seguro del interés de Baldor, en general, el muchacho era una máscara de amabilidad.

- ¿Te sientes bien...? Estás raro...

Baldor pestañeó como si saliera de un pensamiento lejano y se irguió en su asiento sonriendo de forma automática, pero eso no engañó al elfo.

- Estoy bien.

- Venga, Baldor... Baila para nosotros...- exclamó uno de los invitados a esa reunión.

- Te suplico que me disculpes, señor...- dijo Baldor sonriendo.- Debieron avisarme que querían que bailara antes de hacerme beber todo ese vino...

Nuevo asombro para Legolas. Baldor podría beber muchísimo más que él y caminar en una perfecta línea recta sin que eso le afectara. Hubiese estudiado un poco más al joven si aquel no hubiese seguido hablando casi de inmediato.

- ...Pero estoy seguro que todos estarán deseosos de ver a mi 'hermano pequeño'...

No es que no estuviese preparado, pero no lo esperaba. Y de pronto, tuvo pánico.

- No, Baldor... No puedo...- murmuró apenas.

- Sí, sí puedes.- dijo el joven, con seguridad.- Yo tocaré como hacemos en la escuela, y podrás bailar con mis espadas.

- Pero...

- Aún eres mi 'hermano pequeño', y si yo digo que puedes, es porque puedes.

Y como todos alrededor estaban en un todo de acuerdo con el cambio en el danzarín, no tuvo excusa para negarse. Baldor armó el intrumento y lo afinó con mucha soltura mientras él se quitaba el haori y revisaba las espadas de Baldor. Por fortuna había practicado varias veces con ellas y las conocía bastante bien. No podía elegir de cualquier manera, porque aún no tenía unas propias, así que las tomó y se ubicó en medio del salón.

- Veamos, Legolas...- dijo un guerrero que había permanecido en silencio pero que no dejaba de mirarlos con un cierto toque de burla.

Se acercó al elfo y tomó una de las espadas. Probó el filo con la yema del dedo.

- Ni un niño llevaría estas armas sin sentirse un imbécil.

Legolas se encogió de hombros y sonrió, conciliador.

- No hay mucho por hacer al respecto, señor... Nosotros no usamos armas con filo para danzar.

- Podemos arreglar eso.

Fue hasta el sitio donde había estado sentado y trajo dos espadas. No eran como las grandes espadas pesadas que usaban los guardias de Gondor, sino dos armas largas y apenas curvadas. Los mangos eran largos y cuidadosamente labrados en marfil, en tanto las hojas refulgían con destellos azulados.

- ¿Serás capaz de bailar con éstas, elfo? Estas sí son espadas...

Había un claro desafío en esas palabras, eso picó el orgullo de Legolas. Como si él no conociera de espadas con filo. Había manejado armas sumamente afiladas cuando ese humano aún no estaba en los planes de sus padres, no se iba a dejar amedrentar por eso.

Con algo de susto, Baldor vio el rostro estirándose en una sonrisa amabilísima y por lo mismo un tanto inquietante.

- Creo que sí, señor... Siempre que me acompañes sosteniendo mis blancos.

El hombre pareció indeciso por apenas unos segundos, pero luego, dándose cuenta que no podía echarse atrás sin quedar en ridículo, asintió. Al punto, un sirviente trajo una frutera, y con mucho cuidado, Legolas eligió un par de manzanas y una banana.

Sonriendo, puso una en cada mano del guerrero y sostuvo la banana cerca de la boca del hombre, esperando que la tomara con ella. Como él mismo había comenzado todo, no le quedó más remedio que hacerlo, fingiendo que no le importaban los comentarios que empezaron a hacer algunos de los invitados acerca de eso.

Legolas regresó al centro del salón, y con una leve indicación, dio señal a Baldor para que comenzara.

Durante los minutos que siguieron, los invitados solo contenían el aliento. Era claro que todos habían visto alguna vez las danzas de Arwen, la gracia de sus movimientos, pero esto era algo que superaba todas sus expectativas. Los pies élficos se deslizaban en completo silencio, sin interferir en el suave tañido de las cuerdas. Tan suave era el desplazamiento, que por momentos, el elfo parecía levitar muy cerca del piso, claro, pero sin tomar contacto con él por mas de algunos segundos.

Las espadas dibujaban surcos plateados en el aire, con una velocidad y exactitud escalofriante, aunque de momento, el elfo se mantenía a una prudencial distancia del guerrero que seguía de pie algo más lejos.

Los giros eran pausados y gráciles, llenos de hermosura; y las espadas casi silbaban por el aire, recordando con ese sonido que no eran las inofensivas armas usadas comúnmente por los geijin, sino algo bello y mortífero.

Tan bello como la música que comenzaba a aumentar su ritmo y tan mortal como la palidez en el rostro del guerrero al ver que los plateados filos se acercaban más con cada giro.

Los dedos de Baldor tañeron un par de notas y acallaron en seco la vibración de las cuerdas. En el silencio que siguió, solo hubo dos cosas: el rapidísimo movimiento del elfo girando sobre sus pies, y tres silbidos penetrantes.

Las manzanas que el guerrero sostenía en sus manos, a los lados de su cuerpo, apenas se movieron, y la fruta restante sí cayó partida a escasos centímetros de la nariz del hombre.

El elfo dio un paso atrás y con la punta de una de las espadas tocó los brazos levemente temblorosos del hombre. Las mitades cortadas cayeron entonces al suelo. Tan certero y ágil había sido el corte, que ni siquiera se habían movido de su sitio original. Con eso provocó el aplauso entusiasmado del resto de los invitados.

Sabiendo que el hombre estaba bien, pero un tanto conmocionado por haber visto esos filos tan cerca de su rostro, Legolas se acercó y le extendió las espadas.

- Tenías razón, señor... Estas sí son espadas. Me disculparás, pero para mis danzas prefiero usar las armas sin filo... Estas son demasiado peligrosas para mí.

Tal vez estaba un poco deslumbrado todavía, lo cierto es que el guerrero solo se limitó a mirar el sonriente y afable rostro del elfo que parecía estar disculpándose con toda sinceridad. Para beneficio de su orgullo prefirió creer que así era. Sin decir nada, tomó sus armas y regresó a su asiento mirando a Legolas con un nuevo respeto.

- Eso de las frutas no lo enseñan en la escuela...- susurró Baldor, tan asombrado como los demás.

- No, es algo que aprendí con mi adar... mi padre.- el elfo miró hacia la puerta del salón, donde el pequeño palito de incienso que le pertenecía, humeaba suavemente.- Ya tengo que irme, Baldor. Me están esperando...

Baldor sonrió y asintió.

- Ya no tienes que darme explicaciones, Legolas, puedes hacer lo que quieras. Además me imagino que deben estar esperándote con verdadera impaciencia.

Legolas no pudo evitar un pequeño sonrojo, pero lo dominó al instante, y se puso de pie para saludarlo. Unos minutos después, luego de presentar los respetos debidos al anfitrión de la reunión, el elfo salió de la casa. En la puerta, esperándolo, había un carruaje pequeño, muy similar a los que usaban para trasladarse hasta el Barrio, solo que éste estaba convenientemente cubierto.

Sin asombrarse, Legolas subió al carruaje, y aquel partió de inmediato.

(-0-) (-0-) (-0-)

El carruaje ya tenía un ocupante cuando Legolas subió en él. Cubierto con su vieja capa verde, Aragorn había esperado un rato antes que el elfo apareciese; pero en cuanto estuvo dentro, lo encerró entre sus brazos fuertes acercándolo hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a escasos centímetros uno de otro.

Lo miró con arrobamiento antes de dedicarse a besarlo. Incluso cuando lo tenía así, le costaba creer que una criatura tan hermosa como Legolas hubiese podido fijarse en alguien como él. Aunque tenía algo de sangre élfica corriendo por sus venas, Aragorn sabía que distaba mucho de ser el 'bocado ideal' del común de los elfos, ya que todos ellos eran tan hermosos que no era raro que en general solo encontraran pareja entre ellos mismos.

Y que además ese elfo lo amara así, de una manera tan completa; simplemente lo dejaba sin respiración. Cuando se separaron, Legolas se acomodó dentro del abrazo para disfrutar el resto del viaje.

- ¿Has estado ocupando mucho a Haldir...?- preguntó de pronto, sorprendiendo un poco a Aragorn.

- ¿Ocuparlo?

- Bueno, ustedes son tan amigos... Supongo que él te servirá para cosas que no puedes confiarle a otras personas.

Aragorn pestañeó sorprendido por la percepción del elfo hacia la situación entre ellos, pero negó con suavidad.

- No le pedido nada en los últimos días... ¿Por qué?

- Es que... Hubo una reunión en su casa y yo pensé que encontraría a Baldor alli, pero él me dijo que no había sido invitado... Y creo que estaba un poco desilusionado por eso.

- ¿Y tú crees que Haldir podría estar interesado en tu 'hermano mayor'?- dijo aquello sin malicia, pero Legolas creyó captar el matiz de la pregunta y se irguió de inmediato.

- ¿Y por qué no podría interesarse en él? Baldor es un joven muy agradable y educado y amable...

- Lo siento, lo siento...- Aragorn alzó las manos en señal de rendición, sonriendo ante la calurosa defensa que Legolas hacía del muchacho.- No quise decir que no podría interesarse en él, es solo que... Bueno, Haldir conoce a Baldor desde hace bastante tiempo... Ese jovencito tiene 'cosas' en su pasado...

Ahora el gesto de enfado en el bello rostro élfico fue más que evidente. Se sentó en su lugar original, esto es, un poco alejado de Aragorn y cruzó los brazos para mirarlo fríamente desde allí.

- Por supuesto que tiene cosas en su pasado, Aragorn. Si Haldir o tú quieren alguien sin cosas en su pasado, tendrían que buscarse un par de bebés...

La ocurrencia hizo reír a Aragorn, que tuvo que admitir que su observación había sido inoportuna y bastante dictada por su anterior modo de pensar. Como estaba viendo que el elfo no iba a regresar a su lugar, fue él quien se desplazó en el asiento y se arrebujó contra Legolas.

- Tienes razón, amor... pero no sé qué pasa con Haldir. Es cierto, Baldor es un jovencito muy agradable y bastante atractivo, si me permites la observación. ¡Ay!

Aragorn no pudo evitar el salto ante el pellizco. El gesto lo llenó de alborozo; Legolas tambien podía sentirse celoso, pero se frotó el brazo porque el pellizco había sido fuerte. Hubiese seguido la conversación, y en esos instantes, el carruaje entró a los establos.

Ambos descendieron y mientras Legolas miraba alrededor, Aragorn le daba instrucciones al hombrecito que los había traído para que llegara a las cocinas, donde lo atenderían hasta que fuese el momento de llevar al elfo de regreso.

Luego, condujo a Legolas por una cantidad de corredores, mostrándole toda esa parte del palacio que de otra forma nunca hubiese visto, ya que estaba bastante lejos de los salones que habitualmente se usaban para las reuniones. Mientras caminaban, lo mantenía muy cerca, aferrado por la cintura y aunque esa actitud abierta y franca ponía feliz a Legolas, no dejaba tampoco de causarle cierto temor.

- Aragorn...- dijo, al fin, tratando de librarse de su abrazo.- ¿No sería mejor que camináramos separados...? Alguien podría vernos...

- ¿Y qué con eso?

- Bueno... tal vez no les haga buena impresión ver que estás abrazando a... es decir, que yo no soy...

Avergonzado, no se animó a articular la última parte de la frase.

El rostro de Aragorn se tornó severo y adusto.

- Soy un hombre libre, Legolas. Puedo tomar como pareja a quien se me antoje. Y además soy el rey, así que puedo tomar como pareja a quien se me antoje.- reiteró la última frase recalcando bastante bien aquello de 'soy el rey'.

Legolas prefirió sentirse feliz por esa declaración. Aragorn lo prefería a él, y no le importaba lo que los demás pensasen de ello, eso era algo por lo que podía sentirse feliz y halagado. Sonrió complacido y con ese gesto consiguió desvanecer la seriedad en el rostro del humano.

- Y se me antoja que tú seas mi pareja.- terminó Aragorn, respondiendo a la sonrisa con un gesto claramente lobuno.

Miró alrededor, y se abalanzó sobre la primera puerta que tuvo cerca y que resultó ser la del estudio donde planeaba los asuntos de estado.

"Bien, no hay problemas..." pensó mientras remolcaba a un ruborizado elfo tras de sí. "Yo soy el estado y hacerle el amor a Legolas es prioridad del estado."

Cerró con dos vueltas de llave en cuanto estuvieron adentro y de inmediato encerró entre sus brazos a su adorado elfo, sitiando sus labios con verdadera ansiedad.

En apenas cuestión de minutos, la ropa solo servía para hacer un poco mas mullida la superficie de la alfombra donde los dos quedaron tendidos mientras sus manos febriles acariciaban y delineaban cada plano, cada curva y cada pequeño recoveco. Durante un lapso aparentemente interminable de tiempo, se dedicaron a besar y saborear sin que uno diera tregua a otro.

Disfrutando de los ahogados gemidos que Legolas ya no intentaba contener, Aragorn se irguió para buscar el pequeño frasquito de aceite que tenía entre sus ropas, pero no podía distinguir demasiado si lo que había debajo de sus cuerpos era su ropa o la del elfo.

- Aragorn... olvídalo... - pidió Legolas.- Ya.. nos arreglaremos, amor...

Bien, si su elfo lo decía, él no tenía nada que oponer. Al regresar, gateando por encima del cuerpo de Legolas, quedó en posición invertida, su propio rostro justamente sobre la deliciosa entrepierna que en aquellos momentos parecía absolutamente necesitada. Con una sonrisa hambrienta, Legolas encontró justo a su alcance algo que deseaba mucho en esos momentos.

Con algo más de experiencia, Aragorn tomó el miembro del elfo y lamió con delicadeza la punta, como si fuese una golosina provocando con ello que el cuerpo bajo él se arqueara de excitación. Por su parte, Legolas intentó lo mismo que sentía que estaban haciendo con él. Debió ser lo correcto porque Aragorn estuvo seguro que las piernas no podrían sostenerlo durante mucho tiempo. Luego de unos minutos, de atención mutua, cada uno le dio al otro, de su propia escencia.

Jadeando, Aragorn dio la vuelta para volver a tomar los labios de Legolas, que respondió a su beso casi con la misma pasión que él.

Cuando sintió el peso del cuerpo del hombre sobre el suyo, Legolas suspiró dentro del beso. Amaba la sensación de esa piel caliente sobre la suya, del vello oscuro rozándolo, y que no le provocaba repulsión, sino que era como si hubiese cientos de pequeños dedos acariciándolo, haciéndolo estremecer. No se reconocía a sí mismo en ese montón de carne gimiente que respondía a cada caricia con un quejido ahogado y que podía arrancar de la garganta del humano, sonidos similares con solo deslizar sus dedos sobre él.

Las piernas se entrelazaron, y los cuerpos se friccionaron, provocando cada vez más calor.

- Por favor, amor...- jadeó el elfo, abriéndose por completo para Aragorn.

Nadie en su sano juicio hubiese podido resistir ese pedido, y en esos instantes, Aragorn no tenía ni una pizca de juicio. Ni del sano ni de ningún otro, por lo que rápidamente se situó para prepararlo, al menos un poco. Sus dedos encontraron la caliente entrada y lubricados con los restos de su primer clímax, expandieron el pasaje, acariciaron el interior y provocaron nuevos gemidos.

Se introdujo muy lentamente, sintiendo cómo la espalda se curvaba y las caderas empujaban hacia él en un intento de mayor contacto. Y conciente de esa necesidad, Aragorn empujó hasta estar por completo dentro del elfo dándole unos segundos para que se acostumbrase; después, solo se dejó llevar por el ritmo que su cuerpo le pedía y que el elfo demandaba con los ondulantes movimientos de sus caderas.

Apretado, caliente y perfecto... así sentía Aragorn al elfo mientras susurraba desesperado su nombre una y otra vez en medio del sinuoso baile de los cuerpos.

Grande, caliente y perfecto... eso era lo que Legolas sentía del humano al tiempo que tenía que morderse los labios para no gritar su éxtasis y que todo el palacio se enterara de lo que ocurría allí dentro.

Y en un momento, tambien perfecto, los dos encontraron el punto cumbre. Después, solo se abandonaron uno en brazos del otro, casi incoherentes de satisfacción.

(-0-) (-0-) (-0-)

Legolas contemplaba el rostro dormido del rey, situado a su lado. Los dos cuerpos perfectamente alineados, y desnudos parecían encajar a la perfección, uno junto al otro.

Lo miraba con adoración, mientras un dedo delgado delineaba con suavidad el contorno de los labios del hombre. Rosados y ahora bastante llenos luego de los apasionados besos compartidos. Con un leve rubor, el elfo se encontró deseando morderlos de a poquito, hasta hacerlo despertar y que respondiera a su beso.

Pero el humano dormía con tanta tranquilidad, que prefirió dejarlo así por el momento. El dedo recorrió la línea de la nariz recta y luego las cejas oscuras. Las largas pestañas esparcían pequeñas sombras bajo los ojos, por lo tupidas y onduladas. Legolas se alzó un poquito y besó con mucha delicadeza la boca, la nariz y los párpados cerrados.

Decidió alejarse para que el hombre pudiese descansar un momento más.

Sin preocuparse por ponerse alguna prenda, vagó por el salón, mirando los muebles, la biblioteca con libros, los tapices que cubrían algunas paredes y finalmente reparó en la enorme mesa de trabajo cubierta con los mapas que Aragorn usaba.

Rodeó la mesa, mirando y reconociendo sitios de los que había oído hablar en su lejano bosque.

Sin que él supiese, Aragorn había despertado unos minutos antes y lo observaba en silencio.

Lo que había despertado al humano, era la falta del calor a su lado, simplemente eso y la sensación de vació al darse cuenta que el elfo no estaba allí donde lo había visto por última vez. Se izó sobre el codo, recorriendo la estancia con la vista y lo vio de pie junto a la mesa.

Por unos instantes, se quedó mudo. Nunca dejaría de extasiarse ante la diáfana belleza de Legolas. El saber que ese cuerpo perfecto había estado entre sus brazos, y que podía volver a estar así, lo llenaba de un regocijo muy difícil de explicar.

Sí, quería al elfo entre sus brazos otra vez, así que se puso de pie, fue hasta él y lo abrazó desde atrás.

Sin sobresaltarse en lo absoluto, Legolas giró el rostro sobre su hombro y lo recibió con un dulce beso.

- ¿Te gusta mi mesa de trabajo?

- Interesante...- Legolas volvió la vista hacia allí, con el ceño serio y concentrado.- Estás en problemas... ¿Sabías eso, no?

La observación sorprendió a Aragorn.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Legolas meditó sobre la conveniencia de hablar, pero no podía quedarse callado. Su mano señaló algunas marcas.

- Supongo que estas son zonas de peligro... Ithilien... Edoras... Minas Morgul... Son sitios claves. Si yo fuese tu enemigo, atacaría esos sitios para asegurarme el acceso a Minas Tirith. Dices que lo que le sucedió a Faramir no fue una enfermedad, así que alguien intentó quitarlo del medio... Ese alguien probablemente intente tambien algo en Rohan...- ahora el rostro del elfo lucía claramente preocupado.- ¿Has sabido algo de tu amigo Éomer desde que salió de Minas Tirith?

Sin deshacer el abrazo, Aragorn pensaba en lo que el elfo decía. Tenía mucho sentido, no había tenido demasiado tiempo para hilvanar sucesos, pero al parecer, Legolas podía hacerlo con mucha facilidad.

- No... Pero ya debe haber llegado a Edoras.

- ¿Por qué no...?- iba a hacer una sugerencia, pero se detuvo recordando de pronto que él ya no estaba en Bosque Negro.

Ya no era una opinión válida para esos temas. Solo era el amante del rey, se recordó con algo de pena.

- Ibas a decir algo...

- No... Yo... Lo siento, Aragorn. No soy nadie para decirte cómo manejar tus asuntos de seguridad.

- ¿Cómo que no eres nadie? Eres mucho más sensato que muchos de mis ministros, y según he podido comprobar en algunas ocasiones, mas sensato que yo... Aunque eso no sea un gran halago... ¿Qué ibas a decir?

A su pesar, Legolas sonrió.

- Iba a sugerirte que envies algunos correos a verificar que Éomer está bien... Faramir pudo ser el primer intento para dejarte sin aliados. Éomer tiene muchas probabilidades de ser el próximo, ya que Minas Morgul te pertenece por completo.

- Puedo hacer eso mañana a primera hora.- dijo Aragorn, tomando completamente en serio el pedido, no solo porque lo había hecho Legolas, sino tambien porque era por completo razonable.

- Y vigila Osgiliath.- agregó el elfo, consiguiendo con ello que el rey le dirigiera una penetrante mirada de interrogación.- Si un mercader conoce a la perfección sus defensas, y lo comentó en medio de una reunión, pudo haberlo escuchado cualquiera. O pudo decirlo en otro sitio.

Esa memoria retrospectiva tan minuciosa no era común, y Aragorn lo reconoció al punto. Lo hizo girar para poder observarlo mejor.

- ¿Sabes que serías un extraordinario consejero...? ¿Qué hacías en Bosque Negro, mi amor...? No creo que haya okiyas en el medio de Mirkwood.

Legolas se quedó un poco cortado. No había esperado que su advertencia derivara en un interrogatorio acerca de su pasado. No podía decirle lo que había sido antes, era su secreto.

- No puedo decirte...- murmuró al fin y se apresuró a hablar antes que hubiese nuevas preguntas.- Te aseguro que no hubo nada reprobable que me hiciera salir de Mirkwood... Solo fue algo inevitable. En cuanto a esto...- su mano hizo un gesto vago hacia la mesa cubierta de mapas.- Yo... siempre estaba cerca del encargado de la guardia y aprendí mucho de él.

- Pero amor... Yo quisiera sab...

Hubiese seguido hablando, pero Legolas le interrumpió la frase sellando sus labios con los propios.

Consiguió su objetivo a la perfección.

Unos minutos después, nuevos gemidos llenaban el recinto.

(-0-) (-0-) (-0-)

Una vez que Legolas abandonó la reunión, Baldor continuó allí un rato más y luego de excusarse debidamente, emprendió el regreso a su casa.

No quería sentirse así, pero no podía evitarlo.

Los últimos días, parecía que Haldir lo había evitado. No podía ser de otra forma, ya que de común lo encontraban casi todos los días merodeando por el mercado, por las tiendas, en muchos distintos lugares; pero esos últimos días, parecía haberse esfumado.

Tampoco lo había invitado a la reunión que Legolas había mencionado.

"No debería asombrarme. Él puede ser un elfo, pero no deja de ser como todos los demás..." intentó consolarse con esos pensamientos, pero no resultó.

Se sintió molesto consigo mismo. Había dejado salir algunos de sus peores recuerdos en un acceso de confianza que no había tenido nunca con nadie, ni siquiera con Legolas y todavía no se explicaba por qué.

"Porque eres un tonto, Baldor, por eso. Has sobrevivido por años usando la cabeza, no empezarás ahora a hacer las cosas diferentes."

Llegó a su casa sin darse cuenta. Apenas entró, en la tenue iluminación que Sati siempre dejaba para que no tropezara al llegar por las noches, vio el papel sobre la mesa. Avivó la llama de la lámpara y lo tomó.

Lo leyó y se sentó mientras lo hacía. Después puso el papel cuidadosamente frente a sí y continuó mirándolo, hasta que las letras se volvieron algo confuso ante sus ojos. No había escuchado a la mujer que se había levantado al oírlo llegar.

- ¿Está bien, señor Baldor?- preguntó, poniendo su mano en el hombro del muchacho.

Aquél respingó un poquito al contacto, pero luego sonrió, casi como siempre.

- Sí, Sati... Solo estoy un poco cansado...- miró de nuevo el papel y respiró hondo.- Quisiera que mañana abras la habitación principal para que se airee. Verifica que los cambios de ropa de cama estén todos limpios y perfumados... Tendremos algunos días para poner la casa en orden.

Encontró la mirada comprensiva de la mujer y asintió levemente ante la pregunta no formulada.

- Y quitaremos esos tapices... y algunas otras cosas, ya sabes que a mi 'danna' no le gustan.

- Sí, señor Baldor.

- Bien. Me voy a dormir, entonces. Buenas noches, Sati.

Aunque dijo que iba a dormir, no pudo hacerlo durante gran parte de la noche. Los días por venir iban a ser difíciles, mucho más difíciles de lo que habían sido hasta ese momento.

TBC...

N/A: Bueno, aquí tengo una palabrita nueva: 'danna'. Aunque Baldor le explicará más adelante a Legolas de qué se trata, pondré algo para que no quede en el aire la última parte. En principio, 'danna' o 'danna-sama' es la expresión con que antiguamente las mujeres japonesas se dirigían a sus esposos, algo así como cariño y respeto. En general, el 'danna' de una geiko era el que la patrocinaba, un cliente especial, pagaba sus gastos y por eso mismo tenía (esto no lo admiten las geiko) un 'trato preferencial'... De momento, creo que esto será suficiente para explicar la actitud de Baldor. Su danna es quien paga su ropa, sus gastos de escuela y demás... Dejo el resto librado a su imaginación muejeje.

Reviews:

Vania: Holis! Ya que me dejaste mensajito en los dos sitios, pues contestaré en los dos sitios, claro :- ) ays, lo de las hojas verdes fue sin pensar, es que como yo tambien soy de horror en la cocina, a todas esas cosas les digo 'hojitas verdes'... es que pa' mí son todas igual :-P y luego me dí cuenta de lo que había puesto jejeje. Un tiempito para prepararle el terreno a la bruja y al amargado de Dénethor, mientras que estos dos difruten... porque cuando estalle el lío, todos sufrirán... muejeje. Besos!

Fedia: Una venérea?? XD,XD... no estaría mal, para la elfa... lástima que podría habérsela pegado al reyecito, y eso sí que no, no, no... Además, después de estrujar mi cerebrito, creo que ya sé qué haré con ella al final. La verdad que tengo que admirarle la paciencia a Aragorn y al elfito, se esperaron 18 capitulos para un poquito de lemon... Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, en realidad, ya tenía ganas que esos dos fueran directamente al punto :- ) pero el elfito no se iba a dejar así tan fácil. Gracias de nuevo. Un besote.

Zekhen-angel: Hola!! Me perdonaste!!! Toy feliz, ya tenía que compensar por lo del mizuage... jeje, pobechito Leggy. La elfa todavía tardará un poquito en desaparecer, pero antes le daré un par de capitulitos para que ellos disfruten y tú babees, juajua. Besitos mil.

Nina: Hi! Tanta espera... hice mi mejor esfuerzo para que quedara bonito y romántico el nuevo mizuage de Legolas. Ahora estarán felicísimos por un ratito... hasta que 'alguien' aparezca y haga de las suyas. Muchos besitos!

Azalea: Ay, cómo me he reído con eso de 'espíritu desprendido, regrésate que falta el final' jajaja... viste que Haldir emplea métodos drásticos pero eficaces... En cuanto a Arwen, pues infarto no le dará, tiene el corazón fuerte la elfa, pero sin duda no se quedará de brazos cruzados... aunque no todo será como ella piensa, y no digo más... pero creo que a la elfa se le puede saltar un tornillo de la bronca, juasjuas... Besotes.

Monce: Holis! Te gusta mi historia :- ) toy contenta... yo sabía que habría muchos saltitos cuando leyeran que por fin les había llegado el momento de estar juntitos a estos dos. Jajaja...así que ya te han amenazado con llevarte al mani? Pues avisa en cual te pondrán porque me temo que allí iremos a dar unas cuantas... yo, por ejemplo... Baldoncito tendrá que pasar lo suyo antes que Haldir llegue, para que no me digan que solo hago sufrir elfitos... La bruja sigue tramando, y aunque un embarazo no se descarta, todavía no me decidí... Haré sufrir mas a Leggy... muejeje... besos.

Iona: Todos felices por el lemoncito!!! El reyecito y Leggy vinieron de rodillas a pedir autorización... 'estamos esperando desde hace 18 capitulos, porfis,porfis...' y como tenían razón, no me pude negar... Ok, bueno, está bien... Les dije. Haldir ha hecho mucho para esto, ahora vamos a ver si puede aceptar sus propios consejos, muejeje... Vaya que les tengo algo preparado abysm se frota las manitos con cara de Arwen...er...de bruja Boda... Todavía falta, pero no pierdas las esperanzas. Ja, yo había dicho que necesitaría a ese viejo tambien... Tengo todos los malvados que necesito. Ya está decidido. Valinor lo verás en tus sueños, elfa!!! Un besote inmenso.

Amazona Verde: Holitas! Ahá, por fin rey y elfito enredados y juntitos... Arwen? Alguien dijo Arwen? Ja, ahora tiene que esperar, la elfa... aun no decidí si habrá un elfito en camino, pero bien... ya veré. Imrahil, tiene turno en uno o dos capis, tengo que arreglarle un reyecito para el también nos vemos! Besito

Forfirith: Hola! Toy feliz porque el lemoncito ha gustado mucho... y lo reescribí y recontracorregí como venticinco veces, pufs,pufs... pero al final quedó bien. XD,XD... 'Editorial Matemos a la Zorra' jajajaja, no hay caso, niña, la facilidad que tienes para el humor... Yo no puedo hacer reír a nadie ni haciéndole cosquillas en las patas. No has pensado en el concursito de Lanthir...? Te vendría de perlas. Menos mal que resucitó la compu... la mía me la hizo hace algun tiempo y vaya que es molesto el asunto. Y ya te dejé mi reviewcito para tu fic, ya sabes, como siempre, genial. Me acuerdo y me río... 'me gustan los dos...' XD, XD... Un montón de besitos!


	20. Lluvia de estío

Título: El destino del árbol y el junco

Autor: abysm

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de JR Tolkien, por supuesto. Los tomé prestados un tiempito.

Advertencias: Esto será slash Aragorn/Legolas, definitivamente. Creo que será rating R en algunos capítulos.

Aclaraciones: AU. No hay Anillo ni Sauron. El fic estará ambientado en la tradición de las geishas. Algunas de esas costumbres van a estar alteradas para beneficio de la trama del fic. Intentaré aclarar las ideas erróneas, me encanta el mundo de las geishas y no quisiera ofender. Por eso, habrá algunos nombres japoneses (personajes secundarios, obvio y poquitos) y alguna que otra frase.

N/A: Ando en días pitufitos (según descripción de Jun) por eso le doy un respirito más a estos dos preciosos. Por eso, y porque tuve una especie de bloqueo con los hermanitos, pero ya los arreglé a esos dos y prometo que para el próximo capi habrá novedades de Imrahil y Elroy.

Capitulo 20

Lluvia de estío

A medida que avanzaba por los jardines de la casa de Haldir, todos los que se cruzaban por su camino, guardias o sirvientes, se inclinaban en una profunda reverencia, y eso hastiaba bastante el ánimo de Aragorn.

Algo que realmente lo ponía fuera de sí, era no contemplar rostros, ojos o narices sino coronillas que se inclinaban ante él como si compitiesen a ver quien de ellos hacía la reverencia mas cercana al suelo. Pero tambien era algo que había aprendido a ignorar, ya que no podía cambiarlo.

Llegó a la salita donde Haldir tenía un pequeño estudio y entró sin golpear.

- ¿Jamás te anuncias?- preguntó el elfo, alzando la cabeza de su lectura.

Aragorn se encogió de hombros, displicente.

- Soy el rey, no necesito anunciarme.

- Humano arrogante.

- Elfo estúpido.

Ahora sí había conseguido captar la atención del galadrim, que alzó los ojos hacia él sin saber cómo tomar esa frase.

- ¿Y a qué se debió eso?

- Has estado muy ocupado últimamente, según he oído...- continuó el rey, tomando asiento sin que se lo ofrecieran y sin dar explicaciones en ese momento.

- Bastante.

- ¿Esquivando a Baldor...?

Ante esas palabras, Haldir se irguió en su asiento y contempló al rey, cuyo rostro parecía complacido y feliz. En realidad, Haldir no recordaba haber visto nunca tan contento a Aragorn y supo, por supuesto que eso era obra de Legolas.

- Yo no tengo por qué esquivar a nadie... Mucho menos a un humano que ni siquiera ha salido de su primera juventud.

- Es bueno saberlo. Por un momento, creí que el gran capitan Haldir temía enfrentarse a un jovencito. Uno bastante delicioso, por cierto pero que no deja de ser un muchach...

- Suficiente Aragorn, no creo que hayas venido hasta aquí, solo para inmiscuirte en mi vida privada.

A ese punto, el rey lanzó una sonora carcajada.

- ¿Por qué no? Te has inmiscuido alegremente en la mía sin tener ningún cargo de conciencia por ello; y aunque en general agradezco tus intervenciones, no veo motivo para no hacer lo mismo.

- Es increíble lo que Legolas ha hecho contigo... Juraría que ese sonido horrible y esa mueca espeluznante es parte de lo que en las personas normales llaman 'risa'.

- ¿Tienes miedo que Baldor produzca un efecto similar en tí?

Ahora la pregunta había sido directa, pero sin malicia y Haldir lo sabía. A pesar que a veces se enojaran y discutieran, no había maldad entre ellos.

- No tengo miedo.- dijo Haldir, resistiendo no obstante el interrogatorio.

Aragorn resopló, era evidente que hacer entrar en razones al elfo no iba a resultarle tan fácil como había pensado.

- Supongo que hay pocas probabilidades que yo pueda sumergirte en una fuente llena de agua helada para que se te aclaren las ideas... ¿Tanto te cuesta admitir que puedes sentirte atraído por un humano...? ¿O es miedo a amar algo que puedes perder?

Lamentablemente para Haldir, Aragorn podía ser tan incisivo como él, a la hora de hacerle ver ciertas cosas.

- Es tan fácil para ti, mortal...- dijo al final.- Cuando un elfo ama, lo hace para siempre, Aragorn... Tienes el amor de Legolas, y siempre lo tendrás... ¿Te has puesto a pensar qué será de él cuando tú envejezcas y mueras?

- Claro que lo hago, Haldir. Cada día, cada vez que me mira... pienso si seguirá mirándome así cuando yo sea un viejo decrépito... Pero si el destino quiere que sigamos juntos, también puede que llegue el día en que ambos podamos estar juntos para siempre. Y eso también está a tu alcance... Vamos Haldir... ¿De qué sirve la inmortalidad si tienes que vivir solo?

El elfo se quedó en silencio por un largo rato, y como no parecía que fuese a decir nada, Aragorn se levantó y fue hasta la puerta para llamar a un criado y darle algunas órdenes.

- ¿Qué crees que haces?- preguntó Haldir.

- Pedí que trajeran vino... Es tarde, y no tengo ganas de ir a verle las caras a los imbéciles de mis ministros, así que tú y yo nos embriagaremos esta noche.

- Yo no bebo, Aragorn.

- Pues es un buen momento para empezar. El vino ayuda a aclarar algunas cosas...

- A mi me pareció que fue el agua helada la que te ayudó a aclarar cosas, no el vino...

- Bueno, sí, pero ya dijimos que no tengo probabilidades de meterte en una fuente, así que... me conformaré con embriagarte hasta que puedas admitir que te gusta Baldor.

- Jamás lo lograrás.

La sonrisa del rey fue amplia y complaciente.

- Veremos eso, galadrim.

(-0-) (-0-) (-0-)

Cuando Legolas entró a la casita, se dio cuenta de inmediato que algunas cosas habían cambiado de sitio e incluso otras habían desaparecido.

Los tapices bordados que tanto le gustaban a Baldor habían sido reemplazados por dos grabados en madera representando escenas de batalla, y la mesa se había desplazado del lugar central en la sala para hacer espacio cerca del hogar, donde ahora había un gran sillón y un pequeño taburete para apoyar los pies junto al fuego.

Baldor salió de su habitación envuelto en una bata verde oscura que parecía resaltar mas la piel blanca y el cabello castaño con reflejos cobrizos. Sin embargo, Legolas no pudo dejar de notar que se veía distinto.

El joven lo invitó a sentarse y le indicó a Sati que les trajese té.

- ¿A qué se deben los cambios, Baldor?

- Bien, es un aspecto de la vida de un geijin que no hemos tocado hasta ahora, y de hecho, para que te llegue el momento, aún falta bastante, Legolas... Pero no me queda más que explicártelo ahora. Te das cuenta que tú o inclusive Arwen, viven en una okiya; pero yo tengo mi propia casa... También has visto mi vestuario personal, que es bastante costoso... ¿Nunca te has preguntado cómo es posible?

- Bueno, sí... Pero, como eres el geijin más popular, pensé que lo habías obtenido con tus ganancias...

- Podría obtenerlo ahora, con mis ganancias actuales, pero cuando me vine a vivir aquí, yo apenas era un geijin del montón... y muy joven además.

- Baldor, aún eres muy joven.- comentó Legolas, pero no podía hacerse a la idea de un Baldor distinto al que conocía, solicitado y exitoso.

- Y de hecho mis ganancias fueron bastante reducidas hasta mi mizuague. En fin, la solución a este acertijo es fácil. Mi 'danna' es un hombre rico y solía ser bastante poderoso. Él es quien me regaló la mayor parte de mi vestuario y quien paga mis cuentas. También es la razón por la cual tengo más prestigio que Arwen. Tengo un 'danna' rico y ella no tiene ninguno.

Legolas había pasado ya bastante tiempo en el Barrio como para oír hablar de los 'danna'. Un danna era una especie de protector, el que se hacía cargo de mantener a una geiko o un geijin, pagando sus gastos de ropa, casa y comida, a cambio de ciertos 'privilegios' que por supuesto el resto de los clientes no tenían.

Tener un danna no era una obligación, como el mizuage, sino una elección del geijin o la geiko. Si un hombre se interesaba en tener un protegido, se ponía en contacto con la okiya, si el futuro 'protegido' manifestaba su aprobación y llegaban a un acuerdo, se celebraba una pequeña ceremonia, similar a la de la hermandad. A partir de ese momento, el 'danna' correría con los gastos de su protegido.

Aunque algunos protegidos continuaban viviendo en sus respectivas okiyas, algunos 'danna' preferían que tuviesen sus propias casas, para mayor intimidad. Este trato se mantenía hasta que alguna de las dos partes manifestaba su deseo de terminar con el trato.

Una geiko o un geijin de buena reputación no mancharía la misma con una seguidilla ininterrumpida de 'dannas', sino que tendría dos o tres durante el tiempo que se dedicase a eso, por tal motivo, una vez establecido el trato, este podía durar el tiempo que las partes quisieran. La relación entre el 'danna' y su protegido era absolutamente normal en el Barrio y muy respetada.

- Arwen es muy hermosa... No puede ser que ningún hombre haya querido ser su 'danna'- comentó Legolas, pensando con cierta ilusión que tal vez Aragorn pudiese ser su 'danna'.

- ¿Con el carácter que tiene...? No bromees, Legolas. Aunque he oído decir que hay hombres que les gusta ser azotados mientras... Oh, bueno, eso no viene al caso. El caso, es que mi 'danna' vendrá a la ciudad en algunos días... y preferiría que no vinieras a casa en esos días.

- ¿No quieres que me vea?

- En realidad, a él no le gusta ver a nadie cuando viene aquí... De hecho, ni siquiera soporta a Sati.

- Está bien, si eso puede incomodarlo, no deseo causarte problemas.

- Te avisaré cuando se haya marchado y podrás regresar a visitarme... Es probable que no nos veamos mucho en las reuniones en esos días, por eso necesitaba prevenirte con tiempo.

Legolas estuvo a punto de preguntarle si había conseguido hablar con Haldir, pero se detuvo a tiempo. Sin ninguna duda no era el tipo de pregunta que debía hacer cuando Baldor le estaba anunciando la visita de su protector. Una visita que no parecía causarle el regocijo que hubiese sido de esperar al volver a ver a alguien que se ausenta largo tiempo y por fin regresa.

Luego del té, Legolas regresó a su okiya preguntándose si Haldir estaría al tanto de esa relación y esa visita.

(-0-) (-0-) (-0-)

La expresión en el rostro del elfo era recompensa suficiente para Aragorn, que a su vez sonreía sin poder evitarlo. Mientras, Legolas no hacía mas que acariciar el pelaje suave del caballo que tenía frente a sí.

- ¿De verdad...?- no terminó de hacer la pregunta, al tiempo que los ojos asombrados todavía se dirigían al humano buscando la confirmación.

- De verdad, amor.- puntualizó Aragorn.- Es tuyo, para tí... Su nombre es Arod, es lo mejor de los caballos de Rohan. Los compré a Théoden, el padre de Éomer... Es muy celoso de sus caballos, obtenerlos fue todo un triunfo.

- No puedo aceptarlo, Aragorn... Es demasiado valioso, y yo no puedo tenerlo.

- Es cierto que no puedes tenerlo en la okiya, pero estará aquí para cuando vengas y se nos antoje salir a cabalgar.

- ¿Salir...? ¿Quieres decir fuera de la ciudad?

- Por supuesto, Legolas... A menos que quieras dar vueltas por el patio de armas...

Legolas guardó silencio. Ya había olvidado lo que se sentía al montar libremente y dejarse llevar a traves de los bosques o el campo. Luchó contra el deseo de aceptar y al final, fue el rey quien resolvió el asunto.

- Salgamos a cabalgar ahora.

- ¿Ahora?

Por toda respuesta, Aragorn entró a otra caballeriza y salió un poco después llevando de la brida otro caballo, algo mas grande, de pelaje gris oscuro. Le colocó una montura y miró espectante a su elfo, sabiendo que no podría resistirse a la invitación.

Y tuvo razón.

Con el corazón exhultante, Legolas asintió; pero rápidamente quitó la montura que Arod ya tenía puesta, dejandolo libre.

- ¿Qué haces? Arod es un poco fogoso y te será difícil manejarlo sin la silla.

- No la necesito, Aragorn. Estoy mejor sin ella.

Como para demostrar que así era, con un salto ágil estuvo sobre el caballo, e inclinandose sobre él, susurró algunas palabras en élfico, con lo cual el animal se quedó tranquilo y calmado. Sonriente el elfo se volvió para mirar a Aragorn.

- ¿Donde iremos?- preguntó Legolas.

- No lo sé. Solo salgamos de la ciudad y dejemos que ellos decidan.- contestó Aragorn, palmeando el cuello musculoso de Hasufel, su propia montura.

Diciendo así, taloneó suavemente, y salió al galope seguido por Legolas.

Con cierto cuidado, debido a la gente que circulaba por las calles empedradas, recorrieron los niveles hasta llegar a la Puerta Grande. Pasaron demasiado rápido como para que Legolas notara las miradas que las personas de la ciudad dirigían al rey y su hermoso acompañante. Ya había corrido el rumor que el soberano parecía conceder muy especial atención a un elfo que habitaba en el Barrio, y aunque eso había sido motivo de bastantes habladurías, cuando pudieron observar la serena belleza de quien tenía la atención del rey, no pudieron menos que aceptar, que al menos, el monarca tenía un gusto impecable.

Apenas atravesaron la puerta, el camino se extendió en toda su plenitud delante de ellos, y entonces el espíritu montaraz de Aragorn salió a flote. Casi no tuvo que hacer nada, Hasufel emprendió una loca carrera sin rumbo atravesando el llano que rodeaba Minas Tirith.

Se sentía tan bien estar así, lejos de las paredes de palacio, lejos del protocolo y la hipocresía que lo rodeaba continuamente, que se sentía flotar en el aire. En un instante, giró apenas la cabeza para comprobar si Legolas lo seguía.

No lo seguía, iba junto a él dominando con verdadera maestría su caballo, conseguía mantenerse a su paso. Los ojos azules entrecerrados apenas para proteger la visión, el cabello rubio ondeando tras él, era una visión espléndida.

Solo se detuvieron cuando la ciudad quedó atrás, y estuvieron en medio de una llanura sembrada y verde. Desmontaron y por un rato caminaron llevando los animales por la brida, en silencio, sin querer romper la perfecta armonía que había entre ellos y tambien a su alrededor.

- Es muy hermoso... – señaló el elfo, muy suavemente.- Tienes un reino hermoso.

- Seguramente no ha de ser tan hermoso como Mirkwood, sus bosques, sus arroyos... Mira... Hacia allá, en aquella dirección, está Cair Andros. Ese tambien es un sitio precioso. Algún día podemos ir allá.

- ¿Crees que podríamos?

- Por supuesto, amor. Si mal no recuerdo, le cedí una propiedad al padre de Faramir cuando asumí el control de Minas Tirith, pero nunca la usó porque al final lo envié a vivir con él a Ithilien. Creo que podría pedirle que me preste esa propiedad para pasar unos días...

Diciendo así, enlazó con su brazo la cintura de Legolas, acercándolo hacia sí. El elfo se dejó estar en el abrazo, cómodo, tranquilo.

Por momentos, se preguntaba qué pensaría el resto de los humanos cuando lo viesen con Aragorn, o mejor dicho, con el rey. Sacudió la cabeza, ya estaba haciéndose ilusiones otra vez. Necesitaba ser objetivo consigo mismo para evitarse desengaños y frustraciones.

Aragorn le había dicho que lo amaba y sabía que era cierto, pero tambien sabía que el humano tenía deberes que cumplir con su gente. Desde su más tierna infancia, su adar le había inculcado esa enseñanza: un rey o en su caso, un príncipe; se debe a su pueblo y es el bienestar de su gente lo que debe guiar sus acciones.

No habría ningún bienestar para el pueblo de Gondor si el rey se enredaba con un geijin del Barrio. No faltarían tampoco quienes podrían escandalizarse con el asunto y causar disturbios. El elfo se estremeció ante la sola idea de ser el causante de algo así. La idea de evitar esas desavenencias entre su gente había sido tambien uno de los motivos por los cuales Imrahil y él habían debido alejarse de Mirkwood y dejar a Elroy solo.

- Te quedaste demasiado silencioso, amor.- comentó Aragorn.

Las palabras del hombre lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Ya había estado volando de nuevo. Lo mejor era disfrutar lo que tenía, y luego los Valar sabrían qué poner en su destino.

- Disfrutaba el paisaje.- mintió Legolas.- Creo que nos alejamos demasiado, Aragorn... y el cielo no se vé amistoso con nosotros.

- ¿El valiente elfo le teme a una lluviecita pasajera?

- No le temo a la lluvia, solo digo que nos alejamos demasiado, tonto. El aire huele a lluvia, y la tierra está sedienta... ¿No sientes el pedido de la tierra?

Casi como para darle razón al elfo, un trueno rodó a lo lejos para terminar como un rumor grave y sordo. El viento se hizo un poco más fuerte y agitó los sembradíos verdes. Ahora el aire olía decididamente a lluvia.

- Creo que tienes razón.- admitió Aragorn y montó rápidamente.- Creo que mejor emprendemos el regreso o nos mojaremos bastante.

No llegó a terminar la frase, cuando un estampido cruzó el cielo y casi en el acto, la lluvia se desencadenó con una fuerza casi temible.

- Apresúrate, Legolas... Nos estamos mojando...

- ¿Y qué?- preguntó aquel, parado en medio del camino, dejando que el agua lo mojara por completo y sin hacer ningún intento por montar.- Según recuerdo, era yo quien temía a una mojadura...

Levantó el hermoso rostro para recibir las gotas frescas y dispuesto a dejar que esa frescura corriera por todo su cuerpo, mientras Aragorn lo miraba enmudecido y arrobado.

"Definitivamente, no tiene idea de lo hermoso que se vé así... Y no tiene idea del efecto que causa en mí". Pensaba Aragorn sin notar que también él estaba mojándose.

Entonces el elfo pareció despertar y montó con rapidez.

- Un poco más atrás pasamos una casita con un establo... Podemos pedir que nos permitan usar el establo mientras deja de llover.- dijo, y sin esperar respuesta, azuzó a Arod que se puso en camino.

Por supuesto, Aragorn no tenía idea en qué momento su elfo había podido observar aquello, pero no tenía ninguna duda que era así como él decía. Esa capacidad de ver, no solo lo que estaba a la vista, sino más allá, era algo raro de encontrar. Con cierta inquietud, se dio cuenta que sabía muy poco de Legolas, apenas lo poquísimo que el elfo le había contado y algo escuchado a Haldir o a Baldor.

No tenía motivos para desconfiar de él, pero le extrañaba el silencio que a veces parecía rodearlo, o esa pequeña sombra de tristeza que en ocasiones nublaba los ojos azules. Tenía que tratar de averiguar más de él, tal vez preguntando mejor a Baldor. Él era su 'hermano mayor', él debía saber algo más.

"O tal vez podría averiguar con mis consejeros cómo están las relaciones con el rey de Mirkwood y enviar una pequeña comisión que investigue...".

Cuando pronunció la palabra investigar, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Estaba pensando en hurgar en un pasado del cual Legolas no quería hablar. Le había dicho que no habia nada reprobable en las razones que lo habían hecho alejarse de su bosque natal, y no habia manera en que pudiese mentirle...

Antes que pudiese seguir preguntándose cosas, llegaron al establo que estaba, tal como Legolas había dicho, no muy lejos de donde los había sorprendido la lluvia.

Una mujer iba saliendo de allí, evidentemente de poner a resguardo a sus animales, cuando se encontró con esos dos jinetes a la puerta. Pese a que eran desconocidos, no pudo dejar de quedarse algo sorprendida al ver la delgada figura rubia que desmontando ágilmente, se adelantó para hablarle.

- ¿Buena mujer, nos permitirías refugiarnos en tu establo?... Es que la lluvia nos sorprendió en medio del paseo...

Las maneras agradables y educadas del elfo hicieron que la mujer se sintiera confiada, no todos los días un viajero se presentaba tratando a una capesina como si fuese una dama de noble cuna. Y tan apuesto que casi dolía mirarlo.

- Pero está sucio, señor... Y hay olor a los animales.

La sonrisa del elfo fue deslumbrante.

- No importa, señora... Es solo hasta que pase la lluvia.

- Si es lo que quieres, señor...- se hizo a un lado, para dejarles paso libre.- Allí al fondo hay unas mantas, para que puedan secarse, si lo desean.

La mujer salió corriendo hacia la casa porque en esos momentos, la lluvia arreció. Una vez que estuvieron dentro, acomodaron a los animales.

- Tenías razón... La tierra estaba sedienta, pero los que tomamos toda el agua, fuimos nosotros.- se quejó Aragorn, mientras se frotaba el pelo con una de las mantas.

- ¿También eras tan quejoso cuando eras montaraz?

- No soy quejoso... y tú eres un irrespetuoso con tu rey.

Por toda respuesta, el elfo hizo un gesto desdeñoso frunciendo la nariz, como si hubiese olido algo en mal estado.

El rey huele como cualquier mortal mojado...

Ah, claro... porque el señor elfo huele muy bien...- comentó Aragorn, moviéndose con rapidez hacia Legolas y atrapándolo en un abrazo de oso.

Hundió la nariz en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro y para su propio asombro y alegría, Legolas olía lluvia de verano, a tierra mojada, a pasto verde. Se dejó estar así, un momento, aspirando con fruición, jamás el olor de la lluvia le había parecido tan tentador.

Ya conocía bastante bien a Aragorn, como para saber en qué podía terminar eso, así que Legolas solo intentó apartarse un poquito.

- Aragorn... Esa mujer podría volver...

- No lo creo, amor... No más escucha como llueve... Nadie en su sano juicio saldría con esta lluvia.

- Nosotros salimos.

- Ah, pero nosotros estamos locos.- susurró el hombre, y luego deslizó la punta de la lengua a través de la piel del cuello, recorrió las formas de la oreja y mordisqueó despacito la punta sabiendo que eso causaba una serie de temblores deliciosos.

No podía resistir eso. Legolas había descubierto que no podía resistirse a las manos acariciantes que en ese momento empezaban a deshacerse de los lazos de su ropa. Y estaba descubriendo que probablemente Aragorn tenía razón, porque solamente en una mente un poco loca, un rey y un príncipe estarían a punto de hacer el amor en un establo.

Dejó de resistirse para buscar por sí mismo los labios de Aragorn, y hacer que sus bocas se unieran hasta que ya no hubiese aire disponible en sus pulmones.

En una caballeriza vacía, sobre una paca de paja seca y cálida, terminaron de deshacerse de esa molesta ropa que siempre venía a presentar el obstáculo de encontrar la piel. Parecía como si nunca se hubiesen tocado, como si cada vez necesitaran recorrer cada centímetro con dedos hambrientos.

Sentado entre el lío de ropas, Aragorn guió a Legolas sobre sus piernas, sentándolo sobre sus muslos. Era enloquecedoramente sensual tenerlo asi, frente a frente, ver cómo el color de la excitación aparecía poco a poco en la blanca piel, tener su cuerpo tan cerca y sus dos manos libres para extasiarse haciéndolas correr por toda la extensión de su elfo.

Legolas acomodó sus piernas a los lados del cuerpo del hombre, disfrutando de la sensación de tenerlo tan cerca que el calor que despedía alcanzaba para entibiarlos a ambos. Deslizó sus dedos a través del pecho hasta los hombros, y enredó el pelo de la nuca para atraerlo hacia sí. Con ese movimiento, las dos erguidas virilidades entraron en contacto y los dos gimieron a un tiempo, uno dentro de los labios del otro.

Las manos de Aragorn descendieron por la espalda hasta encontrar las nalgas tan redondas, tan invitantes que nadie lo hubiese culpado por abarcarlas con sus dedos y constatar su firmeza. En respuesta, sintió los dientes de Legolas hundiéndose en su hombro. El elfo flexionó un poco sus piernas y se acercó todavía mas a su cuerpo, como si ansiara pegarse a él, unirse de manera tal que no pudiesen separarse.

Los gemidos suaves que llegaban a los oídos del mortal, solo conseguían poner su sangre a correr a velocidades despiadadas, y tampoco podía evitar sus propios jadeos ahogados.

Moverse, despacio, pausado y al compás de esa música interna que los dos parecían escuchar, intentando prologar el placer, hacerlo tan intenso como fuese posible. Sintiendo la dureza de Aragorn presionando firmemente contra la suya, Legolas casi temblaba de anticipación, deseando, ansiando el momento en que el mortal volviese a tomarlo.

Aragorn acercó sus dedos a la deliciosa boca del elfo y aquel los tomó, mojándolos, recorriéndolos con tanta sensualidad que el hombre tuvo que detenerlo antes que ese solo gesto lo hiciera terminar antes de tiempo. Segundos después, uno de esos dedos acarició con cuidado y lentitud la entrada y se hundió en la caliente profundidad que lo recibió palpitando.

Estás ansioso, amor...- jadeó Aragorn, disfrutando el saber que podía despertar un deseo tan primario en una criatura perfecta como Legolas.

El elfo solo respiró pesadamente en su cuello y asintió mientras la caricia interna desvanecía las fronteras de su realidad. Deshaciendo un poco el abrazo, buscó con sus ojos, los del humano y al encontrarlos, se irguió apenas sobre sus piernas, y se acomodó por sí mismo sobre el miembro de Aragorn. Sin dejar de mirarlo, descendió muy despacio, controlando la penetración y su desesperada ansiedad.

Incrédulo, Aragorn se sentía poco a poco entrando en el estrecho pasaje, hundiéndose en esa calidez que lo oprimía suavemente a medida que entraba. El bello rostro frente al suyo arrebolado, una gotita de sudor corrió a través de la sien y en un arrebato, Aragorn se irguió para lamerla. Y en ese momento, Legolas se sentó por completo en él, llevándolo hasta el fondo.

El cuerpo blanco se arqueó y el elfo echó la cabeza hacia atrás para obtener aire, respirar y resistir la repentina invasión que le hizo lanzar un pequeño grito.

Sintiendo el temblor que sacudía a su amante, Aragorn se quedó inmóvil, por un instante temeroso de haberlo lastimado.

- ¿Te lastimé...?- intentó preguntar a través de sus jadeos.

Entonces Legolas volvió a mirarlo y su sonrisa satisfecha disipó los temores del rey unos segundos antes que esos labios tiernos y sedosos se apoderaran de los suyos.

No importaba que afuera todo el universo pareciese estar desmoronándose entre rayos, truenos y lluvia, si adentro los movimientos, los jadeos y las caricias ponían fuego en ese establo.

- ¡Ara... gorn...!- el grito ahogado del elfo murió dentro de la boca del humano, al alcanzar primero la cúspide.

- Mi Legolas...- alcanzó a gemir Aragorn, antes de empujar una vez más y derramarse por completo en ese cuerpo perfecto.

Tal vez había sido un plan urdido por espíritus traviesos, porque a medida que muy despacio los dos cuerpos retomaban su ritmo de respiración normal, que la temperatura de la piel regresaba a su cauce natural, afuera la lluvia comenzó a amainar.

El repiqueteo en el techo, que los había acompañado durante todo su acto de amor, se hizo más leve, cada vez mas suave y en concordancia con eso, elfo y hombre, un tanto cansados pero satisfechos se apresuraron a vestirse antes que alguien fuese a sorprenderlos así.

Un poco después, como pasaba casi siempre luego de esas lluvias de época cálida, el sol lanzó unos tímidos resplandores. Los suficientes como para que los dos pudiesen agradecer a la mujer, el refugio brindado y regresar al galope tendido hacia la ciudad.

(-0-) (-0-) (-0-)

Cuando Legolas vio a Haldir merodeando en los alrededores del mercado, lo siguió con la vista por unos cuantos minutos. A veces se preguntaba qué hacía durante tanto tiempo dando vueltas y más vueltas por esos sitios tan llenos de gente.

Al cabo de un rato, se dio cuenta que el galadrim se acercaba a veces a un grupo de personas, simulando observar una mercancía, cuando en realidad, lo que hacía era escuchar lo que hablaban. Lo hizo una y otra vez, hasta que el entendimiento llegó al elfo.

"Así que es eso lo que hace para Aragorn... Escuchar lo que dice la gente... Humano taimado."

Pero no era eso lo que había ido a buscar, sino precisamente a Haldir. Eligió el momento en que aquel parecía estar en la elección de un nuevo grupo para escuchar, y se acercó a él.

- Haldir, qué fortuna que te encontré...- dijo, sonriente.

- Hace algunos días que no venía por aquí.

- Sí, supe eso.- cuidadosamente evitó decir que Baldor se lo había comentado.- Tenía que prevenirte que no podrás invitar a Baldor a tus reuniones.

La frase consiguió un efecto instantáneo y mucho más efectivo que la conversación con Aragorn.

- ¿Por qué?

- Hablé con él hace poco, y me dijo que su 'danna' lo visitará en estos días.

- ¿Danna? ¿Baldor tiene un 'danna'?- preguntó a medias asombrado.

Legolas intentó mantener una expresión neutra e inocente.

- Por supuesto... Un geijin tan exitoso como Baldor debe hacer tenido muchísimas ofertas de hombres interesados en convertirse en su 'danna'...

- ¿Quién es?- preguntó Haldir antes de poder meditar o controlar su curiosidad.

- No lo sé. Baldor no me lo dijo, pero como estará muy ocupado atendiéndolo, no aceptará invitaciones y hasta me pidió que no fuese a visitarlo en estos días a su casa.

- ¿Y eso por qué sería?

- No lo sé... Tal vez su 'danna' necesita... privacidad... Pero bueno, eso a ti no te interesa, supongo. Lo que yo quería, era prevenirte para que no perdieras tu tiempo intentando verlo en estos días. Que tengas buen día, Haldir...

Conciente que había dejado una gruesa espina clavada en la mente de su amigo, Legolas regresó a su okiya.

Aragorn le había comentado un poco acerca de su infructuosa conversación con el galadrim, y como era evidente que necesitaba algo más contundente que lo hiciera razonar, el elfo había decidido que tal vez un poquito de celos podían movilizar al orgulloso galadrim.

El rubio elfo de Lórien había quedado algo estremecido por la noticia.

Por supuesto tendría que haberlo imaginado. Un muchacho tan joven tenía pocas probabilidades de tener su propia casa, su propio costosísimo vestuario y todas las comodidades que disfrutaba Baldor, por sus propias ganancias a menos que contara con un protector rico.

"Pero Baldor nunca me dijo que tuviese un 'danna'..." pensó, pero también tenía que admitir que él nunca había preguntado.

De hecho, había evitado con todas sus fuerzas pensar en ese joven humano. Las palabras de Aragorn habían resultado mucho más ciertas de lo que el mismo Aragorn hubiese podido imaginar.

Durante su vida, había visto a muchos humanos nacer, crecer y lentamente desgastarse por el curso de los años para finalmente morir. No iba a admitirle a nadie que ese era el temor mas grande que tenía y por eso había intentado sacar a Baldor de su mente.

De su mente...

Como si fuese ahí donde se había instalado la imagen del joven humano.

Anduvo un rato más dando vueltas entre la gente, pero ya no escuchaba nada. Aunque no quería admitirlo siquiera para sí mismo, no podía alejar de su mente la idea que tal vez en esos momentos, Baldor estuviese 'atendiendo' a su danna.

Y la idea le resultaba violentamente molesta.

TBC...

Reviews:

Vania: Sí... Buenisimo lemmoncito de David y Lestat, pillina! Leggy es tan buenito, y todo será como dice ese dicho: todo en la vida vuelve, lo bueno y lo malo... jejeje. Aragorn y lo de 'soy el rey'... Juas, creo que ni él se cree demasiado eso de ser rey y por eso lo dice tanto. Su almita montaraz ansía irse lejos y olvidarse de todos esos problemas. Arwen sí, está esperando a Andrés... y que yo me decida, pero creo que ya lo tengo. El elfito precioso ya está demostrando ser mucho más que bonito (alguien lo dudaba acaso?). En cuanto a Baldor, ya le tocará también, pero que no se crea que le va a resultar fácil. Haldir se está negando, pero él es un caballero en brillante armadura si, si, ya dejo de babear y podrá demostrarlo. Un besote.

Mrina Mortensen: Aragorn ya quiere que el elfito esté con él todo el tiempo... A esa elfa desgraciada aún le quedan un par más de cositas por hacer y que se prepare, porque ya verá lo que es bueno. Baldor y Haldir tendrán sus cositas, pero antes... Muejeje (risita malvada). Los hermanitos de Leggy, se vienen en el próximo capi, esos dos traviesos se estuvieron escapando de mí, pero ya los agarré. Gracias por dejarme tu mensajito, espero seguir viendote aquí. Un saludito.

PrinceLegolas: Epa!! Cuidado con el poster! Te regalo un lemmoncito más para que todas sigan contentitas y aprovechen porque ya se viene la peor parte del fic y todos van a tener muchos problemas. Si te digo que será por culpa de la bruja, sería casi redundante, no? Haldir tiene miedito, y no lo va admitir ante nadie, pero como él le hizo tantos favorcitos al rey, ahora Aragorn está tratando de retribuirle y hacerle ver que está equivocado. Un baby del elfito en camino sí que le sacaría una úlcera a la bruja... Eres malvada. Un besito.

Nina: Hi! Sí, mis dos hermosos están felices y juntos (por ahora). Esa que tú sabes se encargará de hacer lo suyo y lo hará en grande. Sobre Haldir y Baldor, has adivinado. El galadrim tiene miedito de enamorarse de un mortal, ése es su problema. Habrá que ver si puede superarlo. De momento, Legolas le ha dado un buen motivo para ponerse celoso. Y el rey ha encontrado un consejero inteligente y precioso... Yo quiero uno... Besitos.

Forfirith: Holitas! Gracias mil, estoy haciendo felices a todos ahora, pa' que después me perdonen... El enojo de Arwen todavía no revienta, así que reserva una porción de enojo bastante grande. Lo de las espadas, pues la cara del guerrero, yo la he visto de cerca... Mi maestro de artes marciales hace un truquito parecido... bueno, el personaje de Egaldus lo creé basándome en una foto suya de cuando era mas joven... Si se entera, no habrá meditación que lo salve de un soponcio jiji. Te regalo tambien a ti un encuentrito más. Baldor y Haldir habían venido muy tranquilitos en lo que va del fic, y si quieren algo, tendrán que aguantarse... Vaya, el reyecito y leggy se aguantaron como 18 capitulos y sufrieron lo suyo antes de tener dulce. Primero hiel, después miel, juasjuas. En tu caso, se nota que es natural hacer reír a la gente... En mi caso no hay remedio, hacer llorar a la gente, pues sí me sale, pero reír... Sí, anímate al concurso... Yo estaré esperando tu fic para echarte porras, estoy segura que estará bien chistosito. Un besote!

Amazona Verde: Hola! El reyecito está empezando a tener mucha curiosidad por saber de dónde salió esa joyita... yo tambien, a ver si encuentro una parecida, vaya... Te prometo para el pròximo capítulo tendrás noticias de la parejita Éomer-Imrahil. Esa está decidida, así que ya se viene en camino. Hasta la próxima! Adieu...

Iona: Creo que esa fue una descripción muy acertada... Como un tiburón, rondando, esperando... Conseguí intrigarte? Qué bueno! Ya conseguí poner a 'casi' todos los villanos, me queda uno, pero ya verás... Haldircito está portándose raro con el pobre Baldor, pero como ves, Aragorn y Leggy están trabajandole la cabeza para que entienda :- ) Denethor es malísimo y va a complicar todo muchísimo, muchísimo... Y el reyecito quiere ser muy serio con Legolas... a ver si 'cierta' persona lo deja :- ( Un besote!

Azalea: No, con la escoba, NOOO!!! Que así no saldría reviewcitos de ninguna manera juasjuas... No te preocupes, si tu eres una pervertida, yo debo ser 'pior' porque escribo los lemmoncitos y me encanta escribirlos... Estos dos se ven perfectos juntitos. Ni me digas, hace unos días entré en una página pa' ver fotitos y había una de Aragorn y Arwen 'demasiado juntos' pa mi gusto... Casi me dá algo. En cuanto a tus suposiciones, sipi, la elfa lo está intentando. A ver qué le resulta... Tú qué crees? Y tu otra preguntita... bueno, no te digo nada... Conste que porque me lo pediste así jejeje. Muchos besitos!

Monce: Hola! Respuesta al instante, en este capitulin... Le interesa mucho, pero tiene un miedito... Uy, cuantas preguntas!! A ver: el danna de baldor aparece en la próxima, y ahí verás como le va a Baldor... La bruja tendrá lo que se merece, no te quepa duda, y los dos hermanitos se vienen en el próximo tambien, ya estoy en eso. Sé que no fui muy clara... pero es todito lo que puedo decirte por ahora. Besito!

Fedia: Hola, amiga! Me alegra que te guste. Ah, sip... ahora que estos dos empezaron, no hay modo de despegarlos jejeje... Les queda un poco antes de estar juntos definitivamente, pero espero que puedan casarse. Besito.


	21. Regresos

Título: El destino del árbol y el junco

Autor: abysm

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de JR Tolkien, por supuesto. Los tomé prestados un tiempito.

Advertencias: Esto será slash Aragorn/Legolas, definitivamente. Creo que será rating R en algunos capítulos.

Aclaraciones: AU. No hay Anillo ni Sauron. El fic estará ambientado en la tradición de las geishas. Algunas de esas costumbres van a estar alteradas para beneficio de la trama del fic. Intentaré aclarar las ideas erróneas, me encanta el mundo de las geishas y no quisiera ofender. Por eso, habrá algunos nombres japoneses (personajes secundarios, obvio y poquitos) y alguna que otra frase.

Capitulo 21

Regresos

Elroy

La puerta del estudio privado del Regente se abrió en silencio, y Silmatar entró con su habitual aplomo y elegancia. Los dorados ojos de Elroy lo enfocaron un momento antes de regresar a los papeles que estaba revisando, pero no olvidó sonreir.

Conciente que el Regente estaba adentrándose cada vez más en los asuntos del reino, el elfo se puso en guardia. Que se preocupara por algunos temas intrascendentes estaba bien, pero que empezara a meter sus narices en todo no era adecuado. Entre él y Terendul, el consejero, estaban redactando una serie de edictos que necesitarían la firma del Regente, pero que sin duda no resistirían una revisión concienzuda.

"Si al menos esa elfa idiota quedara encinta...- pensó Silmatar.- eso le daría a Elroy otra cosa en qué pensar..."

Se acercó al Regente, rodeó el sillón en que estaba sentado y lo abrazó desde atrás. Aplicó pequeños besos en el cuello y lamió con delicadeza la piel suave y perfumada hasta llegar a la oreja que mordisqueó emitiendo un suave ronroneo.

- Ahora no, Silmatar... Estoy ocupado.- dijo, a pesar que esas caricias siempre lo estremecían.

El informe que tenía entre sus manos lo estaba poniendo un poco nervioso porque hacía varios días que descansaba en su escritorio y nadie le había dicho. Confiando que su Consejero podía hacerse cargos de esos asuntos, había dejado pasar varios días sin aparecer por el estudio, pero la noche anterior, su esposa le había comentado que los guardias estaban nerviosos por algo.

Algo de lo cual él no estaba enterado, así que esa mañana, muy temprano, Elroy había tomado posesión del sillón de su adar y había empezado a revisar papeles para encontrarse que su 'querido' y uno de sus consejeros habian mantenido algunos de esos informes convenientemente relegados de su vista.

Sin dejar que ese descubrimiento se trasluciera en su rostro, Elroy continuó verificando otros datos y guardó esos descubrimientos para comentarlos por la noche con Löne, seguramente con la ayuda de la clara inteligencia de su esposa conseguirían ver un poco mejor las cosas. Tambien tendría que tener cuidado con ese consejero, pues con seguridad estaba implicado en el asunto.

Las manos de Silmatar descendieron por sus hombros hasta el pecho y abrieron los lazos de la túnica deslizándose hacia dentro. Se inclinó y sus dedos rozaron los pezones.

- Dije que ahora no.- cortó Elroy, apartándose dispuesto a seguir con su lectura. Había algo muy malo en eso.

Aunque se sintió humillado con el rechazo, Silmatar no iba a darse por vencido tan fácilmente. Con un movimiento rápido deslizó el sillón y se sentó sobre el escritorio, de frente al Regente que lo miró con gesto levemente ceñudo. Pero él sabía muy bien qué hacer en esos casos. Fue directamente a los labios de Elroy, para besarlos muy despacio, deslizó la punta de la lengua sobre ellos, pero no esperó a que le respondiese.

Ubicándose entre las piernas del Regente, siguió recorriendo con sus manos el pecho, los dedos juguetearon con el cinturón y poniéndose de rodillas, casi debajo del escritorio, acarició las piernas esbeltas y musculosas.

Una mirada pícara precedió a las manos introduciéndose entre sus piernas, y Elroy solo lo dejaba hacer, sabiendo qué seguía, sabiendo también que hubiese debido alejarlo, pero a veces su cuerpo decidía por él. Su virilidad, tiernamente acariciada, empezó a despertar pese a sus intenciones de seguir con el bendito informe.

Cuando la ropa fue apartada, sintió la piel erizándose bajo el contacto y tembló ligeramente.

Sonriendo, Silmatar tomó el semiendurecido miembro con su mano y continuó brindando sus caricias, sabiendo que eso siempre distraía al otro elfo. Momentáneamente vencido, Elroy se reclinó en su sillón y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la sensación.

- Sé que te agrada, señor mío...- murmuró antes de aplicar un besito en la húmeda punta provocando con eso un pequeño estremecimiento.- ¿Sigo...?

- Sigue...

Como ese pedido coincidía a la perfección con lo que él deseaba, Silmatar se inclinó para tomar en su boca aquel papitante bocado.

La puerta del estudio se abrió de pronto y un agitado consejero entró lanzando una rápida mirada alrededor. Tomado por sorpresa, Elroy no supo muy bien que hacer; pero casi de inmediato, tomó de nuevo el informe y se inclinó un poco para cubrir, aunque fuera en parte la castaña cabeza que apenas sobresalía del borde superior del escritorio.

- Alteza... Menos mal que está aquí... Lo he buscado por todos lados...

- ¿Qué... pasa?- Elroy tuvo que aclararse un poco la garganta para que la voz no saliese ronca y algo estrangulada.

Dirigió una mirada suplicante a Silmatar, que tambien se había quedado inmóvil por la interrupción; pero aquel se recuperó rápidamente de la sorpresa, y con una sonrisita lasciva, tomó con su boca y de una sola vez todo lo que había tenido entre manos.

El consejero no notó que los dedos del Regente se cerraron salvajemente sobre el papel del informe que sostenía.

Alteza, los guerreros que patrullan las zonas más cercanas al bosque profundo, informan que ha habido ataques sorpresivos y salvajes a las familias que viven alejadas. Arañas y orcos en gran número ya han producido algunas muertes.

La respiración de Elroy se puso un tanto pesada, y el consejero juzgó que era de indignación por lo que siguió hablando rápido.

- Ya se han enviado algunos refuerzos a las guarniciones más alejadas, pero eso no parece ser suficiente, Alteza... El informe que dejamos hace algunos días... ¿Está usted bien, Alteza?

"Elbereth, está perfecto..." fue el pensamiento maquinal, dictado únicamente por la incesante y eficaz labor que Silmatar continuaba haciendo bajo el escritorio.

- Sí... He leído el informe... - un pequeño mordisco lo hizo dar un saltito.- ¿Tan grave es?

- Muy grave. Esas familias están alejadas de nosotros... Si necesitaran ayuda urgente, no podríamos proporcionársela.

Elroy estaba haciendo un monumental esfuerzo por mantener su rostro neutro y concentrar su atención en lo que el consejero decía; pero la sensación que nacía entre sus piernas, ascendía con rapidez, incentivada por la feroz succión de la boca de su amante. Y eso hacia que su concentración, fuese una tarea imposible. Si no se deshacía rápido de ese consejero tendría un bochornoso orgasmo frente a él.

- Creo... que esas familias no pueden continuar... viviendo alejadas... Hay que hacer que se trasladen cerca de palacio... Donde podamos protegerlas.

- ¿Podemos enviar mensajes a las guarniciones para que inicien el traslado?

- Sí, háganlo sin tardanza...

- ¿También deben regresar los guerreros?

- Por supuesto, ellos tendrán que custodiar que todos lleguen bien...

"Y por lo que más quieras, ya lárgate."

Para esos momentos, Elroy ya estrujaba con todas sus fuerzas el desafortunado informe. El consejero hizo una corta reverencia y salió del salón.

Apenas la puerta se cerró, el trabajo en su entrepierna se hizo intenso, cada vez más fuerte, y él no se privó de dejar escapar largos gemidos de placer hasta que con un espasmo final, se vino en la boca de su amante. Sabiendo que luego de eso ya tenía gran parte del control de la situación, Silmatar se dedicó a limpiar a conciencia toda la zona, hasta que no quedó ningún rastro de lo sucedido.

Luego de eso, ya sabía que el Regente solo tendría algo en mente.

Poseerlo sobre el escritorio, o sobre la alfombra o sobre alguno de los sillones del estudio; olvidado por completo del informe y de toda la situación que había provocado el intempestivo ingreso del consejero.

En una parte de ello tuvo razón. Minutos después, bien cerradas las puertas, su cuerpo se estremecía bajo las fuertes embestidas del heredero.

(-0-) (-0-) (-0-)

El elfo mas pequeño entró a toda carrera a la cabaña. Ya habían dispuesto muchas cosas para la partida porque los gallardos guerreros del Regente iban por todos lados anunciando que era necesario, para mejor protección, que todos se mudaran cerca del palacio y sus murallas.

En cuanto entró, vio al otro doblando prendas y metiéndolas con cuidado dentro de uno de los baúles que luego llevarían consigo.

- Hoy te ves mejor, Faenor- dijo el elfito.- Ya puedes hacer muchas cosas...

- Sí, pequeño... Ya estoy muy bien. Algunas heridas están tardando un poco en sanar, pero ya estoy mejor.

El pequeño estudió al elfo mayor, el cabello rubio prolijamente trenzado y los ojos grises con un ligero matiz de cautela. El cuerpo elástico ahora se veía fuerte, aunque delgado, producto sin duda del tiempo que le había llevado recuperarse de todo.

Él mismo lo había encontrado, moribundo, casi desangrado en la orilla del río. Su recuperación era lenta, pero no era extraño. Posiblemente había sido atacado por alguna de esas ordas de orcos que ahora estaban tan cerca. Al hallarlo se había asustado... pensar que lo había creído muerto.

En ese momento, otro elfo adulto entró en la casa.

- Faenor, hoy te ves muy bien.- señaló, casi igual que su hijo, pero miró con algo de preocupación, cómo cargaba un pesado baúl.

- Las heridas han cerrado casi por completo, Amras, no te preocupes. ¿Por qué nos trasladamos?

- "rdenes de palacio. El Regente supo que hay demasiadas bestias oscuras acercándose demasiado y quiere proteger a quienes viven demasiado lejos... Si sufrimos un ataque, no podrían ayudarnos a tiempo.

- ¿El Regente?

- Olvido que has estado un poco ausente durante mucho tiempo. Cuando nuestro buen rey Thandruil desapareció durante un ataque, su hijo Elroy debió tomar el trono... Pero parece que el príncipe no puede aceptar que el rey haya muerto, así que aún no pueden convencerlo que acepte el nombramiento. Su esposa le dio la idea de convertirse en Regente...

- ¿Y entonces quiénes no pueden convencerlo?

- Según dicen los rumores, hay una... muy mala influencia cerca del Regente... – se encogió de hombros, después de todo, ésos eran hechos muy lejanos para ellos.- Mejor apresurémonos, Faenor, pronto vendrán los guerreros y tendremos que marcharnos con ellos.

- Será interesante estar cerca del palacio... - comentó el elfo mientras continuaba guardando prendas.- Cerca, una vez más...

Un rato después, cargaban todas las pertenencias en una carreta y la familia partía rumbo a las cercanías del castillo, donde estarían cerca de las murallas protectoras y la mayor parte de la guardia Real.

Lloviznaba ligeramente cuando se acercaron al puente que los pondría dentro del territorio del castillo. En la comitiva, un elfo rubio echó sobre su cabeza la capucha de la capa que lo cubría, aunque eso no impidió que los ojos grises tuviesen un brillo de feroz desafío al traspasar esa última frontera.

"Estoy de regreso."

(-0-) (-0-) (-0-)

Sintiendo cómo su respiración volvía lentamente a su ritmo normal, Elroy evitó que su propio peso cayera sobre el cuerpo de su esposa y se retiró con todo cuidado. Se acomodó a un costado, y la mantuvo dentro del círculo de sus brazos, sin dejar que sus manos dejaran de acariciar la piel tan suave.

Sentía la cabeza descansando sobre su hombro, en silencio; un silencio tranquilo que lo llenaba de calma, no como los primeros días, cuando ese silencio solo parecía el preludio al llanto o algún reproche.

- Silmatar intentó distraerme hoy en el estudio... Estaba bastante empeñado en impedir que leyera un informe.

- ¿Lo consiguió? Distraerte, quiero decir.- preguntó Löne, sabiendo cuales eran los métodos que usaba ese elfo, y lo poco resistente que su esposo era para eso.

- Un poco.- admitió con algo de vergüenza.- Pero finalmente conseguí enterarme de todo. Lo cierto es que un consejero entró y me dio toda la información que necesitaba sin que tuviese que leerlo.

Cuidadosamente, evitó decir en qué estaba ocupado en ese momento. No tenía sentido, y además, ahora podía admitir para sí mismo que solo le había resultado físicamente agradable, pero nada más.

- No comprendo cómo esas bestias pudieron progresar tanto... diseminarse y estar ahora en posición de amenazar mi reino. He tenido que ordenar que evacuaran las zonas mas alejadas y que esas familias vengan a vivir cerca de palacio. Así podré estar seguro que estarán protegidos.

- Fue una buena medida, señor mío.

- No me llames así.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Él me llama así... y ahora dudo mucho que sea honesto al hacerlo.

La elfa sintió por unos instantes, que las lágrimas se agolpaban detrás de sus párpados cerrados, pero se negó a dejarlas salir. Había ganado tanto en tan poco tiempo, que no iba a echarlo a perder. Ahora Elroy dudaba de las intenciones honestas de ese elfo descarado, y eso era un gran avance.

- ¿Cómo quieres que te llame? ¿Alteza?

Elroy dirigió una mirada interrogante hacia su esposa ante el sarcasmo. No había intentado ser desagradable, sino que ella no fuese igual a ese elfo al que había creído amar. Sus dedos recorrieron el perfil delicado del rostro, los pómulos altos y las mejillas suaves. Podía reconocer que se había equivocado mucho, pero eso no lo hacía más fácil.

- Claro que no... Me gusta cuando me llamas por mi nombre... cuando lo susurras en mi oído mientras hacemos el amor.

- ¿Hacemos el amor o solo intentamos hacer un heredero?- consultó ella.

Elroy se acomodó para poder acceder a la suave boca.

- Antes, hubiese dicho que intentaba hacer un heredero para poder librarme de la situación lo más pronto posible.- contestó Elroy con toda honestidad y ante el gesto contrito que surgió en su esposa, se apresuró a continuar.- Ahora... solo puedo pensar en que si quedas encinta, ya no querrás verme por aquí...

- Creo que ya estoy embarazada.- musitó en un murmullo trémulo.

Por unos instantes, hubo silencio. Löne sintió que todo su miedo se agolpaba en su garganta. Podría haberlo ocultado algún tiempo más, pero no sabía si podía conseguirlo sola. De momento, solo su doncella sabía. Había sido inevitable, pues era la que más cerca estaba de ella.

Por un lado se sentía tan contenta... Siempre había querido tener una familia, esposo, hijos... Pero las circunstancias en las que había tenido todo eso, eran totalmente diferentes a lo que había planeado para sí. En su imaginación, siempre había fantaseado un esposo amante, atento y amoroso, que se desviviese por ella, y que saltaría de emoción al saber que tendría un hijo...

En cambio, tenía un esposo al cual temía dar la noticia, pensando que quizás, esa podía ser la última noche que compartieran juntos, ya que al haber cumplido su objetivo; solo se olvidaría de ella para regresar a los brazos de su amante.

- ¿Estas segura...?

No hubo salto de alegría ni emoción, solo una pregunta incierta.

- Casi.- consiguió responder antes que las lágrimas se desbordaran.

Elroy continuaba procesando la noticia. De pronto, al sentir las lágrimas que ahora se deslizaban sobre su pecho, tomó noción de lo que realmente sucedía.

Iba a tener un hijo.

Su esposa iba a darle un hijo. Y eso se sentía hermoso porque sabía que lo que sentía Löne por él, era mucho más genuino que lo que había entre Silmatar y él. De pronto, notó que la idea se sentía extraordinariamente bien.

Muy despacio, dejó que la sensación lo invadiera, y se permitió darse cuenta que se sentía feliz por ello. Giró sobre sí mismo para quedar frente a ella.

Lo que la elfa vio cuando la mano de Elroy la hizo levantar el rostro, la dejo un tanto desubicada. Había una auténtica sonrisa en la cara de su esposo. Le limpiaron gentilmente las lágrimas que se empeñaban en caer, y recibió el más dulce de los besos que había recibido hasta ese momento.

- Vamos a tener un hijo...- susurró.- Es... maravilloso...

- ¿En verdad...? ¿En verdad crees que... es maravilloso...?- no quería ilusionarse con la expresión de felicidad que parecía aflorar en el rostro de su esposo, no quería, pero tal vez... tal vez sí pudiese tener después de todo un esposo amoroso y atento.

- Estoy muy feliz... ¿Eso significará que ya no me querrás más por aquí?

Esta vez era él quien tenía el temor de ser rechazado. Apenas hizo la pregunta, Elroy se dio cuenta que sí quería ese bebé, y sí quería volver a esos aposentos que hubiesen debido ser los suyos desde el principio. ¿Por qué había sido tan necio antes?

La respuesta era simple: estaba obnubilado por la pasión que compartía con Silmatar. Y por eso no le había dado una oportunidad a su matrimonio sino hasta que había pasado mucho tiempo y demasiado sufrimiento. Ahora se preguntó, con un poco de angustia si ya no era demasiado tarde.

- ¿Querrás seguir viniendo? Después de todo, ya cumpliste tu objetivo.

- Sí me gustaría... si me aceptas.

- Eres mi esposo, siempre serás bienvenido.- contestó, pero aunque lo que quería con desesperación era decirle que lo amaba, no lo dijo.

De momento, ambos tenían mucho más de lo que habían pensado en un principio. Elroy la abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo se amoldaba con facilidad al de su esposa, casi con la misma facilidad con la que se acomodaba al de su amante.

Solo que esta vez, sentía con toda la fuerza de su corazón que lo ocurrido en el estudio no era correcto ni adecuado. Por primera vez, vio eso como una auténtica infidelidad. Y también recordó algo más. Todavía tenían que descubrir juntos al resto de los integrantes de esa conspiración.

- Nadie debe saberlo aún.- dijo.

- Pero... dijiste que estabas feliz... que...

- Y lo estoy... Estoy muy feliz, Löne... pero ahora que lo pienso mejor, no sabemos en quien confiar, tal vez sea mejor ocultarlo un poco más.

Aunque no comprendía muy bien a qué se refería su esposo, la elfa solo asintió y sonrió por primera vez durante toda la conversación. Así, también se aseguraba que Elroy seguiría acudiendo a sus aposentos regularmente y estaría lejos de ese elfo descarado.

Ahora solo tenía que encontrar la manera de desenmascararlo por completo delante de todos, y que sus intenciones aviesas quedaran al descubierto. No iba a ser fácil porque tanto Elroy como ella, presentían que no estaba solo en eso, pero juntos podrían idear algo.

Juntos... por primera vez desde su matrimonio, se permitió pensar que quizás no hubiese sido tan malo que su tío decidiera a último momento que fuese ella y no Arwen quien fuese a Mirkwood a casarse.

(-0-) (-0-) (-0-)

Imrahil

Seguramente así se sentía cuando un balrog hacía restallar su látigo de fuego contra la carne desvalida. Y si no era así, era muy parecido al intenso ardor que Imrahil sentía en su hombro cuando abrió los ojos. Intensas ondas de dolor se diseminaron desde su espalda hacia el resto de su cuerpo haciéndole emitir un débil gemido.

Alguien se ocupó de refrescarle los labios, pero no consiguió enfocar la imagen antes de volver a hundirse en la inconciencia.

- Pronto estará bien, Majestad, no hace falta que se quede toda la noche.

- Sí hace falta, Grima, porque este Jinete salvó mi vida a costa de arriesgar la suya, y no pienso arriesgarme a que se le ocurra morir mientras yo no estoy.

"Y se parece tanto a Legolas, que nada me sacará de este lugar, puedo asegurártelo." Pensó Eomer, revisando de un rápido vistazo el emplasto que cubría la herida en el cuerpo del elfo.

- Es un elfo, Majestad; sin duda se recuperará pronto.

- No importa. Haz que me traigan algo para comer aquí mismo, luego veré qué hago.- ordenó, y el tono terminante en su voz le indicó al consejero que la discusión había llegado a su fin.

Con una reverencia aquel salió del cuarto y Éomer se preparó para pasar una noche más junto al lecho del herido.

(-0-)

Con un suspiro, el elfo emergió de la oscuridad. El dolor lo atrapó en cuanto recuperó la conciencia, pero se negó a ceder ante él, y solo emitió un pequeño quejido.

Hubo un movimiento a un costado ante el sonido, y una cabeza rubia se elevó para mirarlo.

- Ya estás despierto...- suspiró Eomer y alcanzó a ver el gesto de incomodidad del elfo.- No intentes moverte, la herida fue profunda y podría volver a abrirse si te mueves demasiado...

Acostado sobre su estómago, Imrahil solo asintió levemente. Ahora podía recordar un poco mejor lo que había sucedido.

Había avistado el ataque a la comitiva real que regresaba de Minas Tirith, acudiendo de inmediato en su ayuda. La batalla, los haradrim pululando confusamente por todos lados, uno de ellos arrojando su lanza hacia el rey, y él haciendo lo único que se le ocurrió en aquel momento.

- El rey...- murmuró.- ¿Está bien...?

Un tanto sorprendido por la pregunta, Eomer sonrió levemente.

- Estoy bien, gracias a ti.

Imrahil tardó unos segundos en comprender lo que la frase significaba. Intentó preguntar algo más, pero un dedo se posó muy despacio sobre su boca impidiéndole hablar.

- Aun estás débil, debes descansar, no hables...

- Pero...

Y aunque se moría por saber al menos el nombre del elfo, Eomer insistió. Ya habría tiempo de saber todo lo que hiciera falta.

- Silencio. Es una orden de tu rey, Jinete.

Cediendo al dolor, Imrahil volvió a descansar.

(-0-)

El tercer despertar de Imrahil fue mucho menos doloroso, pero al igual que la vez anterior, apenas despertó, encontró la mirada de los centelleantes ojos celestes del rey, enfocados hacia él. Aunque le resultaba extraño que un monarca en persona se preocupara por el estado de uno de sus súbditos, no dejaba de ser tranquilizador el descubrir que era la mano de quien había salvado la que tomara su cuidado.

Para ese momento, Éomer había tomado la precaución de informarse acerca del elfo preguntando a los compañeros de la partida que consiguieron sobrevivir al encuentro. Fue por ellos que supo el nombre, y cómo había llegado a las llanuras de Rohan, aunque nadie supo decirle porqué Gandalf se había limitado a llevarlo y prácticamente abandonarlo allí a su suerte.

En cuanto a su pasado, el elfo se negaba a hablar de eso, escudándose en un juramento hecho. Éomer ya sabía de elfos lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que no habría manera de hacer que Imrahil quebrantara ese silencio, y puesto que le debía la vida, decidió confiar en él. Pero no le hizo ninguna mención a conocer a otro elfo que vivía en Minas Tirith y que era tan parecido a él.

- No puedes hacerlo aún... elfo terco.

- Estoy sucio y necesito asearme.- repitió Imrahil, cansado de eso.

Discutir con Grima era algo que se había vuelto habitual. Al parecer el hombre disfrutaba llevándole la contraria en todo lo que el elfo deseaba hacer, con una especie de encono personal.

Ese fue el momento en que Éomer entró en las habitaciones. Al punto, el consejero se puso de pie y miró con bastante resentimiento al elfo, que permanecía sentado pese a que el monarca había entrado en el recinto.

- ¿No tienes respeto por tu rey? Ponte de pie, insensato.- lo urgió.

- Él no tiene necesidad de ponerse de pie ante mí.- respondió Eomer.- Creí escuchar una discusión...

- Este elfo insiste en tomar un baño, mi señor... pero si lo hace, la herida puede volver a abrirse...

- Me siento sucio...- explicó Imrahil.- No he tomado un baño desde que estoy aquí...

- Sin embargo, por esta vez, Grima tiene razón.- al ver la cara de disconformidad del elfo, la encontró tan parecida a la de Legolas, que no tuvo valor para negarle ese pequeño placer.- Haré que preparen una tina con agua tibia... Podrás lavarte un poco, pero no bañarte... no quiero que esa herida vuelva a darte problemas.

Imrahil iba a protestar, pero supo que tenía razón. La verdad, era que se había empeñado en el asunto del baño por hacer enfadar a ese hombre amargado y molesto. Él mejor que nadie, sabía que estaban en lo cierto. Asintió, sonriendo apenas por esa media victoria.

Éomer parpadeó asombrado por el extraordinario parecido. Esa sonrisa pequeña y casi enigmática era tan similar que por unos instantes quedó atontado. Por supuesto sabía que ese elfo no era Legolas, pero a veces no atinaba a discernirlos.

El que no se mostró para nada conforme con la decisión, fue Grima; pero habiendo escuchado ya la posición que había tomado el soberano, solo hizo una envarada reverencia y se retiró.

- No le agrado a ese hombre.- indicó Imrahil, viéndolo marcharse.

- No le hagas caso, Grima es así con todos.

Éomer se ausentó unos minutos, para dar las instrucciones necesarias y que los criados trajesen todos los utensilios, de manera que un poco después, una tina con agua tibia ocupaba el centro de la habitación.

Con el brazo aún inmóvil por los vendajes que impedían el movimiento, el elfo se dio cuenta que iba a resultar bastante difícil hacer lo que había planeado y por unos instantes se quedó pensando que iba a tener que pedir ayuda como un elfo pequeño.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta lo distrajeron un poco y la cabeza rubia del rey se asomó de nuevo.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda...? Puedo enviar algunos criados para que te ayuden...- ofreció de buena voluntad.

Aunque sí la necesitaba, Imrahil no estaba tan dispuesto a dejar que unos extraños lo viesen desnudo.

- No... Yo puedo solo.- dijo, y para demostrarlo, intentó despojarse de parte de la ropa.

Los lazos se presentaron mucho más complicados de lo que él esperaba. Sonriendo, Éomer entró en la habitación.

- No creo que puedas con una sola mano útil.- comentó, mirando divertido los infructuosos intentos del elfo.- Haré venir un par de sirvientes.

- ¡No...!

Extrañamente, el joven rey comprendió. Recordaba el recato sencillo de Legolas y no dudó que las razones para las negativas de este elfo fueran las mismas.

- ¿Te molestará que yo te ayude?

Imrahil lo miró como si fuese una especie de planta carnívora.

- Vamos, no es tan grave... He estado contigo casi todos los días desde que llegaste, no soy un extraño.

- No creo... no creo que sea apropiado, Majestad...- con toda intención, el elfo usó la forma respetuosa para que el hombre comprendiera lo que quería decir.

- Por el momento, olvidaremos que soy el rey... Soy simplemente el hombre al cual le salvaste la vida, y que está muy agradecido por ello. ¿Es tan difícil aceptar la ayuda en nombre de ese agradecimiento?

Ante semejante argumento, el elfo no podía esgrimir nada, de modo que accedió. Además también era cierto que en alguna medida ya no era un extraño. Sin embargo, eso no impidió que un ligero sonrojo le coloreara las mejillas cuando el hombre se inclinó hacia él para deshacer los lazos que sujetaban la ropa interior.

Una vez que deshizo ese obstáculo, aflojó un poco la prenda, pero no la movió de su lugar permitiéndole al elfo que la retirase por sus propios medios. Un poco avergonzado, aquel la deslizó por su cuerpo hasta que cayó al suelo. Para su propio alivio, la camisa que conservaba bajó para cubrir sus partes pudendas. Se metió en la tina sentándose en el agua antes de permitir que le quitaran esa última prenda.

Con cuidado para no mojar la herida, Imrahil procedió a restregar sus piernas con el paño que le habían dado para eso, mientras algo más lejos, Éomer contenía la respiración e intentaba por todos los medios mirar hacia otro lado. Pero no pudo hacerlo por demasiado tiempo.

Cuando el elfo necesitó asearse la parte del cuerpo que sí podía, tuvo que acercarse para ayudarlo. Deslizar sus dedos aunque solo fuese de modo accidental por la blanca piel estaba resultando bastante perturbador para el joven monarca, pero consiguió controlarse lo suficiente hasta terminar. El lavado del cabello fue una tortura más. Las hebras doradas, en un tono más oscuro que las de Legolas, eran igualmente sedosas.

"Eso supongo... Nunca toqué el cabello de Legolas." Se dijo, mientras dejaba que el agua se deslizara entre el pelo y sus manos.

Un poco después, le ayudó a vestir ropa limpia, y con la excusa de ordenar que vinieran a retirar todo, Éomer salió casi corriendo de la habitación. Esa experiencia había demandado más autocontrol del que hubiese creído tener, pero definitivamente necesitaba un respiro para poder sosegarse.

(-0-)

Muchos días habían pasado desde su llegada, y el elfo se sentía encerrado e inquieto. Jamás hubiese podido pensar que llegaría el día en que ansiaría regresar a las abiertas extensiones de Rohan, pero así era. Si se quedaba, era porque Éomer insistía en que tenía que estar completamente curado para partir, y también porque se había aficionado a la presencia del joven rey.

Y es que en las tardes, cuando Éomer ya había terminado con sus deberes de soberano, no pasaba día sin ir a las habitaciones del elfo, y pasaban mucho tiempo, conversando más que nada de la vida en las llanuras. Éomer extrañaba esa parte de su vida como Mariscal y el elfo podía comprenderlo a la perfección. El entendimiento entre ellos parecía perfecto.

Durante esas conversaciones era que los sentimientos del joven monarca parecían confundirse más. A veces miraba a Imrahil y le parecía estar hablando con Legolas, pero luego, notaba lo distintos que eran y eso lo ponía en un embrollo de sentimientos. Tal vez no había estado enamorado de Legolas, sino solamente encandilado, algo de lo cual nadie hubiese podido culparlo. Entonces... ¿Por qué se sentía tan a gusto con Imrahil? ¿Era solo por lo parecidos que eran?

Imrahil no sabía muy bien qué pensar con respecto a las atenciones del rey. Las obligaciones de Éomer a veces lo hacían estar ausente durante gran parte del día, y durante ese tiempo, Imrahil procuraba distraerse de alguna forma, porque de lo contrario, sus pensamientos iban una y otra vez hacia el humano. Para cuando promediaba el día, simplemente necesitaba verlo. Así, en aquellas rondas por el castillo, conoció a Théoden, padre de Éomer.

Era un hombre maduro pero jovial, de aspecto lozano y el elfo no podía explicarse porqué había abdicado a favor de Éomer si todavía hubiese podido tener muchos años de buen gobierno. Así se lo dijo al ex monarca y se ganó un aliado en su lucha para resistir los continuos comentarios mordaces de Grima.

Ante la llegada de un mensaje proveniente de Minas Tirith, Éomer había convocado a toda prisa a sus Mariscales. Uno a uno, provenientes de todos los puntos de Rohan, los rudos Jinetes iban llegando a la reunión con el monarca.

Durante gran parte de la tarde, habían discutido y reorganizado las patrullas y los recursos disponibles, para optimizar el control de toda esa zona. Por fin, a altas horas de la noche, la reunión terminó y lentamente, todos los Mariscales salieron rumbo al salón principal a disfrutar de una merecida cena.

- Me marcharé a las llanuras con ellos.- dijo Imrahil.

- Ya no quedaban en el recinto sino él y Éomer. Al escucharlo, el hombre giró hacia el elfo.

- No puedes irte aun... Tu herida...- alcanzó a tartamudear el humano, como lo primero que se le ocurrió.

- Mi herida ya está bien y necesitan todos los Jinetes que puedan reunir. Tal vez yo no sea de los mejores, pero prestaré el servicio para el que fui preparado.

Durante algunos instantes, el soberano no dijo nada, por lo que Imrahil se movilizó hacia la salida. Tenía que aprestar sus escasas pertenencias para partir al día siguiente con los Mariscales. Si tenía suerte, conseguiría llegar a la zona donde estaba Jerek.

"¿Si tengo suerte...? No te mientas, la verdad es que no quieres irte... Pídeme que no me vaya..." pensaba el elfo al tiempo que casi salía del salón. "Por favor... pídeme que no me vaya..."

No te vayas.

Éomer escuchó las palabras saliendo de su boca antes de poder contenerlas. En realidad, no quería detenerlas. Cuando Imrahil se volvió para mirarlo, se encontró perdido en los grises ojos del elfo.

No era Legolas, ahora lo sabía a la perfección. Solo había conseguido saber muy poco acerca de este elfo, pero ya no importaba. Imrahil era lo que quería.

Legolas estaba bien para Aragorn, pero no hubiese podido hallarse a gusto en aquellos parajes... Imrahil era un Jinete, como lo había sido él. En tantas conversaciones, descubrió que el elfo estaba perfectamente adaptado a esa vida, a él no tenía que explicarle absolutamente nada acerca de la existencia de las gentes de Rohan, de lo que sentía en su corazón por sus tierras de inacabables pastizales verdes, de la inefable sensación de libertad al cabalgar por esas interminables llanuras.

Con el corazón en un puño, Imrahil esperó hasta que el hombre estuvo junto a él. Como cada vez que estaban así de cerca, la respiración parecía fallarle un poco y esta vez, decididamente, parecía a punto de fallar del todo. Más aún cuando el humano, sin apartar la vista ni por un momento, llegó a su lado.

Éomer vaciló un instante, ganado por el recuerdo de algo similar, algo sucedido en un corredor del palacio de Minas Tirith, cuando un gesto parecido había sido cortésmente rechazado. Recordando de nuevo que ése no era Legolas, tomó confianza, y se animó a rozar tímidamente los labios del elfo con los suyos.

No era lo mismo que cuando había besado a Iorlas. Aunque besar al hombre no había sido para nada desagradable, el elfo supo que esto era muchísimo mejor, era terriblemente mejor y le producía un temblor excitante y desconocido. Cuando mordieron con suavidad su labio y solicitaron su acuerdo para traspasar esa frontera, cedió el paso de inmediato, inundado por la sensación.

Y en el instante que el elfo respondió al beso, Legolas se borró para siempre de la mente del soberano de Rohan. Esos dulces labios eran suyos y de nadie más. Profundizó el beso al tiempo que aferraba el cuerpo delgado y firme de Imrahil contra el suyo, para sentirlo, para saber que no era un sueño que podía desvanecerse en cualquier momento.

Por favor, no te vayas...- repitió Éomer en cuanto pudo liberar la tierna boca que lo recibía con tanta aceptación.

Estremecido todavía por lo que sentía, Imrahil solo asintió. Luego hablaría a Éomer de lo inútil que se sentía al estar vagando por los recintos del castillo sin tener nada que hacer, de momento, solo quería disfrutar un poco más de eso y volvió a ofrecer sus labios.

Hubiesen continuado en tan deliciosa ocupación, pero unos golpecitos en las puertas los hicieron separarse un poco.

- Majestad...- anunció un criado.- Los Mariscales reclaman su presencia en el salón... No quieren beber sin su rey.

Con un suspiro resignado, Éomer asintió. Por una vez, tenía algo que le cautivaba muchísimo más que reunirse con sus camaradas y emborracharse a morir. Tomó la mano del elfo y trató de remolcarlo hacia fuera.

- Vamos, Imrahil...

- ¿Juntos...?- la temeridad de ese humano era por lo menos admirable.

- Por supuesto... Al menos tres de ellos no te quitaron los ojos de encima durante toda la reunión. Que se vayan acostumbrando a vernos juntos.- respondió Comer, convencido por completo.

Había sido testigo de todas las idas y vueltas hasta que Aragorn se animó a avanzar con Legolas, y él no pensaba dejar escapar tanto tiempo.

A medias halagado por eso, el elfo se dejó guiar hasta el inmenso salón donde Mariscales y Jinetes comían y bebían en medio de una batahola. Hubo un par de miradas intencionadas, pero nadie objetó nada de la aparente elección del monarca.

En honor a su experiencia anterior con la cerveza, Imrahil se mantuvo firme en su decisión de no pasar de uno o dos jarros, aunque ya tenía una resistencia mucho más sólida. Luego de la comida, y de acuerdo a lo usual, comenzaron las canciones.

Como no conocía a la mayoría de los que estaban allí, el elfo se mantuvo a una distancia prudencial, dejando que los hombres se arracimaran un poco en torno a su rey. Por turnos iban entonando sus canciones, Imrahil se dejó ir en sus pensamientos por unos cuantos minutos.

Una extraordinaria voz, lo sacó de su ensueño con la fuerza de un cubo de agua fría, aunque no de manera desagradable. Conocía esa voz, la había oído antes solo que antes las palabras eran incomprensibles para él. Esas palabras de un idioma extraño, ondulante y suave por momentos; áspero y casi tosco en otros. Eran versos cantados en la lengua de los rohirrim, y entonces Imrahil supo dónde había oído esa voz.

Muchos, muchísimos días atrás, en la visión que le mostrara la Dama de Lórien, había visto las llanuras de Rohan, sus caballos y había escuchado la voz dulcísima y cautivante que ahora lo llamaba. Se irguió para ubicar al cantante mientras se dejaba acunar por la canción.

_¿Dónde están ahora el caballo y el caballero? ¿Dónde está el cuerno que sonaba?_

_¿Dónde están el yelmo y la coraza, y los luminosos cabellos flotantes?_

_¿Dónde están la mano en el arpa y el fuego rojo encendido?_

No pudo menos que sonreír complacido al ver que cerca del fuego, en medio de todos sus Mariscales, era Éomer el que entonaba aquella canción.

Al final de todo, parecía que la Dama de Lórien le había mostrado su destino a la perfección.

Solo alguien no estaba conforme con eso. Alguien que entre las sombras pensaba en que ya una vez había quedado relegado con la Dama Éowyn, y ahora no iba a permitir el que volviesen a apartarlo.

(-0-) (-0-) (-0-)

Legolas

Baldor salió de una de las habitaciones envuelto en su bata, el cabello castaño y lacio caía mojado sobre sus hombros y dejaba caer gotitas sobre el rostro. Necesitaba una taza de té caliente, eso le podría ayudar a calmarse un poco.

La puerta abriéndose de pronto sin aviso, lo hizo sobresaltar, pero reaccionó al ver quien entraba. Después de todo, era el único que podía entrar así. Con la fuerza de la costumbre, ensayó su mejor sonrisa y fue a su encuentro. Hizo una respetuosa reverencia al llegar junto al hombre fornido que permanecía junto a la puerta.

- Danna, bienvenido a casa.- dijo, y alargó las manos para ayudarle con la pesada capa que tenía.

Luego de dejarla en el perchero, vio como el hombre se acomodaba en el sillón junto al hogar apagado. Se frotó las manos y continuó sin emitir sílaba. Puso los pies sobre el pequeño taburete.

- ¿Deseas un poco de té, danna?- ofreció el joven, ignorando el silencio.- Sati debe tener té recién hecho.

- ¿Esa bruja está en la casa? ¿No te he dicho que no me gusta verla aquí?

- No te enojes, danna san... No sabía que ibas a llegar hoy, además, está preparando la cena... Pero le avisaré para que se retire en cuanto haya terminado. Te traeré una taza de té.

Apresuradamente, Baldor se dirigió hacia la cocina, donde estaba la mujer preparando la cena, tal como dijera antes.

- Sati, prepárame el servicio para el té, mi danna ha llegado.

Comprendiendo de inmediato, la mujer dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se apresuró con el pedido. Fue y vino varias veces y dispuso sobre una delicada bandejita de plata todos los utensilios para el té, las tacitas como cuencos, la tetera de porcelana decorada. Cuando todo estuvo listo, la depositó en las manos de su joven patrón.

- Sati... cuando termines con la cena...

- Sí, señor Baldor, no hace falta que me lo diga. Saldré por la puerta de servicio.

- Gracias, Sati.

Baldor regresó a la salita a toda prisa. Al llegar, colocó todo sobre la mesa y sirvió una taza de fragante té de jazmín. Con una reverencia, ofreció con ambas manos el pequeño cuenco a su danna, tal como correspondía. El hombre lo tomó y saboreó un sorbo.

- Quítame las botas, me están matando.- ordenó.

- Claro, danna.

De rodillas frente a él, Baldor maniobró con las botas hasta quitarlas. Conciente de la tensión en el hombre, tomó uno de los pies y empezó a masajearlo con firmeza. El rostro pareció distenderse un poco y el hombre se reclinó en el sillón, descansando. Algo más tranquilo por los efectos conseguidos, el joven prosiguió con el otro pie durante unos minutos. Ocasionalmente, el hombre llevaba a los labios la taza de té, hasta que la terminó. Entonces, la extendió hacia el joven, sabiendo que él la tomaría sin tardanza.

En el silencio, solo se oía el crepitar de las llamas y algo mas lejos se escuchó la puerta de servicio cerrándose. Baldor tomó la tacita y se irguió para colocarla en la mesa. Cuando giró, casi tropezó con el macizo cuerpo que sin que él lo notara, se había movido hasta quedar detrás. Un brazo poderoso se cerró sobre su cintura acercándolo hacia el cuerpo.

La súbita presión hizo que Baldor intentara interponer los brazos. El gesto provocó un inmediato aumento en la presión del brazo.

- ¿Qué pasa, pequeño? ¿Ya me has olvidado?

- Nnno, danna....

Como para comprobar si esa afirmación era cierta, los labios del hombre se ubicaron sobre la boca del joven, que una vez más, sin meditarlo, hizo un intento de alejarse. Esta vez, la expresión del hombre fue de enojo.

- ¿Hay algún problema, Baldor?

La pregunta tenía la suficiente dosis de advertencia como para que él lo notara, y entonces, Baldor recordó que ésa era su vida. Ése hombre era su danna, lo había sido desde su mizuage, y a diferencia de otros geijin, él no tenía opción de elegir cuando terminar con eso.

- No, señor Dénethor... es solo... que hace mucho que no venías a verme... Han pasado muchos meses desde tu última visita.

- Eso puede arreglarse.

Una vez más la boca fina pero fuerte del hombre bajó hasta la del muchacho, y la lengua buscó con fuerza la entrada. Sabiendo que no tenía sentido oponerse, Baldor abrió los labios permitiendo el beso. Tal como siempre había hecho, intentó no pensar en lo que sucedía.

Pero era un poco difícil ignorar las manos que deshicieron el nudo del cinto de la bata y se metieron dentro. Acariciaron la suave piel de la espalda y descendieron para abarcar las nalgas oprimiéndolas casi con fiereza.

- Espero que no hayas estado esperando a alguien...- dijo Dénethor, en un tono que pretendía ser jovial, pero que no conseguía esconder la amenaza detrás.- Recién bañado y desnudo...

- Suelo quitarme la ropa para bañarme, danna...- Baldor trató de sonar distendido, aunque estaba muy lejos de sentirse así.

- Si... eso supongo...- gruñó.

Volviendo a tomar posesión de la boca del muchacho, Dénethor volvió a estrecharlo con sus brazos al tiempo que lo acarreaba rumbo a la habitación principal, la que ocupaba siempre que iba a visitarlo. Empujó la puerta con una patada, y lo hizo entrar.

Tratando de contener el temor, Baldor se dejaba guiar y cuando llegaron a la habitación, las manos lo soltaron, pero solo para poder posarse sobre sus hombros y echar atrás bruscamente la bata. Un par de movimientos más y estuvo de pie, desnudo ante la mirada apreciativa de su danna. Una vez mas el beso casi lo asfixió.

Desconectadamente, pensó si un beso de Haldir se sentiría igual de invasor y amenazante. Desechó el pensamiento con todas sus fuerzas, no podía recordar ahora al apuesto elfo rubio o empezaría a debatirse para escapar. Sin embargo, la tensión era notoria, aunque su danna nunca lo notara. O tal vez era que en general nunca le importaba.

A pesar de que el otro cuerpo continuaba vestido, Baldor podía notar la erección creciendo y presionando hacia él. La sola idea consiguió que se estremeciera, pero no impidió que las manos continuaran deslizándose de manera casi obscena por su cuerpo.

Hubiese querido irse lejos, olvidar todo, pero no tenía donde ir, no tenía cómo escapar. Tenía que quedarse y enfrentar eso.

- Tienes razón, precioso, he estado lejos demasiado... no tengo tiempo para tonterías.

Con un movimiento ágil y preciso, lo liberó de su abrazo, lo hizo girar y lo arrojó sobre el lecho, cayendo sobre él. Aprisionado por el formidable peso del cuerpo del hombre, Baldor hizo no obstante, un intento para quitarlo, pero fue inútil. Una mano potente se posó sobre su espalda presionando al tiempo que sentía que el cuerpo se removía luchando para deshacerse de la molesta ropa.

Finalmente el terror pudo más.

- Por favor, danna... – pidió casi en un sollozo asustado.- No me lastimes...

Y es que siempre había sido un poco delgado, y tal vez esa era la base de su éxito, porque la mayoría de los hombres se sentían confiados y seguros con él, porque sabían que nunca podía representar una amenaza con ese físico delgado.

Un jadeo ronco junto a su oído fue su única respuesta antes que los dientes se cerraran sobre la piel de un hombro. Cuando las rodillas de Dénethor se ubicaron sobre sus piernas, obligándolo por la fuerza a abrirlas, no se opuso. Pese al miedo, sabía que resistirse solo acrecentaría el enojo en el hombre y no quería que se enojase. Al menos de momento, solo percibía enardecimiento y excitación, pero no enojo.

Libre ya de una parte de la ropa, la dureza del hombre se restregó contra sus nalgas, creciendo y palpitando con el roce. Involuntariamente, Baldor se retrajo.

- ¿Asustado, precioso mío?- jadeó Dénethor, al tiempo que una de sus manos avanzaba y pellizcaba un pezón hasta que el muchacho lanzó un gemido de dolor.

- Por favor, danna... Te lo suplico... Has estado lejos mucho tiempo y yo...

Los dedos se inmiscuyeron entre las nalgas blancas y rebuscaron hasta encontrar la entrada, cerrada, comprimida. Sin mediación de algo que hiciese más fácil la intromisión, forzaron el ingreso.

Baldor hundió el rostro entre las mantas y mordió desesperadamente una de ellas, buscando ahogar el sollozo que pugnaba por salir de su garganta. Ya sabía lo que venía, y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Un par de dedos entrando y saliendo casi con furia, fue la única preparación para que unos segundos después, un enhiesto ariete de carne se abriese paso en sus entrañas.

El grito de dolor quedó ahogado en las mantas. Con uno o dos empujones, Dénethor consiguió penetrarlo por completo y la única concesión que hizo, fue la de esperar un momento antes de aferrarlo por las caderas y comenzar a moverse.

Sin preocuparse por brindar siquiera un poco de placer al cuerpo que temblaba bajo sus embestidas, el hombre solo se aplicó a desfogar su propia necesidad. Una necesidad tan imperiosa, que solo le importaba enterrarse más y más en el cuerpo joven que tenía a su completa disposición. Empujó, mordió y estrujó hasta que con un grito sofocado, se liberó dentro del muchacho cayendo luego sobre él.

Atrapado bajo el descomunal peso del otro cuerpo, dolorido; Baldor solo podía agradecer que ya había terminado, aunque el aguijón punzante en el sur de su cuerpo, todavía invadido; le decía que probablemente sí lo hubiesen lastimado. Luego de unos instantes, Dénethor se retiró de él y quedó tendido a su lado.

Al cabo de unos minutos, cuando las respiraciones se hicieron más normales, Baldor sintió que el otro se movía.

- Voy a lavarme. Alista la cena, tengo hambre.

Sin esperar su respuesta, se movilizó hacia el cuartito junto a ése, y solo cuando desapareció, Baldor se animó a dejar que sus dientes dejaran de morder el trozo de manta que mantenía atrapada entre ellos.

Todo el cuerpo le dolía y le temblaba de manera casi imposible de controlar, pero de alguna manera consiguió también aflojar la presión con que apretaba los puños. Las uñas habían dejado profundas marcas en las palmas, pero eso no importaba. Tenía que moverse y hacer lo que le habían pedido.

Con un gemido, consiguió ponerse de pie, y al hacerlo, el líquido que corrió entre sus piernas le dio la pauta que sí estaba un poco lastimado. Demasiado tiempo solo y que luego lo tomaran así... no era de extrañar. Después de limpiarse, volvió a colocarse la bata y con cuidado regresó a la sala.

Pensó en Legolas en ese momento. Seguramente era feliz y disfrutaba de su intimidad con el rey. Aunque se sentía contento por su hermano menor y amigo, no podía evitar un poquito de envidia pero dio las gracias a todas las divinidades que conocía por no haber dado lugar en su corazón al galadrim.

Sabía que era mentira, pero tenía que intentar mentirse, de lo contrario no podría tolerar la presencia de su danna y todo lo que ello implicaba.

Antes de empezar a disponer todo para la cena, se preguntó si era necesario ser un elfo para morir de tristeza.

(-0-)

Legolas tenía un rato libre antes de empezar a prepararse para esa noche. No le hacía mucha ilusión ir a las reuniones algunas veces, pero era conciente que ahora era parte de su existencia, y no podía simplemente cancelar su asistencia sin que eso afectara a la okiya.

Decidió emplear ese tiempo libre leyendo uno de los tantos libros que el maestro Egaldus le había prestado hasta que se hiciese el momento de empezar a prepararse.

- Felicitaciones, Legolas.- dijo Arwen, entrando en la sala y sentándose a su lado.

De manera casi inconsciente, Legolas se hizo a un lado; no por temor, sino porque la elfa parecía irradiar algo así como un aura fría que lo calaba hasta los huesos.

- ¿Felicitaciones...? ¿Por qué?

- Tyra-san ha hecho las cuentas de estos últimos tiempos y al parecer, tus ganancias han sido más que substanciosas...

- ¿Ah, sí?

- Por supuesto, no podía esperarse menos... después de todo, el rey paga bastante bien para que lo mantengas 'ocupado'...- agregó suavemente.

Legolas tomó aire un par de veces antes de contestar.

- Todos los clientes pagan para que los mantenga entretenidos... ¿No es eso lo que hacemos?

- Eso es lo que hacemos los demás.- ahora, la voz era un susurro gélido.- Puedes engañar a los demás con tu carita inocente, Legolas, pero yo se muy bien de qué manera mantienes ocupado al rey.

- Yo no eng...

- No te molestes en negarlo. ¿Olvidas que somos de la misma raza? ¿Crees que no puedo darme cuenta que cuando te vas, sales oliendo al perfume de esas dichosas flores del jardín; y cuando regresas de tus 'reuniones' con el rey hueles a sexo...?

La última frase había sido lanzada con tanta carga de odio, que por unos instantes, el elfo se quedó un poco estático. Sabía que Arwen no lo estimaba, pero tampoco hubiese podido pensar que guardara por él un odio tan genuino. Aún así, no iba a permitir que dijese esas cosas... Aunque fuesen ciertas.

- Sin embargo, antes que pudiese contestarle, Arwen se levantó y se dirigió hacia la salida.

- Probablemente nadie se dé cuenta de eso, pero yo lo sé... Y tú también lo sabes.- dijo todavía antes de salir.- Por más que intentes negarlo, Legolas, tus actos no se diferencian en nada a los de una vulgar ramera mortal.

Arwen salió de la salita perfectamente consciente del efecto de sus palabras. Si ella tenía que esperar retorciéndose de la impaciencia a la espera de poder saltar sobre su presa, no significaba que tenía que observar impávida como ese elfo disfrutaba de su conquista.

No podía haber dicho nada que hiciera sentir tan mal a Legolas, como eso. Por más que el elfo intentó decirse que esas palabras estaban dictadas por el despecho y el odio, no consiguió quitarlas de su mente.

(-0-)

Aragorn paseaba de un lado a otro de la sala, esperando la llegada del elfo. Tenían una reunión, esta vez una genuina reunión y quería que Legolas estuviese presente. Necesitaba saber que podía contar con la inteligencia despierta y esa facultad de consejo que había descubierto en su pareja para evaluar lo que sucediese en esa reunión.

Dos días atrás había recibido la noticia que el antiguo Senescal de Gondor se encontraba en la ciudad, y lo había invitado a esa reunión. No porque quisiera verlo, sino porque necesitaba saber qué se traía entre manos el viejo y confiaba plenamente en la perspicacia de Legolas para descubrirlo o al menos obtener una pista.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta, aquella se abrió, y la gallarda presencia de su elfo lo dejó sin aire, como de costumbre. Sin embargo los dos se saludaron con la corrección adecuada mientras el guardia permanecía en la sala. Solo cuando aquel se retiró, Aragorn avanzó hasta tomarlo en sus brazos.

A pesar de la dulzura de los labios que respondieron a su beso, no pudo dejar de notar un cierto alejamiento en ellos.

- ¿Hice algo mal de nuevo, amor?- preguntó, a medias sonriente, a medias temeroso de haber cometido algún error sin darse cuenta de ello.

La sonrisa suave de Legolas lo tranquilizó en parte.

- No...

Aunque no quería, las palabras de Arwen seguían dando vueltas en su cabeza una y otra vez:

"No hay diferencia entre tú y una ramera humana... o al menos era algo similar a eso" se dijo, sin poder ocultar que algo lo ensombrecía.

- Mientes muy mal, amor y no me gusta que lo intentes conmigo. Te siento lejos, aunque tus labios estén junto a los míos.

- Aragorn... ¿Tú... pagas más a la okiya por mis invitaciones...? Es decir... ¿Pagas más de lo que es lo normal, como si recibieras 'algo' más cuando nos encontramos...?

Hizo la pregunta con cierto temor, porque no quería ofender al hombre, pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco humillado por la idea que tal vez Arwen tuviese razón.

- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-Por favor, Aragorn... solo contéstame... ¿Es cierto?

- No, no es así. Pago a la okiya lo usual por la invitación a un geijin de prestigio.- aún sin saber el por qué de ese interrogatorio, el hombre volvió a envolverlo en su abrazo.- Y eso es porque aunque quisiera pagar más, no habría oro ni plata suficiente para pagar por ti... ¿Sabes algo, preciosura mía? Si alguien me dijera que debo elegir entre seguir siendo rey y estar contigo, no dudaría ni un segundo en irme contigo.

Por unos instantes, Legolas se quedó enmudecido porque percibió la perfecta convicción en esas últimas palabras, y aunque eso lo hacía sentir profundamente amado, no podía dejar de pensar en el peligro de eso.

- No serías capaz de dejar tu trono por mí... ¿Verdad?

- Sin dudarlo un solo segundo, amor.- dijo antes de intentar besarlo.- Ahora... ¿Me dirás el por qué de esa pregunta?

- Bueno... es que Arwen me dijo...- empezó el elfo, pero ahora sentía lo ridículo que había sido darle cabida al veneno vertido por esa elfa.

Ante la mención del nombre, Aragorn bufó, imaginando o mejor, sin querer imaginar las cosas que podía haber dicho para que su elfo se sintiese tan incómodo. Si Legolas no fuese tan transparente con él, el asunto podía haber terminado en una pequeña disputa.

- Alguien debería prohibirle hablar... Amordazarla o algo así. Prométeme una cosa, amor... En el futuro, cuando esa elfa te diga algo, prométeme que no le creerás, al menos hasta haber escuchado lo que yo tenga que decir al respecto... ¿De acuerdo?

Después de haberle oído decir que no habría oro ni plata capaz de pagar el tiempo que compartían juntos, y que era capaz de renunciar a su trono por él; Legolas le hubiese prometido cualquier cosa. De suerte que el hombre solo le pidió que prometiera eso, y el elfo pudo hacerlo con el corazón alegre y lleno de felicidad.

TBC...

Reviews:

Azalea: Si, malvada yo... Sorry, te entendí mal? Jiji... Pero tienes razón, no hay que ser, y en este capítulo tendrás tu respuesta. Legolas es un elfito astuto y supo exactamente dónde ir a clavar los dientes para que Haldir se sacuda... pero el galadrim se resistirá un poquito más, recuerda que tiene un motivo muy fuerte, pobechito... El es inmortal, pero Baldor no. Bueno, Arwen no sabe que el elfito es un príncipe, así que habrá dos caras OO cuando sepan juasjuas. Un besín.

Nina: Hiii!!! Tuve esos días en que veía todo lindo, rosa y precioso... por eso me salió el capitulo sin Arwen. Pero ya tenía que recordarme que existe, la arpía esa... Haldir sí está un poquitín celoso y tenías razón, en este capítulo tienes al danna de Baldor, aunque ahora que apareció, creo que todas querrán desaparecerlo jeje. Bye!

Iona: Se acabaron los capitulos tranquilitos muejeje!!! Ves lo que hace la lluvia? XD, XD... ese establo ardía... ni que hablar de sus ocupantes jajaja. Pobre Haldir, verdad? El elfo quiere curarse en salud y no permitirse amar a alguien que va a morir, pero las cosas no saldrán como 'él' quiere, sino como YO quiero juasjuas... Baldor está dolorido, no entiende, pero ya ves que tiene otros problemas graves por resolver. Todos se aman tanto... pero espera a que yo meta mis deditos en el teclado... Todos sufrirán!!! Oh, perdón, fue un momento de locura abysm se hace la inocente Nos vemos! Un besote.

Zekhen-angel: Jaja, Haldir quiere cerrar los ojos, pero se empeñan en no dejarlo; y algo más le hará comprender del todo. El rey y el elfito siguen haciendo travesuras cada vez que pueden XD, XD... Ya estoy maquiavelando la parte oscurita del fic, así que ya tendrás noticias. Besooooss!

Amazona Verde: Hola! Que bueno que te gustó... fue un capitulin para sacar lo rosita que tenía encima esos días. En cuanto a Haldir, está curioso, pero le cuesta admitir que también está celoso jejeje. A ver qué piensa después de esto. Adieu!!!

Forfirith: Hola!! Vaya que le picó el asunto del danna de Baldor... Si quieres que te diga, a mí tampoco me gustaba Haldir, pero en el fic de Jun salía tan caballero, tan lindo que me convenció... Hasta puedo verlo con Legolas... Por supuesto, mi pareja favorita es Aragorn, pero si no estuviese el reyecito, pondría elfo con elfo :- ) El establo les vino de perlas... solitos, con lluvia... uf, que de calores... Los hermanitos aquí están, me hicieron la vida imposible por unos días, malvadillos. Todas se extrañan de la ausencia de la elfa, pero ya aparecerá con su domingo siete... pero yo tengo mis planes, muejeje... ya verás. Un montón de besitos.

Monce: Holis. Tienes razón, tienes razón... Era Dénethor nomás el danna de Baldor, y es un $%·". Leggy ya conoce bastante al galadrim y supo dónde picar para que Haldir se rasque jeje. Las imágenes de ese establo me persiguieron un buen rato, puedo asegurártelo. La bruja mostró un poquito los dientes aquí para sacarse el veneno de encima, pero ya se viene con la noticia gorda, aunque... No digo más. Besotes.

Vania: Jajaja... Si me dejaste tu comentario en slasheaven también, yo contentita de verte por los dos sitios. Y sip, anduve en días pitufitos... Casi como lo describiste, nomás me faltaba la cancioncita... Y necesitaba empezar a bosquejar la parte más difícil del fic, pero no había caso. Esos dos insistían en hacerse arrumacos por todos lados jiji. Y el elfito supo qué decirle a Haldir pero ves que el pobrecito Baldor tiene problemillas snif, como le hago eso a mi creación, snif... Besos!


	22. Proteger lo que amamos

Título: El destino del árbol y el junco

Autor: abysm

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de JR Tolkien, por supuesto. Los tomé prestados un tiempito.

Advertencias: Esto será slash Aragorn/Legolas, definitivamente. Creo que será rating R en algunos capítulos.

Aclaraciones: AU. No hay Anillo ni Sauron. El fic estará ambientado en la tradición de las geishas. Algunas de esas costumbres van a estar alteradas para beneficio de la trama del fic. Intentaré aclarar las ideas erróneas, me encanta el mundo de las geishas y no quisiera ofender. Por eso, habrá algunos nombres japoneses (personajes secundarios, obvio y poquitos) y alguna que otra frase.

Capitulo 22

Proteger lo que amamos

Con mucho cuidado, Baldor subió los escasos peldaños de la que había sido su okiya.

Una vez más, Denethor había sido muy rudo la última noche. Cierto es que nunca había sido tierno ni demasiado agradable, pero nunca tan brusco como la noche anterior. No solo lo había usado sin ningún miramiento, sino que había sido particularmente desagradable luego. Parecía como si quisiera desquitar con él sus continuos nervios y desazones.

Por eso, se anunció y se sentó con cuidado a la espera del dueño de la okiya. Unos minutos después un hombre ya casi anciano, vestido con demasiada ostentación, apareció. No llegó a cambiar el gesto de fastidio lo bastante rápido como para que Baldor no lo viese.

- Señor Anborn, buenos días.

Pese a que ya no estaba viviendo allí, Baldor se puso de pie y le dedicó una profunda reverencia.

- ¿Qué se te ofrece, Baldor?

- Por favor, Anborn, necesito saber a cuánto asciende mi deuda este año.

- ¿Qué pasa, Baldor? ¿Tu 'danna está de visita?- preguntó con evidente malicia.

El joven tuvo que recurrir a todo su auto control para no replicar ante esa frase. Probablemente fuese cierto, él solo iba por la okiya cuando quería saber por su deuda pendiente, y eso sucedía solo cuando su 'danna' estaba en la ciudad.

- Todavía me debes bastante, Baldor.

- Quisiera ver los libros.- pidió tratando que su voz sonara neutra. Se adelantó ante la protesta.- Tengo derecho a verlos.

- Está bien... Espera aquí.

Volvió a desaparecer en el interior de la okiya y regresó con un gran libro entre sus manos, el cual abrió y ojeó delante del joven. Finalmente señaló algunos números.

- Aquí está. Creo que en dos temporadas más habrás podido cancelarla.

- ¿Dos temporadas?

Tal vez la pregunta había sonado lo bastante desesperada como para que el hombre lo mirara.

- Sí, dos temporadas. Si fueses otro geijin, tardarías más; pero con tus ganancias y lo que recibes por la enseñanza de tu 'hermano menor' calculo que en dos años serás libre.

- Libre...

Baldor había pronunciado esa palabra casi como un deseo inalcanzable. Y es que en esos momentos casi así parecía. Tratando de esconder su desesperanza y angustia, se puso de pie y volvió a saludar.

-Muchas gracias, señor Anborn... Buenos días.

Salió de la okiya tan despacio como había llegado.

Lo que le había contado a Haldir sobre el modo en que había llegado al Barrio era cierto, pero no toda la historia.

Tal como le había dicho, Anborn lo había comprado al grupo haradrim, pero al llevarlo al barrio, lo engatusó para hacerlo firmar un contrato por el cual se comprometía a devolver, no solo el dinero usado en su educación, sino también el utilizado en su compra.

Había sido un trato sucio y despiadado de Anborn con un niño de doce años solo y aterrorizado que apenas podía leer y a duras penas escribir su nombre, pero los ancianos del Barrio lo habían validado cuando Denethor pagó su mizuage. Con ese dinero quedaba saldado lo que adeudaba por su educación, pero entonces quedó pendiente lo de su compra.

Por eso había aceptado a Denethor, porque en aquel momento era Senescal de Gondor y con ello hubiese podido cancelar su deuda más rápido. Pero Aragorn depuso al Senescal poco después que lo aceptara como 'danna' y el hombre había perdido parte de su prestigio.

Pese a eso, como continuaba pagando religiosamente, Baldor continuaba siendo su 'protegido'.

Denethor era un hombre callado y un poco brusco, cerrado, concentrado en sus recuerdos. Recuerdos de los que Baldor se había enterado de a pequeños retazos. Una esposa, al parecer muy querida, pero cuya muerte había reforzado el carácter hosco del hombre. Cuando se convirtió en su 'danna', el Senescal se preocupaba apenas por tener alguien con quien desfogar sus necesidades. Jamás hizo mención a algún sentimiento hacia el joven que era su 'protegido', por lo tanto él tampoco se sintió afectivamente atado a él. Además, Denethor había cambiado en los últimos tiempos. Antes no era brusco y violento...

Y antes Baldor no tenía en mente a cierto elfo de Lórien a cada minuto del día.

"Dos años... No sé si podré tolerarlo los próximos días..."

A pesar de ir por el medio de la calle, no podía evitar las intensas ganas de llorar como cuando tenía doce años. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tener algún sitio dónde refugiarse, pero no volver a la casita.

Sonrió con amargura.

"Igual no podría correr" se dijo, y subió muy despacio los escalones de su casa.

(-0-)

Aragorn no podía aceptar eso y daba vueltas por todo el recinto mientras un atemorizado grupo de consejeros lo miraba ir y venir a la espera del estallido.

Sin embargo, la reacción no fue tan violenta como habían esperado.

- Me niego a aceptar eso. Tiene que haber algún modo.

- Majestad...- empezó uno, envalentonado porque no había gritos ni puntapiés.- Es lo usual. Un soberano toma un consorte y luego de un tiempo prudencial... Bueno, es de esperar ciertas noticias...

- ¡Tiene que haber otra solución!- vociferó y el grupo pareció contraerse ante el grito.

- No la hay, Majestad... Es la ley.

- No puede ser... Tiene que haber una forma... Tiene que haberla.

Reinició sus paseos para no estallar de nuevo. No iba a renunciar tan fácilmente. Lo que deseaba con todo el corazón era darle a Legolas el lugar que merecía. Quería alejarlo de esa okiya, trasladarlo a Palacio, que se sentara a su lado en el salón del trono y tuviese el respeto y la admiración de todos sus súbditos, empezando por él mismo. No se atrevía a hablar de ese tema con el elfo hasta no estar seguro de lo que podía proponer. Cierto que podía ser el 'danna' de Legolas, pero aunque esa relación era válida y respetada, Aragorn quería algo mejor, lo quería a su lado siempre, con un lazo que nadie pudiese destruír. Y no iba a cejar en su propósito hasta conseguir lo que quería, con la determinación que lo caracterizaba.

'Tozudez de montaraz' según diría Haldir.

No iba a renunciar.

- Tal vez...- la trémula voz de uno de los ministros apenas se escuchó en el salón, pero Aragorn giró hacia él al punto.

Apenas lo vio, lo recordó. Era el ministro que había sacado a puntapiés de la cama.

- Habla.

- Creo recordar que había leyes antiguas al respecto escritas en los archivos privados del Palacio... pero solo Gandalf tenía acceso a los sótanos donde se guardan esos libros.

- ¿Gandalf? ¿Por qué él?

- No lo sé, Majestad... pero decían que solo él podía entrar en los laberintos del sótano.

- Muy bien, entonces buscaremos a Gandalf.

Aragorn fue hasta el tembloroso ministro y apoyó en los hombros las manos grandes y fuertes.

- Esto es lo más importante que me ha pasado... ¿Puedo confiar en ti para que busques a Gandalf y me lo traigas cuanto antes?

De pronto, el hombre perdió todo su temor, porque el rey que estaba mirándolo fijamente en esos momentos no era un hombre insensato y cruel. Tal vez era algo impulsivo, demasiado propenso a los puntapiés, pero había demostrado ser un magnífico soberano, preocupado por su gente, por todos sin exceptuar a ninguno y era justo que pudiese tener lo que quería.

- Sí, Majestad. Las últimas noticias de Gandalf lo ubicaban en La Comarca... Partiré cuanto antes.

"Tienes que ser agradecido, Aragorn... El agradecimiento abre el corazón del dador."

El consejo de su elfo resonó en la mente del soberano.

- Muchas gracias. Veré que tengas todo lo necesario para tu viaje. La reunión terminó, señores, tengo mucho que hacer.

Antes que el boquiabierto ministro se recuperase de su asombro, Aragorn dio la vuelta y salió a grandes pasos del recinto.

Al menos tenía una esperanza. Un tanto débil, pero esperanza al fin y no iba a renunciar a Legolas. Antes prefería renunciar al trono.

(-0-)

Baldor entró en la salita silenciosa y respiró con alivio. Denethor no estaba.

Se quitó el haori y pensó en prepararse un té, algo calmante, que relajara un poco sus músculos doloridos. Al dirigirse a la cocina, reparó en la nota escrita que había sobre la mesa.

Era la letra de su 'danna' podía reconocerla y pensó que era para dejarle un aviso, pero no era eso, aunque no comprendió de que se trataba.

'El momento se acerca, Boromir. Procede de acuerdo a nuestro plan original, los aliados estarán listos y a tu disposición esperando tus indicaciones... El puerto...'

Había algunas cosas más, pero al darse cuenta que la nota no era para él, Baldor dejó de leer y fue hacia la cocina. El té le sentó muy bien y consiguió aliviarle un poco de la continua tensión que llevaba en hombros los últimos días.

Escuchó la puerta de entrada abriéndose y cerrándose y supo que Denethor había regresado pero decidió terminar su té, iba a necesitarlo.

La mano de hierro se cerró en su brazo con fuerza descomunal, y la tacita que sostenía entre sus manos cayó al suelo haciéndose añicos. Sin tener tiempo para protestar o resistirse, fue remolcado hasta la sala.

- ¿Leíste esta carta?- tronó Denethor, y la expresión de su rostro era por lo menos terrible.

- Nnno, danna...- tartamudeó Baldor, asustado por la magnitud de la furia que parecía hacer presa en el hombre.

- ¡Mientes!- lo zarandeó con fuerza hasta que el muchacho gimió.- ¡La leíste!

- No, danna... No era para mí... no la leí...

- ¿Y cómo sabes que no era para ti si no la leíste? Me estás mintiendo...

Probablemente lo que más asustaba a Baldor, era que Denethor no estuviese gritándole. De hecho, hablaba con voz medida y fría; los ojos dorados fijos en él. Con mucha lentitud, para que el joven viese lo que iba a suceder, alzó la mano que tenía libre y la descargó en una sonora bofetada.

- No me mientas, muchacho...

- No te miento, danna...- sollozó Baldor, ahora en verdad asustado.- Leí el principio... solo el principio, danna... y como ví que no era para mí, ya no leí más... Te lo juro...

Denethor no volvió a pegarle, pero lo arrojó con fuerza hacia el suelo, donde se quedó acurrucado sin saber si podía levantarse o no. El hombre meditó unos instantes si convenía ser más drástico, pero vio que el joven estaba lo bastante atemorizado como para no estar mintiendo, por lo que se limitó a tomar la nota y salir de la casa dando un portazo.

El ruido de la puerta azotándose hizo saltar a Baldor, pero no se animó a moverse demasiado. Solo se sentó en el suelo y abrazó sus piernas tratando de calmarse un poco.

Su danna nunca lo había golpeado antes, pero no podía entender por qué esa carta parecía tan importante. De cualquier modo era cierto que no la había leído por completo y con el susto, no hubiese podido repetir lo poco que sí había llegado a leer.

"No puedo... no puedo seguir con esto..." gimió bajito, tratando de no dejarse ganar por la angustia, de no llorar desesperadamente.

Pero tampoco quería regresar a la okiya, bajo el dominio absoluto de Anborn.

"Atrapado. Estoy tan atrapado como lo estuvo Legolas con su mizuage... Hace mas de cuatro años que estoy atrapado en esto... solo que hasta ahora me doy cuenta..."

Así lo encontró Sati cuando regresó para preparar la cena. Lo ayudó a levantarse y procuró curarle el magullón del pómulo. Aunque intentó tranquilizarse, Baldor no pudo dormir ni descansar.

(-0-)

Aragorn bajó primero del carruaje y Legolas inmediatamente después. Como el vehículo era cerrado, no había visto hacia dónde se dirigían, y además Aragorn le había pedido que no se asomara, así que dominando su curiosidad, el elfo se aguantó hasta llegar.

El puerto de Osgiliath era bullicioso y grande, pero el muelle al cual ellos habían arribado, estaba algo alejado de los otros. Allí, una barca cabeceaba movida por el vaivén de las aguas.

- ¿Qué te parece, amor...?- preguntó Aragorn, complacido.- Hoy tendremos una pequeña excursión por el río.

Legolas miró estupefacto la nave, las velas blancas hinchadas por la brisa suave, la madera crujía apenas con el movimiento del barco.

- Hace varios días que planeo esto... Quería sorprenderte...

- Pues... Sí lo hiciste...- consiguió murmurar el elfo. Luego lo miró sonriente.- Creí haberte aconsejado de vigilaras Osgiliath, no que organizaras excursiones a través del río.

- Y te hice caso, amor... Tengo hombres vigilando en todo el puerto. Escondidos claro, pero aquí están.

- Ya lo sé... – al ver la cara consternada del rey, se apresuró a aclararle.- Es que yo puedo ver que no se mueven como trabajadores del puerto... Pese al disfraz, se mueven como guerreros... No sufras, amor... Yo no le diré a nadie.

Legolas dijo esa frase en un susurro rápido, con una sonrisita cómplice. Aprovechando eso, Aragorn consiguió para atrapar sus labios en un beso ágil y breve sin que le importara en lo mínimo que la mitad de sus guerreros estuviesen mirando.

Profundamente sonrojado, el elfo no atinó a decir nada, pero el rey no pudo menos que disfrutar la recatada belleza de su amado. Lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a través del muelle hasta el pequeño puentecito que unía el barco con tierra.

- Iremos río abajo rumbo a Pelargir, pero no llegaremos tan lejos... Ya verás qué hermoso es navegar por el Anduin.

Apenas subieron a bordo, uno de los guerreros se plantó delante del rey y saludó con una reverencia.

- Majestad, los guardias están distribuidos, podemos partir cuando lo desees.

La voz resultó conocida para el elfo, y al alzar la vista, vio que ese guerrero era el que le había dado las espadas para danzar, las espadas verdaderas. Ese fue el segundo sonrojo de la mañana.

- Legolas, éste es Halbarad, el jefe de mi guardia personal...- notó la mirada de reconocimiento entre ambos.- ¿Ustedes se conocen?

- Bueno... - empezó Legolas.

- Sí, Majestad... – la voz del guerrero sonó segura, firme.- Tuve el honor de presenciar un maravilloso despliegue de destrezas con espadas en una reunión...

Un tercer sonrojo coloreó las mejillas del elfo, y Aragorn se sintió orgulloso. Pese a que Legolas le había comentado el suceso, no le había dicho quién era el guerrero, y en ese momento decidió que probablemente ni siquiera lo sabía.

Dando por finalizada la conversación el guerrero se hizo a un lado y les permitió caminar por la cubierta.

Al principio, el elfo se sintió algo avergonzado. A la vista de todos, Aragorn lo tomaba de la mano y lo llevaba de un lado a otro, mostrándole todo mientras la barca zarpaba y comenzaba lentamente a moverse.

Junto a ellos, había otros ministros, algunos consejeros; Aragorn había arreglado todo como para que la excursión tuviese un perfecto marco oficial. Porque ése era su intención: que todos viesen a Legolas, no como un trofeo que se expone, sino para demostrarles que ésa era la pareja que él elegía.

- Todos me están mirando, Aragorn...- murmuró Legolas, un poco molesto.

Si bien se había acostumbrado a que lo miraran, captaba que esta vez, las miradas eran distintas. Estaban calibrándolo, midiéndolo y se sentía terriblemente expuesto.

- Por supuesto que te miran, amor; porque eres lo más hermoso que hay, pero lamentablemente para ellos, eres mío. Así que tienen que contentarse con admirarte de lejos...

No conforme con tenerlo de su mano, le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y lo acercó hacia sí. Al hacerlo, percibió la tensión en el cuerpo del elfo.

- ¿Qué pasa, Legolas? ¿Te avergüenza que nos vean juntos?

Ahora era el elfo el que veía la mortificación en el rostro de Aragorn, y decidió en ese momento, lanzarse de cabeza hacia lo que pudiese suceder. No tenía vergüenza de lo que sentía, porque era puro y estaba seguro que su amor era tan intenso como el que Aragorn tenía por él.

- No, no me avergüenza.- declaró, y sonrió.

La belleza de ese rostro podía encandilar a cualquiera, y por supuesto consiguió terminar con el episodio en ese mismo instante.

(-0-)

Habían almorzado en cubierta, y aunque compartieron el lugar con algunos invitados, el almuerzo había resultado agradable y muy placentero. Pese a que Aragorn vio un poco de asombro en los rostros de algunos de los presentes, la mayoría de ellos quedó subyugada por la conversación inteligente y precisa de su elfo. Eso sin mencionar los que lo miraban con algo rayano en la idiotización.

Luego de eso, se diseminaron en diferentes direcciones, algunos se retiraron a los pequeños camarotes que tenían asignados, otros a disfrutar del paisaje, algunos siguiendo los consejos de los que tripulaban el barco, se animaron a tratar de pescar algo en las aguas del río.

La barca navegaba cerca de la ribera, para que los paseantes pudiesen contemplar el paisaje que se extendía ante sus ojos con toda comodidad. Algunos pescadores en sus pequeños botes saludaban al paso de la barca, reconociendo el símbolo de la Casa Real de Gondor pintado en el casco. Algunas otras naves mayores permanecían ancladas cerca de la orilla.

- Tu gente te estima...- murmuró Legolas, complacido al ver que la gente, si bien no conocía al rey, saludaba el paso de la barca. Era un gesto espontáneo y por eso mismo, singularmente significativo.

- Los campesinos, la gente sencilla... y los nobles honestos... El resto, debo decir que me desean toda clase de catástrofes.

- El precio del trono, amor. No se puede tener contento a todo el mundo, todo el tiempo.

- De momento, me importa que tú estés contento.- dijo antes de tomarlo en sus brazos para besarlo.

Y como estaban apartados y al amparo de quienes pudiesen observar, Legolas respondió con pasión, para demostrarle lo contento que estaba.

En esos momentos, la barca rebasaba a otra casi tan grande como aquella, muy despacio. Por un costado del ojo, Aragorn vio el lento deplazarse de la barca y la otra que parecía desierta. A pesar de lo placentero de lo que estaba haciendo, algo no estaba bien. Aunque no veía qué era lo que distraía a su pareja, Legolas percibió que aquel estaba lejos.

- ¿Qué pasa...?

- No lo sé... Ese barco...

Ya estaban a la misma altura y entonces sucedió. De algún lugar de la otra nave, que reveló no estar desierta de ningún modo, sugieron una cantidad de hombres que lanzaron garfios de metal con sogas hacia las barandillas en medio de un griterío infernal.

- ¡Corsarios!- gritó Aragorn, en cuanto reconoció las vestiduras.- ¡Corsarios de Umbar!!!

Fue apenas un segundo lo que tardó en desatarse el desastre. La mayoría de los que iban en la barca, eran personas comunes que no estaban acostumbradas a ese tipo de cosas y ante el ataque, corrieron a refugiarse en los camarotes. En cierta forma, fue mejor, porque los guerreros de la guardia se distribuyeron a lo largo de la cubierta tratando de impedir el abordaje.

El otro navío no estaba para nada solitario. Como avispas al ataque, salían los guerreros que pretendían cruzar hacia la barca real.

Protector, Aragorn intentó empujar a Legolas hacia la puerta que llevaba al interior del barco, pero el elfo se resistió vivamente.

- Por favor, amor... Estás desarmado.- intentaba explicar, mientras lo jalaba por un brazo.

Por eso no vio al guerrero que venía hacia él, pero Legolas sí lo vio. Con un movimiento mucho más ágil de lo que Aragorn hubiese podido captar, sacó uno de los puñales que el rey llevaba en su cinturón y lo arrojó hacia el hombre. Aquel cayó justo al lado de Aragorn, que solo pudo mirarlo, atontado.

Sin inmutarse, Legolas se inclinó sobre el caído y le quitó la inmensa espada que traía.

- Ya no estoy desarmado.- dijo, simplemente.

No tuvieron mucho tiempo para volver a hablar porque el desastre era demasiado. Y los enemigos también.

- Cuida esta entrada.- señaló Aragorn.- No permitas que lleguen al interior.

- Bien.

Separarse de Aragorn era lo último que hubiese querido el elfo, pero en esos momentos, no había posibilidad de elegir. Vio al rey meterse entre la marea de combatientes repartiendo mandobles como un poseído. Era un guerrero extraordinario, y si el mismo Legolas no hubiese tenido que defenderse, habría podido ver cómo la legendaria Andúril trazaba surcos mortales entre el enemigo.

- ¡Agarren a ese elfo! ¡Nos divertiremos bastante con él!- gritó uno sin saber, que hacer lo que estaba diciendo, era mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba.

La espada en manos del elfo le demostró que ese deseo no se cumpliría, al menos para él. Cuando cayó a sus pies, Legolas vio el arco y la aljaba llena de flechas en la espalda del hombre. Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo despojó de esas cosas que ya no usaría, y arrojó lejos esa espada.

Para ser realmente útil necesitaba situarse mejor, de manera que con agilidad subió al puente y desde allí, por una de las escalerillas de soga, se ubicó a una buena altura. Afirmó su posición, y comenzó la lenta y certera elección de sus víctimas.

Los agudos ojos azules recorrieron la cubierta llena de hombres, enemigos y guerreros de la guardia, y vislumbró a lo lejos, la figura de ese guerrero Halbarad. Una flecha zumbó en el aire y se clavó en uno de los corsarios que luchaba con él. Asombrado, Halbarad levantó la vista para ver de dónde venía esa ayuda, y vio al elfo, trepado en una de las escalerillas del palo mayor. No pudo evitar una sonrisa. Podía ser un geijin, pero siempre sería un elfo y no había nada más letal que un elfo con un arco en las manos.

Y para desgracia de esos corsarios, ese elfo estaba de parte de las tropas de Gondor.

Sin duda, el rey había tenido algo más que intuición para elegir a su pareja.

Desde su posición, una y otra vez, las flechas hicieron blancos continuos pero escogidos. Legolas no tenía una provisión interminable de flechas, por lo que debía ser cuidadoso y certero al elegir sus blancos.

- ¡Legolas!!- el grito, potente, hizo que el elfo dirigiera la vista de nuevo.

Era otra vez Halbarad que hacía señales desesperadas sin poder librarse del pirata que lo mantenía ocupado.

- ¡Protege al rey!!- vociferó.

Siguiendo la dirección que le indicaban, Legolas miró, y la sangre se heló en sus venas. De algún modo, uno de esos hombres, tal vez uno de los cabecillas, había conseguido desarmar a Aragorn, y lo remolcaba hacia la nave. Mantenía un puñal en el cuello del rey, presionando y amenazando con hundirlo cada vez que alguno de los guerreros se acercaba.

- ¡Lo mataré! ¡Si alguno se acerca, lo mataré!- gritaba.

"No lo matarás, porque yo te mataré antes." Pensó Legolas y preparó la flecha. "Mira hacia aquí, Aragorn... Por favor mira hacia aquí..."

Intentó enviar ese pensamiento con toda la fuerza de su mente y su corazón, y tal vez por eso, el hombre levantó la vista y lo vio. Encaramado en el mástil, con la flecha lista en el arco casi tendido.

Hacía tanto que no necesitaba hacer un tiro de tanta precisión, que por unos instantes, el temor se apoderó del elfo. Un fallo, uno solo y podía matar al rey, a su amor.

"Earendil... Guía mi mano... No permitas que cause daño a Aragorn."

En todo caso, el rostro del humano se distendió en cuanto vio al elfo tensar el arco y asintió de forma casi imperceptible. Sabía que Legolas podría interpretar ese gesto y que aceptaba el riesgo.

Tenía razón.

En el segundo en que la flecha abandonó el arco, Aragorn se dejó caer por su propio peso. Se deslizó como una bolsa y en el segundo siguiente, la flecha se hundió en medio de la frente del hombre, que ni siquiera llegó a lastimar el cuello del rey. Aún no había caído cuando otra flecha más se hundió en su pecho y una tercera a medio cuerpo.

Un tanto asombrado por la rapidez con que habían llegado las saetas y la precisión de los blancos, Aragorn tardó unos segundos en recuperarse, pero lo hizo al segundo siguiente. Desde el otro navío, alguien respondió lanzando sus flechas y Aragorn se revolvió, para avisar al elfo.

Una lluvia de flechas salió rumbo al sitio donde el elfo había estado encaramado y se hundieron en el palo mayor. Pero ya no estaba allí. Sabiendo que había herido a alguien importante, en cuanto verificó que sus blancos habían sido perfectos, Legolas se tomó de otra de las sogas y balanceándose con ella, escapó de ese lugar.

Un poco después se reunía con Aragorn dispuesto a seguir junto a él en combate. Aquél ya no duró mucho más. Al parecer el hombre que había intentado llevarse a Aragorn era al menos uno de los jefes, porque cuando lo vieron caído, muchos de ellos empezaron a huir.

Al ver eso, los que quedaban combatiendo decidieron que ese era un buen momento para irse. Algunos consiguieron volver al navío, y desde allí a tierra; y otros, simplemente se arrojaron al agua. Los guerreros de Halbarad dieron buena cuenta de los que quedaron.

Parecía una locura. En cuestión de segundos, una pacífica excursión se había tornado una batalla despiadada. O más bien, una emboscada perfectamente planeada.

-Majestad, tienes que ver esto.- dijo Halbarad, llamando la atención del rey.

Aragorn, seguido de Legolas fue hacia el sitio donde estaban colocando los cuerpos de los enemigos caídos. Juntos, enemigos y algunos de los que habían viajado con ellos. Asombrado, Legolas se quedó mirando uno de los cadáveres y Aragorn volvió sobre sus pasos para saber qué sucedía.

- ¿Lo conocías? -preguntó al notar lo impresionado que estaba el elfo.

Aquel asintió. Eso era evidente, no había pestañeado al matar corsarios, un muerto más no podía causar esa impresión.

- ¿Quién era?

- Era... era el Mayoral de las Casas de Curación...- musitó Legolas.

- ¿De donde lo conocías?

- De... de... algunas reuniones.-dijo al fin.

Aunque no había vuelto a saber de él, ya no tenía sentido que nadie supiera y Legolas solo había intentado olvidarlo luego del mizuage. No parecía haber sido un mal hombre, de manera que a pesar de la experiencia que había vivido con él, el elfo lamentó que hubiese muerto así.

El guerrero le señaló otro de los cuerpos. El del hombre que había intentado llevárselo. Había usado una especie de caperuza para cubrirse, y Aragorn no le había visto el rostro, ni en ese momento, ni luego, pero ahora, Halbarad había quitado la flecha de la frente y también la caperuza.

Por unos instantes, Aragorn no pudo pronunciar palabra.

- Boromir...- murmuró al fin.

- ¿Quién?- preguntó Legolas.

- Boromir, uno de los hijos de Denethor... Hermano de Faramir.

- ¿Hermano de Faramir...? ¿Del príncipe Faramir?- Legolas simplemente no podía creer lo que oía.- Pero Faramir es tu amigo...

- Sí, y por eso me ayudó hace cuatro años, en contra de los deseos de su padre y su hermano. Por él, perdoné a esos dos, pero la piedad fue un error en este caso.

La voz dolida del rey mostraba lo mucho que sentía descubrir eso. No solo por saberse traicionado, sino por el dolor que esa muerte causaría a Faramir.

- Faramir nunca me perdonará esto.- musitó.

- Tú no lo mataste, yo lo hice.- respondió la voz segura del elfo a su lado.- Fueron mis flechas las que acabaron con su vida porque él estaba intentando lastimarte. Y volvería a hacerlo aun cuando supiese quien es.

Probablemente esas palabras consiguieron regresar a Aragorn a la realidad. Miró a Legolas con agradecimiento, porque no solo le debía la vida, sino que la batalla se hubiese decidido a su favor.

- ¡Estás herido!- exclamó al ver la sangre que escurría del brazo del elfo.

-Creo que fue una flecha... No te preocupes, no es grave.

- ¿Cómo sabes que no es grave? Elbereth... Estás herido por mi culpa...

- Aragorn...- la voz del elfo sonaba casi divertida.- No estoy herido por tu culpa... Estoy herido porque estuvimos en medio de una batalla... Luchamos y es normal que haya heridos... No se lucha para salir ileso... Se lucha para corregir algún mal, o porque es inevitable... Pero no para salir indemnes.

Era evidente que Halbarad pensaba lo mismo porque aunque lo intentaba, no podía evitar asentir ante las palabras del elfo. No solo era una criatura hermosa, sino también valiente y sabia.

- Majestad... Creo que en el camarote del capitán encontrará lo necesario para curar al señor Legolas... Yo me ocuparé de terminar con esto.

Legolas miró al hombre para saber si había ironía o burla en esa frase, pero encontró que hablaba con auténtico respeto y se sintió aliviado por eso. Hubiese querido agradecerle sus palabras, pero antes que pudiese hacerlo, Aragorn lo acarreó hacia los camarotes dejando atrás todo ese desastre resultante.

(-0-)

Inquieto, Haldir intentó calmarse pero ese estado de ansiedad no era normal en él. En general era calmado, mucho mas controlado. No podía reconocerse en ese estado. Nunca había sentido ese desasosiego que lo hacía dar vueltas y más vueltas en una y otra habitación de la casa.

Había declinado la oferta de Aragorn de acompañarlos en esa excursión navegando en el Anduin porque sabía que no iba a disfrutarla.

No mientras las palabras de Legolas siguieran resonando en sus oídos.

'El danna de Baldor estara de visita... Tal vez necesita privacidad...'

No se dio cuenta en qué momento salió de la casa aunque ya era de noche. No era la primera vez en esos días que de pronto, se encontraba frente a los portones del Barrio. Cuando se daba cuenta del lugar al cual lo habían llevado sus pies sin que su voluntad mediara, daba media vuelta, un poco enojado consigo mismo por no haber podido controlar eso, y regresaba a su casa.

Una vez más se encontró allí, frente a los gruesos portones de madera labrada. Se detuvo y estaba por regresar, pero entonces la sensación se intensificó en su pecho.

Era de noche ya, estaba cerrado y nadie que no viviese en el Barrio podría entrar... pero no sería la primera vez que se colaba dentro. Ya en una ocasión había entrado y hecho entrar también al rey, de modo que podía hacerlo de nuevo.

"¿Por qué estoy haciendo esta tontería...?- se preguntó, sin embargo caminó a lo largo del murallón hasta un sitio oscuro y con la agilidad de su especie, en un segundo, estuvo en el borde superior, y al siguiente, del otro lado.

"Estoy quedando como un estúpido." Siguió pensando, pero no se detuvo.

No había nadie en la callecita, no obstante prefirió mantenerse entre las sombras hasta llegar casi al final. Allí estaba la casa de Baldor. Estaba muy cerca. No había luces encendidas a la vista.

"Seguramente estará 'atendiendo' a su danna..." respiró hondo y trató de alejarse, pero de algún modo, no podía despegar la vista de ese lugar, de una de las ventanas.

Con seguridad nadie en las casas vecinas, ni siquiera alguien que hubiese pasado en ese momento justo debajo de la ventana hubiese oído algo, pero los agudos oídos de Haldir, largamente entrenados para captar ese tipo de murmullos casi inaudibles para otros, consiguieron escuchar.

- ... No... Por favor, danna... No...

No solo fueron las palabras, sino el quejido ahogado que siguió justamente luego, lo que hizo que el galadrim se acercara con todo sigilo y abriese la puerta de la casita. Aquella no estaba cerrada, lo cual no era de extrañar, salvo las okiyas, casi nadie cerraba sus puertas.

El silencio de la salita lo recibió junto con las sombras que llenaban todo el recinto. Por unos instantes casi dudó de lo que había oído. Sacudió la cabeza, no podía creer que estuviese haciendo eso...

"Tengo que salir de aquí antes que piensen que soy un vulgar malhechor..."

- Por favor...

El sonido que siguió no era de placer, eso era seguro porque eran claros sollozos. Lo que estaba sucediendo ahí dentro, no era placentero para Baldor.

Antes que pudiese pensar o meditar con claridad en lo que hacía, guiado solamente por esos sonidos que le arrebataban toda su proverbial frialdad, el elfo atravesó el cuarto y entró en la habitación de la cual provenían los sonidos.

Entonces toda aquella calma de que siempre había hecho gala, se convirtió en fuego y la sangre fría en lava ardiente.

Lo único que vio, fue el cuerpo macizo moviéndose con demasiada fuerza sobre el otro cuerpo más delgado, con furia, casi con ensañamiento, pese a los pedidos para que se detuviese. Ni siquiera llegó a registrar la desnudez de los dos ocupantes, lo único que podía entender era que ése que se movía, estaba lastimando a Baldor.

Lo tomó por los hombros y tiró con fuerza de él arrojándolo hacia un lado. El cuerpo de Denethor casi salió volando para aterrizar sobre un sillón, despatarrado.

En cuanto se vio libre del peso que lo oprimía y martirizaba, Baldor solo se acurrucó, ovillándose sobre sí mismo. En ese momento, lo único que su mente captaba era el dolor y la terrible humillación de estar así, tan indefenso. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que era Haldir quien lo había liberado de eso.

Mientras, una vez repuesto de la sorpresa inicial, Denethor comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo y la furia se encendió como una hoguera. Intentó ponerse de pie para reclamarle a ese intruso, pero una mano potente lo envió de regreso al sillón.

- ¿Quién demonios te crees?? ¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpir?- gritó, desde allí, mas preocupado por su enojo que por su desnudez.

Sin embargo nada podía inquietar menos al galadrim, que en ese instante, si bien no dejaba de observar al ex Senescal de Gondor, tampoco podía ignorar los sollozos ahogados que venían desde el lecho.

- ¿Cómo me atrevo?- la voz calmada de Haldir no condecía con los intensos deseos que tenía de desarmar a golpes a ese hombre.- ¿Acaso no escuchaste que estaba pidiendo que te detuvieras? ¿Estás sordo?

- A él le gusta así... ¿No es cierto, Baldor?

Si buscaba alguna especie de afirmación, se equivocó del todo. El muchacho solo escondió el rostro entre sus manos, mas que nada para refrenar la visión de sus lágrimas.

- No me pareció que estuviese disfrutando.- indicó Haldir.

- Y de cualquier modo... ¿Qué demonios te importa? ¡Yo soy su 'danna', tengo derecho sobre él!

- Probablemente seas su 'danna', pero te aseguro que eso no te dá ningún derecho sobre él... y mucho menos para lastimarlo así.

Haldir tomó algunas prendas del suelo y las arrojó al rostro del antiguo Senescal.

- Ahora, creo que es mejor que te vayas para que Baldor pueda descansar.

- No tienes derecho a echarme. Soy su 'danna'...

- Y él te recibirá de nuevo... cuando esté mejor. Si quiere.- puntualizó Haldir, aunque la idea le revolvió el estómago.- Pero ahora te irás.

Mientras se vestía, Denethor intentaba ver el modo de sorprender al elfo, pero aquel no le quitaba la vista de encima ni por un segundo. Entonces la furia tomó otro cauce.

- Me lo imaginaba, Baldor... ¿Me estabas engañando, verdad? Por eso estabas tan arisco últimamente... Te estabas encamando con este elfo... Eres peor que una ramera... ¿Desde cuando dejas que te monte...?

En su ira, el hombre escupía las palabras y el joven, que todavía no había movido un solo músculo, solo se ovilló un poco más al oírlo, tratando de protegerse de esos insultos que solo venían a reforzar la profunda vergüenza de encontrarse así.

Y la visión de eso terminó con el escaso control que Haldir había mantenido sobre sí. Con brusquedad, recogió el resto de la ropa del hombre, y tomándolo por el brazo, prácticamente lo levantó en el aire y lo sacó de la habitación.

Mientras lo remolcaba por la salita, intentaba decirse que ese hombre 'era' el danna de Baldor, y que lo que estaba haciendo solo podía perjudicar ese vínculo, pero ya no podía detenerse. No iba a permitir que semejante bestia volviese a poner las manos encima del joven humano.

Para su propio asombro, una vez que hubo decidido eso, la presión que sentía en su pecho, pareció aliviarse.

- Escucha esto, Denethor... Nos conocemos hace bastante tiempo... Sabes que no amenazo en vano. Si Baldor quiere volver a recibirte, lo aceptaré; pero quiero que algo te quede muy claro: jamás le puse un dedo encima. No lo he tocado. Por alguna razón que no puedo entender, ese muchacho te respeta lo suficiente como para no engañarte, pese a que no hayas estado en la ciudad y el modo en que lo tratas... Elbereth sabrá por qué, yo no lo sé... Y si vuelvo a escuchar que lo insultas de ese modo... Encontraré la manera de hacértelo pagar.

Lo soltó, y esperó a que el hombre se vistiese, erguido y firme, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Y cuando terminó, le indicó la salida.

- Vas a pagar esto, galadrim... Tú y ese...- iba a lanzar un fuerte insulto, pero la centelleante mirada de los grises ojos del elfo lo instaron a ser prudente.- Dile a ese desgraciado que puede ir olvidándose de mí... Tendrá que buscar otro que le pague sus gustos caros... Espero que tengas tanto como para eso, elfo.

Dijo esa frase cuando ya había bajado los escalones de la entrada, pero Haldir ni siquiera le respondió. Solo se limitó a cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

(-0-)

Cuando el elfo salio de la habitación llevándose casi a la rastra a Denethor, Baldor se animó a moverse un poco y tuvo que morderse para resistir el dolor y los intensos deseos de volver a ovillarse en la cama.

En el momento que los insultos de Denethor lo buscaron como blanco, fue que se dio cuenta de la presencia de Haldir en la habitación y entonces sí quiso morir. Desaparecer, hacer cualquier cosa con tal que el elfo no lo hubiese visto en semejante situación.

A duras penas consiguió ponerse de pie y envolverse en la bata que le habían quitado un rato antes. Trató de cerrar la mente a los recuerdos, pero los últimos días habían sido tan humillantes, que no conseguía conjurar esas imágenes y hacerlas desaparecer.

Había deseado tanto que alguien llegara a ponerlo a salvo, aún sabiendo que no era posible, que él mismo le había dicho a todos que no se acercaran en esos días porque a su 'danna' no le gustaba ver a nadie... Y era cierto, Denethor se ponía aún más irascible cuando llegaba a la casa y veía a algún desconocido. Había aprendido eso durante el primer año con él, cuando el Senescal todavía vivía en Minas Tirith y sus visitas eran más frecuentes, pero menos violentas.

Todo le temblaba tanto que ni siquiera podía cerrar la bata pero tenía que controlarse, porque seguramente Haldir regresaría en poco tiempo y no podía dejar que lo viese en ese estado desastroso. Y cuanto más pensaba en que debía controlarse, más temblaba.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió con suavidad, pero Baldor no se atrevió a volverse en un primer momento. El silencio era tan profundo que casi podía escuchar su propia respiración agitada todavía. Tampoco podía aguantar ese silencio, quería estar solo, y si tenía que desarmarse, que nadie pudiese contemplarlo.

- Haldir...

Iba a decir 'quiero que te vayas', pero al dirigir la mirada hacia el elfo, las palabras se esfumaron, porque en realidad no quería que se fuera y porque no lo dejaron continuar.

El galadrim nunca había visto a Baldor así. Siempre había sido un joven alegre, amable con todos, una imagen sólida y confiada. Ahora descubría que esa era la máscara que mostraba, para que nadie viese sus debilidades. Tal vez, como él, para protegerse y que nadie pudiese contemplar lo que guardaba en lo profundo del corazón.

Se veía tan frágil y desvalido, envuelto en esa bata oscura demasiado grande, que no pudo resistir el deseo de acercarse y detener la frase que empezaba, poniendo levemente sus dedos sobre esos labios maltratados.

Pretendía calmar al joven con ese gesto, pero ante esa mínima muestra de afecto, toda la compostura que Baldor había conseguido reunir, y que era bastante escasa, se desarmó en un sollozo quebrado. Viendo los esfuerzos que el muchacho hacía para no desfallecer, Haldir se acercó un poco más y siguiendo un impulso irrefrenable, lo atrajo hacia sí, envolviéndolo en un abrazo cálido.

Al abrigo de los fuertes brazos del elfo, Baldor ya no pudo seguir manteniendo esa postura, y terminó de desmoronarse. Durante largos minutos, solo se oía el llanto desesperado del joven y conciente que no podía decir nada que aminorara toda esa angustia, Haldir solo lo aferró tratando de infundirle fuerza.

Ninguno de los dos supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, hasta que las lagrimas disminuyeron y los sollozos fueran espaciados y tenues.

Solo después, Haldir lo sacó de esa horrible habitación y lo ayudó a llegar a la habitación pequeña que siempre ocupaba el joven. Con infinita ternura lo ayudó a acostarse y lo abrigó, pero cuando quiso retirarse, lo aferraron con tanta desesperación, que finalmente se ubicó también en la cama pequeña y siguió sosteniéndolo, inclusive cuando estuvo seguro que Baldor ya dormía.

Continuará...

N/A

Reviews:

Azalea: Si!! Sufren y requetesufren todos... yo tambien sufro con Baldor, pobrecito mío. Como ves, el mismo Denethor ha hecho algo 'bueno' tratando mal a mi preciosito geijin. Ahora Haldir se da cuenta por fin de algunas cosas. Ya me imaginaba que habrías adivinado quien era el danna de Baldor jeje. El trato si se puede deshacer, pero aquí explico un poquito las razones por las cuales Baldor no lo hizo hasta ahora. Elroy ya se desengañó de su 'amante' aunque todavía no pudo liarlo con lo que le sucedió a su papi... También tienes razón en eso. El retorno del rey... pero del rey elfo jajaja... En cuanto a Imrahil, tendrá su ratito de felicidad, que ya le va tocando a él... Grima será como siempre 'Lengua de Serpiente' juasjuas... Besitos!

Forfirith: Holaaaa! Pues si a mí me ponen enfrente a los tres... me quedo con los tres. Elroy con una elfita... bueno, es que lamentándolo mucho, este fic no tendrá mpreg porque sino se mi iba todo al caño, uf... así que tiene que tener una esposita que le dé un baby. Y hay que ver lo que le ha tolerado a su esposo, vaya, si yo me entero que mi marido me 'adorna la frente' a vista de todos, lo asesino jeje. Imrahil tuvo un 'aprouch' con Iorlas, pero había un futuro mejor para él, no te parece? Baldor está perdidito por el galadrim y viceversa, ahora ya se encontraron. En cuanto a Leggy, pues sí... Peazo de rey tiene en sus manos... Un poquito de envidia no daña, no? Bueno, amiguis, te prometo que no abandonaré a los hermanitos. Un besito enorme!!

Iona: Ves? Las cosas mejoran un poquito para Elroy ahora que se dio cuenta que ese elfo que tenía al lado no es la joyita que pensó. Y Eomer no es ningún tonto, ya le ganaron con Legolas, no iba a dejar pasar el tiempo con el hermanito... y creo que es el único hasta ahora que sabe que hay dos elfos tan parecidos... El futuro de los hermanitos les mostraba lo que 'podía' suceder... todo dependía de lo que ellos hicieran. Si Imrahil se hubiese escapado como pensaba al principio, no hubiese conocido a tremendo rey que tiene ahora (y capaz lo encontraba yo... Nop, no creo) Baldor la está pasando feíto, pero aquí llega el caballero Haldir para rescatarlo de las manos del viejo feo. Leggy tiene un ratito más de felicidad, que lo aproveche... Muchos besotes!

Nina: Hi! Snif, pobrecito mi Baldor... Ah, que mente sagaz, niña linda!! Algo de eso habrá, sino habré hecho sufrir a mi precioso en vano? Nooo... Bueno, Haldir ya se encargará de consolar a Baldor, no te preocupes. Los hermanitos de Legolas necesitarán mucha, pero mucha suerte. Yo también quiero desaparecer a Arwen, pero todavía la necesito... Paciencia, ya desaparecerá. Nos vemos! Kisses.

Fedia: ¡Te encariñaste con Baldor!!! Qué alegría... yo pensé que me iban a matar por poner a Haldir con un mortal... ¿El nombre de un texto de álgebra??? XD, XD, yo siempre me he llevado a las patadas con el álgebra, así que ni siquiera recordaba que hubiese algún texto con ese nombre jajajaja... Dénethor no quedó muy bien después de la muerte de su esposa y ahora está complotando para recuperar Minas Tirith, creo que eso lo pone fuera de sí. Pero está abusando de mi precioso, y Haldir se va a encargar de meterlo en cintura. Me queda un cachito más para empezar con el elfito, por ahora, ya pasó lo que tenía que pasar para que empiece a desencadenarse todo. Besinhos!!


	23. Muy malas noticias

Título: El destino del árbol y el junco

Autor: abysm

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de JR Tolkien, por supuesto. Los tomé prestados un tiempito.

Advertencias: Esto será slash Aragorn/Legolas, definitivamente. Creo que será rating R en algunos capítulos.

Aclaraciones: AU. No hay Anillo ni Sauron. El fic estará ambientado en la tradición de las geishas. Algunas de esas costumbres van a estar alteradas para beneficio de la trama del fic. Intentaré aclarar las ideas erróneas, me encanta el mundo de las geishas y no quisiera ofender. Por eso, habrá algunos nombres japoneses (personajes secundarios, obvio y poquitos) y alguna que otra frase.

Capitulo 23

Muy malas noticias

Sin presentir siquiera la situación que estaba pasando su 'hermano mayor', Legolas y Aragorn se aprestaban a bajar a los camarotes del capitán. El capitán Halbarad ya había advertido que probablemente tardarían bastante en volver a poner todo en orden, y tal vez lo más acertado, sería que la barca permaneciese en aquellos lugares y volviese a zarpar con las luces de la mañana.

Luego que Aragorn diese su consentimiento a aquello, procedió a llevarse a Legolas al camarote.

- Aragorn, ya te dije que estoy bien.

- Sí, ya te oí... pero quiero cerciorarme que así es.- dijo, porfiado y luchando para quitarle parte de la ropa sucia y manchada.- Aunque seas un elfo, amor; sabes que tienes que curar esa herida. Y también sabes que los haradrim podrían haber envenenado sus flechas...

Como era evidente que el humano no tenía ninguna intención en ceder, Legolas suspiró resignado y se sentó en la cama. Dejó que Aragorn le quitara la parte superior de la ropa sin hacer más que mirarlo.

No podía menos que sonreír al ver la dedicación y cuidado con que el humano fue a buscar una jofaina con agua, algunos lienzos y luego procedió a limpiar el profundo corte. Con extraordinaria suavidad, como si él fuese un objeto que pudiese quebrarse en cualquier momento.

No quedaría demasiado rastro de esa herida, Legolas lo sabía bastante bien. Había tenido heridas más graves durante las guardias que compartía con sus hermanos cuando vivía en Mirkwood y aquellas habían cerrado casi sin cicatrices, por lo tanto ésta, pronto sería un recuerdo.

Pero Aragorn estaba contento jugando a cuidarlo, de manera que lo dejó seguir hasta que puso una prolija venda sobre la herida.

- Listo.- dijo, satisfecho de su obra.

Si algo había aprendido en sus años de montaraz, era a curar heridas y poner vendas.

Cuando levantó la vista hacia su elfo, encontró los ojos azules fijos en él con una expresión que nunca había visto antes. Y tampoco su voz pareció la misma cuando habló.

- Casi te pierdo.

Aragorn no supo qué contestar porque ése no era el elfo que siempre se acomodaba suavemente en sus brazos. Ahora había una especie de aura de fortaleza alrededor de Legolas, como si en algún punto de la tarde, durante la batalla, los papeles se hubiesen invertido. Así había sido en cierto modo, Aragorn supo que de no haber sido por Legolas, probablemente no hubiese salido con bien de aquella trampa.

Por primera vez desde que estaban juntos, fue el elfo quien adelantó su mano para acariciarle el rostro, con un gesto que el mismo Aragorn usaba muchas veces. También por primera vez fue Legolas quien lo acercó hacia sí para poder besarlo.

Un ramalazo de excitación corrió por el cuerpo del hombre. Casi nunca había permitido que alguien se comportara así con él por la sencilla razón que nunca se había sentido a gusto en la situación inversa; pero con Legolas era diferente.

El elfo era fuerte, mucho más fuerte que él. A veces todavía no se explicaba cómo era posible que fuese tan dócil cuando estaban juntos... Solo que ahora, no había elfo dócil en ese camarote. No había sido un elfo dócil el que había luchado con él en la cubierta, tampoco el que salvara su vida matando a Boromir en el proceso...

No, el elfo suave y complaciente tal vez reapareciera luego, pero en ese momento, Aragorn sentía por primera vez en su vida que podía ser placentero ser besado en lugar de ser quien dirigiese el beso y se dejó guiar, descubriendo que Legolas había aprendido mucho y estaba aplicando todo lo aprendido con él.

Las manos blancas empezaron a depojarlo de la ropa, con lentitud como si nunca lo hubiese hecho antes. Mientras volvían a besarlo, Aragorn recordó que él había desvestido al elfo en muchas ocasiones, pero nunca había sucedido al revés. A lo sumo, Legolas habría ayudado, pero no más que eso.

"¿En qué momento llegué aquí?" se preguntó el hombre, dándose cuenta que estaba sentado donde antes había estado Legolas y los lazos de su camisa desaparecían junto con aquella. Pero en realidad no importaba. Nada importaba si las caricias que brindaban esos dulces labios no hacían más que arrancarle profundos suspiros.

Muchas veces había besado el musculoso cuerpo de Aragorn cuando hacían el amor, pero siempre lo hacía a modo de respuesta a lo que el humano le hacía. Legolas tenía plena conciencia de eso mientras deslizaba su lengua a través del vientre llano. Levantó la vista hacia el rostro del rey y las miradas se encontraron por unos segundos.

Casi igual al momento en que el puñal de Boromir amenazaba hundirse en su cuello, del mismo modo, Aragorn volvió a sentir esa sensación de plena confianza. Sabía que podía poner toda su vida, todo su corazón y su integridad en manos de Legolas y nunca tendría que temer. Entonces, igual que en aquel momento, Aragorn asintió con suavidad y permitió que lo recostaran al tiempo que volvían a besarlo con pasión.

Disfrutando de esa nueva sensación de posesión, Legolas apenas consiguió librarse del resto de su ropa. Le hubiese gustado que Aragorn le ayudase con eso, pero tampoco quería darle al humano la posibilidad de regresar a su papel anterior. Sonriendo, empezó a acariciar con manos, labios y lengua todo lo que hubiese a su paso.

Para cuando llegó a la zona que realmente delataba lo bien que el elfo hacía su labor, Aragorn no pensaba en nada, solo sentía.

Legolas se aplicó a saborear a Aragorn, midiendo con una exactitud escalofriante sus atenciones. Realmente estaba disfrutando esa situación, pero lo que en realidad quería, era por una vez, hacer que el hombre sintiera lo que él sentía cuando estaban juntos.

Quería que pudiese sentir cuanto lo amaba, cómo el deseo se despertaba en cada una de las células de su cuerpo haciéndolo gemir y ansiar el momento en que fuesen uno. Se tendió sobre el cuerpo de Aragorn sabiendo que su peso era leve, pero deseando sentirlo cerca y entonces, la fricción directa encendió el fuego. Cuando volvió a besarlo, el hombre llevó sus manos hacia el cabello rubio para acariciarlo, al tiempo que cruzaba una de sus piernas sobre el cuerpo del elfo para acercarlo todavía más.

Ambos jadearon sin poder contenerse.

- No...- protestó Aragorn cuando el elfo se separó un momento, pero de inmediato lo hicieron girar sobre sí mismo, y se encontró tendido sobre su estómago.

- Oh... Elbereth...- gimió cuando los labios de Legolas se posaron levemente al final de su espalda, y comenzaron a ascender.

Labios, lengua y el roce del pelo sedoso...

Con cuidado, Legolas mordió apenas la piel del cuello, oprimiéndola entre sus dientes, sabiendo que dejaría una marca que no se iría con tanta facilidad como se iban las suyas. En cierto modo, estaba marcando su propiedad del mismo modo en que Aragorn lo marcaba como suyo. Ahora él dejaría la muestra que ese humano era suyo.

- ¿Continuo?- preguntó en un susurro.

- Por... favor...

- Has hecho esto antes supongo...

No era una pregunta, sino casi una afirmación, y Aragorn emergió por unos segundos de su nebulosa de placer para girar la cabeza y enfocar los azules ojos fijos en él.

- Una vez... Hace mucho... Nunca volví a permitírselo a nadie...

La sonrisa satisfecha del elfo precedió a sus palabras.

- Una vez no cuenta, mi amor...- dijo, y supo que los dos recordaron aquel asunto del mizuage.

Mientras tanto, las manos no se quedaban quietas y acariciaban, tocaban todo con una voracidad nunca antes experimentada. Los labios del elfo descendieron por el mismo camino por el que habían ascendido hasta llegar a las firmes redondeces.

Sabía exactamente lo que Aragorn estaría experimentando, esa espera ansiosa antes de sentir la caricia húmeda justo allí donde palpitaba. Y como sabía que esa espera podía volverse una angustiosa tortura, lo dejó esperar.

- Por favor...

Legolas se lanzó hacia su objetivo, para humedecer y expandir ese sitio que sería suyo. Tan bien lo hizo, que al cabo de un par de minutos, Aragorn se retorcía bajo su toque. Ahora comprendía lo que era tener que contenerse para sumir en el placer al otro, para brindar amor. Su propia virilidad pulsaba de una manera casi dolorosa, impulsándolo a tomarlo, pero respiró hondo un par de veces para sosegarse.

- ¿Estás seguro...?- preguntó.

Por toda respuesta, el hombre se abrió a él y ese solo gesto casi consiguió hacerle perder el control que nunca perdía. Lo retomó a tiempo.

Empujó su rígido miembro en la entrada muy despacio, y al sentir que Aragorn se tensionaba un poco, deslizó la mano debajo de su cuerpo hasta aferrar la palpitante carne del hombre y lo acarició. Lo masajeó muy lentamente hasta que vio la tensión desaparecer, solo entonces volvió a empujar.

La presión alrededor de su pene era abrumadora, sentir esas paredes de terciopelo aprisionándolo con firmeza, hicieron que el elfo soltara un intenso jadeo que le costó reconocer como propio. Cuando por fin estuvo por completo dentro, elfo y hombre yacieron en la cama, intentando captar toda esa gama de sensaciones nuevas.

En un primer momento, Aragorn había apretado las mandíbulas con fuerza, resistiendo el punzante dolor al ser tomado. Una vez le había permitido a alguien hacerle eso, y solamente porque era joven y apasionado, pero hacía ya tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, quería eso, quería pertenecer al elfo, tanto como Legolas le pertenecía a él, y resistió. Después, el placer lo inundó por completo.

Entonces ambos notaron el movimiento, que no era de ellos, sino de la barca que se mecía con el oleaje del río y sin embargo resultaba inquietantemente perturbadora. Sin darse cuenta, los dos empezaron a imitar ese lento vaivén, una y otra vez, despacio al principio, hasta que los cuerpos encontraran el ritmo en esa danza que ambos bailaban por primera vez de esa forma.

Inexorable, el éxtasis reemplazó el entendimiento y la razón; empujó lejos cualquier otra sensación que no fuese la de sentir ese placer intenso y por fin estalló.

La mano del elfo no había dejado de moverse sobre la rígida carne de Aragorn y casi al mismo tiempo, sintió la húmeda descarga en su mano y cómo los músculos internos del hombre lo aprisionaban con fuerza. Ese doble estímulo hizo colapsar su sistema, y respondió inundándolo con su propia semilla.

Durante algunos segundos más, ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra, únicamente escuchaban las respiraciones agitadas volviendo muy despacio a un ritmo normal.

Legolas se retiró con suavidad. Ahora que la razón volvía a ocupar su lugar, tuvo temor de haber sido demasiado brusco, de no haber podido medir la potencia de sus movimientos en medio del frenesí del momento. Apenas estuvo a un lado, Aragorn se movió hacia él para tomarlo en sus brazos, tal como siempre hacía.

- ¿Estás bien, amor...?- fue la primera cosa que el elfo dijo, mientras los dedos recorrían una vez más la piel tibia.

- Perfecto...- los ojos grises parecían divertidos.- Podría acostumbrarme a esto.

- ¿En serio...?

- Claro... Pero soy un rey ocupado, imagíname presidiendo audiencias de pie porque mi hermoso elfo me ha tenido ocupado toda la noche...

Sin duda semejante visión sería digna de contemplarse, y Legolas sofocó una risita. Luego volvió a ponerse serio, tal como lo había estado cuando todo eso comenzó.

- Eres mío ahora, humano.

La frase, la voz segura y firme, encendió un nuevo chispazo de excitación en Aragorn, que respondió a eso atrapando sus labios en un beso apasionado.

- Siempre, amor...- contestó sin dejar esa boca deliciosa.- No lo dudes nunca.

Volvió a acomodarse mientras conseguía una manta para cubrir los dos cuerpos.

Todavía había tiempo para descansar antes que la barca emprendiera el regreso al puerto de Osgiliath. Aragorn tenía ahora la seguridad que ese ataque tenía mucho que ver con la presencia del antiguo Senescal en Minas Tirith, y tenía intenciones de mantener una larga conversación con ese hombre en cuanto pusiese los pies en tierra firme.

(-o0o-)

Enfurecido al verse expulsado de la casa de su protegido, Denethor deambuló un rato por el barrio elucubrando toda clase de venganzas hacia el galadrim. Por fin, regresó a la Hostería donde se hospedaba cuando no estaba con Baldor.

Solo recordar a ese jovencito ingrato hacía que la sangre le hirviese de rabia. Le había dado una casa, ropa, un bienestar que jamás hubiese podido tener por sí mismo, y le pagaba de esa forma. Encamándose con el elfo rubio cuando hubiese tenido que besar el suelo bajo sus pies.

En realidad, él se ocupaba que casi lo hiciera cuando iba a visitarlo, pero se suponía que ser dócil y complaciente era parte de sus obligaciones como protegido suyo; eso era lo que Anborn le había dicho cuando se lo cedió como danna.

"Ni siquiera pude terminar con él..." pensó, al recordar la interrupción justo cuando estaba empezando a ponerse a tono.

Se desvistió para descansar y poder pensar mejor en la manera de cobrarse esa afrenta, pero no llegó a dormir. Un par de horas después, cuando estaba dormitando apenas; golpearon la puerta con tanta insistencia, que tuvo que levantarse. Habían deslizado un mensaje por debajo de la puerta.

A medida que leía, su rostro se tornaba lívido, en parte por asombro y luego por una indescriptible furia.

Todo había fracasado. La esquela, escueta y concisa daba los datos mínimos pero suficientes.

Tantas planificaciones a lo largo de años, largos años de lucha para establecer alianzas con esos detestables haradrim y los corsarios, todo se derrumbó en una noche. Aragorn seguía con vida y en cambio él había perdido a Boromir, el único hijo con el que podía contar para recuperar el lugar que alguna vez su familia había ostentado con orgullo.

Él era la fuerza de Gondor, durante mucho tiempo su familia había ocupado el cargo máximo de poder en Minas Tirith hasta que ese montaraz advenedizo apareció y con la ayuda de su hijo menor, el traidor Faramir consiguió recuperar el trono.

Pese al dolor por la pérdida, su mente trabajó a mucha velocidad. El rey sabía que estaba en la ciudad y no había que ser muy lúcido para atar cabos. En cuanto regresara, iba a buscarlo, de manera que tendría que ocultarse, ocultarse hasta poder encontrar la forma de salir de la ciudad.

Rápidamente juntó algunas ropas metiéndolas en una alforja. No puso mucho, en todo caso, tal vez si dejaba algunas ropas allí, pensarían que podía regresar en cualquier momento. La Gran Puerta ya debía estar cerrada, y cuando la abriesen al día siguiente, con seguridad ya habrían puesto sobre aviso a la guardia de la ciudad. Tendría que ocultarse pues, dentro de la ciudad misma.

Aunque la idea no le agradaba en absoluto, tendría que recurrir a los contactos que tenía en los niveles inferiores, donde se reunía lo menos recomendable de la población. Resopló, fastidiado; las cantinas del nivel inferior eran de todo menos limpias y confortables pero al menos estaría libre para poder pensar en el modo de escapar.

"Pero no sin vengarme antes. Lo juro, Boromir... Van a pagar. Todos ellos."

El pensamiento 'todos ellos' incluía a Aragorn, Haldir, Baldor... Y por supuesto, el elfo que había terminado con la vida de su Boromir.

Sobre todo a él.

(-o0o-)

Baldor abrió los ojos muy despacio, sin saber muy bien dónde estaba. Ante su vista se extendía una superficie suave y azul en la cual descansaba su rostro a modo de almohada. Solo que esa almohada subía y bajaba con el ritmo de una respiración pausada.

En ese instante regresaron a su mente, todos los sucesos de la noche anterior y casi al mismo tiempo, se dio cuenta que un brazo fuerte lo mantenía aferrado por la cintura. Fue un gesto instintivo el que hizo para intentar alejarse, pero entonces la presión en su cuerpo se hizo un poco más firme.

"Por favor, no... No puede ser... Dioses, qué vergüenza..."

- Tranquilo... Todo está bien...

La voz calmada de Haldir solo vino a confirmar que sí. Sí era cierto todo lo que recordaba de la noche anterior. Vencido, se dejó caer en su lugar en silencio.

¿Estás bien...?- preguntó Haldir, al ver que no se movía.

Baldor asintió sin hablar, no confiaba en poder emitir una sola palabra. Estar así, era lo único que había deseado en esos días anteriores. Cada vez que Denethor se acercaba a él, pensaba en lo cálido que se sentiría estar al abrigo de los brazos del elfo, pero jamás hubiese pensado que tendría que pasar antes por la inmensa vergüenza por la que había cruzado la noche anterior.

- ¿Por qué le permitiste que te lastimara así?

Baldor creyó notar un cierto reproche en la pregunta, pese a que había sido formulada con mucha suavidad y apenas consiguió encontrar su voz para contestar.

- Es mi danna...- dijo en un susurro- El pagó a Anborn por mí...

Haldir meditó un poco para asegurarse de haber comprendido bien el significado de esa frase.

- Anborn es el hombre que te rescató de los haradrim...

Baldor supo que tenía que contarle la verdad para que Haldir comprendiera hasta qué punto estaba atado a Denethor, de modo que sin moverse, así como estaba, dejó salir también esa parte de la historia. No quería levantar la vista y enfrentar la mirada del elfo.

Estaba seguro que Haldir lo despreciaría aún más cuando supiese todo, de manera que se aferró a ese contacto por el tiempo que todavía pudiese disfrutar de él.

- ... Y esa es toda la historia... Él no me rescató, él me compró a los haradrim... y ahora tengo que pagarle, Haldir. Si no le pago, tendré que irme de aquí.

- ¿Y eso es tan malo?

Baldor tomó coraje para separarse del elfo. El movimiento hizo que su cuerpo le recordara todo lo sucedido y apenas consiguió reprimir el quejido, aunque el gesto no pasó desapercibido para Haldir que lo observó mientras se ponía de pie.

- Lo es para mí... No podría vivir en otro sitio... No soy un campesino, no tengo un oficio, lo único que sé son cosas que son útiles aquí... – el muchacho se arrebujó en la bata, tratando de desaparecer dentro de ella. Admitir todas esas cosas era mucho más doloroso de lo que hubiese podido pensar.- No se hacer nada, Haldir. Soy un inútil y un cobarde... Tengo miedo de salir de aquí porque no podría sobrevivir fuera...

A toda costa estaba intentando no quebrarse de nuevo. Se limpió con furia la cara, para que esas odiosas lágrimas no se atrevieran a correr y enfrentó al galadrim que se había incorporado también. No esperaba comprensión, a decir verdad no esperaba nada menos que desprecio, después de todo, el elfo era un guerrero que no podría tolerar la cobardía que implicaba toda su existencia actual.

Pero no había tal desprecio en el rostro que lo enfrentó. Haldir no expresaba nada en esos momentos.

- Por favor, Haldir... Necesito estar solo...

- ¿Volverás a recibirlo?- preguntó el galadrim, ignorando el pedido.

Baldor desvió la vista sin animarse a contestar porque no quería ver el rostro del elfo cuando lo hiciera, pero las palabras no se terminaban de formar en su boca.

Aunque hubiese estado mirándolo, Baldor nunca hubiese podido ver todo lo que en ese momento se revolvía en el elfo rubio. El solo pensar que ese hombre podía volver a ponerle las manos encima a Baldor, con su consentimiento o sin él, hacía que de pronto el galadrim comprendiese ese sentimiento que tantas veces hacía presa en Aragorn.

Era una cruel manera de descubrir que no era tan inmune a los celos como él mismo se empeñaba en creer. O quizás nunca se había interesado en alguien lo suficiente como para que le importase compartirlo. En tantos años de vida, nunca los celos habían mordido con tanta ferocidad su alma.

Como habían quedado separados por la pequeña cama de Baldor, Haldir la rodeó para acercarse al joven.

- No te acerques...- pidió Baldor, retrocediendo.

Si Haldir volvía a tocarlo, no podría seguir adelante, eso era algo seguro; pero el elfo no se detuvo y Baldor siguió retrocediendo hasta que la pared le indicó que no podía seguir escapando.

- No me hagas esto, Haldir... Por favor...- suplicó.

El elfo se acercó más hasta que los cuerpos casi se tocaban, pero no permitió que eso sucediese. Veía lo que su cercanía causaba en el joven humano, pero necesitaba estar seguro. Usando apenas dos dedos le tomó la barbilla para elevarle el rostro y dejó que su boca se posara con suavidad en los labios levemente hinchados del muchacho.

Todo el cuerpo de Baldor se estremeció ante tan dulce contacto. Nunca había sido besado por otro hombre que no fuese su danna, los únicos besos que conocía eran los de Denethor y lo que aquel hombre hacía no era besar. Era oprimir su boca contra la suya con fiereza, obligarlo a abrir los labios, invadirlo sin una pizca de gentileza o dulzura.

Y ahora, los suavísimos labios de Haldir, apenas posándose sobre los suyos, le descubrían una marea de sensaciones que no estaba preparado para recibir.

Besitos leves como plumas, besos que no eran invasores ni amenazantes. Baldor sintió que sus piernas no podrían sostenerlo mucho tiempo si Haldir seguía haciendo eso y el galadrim debió notarlo también porque entonces sí, enlazó con firmeza la cintura del muchacho para aferrarlo y acercarlo más.

No tenía sentido que siguiera resistiendo lo que sentía. Una serie de pequeños mordiscos en sus labios, la lengua suave solicitando su venia para avanzar, Baldor le permitió el ingreso porque ya no era capaz de razonar.

- No vuelvas a recibirlo.- pidió el elfo, en un murmullo en un momento en que dejó de besarlo.

No había mucho por pensar para Baldor. Había creído que Haldir lo despreciaría, que nunca volvería a acercarse a él cuando supiese todo y ahora resultaba que Haldir sí quería estar con él. No, no había nada que pensar al respecto. Asintió, en silencio, buscando refugio en el mismo pecho fuerte que le había dado abrigo durante la noche.

- Volveré a la okiya... Solo tengo que reunir algunas cosas. Saldré de aquí hoy mismo.

- No volverás a ninguna okiya.- fue esta vez la oración terminante, e hizo que Baldor levantara la vista hacia él.

- Pero, entonces... ¿Dónde voy a ir...? Oh, puedo ir con Legolas, seguro él podrá...

Haldir volvió a besarlo para impedir que siguiese hablando.

- Todos los humanos son iguales...- masculló el galadrim.- Hablan y hablan sin cesar. Quiero que vengas a mi casa.

El elfo se encontró diciéndose que jamás había encontrado un humano con ojos tan expresivos como los castaños y asombrados ojos de Baldor.

- ¿A tu casa...? ¿Contigo?

- Sí... ¿Tienes alguna idea mejor?

Tener alguna idea mejor... A duras penas Baldor conseguía pensar de manera coherente, mucho menos podía tener una idea mejor que ésa. Negó con la cabeza sin poder terminar de creer en todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Los dedos largos de Haldir se metieron entre su cabello, tocando esa textura tan distinta al sedoso pelo élfico, pero no por eso menos agradable.

- No te preocupes por Anborn... Yo iré a hablar con él, le diré que no volverás a recibir a Denethor y arreglaré todo... Te ayudaré a juntar tus cosas para que salgas de aquí ahora mismo.

- Haldir, yo... puedo hacerlo... y debo esperar a Sati... decirle que ya no estaré más aquí... Ella vendrá a mediodía.

El galadrim buscó en esas palabras algún signo de indecisión, pero al no hallarlo, asintió levemente.

- Yo tengo que regresar a casa ahora, Baldor... Me gustaría llevarte conmigo, pero está bien. Infórmale a Sati y reúne tus cosas... Vendré por ti. ¿De acuerdo?

Baldor no se opuso más. Haldir no le había prometido nada más que eso: hablar con Anborn y librarlo de Denethor. No había mencionado que lo amara, pero al menos no lo despreciaba y Baldor podía conformarse con eso, al menos por el momento.

(-o0o-)

Legolas regresó a la okiya ya entrada la mañana, luego que la barca llegara pacíficamente al muelle. Tuvo que dar unas cuantas explicaciones, pero aquellas no eran más que la verdad, y la dueña de la okiya no tuvo más salida que creerle.

Un mensajero esperaba en una de las salitas y le extrañó bastante que todos estuviesen en actividad siendo tan temprano. Subió al primer piso y se disponía a ir a sus habitaciones, cuando pasó por la puerta de la habitación de Arwen. Estaba abierta pero eso no era raro, las estudiantes ya debían estar en pie.

- Legolas...- llamó la voz al verlo pasar.

El elfo volvió sobre sus pasos al escuchar su nombre, pero sabía de quien se trataba. Solo para no ser descortés, se asomó para ver qué se le ofrecía.

Arwen estaba recostada en su futón, semisentada entre almohadones. Se veía un poco pálida, pero sonriente, y de algún modo, esa sonrisa no le agradó al elfo.

- Qué bueno que regresaste temprano... Estaba esperándote.

- ¿Qué quieres, Arwen?- el elfo no podía olvidar la última vez intervención de la elfa.

- Necesito enviar un mensaje al rey... Y si estás aquí, quiere decir que él ya debe estar en su palacio.

- Sí, supongo que allí debe estar.

- Perfecto, estará muy feliz de recibir mis noticias, estoy segura... – una vez más la sonrisa triunfante.- Creo que si lo ves esta noche, podrías llevárselo tú...

- No sé si lo veré esta noche, Arwen. Envía un mensajero.

- Oh, bueno... Pero estaba segura que querrías llevárselo tu mismo...

El rostro de Legolas lució cansado y giró para irse.

- Pues estabas equivocada.

- ¿Ni siquiera para preguntarle si es cierto que estoy esperando un hijo suyo?

Muy despacio, Legolas volvió a enfrentar los luminosos ojos celestes que ahora brillaban de alegría.

- No es cierto, no necesito preguntárselo.

- Pues si necesitas preguntárselo... El sanador se retiró hace un rato y me lo confirmó.

- Búscale otro padre a ese inocente, Arwen... Yo sé que él nunca volvería...

- ¿A estar conmigo...? Creo que ésa es la otra pregunta que deberías hacerle... Pregúntale qué estuvo haciendo la noche que se enteró de tu mizuage... ¿Recuerdas esa noche, Legolas? Yo la recuerdo muy bien, porque el rey estaba desesperado y furioso...

Por supuesto que el elfo recordaba esa noche, mucho más de lo que el hubiese querido porque a pesar de todo, las palabras habían sido como flechas. Una vez disparadas, ya no podían regresar al arco que las había arrojado.

- ... Tan furioso como para desear a alguien más.- terminó Arwen, con una espléndida sonrisa.

- Mientes, como siempre...

Sin embargo había tanta seguridad en las palabras de la elfa, que Legolas comenzó a dudar y aquella, al ver eso, lanzó la última carta, media mentira, media verdad.

- La pequeña habitación que está tapizada en amarillo... Ahí es donde lo dejaste... ¿Recuerdas? Él salió a buscar vino, y me encontró a mí... Yo le serví el vino, una y otra vez... y luego, bueno... Pasó lo que debía pasar. El rey es muy ardiente, no acepta un no por respuesta.

- ¿Y tú eres una débil mujer indefensa, no?

Ahora el rostro de Arwen fue amable y casi plácido.

- Pero Legolas, tú sabes mejor que yo que nosotros nunca podemos ponernos violentos con un cliente... Menos aún con el rey.

"Prometeme que la próxima vez que esa elfa te diga algo, no le creerás... Al menos hasta oír lo que yo tengo que decir al respecto..."

Esas palabras que habían parecido perfectas apenas unos días atrás, ahora más bien parecían un intento de ponerse a resguardo de algo que podía descubrirse de un momento a otro.

- Estás pálido, Legolas... ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó solícita y maliciosa.

- No voy a creerte...- musitó, aunque parecía que toda su sangre era hielo puro.- Él no volvería nunca a tocarte...

- Oh, pues hizo algo más que tocarme... Pregúntale. Si no me crees a mí, le creerás a él... Anda, elfito, pregúntale.

- No dejaré que vuelvas a meter su ponzoña. Lo hiciste muchas veces, no volveré a creerte.

- Sabes que hay maneras de averiguar si es cierto o no, si el rey es o no el padre del hijo que espero... Solo tienes que aguardar un par de meses, y tendrás todas las pruebas que necesitas... Pero hasta que eso pase... Te juro por esta vida que crece dentro de mí, Legolas; fue engendrada por el rey Elessar. ¿Te alcanza con ese juramento, elfito?

Legolas retrocedió al tiempo que se repetía una y otra vez que no iba a creer en esas pérfidas palabras de nuevo.

Pero Arwen parecía tan segura... Ese juramento...

Salió de la habitación casi sin ver, pero sin poder evitar el oír las últimas palabras.

- Él tiene una responsabilidad conmigo, Legolas. Ofició mi mizuage y me hizo un hijo luego... tendrá que cumplir.

"No... Aragorn no lo haría... Él me ama, me ama a mí... Me lo dijo... Pero esa noche estaba desilusionado y furioso conmigo... Elbereth, no. Por favor, no..."

Se repetía una y otra vez esas frases para convencerse que así era. Se encerró en la habitación luchando con la desgarrante decisión entre desconfiar de Aragorn e ir a preguntarle, y confiar en él. Paseó de un lado a otro, intentando detener las imágenes que una y otra vez venían a su mente.

"No. Debo confiar en él, debo hacerlo... ¿Por qué me pidió que en el futuro no creyese en lo que Arwen podía llegar a decir? ¿Imaginaba esto...?"

Respiró profundo para tranquilizarse. Tenía que pensar con calma.

"Muy bien, Aragorn me pidió que no creyese en lo que Arwen dijese sin oír lo que él tuviese que decir. Eso haré entonces... Esto es demasiado grave como para pasarlo por alto... Y si el sanador estuvo aquí... No, deténte, no sigas... Primero pregúntale a Aragorn."

No pensó ni un segundo más. Sin recordar que no había descansado en absoluto desde la noche anterior, la espléndida noche anterior, salió de la okiya dispuesto a ver a Aragorn.

(-o0o-)

Legolas había resentido bastante la conversación y todas las revelaciones, Arwen lo sabía. A fuerza de observar el rostro del elfo durante muchos días sabía cuando sus palabras surtían el efecto adecuado. Tal vez los pequeños cambios en la expresión pasaran desapercibidos para otros, pero para ella o para cualquiera de su especie serían tan fáciles de leer como un libro abierto.

Y Legolas era tan transparente que era sumamente fácil saber cuándo las palabras hacían blanco.

Sonriendo, se encerró en su habitación para su paso siguiente: contarle a su padre que iba a ser abuelo.

Tomó una pluma y empezó a redactar la carta, pensando muy bien la manera de exponer todo para obtener el mejor efecto.

Redactó los saludos iniciales, con el respeto que debía para ir directo al punto.

'... siguiendo tus órdenes y ansiando mostrarte que sí puedo ser una hija obediente y atenta, he permanecido aquí, en el lugar al que me enviaste. Cumpliendo también tus indicaciones, Gandalf me hizo jurar que respetaría las autoridades de este sitio y que conviviría de acuerdo a las leyes que rigen a los humanos que viven aquí; y conforme a eso, debo informarte, que cumplí sus normas y en consecuencia, me encuentro encinta.

Sé que esta noticia te causará asombro, pero no debes apenarte ni enfurecerte, padre, ya que el hombre a quien entregué mi virtud, es alguien a quien conoces, ya que compartió tu techo durante muchos años, y a quien te enorgulleces en llamar hijo aunque no comparta la sangre de nuestra familia.

La criatura que viene en camino tiene un gran futuro, ya que el rey no tiene esposa y tampoco herederos, por lo que no dudo que esta noticia le causará una inmensa alegría, al igual que a ti.

Sin embargo, me encuentro sola en esta situación, y me haría falta tu sabio consejo, además de tus cuidados como experto sanador de elfos... Los humanos que viven aquí tienen muy buena voluntad, pero muy escasos conocimientos de nuestra raza. Me haría mucho bien contar contigo, padre.

Sé que el rey tendrá mucho gusto en arreglar contigo todos los pormenores para que nuestro hijo nazca dentro del marco adecuado al rango que ostentará, por eso esperaré con ansias noticias de tu llegada a Minas Tirith...'

Terminó la carta con algunas otras nimiedades. Volvió a releerla, una y otra vez para asegurarse que no estaba cometiendo errores porque su padre era demasiado sagaz y si deslizaba alguna equivocación, era capaz de arruinarlo todo.

Finalmente complacida con el resultado de su carta, salió en busca del mensajero que esperaba en la salita. Las puertas correderas de la habitación del elfo estaban abiertas, y Arwen sonrió con doble felicidad.

Estaba convencida que en esos momentos, Legolas iba directo a dar su noticia al rey. Solo hubiese querido estar presente cuando le confirmaran lo sucedido.

'Bien, no se puede tener todo... pero tendré al rey. Eso compensa.'

Poco después, el mensajero salía con el encargo de cabalgar a toda velocidad hacia Rivendell.

Continuará...

N/A:

Reviews:

Vania: Holis! No te preocupes, ya me imaginaba yo que el concurso te traía de cabeza jeje... Siiii... ando melosa y romanticona con el elfito y el rey, no quiero que se separen... buah... En fin, Denethor se acaba de enterar y ahora tiene muchas más razones para odiar a cierto rey y ni hablar del elfito que le mató a Boromir... que no se queje, vaya... En el libro a Boromir lo mataron bichos feos, en cambio aquí lo despacha un elfito hermoso :-P ... Igual terminó cosido a flechazos jeje. Oohh... si te quedó lindo el montaje, incluso Daguel es lindo... pero... ays, es subjetivo, ese niñito no me cayó bien... se portó muuuuy mal y le hizo pupa a Aurilcito. Nuuuu, yo prefiero que hagas al elfito con Haldir :- ) Besotes!!

Nina: Hi!! Síii, Haldir, Haldir!!! El galadrim va a consolar al pobrecito Baldor para que no sufra más por ese viejo horrible. Definitivamente, no esperaba que Legolas estuviese allí, y mucho menos que el elfito matase a Boromir. Gandalf tardará un poquito (jajaja, siempre llega tarde). Nos vemos!! Kisses...

Amazona Verde: Hola! Haldir se ha portado como un caballero de blanca armadura :-P... bueno, sin armadura, pero caballero sí señor, con todas las letras. Lo del barco fue necesario para que el elfito despachara a Boromir y no lo pude evitar, me lo imaginaba trepadito en el mástil y tirando sus flechitas... Ahora los soldados lo respetarán, ésa también era la idea. Lo de la flecha en la cabeza... Si Kevin Costner lo pudo hacer en Robin Hood ¿No iba a poder mi elfito precioso? Claro que puede, y más abysm babea y da saltitos Arfs, los hermanitos aún están en el tintero, pero ya llegarán... Besitos!

Fedia: Sin proponérselo, el elfito ha demostrado que es la pareja ideal para el rey y se ganó el respeto de los soldados, demostrando que no es solamente cara bonita. Ese desastre en el barco también me sirvió para despachar al Mayoral... no podía quedar alguien que en el futuro pudiese decir que había tenido algo con él, no te parece? Ahora el rey quiere formalizar... Adivina quién no estará contenta con eso? Sip, ella. Denethor solo quiere a Baldor para desahogarse y es muy desagradable con él, además de que ahora lo maltrata snif, snif... Menos mal que lo tengo a Haldir para arreglar eso.

Monce: No, no te disculpes... yo toy contentita que pudiste darte un respirito y regresar. Denethor merece el infierno y más, porque es muy horrible con mi preciosito Baldor... Haldir ha llegado cual caballero a rescatar a su lindo humano... Pareja confirmada... Bueno, pues tendrás que preguntarle al viejo horrible si les permitirá ser felices. Con respecto a los hermanitos, pues Eomer ya vio todas las vueltas que había dado Aragorn para avanzar con el elfito y no estaba dispuesto a esperar tanto (Imrahil, el más feliz de todos por eso jeje) Casi pescan in fraganti al rey de Mirkwood jeje... pero ése tambien ya va cayendo de la mata. Ese combate en el barco hacía falta para despachar a cierto Mayoral, pero más que nada para terminar con Boromir y darle a Denethor el empujón final... Besitos.

Iona: Hola... Ufs, hay que tener cuidado con los resfriados, porque cuando no se curan bien, luego vuelven a molestar y hasta peor... Cuídate mucho, sip? El rey ya sabe muy bien que quiere al elfito a su lado :- ) tan precioso él... Todavía le quedaba una faceta por descubrir del elfito y en este capitulín la encontró jejeje. No te preocupes tanto por Faramir... preocúpate por Denethor, porque lo que pasó terminará de chiflarlo. Haldir ya casi cayó, y creo que tendrá felicidad en el proximo capi ;-) Cómo es que Denethor puede? Bueno, tan viejo no es... Nomás amargado, pero parece que todavía puede jeje. Un besote inmenso!

Ishtar: Hola! Primer review!!! Toy contenta porque te sacudiste la pereza y lo hiciste, jeje. Que bueno que te gusten los hermanitos... Sí que se volvieron importantes, al principio solo eran la excusa para alejar a Legolas de Mirkwood, y ya ves... Ahora cada uno tiene su rollo. Uhmm... bueno, no podré complacer del todo tu pedido, la odiosa ya tiene bebé, pero a no desesperar. Ella espera una cosa y yo tengo planeadas otras muy diferentes, muejeje... A Baldoncito le tengo preparada una 'felicidad' para dentro de poquito. Yo tambien le tomé cariño a Haldir por el fic de Jun... pero tambien por el de Ayesha. Ays, no lo puedo evitar... ¿Desde dónde me estás escribiendo? Hay ciertas frasecitas por allí que me hacen parecer como que debemos andar por los mismos pagos...'Aguante Eomer' no es algo que aparezca muy seguido en mis reviews... Porfis, porfis... Espero que sea así. Un besito!


	24. Dos confrontaciones y una alianza

Título: El destino del árbol y el junco

Autor: abysm

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de JR Tolkien, por supuesto. Los tomé prestados un tiempito.

Advertencias: Esto será slash Aragorn/Legolas, definitivamente. Creo que será rating R en algunos capítulos.

Aclaraciones: AU. No hay Anillo ni Sauron. El fic estará ambientado en la tradición de las geishas. Algunas de esas costumbres van a estar alteradas para beneficio de la trama del fic. Intentaré aclarar las ideas erróneas, me encanta el mundo de las geishas y no quisiera ofender. Por eso, habrá algunos nombres japoneses (personajes secundarios, obvio y poquitos) y alguna que otra frase.

Capitulo 24

Dos confrontaciones y una alianza

Como si todo el cuerpo estuviese cubierto de hormigas, así se sentía el elfo mientras paseaba de un lado a otro mientras esperaba al rey. Solo porque lo conocían, le habían permitido entrar a palacio y acceder hasta llegar a ese salón.

Antes de decidirse a ir al palacio, Legolas paseó largamente por todo el sexto nivel de la ciudad, intentando detener las dudas que lo carcomían, y sin conseguir nada. La voz de Arwen, segura, tan firme resonaba en sus oídos con una nitidez despiadada.

Intentaba no pensar demasiado, o más bien, no pensar en nada hasta que pudiese hablar con Aragorn y quitarse esa espina de la mente. Pero cuando las puertas de la sala se abrieron y el humano entró, simplemente se quedó sin palabras, recordando todas las veces que Arwen había intentado interferir en la relación que tenían. De pronto, dudó.

- Legolas... ¿Qué pasa, amor...?- preguntó Aragorn, sorprendido de verlo, ya que hacía pocas horas que se habían separado.- ¿Ocurre algo malo?

Un par de veces, Legolas abrió la boca, buscando las palabras, intentando juntar el aire suficiente para expulsarlas afuera.

- Aragorn... Me pediste que no volviese a creer en lo que Arwen dijese sin preguntarte antes...- dejó salir toda esa frase de una sola exhalación.- Y eso es lo que intento hacer... Arwen... ella dice...

- ¿Qué clase de mentira te contó ahora?- preguntó Aragorn empezando a enfurecerse antes de haber oído.

- Dice... que espera un hijo tuyo.

Por unos larguísimos instantes, el hombre se quedó sin aire y sin palabras para replicar. De todas las mentiras y atrocidades que Arwen podía decir, ésa con seguridad era la mayor de todas.

- Ella... está tan segura... dice que estuviste con ella la noche que enteraste de mi mizuage...- el silencio de Aragorn estaba matándolo, pero tenía que dejar salir todo de una sola vez.- Lo juró... lo juró sobre esa vida, Aragorn.

- Está loca...- alcanzó a balbucear.

- Por favor, Aragorn... Me pediste que no creyera en ella sin escucharte antes... Dime que no es cierto. Dime que ella está mintiendo y te creeré...

Aragorn estaba estupefacto, con muchísimos anhelos de salir de allí a buscar a Arwen y zarandearla hasta que soltase la verdad y admitiese que solo estaba haciendo el último de los intentos para separarlo de Legolas. Por otra parte, el elfo lo miraba con desesperación, ansiando encontrar en él una veta en la cual depositar toda su confianza.

De pronto, una sombra de incertidumbre se cruzó en su mente.

La noche en cuestión, había bebido mucho... Había bebido tanto que no recordaba nada de lo sucedido. Luego de la conversación con Legolas, su primer recuerdo coherente era el encuentro con Haldir a la mañana siguiente. Como si hubiesen esperado ese momento, algunas imágenes difusas cruzaron su memoria. Labios suaves y cálidos, piel delicada... La amargura de la frustración liberada en algunos movimientos casi convulsivos.

- Elbereth...- murmuró, más para sí mismo que para el elfo, pero aquel alcanzó a escucharlo con total nitidez.

Y fue más que suficiente porque no era ésa la palabra que él esperaba oír. Lo que él necesitaba escuchar con todas sus fuerzas era casi mínimo, pero marcaba toda una diferencia.

'No es verdad'.

Tan pocas palabras, pero que le eran negadas. Necesitaba salir de ahí cuanto antes, necesitaba aire y lo necesitaba pronto, porque de repente todo el aire parecía haberse ido de esa habitación. Retrocedió en silencio.

- Legolas... escucha... –empezó Aragorn intentando creer desesperadamente en sus propias palabras.- Esa noche bebí mucho... Bebí demasiado y no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó... Si es que algo pasó.

- Pero sí pasó Aragorn...- ahora, para su propio asombro, Legolas se sentía extrañamente lejano a todo, como si todo eso no estuviese sucediéndole a él.- Arwen juró... Es una Eldar... No haría un juramento así sin estar segura de lo que decía.

- Escucha, Legolas; voy a hablar con ella... No puede ser cierto. Algo así no puede haber sucedido sin que yo lo recuerde.

Aragorn avanzó hasta él, sujetándolo en sus brazos, como si sospechase que en cualquier momento podía girar y escapar de allí, dejándolo solo. Pero el elfo no se plegó a su gesto como siempre lo hacía, solo permaneció entre sus brazos, donde el hombre podía sentir el único signo de su exhaltación: la respiración corta y errática.

Los ojos azules lo miraron con cierto extravío, como si la emoción aún no hubiese todavía llegado a ellos y esa falta de expresión, causó una profunda conmoción en él, que intentaba por todos los medios hacer que su memoria resucitase y le dijese con claridad que todo lo que Arwen decía no era más que un invento desesperado.

- Legolas, voy a hablar con ella, te lo juro... Pero... ahora tengo que buscar a Denethor... Prométeme que esperarás a que yo hable con ella.- su mano avanzó hasta el rostro del elfo para brindar una caricia que pretendía ser tranquilizadora, esperaba alguna reacción, cualquiera, aunque aquella fuese arrojarlo al otro extremo del salón.- Por favor... Te amo, Legolas, te amo... ¿Comprendes eso? No puedo dejar que algo se interponga...

- No es 'algo'- dijo la calmada voz del elfo.- Es 'alguien'. Y podría ser tu hijo...

A pesar de que todo el mundo se estaba derrumbando en su interior, Legolas luchó para mantenerse firme y con suavidad se libró del abrazo.

- Busca a Denethor si tienes que hacerlo. Arwen no irá a ningún lado, puedo asegurártelo... Y aunque quisiera hacerlo, yo tampoco puedo irme.

Antes que Aragorn hiciese algo más para detenerlo, Legolas giró para salir cuanto antes de palacio, sin saber muy bien a qué lugar dirigirse. No podía volver a la okiya y deambuló sin rumbo fijo por el sexto nivel de la ciudad, sin mirar, sin sentir, como si de pronto, su alma hubiese quedado vacía.

Ni siquiera notó que lentamente, a su alrededor las calles comenzaban a quedar solitarias y las sombras invadieron la ciudad. Dentro de su mente, no había diferencias entre la oscuridad de la noche, y la que de pronto había caído sobre él.

(-o0o-)

De rodillas ante el baúl, Baldor quitó todas las prendas que había encima. Lujosos 'hakama' y aún más ostentosos 'obis' llenos de bordados en hilos de oro y plata. Tan costosos y que sin embargo no le pertenecían.

Denethor se los regalaba y de forma automática, aquellos pasaban a engrosar la cuenta de Anborn y a disminuir su deuda, pero parecía que nunca alcanzaba. Nunca había suficiente para saldar la deuda que lo encadenaba a esos dos hombres.

Los hizo a un lado para descubrir en el fondo, otras prendas. Eran hermosas, pero a simple vista eran sencillas y mucho menos costosas. Sin embargo, ésas eran las únicas prendas que sí le pertenecían, las había comprado con sus primeras ganancias antes de su mizuage. Denethor detestaba esas ropas, por eso había dejado de usarlas, pero ahora sentía que eran muy apropiadas para él, ya que no quería llevarse nada de lo que ese hombre le había dado. Las puso aparte para acomodarlas en una pequeña alforja de viaje.

Del fondo del baúl extrajo algunas cosas más que colocó en una bolsa que luego llevó a la salita. Ya no debía faltar demasiado para que Sati llegase, la mujer siempre era muy puntual. No era de extrañar, considerando que la idea era no cruzarse nunca con su 'danna'.

Recordó también un pequeño broche que Haldir le había obsequiado y que en algún momento le había prestado a Legolas, lo tenía celosamente guardado en esos días, para que su danna no lo viese y empezara a interrogarlo sobre él. Regresó a la habitación para buscarlo.

"Creo que estaba en el alhajero azul..." pensó, revolviendo en otro arcón.

- ¿Creíste que te dejaría ir tan fácilmente, descarado?- susurró la voz de Denethor a sus espaldas, al mismo tiempo que lo aferraba por la cintura y lo levantaba en el aire para arrojarlo sobre la cama.

Era probable que en otro momento, Baldor no hubiese reaccionado, pero en aquel instante, ya había tenido más de lo que podía soportar de ese hombre. Pese al terror, no había terminado de caer sobre el lecho y ya estaba poniéndose de pie. O al menos intentándolo.

El violento revés se estrelló en su rostro echándolo hacia atrás. Medio se revolvió en el aire, y cayó sobre su estómago al tiempo que se arrastraba sobre la cama para alejarse de ese hombre horrible. La poderosa mano de Denethor consiguió aferrar el borde de la cintura del 'hakama' y tiró de él, arrastrándolo hacia sí; pero no había contado con la desesperación de Baldor.

Viendo que no podía oponerse, el muchacho se aferró al borde de la cama y empezó a patear. Una de esas patadas consiguió impactar en el rostro del hombre. Aprovechando ese instante, Baldor giró de nuevo y propinó un nuevo puntapié, esta vez dirigido con toda intención a la cabeza de Denethor. Cuando aquel cayó hacia un costado, no perdió un solo segundo. Saltó de la cama, cruzó por encima del cuerpo caído, sin dudar que en cualquier momento podia volver a levantarse, y corrió hacia la salita.

Lo sentía mucho por Sati si llegaba luego, pero él no iba a quedarse un segundo más en ese sitio. De un rápido manotazo, tomó la bolsa con sus únicas cosas de valor que había conseguido poner allí y salió de carrera hacia la calle con un solo pensamiento en la mente: salir del Barrio cuanto antes y no regresar nunca. Aunque tuviese que comer basura de las calles, no volvería a poner un pie en ese lugar.

Los caminantes que en ese momento transitaban por la callecita, no hubiesen reconocido nunca en esa desesperada figura que corría a toda velocidad, al geijin más exitoso que tenía Minas Tirith.

(-o0o-)

Parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra. Denethor se le había escapado de entre los dedos. No obstante, los guardias recorrían de forma exhaustiva los niveles de la Ciudad a la espera de poder pescar al ex Senescal de Gondor, pero no se podía descartar que hubiese abandonado Minas Tirith la misma tarde del ataque a la barca real.

Y mientras sus tropas rastrillaban la ciudad, Aragorn aprovecharía para hacer una visita a Arwen e investigar las cosas que le había dicho a Legolas.

Luego de esperar en la salita de la okiya, finalmente, Arwen apareció escoltada por la dueña, que venía a asegurarse su inversión.

- Déjanos.- fue la orden terminante de Aragorn.

- Majestad... Espero que comprenda que no es correcto que...- empezó Tyra-san pero la mirada feroz del rey detuvo cualquier cosa que estuviese a punto de decir.

- Déjanos.- repitió aquel, sin molestarse en agregar una sola sílaba más.

Y la mujer comprendió que el tema era más complicado de lo que hubiese pensado en un principio. Pese a que eso contravenía las normas de la okiya, no podía contradecir una orden directa del rey, de manera que hizo una profunda reverencia de aceptación y se retiró.

- ¿Crees que con un hijo conseguirás alejarme de Legolas?- fue la primera pregunta que formuló Aragorn lanzando lejos la diplomacia, la educación y todo el resto de las normas sociales.

- Majestad... Esto no sucedió por mi deseo.- comenzó Arwen decidida a ignorar la afrenta.

- Mientes. Lo planeaste con bastante astucia, y me temo que yo solo me puse en tus manos la noche que me embriagué... No recuerdo lo que sucedió, así que lo único que tengo es tu palabra de que ese hijo es mío.

- Lo es. Lo juré ante Legolas, Majestad... ¿Es necesario que repita ese juramento delante de ti?

- No estaría demás.- replicó implacable.

- No tengo dificultad en hacerlo: Te juro Majestad, que eres el único hombre que ha estado conmigo, que estuviste conmigo esa noche y que este hijo es tuyo. Sangre real de la Casa Telcontar.

Si no hubiese sido por la porción de sangre Eldar que corría por sus venas, Aragorn hubiese podido apostar que Arwen mentía, pero sabía que eso no era posible con un juramento así de por medio. Una y mil veces maldijo esa noche fatídica y sus detestables celos que al fin, lo habían puesto en esa situación.

- He dado aviso a mi padre, Majestad... Seguramente has oído hablar de él, de manera que...

- Oh, terminemos de una vez con esto, Arwen. Sabes perfectamente que conozco a Elrond, que crecí en Rivendel aunque nunca nos viésemos allí...

- Entonces, Majestad; sabes que mi padre es un sanador de elfos más que reconocido. Vendrá a Minas Tirith y podrá despejar todas tus dudas acerca de este niño. Pero supongo que podrás evitarme esa vergüenza.

- Supones mal. No es mi culpa si te metiste en mi cama cuando estaba ebrio, tengo todo el derecho a desconfiar.

Hasta ese momento, Arwen había mantenido su serenidad pero las feroces palabras del rey terminaron por exasperarla. Jamás la habían insultado de manera tan directa y no iba a permitirlo a nadie.

- Desconfias de mí... Oficiaste mi mizuage, sabes que fuiste el primero para mí y aún así desconfías. En cambio pareces dispuesto a creer ciegamente en Legolas, cuando sabes a la perfección que fue de otro antes...

- No discutiré contigo mi relación con Legolas...

De pronto, Aragorn cayó en la cuenta de algo que Arwen había dicho, y se quedó pensativo unos instantes. Cuando se volvió para enfrentar a la elfa, sonreía, y esa sonrisa congeló un poco la confianza de aquella. No esperaba ese gesto y trató de tranquilizarse, diciéndose que tenía todas las cartas ganadoras esa vez.

- De manera que ya avisaste a Elrond que estás encinta... Perfecto, supongo que eso lo hará venir de inmediato... Está bien, su presencia aquí será necesaria para establecer la validez de mi reclamo.

- ¿Tu... reclamo...?- preguntó Arwen, confundida.- ¿Qué reclamo?

- El reclamo sobre el heredero, claro... Puedo aceptar que es mi hijo, y si Elrond lo confirma, yo seré el más dichoso. Tendré un heredero de mi sangre y podré tomar a Legolas como consorte.

Por un instante, Arwen se quedó estupefacta pero no tardó en reaccionar.

- No puedes... Es mi hijo, tienes una obligación conmigo, no con ese elfo.

- Te equivocas, Arwen.- ahora, el rostro del rey era una máscara de piedra.- Creo que tendré que refrescarte la memoria con respecto a algunas cosas que 'oportunamente' pareces haber olvidado... Eres hija de Elrond, seguro; pero en este momento, vives aquí, en el Barrio y para que te hayan aceptado seguramente debiste haber jurado respetar las leyes y normas que rigen este lugar ¿Me equivoco?

Ante el silencio de Arwen, Aragorn prosiguió siguiendo una súbita inspiración. Ya que la memoria le jugaba una broma tan pesada con lo sucedido aquella noche, rogó para que al menos en esa ocasión acudiera en su ayuda.

- Las leyes del Karyukai dicen que tengo un deber de protección hacia mi hijo y su madre, es cierto... Cuando un hijo es producto del mizuage, existe obligación de matrimonio para compensar a la madre por cortar su carrera... pero si el hijo surge de una unión posterior... mi deber cambia. Debo protección a ambos, pero en ningún lugar dice que 'debo' casarme contigo... Pero no te preocupes, no tengo intención de abandonarte. Como verás tengo mucho interés en que realmente ese hijo sea mío.

- Eso no es cierto...- tartamudeó Arwen, incapaz de creer que hubiese una tal ley.

- Pero claro que es cierto, Arwen. No había recordado eso hasta que pusiste tanto ahínco en hablar del mizuage de Legolas y el tuyo... Debo decir que conozco bastante bien las leyes de este lugar, al menos las más generales.

- No puedes... no te permitiré que me hagas esto... Mi padre te obligará a cumplir conmigo y si él no puede, el Concejo lo hará.

- Mmm... El Concejo me importa un rábano. Pero es posible que después de todo, mi buen padre adoptivo no tome con mucho agrado la idea de que tengas un hijo fuera de un honroso matrimonio e intente obligarme a casarme... Por supuesto, yo amo mucho a Elrond, no podría causarle un disgusto tan grande, de manera que tendría que casarme contigo...- ahora la sonrisa no solo fue amplia sino casi salvaje.- Cosa que haré... luego de renunciar al trono.

- ¿Renunciar al trono?

Aragorn se encogió de hombros, como si el asunto fuese apenas un trámite sin importancia.

- ¿Por qué no? Traspasaré el poder nuevamente a la casa de los Senescales, Faramir es un excelente candidato, y así estaré en condiciones de ser tu feliz esposo. ¿Por qué te asombra? ¿Crees que no seré capaz de hacerlo? Soy un montaraz, lo sabes... Extraño las noches a la intemperie, bajo el cielo abierto, las largas cabalgatas... Sé que te gustarán Arwen, después de todo, la esposa de un Dúnedain debe acompañar a su marido. Seremos una gran y dichosa familia viviendo a la intemperie.

El último sarcasmo fue lanzado casi frente al rostro hermosísimo y ahora demasiado pálido de la elfa, pero Aragorn no la dejó reaccionar.

- No me conoces, Arwen... Si crees que puedes manejarme a tu antojo, estás equivocada. Esas son tus opciones: puedes aceptar mi protección hacia ti mientras estés encinta. Lógicamente cuando el niño nazca, será reclamado como heredero de Gondor pero como me siento generoso, mantendré mi protección hacia ti y me ocuparé que nada te falte... O puedo casarme, una vez que haya abdicado. No son opciones difíciles, o complicadas... Sé que podrás dilucidar lo que te conviene.

- Claro que puedo, y te aseguro que no vas a salirte con la tuya...

Viendo el rostro perfecto casi deformado por la mueca de odio, Aragorn se dijo que no había punto de comparación entre ella y Legolas. Jamás se arrepentiría de su elección, aun cuando Legolas no pudiese darle hijos, jamás uniría su vida a un escorpión como Arwen.

- Bien, pues Arwen, así es como están las cosas... Te aconsejo que pienses en mi primera propuesta. Es razonable y no tengo dudas que es más fácil encontrar agua en Emyn Muil que instintos maternales en ti...

Por unos instantes, dejó que la elfa pensara o al menos fingiese pensar en lo que haría, pero como no respondía, decidió salir de allí.

- No puedes seguir aquí, tienes que tener todos los cuidados que sean necesarios. No permitiré que Elrond piense que no me preocupo por tu bienestar. Prepara tus cosas, en un par de días enviaré a buscarte para que te instales en algunas habitaciones de Palacio. Deseo estar cerca de mi hijo, podrás comprender, espero.

Aragorn salio de la okiya a grandes pasos, para librarse cuanto antes de esa odiosa presencia y sin poder creer la manera en que estaban resultando las cosas, pero decidido a no ceder en ese punto. No había pasado largos años de su vida exponiéndose a peligros, luchando contra enemigos mucho más formidables para ser vencido por alguien así.

Sabía que había sido vulgar y grosero con Arwen, casi insultante, pero no se arrepintió en absoluto. Después de todo, era cierto, él era montaraz antes que rey y tal como alguna vez le mencionara a Legolas, era un salvaje maleducado... Y cuando se sentía hostigado de esa forma, respondía así; defendiéndose como un animal arrinconado.

'Elbereth... Debí estar realmente borracho para no darme cuenta...'

Pero ahora estaba sobrio y agradeciendo a Gandalf cuando, cuatro años antes lo había puesto a estudiar de cabeza las leyes principales de Gondor y de las distintas etnias que convivían allí. Jamás habría pensado que le serían útiles, y en ese momento se daba cuenta que gracias a eso tal vez podía escapar de las garras de ese dragón.

'Primero tengo que encontrar a Legolas y contarle... Avisarle esto...'

Pero el elfo no había regresado a la okiya, y con algo de angustia Aragorn se preguntó dónde estaría. Recordó la mirada entre vacía y dolorida y trató de pensar, pensar dónde podía estar.

Maldijo interiormente a Arwen, a Denethor y en general, a todo lo que le impedía, en ese momento dedicarse a buscar a Legolas

(-o0o-)

Cuando uno de los guardias le avisó que Baldor estaba esperando en el saloncito recibidor y que no estaba bien, que parecía muy alterado; Haldir salió de carrera, solo para encontrarlo. Pero no esperaba hallarlo así.

La ropa sencilla se veía ajada, algo desaliñada como si se la hubiese acomodado a toda prisa, y el cabello largo le caía sobre el rostro, impidiendo que Haldir pudiese verlo bien. Lo habían acomodado en un silloncito donde se había acurrucado aferrando con fuerza la bolsa con sus escasas pertenencias.

El galadrim decidió acercarse con precaución, para no sobresaltarlo. Muy despacio se inclinó hacia el muchacho y lo tocó en el hombro, a lo cual Baldor alzó el rostro hacia él. Ver el rostro magullado y cubierto de lágrimas fue más de lo que pudo soportar. Con infinito cuidado, lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y muy despacio lo condujo hasta su propia habitación.

Pese a las lágrimas que caían sin cesar, lo que de verdad preocupaba a Haldir, era que Baldor no emitía ningún sonido, ni un gemido, nada que indicara que estaba llorando, como si solo sus ojos pudiesen exteriorizar todo lo que sentía y ese silencio era más aterrador para él que si se estuviese desarmando en llanto.

Las ventanas estaban abiertas, una suave brisa llenaba el ambiente del suave perfume de los árboles del jardín y Haldir lo condujo cerca del lecho. Solo entonces se animó a preguntar.

- Baldor... ¿Fue él, verdad...? ¿Fue Dénethor...?- el muchacho asintió, aun en silencio y el galadrim tuvo que apretar con fuerza la mandíbula para resistir la furia.

Tenía que preguntar algo más y no sabía cómo hacerlo sin ofender.

- Él... ¿Lo hizo...? ¿Lo hizo de nuevo?

No hubo más respuesta que una leve negación y ante eso, Haldir respiró aliviado.

- Quiero que descanses, Baldor... Haré que te traigan una taza de té, algo para calmarte, y quiero que lo tomes y duermas...

Mientras hablaba, le acariciaba suavemente el rostro sintiendo cómo temblaba, tratando de confortarlo. Notó que el muchacho continuaba aferrando la bolsa e intentó hacer que la soltara para que estuviese más cómodo. Eso pareció quebrar la inexpresividad de Baldor que la aferró con más fuerza contra sí.

- No, no... Son... mías... Son mis cositas...

- Está bien, está bien... Son tuyas. No te las quitaré.

Haldir desistió de la idea y lo ayudó a recostarse, conformándose con aflojarle un poco la ropa y quitarle las botas. Lo cubrió con una manta y se alejó apenas unos segundos para pedir a un sirviente que le trajera el té, luego regresó junto al lecho. Baldor había cerrado los ojos, pero escuchando la respiración agitada, Haldir supo que no dormía.

Un rato después trajeron lo solicitado y una vez más, el elfo se inclinó hacia el muchacho para ayudarlo a incorporarse y hacerle beber, sorbo a sorbo la infusión. Volvió a recostarlo y se quedó allí, acariciándolo hasta que lo sintió dormir.

De pronto, Haldir descubría en sí un deseo de protección tan feroz y terrible que lo hizo temblar. Jamás había sentido algo así por nadie. Tal vez porque siempre había estado con elfos como él y en general, todos eran tan fuertes, tan autosuficientes, que no lo necesitaban. Y ahora venía a descubrir que él quería ser necesitado, quería que lo necesitaran, poder brindar protección, abrigo y amor; pero la mayoría de sus parejas siempre querían lo último, rechazando las dos primeras cosas como si fuese una cobardía aceptarlas.

Aceptando por fin lo que sentía, Haldir se acomodó en un sillón junto al lecho a esperar que Baldor despertara.

(-o0o-)

Apenas el rey desapareció de su vista, la dueña de la okiya entró a toda velocidad y comenzó a hacerle un sinfin de preguntas, pero Arwen simplemente la ignoró y regresó a su dormitorio.

No podía comprender cómo había quedado enredada en la trama que ella misma había tejido. Creyó que un heredero para el rey era el método seguro para obligarlo a elegirla, pero no había tenido en cuenta las leyes del sitio donde vivía. Era del todo cierto lo que el rey había dicho, revelando que él si conocía a la perfección esas leyes y amparándose en ellas tenía la manera de eludir sus responsabilidades.

Ser la 'protegida' del rey mientras aquel tomaba por consorte al elfo... No, era inconcebible aceptar que el rey se convirtiese en su 'danna'. Esa relación estaba muy bien en el Barrio, pero no para ella. Ella no quería un 'danna' y mucho menos contribuir a que Legolas pudiese instalarse junto al rey dándole el heredero que le hacía falta.

La otra opción era casi tan inaceptable como la primera... Elrond podría obligar a Elessar a casarse con ella, pero no había modo en que pudiese impedir que abdicase a favor de Faramir si ése era su deseo... Nadie, ni siquiera el Concejo podía obligar a un hombre a seguir siendo rey si era su deseo abdicar.

Esposa de un montaraz salvaje... Pasar las noches en una tienda sucia y hedionda, y los días cabalgando de un lado a otro, sin hogar ni comodidades...

Impensable por partida doble.

"Él tiene que cumplir conmigo... Mi padre lo obligará... No, no podrá hacerlo, yo juré atenerme a los principios de este lugar. Maldito elfo, mientras Legolas siga aquí, el rey no pensará siquiera en..."

El pensamiento se detuvo en ese punto, porque ése era el nudo del asunto.

Legolas.

Él era el motivo por el cual, el rey no veía nada ni a nadie, y por el que incluso podría renunciar al trono.

"Pero si Legolas desaparece, ya no habrá motivos para que el rey no cumpla conmigo... y aunque no lo haga en ese momento, yo podré volver a acercarme sin competencia... Legolas debe desaparecer."

Pero decirlo era fácil. Lograr la consecución del plan requería mucho más. Alguien que lo llevase a cabo, porque ella no podía hacerlo y tampoco iba a arriesgarse. No, tenía que conseguir a alguien que lo hiciese por ella.

"Y sé exactamente dónde buscar."

En cuanto pudo, se escabulló de la okiya y salió del Barrio. Necesitaba ropa de campesina, de una mortal humilde para que nadie pudiese reconocerla, pero eso no representaba ningún problema.

Atardecía cuando envuelta en una capa burda y un tanto rotosa, entró en una de las menos recomendables cantinas de los niveles inferiores de Minas Tirith.

(-o0o-)

Baldor había dormido varias horas, y por fin se veía relajado y tranquilo. Durante la primera vuelta que dio, soltó la bolsa que había mantenido tenazmente aferrada, y aquella se deslizó hacia el suelo.

Sintiéndose un tanto culpable, Haldir la recogió preguntándose qué contendría y si Baldor se enojaría mucho si investigaba un poco. De hecho, se preguntaba si a pesar de lo sucedido, el muchacho habría tenido la presencia de ánimo como para llevarse las cosas de valor que Denethor le hubiese obsequiado.

Desechó la idea casi al tiempo que la había formulado. Baldor no era interesado, lo sabía a la perfección, si continuaba con el viejo, era porque necesitaba cancelar su deuda, no por otra cosa.

La dejó a un costado, cerca de la almohada, para que la viese en cuanto despertara.

Atardecía cuando finalmente Baldor despertó.

Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de su situación, y durante ellos, recordó lo sucedido. Todavía no podía explicarse de dónde había sacado las fuerzas para resistirse como lo había hecho. Si lo pensaba mucho, el miedo volvía a instalarse en su cuerpo paralizándolo, de manera que era prácticamente imposible de comprender la manera en que había enfrentado a su ex danna, la desesperada carrera que lo había sacado del Barrio. No quería volver a pensar en eso nunca más.

Por primera vez en muchos días, se sentía tranquilo, confortable y seguro.

Tal como Haldir había planeado, lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos, fue su bolsita; e inmediatamente más lejos, el rostro amable del elfo.

Los dedos suaves de Haldir le retiraron unos mechones de pelo y en el trayecto acariciaron levemente la frente al tiempo que sonreía.

- ¿Ya estás mejor?

- Sí...- se sentó en la cama, un poco extrañado por hallarse en un sitio desconocido.

Cuando estiró la mano para tomar la bolsa, el galadrim notó que había recuperado los modales medidos y plácidos de siempre. La colocó en su regazo, y luego miró a su alrededor con curiosidad, disfrutando la vista de la habitación tan fresca y tan luminosa pese a que atardecía.

- ¿Quieres ver qué contiene?- preguntó de pronto, asombrando a Haldir y le extendió el objeto que el elfo tomó.- Puedes mirar...

- ¿No te importa...?

- No... Si eres tú el que mira.

Con cuidado, Haldir extrajo un envoltorio de tela que puso sobre sus piernas. No había nada más en la bolsa, de modo que empezó a deshacer los pliegues de la tela para descubrir que era una prenda. Una túnica de tela rústica pero que no podía ser de Baldor porque era demasiado pequeña.

Pese a que había sido lavada, lucía rota, una rasgadura la abría casi al medio, pero no había destruido los bordados del cuello ni de las mangas. Era una túnica de niño, y de repente, Haldir comprendió que esa prenda sí era de Baldor. De un Baldor ocho años menor.

Había también una especie de alforja pequeña, de cuero crudo, pero cosida con prolijidad, y una sola letra marcada a fuego sobre la solapa que la cerraba. Dentro, había un par de sedales para pescar, y algunos anzuelos viejos y desgastados.

- Iba a acompañar a mi padre cuando ellos llegaron...- explicó desapasionadamente.- Mi madre bordó esa túnica... Esto es todo lo que conservo de mi familia.

Sintiéndose como un saboteador de recuerdos, Haldir volvió a poner todo como estaba y lo devolvió al muchacho. Y él había pensado que Baldor se había llevado joyas o regalos de Denethor... Era evidente que no terminaba de conocer todo acerca de los humanos y sus afectos.

- Lo siento...- musitó, una disculpa más relacionada con sus pensamientos que con su curiosidad.

- No importa...- se encogió de hombros, sonriendo levemente y Haldir no pudo dejar de notar que en algunos aspectos, ellos dos se parecían mucho.- Pensaste que me había llevado joyas o algo así... ¿No?

Una vez más el elfo fue sorprendido por esa percepción, al segundo siguiente recordó que Baldor había pasado largos años haciendo eso, captar los matices de sus ocasionales acompañantes para juzgar con rapidez y certeza lo que podía o no decir y hacer.

- No...

- Los elfos son muy malos mintiendo... Mejor deja eso a los humanos.- ahora sí miró a Haldir, buscando sus ojos.- Gracias... por lo de anoche... y por no... Investigar en mis cositas...

El elfo se trasladó a la cama, para sentarse frente a él, y una vez más deslizó la punta de sus dedos por el contorno del rostro oval, extasiándose en la extraordinaria suavidad de los ojos castaños.

- Eres hermoso.- afirmó, delineando también el contorno de los labios.

- No, Haldir... Legolas es hermoso, tú también lo eres... Yo solo soy un hum...

Como era evidente que tanto Aragorn como Baldor compartían el terrible defecto de todos los humanos de hablar demasiado, Haldir decidió que no quería seguir escuchando, y lo silenció apresando sus labios con un beso delicado pero firme. Y luego, se dedicó a explorar el tibio y húmedo interior de esa boca que todavía no conocía bien, pero planeaba investigar a fondo.

El deseo se despertaba en el elfo de un modo que nunca había sentido antes, y casi sin darse cuenta, quitó la bolsita del regazo del muchacho para poder acercarse más, para poder sentir su proximidad. Sin meditarlo realmente, iba reclinándolo sobre la cama; cuando ambos tuvieron que tomar aire, sus miradas se encontraron por unos segundos.

Sabiendo que tal vez Baldor no estuviese en las mejores condiciones luego de lo sucedido la noche anterior, Haldir hizo el ademán de erguirse, pero casi de inmediato, los brazos del muchacho volaron hacia su cuello, manteniéndolo cerca.

- No te vayas...

- No quiero hacerte daño, Baldor...

- No me harás daño. Yo sé que tú nunca me harías daño... Estoy bien.- afirmó, comprendiendo exactamente cual era el temor del elfo.

Para convencerlo que era cierto lo que decía, Baldor se irguió apenas, para ser él quien buscara el beso ofreciendo sus labios como nunca lo había hecho con su 'danna'. Y eso era porque sus motivos para aceptar a Haldir eran mucho más profundos de lo que el elfo hubiese podido comprender o que él mismo hubiese podido explicarle. A la vez, eran infinitamente simples; solo se reducía a la necesidad de sentirse amado y protegido.

Por una vez en su vida, Baldor quería estar con alguien preocupado por él.

Captando esa necesidad, Haldir acarició el sedoso interior de la boca que se le ofrecía, aceptándolo, pero al mismo tiempo prometiéndose ser muy cuidadoso.

Tuvo poco tiempo para seguir prometiéndose cosas, porque las oficiosas manos del joven empezaron a deshacer los lazos de su camisa para liberarlo de esa prenda, cosa que consiguió unos segundos después. Extasiado ante la blancura de la piel del elfo, dejó correr las yemas de los dedos con mucha suavidad por el pecho como si quisiera cerciorarse que era verdad; y que ahora podía permitirse no solo imaginar sino también constatar que era realidad.

- No voy a romperme, Baldor...-dijo Haldir, sonriente y en respuesta a eso, los labios del muchacho se posaron en el cuello y descendieron muy despacio hasta rozar una de sus tetillas.

- Oh, no... Eres mi invitado... Yo voy a atenderte.- murmuró el galadrim, separándose apenas.

Antes que Baldor pudiese protestar, lo acalló con sus labios, esta vez con incontenible pasión al tiempo que empezaba a luchar con los lazos de la ropa de Baldor. Por una vez, el elfo comprendió lo que era sentirse frustrado, cuando consiguió deshacerse de la primera capa de ropa, solo para descubrir que debajo había una más.

Aunque leve, el 'hadajuban' continuaba siendo un estorbo, y sin demasiados preámbulos, Haldir se deshizo de él arrojándolo luego a un lado. Ahora sí tenía a ese mortal exactamente como lo había soñado más de una noche, a pesar que jamás lo hubiera admitido antes.

Besó el cuello, lamió los hombros mientras los dedos hacían presa de los rosados pezones, pellizcándolos con mucha delicadeza arrancando gemidos suaves, que eran casi inaudibles pero deliciosos. Su boca descendió entre ellos, dejando una húmeda estela de besos hasta encontrar el vientre plano y el ombligo. Se detuvo en esa perfecta oquedad dejando que su lengua trazara una y otra vez su circunferencia antes de sumergirse en ella mientras sus manos dejaban de atormentar el pecho para ir a deshacerse de los lazos del 'hakama'.

La proverbial paciencia de un elfo también podía acabarse si cada vez que se liberaba de una prenda, otra aparecía inmediatamente debajo. Haldir se irguió apenas mientras las manos acariciaban la delicada curva de los huesos de las caderas notando las marcas moradas en ese sitio y al tiempo que liberaba a Baldor de esa última prenda, besó cada uno de esos moretones, deseando poder con eso borrar el recuerdo del modo en que habían llegado allí.

Estremecido bajo el embrujo que los dedos y los labios del elfo esparcían sobre su piel, Baldor jadeaba despacito; sin darse cuenta que se había acostumbrado tanto a ser silencioso cuando estaba con Denethor, que ahora se comportaba de manera similar. Cada vez que los labios de Haldir se posaban sobre una pequeña porción de su piel parecía que aquella se encendía en llamas y el reguero interminable se esparcía por todo su cuerpo, llenándolo de calor. Porque era cálido y envolvente, seguro y se sentía tan bien que por segundos, Baldor tenía temor de despertar de algún sueño.

Y no quería despertar.

La boca del elfo se salteó la necesitada zona en su entrepierna para acariciar y besar sus piernas, como si aquellas fuesen un bocado imposible de resistir. En algún momento cesaron las caricias, y Baldor consiguió reunir la coherencia suficiente como para dirigir la vista hacia donde estaba el elfo. Conteniendo el aire, lo vio deshacerse de su propia ropa para abalanzarse luego hacia él, acomodándose sobre su cuerpo. Acostumbrado al peso y los bruscos frotamientos de su 'danna', Baldor apenas consiguió exhalar un gemido de éxtasis al sentir el peso considerablemente menor del elfo y la delicadeza del roce de la piel contra la piel. Sentir la creciente dureza de Haldir frotándose contra la suya, lo hizo echar la cabeza hacia atrás en busca de un poco de aire para no explotar allí mismo.

Buscaron su boca con tanto ahínco, que cuando finalmente la hallaron, el beso fue profundo pero también lleno de cuidado. Gimiendo dentro de la boca del elfo, el joven humano ya no pensaba sino en el momento en que por fin dejaran de atormentarlo y lo tomaran; pero Haldir tenía sus propios planes al respecto, y abandonando sus labios, volvió a descender hasta encontrar esta vez sí, la endurecida virilidad del muchacho.

Sin preámbulos, su lengua trazó un recorrido ascendente hasta la punta, y allí se entretuvo haciendo que su lengua jugueteara en el pequeño orificio como si intentase meterse en él. Saboreó la sonrosada cabeza hasta que por fin lo tomó por completo en su boca. Todo el cuerpo del humano pareció sacudirse ante esa sensación, y se arqueó ante las acompasadas succiones que siguieron.

Con un sollozo casi inaudible, Baldor se vino en la boca del elfo y Haldir se aplicó a tomar todo lo que le fue dado.

- Por favor, Haldir... Yo... yo quiero...

- Shh, pequeño... Tenemos tiempo...- susurró el elfo, volviendo a acomodarse a su lado sin dejar de tocarlo.

Eran tan tiernas las palabras de Haldir, que Baldor se dejó envolver por ellas, y se entregó a las manos acariciantes que una vez más empezaron a recorrerlo registrando cada uno de sus accidentes.

Maravillado por el silencioso éxtasis de Baldor, Haldir comenzó a estimularlo nuevamente, y fueron esta vez los dedos largos y finos los que se cerraron sobre el pene del humano masajeándolo hasta que empezó a endurecerse entre sus manos. Cuando las caderas del muchacho comenzaron a ondular y a intentar presionar hacia sus dedos, Haldir supo que era momento.

Ubicado de nuevo entre las piernas, hizo que sus dedos oprimieran apenas los suaves testículos y algunas gotitas blanquecinas volvieron a surgir. Con ellas, Haldir lubricó sus dedos para expandir el canal que ya palpitaba de deseo. Primero uno, luego otro y un tercero al final; cada uno de ellos levantaba un suave quejido, tan tenue que solo los atentos oídos del elfo hubiesen podido captar. Desalojó sus dedos, ubicó su ya dolorosa erección en la entrada expandida y se introdujo de a poco.

Ante la intrusión, Baldor se mordió los labios para acallar los gemidos. Sí estaba haciéndole un poco de daño, pero no por falta de delicadeza o preparación, sino porque toda esa zona aún estaba demasiado sensible luego de la última noche con Denethor; sin embargo no iba a decir nada.

Por una vez, ese pequeño dolor no importaba en absoluto. Cada caricia de Haldir, cada beso, cada gesto había sido de auténtica preocupación, Baldor había disfrutado de todo eso y si conseguía relajarse, puede que también consiguiera disfrutar eso. El tercer empujón hizo que el elfo se situara por completo en su interior y rozara su próstata. El chispazo de placer fue tan inesperado que sí logro liberar su voz en un gemido quebrado. Tembloroso, pero deseando repetirlo, enlazó las piernas en la cintura de Haldir, oprimiéndolo contra su cuerpo y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Había sido un sollozo tan claro, que Haldir casi estuvo a punto de retirarse, creyendo que lo estaba lastimando demasiado; pero muy a tiempo se dio cuenta que quizás sí había algo de dolor, pero el rostro ruboroso de Baldor le decía que también era placer. Lo extraño era que el muchacho parecía asombrado como si esa sensación lo hubiese sorprendido incluso a él. Al segundo siguiente, Haldir comprendió que Baldor sí estaba sorprendido y la explicación inundó su entendimiento. Denethor había sido el primer y único hombre en la vida de Baldor y era harto evidente que aquel jamás se había preocupado en ninguna otra cosa que no fuese su propio placer.

Posiblemente el único placer que Baldor conociese en aquel sentido, fuese el que él mismo podía proporcionarse, pero el placer de compartir un momento de intimidad con alguien más, aún era un misterio.

La certeza de ser el primero en poder despertar esa sensación en Baldor, hizo que Haldir comenzara a moverse muy lentamente, tratando de hacer contacto de nuevo con ese minúsculo nódulo interno que haría estremecer el cuerpo que tenía bajo el suyo.

El miembro del elfo se retiró casi por completo para volver a enterrarse en él y una vez más, las luces se encendieron detrás de los párpados fuertemente apretados de Baldor. Su garganta había tomado vida propia pero sus jadeos se perdieron dentro de la boca de Haldir. Por primera vez, sus sollozos no eran de dolor o humillación sino de un placer intenso; y también por primera vez, eran acallados con tiernos besos apasionados en lugar de una sudorosa palma oprimiéndose contra su boca.

Incoherente, pidió más, y más, deseando que nunca terminara hasta que el orgasmo se disparó y estalló en cada partícula de su cuerpo drenándolo por completo, vaciando su descarga entre los dos cuerpos al tiempo que la poderosa emisión caliente de Haldir lo llenaba hasta rebosar.

Con sus brazos rodeando el amplio pecho de Haldir y el rostro hundido en su hombro, Baldor no quería moverse para no quebrar toda la magia que ese momento había tenido para él. Descubrió que una vez más, las lágrimas habían escapado de su control, pero en esta ocasión no estaba avergonzado de ellas. Por un largo rato, continuaron uno en brazos del otro hasta que Haldir sintió que la respiración del muchacho ya era normal. Solo entonces se deslizó fuera de él con todo cuidado, y lo mantuvo dentro del cálido nido de sus brazos, conciente de la terrible necesidad de ternura.

- ¿Te sientes bien...?- preguntó Haldir, su aliento tibio en un susurro apenas perceptible.

- Muy bien...- la respuesta llegó al mismo tiempo que Baldor se acurrucaba más todavía hacia él.- Haldir... Nunca me dejes...

Ferozmente protector, el elfo le abrigó aún más.

- Nunca, pequeño...

Con un suspiro de alivio, satisfecho, Baldor dejó que el sueño lo invadiera. Un poco después, Haldir también se sumó al descanso.

(-o0o-)

En vez de ropas de campesina, finalmente había conseguido las ropas de un granjero, pero al menos con el sombrero inmenso, quedaban ocultas sus facciones delicadas y sobre todo, las delatoras orejas en punta.

Apenas entró en la cantina, el hedor a comida, bebida y sobre todo a esos detestables mortales la golpeó en pleno rostro, pero eso no iba a hacerla retroceder. Había recorrido varios lugares similares pensando que podía acostumbrarse a los olores y la escabrosa visión de esos humanos detestables, pero no era así. Igual, no iba a cejar en su propósito.

Ahora que la idea ya había tomado forma en su mente, y se había puesto en movimiento, ya no había manera de detenerse.

Ella misma había visto su futuro en el espejo de Galadriel. Luego de algunas nubes, el reflejo de plata le había mostrado la Ciudad Blanca, el salón del trono, allí había visto por primera vez al rey. También su visión le había mostrado a su hijo, corriendo sonriente hacia los brazos de su padre... Y una torre de hermosa vista, donde su hijo tenía sus habitaciones. Era claro que ése era su futuro, ella no había visto ningún otro elfo allí.

Legolas había aparecido de algún lugar lejano, dispuesto a arruinar esa visión de futuro promisorio, pero no lo iba a permitir. No, luego de todo lo que había hecho.

Pensando en eso, se lanzó hacia delante, atravesó el bullicioso salón, evitando con todo cuidado hacer contacto con cualquiera de esos horribles hombres que reían, bebían y eructaban ruidosamente. Recorrió con la vista el lugar, buscando algún rostro que le mostrara lo que necesitaba. Se alejó del centro, donde las voces eran más destempladas y groseras para finalmente terminar en un rincón. No estaba del todo mal, desde allí podía escuchar más o menos bien en cualquier dirección.

-... quiero a ese elfo, necesito saber cómo encontrarlo.

La voz le resultaba conocida, aunque el que hablaba, estaba tan convenientemente oculto debajo de una capucha como ella bajo su sombrero. Giró un poco para escuchar mejor.

- Siempre acompaña al rey, suele andar por el sexto nivel... acompañado de un muchacho. Los dos son geijin del Barrio.

Arwen no necesitó más para convencerse que ese hombre, quienquiera que fuese, tenía mucho en común con ella; el rencor que su voz no conseguía ocultar, se lo decía con claridad. Se movió con agilidad, acercándose a la mesa donde esos dos estaban bebiendo y sin que la invitaran, se sentó en una silla que arrastró con ella.

Los dos hombres respingaron un poco ante su aparición, y por poco hubiesen desenvainado sus espadas. Dénethor no estaba dispuesto a dejarse aprehender y se encontraba dispuesto a ofrecer una fuerte resistencia. No llegó a hacerlo.

- Yo puedo ayudarte a encontrar al elfo.- dijo antes que el otro pudiese reaccionar.

Hubo apenas un instante de indecisión, pero al siguiente, Denethor hizo un gesto para que se pusiese cómoda y también para que su acompañante hiciera lo mismo.

- No sé de qué estás hablando.- dijo el hombre, dispuesto a verificar que no estaba cayendo en una trampa.

- Dije que yo puedo ayudarte a encontrar a ese elfo que estás buscando. Lo conozco muy bien.- dijo Arwen, manteniendo la vista relativamente baja para que el sombrero continuara cubriéndole el rostro.

- ¿Y por qué harías eso?- preguntó el hombre que acompañaba a Denethor y que no era otra cosa que un mercenario, un malhechor a sueldo.

- Podría decirse que también tengo interés en que ese elfo desaparezca de la ciudad.- contestó Arwen, inusualmente sincera, y creyó oportuno agregar.- En forma permanente, de ser posible.

Por unos segundos, ambos parecieron estudiarse, pero al cabo de ellos, Denethor decidió intentarlo, después de todo, no tenía demasiado que perder. Él iba a pagar a los hombres de ese mercenario para que se encargaran del trabajo.

- Habla entonces.

- Un momento, señores.- señaló Arwen.- Puedo ayudarte a llegar al elfo, pero quiero saber qué harás con él.

- Tengo una deuda personal que arreglar con ese elfo, no tienes más que saber, salvo que; eventualmente, morirá, claro.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para Arwen. Había encontrado a la persona indicada para hacer el trabajo y quedar totalmente al margen. Con una sonrisa interna, se dedicó a escuchar lo que Denethor tenía para decir, y luego podrían elaborar la manera más eficaz de liberarse para siempre de ese elfo entrometido.

Para el momento en que salió de la cantina, ya había un plan perfectamente trazado que ponía a Legolas fuera de su vida para siempre.

TBC...

Reviews:

Azalea: Hola! Ahora amarás más a Haldir... Err... quien dijo que no puedo hacer sufrir a Baldor? El fic aún no terminó, aún tengo tiempo ;-) Denethor está enloquecido de furia ahora, no se detendrá, snif, pobre elfito... Casamiento???? Y con Aragorn?? JAJA, en sus sueños, solamente así, esa elfa conseguirá casarse con el reyecito, pero... En algo tienes razón, la bruja ya sirvió para algo, pero ahora sí está enfurecida y eso no es bueno para Leggy así que prepárate pa' llorar. Adiosito!

Nina: Hi! Haldir ha encontrado que es más fácil para él demostrarle a Baldor que lo ama... Y creo que Baldor estará contento con eso. Arwen embarazada... Eso sí que ha costado, y sí, es hijo de Aragorn, pero las cosas no le han salido exactamente como pensaba, ya lo ves... Y ahora está muy enojada. En consecuencia, la pagará el elfito. Besitos!

Vania: La Flecha de Mirkwood!!! Sí, ahora le tocó a Aragorn ir abajito... Al menos por una vez, Legolas on top :- ) Denethor será mucho mas malo aún... Haldir ya invitó a Baldor a casita, pero pobechito mortal llegó un poquito machucado y traumadito, pero allí habrá cierto elfo pa' curarlo... Ah, no especifiqué elfito... Bueno, mientras no metas a ese Daguel en medio, haz cualquier elfito ;-)

Fedia: Sí, elfa embarazada... y de Aragorn, para tristeza del elfito. Y como te dije, será capaz de cualquier cosa, ya lo estás viendo. Legolas arriba por una vez... jiji, se piadosa con el pobre elfito, aunque sea una vez que se saque el gusto... Besitos.

Forfirith: Reapareciste!!! Yo pensé que te habías extraviado en la Tierra Media, o te habías ido de juerga con todos tus elfos al Gondor's Kareoke ... Es una indirecta, no sé si se entiende :- ) Ves, sí es justo que alguna vez sea Aragorn el que esté abajo... Además el elfito es muy cuidadoso, no le hace pupa, todo lo contrario jeje. Denethor y Arwen se están potenciando ahora, ya lo ves...y no, la elfa no tiene colitis o esas cosas... Tiene bebé... grr... Aquí tienes Haldir/Baldor? Te parece suficiente? Jeje. Espero que sí. Besitos mil.

Alym: Holis. Así que el hermano elfito es tu segundo consentido? Que bien, aquí te pongo un poquito de Baldor que ya merecía un poquito de felicidad. La que encontró algo que no esperaba era Arwen, creyó que con un bebé tendría a Aragorn en sus garras jeje... Tengo a los hermanitos un poco estancados, pero no a Leggy, así que no te preocupes. Todavía les queda un ratito de sufrim... er... de fic... Besitos!

Iona: Que bueno que ya estés bien, me alegro. Sí, Aragorn uke, solo por una vez, jiji... Aquí te dejo un capitulín con Baldor feliz por un ratito. Y la bruja es detestable, pero tuvo la lucidez para no meterse con otro que no fuera el rey... Solo que no contó con MI astucia, jeje... aunque las cosas se complicarán mucho para todos. Porfis, ataque al hígado no, que recién te estás recuperando del resfriado P Un besazo.

Prince Legolas: Aunque estés planeando mi muerte jeje, pero si me matas no sabrás qué voy a hacer con el fic muejeje... Jajajaja desodorante para orcos!!! Eso me gusto! Ahí tienes, bebé o no bebé, Aragorn acaba de probarle a esa elfa golfa que no solo sus ministros reciben puntapiés... Saludines élficos!

Monce: ays, ays... abysm corre entre las pedraditas de monce Era necesario, porfis, porfis... y sí, el hijo es de Aragorn... Pero te regalo a Baldor y Haldir para que me perdones... Si consigo levantar el bloqueo, los hermanitos se vienen en el próximo capítulo. Besotes!

Amazona Verde: Al menos estás aquí, tarde pero seguro jiji... Haldir no habla mucho, pero vaya si actúa... Esa arpía de Arwen, si no lo conseguía con Aragorn borracho, no lo conseguía de ninguna otra forma porque el rey no la iba a tocar ni con un palo... Ah, es posible que Elrond reconozca a Legolas cuando lo vea... Falta ver si llegará a verlo... vivo. Jajaja, no era broma, lo juro; pero falta un poquito para que reconozcan al elfito. Besotes!


	25. Intrigas y trampas

Título: El destino del árbol y el junco

Autor: abysm

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de JR Tolkien, por supuesto. Los tomé prestados un tiempito.

Advertencias: Esto será slash Aragorn/Legolas, definitivamente. Creo que será rating R en algunos capítulos.

Aclaraciones: AU. No hay Anillo ni Sauron. El fic estará ambientado en la tradición de las geishas. Algunas de esas costumbres van a estar alteradas para beneficio de la trama del fic. Intentaré aclarar las ideas erróneas, me encanta el mundo de las geishas y no quisiera ofender. Por eso, habrá algunos nombres japoneses (personajes secundarios, obvio y poquitos) y alguna que otra frase.

Capitulo 25

Intrigas y trampas

Elroy

Desde lo alto de las murallas del palacio, los arqueros mantenían a raya el ataque de las bestias que habían llegado casi hasta las orillas de los dominios de los elfos sindarin.

En la tarde anterior, junto con las sombras, habían llegado los últimos grupos de elfos, escapando del acecho de esas criaturas horribles que venían pisándoles los talones. Para una raza que había dado tan grandes batallas en el pasado, huir así era casi una afrenta, pero era menester llegar a las murallas de palacio.

Pronto amanecería, y junto con las luces de Anar, las bestias regresarían a sus cuevas oscuras a refugiarse y eso daría un respiro para componer las defensas y recuperar flechas.

- ¡Faenor!!- gritaron desde una de las murallas.- Tenemos algunos heridos aquí... Hay que bajarlos pronto.

Con la cabeza envuelta en telas que simulaban un gran vendaje, el elfo que se hacía llamar Faenor, subió la escalerilla hasta el parapeto superior y alcanzó a ver los cuerpos caídos de varios elfos con heridas de distinto tenor.

El corazón se desgarró en su pecho. Después de años de luchar para mantener a esas malas bestias alejadas de su reino, ahora tenía que ver cómo se habían acercado hasta estar casi a las puertas de su palacio. Y no conforme con eso, veía a sus hermosos elfos muriendo para defender sus hogares.

"¿Dónde está mi hijo..? Se supone que debería estar aquí, y no corriendo detrás de ese elfo descarado que seguramente en estos momentos lo tiene encadenado entre sus piernas... ¿Acaso me equivoqué tanto al educarte, Elroy?"

Esos tristes pensamientos eran los que ocupaban la mente del oculto rey Thandruill mientras alzaba en brazos el cuerpo herido de uno de sus soldados tratando de no causarle más dolor.

Llegó abajo, a la zona que habían preparado para atender a los heridos, y lo depositó en uno de los catres. Usó algo de su propia ropa para cubrir la herida de la flecha orca y detener la sangre.

Hubo un murmullo apagado desde lo alto de las murallas, y Thandruill alzó la vista nuevamente hacia ese lugar.

La espigada figura de Elroy aparecía apenas recortada por la tenue luz de Anar, pero era imposible de confundir. Llevaba su arco a la espalda y la aljaba vacía, por lo que no sería raro que hubiese estado junto con sus guerreros en la defensa de las murallas. La silueta a su lado, era difícil de identificar debido a la capa con capucha que lo cubría por completo.

Estaba dando indicaciones para que rearmaran los turnos de las guardias, y repartieran agua y víveres entre los soldados. Aún desde lejos, Thandruil notaba lo mucho que había cambiado desde que lo había visto por última vez. La voz tenía un nuevo matiz de mando que antes no tenía y una seguridad que desconocía en su hijo.

Había renunciado a llevar el cabello suelto, y lo había trenzado para que no le molestara durante la batalla, eso resaltaba el parecido con el difunto rey, por lo que Thandruil se alegró de haber simulado esa herida cuyo vendaje cubría gran parte de su rostro. Por unos instantes, al darse cuenta que había adelantado conclusiones, una especie de orgullo feroz por ese hijo le subió a la garganta, y hubiese querido decirle en ese momento que estaba allí, pero se contuvo por la figura que seguía sus pasos como si fuese su sombra.

Tal vez también en eso se había equivocado y ese elfo sí amaba a su hijo lo suficiente como para acompañarlo en ese momento. Eso haría que sus opiniones sobre él cambiaran de forma radical, pero antes que eso sucediese, el viento del amanecer hizo ondear la capa y la capucha cayó hacia atrás descubriendo la cabellera oscura.

"¿Löne...? Esa pequeña debe estar realmente enamorada de Elroy para seguirlo a una situación tan arriesgada..." pensó Thandruil y al segundo siguiente, vio que, con mucho disimulo, el heredero tomaba la mano de su esposa, apretaba levemente los dedos delgados, y luego la soltaba.

Quizás era un gesto poco significativo para otros, pero para él era distinto, porque era un gesto de compañerismo y afecto que Elroy solo podía haber visto entre dos personas: él y su amada esposa. Que lo usara en esa situación y con Löne le daba todo un nuevo giro a los pensamientos de Thandruil.

Aunque se detestara por haber albergado ese pensamiento en su corazón, en algún momento pensó que Elroy estaba implicado en la emboscada que casi consigue exterminarlo, pero luego, al meditar mejor sobre ello, y saber que su hijo se había negado a aceptar el trono hasta que hubiese noticias exactas de su paradero y que las búsquedas solo se habían detenido por el acecho de las bestias oscuras; Thandruil tuvo que replantearse sus sospechas.

Necesitaba entender más y ver más cosas, en lo posible, en el interior de palacio. Tenía que saber qué había sido de ese elfo, el tal Silmatar y verificar cómo había evolucionado la relación entre Elroy y su esposa para saber si podía confiar en ellos. Su corazón le decía que sí, que Elroy había madurado mucho desde que no estaba con él, pero Thandruil había pasado muchas vidas de hombre como rey de Bosque Negro y sabía que debía ser cauteloso en extremo.

Cuando Elroy y su esposa desaparecieron caminando a lo largo de la muralla, 'Faenor' se dedicó a continuar con su atención a los heridos. Su hijo parecía estar haciendo bien su labor al frente de las tropas de defensa, así que él podía cuidar de sus elfos hasta idear una manera de entrar a palacio sin ser reconocido.

(-o0o-)

Elroy entró al estudio sintiéndose emocionalmente desgastado no solo por la noche transcurrida en medio del ataque de esas bestias, que había dejado las defensas de palacio en situación un tanto difícil; sino también por la creciente sensación que tenía desde hacía ya dos días. Como si permanentemente, alguien estuviese observándolo.

No era extraño que eso sucediese, siempre se sabía observado, pero en esos dos días, la sensación se había acrecentado de manera tal que a veces tenía que hacer muchos esfuerzos para no girar y echar una nerviosa mirada a sus espaldas.

Estaba consciente que Silmatar lo hacía seguir y vigilar, lo cual era previsible, suponiendo que estuviese interesado en él de forma genuina. Esto era distinto, era una mirada penetrante, escrutadora, una evaluación lenta y concisa. Lo peor de todo, era que una vez que lo hubo comentado con Löne, su esposa coincidió en eso. Tendrían que extremar aún más los recaudos.

Los informes en sus manos le daban cuenta de las bajas que habían tenido, que por suerte no eran demasiadas, pero igualmente penosas. Entró al estudio todavía leyendo, calibrando la posibilidad de éxito en mandar un pedido de ayuda a Rivendel o incluso al lejano Lothlorien; pero las probabilidades que un mensajero consiguiese atravesar el cerco de enemigos, eran bastante remotas.

Leyó de nuevo la cifra de elfos muertos sintiendo sobre sus hombros la responsabilidad por esas muertes. Si él no hubiese estado corriendo detrás de Silmatar, si hubiese prestado la atención debida a sus deberes en el momento adecuado, con seguridad la situación no hubiese llegado a tanto. Al menos había conseguido que la mayoría de sus súbditos llegaran a refugiarse dentro de las murallas de palacio.

Tomó asiento frente al escritorio para redactar algunas cosas más y de pronto, se quedó helado.

En general, su mesa de trabajo era un pequeño caos, pero al sentarse, se dio cuenta que alguien había acomodado las cosas en el escritorio. No era simplemente el hecho que lo hubiesen ordenado, sino el modo en que estaban dispuestas las cosas.

Una pila de papeles a su derecha con los asuntos urgentes internos, y junto a esa, otra con los asuntos urgentes externos al reino. Los problemas que podían esperar, pero no demasiado, estaban acumulados al costado izquierdo, y los asuntos de poca importancia estaban en una ordenada pila luego de la anterior.

El corazón de Elroy empezó a golpear con fuerza, porque reconoció el orden. La última vez que había visto el escritorio ordenado de esa forma, era porque el propio Thandruil lo había acomodado, los sirvientes tenían indicaciones de no tocar los papeles del rey.

"No es posible..." pensó, pero al mismo tiempo, la mirada fue directamente hacia el soporte que sostenía la corona de mithril que desde tiempo atrás nadie usaba.

El soporte estaba vacío, la corona no estaba.

Era una insensatez pensar en que alguien podía tomar la corona, solo podía haberlo hecho un elfo que conociera tan bien el palacio, que hubiese podido entrar hasta esa recámara sin ser avistado por los guardias.

Pensando en todo eso, Elroy trató de recordar más detalles del quehacer diario que su padre desplegaba cuando iba a trabajar al estudio.

Entrar, quitarse la corona, dejarla en el soporte e ir al escritorio a ponerse al día con las novedades del reino. O cuando estaba algo preocupado y olvidaba quitarse la corona, la dejaba un poco descuidadamente en la primera gaveta del escritorio.

Con mano algo temblorosa, Elroy abrió muy despacio la gaveta, pero aún antes de terminar de hacerlo, el brillo del mithril lo recibió desde el interior del cajón. La retiró de su encierro y la mantuvo entre sus dedos, detallando con sus yemas los intrincados diseños labrados y la duda se convirtió en una certeza.

"Estás vivo... Estás vivo, ada... Y estás cerca... ¿Por qué no reapareciste?".

Pero al mismo tiempo que lo pensaba, sabía que luego del intento de matarlo, sería una temeridad reaparecer sin estar seguro en quien confiar. De algún modo, Thandruil había encontrado la manera de estar cerca, y dejarle su mensaje, sabiendo que solo él entendería.

"Muy bien, ada; entiendo... Estaré atento entonces."

Y tal como hacía cuando trabajaban juntos, Elroy tomó la corona y la llevó hasta el soporte para volver a colocarla en el lugar que le correspondía.

"No. El lugar que le corresponde es en la frente de mi padre... Y juro que ahí es donde volverá a brillar."

(-o0o-)

Se le estaba escapando de las manos, podía sentirlo perfectamente. Sus espías le habían llevado la información que el Regente y su esposa habían estado en las murallas durante el asedio de la noche anterior. Ese no era el problema, el problema era que Elroy no le había dicho nada, no le había comentado que iría con esa elfa y eso no era bueno.

Muy despacio estaba perdiendo el control sobre el heredero y si sus cómplices se daban cuenta de ello, pronto él sería una pieza descartable en ese juego.

Necesitaba reconquistar su lugar de algún modo, pero no conseguía ver cómo. Además, había esperado que esa elfa quedara encinta muy pronto, pero eso no sucedía todavía, y ahora Elroy pasaba mucho tiempo con ella. Ese era otro punto flojo que no terminaba de cuadrar.

Cruzó los pasillos de palacio con su habitual paso elástico y ágil, cruzándose con varios grupitos de elfos que no conocía. Sin embargo, parecía que aquellos sí lo conocían porque apenas pasó, los murmullos crecieron. Por primera vez desde que todo había comenzado, eso le molestó y apuró el paso hasta llegar a sus habitaciones.

Necesitaba relajarse, el asedio a la ciudad estaba poniéndolo fuera de sí. Ver todos esos rostros desconocidos cruzándose era algo inesperado. Entró al baño, donde ya lo esperaba la tina llena de agua tibia y perfumada y rápidamente se quitó sus ropas. Si entraba a calibrar todo lo sucedido, parecía que nada había salido del todo bien desde el principio.

Primero la boda del heredero con esa elfa, había sido una jugada inesperada del desaparecido Thandruil. Si en principio no hubiese aparecido esa pequeña entrometida, él podría haber enredado con más facilidad a Elroy... Tal vez hasta hubiese conseguido que lo tomara como príncipe consorte, aunque tuviese que tolerar que más adelante Elroy otorgase herederos a la corona mediante otras vías.

Luego, durante la emboscada, se suponía que Thandruil moriría; pero en lugar de ello, el rey desapareció sin dejar rastros, aunque en un rincón de su mente, Silmatar esperaba que los orcos o las arañas hubiesen dado cuenta de él. Para rematar todo, Elroy evidenció ser extraordinariamente terco cuando se lo proponía, como lo demostró cuando se negó a convertirse en rey.... Y ahora el ataque de esas bestias, ocasionando que todos los elfos desperdigados por Bosque Negro, viniesen a refugiarse bajo el ala protectora del palacio real.

Dejando que el agua lo cubriese por completo, Silmatar volvió a pensar en la ventaja de estar tan alejados, al menos así se habían asegurado que los elfos de Rivendel no se entrometieran; pero eso solo duraría si eran capaces de defenderse por sí solos. Caso contrario, ya sabía que enviarían mensajes de pedido de ayuda urgente.

Un rato después, algo más tranquilo, decidió que iría a las habitaciones del Regente, pondría en juego sus habilidades y una vez más lo tendría bajo sus encantos. Sí, eso siempre lo ponía de buen humor y era algo que necesitaba con bastante urgencia luego de tan lóbregos pensamientos.

Saliendo de la tina, se envolvió en una bata, y regresó a las habitaciones. No notó nada extraño en un principio, pero algo llamó su atención desde su cama. No era un objeto grande, tal vez por eso no la había notado antes.

Era una flecha con el asta rota. Todavía tenía adheridos a la madera, rastros de sangre, y con solo verla, Silmatar supo que era sangre élfica.

"¿Quién querría dejarme una flecha rota...?

No obstante, había algo relacionado con aquello que hacía que su memoria se retorciese sin saber exactamente de qué se trataba. Finalmente, decidió que sería alguna de las estúpidas bromas que siempre le jugaban en palacio. No era raro, la mayoría pensaba que en lugar de estar allí entre perfumadas sábanas de seda, hubiese debido estar ayudando en la defensa de los muros de palacio.

"Jamás." Pensó. "Si hubiese querido eso en mi inmortal vida, hubiese entrado en la guardia real."

Arrojó la flecha rota a un lado y empezó a vestirse.

(-o0o-)

Ahora estaba seguro que lo estaba evitando. Durante todo el día, Silmatar intentó encontrar a Elroy, lo esperó en sus habitaciones, luego fue al estudio, finalmente hacia las barracas de los guardias, pero parecía que siempre llegaba cuando el Regente ya se había marchado. Salió de la zona de los guardias porque sentía las miradas cargadas de reproche sobre sí a cada paso que daba.

Además estaba aquello de las flechas.

Al regresar a sus habitaciones, alguien había recuperado la punta de flecha que arrojara a la basura y la había colocado otra vez en su cama, esta vez sobre las almohadas. Achacándolo de nuevo a los pesados bromistas de siempre, decidió simplemente que cerraría sus habitaciones con cerrojo para que nadie entrase cuando el no estaba.

Pero al día siguiente, una nueva punta de flecha apareció sobre su cama; esta vez con algunas pequeñas hojas ensartadas en ella. Y una vez más, el elfo se dijo que había algo muy importante que recordar en eso, pero fracasó al tratar de ubicar la imagen.

Por segundo día, Elroy no apareció en sus habitaciones, y Silmatar estaba seguro que estaba pasando todas las noches en los aposentos de la Princesa Consorte. Con algo de asombro, se dio cuenta que esa sensación horrible que venía sintiendo desde hacía un par de días, no eran otra cosa que celos.

"Celos de esa estúpida... Imposible..." pensó, pero conocía bastante bien sus propias reacciones como para no reconocer también ésa.

Pero se encaminó hacia el estudio, donde esperaba encontrar a Elroy. Entró sin anunciarse, como era su costumbre y apenas lo vio detrás del escritorio, sonrió ignorando la mirada indiferente que lo recibió.

- Señor mío... He estado detrás de ti durante dos días...- se acercó y depositó un beso leve sobre los labios del Regente.

- Estaba ocupado, Silmatar... Muy ocupado. Estamos sitiados, por si no lo recuerdas.

- ¿Cómo no recordarlo? Los guardias y todos esos elfos desconocidos deambulan día y noche por todo el palacio... No me gustan.

- No podía dejarlos librados a su suerte. Es mi deber proteger a mi pueblo.- dijo Elroy sin alejar su vista de sus papeles.

Silmatar decidió que no quería discutir con él. Solo se ubicó detrás de la silla y empezó a masajearle los hombros, notando con un destello de auténtica preocupación lo tensos que estaban los músculos. Era hábil en eso, y poco a poco sintió como el Regente se iba relajando bajo sus manos.

- Señor mío... -empezó a decir, aunque no estaba del todo seguro de lo que quería decirle.- Estoy preocupado por algo... Alguien ha estado entrando en mis habitaciones... Deja... Dejan cosas en mi cama...

- Deberías verificar mejor a quién dejas entrar en tus habitaciones.- comentó Elroy, despreocupadamente.

- ¡Mi señor! ¡Sabes que eres el único que entra a mis habitaciones!- replicó indignado.

- Sí, claro... Lo siento, solo quise decir que debías tener más cuidado...

Las manos detuvieron su masaje de pronto, dándose cuenta que sus atenciones y su conversación estaban resultando poco menos que molestas.

- Estoy intentando decirte que con toda la cantidad de elfos desconocidos que circulan libremente por el palacio ahora, en apariencia, cualquiera puede llegar a las habitaciones principales... Y entonces, no les costaría nada llegar a tus aposentos reales...

- ¿Y qué con eso? ¿Acaso crees que alguien querría lastimarme o tal vez hacerme desaparecer como hicieron con mi padre?

En ese punto, los dorados ojos de Elroy buscaron la mirada de su amante, y aquel, comprendió de pronto que no debía seguir hablando de ese tema porque esos ojos lo contemplaban con la misma frialdad que ocasionalmente había visto brillando en los del desaparecido Thandruil.

Su memoria se retorció una vez más, pero no la dejó seguir adelante. Conciliador, intentó sentarse en el regazo de Elroy, pero aquel se lo impidió con un gesto seco y terminante.

- Ahora no, Silmatar... Ya tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza... No puedo atenderte ahora.

- ¿Atenderme? ¿Así es como lo llamas ahora?- explotó, al fin.- Antes venías cada noche a mis habitaciones para 'hacer el amor' conmigo... Luego 'atendías' a tu esposa. Si ahora me 'atiendes' a mí... ¿Es a tu esposa a quien haces el amor?

- Ella es mi esposa.- dijo Elroy, sin delatar demasiado de lo que sentía.- Tú eres mi amante, siempre fue así. Y ahora no tengo tiempo para atenderte.

Volviendo su atención a sus informes y demás, Elroy lo invitó a retirarse con un pequeño gesto de despido.

Absolutamente frustrado y humillado, Silmatar luchó algunos segundos con la marea de palabras que ya se agolpaban en su boca, pero al final decidió esperar. Tenía que meditar mejor su situación y no perder el escaso ascendiente que aún conservaba.

Con una rígida reverencia, salió del estudio de regreso a sus habitaciones.

Apenas abrió las puertas y entró, su mirada viajó de manera inequívoca hacia su lecho y con la boca seca, vio que una vez más alguien había burlado toda seguridad dejándole un presente.

Era un pequeño atado de tela, y con gesto nervioso, los finos dedos del elfo desarmaron el paquetito, para descubrir una nueva punta de flecha más el asta cortada de la misma. Era una flecha élfica, no había duda de eso, pero había algo más, y Silmatar intentó ahora sí, con todas sus fuerzas ubicar qué era.

De pronto, el reconocimiento le llegó, no por la flecha, sino por el lienzo que contenía todo, porque en un extremo del jirón de tela, había un botón de plata. Un botón de plata labrada con el escudo de la Casa Real de Mirkwood.

"El rey está vivo..." supo, conteniendo la respiración. " Y está cerca, está en palacio...".

Y era evidente que tenía absoluto acceso a cualquier rincón de palacio, de manera que la precaución de cerrar las puertas de sus aposentos era totalmente fútil. Pensó en el reciente rechazo de Elroy intentando vislumbrar algún indicio de reconocimiento en eso, pero no parecía que el Regente estuviese al tanto de eso. Por lo visto, el recién aparecido Thandruil solo tenía interés en él.

"Tengo que prevenir a los otros" pensó y de inmediato salió a dejar los mensajes correspondientes a la urgencia del caso.

(-o0o-)

Ahora que los guardias iban y venían sin cesar por los corredores de palacio, Silmatar debía tener muchísimo cuidado para salir de sus habitaciones y dirigirse a otro sitio que no fueran las habitaciones del Regente sin despertar sospechas. Cruzando entre las sombras, finalmente accedió a una escalera y desde allí a un recinto alejado y sin uso.

Un par de veces se detuvo en el camino, y giró con rapidez, seguro que alguien le seguía los pasos, pero en ambas ocasiones, solo las sombras parecían seguirlo.

- Al fin.- dijo el consejero, al verlo entrar.

- Era hora.- terció Anarion, el comandante de la guardia, dando un despectivo vistazo al elfo que recién entraba al recinto.

- Celebro que estén tan pendientes de mis horarios.- declaró Silmatar, molesto.- Ya bastante tengo con aguantar las miradas de los elfos bajo tu mando, Anarion para tolerar también las tuyas. Tenemos graves problemas.

- Si vas a detallarnos el modo en que estás perdiendo terreno con el Regente, ahórratelo. Ya todo el palacio comenta que eres historia pasada.

- Siempre pensé que un Consejero Real debía mantenerse al margen de los chismes, pero es evidente que no todos siguen esa norma.- contestó con acritud, y acto seguido sacó de entre sus ropas, un par de envoltorios que arrojó de forma imprevista a las manos de los dos elfos restantes.

Aquellos se sorprendieron un poco por el gesto, pero luego procedieron a abrirlos sin comprender demasiado aún. Desde un rincón, Silmatar veía los rostros de sus dos cómplices y vio también cuando el reconocimiento hizo palidecer un poco el rostro de Anarion.

- ¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó aquel, no obstante.

- Es una buena pregunta, diría yo... ¿Reconoces ese jirón de tela, Anarion? Yo lo reconocí al instante, aunque tardé un poco en darme cuenta del asunto de las flechas... El rey Thandruil está vivo, y está en algún lugar de palacio... Yo diría que ésa es una buena explicación para estos 'presentes' que alguien ha estado dejando en mis habitaciones.

- No puede estar con vida... – argumentó Terendul.- De estarlo, ya se hubiese dado a conocer... Más aún al ver la situación en que se encuentra el reino... Lo conozco bien, Thandruil no resistiría mantenerse al margen de un problema como éste.

- Nunca encontramos el cuerpo.- comentó Anarion, recordando.- Y el príncipe nunca quiso tomar el lugar de su padre, como hubiese correspondido... ¿Crees que Elroy esté al tanto de esta situación? Eso, suponiendo que efectivamente Thandruil esté con vida.

- No se me ocurre que alguien más pudiese tener en su poder un trozo de tela de la ropa del rey...

- Eres tan iluso, Silmatar.- dijo con desprecio Anarion.- Los aposentos reales están llenos de ropa del rey, solo bastaría con que alguien tomara una prenda y se dedicara a dejarte estas cosas... Podría ser una trampa para llegar hasta nosotros... Trampa que funcionó a la perfección, debo decir.

- ¿Pero por qué a mí...?

- Supongamos que realmente es él... Esto sería una jugada inesperada, un truco de nuestro buen rey... Debo decir que no en vano ha sido monarca por tanto tiempo...

Terendul se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar dentro del recinto, meditando, pensando cada posibilidad. Desde el principio había sido su idea, desde que supo que solo uno de los príncipes podía ascender al trono y que los otros debían exiliarse. Hacerse con el poder a través del príncipe que quedase en Mirkwood, ése siempre había sido su objetivo y para ello había contado con la ayuda de Anarion y Silmatar.

Pero si no podía manejar al príncipe, ahora Regente, tendría que prescindir de él. Tal vez pudiese acceder al poder como Consejero de la Princesa Consorte, cuando aquella quedase viuda. Esa idea terminó por decidirlo.

- Creo, Silmatar, que tu tiempo como amante real está a punto de terminar.- dijo, en un susurro.

- ¿Qué...?- el elfo se quedó estático, lo que tanto temía, se estaba haciendo verdad. Ya no era útil.- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Digo que ya es tiempo que haya un renuevo de sangre en la Casa Reinante de Mirkwood. Ya es tiempo que la Casa de Thandruil deje lugar a un nuevo gobernante... Y para eso, es preciso que Elroy desaparezca.

Por unos instantes, Silmatar pensó no haber oído bien y se quedó mirándolo. Recién en ese momento, se dio cuenta que nunca había prestado mucha atención a ese elfo, y que el rostro pétreo que lo observaba a través de las penumbras, era todavía más inexpresivo de lo que pensaba antes.

Debido al silencio que siguió a sus palabras, Terendul volvió a enfrentar al elfo.

- No será complicado... ¿Anarion, todavía queda alguno de los guardias que hicieron el encargo del rey?

El aludido pensó unos instantes y luego asintió en silencio.

- Perfecto... Entonces, solo será cuestión que tú lo lleves hasta la muralla... No te será difícil, con el asedio, Elroy suele ir seguido por allí a ayudar en la defensa... Idiota, eso, definitivamente demuestra lo parecido que es a Thandruil... Él tampoco supo nunca que un rey debe permanecer en su trono y debe dejar que los otros asuntos los manejen los que saben... Anarion, que usen alguna de las tantas flechas que los orcos arrojan por las noches, así nadie sospechará del 'penoso deceso' de nuestro buen Regente.

- Puede hacerse.- replicó Anarion.- No será difícil esconder un par de esas flechas. En la confusión de los disparos de las noches, alguna de ellas podría herir al Regente.

- ¡Pero seré el primer sospechoso!- protestó Silmatar.- En cuanto Elroy caiga, todas las miradas se volverán hacia mí...

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso alguien podría relacionarte con una flecha orca? Vamos, Silmatar... Por una vez, piensa... Estamos en medio de un asedio, el Regente acude a ayudar en la defensa y cae víctima de los sitiadores. Puede que no les caigas simpático, pero no tienen manera de relacionarte con lo sucedido... Al final, tendré que pensar que todos tienen razón... Solo sirves para calentar la cama del Regente.

Esa frase consiguió sacar de su estupor al elfo, que se irguió, humillado y enfurecido.

- Probablemente, pero mientras yo calentaba la cama del Regente, ustedes pudieron hacer sus planes... Así que también eso te fue útil en su momento... Y por lo visto aún me necesitas, a menos que planees ir tú mismo con el Regente hasta las murallas, de manera que ten cuidado con lo que dices.- tomó aire antes de seguir e impedir que los otros volviesen a insultarlo.- Y deberían ir pensando qué van a hacer con el rey, porque cuando Elroy caiga, Thandruil aparecerá, y más vale que tengan algo pensado para ese momento.

Sin dejarlos replicar, Silmatar volvió a envolverse en su manto y salió de la habitación. Ahora tenía muchas cosas más en qué pensar.

(-o0o-)

- No me gusta que vayas a las murallas.- comentó Löne en un murmullo.

- Es mi deber, lo sabes... No puedo dejar que los guardias se apañen solos. Y todavía no tenemos noticias de los dos mensajeros que partieron a pedir ayuda a tu tío en Rivendel... Temo por esos elfos...

Sentados en una glorieta oscura, bajo la luz de Isilme, Elroy mantenía a su esposa muy aferrada a su cuerpo mientras hablaban. Sentía su respiración leve, pero sabía que estaba inquieta. Detestaba bastante la situación en que estaba, pero de momento, sabía que era lo más seguro para ella, para dejarla al margen de toda la situación.

- Voy a contarte algo...- empezó Elroy, y la acercó más hacia sí, hasta que quedaron tan juntos que podía hablarle al oído, sin riesgo a que otros escucharan sus susurros.- Pero quiero que te mantengas junto a mí, y no demuestres nada, como si solo estuviésemos juntos...

Ante el leve asentimiento de la joven, Elroy procedió a relatarle lo que había descubierto en relación a su adar. Cuando terminó, Löne solo permaneció junto a él, como si solo estuviese disfrutando su cercanía.

- ¿No existe posibilidad que te equivoques?- preguntó sin embargo.

- No lo creo. Solo él pudo dejar ese tipo de mensaje... Estoy seguro.

Ella asintió en forma casi imperceptible, aceptando su palabra del mismo modo que aceptaba todo el resto de sus cosas y Elroy se encontró admirando la lealtad férrea que había en alguien a quien había maltratado tanto en un principio.

- ¿Todavía te sientes encadenado a este matrimonio?- preguntó Löne casi con temor.

- ¿Quién dijo que me sentía encadenado?

- Tú lo mencionaste un par de veces... Al principio.

- Al principio, muchas cosas eran distintas... Yo era diferente...- sabiendo que no era eso lo que su esposa quería escuchar, continuó.- Y no, ya no me siento encadenado... Nuestro lazo ya no pesa más que esos hermosos listones que usas en tus vestidos.

Recordando de pronto la visión que la Dama de Lórien le mostrara, Elroy reconoció que ahora todo parecía encajar. Porque sí era cierto que en un principio su matrimonio había sido una pesada cadena que lo inmovilizaba, y su memoria volvió a traerle aquel sonido triste y gimiente que escuchara en la oscuridad. Ahora sabía que era el llanto de su esposa, y también eso era cierto. Lo que en un comienzo no le importaba en absoluto, con el correr del tiempo sí le interesó y al mismo tiempo que crecían los sentimientos por la esposa que le habían impuesto, disminuía el peso de sus cadenas.

- ¿Qué pensará tu ada cuando sepa que será abuelo?- preguntó de pronto.

Elroy se quedó pensativo por unos instantes, y luego sonrió. Casi podía imaginarse la cara que pondría su adar cuando lo supiera... Si al menos la situación pudiese variar un poco...

- Se pondrá eufórico, te lo aseguro.

Aprovechando las sombras, Elroy se permitió acariciar el vientre todavía sin señales del embarazo. No hacía falta verlo, sus sentidos le indicaban que sí había una nueva vida allí. El poder de la sangre élfica era perceptible, o al menos para él lo era.

- Tengo que ir a las murallas a ayudar.- recordó entonces.

- También puedo ayudar en la defensa... Me gustaría que me permitas acompañarte, sabes que puedo manejar el arco tan bien como uno de tus guardias.

- No serías sobrina de Lord Elrond si no supieras, amor.- comentó Elroy con una amplia sonrisa.- Pero no quiero que te arriesgues, ni a nuestro futuro hijo. No niego que me gustaría tenerte a mi lado, pero es mejor que te mantengas a salvo.

Aunque la idea no terminaba de gustarle, Löne volvió a acceder. Debía cuidar a su hijo por nacer.

Minutos después, la pareja se retiró rumbo a las habitaciones reales, pero en medio de la noche, toda la escena había sido contemplada desde dos diferentes puntos de vista.

(-o0o-) (-o0o-) (-o0o-)

Imrahil

Gríma cerró el pequeño orificio oculto que le permitía contemplar el recinto adjunto, con un gesto de fastidio.

"¿Dónde demonios se habrán metido ahora?" se preguntó encaminándose hacia otro sector del palacio.

Meduseld no era tan amplio como a él le hubiese gustado, pero si alguien quería escabullirse por allí, seguro podía hacerlo. Mantener vigilado a ese elfo advenedizo le llevaba una buena cantidad de tiempo en el día.

Sobre todo porque luego de convertirse en algo así como la pareja del rey, el elfo había asumido el control de los guardias de palacio.

"Todo por salvar la vida del rey..." masculló Grima mientras abría otro de sus diminutos agujeros espías.

Los tenía diseminados por todo el palacio, le eran de extrema utilidad para seguir los pasos de sus enemigos, ya que no tenía amigos. Así mantenía vigilado al ya anciano Théoden, a Eomer y ahora también al elfo.

"Aquí están."

Dentro del recinto, apenas hubo un levísimo movimiento cuando se corrió la oculta mirilla y Grima asomó su ojo curioso.

Un grupo de tres guardias, Eomer e Imrahil se inclinaban sobre algunos planos de las zonas cercanas a Edoras, de momento la conversación giraba exclusivamente sobre temas militares y la forma de resguardar a la población de los eventuales ataques de esos salvajes que ahora merodeaban en las zonas cercanas.

Mientras los guardias ponían toda su atención a los planos, Eomer intentó tomar la mano del elfo, pero aquel se la escabulló y le dirigió una intensa mirada de prevención, a lo que el monarca respondió con una sonrisita en pedido de indulgencia.

Grima ya sabía cómo era eso, los había observado durante días completos.

El elfo no se acostumbraba a las demostraciones de afecto del rey cuando había extraños cerca, pero eso no era del todo extraño. Eomer parecía tener siempre necesidad de tocarlo, o simplemente de rozarle una mano, el cabello...

La reunión terminó y los tres guardias salieron del recinto. En cuanto las puertas se cerraron, Eomer giró y en tres grandes zancadas estuvo al lado del elfo, que en esa ocasión no hizo ningún movimiento para evitarlo; y lo envolvió en sus brazos. A renglón siguiente, ambas bocas se unieron en un beso tan largo y profundo que en la oscuridad de su escondrijo, Grima contuvo el aliento.

- ¿Pensabas que ibas a escapar todo el día?- preguntó el rey, en cuanto lo soltó.

- Nunca pensaría semejante cosa...- murmuró Imrahil acomodándose mejor en el abrazo.

Pese a que tenían casi la misma altura, la contextura delgada y esbelta del elfo se acoplaba a la perfección a la figura fuerte de Eomer, y eso era algo que Imrahil disfrutaba enormemente, sentirse rodeado por los brazos poderosos del rey de Rohan. Eso, y los labios demandantes que sitiaban su boca con tenacidad y ardor. Suspiró levemente dentro del beso.

Esa era una de las cosas que hacían enloquecer de deseo a Eomer. El elfo era reticente, pudoroso y casi esquivo cuando estaban en público. Rozarlo, tocar apenas un centímetro de nívea piel en presencia de otros, era un auténtico desafío, pero apenas quedaban solos; respondía a sus caricias y avances con naturalidad y a la vez con cierta inexperiencia que no lograba ocultar.

- Me estás volviendo loco... ¿Sabías...?- gimió el humano, incapaz de hacer que sus manos dejaran de recorrer el cuerpo espigado pese a que estuviese cubierto de molestísima ropa.

- ¿Hice algo malo...?- preguntó, un poco temeroso, el elfo ya que tenía completa noción de su inexperiencia en algunos tópicos.

- Por supuesto... ¿Cómo se te ocurre menearte delante de mí de esa forma...? Y luego no me dejas ni siquiera tocarte...

- ¿Y por eso te estas desquitando ahora?- comentó Imrahil con cierta picardía, al sentir las manos cerrándose sobre sus nalgas.

- Absolutamente cierto. Ya sabes que puedes vengarte también, yo estoy dispuesto a afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos.- admitió Eomer, antes de volver a besarlo.

Grima cerró el mirador con un gruñido descontento.

Todavía recordaba cuando había intentado acercarse a Eowyn, el rechazo pertinaz de la joven, y luego la humillación cuando expuso su idea ante el entonces rey Theoden. Sintió el calor subiéndole al rostro al recordar cómo el hombre se rió en sus propias narices por la sola ocurrencia de emparentar con él.

Pero si él no podía unirse con la Casa Real de Edoras, nadie lo haría. Tampoco ese elfo.

(-o0o-)

- Ah, al fin te encuentro...

Entrando en el estudio, Grima aprovechó que el elfo había quedado solo esa tarde mientras Eomer se reunía con su Concejo. Apoyó el grueso libro que traía en un extremo de la amplia mesa de trabajo y sopló sobre la cubierta, esparciendo una pequeña nube de polvo.

- Supongo que su Majestad querrá que te ponga al tanto de tus responsabilidades como su futura pareja.

Con satisfacción vio el pequeño rubor asomándose en el rostro de Imrahil, pero aquel no dijo nada, por lo que continuó.

- Verás... Las leyes de Rohan son bastante permisivas con el asunto de la elección del consorte... Es que no era raro que pasando tanto tiempo con sus Jinetes en medio de las llanuras, un rey o un príncipe terminara enamorándose de alguno de sus compañeros...- mientras hablaba, hojeaba el inmenso libraco fingiendo no mirar al elfo.

- ¿Consorte...?

- Claro, aquí está... Bien, el tema más importante son los herederos.- puntualizó Grima, señalando con el dedo algunas líneas escritas.- Al tomar un Consorte, lo principal, es que el actual rey pueda asegurarse un heredero al trono para no romper la línea de sangre... Como varón, es evidente que tú no podrás brindárselo...

Dejó que sus palabras hicieran efecto antes de continuar.

- Si lo que el rey planea es convertirte en su consorte, tendrás que dar tu consentimiento para que pueda proveerse de un heredero... ya sabes, por los métodos tradicionales: conseguir una doncella de sangre regularmente noble... Claro que eso coloca a la futura madre en un punto de poder, pero al fin y al cabo tú serás el consorte... No es importante.

- Creo... Creo que estás equivocado, Grima. El rey no ha mencionado sus intenciones, pero...

- Oh, estoy seguro que el rey habrá estado meditando sobre estas cuestiones, yo solo intento ahorrarle tiempo explicándote antes todos los puntos necesarios, pero tal vez tengas razón y debamos esperar a que el rey hable contigo de estos temas... Con tu permiso.

Grima cerró el libro y sabiendo que dejaba unas cuantas ideas germinando en la mente del elfo, salió del estudio.

(-o0o-)

La cena terminó y ambos compartieron un pequeño paseo por las terrazas del palacio, a salvo de las miradas escrutadoras del resto de los guardias.

Aprovechando las sombras, Eomer aprovechó para abalanzarse sobre el elfo, sabedor que aquel no haría nada por impedir sus avances. Al menos dentro de lo razonable.

Pero al parecer, esa noche, lo razonable llegaba mucho menos lejos de lo que Eomer quería y sintió los brazos tratando de interponerse entre ambos.

- ¿Pasa algo malo, amor?

- Yo... No, pero es que... Vas muy rápido...

- ¿Rápido...?- preguntó Eomer, y se dedicó a hundir su nariz y besar la tersa piel del cuello.- Esto no es lo más rápido que puedo ir, te lo aseguro...

- Lo sé... – reprimió un pequeño gemido cuando la boca tenaz ascendió hasta su oreja y la lengua recorrió las formas hasta llegar a la pequeña punta aguda.

- ¿Lo ves...? Te gusta...

- Sí, pero... Yo... No sé si estoy listo para esto...- en forma definitiva, interpuso sus brazos entre ambos, obligando así al rubio humano a retroceder un paso.

- No sabes si estás listo... ¿No me amas?- preguntó, a medias dolido y a medias molesto por la interrupción.

- Yo... Creo que sí...

- ¿Crees? Crees que sí...- ahora fue Eomer el que retrocedió por su propia iniciativa.

No era esa la respuesta que esperaba de Imrahil. Estaba seguro de lo que él sentía, y sabía que el elfo disfrutaba y se estremecía con sus caricias. No comprendía en absoluto esa negativa, ese brusco retroceso en el asunto.

- Bueno, sí te amo...- dijo al fin Imrahil, pero no se animaba a confesarle todo el cúmulo de cosas que revoloteaban en su corazón.- Pero aún así... Es... demasiado rápido...

No encontraba manera de explicarle que su corazón brincaba de emoción y placer cuando lo veía, que nada ansiaba más que el momento en que ese humano aparecía por las mañanas y lo besaba. Pero también tenía presente la conversación con Grima, y temía dar un paso tan importante como entregarse al rey para luego tener que compartirlo solo porque él no podía darle un heredero. Y como si todo eso no fuese suficiente, un pequeño atisbo de temor al descubrir que las acariciantes manos del mortal lo sumergían en un mar de sensaciones que no podían compararse siquiera a las que había compartido con Iorlas en su breve escarceo sexual.

- Demasiado rápido... Perfecto.- masculló Eomer.- Entonces iremos más despacio.

Pese a la frase, Imrahil supo que el humano estaba herido por su rechazo y el repentino corte a sus avances.

- Es tarde, creo que debemos retirarnos a descansar.- dijo el rey, iniciando el camino hacia el interior, por una vez sin tomarlo de las manos, o aferrar su cintura.

- Espera... ¿Ya quieres irte a descansar...?

- Sí. Estoy cansado, hoy trabajé mucho y necesito dormir.

- ¿No... No me vas a dar un beso...?¿Al menos de buenas noches?

Eomer ya casi llegaba a las puertas que daban acceso al interior del palacio, entonces regresó, posó apenas sus labios en los del elfo y aunque se moría de deseos de apresarlos y nunca dejarlos ir; se apartó.

- Te veré mañana, Imrahil...

Sin regresarse a mirar, se perdió en la oscuridad, mientras Imrahil luchaba con sus intensos deseos de ir tras él y decirle que no, no iban demasiado rápido y que ya extrañaba sus caricias pese a que solo habían pasado unos instantes desde que no las tenía.

Pero no lo siguió, en cambio se quedó allí hasta que oscureció por completo.

(-o0o-)

Las cosas iban demasiado rápido, era cierto que se sentía fuertemente atraído por Eomer, que sentía algo más que atracción, pero no estaba del todo seguro que fuese lo suficiente como para convertirse en Consorte Real.

"Consorte Real de la Casa de Rohan... ¿Qué pensaría mi ada si supiese esto..? Y si acepto convertirme en consorte... ¿Podré aceptar que Eomer se acerque a alguien más solo para que tenga el heredero que yo no puedo darle...?

La idea le cosquilleó de manera bastante molesta y supo que aceptarlo podía significar una concesión demasiado importante para él. Pensar que el rey pudiese prodigar a otra persona las caricias que le brindaba solo a él, que sus besos serían compartidos... Supo que no podría con eso.

Y para peor, la pequeña discusión con Eomer un rato antes no hacía nada por mejorar su confusión. Ansiaba las caricias del mortal, la sensación de los labios demandantes y firmes sobre su piel, el recuerdo de las manos sobre su cuerpo, recorriéndolo por completo...

- ¿Insomnio, elfo Jinete?- preguntó la voz de Theoden interrumpiendo el flujo de sus pensamientos al salir a las terrazas y encontrarlo solo.

- Algo así.- admitió Imrahil.

Theoden era lo más cercano que tenía para conversar, sin contar a Eomer, pero debía tener en cuenta que el anciano aún no estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía entre el rey y él. Imrahil solo suspiró sin decir otra cosa.

- Supongo que ya habrás tenido tu primera discusión con mi hijo... Es un testarudo cuando quiere... Tengo antojo de algo dulce... ¿Me acompañas a las cocinas...?

No esperó la respuesta del elfo, tomó su camino seguro que el elfo iba tras él. Sonriendo, Imrahil lo siguió. En cierta forma, y salvando muchas distancias, Theoden le recordaba un poco a su adar. Ambos tenían la misma facultad para preocuparse mucho por las personas, pese a que hubiesen ostentado una posición de gran poder, eso no les habías disminuido el interés hacia los demás.

Cuando llegaron a las cocinas, el ex rey empezó a investigar en distintos sitios hasta que triunfante, extrajo una canasta repleta de fresas que colocó sobre la mesa. Luego regresó a su búsqueda hasta que regresó con un recipiente repleto de crema.

- Ahora sí.- declaró satisfecho, se puso a limpiar las frutitas y luego de hundirlas en la crema, las engullía con verdadero placer.

De pronto, levantó la vista hacia el elfo.

- ¿Mi sobrino se comportó mal contigo?

La pregunta tomó desprevenido a Imrahil, que solo atinó a mirarlo sin comprender cabalmente el sentido de la misma.

- Quiero decir... Eomer es un muchacho honorable y muy bueno, es mi sobrino, caramba... Pero lo cierto es que a veces es terco como una mula, y si no obtiene lo que desea; puede ponerse un poco... Insistente.

Imrahil desvió la vista, avergonzado. Se suponía que el anciano no sabía nada de lo que sucedía entre ellos, y el darse cuenta que el suyo no era un secreto, hacía subir algunos colores al bello rostro élfico.

El anciano sonrió, el elfo era encantador como una doncella virgen, pensó, hundiendo otra fresa en la crema. De pronto, entendió que solo la palabra 'doncella' estaba equivocada en ese pensamiento.

- Así que después de todo, mi sobrino sí intentó apresurarse demasiado...- masculló entre molesto y divertido.

Tal vez el elfo tuviese muchísimos más años que él, pero al menos en esas lides, se sentía más experimentado.

- Majestad... ¿Es cierto que el rey puede tomar un Consorte Real?- preguntó cándidamente Imrahil.

- Oh, veo que las cosas en verdad van rápido... Al menos mi sobrino es decente.- comentó con una risita.

- ¡No! El no ha mencionado nada... Es... Es que Grima habló conmigo hoy... El dijo que si el rey tomaba un consorte varón debía asegurar primero un heredero al trono... Y a menos que haya muchos más secretos de los que yo estimo entre mi gente, no creo poder cumplir con ese requisito...- terminó el elfo, en un murmullo absolutamente avergonzado.

"Grima... Ese hombre debería aprender a quedarse callado de vez en cuando" pensó Theoden, contrariado por el entrometido de su Consejero.

- Escucha el consejo de un viejo tonto que ha vivido menos que tú, pero tal vez tenga más experiencia en estas cosas... Sí, un heredero es importante... Pero no es lo más importante.- el hombre se mesó la barba pensando, rumiando recuerdos antes de seguir.- Sino, mírame... Tuve una buena vida, una buena esposa, un buen hijo... Mi buen Theodred... Un heredero como las leyes requerían... Y cuando parecía que todo estaba bien, mi hijo murió... Y Eomer se convirtió en mi heredero...

- Yo... Lo siento... No quise apenar tu corazón con recuerdos tristes.

El anciano hundió los dientes en otra fresa y desestimó la disculpa con un gesto amable.

- No has apenado mi corazón... Cierto es que los extraño enormemente, pero tuvimos muchos tiempos felices los tres y son esos tiempos felices los que se quedan en mis recuerdos. Bien, como te decía, el asunto del heredero es discutible.

Diciendo así decidió que ya había comido suficientes fresas y podía convidarle a Imrahil que hasta ese momento permanecía en silencio.

- ¿No resultará extraño a las gentes de Rohan, que su rey decida tomar como consorte a un varón?

- Supongo que al principio, sí... Pero la historia dice que no serán los primeros y estoy seguro tampoco serán los últimos... Por supuesto, siempre habrá descontentos, hijo... He visto la sonrisa en la cara de mi sobrino en estos últimos tiempos... Nunca lo había visto tan feliz, y estoy contento con eso. ¿Fue eso lo que motivó la discusión entre ustedes?

Aunque había otra buena cantidad de razones, ésa era la principal. Imrahil asintió en silencio.

- No pienses en esos temas, Imrahil... Confía en Eomer... Deja que los asuntos del heredero los decida él, después de todo, es el rey y no dudo que sabrá tomar las decisiones correctas.

Claro que era un buen consejo y a diferencia de la conversación con Grima, ésta lo hacía ver la situación desde otro punto de vista.

"Theoden tiene razón... Debo confiar en Eomer, él debe conocer mejor lo que hay que hacer... Y yo soy un tonto que está aquí comiendo fresas con crema cuando quisiera estar con él... Aunque las fresas estén tan ricas..."

- Majestad... Yo... Tengo algo que hacer... Eh...

- Sí, claro... Ve tranquilo y déjame comer mis fresas en paz...

Con una sonrisa cómplice, el anciano vio cómo el elfo desaparecía en el corredor oscuro. Sabía casi con certeza dónde se dirigía y esperaba que al menos su sobrino no estuviese roncando como un patán a esa hora de la noche.

(-o0o-)

Eomer dio la cuarta o quinta vuelta en su cama, sin poder conciliar el sueño.

Una y otra vez recordaba la pequeña disputa que había tenido con Imrahil y cada vez que le volvía a la memoria, sentía deseos de insultarse. Había estado tan encendido de deseos, que cuando el elfo le pidió que fuesen más despacio, se sintió frustrado y disconforme.

Y no tenía por qué sentirse así, después de todo, salvo en los momentos en que había público, Imrahil se plegaba dócil y deseoso a sus caricias. Solo porque en esa ocasión lo había detenido, él se había comportado peor que un mercenario o un corsario de Umbar.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento se abrió la puerta de sus habitaciones, y no vio a Imrahil hasta que el elfo prácticamente se materializó al lado de su cama.

La tenue luz de la luna que entraba por las ventanas abiertas, se reflejó en el cabello rubio y deslumbró al joven rey cuando el elfo dejó caer la capa que lo cubría revelando con ello que estaba desnudo debajo. La piel relucía blanca y perfecta en ese resplandor difuso.

Como el mortal se estaba mudo de asombro, Imrahil avanzó hasta la cama, abrió las mantas y se deslizó dentro con agilidad, casi sin perturbar la perfecta quietud de la habitación. Acercó su cuerpo al de Eomer que continuaba mudo hasta acurrucarse a su lado.

- Sí te amo.- dijo convencido.- Y quiero estar contigo.

En ese momento, los brazos de Eomer recuperaron su movilidad y avanzaron para rodear el cuerpo tan cercano al suyo. Percibió el estremecimiento cuando las piernas se tocaron.

- Solo... Empecemos despacio, por favor...

El pedido hizo sonar campanas de alarma en el cerebro del joven rey, que comprendió en ese momento una parte de lo que había motivado la reacción anterior. Había dado por sentado que el elfo no era virgen, que había tenido al menos alguna experiencia, ya que las respuestas a sus caricias siempre eran naturales y espontáneas, aunque no del todo expertas.

Una vez más se maldijo interiormente por haber intentado apresurarlo, y la certeza que tal vez el elfo estuviese accediendo a sus demandas por su presión, lo llevó a recuperar la voz para hablar.

- No tienes que hacer esto, Imrahil...- dijo, acariciando suavemente el contorno de la mandíbula para luego seguir con el delineado de los labios perfectos.- Lamento lo que dije antes... No es necesario que hagas esto si no quieres...

- Pero sí quiero... – para demostrarle que estaba seguro de lo que hacía, se irguió hasta que fue él quien capturó los llenos labios del rey, urgiéndolo a que lo besara.

No había manera en que Eomer pudiese resistir la locura que le producía el roce de la cálida y húmeda lengua que buscaba la suya. Al menos besando, Imrahil ya había acumulado un pequeño caudal de experiencia, conocía la boca del rey, sabía dónde tocar para hacerlo estremecer; cosa que consiguió a la perfección.

De manera peregrina, Imrahil pensó que si no hubiese tenido ese minúsculo asunto con Iorlas, sin duda hubiese estado un poco atemorizado al sentir que las manos del humano empezaban a deslizarse a través de su espalda hasta regiones más septentrionales. Antes, algunas capas de ropa impedían un contacto directo, pero en esta ocasión, por su propia decisión no había barreras.

Sin embargo las manos fueron gentiles, acariciaron con suavidad las turgentes colinas acercándolo apenas un poco para que el elfo notara cómo crecía su deseo.

Cuando las bocas se liberaron, la mirada confiada y ligeramente turbia del elfo se centró en el rostro del humano, perdido en los ojos celestes del soberano de Edoras que sonrió ante el espectáculo que tenía ante él.

- Tienes una sonrisa muy bella para ser humano.- susurró Imrahil, provocando con ese comentario una pequeña risa antes de ser besado nuevamente.

- Semejante elogio proveniente de un elfo hará crecer mi orgullo...

- ¿Tu orgullo está por debajo de tu cintura...?- preguntó no sin cierta picardía el elfo.

Por supuesto, podía no tener experiencia, pero nada impedía que se le hubiesen pegado muchos de los comentarios y los modos de los Jinetes de las llanuras. Y esa mezcla de inocencia y audacia estaba empezando a enloquecer a Eomer, que no podía creer que esa criatura hermosa y fantástica estuviese entre sus brazos y por nada del mundo quería hacer algo que arruinara ese momento glorioso. De pronto se sentía cohibido y ligeramente temeroso a estropearlo todo.

- Dime qué quieres, amor...- musitó, recorriendo con sus manos el pecho amplio, la seda de la piel.- Dime que hacer para no arruinarlo...

- Tócame como lo haces siempre... Nada tiene que cambiar, solo... solo llévame más allá.

Los dedos tropezaron con un pequeño pezón escarlata y las yemas ágiles del humano lo rodearon.

- ¿Te agrada suave...?- acarició apenas rozando la punta erguida.- ¿O prefieres un poquito rudo...?

A sus últimas palabras, siguió un pellizco que hizo respingar un tanto a Imrahil, pero que también aceleró su respiración de manera evidente y en ese momento, el elfo supo que no todo era mejor si era suave.

- Rudo... Pero un poquito...- murmuró con voz ligeramente ronca.

El siguiente pellizco encontró como víctima al otro pezón, ante lo cual, Imrahil arqueó todo el cuerpo por el toque. Girando para hacer que su cuerpo quedase sobre el del elfo, Eomer volvió a besarlo lenta, suavemente y las manos abandonaron sus pequeñas presas para viajar hacia las caderas, las cuales acercó hacia sí, provocando el encuentro de los dos cuerpos.

Imrahil jadeó dentro de sus labios, y murmuró algo, el humano tuvo que dejar de besarlo para entender.

- Ropa...

Los ágiles dedos del elfo tironearon un poco la tela de la camisa de dormir del rey, el cual estaba tan concentrado en el cuerpo de su amante, que poca atención estaba prestando al propio. Comprendiendo que la necesidad de contacto era mutua, Eomer se irguió un poco y con impaciencia y rapidez se deshizo de las prendas que conservaba encima. Apenas había terminado con eso, cuando las manos del elfo lo acercaron de nuevo, ofreciendo sus labios con avidez, esta vez sin ningún trazo de vergüenza.

Entonces los fuertes brazos del rey lo apresaron contra la cama y el hombre subió a horcajadas sobre él con una amplia sonrisa.

- Así que mi tierno elfo resultó un potro sin domar...- silenció la aparente protesta a surgir con un beso profundo, sellando sus labios con fuerza, sintiendo el jadeo dentro de su boca.

Sujetó las manos del elfo hacia arriba, y sus labios derivaron hacia la puntiaguda oreja, donde los dientes se cerraron con algo de fuerza controlada e Imrahil volvió a gemir. Maravillado por las respuestas recibidas, seguía hablando y punteaba cada apreciación con un leve mordisco.

- Elfo salvaje... Un potro sin domar... - una pequeña mordida en el cuello blanco.- Has llegado al lugar exacto... - un beso leve en el pecho.- Este rohirrim es el mejor...- succionó con fuerza un enrojecido pezón.- El mejor domador de todo Rohan...

Eomer retornó hacia el rostro arrebatado de Imrahil para volver a apresar sus labios, haciendo con ello que ambas erecciones entraran en contacto. Hombre y elfo gimieron al unísono.

Con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, Imrahil se animó a dejar que sus manos viajasen hacia el cuerpo del hombre que ahora se mecía con cierto ritmo sobre él para aferrar los hombros amplios y tantear los músculos poderosos de los brazos mientras el rey atormentaba también sus labios con sus dientes perfectos. Con algo de desconexión, pensó que al día siguiente todos sabrían lo sucedido con solo mirarle la boca pero se dedicó a responder de la misma forma.

- ¿Quieres conocer los secretos de la caballería de Rohan...?- susurró la voz grave e invitante del hombre.- ¿Quieres ser mi potro salvaje...?

- Sí...

- Voy a domarte, mi precioso elfo...

- Lo que quieras...- jadeó Imrahil, dispuesto a dejarse hacer cualquier cosa, porque estaba totalmente seguro que nada de lo que Eomer pudiese hacerle podría dañarlo.

Sonriente, el hombre frotó con más ahínco su pelvis contra la del elfo, dispuesto a empezar sus lecciones.

- Punto uno... Impulsión... El Jinete trasmite al caballo el impulso de ir hacia delante... Impulso que se origina en las caderas...

De improviso, cesó su fricción y cuando se elevó sobre sus rodillas, de forma automática, el elfo arqueó el cuerpo hacia delante, ansioso de seguir en contacto. Tan perfecta reacción le mereció un beso lento y delicado.

- Dos... Sumisión... La montura debe estar atenta, tener confianza en su Jinete...y buena posición...

La boca del hombre descendió a través de los músculos del abdomen, besó el ombligo perfecto y alzó la vista para ver cómo respondía su 'potrillo'. Imrahil había entornado los ojos y con mirada levemente extraviada seguía sus movimientos. Era evidente que tenía toda su atención.

La mano del hombre acarició la ansiosa dureza del elfo, sin perder de vista sus reacciones, y ante el roce, Imrahil dejó escapar el aire, y se relajó en la tensa espera de lo que podía seguir. Y mientras los dedos se cerraban sobre su palpitante carne, la otra mano de Eomer corrió por el interior de los muslos, para ubicarlo en la mejor posición que le permitiese quedar entre las blancas piernas.

- El grado de... sumisión del potrillo... se aprecia en cómo acepta... el contacto ligero... y la 'embocadura'...

Esas últimas palabras fueron pronunciadas justo unos segundos antes que Eomer reemplazara la mano por su boca, y aquella se cerrara sobre el miembro del elfo sumergiéndolo de pronto en un océano de placer. El jadeo profundo que llenó la habitación fue la mejor respuesta que el mortal pudo obtener.

Pero todavía no era tiempo de terminar, las lecciones recién comenzaban y el rey de los rohirrim todavía tenía lecciones que administrar. Dejó de tratarlo como una deliciosa golosina justo antes que Imrahil estallara. Y como era parte de la 'sumisión' de un buen potrillo el aceptar la voluntad del Jinete, se mordió los labios para no protestar por el abandono momentáneo.

Todavía relamiéndose, Eomer maniobró sus manos sobre las caderas para hacerlo girar, disfrutando la piel sedosa, y comprobando que el elfo se dejaba manejar. Tomó aire profundamente, intentando mantener el control, cosa que le resultaba cada vez más difícil.

Imrahil no podía retener ningún pensamiento coherente en su cerebro, cada vez que intentaba decir algo, las manos, la boca del humano se encargaba de ahogarlo en una gigantesca ola de placer. Cuando lo hicieron girar y quedar de bruces, se dejó acomodar sin oponer nada, sintiendo que cada minúscula parte de su piel ardía.

- Ahora... A montar...

La voz del humano sonó algo lejana en los embotados sentidos del elfo, pero no importaba. No importaba que le estuviesen elevando las caderas, y que casi a continuación, una lengua inquieta y húmeda se encargara de empezar a prepararlo. Cada roce le producía tan violentas sacudidas de ansiedad que ni siquiera podía controlar los gemidos desesperados, solo quería más.

Un travieso dedo se inmiscuyó con cautela en su cuerpo, provocando un pequeño temblor, pero siguió despacio y una vez más esparcieron besos sobre su espalda ardiente, calmándolo. Un poco después, fueron dos, lo estiraron, lo llenaron para prepararlo.

Luchando con fiereza con el autodominio, Eomer se colocó en la entrada y empujó. Ante él, se arqueó la espalda blanca, y la cabeza del elfo se irguió ante el súbito dolor, pero el humano permaneció quieto, dejando que su mano avanzara hacia el pene olvidado del elfo para regresarlo al placer. Unos segundos después, el cuerpo se distendió, y Eomer empujó un par de veces más hasta estar completamente dentro.

- Al... paso...- dijo roncamente el hombre e inició un vaivén suave, retirándose con lentitud y reacomodándose del mismo modo. Empujes profundos, contenidos.

- Tro...te... - jadeó luego de algunos minutos, y el ritmo cambió a uno más rápido. Las embestidas se hicieron más continuas, y de la misma manera se aceleró el bombeo sobre la húmeda carne del elfo.

Ya no podía resistirlo más, ya no podía aguantar más sin sucumbir ante el desesperado deseo de poseerlo por completo, de hacerlo suyo hasta el cansancio. El humano dejó por un instante de sostenerlo por la cadera para acariciar la tersa espalda y tomar un puñado del cabello rubio obligando así a Imrahil a levantar la cabeza. Con cierta rudeza, pero no sin cuidado, le hizo girar el rostro e inclinándose más sobre él, profundizando la penetración, atrapó los labios ya hinchados y rojos en un beso intenso y apasionado.

Era desesperante para el elfo sentir esa cruda necesidad en su cuerpo, sentirlo a punto de estallar a cada segundo, esperando el detonante que lo hiciera sucumbir. Cuando la boca de Eomer se fijó sobre la suya, y repitió con su lengua las caricias que sentía en su interior, todo su mundo se nubló.

- Galopa conmigo, Imrahil...- pidió Eomer en un susurro grave, el último rastro de autodominio.

- Sí... sí, sí... Por favor...- las primeras palabras que pronunció desde que todo comenzó.

La jadeante respuesta diluyó para ambos la última frontera de control y entonces Eomer se dedicó a demostrar al elfo cual era el galope tendido de la caballería de Rohan.

Probablemente todos en el castillo se enterarían de lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos en las alcobas reales, pero a Eomer no le importaba en absoluto; y a Imrahil menos todavía, los dos concentrados únicamente en los movimientos que ahora eran tan intensos como intensos eran los sonidos que resonaban en la habitación. Cuando una de las embestidas encontró el punto interno exacto de placer, todo el cuerpo del elfo se tensionó, y en respuesta, empujó de regreso para repetir el contacto una y otra vez, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más hasta que simplemente, el placer fue demasiado para contenerlo dentro de sí, se liberó en una ardiente explosión.

Eomer supo el momento justo en que tocó aquel punto, porque los músculos que lo aprisionaban se apretaron en torno a su miembro, sujetándolo con tanta fuerza que casi dolió, y ese fue el mazazo final a sus sentidos. El orgasmo se arremolinó en su vientre y se extendió violentamente en dos direcciones opuestas. Hacia arriba, llenando su mente de un abismo blanco y hacia el sur, donde su emisión caliente llenó las entrañas que lo recibían con tanta estrechez.

Con un grito final, ambos colapsaron sobre las sábanas, sin que el hombre dejara de acariciarlo, de besar la húmeda nuca rubia.

- Te amo, te amo...- repetía, casi incoherente.

Ahogado por las intensas sensaciones, el elfo jadeaba tratando de recuperar el aliento y el sentido sin contestar. Preocupado por eso, Eomer se retiró con delicadeza y se ubicó a su lado.

- ¿Estás bien...?

Por toda respuesta inmediata, Imrahil se arrebujó contra su cuerpo. Aunque no resintiera el frío o el calor, sí quería continuar en contacto con la caliente piel del humano. Todavía no comprendía muy bien cómo había pasado eso. O mejor dicho el modo en que había pasado.

Alguna lejana conversación con sus hermanos, le recordó que para Legolas debía ser delicado, suave y perfecto. Imrahil rememoró que había coincidido con él en ese momento; pero ahora comprobaba que no era así para él.

Perfecto era esto. Ardiente, avasallante, un remolino de placer que lo levantara en el aire, lo elevara hasta el cielo y luego lo dejara caer desde lo alto. Su remolino de placer y amor resultó llamarse Eomer de Rohan.

- Te amo...- contestó entonces, besando el pecho y acariciando la tupida mata de vello rubio que lo cubría.

Más tranquilo, exhausto y feliz, Eomer lo cobijó entre sus brazos, todavía un poco preocupado.

- Sangraste un poquito... Lo siento...

- No tienes que hacerlo... Así me gustó... Aunque seguramente no podré 'cabalgar' mañana.

- En ese caso, y como ya has aprendido cómo montar... Tal vez quieras mostrarme qué tanto has aprendido...- dijo con una risita.

Incrédulo, Imrahil elevó los ojos hacia Eomer, pero solo encontró allí sinceridad y algo de picardía.

- Lo pensaré esta noche...

- Perfecto, así podré descansar... Yo no soy un elfo, amor... Necesito dormir.

- Duerme entonces.- susurró el elfo, dándole el último besito antes de volver a acurrucarse junto a él.

Luego de un rato, solo la respiración acompasada y tenue del hombre se oyó en la habitación, porque la de Imrahil, que también descansaba era casi inaudible.

En un extremo de la habitación, un pequeño orificio se cerró en silencio.

(-o0o-) (-o0o-) (-o0o-)

Legolas

Caminó durante horas sin rumbo, sin dirección, sin mirar; completamente lleno de palabras, imágenes, todas diferentes y todas opuestas.

Aragorn diciéndole que lo amaba, diciéndoselo una y otra vez; y Arwen con la noticia de su embarazo. Aragorn admitiendo que tal vez sí era cierto y sí había estado con la elfa, pero diciendo también que había estado tan ebrio que ni siquiera podía recordarlo. Luego Arwen recordándole así que ella sí podía dar un hijo al humano, cosa que él nunca podría hacer.

Sentado en el resquicio oscuro de una casa vacía, Legolas pasó las largas horas de la noche casi sin notar que el tiempo pasaba, que las calles que habían quedado solitarias, empezaban a animarse de nuevo.

Tenía que ir a algún sitio, pero no quería regresar al Barrio, así que tampoco podía ir a casa de Baldor.

"Haldir... Puedo ir a su casa... Él llamará a Baldor..."

Era el primer pensamiento coherente desde que había hablado con Aragorn, y no se detuvo a meditar si era correcto o no, solo se puso de pie y dejó que sus pasos lo guiaran por el conocido camino hacia la vivienda del galadrim.

(-o0o-)

Baldor despertó en dos etapas. En la primera notó que estaba desnudo y leves caricias recorrían su espalda. En la segunda, insistentes besitos sobre sus labios intentaban despejar la niebla del sueño.

- ¿Dormiste bien?- la voz levemente burlona de Haldir susurró junto a su boca.

Sonriendo, todavía medio dormido, Baldor asintió.

- Te hubiese despertado con un buen desayuno... pero no pude moverme demasiado.- explicó divertido, el elfo.

Ante eso, el joven notó no sin cierto rubor, que su cuerpo estaba medio tendido sobre el de Haldir, sus brazos lo rodeaban y las piernas estaban entrelazadas, mezcladas como si no hubiese manera de saber a quien pertenecía cada una.

- Prefiero esto.- declaró, convencido y cuando se aprestaba a frotar su también despierta erección matutina contra el muslo del elfo, su estómago emitió una sonora protesta, en evidente desacuerdo con la frase anterior.

- Parece que no todo tú está de acuerdo con eso.

- Bueno... sí prefiero esto; pero creo que no me vendría mal el desayuno.- admitió al tiempo que recordaba que no había comido nada en todo el día anterior.

- Si me dejas levantarme, ordenare que nos traigan el desayuno... Después de todo, los sirvientes ya saben que deben prepararme el baño cada mañana.

La sola idea de compartir también ese momento con Haldir hizo que la sonrisa del muchacho fuese aún más amplia, cosa que no pasó desapercibida al elfo. En medio de besos y caricias, se desembarazó de la maraña de brazos y piernas y logró salir de la cama, pero al regresar, sin hacer caso a las fingidas protestas de Baldor, lo levantó en brazos para llevarlo así, desnudo y pataleando hasta el cuarto donde los esperaba la tina, ya llena con perfumada agua tibia.

Luego de hacer el amor en medio de la espuma, regresaron a la habitación, a devorar todo lo que había en la bandeja que los sirvientes habían dejado. Zumo de frutas, leche, cereales, fruta fresca; todo desapareció en poco tiempo.

Aunque quedarse allí era una idea más que tentadora, Haldir tenía algunas cosas por hacer y por fin de común acuerdo, decidieron vestirse y salir de la habitación.

Iban camino al recibidor, cuando uno de los guardias se acercó para informar al galadrim que había un visitante, y que el visitante no era otro que Legolas.

Extrañados, y presintiendo algo, ambos fueron a su encuentro.

(-o0o-)

- Me estoy arriesgando demasiado al encontrarnos ahora.- protestó Denethor, sentado en un rincón de la misma cantina donde habían hablado la noche anterior.

- No eres el único que se arriesga. Y me agradecerás esto.

Arwen metió la mano en un bolsillo de la capa que la cubría y extrajo una pequeña redoma de cristal oscuro. Con disimulo la extendió al hombre.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Un destilado de hierbas élficas... Me pasé toda noche haciéndolo, así que escúchame con atención porque así podrás dominar al elfo. Sumerge el filo de un puñal en ella, un pequeño corte y en unos cuantos segundos se quedará dormido al menos por doce horas. Es muy fuerte, así que luego que despierte, tendrás que disolverla en el agua que le des a beber... Y tendrás un elfo con la fuerza de un humano de doce años.

Denethor miró el minúsculo frasquito con renovado respeto.

- ¿Qué pasa si se lo doy todo?

Arwen sonrió.

- Si le das demasiado, tendrás el primer elfo con diarrea de la Tierra Media. Si le das todo... ¿Quién puede saber? Es un preparado que relaja los músculos... Tal vez incluso relaje su corazón también...

Ahora con bastante precaución, en vista de lo valioso que era aquello, el hombre guardó la redoma.

- ¿Dónde puedo encontrar al elfo?

- No regresó a la okiya anoche, pero solo puede estar en dos sitios: en casa de Baldor, su hermano mayor...

- No está ahí.- interrumpió el hombre.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Es asunto mío. ¿Cuál es el otro lugar?

- En casa de otro elfo... El Capitán Haldir de Lothlórien.

- También conozco a ése.

- Perfecto. Entonces que tus hombres estén listos al atardecer en el lugar que acordamos, poco antes que cierren la Gran Puerta. Yo haré que Legolas vaya hacia ellos.

- Así que su nombre es Legolas.- rumió Denethor.

- ¿Quieres matarlo y ni siquiera sabes su nombre? ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?- preguntó Arwen intrigada, ya que a pesar de todo no podía imaginar nada.

- Mató a mi hijo.- contestó sin ocultar el odio que destilaban sus palabras.

Arwen no dijo nada aunque la revelación fuese casi increíble. De todos modos, a ella le importaban muy poco las razones por las que ese hombre deseaba deshacerse del elfo. Lo único que le interesaba, era que lo hiciese pronto y bien.

- Solo tengo algo que pedirte.- dijo al fin, dejando el otro tema de lado.

- ¿Y es...?

- Algo que me indique que tus hombres cumplieron su trabajo...- la elfa pensó un momento y volvió a sonreir.- Legolas siempre lleva en sus ropas, un bordado especial... Un junco... Quiero un pedazo de su ropa, el que lleve ese bordado.

- ¿Y si no lo lleva?

- Oh, bueno, espero que sí lo lleve... Sino, tendré que conformarme con un mechón de cabello, un dedo, una oreja... Lo dejo a tu criterio, pero preferiría la tela... La sangre es muy difícil de quitar cuando mancha...

Dejando al hombre para que empezase a hacer sus propios preparativos, Arwen salió del lugar para regresar al sexto nivel de la ciudad.

Ya tenía en mente la manera de atraer al elfo, y en realidad no era ni rebuscada ni difícil. Y justamente por eso era perfectamente creíble.

(-o0o-)

Había sido terriblemente dificultoso para Legolas explicar las razones por las cuales estaba allí, pero todavía estaba tan conmocionado por todo lo sucedido, que las palabras empezaron a fluir, y siguieron hasta que hubo contado casi todo.

Mientras oía, Haldir meneaba la cabeza, sobre todo al escuchar la parte en que Aragorn casi había admitido lo sucedido. Él mejor que nadie sabía cómo estaba cuando lo encontró el día siguiente de la llegada desde Ithilien. Intentó recordar algo que pudiese servir para desenmascarar alguna posible mentira de Arwen, pero consternado tuvo que desistir, porque todo parecía coincidir a la perfección.

- Siento haber venido a molestar... No sabía que Baldor estaba aquí...- murmuró, compungido al haber ido a interrumpir el momento de bienestar de sus amigos.

En otra situación, nadie hubiese estado más feliz que él al enterarse que por fin Haldir había aceptado a su lado a su 'hermano mayor'.

- Eso es algo dificil de explicar...- empezó Baldor.- Pero luego te contaré...

- Sí, creo que no has tenido una buena noche.- terció Haldir.- Así que sería bueno que descansaras un poco. Haré que los sirvientes te preparen una alcoba. Por cierto, avisaré en tu okiya que estás aquí... No deseo que tengas más problemas con esa gente. Baldor se quedará contigo mientras yo voy a conversar con Aragorn.

- Él debe estar buscando a Denethor...

- ¿Buscando a Denethor? ¿Por qué?- preguntó Haldir.

Entonces Legolas tuvo que ir más atrás, y explicarles lo sucedido en el barco, y por qué Aragorn estaba en la búsqueda de ese hombre.

Haldir se puso de pie resolviendo salir en ese momento.

- Baldor, haz que Legolas descanse... Sería bueno que coma algo, y duerma un poco. Espérenme, yo iré a ver qué novedades hay.

- Claro... Haldir, ten cuidado... Mi 'danna' es...

- Ex danna.- puntualizó al instante el galadrim.- Y no te preocupes, tendré cuidado.

Poco después, mientras Legolas y Baldor hacían lo indicado, Haldir partía rumbo al palacio esperando encontrar allí a Aragorn.

(-o0o-)

- Podríamos esperar a Haldir...- comentó Baldor mientras salían de la casa.

- Solo iré hasta la okiya... Tyra-san está preocupada... Ayer apenas estuve unos minutos... Cuando llegué, Arwen me dio la noticia y salí casi de inmediato... Anoche no regresé... Solo serán unos minutos, no hay necesidad de molestar a Haldir...- a pesar de todo, Legolas sonrió con cierta malicia mirando a Baldor.- Y supongo que no querrás que esté cansado por la noche...

Enrojecido, el joven no dijo nada, solo tomó su haori y se encaminó hacia la salida.

Haldir había salido temprano, luego de hablar con ellos en busca de Aragorn y no había regresado aunque ya caía la tarde. Legolas y Baldor habían almorzado juntos en el jardín de la casa, hablando por momentos de todo lo sucedido.

Ya las luces de Anar en el cielo avisaban que se acercaba el atardecer, cuando llegó la nota de la okiya donde le pedían que regresara al menos para dar cuenta de lo sucedido. No era una petición extraña ni fuera de lo común, por lo que reuniendo coraje y deseando con todo el corazón no cruzarse con Arwen, Legolas se aprestó a cumplir el pedido.

- Lamento mucho no haber podido ayudarte con Denethor...- dijo Legolas a medida de caminaban rumbo al túnel que conducía al sexto nivel.

Baldor siguió caminando, solo un pequeño parpadeo rápido delató que el recuerdo le afectaba.

- No lo sabías... Yo nunca le dije a nadie. No creí que hubiese algún modo de salir de eso...

- Al menos Haldir sí pudo ayudarte.

- Haldir ha hecho mucho más que ayudarme...- musitó Baldor, con su habitual rostro neutro pero al mirar a Legolas, aquel vio que los ojos castaños estaban más vivaces que nunca.

- Me alegro mucho por ti...

Entraron al túnel que a esas horas ya empezaba a ponerse oscuro, pues aún no habían encendido las antorchas para iluminarlo. En medio del mismo, una carreta tirada por dos bueyes se había detenido y dos hombres luchaban para cambiar el eje de la rueda.

Apenas habían cruzado ante ellos, cuando la palanca de madera con la cual mantenían la carreta en el aire, pareció quebrarse, y uno de los hombres lanzó un grito.

De manera casi impensada, Legolas giró para ver y como el hombre se tomaba el vientre y se revolcaba en el piso entre gritos de dolor, se acercó; pero aquel se enrolló sobre sí mismo impidiéndole ver su herida.

- Busca ayuda, Baldor... Creo que está mal herido.- pidió Legolas.- Por favor, señor... Permíteme ver si puedo ayudarte...

El hombre se desenvolvió con rapidez, descubriendo que no solo no estaba herido, sino que ocultaba un puñal entre sus ropas. Blandió aquel hacia el elfo, pero con sus rápidos reflejos, Legolas consiguió quitarse el camino del arma, aunque no pudo impedir que la punta hiciera un rasgón en la manga de su ropa y cortase un poco la piel en el trayecto.

¡Corre, Baldor!- gritó Legolas, quien en ese momento solo pudo pensar que se trataba de salteadores.

A pesar de las constantes rondas de los guardias de palacio, algunas cosas eran inevitables, y los ladrones parecían imposibles de erradicar por completo. Pero no eran ladrones.

Baldor tardó apenas unos segundos en reaccionar, pero fueron suficientes. Dos hombres más surgieron de algún lugar entre las sombras y corrieron hacia él. A pesar que el muchacho giró con toda la velocidad que pudo, solo llegó a recorrer un par de metros antes que lo atrapasen.

Mientras, los dos restantes intentaban retener a Legolas. Por unos instantes, forcejeó, y consiguió librarse de uno de ellos arrojándolo violentamente contra el muro del túnel, pero segundos después, pareció como si de pronto, los músculos de sus brazos se estuviesen convirtiendo en agua, las piernas se negaron a ser el sólido sostén de siempre. En tanto el otro se abalanzaba sobre él para sujetarlo, el que había chocado con el muro, se reponía y volvía a la lucha.

Algo no estaba bien. Legolas trató de girar para evitar la mano que iba directo a su rostro, pero no se movió con la rapidez suficiente, y el puño impactó con violencia en su cara lanzándolo hacia atrás. Lejanas, sin comprender lo que decían, le llegaban las voces toscas de los otros dos humanos y a pesar que ahora yacía desmadejado en el suelo, volteó para mirar.

En medio de una bruma, veía a Baldor debatiéndose entre los brazos de uno de los supuestos campesinos. Aquel parecía reír al ver infructuosos los denodados esfuerzos del muchacho. Era tan alto y fornido, que con un solo brazo lo mantenía aferrado por detrás, impidiéndole mover los brazos, por lo que Baldor solo podía lanzar desesperados pataleos en el aire. La otra mano estaba firmemente apoyada sobre la boca del joven, con lo que no emitía siquiera un grito que pudiese atraer ayuda.

- ¡Terminen de una vez con eso!- gritó uno de los que sobre el elfo, lo mantenían sujeto al suelo, ya casi sin hacer esfuerzo.

Legolas lo miró unos instantes sin comprender, pero como aquel seguía mirando hacia donde estaban los otros, regresó su vista a aquel sitio.

El cuerpo del segundo hombre que se abalanzó sobre Baldor le obstruyó la visión por unos segundos, y cuando se retiró, lo primero que notó, fue que el muchacho ya no tenía la boca tapada; pero al parecer no emitía sonido. El gesto incrédulo en el rostro, los ojos súbitamente abiertos descendieron sobre su propio cuerpo donde dos grandes manchas rojas empezaban a extenderse sobre las ropas.

"No... Por favor... Baldor, no..." susurró Legolas, pero no supo si sus labios llegaron a emitir sonido.

Muy despacio, ante su vista, Baldor se deslizó dentro del abrazo del hombre que lo sostenía, cayendo, primero sobre sus rodillas, y luego; grácilmente, pareció inclinarse de a poco hasta quedar tendido de lado sobre el piso de piedras.

Legolas hizo un desesperado intento más para deshacerse del agarre que lo mantenía sujeto al piso. Necesitaba ayudar al muchacho, Baldor estaba herido, y seguramente necesitaría un sanador pronto. Pero eso fue solo un pensamiento.

No consiguió hacer más que lanzar una última mirada al cuerpo inmóvil de su 'hermano mayor' para luego hundirse en una negra inconsciencia sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

- Maldición, por fin...- gruñó uno de los hombres, animándose a soltarlo.- Se suponía que esa porquería iba a calmarlo...

- Apenas le hiciste un rasguño, estúpido... Tal vez fue muy poco lo que llegó a rozarlo... Bien no importa, muévanse rápido, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Ante las palabras del mismo mercenario que había hablado con Denethor, uno de los hombres fue hasta la carreta, quitó algunos bultos de encima y abrió un doble fondo en el piso de la misma. Mientras, los otros dos tomaban al elfo por brazos y piernas para colocarlo allí.

- ¡Quiten a ese otro del medio, está tapando el camino de la carreta! Apresúrense, antes que alguien venga...

- ¡Maldito seas, pásale por encima!- gritó el que estaba en el pescante de la carreta esperando para azuzar los bueyes y partir.

- Claro, pedazo de idiota... Y en el control de la Puerta Grande te dejarán pasar sin hacerte preguntas aunque una vulgar carreta de campesinos lleve las ruedas llenas de sangre... ¡Hagan lo que les digo, imbéciles!

En vista de esa idea lógica, uno se movilizó hacia Baldor, lo tomó por un brazo y lo arrastró hacia un costado un par de metros. En vista del reguero de sangre que iba quedando, otro se acercó y lo ayudó a levantarlo para arrojarlo entre unos desperdicios en un rincón oscuro.

Lejos de observar las actividades de sus secuaces, el mercenario se ocupó de atar los tobillos y las muñecas del elfo para que no fuese a moverse si llegaba a despertar antes de tiempo. Tenía que colocarle una mordaza embebida en la droga que le habían dado, pero cuando estaba por colocarla, se quedó unos instantes contemplando el rostro hermoso que tenía frente así.

Con razón el viejo que lo contrató había perdido el seso por esa criatura, si era magníficamente hermosa. Con un rápido vistazo verificó que sus cómplices continuasen ocupados, y se inclinó hasta posar su grosera boca sobre los labios levemente pálidos del elfo.

Era embriagante, una suavidad tan intensa que adelantó su mano y maniobró la mandíbula para permitirse el acceso a esa boca. Saboreó la sensación largos segundos deslizando su lengua por todo el interior, hasta que recordó que debía soltarlo.

"Una pieza magnífica... Tal vez le pida al viejo que me deje tenerlo cuando se haya cansado de él... No creo que le importe" se dijo, e irguiéndose, colocó la mordaza.

Entonces recordó el encargo. Sacando su propio puñal de entre sus ropas, revisó las del elfo, esperando encontrar lo que le habían indicado. Realmente no tenía ningún deseo de arruinar la belleza de esa criatura cortándole un dedo, mucho menos una oreja como le había pedido Denethor.

El haori era simple por eso no tenía símbolos, pero la camisa que Legolas llevaba debajo, tenía como toda su ropa, el bordado que lo distinguía en todo el Barrio. Con un par de certeros cortes, el mercenario separó la solapa y llamó a uno de sus hombres.

- Lleva esto al lugar que te indiqué. Nos encontraremos en el túnel del primer nivel. - dijo, y tomándolo, el hombre salió del túnel y se perdió en la noche.

Con un último vistazo, corrió la tapa del doble fondo dejando en el oscuro interior al elfo inconsciente. Volvió a colocar bultos y todas las cosas que tenían en la carreta al tiempo que los otros dos regresaban y subían.

- Apresúrate... Tenemos que llegar a la Gran Puerta antes que cierren... Hay un largo camino hasta Cair Andros.

Lentamente en un principio, los bueyes comenzaron a movilizar la carreta y aquella traqueteó sin demasiada prisa, porque eso hubiese levantado sospechas, pero sin pausa nivel tras nivel.

Al llegar al túnel que conducía del segundo al primero, la carreta se detuvo en la penumbra. Una vez más, el mercenario y sus hombres esperaron a que unos campesinos se alejaran y bajaron, quitando nuevamente todos los bártulos y abriendo otra vez el doble fondo.

- Ahora... Rápido.- indicó el mercenario y una figura enfundada en andrajos se deslizó desde la oscuridad, metiéndose rápido en el espacio que quedaba del compartimiento oculto. A pesar de ser un hombre mayor, Denethor aún era fuerte y ágil, y la sed de venganza lo hacía aún más veloz.

- ¿Iba con alguien?- siseó antes de acomodarse.

- Con un muchacho.

- ¿Qué pasó con él?

- Está muerto.- indicó en un susurro, a lo que Denethor sonrió.

- Que pena que no pudimos mandárselo al galadrim en una caja. Que lo aproveche ahora..

Rápidamente se ubicó en el sitio que había y dio la señal para que volviesen a cubrir todo.

Justo antes que la Gran Puerta fuese cerrada, el vehículo abandonó Minas Tirith sin que ninguno de los guardias apostados en la salida sospechase siquiera la carga oculta que llevaba esa desvencijada carreta.

TBC...

N/A: Algo que olvidé aclarar en el capítulo anterior. A pesar del enojo de Arwen, lo que Aragorn le propone al querer ser su 'danna' aunque sea de un modo nominal para proteger a su hijo, era perfectamente legal y aceptado. Aunque mixta al principio, la sociedad de las geiko se convirtió luego en una sociedad puramente femenina y quedar embarazada siendo soltera no era ningún deshonor, al contrario. Muchas veces se incentivaba a las geiko a tener hijas a quienes pudiesen iniciar en los secretos de la profesión desde pequeñas, así esos secretos no pasaban a extrañas. La expresión 'danna-sama' era usada por las mujeres para dirigirse a sus esposos, pero un 'danna' no siempre era el esposo, aunque se suponía que un esposo siempre era un protector ... Y un hombre podía perfectamente ser casado y además ser el 'danna' de alguna geiko (a veces las esposas lo sabían, otras veces se hacían las tontas, arfs). Por esa razón, si un hombre embarazaba a una geiko, no significaba de ninguna manera que 'debía' casarse con ella... Mala suerte para Arwen jajaja...

Reviews:

Ishtar: Pero si te quedó recontraordenadito, el comentario :- ) Ah, que alegría!!! Ya me parecía a mí que ese 'Aguante Eomer' no salía así como así... y me encantó porque salió supernatural. Toy contenta! Así que del oeste, bueno, yo soy del sur... Paredón y después, como dice el tango jajaja... Sorry por lo del escorpión, cierto, pobre bichito venir a compararlo con semejante engendro de elfo... Ya buscaremos alguna alimaña que no se sienta ofendida por la comparación (dudo encontrarla). Baldor no está en venta... jeje. Que no te oiga Haldir o te correrá a flechazos. Desafortunadamente para todos, la bruja todavía rondará un rato más, ufa con ella. Bueno, espero que sigamos en contacto, no te pierdas!! Un besito!

Anya D'merack: También le tenía que tocar alguna vez al rey ;-P jeje... Si no, no era justo con el elfito... Ahora todos empiezan a juntarse para la debacle final. Me temo que el elfito sufrirá mucho, por muchas razones, Aragorn, Baldor, todos... Y yo seré feliz haciendolos bailar!!! Intentaré no retrasarme demasiado, pero ando con mucho trabajito... Haré lo posible. Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Nos vemos!!

Iona: Jaja, la elfa se creyó que iba a poder enganchar así al rey, ya se quedó con los ojos largos... Sí ya tengo pensado el final para la elfa, no te preocupes, pero todavía har maldades ¬.¬... Tan lindo mi Baldor, disfrutó su ratito de felicidad, para que no me maten ahora, snif, snif... Ya ves lo que pasó con la reunión de bichos parece que han conseguido su objetivo... Tengo que adelantar mas la historia de los hermanitos, pero se resiste jeje. Presiento una nueva recaída por culpa de un viejo horrible y una elfa malnacida... Muchos besitos.

Monce: Me parece que tu perdón me va a durar poquito, snif, snif... pero en algo si tienes razón, Dios los cría y ellos se juntan, y no para bien, según has podido observar... Bueno, solo te diré algo: Aragorn no volverá a cometer esos errores... creo. El bloqueo tardó un poquito en desaparecer, pero de cualquier forma, aquí están los hermanitos... Espero que te guste. Besitos!!

Amazona Verde: Hola!! Espero que no me mates con este capítulo... Ahora ves que Denethor puede ser tan malo como la bruja, y si me das un tiempito, será peor... ¬¬... Besotes!

Prince Legotas: Me alegro que esa parte te haya gustado, yo disfruté muchísimo escribiéndola, te lo aseguro... Hubiese disfrutado más, de no ser porque ya tenía en mente esto... Me temo, amiguita que Arwen y Denethor sí estaban hablando del mismo elfito... Ahora le toca el turno a todos de sufrir muejeje... Saluditos élficos de regreso!

Vania: Siiiii, me habías dejado mensajito tambien allí, pero a mí me gusta que los dejes en los dos sitios... ;-) Bueno, la elfa no perderá al baby, aunque como dijo Aragorn, creo que los instintos maternales no le abundan a la elfa ésta... Todavía queda por ver cómo lo tomará el elfito, pero creo que de momento, tendrá otros graves problemas para preocuparse.

Fedia: Síp, tú lo has dicho, se avecinan tiempos malísimos para todos... Lo de Baldor... Er... Bueno, creo que sí, te tocará sufrir por partida doble :- ( Un besote, y espero que no me mates por esto...

Azalea: jaja... No hay problemas con las babas... mientras no caigan sobre el ordenador, mira que los cortocircuitos son peligrosos jeje. Pero aunque el rey le puso las notas claras, la elfa no se quedó tan tranquila. Ves lo que hizo? Muy buena observación la tuya acerca de la visión de Arwen, habrá que tenerla en cuenta. Besos.

Nina: Haldir y Baldor ya están juntitos y felices... pero que poquito les ha durado, snif, snif ... Aragorn le contestó a la elfa como se merecía, pero ahora la muy bruja y Denethor están aliados contra el elfito. Tienes razón, son uno para el otro. Nos vemos pronto... Kisses!


	26. Días de Infierno

Título: El destino del árbol y el junco

Autor: abysm

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de JR Tolkien, por supuesto. Los tomé prestados un tiempito.

Advertencias: Esto será slash Aragorn/Legolas, definitivamente. Creo que será rating R en algunos capítulos.

**Advertencia2: Como dicen en la TV de mi país: El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas de violencia y NonCon. Recomiendo que tengan esto en mente. **

Aclaraciones: AU. No hay Anillo ni Sauron. El fic estará ambientado en la tradición de las geishas. Algunas de esas costumbres van a estar alteradas para beneficio de la trama del fic. Intentaré aclarar las ideas erróneas, me encanta el mundo de las geishas y no quisiera ofender. Por eso, habrá algunos nombres japoneses (personajes secundarios, obvio y poquitos) y alguna que otra frase.

Capitulo 26

Días de infierno

Haldir había pasado buena parte del día tratando de encontrar a Aragorn, porque aquel iba de un lado a otro, supervisando personalmente la búsqueda de Dénethor. Cuando por fin lo encontró, pudieron ponerse al tanto de toda la situación. Pese a todo, solo pudo regresar a su casa cuando atardecía.

Buscó a Baldor en sus habitaciones, pero al no encontrarlo allí, conjeturó que podía estar con Legolas, por lo que partió hacia los aposentos que en general destinaban a los huéspedes. Tampoco estaban allí, entonces buscó al encargado de los guardias de su casa, a quien ubicó poco después.

- El señor Legolas y el señor Baldor salieron juntos hace algo así como... dos horas, Capitán. Recibieron una nota proveniente del Barrio y partieron poco después.- informó el guardia.

Luego de agradecer, Haldir retornó a sus habitaciones, dispuesto a esperar que regresaran. Ubicado en el nivel siguiente, no había mucha distancia por recorrer, pero no era eso lo que preocupaba al galadrim, sino que Baldor regresase a aquel lugar. Denethor aún no había sido hallado y eso también era motivo de preocupación, porque no olvidaba el resentimiento que vio impregnado en el rostro del hombre cuando lo sacó de la casa del muchacho, y mucho menos lo que había intentado apenas algunas horas después de eso.

Esos recuerdos terminaron de decidirlo y salió nuevamente de su casa. Después de todo no le costaba nada ir hasta la okiya de Legolas y comprobar que estuviesen allí y bien. Además ya estaba casi oscuro y no le hacía ni pizca de gracia que Baldor anduviese solo por las calles. No temía por Legolas, sabía que podía defenderse, pero no era lo mismo con el joven humano.

Su paso ágil lo llevó rápidamente hasta el acceso al sexto nivel, y se internó en el túnel.

Aquel estaba bastante iluminado, cosa extraña, y tambien demasiado poblado, ya que un grupo de personas estaban aglomeradas en un sitio casi a mitad del túnel. Algunos guardias empezaban a llegar en esos momentos.

Cruzó delante de ellos sin detenerse, pensando solo en llegar pronto a la okiya cuando el olor a sangre golpeó fuertemente sus sentidos. Sangre fresca. De modo totalmente mecánico, pensó que los guardias tendrían trabajo esa noche buscando a un asesino.

- Un muchacho tan joven...- decía una mujer sacudiendo la cabeza con reprobación.

- Es de los que viven en ese lugar... En el otro nivel... Mira sus ropas...- le contestó una voz masculina.

Y Haldir se detuvo en seco al escuchar esas palabras. De manera extraña, sus ojos repararon en ese instante en la inmensa mancha roja que estaba a punto de pisar y la siguió con la vista. Con las palabras de esas personas retumbando en sus oídos, se acercó al grupo de gente y los apartó para ver.

Una bota de cuero suave, la tela de esa prenda que él mismo había quitado la noche anterior con tanto anhelo. Conteniendo el aire en sus pulmones, quitó del camino un montón de desperdicios, solo para enfrentar algo que nunca hubiese querido contemplar: el pálido rostro de Baldor y su cuerpo a medias enroscado en ese rincón maloliente.

Sin tener mucha noción de lo que hacía, se arrodilló junto a él, y movió un poco el cuerpo. Casi no se veía el color original de la ropa del muchacho, ya que estaba empapada en sangre, y con dedos sorprendentemente firmes, como si no fuesen propios, Haldir abrió las prendas para enfrentar las dos heridas que para ese momento apenas sangraban.

Sus dedos tocaron la piel fría, incrédulos.

No podía ser cierto. Apenas la noche anterior, esa piel había estado ardorosa y anhelante de sus caricias, los labios, ahora pálidos estaban rojos e hinchados, deseosos de mas besos... El cabello se enredaba cubriendo parte del rostro, y Haldir retiró unos mechones, al hacerlo, creyó captar un pequeño latido en uno de los párpados y retiró sus dedos.

Con más angustia de la que nunca hubiese admitido ante nadie, extrajo un puñal de entre sus ropas. Las personas que contemplaban la escena retrocedieron un paso pensando que el asesino había acudido a completar su tarea, pero en vista que era un elfo, y ellos solamente campesinos, solo empezaron a disgregarse.

- Desgraciado... ¿viniste a terminar...?- preguntó furioso un campesino algo más robusto que los otros.

- Silencio, mortal ignorante.- siseó Haldir, y acercó la hoja brillante hasta colocarla debajo de la nariz del muchacho, luego esperó.

Un par de segundos después, una leve sombra empañó la hoja y se retiró. Se repitió una vez más, pero luego se detuvo.

- No, no pequeño... Respira...- rogó Haldir dejando su puñal a un lado y ante la azorada vista de los que lo rodeaban, insufló su propio aliento en los labios del muchacho.- No me dejes todavía, mi pequeño humano...

Durante un tiempo interminable, o al menos interminable para él, siguió con la tarea de mantener a Baldor dándole aire con sus propios pulmones. En un momento, dejó de hacerlo y volvió a acercar el puñal. El aire caliente proveniente del muchacho empañó la hoja con algo más de firmeza esta vez.

Ligeramente aliviado, Haldir se quitó la túnica y con ella improvisó algunas vendas con las que intentó detener la hemorragia de esas dos horribles heridas y mientras lo hacía, se dirigió a los guardias que se habían acercado y tambien observaban.

- Necesito llevarlo a palacio... Urgente. Que uno de ustedes se adelante y den aviso al rey.

- ¿El rey...? El rey no nos atenderá por uno de esos...- empezó a decir uno, pero la fulminante mirada gris lo detuvo en mitad de la frase.

- Háganlo. Digan que es un mensaje del Capitán Haldir y el rey escuchará. Rápido.

Como la voz no admitía réplica, uno de los guardias giró y salió a escape rumbo al palacio, en tanto los otros improvisaban una manera de trasladar al herido sin moverlo demasiado.

El recuerdo de la noche anterior, tan especial, tan magnífica todavía le llenaba los sentidos, y aquellos se negaban a aceptar que el cuerpo laxo y casi frío que mantenía junto al suyo, fuese el mismo.

Por primera vez en su larguísima vida, el elfo emprendió el camino con el corazón encogido de temor para no dejar escapar la frágil existencia que en esos momentos transportaba en brazos.

(-o0o-)

Para el momento en que Haldir llegó al palacio, Aragorn también lo hacía, y casi coincidieron en la entrada. Sin perder un solo instante, ubicaron al herido en una de las mejores habitaciones mientras el galadrim explicaba lo poco que sabía de lo sucedido. Apenas escuchó eso, las alertas se encendieron en la mente de Aragorn.

A la carrera, sin detenerse, Aragorn tomó por el brazo a uno de los soldados que los acompañaban.

- Necesito que vayas hasta el Barrio... ¿Conoces ese lugar? De acuerdo, busca la casa con los postes negros y dorados, pregunta si Legolas está allí. Es muy importante que yo sepa eso cuanto antes, ¿Entiendes?

- Sí, Majestad.

El soldado giró al punto dispuesto a cumplir la orden.

Colocaron a Baldor cuidadosamente en el lecho, y mientras el elfo lo libraba de la ropa, Aragorn daba órdenes para que le trajesen lo que iba a necesitar pero una apenas mirada, lo convenció que lo más necesario, iba a ser una inmensa cantidad de buena suerte.

- Hazte a un lado, Haldir; necesito ver esas heridas.

- No puedo... Si lo suelto, dejará de respirar...- dijo en un murmullo el elfo, mientras sostenía los delgados dedos del muchacho, arrodillado a un lado de la cama.

Pese a la aparente calma de esa frase, Aragorn se sobresaltó por la incoherencia de las palabras. Nadie inteligente podía pensar que sosteniendo una mano se mantenía respirando a una persona. Apenas unas cuantas palabras para darse cuenta de lo profundamente afectado que el elfo estaba por ver así al muchacho.

Con firmeza, puso su mano en el hombro de Haldir oprimiendo un poco.

- Haldir, tienes que dejarme trabajar... Haré lo mejor que pueda, pero tienes que darme espacio.

Tal vez el contacto firme consiguió hacer que Haldir volviese a su habitual lógica o al menos que parte de ella volviese a hacerse presente. Posó suavemente los labios sobre los dedos, y se incorporó para darle lugar a su amigo.

Intentando concentrarse, tratando de no pensar en nada más, Aragorn revisó las heridas. Eran profundas y bastante graves, pero nada que unas cuantas suturas no pudiesen cerrar si actuaba con rapidez. Porque el peligro inmediato ya no eran las heridas, sino la impresionante cantidad de sangre que el muchacho debía haber perdido y continuaba perdiendo.

Durante mucho tiempo, Haldir permaneció a un lado, ocasionalmente alcanzando a Aragorn sus instrumentos, o limpiando la sangre que continuaba manando, roja y tibia entre las manos del rey.

- Es todo.- dijo Aragorn, incorporándose y limpiando sus manos en un paño limpio.- Prepararé un emplasto de hierbas para detener por completo el sangrado y evitar que la herida se contamine, pero ahora solo podemos esperar... Y rogar que la sangre que le quedó sea suficiente para mantenerlo con vida.

Sin decir palabra, Haldir volvió a ocupar su lugar original junto al herido y volvió a tomarle la mano. Así estuvo varios minutos, concentrado solo en el errático y lentísimo subir y bajar del pecho, como si al mirarlo con tanta atención pudiese asegurarse que el movimiento siguiera en forma ininterrumpida.

Aragorn jamás había visto así a Haldir. El elfo siempre había sido tan frío y calmado, siempre tan dueño de sus reacciones y sus emociones que ahora parecía otro. Respetando la angustia que veía en él, decidió salir un momento para que estuviese a solas y verificar que su soldado ya hubiese regresado.

Sus peores temores se confirmaron entonces, porque el soldado solo pudo decirle lo que ya presentía: que Baldor y Legolas nunca habían llegado a la okiya.

Desesperado, Aragorn encontró que ahora todo parecía tener un horroroso sentido porque solo había una cosa que ligaba a Baldor y a Legolas y era Denethor. Solamente ese hombre podía haber actuado de manera, vengándose del muchacho que lo había rechazado, y con un escalofrío, recordó que el ex Senescal tenía pleno conocimiento de la relación que mantenía con el elfo.

Si lo que buscaba era desesperarlo, lo estaba consiguiendo a la perfección, porque quería encontrar a Legolas, y no tenía idea dónde empezar a buscar.

(-o0o-)

Arwen revisó con parsimonia y absoluta atención la indumentaria que habían elegido para ella esa noche, y decidió que le gustaba. Resaltaba su cabello oscuro y brillante y los ojos celestes, que esa noche parecían más centelleantes que de costumbre.

"Probablemente ya hayan terminado con él... Aunque no lo creo... Creo que ese viejo tenía planes mucho más interesantes para Legolas. Bueno... Espero que lo disfrute."

Sonriendo, terminó de secarse el cuerpo antes de empezar a vestirse.

Un golpecito leve dado en la ventana, la puso en alerta y esperó. Al repetirse el sonido estuvo segura, y se acercó a la misma, abriéndola apenas. Desde la oscuridad, surgió una mano oscura sosteniendo un diminuto envoltorio.

- Esto es suyo, señora. Usted ya sabe quién lo envía.

Apenas se aseguró que lo hubiesen tomado, el hombre que hablaba desde afuera, se alejó y Arwen regresó a la silla donde había estado sentada antes. Depositó el pequeño envoltorio en su regazo y lo contempló en silencio algun tiempo. Finalmente, los dedos largos manipularon la cinta que lo unía y lo desarmó.

Deslizó la yema por la tela suave, y delineó el recorrido del bordado, reconociendo las formas.

- Ya esta hecho...- murmuró.- Al fin pude deshacerme de él... Ahora sí se cumplirá mi destino.

Recordó que tenía un compromiso para esa noche, el último antes de mudarse al palacio tal como el rey le había prometido. Ahora tenía el camino libre y ya nada podría detener su avance.

Contenta, guardó el pequeño recuerdo del elfo y se dedicó a terminar de prepararse.

(-o0o-)

Abrió los ojos muy despacio, con la mente nublada, sin saber dónde se hallaba pero sin hacer ningún movimiento. De a poco, el recuerdo de lo sucedido acudió a él, haciendo que sus ojos recorrieran rápidamente el entorno para tratar de ubicarse e intentó incorporarse, pero no pudo.

Entonces calibrar su situación se volvió algo urgente, porque la mano izquierda estaba firmemente sujeta por un grillete de metal, y mediante una cadena, asegurado al poste de la cama en la cual estaba tendido. En idéntica situación estaba su tobillo derecho por lo que sus movimientos estaban muy restringidos.

De momento no había nadie con él en la habitación. La cama era amplia, adoselada aunque el olor de las sábanas decía a los sentidos del elfo que no había sido ocupada en largo tiempo. Una silla de madera algo más lejos, una mesilla con una jofaina y una jarra; eso era todo el mobiliario.

"Parece un calabozo" pensó Legolas y la idea no le gustó en absoluto.

Tironeó un poco de la cadena que sostenía su mano izquierda ayudándose con la otra, pero aquella no solamente no cedió, sino que le dio la pauta que algo más sucedía. La cadena no se veía demasiado gruesa, sin embargo por más que tiraba de ella no conseguía nada. Desistió con esa y trató de llegar al a que sujetaba su pierna, pero ese movimiento fue imposible.

"Qué hicieron conmigo...? Tampoco en el túnel pude defenderme... El túnel... Elbereth... Baldor..."

El recuerdo completo de lo sucedido lo golpeó con fuerza. Cerró los ojos solo para encontrar que la imagen permanecía intacta detrás de sus párpados. Uno de los hombres que los atacaron apuñaló dos veces a su hermano mayor. Dos puñaladas certeras y demasiado bien colocadas como para que fallaran en su cometido. Pero aunque la tristeza por eso lo inundaba, tenía que pensar en su propio problema presente.

Problema que parecía ser bastante grave. Dado que no resentía frio o calor, no había notado que lo habían despojado de gran parte de sus ropas, solo conservaba encima el hadajuban y la ropa interior.

Le dolía un costado del rostro y recordó el golpe recibido antes de caer inconciente. Tambien le ardían las comisuras de la boca como si lo hubiesen amordazado durante mucho tiempo. La habitación no tenía ventanas ni otras aberturas, de manera que no podía saber si aun era de noche o tan siquiera podía estimar cuanto tiempo había estado inconciente.

La puerta se abrió muy despacio, y Legolas giró el rostro para enfocar a quien entraba. A pesar de haberlo visto solo una vez, pudo reconocerlo demasiado bien.

- Denethor...

- Que buena memoria tienes, elfo. Solo nos vimos una vez.

El hombre se acercó a la cama, tomó la silla que había cerca y se sentó. La mirada recorrió de manera casi obscena el cuerpo tendido frente a él, de manera tal que Legolas casi deseó poder escapar de ese escrutinio descarado.

- ¿No vas a preguntar nada?- inquirió Denethor, curioso por el silencio del elfo.

- ¿Por qué no me mataste aún?

- Esa no era una pregunta que Denethor esperara.

- ¿No vas a preguntar por qué te traje?

- No lo necesito... – los ojos azules lo enfocaron con una calma que estaba muy lejos de sentir, y solo agregó una palabra.- Boromir.

- Perfecto. Realmente perfecto... Sí, esa es una parte de las razones.

- ¿Una parte...? ¿Cuál son las otras?

- Aragorn, por supuesto. Él tambien es culpable de la muerte de mi hijo.

- Tú eres el único culpable. No tenías ni tienes derecho sobre el trono de G...

Denethor se movio bastante rápido para su edad y silenció al insolente elfo con una sonora bofetada que restalló en la cara de Legolas. El gusto metálico de su propia sangre le llenó la boca.

Calmadamente, Denethor volvió a tomar asiento ignorando la fulminante mirada que estaba recibiendo.

- Como te decía, tambien Aragorn tendrá que pagar... Ya está empezando a pagar. En un par de días, cuando lo hagas venir por ti, pagará el resto.

- Jamás haré tal cosa.- aseguró Legolas.

- Oh, pero sí lo harás. Una pequeña notita tuya y vendrá corriendo. Tarde o temprano lo harás, yo me encargaré personalmente que así sea... Y esa será tu parte del pago por la muerte de Boromir...

Ante la mirada de su cautivo, se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó con prolijidad mientras seguía hablando.

- Verás, Legolas... Además de terminar contigo, mi deseo principal, es quebrar a Aragorn, verlo suplicar a mis pies, verlo humillado y destruído. La mayoría de la gente piensa que para quebrar a una persona, hay que golpearlo, y todas esas cosas; pero yo sé que no siempre es así. Para quebrar a alguien como Aragorn, primero hay que quebrar todo lo que ama.

A medida que escuchaba, Legolas intentaba deshacerse de alguna de sus cadenas, cualquiera de ellas porque presentía lo que vendría a continuación, y no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo; al menos lucharía con todas sus fuerzas.

El problema, era que sus fuerzas parecían haberlo abandonado. No había manera de librar su mano, y aunque tenía la otra libre, intuía que no le sería de mucha utilidad. Desesperado miró alrededor, buscando algo con qué defenderse, pero no había nada al alcance de su mano libre.

- Muy bien... No espero que lo hagas fácil... – comentó quitándose el cinturón.

Se acercó a la cama y de improviso se sentó sobre las piernas del elfo, inmovilizando así la que tenía libre, pero cuando estuvo bastante cerca, Legolas lanzó su puño hacia él. Consternado vio que no era ni una porción de lo rápido que era antes, y el hombre lo atrapó sin ningún esfuerzo. Pese a que puso toda su fuerza en su brazo, aquel empezó a ser izado hacia arriba, hacia el cabecero de la cama donde fue sujetado con el mismo cinturón que segundos antes se había quitado.

La mano de acero le aferró un puñado de cabello y tiró de su cabeza, exponiéndole el rostro para que al segundo siguiente, su boca fuese oprimida por otra.

Retorciéndose, asqueado ante el contacto, Legolas entreabrió apenas los labios y atrapó entre sus dientes el labio del hombre mordiéndolo con toda su furia. Posiblemente le hubiese arrancado un pedazo, pero el hombre dominó el dolor y descargó un feroz puñetazo en el costado de su cuerpo, logrando así que lo soltaran. Se echó hacia atrás para ponerse a resguardo de esos dientes.

Pese al dolor por el golpe, la mirada desafiante del elfo, la boca manchada de sangre que el hombre supo suya, fue demasiado. Una y otra vez, su mano se descargó sobre el rostro haciendo que la cabeza del elfo volteara hacia uno y otro lado. Se detuvo antes de dejarlo inconciente, quería que estuviese despierto cuando lo tomara. Y quería que lo mirara cuando eso sucediera.

Volvió a tomarlo por el cabello dirigiéndole el rostro.

- Vas a gritar, Legolas... Tú vas a implorar antes que Aragorn...

Por toda respuesta, el escupitajo, mitad sangre mitad saliva, se estampó en una mejilla de Denethor y se escurrió lentamente. Solo dijo algo más.

- Jamás.

La mano del hombre se posó sobre el blanco cuello abarcándolo con sus dedos y empezó a apretar. Despacio, sin prisa. Legolas empezó a debatirse cuando el aire comenzó a faltarle pero no emitió ni un solo sonido. Viendo que eso no lo iba a doblegar, Denethor aflojó la presión y el elfo tosió boqueando para atrapar un poco de aire.

La mano descendió por el pecho, enganchó el cuello de la camisa leve y con un solo movimiento la desgarró por completo. En un intento por quitarse al hombre de encima, Legolas clavó los talones en la cama, empujando hacia arriba con su cuerpo, sin otro resultado más que enojar al hombre y apenas desestabilizarlo un poco. El nuevo puñetazo encontró blanco en sus costillas. Una vez más apretó las mandíbulas para ahogar el quejido.

Por unos instantes, Denethor contempló el torso de perfecta blancura, salvo los dos sitios donde sus golpes ya estaban emergiendo como aureolas rojizas. Deslizó sus dedos por la sedosa piel del abdomen, y atrapó un pezón. Lo retorció con verdadera saña, escuchando el siseo proveniente del elfo al resistir el dolor.

- Ahora entiendo por qué Aragorn ha perdido la cabeza por ti...- hizo correr sus manos por los flancos, disfrutando la sensación de tersura en sus palmas callosas.- ¿Gimes cuando estás con él...? Me pregunto si gemirás igual cuando yo te tome...

Aún sentado sobre las piernas del elfo, tenía la libertad necesaria para maniobrar los lazos de la ropa interior, pese a que Legolas se retorcía para impedirle eso. El nuevo golpe, esta vez en el estómago lo dejó sin aire, y le dio a Denethor el tiempo necesario para rasgar también esa prenda, ya que no podía quitarla.

No necesitó mucho más que desabotonarse apenas como para liberar su tiesa erección y ubicarse entre las piernas del elfo. Solo podía maniobrar con una de ellas, en una posición un tanto complicada, pero que no iba a arruinarle la diversión.

- Grita para mí, Legolas.- susurró y se enterró en el elfo con un solo empujón.

Todo el cuerpo blanco se arqueó ante el relampagueante dolor que se extendió hasta alcanzar su embotado cerebro. Consiguió encajar las mandíbulas dejando escapar apenas un largo y ahogado gruñido. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, para escapar de algún modo de ese horrible martirio. El hombre estaba empujando con tanta violencia que sentía los testículos golpeándole las nalgas, y quería quitarlo de sí, quería de algún modo expulsarlo, pero no podía.

- Ah, no... Me mirarás mientras hago esto...- gruñó Denethor dejando de atormentar sus pezones para aferrarle la cara por la mandíbula y obligarlo a mirar.

Decidido a no darle ni siquiera una pequeña victoria, Legolas abrió sus ojos y lo miró justo antes de hacer puntería con otra perfecta escupida. Pero Denethor no se molestó en limpiarse, y por toda respuesta retiró sus caderas para empalarlo hasta el fondo.

Asqueado, respirando entrecortadamente, todavía intentando liberar alguna de sus manos, Legolas sentía su cuerpo mancillado gritar de dolor, pero no iba a ceder. No importaba lo que ese hombre le hiciese, nunca demostraría su debilidad a su torturador, aunque tuviese que arrancarse la lengua de un mordisco para no gritar. Los empujones se hicieron mas fuertes si eso era posible, desgarrándolo, y el ronco jadeo del hombre precedió a la caliente emisión que le inundó las entrañas. La sensación que ahora estaba quemándose por dentro lo hizo cerrar los ojos de nuevo.

El pesado cuerpo de Denethor cayó sobre él, pero solo por unos cuantos segundos. Con la misma violencia con la que había entrado, se retiró del elfo.

Estremecido por los temblores, Legolas apenas conseguía no perder el conocimiento. El dolor en la zona inferior de su cuerpo parecía quemarle, los golpes, todo parecía demasiado por ese momento. Deseó que Denethor ya hubiese terminado para quedarse solo.

- Eres hermoso, Legolas... Va a ser un inmenso placer doblegarte.

Inmóvil, desmadejado, Legolas solo le lanzó la última mirada desafiante antes de rendirse ante la inconciencia.

(-o0o-)

Algo húmedo y ligeramente frío le recorría el interior de los muslos, y eso estaba tan cerca de su dolorida entrada que se contrajo de forma involuntaria. El contacto cesó al punto y un poco después una sábana lo cubrió. Todavía estaba medio inconsciente, por lo que alguien le hizo incorporar apenas la cabeza y acercó algo fresco a sus labios. Un sorbo de agua se deslizó en su boca y Legolas bebió muy despacio, más un acto reflejo que algo meditado. Luego volvieron a recostarlo y el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose, terminó de hacerlo volver en sí; pero ya estaba solo de nuevo.

Le habían soltado la mano derecha, los profundos surcos rojos en la muñeca, daban cuenta de la denodada pero infructuosa lucha que había librado para tratar de liberarse. El dolor pulsaba de manera agónica en el sitio que Denethor había mancillado con tanta saña y cuando intentó moverse, fue un fogonazo que logró arrancarle el sollozo que había mantenido salvajemente guardado en su interior.

No podía saber qué era más intenso, si el dolor o la humillación, pero de momento no había nadie que pudiese contemplarlo, por lo que se ovilló todo lo que pudo tratando de contener el temblor que se había presentado de nuevo. Por unos instantes, roncos sollozos secos lo sacudieron pero los reprimió de inmediato.

"No lo hará... Denethor no va a quebrarme..." se prometió, tragándose las lágrimas."No conseguirá que haga venir a Aragorn..."

De manera casi impensada, se arrebujó con el trozo de tela con que lo habían cubierto, notando de pronto la terrible necesidad que tenía de su amor, del delicado tacto que borrara toda esa sensación de repugnancia que ahora sentía en cada centímetro de su piel. La memoria impiadosa le recordó que muy pocos sitios habían quedado que Denethor no hubiese profanado con su toque asqueroso y ante eso, gimió de nuevo.

"Aragorn...".

Era su recuerdo lo que podía mantenerlo firme en su decisión de no ceder. Respiró hondo, varias veces para controlarse. Tenía que pensar, tenía que haber alguna manera de escapar de allí, y él podría hallarla si conseguía mantenerse calmado y sereno pese a todo.

Su mano izquierda seguía aprisionada por el grillete y la cadena seguía siendo imposible de romper, al menos en sus condiciones actuales. Resistiendo el puntazo de dolor, se incorporó un poco para echar una hojeada a su tobillo. No parecía estar tan mal.

"Tengo que liberarme... Eso es lo primero. Tengo que liberarme de estas cadenas".

Tirar de ellas no iba a reportarle más que horribles rasgones en sus extremidades, tenía que haber otra forma. La puerta se abrió y Legolas dirigió la mirada hacia allí, esperando ver a Denethor, pero en cambio, entró un hombre extraño portando una bandeja y sobre ellas, algunas frutas.

Sin pronuncia una sola sílaba, se acercó para dejar las provisiones cerca del alcance del elfo. Antes, se situó a prudente distancia y comenzó a pelar y trozar las frutas.

- ¿Dónde estoy...?- preguntó Legolas pero el hombre siguió con su tarea como si no lo hubiese oído.

- Por favor... Dime donde estoy...

Por unos segundos, no hubo ninguna respuesta, por lo que Legolas volvió a hablar.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí...? Por favor, dime algo...

Más silencio. Rápidamente, el hombre colocó un plato de madera con unos trozos de manzana sobre la cama.

- ¿Te ordenaron no hablar conmigo...? En ese caso, yo hablaré... Tú fuiste el que... el que...- Legolas se obligó a tomar aire antes de seguir hablando, necesitaba obtener alguna información, algún dato.- Tú fuiste el que me liberó... ¿verdad...? Gracias.

Esa última palabra, hizo que el hombre levantara la vista hacia el elfo, que en ese momento también lo miraba.

- Y me diste de beber...- siguió Legolas, luchando con la humillación de mirarlo.- Supongo que Denethor no te ordenó que lo hicieras...

Ahora tenía toda la atención del hombre, pero no esperaba que aquel hablase, y mucho menos esperaba oír lo que dijo.

- Si respondo a tus preguntas... ¿Me permitirás tocarte sin hacer escándalo...?

Por unos segundos, Legolas se quedó mudo ante la pregunta, ante la proposición. Antes de poder meditar bien su reacción, tomó los trozos de fruta que tenía cerca y se los arrojó con bastante puntería.

- Lárgate de aquí... Déjame solo...- siseó, asqueado tan solo por el pensamiento de esas manos groseras recorriéndolo. Como si no hubiese tenido suficiente con Dénethor.

El hombre lanzó una carcajada y se dirigió hacia la puerta, antes de llegar allí, el plato de madera se estrelló en su espalda. Se volvió a toda velocidad, pero se detuvo de pronto.

- Te salvas porque el viejo te quiere para él primero, y es él quien paga... Pero cuando se canse de ti, yo seré el primero en disfrutarte...

- Vete al infierno.

Cuando la puerta volvió a cerrarse, legolas se quedó tratando de tranquilizarse. No había obtenido nada de información, salvo saber que Denethor estaba rodeado de mercenarios de la peor especie.

Tenía que tratar de recuperar sus fuerzas, y pensar en eso le hizo mirar con algo de pena, la fruta que le había arrojado al hombre. Ni siquiera un trozo había quedado bastante cerca como para poder alcanzarlo.

"No lo necesito" se dijo. "Puedo pasar un par de días sin comer..."

Volvió a recostarse para intentar descansar, pero no era fácil porque cada vez que pestañeaba, el recuerdo de lo sucedido volvía a el. Finalmente, el dolor y el cansancio pudieron más, y sin darse cuenta, cerró los ojos y durmió.

(-o0o)

Denethor recorrió los últimos metros del corredor que lo llevaba hacia la habitación donde tenían encerrado al elfo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Los planes estaban saliendo mejor de lo pensado. Llevarse a Legolas había sido bastante fácil con la ayuda de esa elfa. Por primera vez se dio cuenta que nunca había preguntado las motivaciones que aquella tenía para querer deshacerse de Legolas con tanto ahínco. Igualmente no le interesaban, pero hubiese sido interesante saber cómo era posible que un elfo pudiese detestar tanto a alguien de su propia raza.

Dejó esas maquinaciones de lado, después de todo, ya no tenía nada que ver con ella. Había sido de gran utilidad el preparado que ahora guardaba en sus propias habitaciones porque aunque tuvo sus reservas en un principio, tuvo que admitir por fin, que la elfa no lo había engañado.

Legolas no tenía más fuerza que un jovencito, ya lo había comprobado la noche anterior.

Calculó un poco el grado de desesperación que para ese momento tendría su enemigo y volvió a sonreír.

"Salimos de la ciudad hace tres días... Bien, pasamos dos en camino, pero eso no cuenta para él... Ya deben haber encontrado al infeliz de Baldor, así que también debe imaginar que fui yo... ¿Realmente imaginará lo que estoy haciéndole a 'su' elfo...? Espero que sí."

Entró en la habitación y casi resbala al pisar un trozo de la fruta esparcida por el piso. Pateó lejos los trozos restantes con cierta preocupación, porque si la fruta estaba allí, quería decir que el elfo no la había probado, y no había recibido su dosis del preparado. El cuenco de agua sobre la mesilla estaba a la mitad. Eso era bueno, al menos sí había tomado el agua, que también tenía unas gotas de la preparación.

Con más confianza, se acercó a la cama y volvió a tomar asiento, como el día anterior, en la silla que había junto a ella.

"Realmente, el bastardo de Aragorn tiene buen gusto... "pensó, admirando los contornos delineados debajo de la tela que cubría apenas la desnudez del elfo.

La piel era lo más suave que Denethor hubiese tocado jamás, estaba casi seguro que ni siquiera la de su fallecida esposa era tan tersa como la del elfo. Aunque había tocado muy groseramente el cabello rubio, aquel se había deslizado entre sus dedos con la textura de la seda. Y Legolas resultó ser tan suave por fuera como por dentro.

El recuerdo de las entrañas calientes abriéndose bajo sus arremetidas, era embriagante y la lucha lo hacía doblemente satisfactorio. Sintió la dureza entre sus piernas ante el pensamiento, pero se quedó observando un poco más los finos rasgos del rostro.

No estaban tan delicados luego de los golpes recibidos, y los labios del elfo tenían un pequeño corte, pero aún así se veían deliciosos y apetecibles. Las tupidas pestañas rubias esparcían una leve sombra bajo los párpados cerrados. Era verdaderamente cautivador y deseable.

Se irguió apenas, y con un gesto brusco y repentino, quitó de un tirón la sábana que cubría el cuerpo.

Legolas despertó de un brinco, y rápidamente miró alrededor. Intentó sofocar a toda prisa el terror al ver de nuevo a Denethor junto al lecho.

- Muy bien, elfito... ¿Te agradó nuestra noche de pasión?- ante el silencio de Legolas, Denethor recorrió una vez más el cuerpo largo extendido ante sus ojos.- Eres delicioso.

Estremecido de asco, Legolas prefirió mantener el silencio. Al menos así no corría el riesgo de perder la compostura ante ese hombre. Los ojos azules lo miraron con expresión neutra, casi vacía.

- Tan delicioso, que anoche casi no pude dormir pensando en venir y hacértelo otra vez... pero soy un hombre mayor... Necesito descansar, recuperar fuerzas.- ante sus propias palabras, lanzó una breve carcajada, como si la situación fuese divertida.

De hecho, para él era divertida. Pese a los extraordinarios esfuerzos del elfo, él podía ver el miedo agazapado detrás de los ojos de hielo, solo tenía que presionar un poco más para hacer que ese terror saliese a flote y el elfo se quebrase. El placer de conseguir eso, era casi tan excitante como la sola idea de volver a apoderarse del cuerpo nacarado que seguía recorriendo con la vista.

- ¿Qué te parece si esta vez te relajas y disfrutas un poco...? No te prometo que seré más suave, pero con la reiteración terminará por gustarte... Lo sé. A tu 'hermano mayor' le sucedió... Las primeras veces lloraba como una virgen deshonrada y dolorida, pero luego terminó tomándole gusto...

Un tanto horrorizado, Legolas notó que al parecer en esa ocasión, Denethor no estaba vestido, solo llevaba una bata de terciopelo que dejaba entrever la primera porción del pecho desnudo. Cuando el hombre se puso de pie, no pudo evitar un pequeño respingo.

- No te acerques.

- ¿No aprendiste nada anoche? No estás en condiciones de imponer... Más bien, estás en posición de suplicar... Eso sí podría escucharlo con cierto deleite.

- En tus sueños, mortal.

- No lo creo, Legolas... Creo que será una realidad, una realidad que cada vez se acerca más...

Confiado quizás en la droga que le suministraba, Denethor se acercó de nuevo, para deslizar sus dedos por los labios ligeramente hinchados del elfo, pero Legolas todavía seguía siendo ágil, al menos lo suficiente como para tomar la gruesa muñeca del hombre. Por unos instantes, aquel se asombró al sentir los dedos largos y finos cerrándose sobre su muñeca, pero no era la intención de Legolas lastimarlo así, ya había comprendido que no poseía en sus brazos la fuerza necesaria para eso.

Sin embargo sabía que siempre hay más potencia en las piernas, por lo que solo retuvo al hombre y en cambio, pese al dolor, retrajo la pierna libre y la rodilla chocó violentamente contra la espalda de Denethor. El ruido retumbó un poco en el silencio de la habitación, y el quejido proveniente del hombre le provocó un pequeño placer. Placer que se redobló cuando Denethor se hizo hacia atrás y entonces su pie se estrelló en la cara del hombre.

Tal vez no fue tan fuerte como Legolas hubiese querido, pero sí lo bastante como para que aquel, sorprendido y desbalanceado cayese de espaldas. Lo único malo fue que así, Denethor quedó fuera del alcance del elfo. De no haber sido por la mala situación, Legolas hubiese reído al ver el cuerpo caído de un modo tan poco digno, pero también sabía que no estaba en posición de burlarse.

Muy despacio, Denethor se puso de pie tomándose el rostro. Retiró la mano cubierta de sangre y la miró un poco atontado todavía por el golpe.

- Me rompiste la nariz...- masculló y solo encontró la fría mirada azul en respuesta y el silencio.- ¡Me rompiste la nariz...! Vas a pagar esto, maldito...

A pesar del enojo, tuvo buen cuidado de no acercarse demasiado, pero giró y salió a toda prisa de la habitación. Con algo de desesperación, sabiendo que no podía esperar nada bueno en represalia por lo que había hecho, Legolas trató de zafar al menos su mano del grillete, pero Denethor entró casi de inmediato.

El primer zumbido desplegó un dolor ardiente sobre las piernas y de forma automática, el elfo enfocó el congestionado y enrojecido rostro del hombre en el momento en que levantaba la fusta antes de volver a descargarla sobre él. Se ovilló todo lo que pudo para impedir que lo lastimara demasiado, pero tuvo que reconocer que la manera en que estaba sujeto le impedía incluso eso.

Una y otra vez, la vara delgada y flexible dejó marcas rojas sobre la blanca piel mientras Legolas intentaba mantener el salvaje y obstinado silencio que había guardado hasta entonces.

La lluvia de azotes parecía no tener fin, perdió la cuenta de las veces que los fustazos enfurecidos surcaron sus piernas, brazos y la parte expuesta de su espalda. Solo mantenía un pensamiento en su cabeza: no ceder, no darle el placer de oírlo gritar, ni tan siquiera un gemido y apretó las mandíbulas hasta que creyó que los dientes se le romperían por el esfuerzo de contenerse.

Para cuando por fin terminó, la agitada respiración de Denethor, y ocasionalmente la suya, llenaron la habitación. Legolas estaba tan dolorido que apenas podía moverse, no quería ni siquiera despegar sus párpados fuertemente cerrados. Escuchó el desplazamiento del hombre alrededor del lecho, como si caminase de ida y vuelta, para serenarse, pero eso le importó poco. Cada centímetro de piel le escocía, le ardía y sabía que debía tener varias lastimaduras.

Oyó el sonido de cadenas, y a continuación, las manos del hombre manipularon el grillete que aprisionaba su tobillo dejándolo momentáneamente libre; pero ahora él ya no tenía las fuerzas para aprovechar eso. Se mordió los labios para resistir el deseo de gemir cuando lo tomaron por la cintura haciéndolo girar sobre sí mismo.

"Por favor... Otra vez, no..." suplicó para su interior Legolas, cuando su piernas fueron separadas con fuerza.

Pero aunque las súplicas resonaran una y otra vez en su mente, no permitiría que traspasasen la frontera de sus labios.

- ¿Sabes, elfito...? Si hubiese sabido lo bueno que era esto, lo hubiese practicado más seguido con Baldor...

Disfrutando la visión del cuerpo delgado y ahora indefenso ante sí, Denethor abrió un poco la bata y alargó una mano hacia las tersas colinas surcadas de las líneas rojizas que él mismo había infringido. La piel estaba ardiente por los golpes, lastimada en algunos sitios. Abarcó la nalga con una sola mano, la oprimió para constatar lo firme de la carne mientras su otra mano buscaba su propio sexo y empezaba a masturbarse. Ni siquiera hacía falta demasiado, la sesión con la fusta había hecho un buen trabajo excitándolo.

Al sentir la mano cerrándose sobre su nalga, Legolas empezó a debatirse de nuevo, pero con mucha menos fuerza que antes, sin embargo eso obligó a Denethor a inclinarse y mantenerlo quieto apoyando todo el peso de su cuerpo.

La presión sobre él hizo que soltara el aire que mantenía en sus pulmones y apenas consiguió girar la cabeza a tiempo como para que el gemido quedase ahogado dentro de las mantas. Sentía la dureza del hombre, creciendo y frotándose contra sus nalgas, pese a que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para resistirse.

"No, por favor..." clamó en un angustiado grito interior y mordió desesperadamente las sábanas cuando un par de dedos se inmiscuyeron con demasiada fuerza en su ya lastimada entrada.

Se retiraron los dedos, y Legolas tomó aire, sabiendo que no podía esperar más que algo peor; cosa que ocurrió segundos después. Ya solo pudo apretar los dientes y dejar que las silenciosas lágrimas de asco y humillación quedaran ocultas cuando Denethor se abrió paso en sus entrañas, desgarrando, lastimándolo una vez más.

"Ya basta... Por favor, que ya termine...".

Las rudas manos recorrían su cuerpo mientras el hombre se movía detrás y dentro de él. El aliento caliente le llegó desde un lado, muy cerca de su oído y tuvo que refrenar los callados sollozos que hasta ese momento, las mantas habían cubierto bastante bien.

- Eres más apretadito que Baldor...- Denethor jadeó e hincó los dientes en su hombro.- Caliente y apretado...

Hubo algunos frenéticos tironeos de la cadena, y el hombre lanzó una risita ahogada.

- ¿Qué pensará... tu Aragorn... cuando sepa esto...? Su elfo usado...- se retiró y empujó con violencia.- Usado y roto...

"Aragorn me ama... él me ama..." Legolas se refugió en ese pensamiento para no gritar su desesperación y dolor ante el empujón que punteaba cada frase.

- Y si sobrevives... Nunca será lo mismo... Cada vez que te toque, recordarás mis manos... Cuando te tome, será a mí a quien recuerdes moviéndose dentro de ti...

"Por favor, ya es suficiente... Ya no me lastimes más... Ya detente...".

Era el silencio obcecado del elfo lo que estaba desquiciando a Denethor hasta el enojo absoluto y ante la falta de la respuesta que él quería oír, redobló sus movimientos.

- Vendrá a buscarte... Vendrá y estará en mis manos... Y volveré a tomarte frente a él... para que vea y se quiebre también...

Legolas intentó hundir el rostro entre las mantas, aislarse de lo que sucedía, de lo que ese hombre le hacía, de las horribles cosas que jadeaba en su oído, de ir lejos con su pensamiento, allí donde Denethor no lo alcanzara, donde no pudiese lastimarlo más. Únicamente el fulminante dolor de su cuerpo lo mantenía consciente de manera penosa.

Con una embestida final, Denethor se derramó en su interior, llenándolo de su asquerosa semilla y aplastándolo contra la cama.

Su salida fue casi tan dolorosa como su intrusión, pero no se alejó tan rápido como la vez anterior, sino que, mientras se acomodaba la bata, se inclinó hasta que su rostro quedó muy cerca del oído del elfo, casi tanto como cuando estaba sobre él.

- Voy a montarte hasta que él llegue... y lo haré de nuevo bajo sus propias narices. Deseará morir, y hasta deseará que te mate. Lo que te hice hasta ahora, no será nada comparado a lo que te espera. Solo lamento no ser lo bastante joven como para hacértelo mas seguido. Y no necesito que escribas nada, mañana yo mismo le enviaré la nota; en menos de dos días estará aquí.

La lengua, grosera y áspera le recorrió el cuello y ante el incontrolable gesto de repulsión que siguió a eso, solo sonrió y por fin se alejó.

Apenas el sonido de la puerta le indicó que Denethor ya no estaba, Legolas se animó a respirar con fuerza, tratando de calmarse pero sin moverse demasiado.

Le dolía cada músculo, cada pequeña porción de piel; pero lo peor de todo, eran las palabras de ese hombre que una y otra vez retumbaban en su mente.

"Usado... usado y roto..."

De nuevo las lágrimas se agolparon detrás de sus párpados cerrados y empezaron a correr por su rostro.

"Si tan solo pudiese morir ahora..."

Una vez más, el nudo de angustia llenó su corazón y abatió su alma. Se dejó deslizar poco a poco por la pendiente de la inconsciencia y se quedó mucho, muchísimo rato sin moverse, más que nada por no despertar todos los dolores que sabía se presentarían en cuanto se moviese.

Cuando despertó, continuaba en la misma posición que cuando se había dormido, pero no podía continuar así. Con todo cuidado, juntó las piernas ahogando el angustioso gemido que casi se le escapó al hacer ese movimiento. Se acurrucó de lado, y descubrió que tenía frío, mucho más frío del que jamás había sentido, de hecho estaba casi tiritando.

Estiró la mano libre y trató de soltar una punta de la sábana que tenía debajo de él para cubrirse. Por fin lo logró, y entonces se ovilló, buscando mantener un poco el calor, detener algo ese temblor que lo sacudía de pies a cabeza.

Los ojos azules se abrieron de pronto, al notar que estaba tan acurrucado que sus rodillas casi le tocaban el pecho.

Eso no podía suceder. No de haber tenido la pierna sujeta con la cadena; pero aquella estaba libre.

"Denethor olvidó volver a colocar el grillete cuando se fue..." pensó el elfo y ese solo pensamiento, desvaneció un poco el temblor."Estoy casi libre..."

Aunque todavía los aguijones de dolor le recordaban todo lo sucedido, ahora ya no les estaba prestando demasiada atención. En cambio, se movilizó un poquito para cerciorarse y luego revisó la cadena que sujetaba su muñeca derecha. Sujetó aquella con ambas manos y tiró con todas sus fuerzas, pero fue inútil.

"Muy bien, Legolas, piensa... Piensa antes que ese hombre regrese y vuelva a lastimarte."

La argolla del grillete no ajustaba de manera exacta sobre su muñeca, sino que quedaba ligeramente suelta pero antes, él estaba tan decidido a aflojar la cadena que no lo había notado. Tal vez pudiese deslizar la mano, después de todo, sus manos eran muy delgadas.

Sujetó el grillete con la otra y comenzó a luchar para liberarse. Aunque aquel estaba flojo, parecía que no era suficiente como para que su mano pudiera zafar de la argolla.

"Necesito algo que me ayude a deslizarla..."

Se movió un poco más, hasta acercar su cara y trató de ensalivar la zona. Volvió a intentar, esta vez con más fuerza, y aunque avanzó algo, no era suficiente. Necesitaba algo más pero no tenía nada cerca, inclusive el cuenco de agua estaba demasiado alejado.

"Un momento... Sí tengo..."

La idea le revolvió el estómago y le provocó un violento ataque de náuseas. Tuvo que esperar a que pasase para ponerla en práctica. Tomó aire y antes de poder arrepentirse, llevó su mano libre hacia su entrepierna, exactamente al lugar donde ese hombre había depositado su semilla.

Sus dedos encontraron la húmeda pringosidad y venciendo su asco, Legolas consiguió reunir algo como para untar con eso la muñeca. Dos veces tuvo que detenerse para controlar las intensas ganas de vomitar, pero eso no lo detuvo y pronto comenzó a intentarlo de nuevo.

Pese a la innegable ayuda del líquido, el metal rugoso empezó a levantar la piel y de a poco, su propia sangre se mezcló con el semen esparcido.

"Un poco más... Solo un poco más..." pensó tirando desesperadamente, haciendo caso omiso de lo muy lacerada que ya estaba esa zona.

De forma casi peregrina, recordó cuando recorría los bosques con sus hermanos y descubrían las trampas que los humanos dejaban para los animales. A veces los animalitos que caían en ellas, en su desesperación por escapar, se arrancaban a mordiscos una pata, con tal de quedar libres. Ahora los comprendía a la perfección. No importaba nada, ni siquiera las tiras de piel que pudiesen quedar en el grillete, tenía que aprovechar esa oportunidad.

De repente, su mano se deslizó fuera de la argolla y Legolas tuvo que morderse para no gritar cuando la mitad de su mano quedó en carne viva.

"Pero estoy libre..."

En completo silencio, se deslizó de la cama, con cuidado, sin saber muy bien si sus piernas podrían mantenerlo y de hecho, aquellas cedieron un par de veces antes de decidirse a quedar firmes. Sin embargo, la sola frase consiguió poner fuerzas nuevas en su maltratado cuerpo y la salvaje resolución a salir de allí se tornó más definida.

"Puedo hacerlo... Saldré de aquí antes que Aragorn venga..."

(-o0o-)

Luego de las curaciones de Aragorn, Haldir se quedó junto al lecho, atento al más mínimo cambio en el muchacho que frente a él, luchaba por seguir respirando.

El aire parecía entrar de manera muy trabajosa en los pulmones, produciendo un silbido extraño e inquietante, pero al menos respiraba. Al menos ése era el pensamiento del galadrim mientras velaba a su lado.

Hacia la madrugada, se presentó la fiebre, entonces Haldir ya no se separó del lado de Baldor, siguiendo al pie de la letra cada una de las indicaciones de Aragorn. Aplicó paños fríos, colocó nuevos emplastos, y cuando terminaba con todo eso, volvía a ocupar su lugar hora tras hora, tomando entre sus dedos, la frágil mano del muchacho.

Pasó un día entero y para completa desesperación de Haldir, la nueva noche trajo más fiebre y delirios. Entre sus visiones, Baldor murmuraba y ocasionalmente gemía, causando tanto pesar al elfo que por una vez se sentía impotente, incapaz de hacer algo para ayudarlo.

Al amanecer del segundo día, la fiebre comenzó a ceder, muy despacio y también cesaron los delirios. Durante ese día, la respiración de Baldor dejó de ser tan sonora, y retomó un ritmo pausado, más parecido al sueño profundo que a la de un enfermo. Vigilando ese sueño, Haldir dejaba transcurrir las horas sin moverse, temeroso a perderlo de vista y perderlo del todo.

Atardecía de nuevo y el galadrim se puso de pie para estirarse un poco. Fue hasta las ventanas y las abrió, permitiendo que el aire fresco entrara, pero luego recordó que eso podía afectar al humano, y las cerró apresuradamente.

Llenó de agua una jofaina y la trasladó cerca de la cama. Enjugó un paño limpio y procedió a humedecer y limpiar el rostro del muchacho; después le acomodó el cabello, todavía húmedo por la transpiración. Por fin, satisfecho con el resultado, iba a sentarse a su lado pero un pequeño cambio en la respiración lo hizo detenerse.

Durante apenas unos segundos, Baldor abrió sus ojos y encontró el rostro anhelante del elfo, justo frente al suyo. Conteniendo el aliento, Haldir adelantó su mano hasta deslizar los dedos por una mejilla en una caricia suavísima.

- Hola, pequeño...- susurró.

Los labios pálidos parecieron moverse, pero no consiguieron más que emitir un pequeño siseo.

- Shh... Descansa, Baldor... Todo estará bien.

Los párpados se cerraron apenas y volvieron a abrirse, como si pudiese, con ese gesto negar las palabras de Haldir. Una pequeña lágrima se escurrió por un lado de la cara, y el elfo la enjugó a toda prisa. Temeroso a perder ese ínfimo contacto, Haldir encontró algunas de las muchas palabras que durante esas largas noches de vigilia se reprochaba no haber dicho antes.

- Estoy aquí contigo, como te prometí... ¿Recuerdas? Te dije que no te dejaría nunca y no lo hago... Pero tienes que quedarte conmigo, pequeño... Hiciste que te amara... Eres tú el que no tiene que dejarme... ¿Oíste eso, Baldor? Te amo... No me dejes.

El rostro del joven pareció distenderse de pronto, los labios se estiraron un poquito en una débil sonrisa y luego volvió a cerrar los ojos. La respiración lenta indicó que había vuelto a dormir. Con increíble suavidad, Haldir depositó un besito leve sobre la boca de Baldor y mucho más tranquilo regresó a tomar asiento, dispuesto a pasar una noche más en vela.

Baldor durmió bien toda la noche y todo el día siguiente. En algún momento de la tarde, volvió a despertar y una vez más, encontró la mirada concentrada y atenta del elfo que se acercó y recibió en respuesta, la más bella sonrisa que jamás pudo apreciar.

Una vez más, aquel intentó decir algo, y Haldir puso su índice sobre los labios para impedirlo.

- No hables, amor... Tienes que recuperarte, luego podrás hablar.

Con gran esfuerzo, Baldor ladeó el rostro, porfiando y agitándose en el proceso.

- Tranquilo, Baldor... No te agites.- pero como el muchacho continuaba esforzándose, el elfo se acercó hasta que su sensible oído quedó casi junto a los labios.

- Leg... Legolas...

Haldir se encontró en la terrible disyuntiva de mentirle diciéndole que Legolas estaba bien o decirle la verdad, ya que sabía que el muchacho estaba demasiado débil como para asimilar la noticia de la desaparición de su 'hermano menor'. El siguiente susurro le ahorró la decisión.

- Túnel...

Ahora sí, Haldir miró fijamente al muchacho, para discernir si aquel en realidad sabía lo que estaba diciendo. A pesar de la intensa palidez en el rostro, los ojos castaños parecían resueltos a terminar de convencerlo.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó en el túnel?- preguntó el galadrim sin demasiado convencimiento y el levísimo gesto de la cabeza le demostró que Baldor al menos entendía lo que sucedía.

- Le... golas...

- Tranquilo, tranquilo...

La mano de Baldor se cerró con desesperación sobre la del elfo, oprimiéndola, para darle a entender la importancia de lo que tenía que decir.

- Ca... ir... And... ros...

Haldir se irguió, comprendiendo de pronto la urgencia de lo que Baldor había intentado decir desde el día anterior y una oleada de feroz orgullo por el valor de ese muchacho lo hizo sonreir. Lo dejó un momento para asomarse a la puerta y tomar al guardia que estaba apostado allí.

- Llama al rey, urgente. Que venga.

Regresó junto a Baldor y una vez más posó sus labios sobre los otros.

- No te desmayaste cuando te hirieron.- aventuró Haldir y vio la negación suave.- Y escuchaste eso... ¿Llevarían a Legolas a Cair Andros...?

Una vez más el asentimiento.

- Eres tan valiente, mi pequeño humano...- con inmenso cariño besó su frente, y los párpados hasta llegar de nuevo a sus labios.- Descansa ahora, Baldor...

Unos minutos después, Aragorn entró a la habitación, pero Baldor ya dormía; no obstante, Haldir lo recibió sin tardanza.

- Baldor despertó, no estaba inconsciente cuando se llevaron a Legolas. Escuchó que irían hacia Cair Andros.- informó con rapidez.

- Cair Andros...- Aragorn repasó mentalmente la zona y cayó en la cuenta del único lugar donde podían estar.- Ese desgraciado... Ya sé donde está... Voy a encontrarlo, juro que voy a encontrarlo.

Giró dispuesto a salir y entonces reparó en la lucha interna que en ese momento libraba su amigo. El deseo de acompañarlo, de brindarle su ayuda y su amistad en ese momento; y el querer quedarse junto a su amor, a cuidarlo. Decidió que ya era tiempo de dejar de arrastrar a Haldir en sus problemas.

- Tienes que quedarte, amigo mío... Baldor cuenta contigo para aferrarse a la vida, no puedes dejarlo.- lo abrazó con fuerza.- No temas, me llevaré a Halbarad, él es el capitán de mi guardia... Estaré bien.

Aceptando esa dispensa, Haldir solo asintió y retornó el abrazo antes de regresar junto a Baldor pero agregó algo antes de que el rey saliese de la habitación.

- Aragorn... Mátalo por mí. Por todo lo que le hizo a Baldor.

- No te quepa duda que va a pagar. Por todo lo que hizo... Y lo que haya hecho.

Aunque no quería siquiera pensar en las posibilidades, Aragorn salió de la habitación para organizar una partida fuerte pero ligera de hombres que lo acompañaran. En su interior, rogó para que Legolas estuviese bien, para que esperara su llegada.

"No te rindas, amor..." rogó silenciosamente. "Yo voy por ti."

(-o0o-)

Los altos mallorn se mecían y el viento de la noche traía rumores suaves hasta el flet de la Dama de Lorien, que llegaba de regreso a él con paso leve.

Era tal su gesto de preocupación y tristeza que Celeborn no pudo dejar de notarlo; por eso, cuando se sentó al borde del lecho, se movilizó hacia ella y con todo cuidado y suavidad comenzó a deshacer el peinado de los cabellos dorados con movimientos sedantes y delicados.

Ante la solícita caricia, Galadriel exhaló un sonoro suspiro, tratando de poner en claro sus ideas y todo lo que el Espejo le había mostrado esa noche.

- ¿Recuerdas, Celeborn, cuando llegaron las cartas de Thandruil y Elrond, hace ya tiempo?

- Sí, amor, lo recuerdo perfectamente... Ambos tenían una decisión por tomar y la tomaron casi al mismo tiempo.

- Y para la misma situación, decidieron diferente. Thandruil aceptó las leyes que lo obligaban a separar a sus hijos, condenando a dos de ellos casi al destierro; Elrond en cambio decidió dividir su reino y mantener juntos a sus hijos...

- Dijiste que muchas cosas podían cambiar su curso por esas decisiones...

- Y cambiaron.

En silencio, Celeborn tomó un cepillo y empezó a peinar las hebras doradas del cabello de su esposa mientras aquella recordaba todos los futuros posibles que el Espejo le había mostrado al recibir las dos cartas.

La de Thandruil aceptando cumplir con las leyes, y pidiéndole que lo ayudara a ver cual era el heredero elegido. La de Elrond, avisando que no podía separar a Elladan y Elrohir, y que estaba dispuesto a dividir su reino, al tiempo que le pedía su ayuda para resolver su problema con el peligroso giro que estaba dando el carácter de su hija Arwen.

Si Elrond hubiese aceptado cumplir, como lo había hecho Thandruil, las cosas hubiesen sido mucho mas sencillas. Todos los problemas que se conjuraban sobre Gondor hubiesen podido resolverse sin mayores inconvenientes.

"Tal vez si Arwen se hubiese dejado manejar..."

Pero el carácter de su nieta había revelado muchas cosas adversas. Si se hubiese dejado influenciar por la amabilidad de los humanos que habitaban en el lugar donde la había enviado... Pero eso no sucedió, y luego tampoco resultó afectada por la sencillez y la nobleza de Legolas.

En ese caso, todo hubiese estado bien.

Arwen, con un carácter firme pero más dulce y amable, hubiese sido la reina perfecta para Aragorn. De hecho, había empezado a llamar la atención del rey. Legolas hubiese terminado enamorándose de Haldir, el capitán que envió para auxiliar a Aragorn y cuando ella y Celeborn tuviesen que marcharse a Valinor, Haldir y un príncipe de sangre noble hubiesen podido quedar a cargo de Lothlorien...

Tantas cosas habrían resultado diferentes.

Elladan o Elrohir, el Espejo no le había mostrado cual de ellos, hubiese ido a Ithillien, y allí habría capturado la atención y luego el amor de Boromir, apartándolo de las maléficas influencias de su amargado padre quien, ya sin ese importante aliado hubiese debido resignarse a la pérdida de Gondor.

Pero todo había tomado el camino más tortuoso y difícil. Arwen no solo no se dejó influenciar por el elfo, sino que lo había combatido con fiereza y deslealtad., por lo que Aragorn había vuelto su amor a Legolas, quien había demostrado una notable convicción al aferrarse al destino que tenía trazado. Con las cosas que el Espejo le había mostrado, Galadriel no podía menos que comprender a Aragorn, y eso le causaba una terrible tristeza.

Todo parecía equivocado. Los hijos de Elrond se habían quedado en Rivendel, Haldir se había enamorado de un humano, Boromir estaba muerto y su padre, perdido para siempre en una marea de venganza que solo podía conducir a todos a muchas más tristezas.

- Recuerdo que también dijiste otra cosa.- dijo Celeborn interrumpiendo las silenciosas divagaciones de Galadriel.- Que de acuerdo a lo que sucediese, tendríamos que salir en dos ocasiones de Lórien... ¿Es acaso eso, lo que sucede, esposa mía? ¿Debemos salir de nuestro amado bosque?

- Así es. Mucho me temo que las acciones de nuestra nieta han puesto en peligro la vida de inocentes, y pese a todo mi amor por ella, no puedo permitir semejante injusticia... Tal vez, todavía tengamos una esperanza con ella... Mañana empezaremos a disponer una discreta llegada a Minas Tirith.

Diciendo así, giró para quitar el cepillo de las manos de su esposo, y acomodarse en sus brazos. El paso de los años a veces parecía ser mucho más agobiante, sobre todo cuando la llevaban a enfrentarse a sus propios errores. Todavía no conseguía entrever cual había sido el error, pero ya no podía regresar el tiempo, sino solo tratar de enmendar las consecuencias de sus actos.

O en su caso, las consecuencias de los actos de su nieta.

TBC...

Reviews:

Alym: Hola!! Bueno, te contesto los dos mensajitos... Ah, pillina, te fuiste a leer directamente lo de Leggy!! No puedes con la impaciencia, jeje... Te gustó como 'domaron' a Imrahil?? No podía esperarse menos del rey de los Jinetes, jajaja y resultó una linda montura abysm coloradita, de solo pensarlo Los hermanitos siempre me hacen sufrir, pero ya tienen su historia... Me queda poco con ellos. Beshitos!

Azalea: No molestas para nada. No, en absoluto!! El rey de los Jinetes de Rohan... ¿Quién mejor para dar clases de montar? Grima es un mal bicho, fisgón y envidioso... Elroy puso en el lugar que correspondía a ese elfo ·"$, pero como ves, no es el único maloso en Mirkwood, pobrecito Elroy, esta rodeado de elfos malos, snif, snif... Menos mal que el papi ya anda por allí, dispuesto a ayudar jiji... Por lo de Legolas... Buuahhhh... Yo les advertí!! Les dije que el elfito la iba a pasar mal... Si no te gustó eso, creo que este capítulo te gustará menos... Y por Baldor, bueno, es un personaje secundario y encima inventado, podría morir todavía... Abysm corre antes que lleguen pedraditas y demás Plizz, amenazas no... Besitos!!

Iona: ;; Ves? Ves que te advertí que compraras muchos pañuelitos descartables? Mi niño precioso, Baldor lindo, voy a ver que hago con él... Todavía no decidí si sobrevivirá a esto, porque ya cumplió casi todo su papel en el fic... Yo te mando muchos abracitos pa' que se te pase la angustia. Besotes!!

Nina: Hi!! Eomer es todo un profesor de equitación :- ) y su elfo privado disfrutó mucho las lecciones jeje. Elroy por fin está portándose como corresponde y Thandruil ya puede estar tranquilo por su heredero, aunque todavía no sabe que será abuelito. La vida de Baldor está pendiendo de un hilo, no sé que haré con él. Como dije, con la ayuda de Arwen, Denethor está haciendo cosas muy feas con Legolas. Yo tambien los odio. Bye!

Fedia: No importa si es rapidísimo ;-) Yo también ando super ocupada y ya ves que a veces me tardo en dejar los mensajitos... ¿Se muere Baldor? No sé. Por ahora, está mejorando... Ese demonio horrible llamado Denethor quiere vengarse de todos... y ya no tiene límites.

Monce: ¿Qué hizo Baldor? Bueno, pues mandó a ese viejo horrible a freír espárragos, pero eso no le hizo ninguna gracia a Denethor y ahora busca venganza TT... El ada de Leggy está ayudando a su hijo, y quien mejor que él para conocer su castillo y moverse por todos lados sin que nadie lo pesque? Al menos sí te gustó lo de Imrahil jiji... (cuidado con las babas, plizz). Theoden resultó un viejito feliz, pese a todo y que quiere mucho a su sobrino, por eso dá esos consejos... Tienes razón, eso de andar espiando así no es de alguien con todas sus neuronas funcionales. Buuuaaahhhh... yo sabía que el perdón me iba a durar muy poquito, ya sabía... TT A partir de aquí, el fic se pondrá muuuyyyy triste... Besitos mil!!

Ishtar: Hola!! Ays, mejor voy a esconderme... No sé, eso de la guadaña me pone nerviosita... Veo que tuviste unos días interesantes, por llamarles de alguna manera. Veníamos bien con Elroy, no? Seguíamos mejor con esas clases de equitación (babas, babas) Mmm... Hay que tener cuidado con lo que leemos en casa mientras andan cerca, no? Jiji... Yo vivo sola, así que no tengo historias... Entonces hace su aparición la facultad, el viaje, y el benditísimo profe (fue ironía, se notó?), puedo imaginar el estado de ánimo... Arg! Ahora entiendo lo de la guadaña... Menos mal que tengo que terminar el fic, porque sino... TT ... A ver: Mirkwood empezará a arreglarse, y no te preocupes, Elroy no quería ser rey a costa de la desaparición de su papi, así que no le costará dejarle de nuevo su lugar. Dos: Ya querría yo tambien que los profesores fuesen todos como Eomer, pero te imaginás el descontrol que serían las clases? Juá!. Tres: Arfs, sí me confundí... Así que querés quedarte con Haldir? Ninguna duda, Baldor te perseguirá con sus espaditas :- ) La compra del aire acondicionado puedes canjearla por una compra masiva de pañuelitos descartables... Te saldrán más baratos y te serán más útiles... Cabezas cortadas no habrá por ahora, pero ya veremos. A mí me encantan los reviews larguitos -... Creerás que esto es lo más largo que he escrito? Y no te das una idea de la fiesta que hice cuando pasé los 10 capítulos, que era mi tope... Todavía ni yo me puedo creer que haya llegado hasta aquí... Muchos besitos!!

Vania: Síp, se me fue la mano con ese capítulo, pero con todo lo que me costó no iba a quitarle ni una sílaba jiji... Ya ves, yo tambien me tardé en actualizar porque también ando con muchísimo trabajito. En fin, mejor que haya jiji... Thandruil regresa a ocupar su lugar, como corresponde! Eomer e Imrahil ya han dado su primer 'trotecito' En cuanto a Leggy... A él sí que no le irá nada bien... y Baldor... Puesssss... yo también espero que no esté tan malherido... ¬.¬ Un besote!!


	27. Todo estará bien

Título: El destino del árbol y el junco

Autor: abysm

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de JR Tolkien, por supuesto. Los tomé prestados un tiempito.

Advertencias: Esto será slash Aragorn/Legolas, definitivamente. Creo que será rating R en algunos capítulos.

Aclaraciones: AU. No hay Anillo ni Sauron. El fic estará ambientado en la tradición de las geishas. Algunas de esas costumbres van a estar alteradas para beneficio de la trama del fic. Intentaré aclarar las ideas erróneas, me encanta el mundo de las geishas y no quisiera ofender. Por eso, habrá algunos nombres japoneses (personajes secundarios, obvio y poquitos) y alguna que otra frase.

Capitulo 26

Todo estará bien

Elroy

Un día más de asedio, una día más de elfos heridos, aunque por suerte, sin muertos.

Ya era pasada la medianoche, y Elroy seguía tratando de idear alguna manera que pudiese sacarlos de ese terrible problema. Podían resistir, pero no indefinidamente; las fuentes surgentes les aseguraban agua y por ende, una larga resistencia, pero no queria que el asunto llegase a esos extremos. Durante el día, las arañas custodiaban todos los accesos al castillo y durante las noches, los orcos lanzaban enceguecidamente sus interminables andanadas de flechas.

Ya había olvidado lo que significaba descansar. Desde que el rey no estaba, su vida parecía haber entrado en un torbellino de sucesos que no conseguía detener, que cada vez tomaba más velocidad y fuerza.

Sin meditarlo realmente, sus pasos lo llevaron de regreso a su estudio.

"¿Dónde estás ada...? No he vuelto a tener noticias, y te necesito... No sé cómo salir de esto solo..."

No quería desesperarse, pero estaba agotando rápidamente todo su conocimiento acerca de esas situaciones y necesitaba consejo y apoyo. No es que el de su esposa no sirviese, pero necesitaba la experiencia de un gobernante.

Entró en el estudio, y en cuanto cerró las puertas a sus espaldas, desde atrás, una mano se cerró sobre su boca impidiéndole emitir sonido.

- Ni un sonido, Elroy.- dijo la voz susurrante que el joven elfo reconoció al instante.

Había empezado a prepararse para resistir, pero el sonido hizo que su cuerpo se relajase de inmediato y giró muy rápido, solo para encontrar una figura envuelta entre las sombras.

Por un instante, se quedó estático, mirando al elfo alto y esbelto. Las ropas estaban cubiertas por una capa que lo cubría casi por completo, pero no era eso lo que asombró a Elroy, sino que al dejar caer la capucha hacia atrás, se descubrió la cascada de cabello rojo como el fuego. Sin embargo, los ojos grises, decididos y determinados no habían cambiado un ápice.

- Ada...- murmuró apenas, antes de abrazarlo con toda su fuerza.

No hubiese podido pronunciar otra palabra. Jamás le había sucedido eso de quedarse sin palabras para expresar todo lo que sentía en ese momento. En ese momento más que nunca, recordó todas las veces que discutió con los miembros del Consejo, con Silmatar, con todos lo que insistían en que ya ordenara celebrar las exequias de su padre y tomara el trono. Recordó su obstinamiento en negar su muerte, guardando con eso una mínima esperanza en su interior, como si con ello pudiese mantenerlo con vida, dondequiera que estuviese.

- Ada... Te necesitaba tanto...

Posiblemente nada de lo que hubiese podido decir, habría afectado tanto a Thandruil como esa sencilla declaración de necesidad. Durante largos instantes, no se movieron, no se hablaron disfrutando nada más del reencuentro.

Por fin, Thandruil deshizo el abrazo para poder contemplar mejor a su hijo.

Lo había visto de lejos unas cuantas veces, pero solamente en ese momento que lo tenía tan cerca, veía los cambios en él. Ya no quedaba nada del elfo irresponsable y aventurero que había dejado al salir de Mirkwood sin saber que pasaría tanto tiempo sin regresar. Las preocupaciones, los problemas habían dejado sus huellas en el rostro, o más bien, en la expresión de los ojos; porque el rostro continuaba siendo rozagante y fresco.

Todos decían que sus tres hijos se parecían a él, y él lo aceptaba viendo semejanzas y diferencias que tal vez escapaban a otros ojos. En aquel momento, luego de tantos acontecimientos, la veta oculta de resistencia que había en Elroy estaba a la vista y Thandruil pudo reconocer que el Espejo de la Dama de Lórien había conseguido ver eso por debajo de la capa de indolencia e irresponsabilidad que su hijo había tenido hasta entonces.

- Lo sabía...- musitó todavía Elroy.- Sabía que no estabas muerto. Mi corazón me lo decía a gritos cada vez que me pedían que declarara oficialmente tu muerte...

- Fue un gran riesgo no asumir el trono.- dijo Thandruil aunque en el fondo, agradecía maravillado el proceder de su hijo.- Eres increíblemente terco...

- Debo serlo, soy tu hijo... Ven, tienes mucho que contarme...

Casi remolcó a su padre hacia el escritorio, luego de asegurarse que las puertas estuviesen bien cerradas. Por unos instantes, tuvo la curiosa sensación de ya haber vivido ese momento, y luego se dio cuenta que en ese lugar, se habían visto por última vez antes del fallido intento de asesinato.

- No esperes demasiado, hijo... Fue sin duda alguna, la intervención de los Valar, la que me mantuvo con vida, ya que cuando caí en el río, estaba seriamente herido. Conseguí salir a la superficie y me aferré a un tronco que flotaba río abajo. Perdí el conocimiento en algún momento y no lo recuperé hasta mucho tiempo después. Una familia de elfos que vivía en la espesura me encontró... Mejor dicho, el hijo menor de esa familia...

- Ada... ¿No te reconocieron...?

- Nunca me conocieron, llegaron y se establecieron allí justamente porque estaba alejado de todo... Estuve con ellos hasta que llegaron esas bestias y los guardias nos obligaron a venir... Como ves, tuve que hacer algunos cambios para poder pasar desapercibido.- comentó pasando su mano por la mata de pelo que lucía tan extraño color.

- Quisiera preguntarte tantas cosas... pero no tenemos tiempo, ada. La situación es muy complicada aquí, y no encuentro la manera de salir de ella. Creo que necesitaremos la ayuda de Rivendel... Son los únicos que llegarían aquí a tiempo y ni siquiera imagino cómo enviar a alguien.

- No solicitaremos la ayuda de Rivendel a menos que sea absolutamente necesario.- dijo Thandruil, terminante.- De ser posible, debemos solucionar solos nuestros problemas.

- Estamos sitiados, Ada.

- Se está sitiado, Elroy, cuando no hay posibilidades de salir de algún lugar.

- Eso es justamente lo que...- Elroy comenzó a hablar y se quedó varado a mitad de la frase.

La expresión segura y confiada de su adar le decía que Thandruil sabía cosas que él no sabía.

- Hay algo que no me estás diciendo, Ada.

- Hay muchas cosas que no llegué a decirte, Elroy. Eras demasiado impetuoso, y no creo que hubieses hecho buen uso de lo que tenía para decirte... ¿No te has preguntado cómo es que puedo moverme por todo el palacio sin que me hayan visto?

- Sí... pero supongo que eso es porque conoces hasta el último rincón de este lugar.

- En parte sí, pero también porque este sitio tiene muchos pasajes internos que solo yo conozco. Pasajes que conectan muchos lugares del palacio y otros que pueden llevarte fuera de aquí. Uno de ellos se interna bastante en el bosque... Estuve allí no hace mucho y pude evaluar un poco la cantidad de bestias que hay...

- Ada... ¿Estuviste metido en medio de esas bestias...?- preguntó Elroy, asombrado por la sangre fría del rey.

- Era necesario, alguien debía averiguar todo lo posible para salir de esta situación.- declaró Thandruil displicente.- Si envías tropas por ese sitio, pueden salir en la retaguardia del enemigo. Sugiero que el ataque sea en el momento previo al amanecer, cuando los orcos estén por ocultarse. El ataque sorpresivo sembrará la confusión entre las arañas y los orcos no podrán replegarse a sus cuevas, tendrán que quedarse y no podrán luchar enceguecidos por la luz.

- ¿Crees que dará resultado...?

- La mejor defensa es un buen ataque, Elroy y no tenemos opción. Si cumplimos bien nuestra parte, matar orcos ciegos será algo de lo que podrán encargarse los arqueros menos experimentados. Los más diestros tendrán que encargarse de las arañas que queden y que seguramente al no poder retroceder, avanzarán hacia aquí.

Elroy meditó en silencio la propuesta de su padre. No había mucha elección posible, de manera que necesitaba tomar una decisión. De pronto, recordó que su padre estaba allí y era el rey; ya no era su decisión.

- Se hará como digas, ada.- dijo, acatando de inmediato la nueva situación.- Tenemos que poner a salvo a nuestra gente.

Para sus fueros internos, Thandruil sonrió. Elroy acababa de pasar con éxito la última prueba. Luego de estar tanto tiempo en uso del poder, era necesario saber si podía renunciar a esa posición y aceptar nuevamente su condición de príncipe. Una vez más, su hijo lo llenó de orgullo demostrándole que era capaz de hacer las cosas correctas por el bienestar de sus elfos.

- Muy bien, escucha esto: quiero que elijas una buena cantidad de elfos, ya te diré cuantos. No solo deben ser buenos arqueros, también deben ser diestros con la espada. Los llevaré a través de ese pasaje y caeremos por detrás a esas malas bestias. Y quiero que el Capitán Anarion esté al frente de ellos.

La petición sorprendió un poco a Elroy, ya que el elfo mencionado era uno de los principales comandantes de las tropas. La fría resolución en la voz del rey le avisó el posible porqué de ese pedido.

- Ada... ¿Estás seguro...? Anarion ha estado bajo tu mando durante mucho tiempo... Siempre fue fiel...

- No sé en qué momento la semilla de la maldad germinó en su corazón, hijo; pero no me cabe duda de ello. Y hay más implicados en esto...

- Lo sé. El Consejero Terendul, supongo.

- ¿Lo sabías...?

- No con seguridad, de hecho, no tengo prueba alguna de eso; pero Löne insiste en eso y ahora veo que tenía razón.- el joven elfo sonrió recordando sus conversaciones nocturnas.- Según dijo, es intuición femenina...

- Veo que tu relación con esa niña ha mejorado mucho.- dijo Thandruil, tentativamente.

- Sí... Yo diría que sí...- el rostro de Elroy tomó una expresión concentrada y seria, que Thandruil reconoció como propia, mientras buscaba el modo de explicar a su padre.- A veces todavía no me explico cómo llegó a amarme con las cosas que le hice... Con la manera en que me comporté con ella... Cómo es posible que siga amándome pese a todo y me ayude como lo hace...

- ¿Y la amas ahora?

- Sí.- la respuesta fue suave, decidida y firme; entonces levantó la mirada hacia su padre y su rostro recobró la expresión traviesa que el rey había visto muchas veces rondando en tres rostros similares.- Y también le alegrará mucho saber que estés bien... Abuelito...

Fue el turno de Thandruil de dejar casi de respirar ante la noticia. Lo que menos hubiese esperado en menos de tantas malas noticias era recibir una buena. No buena, grandiosa. Su Casa, la Casa de Thandruil tenía sangre nueva en camino.

Como si esas palabras hubiesen insuflado nuevas fuerzas en él, se irguió y sonrió a su hijo antes de abrazarlo con fuerza. Cuando lo soltó, los rostros serenos encontraron mucha más afinidad de la que hubiesen tenido hasta ese momento.

- Entonces, hijo mío; empecemos a hacer lo que debe hacerse. Tenemos que recuperar nuestro bosque para que mi nieto o nieta corretee por él a placer.- los ojos grises tuvieron un destello peligroso antes de seguir hablando.- Tendremos que deshacernos de todas las alimañas que nos rodean... Y no hablo de arañas y orcos.

Elroy asintió firmemente.

- Tenemos bastantes horas a nuestro favor antes del amanecer, debemos aprovecharlas, Elroy. Elige a los guerreros y que se reúnan en las caballerizas del ala sur, pero no les digas nada de mí, lo sabrán a último momento, cuando los encuentre para guiarlos. Asegúrate que Anarion esté con ellos. Tienes... tres horas.

El joven elfo asintió y vio cómo su padre iba hacia la pared más alejada del estudio ocupada por una enorme estantería. Thandruil metió la mano detrás de algunos libros y luego de oír un suave 'click' un sector de la biblioteca se deslizó en silencio dejando ver un espacio oscuro.

En cuanto lo vio desaparecer, el mobiliario volvió a moverse y retomó su lugar; entonces Elroy tomó aire profundamente y salió del estudio dispuesto a poner en ejecución las indicaciones recibidas.

(-o0o-)

Sus días allí estaban contados, se lo habían dicho, pero no lo creyó hasta aquel momento.

Silmatar vio a Elroy saliendo del estudio y caminando enérgicamente por los corredores hasta que desapareció de su vista. Regresó a sus habitaciones, las mismas que tantas noches había compartido con quien ahora era Regente.

La amplia cama que muchas veces soportó el peso de ambos, en interminables noches de pasión, ahora estaba vacía y se le antojó increíblemente grande para él solo, por lo que se desvistió de a poco, imaginando que Elroy estaba allí, mirándolo con la expresión de deseo latiendo en sus ojos dorados.

Tenía verdadero arte en desnudarse exponiendo con lentitud cada parte de su cuerpo de modo que se apreciara mejor, que luciese de la mejor manera; de ese modo había cautivado el cuerpo de Elroy. Con la estudiada exposición de sí mismo y la entrega en cada encuentro. Se cubrió con una bata de seda, de suave color añil que Elroy había usado cada vez que pasaba la noche allí. Todavía tenía su aroma.

Se arrebujó en ella pero no se acostó, sino que se acomodó en un diván, preguntándose si tendría el temple necesario para hacer lo que le habían pedido.

Cierto era que había participado en todo el complot desde el principio y que las vidas de Thandruil o la de esa odiosa elfa le importaban tanto como la de un orco, pero no era lo mismo con Elroy. Nunca había estado en sus planes que muriese y menos del modo en que planeaban matarlo. Tampoco le agradaba lo que podía suceder si los planes de matar a Elroy, fallaban. El remolino de sentimientos que lo rondaban eran demasiado confusos, incluso para él.

El sueño lo esquivaba desde que recibió esas indicaciones y no se hacía ninguna ilusión acerca de poder dormir esa noche tampoco. Trató de acomodarse en el diván, sin que le pasase por la mente el acomodarse en la cama, pero entonces la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Elroy entró por ella.

Ni siquiera se puso de pie. La expresión decidida en el rostro del Regente le decía con claridad que venía a comunicarle que pronto debería abandonar esas habitaciones y posiblemente el palacio, así que se limitó a mirarlo desde donde estaba reclinado.

Elroy dejó que su vista vagara hacia el cuerpo del elfo, apenas cubierto por la bata corta, estudiando el modo en que los pliegues se adherían sutilmente a cada plano y cada curva.

- ¿Cuándo deseas que me vaya?- preguntó de pronto, interrumpiendo la observación, que ahora le molestaba un poco.

- Al amanecer, un grupo de elfos intentará irrumpir las líneas de nuestros enemigos, mientras tanto, necesitaré que cada elfo que pueda tender un arco, ocupe un puesto en las murallas. Quiero que estés ahí, luego podrás irte. Te asignaré algún puesto...

El gesto de Silmatar cortó la frase y Elroy no hizo ningún esfuerzo por continuarla.

- ¿Estarás al frente de esos elfos suicidas?- preguntó fríamente.

- Esos elfos arriesgarán sus vidas para que tú tengas un lugar donde vivir.- comentó Elroy, de manera seca.- Y no, no estaré con ellos, pero no porque no lo desee, sino porque debo estar con mi gente...

- Así que estarás en las murallas... – musitó como para sí mismo, pensando que eso lo ponía en bandeja de plata sin que él tuviese que intervenir.

- Sí.

- Estaré contigo.- dijo Silmatar y al instante captó el gesto de sorpresa de Elroy ante la rápida aceptación de la orden.

- Bien, te lo agradezco.

Elroy no hubiese podido pensar que sería tan fácil. Había ido preparado para una escena, o al menos una buena discución, y en cambio, Silmatar había aceptado su decisión con esa extraña calma.

Entonces Silmatar se puso de pie, de esa forma lánguida en que siempre lo hacía y se acercó a él. Cerca, muy cerca, hasta que Elroy percibió el tenue aroma de la piel y el cabello del elfo. La mano se posó en su rostro segundos antes que los labios acariciaran los suyos.

- No...- murmuró, ladeando la cara para evitar que volviese a besarlo.

- Hazme el amor, señor mío...- susurró Silmatar sin despegar sus labios de la piel.- La última vez... No habrá reproches luego... Mañana te acompañaré en las murallas, lucharé a tu lado y me marcharé sin hacer escándalo... pero esta noche, hazme el amor como solías hacerlo.

Antes que Elroy pudiese volver a negarse, dejó caer la bata, que se deslizó sobre sus hombros hasta el suelo, formando allí un destellante charco añil.

El cuerpo era tan perfecto, tan detallado en sus formas que aún sin proponérselo, Elroy adelantó sus manos hacia las estrechas caderas, los dedos oprimieron la tersa piel, recordando el tacto agradable y ante eso, Silmatar avanzó hacia él, echandole los brazos al cuello y provocando con eso que los cuerpos se uniesen.

Aunque una de sus manos continuó aferrando la cadera, la otra ascendió por la espalda desnuda delineando la columna hacia arriba e internándose en la mata de cabello castaño, ondeado y suave.

- Dulces Valar...- gimió Elroy, cuando la boca del otro elfo se deslizó desde su cuello hasta su sensible y puntiaguda oreja.- ¿Qué es lo que buscas Silmatar...?

- Solo pertenecerte una noche más... La última noche, señor mío.-dijo, mientras sus manos deshacían los nudos de la túnica y se metían por debajo, izándola hasta quitarla.

Si apenas un par de horas antes le había dicho a su padre que amaba a su esposa... ¿Cómo era posible que la cercanía de ese cuerpo todavía le despertase sensaciones?

- Yo no te am...- empezó Elroy, pero los dedos de su pareja se posaron en la boca, impidiéndole que terminase las palabras.

- Lo sé... Siempre lo he sabido, pero puedes mentime por última vez...

De a poco, fue arrodillándose, hasta que su rostro quedó a la altura adecuada y las manos hábiles se encargaron con eficiencia de liberarlo de la molesta ropa deslizándola hasta el suelo.

Silmatar era muy bueno con la boca, Elroy debía reconocerlo; era insuperable. Sintió los labios posándose apenas en su punta y luego lo besó con suavidad, mientras manos igualmente expertas lo acariciaban y acariciaban también sus testículos despertándo muy rápido el deseo.

Deseo... Siempre había sido deseo y nada más, ahora Elroy podía discernirlo con toda claridad. O al menos con algo de claridad, porque de haberla tenido toda, se hubiese apartado de él. Pero no lo hizo.

La lengua lamiéndolo le arrancó ahogados gemidos y más aún cuando aquella jugueteó con el minúsculo orificio de la uretra, tanteando, intentando penetrar por él. Sorpresivamente lo tomó por completo, engulléndolo como si fuese una pieza irresistible, Elroy tuvo que inclinarse y apoyarse sobre uno de los hombros del elfo para no perder el equilibrio ya que sus piernas flaquearon. Y mientras tanto, seguían masajeando sus piernas, su trasero, incluso internándose breve y tentativamente entre sus nalgas.

La succión lo puso duro en muy poco tiempo y la tensión por contener el orgasmo hizo que sus rodillas temblaran. Se quitó de esa caliente cavidad antes de terminar allí. Sin detenerse a pensar en por qué lo hacía, arrastró a ese elfo hasta la cama mientras lo besaba y trataba de liberarse de la ropa que había quedado molestamente enroscada en sus tobillos.

Cuando llegaron al lecho, Silmatar se tendió de espaldas, mirándolo, mirándolo con una expresión extraña que parecía de despedida y angustia y que Elroy atribuyó a su pedido para que saliese de su vida. Después de todo, no le pedía demasiado, solo una última vez...

Elroy volvió a besarlo, hundiéndose en la boca, recorriendo con su lengua los rincones que bien sabía despertaban la pasión del elfo y luego resiguió el lento camino desde la barbilla hasta el cuello, bajó al pecho y succionó con fuerza una tetilla, hasta que un gemido llegó en respuesta a ese estímulo. La otra recibió tratamiento igual hasta que ambas casi doblaron su tamaño y quedaron enrojecidas y húmedas. No contento con eso, Elroy continuó dejando su estela de besos a traves del viente, hasta llegar al pene que ya lucía erecto y ansioso. Tan ansioso que pareció dar un saltito cuando apoyó sus labios en él.

Vio las manos crispadas arrugando las delicadas sábanas de satén blanco y decidió que era suficiente. Aparentemente, Silmatar debió pensar lo mismo en ese momento porque irguio la cabeza y lo miró otra vez, de manera oblicua y extraña.

- Hazme tuyo, señor mío...- jadeó, y empujó sus rodillas hasta su pecho, franqueándole el camino por completo.

Sin esperar más invitación, Elroy expandió apenas la entrada usando los dedos húmedos de su propia saliva antes de introducirse en él. No pudo saber si el gemido fue de intenso placer o un poco de dolor por la intromisión que casi no había tenido preparación previa, pero no pudo meditar demasiado en ello, porque como siempre, las calientes paredes lo apretaron, lo rodearon y lo sumieron en el éxtasis.

Luego de unos segundos, inició el movimiento, las embestidas que fueron aumentando su fuerza y velocidad, como sabía que a Silmatar le gustaba, y como continuaba gustándole porque las manos de su amante lo aferraron y las piernas se cerraron sobre su cintura obligándolo a ir hasta el fondo.

Empujó una y otra vez, con fuerza, con ritmo, sintió que las manos del otro elfo se deslizaban por sus hombros, no clavando sus uñas como solía hacerlo, sino en una caricia insólitamente suave. El duro pene apretado entre ambos cuerpos pareció convulsionarse y lanzó un cálido chorro al tiempo que las paredes que aprisionaban a Elroy se cerraban oprimiéndolo de forma casi dolorosa, lo cual lo hizo liberarse casi al segundo siguiente.

Durante largos segundos permanecieron en aquella posición, hasta que las piernas de Silmatar dejaron de sujetarlo y bajaron a una posición más relajada. Con el rostro hundido en la caliente piel de Elroy, Silmatar susurró algo que Elroy no comprendió.

- ¿Qué...?- susurró.

- Que mañana me iré sin escándalos...- respondió el elfo, aplicando un insólito beso sobre el hombro antes de empujarlo suavemente para que saliese de él.- Ahora necesito descansar, señor mío... No será bueno que esté desvelado cuando esté en las murallas...

El tono jovial, casi despreocupado del elfo alivió un poco la tribulación de Elroy, que se irguió y se sentó en el borde del lecho para localizar sus ropas mientras Silmatar se envolvía en las delicadas sábanas.

Cuando terminó de vestirse, Elroy giró para observar a su amante y encontró que aquel dormía o al menos parecía hacerlo.

(-o0o-)

Paseando en el frío aire previo al amanecer, Elroy repasó los últimos eventos.

Luego de salir de la habitación de Silmatar, regresó a sus propias habitaciones a tomar un rápido baño. Tenía que poner sobre aviso a su esposa de lo que sucedería y se sentía extrañamente sucio, por no decir culpable. Si aquella notó algo, no hizo mención alguna.

Lo más notable del asunto, fue el momento en que Anarion y la improvisada tropa llegó al sitio del encuentro. Los elfos de la guardia estaban exhultantes de alegría al ver vivo al rey, mientras el rostro de Anarion permanecía impertérrito, sin demostrar una sola emoción, pero sabiendo que la mirada penetrante y fría que el rey mantenía sobre él solo podía tener una explicación.

Hablaron aparte apenas unas cuantas palabras, algunas de ellas, Elroy nunca las olvidaría.

_No comprendo qué pasó con mi fiel camarada...- había dicho Thandruil.- No sé en qué momento este elfo frío y calculador asesinó a mi amigo, al colega que me acompañó en tantas batallas... No me explico por qué sucedió y por qué te prestaste a esta sucia intriga... Si solo hubieses traicionado mi amistad, me limitaría a desterrarte a los confines de la Tierra Media, pero no solo traicionaste al amigo. Traicionaste al rey que te dio su confianza y pusiste en riesgo a mi hijo, y a toda mi gente... El amigo podría perdonarte la vida; el rey, no..._

_Con esas palabras y sin que nadie mas que Elroy que estaba muy cerca pudiese notarlo, un puñal apareció en sus manos. Contrariamente a lo pensado lo dio vuelta ofreciéndolo a Anarion._

_- Elige: puedes acabar tú mismo con tu vida, aquí, de manera indigna y vil; o puedes recuperar tu honor sirviendo al pueblo que alguna vez me juraste defender..._

_Anarion había mirado apenas el puñal que le ofrecían sin intentar siquiera una excusa, y luego se irguió en toda su estatura. _

_- Soy un guerrero, Majestad... Recuperaré mi honor._

_Solemnemente, Thandruil asintió y guardó el arma._

_- Solo yo conozco el camino.- dijo el rey.- Lucharemos juntos una vez más._

_- No, Majestad. Si tienes que venir, lo harás; pero permanecerás atrás. Bosque Negro no puede perder a su rey dos veces._

_El abrazo entre los dos elfos adultos, había sido una despedida y Elroy se dijo, en aquel instante, que nunca lo olvidaría, porque luego, Anarion se retiró para dar sus instrucciones a los guerreros mientras Thandruil se alejaba un poco de todos. Cuando Elroy se acercó a él, descubrió con asombro que su padre lloraba en silencio._

_- ¿Lloras por él...?- preguntó intrigado.- ¿Por su traición...?_

_- No hijo. Lloro porque tuve un gran amigo, un compañero de armas y lo perdí._

_- Él podría sobrevivir a esto, ada._

_- El corazón me dice que no lo hará, Elroy... pero en realidad, yo lo perdí hace bastante tiempo; cuando aceptó unirse a este complot. En ese momento, mi amigo murió._

_Sin hacer ninguna otra pregunta, Elroy dejó solo al rey._

Cada vez que recordaba esos tramos de conversación, Elroy se sentía un tanto disminuido ante la grandeza del carácter del rey, reconociendo que todavía tenía mucho por aprender, mucho por avanzar antes de poder hacerse cargo del trono en un lugar como Mirkwood.

"Bosque Negro... Así empezó a llamarse cuando todas esas criaturas oscuras se agruparon aquí... Pero si esto da resultado, será un golpe muy duro para esas bestias... La tarea de erradicarlas de aquí que empezó Ada hace tiempo, por fin podría ser terminada... Ya no sería Bosque Negro..."

El viento frío previo al amanecer hizo ondear su capa en medio de una calma extraña, tensa. A uno y otro lado, parapetados en cada resquicio de la muralla, había elfos con sus arcos y aljabas prestos a entrar en acción en cuanto recibiesen la señal.

Elroy paseó la vista por ellos con un ramalazo de auténtico orgullo al ver la determinación en los rostros hermosísimos y pálidos. No había un solo joven ni una doncella que hubiese renegado tomar su arco en el momento en que les fue solicitado, y tuvo que reconocer que ni siquiera Silmatar lo había hecho. Por el rabillo del ojo espió a su antiguo amante que en ese momento revisaba su arma concentrado y serio.

Se había mantenido a su lado, pero a prudente distancia, y eso no podía negarlo. Estaba portándose con muchísima dignidad teniendo en cuenta que apenas algunas horas atrás habían roto formalmente su relación.

En ese momento, la calma llegó a un punto máximo de tensión y todos parecieron notarlo al mismo tiempo, porque de pronto, el viento cesó, y las aves que anidaban en lo profundo del bosque se lanzaron al aire, causando una extraña conmoción. Junto a esa especie de rompimiento, llegaron los chillidos de aquellas horribles criaturas desde un oscuro rincón del bosque y Elroy supo que en ese instante, había comenzado la ofensiva.

- ¡¡¡Ahora, elfos!!! – gritó, irguiéndose, pese a la lluvia de flechas que cruzaron el aire.- ¡Recuperemos nuestro bosque!

A esa orden, todos los que aguardaban a su lado, comenzaron a hacer su parte.

Thandruil había tenido razón. Las arañas habían sido tomadas desprevenidas, justo en el momento en que se dirigían a suplantar a los sitiadores nocturnos. En medio de la confusión, y sin poder retroceder, los orcos se lanzaron hacia las murallas, ofreciendo un blanco relativamente fácil si no hubiese sido porque a pesar de todo seguían siendo mortales mientras la penumbra los amparase.

- Vamos, Anar...- rogó Elroy mientras disparaba sin cesar.- Regálanos tu presencia, danos tu claridad para terminar de una vez por todas con esto...

Desesperados por no poder retroceder, los orcos lanzaron ganchos y cuerdas para acceder a las alturas, y comenzaron a trepar. No parecía importarles morir en cantidades impresionantes, trepaban, caían pero inmediatamente otro lo reemplazaba.

- ¡Corten las escalas! ¡No permitan que lleguen aquí!

Elroy corrió a lo largo de los parapetos hasta llegar al sitio donde las flechas orcas habían abierto un espacio y en aquel momento, un rostro negro y horrendo asomaba por el borde de la muralla. Desenvainando rápidamente, descargó un espadazo sobre él, haciéndolo desaparecer pero casi al instante otro lo reemplazó , y otro, y otro más. Desesperados, los orcos seguían apareciendo.

- ¡Elfos! ¡Espadas aquí!

En segundos, unos cuantos de los guardias de palacio se presentaron para ofrecer resistencia junto a su príncipe, demostrando que no solo eran diestros con arcos, sino también empuñando espadas. Mientras tanto, las flechas seguían lloviendo, repiqueteando entre las piedras de los muros, cayendo y ocasionalmente encontrando un blanco.

El grito desesperado de esas malas bestias resonó cuando el primer rayo de Anar cayó sobre las murallas, emergiendo desde detrás de las copas de los árboles.

El resto fue un desbande generalizado, porque la claridad empezaba a hacerse más y más fuerte, cegando a esas criaturas, que solo pensaron en huir de la luz, no ya de los elfos que seguían exterminándolos. Los que habían llegado a lo alto de las murallas, prácticamente se abalanzaron sobre las mismas sogas que habían usado para trepar, para poder escapar por ellas.

Rápido, para no perder esa oportunidad, Elroy reorganizó la línea de arqueros en las murallas.

- Están huyendo ahora... Escuchen bien, elfos. Un disparo, un orco menos. ¿Oyeron? Ninguna flecha debe ser desperdiciada... Piensen que cada orco que regrese al bosque será un orco más por el que tendrán que preocuparse los amigos que están ahora allí... ¿Comprendieron?

Acicateados de esa forma, Elroy pudo ver cómo las expresiones de esos seres que en toda la Tierra Media eran conocidas como pacíficas y mansas, se volvían máscaras determinadas y el brillo en los ojos se tornaba peligroso y frío. Al segundo siguiente, comprobó lo acertada que estuvo su observación.

La primera hilera de arqueros apuntó con helada calma y la andanada de las flechas derribó una línea completa de orcos en su huída. La segunda descarga, proveniente de la hilera siguiente, hizo lo mismo mientras la primera volvía a cargar. Teniendo en cuenta la rapidez con que ambas lo hacían, la matanza se tornó casi sistemática.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando Anar ya iluminaba toda la zona, y casi no quedaban criaturas corriendo por allí, Elroy se volvió para detener la acción y rearmar un grupo que fuese a prestar apoyo a los que seguramente seguían combatiendo en el bosque.

- ¡Abran las puertas! ¡Amras, lleva a los elfos que aún puedan luchar para ayudar!

Cuando los portones se abrieron y las tropas reunidas comenzaron a avanzar a través de la explanada que rodeaba el castillo, un penetrante chillido rompió nuevamente el silencio, y una no desdeñable cantidad de arañas emergieron de la oscuridad del bosque.

Con extraordinaria velocidad, avanzaban sobre los cuerpos caídos de sus anteriores aliados, y ante esa visión, Elroy ordenó volver a cerrar los portones y sin necesidad de su orden, sus arqueros volvieron a disparar con la fría eficacia que habían exhibido anteriormente, esta vez, para proteger a los elfos que habían quedado fuera de las murallas.

Pero las criaturas no habían salido de la espesura por su propia voluntad, sino empujadas por las tropas de Thandruil, que aparecieron segundos después, diezmadas pero todavía feroces persiguiendo a las arañas que habían quedado.

El combate, librado casi al pie de la muralla resultó terrible pero rápido y casi terminante. Solo algunas de esas horribles criaturas consiguieron llegar nuevamente al abrigo de los árboles, heridas y casi exterminadas.

Desde los altos, Elroy se asomaba con temeridad, buscando casi frenéticamente entre los que quedaban, la figura de su padre. Por su parte, desde el victorioso campo de batalla, Thandruil paseaba la vista por los murallones, hasta que consiguió vislumbrar la cabellera rubia, y sobre la frente, la diadema de mithril que identificaba al príncipe heredero de Mirkwood.

Cuando agitó el brazo, Elroy lo reconoció y alzó el suyo en respuesta, sonriendo.

Fue tan rápido que ni Thandruil que estaba en el llano, ni Elroy pudieron verlo. Uno de los propios guardias que continuaban en el parapeto, calzó la flecha orca en su arco y disparó. El sonido vibrante hizo que Elroy girase a toda velocidad, pero entonces, un cuerpo se cruzó decididamente delante, recibiendo la mortal herida.

Ambos cayeron al suelo, enredados, mientras el elfo traidor se daba a la carrera, solo para ser atrapado unos metros más lejos.

Con indescriptible asombro, Elroy se descubrió, una vez más envuelto en los castaños rizos de Silmatar, pues no había sido otro quien se cruzara en el camino de la flecha. Muy despacio, lo removió para incorporarse a medias, mientras intentaba detener el impresionante flujo de sangre, pero la saeta había sido lanzada con tanta puntería como era de esperar.

- Quédate quieto, Silmatar... Te curaremos... Te pondrás bien...- murmuró Elroy, sosteniendo el cuerpo entre sus brazos al mismo tiempo que constataba la gravedad de la herida.- Estarás bien.

- No... No estaré bien... Soy un tonto... No se supone... que debía interesarme de ti...- intentó reír, y las burbujas de sangre le llenaron la boca.- Tardé tanto... en darme cuenta...

Tenía tanto por decir, y ya no tenía tiempo. Quería decirle toda la verdad, que había estado implicado desde el principio en ese complot, y que las cosas se habían complicado para él cuando Elroy empezó a sentirse atraído por su esposa, porque justo en ese momento, él se dio cuenta de los sentimientos que se habían despertado en él sin que pudiese evitarlo. Queria decirle que no hubiese podido dejar que lo mataran.

- Shh... No hables...

- Debo... Esto no podía... ser... Empezó mal... No podía... terminar bien... Pero al menos... te tuve por última vez.. Ya ves, señor mío... Me voy sin escándalos... Como te prometí...

La voz se apagó de a poco, tanto que las últimas palabras, Elroy las adivinó más que escuchó y reconoció que esa era la frase que no había comprendido la noche anterior.

- Te amo, Elroy...

Conmocionado, cerró los ojos del elfo , se quedó acunándolo pese a que sabía que era inútil y lo mantuvo en sus brazos hasta que una idea empezó a filtrarse de a poco en su mente.

Habían intentado matar al rey, intentaron matarlo a él, era evidente que estaban intentando desterrar por completo la Casa de Thandruil del gobierno de Mirkwood. Pero solo quedaba un miembro de la familia real, no por sangre, pero sí por matrimonio y por ello, con derecho pleno a reclamar el trono.

- Löne...- murmuró apenas.

Posó el último beso de despedida sobre los labios exánimes del elfo y lo dejó allí, luego vería que le dedicasen los honores que correspondiesen; pero ahora tenía que asegurarse que su esposa estuviese bien.

Bajó de los altos murallones dirigiéndose al palacio pero a medida que se acercaba, tenía el pálpito, la corazanada cada vez más fuerte que su esposa estaba en peligro; que no todo el peligro se había conjurado detrás de las murallas del castillo. Al final, corría a toda la velocidad que podían dar sus piernas, recorriendo salones y pasillos.

Finalmente, se dirigió a las habitaciones que compartían, recordando que le había pedido que permaneciese allí para su propia protección. Aún antes de llegar, escuchó el llanto desgarrador y entrecortado, del otro lado de las puertas cerradas desde dentro. Golpeó, pateó sin resultados, hasta que por fin, descargó furiosos espadazos en la pesada madera, desgajándola para poder entrar.

Lo primero que vio, fue el reguero de sangre que corría por el suelo, y siguiéndolo con la vista, encontró, para su alivio, la figura de su esposa, acurrucada a un lado en un rincón de la habitación. Asustado por la posibilidad que estuviese herida, que algo pudiese haberla lastimado, corrió hacia ella.

En cuanto aquella lo vio, prácticamente se levantó en el aire para correr a refugiarse en sus brazos. Siempre había sido tan centrada, tan calmada y pragmática, que verla en semejante estado de desesperación, asustó un poco más a Elroy.

- ¿Estás bien...? Amor... ¿Estás herida...?- preguntó tratando de librarse de los brazos que lo rodeaban.

- Estás bien... Estás bien... – decía aquella, entre sollozos que todavía rozaban la histeria.

- Estoy bien, amor... Toda esta sangre... Estás herida.- siguió Elroy, logrando separarse un poco para contemplarla mejor y constatar su estado.

Ella negó suavemente, sin dejar de deslizar sus manos por el rostro de su esposo, como si estuviese constatando su solidez, su presencia.

- ¿Qué pasó...?

- El Consejero Terendul vino a verme... Me dijo que... me dijo que los orcos te habían matado en las murallas...- Löne dejó que las lágrimas volviesen a fluir, esta vez mucho más calmadamente.- Dijo... que el trono no podía quedar vacío... y que él podía ocuparlo... casándose con alguien de la familia real...

- Desgraciado...- barbotó Elroy, sintiendo crecer la furia en su interior.

- Cuando le dije que el trono no estaba vacío porque tenía a tu hijo creciendo en mí, enloqueció... Trató de matarme... Decía que la Casa de Thandruil había sido la ruina de Mirkwood... Que él limpiaría el bosque... No sé que otras necedades decía...

- ¿Estás segura que estás bien...? ¿No le pasó nada al bebé..?

Una vez más, la joven elfa negó.

- Estaba tan asustada, Elroy... Solo podía pensar en que habías muerto... El dijo que habías muerto...

Ahora más seguro que su esposa estaba bien, Elroy volvió a abrazarla para calmarla, para poder asegurarle que estaba bien, aunque de momento se reservaría decirle cómo habían sucedido las cosas.

- Condenado bastardo...- masculló, sintiendo todavía cómo se estremecía el cuerpo que sostenía entre sus brazos.- Lo atraparemos, no te preocupes... Lo desterrarán, le negarán su derecho a partir a Valinor... No escapará.

- No escapó...- susurró ella, con el rostro escondido todavía entre los pliegues de la ropa de Elroy.

Ante esa frase, el joven elfo se desligó del abrazo para observarla y pese a los ojos enrojecidos porque seguía llorando, ella señaló con mano bastante segura el otro lado de la estancia.

- Está allá.

Elroy siguió la indicación y encontró, en el vestidor adjunto, el cuerpo del Consejero con un afilado y delgado estilete clavado en el pecho. Iba a regresar pero la presencia de Löne y su voz le llegaron desde un costado.

- Dijo que antes de matarme quería divertirse un poco... Y yo le dije que accedería, si no hacía daño a mi bebé.- ahora, la voz se oía mucho más firme y segura.- Lo dejé acercarse... Yo solo podía pensar en que estabas muerto... y que mi bebé era lo único que me había quedado de ti... Nadie iba a hacerle daño a mi bebé.

Esa última aseveración fue un susurro, pero por alguna razón, sonó mucho más terminante que todas sus palabras anteriores.

Asombrado por todas las cosas que todavía no terminaba de conocer de su esposa, Elroy volvió a abrazarla para sacarla de ese lugar.

Mientras salían rumbo a los salones donde encontrarían a Thandruil, Elroy pensó que al fin todo había terminado. Los traidores habían muerto, los que idearon toda esa complicada trama para hacerse con el poder de Mirkwood estaban muertos. Terendul, Anarion y hasta donde podía sospechar, también Silmatar, aunque nunca hubiese tenido pruebas irrefutables de su participación en eso.

Ahora podían dedicarse a reconstruir Mirkwood, a convertirlo nuevamente en un sitio donde sus elfos pudiesen vivir en paz y armonía, sin preocupaciones. Ahora, incluso el nombre de Bosque Negro quedaría en el olvido.

"Tenemos que buscar un nuevo nombre para nuestro hermoso bosque... Porque volverá a ser tan hermoso como cuando era Bosque Verde... Imrahil... Legolas... Cómo me gustaría que estuviesen aquí para verlo..."

Pese que ese deseo era genuino, otro deseo emergió junto a ése.

"Mi hijo correrá por este bosque... Mi esposa y yo lo veremos crecer aquí. Sí... ahora todo está bien..."

(-o0o-) (-o0o-) (-o0o-)

Imrahil

Después de haber contemplado con sus propios ojos cómo el rey y ese elfo advenedizo consumaban su amor la primera noche, Grima no consiguió alejar el asunto de su mente. Y más todavía porque esos dos no perdían oportunidad de andar a los arrumacos en cuanto se quedaban solos.

Durante un par de días completos había andado rumiando su descontento por los rincones, observando, espiando, siendo testigo oculto del amor que el rey profesaba al elfo y sintiendo la envidia crecer a cada hora. Durante largo tiempo acarició la idea de unirse a la Casa de Edoras por medio de Eowyn, pero aquella, luego de despreciarlo de la peor forma, se enamoró de aquel otro estúpido príncipe de Ithillien.

Por supuesto, nunca se hizo ilusiones acerca de emparentar por medio de Eomer, no podía engañarse con respecto a que su aspecto no competía con la espléndida hermosura del elfo. Pero sus planes incluían influir en la elección del futuro Consorte, ya fuese varón o mujer y por intermedio de aquél, llegar al poder. Poder ejercido desde las sombras, pero eso a él le tenía sin cuidado, después de todo, toda su vida había actuado desde las tinieblas, seguir en ello no suponía ningún problema.

Pero el elfo había llegado para trastocar todos los planes. No solo consiguió capturar la atención y el amor del rey con su apariencia perfecta, sino que era además, indudablemente un buen guerrero, con opiniones propias, y lo peor de todo, con conocimiento de las llanuras y las gentes que vivían allí. Nada podía haber sido peor para él que esa combinación.

"Tengo que encontrar la forma de separarlos, de alejar al elfo de aquí... Lo ideal sería desacreditarlo frente a Eomer, que el rey lo repudiase y lo alejase por sí mismo de su lado..."

Sin embargo, mientras pensaba eso, sabía que tenía pocas probabilidades de conseguirlo. Si algo le había quedado en claro cuando los observó durante la primera noche que hicieron el amor, fue que el elfo estaba intacto en ese momento. No podía levantar falsos contra eso porque el mismo Eomer había constatado ese hecho.

Maldijo por lo bajo. Todos conocían la liberalidad con que los pueblos élficos manejaban las relaciones, y de todos los malditos elfos que habitaban la Tierra Media, a Edoras había llegado el único elfo casto en existencia. De momento, parecía imposible empañar la inmaculada imagen que el rey tenía de Imrahil.

"Un momento... ¿Qué pasaría si el elfo modificase su opinión acerca del rey...? Eso sería mucho más sencillo... Tengo que pensar un poco más en esto."

Con una sonrisa satisfecha, Grima caminó silenciosamente y luego de constatar que nadie andaba cerca, corrió el pestillo escondido y se dedicó, una vez más, a espiar.

(-o0o-)

A medida que se desvanecía la noche, la luz del amanecer empezaba a filtrar por las altas ventanas, y entonces Imrahil pestañeó un par de veces, emergiendo de su descanso dentro de los fornidos brazos de Eomer.

Sonrió deleitado por el cálido abrigo que se le ofrecía, y se acomodó un poco mejor mientras contemplaba el rostro plácidamente dormido de su rey. Era un mortal joven, y dedujo que si pudiesen equiparar sus edades bajo un mismo patrón, posiblemente no hubiese muchas diferencias entre ellos. Eso no podía hacerse, sin embargo era agradable pensar por un momento que sí se podía.

Además, el humano tenía bastantes cosas por enseñarle.

La noche anterior, recordó Imrahil, habían ido juntos a dormir, pero casi en el momento en que se deslizó debajo de las mantas, el elfo supo que no dormirían demasiado porque las manos del rey se apoderaron de él en cuanto lo tuvo a su alcance.

Con indudable experiencia, Eomer lo acarició por todas partes, usando manos y labios para esparcir centelleantes chispas de deseo por todo su cuerpo, hasta que estuvo anhelante y gimiente, tal como al rey le gustaba. Solo que al parecer, esa noche Eomer tenía otros planes.

Sosteniéndose con manos y rodillas sobre el cuerpo del elfo, Eomer le susurró en su picuda oreja algo acerca de una sorpresa antes de mordisquearla suavemente y el elfo asintió sin que le importase demasiado qué clase de sorpresa sería. Con los ojos apretados, Imrahil sintió la mano del mortal embadurnada con algún líquido aceitoso cerrándose sobre su pene, masajeando con destreza hasta que estuvo firme y erguido.

Iba a separar sus piernas para lo que seguía, cuando sintió que la punta de su miembro se posaba sobre algo que ante la presión, cedió y se abrió para recibirlo. Abrió los ojos, solo para comprobar que Eomer estaba sosteniéndose a horcajadas sobre él, y descendía con suavidad y lentitud, llevándolo a su interior por primera vez.

El rostro ligeramente crispado, enrojecido y exhaltado del joven rey, llenó los sentidos de Imrahil que ni siquiera atinaba a hacer algo, temeroso que un movimiento errado lastimase al hombre. Pero aquel parecía saber exactamente lo que hacía, porque con una mano lo guiaba expertamente mientras la otra le facilitaba el paso. Al cabo de un par de minutos, consiguió sentarse completamente sobre la erección del elfo y luego de aguardar unos segundos más para que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a la desconocida invasión, dirigió la mirada vidriosa hacia Imrahil para obsequiarle también una satisfecha sonrisa.

Luego de una jadeante pregunta acerca de si le agradaba su sorpresa, Eomer empezó a moverse sobre la turgente dureza, estableciendo el ritmo. Las suaves paredes que lo oprimían eran tan calientes, tan apretadas y la sensación tan nueva que Imrahil no meditó demasiado antes de comenzar a moverse también en respuesta a lo que su propio cuerpo parecía demandarle. Y eso era hundirse más y más en esa ardiente estrechez, hundirse hasta el fondo, y permanecer allí por siempre.

Entonces el hombre tomó una de sus manos y lo guió hacia su propia erección, mostrándole cómo acariciarlo, guiando su mano hasta que él encontró la manera de moverse y acariciarlo al mismo tiempo. El grito del éxtasis final llenó el cuarto, y ambos permanecieron abrazados mucho rato antes de decidirse a deshacer la perfecta maraña de brazos y piernas para descansar.

Pese a toda esa actividad nocturna, Imrahil despertó antes del amanecer, según acostumbraba y en aquel momento, delineaba con suavidad el perfil del joven humano, deleitándose en los rasgos fuertes tan distintos a la belleza élfica. Deslizó los dedos por la mandíbula, notando el crecimiento de la barba por el tacto, ya que aquella era rubia y no tan visible. Con un ligero sonrojo, recordó que ese hombre tenía vello dorado en gran parte del cuerpo y que a él le gustaba muchísimo sentir el roce ligeramente áspero contra su piel.

Sus piernas se enroscaron entre las poderosas piernas de Eomer, que despertó ante el contacto y antes de abrir los ojos, enlazó el cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos para acercarlo más. Hundió el rostro en el hueco del cuello y aspiró con absoluto deleite el aroma de la piel de su elfo. Sonrió al recordar que en algún momento, Aragorn les había comentado que no había perfume ni esencia en la Tierra Media comparable al aroma de la piel de un elfo. Ahora estaba en completas condiciones de admitir que su amigo tenía toda la razón del universo.

- Buenos días, mi amor...- murmuró, exhalando su aliento contra la tersura blanca que lo cobijaba y luego ascendió para hundirse en el único sitio que podía competir con ese cálido refugio, la boca del elfo.

Luego de recuperar el aliento, Imrahil se quedó unos instantes mirándolo con detenimiento hasta que al final, se animó a poner palabras a su inquietud.

- ¿Has tenido muchos amantes...?- preguntó suavemente.

El cuestionamiento sorprendió un poco a Eomer pero no tenía sentido ocultar nada.

- Algunos... No muchos, en todo caso.

El bello rostro élfico pareció ensombrecerse un momento. Por supuesto con todo lo que Eomer le había enseñado en unos días no era posible que fuese casto. Pese a que lo prefería así, Imrahil no pudo dejar de sentirse un poquito desilusionado porque él le había dado al rey lo más valioso que tenía y no sabía si era apreciado en su justa medida.

- ¿Qué pasa, amor...?- Eomer no pudo dejar de notar la expresión de su amante.

- Me preguntaba... qué hubieses pensado si yo no hubiera estado intacto... Si yo realmente hubiese estado con otro antes...

- Yo te amaría igual.- dijo al punto mientras acariciaba el cabello rubio.- Pero...saber que he sido el primero... Lo hace especial... maravilloso... Algo que nunca nadie me dio...

Las palabras hicieron que la sonrisa volviese a embellecer el semblante.

- ¿Aunque no tenga... tanta experiencia...?- preguntó con algo de inseguridad.

- La experiencia se adquiere, mi amor... Y ya sabes que a mí me encanta enseñar...- comentó antes de sonreír y lanzarse ávidamente sobre el elfo, que como siempre, lo recibió deseoso y anhelante.

Otra vez iban a llegar tarde a la primera audiencia del día, pero eso le importó muy poco a los dos. De cualquier modo, el buen Théoden asumía con gusto la tarea de entretener a la gente hasta que el rey llegaba.

Desde su acostumbrado lugar de observación, alguien tuvo un súbito destello de inspiración para su pequeño plan. Solo tenía que apoderarse de algo de ropa del rey, conseguir un hombre con una contextura física similar y una mujerzuela.

Relativamente poco comparado con lo mucho que ganaría al quitar del medio al elfo.

(-o0o-)

El único problema que Imrahil tenía a veces, era que Eomer era inquieto a más no poder. En un instante estaba en la sala de Audiencias, y al segundo siguiente había salido rumbo a al Salon del Trono; y al tercer segundo, corría rumbo al patio de armas o a algún otro sitio. Eso enloquecía a sus ministros y a él parecía divertirlo sobremanera.

Las sombras de la tarde comenzaban a extenderse sobre el castillo y los sirvientes ya iban de un recinto a otro encendiendo candiles y lámparas. También el elfo iba de un sitio a otro buscando a Eomer sin saber que sus pasos estaban siendo sigilosamente seguidos en previsión a lo que sucedería.

Abrió las puertas del estudio pero el único ocupante era Grima, que ojeaba como siempre algún viejísimo libro lleno de polvo y en un rincón, un sirviente encendiendo las luces. Aquel levantó la vista al escucharlo entrar.

- Lo siento...- se disculpó Imrahil, estaba intentando llevarse bien con el consejero.- Estoy buscando al rey... ¿Lo has visto?

- Aunque lo hubiese visto hace algunos minutos, no significaría que su Majestad estará allí cuando llegues. Ya sabes cómo es...

La respuesta, dentro de todo cordial, animó al elfo.

- Sí... Ya sé.

- En ese caso... Creo que lo oí decir que visitaría las caballerizas.- dijo, y regresó a enfrascarse en su lectura.

- Gracias.- dijo Imrahil, y salio prestamente hacia el lugar indicado.

Si había algo que cautivaba tanto a Theoden como a Eomer, eran los caballos y los suyos, eran los mejores de todo Rohan. No había corceles mejores, los hermosos caballos eran el orgullo de la familia real y Eomer no perdía oportunidad de verificar por sí mismo la correcta atención que recibían esos animales.

Cruzó salones y patios hasta llegar a las caballerizas. Pasó un momento a ver y acariciar a su precioso Estrellablanca y se puso en camino a las caballerizas reales, que estaban mucho más resguardadas.

- Mmm... Sí, Majestad... Por favor, más...

Las palabras y la manera en que estaban dichas, detuvieron sus pasos en seco y también su corazón. No era posible lo que estaba oyendo. Avanzó despacio, sin hacer ruido. A decir verdad, el único sonido que podía captar, además de esos inquietantes jadeos, era el latir enloquecido de la sangre en sus oídos.

Las voces o más bien los gemidos y exclamaciones ahogadas venían del fondo del establo y hacia allá avanzó el elfo, pese a que todo le decía que girara y saliese de allí. El cuadro que se presentó ante sus ojos lo dejó sin aire, sin palabras y sin capacidad de pensar por unos cuantos segundos.

Sobre las pacas de forraje para los animales, el cuerpo del rey se movía sobre el de alguien más. Alguien cuyas piernas se entrelazaban fuertemente en la cintura del hombre, y se agitaba con él.

- Yo te daré un hijo, Majestad... Sí, sí...

Pese a la oscuridad del sitio, Imrahil veía sin embargo el cuerpo macizo, aún enfundado en sus ropas; el cabello rubio oscilando al mismo ritmo de sus acometidas. Apenas consiguió coordinar el movimiento para retroceder un paso, luego otro y por fin, logró girar para salir de ese horrible lugar.

La sorpresa inicial iba cediendo a medida que se alejaba del sitio, que el aire fresco le daba en el rostro, pero entonces el dolor se presentó, agudo, hiriente.

Ahora tenía sentido que Eomer no tuviese ningún inconveniente en tomar un Consorte varón... Siempre había tenido en mente la idea de procrear a su hijo con una mujer sin decírselo. Así que ésa era la manera que tenía Eomer para solucionar el problema. Claro que Theoden había tenido razón, Eomer sabría que hacer, y de hecho lo estaba haciendo en aquel momento.

Estaba haciendo un hijo con... No importaba con quién. Y luego tenía el valor de decirle que lo amaba con tanto descaro.

Lo que tanto había temido se volvía realidad. Le había concedido a ese ingrato humano, sus sentimientos, todo su corazón y además el valioso tesoro de ser el primero en su vida, para le hiciera eso, para que le pagase con una traición tan artera. Las lágrimas empezaron a empañarle la vista, y tuvo que detener su camino hacia ningún sitio.

Dolía, dolía terriblemente y algo le oprimía la garganta y el corazón, impidiéndole respirar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, con la secreta esperanza que al abrirlos, todo se desvanecería y él podría descubrir que no era verdad, que era algún divagante sueño que lo habría sorprendido en medio del descanso; pero al abrirlos, todavía las lágrimas anegaban su vista, el dolor en el pecho era tan lacerante como antes.

Un empujón en su espalda lo hizo reaccionar y entonces se dio cuenta que había estado caminando en círculos. Había regresado a los establos generales y el empujón era un cabezazo de su fiel Estrellablanca. Los ojos inmensos y oscuros del animal lo contemplaron y casi parecieron comprender el intenso dolor que sufría el elfo. Volvió a restregar su cabeza contra el brazo como si quisiera darle a entender que él estaba ahí, él continuaba a su lado y él sí era fiel.

No podía quedarse ahí, no importaba cuantas visiones se lo hubiesen mostrado. Ese humano no podía ser su destino, porque él nunca ataría su destino a alguien que podía engañar así.

Como en un sueño o una pesadilla en todo caso, abrió la portezuela del establo y colocó una brida simple al animal. Así había llegado a Edoras mucho tiempo antes, así se iría. Con Estrellablanca y lo que tenía encima. Aunque al llegar allí, era un elfito inocente y crédulo, con el corazón algo triste por verse alejado de sus hermanos y su ada; pero entero.

El elfo que montó sobre el imponente corcel gris, con el rostro surcado por las lágrimas caídas, se marchaba mucho peor de lo que había llegado. Mucho más desnudo, sin su inocencia, sin su credulidad y con el peso terrible del corazón destrozado.

El mozo de las caballerizas lo cruzó cuando salía pero no lo detuvo por que lo reconoció y pensó que tal vez el rey había encomendado alguna importante y urgente misión a su futuro consorte. Lo mismo pensaron los guardias que encontró a su paso y también los que lo vieron abandonar la ciudad. Ninguno vio, por las sombras de la noche, el rostro ahogado de agónica desilusión.

(-o0o-)

En cuanto se vio fuera de las murallas, taloneó a Estrellablanca y el corcel respondió lanzándose en una loca carrera.

El aire frío lo golpeó en el rostro, le llenó los pulmones de aire, y aunque eso no lo aliviase mucho, al menos era algo. Cabalgar así, casi a ciegas era un peligro para su caballo. El animal no tenía su buena vista y corría el riesgo de meter la pata en algún agujero, en medio de la carrera. Pensando en eso, Imrahil lo hizo detener su marcha hasta que avanzó a un trote ligero.

"¿Qué voy a hacer ahora...? Elbereth...Rompí mi juramento... No puedo volver a Mirkwood..."

La extensión llana lo recibió en cuanto abandonó la zona cercana a Edoras y por un momento detuvo su cabalgadura, inseguro de su camino. Isilme, desde lo alto, brindaba claridad suficiente y las estrellas lo guiarían tal como hacían cuando estaba en la patrulla de Jerek. La idea le llegó casi sin esfuerzo.

"Minas Tirith... Buscaré a Legolas... Él me ayudará."

Esa idea puso una pequeña esperanza en su alma y enfiló su camino en aquella dirección retomando una marcha rápida.

Iba tan sumido en sus pesares, que no identificó el primer zumbido y el segundo llegó demasiado pronto, junto al golpe que hizo estallar brillantes luces de colores en su cabeza. Cayó duramente del caballo, atontado por el fuerte golpe, sintiendo la sangre escurriéndose desde el costado de su frente y escuchó antes de poder ver, el dialecto de las tribus haradrim, que pregonaban con gritos de júbilo la captura de una víctima.

Aturdido porque el golpe había sido por demás potente, si sintió levantado en vilo y muy rápido fue maniatado para impedir su huída. Sin embargo, Estrellablanca se irguió sobre sus patas posteriores y lanzó furibundas coces a quien se le acercaba. Imrahil escuchó el galope del caballo alejándose.

No comprendía la mayor parte de lo que hablaban, pero entonces una voz más se abrió paso entre las otras y al oírla, Imrahil levantó la vista a toda velocidad. Por segunda vez en la noche, se quedó sin voz, y cuando por fin pudo hablar, lo hizo más para asegurarse que no veía visiones.

- Brego...

- Nos volvemos a ver, elfito...

(-o0o)

Imrahil no lo había buscado en toda la tarde y eso extrañó bastante a Eomer, que se había acostumbrado con facilidad y bastante gusto a ese jueguito de 'búscame y verás lo que te hago cuando me encuentres'. Ahora, el joven rey se preguntaba dónde podía andar el elfo pero decidió que era probable que se hubiese enfrascado en alguna de las tareas que le había encomendado, por lo que decidió esperar.

Pero llegó la hora de la cena, y para su desconcierto, Imrahil no apareció. Théoden no lo había visto desde la tarde y tampoco sabía dónde hallarlo, de modo que Eomer dejó de lado su cena y comenzó su búsqueda. Con seguridad ese elfo travieso quería sacarlo de sus casillas obligándolo a recorrer todo Meduseld.

"Ya verá lo que le espera cuando lo encuentre..." pensó, mientras iba de un salón a otro.

Sin embargo, luego de recorrer buena parte del castillo, la intranquilidad comenzó a ganarlo, porque nadie parecía saber nada del elfo. Luego de un rato, Eomer ya estaba francamente preocupado, y no solo recorría a toda velocidad las habitaciones, sino que interrogaba a soldados, sirvientes y a cualquiera que se le cruzara en su camino.

Por fin terminó en las cocinas, donde las cocineras le informaron que esa tarde, el elfo no había aparecido para asaltar las frutas de la despensa como era su costumbre.

- Mi señor...- intervino un muchachito que estaba acomodando la leña a un lado de los fogones.- Mis disculpas, yo...

- ¡Sh, niño impertinente!- lo silenció al punto una de las mujeres, inquieta por el atrevimiento de su hijo.

Eomer giró al punto para enfrentar al niño, que pareció encogerse ante la mirada del rey, que para ese momento ya estaba desesperado por saber algo.

- Dime, jovencito... ¿Has visto al elfo?

- El señor elfo estuvo esta tarde hablando con el Consejero Grima...- musitó el niño, sin mirar a su madre.- Lo vi cuando estaba encendiendo los candiles de la biblioteca.

- ¿Hablando con el Consejero Gríma...?- eso sorprendió a Eomer, pues sabia de la inquina que el hombre tenía con el elfo.- ¿Habrás escuchado lo que dijeron?

- Yo...

Eomer comprendió que al muchachito le preocupaba la mirada severa de su madre, entonces hincó una rodilla para ponerse a su altura, le colocó una mano en el hombro para darle confianza y volvió a hablar.

- Por favor... Tú sabes lo importante que es para mí el señor elfo... No me enojaré y tu madre tampoco si 'por descuido' pudiste escuchar algo. Intenta recordar...

- No hablaron mucho... El señor elfo preguntó al Consejero si sabía donde encontrar a su Majestad y Grima le dijo que su Majestad visitaría las caballerizas reales... Eso fue todo, luego el señor elfo fue a buscarlo, creo...

Eomer tendió la mano solemnemente al niño, que se la estrechó con orgullo.

Muchas gracias, jovencito; me has sido muy útil. Y no te preocupes, tu madre no se enojará.- dijo aquella última frase con una preventiva mirada hacia la mujer que sonrió acatando la velada orden.

"¿Las caballerizas...? ¿De dónde habrá sacado Grima que yo iba a estar en las caballerizas...?"

De cualquier modo, se puso en camino hacia allí, pero por supuesto, tampoco allí lo encontró. Una vez más parecía que el elfo se había esfumado en el aire. Sin saber qué más hacer, Eomer paseó por los establos, tratando de pensar en algo que pudiese haber hecho para que Imrahil desapareciese de aquella forma, pero por más que pensaba, no conseguía dar con alguna respuesta. Sus pasos lo llevaron de regreso a los establos generales, donde el mozo de las caballerizas lo saludó con deferencia mientras continuaba cepillando a los animales.

- ¿Dónde está Estrellablanca?- preguntó de pronto, al notar la caballeriza vacía.- El caballo del elfo... ¿Dónde está?

- El capitán Imrahil salió al atardecer, Majestad... No ha regresado aún.

- ¿Al atardecer?? ¿Dijo dónde iba?

Un poco asustado al ver la palidez en el rostro del soberano, el mozo intentó recordar, pero el elfo había salido de los establos casi sin verlo, y sin hablarle, cosa extraña porque solía ser muy amable. Negó suavemente.

- No, Majestad... Me extrañó un poco porque no llevaba equipaje y no usó la silla ni los aparejos... Pero bueno, es un elfo y todos saben que no los necesitan...

Las últimas frases, Eomer las escuchó en medio de su carrera hacia el castillo. Ahora no tenía dudas que Imrahil había abandonado Meduseld y no tenía idea por qué había hecho eso. Lo que sí sabía era que el último que había hablado con el elfo había sido Grima y no necesitaba ser muy inteligente para sospechar del viejo y amargado consejero. Como no tenía ninguna prueba contra él, se limitaría a sacudirlo hasta que soltase algo; pero primero, tenía que salir a buscar a Imrahil.

Eso era lo primero, de manera que a toda prisa despertó a su tío, porque ya era bastante entrada la noche, y organizó una patrulla ligera.

En medio de la noche, una partida de unos treinta Jinetes comandados por el propio soberano de Rohan salía de Edoras, confiando en la capacidad de sus rastreadores para encontrar las huellas del caballo del elfo.

(-o0o-)

Tenía las manos entumecidas porque las sogas que lo sujetaban le apretaban las muñecas con tanta fuerza que posiblemente también estuviesen lastimadas, y no solo sus brazos estaban inmóviles, la gruesa cuerda también amarraba sus tobillos. En forma tentativa, Imrahil trató de acomodarse mejor sin llamar demasiado la atención.

La tienda haradrim era extraña y si no fuese por la mala situación en que se encontraba, el elfo hubiese apreciado los colores, que aunque oscuros, eran agradables y los tapices con que se habían aislado del suelo húmedo de rocío. De rodillas, con las manos atadas a la espalda y aquellas a su vez sujetas al poste central de la tienda, Imrahil intentaba encontrar alguna manera de escapar.

Una mano tomó sus cabellos a la altura de la nuca y tiró con fuerza, obligándolo a levantar la cabeza y erguirse. El rostro moreno envuelto en un turbante se acercó y masculló algunas palabras junto a él, pero Imrahil no consiguió comprender nada de lo que le dijo. Eso pareció enojar a su interrogador, que descargó su puño cerrado sobre el rostro del elfo.

Hubo más preguntas, y más golpes, pero lo único que Imrahil podía decir o intentar decir, era que no comprendía lo que estaban preguntándole. Al cabo de un rato, el haradrim lo dejó en paz y con eso, Imrahil se dejó estar sobre sus rodillas. Discutieron un rato entre ellos y luego salieron de la tienda.

- ¿Estás cómodo, elfito?- fue la pregunta suave que lo hizo levantar la cabeza nuevamente.

Brego estaba sentado con bastante comodidad sobre los grandes y mullidos sillones y desde allí contemplaba al elfo con una sonrisa sardónica que no agradaba para nada a Imrahil.

- Estos creen que eres un correo de Edoras, que llevas algún mensaje importante a Minas Tirith...

- Eso... No es cierto...- murmuró Imrahil, escupiendo a un lado la sangre de su boca lastimada.- ¿Por qué no... me dijiste...? ¿Por qué los dejaste...?

No terminó su pregunta, porque recordó la manera ignominiosa en que el hombre partió de la patrulla de Jerek, en medio de sus acusaciones. Acusaciones ciertas, pero que hicieron que el hombre tuviese que dejar el lugar que por tantos años había ocupado en la patrulla.

- ¿Por qué dejé que te golpearan así...? Bueno, quiero que te ablanden un poco, que te estés listo para mí cuando se cansen.

- ¿Listo... Para ti...?

Brego se puso de pie cansinamente, sin prisas. La sorpresa al ver quien era la víctima capturada por los haradrim fue la mejor noticia que hubo tenido en mucho tiempo. Todavía recordaba que por culpa de ese elfo pacato, los Jinetes lo expulsaron de la patrulla. Solo porque ese estúpido no quiso pasar un rato agradable con él. Y nunca había tenido demasiadas quejas de sus amantes.

Desde la altura que le brindaba el estar de pie al lado del elfo arrodillado, pensó lujuriosamente que en ese momento sería muy fácil someterlo, obligarlo a ser dócil, a que abriese las piernas como no había querido hacerlo aquella noche. Pero luego de huir de los Jinetes que iban a llevarlo ante la justicia de Edoras, Brego había vagado solo por las llanuras hasta encontrar a ese grupo haradrim.

Conociendo los rudimentos del idioma, fue aceptado cuando a medias les contó que estaba expulsado de las llanuras. No supo ni preguntó qué hacía ese grupo tan adentrado en la zona, pero como le brindaron un sitio para quedarse en sus tiendas, no se interesó más que en lo que le ordenaban hacer. Y la conciencia no le molestó en absoluto al revelar las rutas que seguían sus antiguos compañeros, después de todo había sido expulsado...

Pero también averiguó que ese pueblo tenía muy diferentes costumbres. Los hombres nunca tomaban placer con otros hombres y hasta veían eso como una seria afrenta, por lo que Brego no quiso arriesgarse a ser arrojado nuevamente y se mantuvo alejado de cuanto jovencito agradable se le cruzó por delante. Así que ahora debía ser cauto y paciente.

Aunque pensándolo bien, podía tener un adelanto.

Intentó acariciar la mejilla de Imrahil, pero aquél escurrió el cuerpo y retiró el rostro, asqueado del contacto; por lo que Brego le tomó la cara con ambas manos para asegurarse que estuviese quieto. La respiración agitada del elfo y el movimiento de rechazo que hizo, lo excitaron terriblemente, iba a ser un intenso placer tomarlo. Oprimió sus labios contra la boca del elfo del único modo que sabía hacerlo, fuerte, tratando de abrirse paso entre los apretados dientes.

Todas las reacciones dormidas que ese hombre le provocaba, despertaron de pronto en Imrahil ante el horrible contacto y se retorció como una lombriz para escapar, pero aquel lo aferró con más fuerza y prácticamente se arrojó sobre él recargándolo en parte sobre el poste al cual seguía amarrado. Con indecible asco, el elfo sintió que las manos grandes abandonaban su rostro pero se ubicaron en sus caderas y comenzaron a derivar, una hacia su espalda y la otra hacia su trasero.

- Djmmmm...- quiso decir, pero tuvo que ladear rápido la cara para que la boca nauseabunda no volviese a posarse en la suya.

En cambio, aquella atacó su cuello, mordiendo, chupándole la piel. Brego metió su rodilla entre las piernas del elfo y se oprimió sobre su cuerpo con lascivia incontenible. De pronto, algunas voces afuera resonaron con fuerza y Brego se puso de pie de un salto, alejándose incluso un par de pasos.

Agitado, tratando de contener el profundo asco que le subía a la garganta, Imrahil lo miró sin comprender, pero en parte agradecido por aquella intervención. Sin embargo las voces se detuvieron un poco antes de entrar, por lo que el hombre se acercó, esta vez no tanto, pero el elfo no pudo evitar echarse atrás con violencia para evitarlo.

- No te ilusiones elfito. ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió en el arroyo...? Ese asunto todavía está pendiente, y planeo terminarlo esta noche.

Cuando salió de la tienda, Imrahil se quedó solo y por primera vez desde que había huido de Meduseld se dio cuenta lo indefenso que estaba. Cuando los haradrim terminasen de convencerse que no sabía nada, que no llevaba ningún mensaje, lo entregarían a ese hombre. Y no necesitaba ni quería pensar en la promesa que aquél le hiciera antes de irse.

(-o0o-)

Rastrear en medio de la noche, por más luna llena que hubiese, era una tarea para un Montaraz o un elfo de buena vista, no para simples humanos como ellos. En medio de la desesperación, Eomer dirigió el grupo hacia la zona que ocupaba la patrulla de Jerek, era el único lugar que el elfo tenía para ir. De repente recordó algo a lo que no había vuelto a prestar importancia.

Imrahil era tan parecido a Legolas, que no podían ser sino parientes. Ante las repetidas preguntas de Eomer sobre su pasado y su vida, el elfo solo le dijo que no podía comentarle nada, que estaba bajo un juramento de silencio y que hasta que no lo liberasen de él, no podía decir nada.

"Pero deben ser parientes... Nadie puede ser tan parecido a menos que sea familia... "

Era una idea alocada, pero podía ser posible, de modo que dividió el grupo, y contra toda opinión, dejó que algunos fuesen en dirección a la zona de la patrulla de Jerek y él dirigió a los hombres restantes en dirección a Minas Tirith poniéndose bajo el amparo de todos los dioses conocidos y los no conocidos también.

Habían cabalgado un par de buenas horas sin encontrar rastro. Era indudable que el elfo había aprendido todas las artimañas de un buen Jinete y las había sumado a las de su raza; porque parecía haberse esfumado en medio de las hondonadas. Cuando el grupo hizo un nuevo alto para que el rastreador inspeccionase el suelo, oyeron un galope apagado y casi al segundo siguiente el relincho potente que espantó el rumor de los animales e insectos nocturnos.

Poco después, la silueta inconfundible del meara gris de Imrahil se recortó sobre una loma y como si en aquel momento los viese, se dirigió al grupo. Se detuvo antes de llegar y una vez más lanzó su relincho, pateando el suelo impacientemente.

Un par de hombres intentaron acercarse, pero el animal se alejó. Sin embargo se detuvo luego de unos metros y se volvió. Una vez más el casco pateó el suelo pedregoso y se acercó. Los dos hombres iban a hacer un nuevo intento para atraparlo pero la voz de Eomer los detuvo.

- Deténganse!- por un instante miró al animal, y de pronto comprendió.- Quiere que lo sigamos. ¡Rápido, monten! Él va a llevarnos con Imrahil.

Y tal como pensaba, en cuanto estuvieron prestos, fue el rey quien encabezó el grupo y de inmediato, sabiendo que había sido comprendido, Estrellablanca volvió grupas y se lanzó a la carrera de regreso al sitio donde habían atrapado a su dueño.

(-o0o-)

Luego de un rato de nuevas preguntas, gritos y puñetazos, Imrahil no quería moverse demasiado, temeroso a que un movimiento los alertase, pero no hizo falta. Brego regresó a la tienda y luego de echarle una mirada, se dirigió al grupo de haradrim y entabló con ellos una intrincada conversación.

Nada bueno podía resultar de eso para él y trató de aflojar las ligaduras que lo mantenían cautivo sin resultados. Entonces la conversación terminó y Brego se acercó sonriente.

- Bien, los he convencido que tengo la manera de hacerte hablar, elfito...- lanzó una pequeña carcajada antes de seguir.- No sé si hablarás, pero me aseguraré que grites lo bastante fuerte como para que te oigan...

Con esas palabras, giró hasta quedar fuera de su vista, e Imrahil supo que estaba liberándolo del poste, aunque no así de sus ligaduras. Sin que pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo, los fuertes brazos del hombre lo tomaron por la cintura y sin aparente esfuerzo, lo cargó sobre un hombro.

En esos momentos, Imrahil maldijo el peso leve de su raza. Aunque se revolvía, para un lado y otro, no conseguía más que contrariar a los haradrim y divertir a Brego, que inició el camino para salir de la tienda.

- Mi tienda está del otro lado del campamento...- decía, y mientras caminaba en la noche, un brazo sujetaba por la cintura al movedizo elfo y la otra mantenía sus piernas relativamante quietas.- Soy un extranjero y prefieren que esté a un lado... Eso me beneficiará esta noche...

Imrahil ya no pedía nada, ni que lo soltara ni ninguna otra cosa; sabía que Brego no escucharía, del mismo modo que no escuchó cuando una noche lejana quiso aprovecharse sabiendo que estaba ebrio. El terror estaba empezando a ganarlo cuando se detuvieron y escuchó el triunfal anuncio del hombre.

- Ya estamos en casa, elfito... Es la hora del placer...

Y cuando creía que ya no tenía salvación posible, la última voz que hubiese creído poder escuchar esa noche, tronó por encima de las crepitantes fogatas del campamento, en un grito similar al que él mismo había proferido muchos días antes.

- ¡Jinetes de la Marca, ataquen!

Como un huracán cayeron los guerreros ante el grito de Eomer sobre el pequeño campamento haradrim, cuyos integrantes, tomados por sorpresa tardaron demasiado en reaccionar. El ataque era despiadado, preciso, sin fallas y los haradrim huían en desbandada pese a que por número hubiesen podido presentar resistencia.

Al ver que la presa podía escapar nuevamente, Brego deslizó el cuerpo del elfo junto al suyo y ya planeaba meterlo dentro de la tienda cuando la advertencia le llegó desde muy cerca.

- Yo no haría eso, traidor.

Sin soltarlo, Brego giró para ver la silueta del rey surgiendo de las sombras. Se notaba que ya había dado cuenta de algunos porque la espada que pendía de su mano llegaba tinta en sangre. El aire salvaje en el rostro era atemorizante, por decir lo menos. Imrahil nunca había visto una tal expresión en el rostro del humano.

Por unos instantes, Brego se preguntó cómo se habían dado cuenta que era un traidor, luego por supuesto cayó en la cuenta que sus ropas continuaban siendo las de un Jinete y por si eso fuese poco, era tan rubio como los haradrim eran morenos. Sin embargo, no se dejó amedrentar, sino que muy rápido, extrajo un puñal y lo aplicó sobre el cuello del elfo.

- Así que el rey en persona viene a rescatarte, elfito... ¿No me dirás que le diste a él, lo que me negaste a mí?- sin quitar la vista del rey, la mano que sujetaba la cintura de Imrahil descendió hasta posarse posesivamente en una nalga y la sobó con evidente lujuria.

El más centelleante odio inundó las facciones de Eomer, más al ver que su amado elfo se retorcía, maniatado e imposibilitado de oponerse a tan asqueroso contacto.

- Si vuelves a hacer eso, te mataré.- anunció Eomer, con una voz tan fría que contradecía por completo la terrible expresión en su rostro.

- No estás en posición de amenazar, Eomer Senescal de la Marca...- dijo en forma insultantemente familiar, al tiempo que la mano no solo volvía a acariciar las turgentes redondeces, sino que los dedos intentaban inmiscuirse entre ellas.

El movimiento de Eomer fue tan ágil y certero que solo los ojos de Imrahil pudieron verlo. Soltó la espada que llevaba en su mano izquierda y cuando de forma inevitable la vista de Brego fue hacia ella, el fino estilete de plata cruzó el aire y se clavó con absoluta certeza en el cuello del hombre.

Los breves segundos que aflojó la presión, le sirvieron a Imrahil para ponerse a salvo, pero ya casi no era necesario. Brego solo sobrevivió unos segundos porque era un hombre sumamente fuerte, pero la herida había sido profunda y certera.

Desde el suelo, en el sitio en el que había caído, el elfo vio al rey acercarse al cuerpo de Brego y recuperar su arma con total frialdad.

- Te dije que te mataría si volvías a tocarlo.- lo removió un poco con el pie, a fin de asegurarse que estuviese bien muerto.- Y soy 'Su Majestad' para ti, bastardo.

Sin decir ninguna otra cosa, regresó hasta su adorado elfo y se apresuró a librarlo de sus ligaduras, ayudándolo luego a erguirse. Lo que no esperaba, era que Imrahil se opusiera tan tenazmente a su alborozado abrazo.

- No...- forcejeó el elfo, intentando interponer sus brazos; pero pese a que deseaba inmensamente quedarse allí, no podía evitar que las imágenes de lo sucedido en el establo le regresaran con fatal exactitud.- Déjame ir... Por favor, suéltame...

- Confuso, Eomer lo liberó.

- ¿Qué pasó, amor...? ¿Por qué te fuiste así...? No entiendo...

Eso era el colmo del descaro, y el elfo no pudo guardárselo por más tiempo. Por más que le debiese su salvación a Eomer, no podía tolerar semejante hipocresía y la tristeza se trocó en enojo.

- ¡¿Amor?!- exclamó furioso.- ¿Cómo puedes llamarme así... Después de... de lo que hiciste?

- ¿Qué hice?- preguntó Eomer, más confundido que antes.

- ¡Yo te ví, Eomer! Te ví en la caballeriza... ¿Ese es el modo en que ibas a solucionar lo del heredero??

En ese momento, la expresión en el rostro del rey que antes había sido furibunda y temible era de total desconcierto. Había algún gran malentendido en eso, y era necesario aclararlo.

- Imrahil, no sé de qué estás hablando...- con un gesto detuvo al elfo que estaba a punto de protestar de nuevo.- No te entiendo, yo no estuve en las caballerizas... Estuve reunido con los mercaderes que llegaron esta mañana...¿Recuerdas...? La reunión estaba planificada por la tarde y se extendió demasiado...

- Pero... Yo te ví... Era... era tu ropa... Tu cabello... Y ella dijo: yo te daré un hijo, Majestad...- tartamudeó el elfo, ahora tan confundido como el rey, pero sintiendo que una pequeña luz de esperanza volvía a encenderse en su corazón.

Si Eomer había estado con otras personas en otro sitio, no podía haber estado en las caballerizas y tenía muchas personas que podrían confirmarle ese dato.

- Gríma me dijo que ibas a ir a las caballerizas...- recordó Imrahil.- Estaba oscuro, y yo... Yo ví...

- No, amor... No sé a quien viste, pero no era yo. Tengo al menos una docena de personas que te dirán que estuve con esos mercaderes hasta el anochecer...- tentativamente, volvió a acercarse y a aferrarlo. Esa vez, el elfo no se resistió.- ¿Por eso te fuiste?

Compungido, Imrahil asintió en silencio.

- Creí... Pensé que estabas intentando tener a tu heredero...- murmuró.

- Amor, yo nunca haría algo como eso sin contar antes con tu aprobación... – aseguró Eomer, y su mano recorrió con cuidado el rostro.- Te golpearon mucho...

- No, no mucho... Brego los había convencido que él tenía otros métodos...- avergonzado, el elfo se animó a responder al abrazo del rey.- Lo siento... Pero estaba... estaba tan...

Fue el delicado roce de los labios de Eomer sobre su boca, lo que acalló las disculpas de Imrahil, y disipó todas las dudas. Pese a lo mucho que le agradaba eso, el contacto con los lugares lastimados, hizo que el elfo emitiese un ligero quejido.

- Volvamos a casa, amor... Necesitas que te curen y yo tengo que pedirle muchas explicaciones a Grima... Pero por bien suyo, espero que sean buenas porque sino esta será la última noche que ese hombre pase en el castillo... Y también hay que darle una recompensa al que nos guió hasta aquí...

Con un gesto, Eomer señaló al fiel corcel que habiendo ubicado por fin a su dueño, ya se encaminaba hacia ellos.

- De no haber sido por él, quizás hubiese llegado demasiado tarde.

Conciente de la verdad de esas palabras, Imrahil se refugió en los brazos de su rey con auténtica gratitud.

- Tranquilo, mi amor...- susurró Eomer, sintiendo el temblor en el cuerpo que cobijaba junto al suyo.- Todo estará bien ahora...

Luego de disipar lo que quedaba de aquel contingente, los hombres se reagruparon y esperaron la alborada para emprender el regreso a Meduseld.

A medida que se acercaban, Imrahil tenía la intuición que las cosas se habían encaminado por fin para él, como si ésa noche hubiese sido la prueba final, el último escollo del camino. Recordó el lejano día en que la Dama de Lórien le dijo que él sabría cuándo su destino estaba completo, y que en ese momento podría regresar a Mirkwood.

Pese a que tenía la certeza del cumplimiento de su destino, encontró que deseaba volver a ver a su adar, y a sus hermanos, pero el deseo de quedarse al lado de Eomer era mucho mas intenso y se preguntó si Legolas estaría en una situación similar sin saber, que su hermano, en esos momentos, tenía pruebas mucho más dolorosas y difíciles por delante.

(-o0o-) (-o0o-) (-o0o-)

Legolas

"No puede ser... Tiene que estar aquí... Debe estar por aquí..."

Mientras revolvía entre la ropa ya guardada en varios arcones, Arwen iba y volvía, nerviosa ante algo inexplicable.

Afuera, en la sala, esperaban los criados del palacio que habían llegado a llevarse sus pertenencias, de acuerdo a lo que el rey ya le había anunciado. Pese a que no estaba del todo de acuerdo, no podía oponerse a una orden real, y acicateada por la dueña de la okiya, Arwen ya tenía casi todas sus cosas listas; dejando algo especial para último momento.

A punto ya de irse, cerró las puertas correderas de la habitación, corrió el mueble y abrió el pequeño compartimiento donde guardaba su cofre secreto. Sin embargo, para su completo asombro, el espacio estaba vacío.

Incrédula revisó la habitación del derecho y del revés, causando un revuelo de ropa, enseres, y demás; pero el cofre no estaba.

Arwen se retorció las manos, conciente de pronto de la terrible importancia del asunto. No le importaban demasiado las joyas que tenía dentro, pese a que eran una pequeña fortuna, era el resto de las cosas lo que le causaba verdadero pánico imaginar que llegaran a caer en manos inadecuadas.

"¿Cuándo vi la caja por última vez? La noche que se llevaron a Legolas... El hombre me trajo el trozo de su ropa, y lo guardé en la caja. Coloqué la caja en el agujero y la dejé allí... No volvía a sacarla de su escondite... Y esa noche, yo era la única que estaba preparándose..."

-¡Arwen! Los sirvientes del palacio ya no pueden seguir esperando...- llamó la mujer desde afuera.

- ¡Por supuesto que pueden!- gritó en respuesta, pero de algún modo presentía que la caja no estaba ya ni en la habitación ni en la okiya.

"Bien, cualquiera que la abra, solo prestará atención a las joyas... No comprenderá nada del resto de las cosas que hay allí... Eso solo tiene significado para mí..."

Ese pensamiento la reconfortó un poco y le devolvió su calma.

Respiró hondo y compuso su aspecto frente al espejo antes de salir. Ya había conseguido parte de sus objetivos: se había librado del elfo, e iría a vivir a palacio. Una vez que Aragorn comprendiese que Legolas estaba perdido, seguramente se hundiría en la depresión y allí estaría ella, para consolarlo, cuidarlo y brindarle su apoyo, al tiempo de recordarle con su presencia, que también estaba por brindarle a su heredero.

Con esas brillantes perspectivas en mente, se irguió y salió de la habitación para dedicarse a terminar de dar las indicaciones adecuadas a esos sirvientes... No fuera cosa que arruinaran sus pertenencias.

(-o0o-)

Luego de calmar un poco los temblores de su cuerpo, Legolas se reafirmó sobre sus piernas, y en silencio llegó hasta la puerta.

No necesitaba ser demasiado listo para saber que estaba cerrada, pero lo que le intrigaba, era saber si habría guardias del otro lado. Aplicó el oído sobre la madera y puso toda su atención en escuchar.

Nada. O sí, algo respiraba del otro lado. O mejor dicho, roncaba levemente.

"Solo uno... Claro, están confiados en las cadenas..."

Tenía muy pocas opciones por delante, de manera que necesitaba usar todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para aumentar sus posibilidades de huir.

"Tengo que irme antes que puedan hacer venir a Aragorn..." pensó desesperadamente, recordando las horribles promesas de Dénethor.

Recogió del suelo el plato de madera que había quedado olvidado en un rincón y lo arrojó, sin demasiada fuerza sobre la mesita donde estaba el cuenco con agua. Hubo un pequeño estrépito, no lo bastante fuerte como para causar demasiado alboroto, pero sí lo suficiente como para despertar al guardia de afuera.

Legolas se ubicó a un lado de la puerta, y esperó, rogando que aquel se decidiese a entrar y pudiese entrar. No quería ni siquiera pensar en la posibilidad que fuese Denethor el único en poseer la llave de esa puerta. Segundos después, escuchó el inequívoco sonido del cerrojo y la puerta se abrió con excesiva confianza.

Totalmente desprevenido, confiado en que el elfo continuaba encadenado, el hombre entró en la habitación y en ese momento, Legolas con bastante rapidez, puso sus manos en la cabeza del hombre. Una la nuca, la otra buscó el mentón y sujetándolas con fuerza, ejercitó una violenta torsión. El desagradable crujido que le llegó proveniente del cuello y el consiguiente desmadejamiento del cuerpo, le indicaron que el hombre había muerto de inmediato.

Ahora tenía que moverse rápido, no podía arriesgarse a que alguien más pasase por el corredor y notase la falta del guardia, pero tampoco podía salir desnudo, por lo que con toda la rapidez de que fue capaz, le aflojó el cinturón, le quitó los pantalones y luego la camisa.

Le daba un poco de asco ponerse esa ropa, pero no tenía opción posible, así que haciendo de tripas, corazón, se vistió. No pudo colocarse las botas de ese humano. Su tobillo no estaba tan mal como su muñeca, pero tampoco hubiese tolerado el roce del cuero de una bota. Desistió de la idea, de cualquier modo, ir descalzo no era tanto problema. También tomó la pequeña daga que el humano calzaba a la cintura.

Con gran cuidado, volvió a abrir la puerta y se asomó.

El corredor estaba solitario, apenas iluminado por una antorcha y Legolas salió de su encierro. Miró a ambos lados, notando que el lugar no había estado en uso durante mucho tiempo, pues las paredes estaban tapizadas de moho, y la mugre se amontonaba junto a los muros. El piso estaba cubierto de polvo, pero eso le indicó que uno de los extremos no había sido transitado, pues no había huellas. No podía irse por allí y arriesgarse a terminar encerrado en otro sitio. No quedaba más opción pues, que seguir el corredor con las huellas.

Sus pies desnudos no hicieron ruido al transitar sobre las piedras frías. Se internó en un tramo oscuro, hasta llegar a una escalera bastante empinada. Aún antes de empezar a subir, el aire del exterior lo puso sobre aviso que estaban cerca de un bosque y que se acercaba el amanecer. Cada escalón fue un sufrimiento extra para su dolorido cuerpo, pero ya no podía detenerse, tenía que seguir adelante.

Tal como había supuesto, la escalera terminó en una galería, cuyos ventanales dejaban ver un patio interno, inmenso. El lugar parecía una gran mansión. El cielo ya mostraba el leve resplandor previo al alba, y eso alertó al elfo. Tenía que apresurarse, pero a la tortura que eso significaba para él.

Con sigilo, atravesó la galería pues necesitaba salir al exterior, bajar al patio y encontrar el modo de salir. Probó cautelosamente abrir alguna de las ventanas, pero aquellas estaban tan empotradas por el escaso uso, que forzar alguna hubiese hecho tanto ruido como para ser escuchado hasta Minas Tirith. Una brisa fresca recorrió el sitio y Legolas levantó la cabeza, aspirando el aire del amanecer, cobrando un poco de fuerzas con ese respiro. Metros más lejos, una puerta entreabierta, daba paso, esta vez a una escalera que descendía hacia el patio interno.

Sin perder tiempo, Legolas se encaminó hacia allá y al llegar, emprendió la tarea de bajar con cuidado. La claridad ya inundaba todo el sitio, y por una vez, el elfo se encontró deseando que el amanecer se retrasase un poco, que las sombras lo amparasen un poco más...

"Dulces Valar... Solo un poco más... "

Se detuvo al llegar al último escalón, porque el tramo que ahora lo separaba del portón de salida, estaba totalmente al descubierto. Si quería llegar allí debía cruzar un enorme espacio vacío, sin protección alguna. Miró alrededor, escuchó y en ese momento, solo los ruidos previos al amanecer llegaron a sus sentidos.

Aun cuando le costase, emprendió el recorrido lo más rápido que pudo; pero apenas había dado unos pasos, cuando un sonido de pasos apresurados llenó el silencio y entonces supo que su huida había sido descubierta. Desesperado trató de correr, de movilizar esas piernas que estaban tan lánguidas y débiles. No necesitó ver a los hombres recorriendo a toda carrera, la misma galería que él había transitado minutos antes.

Pese a todo, corrió, tenía que llegar, tenía que hacerlo.

- ¡No lo maten!- gritó la voz de Denethor desde algún lugar en lo alto.

Y aprovechando eso, Legolas redobló los esfuerzos por continuar, hasta que escuchó un seco estampido y el súbito ramalazo de dolor se encendió en su muslo derecho. Solamente el desesperado deseo de escapar consiguió mantenerlo de pie pese a la flecha que ahora estaba alojada en su cuerpo.

"Tengo que seguir... Tengo que salir de aquí... Por favor..." pensó luchando contra el agónico dolor que se desparramaba y encendía incesantes fogonazos de dolor en su cerebro.

Ahora ya apenas caminaba, arrastrando más que otra cosa, su pierna herida, pero sin detenerse sin embargo. Y cuando uno de los mercenarios llegó junto a él, confiado al verlo herido, Legolas, enceguecido de dolor y desesperación lo enfrentó blandiendo la daga que había quitado al guerrero muerto. Incluso con sus reflejos claramente disminuidos por la infusión que Denethor le administrara, luego de algunos esquives, la daga describió un amplio arco plateado que encontró en su camino la garganta de aquel mercenario.

Los que llegaban a continuación, tuvieron la precaución de rodearlo y lanzarse juntos sobre él para evitar morir de la misma forma que su compañero.

Debatiéndose hasta en el suelo, Legolas continuaba luchando, apresado por no menos de cuatro pares de manos. Hubiese seguido, pero uno de ellos, sujetó el asta de la flecha que continuaba hendida en su pierna y la desclavó con saña, seguro que eso conseguiría hacer lo que ellos juntos no podían, es decir, abatir al elfo.

Tuvo razón.

Legolas no fue capaz de reprimir el grito de agónico dolor que se escapó de su boca, y luego, vencido, y tembloroso, no pudo seguir resistiendo. De bruces contra el suelo, y haciendo caso omiso al estado lamentable de sus muñecas, volvieron a maniatar sus manos a la espalda, pese a que ya no podía oponer ninguna resistencia.

Los pasos lentos y seguros se detuvieron junto a él y Denethor hincó una rodilla para acercarse. De nuevo, la mano de acero lo tomó por el cabello, haciéndolo girar un poco al tiempo que le elevaba la cabeza. Los ojos azules, salvajes todavía sorprendieron al hombre por la carga de desprecio con que lo miraron y él no podía dejar de admirar eso.

- No puedo negar que eres increíble... Intentaste huir... Mataste a dos de mis hombres...- la otra mano del hombre recorrió la cadera, se deslizó por la pierna y de repente metió sus dedos en la sangrante herida buscando una vez más, quebrar al elfo.

Pese al tormento, Legolas se mordió hasta hacerse sangrar sin desviar la vista de su verdugo.

Incrédulo por la obstinada resistencia, Denethor desistió de esa idea y súbitamente se puso de pie. Fue hasta el cadáver cercano y rompió parte de la ropa.

- No quiero que te desangres, Legolas...- murmuró, volviendo junto al elfo y usando las telas para vendar la herida del muslo.- Pero no te ilusiones. Mataste a mis hombres... Pagarás por eso.

Una vez terminada la precaria cura, volvió a ponerse de pie, y estudió a los mercenarios que lo rodeaban.

- Tú, cárgalo y ven conmigo. Tú también.- indicó a dos de ellos.

Con demasiada facilidad, uno de los guerreros cargó sobre su hombro al jadeante elfo y los tres emprendieron el camino guiados por Denethor. Aquél no regresó al sitio donde Legolas había estado encerrado, sino que ingresó por otra puerta, recorrió algunos pasillos y finalmente desembocó en un sector que en esta ocasión, sí eran lóbregos calabozos.

El interior era oscuro y olía mal, pero eso no detuvo al hombre que lo cargaba y a una señal de Dénethor, lo dejó caer sobre las duras piedras. El encontronazo con el suelo provocó un nuevo y enceguecedor destello de dolor.

- Entonces, Legolas... Es evidente que necesitas aprender mejor tu papel en este asunto... pero no seré yo quien se encargue de enseñarte. Como mataste a dos de mis hombres, corresponde que hagas 'felices' a dos de ellos...

Con indescriptible regocijo, el hombre vio cómo el terror que hasta ese momento había permanecido agazapado en el interior del elfo, finalmente salía a la luz, e inundaba las hermosas facciones. Desde el suelo, los horrorizados ojos azules miraron con creciente espanto a los dos hombres que en un principio se sorprendieron, pero que comenzaron a sonreír en cuanto comprendieron lo que podían esperar del asunto.

- Y mientras ellos te enseñan, tendrás que disculparme, yo tengo que enviar una carta urgente a Minas Tirith...- comentó Denethor, con evidente alegría mientras salía del calabozo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

El hombre salió al corredor y se mantuvo allí, esperando. Unos minutos después, un grito, el primero de muchos, levantó ecos en el resto de los calabozos vacíos y Denethor permaneció escuchando un rato, pensando que cada uno de esos gritos, era poca moneda para pagar por la muerte de Boromir.

(-o0o-)

Casi no tuvo conciencia de lo transcurrido desde que el grupo había salido de Minas Tirith hasta que arribaron a las inmediaciones de la propiedad que en algún momento Aragorn había obsequiado a Faramir.

Una vez más, como muchas durante ese día y medio de agotadora e incesante marcha, el rey se reprochó duramente la piedad mostrada con Denethor en aquel momento.

"Si lo hubiese matado en aquel momento, como merecía un traidor así, nada de esto hubiese pasado... Denethor, maldito gusano... Si le hiciste algo... Si lo lastimaste, te cortaré las manos y te las haré comer..."

Mascullando ésa y cualquier otra venganza, Aragorn había pasado esos días, y poco después del atardecer, él y sus hombres se establecieron silenciosamente en las afueras de la propiedad. Apenas algunos rodeos de reconocimiento le sirvieron para detectar que el lugar había sido recientemente ocupado, pero necesitaba más datos antes de irrumpir allí. Necesitaba saber dónde tenían a Legolas, si estaba bien, en condiciones de escapar o de defenderse cuando atacaran...

Tenía muchas preguntas que no podía contestar, y que lo atormentaban. Entonces Halbarad lo sacó de sus divagaciones.

- Majestad, tengo importantes novedades.- dijo, y al punto, Aragorn giró hacia él.- Capturamos a un mercenario que salió de la propiedad. Llevaba esta carta destinada a Minas Tirith...

Sin decir más, extendió el sobre a Aragorn que lo tomó con manos sorprendentemente firmes. El contenido de la carta lo dejó sin aire por unos segundos. Aunque no le decía mucho, confirmaba que Legolas estaba allí, y que debía estar bastante custodiado.

- ¿Mataron a ese hombre?- preguntó doblando el papel y guardándolo.

- No, Majestad, lo tenemos vivo.

- Perfecto, quiero hablar con él.

Con un gesto de asentimiento, Halbarad guió a Aragorn entre algunos árboles, alejándose un poco de la zona. Allí, entre dos de los guardias de la ciudad, uno de los mercenarios permanecía atado y sentado al pie de unos árboles. En cuanto vieron que el rey se acercaba, los guardias levantaron en vilo al hombre y lo pusieron de rodillas.

Por unos instantes, aquel pareció a punto de decir algo, pero cuando iba a hacerlo, Aragorn avanzó un paso, y el mercenario distinguió a la tenue luz de la luna, la corona y el símbolo de la Casa Real de Gondor sobre el pecho del soberano.

- ¿Dónde tienen al elfo?- preguntó Aragorn, sin preámbulos.

- No lo sé.

- No te creo.- y ante esa aseveración, Halbarad se adelantó un paso y descargó un perfecto revés en el rostro del hombre, quedándose luego cerca.

- ¿Dónde tienen al elfo?- repitió Aragorn, sin inflexión alguna que delatara el desesperante deseo que tenía de destrozar a ese hombre.

Ante la nueva negación, Halbarad repitió el método.

- Esta no es la manera en que me gusta proceder.- declaró el rey, implacable.- pero si es necesario, te arrancaré cada uno de tus dedos, y seguiré con tus otras extremidades hasta que me digas lo que quiero saber... Si me das lo que quiero, respetaré tu vida; aunque no lo mereces.

El mercenario debió captar que esa no era ni siquiera una amenaza, era una simple descripción de lo que sucedería si no cooperaba. Algún rincón de su mente recuperó la infomación que había escuchado alguna vez, acerca de que el actual rey de Gondor era un Montaraz salvaje. Ahora, el solo mirar la expresión fría del hombre le decía a las claras que no emitía palabras en vano.

Muy bien, la paga de Denethor no incluía hacerse matar por él, de modo que antes de arriesgarse, prefirió tomar la oferta que se le hacía. Oferta que seguramente no recibirían sus colegas en el interior de la propiedad.

- Quiero tu palabra de honor que respetarás mi vida si te doy los datos que quieres.- dijo, al fin.

Aragorn lo miró con creciente desprecio. Pensar que esos hombres habían conseguido llevarse a Legolas...

- Tienes mi palabra, respetaré tu vida, pero abandonarás Gondor para siempre, bajo condena de muerte inmediata si regresas.

- Tenían al elfo una habitación del piso superior.- dijo el mercenario luego de asentir en señal de aprobación al trato.- El viejo... Denethor, lo ultrajó hasta cansarse...

Por unos instantes, Aragorn permaneció quieto, en silencio, negándose a creer lo que había oído, pero su respiración se hizo pesada y contenida.

"Necesito a este desgraciado... Y le prometí respetar su vida" se repitió una y otra vez.

Rápido, Halbarad desenvainó su espada e hizo una seña a los dos guardias que estaban apostados cerca para que se alejaran. No era apropiado que escucharan esas palabras.

Una vez que estuvo seguro que no iban a matarlo, el mercenario siguió hablando.

- Esta madrugada el elfo intentó escapar. Casi lo consiguió, pero estaba tan débil, que lo atraparon... – temeroso por lo que debía decir a continuación, se detuvo.- Prometiste respetar mi vida, Majestad...

Esa frase, solo puso en alerta a Aragorn, que apenas podía contenerse para no salir corriendo en ese instante a buscar a Legolas.

- Lo sé. Continua.- dijo, y su voz sonó extrañamente lejana.

- Denethor... Lo entregó a dos de sus hombres para que se divirtieran con él... Como castigo por intentar huir.

Aragorn giró precipitadamente, buscando sosegarse. Tenía los puños tan apretados que las uñas estaban lastimando las palmas y las mandíbulas tan fuertemente hincadas, que casi rechinaba los dientes de furia e impotencia. Cuando pudo dominarse, habló para su Capitán.

- Que te diga cuantos son y cómo están distribuidos. Atacaremos de inmediato... Y quiero saber quienes fueron esos dos que... Quiero una descripción de esos dos.- entonces giró para enfrentar al mercenario, quien pese a sus largos años en eso, supo que en esos momentos, su vida dependía solo del férreo autocontrol de ese hombre ante la palabra empeñada.- En cuanto hayas terminado con eso, podrás irte, pero si vuelvo a verte; te juro que morirás por mi propia mano.

Sin decir nada más, volvió a internarse en la espesura, porque no quería volver a ver a ese hombre.

(-o0o-)

- Sujétate de mí cuando duela, pequeño...- susurró Haldir, tomando las manos de Baldor mientras el sanador retiraba los emplastos para reemplazarlos por unos nuevos.

Las manos del muchacho se aferraron con fuerza por unos instantes, pero luego disminuyeron el agarre. La agitada respiración hacía subir y bajar el pecho en forma un tanto errática. En vista de aquello, el sanador se detuvo unos momentos, hasta que constató que la respiración se había normalizado un poco. Recién entonces procedió a colocar los reemplazos. Con rapidez y eficiencia, colocó nuevas vendas y terminó las curaciones.

- Las heridas están cerrando bien, Capitán Haldir.- informó mientras se limpiaba y guardaba sus cosas.- Seguirá débil, pero lo importante es que no se agite, que no tenga emociones fuertes... Su corazón pierde el ritmo a veces. Cuando eso pase, hágale beber uno o dos sorbitos de este preparado...

Haldir asintió y colocó las medicinas en el mueblecito cercano. Cuando el sanador se retiró, inició sus cuidados vespertinos.

Trajo agua, y con un paño húmedo limpió el rostro, el cuello y los brazos del muchacho. Luego peinó como pudo el largo cabello color caoba.

- Está sucio...- susurró Baldor.

- Mañana, le preguntaré al sanador si puedo moverte un poco para lavarte el cabello... No te preocupes, amor... Volverás a tener tu hermoso cabello...

- Haldir...

- ¿Sí, amor...?

- Duele...- gimió despacito.

El elfo rubio se incorporó un poco, hasta alcanzar los labios del muchacho y dejó allí un beso leve, que por unos momentos, sorprendió a Baldor, pero al segundo siguiente, consiguió disipar el gesto de dolor.

¿Todavía duele...?

- Lo cierto era que sí, pero Baldor sonrió apenas y asintió; por lo que Haldir decidió repetir el 'tratamiento' un par de veces más, solo por las dudas. Luego se acomodó a su lado, en el sitio de costumbre junto a la cama.

- ¿Por qué no intentas dormir un poco? Te ves un poco cansado...

Sin fuerzas para otra cosa, el muchacho se dejó acomodar, arropar y con un leve suspiro cerró los ojos.

- Háblame de tu bosque, Haldir...- pidió en un murmullo semi dormido.- De ese lugar que tanto amas... Háblame de tu hogar...

Durante algunos minutos, el galadrim habló suavemente, con la voz susurrante propia de su raza contándole cómo era Lothlórien, cómo eran los altos mallorn y le describió Caras Galadhon. Un poco después, Baldor dormía plácidamente y bien, por lo que Haldir decidió salir un momento.

Pasaba casi todo el tiempo en las habitaciones que habían asignado a Baldor, y le urgía saber si habían llegado noticias de Aragorn. Según sus cálculos ya debían haber llegado a Cair Andros, pero aún restaba saber si habían conseguido dar con el rastro de Denethor y por ende, de Legolas.

(-o0o-)

Arwen descubrió enfurecida que el lugar que le habían asignado en el palacio, era una torre un tanto alejada. No hubiese tenido demasiado que objetar del sitio, que era cómodo y lujoso, pero por supuesto no era lo que ella esperaba.

Lo que ella había supuesto, era que como madre del futuro heredero de Gondor, sería alojada, cuando menos en el ala principal, cerca de las habitaciones del rey; y no en un rincón del inmenso palacio. Además, intentó hablar con Elessar en más de una oportunidad, pero siempre encontraba a alguno de los guardias personales del rey o a alguno de los Consejeros, que la atajaban antes que pudiese llegar a su destino.

Ese último día, decidió conocer un poco del lugar, mientras pensaba que Elrond estaba tardando demasiado en disponer su viaje y llegar a Minas Tirith. Necesitaba con urgencia la presión que su padre podría ejercer sobre el rey.

Deambuló por amplios y espejados corredores, por salones inmensos y lujosos hasta encontrarse en el cuerpo central del palacio.

Ése era el lugar que le correspondía, el lugar donde debía estar y donde llegaría a estar. Ahora que el elfo no estaba, era cuestión de tiempo y dedicación. Por un corredor adyacente, creyó ver la figura alta, delgada y rubia saliendo de una habitación, y por unos instantes, creyó que era Legolas, pero luego recordó que ese galadrim siempre andaba por el palacio.

"Pero...¿Qué estará haciendo por aquí...?"

Como no había guardias, solo caminó hasta el sitio donde había visto a Haldir, y luego de dudar un poco, empujó la puerta y curioseó dentro.

El asombro de ver acomodado en una de esas habitaciones a Baldor, la dejó atónita por unos segundos. Aprovechando que el muchacho dormía, entró en silencio.

"Así que este simple mortal merece este sitio, y yo; que soy la madre del futuro soberano del reino, debo conformarme con un rincón del palacio..."

En ese momento, Baldor se movió apenas, y emitió un débil quejido. Solo entonces Arwen notó la intensa palidez del muchacho y la cantidad de preparados y medicinas que había cerca.

"Al parecer, Denethor quería hacer las cosas completas... No le haría ninguna gracia saber que Baldor se salvó... En fin, eso es solo problema de él."

- ¿Haldir..?- preguntó Baldor antes de abrir los ojos.

- Haldir no está aquí.- contestó, sentándose en el mismo lugar que siempre ocupaba el elfo.

Ante la voz inesperada pero no desconocida, Baldor despertó de todo y la miró, preguntándose qué demonios hacía esa elfa allí.

- No te ves bien, Baldor...- comentó como sin querer.- La extrema palidez no le sienta a los mortales. Y si no cuidas un poco tu aspecto, nadie volverá a solicitarte para sus reuniones... Oh! Había olvidado que ya no vives en el Barrio... Arruinaste tu reputación huyendo a casa de ese elfo...

- No me importa...- alcanzó a susurrar Baldor.

- Pues debería. Abandonaste al dueño de tu okiya sin pagarle tu deuda, engañaste a tu 'danna' y te repudiaron... Yo diría que eso debería preocuparte.

Agitado, Baldor hubiese querido defenderse, porque nada de eso era cierto. O no del todo cierto, al menos.

- Yo no... engañé a mi 'danna'...- replicó, respirando pesadamente, pero decidido a no dejar que Arwen siguiera diciendo esas cosas de él.

- Pues eso es lo que todo el Barrio comenta de ti... Ya sabes que la reputación de un geijin es tan frágil... Pero no te culpo, después de todo, el Capitán Haldir es mucho más guapo que Denethor, sin ninguna duda, aunque no tenga más que un flet abandonado en Lothlórien... Comprendo que engañaras a tu viejo 'danna'...

- Yo... no...

- Pero seguramente Dénethor tendría mucha más experiencia que Haldir para tratar con humanos jóvenes... – Arwen ensayó una de sus sonrisas amables y casi angelicales.- Somos colegas, Baldor... Dime si es cierto lo que dicen... ¿Es cierto que Denethor era una fiera en la cama...?

Lo último que Baldor necesitaba era recordar lo que Denethor le hacía, intentó tomar aire para decir algo, pero el dolor en el pecho fue relampagueante y severo.

La primera visión de Haldir al entrar en la habitación, fue la de Arwen, sentada al lado de la cama de Baldor, como si fuese una amiga que visita a un compañero enfermo; pero al segundo siguiente, reparó en el palidísimo rostro del muchacho, en el gesto de dolor y la dificultad con que parecía llenar de aire sus pulmones.

Con un gesto que fue mucho menos galante de lo que siempre era, tomó a Arwen por un brazo y la sacó de ese lugar, que era el suyo. Acarició suavemente las manos frías, intentando calmar la respiración afanosa.

- Tranquilo, amor... Respira con calma... Despacito...- recordó entonces la advertencia del sanador y rápido tomó el frasco con el preparado. Con mucho cuidado lo acercó a los labios de Baldor ayudándolo para que bebiese un sorbito, y luego uno más. Al cabo de unos segundos, la respiración agitada empezó a calmarse.

En cuanto vio eso, Haldir giró en redondo y enfrentó a Arwen que se había quedado observando todo con cierta diversión pintada en el rostro.

- ¿Para qué lo cuidas tanto, Haldir...? Es un mortal, tarde o temprano morirá...

Recordándose que era una mujer y que no podía sacarla a puntapiés, Haldir se limitó a tomarla por el brazo y llevarla casi en andas hasta la puerta de la habitación.

- Escucha esto, Arwen.- dijo, una vez fuera.- No sé que le dijiste a Baldor y no me interesa mucho, pero si vuelvo a verte por aquí...

- ¡No puedes prohibirme andar por el palacio! Esta no es tu casa, en cambio, pronto será la mía, elfo idiota. Así que yo te aconsejo que seas más precavido en la forma en la que te diriges a mí.

- Este nunca será tu hogar, Arwen... Pero no soy yo el que va a decirte eso... El rey te lo dirá en persona, en cuanto regrese.

- ¿Regrese...?- preguntó, ni siquiera sabía que el rey no estaba en la ciudad.

- Por supuesto...- el gesto en el rostro del elfo, fue casi tan ladino como el que segundos antes había estado pintado en el rostro de ella.- Cuando regrese trayendo a Legolas...

- El rey no puede traer a Legolas... Legolas escapó de la ciudad.- dijo repitiendo la versión que ella misma había empezado a hacer circular.- Debe haberse ido con alguno de sus amantes...

- Ni tú misma crees eso, Arwen. De cualquier modo, te engañas. El rey sí traerá a Legolas, entonces veremos qué lugar ocupa cada quien. Mientras tanto, no regreses aquí...

Antes que Arwen atinase a decir algo más, regresó a la habitación, donde calmar a Baldor, le llevó mucho rato.

Mientras regresaba a sus habitaciones, la elfa decidió redactar una nueva misiva a su padre, esta vez con carácter urgente. Si ese elfo regresaba, necesitaría ayuda. Una vez más, se preguntó qué clase de protección especial tenía Legolas, que nada parecía afectarlo demasiado tiempo.

(-o0o-)

Entre las sombras de la noche reciente, los hombres de la guardia personal del rey de Gondor, lanzaron sus ganchos con sogas y treparon con agilidad los muros que protegían la propiedad. La orden del rey había sido bastante clara. Debían mantener con vida a todos los que fuese posible, necesitaba identificar a los dos que había mencionado el mercenario traidor.

Con la fría exactitud con que el mismo Aragorn los había entrenado, los hombres se escabulleron en el interior, desmayando y en algunos casos hiriendo a los centinelas. Cuando se inició el ataque, la mayoría de los mercenarios había sido controlada.

Eso no impidió que se librara un pequeño combate en el patio interior. Los mercenarios atacaban con bastante eficacia, pero sin la determinación que en ese momento llevaba Aragorn, cuya espada se abría paso entre el enemigo sin pausa.

La información brindada lo llevó de forma certera hacia la zona de los calabozos mientras Halbarad se dirigía a los pisos superiores, donde dormía Denethor.

Aquel despertó en medio de la noche, y comprendió de inmediato lo que sucedía. Al salir de sus habitaciones, un simple vistazo le permitió observar que la única opción que le quedaba, era escapar, si quería en algún momento cobrar venganza de Aragorn. Con un destello de feroz alegría, recordó lo sucedido con el elfo y supo que lo único malo del asunto sería que no podría ver el rostro del montaraz advenedizo cuando descubriese lo que había quedado de su elfo.

Sin pensar más que en escapar, corrió por la galería, y se internó en la oscuridad de unas escaleras que ascendían una y otra vez. Los pasos detrás de él le indicaron que estaban sobre sus huellas por lo que siguió corriendo escaleras arriba. Emergió a la terraza vacía y aislada de una alta torre. En ese momento comprendió que estaba perdido, no tenía escapatoria.

"Me llevaré a unos cuantos conmigo." Pensó empuñando la espada que había conseguido llevarse en su huida, y enfrentó a los dos guardias que fueron los primeros en aparecer.

Incluso a su edad, Denethor era un contrincante temible, y la locura parecía hacerlo todavía más eficaz, sin embargo luego de unos minutos de intensa lucha, supo que no podría resistir demasiado tiempo más.

- ¡Señor Denethor!- gritó Halbarad.- En nombre de la Casa Real de Gondor, le exijo que deponga sus armas y se entregue...

- ¡Dile al bastardo de tu rey, que primero le besaré el trasero a un troll antes que rendirme ante él!- rugió Denethor, y hundió su espada en uno de los guardias, que cayó a sus pies.

Entonces, conciente que no podía escapar y que rendirse era una posibilidad impensable para él, Denethor giró de pronto y corrió a toda la velocidad que le permitieron sus piernas, llegó al borde de la torre, subió al borde y antes que cualquiera pudiese llegar a él, se arrojó al vacío.

Cuando Halbarad se asomó, la claridad de la luna le mostró que, muchos metros más abajo, el ex Senescal de Gondor, el que fuese la mano fuerte de Minas Tirith, no era más que un despojo destrozado y sanguinolento sobre las piedras de uno de los patios interiores.

(-o0o-)

Enloquecido de desesperación, Aragorn entró en el corredor de los calabozos, pateando cada una de las puertas que encontraba a su paso y con el corazón martilleando en su pecho, en su garganta y en sus oídos, adelantaba la antorcha que había tomado a la carrera e iluminaba el interior de la celda.

Con una mezcla de alivio y angustia, las descubría vacías, una a una.

Había gritado tanto durante el combate, que casi no tenía voz, o tal vez, el miedo a lo que podía encontrar le había robado la capacidad de seguir emitiendo otra cosa que no fuesen sonidos roncos y raspantes.

Empujó una puerta más, e iluminó el interior.

"Nada... ¿Dónde estás, amor...?" gimió interiormente, y cuando giraba para salir, tuvo una fugaz visión de un bulto en un rincón.

Por unos segundos, se quedó de pie, y solo atinó a levantar la antorcha para que la luz llegase hasta ese sitio.

Un revoltijo de cabello rubio, los andrajos que quedaban de una camisa, los brazos a la espalda, amarrados y la visión de las desnudas piernas blancas. Todo eso llenó su mente por unos instantes, y luego, recuperando el movimiento, dejó la antorcha en el soporte para avanzar.

Aunque una parte de él no quería que fuese su elfo, que 'eso' fuese su Legolas, otra parte ya quería terminar con la terrible agonía de no tenerlo. Apenas se acercó, lo horrorizó la herida en la pierna, precariamente vendada, y el terrible trabajo que las sogas habían hecho en las manos y brazos del elfo. Con desesperado frenesí y a la vez con más cuidado del que nunca hubiese tenido en su vida, cortó las ligaduras e hizo girar el cuerpo.

Enfrentar el rostro magullado fue más de lo que pudo soportar. Gruesas lágrimas de impotencia se escaparon de su control y buscó desesperado, alguna señal de vida, algo que le indicase que todavía estaba vivo. Solo al escuchar la levísima respiración del elfo, se atrevió a soltar el aire que había mantenido en sus pulmones.

- Legolas... Legolas...- llamó suavemente.- Por favor, mi amor... Despierta...

Sus manos acariciaron el rostro, el cabello, mientras lo acunaba en sus brazos, sin atreverse a moverlo más que eso, mientras repetía su ruego una y otra vez.

- Despierta, Legolas... Reacciona, amor... Por favor, no te rindas...

No fue la repetición incesante ni la creciente angustia del llamado lo que atravesó las barreras que el elfo había levantado para resistir, sino el intenso amor que destilaba cada una de las palabras. Los párpados se agitaron y apenas se abrieron para enfocarse en el rostro del rey.

- Argrn... Vinis...te...

- Hasta los confines de la Tierra Media iría por ti, mi amor...- sollozó Aragorn, estrechando el abrazo, lo que levantó un gemido que lo hizo desistir de eso.- Estarás bien, amor... Ya verás, estarás bien... Todo estará bien...

Y esta vez, sin esperar respuesta; consiguió quitarse la capa y envolver con ella el cuerpo frío del elfo para luego, con toda la suavidad del universo, levantarlo en brazos y sacarlo de ese horrible lugar.

TBC...

N/A disculpas mil a todos por la tardanza... Ya saben... Trabajo hasta el techo y compromisos varios... El caso es que intento redimirme con un megacapìtulo... espero que sirva como disculpa... T.T

Reviews:

Iona Bueno, como verás he decidido respetar por ahora la vida de Baldor jiji... Ya rescataron al elfito, aunque aragorn no llegó a tiempo como quería... snif, snif... Nooo... yo no quiero matarte, plizzz que me quedo sin una lectora fiel... el viejo amargado ha pasao a mejor vida, aunque no sufrió tanto como merecía. Y tenías razón... Pobre Leggy... solo consiguió sufrir más... ays, pobre elfito...

Lahome Wa!!! Te leíste todo en 4 dìas!!! Eso sí que estuvo bueno!!! A mí tambíen me encanta la pareja aragorn/legotas... y también me gusta el mpreg, aunque no lo tengo planeado para este fic... espero que eso no te haga abandonar el fic... me alegra que la mezcla de estas tradiciones te haya gustado, porque reconozco que fue un desquicio mío, y tambien me alegra haber podido compartir lo que sé del tema contigo...saluditos!!

Nina Sip, ya mencionaste que odias a denethor jiji... Y por eso ya se murió el viejo degenerado, ya hizo bastante daño. Baldor sigue vivo por ahora, gracias a los ruegos de todas ustedes. Legotas ha resistido todo lo posible, y aragorn tardó un poquito en llegar, pero al fin lo hizo. Ahora tendrá que cuidar mucho al elfito para que sane. Kisses!!

Prince Legotas Recuerdas cuando te dije que guardaras ese baile para más adelante??? Bueno, este es el momento!!! El viejo degenerado cubrió su cuota de maldad, pero ya pagó sus maldades... todavía queda arwen por ahí haciendo cositas feas, pero ya le llegará el turno también. Aragorn llegó a rescatar a su elfito, ahora tendrá que cuidarlo... Saluditos elfitos para ti tambien!!

Elhyam Aragorn se apresuró todo lo posible, pero ya ves que no llegó todo lo rápido que hubiese querido... JAJAJA... yo ví esa peli... La verdad que no le vendría mal un encuentro con esa... Bye!!

Fedia bueno, este capítulo tampoco es muy livianito, me temo, pero ahora ya no habrá más violencia con el elfito. Creo que podrás comprender lo que quiero explicar... mantener una línea coherente , si relato los lemoncitos con realismo, y las otras situaciones también, entonces al incorporar escenas violentas, intento escribirlas con el mismo realismo con que escribí el resto... No creo que sea buena idea describir la violencia como algo digno de imitarse... Tus elogios ya me hicieron poner coloradita... sé que esas cosas no las dices muy seguido, y eso hace que las aprecie en su justa medida, gracias mil...

Alym Terminarás enviciándote con ese capitulo jiji... yo, contentísima con que lo leas muchas veces...bueno, ya ves que tenías razón... pobre leggy, estaba muy débil. Y esta vez los hermanitos tardaron mucho menos en aparecer... pronto tendrán que estar todos juntos, por eso urgía terminar con sus rollos... digo yo, nuestra miniliga ya podrá incorporar más gente? Besitos!!!

Azalea Pedraditas, maleficios, de todo me han arrojado con ese capítulo buaahhh... y como quiero seguir vivita, decidì conservar un poco mas a Baldor, poechito... arg... asesinos profesionales... abysm mira pa un lado, mira pa'l otro... por las dudas, vio bueno, a pesar de todo, Aragorn ha llegado a rescatar a su elfito, pero tendrìa que haber llegado antes T.T... Ya despaché a denethor, pa que no siga haciendo maldades... No hubo tiburones, pero sì un saltito a la piscina... sin agua jejeje...Ahora solo me queda Arwen... Besitos!!!

Ishtar Guadañas tambien, snif, snif... y pues... nop, no me dá culpa... es que creo que sì tengo una veta sádica terrible... me gustó esa recopilación de insultos varios, al menos son todos aptos para incluirse aquí jejej... Van a tener que poner al elfito en lavandina al menos por un mes, para que se le quite toda la porquería... Mantengo a Baldor vivito y tengo felices a Haldir, a Baldor y a vos, te parece?? Prometo que la próxima vez pondré la respuesta completa a tu comentario, hoy estoy en un ciber porque durante la semana no pude actualizar. Uso la conexión de mi oficina y mis jefes estuvieron insportables, grr... asì que ya sabes a quien echarle la culpa por la tardanza...

Ashura HOLA!!! Así con mayúsculas, jeje por dejarme tu comentario, y sobre todo por leerte todo el fic en tan poco tiempo. Sé que a veces se me va la mano con los capítulos, pero bueno, me pone contenta que te haya gustado aunque sea enorme... Y mas contenta estoy porque te gusta mi Baldor, que es mío, mío, mío... perdón, me emocioné... y por ahora no lo mataré. Es que ya me han amenazado bastante jajaja... Bueno, Arwen ha visto esa torre, y ya llegó allí, vio parte de su destino, pero como Galadriel dijo al principio, el Espejo muestra cosas que sucedieron, cosas que pueden suceder y otras que no... Habrá que ver qué le espera a la bruja. Saluditos!

Anya Hola!! Sorry por la demora, ya sabes lo que pasa a veces, uno propone y el trabajo dispone... jeje, tienes razòn, qué sería de los fics sino hiciéramos sufrir a los protagonistas? Uys, pobre aragorn, ya bastante tendrá con saber lo que le han hecho al pobre elfito. Nos vemos!!

Monce Malvada yo??? Bueno, sí... pero como ya lo tengo asumido, la conciencia mía salió corriendo hace rato, cuando vio las cosas que escribía jiji... Una parte de justicia ya le llegó a Denethor, aunque creo que debí hacerlo sufrir más, pero como es un cobarde, murió como tal. Me redimirè con Arwen. Gracias mil, Besotes!!


	28. Resiste

Título: El destino del árbol y el junco

Autor: abysm

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de JR Tolkien, por supuesto. Los tomé prestados un tiempito.

Advertencias: Esto será slash Aragorn/Legolas, definitivamente. Creo que será rating R en algunos capítulos.

Aclaraciones: AU. No hay Anillo ni Sauron. El fic estará ambientado en la tradición de las geishas. Algunas de esas costumbres van a estar alteradas para beneficio de la trama del fic. Intentaré aclarar las ideas erróneas, me encanta el mundo de las geishas y no quisiera ofender. Por eso, habrá algunos nombres japoneses (personajes secundarios, obvio y poquitos) y alguna que otra frase.

Capitulo

Resiste...

Apenas salió de los calabozos llevando en brazos a Legolas, Aragorn casi tropezó con Halbarad que lo buscaba para ponerlo al tanto de los sucesos.

- Necesito una habitación limpia, Halbarad y agua...

El hombre apenas dio un rápido vistazo al rey, a la figura que se adivinaba debajo de la capa que la envolvía y giró sobre sus talones, dándose cuenta de la gravedad del caso, sin hacer otras preguntas e instándolo a que lo acompañase.

- En el piso superior, Majestad. Denethor estaba ocupando una de las habitaciones, es de suponer que estará más limpia que las demás.

Ambos iniciaron el camino mientras Aragorn continuaba con su preciosa carga.

- ¿Dónde esta Denethor?- preguntó, ansioso de tener el cuello de ese hombre entre sus dedos.

- Muerto, Majestad. Cuando se vio acorralado, se arrojó desde una de las torres. Un final cobarde para un cobarde.

Halbarad pronunció las últimas palabras con absoluto desprecio, al tiempo que abría las puertas de la habitación que ocupara Denethor para franquearle el paso.

- No te vayas, Halbarad... Quiero que quites el colchón, ponlo a un costado... Y por favor, necesito agua limpia.

Antes de retirarse, el guerrero hizo lo pedido, deshizo la cama y empujó el colchon a un costado, dejando al descubierto los tirantes de madera. Sobre ellos, Aragorn depositó suavemente a Legolas, que luego de esas pequeñas palabras, había vuelto a quedar inconsciente.

Necesitaba estar cómodo para la tarea que tenía por delante, de manera que Aragorn se quitó la chaqueta y todo lo que pudiese estorbar. Miró alrededor, y vio la jofaina con agua. Eso podía servir hasta que Halbarad regresara con lo pedido. Tomó una de las sábanas e hizo con ella tiras y paños más pequeños. Luego, tomando aire y coraje, se dedicó a la penosa tarea de limpiar e iniciar las primeras curas a Legolas. El guerrero regresó poco después y luego de dejar lo pedido, salió de la habitación anunciando que estaría fuera si hacía falta.

Aragorn cortó la venda sucia y andrajosa que habían colocado sobre la herida en la pierna y se dedicó a limpiarla. Después retiró la camisa, que era la única prenda que le habían dejado, y se horrorizó por las marcas y las huellas de los golpes. A medida que con todo cuidado el paño limpiaba el cuerpo, ya no era solamente el agua lo que caía sobre la piel del elfo, sino también las lágrimas del hombre. Lágrimas de rabia, de enojo por no haber llegado antes, de impotencia por no poder hacer más de lo que estaba haciendo.

Dejó que el agua corriese abundantemente por el cuerpo, esperando que eso se llevase toda la suciedad y con todo el corazón deseó tener el poder de hacer que los recuerdos de esos días terribles también se fuesen con el agua. Por fin, terminó con eso, colocó una venda improvisada pero limpia sobre la herida del muslo y volvió a envolverlo en su capa antes de llamar a Halbarad.

Lo tomó en sus brazos mientras el guerrero volvía a colocar el colchón sobre la cama, y recién entonces, el rey dejó reposar al elfo sobre las sábanas limpias.

La sola idea de usar la habitación que había sido de Denethor, revolvía las entrañas de Aragorn, pero de momento no tenía mejor elección y planeaba regresar a Minas Tirith en cuanto estuviese seguro que Legolas podría resistir el viaje. Lo acomodó lo mejor que pudo y reemplazó la capa por una manta abrigada. Recién entonces se dedicó a esperar a que el elfo despertase.

(-o0o-)

- No... Por favor...

El gemido fue apenas audible, pero hizo que Aragorn se irguiese de pronto, conciente que se había quedado dormido por unos minutos.

En esos momentos, Legolas seguía al parecer, dormido, los ojos cerrados con fuerza y los labios se movían apenas, musitando palabras que Aragorn no llegaba a comprender, ya que eran emitidas detrás de las mandíbulas apretadas, como si hubiese intentado reprimirlas incluso estando inconsciente.

- No... Ada... Ayúdame...

Jamás pensó Aragorn que podía llegar a escuchar tan desvalida, tan infantilmente indefensa, la voz de Legolas en ese pedido que le destrozó el alma. Había sido demasiado lento, había tardado demasiado en llegar junto a él. Nunca podría perdonarse eso. Un par de días, incluso uno, hubiese ahorrado tantos sufrimientos a su amor.

Desesperado por apartarlo de esas visiones, para que no reviviese en sueños el horror de lo sucedido, Aragorn le tomó suavemente la mano, para intentar despertarlo, sin poder dejar de impresionarse por lo frías que estaban.

- ¡Aragorn...!- llamó el elfo, en un clamor angustiado.- ¡No vengas...! No vengas... Es una trampa... No vengas, amor... no vengas...

- Despierta, Legolas... Por favor, tienes que despertar...

- Aragorn... No los dejes... no dejes que me lastimen de nuevo...

Desesperado, llorando de impotencia por no poder arrancar a Legolas de su delirio, el hombre se acomodó a su lado y lo abrazó con fuerza, sin dejar de acariciarlo, meciéndolo suavemente, como si fuese un niño, pese a que aquel, en un primer momento se debatió para liberarse del contacto.

- Estoy aquí, amor... No los dejaré, no dejaré que vuelvan a lastimarte...- repitió una y otra vez, murmurando cerca del oído de Legolas, para no asustarlo.- Tranquilo, amor... Tranquilo, ya estoy aquí...

De alguna manera, el contacto tibio, las caricias, las suaves palabras y el amor implícito en cada gesto, consiguieron calmar al elfo, que dejó de luchar de a poco, tranquilizándose. Los gemidos se hicieron cada vez más débiles hasta que por fin cesaron. Con un suspiro agotado, Legolas pareció reconocer al fin los brazos que lo rodeaban, el timbre de la voz, o quizás fuese tan solo el olor de la ropa de Aragorn, y se acomodó dentro del abrazo.

(-o0o-)

Los leves golpecitos en la puerta despertaron una vez más al rey, quien a menos que el asunto fuese de extrema urgencia, no pensaba dejar solo a Legolas.

- Adelante.

El rostro de Halbarad se asomó apenas antes de hablar.

- Majestad, hemos identificado a esos dos mercenarios... ¿Qué hacemos con ellos?

Súbitamente, el rostro de Aragorn perdió la suavidad que había tenido hasta ese momento. Esos dos, ésos eran en parte responsables del estado en que estaba Legolas, ellos también colaboraron para ponerlo en el estado en el que estaba en esos momentos... Sin embargo, tenía algo que resolver antes de poder ir por ellos.

- Halbarad, necesitaré que estés conmigo, pero también necesitaré a alguien de confianza para que cuide a Legolas mientras yo arreglo ese asunto.

- Entiendo, Majestad... Sé quien puede cumplir esa tarea. Volveré en unos instantes.- dijo, y cerrando la puerta, volvió a dejarlos solos.

Entonces, con mucho cuidado, Aragorn acomodó al elfo, arropándolo.

- Voy a resolver un asunto, mi amor...- le susurró al oído, un murmullo tierno que no hubiese asustado a un pajarillo.- Yo les haré pagar lo que te hicieron... Van a pagar por cada rasguño...

Sin darse cuenta, sus manos estrujaban con fuerza un extremo del cobertor, se obligó a soltarlo, a tomar aire y tranquilizarse un poco. Con toda la ternura que fue capaz, acomodó algunas hebras de cabello que se empeñaban en desacomodarse y ponerse sobre el rostro que solía ser tan blanco y ahora estaba cubierto de moretones. Apenas apoyó sus labios en la frente y se irguió.

Los nuevos golpecitos lo hicieron girar hacia la puerta que se abrió, dando paso a Halbarad y un muchacho enorme, fornido y de rostro bonachón.

- Majestad, él es mi hijo, Beregond. Cuidará al señor Legolas mientras resuelves el problema.

Aragorn estudió detenidamente al muchacho, antes de asentir. No tenía motivos para desconfiar del Capitán de su guardia, mucho menos de uno de sus propios guerreros.

- Es mi vida lo que estarás cuidando... ¿Comprendes, verdad?- preguntó.

- Sí Majestad.

- Ante cualquier cambio, que me avisen de inmediato. ¿Dónde tienen a esos malnacidos?

- Los llevé al patio de armas, están esperando allí.- indicó Halbarad.

- Bien. Ya sabes dónde buscarme si hay alguna novedad.- anunció Aragorn mientras volvía a colocarse el cinturón del cual pendía Ánduril en su vaina.

Por unos instantes, miró la chaqueta que se había quitado. El emblema de la Casa Real de Gondor, el árbol blanco bordado sobre el terciopelo negro resaltando sobre algunas manchas de sangre. Sangre de Legolas. Desestimó la chaqueta y resueltamente salió de la habitación siguiendo a su Capitán que lo guiaba por la pequeña fortaleza.

Cruzaron un par de galerías y al salir a uno de los patios, Aragorn reparó en la mancha pardusca que teñía las piedras del suelo. Se quedó parado allí unos instantes, observando.

- ¿Qué hicieron con el cuerpo de Denethor?

- Está en un almacén en desuso, Majestad. No me atreví a tomar alguna decisión al respecto.

En silencio, Aragorn agradeció la calmada eficiencia de ese guerrero, y se alegró de poder contar con él.

- Que lo preparen adecuadamente. Fue un desgraciado y si por mí fuera, lo dejaría para comida de gusanos y orcos, pero es el padre de Faramir y sé que a pesar de todo, él deseará darle un último adios.- dijo, antes de seguir su camino.

Un guardia custodiaba la puerta que parecía conducir al patio de armas al cual Halbarad había hecho referencia y Aragorn se detuvo justo allí, como si no pudiese decidirse a entrar.

- Necesito las armas de esos dos.- pidió al guardia, aquel asintió sin preguntar y fue a buscarlas.

Con gestos medidos y bastante meditados, Aragorn se despojó de la corona y la miró largamente, antes de hablar.

- Halbarad, cuando te dije que te necesitaba para esta misión, también te dije que era una cuestión personal, no te lo oculté en ningún momento... Ni siquiera se me ocurrió preguntarte qué opinabas de los motivos que nos lanzaron a esta búsqueda y finalmente al combate con los mercenarios contratados por Denethor.

- Denethor traicionó a Gondor, atentó contra tu vida en el ataque del barco... contestó el guerrero, diplomáticamente.

- Sabes que no me refiero a eso.

- Sí. En lo que a mí respecta, esta misión también incluyó rescatar a Legolas... Mis disculpas, no es exceso de confianza, pero es de la única manera en que puedo dirigirme a él... Lo considero un guerrero, un compañero de armas desde la batalla en el barco, ya que también salvó mi vida en esa ocasión... Salvó la vida del rey, y eso es suficiente para mí. Pero no creo que sea eso lo que te inquieta, Majestad.

- No, lo que quiero, es que algo quede claro. Lo que voy a hacer ahora, es tan personal como lo fue esta misión. No sería adecuado que me presentara allí como el gobernante de Gondor, porque si así lo hiciera, debería llevar a esos hombres a Minas Tirith y someterlos a juicio... Y no tengo ni siquiera la más mínima intención de hacer eso...

Aragorn dio una vuelta a la corona entre sus dedos, dándose cuenta en esos momentos que el trono que había ocupado durante esos cuatro años realmente no le interesaba, no tanto como para dejar a Legolas o dejar pasar la afrenta que aquel había sufrido por su culpa.

- El que entre allí dentro, será un hombre común y corriente, que está dispuesto a matar a esos dos por lo que le hicieron a lo que más amo en la tierra... Voy a dejar al rey aquí afuera, y si quieres entrar conmigo, te pediré dos cosas: que no intervengas porque este asunto es mío, y tu silencio acerca de todo lo que has visto y lo que verás. Sé que eres un guerrero fiel y leal a Gondor, por lo que comprenderé perfectamente que desees permanecer aquí.

- Por supuesto mi primera lealtad es hacia Gondor, pero inmediatamente después, viene la lealtad al hombre, hacia lo que es justo. Y lo que sucedió aquí, estuvo lejos de ser justo... Si el rey se queda aquí afuera, también lo hará el Capitán de la Guardia... Pero Halbarad entrará en ese patio de armas. Y se reservará el derecho de intervenir si lo cree necesario.

Dándose cuenta que lo que el hombre decía era tan justo como lo que él pedía, Aragorn asintió e hizo una señal al guardia que ya había regresado, y al notar que los dos hombres hablaban, esperaba a prudente distancia.

Sin titubeos, Aragorn tomó las espadas al tiempo que le daba la corona al guardia, que lo miró con auténtico asombro.

- Cuida eso, muchacho... Acabo de descubrir que no vale gran cosa, pero cuídala mientras tanto regreso... Abre, por favor.

El guardia manipuló el cerrojo y dando un paso atrás permitió la entrada de los dos hombres.

Del otro lado, sentados en un extremo del patio, apoyados en el muro de piedra, los dos mercenarios esperaban, con la plena seguridad que disfrutaban de sus últimos momentos de vida. En cuanto vieron entrar a dos personas dirigieron la mirada hacia el lugar, pero ni siquiera hicieron el ademán de ponerse de pie.

Por supuesto, Aragorn no lo esperaba, de manera que avanzó apenas unos pasos sin perderlos de vista un instante.

- La diferencia entre un guerrero y un mercenario,- dijo con voz serena pero gélida.- Es que un guerrero no vende su espada y su lealtad al que mejor paga... y definitivamente, un guerrero no comete actos tan viles y deshonrosos como los que ustedes cometieron. Lo único que merece escoria como ustedes, es morir de la peor manera... Pero para mal mío en este momento, yo soy un guerrero y no un mercenario, porque de serlo, me limitaría a matarlos ahora mismo...

- Solo cumplíamos órdenes...- intentó defenderse uno de ellos.

- Y un guerrero jamás se escudaría en una excusa tan pobre.- terminó Aragorn.

Dándose cuenta que estaba divagando un poco, y ofreciendo explicaciones a quienes ni siquiera lo merecían, arrojó las espadas al suelo, cerca de los dos hombres y retrocedió al tiempo que desenvainaba.

- Este es el trato. Si consiguen llegar a esa puerta, y atravesarla, podrán irse, bajo condición de nunca regresar a Gondor... por supuesto, primero tendrán que vencerme, pero si lo logran, estarán en libertad.

Lentamente, los dos mercenarios se pusieron de pie, sopesando la oferta, midiendo las posibilidades que tenían de conseguir lo que les estaban ofreciendo.

- ¿Y qué pasa si no aceptamos?

- No creo haber mencionado que tuviesen esa opción.

La perspectiva no era buena, pero planteado de ese modo, al menos al aceptar, tenían la oportunidad de sobrevivir. Además eran dos contra uno.

- ¿Qué pasa con él?- preguntó el otro, señalando a Halbarad.

- Él no intervendrá, a menos que sea necesario... Digamos que es un espectador... Rápido, señores, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Y eso era del todo cierto, porque lo que más ansiaba era terminar de una vez con eso y regresar al lado de Legolas.

Uno de los mercenarios se agachó prestamente y levantó una de las armas, el otro tardó apenas unos segundos más, pero también lo hizo.

- ¿Tenemos tu palabra de honor que respetarás tu promesa...?

Era una ironía que esos hombres solicitaran su palabra de honor, cuando eso era lo que ellos menos tenían. Aragorn asintió y al punto, aquellos se abrieron hacia dos extremos opuestos.

Desde un extremo, Halbarad observó con cierta inquietud el andar lento y estudiado de los dos mercenarios. Debían ser buenos, o al menos parecían serlo. Sus desplazamientos eran fluidos y constantes. De manera casi inconsciente, quitó el seguro a la vaina de su propia espada. No confiaba en esos hombres.

Cuando atacaron lo hicieron juntos, pero no en vano Aragorn había pasado la mayor parte de su vida luchando contra diferentes enemigos, y en ese momento, tenía un incentivo mucho más poderoso incluso que esos dos.

Esquivó el primer espadazo y aprovechando el envión que el mercenario traía, lo dejó pasar y cuando cruzaba junto a él, alcanzó a tomarlo por la ropa y empujarlo violentamente hacia uno de los muros. Apenas tuvo tiempo de girar y ver al otro. La espada trazó un amplio abanico en el aire, pero solo encontró eso, aire; porque Aragorn se agachó y el filo pasó silbando sobre su cabeza. Cuando se levantó, lo hizo llevando adelante el pomo de la espada que chocó con violencia contra el rostro del segundo mercenario, que cayó a un lado sangrando profusamente.

El expectante capitán se preguntó por qué no los había matado ya. En apenas unos movimientos, había demostrado que no eran contrincantes demasiado hábiles, definitivamente no eran rivales para el rey.

Aragorn hubiese podido contestarle a la perfección. Tenía tanta furia dentro, tan increíble enojo, que aunque no fuese del todo digno, no iba a despachar a esos dos muy rápido. No eran más que luchadores vulgares, acostumbrados al ataque en masa, o a contrincantes con escasa experiencia, y saber eso, solo puso más ira en el rey. La sola idea que esos seres tan indignos se ensañaran de la manera que lo habían hecho con una criatura un centenar de veces mejor que ellos, ponía fuego en sus venas y necesitaba dejarlo salir de algún modo.

El primer mercenario regresó y blandió su arma con ambas manos, por lo que el encuentro entre las dos armas repercutió en el brazo de Aragorn, que a duras penas consiguió mantener la espada firme. Se afirmó sobre sus pies y también aferró a Ánduril a dos manos, para sostener el cruce. Durante algunos segundos forcejearon, tratando de empujarse mutuamente, hasta que el hombre, desesperado al ver la resistencia, puso todo el peso de su cuerpo y empujó. También Aragorn lo hizo en ese momento, y las fuerzas encontradas los hicieron separar.

Aragorn trastabilló y cayó hacia atrás, rápido, más bien presintiendo que viendo, rodó sobre sí mismo para evitar el filo que chocó contra las piedras del suelo y levantó un sonido metálico y vibrante. Intentando aprovechar esa ventaja, el mercenario cargó hacia él, en un estoque en profundidad, pero encontró en su camino, el filo de Anduril. La espada se hundió limpiamente en su cuerpo, y por unos segundos, aquel miró asombrado sin terminar de creer la sorprendente velocidad con que el hombre había girado hacia él en lugar de seguir escabulléndose como él pensaba.

El sonido de la espada al salir de la carne fue desagradable inclusive dentro del silencio del pequeño patio, y además de la respiración anhelante de Aragorn, solo se escuchó luego la caída del cuerpo sobre las piedras.

El mercenario restante, un poco atontado todavía por el golpe, se levantó con cautela, sin dejar de observar al hombre que ahora tenía ante sí.

Los ojos grises estaban impávidos, pero dentro, detrás de ellos, había una lucecita asesina que el mercenario supo reconocer. Y también supo que había mucho más que simple indignación en las causas que motivaban esos actos.

- Esto es por lo del elfo...¿verdad...? No veo porqué tanto alboroto... El viejo ya lo había usado cuando nos dejó divertirnos con él...

- Y él también está muerto.- apuntó fríamente Aragorn, y atacó.

Con renovada energía, como si el combate anterior hubiese sido solamente un inconveniente de fácil resolución.

Ahora que el mercenario había descubierto esa verdad detrás de los actos del hombre que tenía frente a sí, no iba a dejarlo pasar, porque era una posibilidad para quebrarlo y poder llegar a la puerta.

- Fue delicioso poseer al elfo...- dijo, girando, moviéndose despacio.- Ni siquiera una doncella hubiese sido tan estrecha, tan caliente...

Era un intento válido para desestabilizar las emociones de Aragorn, y lo que ese mercenario no sabía, era que estaba jugando con fuego; con una clase de fuego, que en esos instantes empezaba a palpitar con bastante violencia en el pecho del rey y amenazaba con salirse de cauce.

- Suplicó, gritó... Llamó en esa cosa rara que hablan los elfos... Tan delicioso...

Ese hombre estaba usando los últimos momentos de su vida, y los estaba usando mal. Probablemente, Aragorn hubiese podido dejar pasar todas las palabras malsonantes que escuchara, estaba bastante acostumbrado a la jerga de sus guerreros, pero no podía ignorar el gesto de lujuria y el chasquido obsceno que hizo con la lengua, como si aún estuviese saboreando la piel del elfo.

La única expresión que el mercenario llegó a captar, fue un músculo tensionándose en el rostro y los ojos grises que apenas se entrecerraron antes de lanzarse hacia delante, en un ataque furioso que lo hizo retroceder. Uno tras otro, los poderosos mandobles de Anduril chocaban con la espada del mercenario, levantando chispas azules. Un giro velocísimo, un estoque cruzado y la espada del otro hombre voló por los aires junto con su mano.

Ni siquiera llegó a gritar cuando el filo de la espada de Aragorn se hundió limpiamente en sus entrañas. Por unos instantes, se encontraron sus ojos, y el mercenario aún sabiendo que moría, repitió el gesto que hiciera anteriormente. Ahora sí, con un grito de desesperado asco, Aragorn desclavó la hoja y abanicó con toda la fuerza de sus brazos, para quitar esa mueca horrible del rostro que tenía enfrente.

La cabeza se unió a la mano que había caído algunos metros más lejos y el cuerpo se desmadejó a sus pies.

- No te mueras aún...- murmuró, jadeante, enfurecido, lleno de ira negra y borrascosa.

Movió el cuerpo caído con el pie, tan profundamente dolorido aún que no captaba que ya no podía haber vida en él.

- ¡No te mueras aún!!!- gritó, ahora sí descontrolado.- ¡No puedes morirte...! ¡Aún no pagaste del todo!!

Cuando le asestaba el segundo puntapié, sintió la mano de Halbarad posándose en su hombro.

- Ya están muertos... Ya es suficiente...

Ni siquiera el avezado guerrero estaba preparado para la mirada de enloquecido dolor que inundaba las facciones del rey, para tanta furia todavía sin encausar.

- ¡No es suficiente! ¡No es suficiente!!- arrojó la espada al suelo y caminó enfurecido hasta el muro, donde sus puños descargaron unos cuantos feroces puñetazos sin notar el dolor que eso le producía, y que no era ni siquiera comparable al dolor que lo carcomía por dentro.- Nunca será suficiente...

Un toque apenas perceptible en las puertas, impidió a Halbarad intervenir para que el rey siguiera haciéndose daño, pero apenas unas palabras con el guardia que estaba afuera, le dieron la excusa perfecta.

- Majestad,- dijo recuperando el tono formal y respetuoso mientras le extendía la corona que el guardia le había dado.- Mi hijo envía un mensaje: dice que el señor elfo estaba delirando nuevamente y pide por su Majestad.

Las palabras cortaron en seco la corriente de furia relegándola a un rincón, porque la frase penetró en el cerebro de Aragorn con la exactitud con que las flechas de Legolas se hundían en el blanco fijado. No había más por pensar o meditar, Legolas llamaba, pedía por él, y no tenía tiempo por perder. Recuperando un poco su calma, dio una última mirada a los cuerpos y recogió su espada al tiempo que enfilaba hacia la salida.

- Majestad.- llamó Halbarad nuevamente.

Y cuando Aragorn giró hacia él, impaciente vio que su Capitán le extendía la corona con una mano y también un pañuelo para vendar una de sus manos cuyos nudillos sangraban. Con un suspiro resignado, la tomó y se la colocó antes de salir de ese lugar, dispuesto a correr si era necesario para llegar pronto junto a su amado elfo.

(-o0o-)

Todavía anudando el pañuelo sobre sus nudillos despellejados y sangrantes, Aragorn entró en la habitación, esperando encontrar a Legolas en medio de sus delirios, pero había silencio y por unos instantes, el terror se apoderó de él. De inmediato, sus ojos viajaron hacia el lecho. Legolas dormía en aparente calma, junto a su cabeza, sobre la almohada estaba colocada la chaqueta que Aragorn había dejado antes de irse.

Una mirada inquisitiva fue esta vez hacia Beregond, que estaba arrodillado y limpiaba los restos del agua que Aragorn había regado mientras lavaba al elfo. El muchacho se irguió un poco azorado y se secó las manos.

- Empezó a hablar... Decía cosas en élfico... Y lo único que entendí es que llamaba a su Majestad...

El rey fue hasta el lecho y acarició apenas el cabello antes de preguntar.

- ¿Qué pasó entonces?

- Se estaba agitando mucho, y tuve miedo... Entonces recordé que algo que mi padre hacía con mis hermanos pequeños... Cuando los dejaba dormidos para que no se despertasen ni tuviesen malos sueños, les ponía una prenda suya junto a ellos, porque así sentían su olor y dormían tranquilos... Bueno, pensé que no podía dañar si lo intentaba...

Por unos instantes, Aragorn no supo si sonreír por la cándida interpretación del muchacho o felicitarlo por su intuición tan acertada. Al final, viendo la expresión atemorizada, optó por una mezcla de ambas.

- No solo no dañó, sino que hizo mucho bien... Gracias, Beregond...

- Ehh... Majestad, también le di de beber unos sorbitos de agua... Parecía tener los labios secos, pero tuve que darle con una cuchara... No bebió mucho, pero...

- Está bien, hijo.- dijo Halbarad notando que el rey había tomado asiento junto al lecho y ya solo prestaba atención al elfo.- Vamos.

Aragorn ni siquiera los escuchó salir, de tan concentrado que estaba en Legolas. Repasaba mentalmente los golpes que había visto, las numerosas heridas que curó pero a excepción de la herida en el muslo, el elfo no tenía otras de mayor gravedad, y eso, lejos de aliviarlo, lo preocupaba todavía más.

Podía lidiar con las heridas de la carne, con las que magullaban y abrían piel y músculo; pero no podía ni quería imaginar las internas, no del cuerpo, sino del alma. No comprendía cómo Denethor había conseguido dominar a Legolas. Él lo había visto combatir, su agilidad, su destreza, perfectamente ocultas bajo la hermosa apariencia y los modales perfectos. Era incomprensible, como también era incomprensible que esos otros dos hombres hubiesen podido reducirlo a ese estado.

Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso sino quería perder el control otra vez.

Se puso de pie, y paseó por el recinto para tratar de sosegarse y retomar la calma. Estaba casi vacío, lo cual era lógico, porque la propiedad había estado abandonada y sin ocupantes ni cuidadores. La mayoría del mobiliario todavía estaba cubierto de amplias piezas de tela para protección del polvo. Un mueble en una esquina estaba descubierto, y tenía algunas cosas encima.

Más por curiosidad que por otra cosa, Aragorn se dirigió allí.

No había mucho, apenas algunas prendas sucias amontonadas. Prendas que no le hubiesen llamado la atención de no ser porque las conocía. Muy despacio, desplegó las ropas que Legolas usó durante el último día que estuvieron juntos. No estaban demasiado maltratadas, salvo por la solapa desgarrada. Aragorn las puso a un lado, las llevaría a Minas Tirith como prueba de lo que ese hombre había hecho. También revisó dentro de la alforja. Solo algunas mudas de ropa y cartas.

Pero cartas escritas por Boromir, en respuesta seguramente a otras enviadas por Denethor. Una simple ojeada al contenido de las mismas, lo dejó perplejo por la magnitud del trabajo que esos dos hombres habían hecho a lo largo de los cuatro años que él los mantuvo lejos de Minas Tirith. Conspiración, alianza con las tribus haradrim y no solo eso; también con los temibles corsarios de Umbar.

Todo estaba allí. Desplegando más y más hojas, Aragorn descubría una por una todas las traiciones, y se quedó pasmado al leer una de las tantas cartas de Boromir, donde mencionaba a su padre que la clave del éxito en la empresa que tenían por delante, era dominar las 'tres puertas de Minas Tirith'.

Como un relámpago vinieron a su mente las palabras de advertencia que la Dama de Lorien le había enviado. Jamás pensó que resultasen tan ciertas. Con algo de incrédulo asombro, también entendió que habían sido ellos los que casi consiguieron matar a Faramir.

"Elbereth... ¿Qué clase de hombre hace cosas como ésta...?" se preguntó horrorizado por todo lo que descubría.

Revolvió de nuevo en la alforja, y sus dedos tropezaron con algo extraño que extrajo con cuidado. Una pequeña redoma de cristal oscuro con intrincados tallados élficos. Quitó la tapa y la acercó cautelosamente a su nariz. El aroma le resultaba conocido, pero no consiguió identificarlo; en realidad, más que nada, estaba intentando imaginar qué hacía algo como eso entre las pertenencias de Denethor. La utilidad del líquido que guardaba, no lo conocía de momento, pero volvió a tapar la botellita y la dejó junto con la ropa de Legolas. Cuando regresaran a Minas Tirith investigaría mejor eso. Quizás Haldir supiese más del asunto.

Apartó todo eso para llevarlo y regresó junto a Legolas.

Beregond tenía razón, los labios que tanto le gustaba besar estaban secos y el hombre resistió a duras penas los deseos de humedecerlos con sus propios labios. En cambio, se acomodó otra vez a su lado y acercó el cuenco de agua. Con una mano levantó apenas la cabeza del elfo y con la otra maniobró un poco desmañadamente la cuchara.

Casi al momento de sentir la frescura del agua en los labios, Legolas sorbió el líquido sin despertar, pero con sed evidente, y bebió unos cuantos sorbos.

Satisfecho, Aragorn volvió a acomodarlo en la almohada y secó algunas gotas que habían escurrido por la barbilla del elfo. Una vez más, se dispuso a esperar.

(-o0o-)

Estaba en medio de un mundo difuso, un espacio gris inmenso, sin fin donde se había refugiado para que el dolor y la humillación no lo alcanzasen. Trataba de mantenerse acurrucado en medio de esa inmensidad, porque así se sentía relativamente a salvo, pero no era fácil. A veces, se veía envuelto en visiones que su mente atribulada ya no conseguía identificar si eran recuerdos o producto de su desolación.

Escuchó las risas de sus hermanos, rebotando una y otra vez en su mundo gris y quiso verlos, entonces se encontró de pronto en aquel sitio al cual iban juntos para escaparse de sus deberes reales. Metidos en el agua de un pequeño y escondido estanque, nadaban y reían por tonterías, exactamente como correspondía a las jóvenes y despreocupadas criaturas que eran. Pero al segundo siguiente, cuando quiso llamarlos y acercarse, todo se desvaneció y estuvo con un pie en el carruaje que lo sacaba de Mirkwood.

"_No quiero irme, Ada... No me obligues... Yo aceptaré lo que decidas... No me importa si Elroy o Imrahil se convierten en rey, pero no me alejes... Por favor..."_

Se alejaron esas imágenes antes que el rey pudiese consolar al desdichado elfo, y estuvo una vez más solo.

"_Cuando veo desperdicios, yo me aparto..."_ dijo la desdeñosa voz de Arwen.

"_Elbereth... ¿También ella está aquí?" _se preguntó Legolas tapándose los oídos para no escuchar las despreciativas palabras con que la elfa lo recibiera en Minas Tirith.

Recordó los primeros días alejado de todo lo que conocía, y sin contar con el consuelo de más amistad que la recién iniciada con ese jovencito humano que estaba en su misma situación.

El mundo se puso negro a su alrededor cuando rememoró los días que pasó encerrado en ese oscuro sótano de la okiya y la presión en su pecho se hizo insoportable.

"_Es una falta casi imperdonable que ojos tan hermosos estén empañados de lágrimas..."_

Tal como en su visión, las palabras y los ojos grises de Aragorn lo acariciaron, y Legolas se sintió reconfortado y tibio. Quiso aferrarse a eso, a esa sensación de calidez que lo invadió junto con el recuerdo, pero una vez más, las imágenes se alejaron, dejándolo solo.

"_Aragorn..."._

Llamó, deseando verlo, que lo mirara como en ese momento, que lo confortara y acariciara tal como solía hacerlo.

La sensación de manos recorriendo su cuerpo lo embargó por un momento, pero al mirar mejor, se dio cuenta que no eran las manos del rey, sino las de otro hombre. Uno de cabello negro y penetrante mirada oscura que se acercaba hacia él dispuesto a cumplir el ritual del mizuage.

"_¡No...! ¡Así no...! ¡No quiero esto!". _

Gritó una y otra vez, como no se atrevió a hacerlo en aquel momento y se debatió con uñas y dientes para librarse de esas manos que lo apresaban.

El mundo gris lo rodeó por un instante, solo para lanzarlo hacia otro recuerdo.

"_Éste es tu mizuage, mi amor..."_ decía Aragorn, cuyos labios lo rozaban apenas, encendiendo en él, el deseo de una manera que nunca creyó poder experimentar.

El amor en un establo, en uno de los numerosos salones del palacio, en el barco... La felicidad y la plenitud de esos días lo animaban a regresar al mundo donde podía volver a disfrutar de todo eso.

"_Ni lo sueñes, elfito..." _repitió una vez mas la voz de Arwen y de repente estuvo en la misma habitación donde la había visto por última vez.

Vestida de forma radiante, la corona brillaba en su frente y su vientre abultado le decía a todo el mundo lo que iba a acontecer en poco tiempo, a juzgar por el tamaño. La mirada de los ojos celestes tenía el filo y la frialdad de una espada de hielo.

"_Aragorn jamás se acercará a alguien como tú... ¿Crees que podrá perdonarte y olvidar que Denethor te tomó cuantas veces quiso? Y si lo hiciera... ¿Te parece que podrá olvidar a esos otros hombres...? Estás arruinado, Legolas... Arruinado y sucio, como una ramera mortal..."_

"_¡No! Esto no es cierto... Ella no sabe nada de esto..."_ se dijo, desesperado, intentando ir de regreso a su mundo gris, donde esas hirientes palabras no llegasen.

"_Aragorn me ama... Me ama..."_

La visión de Aragorn cruzó el recinto y aferró por la cintura a Arwen, mirando al elfo con asco, como si estuviese cerca de algo muy horrible. Y la elfa se aferró al hombre, susurrando y sin dejar de mirarlo.

"_¿Lo ves, Aragorn? Te lo dije desde el principio... Legolas no es para ti. Yo sí te entregué mi cuerpo por primera vez, yo sí soy solo tuya; no como este elfo sucio, que ha pasado por la mitad de los hombres de Minas Tirith... Y yo voy a darte un hijo...Es de mí de quien tendrás a tu heredero"_

"_Por favor, Aragorn... dile que no es cierto... Dijiste que me amabas, con o sin mizuage. ¿Recuerdas?"_

La voz que contestó a ese pedido desesperado no parecía la de Aragorn, porque era distante, lejana y con un tinte de odio que el elfo nunca había escuchado dirigido a él.

"_Jamás volveré a acercarme a ti, Legolas. ¿Acaso crees que sentaré a mi lado a alguien como tú? Te dejaste tomar por Denethor, te dejaste dominar por esos hombres... Un guerrero como tú debió poder con ellos..."_

"_Lo intenté, amor... Te juro que lo intenté... No sé que pasaba, pero no tenía fuerzas... Tienes que creerme, Aragorn, traté de escapar..."_

Ahora, Legolas lloraba sin consuelo, porque lo único que tenía, lo único que podía sostenerlo y que de hecho lo mantuvo durante esos terribles días, se estaba escapando de sus manos. El dolor se volvió insoportable.

"_No te creo, Legolas. Eres fuerte, eres ágil... No escapaste porque no quisiste escapar. Te revolcaste con Denethor, te revolcaste con esos hombres... Eres un perdido. No vuelvas a acercarte a mí. No quiero volver a verte en mi vida"._

"_Aragorn, por favor..."_ gimió pero los dos se habían ido, dejándolo sumido en su desesperación y miseria.

"_Ada... Ayúdame..." _

"_Jamás" contestó la voz de Thandruil desde lo lejos. "Nunca un hijo mío se dejaría usar como un juguete por unos sucios mortales. Yo ya no tengo un hijo llamado Legolas."_

La desolación era demasiado grande y si bien en algún lugar de su mente, el elfo tenía conciencia que eran visiones, también tenía la certeza que podían convertirse en realidad si todos se enteraban de lo que había sucedido en esos días.

Aragorn no podría soportarlo, solo tenía que recordar la horrible reacción del hombre cuando se enteró de su mizuage. Y su padre que era tan amoroso, también era orgulloso y jamás podría recibirlo en su casa con el estigma de la humillación sufrida.

Ya no tenía nada. Estaba solo en la inmensidad de ese mundo en el que se había refugiado, pero ahora la crueldad de los sucesos lo alcanzaba incluso allí, rasgándole el alma, destrozando su corazón. En medio del silencio, solamente se oían los desesperados gemidos del elfo, que ya no tenía ninguna razón para vivir y sí muchas para despedirse de la existencia.

Deseó morir.

Lo deseó con todas sus fuerzas, con el alma, porque únicamente así encontraría tranquilidad y calma, ya que la felicidad se había escapado para siempre de sus manos.

Un abismo oscuro y frío se abrió a sus pies y Legolas supo que lo único que tenía que hacer, era arrojarse a esa negrura y hundirse en el olvido para no despertar nunca.

Las palabras de Aragorn, su desprecio, cada sílaba hería su corazón. Ya no dolían las heridas de su cuerpo, de modo que se irguió y sus pies quedaron casi al borde. Sus lágrimas cayeron primero y se perdieron en el infinito oscuro, como un preludio a su pronta llegada.

"_Lo intenté, amor... Sí intenté escapar... No me revolqué con ellos... Yo te amo..."_ susurró en una última disculpa, un último intento de redención, pero no hubo respuesta a eso.

Cerró los ojos, y se dejó caer.

La negrura lo envolvió por un instante, y al segundo siguiente, se encontró aferrado por dos sogas que se enroscaron en sus muñecas lastimadas, causándole un segundo sufrimiento. Quiso desasirse, pero eran sogas fuertes, sogas de plata que lo mantuvieron en el aire, suspendido por una eternidad.

Y las dos voces, cruzaron el tiempo y el espacio para envolverlo en una sensación de ternura que ya no esperaba porque Legolas había olvidado ese lazo. Ese lazo que era anterior, mucho más primigenio que el de su padre y el de Aragorn.

"_Resiste... No te rindas..."_

"_Resiste... Sé fuerte..."_

A pesar de todo el dolor, de las humillaciones, del terrible desasosiego que inundaba su alma, Legolas se aferró entonces a las sogas y en ellas encontró fuerzas. No muchas, pero las suficientes para que sus pies regresaran al borde donde habían estado antes, como si nunca se hubiese dejado caer.

(-o0o-)

Edoras

Después de confrontar a Grima, la verdad había quedado expuesta y el mentiroso consejero fue desterrado de Rohan. En realidad, Eomer tenía muchísimos deseos de pasarlo por las armas, pero si tenía que ser justo, el hombre solo había hecho una jugarreta sucia. Lo cierto era que el resultado de eso puso en riesgo la vida de Imrahil, y en entredicho el buen nombre del rey; y solo por la primera de las razones, Eomer lo hubiese ajusticiado en cuanto confesó lo que había hecho; pero al final, ganó su buena conciencia, y se contentó con desterrarlo de por vida. No en vano todos los que conocían Grima lo llamaban 'Lengua de Serpiente'.

La cena transcurrió sin novedades, tranquila en una amena conversación entre Eomer y Theoden sobre problemas de gobierno en los cuales Imrahil intervenía de forma activa. Por primera vez en tanto tiempo, el elfo se daba cuenta de lo mucho que tenía guardado en la memoria de las conversaciones escuchadas a su padre junto con sus ministros y consejeros.

Nunca pensó que esas reuniones fuesen de provecho para él, ya que su meta era dedicarse al estudio y estaba bastante seguro que Legolas sería el elegido para ocupar el trono, cosa que jamás le molestó. Todo lo contrario, estaba plenamente convencido que su hermano sería un gobernante perfecto para Mirkwood. Su asombro no tuvo límites cuando supo que al final era Elroy el elegido. No porque Elroy fuese incapaz de llevar adelante esa tarea, sino porque era el más proclive a la diversión y la irreponsabilidad.

Luego de la cena, ambos se retiraron cada uno a sus habitaciones. Si había algo que Theoden dejó bastante claro desde el comienzo, era que no podían compartir el aposento hasta que no estuviesen formalmente desposados. Y en vista que el hombre era casi como un padre para Eomer, el joven rey, un poco a regañadientes decidió hacerle caso.

Lo cual no impedía que el elfo se deslizara casi todas las noches a dormir con él.

Como de costumbre, se deslizó dentro de las sábanas suaves y al punto, las manos de Eomer lo acercaron hasta que estuvieron en pleno contacto.

Respetando los deseos de Imrahil, Eomer se había contentado con compartir su lecho junto al elfo sin intentar ir más lejos de unas cuantas caricias y besos apasionados, pero esa noche, realmente lo deseaba. Y era evidente que Imrahil también compartía ese deseo, porque cuando sus labios recorrieron el cuello delgado y suave, no hubo quejas ni alejamientos, sino unos leves gemidos de aceptación.

Contento por tan buena recepción, el joven rey se aplicó a la tarea que más le agradaba: sumir a su elfo en una necesidad tan apremiante que sus pedidos se escucharan por todo Meduseld.

Después del temor pasado en la tienda de esos haradrim, cuando pensaba que su próximo destino era ser violado por Brego, Imrahil se había tomado unos días para tranquilizarse, y agradecía profundamente a su pareja que respetase sus reticencias; pero en esos momentos, cuando la boca de Eomer se encargaba de despertarle todas esas sensaciones, supo que la espera debía terminar esa noche, para bien de ambos.

La boca del hombre empezó a recorrer la cara interna de sus muslos, y una mano experta se deslizó por una de sus piernas hasta encontrar las firmes redondeces y acariciar de manera tentativa la hendidura. Un jadeo lento y delicioso coronó esas actividades tan placenteras.

La sensación de angustia tomó al elfo totalmente desprevenido, lo golpeó con tanta fuerza que el jadeo se cortó en seco, siendo reemplazado por un pequeño grito. Asustado, Eomer levantó la vista hacia él, solo para ver cómo el rostro se descomponía en una mueca de dolor tan genuino que por unos instantes tuvo miedo que no fuese cierto eso de que los elfos nunca enfermaban.

Imrahil se incorporó lentamente, casi no podía respirar porque la desesperación era tan intensa que le oprimía la garganta y le cerraba el paso del aire.

- ¿Amor...?- preguntó despacio Eomer.- ¿Estás bien...?

Pero Imrahil no podía contestar, solo cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando saber qué era eso, de dónde venía. De pronto, la imagen de Legolas irrumpió en su mente con tanta potencia que eso causó otro gemido involuntario. El dolor, la agonía era imposible de resistir. Las lágrimas escaparon de su control, ante la azorada vista de Eomer, que no comprendía nada.

Y el elfo supo que su hermano estaba deseando morir.

Pero si Legolas moría, era como si una parte de sí mismo muriese, como si le quitaran un brazo o una pierna. Se levantó de inmediato, y buscó sus ropas para empezar a vestirse.

- ¿Me dirás qué pasa...? ¿Qué hice de malo...?- preguntó Eomer todavía sin entender.

- Mi hermano...- dejó escapar Imrahil, para darse cuenta de inmediato, pero ya no tenía remedio.- No puedo decirte más... Me necesita, tengo que ir a Minas Tirith... Ahora.

- ¿Tu hermano...?

Eomer se hizo el desentendido sin poder evitar pensar que había tenido razón. Legolas era familiar de Imrahil, y muy cercano. Hermanos.

- No me preguntes, Eomer... Por favor, tengo que ir.

"Y tiene que ser pronto... Mi hermano quiere morir." Pensó desesperado, luchando con las botas.

- Pero es de noche, amor...

- No puedo esperar, es urgente.

Y Eomer recordó la promesa hecha, de todo corazón al elfo que en aquel momento tenía su amor y admiración: si alguna vez necesitas ayuda, búscala en Rohan. Bien, el hecho que ahora su corazón perteneciese a Imrahil no lo eximía de su promesa.

- Está bien, voy contigo.- cedió el joven, empezando a vestirse también.

- No puedes venir conmigo... Tienes un reino que...

- Sí, y tengo un tío que estará encantado de retomar funciones por unos días... Voy contigo.

Hubiese querido decirle a Imrahil, que él también tenía sus secretos, y sus promesas por cumplir, pero no lo dijo. De cualquier manera, cuando llegaran todo quedaría descubierto. Además, la desesperación que había visto en el rostro de su pareja, le decía, que cualquier cosa que estuviese sucediendo en Minas Tirith, no era buena.

Agradecido, Imrahil regaló un pequeño beso a su rey mientras terminaba de calzarse, luchando a brazo partido con la agónica desesperación que lo inundaba, mientras intentaba enviar con su mente, con todo su corazón, las fuerzas para que Legolas pudiese resistir.

"Resiste... No te rindas, Legolas... " suplicó en silencio.

Un poco después, el rey despertó a varios consejeros, a su tío y empezó a preparar una precipitada partida que en apenas un par de horas, se encaminó hacia la capital de Gondor.

(-o0o-)

Mirkwood

Bajo la luz titilante de las estrellas, Thandruil observó a Elroy caminando por los jardines llevando a su esposa del brazo, en un paseo nocturno que se había convertido en una agradable costumbre. Resultaba relajante para él, luego de un día de intenso trabajo, ver que su heredero tenía por fin sus ideas y su vida en claro.

Pero era en esos momentos cuando los pensamientos del rey de Bosque Negro viajaban de manera inevitable hacia sus otros dos hijos, a los que recordaba cada noche, preguntándose cómo estarían. Se hacía infinidad de preguntas, entre ellas, la más acuciante, y la que lo acechaba con más asiduidad.

"¿Qué hubiese pasado si yo hubiese decidido dividir mi reino y no a mis hijos?".

No tenía forma de saberlo, y mientras veía a la pareja feliz desaparecer detrás de unas sombras, elevó la vista deseando que donde quiera que estuviesen, Imrahil y Legolas estuviesen bien.

Apenas se metieron detrás de la enramada, Elroy se apresuró a tomar a su esposa en sus brazos, con todo el cuidado que correspondía, pese a saber que esa muchacha era mucho más fuerte de lo que su frágil apariencia mostraba.

Por supuesto, Löne no tenía nada que oponer a eso, todo lo contrario. Todavía la perturbaba un poco recordar la manera en que había muerto su rival. Cuando Elroy le contó eso, no pudo dejar de asombrarse, porque jamás se le habría cruzado por la mente pensar que Silmatar realmente se hubiese enamorado de su esposo al punto tal de dar su vida por él. Y se sentía un poco culpable por todas las veces que le había deseado la peor de las muertes.

En esos momentos, al abrigo de los fuertes brazos de su esposo, no podía dejar de decirse que al menos en el último momento, el elfo había elegido actuar correctamente.

Acariciando la suave cabellera oscura de su esposa, Elroy también pensaba, pero no en Silmatar sino en que ahora que su posición como heredero estaba consolidada, no había ninguna necesidad de que sus hermanos continuaran en el exilio.

En los últimos tiempos, casi no tenía tiempo más que para dedicarles un pensamiento furtivo, un recuerdo fugaz que pronto se desvanecía ante las urgencias del quehacer diario, y luego en medio de los profundos problemas del reino; pero ya era tiempo de pensar en ellos.

No podía dejar de sentirse culpable, aunque sabía que no tenia culpa alguna. Jamás hubiese pensado que la Dama de Bosque Dorado iba a elegirlo justamente a él como sucesor de Thandruil.

"A mí... Justo a mí... Nadie escapaba tan ágilmente ni tan lejos como yo a la hora de presentarse en las reuniones del Consejo... Terminé con la paciencia de mi padre en miles de ocasiones, antes y después de ser nombrado heredero... Si me lo hubiesen dicho, hubiese pensado que la Dama de Lorien ya debía viajar a Valinor antes de empezar a delirar en serio...

Sacudió la cabeza, a medias sonriendo por sus propios pensamientos, y estaba en eso cuando el dolor estalló en su pecho con violencia, con tanta fuerza que se quedó sin aire. Casi al instante siguiente, algo punzó en su pierna, y Elroy no pudo evitar caer de rodillas ante la asombrada vista de su esposa.

Era una herida profunda, Elroy podía sentirlo claramente; hecha con algún objeto punzante. Una espada o una lanza, quizás una flecha.

- Elroy... ¿Estás bien..? ¿Qué pasa, amor?- preguntaba la joven elfa, preocupada.

- Duele...- jadeó Elroy y cuando aún no se recuperaba de eso, otros pequeños y grandes dolores se presentaron, haciendo estallar violentos chispazos de agonía por todo su cuerpo.

Sus gemidos entrecortados realmente asustaron a Löne, que se irguió y salió de las sombras en las que se habían ocultado, hasta quedar de nuevo a la vista del rey.

- ¡Majestad!- llamó, elevando la voz.- Rápido, por favor...

Regresó junto a su esposo, para tratar de calmarlo de algún modo, porque el elfo temblaba y apretaba las mandíbulas, todo el cuerpo en tensión y preso de infinidad de puntos de dolor.

Sin embargo, Elroy tenía una idea de lo que sucedía y tratando de no dejarse vencer, pensó en sus hermanos, porque no era la primera vez que le sucedía eso. El lazo que los unía era tan fuerte que incluso mientras estuvieron separados los sentía. Sabía cuando estaban bien o cuando podían estar pasando dificultades, y del mismo modo, sabía que sus hermanos lo percibían a él. Enfocó sus pensamientos en Imrahil, pero le llegó una leve sensación de angustia, algo relacionado con lo que él mismo sentía.

"Legolas..." llamó en silencio y al punto, la agonía se volvió desgarradora.

Thandruil llegó en esos momentos, alertado por la voz de su nuera y se arrodilló junto a Elroy, que levantó el rostro hacia él.

- Ada... Es Legolas...- trató de explicarle sin gemir en medio.- Está herido... Está...

El dolor lo atenaceó sin piedad y cortó la frase por la mitad, desesperando al rey.

- Elroy, tienes que calmarte... Respira, y cálmate... ¿Qué pasa con Legolas?

- Tengo que ir... Tengo que ir con mi hermano...- musitó, mientras intentaba levantarse apoyándose en su esposa.- Mi hermano quiere morir...

La frase dejó sin aire a Thandruil. No podía ser, Legolas no podía estar deseando morir, su hijo era fuerte, nada podía doblegarlo al punto de desear la muerte.

- No puede ser, Elroy...

La mano del heredero se aferró con fuerza al brazo del rey, y sus ojos no pudieron contener más tiempo las lágrimas de desesperación.

- Ada, yo no sé qué pasa. Lo único que sé, es que está deseando morir; y lo está deseando con tanta fuerza, que si no me apresuro, vamos a perderlo...

Thandruil nunca comprendió ese lazo que desde pequeños había unido a sus hijos, pero sabía que existía y que era real, no solo para los elfos, sino para cualquier criatura que hubiese tenido hijos idénticos. Los tres parecían, por momentos uno solo. Recordaba cuando los tres eran elfitos de poca edad, traviesos como cualquier pequeño, y él un padre desesperado y lidiando solo con ellos; en alguna ocasión, había tenido que dar alguna pequeña nalgada de corrección.

Generalmente, el que la recibía, era Elroy, siempre el más propenso a sacarlo de su paciencia, pero al final desistió de ese método, porque pocos segundos después, tenía tres elfitos llorando a su alrededor. Y si les preguntaba por qué lloraban, Legolas le decía que sentía la pena de Elroy, e Imrahil le indicaba que también él sentía el escozor de la nalgada. Aunque jamás terminó de explicarse el porqué de eso, Thandruil decidió que no podía arriesgarse a dejarlo pasar.

- Muy bien, haré los preparativos. Saldremos de inmediato a Minas Tirith.- anunció Thandruil.- Tenemos que avisar a Imrahil.

- No es necesario, Ada... Imrahil ya sabe.- puntualizó Elroy, irguiéndose.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Él también lo está sintiendo.- fue la respuesta que dejó a su padre y a su esposa, más confundidos que antes.

Apoyado en ambos, rengueando todavía, Elroy se puso en camino hacia el palacio.

"Resiste... Sé fuerte, hermanito... Ya vamos por ti".

(-o0o-)

Minas Tirith

Con mucho cuidado, Haldir dejó caer el agua sobre la cabeza de Baldor y se aseguró que no quedaran rastros del preparado que había usado para lavarle el cabello.

Luego de batallar un poco con el sanador, el elfo le prometió que no lo movería demasiado y consiguió que le dieran el permiso para lavarle el pelo. Eso implicó acomodar al muchacho para que su cabeza quedase casi al borde del lecho, colocar una jofaina en el suelo y luego con toda paciencia, ir dejando caer el agua. Sin embargo, Haldir lo hacía con verdadero gusto.

Nadie que hubiese visto al orgulloso galadrim caminando por las calles, podría decir que era el mismo elfo dedicado y paciente que hora tras hora velaba por el joven humano que seguía convaleciente.

"Las heridas están sanando bastante bien. Teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de sangre que perdió, es un milagro que siga con vida, de manera que tiene que ser muy cuidadoso. Su recuperación será lenta, pero es joven... Habrá que tener paciencia."

Recordando esas palabras, Haldir volvió a acomodar al muchacho en su posición original, y procedió a frotarle el cabello para quitarle el resto del agua antes de peinarlo.

- Ya está.- dijo, complacido por los resultados.- Tu pelo está precioso, como siempre.

- Gracias...- murmuró Baldor.

Mientras Haldir recogía todo lo que había usado, el muchacho lo miraba hacer en silencio. Apenas se había movido y estaba cansado como si hubiese corrido una larga distancia. Cuando el galadrim terminó de acomodar las cosas, se volvió hacia él, para encontrar su mirada brillante, casi a punto de las lágrimas.

- ¿Qué pasa, amor...? ¿Tienes dolor...?- preguntó solícitamente, pero ante la negativa del joven, se sentó a su lado, como le gustaba hacer y le tomó las manos.- ¿Entonces...?

- Soy un desastre.- musitó.- Arwen tiene razón, soy una desgracia para los de mi profesión... Soy yo quien debería estar cuidando de ti, ayudándote con tu ropa... Al menos para pagar todo lo que has hecho por mí... Y en cambio estoy aquí, inútil...

- Vamos por partes, pequeño...- interrumpió Haldir.- No eres una desgracia, ni tampoco eres un inútil o un desastre. Estás herido, y para mí es un inmenso placer cuidarte, estar a tu lado y verificar que estés muy bien.

Llevó los dedos delgados hacia sus labios y los besó con suavidad.

- Segundo, Arwen no tiene razón. Jamás serías una desgracia para otros geijin. Fuiste una gran ayuda para Legolas y fuiste leal con tu 'danna' hasta un extremo que inclusive yo todavía intento explicarme.- dijo, seguro que eran las palabras hirientes de la elfa lo que aún seguían persiguiendo a Baldor.- Y no vuelvas a mencionar a esa elfa, o sí voy a enojarme mucho contigo... ¿De acuerdo...?

Como Baldor no contestaba, se inclinó hacia él y atrapó sus labios breve y delicadamente, pero era evidente que algo más molestaba al joven, por lo que se quedó mirándolo, expectante hasta que se decidiese a hablar.

- ¿Te das cuenta que esto puede volver a suceder, Haldir?

- No, Baldor. Esto no volverá a suceder.- replicó el elfo.- Aragorn se hará cargo de Denethor y ese hombre jamás volverá a causar daño. Le perdonó la vida una vez, pero no volverá a cometer ese error.

- No me refería a eso... Quiero decir... Yo no soy un elfo, amor... Ni siquiera soy como el rey. Legolas me dijo que tiene sangre élfica corriendo en sus venas. Pero yo soy humano, un mortal común y corriente... Y Arwen sí tiene razón. Tarde o temprano, moriré...

- Eres joven todavía, Baldor... ¿Por qué insistes en pensar en esas cosas?

- Porque pensar es lo único que he podido hacer en estos días, Haldir... Envejeceré, eventualmente volveré a enfermar y tendrás que cuidar de mí. De nuevo. No es justo contigo...

- ¿Qué tal si dejas que yo me preocupe por lo que es justo conmigo?- repuso Haldir, intranquilo por el curso que tomaba la conversación y que no era buena para la tranquilidad de Baldor.- Tú no vas a morir, no ahora al menos, y eso es todo. Todavía falta mucho para que seas viejo, de manera que nos ocuparemos de ese asunto cuando se presente, no antes.

- Pero...

- Pero, nada...- consciente que quizás estaba siendo un poco brusco, y eso se lo decían los ojos del muchacho que estaban poniéndose más brillantes que antes, volvió a besarlo, esta vez con más firmeza; para que se sintiese seguro en él.- Vas a curarte, con paciencia y esmero como dijo el sanador, y volverás a estar fuerte. Entonces nos ocuparemos del futuro... ¿De acuerdo?

Un poco resentido todavía por el reto, pero feliz, Baldor asintió. Tener el amor de Haldir era un regalo que no podía despreciar, porque había crecido bajo la sombra de Denethor. La presencia de su ex danna en su vida, le había llevado a pensar que un amor tan completo como el que tenía en esos momentos, nunca llegaría a presentarse en su existencia, pero ahí estaba.

La mirada amante de Haldir le decía que todo era cierto, que lo amaba tal como era, con su pasado a cuestas, con su mortalidad inclusive. La idea lo hizo sonreír y eso también alegró al elfo.

- Así está mejor... Eres hermoso cuando sonríes... Tengo hambre. ¿Qué opinas si voy a buscar algo y comemos juntos aquí?

- Está bien, lo que tú digas.

- Así me gusta, que seas mi geijin dócil y obediente y te dejes mimar. Descansa un poco, vuelvo pronto.

Con un último besito de despedida, Haldir salió de la habitación, dispuesto a traer alguna cosa que tentase el apetito exiguo del muchacho. Necesitaba alimentarse bien para sanar pronto.

Uno de los chambelanes de palacio lo encontró cuando regresaba con una bandeja en sus manos.

- Capitán Haldir, el Ministro Principal me ha enviado a buscarlo.

- ¿A mí? Qué extraño... ¿Te han dicho la causa?

- Al parecer dos comitivas, una proveniente de Rivendel y la otra de Lothlórien, han coincidido en su llegada a la ciudad. No los esperaban y necesitan su consejo.

Eso sí fue un motivo de asombro para el galadrim, porque era totalmente inesperado. No dudaba que en la comitiva proveniente de Rivendell, venía Lord Elrond, a buen seguro llamado por Arwen; pero la comitiva de Lothlórien lo desorientaba por completo.

- ¿Quiénes vienen en la comitiva de Lothlórien?

- La Dama más hermosa que se haya visto la Tierra Media, Capitán... – contestó un ruborizado chambelán, sin reflexionar sus palabras y agregó al punto.- Junto con su esposo.

- La Dama Galadriel y Celeborn... Está bien, dile al Primer Ministro que estaré con él tan pronto como pueda.

Con esa respuesta, el chambelán regresó por su camino y Haldir retomó el suyo. Iba a almorzar con Baldor de cualquier manera y luego iría a ver a la Dama de Lórien. Nada era más importante que su Baldor, pero no podía dejar de decirse que la presencia de esos dos notables elfos respondía a alguna causa muy especial y quiso pensar que la causa era Legolas, y no el hijo aún no nacido de Arwen.

(-o0o-)

Algún lugar de Cair Andros

- ¡Adelante!- ordenó Aragorn, sacando la cabeza de la carreta que habían preparado para el viaje.

Dentro, en un improvisado lecho, Legolas seguía todavía inconsciente; pero a pesar de ello, Aragorn no podía quedarse más tiempo en ese lugar. Intuía que incluso permanecer en ese sitio, influía sobre su amado y quería alejarlo de allí a como diese lugar.

Luego de una exhaustiva revisión, concluyó que el elfo no tenía heridas graves y eso lo motivó a ordenar la partida. La carreta era un poco vieja, pero una vez limpia fue acondicionada lo mejor posible para trasladar al herido. Junto a él, Aragorn vigilaba cada cambio y notaba que la tensión presente en los primeros momentos había cedido un poco pero ahora, cada vez que se acercaba a él, todavía sin conocimiento, Legolas se debatía para liberarse hasta liberarse, y luego se acurrucaba envolviéndose en las mantas.

Dolido por ese alejamiento, Aragorn se contentaba entonces con acariciar el cabello con la punta de sus dedos.

Por una de las aberturas de la carreta, miró hacia el camino que dejaba atrás.

En cuanto llegara a Minas Tirith, enviaría una partida de trabajadores para que derrumbasen ese lugar. Era un lugar maldito, donde su elfo había sufrido, los ecos de sus gritos habían rebotado una y otra vez en sus paredes, sus suelos de piedra recibieron la sangre de sus heridas, era un lugar detestable y no quería volver a verlo en toda su vida. Y sobre todo, no quería recordar que él había obsequiado ese lugar a Denethor.

Apretó los puños con furia y regresó al interior dispuesto a cumplir sus tareas de sanador. Dejó un beso leve sobre la frente fría y pálida antes de tomar su lugar en la cabecera del lecho.

- Resiste, amor... Te amo, Legolas, nunca lo olvides... Resiste...

TBC...

Notitas: De nuevo, sorry por la tardanza... Han escuchado hablar de los cierres anuales? Cierres Fiscales? No? No saben la fortuna que tienen... Grrr... Bueno, no me olvido de ustedes y me alegra mucho que tampoco me olviden. Besitos mil :- )

Reviews:

Ashura: Bueno, no sé si me saldrá otro capítulo tan largo como ése, porque era indispensable que cada uno de los hermanos desenrrollara su propia historia; tenían que estar disponibles para éste capitulo. Baldor sigue vivo porque ha tenido muchas peticiones para que así sea... Sé que Denethor merecía algo peor, pero alguien que hace todas esas cosas por la espalda, es un cobarde y quería que eso se viese hasta el final. Ahora Aragorn ha encontrado a Legolas y tiene la penosa tarea de curarlo y cuidarlo, pero el pobre elfito quedó muy traumado por todo lo que le sucedió en los últimos capítulos... Y ya ves quienes tienen que ayudar también en esa tarea. Tus ideas no andan muy lejos de la verdad jiji... No te diré más porque ya queda poco para que se desenreden trampas. Un besito!

Iona: Qué lindo, review largo para capítulo kilométrico!! Así que conseguí hacerte llorar con la muerte de Silmatar? Toy contenta... No por hacerte llorar, sino porque ya que todos le habían tomado mucha bronca a ese elfo, quise que al menos al final hiciera algo bueno. Elroy ya es feliz con su esposita. Con Imrahil... jeje... Yo no iba a dejar que ese humano hediondo le pusiese las manos encima al elfito, faltaba más. En cuanto a Grima, ni hablar, es un mentiroso y ladino... Yo no sé de dónde saca esas ideas ¬.¬... Y ahora queda el poechito Legolas, que tenía un destino lindo, junto a Aragorn, pero vino a meterse cierta elfa por el medio...Grr... Denethor ya no hará más daño, todavía queda Arwen en carrera, pero ya veremos cómo la quitamos del camino. Leggy necesitará mucha ayuda para recuperarse, y no solamente de Aragorn pero la ayuda viene en camino y no tardará. Un besote, gigante inmenso y así de agrade!!

Fedia: Gracias, en serio... Pero no creo que tengas nada que envidiar. Siempre me tuve por alguien con una buena redacción, pero por supuesto obtenida por el largo método del ensayo-error-corrección; y también con un léxico aceptable, con un buen conocimiento de las palabras, y al leer tu fic, me dí cuenta que tengo muchas cosas que arreglar todavía. Tu historia ha hecho que más de una vez tenga que recurrir a un diccionario a verificar si lo que yo tenía por una clara definición de una palabra no era errado, y más de una vez, comprobé que estaba equivocada. Así que ya ves... Creo que esto también sirve para ir aprendiendo de la calidad ajena :- ) Un gran beso...

Anya D: Hola!! Ays, sí lo que esos dos le hicieron al elfito fue muy malo, tanto que si bien lo imaginé y lo maquiné, me pareció que escribirlo era caer en una morbosidad sin sentido... Y hubiese tenido que usar expresiones muy groseras que en general no me gusta usar, pero hubiesen sido necesarias por que esos dos eran unos desgraciados ·"$#. Imrahil y Elroy ya están bien, y como verás, tienen que seguir haciendo algo más en el fic. Y bueno... la verdad es que el fic se me atrasó una semana más porque tuve un problemita en un ojo y eso me alejó un poco de la compu por unos cuantos días, pero ya estoy bien. Gracias por tu preocupación. No creo que agregue lo que esos dos hicieron con el pobre elfito, pero fue básicamente una repetición mucho más grosera, mucho más violenta y horrible de lo que ya había hecho Denethor. Muchos besitos!!

Azalea: Jajaja... No, porfis, no quiero morir joven... Así que me esconderé hasta que pasen esos deseos que ponen en peligro mi integridad física ) Denethor no molesta más, y el elfito ya está a salvo, pero ahora tiene otra lucha por delante, porque recuperarse será difícil. Espero que el final de esos dos tipejos te haya conformado, si Aragorn no los tortura, es porque es un buen hombre y sabe que eso no está bien... Pero no porque no tenga deseos de hacerlo. Arwen estaba segura que se había quitado a Legolas de encima, y que Aragorn ya era suyo, pero esta equivocada. Lamentablemente, todavía no pueden hacerle nada por el niño, pero ya veremos... No estará embarazada para siempre muejeje... Me encanta que al final todos compadecieran a Silmatar... y yo disfruté mucho con ese elfo, porque al principio, lo quisieron hasta que supieron qué tramaba; entonces lo odiaron y cuando me aseguré que lo odiaban mucho, mucho... ZAS! Resulta que hizo algo noble... jejeje... ¿A que se habian olvidado de Brego, no? Era mi as en la manga para complicarle la vida a Imrahil... Y si sirve para que te vengas a Argentina, estuvo bien, claro, si traes a Haldir contigo jeje. Así que ya sabes, puedes venir cuando quieras, elfito moso incluído (interesada yo? Nuuuu). Muchos besitos!!

Nina: Ya he arreglado la vida de Elroy, con su papi Thandruil, una linda esposa y un hijito en camino; y pese al Lengua de Serpiente, también Imrahil está feliz. Baldor se recupera gracias a ustedes, y mal que le pese a Arwen... Ahora todo convergirá en Minas Tirith, y llegarán las últimas etapas de este fic. Nos vemos! Kisses!!

Lahore: Jeje... supongo que quisiste escribir algo más, y por esos vericuetos y caprichosidades de internet, quedó solo eso, así igual, besitos por el intento de comentario!

Prince Legolas: Arfs, Quise darle a Denethor una muerte peor, pero eso hubiese implicado tal vez que Aragorn se pusiera al nivel de esa alimaña, y no quise eso... Aragorn está muy enojado pero no es así... (Lástima, el vejete lo merecía). Arwen cree que tiene todo arreglado con su bebé, pero lo único cierto de todo esto, es que ese bebé si es de Aragorn... Y eso no es suficiente. Saludines élficos!

Monce: Holitas!! Yo toy bien, gracias... Tapada de trabajo, pero bien ¬.¬... Los tres hermanitos tienen que luchar mucho por salir adelante. Elroy finalmente perdió a su amante (jeje... lloraste por el elfo traidor... consuelo: no fuiste la única, yo también snif). ¿Verdad que salió decidida la esposita de Elroy? Era por su bebé... y luego, es la prima de la bruja de Arwen... Algo de carácter tenía que tener. IIMI... ays, me gusta ese nombrecito ) también pasó cosas feítas, pero el lindo Eomer llegó a tiempo de despachar a ese sucio de Brego que era el cabo suelto que me quedaba por allí. Ahora mantendré a Arwen lejos de mi precioso Baldor, pero eso la acercará mucho al elfito... Snif, snif... todavía no puedo terminar con ella... Los altos señores elfos, Elrond, Galadriel y Celeborn han llegado y pronto se sumarán otros con los que ellos no cuentan. Bueno niña... cuando se terminen las clases, solo nos echarás la culpa a nosotras por tus pobres uñitas ;-P Besazos!!


	29. Algunas Verdades

Título: El destino del árbol y el junco

Autor: abysm

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de JR Tolkien, por supuesto. Los tomé prestados un tiempito.

Advertencias: Esto será slash Aragorn/Legolas, definitivamente. Creo que será rating R en algunos capítulos.

Aclaraciones: AU. No hay Anillo ni Sauron. El fic estará ambientado en la tradición de las geishas. Algunas de esas costumbres van a estar alteradas para beneficio de la trama del fic. Intentaré aclarar las ideas erróneas, me encanta el mundo de las geishas y no quisiera ofender. Por eso, habrá algunos nombres japoneses (personajes secundarios, obvio y poquitos) y alguna que otra frase.

Ali, muchas gracias por revisar y corregir )

Capítulo

Algunas Verdades

Era el segundo día consecutivo que Haldir lo dejaba solo para atender a los recién llegados. Incluso sabiendo lo importante que era el asunto, Baldor no podía dejar de sentirse un poco abandonado. Mejor dicho, extrañaba la constante presencia del elfo a su lado y esperaba con muchas ansias el momento en que aquel podía librarse de sus deberes, porque sabía que de inmediato iba a verlo. Apenas la rubia cabellera aparecía en el umbral de la puerta, Baldor se sentía por completo feliz.

Por eso, cuando sin previo aviso, la puerta se abrió, sonrió esperando ver a Haldir, pero se asombró bastante cuando quien entró, fue uno de sus antiguos colegas del Barrio.

El muchacho, vestido de manera sencilla, pero sin duda a la usanza de los geijin, sonrió y le dedicó la reverencia acostumbrada a alguien de más jerarquía.

- ¿Seisuke...?- preguntó, todavía incrédulo.

- Baldor... ¡Qué alegría que estés bien...! ¿Puedo hacerte compañía unos momentos?

- Claro... Toma asiento...

Baldor le ofreció la silla donde siempre se acomodaba Haldir, y se quedó mirándolo por unos instantes.

- Sé que te asombra verme... Yo quería venir antes, cuando supe que te habían herido, pero la dueña de mi okiya no me lo permitía. Hoy tuve que decirle que venía a visitar a esa Arwen para que me dejaran en paz...

Esas explicaciones lastimaron un poco a Baldor, porque solo vinieron a confirmarle algo que ya sabía; que su presencia en el Barrio ya no era bien vista. Y no era que extrañara demasiado aquella vida, pero tenía conocidos y buenos amigos allí a los que era muy improbable que pudiera volver a ver a menos que los encontrase fuera del Barrio.

- Lo siento... No debiste mentir para venir...

- ¡Tonterías!- exclamó el muchacho, con un gesto impaciente.- Yo no creo en las idioteces que dicen por allí, y sé que los únicos que pierden al no admitirte de nuevo, son ellos... Ya sabes que la competencia y la envidia es moneda corriente, pero aunque les pese, eres el mejor geijin de Minas Tirith.

- Ya no. Y aunque me recupere, no volveré a eso.- dijo suavemente.

De forma casi inconsciente, el muchacho tomó con afecto la mano de Baldor y sonrió.

- Me alegro por ti... Y sé que muchos en el Barrio sólo te envidian, por eso se dedican a decir cosas horribles. Pero no les hagas caso, y sé feliz... Yo sé que ese Denethor era un perro rabioso, espero que esté bien lejos de aquí.

Tal vez por el hecho que Seisuke no preguntase nada, sino que se limitase a expresarle sus buenos deseos, Baldor le creyó.

- Siento no poder atenderte como mereces, Seisuke... Pero ya ves, apenas puedo moverme...

- No te preocupes, tampoco puedo quedarme mucho rato... Ja, cuando regrese, y les diga que estás bien, y muy feliz, les va a sangrar el hígado... Y yo estaré contento viéndolos morir de envidia...- de pronto, se puso serio y la siguiente pregunta no parecía tener relación con lo que venía hablando antes -. ¿Han sabido algo de Legolas...?

Baldor dudó antes de contestar. No quería esparcir rumores ni reafirmar falsos comentarios, que sabía, andaban circulando por ahí.

- Estoy preocupado por él...- continuó Seisuke, sin darse cuenta que no le habían contestado -. Esa elfa desgraciada que vivía con él, no podía ocultar la envidia que le tenía; no dudo que sea ella la que anda esparciendo esas blasfemias...

Una vez más, el silencio se interpuso entre ambos y en ese ínterin, Seisuke pareció recordar lo que había colocado en su regazo. Extendió la caja y la puso sobre la cama, cerca de las manos de Baldor.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- No lo sé muy bien. Hace varios días, Mamoru la tomó de las pertenencias de Arwen y la escondió en mi okiya. Puedes figurarte todo lo que le dije cuando la encontré... No quiero educar a un geijin ladrón, y le dejé en claro que otra cosa como ésta y dejaré de enseñarle.

- ¿Fue tu aprendiz el que la tomó...? ¿Para qué?

- Para vengarse. Arwen le hizo la vida imposible mucho tiempo, y solo quería hacerla rabiar. Me dijo que contenía cosas raras y bastantes joyas, pero no he querido ni siquiera abrirla. No gracias, no deseo tener nada que ver con esa mala criatura. Como sé que está instalada aquí, aproveché que venía a verte e iba a devolvérsela... Pero hay toda una convención de elfos aquí... Dioses, no pude acercarme, así que si no te molesta, puedo dejarla aquí...

- Bueno... Ella no es precisamente mi amiga, lo sabes...- musitó Baldor.

- Lo sé, así que si quieres arrojarla al fuego, por mí está bien... lo que sucede es que no podía dejarla en mi okiya, ni devolvérsela a la de ella sin exponer a Mamoru... Pobrecito, con el reto que le di, se le quitarán las ganas de estar tomando cosas ajenas.

- Está bien... Le pediré a Haldir que se la regrese. Yo tampoco quiero saber nada de ella.

- Estamos de acuerdo...

Como si lo hubiesen llamado, Haldir empujó la puerta y encontró a los dos jóvenes charlando. No lo esperaba, pero la expresión relajada en el rostro de Baldor, le indicó que la visita no era desagradable y se acercó al lecho. Para demostrar que no le importaba en absoluto cualquier cosa que hubiese dicho o hecho Baldor en el pasado, el elfo estiró la mano, acarició con suavidad la mejilla y tomándolo por el mentón, lo hizo girar un poco el rostro, sólo para poder depositar un beso tierno en los labios.

Después, con la marcial postura que lo caracterizaba, ejercitó una pequeña reverencia hacia el visitante, mientras ignoraba el suave rubor que en esos momentos ponía algo de color en las mejillas de Baldor.

- No sabía que tenías visita, amor...- comentó, como si fuese lo más natural del mundo, sentándose en la cama.

- Baldor no sabía que vendría a verlo- lo disculpó Seisuke -. Y a decir verdad, no puedo quedarme más tiempo... Me alegró mucho ver que está bien y contento.

Diciendo eso, Seisuke se puso de pie, y luego de los saludos acostumbrados, se dirigió a la puerta. Por educación y en parte por su natural galantería, Haldir estaba dispuesto a escoltarlo hasta la salida de palacio, pero el muchacho lo detuvo al llegar a la puerta.

- No se moleste, Capitán Haldir; puedo llegar solo a la salida... Espero que cuide muy bien de Baldor... Se ha llevado usted lo más valioso que tenía el Barrio.

- Lo sé, pero ahora veo que todavía quedan cosas hermosas y valiosas en ese sitio.

Sonrojado por el comentario, Seisuke hizo una precipitada reverencia antes de desaparecer.

- ¿Y desde cuando eres tan amable con mis amigos...?- fue la pregunta, en parte divertida, y en parte no tanto, de Baldor.

Haldir giró hacia él, sonriendo por adelantado.

- ¿Celoso...?

Baldor se mordió el labio inferior para no contestar, porque era cierto que ver al elfo tan galante con otro, le había picado un poquito.

- No tienes por qué estarlo...- comentó Haldir, sentándose de nuevo a su lado -. Tú eres absolutamente todo lo que yo quiero, pequeño...

Por unos instantes se dedicó a ser él quien mordisqueara con total deleite el labio algo maltratado del muchacho, antes de hundirse en el beso. Sólo después de unos momentos, cuando recordó que no debía alterar tanto a Baldor, lo dejó tomar aire y notó la caja situada algo más lejos.

- ¿Qué es esto, amor?

- El hermano menor de Seisuke la tomó de las pertenencias de Arwen antes que se instalase aquí. Seisuke la trajo para devolvérsela pero no pudo verla, así que la dejó aquí...

- No me gusta que haya cosas de ella aquí- comentó Haldir, a quien no le había causado ningún regocijo escuchar el nombre de Arwen -. ¿Qué contiene?

- No lo sé. Seisuke no la abrió... Y bueno, yo iba a ver qué había dentro en cuanto él se fuese...

- No lo harás- dijo en forma terminante -. No quiero que tengas contacto con nada de lo que le pertenezca. No me interesa saber qué hay dentro de ella, y estaré más tranquilo sabiendo que no estás involucrado en nada de eso... ¿De acuerdo...?

Tomó la caja y la colocó sobre uno de los muebles de la habitación. Baldor, que jamás había visto al elfo tan serio y terminante, asintió obedientemente, dispuesto a olvidarse de esa caja con tal de no enojar a su amado.

(-o0o-)

Después de oír las explicaciones que su hija le dio para la situación en que estaba, Elrond insistió en proceder a una revisión para asegurarse que madre e hijo estuviesen en buenas condiciones. Luego de constatar ese hecho, le informó concisamente que instruiría una comadrona para que la ayudase en el futuro.

Paseando en el silencio de las habitaciones que le asignaron, el elfo repasaba una y otra vez todo lo que había escuchado, sopesando las palabras de su hija con lo que él mismo conocía de Aragorn. No comprendía que no estuviese allí para recibirlo, no comprendía que hubiese dejado sola a su hija rodeada de extraños y un hijo en camino. La situación que había requerido su partida debió ser realmente urgente.

"Estel... Te eduqué con mis hijos, te di techo y mi corazón de padre... Me resisto a creer que pudieses obrar en la forma en que Arwen me dice, pero las consecuencias están a la vista y no es posible cerrar los ojos a esta evidencia. ¿Por qué entonces algo en mi interior grita que hay más de lo que puede observarse a simple vista...? No lo sé, no lo sé... Elbereth, necesito sabiduría, porque la hija de mi sangre y un hijo de mi corazón pueden salir lastimados con una mala decisión... Sin mencionar la criatura que viene en camino..."

Así pensaba Elrond sin dar sosiego a su mente ni por un momento, y hubiese querido interrogar al elfo de Lórien acerca de todo ese asunto, pero el galadrim era escurridizo y parecía que en cuanto dejaban de observarlo, se escabullía de las reuniones y desaparecía.

La presencia de Galadriel y Celeborn tampoco ayudaba a aclarar sus ideas, pese a que apenas había cruzado con ellos algunas palabras cuando las comitivas se encontraron. La Dama y su esposo, permanecían en el pabellón apartado que les habían asignado, y tomaban sus alimentos por separado como si no quisieran tomar más contacto que el necesario e imprescindible.

"El destino es extraño, Estel... Nunca conociste a Arwen en Rivendel. Cuidadosamente planeaba yo sus visitas para que no coincidieran con las tuyas y bastantes esfuerzos pasé para eso. No porque te considerase indigno, sino porque eras joven y sin experiencia. Y sabiendo el destino de grandeza y el trono que te esperaba, te envié a que te convirtieses en un hombre sabio, valiente y fuerte... Cuando la Dama de Lorien me indicó que enviase aquí a Arwen, pensé que por fin el destino de ambos era unirse... No lo entiendo... ¿Qué desvió tu atención de ella?"

En esas cavilaciones seguía el Señor de Rivendel cuando uno de sus elfos se presentó en sus habitaciones para avisarle que el rey había regresado.

(-o0o-)

Aragorn abrió de par en par los amplios ventanales de la habitación que daban a los jardines de palacio. El aroma fragante de los árboles, la brisa fresca y la luz de la tarde entraron en el recinto. Era la mejor habitación del palacio, porque su ubicación le permitía iluminación natural tanto por la mañana como por la tarde.

En cuanto arribó al palacio, pidió ver a Haldir. Aquel acudió rápidamente y ambos se pusieron al tanto de las últimas novedades. El saber que su padre adoptivo se encontraba allí no asombró tanto a Aragorn como saber que la Dama de Lórien también estaba. Y sin embargo, no envió por ninguno de ellos, porque de momento sólo una cosa ocupaba su atención.

Tomó la camisa y se acercó a la cama donde yacía Legolas.

- Yo sé que no te gusta que te toque, amor... Pero no quiero que estés desnudo...- explicó, mientras se inclinaba sobre él para empezar a ponerle la prenda.

Tuvo que luchar un poco, pero al final, consiguió vestirlo y con todo cariño terminó de acomodarlo.

- ¿Ya ves...? Así estás hermoso y todos los elfos que han venido a la ciudad querrán conocerte, y ver quien es el dueño de mi corazón...

Posiblemente, lo que más le dolía, era no obtener respuestas en todo lo que le decía. Aragorn se pasaba horas hablándole; quería, necesitaba creer que Legolas lo escuchaba, y que sólo estaba esperando para contestarle, pero era muy duro para él, ver inexpresivo y distante el rostro que tanto amaba. Se sentó a su lado y pese a la pequeña resistencia inicial, consiguió mantener la mano blanca y fina entre las suyas.

- ¿Sabes algo, amor...? Hace bastante tiempo, alguien me dijo que no tomaría esposa ni que me ligaría a ninguna mujer en promesa de matrimonio, hasta que llegase la hora. Era un elfo sabio, supo ver mucho más allá de lo que yo veía en ese momento...

Sin meditar, solamente sintiendo lo que hacía, se arrodilló al lado del lecho, quitó de su mano un anillo, la única joya que usaba y lo deslizó en uno de los delgados dedos del elfo.

- Éste es el Anillo de Barahir, Legolas... Quiero que lo tengas, junto con la promesa que te hace mi corazón porque sé que ha llegado el momento. Te juro, Legolas, que no me ligaré en matrimonio ni nada similar a nadie que no seas tú. No quiero a nadie más que a ti a mi lado... Si alguien ha de acompañarme en esta vida, quiero que seas tú. Yo sé que si pudieses contestarme, sonreirías y aceptarías... Lo sé...

Guardó silencio por unos instantes, con la esperanza que los azules ojos se abriesen y lo mirasen con el amor y la ternura que siempre lo hacían, esperando oír su voz clara y suave; pero nada de eso sucedió.

Con un suspiro resignado, Aragorn besó los dedos, se irguió y acarició apenas la boca amada con sus propios labios, con pleno conocimiento que un contacto más duradero sólo conseguía alterar al elfo.

Pensó en la tarea que todavía tenía por delante. Enfrentar a Lord Elrond y posiblemente también a la Dama de Lórien. Apenas un vistazo al elfo rubio que continuaba inconsciente, le dio toda la fuerza que necesitaba para enfrentar a todo un ejército de elfos si hubiese hecho falta.

(-o0o-)

Galadriel se sentía tan fuera de lugar en ese sitio cerrado y lleno de mortales, que por momentos tenía muchos deseos de regresar a su amado bosque y olvidar la ingrata tarea que los había llevado allí. Ciertamente, salir de Lórien no era uno de sus planes, y las razones por las cuales debió hacerlo, eran peores todavía.

Las últimas imágenes que flotaron en el Espejo, la dejaron horrorizada y estática. De todas las posibles consecuencias del comportamiento de su nieta, jamás llegó a considerar las que efectivamente tenían lugar en ese momento. Simplemente para llegar a ellas, había tenido que ocurrir un comportamiento previo demasiado indigno y por supuesto, al estar ligadas a acciones que todavía no se habían llevado a cabo, el Espejo las había mostrado de manera difusa y borrosa.

Desde un alto mirador, la Dama contempló la llegada de Aragorn, el grupo de guerreros y la carreta. Sabía quien venía dentro y tuvo compasión por la pobre criatura cuyo único error había sido interponerse en los deseos de otro.

Iba a resultar muy duro mediar en ese conflicto. La lealtad a su familia tiraba de su voluntad, pero las injusticias cometidas eran demasiadas como para ignorarlas, dos inocentes podían pagar una mala decisión.

Antes de poder arrepentirse, llamó a uno de los elfos que los acompañaban y lo envió a solicitar una reunión con el rey.

(-o0o-)

Aragorn se irguió en su sillón. Frente a él, en el silencio del salón, tenía el rostro pétreo de Elrond y justo a su lado, la belleza fría de la Dama de Lórien.

"Perfecto... Es un alivio que los ancestros de Arwen ya hayan partido a Valinor, sino, también los tendría aquí, reclamándome..." pensó Aragorn, un poco desesperanzado, pero el recuerdo de Legolas, que esperaba en su habitación, le dio nuevos bríos.

- No, padre... Yo no supe que era tu hija hasta después del mizuage.- reiteró.

- ¿El... miz...?

El tono y el rostro evidenciaban que el alto elfo no comprendía. Con algo de paciencia, y sin poder evitar un cierto rubor, Aragorn procedió a explicarle en qué consistía el asunto del mizuage.

- ¿Y oficiaste esa bárbara ceremonia con ella?

- No es una ceremonia bárbara, es una tradición establecida en el sitio al cual tú la enviaste. Tal vez hubiese sido buena idea que te informases sobre las costumbres locales antes de enviarla a un lugar determinado. Y es un derecho del rey.

Pese a que las palabras habían sido pronunciadas con respeto, también tenían un tono claro de reproche. Elrond acusó recibo del mismo y Aragorn continuó:

- No consigo explicarme las razones por las cuales nunca me hablaste de Arwen, pero en última instancia, no tiene importancia... Supongo que tenías reservado para ella algún destino mejor que yo.

- No puedo imaginarme un destino mejor para Arwen que tú. Si no te hablé de ella antes, fue porque eras demasiado joven... Necesitabas madurar...

- Está bien, aceptaré eso, por ahora; pero de cualquier modo, el haber oficiado su mizuage, no implica que debo convertirme en su esposo. Ni entre hombres ni entre elfos existe ley alguna que obligue a un hombre a desposar a alguien solo porque ha tomado su virginidad.

- Supongo que te das cuenta lo que dices... 'Tomaste' su virginidad, y ahora tendrá a tu hijo.

- Son dos temas diferentes, padre. 'Tomé' lo que me fue ofrecido, no lo arrebaté ni lo violenté. Y si haces las cuentas correctamente, te darás cuenta que el embarazo de Arwen no procede de su mizuage, sino que es posterior. Lo cual haría que yo estuviese en mi perfecto derecho a sospechar...

- Ten cuidado, Estel... Te quiero como a un hijo, pero no consentiré que insultes el buen nombre de mi hija.

Consciente de pronto que debía tener mucho más tacto, Aragorn tuvo la decencia de enrojecer un poco por el reto, pero no cedió. No podía permitirse ser débil. Serlo, podía implicar perder lo que más amaba en el mundo.

- No renegaré de mi hijo. Arwen juró que ese bebé es mío, y no creo que sea capaz de hacer un tal juramento sobre bases falsas. Pero no me casaré con ella.

- Tal vez debiste pensar en las consecuencias antes de... ¿Tienen algún nombre especial para esa 'otra' ceremonia?

El sarcasmo no pasó desapercibido, y Aragorn volvió a perder la paciencia.

- Creo que sí. Le llaman 'Aprovéchate Del Rey Que Esta Noche Está Ebrio Como Una Cuba'.

Elrond se quedó sin palabras y Galadriel que hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio ahogó un ligero gemido; pero ninguno de los dos pudo cultar el perfecto asombro al escuchar eso. El primero en reaccionar fue, lógicamente, Elrond y casi se aprestaba a una calurosa defensa de su hija, pero Aragorn se adelantó.

- Lamento que Arwen haya 'olvidado' hacer mención a ese pequeño detalle, padre... Y realmente lamento ser yo quien tenga que exponerlo, pero tarde o temprano debía salir a la luz; y yo prefiero que sea temprano. Sé que mi comportamiento no fue ejemplar ni digno de imitación, pero no voy a pagar una eternidad de desdicha por un error del que ni siquiera tuve conciencia.

- Pero cuyas consecuencias ya están en camino. ¿Acaso piensas también proceder como los salvajes mortales que te rodean y terminar con una vida que aún no ha visto la luz de Anar?

- No creo haber hecho jamás algo que te lleve a pensar que soy capaz de algo tan bajo...- comentó Aragorn, claramente herido -. Sin embargo, ya te lo dije. No quiero renegar de mi hijo.

- ¿Entonces por qué...?

- Pero no me casaré con ella- repuso, terco.

- ¿Sería tan difícil eso, Aragorn...? Muchos matrimonios son arreglados y con el tiempo y el conocimiento llegan a buen término- insistió Elrond, pensando en la sobrina que había enviado a Mirkwood y ansiando que sus palabras fuesen ciertas, al menos para ella.

- No la amo- soltó al final harto de esa situación.

- Es al elfo rubio que trajiste contigo al que amas...- murmuró Elrond, y muchas cosas tuvieron sentido entonces.

- Estel... ¿Nunca tuviste dudas acerca de la elección de tu corazón?- preguntó Galadriel, por primera vez.

- Al principio...- admitió Aragorn -. Al principio, realmente creí que Arwen era la indicada. Y no porque supiera que perteneciera a alguna noble familia de elfos... Luego del mizuage... No sé... Sentí que algo no estaba bien...

Se quedó en silencio un momento, recordando ese momento; el momento luego del mizuage. La noche había tenido el indiscutible encanto de probar un manjar donde nadie se había posado antes, pero le faltaba calidez. No tuvo que presionar para que el recuerdo de la primera noche con Legolas aflorase al instante. Tal vez no había sido el primero allí, pero nada podía reemplazar la tibia sensación del amor compartido.

- Cuando conocí a Legolas, fue distinto... Él es hermoso, por fuera y por dentro...

Consciente que estaba revelando muchos de sus sentimientos, Aragorn se detuvo. No quería exponer ante ellos lo que sentía por Legolas. Al menos no quería mezclarlo en el asunto de su hijo a menos que fuese totalmente necesario.

- Por supuesto, no planeo desamparar a Arwen, ni desconocer a mi hijo; pero necesito que acepten una cosa: Yo no puedo unir mi vida por toda la eternidad con alguien a quien no amo. No sería justo con ella, conmigo y muchísimo menos con quien merece todo mi amor, porque sería en última instancia el único en sufrir las consecuencias. No espero que comprendan, pero sí que acepten mis decisiones en este aspecto. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo otros asuntos por atender también antes de poder ir a descansar.

Con esas palabras, se puso de pie, saludó con el respeto conveniente a su padre adoptivo, a la Dama de Lórien y salió del salón rumbo a las habitaciones del elfo.

Ningún asunto era más importante que asegurarse que Legolas estuviese bien.

(-o0o-)

"Definitivamente, en Minas Tirith hay más elfos que en todo el resto de la Tierra Media..." pensó Aragorn, mientras se vestía de forma conveniente con toda rapidez.

Luego de atender los asuntos del reino que no pudiesen ser postergados, Aragorn pasaba el tiempo en la habitación de Legolas, comía allí, se aseguraba de alimentarlo y eso era todo un logro; porque como el elfo seguía sin recuperar el conocimiento, el alimento no podía ser menos que líquido o en un estado muy similar a eso.

Estaba en eso, cuando uno de los chambelanes se presentó para anunciarle que otra inesperada comitiva de elfos, esta vez provenientes del lejano Bosque Negro, solicitaba una entrevista urgente con el soberano de Gondor. Pero una cosa era que una comitiva de elfos solicitara una entrevista y otra muy distinta era saber que era el propio rey de Mirkwood el que aguardaba en su salón de recepciones.

Considerando la rapidez con que tuvo que prepararse, Aragorn decidió que no podía presentar mejor aspecto, se hizo anunciar y entró en el salón.

Lo primero que captaron sus ojos, fue al elfo imponente y con evidente aire de autoridad que esperaba y que saludó con displicencia pese a la preocupación que él pudo captar detrás de la máscara del soberano.

- Mis respetos, Majestad, Thandruill, hijo de Orophin, soberano de Bosque Negro.- saludó Aragorn, sorprendiendo al rey elfo al dirigirse a él en un élfico tan bueno como si fuese su lengua natal.- Lamento si mi aspecto no es el mejor, pero no recibí noticia alguna que me hiciese esperar tal visita... Tal vez algún descuido de mis chambelanes...

- No, rey Elessar, no hubo tal anticipo. Mi visita es inesperada y me temo, desesperada. Decidí recurrir aquí como medida extrema, ya que esta ciudad es grande y necesitaré ayuda para encontrar a quien busco.

Instándole a que se pusiese cómodo, Aragorn le indicó un sillón y él mismo tomó asiento cerca.

Un poco asombrado por la informalidad de la recepción, Thandruil tomó asiento, y al mismo tiempo se sintió algo reconfortado al darse cuenta que el mortal con quien trataba parecía tener buena predisposición a prestarle ayuda.

- Estoy buscando a un elfo que debe haber llegado a esta ciudad hace ya algún tiempo. Iba dirigido a un lugar que no conozco, pero creo que le llaman 'Barrio de los Cerezos'... Antes de iniciar una desatinada búsqueda en un lugar que me es desconocido, me pareció prudente recurrir aquí.

Las palabras del elfo pusieron a Aragorn en alerta. Buscaban a Legolas, y el que lo buscaba no era otro que el mismo rey de Bosque Negro. Pese a la sorpresa, trató de mantenerse lo más indiferente posible.

- ¿Puedo saber las razones de su búsqueda, Majestad? No es común que un monarca salga de sus dominios en una tal búsqueda a menos que las razones sean por demás importantes o urgentes.

- Tengo poderosas razones para pensar que este elfo está en peligro de muerte, o mal herido...

- ¿Cómo...?- Aragorn no pudo evitar interrumpirlo, ante el absoluto asombro por lo que oía -. ¿Cómo supo eso?

En esos momentos, Thandruil se dio cuenta que explicar sus razones, o los motivos que lo habían llevado hasta allí, eran mucho más difíciles de lo que había pensado; y decidió que era mejor mostrarle, al menos una parte.

- Es difícil de explicar, Majestad... Pero tal vez, al ver sea más fácil la comprensión- se puso de pie y fue hasta la puerta, la abrió e hizo una señal para que otros se acercasen.

Iba a comenzar a intentar una explicación cuando Imrahil y Elroy entraron al salón, pero se detuvo al ver que el rostro del soberano de Gondor estaba prácticamente demudado.

Jamás Aragorn hubiese estado preparado para la visión que entró en su salón de audiencias. Apenas la puerta se abrió supuso que entraría algún otro elfo, pero no imaginó nunca que serían dos, y que esos dos, eran en muchos aspectos, una réplica similar a Legolas.

El que entró primero, vestía a la usanza de los Jinetes de la Marca y el segundo, llevaba las ropas tradicionales de los elfos de Bosque Negro. Pero era la similitud de los rostros lo que hacía que Aragorn no pudiese despegar la vista de ellos.

El Jinete llevaba el cabello sujeto hacia atrás, en un estilo que Aragorn había visto usar a Eomer, pero aún así se veía de un tono rubio cobrizo bastante subido, muy parecido al del rey Thandruil. Los ojos grises lo enfocaron con la misma limpia mirada con que Legolas lo hacía, pero la mandíbula tenía contornos un poco más fuertes.

La tiara sobre la frente del segundo elfo, daba clara cuenta del parentesco y la categoría real de éste. El cabello lacio, caía hasta por debajo de la línea de los hombros, en un dorado que era como la miel, casi del mismo tono que los ojos. Éstos, sin embargo, tenían una expresión de mando que era muy similar a la del soberano de Mirkwood.

- Estos son dos de mis hijos, Rey Elessar... Imrahil y Elroy... – Thandruil no sabía muy bien si seguir explicando o no, porque el hombre frente a él no quitaba los ojos de encima de sus hijos.

Como si los conociera, como si los hubiese visto antes.

Las últimas palabras llegaron en forma algo difusa a la mente de Aragorn que intentaba procesarlas sin poder retirar la vista de esos rostros tan dolorosamente parecidos al que lo esperaba, inmóvil y lejano en una de las habitaciones del palacio. Sabía que esa observación tan descarada podía estar molestando a sus invitados, pero no podía evitarlo, como tampoco podía poner en palabras todo lo que su mente empezaba a comprender en esos momentos.

"Hijos..." repitió Aragorn para sí mismo. "Hijos del rey Thandruil. Hijos. Príncipes, y tan parecidos a Legolas..."

- Mi tercer hijo debió llegar aquí hace tiempo-. decía en esos momentos el rey elfo.

Mientras tanto, Aragorn había abandonado su asiento y se acercaba más a los dos elfos jóvenes, sólo para constatar que sus ojos no lo engañaban. Y cuando estuvo junto a ellos, el nombre rodó fuera de sus labios, sin que pudiese evitarlo.

- ¿Legolas...?- murmuró.

Imrahil, que era quien estaba más cerca, se acercó al escucharlo.

- ¿Conoces a mi hermano? ¿Lo has visto? ¿Sabes donde está...? Por favor, Majestad... Sabemos que está en peligro, lo hemos sentido... Si sabes dónde está, por favor dinos cómo encontrarlo...

"Elbereth... Hasta la voz es parecida..."

- Por favor...- intervino Elroy, causando una nueva conmoción interna en Aragorn- Mi hermano está desesperado... Quiere morir, y no podemos dejar que eso pase.

- ¿Morir? ¿Legolas quiere morir?- la pregunta fue casi un grito que incluso alertó un poco a Thandruil-. No... Él no puede morir...

La intuición que esos dos elfos tal vez podrían lograr lo que él no había podido, le hizo tomar una repentina resolución y no se detuvo a meditarla. Su corazón le gritaba que estaba en lo correcto, de modo que, tomando el brazo de Elroy, casi lo arrastró hacia la puerta.

- Vamos. Legolas está aquí.

No hizo falta ninguna otra cosa para que lo siguieran a través de los salones y corredores que los llevaban hacia el ala de las habitaciones reales.

Aragorn se detuvo frente a la puerta, antes de abrir.

- Entiendan esto, por favor... Legolas fue tomado prisionero por enemigos de Gondor, lo maltrataron, lo lastimaron mucho... Y pese a todo mi amor por él, no he podido despertarlo... Pongo en ustedes toda mi esperanza...- dijo, franqueándoles la entrada.

Ni Aragorn ni Thandruil podrían comprender ni captar la terrible angustia de los dos elfos al contemplar a Legolas.

En esos pocos días, las curaciones de Aragorn, más la natural habilidad élfica para sanar, habían difuminado los oscuros golpes que ensombrecían el rostro, pero todavía quedaban algunos rastros violáceos en uno de los pómulos. El corte en uno de los labios ya casi estaba desapareciendo, y apenas algunas aureolas rojizas se vislumbraban a través del cuello de la camisa que Aragorn colocara cuidadosamente al elfo.

Sin embargo, el aspecto de las muñecas todavía era lastimoso, y ninguno de los dos elfos quiso saber qué ocultaba la manta que cubría el resto del cuerpo. No lo necesitaban. Difusos, lejanos pero imposibles de ignorar, los ecos de los dolores pasados hacían mella también en ellos.

Imrahil se arrodilló a un lado de la cama y con dedos temblorosos rozó la mejilla de su hermano mientras Elroy se ubicaba del otro lado y tomaba con cautela la mano menos lastimada. De pie, todavía junto a la puerta, Thandruil no podía quitar la vista de la cama.

Cuando tomó la decisión de aceptar las leyes que imponían la separación de sus hijos, Thandruil jamás pensó que podía terminar así.

Tal como Elroy había predicho, Imrahil estaba al tanto de la situación, se habían encontrado en las llanuras de Anorien. O tal vez lo correcto hubiese sido decir que Imrahil los estaba esperando allí, completamente seguro que iban a aparecer.

Conocer las penurias que había pasado ese hijo en las llanuras de Rohan, ya había sido un duro golpe a la conciencia del buen Thandruil, y lo único que le había dado un cierto alivio, fue saber que la vida de Imrahil ya tenía un rumbo claro y un futuro de felicidad pese a todas las desdichas y peligros pasados.

Ver a Legolas en ese estado era demasiado. Nunca iba a perdonarse haberlos abandonado así, nunca iba a disculparse por haber dejado que su sentido del deber fuese más fuerte que su amor de padre. En silencio, juró ante sí mismo que si Imrahil y Elroy conseguían regresar a Legolas, no iba a permitir que nadie volviese a lastimar a sus hijos.

Y si llegaba a descubrir que ese mortal había tenido que ver en todo eso, que se preparase Gondor para quedarse sin rey, porque no habría lugar en la Tierra Media donde ese hombre pudiera esconderse de la ira de Thandruil.

Pero todo eso quedó a un lado, mientras escuchaba a sus dos hijos, murmurando en esa especie de dialecto rápido que usaban entre ellos cuando eran elfitos traviesos y correteaban alborotando por los pasillos del palacio. Susurros suaves como el viento entre las hojas, susurros de amor fraterno que intentaban cruzar las barreras que se habían erigido para protección.

Pasaron largos minutos, y sin darse cuenta, Aragorn también murmuraba desde lejos, como un ruego, una plegaria casi silenciosa.

- Por favor, amor... Despierta... No me dejes, no puedes desear la muerte. Regresa conmigo- y lo repetía con la garganta apretada de dolor, apretando los puños con tanta fuerza que casi se lastimaba a sí mismo.

Incapaz de contener su pena, Elroy escuchó también esa letanía, y levantó la vista hacia el hombre que recién terminaba de conocer, pero habló guiado por instinto, más que por otra cosa.

- No lo llames desde lejos... Si lo amas tanto, ayúdanos a traerlo.

Sin saber demasiado qué era lo que estaban pidiéndole, Aragorn se acercó hasta donde estaba Elroy y puso sus manos sobre las del elfo cubriendo tanto la de Legolas como la de Elroy. Buscó en su interior algo para decir, un llamado que pudiese igualar al de esos hermanos que habían cruzado tanta distancia por la necesidad de encontrarlo; y lo que encontró fueron apenas pocas palabras, pero que salieron desde el fondo de su alma.

- Te amo... Regresa, conmigo por favor.

Y como todas las palabras que salen del corazón, llegan al corazón; fue ese llamado múltiple lo que finalmente alejó a Legolas del borde del abismo en el que se había quedado, suspendido y expectante.

El profundo jadeo con que la conciencia regresó al elfo fue tan repentino y brusco, que Aragorn dio un paso atrás, sorprendido pero a la vez maravillado al ver los párpados abrirse muy suavemente, y el azul que tanto amaba, asomarse entre ellos.

(-o0o-)

La sensación de ternura y tibieza se había extendido a través de su inconsciencia, rodeándolo, apartándolo de ese sitio peligroso donde se hallaba, y con suavidad fue llevándolo lejos, de regreso; y de pronto, un sentimiento más lo alcanzó con demasiada fuerza como para resistirse. Era tan cálido y envolvente, tan protector y Legolas se sentía tan reconfortado que no puso más reparos y se dejó guiar.

No esperaba abrir los ojos y luego de que las formas tomaran contornos definidos, mucho menos esperó ver las dos rubias cabezas inclinadas hacia él. Tardó un poco en comprender quienes eran, y cuando lo hizo, la emoción le impidió hablar. Solamente atinó a alzar las manos para poder tocarlos y verificar que no era un sueño, que no era otra de las visiones que lo asaltaban en su mundo gris.

Durante largos minutos, los tres elfos jóvenes permanecieron abrazados en silencio, como si no necesitasen palabras para comunicarse.

Un par de pasos más lejos, Aragorn contemplaba la escena ansiando poder compartir ese abrazo, poder sumarse a esa emoción, pero comprendió que en ese momento, Legolas necesitaba a su familia. Seguramente se había sentido desarraigado y solo por demasiado tiempo, y tenía que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Retrocedió en silencio, y sus espaldas toparon con algo. Al girar encontró la mirada de hielo del padre elfo.

- Necesitaré explicaciones acerca del estado de mi hijo, rey Elessar...

- Tendrá todas las que necesite, Majestad; o al menos todas las que yo pueda brindarle... Ahora seguramente tendrá mucho por hablar con Legolas.

- Príncipe Legolas- puntualizó Thandruil implacable.

- Sí...- murmuró Aragorn al tiempo que asentía -. Príncipe Legolas.

De pronto, muchas cosas del comportamiento de su elfo cobraron sentido y estuvieron perfectamente justificadas. No podía explicarse el por qué de su alejamiento de Mirkwood, pero con seguridad, ya tendría las explicaciones necesarias.

Salió de la habitación dejando a los cuatro elfos en paz. Mientras tanto, él intentaría poner en orden sus pensamientos, y trataría de asimilar la nueva e inesperada situación.

(-o0o-)

Thandruil se detuvo en el medio del corredor del palacio, y los elfos que lo escoltaban algunos pasos atrás, se detuvieron también a la espera de la decisión del monarca.

Pero el rey elfo no tenía nada que decidir, y más bien intentaba sosegarse.

Apenas unos minutos atrás había mantenido una larga conversación con el rey de Gondor y durante la misma se enteró de muchas de las circunstancias por las que había cruzado su hijo desde su llegada a la ciudad. La narración de los últimos acontecimientos, se llevó a cabo en medio de un silencio tenso, y los murmullos mortificados de Aragorn, que hubiese querido no ser él quien diese semejantes noticias. Sin embargo, prefería que Thandruil se enterase por su intermedio y no por las cosas que seguramente oiría en los días siguientes.

La mirada de Thandruil recorrió el corredor que todavía tenía frente a sí, preguntándose cómo había sido posible que su hijo se habituase a ese medio, y cómo él le había permitido marcharse de su lado sin estar mejor enterado de las cosas que le esperaban. Respirando profundamente, continuó su camino hacia las habitaciones que ocupaba su hijo.

El día anterior al despertar, Legolas apenas consiguió murmurar algunas palabras, un poco incoherentes, pensando tal vez que lo que en esos momentos tenía frente a sí, era otra de sus visiones. Thandruil recordó cómo había adelantado las manos hacia sus hermanos, tratando de cerciorarse que en verdad estaban allí, y cómo al constatarlo, los tres se quedaron abrazados y juntos, durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

Como cuando eran pequeños, los tres se habían acomodado en la misma cama, uno al lado del otro, cerca, sin separarse ni por un momento, como si todo ese tiempo de alejamiento tuviese que ser subsanado de algún modo; y el único modo parecía ser esa cercanía que el elfo, tan lastimado en cuerpo y alma, necesitaba con mucha urgencia.

Fueron Elroy e Imrahil los que se encargaron de ayudarlo a comer, y lo levantaron para asearlo mientras Thandruil observaba desde lejos, estremecido por la comunicación que a veces fluía entre ellos en susurros rapidísimos, en ese lenguaje que solo ellos entendían.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación, se asombró al oír la risa suave de Elroy y al entrar, descubrió que entre los dos elfos habían conseguido que Legolas se recuperase bastante.

Estaba muy pálido, bastante delgado, y algunas sombras oscuras rodeaban los ojos azules, pero una ligera sonrisa parecía iluminar el rostro mientras intentaba alejar a Imrahil que en esos momentos trataba de quitarle la camisa para cambiarlo.

- Mira Ada... Legolas ya está mejorando...- dijo Elroy, contento.

Sentir la penetrante mirada de su adar recorriéndolo, desvaneció de a poco la sonrisa de Legolas.

Al verlo aparecer así, tan serio, tan concentrado, las palabras terminantes e hirientes de sus delirios retumbaron con fuerza dentro de su mente. El recuerdo de su ada, en las salas de audiencia, dictando sentencias, volvió a él porque le pareció ver la misma mirada severa y orgullosa que había creído ver en sus delirios.

- Por favor, hijos... Necesito hablar a solas con Legolas.

Ese pedido tampoco tranquilizó al elfo, que sin darse cuenta, casi temblaba bajo esa mirada penetrante que no se apartaba de su rostro ni un instante.

Conscientes de la intranquilidad de su hermano, Elroy pareció acercarse más a él y de forma algo automática, Imrahil se acercó a su padre, casi interponiéndose entre ellos. Tal vez la actitud fuese excesivamente defensiva, pero Thandruil no dejó de notarlo.

- Por favor- reiteró, imprimiendo sin embargo en su voz esa característica de mando que incluso sus hijos sabían reconocer.

Un pedido que solo por ser dirigido a ellos, estaba algo atemperado por un tono suave pero que continuaba danzando en la fina línea del mandato real.

Thandruil captó la mirada que cruzaron Imrahil y Elroy tratando de calmar a Legolas, y luego se alejaron del lecho, cruzaron la estancia y salieron. El elfo rey estaba seguro que no irían ni medio centímetro más lejos de esa puerta cerrada.

Sentado en el lecho, Legolas trataba de serenarse, de decirse que las cosas no eran como él recordaba, que su ada lo quería y no le diría las terribles palabras que recordaba. Pero lo cierto era que temblaba como nunca antes, porque tenía pavor que su padre rompiese el silencio en el cual se acercaba, y las frases que tanto lo habían lastimado, se convirtiesen en realidad.

Y en los ojos grises de su padre vio también que él sabía. Seguramente habría hablado con Aragorn o con alguien más, y le habrían puesto al tanto de lo sucedido. Entonces sintió que la vergüenza lo embargaba y hubiese querido con toda su alma volver a aquella inconsciencia donde se sentía a salvo.

Thandruil se sentó a su lado, sin dejar de mirarlo intensamente por eso, vio los azules ojos llenarse de lágrimas, y también comprendió las razones de ese temblor que no conseguía dominar.

- Ada... yo...

Legolas necesitaba intentar una explicación aunque no se le ocurriese ninguna buena en esos momentos, pero al menos tenía que tratar de buscar su voz.

- Shhh...

La mano de Thandruil se adelantó y los dedos recorrieron el pómulo donde una marca violácea estaba terminando de esfumarse en esos momentos.

- Ojalá algún día puedan perdonarme- murmuró el rey elfo sin dejar de acariciar la mejilla.

Eso, sin lugar a dudas, era algo que Legolas no esperaba oír, y por ello simplemente se quedó sin palabras. Por eso, Thandruil siguió hablando.

- Creí que ser rey significaba seguir siempre las reglas, cumplir las leyes al pie de la letra, y por eso consentí muchas cosas que atentaban contra mis sentimientos. Los separé entre ustedes y de mí, cuando mi corazón me decía a gritos que no era lo mejor. Casé a Elroy contra su voluntad, empujé a Imrahil a vivir una vida que detestaba y te envíe a ti a atravesar todos estos sufrimientos que casi te acarrean la muerte... Algunas leyes no deben ser obedecidas... Pero debían pasar muchos años, el tiempo de muchas vidas de un hombre para que yo finalmente pudiese comprenderlo.

Lentamente, el alocado ritmo del corazón del elfo más joven retomaba un latido pausado, a medida que comprendía que su padre no estaba juzgándolo.

- ¿Entonces...? ¿No estás avergonzado de mí...?- murmuró Legolas.

- ¿Por qué debería avergonzarme?

- Por... por...- no podía, simplemente no podía poner en palabras lo que había sucedido.

Viendo que el recuerdo de esas horribles vejaciones tardaría mucho tiempo en desaparecer, Thandruil no dejó que el elfo se quebrase nuevamente, y adelantándose, lo tomó en sus brazos. Y ante ese gesto, el angustiado corazón de Legolás se desarmó en un sollozo largo y contenido.

Acariciando esa rubia cabeza como no hacía desde que era un pequeñito, Thandruil lo meció muy despacio, susurrando en su oído.

- Tengo tres hijos maravillosos y no podría avergonzarme de ninguno de ellos... Los tres me han hecho sentir tan orgulloso como jamás pensé sentirme. Ahora que estamos juntos, esperaremos hasta que estés bien, y volveremos a casa...

- ¿Me llevarás... a casa...?

- Sí, pequeño... Regresaremos a casa.

Refugiado en los brazos de su ada, Legolas pensó que si no podía tener a Aragorn, al menos tendría el consuelo de regresar a su bosque. Tal vez allí, lejos de todo, lejos de él, pudiese olvidar lo que no podía tener.

(-o0o-)

Saber que Eomer había llegado junto con el contingente de elfos, sorprendió a Aragorn, aunque no tanto como oír de los labios de su amigo que pensaba tomar a uno de los hermanos de Legolas como consorte.

Posiblemente, Eomer podría haberle dicho que no era el único asombrado en esa sala. Aunque siempre sospechó que Legolas e Imrahil eran parientes, jamás le había pasado por la cabeza que estaba cortejando a un príncipe.

Mientras escuchaba las extrañas circunstancias en que Eomer había encontrado a su pareja, Aragorn no pudo dejar de sentir un pequeño aguijón de envidia. Pese a todas las dificultades que habían pasado, las cosas parecían muy simples para su amigo, en tanto que para él apenas parecían empezar a complicarse.

Todavía no terminaba de asimilar por completo que Legolas no era un elfo como otros, sino que pertenecía a una familia noble. No sólo noble, sino que era parte de la Casa Real de Mirkwood.

No pudo evitar pensar que en ese mismo salón, meses atrás habían estado reunidos con Faramir, Baldor y Legolas, disfrutando una reunión agradable y amena, sin sospechar siquiera la cantidad de sucesos que tenían por delante, los sufrimientos que aguardaban a todos los presentes en aquella ocasión.

Empezó a relatarles lo que sabía, mostrándoles las cartas que había encontrado en el morral del ex Senescal de Gondor, las respuestas de Boromir y los evidentes planes para retomar el poder de Minas Tirith. Quedaron expuestas las alianzas con los pueblos haradrim que asolaban las llanuras de Rohan y Anorien, y con los corsarios de Umbar, con quienes habían fraguado el atentado contra la vida de Aragorn.

El desconcierto y el más absoluto asombro se pintó en los rostros de Haldir y Eomer cuando supieron que los mismos Denethor y Boromir habían planeado la desaparición de Faramir, constatando con aquello que las ansias de poder podían corromper fácilmente a cualquiera.

El relato se prolongó hacia Baldor y su relación con el ex Senescal, hasta el momento de la emboscada en el túnel del sexto nivel y el secuestro de Legolas.

Aragorn extrajo las arrugadas ropas que habían pertenecido al elfo y las puso a un lado.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea acerca de qué es esto?- preguntó el hombre, extendiendo el pequeño frasquito de cristal hacia Haldir.

El elfo lo tomó y destapándolo, lo acercó cautelosamente a su nariz. Un aroma picante, agradable y dulzón.

- Me resulta conocido, supongo que es alguna hierba curativa o algo similar... Denethor no era joven, es posible que estuviese usando algún preparado élfico para...

Se detuvo justo antes de decir 'vigorizar' porque comprendió a tiempo la implicancia que esa frase hubiese tenido, habida cuenta de lo que había hecho.

- Es extraño- dijo Haldir para finalizar el tema -. Pero Elrond está aquí y con seguridad él podrá decirte qué clase de hierba es... Por cierto... ¿Arwen sabe algo acerca de Legolas y su familia?

- No. Le asigné habitaciones en el ala sur de palacio y la verdad... No la he visto desde que regresé, pero supongo que tendrá bastantes cosas por decir cuando lo sepa.

- Avísame cuando tengas planeado decirle- replicó Haldir, que todavía recordaba la 'visita' que Arwen le había hecho a Baldor-. Querré ver de cerca su cara cuando se entere.

- Probablemente Elrond se encargue de decirle, no tengo intenciones de hablar con ella más de lo absolutamente necesario. Ya tuve la primera discusión con mi padre que insiste en oficializar un lazo entre nosotros.

- ¿Y qué harás al respecto?

- No pienso casarme con ella, eso es seguro; aunque me pregunto hasta dónde piensan hacer llegar este asunto...- por un instante, miró a Eomer antes de seguir hablando.- Te envidio, amigo mío... Tienes libertad para tomar el consorte que quieras... Hay veces que quisiera seguir siendo un Dúnadain salvaje, donde no tuviese que dar tantas explicaciones ni tener un trono debajo de mi trasero.

- No te preocupes tanto Aragorn...- trató de confortarlo Eomer-. Sigues siendo un salvaje, y en cuanto al trono... No pensé que te importase tanto.

- No es que me importe el trono en sí, pero... Maldición, soy un buen rey, me preocupa mi gente, trato de evitar guerras y que todos tengan lo mejor para vivir... ¿No puedo pedir un poco de felicidad para mí? Lo único que quiero es poder elegir con quién pasar el resto de mi vida aunque no pueda darme un heredero... ¿Te das cuenta que perfecto consorte sería Legolas? Es un príncipe, educado y con conocimiento de los asuntos de un reino... Y es lo más hermoso que he visto en toda la Tierra Media...

- Y estás enamorado como un desgraciado...- terminó Eomer-. Todo saldrá bien... Ellos tendrán que comprender.

Y Aragorn quiso creer, con todas sus fuerzas, que podía ser así.

(-o0o-)

Aragorn golpeó discretamente la puerta y la empujó apenas, abriéndola muy despacio.

- Adelante, Majestad -. Susurró Imrahil.

- Yo...- todavía se le secaba la garganta al ver juntos a los tres elfos.

En esos momentos, Legolas dormía, sus ojos todavía cerrados denunciaban que no estaba del todo restablecido, pese a que las heridas de su cuerpo habían empezado a evolucionar favorablemente.

- ¿Qué se te ofrece, Majestad? - preguntó Elroy al ver que el hombre no parecía decidirse a seguir.

- Quisiera hablar con Legolas...

- Está dormido - puntualizó Imrahil.- Y no sé si sea buena idea...

- Es necesario... Yo... No sé si han podido hablar entre ustedes... Nosotros...

Estaba balbuceando como un adolescente, y lo peor de todo es que no podía evitar sentirse algo cohibido ante esos dos rostros tan similares que lo escrutaban con algo de frialdad. Si no hubiesen sido tan parecidos, hubiese podido manejar mejor ese asunto.

"Te estás mintiendo miserablemente, Aragorn." Se dijo. "Son los hermanos de Legolas, y te resultaría igualmente dificultoso hablar con ellos aunque no se pareciesen en absoluto."

- Sí, hemos hablado- intervino por fin Imrahil, un poco compadecido del titubeante rey que en esos momentos, sólo era un hombre nervioso-. ¿Qué deseas hablar con él?

- Tengo que decirle... Quiero que sepa que nada ha cambiado para mí...

- Pero sí para él, Majestad... Lo que mi hermano tuvo que pasar...

- Lo que tuvo que pasar, yo lo sé mejor que nadie... Yo fui a buscarlo para sacarlo de ese infierno, yo lo encontré y lo traje en mis brazos hasta aquí...- dominándose a tiempo, tomó aire para seguir hablando un poco más sosegadamente-. Sólo quiero que sepa que lo amo.

- Eso es lo que tenías que haber dicho desde el principio, humano tonto- cortó Elroy, y poniéndose de pie, le hizo una seña a su hermano para que lo siguiese-. Estaremos afuera por si nos necesitas.

- ¿Por qué iba a necesitarlos?- preguntó Aragorn extrañado.

- Probablemente se asuste un poco al ver que no estamos, pero él sabrá que estamos cerca y estará mas tranquilo... Vamos, Imrahil...

- No lo lastimes, Majestad- advirtió el elfo jinete antes de salir.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró tras ellos, Aragorn se sentó en la silla que estaba junto al lecho y por unos instantes se detuvo a contemplar el rostro que con el correr de las horas, perdía los horribles morados que tenía cuando lo sacó de Cair Andros. Ahora que sus hermanos estaban con él, parecía sanar más rápido que antes.

Cuando las pestañas rubias se agitaron un poco, Aragorn supo que iba a despertar en cualquier momento, y de forma preventiva, se alejó un poco.

La ausencia de sus hermanos, despejó de un plumazo al elfo, que se sentó repentinamente sin que pudiese controlar del todo el sobresalto que le produjo encontrar a Aragorn sentado a un lado, en una posición muy similar a la que había ocupado Denethor en los días de cautiverio.

- ¿Aragorn? ¿Dónde...? ¿Dónde están mis hermanos...?

- No están lejos, Legolas... Tranquilo.

El elfo debió notar que así era, porque se distendió un poco, no mucho.

- Les dije que necesitaba hablar contigo.

- No... No tenemos nada de qué hablar, Aragorn...- musitó Legolas, sin mirarlo.

Pese a que estaba haciendo todos los esfuerzos posibles, el elfo no podía levantar la vista hacia Aragorn. Verlo tan cerca, había reavivado de pronto todas las escenas que hasta ese momento habían estado acalladas por la presencia de sus hermanos.

Denethor y esos dos hombres de los cuales ni siquiera conocía el nombre, parecían volver a acecharlo detrás de la figura de Aragorn, que en ese momento, para Legolas, no era más que otro hombre que podía lastimarlo. Casi sin darse cuenta, retrocedía para ponerse a resguardo, y sin poder controlarlo, sus ojos buscaron alguna vía de escape posible mientras aferraba con fuerza la manta que lo cubría.

- Por favor, Legolas... No tengas miedo... No de mí, yo te amo...

Angustiado por las reacciones que Aragorn veía en su amado elfo, intentó tomarle una mano, rozarlo apenas para tranquilizarlo, pero eso lo hizo saltar más.

- ¡No!- exclamó el elfo, ahora completamente incapaz de reconocer si lo que sucedía en esos momentos pertenecía a la realidad o a sus sueños.

Casi podía verlo, aferrado a la cintura de la elfa, los dos mirándolo con tanto desprecio que el solo recordarlo lo hería con ferocidad inaudita. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para no contemplar la escena.

- Me dijiste... Me dijiste que no querías verme de nuevo...- musitó apenas-. Estabas... estabas con ella... Dijiste que me había... que me había revolcado con ellos... y yo no...

Por unos instantes, mientras escuchaba los balbuceos temblorosos de Legolas, Aragorn se sintió completamente confundido y al segundo siguiente, comprendió que el elfo no podía distinguir lo que había sucedido en sus delirios, y los hechos reales. Supo que debía arriesgarse para sacar a Legolas de ese torbellino de ideas erróneas, y sin meditarlo, se levantó, fue hacia él y lo envolvió en sus brazos.

El elfo comenzó a debatirse desesperadamente, intentando alejarlo, con angustia, con verdadero terror; pero sus brazos habían quedado atrapados dentro del círculo de los brazos del hombre, y no estaban en buena posición para resistir.

- ¡No...! ¡Suéltame...! Déjame, por favor...

En vano se retorció, y hasta pataleó un poco. Estaba algo débil y no tenía todavía las fuerzas suficientes como para alejar a Aragorn. Si éste hubiese sido un hombre normal, posiblemente lo hubiera conseguido, pero la porción de sangre élfica que había en él, le permitía usar algo más de potencia de lo normal. Y así mantuvo al elfo aferrado, con fuerza, pero sin hacer ningún otro movimiento, hasta que aquél, vencido, se quedó inmóvil y tembloroso dentro de su abrazo.

- Te amo...- susurró Aragorn una y otra vez, sintiendo el aliento cálido y agitado de Legolas golpeándole el pecho -. Y nunca dije esas cosas...

- Sí dijiste, sí dijiste...- porfió Legolas.

- No era real, amor... Yo no estaba con Arwen, y jamás hubiese permitido que te dijese cosas como ésas.

Ahora que estaba más tranquilo, lo alejó un poco de sí, y muy despacio, deslizó su mano hasta el rostro de Legolas. Aquél retrocedió un poquito, pero el contacto en su rostro, suave y tibio, le recordó aquella sensación que también le había llegado durante su inconsciencia.

- Esto es real, amor...- susurró Aragorn, tratando de poner en ese gesto toda la suavidad del mundo.

Por algunos instantes, Legolas se dejó ganar por esa cálida sensación, y viendo eso, Aragorn deslizó su otra mano hasta la mano del elfo, tomó ligeramente los dedos delgados entre los suyos y los guió hasta su propio rostro. El tacto de la mejilla del hombre mitad suave, mitad áspera por la barba, trajo nuevos gratos recuerdos a Legolas .

- Y esto también es real...- el hombre hizo descender la mano del elfo hasta su pecho, donde su corazón latía con tanta fuerza, que los sentidos de Legolas lo percibieron a la perfección-. Esto es real... Lo que me haces sentir cuando estás conmigo...

Sintiendo ese tumultuoso latido bajo la yema de sus dedos, Legolas se animó a levantar la vista hacia Aragorn, para encontrar una vez más, los ojos que lo habían guiado a través de tantas cosas desde el principio de todo, desde su lejana visión en Mirkwood. Tiernos, amantes, envolviéndolo como una cálida brisa de otoño. Sólo al calor de esa mirada fue capaz de hacer la pregunta que lo carcomía por dentro.

- ¿Aún...? ¿Todavía... me amas...? A pesar...

Por segunda vez en muy poco tiempo, le impusieron silencio.

- Shhh...

Y lo tenía tan cerca, que Aragorn no pudo resistir la tentación de acercarse, con la misma cautela y cuidado con que ahora lo mantenía aferrado, y posar sus labios en la boca trémula para susurrar la respuesta.

- Nunca podría dejar de amarte.

No intentó ir más lejos que eso, porque en esos instantes, comprendía que un solo movimiento brusco o errado podía desencadenar de nuevo las reacciones anteriores, así que se limitó a acariciar los labios tiernos, que simplemente se dejaron hacer.

Esa vez fueron los buenos recuerdos los que ganaron la partida. El amor compartido la primera noche, los momentos de felicidad, las caricias tiernas, cada instante de tibieza regresó a la mente de Legolas que comprendió algo más mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba estremecer por la magia del sentimiento.

- Estabas ahí...- susurró también-. Estabas con mis hermanos cuando me trajeron de regreso...

- He estado aquí a cada momento. Mis ministros han venido a consultarme sus cosas a tu puerta...- comentó sonriendo Aragorn, pero sin alejarse ni un milímetro.

- ¿No estabas con Arwen...?

- No, no...

- Y aún me amas...

- Mucho, mucho... Más que antes si eso es posible, precioso mío... No importa lo que pase, no me importa nada si estás conmigo... Lo único que quiero es tenerte a mi lado.

- Pero ella... Tendrá tu bebé.

En ese punto, Aragorn se alejó un poco, solo para poder mirarlo y recorrer el contorno del rostro con sus dedos. Su rostro cobró seriedad.

- Sí. Y aún queriéndolo con todo mi corazón, no puedo cambiar eso, amor... Voy a hacerme cargo de esa responsabilidad, porque será mi hijo, pero no dejaré que eso nos separe. Te amo y si estás conmigo, si tu amor es tan fuerte como el mío; yo puedo enfrentar todo lo que sea necesario. Lucharé con lo que haga falta, pero sólo si estás a mi lado.

- Pero...

Una parte de Legolas quería gritar desesperadamente que sí, que siempre estaría allí con él; pero la otra parte, le decía que no podía interponerse entre un hijo y su padre.

Interpretando con toda corrección los sentimientos que colisionaban dentro de su amado, Aragorn volvió a refugiarlo dentro de sus brazos. De nuevo hubo un pequeño respingo de sobresalto, pero esta vez fue controlado con bastante eficacia.

- Lo arreglaré de algún modo. Estaremos juntos.

- Está bien, Aragorn...- aceptó al fin.

- Entonces... ¿Te parece que podremos hacer entrar a esos dos elfos curiosos que seguramente están escuchando del otro lado de la puerta...?

Sin querer moverse ni un poco para no salir de esa calidez que le hacía olvidar todas las penurias al menos por unos momentos, Legolas sonrió. Por supuesto que sabía que sus hermanos andaban cerca, los había sentido muy cercanos cuando Aragorn lo había abrazado pese a su resistencia. Asintió suavemente.

- Muy bien, ya pueden entrar...- llamó Aragorn en voz alta, y al punto, la puerta se abrió y dos cabezas rubias se asomaron.

- Uf... Ya era hora, mortal... ¿Tienes una idea de lo que me costó mantener afuera a este elfo?- dijo Elroy, mientras acarreaba a Imrahil por un brazo-. Creo que se ha contagiado del salvaje carácter de sus caballos... Estaba seguro que entraría y la tomaría contigo a coces y mordidas... Los humanos tienen influencias un poco extrañas en los elfos de Bosque Negro.

- Estaba a punto de hacerlo- puntualizó Imrahil, pero no se veía totalmente serio -. Pero en el fondo, este elfo travieso no quería que interrumpiésemos... ¿O me equivoco...?

Nunca Aragorn agradeció tanto una broma que pudo devolver al menos, una pequeña sonrisa y algo de color en el rostro de su amado elfo. Ahora, con algo de suerte, podía convencerlos para que cenaran juntos en el salón principal.

(-o0o-)

"Es culpa de ese elfo..." jadeó Arwen, en medio de un violento ataque de náuseas.

Durante los primeros días se había sentido bastante bien, incluso sin señales evidentes de embarazo, sin embargo, desde que el rey regresó trayendo consigo al elfo, había empezado a sentirse mal y con el correr de los días parecía ponerse peor.

Pero el hecho que estuviese así se debía por supuesto a las últimas noticias.

Elrond había estado con ella un rato antes, y lo primero que había salido a flote en la conversación, era el asunto del mizuage.

Dentro de los límites de la discreción, Elrond la había interrogado con una minuciosidad alarmante, y Arwen se encontró de pronto en una cruenta lucha para no dejar salir ni una sílaba que pudiese ser de ayuda a ese elfo advenedizo. Las cosas no estaban saliendo tan fácilmente como había pensado, sobre todo, cuando Elrond le preguntó sobre la segunda noche pasada con Aragorn.

Al final, tuvo que admitir que sí, que el rey estaba ebrio en esos momentos, pero no era cierto que no tuviese conciencia de lo que sucedía. Como ya no podía volverse atrás, acumuló mentira sobre mentira, y dijo que el rey le había jurado que se casaría con ella si accedía a una noche más. Y ella, enamorada como estaba de él, accedió sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Debió sonar convincente, porque Elrond dejó de atormentarla con esas preguntas y la conversación derivó hacia sus malestares más recientes.

No esperaba que en algún momento de la charla, su padre dejase caer esa frase acerca de la familia del elfo, recién llegada desde Mirkwood.

Cualquier pensamiento quedó relegado a un rincón lejano cuando Elrond le informó que el elfo, al cual él no había visto todavía, era hijo de Thandruil, el soberano de Bosque Negro. Entonces era hermano del actual heredero de ese reino lejano, el mismo que estaba casado ahora con su prima Löne.

Ese parentesco elevaba al elfo a una situación similar a la suya, ya no era un elfito desamparado que había llegado a las puertas de Minas Tirith por algún capricho del destino. Si bien no podía ostentar el título de príncipe, ya que técnicamente había dejado de serlo para que su hermano pudiese ser Heredero, la dignidad de una familia noble igual quedaba implícita.

"Príncipe Legolas..." murmuró y tuvo otra penosa arcada que casi la hizo vomitar.

Al cabo de un rato se sintió un poco mejor, y decidió salir a despejarse un poco. A pesar de lo pobres que eran, los jardines reales podían ser una buena opción antes que quedarse metida entre esas cuatro paredes que en los últimos días parecían crecer a cada hora y agobiarla cada vez más.

El palacio era lo bastante amplio como para que su presencia o su ausencia pasaran desapercibidas, pero si algo la molestaba realmente, era que el pabellón que le habían asignado estuviese tan alejado del cuerpo principal. No hubiese debido molestarse tanto, después de todo, su padre y la Dama de Lorien también se alojaban allí.

Sin embargo sí le molestaba, porque sabía que Baldor y peor aún, ese elfo, estaban cómodamente instalados en la parte principal del palacio.

Deambuló por varios corredores, con la primera intención de dirigirse a los jardines, pero al final, se encontró vagando por los alrededores del Salón del Trono. Conocía algunos de esos pasillos, los había recorrido en varias ocasiones rumbo a los salones donde Aragorn solía celebrar las reuniones con sus invitados. Se sentía perfectamente bien transitar por esos lugares conocidos, esa sensación reafirmó en ella la convicción que ése era el lugar que le estaba destinado.

Reconoció el amplio corredor por el que caminaba en esos momentos. En el salón cuyas puertas tenía frente a sí, el rey ofreció la cena al final de las celebraciones de sus cuatro años en el trono. En ese mismo corredor, había escuchado aquella interesante conversación entre el rey de Rohan y el elfo.

"He oído que el rey Eomer también está aquí... Tal vez pueda usar ese recuerdo... Quizás si el rey sabe que su elfo no es tan tímido como él cree..."

Mientras pensaba en eso, empujó la puerta y entró en el salón.

Pero el salón no estaba vacío. Sentado en uno de los cómodos sillones que rodeaban la gran mesa central, Legolas parecía ensimismado en desenvolver un pequeño envoltorio, pero levantó la vista en cuanto escuchó que alguien entraba.

Arwen...

¿Legolas? ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?

La pregunta salió un tanto estridente debido a la sorpresa de encontrarlo allí, justo donde no esperaba hallarlo. La verdad era que había escuchado que el elfo no estaba bien, y lo que esperaba es que estuviese tumbado en alguna cama, lo más próximo posible a la muerte.

Verlo allí, de repente; y además en franca mejoría, no entraba entre sus planes. Sin embargo, eso no la amedrentó.

Resueltamente, avanzó hasta poder tomar asiento a escasos metros del elfo desde donde se dedicó a observarlo con más detenimiento.

Definitivamente debió haberlo pasado muy mal, porque todavía había huellas visibles para ella en el rostro, aunque ya estaban casi curadas. La prenda que el elfo sostenía entre sus manos, no le interesó tanto como el estado de las muñecas, con evidentes signos de haber soportado estrechas ligaduras.

Arwen sonrió interiormente, al parecer, las cosas habían resultado bastante difíciles para Legolas. Se preguntó hasta dónde habría llegado Dénethor antes que el rey llegase a rescatarlo y se propuso averiguarlo, después de todo, eso podía resultar un arma eficaz para quitarlo del medio.

Mientras tanto, Legolas no salía de su asombro al verla aparecer allí. De inmediato, y sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos viajaron hacia el vientre de la elfa, pero el embarazo aun no era notorio. No se explicaba qué hacía allí, pero seguramente Aragorn le diría luego; después de todo, le había dicho que no iba a renegar de sus responsabilidades como padre, y mal que le pesara, cuidar de la madre era parte de esas responsabilidades.

Otra vez estamos juntos, Legolas... Es evidente que el destino se empeña en enfrentarnos, así que hemos llegado a un punto definitivo. Es hora de saber quién se queda con el trofeo.

- ¿El trofeo? ¿De eso se trata para ti, de un trofeo que puedas enseñar a todos?- respondió Legolas, suavemente.

No tenía deseos de discutir con Arwen. Luego de la cena compartida con sus hermanos, Aragorn y Eomer; los dos humanos se habían retirado a atender algunos asuntos privados, y ellos tres los esperaban en ese salón. Apenas unos minutos antes que apareciese Arwen, Imrahil y Elroy lo dejaron solo y salieron dispuestos a tenderle una broma a Eomer cuando regresase.

- No te hagas el virtuoso conmigo, Legolas... Yo sé la clase de elfo que eres. Tuviste que dejar tu reino y ahora buscas otro donde asentarte... Pues tendrás que buscar en otro lado, este lugar es mío.

- No me interesa Gondor, y no conoces las razones por las que tuve que salir de Mirkwood, así que...

- Tienes razón, no las conozco, y de hecho, tampoco me interesan...- con toda intención, fijó su vista en las muñecas en vías de curación e hizo un gesto de preocupación-. Eso no se ve bien... Y no luces muy saludable que digamos, elfito... ¿Tuviste días difíciles con Denethor? Supongo que sí... Tengo entendido que él sabía cómo tratar a sus 'protegidos'.

Legolas cubrió con las mangas de la camisa sus muñecas, sintiéndose repentinamente incómodo y deseando que sus hermanos volviesen pronto. La pierna herida estaba sanando bien, pero no quería forzarla en una caminata precipitada y tampoco quería huir de ella.

Viendo la turbación que habían causado sus palabras, Arwen se convenció que había encontrado el punto débil del elfo y no dudó demasiado acerca de todas las posibles consecuencias que le habrían acarreado esos días de cautiverio con Denethor, sobre todo porque el hombre estaba muy decidido a vengarse por la muerte de su hijo. Con todo acierto hizo el cálculo de lo sucedido y hacia ese posible blanco dirigió sus dardos envenenados.

- Decían en el Barrio que a pesar de su edad, Denethor era un hombre muy fornido y resistente... Incluso Baldor tuvo pruebas suficientes de ello... ¿Es cierto, Legolas? Supongo que tuviste oportunidad de comprobar algo de todos esos comentarios...

No necesitaba que le recordaran eso. Definitivamente, Legolas no quería recordar nada de lo sucedido en esos días infernales y trató de negarse a oír las palabras maliciosas de la elfa, pero aquella siguió hablando, con pleno conocimiento de las cosas que provocaba.

- De cualquier modo, no creo que eso sea algo demasiado importante para ti, después de todo, ya has tenido varios hombres contigo... El Mayoral, el rey, Denethor... Diría que al menos has recabado bastante experiencia con mortales... Yo no sé mucho de eso, después de todo, solo he estado con el rey...

Horrorizado, Legolas se dio cuenta que las palabras de Arwen estaban pareciéndose de manera desesperante a las que había escuchado en sus delirios, y hubiese querido decir algo que la acallase, algo que la obligara a guardar silencio pero no podía hablar, parecía que la voz se le había secado en la garganta y sólo podía retorcerse las manos y luchar con las imágenes del pasado que empezaban a presentarse nuevamente en sus recuerdos.

La verdad, Legolas... No sé que es lo que el rey ve en ti. Has tenido más hombres que una ramera mortal, y sin embargo él no ve a nadie más... Ha sido el primero y el único en mi vida y no parecía apreciarlo, pero sé que ahora será diferente.

"Que se detenga... Elbereth, que se detenga... " rogó para sus adentros el elfo, porque casi podía predecir lo que seguiría a esas palabras. No quería ni siquiera mirar hacia la puerta. Tenía terror que aquella se abriese y Aragorn entrase por ella para decirle exactamente lo mismo que había dicho en sus visiones.

El rey no querrá saber nada contigo ahora... No podrá olvidar que Denethor puso sus manos en ti... Porque eso fue lo que pasó durante esos días... ¿Verdad...? Y yo tendré un hijo... Al final de cuentas, es una suerte que hasta donde yo sé, los elfos varones no puedan tener bebés, porque de lo contrario tú ya habrías tenido al menos tres...

Para completo terror de Legolas, las puertas del salón se abrieron, y el elfo dirigió hacia ese lugar sus ojos dilatados de espanto, pero no fue Aragorn quien entró, sino Elroy.

También Arwen dirigió la vista hacia allí, pero por unos instantes no pudo pronunciar ni una sílaba, porque el elfo que acababa de entrar era otro Legolas. No solo se veía igual, sino que vestía casi igual. Incapaz de ocultar su asombro, Arwen se puso de pie y avanzó un par de pasos hacia Elroy, que la miraba con rostro neutro.

Elroy envió apenas un vistazo hacia su hermano, aquel se repuso al punto y comprendió que la broma que iban a gastarle a Eomer, ahora tenía otro destinatario. Con algo de esfuerzo, Legolas se puso de pie, y recompuso su rostro hasta que presentó un gesto tan neutro como el de Elroy.

- Dos... Hay dos... -. Murmuró Arwen, que no terminaba de comprender.

Y entonces la puerta volvió a abrirse y otro Legolas entró en la habitación.

Demasiado aturdida como para detenerse a observar el color diferente de los tres pares de ojos que la observaban, Arwen miró a Legolas, al primero, luego al otro y finalmente al que terminaba de entrar.

- ¿Tres...?

- Siempre...- dijo Elroy.

- Hemos sido...- siguió Imrahil.

- Tres - Legolas terminó la frase, en ese jueguito que solían jugar con su adar, y que lo ponía particularmente molesto porque nunca sabía quien era el que hablaba.

- No es posible... No pueden ser tres...- musitó la elfa, confundida, las voces sonaban exactamente iguales.

- Pero claro...

- Que podemos...

- Ser tres...

Si Arwen hubiese prestado atención, hubiese podido oír el susurro rapidísimo que cruzaba de uno a otro, en apenas un segundo, pasando la frase que iniciaría uno, continuaría otro y finalizaría el tercero. Pero por supuesto, la mayoría solo atinaba a mirarlos, entontecidos por el insólito parecido y nunca oían ese diálogo compartido.

- No hagas eso, Legolas... - dijo Arwen, dirigiéndose a Elroy, que era el que tenía más cerca en ese momento.

- Yo no soy Legolas. Él es Legolas - respondió aquel señalando a Imrahil.

Arwen se volvió hacia allí y encontró el rostro idéntico, mirándola sin un gesto de expresión.

- Yo no soy Legolas. Él es Legolas - apuntó Imrahil, indicando a su hermano.

Yo no soy Legolas - dijo Legolas, disfrutando por una vez, ver la expresión en la cara de la elfa -. Ellos son Legolas.

- ¡Ya es suficiente! ¡No puede haber tres Legolas! - exclamó Arwen, que empezó a sentirse peor que cuando salió de sus habitaciones.

- Increíble... - empezó Imrahil, implacable.

- Los tres... - siguió Elroy.

- Somos Legolas - terminó Legolas, y casi sonrió al preguntar-. ¿Tú también eres Legolas?

Fue una punzada de dolor, lo que hizo crispar el hermosísimo rostro de la elfa, que sin entender, sin poder captar que realmente eran tres elfos diferentes, retrocedió un paso hacia la puerta en busca de una salida. Simplemente no podía soportar que esos tres elfos la mirasen con el rostro idéntico, las mismas voces suaves, el mismo rubio cabello que había llegado a detestar.

Sabiendo que era ella la causante de muchos de los sinsabores que su hermano había debido pasar, Imrahil y Elroy se aprestaban a continuar con el jueguito hasta desquiciarla, pero Legolas los detuvo y negó suavemente. Había visto el gesto de dolor y no quería ser partícipe en algo que pudiese poner en riesgo la salud del inocente que venía en camino, ya había tenido un pequeño pago por el momento difícil que le había hecho pasar.

En su afán por salir del salón, Arwen atropelló a Imrahil y abriendo precipitadamente, casi se arrojó fuera.

- Ella no hubiese tenido compasión de ti - comentó Imrahil, al verla desaparecer-. No sé que estaba diciendo antes que llegásemos, pero no tenía intención de detenerse pese a lo mal que te estabas poniendo.

- Aún me cuesta creer que es prima de Löne... Son tan diferentes.

- Puedes sentirte agradecido por ello, hermanito - dijo Legolas, sentándose nuevamente-. No te hubiese agradado estar casado con Arwen.

Luego miró a sus hermanos, ataviados con ropa que seguramente habían sacado de los arcones que Aragorn había ordenado traer desde la okiya y sonrió. Se sentía tan bien tenerlos cerca y hacer cosas como la que habían hecho juntos...

- El obi está mal colocado - observó Legolas.

- Debes estar bromeando, hermanito... Ni siquiera sé a qué te estás refiriendo, mucho menos puedo saber cómo colocarlo bien... - repuso Elroy luchando con las cintas del hakama.

- Acércate, te ayudaré...

- Todavía podemos hacerle la bromita a Eomer... ¿Verdad? - preguntó Imrahil, sonriente y los otros dos asintieron.

Sin embargo, el bullicio proveniente del corredor interrumpió los planes, y Eomer entró al salón poco después.

- ¿Sucede algo? -. Interrogó Imrahil.

- Algo inesperado... - informó aquel.- Arwen se dirigía a sus habitaciones, y al parecer algo la asustó. Se desvaneció en uno de los corredores, un guardia en su ronda la encontró inconsciente. Lord Elrond está atendiéndola en estos momentos, pero al parecer no se sentía bien últimamente y teme que la criatura que espera no llegue a nacer.

A pesar de todo lo malo que eso podía significar para él, Legolas se encontró rogando para que Aragorn no tuviese que conocer la desdicha de perder un hijo.

TBC...

Notitas: Gente linda, no sé si podré actualizar nuevamente antes que termine el año, pero me esforcé mucho para tener este antes de Navidad y así poder ponerles aquí mis buenos deseos para estas Fiestas y para el añito que empieza a todas/os los que han leído este fic hasta este momento. Su compañía en este proyecto loco es muy apreciada para mí y espero que me sigan acompañando por los capitulines que me quedan. Un beso muy grandote para todos!!

Reviews:

Alym: Hey, hola aquí también. Arfs, estoy enloquecida, y a medida que se acerca el final del año, parece que se pone peor... Pero esto debe quedar terminado antes que me tome mis vacaciones, jejeje... Bueno, ya ves, el pobre elfito sigue sufriendo a la arpía, y peor que antes, porque ahora la tiene cerca. Lo bueno es que Legolas ya no está solito :- ) Muchos besitos!

Fedia: No temas, ya ves que Aragorn no se comportó como en el delirio de Legolas, que por suerte no pasó de ser nada más que eso: un delirio. Pero me encantó que quieras reencarnarte en Gimli aunque solo fuese para correr a hachazos al pobre Aragorn. Un besote.

Ashura: Oh, felicitaciones por adivinar! Sí, eran los hermanitos nomás. Dicen que los hermanos gemelos tienen una conexión especial entre ellos, y se me ocurrió que entre elfitos tenía que ser mejor todavía. La noticia de que el 'elfito ordinario' es en realidad el príncipe Legolas hará que a la elfa le dé algo jiji... Y ni te cuento cuando vea a los tres hermanitos. Por Denethor, pues a mí también me hubiese gustado hacerlo sufrir más, pero ése no se merecía ni siquiera morir a manos de Aragorn, y eso hubiese arruinado para siempre la amistad de Aragorn y Faramir. Baldor sigue vivito... También, si Haldir lo cuida y le da besitos y lo apachucha... Así cualquiera sana. Elrond, pobre elfo no sabe la clase de hija que tiene, aunque sospecha que no todo anda como debería, pero quiere hacer las cosas bien. Esperemos que así sea ¬.¬...

Vania: Síp, el elfito está tristísimo... Le han pasado muchas cositas feas y creyó que su ada y Aragorn lo iban a despreciar... Menos mal que los hermanitos lo mantuvieron a salvo, ahora lo recuperarán de a poquito. Y sí, ya empezaré a arreglar algunas cositas porque no le queda mucho al fic. Como pediste, todavía durante el 2004

Nina: Hola! Tenías razón, Aragorn y Thandruil lo aman, nunca lo despreciarían por lo que le sucedió, pero pobre Legolas, estaba tan desesperado que los delirios lo ganaron por un momento. Tus esperanzas se cumplieron :- ) Hermanitos y Aragorn están recuperando al elfito. Kisses!

Ishtar: Já, flor de review!! Bueno che, nada de quejas, el cbc está primero, luego los fics jajajaja... Parezco alguno de tus padres? A ver, empecemos: Qué te parece Thandruilcito de pelirrojo? Al menos por un ratito, pa que nadie se dé cuenta quien era... Quién dijo que las doncellas elfas no podían luchar? Creo que Tolkien no dijo nada al respecto, y si él no lo dijo, pues yo me aprovecho. Mis doncellas elfas luchan ) Che, no seas malita con el pobre Silmatar, que al final de todo dio su vida por Elroy... Tenía que darle una pequeña alegría antes de mandarlo pal otro mundo, no te parece? Por el nombre del bosque, no te preocupes. Según Tolkien, luego que Thandruil saneara Bosque Negro de las criaturas oscuras, deja de llamarse Mirkwood para llamarse Eryn Lassgalen, así que él dejó resuelto el problema y yo no tuve que desgastar la neurona con eso. Eomer resultó ser todo un 'potro' JUAS! Él enseña y el elfito contento de aprender... Ves que Grima era un desgraciado? Ni hablar de Brego, que seguro ya te habías olvidado de él. Arwen Furcia... jajajaja... Sí yo también aprendí un montón de interesantes palabras nuevas. Abysm sale corriendo a esconderse, de nuevo ya sabe qué parte estaban leyendo... Pero Aragorn se encargó de vengar al elfito, no? No sos la única que pidió el tratamiento 'Haldircito special para enfermedades y heridas varias' jeje... La verdad, sí me alegra mucho leer tus comentarios, no importa si te parece que quedaron desordenados (Abysm sigue hablando desde debajo del escritorio... por lo de la katana, vio?). Por tus PD: guarda con la compu, que están caros estos bichos, reunión familiar a pedido... Ishtar feliz, Abysm sanita, el fic sigue... matemática pura, jajaja... (Xd, Xd... jamás me llevé bien con esa porquería de materia). Y por mí, puedes dispararle a mi jefe hasta dejarlo como alfiletero, que a mí ni me molestará Y aunque sea tarde, espero que hayas pasado un muy feliz cumple!!! Besotes mil!!

Azalea: Vaya, entre Denethor y esos dos, han despertado instintos asesinos en mis lectoras jajaja... Mientras no la tomen conmigo, todo bien... Hermoso lazo que une a los hermanitos, por fin me sirvió, vengo trabajándolo desde que empezó el fic P... Poecito elfo, está tan lastimadito que creyó lo que la bruja le dijo en sus delirios, pero ya verás que estará bien. Todavía no pueden linchar a la muy maldita, porque tiene bebé a bordo, que sino... pero bueno, ya se le descubrirá el pastel, no te quepa duda. Y la elfa seguirá en sus trece hasta el final, linchamiento no habrá, pero algo le prepararé a esa bruja... Aunque sea al final, va a pagar, lo juro! Besitos!!

Iona: Pobre Leggy!! Ves que triste está el elfito? Menos mal que todos los que le hicieron esas cositas tan feas ya están bien muertos. Uno por mano propia, y los otros porque Aragorn se encargó muy bien de mandarlos al otro mundo! O mejor aún al infierno, donde espero que reciban lo mismo que le hicieron al elfito TT... A cierta elfa también le llegará su turno, aunque no todavía, no te olvides que para pesar de todos, tendrá el bebé de Aragorn. El secreto de los hermanitos por fin dejará de serlo, es necesario para que puedan ayudar en la recuperación del elfito lindo... Arfs, cierto que son gemelos... Son igualitos ;-) Un montón de besos!!!

Nyarel: Holitas! Gracias!! Por leer y por dejarme tu comentario. Me siento contentita que te guste la historia, y todo ese universo exótico que tenían o mejor dicho aún tienen las geishas y los taikomochi que quedan. El vínculo de Legolas con sus hermanitos es muy especial, no te parece? A mí me gustaría mucho tener hermanas gemelas con ese tipo de relación... Bueno, espero seguir viéndote por aquí. Un besito.


	30. Cofre de Revelaciones

Título: El destino del árbol y el junco

Autor: abysm

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de JR Tolkien, por supuesto. Los tomé prestados un tiempito.

Advertencias: Esto será slash Aragorn/Legolas, definitivamente. Creo que será rating R en algunos capítulos.

Aclaraciones: AU. No hay Anillo ni Sauron. El fic estará ambientado en la tradición de las geishas. Algunas de esas costumbres van a estar alteradas para beneficio de la trama del fic. Intentaré aclarar las ideas erróneas, me encanta el mundo de las geishas y no quisiera ofender. Por eso, habrá algunos nombres japoneses (personajes secundarios, obvio y poquitos) y alguna que otra frase.

Ali: Muchas gracias por revisar )

Capítulo

Cofre de revelaciones

Legolas estaba algo preocupado por el estado de Arwen y el bebé, pero ni siquiera así dejaba de pensar que tenía algo pendiente que había pospuesto y ya no quería seguir postergando.

Se detuvo justo antes de golpear la puerta y por unos instantes escuchó las dos voces en el interior.

- Por favor, Haldir... Estoy cansado de estar acostado... Si al menos pudiese caminar un poquito, aquí en la habitación...- decía Baldor, y al escucharlo, Legolas se sintió un poco más tranquilo.

- Hagamos algo, pequeño... Si te quedas descansando ahora, por la tarde, te llevaré a los jardines y pasearemos un ratito...

Resultaba un poco extraño para Legolas escuchar ese tono tan tierno en la voz de Haldir pero se sintió muy feliz al saber que sus dos amigos estaban tan bien juntos. Golpeó discretamente y esperó. El rostro de Haldir se asomó segundos después.

- Me gustaría saludar a mi oniisan, si no es molestia, Haldir.

- ¿Legolas?- preguntó Baldor desde la cama, irguiéndose para ver.

Aquel hizo una pequeña seña a Haldir para que se quedase tranquilo y se adelantó.

Por unos instantes, le alarmó la extrema palidez del muchacho, y comprendió la preocupación que había escuchado en la voz de Haldir momentos antes. Sin embargo, los ojos brillaban y se notaba animado. Seguramente los cuidados del elfo tendrían buenos resultados, sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

Luego de dedicarle la profunda reverencia correspondiente al rango de Baldor, se quedó de pie junto al lecho, sonriendo.

- No seas tonto, Legolas...- comentó Baldor, sabiendo que en una relación formal entre hermano mayor y hermano pequeño, el último no debería tomar asiento si no se le autorizaba antes -. Ya no soy geijin... Ni siquiera merezco esa reverencia...

- ¿Entonces puedo sentarme?- consultó sin dejar de sonreir.

- Claro que sí.

- Puede que hayas decidido retirarte, Baldor; pero siempre serás mi hermano mayor... Y eso quiere decir...

- No decidí retirarme. Me expulsaron... Y si no lo hicieron, lo harán... La verdad, no me interesa.

La noticia asombró un poco a Legolas, pues nunca hubiese podido suponer que serían capaces de expulsar a Baldor, que había extendido la fama del Barrio incluso hasta otras ciudades. Pero recordando las rígidas normas que prevalecían en el lugar, no era del todo inesperado. Injusto, pero no inesperado.

Baldor estaba intentando mentir con respecto a la importancia que daba a ese asunto, pero no quería profundizar demasiado en eso con él. Después le preguntaría mejor a Haldir.

- No te culpo- dijo entonces para cambiar de tema -. Aquí estás al cuidado de las mejores manos que se pueden encontrar en Minas Tirith, así que no te culpo por querer permanecer aquí... ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Como un inútil- dijo, evitó la mirada que Haldir le estaba dedicando en esos momentos y agregó rápidamente -. Pero mentiría si no dijese que me agrada mucho que me mimen...

- Qué bien... Y no eres un inútil. Estás reponiéndote de tus heridas, que es muy diferente... Baldor, necesitaba disculparme contigo... Si no me hubieses acompañado esa noche, los hombres de Dénethor no te hubiesen herido...

- No lo creo Legolas... Ese hombre estaba loco... Creo que si yo no hubiese estado allí, me hubiera hecho buscar. No podía perdonar que lo hubiese abandonado y creyó que lo estaba traicionando...

- ¿Por qué mejor no dejan de hablar de él...?- preguntó Haldir -. Y de paso, me dicen si estoy molestándoles.

- Nunca molestas, Haldir- comentó Legolas -. Y te necesitaré aquí por las dudas...

- No comprendo- dijo Baldor, mirando a ambos.

- Bueno...- empezó Legolas -. Supongo que Haldir te mencionó que mi familia vino a buscarme. Mi padre y mis hermanos.

- Sí... Pero no me cuenta mucho. Dice que me pongo muy nervioso.

Eso sí era nuevo para Legolas, pues no conocía humano más calmado y centrado que Baldor, pero había que concederle algo de atención a esa frase.

- El asunto es que... Verás, yo les he contado todo sobre ti... Y ser mi 'hermano mayor' te convierte de manera inmediata en hermano mayor de ellos... Así que están muy ansiosos por conocerte.

Si Legolas no hubiese estado sonriendo tan abiertamente, Baldor podría haberse inquietado, pero el gesto despreocupado y casi divertido de su hermano menor lo tranquilizaban, de manera que en vista de eso, Haldir abrió de nuevo e hizo una seña a quienes aguardaban afuera.

Legolas les había pedido que no volviesen a vestirse como él, sabía que Baldor no estaba en condiciones de asimilar una broma como la que le habían gastado a Arwen; de manera que Imrahil y Elroy entraron en silencio, sin poder evitar sonreír también, simplemente porque sabían que no había modo de preparar a nadie para ver tres elfos casi idénticos.

La mirada atónita del muchacho fue de inmediato hacia Haldir, que se apresuró a ubicarse a su lado.

- No, no estás delirando, amor... En verdad son tres- se apresuró a aclarar.

Los dos elfos se ubicaron al lado del tercero y no habiendo mejor sitio, se arrodillaron junto a la cama.

- Ellos son mis hermanos... Aunque no podía decirte mucho, te hablé de ellos hace tiempo- empezó a decir Legolas -. Él es Elroy... Fue él quien me explicó todo ese asunto que tanto te costaba abordar cuando hablamos del mizuage. ¿Recuerdas?

Baldor sólo asintió sin quitar los ojos de encima de los tres.

- Y él es Imrahil... Era con él con quien debía encontrarme el día que creyeron que estaba escapando... Elroy, Imrahil; él es Baldor, mi 'hermano mayor'.

Recobrando rápidamente la compostura, Baldor ejercitó una leve inclinación de cabeza en reemplazo a la acostumbrada reverencia.

- Así que tú eres el humano que ayudó tanto a nuestro hermanito...- comentó Elroy.

- Yo... sólo hice lo que cualquier 'hermano mayor'... Tal vez Legolas haya exagerado un poco...

- No lo creo- intervino Imrahil -. Por lo que Legolas nos ha contado, hiciste por él, cosas que sólo nosotros hubiésemos hecho.

- Eso, te convierte en nuestro 'hermano mayor honorario'- terminó Elroy, y agregó con una nota de picardía -. Me gustaría ver la cara de Ada cuando sepa que tiene un hijo más...

- Ya sé que podemos hacer...- comentó Imrahil mirando a su alrededor -. Este lugar está muy encerrado... ¿Qué te parece si desayunamos todos juntos en los jardines?

Ilusionado, Baldor miró hacia las ventanas, y en el trayecto tropezó con el rostro anhelante de Haldir. Había tan franca preocupación en él, que el muchacho no tuvo corazón para ponerlo en esa incertidumbre. Sonrió solo para él, y negó suavemente.

- Les agradezco la invitación, pero no puedo aceptarla... Tengo que descansar para poder reponerme pronto.

- Lo que necesitas para reponerte pronto, es aire libre... Contacto con la tierra- dijo resuelto Elroy a quien no había pasado desapercibida esa mirada -. Capitán Haldir, no sé si las costumbres del lejano Bosque Dorado difieren mucho de las nuestras, pero me agradaría mucho que nos acompañara en nuestro desayuno... Su presencia es muy importante para la recuperación de nuestro 'hermanito humano'...

Por mucho que Haldir adorase cuidar de Baldor, también era cierto que el encierro de esas habitaciones lo agobiaba en muchas ocasiones, pero jamás lo hubiese dejado notar. En aquel momento, la ilusión de Baldor por volver a sentirse en actividad, lo decidió. Y también la desenfadada frase final de Elroy.

- No vas a caminar hasta los jardines- dijo con decisión -. Yo mismo te llevaré y te traeré. Sin protestas. Vas a ser buenito y me harás algo de caso... ¿De acuerdo?

- Lo que quieras, Haldir- aceptó Baldor, sonriente.

- ¡Perfecto!- exclamó Imrahil levantándose de un salto -. Ya mismo voy a saquear las cocinas de este palacio para buscar cosas ricas... Legolas, espero que este rey tuyo tenga sus alacenas tan bien provistas como el mío tiene las suyas...

Legolas lo dejó ir sin decir nada, porque no quería aceptar que no tenía idea de dónde estaban las cocinas de palacio y mucho menos si estaban bien provistas.

- Nosotros podemos ubicarnos en cualquier sitio, pero habrá que buscar un lugar cómodo para Baldor- dijo Elroy encaminándose hacia la salida también -. Vuelvo en unos minutos.

En cuanto salió, entre Haldir y Legolas se ocuparon de preparar al muchacho para su primera salida al exterior.

Y como Baldor había prometido ser buenito y obediente, no se opuso a ninguna de las propuestas que hizo su amante para su cuidado. Un rato después, lejos de todos los problemas que todavía bullían dentro de las paredes del palacio, los cuatro elfos y el joven humano conversaban animadamente en los jardines reales.

(-o0o-)

Si no estaba sintiéndose bien, era por la odiosa presencia de ese elfo; no porque su bebé estuviese en peligro. O al menos eso pensó Arwen al despertar del desmayo que había sufrido. La luz de la mañana empezaba a entrar por los amplios ventanales y en esa luz difusa, vio la silueta de su padre, que contemplaba el paisaje exterior.

Presentía que no contaba con su total apoyo, y no terminaba de explicarse por qué. Había construido cuidadosamente su historia, y tenía un hijo en camino como prueba irrefutable de los hechos. Sin embargo, sentía lejos el corazón de su padre y sabía que iba a necesitar mucho más para convencerlo.

Pero ya había llegado hasta allí, no iba a detenerse ahora, y mucho menos permitiría que la presencia de todos los elfos de Mirkwood interfiriesen en sus planes de permanecer en el palacio.

(-o0o-)

Luego del desayuno, los tres elfos caminaban en silencio por el corredor que llevaba hacia las habitaciones asignadas a Arwen.

- No es buena idea- dijo Imrahil sin detenerse.

- No sólo no es buena. Es horrible- añadió Elroy y ante esa segunda opinión, Legolas se detuvo.

- Puedo sentir lo que piensan al respecto, pero necesito que entiendan algo: yo no deseo mal a Arwen. Y mucho menos deseo que ese niño que viene en camino sufra algún daño.

- Ella no lo merece... En cuanto al niño... ¿Estás tan seguro que es de tu Aragorn? Y si es así... ¿Te das cuenta que lo mejor que podría suceder es que no naciese?

- ¡Imrahil!- exclamó Elroy, escandalizado por la crudeza de la exposición de su hermano, pero sin disentir con él.

- No estoy mintiendo, Elroy; y lo sabes. Si ese niño nace, sólo conseguirá separar a nuestro hermano de Aragorn. No deseo mal a criatura alguna, pero los Valar serían justos si...

- Por favor, no vuelvas a decir algo así, Imrahil... –interrumpió Legolas -. He pensado mucho en todo lo que dijeron, pero aún así, no puedo desear que... que no nazca. Y lo único que quiero por el momento, es preguntar si se encuentra mejor. Sólo eso. Si no quieren acompañarme, lo entenderé.

- ¿Acaso crees que hemos hecho todo el camino hasta aquí para dejarte solo?- preguntó Imrahil, palmeándole el hombro.

- Por supuesto- terció Elroy -. Te acompañaremos en todas las tonterías que desees hacer.

- Vaya, gracias...

- Pero igual no es buena idea- indicó Imrahil.

- Cierto- finalizó Elroy, poniéndose de nuevo en camino.

Luego de cruzar unos cuantos salones, llegaron al pabellón que tenía asignado Arwen, y una vez allí, no les costó demasiado ubicar las habitaciones principales, pero no llegaron muy lejos, ya que la escolta de Lord Elrond los detuvo en el pasillo.

- Quisiera saber cómo se encuentra Arwen- pidió Legolas a uno de los elfos -. ¿Podrías informar a Lord Elrond que estamos aquí?

El elfo miró rápidamente las extrañas ropas de Legolas, ignoró las de Imrahil y definitivamente reconoció las del heredero de Mirkwood. Hizo una leve reverencia y en silencio se alejó hasta entrar por una de las puertas del corredor.

Poco después, el padre de Arwen salía a recibirlos.

- Lord Elrond... Me gustaría saber cómo se enc...

- Lo que yo me pregunto es cómo tú tienes el descaro de venir hasta aquí- interrumpió el elfo mayor, sin dejarle tiempo a terminar -. ¿Acaso no tienes bastante con lo que has hecho?

Por unos cuantos segundos, Legolas no supo qué decir, obviamente sin comprender nada. Ni siquiera había sido presentado con el padre de Arwen, pero aquel lo observaba con tan gélida presencia, que lo dejaba casi sin aliento. Se recompuso, sin embargo, para contestar.

- Discúlpeme, pero no sé de qué está hablando...

- Así que además de malvado, eres mentiroso.

- Lord Elrond, le recuerdo que Legolas es mi hermano- intervino Elroy, con firmeza -. Usted y yo somos familia por matrimonio, pero no permitiré que nadie se exprese así de mi hermano.

- Ya quisiera yo olvidar que hemos emparentado, Príncipe Elroy, pero eso no es posible. En cuanto a lo otro, es verdad; me disculpo, me dejé llevar por las circunstancias. Sin embargo debo pedirles...- se corrigió de inmediato, y la fría mirada de ojos celestes, tan celestes como los de Arwen, se dirigieron a Legolas -. Debo pedirte que te mantengas lejos de mi hija. Está delicada y tu presencia la altera notablemente después de lo que sucedió.

- ¿Lo que sucedió...?- preguntó Legolas -. Le repito que no entiendo...

- No es un tema que trataré con ninguno de ustedes- cortó Elrond -. Es un problema serio y lo trataré directamente con el rey Thranduil. Ahora les pido que se marchen de aquí, y no regresen.

- Retirémonos, Legolas- dijo Imrahil, tomándolo por un brazo y haciéndolo retroceder -. No somos bienvenidos aquí...

- Pero no entiendo...

- Imrahil tiene razón- terció Elroy y entre los dos consiguieron que Legolas iniciara el camino de regreso por el corredor -. No hay mucho que entender, creo... Me temo que esa bruja haya dicho unas cuantas mentiras más a su padre.

- Y me temo que Ada será el primero en escucharlas- comentó Imrahil -. No, no lo hará. Ese elfo de Rivendel no irá con mentiras a nuestro ada. Lleva a Legolas a sus habitaciones, Elroy, yo encontraré a ada y lo pondré sobre aviso.

- De acuerdo.

- ¿Y yo no tengo nada que decir?- preguntó Legolas algo molesto.

- Creo que no, hermanito. Está visto que cualquier cosa que hagas puede servirle a esa bruja para sus planes, así que lo mejor es que vayas a tu habitación y te quedes tranquilito allí hasta que vayamos por ti.

Y como lamentablemente todo lo que decían sus hermanos parecía ser cierto, de momento Legolas se dejó conducir de regreso a sus habitaciones a esperar para enterarse qué nueva mentira habría inventado la hija de Elrond.

(-o0o-)

Ni sus hermanos ni Thranduil aparecían para traer noticias y Legolas estaba empezando a impacientarse. No podía quedarse sentado allí mientras su nombre era arrastrado por el suelo y sin tener siquiera la oportunidad de defenderse.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, se puso de pie al punto, esperando ver ingresar a su padre, pero fue Aragorn quien entró y fue a su encuentro.

- Qué bueno encontrarte aquí, Legolas- dijo Aragorn, luego de depositar un leve beso en los labios del elfo -. ¿Puedes decirme qué pasó?

Sentándose nuevamente, invitó a Aragorn a hacer lo mismo a su lado al tiempo que buscaba una respuesta.

- No podría decírtelo... Esta mañana, mis hermanos y yo desayunamos con Haldir y Baldor en los jardines... Luego intenté llegar a las habitaciones de Arwen, preguntar cómo estaba... Y Lord Elrond prácticamente nos echó de allí. Estaba muy contrariado, enojado conmigo pero no me dijo de qué se trataba...

- ¿Y tus hermanos?

- Lord Elrond dijo que trataría el asunto directamente con mi ada, y bien... Como no sabemos qué clase de cosas puede decir de mí, mis hermanos fueron a buscarlo para ponerlo sobre aviso.

- Espero que hayan llegado a tiempo... Yo estaba en mi estudio, con la Dama Galadriel y de pronto ambos entraron... Casi me sacaron fuera para hablar a solas.

- Estoy preocupado, Aragorn... Todo está tan complicado... Yo no hubiese podido imaginar jamás que Lord Elrond era tu padre adoptivo... Y que Arwen podría ser tu hermana...

- Pero no lo es... Y ya te expliqué cómo fue eso... Tampoco yo hubiese podido pensar que mi elfo geijin era en realidad, príncipe de Mirkwood.

Por unos instantes ambos se quedaron en silencio, sopesando todas las cosas que en los últimos días habían salido a la luz. Por fin, fue Aragorn quien extendió los brazos y jaló al elfo al interior de los mismos. Contento por el abrigo ofrecido, Legolas se dejó guiar y se acomodó dentro del cálido círculo.

- No me importa si eres geijin o príncipe- dijo Aragorn, hundiendo la nariz en el cabello rubio -. No dejaré que te aparten de mí. Hemos pasado muchas cosas como para rendirnos ahora. Te amo, y eres todo lo que quiero.

Buscó con ahínco la boca de Legolas que respondió con la misma ansiedad. Al menos, si todo parecía tan confuso y complicado, de una cosa podía estar seguro y era del amor de Aragorn. Pese a todo lo que le había sucedido, Aragorn aún lo amaba, todavía deseaba estar con él y las horribles escenas de sus sueños, no habían sido más que delirios. Tener presente eso era lo que lo hacía resistir los recuerdos que todavía lo atormentaban.

- También te amo...- murmuró Legolas dentro del beso, deseoso de permanecer así por siempre.

Se separaron un poco cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse para dar paso al rey de Bosque Negro.

Posiblemente otro no hubiese captado mayor expresión en el rostro del soberano, pero Legolas era su hijo y sabía leer en él muy bien. Y lo que veía era una profunda indignación.

- ¿Qué pasó ada?

Thranduil miró reprobatoriamente a Aragorn y luego decidió hablar igual.

- Lord Elrond acaba de decirme que Arwen despertó y los acusó, a ti y a tus hermanos de querer causarles daño, tanto a ella como a su hijo no nacido.

Las palabras del elfo adulto dejaron a Legolas boquiabierto por segunda vez en la mañana, porque si bien esperaba alguna especie de mentira, no hubiese podido pensar que fuese tan inmensa. Para sorpresa de Thranduil, fue Aragorn quien saltó de su asiento como si tuviese fuego.

- ¡Eso es una idiotez! No importa quién la diga...

- Es un poco difícil refutar la credibilidad de una persona que está en un estado de salud tan delicado, Majestad...

- Eso está por verse- dijo Aragorn con ferocidad y rápidamente se volvió hacia Legolas -. Voy a hablar con mi padre. Esto no es Rivendel y no puede levantar una tal acusación sin ponerme sobre aviso.

Sin recordar que el presente allí no sólo era rey, sino también el padre de Legolas, Aragorn se inclinó hacia su elfo, lo besó tiernamente y luego de una pequeña reverencia de cortesía hacia Thranduil, se retiró del aposento.

El gesto tan espontáneo no pasó desapercibido para Thranduil, que deploró bastante lo que tendría que decir.

- Ahora que por unos minutos tus hermanos no están aquí, debemos hablar Legolas.

- Sí, ada.

- Es necesario que te aprestes y prepares tus cosas. Ya estás bien y podemos regresar a casa.

- ¿Vol...ver...?- alcanzó a tartamudear el elfo -. ¿A casa...?

- Sí, hijo. Volver a casa, tal como te prometí cuando llegamos... ¿recuerdas? Ya estás lo suficientemente bien como para viajar. No estaba muy seguro, pero hoy el escuchar las cosas que Elrond dijo de ti, me hicieron decidirme. No puedo permitir que sigas en este lugar.

- Pero... Pero ada, yo...

Era muy difícil explicarle a su ada que no deseaba irse, sobre todo porque no era del todo cierto que no deseaba volver a casa. El solo pensar en sus bosques tan queridos, en todo lo que había dejado atrás, lo llenaba de nostalgia y de anhelo por regresar; pero al mismo tiempo, no quería dejar a Aragorn.

- Ada, yo no deseo irme- dijo por fin, esperando que Thranduil pudiese comprenderlo.

- ¿Es por ese humano...?

Legolas asintió, levemente ruborizado, pero sabiendo que no quería mentir ni ocultar nada, y mucho menos a su padre.

- Lo amo, ada... Y él a mí.

- Lo sé, no soy ciego- replicó Thranduil, tomando asiento frente a su hijo -. Se les sale por los ojos cuando están juntos... Pero, hijo... ¿Te das cuenta que la hija de Elrond espera un hijo de ese humano...?

Apenas hizo la pregunta, supo que había causado efecto, y si bien no le agradaba hacerlo, tenía que poner en claro su posición en el asunto.

- Sí, ada; lo sé...- admitió Legolas.

- Y como quiera que sea, él tendrá que asumir su responsabilidad en todo el asunto.

- Pero no es justo, ada... No pueden obligarlo a un enlace con alguien a quien no ama. Yo sé que no ama a Arwen.

- Dime una cosa, Legolas. ¿Serás capaz de interponerte entre un padre y su hijo...? Y en cuanto a no poder obligarlo... No lo sé. Ese niño será su heredero y ahora sabes lo importante que es un heredero... No sé hasta dónde intentarán presionar para que ceda.

- Si lo presionan demasiado, Aragorn renunciará al trono.

La suave declaración de Legolas asombró a Thranduil. Tal como había dicho, el amor entre ellos ni siquiera necesitaba anunciarse, sólo era preciso verlos juntos; pero no podía creer que el humano fuese capaz de hacer algo así.

- Aragorn me lo dijo muchas veces, ada... Incluso antes de que todo esto sucediese. No le interesa el trono, si lo presionan demasiado, abdicará.

- ¿Y eso es lo que deseas? ¿Después de todos los sacrificios que se han hecho, de todo el tiempo que estos humanos han esperado el resurgimiento de la Casa Telcontar, serás capaz de permitir que un buen rey abdique...?

- Yo...

-Las opciones para él no son muchas. Abdica o toma a Arwen como esposa... ¿Qué harás si finalmente el trono sí le importa, y aunque no ame a la hija de Elrond, decide casarse con ella...? ¿En qué posición quedarás, hijo mío? ¿Te convertirás en su 'protegido' y él en tu 'danna'?

Escuchar esas palabras en boca de su padre no era lo que Legolas esperaba, no esperaba que el rey estuviese al tanto del tipo de relaciones que podían existir en el Barrio y su rostro debió demostrarlo en forma evidente, porque Thranduil siguió adelante.

- Oh, claro que he estado haciendo algunas averiguaciones acerca de los usos y costumbres del sitio donde has vivido, cosa que debí hacer antes... Pero no me has contestado, Legolas... ¿Te convertirás en el amante del rey...?

Tomando aire y coraje para seguir adelante, el elfo más joven se obligó a sonreír, porque la idea de compartir a Aragorn no le causaba ningún placer.

- Soy un geijin, ada... Y no sería un deshonor tener un 'danna' como Aragorn.

- Eres un príncipe, Legolas, y eso sí sería un deshonor.

- Ya no lo soy- replicó -. Dejé de serlo cuando salí de Mirkwood.

- Y volviste a serlo cuando 'yo' salí de Mirkwood para buscarte. Con Elroy afianzado en el trono como heredero, no era necesario que Imrahil y tú continuaran en el exilio... Firmé el decreto que les restituía sus títulos antes de salir de Bosque Negro.

No podía creerlo. Simplemente, Legolas no podía creer que todo lo que había deseado al llegar a Minas Tirith por fin se cumplía y cuando por fin volvía a tener todo lo que había perdido, lejos de poder sentirse feliz por eso, era una traba más para su felicidad.

- ¿Crees que me hace feliz decirte todo esto, hijo?- continuó Thranduil viendo la tribulación pintada en el rostro del elfo -. No te mentiré... Mi corazón todavía se debate entre la desesperación y la felicidad... Recuperar a mis dos hijos es lo mejor que me ha sucedido en los últimos tiempos... Ver que ambos han decidido unir sus destinos a la efímera existencia de dos mortales... Aún no sé cómo sentirme al respecto. No quiero pensar en el dolor que sufrirá Imrahil cuando ese hombre... Eomer envejezca y muera... Pero él ha sido lo bastante fuerte como para imponerse al destino que le fue deparado... Acepto su decisión.

- ¿Y no puedes aceptar la mía, ada? ¿cuál es la diferencia?

- Que el rey Eomer es un mortal libre. No tiene herederos en camino y ofrece a tu hermano una posición de respeto y dignidad como Príncipe Consorte. Esa es la gran diferencia...

- ¿Entonces el amor no es importante?- exclamó desesperado -. A nadie parece importarle lo que nosotros sentimos...

Thranduil se puso de pie, y paseó en silencio meditando, pensando mucho. No quería volver a ser el causante de la infelicidad de Legolas pero tampoco podía aceptar una posición tan indecorosa para su hijo.

- Entiende esto, Legolas. Eres mi hijo, eres príncipe y no aceptaré que un hijo mío sea el amante de un mortal, por más rey que sea. No contarás con mi anuencia para tu unión con ese hombre, a menos que pueda ofrecerte una posición digna y acorde a tu estirpe.

- Pero ada...

- Nada, Legolas. Esa es mi decisión... En tanto tu... el rey Elessar no pueda responderte con la dignidad y el respeto que mereces, no habrá consentimiento... Así que hijo mío... Ahora trabajaremos para ver cómo ayudamos a ese tonto y afortunado humano a librarse de un enlace no deseado.

- ¿En verdad, ada...?- preguntó Legolas, incrédulo todavía por la decisión de su padre.

- Sí, pequeño...- confirmó Thranduil, esperando no equivocarse con lo que estaba haciendo -. En un par de horas, habrá una reunión... Elrond, Galadriel, el rey Elessar y yo... Creo que debes estar presente, pues también tu nombre está en entredicho. Escucharemos sus argumentos, y trataremos de exponer los tuyos.

Legolas fue hasta su padre y lo abrazó con fuerza. Nunca había dudado del amor que su padre sentía por ellos, pero en ese gesto de apoyo incondicional, sabía que había mucho más de lo que exteriormente se veía.

- Gracias, ada...

- No me lo agradezcas aún. Y eso no modifica mi decisión, Legolas. Recuérdalo muy bien.

- Lo recordaré, ada...

- A mí sí me importa lo que sientes, hijo; y el amor es lo más importante.

Pese a que el futuro todavía era un gran interrogante, Legolas se sintió un poco más confiado. Con su ada de su parte, sus hermanos y el amor de Aragorn, podía enfrentar todo lo que se le pusiese por delante.

(-o0o-)

En el pequeño espacio de silencio que se hizo en el recinto, Galadriel aprovechó para sondear los rostros que tenía frente a sí.

En la pequeña mesa oval del saloncito, se habían ubicado de un modo bastante indicativo para el caso. Aragorn estaba sentado en uno de los extremos, exactamente enfrente a Elrond, ambos distanciados. Ella misma se ubicó a un lado en medio de Aragorn y Elrond, como si previese algún altercado. Del otro lado, Legolas estaba sentado cerca del humano y Thranduil a su lado, demasiado cerca de Elrond, en opinión de Galadriel.

Durante la conversación, Elrond casi exigió saber cómo se había desarrollado todo el asunto, tanto de su hija como el de Legolas, puesto que por éste último Aragorn se negaba a casarse con Arwen.

La misma Galadriel no pudo dejar de observar que a pesar de algunos ligeros titubeos por parte del elfo rubio, motivados más que nada por cierta dosis de pudor, la historia fluyó sin contratiempos. La mirada de ojos azules no deambulaba, sino que se detenía en cada rostro, sincera y honesta; pero cuando se detenía en Aragorn, parecía volverse líquida y fundirse en los ojos del mortal, que respondía del mismo modo.

Allí había amor, genuino, del que se cimienta en buenos y malos momentos. Galadriel se preguntó si al menos una pizca de toda esa gama de sentimientos nobles que percibía en el elfo, se habían contagiado a su nieta.

Según los informes de Elrond, no era conveniente exponer a Arwen a la presencia de Legolas luego de lo sucedido, ya que eso la alteraría enormemente, corriendo riesgo su embarazo; pero la Dama de Lórien no estaba del todo segura de eso. Sin duda, tendría que hablar a solas con su nieta, necesitaba ver; realmente ver qué había en el corazón de la elfa, pero no quería usar su autoridad y pasar por encima de la autoridad de Elrond al menos por el momento.

En esos instantes, Aragorn se masajeaba el puente de la nariz, en clara señal que estaba algo exasperado porque la conversación no parecía llevarlos a ningún lado.

- Ya te dije, padre… No es mi intención dejar a Arwen librada a su suerte. Cuidaré de ella, me haré cargo de todo, reconoceré a mi hijo…

- Pero no te casarás con ella.

- No será la primera ni la última elfa en tener un hijo sin enlazarse con alguien…

- Ese niño por nacer es tu heredero, por si no lo recuerdas.

- ¿Cómo olvidarlo…? No has dejado de decírmelo desde que empezamos a hablar.

- ¡Un heredero no puede ser un bastardo! ¡Debe nacer dentro de las reglas!!

- Las reglas no pueden ser más fuertes que el sentido común, padre. Y el sentido común me dice que, puesto que no la amo, casarme con Arwen sería la estupidez más grande de la Tierra Media.

- Pero te acostaste con ella.

Esa última réplica restalló en el saloncito y Aragorn supo que en muy pocas palabras, había vuelto a hacerle daño a Legolas. El recuerdo de lo sucedido no podía sino lastimar al elfo, que en esos instantes, miraba fijamente la mesa intentando no hacer ningún gesto que delatase su dolor.

- Estaba ebrio- fue la seca respuesta de Aragorn.

- Lo sé. Es una excusa bastante pobre.

- No es excusa, es una realidad. Si Arwen hubiese tenido una pizca de dignidad, no se hubiese pres...

- ¡Estel!! Estás llegando demasiado lejos!!-exclamó Elrond, perdiendo momentáneamente la compostura.

- Ambos deben calmarse- intervino Galadriel.

Aragorn se reclinó en el sillón, evidentemente cansado, y Elrond mantuvo su posición erguida y firme.

- En realidad, no hay mucho por discutir- continuó Elrond, implacable -. Eres rey, y necesitas un heredero. Heredero que Legolas no puede darte, por más amor que haya entre ustedes.

La mirada de Aragorn se volvió tan implacable como la de Elrond, y Legolas se irguió un poco, listo para detener lo que sabía podía escuchar en cualquier momento.

- Es cierto, soy rey y por eso necesito un heredero- se quitó la corona que había llevado sobre la frente, y la arrojó sobre la mesa -. Pero eso se arregla con facilidad... ¿Quieres la corona? Ahí la tienes, no estoy dispuesto a pagar el precio que me piden por ella.

Legolas abrió la boca para intervenir, pero un gesto de Aragorn lo detuvo.

- No, amor... Yo te lo dije muchas veces. No necesito ese pedazo de metal en mi cabeza ni el trono duro donde presido audiencias- su mano se alargó sobre la mesa hasta aprisionar los dedos blancos y apretarlos cálidamente -. Esto es lo único que necesito.

- No puedes- conminó Elrond -. Eres el último de la Casa de los Reyes, el último de los Númenor... Tienes un deber con la raza de los hombres, y contigo mismo...

- Ya no seré el último, padre. El hijo de Arwen aún será mío aunque no sea rey... ¿No es cierto? Es simple, Faramir será Senescal de Gondor hasta que mi hijo cumpla con la edad requerida para ser rey. En cuanto a mi deber... Hice un juramento para desposar a Legolas, es mi deseo y mi deber cumplirlo.

- Es interesante que menciones eso, porque ese juramento no es válido.

La frase directa y firme dejó a todos en silencio por unos segundos. Un juramento era algo muy difícil de impugnar y el que reaccionó primero en esa ocasión, no fue Aragorn.

- Espero, Elrond, que tus motivos para intentar impugnar ese juramento, sean muy válidos y no solamente tus deseos de matrimonio para tu hija- señaló Thranduil casi con suavidad.

- Esperaba no tener que recurrir a esto, pero es la verdad... Estel, no puedes prometer que darás algo que ya concediste antes a otra persona.

- No comprendo de qué estás hablando- alcanzó a decir Aragorn.

- Que ese juramento que le hiciste a Legolas, ya lo habías hecho a Arwen. Eso fue lo que le prometiste para que accediera a pasar la noche contigo.

- Eso no es cierto...- tartamudeó Aragorn -. No es posible... Yo no puedo haber dicho semejante cosa.

- Pues haz memoria, hijo mío, porque eso fue lo que Arwen me contó... No tengo ninguna razón para no creerle. Y no es el comportamiento de mi hija lo que estamos discutiendo aquí sino tus responsabilidades.

- ¡Tampoco eso está en discusión!- exclamó, ya desesperado -. Aparentemente, lo que estamos discutiendo aquí, es la intención de hacerme entrar en un lazo que no deseo... Y no lo haré...

- Pues si no puedes aceptarlo, tampoco verás a tu hijo.

- No me amenaces, padre...- advirtió Aragorn, y aunque la corona ya no brillaba en su frente, fueron sus ojos los que brillaron en forma peligrosa.

- Arwen es mi hija y puedo llevármela de aquí- replicó Elrond inconmovible -. ¿Usarás la fuerza contra mí para impedirlo?

- Si me obligas...

- Aragorn, no...- suplicó Legolas, en un murmullo.

No fue sino hasta ese momento que Legolas comprendió a qué se refería su padre al decir que estaba colocándose entre padre e hijo, pero había creído que Thranduil se refería a Aragorn y el bebé por llegar. Sin embargo, ahora veía que no era sólo eso, también estaba interfiriendo entre Elrond y su hijo.

Y si hubiese sido únicamente eso... Pero ahora, en el colmo de la exasperación, Aragorn hasta estaba amenazando con usar la fuerza para impedir que se llevaran a su hijo.

- Por favor, así no...- musitó sin alzar la voz, pero consiguiendo sin embargo que todos lo escucharan.

Aragorn se volvió hacia él sin comprender demasiado a qué se refería. La mirada de Legolas lo buscó hasta que coincidieron.

- ¿Te das cuenta lo que estás diciendo, Aragorn...? ¿Acaso no puedes suponer cuál sería la respuesta de Lord Elrond si te decidieras a intentar retener a Arwen aquí en contra de su voluntad? Posiblemente la misma que tendría mi ada... Buscar a todos los elfos que quisieran seguirle y tratar de recuperarla. A cualquier precio... ¿Serás capaz de causar todo eso... por mí...?

- Sin dudarlo un instante, amor- fue la respuesta segura, sin sombras de dudas.

A pesar de todo, Legolas sonrió apenas, leyendo en los ojos grises la absoluta determinación y el amor.

Ahora ninguno de los dos prestaba atención a los otros tres elfos que compartían la habitación. Hablaban entre ellos como si no hubiese nadie, mirándose, absorbiendo cada sonido y cada gesto del otro sin que les importasen los demás.

- Pero yo no puedo permitirlo... Salí de Mirkwood para no ser motivo de ruptura y guerra entre mi pueblo, no podría vivir si por causa mía semejantes desgracias cayeran sobre tu gente...

- No serás la causa, amor mío... No habrá guerras porque yo no seré rey de este pueblo por mucho tiempo más y...

Los dedos largos y blancos se posaron suavemente sobre sus labios, para impedir que siguiera adelante.

- Tienes un deber que cumplir con tu gente, lo aceptaste cuando aceptaste convertirte en su rey y ahora no puedes echarte atrás. Pero hay algo aún más importante que esto...- los ojos azules se clavaron en el rostro del rey, sin reproches pero con firmeza -. Con honestidad, amor... Con toda la honestidad que puedas... ¿Podrías asegurarme que no le juraste a Arwen que te casarías con ella...?

Podía decir que no. Aragorn sabía que podía negarlo en ese momento pero Legolas sabría la verdad, y no aceptaría otra cosa distinta. Pero no quería admitirlo tampoco y en silencio maldijo a todos sus antepasados por no poder recordar con exactitud lo sucedido esa noche.

Su silencio, sin embargo, fue respuesta evidente y el elfo lo interpretó a la perfección.

Muy despacio, Legolas se quitó el anillo que Aragorn le había dado, le tomó la mano y lo colocó en la palma. Nunca pensó que le costaría tanto un gesto tan sencillo, pero cada movimiento le demandó un esfuerzo terrible. Y más porque el lacerante dolor que cruzó la mirada de Aragorn al comprender lo que pasaba, sólo era comparable al que él mismo sentía.

Algo se hundía en su pecho, pero se obligó a seguir adelante, simplemente porque sabía que en ultima instancia, lo que estaba haciendo era correcto. Terriblemente doloroso pero correcto.

- Te devuelvo esto, Aragorn... No me pertenece y... Creo que lo prometiste a alguien antes que a mí...

- Legolas, no... Me prometiste que estarías conmigo...- fue el desesperado ruego que salió de los labios del mortal.

- Y estoy contigo. Te amo y no necesito anillos ni promesas...- por primera vez, Legolas se volvió a la Dama de Lórien y el señor de Rivendel-. Lord Elrond, puede decirle a su hija que tendrá al rey de Gondor, tal como siempre quiso... Pero Aragorn es mío y nunca podrá hacer nada al respecto...- luego giró hacia Thranduil -. Ada... Perdóname, por favor...

Una vez más volvió su mirada al hombre, que seguía sus palabras como si fuesen la última gota de agua en un desierto.

- Aragorn... ¿Quieres ser mi 'danna'...?

(-o0o-)

Debía reconocer que estaba un poco cansado luego de regresar de los jardines reales pese a que Haldir había insistido en llevarlo y regresarlo en brazos. Una vez más en su cama, Baldor leyó un poco y hasta durmió un rato antes que Haldir llegase con la noticia de lo que sucedía en los salones de audiencia del palacio.

A pesar de que intentaba mantenerse tranquilo diciéndose que Legolas terminaría triunfando sobre todos los inconvenientes, no podía dejar de sentirse algo inquieto.

Hacía al menos un par de días, que cada vez que su mirada divagaba por la habitación, presa del aburrimiento, iba a tropezar de forma inevitable con la caja de Arwen; y en esos momentos, se preguntó por enésima vez qué contendría.

Había momentos en que tenía que esforzarse en no pensar en ella, como si el objeto tuviese voluntad propia y casi estuviese obligándolo a levantarse, ir hacia allá y abrirla; pero decididamente, Baldor giraba la cabeza o cerraba los ojos con fuerza para resistirse, sólo porque sabía que Haldir no sería feliz si supiese que había estado metiendo los dedos en ese objeto.

Una vez más, miró el cofrecito, que parecía llamarlo desde el buró de la habitación.

- Bien... Haldir no tiene por qué enterarse...- se dijo, como para disculparse por lo que iba a hacer porque ya no resistía la curiosidad.

Con cuidado se deslizó de la cama, fue hasta el mueble y tomando la caja, regresó al lecho donde se sentó.

La cerradura había sido violentada, probablemente por Mamoru cuando se la llevó de la okiya, de modo que Baldor se dijo que no era culpa suya si alguien ya la había roto, de manera que la abrió.

Lo primero que saltó a la vista, fue un paño de terciopelo azul, a medias abierto y un destello plateado surgiendo desde su interior. En cuanto hizo a un lado la tela, quedaron expuestas una cantidad no desdeñable de joyas, la mayoría de plata mithrill con gemas incrustadas, algunas de oro. Era sin duda una pequeña fortuna, pero eso no tentó para nada a Baldor.

En sus mejores épocas de geijin, había tenido muchísimas joyas. Cierto era que luego iban a parar a los arcones de Anborn, pero él las recibía y muchas veces las lucía antes de que el propietario de su okiya se las apropiase. No, definitivamente las joyas no representaban ninguna tentación. Volvió a cubrirlas y las puso a un lado sobre el cobertor, para asegurarse luego de guardar todo en el orden en que estaban.

Un pequeño bolsito de tela roja atado con cinta. Baldor lo tomó y quitó la cinta para descubrir en su interior un pequeño ramillete de flores secas, blancas y perfumadas. Reconoció las flores porque Legolas se las había mencionado cuando le contó el inconveniente que había tenido con Seisuke antes que él accediese a enseñarle. Meneó la cabeza, claro que ambos siempre supieron que Arwen lo había hecho a propósito para obstaculizar su camino, pero jamás habían tenido pruebas de ello. Volvió a cerrar el saquito y lo colocó junto a las joyas.

Había un saquito más, de tela negra y al abrirlo, el aroma picante y dulzón hizo que Baldor estornudara estrepitosamente y lo cerrara con rapidez. Era evidente que el polen o lo que tuviesen esas plantas era muy volátil. Lo puso junto al otro bolsito y por un instante, se quedó mirando la caja.

El sobre que había dentro, lo conocía bastante bien, porque él mismo había elegido el color y el diseño de los sobres para los ofertantes del mizuage de Legolas.

"Pero se supone que el sobre que quedó sin usar estaba dentro de la caja donde se recibieron las ofertas..." pensó Baldor, sin comprender y de pronto supo.

También en esa ocasión Arwen debió hacer de las suyas. Recordó que los tres se habían asegurado que la oferta de Haldir fuese imposible de superar, pero a último momento, alguien había hecho una oferta mejor y se aseguró el mizuage de Legolas. Ahora, Baldor se preguntó seriamente si en verdad el Mayoral de las Casas de Curación había ganado el mizuage.

Igual, ya era tarde para hacer algo al respecto y el Mayoral estaba muerto, de modo que guardó de nuevo la declaración del sanador que daba fe que Legolas estaba intacto antes de su mizuage en su sobre y lo dejó a un lado.

Sus dedos se deslizaron por la suave tela que permanecía doblada en el fondo de la caja, seguro de haberla visto antes en algún sitio. No era extraño porque como geijin, Baldor tenía muy buena memoria recordando las vestimentas que usaba y en qué momento las usaba para asegurarse de no repetir los atuendos en sus reuniones; le costó apenas nada identificar esa tela con una prenda de Legolas y se preguntó que hacía allí al tiempo que la extraía de la caja.

No era una prenda completa, eso podía verlo bien, era un trozo de tela desgarrada pero sus manos comenzaron a temblar cuando de forma inevitable recordó en qué ocasión la vestía Legolas.

"Cuando nos atacaron en el túnel..."

Haldir le contó que entre las pertenencias de su ex 'danna', habían encontrado las ropas rotas del elfo, y Baldor recordaba muy bien la conversación, porque Haldir había hecho especial hincapié en el modo en que estaban desgarradas.

"No las rompieron para quitárselas... Sólo le quitaron la solapa donde llevaba ese bordado que Legolas usa en todas sus ropas... El bordado del junco..."

Baldor se sentía tan culpable por lo que le había sucedido a Legolas, que casi no dormía, y en una de esas noches, mientras el elfo continuaba inconsciente en otra de las habitaciones, Haldir le contó esas cosas con la esperanza que comprendiese que él no era culpable por la locura de Denethor.

No quería desdoblarla para no constatar con sus propios ojos lo que temía, que en ese desgarrado trozo de tela había un bordado.

Pero allí estaba, y la silueta del junco pareció resplandecer con más brillo, como si estuviese deseosa de salir a la luz.

"¿Cómo es que Arwen tiene esto... Se supone que Denethor tenía la ropa de Legolas... A menos que ella... Oh, dioses..."

Dominando el temblor en sus manos, Baldor volvió a plegar la tela y trató de guardar todas las cosas en el orden en que las había encontrado. Luego manoteó una bata que había quedado sobre un taburete y pensó que debía buscar algo para calzarse; pero al fin desistió de la idea. Era imperioso que Haldir y el rey viesen el contenido de esa caja, ahora, en ese momento y no cuando él hubiese terminado de buscar sus dichosas pantuflas.

Tomando la caja, se puso de pie y avanzó hasta la puerta.

Tuvo un ligero mareo cuando salió al corredor, y necesitó tomarse del muro para no tambalearse. Por un instante maldijo a Haldir y sus cuidados, y también a sí mismo por dejarse mimar tanto. Si hubiese estado solo, seguramente las cosas hubiesen sido distintas.

"Claro, hubiese muerto en ese túnel. Baldor, ingrato... Deja de quejarte y camina..." se dijo, y resueltamente avanzó por el corredor en busca de la sala donde estaban reunidos. "Es fácil... Un paso a la vez, Baldor... Un paso a la vez."

No era tan simple. Luego de un par de pasillos y tres salones, estaba transpirando copiosamente y el dolor en el pecho empezaba a ser demasiado fuerte.

"¿Por qué no hay un guardia cuando se lo necesita...?"

Quiso alzar la voz y llamar, pero se dio cuenta que eso era una importante pérdida de aliento, de modo que se detuvo un momento para intentar normalizar un poco su respiración. Se recargó en el muro sin dejar de aferrar con fuerza la caja, sabiendo que era mucho más que importante.

"Muy bien, geijin perezoso... Muévete..."

Lo peor es que no sabía dónde dirigirse. Su única esperanza era encontrar a alguien y preguntar, un guardia, un ministro perdido, cualquiera sería bueno en esos momentos. Y el dolor era cada vez más agudo.

Cuando se nubló su vista, no supo si era debido al dolor, o al sudor que corría por su rostro, pero sí supo que no podía seguir adelante. Jadeaba y cada vez que respiraba, el dolor en su pecho era desesperante. De nuevo se apoyó en una de las paredes, pero esa vez no pudo mantenerse en pie y lentamente se deslizó hacia el suelo.

Alguien detuvo su caída y lo ayudó a sentarse en el piso frío.

Entre nieblas, Baldor vio el rostro desconocido de un hombre mayor, de largo cabello blanco y barba que lo miraba con curiosidad. No era para menos, un muchacho en bata, descalzo y aferrando en sus brazos una caja de madera deambulando por los corredores de palacio debía ser algo extraño y digno de verse.

- ¿Y tú quién eres?- preguntó el extraño.

- Por favor... Ayúdame... Tengo que llegar con el rey...

- Bueno, yo también necesito ver al rey...- dijo el anciano.

Con la punta de su capa limpió un poco el sudor, puso la mano sobre su cuello luego en su pecho, y rebuscando en su morral, extrajo algunas hojas de una hierba rara que puso entre los labios de Baldor.

- Mastica pero no las tragues- ordenó.

Sin fuerzas para oponerse, Baldor lo hizo y unos minutos después, el dolor en su pecho empezó a ceder. El aire dejó de ser un enemigo para sus pulmones y se convirtió en una bendición nuevamente.

- ¿Baldor...? ¿Gandalf...?

La voz algo exaltada de Haldir resonó en el corredor y poco después estaba a su lado. El rostro pálido de Baldor y los labios morados lo pusieron al borde del terror, pero la calmada expresión del anciano que sostenía las manos del muchacho hicieron que el galadrim mantuviese la calma.

- Haldir...- murmuró Baldor -. La caja... La caja de Arwen...

El elfo estuvo a punto de soltar una imprecación para nada galante, pero de pronto recordó que su Baldor no hacía las cosas sin pensar. Recordó la obstinación y el valor del muchacho cuando insistió para decirle lo que sabía acerca del paradero de Legolas; ahora no parecía ser diferente.

- El rey... debe... ver eso...

Indeciso aún, Haldir abrió la caja, pero no llegó a revolver en ella. Lo primero que salió, fue un aroma agradable que golpeó su memoria sin piedad y el reconocimiento lo dejó sin habla por espacio de unos segundos. Se recuperó al instante y puso la caja en manos del anciano mago.

Gandalf lleva esto a Aragorn, es muy importante que lo vea ahora...- la mano de Baldor se aferró a su túnica con fuerza.

- ¡No...!- exclamó -. Tú debes llevarlo... Tú sabrás mejor...

- No puedo dejarte aquí... No puedo dejarte ahora...

- Llévame... Ya estoy bien.

El color estaba reapareciendo de a poco en el rostro del muchacho, y por una vez Haldir no se opuso. No había tiempo para discutir. Con todo cuidado, levantó a Baldor en brazos.

- Vamos, Gandalf... No tienes idea lo que va a ocurrir aquí...

- En absoluto... Yo sólo vine porque uno de los ministros de Aragorn fue a buscarme hasta la Comarca, pero no pude dejarlos de inmediato...- comentó el anciano poniéndose de pie y aferrando la caja y su morral.

El ministro había hecho algo más que ir por él. Le había contado las dificultades del rey y en ese morral traía varios antiquísimos documentos que podía dar a conocer si era necesario.

Pero tan sólo si era muy necesario.

(-o0o-)

Por un breve lapso, Thranduil tardó en comprender las palabras de Legolas, pero luego entendió y estuvo a punto de perder la compostura. No podía creer que su hijo, un príncipe orgulloso y de noble estirpe, fuese capaz de rebajarse por amor al punto de aceptar convertirse en el amante de un mortal.

Las puertas del salón se abrieron en el momento en que se aprestaba a dar a conocer su exacta opinión del asunto.

- Espero sepan disculpar la interrupción, pero traigo algo que debe ser visto de inmediato- dijo Haldir.

Había dejado a Baldor instalado en uno de los divanes de la antesala para poder entrar con seguridad por si había guardias dentro del recinto. Avanzó hasta la mesa y colocó sobre ella la caja de madera tallada.

- Eso es de mi hija...- comentó Elrond, reconociéndola al punto.

- Es bueno que lo reconozca, Lord Elrond- dijo Haldir -. También lo que está dentro es de ella... Creo que debes verlo por ti mismo, Aragorn.

Como sabía que Haldir no hubiese interferido por una causa menor, Aragorn acercó la caja y la abrió. Tal como el galadrim, el primer contacto con el contenido, fue el aroma fragante que se desprendió del interior e inundó la estancia.

Aragorn palideció al reconocerlo y sus ojos buscaron a Haldir para confirmarlo. Aquel asintió en silencio.

- Trae la redoma que encontramos entre las pertenencias de Denethor, Haldir... Ya sabes dónde está- ordenó y el galadrim salió del salón a toda velocidad mientras Aragorn seguía extrayendo cosas.

Algunas no significaban nada para él. Las joyas, las flores secas del bolsito de tela roja, el sobre de papel delicado y finamente escrito; pero a su lado, Legolas palidecía cada vez más al contemplar el contenido de aquel pequeño cofre porque venía a descubrir que Arwen había estado detrás de cada obstáculo en su camino.

Aragorn descubrió las hierbas en su bolsito de tela negra y las olió con cuidado. Sí era el mismo aroma picante. Las extendió a la Dama de Lórien.

- Señora... ¿Podrías decirme qué clase de hierba es ésta...?

Galadriel casi no necesitó verla porque el olor era característico, pero igual lo tomó, más que nada para asegurarse.

- Es una planta que crece sólo en Bosque Dorado. Con ella elaboramos una poción que ayuda en algunas enfermedades de humanos... Relaja los músculos e impide las convulsiones que esas enfermedades provocan.

- ¿Sólo sirven para eso?

- El otro propósito, me temo es mucho más frívolo... Perfume, como podrás notar.

Haldir regresó trayendo la alforja que rescataran de las pertenencias de Denethor y la colocó junto al cofre. De allí, el mismo Aragorn se encargó de sacar la pequeña redoma de cristal. Sus ojos no se apartaban de Elrond, que no dijo nada esa vez, pero cuya expresión se tornó inescrutable al ver el frasco.

- ¿Es ésta la poción que se prepara, señora?- preguntó Aragorn, extendiendo la redoma hacia la elfa.

Aquella abrió el recipiente y apenas tomó el aroma, lo alejó de su rostro.

- Sí... pero ésta es muy fuerte... Está muy concentrada.

- ¿Qué efecto tiene sobre un elfo?

- Casi los mismos que en un humano, pero con efectos algo más atenuados... En un humano relaja los músculos de las convulsiones... En un elfo sólo los hace más laxos... como si no tuviese fuerzas.

Ante esas palabras, Legolas tuvo que sentarse. Eso era lo que Denethor había usado con él, era la explicación de por qué no había podido defenderse, por qué parecía tener la fuerza de un humano adolescente. Hubiese seguido pensando, pero en esos instantes, Aragorn extraía también de la caja, el pedazo de tela. Ambos lo reconocieron al punto.

Mucho más fríamente de lo que hubiese podido pensar, Aragorn rebuscó en la alforja de Denethor , extendió la camisa sobre la mesa y como prueba final, puso el trozo de tela encontrado en la caja de Arwen para que coincidiese, demostrando que encajaba a la perfección.

- Antes de seguir hablando de este enlace, padre... Creo que Arwen me debe muchas explicaciones. A mí algunas... Pero muchas más a Legolas. Y pienso pedírselas ahora mismo.

- No, Aragorn- dijo Galadriel.

- ¿Cómo que no?- fue el estentóreo vozarrón de Thranduil lo que llenó el recinto -. Durante esta discusión han puesto a mi hijo al extremo de aceptar convertirse en el amante de un hombre sólo para mantenerse al lado del dueño de su corazón y ahora...?

- Ten calma, Thranduil- indicó nuevamente la Dama de Lórien, con voz suave pero firme.

La autoridad que generalmente no le gustaba utilizar, era necesaria en esos momentos y Galadriel la utilizó al máximo.

Sabía que las cosas que el Espejo le mostraba eran solamente posibilidades cuando se trataba del futuro. En general podía confiar cuando mostraba eventos del pasado pero tratándose del futuro, siempre era arriesgado aventurar o afirmar cosas. Los eventos podían cambiar radicalmente con el curso de una sola decisión.

Mucho había visto relacionado con su nieta, pero Elrond como sanador y padre celoso no había permitido que nadie la viese, y ahora Galadriel comprendía el error de ello.

Hablar de lo que el reflejo del agua le mostraba hubiese sido aventurar, sobre todo sin tener pruebas de los hechos; pero ahora las pruebas estaban sobre aquella mesa, proclamando a toda voz que Arwen era, sino autora, al menos cómplice de muchos hechos altamente reprobables.

- No he dicho que no se le pedirán explicaciones...- aclaró Galadriel al exaltado Thranduil -. Sin embargo, es cierto que Arwen está encinta y también es cierto que su estado es delicado, por lo que yo misma me encargaré de ver qué hay en su corazón con relación a todas estas cosas.

A un lado, Elrond asintió en silencio.

En su corazón, rogaba que su hija tuviese una muy buena explicación para todo eso. Como padre, simplemente se negaba a aceptar que Arwen hubiese sido capaz de cometer tales actos. Sin embargo, mientras pensaba en eso, no podía dejar de mirar al elfo rubio que no quitaba la vista de los objetos sobre la mesa y trataba a todas luces de mantener una calma que en cualquier momento podía quebrarse.

Por primera vez en el curso de la conversación y de todos los acontecimientos, se detuvo a pensar que quizás Legolas no era como Arwen le había dicho y él mismo estaba equivocado en el modo como lo había tratado.

Galadriel colocó de nuevo todas aquellas cosas en la caja y tomándola se puso de pie.

- Vamos, Elrond. Mi nieta tiene muchas explicaciones que dar.

(-o0o-)

A medida que el contenido de la caja desfilaba ante los ojos de Arwen, no podía evitar que la Dama de Lórien viese todo lo que en su corazón había guardado con respecto a esos objetos. Siempre supo del poder de Galadriel para observar el interior de los corazones, pero jamás pensó que lo usaría con ella.

Y Galadriel nunca pensó ver tales actos en Arwen. Decisiones erradas tomadas con un único propósito: conseguir una posición de poder. Posición que Aragorn podía brindarle en su calidad de gobernante del reino más importante de los hombres.

Con verdadera tristeza, se preguntó dónde habría quedado la dulce elfita que correteaba por los flets de Bosque Dorado luego de que Celebrian partiese a Valinor. Pero aunque no supo dónde habría ido, Galadriel sí supo en qué momento la había perdido.

En una noche oscura, cuando Arwen se asomó al Espejo y vio en sus aguas la imagen de sí misma, rodeada de esplendor y lujo, de mortales que se inclinaban ante su resplandeciente belleza, sentada al lado del trono de Gondor; disfrutando del reinado de los hombres cuyo poder recién comenzaba a despuntar. No como el de los elfos, que iniciaba su lenta pero inexorable decadencia.

Nadie le había explicado a Arwen que esos acontecimientos podían no llegar a suceder jamás, que cada suceso era la consecuencia inevitable de otros actos, no solamente propios, sino también de los seres que la rodeaban, pues todo estaba relacionado con todo. Nadie le había dicho que el Espejo era una peligrosa guía de conducta.

Galadriel había sentido su ánimo decaído y sombrío luego de esas revelaciones no sólo por lo que descubría, sino porque no veía sombra de arrepentimiento en las facciones hermosas, tan parecidas a las de su querida Celebrian.

Convocó a una nueva reunión para tratar de decidir de la mejor manera posible, pero no podía evitar pensar que de una u otra manera, todavía quedaba la última prueba para los tres implicados en ese intrincado asunto.

(-o0o-)

En un sitio apartado en la antesala donde habían vuelto a reunirse, Aragorn y Legolas se mantenían apartados del resto. Baldor continuaba en el diván, en brazos de Haldir, pues se negaba rotundamente a regresar a la habitación hasta saber qué sucedía. Algo más lejos Eomer estaba sentado junto a Imrahil y muy cerca de Elroy en una espera que ya se había extendido por horas.

La Dama de Lórien y el señor de Rivendel habían regresado en silencio de las habitaciones de Arwen, anunciando que tenían que reconsiderar oda la situación y en el nuevo concilio habían permitido el ingreso de Gandalf.

- No me agrada que estén decidiendo nuestras vidas mientras nosotros estamos aquí afuera...- comentó Legolas.

Aragorn comprendía a la perfección a su elfo, pero de momento, sólo podía pensar en lo sucedido durante la conversación anterior. Mantenía las manos de Legolas firmemente sujetas entre las suyas, como si temiese que de soltarlo, pudiesen alejarlo de él; cosa que no estaba dispuesto a permitir bajo ningún concepto.

- Al menos así no estoy al alcance de tu padre... Amor, creí que me asesinaría cuando dijiste... ¿En verdad estás dispuesto a permitir que sea tu 'danna'...?- se animó a preguntar por fin, todavía incrédulo.

Legolas no dejó de mirarlo y casi sonrió.

- ¿En verdad estás dispuesto a renunciar al trono por mí...? ¿O a causar una guerra entre elfos y humanos...?

- Sabes que sí.

- Entonces yo puedo aceptar que seas mi 'danna'... ¿Aceptarás?

- No quiero ser tu 'danna'. No quiero ponerte en esa posición, quiero...

La explicación de Aragorn se vio interrumpida cuando las puertas del recinto se abrieron y Gandalf apareció en el umbral. Todos se pusieron de pie, pero el anciano hizo una indicación para que únicamente Aragorn y Legolas entrasen.

Negándose a separarse del elfo por un instante, Aragorn se sentó en su lugar original manteniendo a Legolas a su lado. Desafiante, alzó la vista hacia los tres elfos adultos.

- ¿Y bien...?

- Aragorn, hemos tenido muchas cosas para considerar en esta decisión... Pero sin duda alguna, y creo que coincidirás conmigo, lo más importante es el futuro del niño que está por nacer y que es, en última instancia, el inocente que podría salir perjudicado- empezó Galadriel, y su voz sonaba triste y cansada -. Durante largas horas hemos discutido si entran en vigencia aquí las leyes de los hombres o las leyes de los elfos, pues nuestras leyes son más antiguas que las humanas... Pero también es cierto que cuando vinieron a vivir aquí, tanto Legolas como Arwen aceptaron regirse y respetar las normas que regían el sitio donde vivían.

- Las leyes del Barrio indican que Arwen puede pedir un resarcimiento únicamente si su hijo es producto del mizuage- continuó Gandalf -. En los archivos de palacio está indicada la fecha exacta en que se produjo la ceremonia que ofició el rey, y por el tiempo de embarazo que tiene, es del todo evidente que la criatura no fue concebida en ese momento. Esto se produjo la segunda vez que estuvieron juntos.

- Los recuerdos de Arwen en esa segunda ocasión son bastante confusos- dijo Galadriel -. Y dado que no puedo ver más de lo que tú mismo recuerdas, me temo que su palabra es más fidedigna que la tuya en esa ocasión, puesto que tú estabas ebrio como lo has admitido.

- Así que en estas circunstancias, había sido nuestra decisión que respondieras como es debido a la madre de tu hijo, concertando una unión formal- terminó Lord Elrond, y él también se veía agobiado.

- ¡No puedo creer esto!- exclamó Aragorn -. No puedo creer que intenten...

- Por favor, Estel, permite que termine, luego dirás todo lo que creas conveniente- lo interrumpió Elrond y se volvió hacia Legolas, cuyo rostro anhelante no dejaba de enfocarlo -. Príncipe Legolas... Ni siquiera sé cómo comenzar... Me encegueció mi amor de padre... Aún me resulta difícil creer todo esto pese a que las pruebas me abruman. De todos los reprobables actos que mi hija cometió contra ti, el más digno de rechazo es haber dado la información y los medios para que Denethor pudiese llevar a cabo sus planes. En nombre de la Casa de Elrond de Rivendel, estoy dispuesto a aceptar un desafío formal en caso que lo creas adecuado ya que las ofensas recibidas te asisten a solicitarlo.

Sentado en medio de Aragorn y Thranduil, Legolas no podía creer lo que oía. Pese a saber que no contaba con la estima de Arwen, nunca hubiese podido pensar que lo odiara tanto como para entregarlo a Denethor. El recuerdo de todo lo que había pasado en esos días, volvió a su mente, y sin poder evitarlo, temblaron demasiado sus manos, por lo cual Aragorn volvió a tomarlas entre las suyas, para confortarlo.

Las suaves palabras de Elrond entraban poco a poco en su entendimiento, como también la comprensión del intenso sufrimiento y humillación del orgulloso elfo al tener que asumir esa posición por su hija. Sin embargo era su honor y su reputación lo que había quedado por los suelos. Ni Aragorn ni el mismo Thranduil esperaban su respuesta.

- Te desafío, Lord Elrond- pese a la intensa palidez de su rostro, su voz no tembló y sus manos se tornaron súbitamente firmes.

El elfo adulto suspiró, también pálido.

- Acepto el desafío... Pero nuestras leyes indican que un desafío de esta naturaleza, puede quedar zanjado mediante el ofrecimiento de unas enmiendas honorables... ¿Verdad, Galadriel?

- Seguro que nuestras leyes te otorgan ese beneficio, Elrond- contestó la Dama de Lorien, quien tampoco había esperado eso de parte del elfo rubio.

- En ese caso... Legolas Thranduillion, príncipe de Mirkwood, te ofrezco en nombre de mi hija, la Dama Arwen, mis más humildes disculpas por todo el mal que recibiste; porque a causa de sus malas artes, tu honor y dignidad fueron mancilladas, y tu buen nombre quedó en entredicho. Por todo esto, te ofrezco cualquier enmienda honorable que esté a mi alcance... ¿Servirá esto para zanjar este desafío?

El rostro del Legolas era inescrutable, y en su fuero interno, Aragorn supo que el elfo tenía todo el derecho para pedir disculpas públicas o muchas cosas más, pero rogaba que no lo hiciese. Nunca había visto al orgulloso elfo de Rivendel ofrecer unas disculpas como en esa ocasión. De repente, sintió un enorme respeto por su padre adoptivo, porque a pesar del dolor y la humillación, era capaz de hacer lo debido.

Y Legolas debió sentir lo mismo.

- Acepto tus disculpas, Lord Elrond. El desafío queda zanjado... Y dejo libradas a tu honor las enmiendas del caso.

- Pero hijo...- murmuró Thranduil y Legolas negó suavemente interrumpiendo sus palabras.

- No, ada... Nada de lo que digan puede revertir lo hecho. Terminemos aquí con esto- contestó, porque tampoco él quería seguir causando dolor al señor de Rivendel.

- Dado el estado delicado de Arwen, es imprescindible la permanencia de Aragorn junto a ella para que el embarazo llegue a buen término. Esto es inevitable- dijo entonces Elrond luego de meditar unos segundos -. A causa de todas las mentiras y los falsos juramentos que mi hija ha hecho en el curso del tiempo que lleva aquí, declaro que su palabra no es digna de credibilidad y que puede estar faltando a la verdad al declarar que recibió promesa de matrimonio por parte del rey de Gondor. Dejo las decisiones finales a la Dama de Bosque Dorado.

Aragorn comprendió de inmediato, que ésas eran las enmiendas que su padre otorgaba, de manera indirecta, a Legolas. No podía declarar inválido un juramento, pero podía dudar de la palabra de Arwen. Todos los rostros se volvieron hacia la Dama de Lorien.

- En ese caso, Elessar Telcontar, rey de Gondor, no se requerirá de ti un enlace formal con la madre de tu hijo, pero sí tu permanencia junto a ella hasta el nacimiento de tu hijo, luego de lo cual, quedarás en libertad de hacer tu existencia junto a quien tu corazón haya elegido. En cuanto a ti, príncipe Legolas de Bosque Negro... Tu presencia, lamentablemente causa serios trastornos en la salud de Arwen, y pone en riesgo su embarazo, por lo tanto te pedimos que en bien de la criatura por nacer, permanezcas lejos de ella hasta que se produzca el nacimiento.

- ¿Qué pasará con mi hijo?- preguntó Aragorn.

- El niño nacerá aquí, y luego vivirá con su madre en Lothlórien o Rivendel, eso quedará a su decisión, pero no es posible separar a un hijo de su madre durante los primeros tiempos de vida. Luego, si su conducta lo amerita, le será permitido educarlo.

- ¿Podré verlo...?

- Nadie te lo impedirá, hijo mío- contestó Elrond en lugar de Galadriel.

Eso dio por terminada la reunión, y los tres elfos mayores junto con Gandalf salieron del recinto dejando a Legolas y Aragorn solos.

En cuanto todos hubieron salido, el hombre se apresuró a tomar en sus brazos el cálido cuerpo de Legolas y ambos permanecieron juntos, en silencio. Aragorn temía decir cualquier cosa que rompiese la magia del momento. No podía creer que finalmente estuviese casi en libertad y para confirmar que no era un sueño, buscó los labios amados pero Legolas rehuyó ese contacto.

Extrañado, Aragorn buscó una explicación y encontró la mirada triste del elfo.

- Una vez más lo consiguió...- musitó Legolas.

- No entiendo, amor... ¿De qué estás hablando?

- De Arwen. Pese a todo consiguió lo que quería... Separarnos, aunque sea únicamente por algún tiempo.

- Pero no nos ha separado, amor. Ella se quedará aquí solamente hasta que tenga el bebé, luego tendrá que marcharse.

- No entiendes... ¿Verdad? Yo no puedo seguir aquí sabiendo lo que ahora sé...- con algo de desesperación se deshizo de los brazos de Aragorn y regresó a la mesa donde todavía estaba la caja.

En silencio, tomó el bolsito de tela roja y sacó las flores secas mostrándoselas al hombre.

- ¿Ves esto...? Arwen se las dio a Seisuke con una mala indicación. Sabía que le haría mal, y me culpó a mí... Me azotaron por eso... Y yo, que no tenía dónde ir y les permití que hicieran conmigo algo que ni siquiera mi ada hizo nunca... Y esto...- la mano blanca levantó el sobre hasta la altura de su rostro -. Se hicieron seis declaraciones para mi mizuage y una no se usó. La única forma en que Arwen puede tener esto es habiendo metido sus manos en el cofre donde se recibieron las ofertas. ¿Te das cuenta Aragorn? Tal vez Haldir debió ganar mi mizuage...

- ¿Haldir...?

- Baldor le pidió a Haldir que aceptara, que hiciera tan buena oferta, que cuando ganase el derecho a mi mizuage, podría pedir una postergación e ir a buscarte a Ithillien... Pero gracias a ella, eso no ocurrió y yo...- prefirió no decir nada más acerca del mizuage -. Y esto...

Ahora los dedos finos tomaron casi con asco la redoma de cristal con el terrorífico líquido en su interior.

- Ella le dio a Denethor los medios para que pudiesen dominarme... ¡Ella me entregó a Denethor!

Esa última frase había salido en un tono bastante alto, y en eso Aragorn vio lo muy afectado que Legolas estaba por todas esas revelaciones. El rostro del elfo estaba tan pálido, tan descompuesto que el hombre tuvo miedo que nuevamente las ansias de morir se apoderaran de él, pero no era así en este caso.

- ¡Sin este preparado, yo hubiese podido defenderme...! Ellos jamás hubiesen podido hacerme... todo lo que me hicieron...

- Por favor, amor... Tienes que calmarte...

- ¡No quiero calmarme! Y si Lord Elrond no fuese tu padre adoptivo, hubiese llevado el desafío hasta el final... No hubiese aceptado disculpas ni enmiendas...

- ¿Hubieses luchado con mi padre?- consiguió preguntar Aragorn.

- ¡Por supuesto! Soy un buen guerrero... ¡Sin esta porquería soy un excelente guerrero!

- ¿Entonces por qué aceptaste sus disculpas?

- Por ti- la atribulada mirada del elfo volvió hacia el hombre, dolorida como nunca -. Porque de haber luchado, hubiese sido a muerte... Y cualquiera que fuese el resultado, te hubiera perdido...

Eso era del todo cierto. Esos desafíos eran a muerte sin posibilidad de alternativa y Aragorn reconoció la verdad en lo que el elfo decía.

- Y no puedo quedarme aquí, sabiendo que cuando no estés conmigo tendrás que estar con ella. Porque tendrás que estar a su lado para que el bebé esté bien y yo no podré resistir eso...

Era el límite de lo que Legolas podía resistir, y Aragorn consiguió verlo. Había muchas cosas que el elfo había sufrido en silencio y de las que él no supo hasta ese momento, y el escuchar algunas de ellas lo convencieron de que no podía pedir más.

Para estar junto a él Legolas había decidido dejar atrás su orgullo hasta el punto de aceptar convertirse en su amante, incluso perdonar las terribles ofensas recibidas sólo para no combatir contra su padre. Ponerlo en la situación de tener que soportar la presencia de Arwen y tener que contemplar su creciente embarazo, era definitivamente pedir demasiado.

Lentamente se movilizó hacia él y al llegar a su lado, lo tomó por los hombros y lo hizo girar hacia él.

- Precioso mío... ¿Será más fácil para ti esta espera si vas a tu hogar, con tus hermanos...?

Legolas negó con suavidad.

- Nada lo haría más fácil... Pero si me quedo aquí... Verte con ella...

- Ven aquí- Aragorn lo atrajo a sus brazos y esta vez, el elfo no luchó -. Tienes razón... Lo consiguió una vez más... Pero será la última vez, porque cuando mi hijo nazca, ya no tendrá motivos para quedarse, y nada podrá impedir que vaya a buscarte.

Legolas se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo del hombre, disfrutando de esa calidez. No quería irse, pero sabía que quedarse en esas circunstancias era superior a sus fuerzas.

- ¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto?- preguntó Aragorn, una vez más.

Legolas negó con el rostro hundido en el hombro del rey rogando para que Aragorn no fuese a pedirle que se quedara, porque sabía que si él se lo pedía, accedería a quedarse, aunque eso significase languidecer día a día al contemplarlos juntos.

Pero Aragorn no lo pidió. Y no porque no lo desease, sino porque también sabía cual sería la respuesta.

- ¿Cuándo...? ¿Cuándo partirás...?

Unos golpecitos leves en la puerta interrumpieron la respuesta del elfo, y la voz de uno de los sirvientes hizo el anuncio.

- Majestad, Lord Elrond pide que se presente pronto en las habitaciones del ala sur.

En el silencio de la habitación, Aragorn comprendió en ese momento lo que sería para Legolas quedarse allí.

- Dile que iré pronto- contestó -. No quiero verte sufrir esto, amor... Haz lo que creas conveniente.

Deshaciéndose del abrazo, Legolas tomó aire para hablar.

- Partiré cuanto antes. Ahora, vete con tu hijo... Reclama tu presencia.

Aragorn asintió. Por un instante, sintió los irrefrenables deseos de estrechar a Legolas en sus brazos y besarlo pero supo que si lo hacía, nunca podría soltarlo. Con increíble esfuerzo, dio un paso atrás, luego otro y obligó a sus manos a soltarlo.

En cambio, puso la palma de su mano en el pecho del elfo, donde sentía el tumultuoso latido de su corazón.

- Te llevas mi corazón, príncipe de Mirwood. Aquí no voy a necesitarlo, así que consérvalo en un sitio tibio y luminoso, porque iré a buscarlo.

Sin decir más, giró y salió del recinto antes de poder arrepentirse de lo que ambos estaban haciendo.

Cuando la puerta se cerró y Legolas estuvo solo, caminó hasta el sillón que había ocupado ese día y se derrumbó allí. Aún no se había ido y ya sentía la angustia creciendo en su pecho porque sabía hacia dónde se dirigía el humano al salir de esa habitación.

Tan grande era su desolación, que Imrahil y Elroy entraron a toda prisa, sólo para encontrarlo con el rostro inundado por las lágrimas que valerosamente había evitado durante toda esa jornada.

Un par de días después, una comitiva pequeña partía silenciosamente de Minas Tirith con rumbo al lejano Mirkwood y dos personas vieron esa partida desde lejos.

Una deseando que los días pasasen rápido, que las horas corriesen a toda velocidad para que la separación terminase pronto. Y la otra, con una sonrisa satisfecha dispuesta a utilizar hasta el final esa oportunidad, que era con seguridad la última.

TBC...

Notita: Como se me atrasó mucho la actualización del fic, agradezco todos los saluditos que me dejaron con motivo de las Navidades y año Nuevo ) Gracias mil y espero que este 2005 les traiga muchísimas cositas buenas, excelentes y maravillosas!

Reviews:

Azalea: Sí... Para esa elfa un Legolas ya es un dolor de cabeza, imagínate tres... jajaja, pero por salir así, puso en peligro a su bebé. Y ya te imaginarás que no va a dejar pasar la oportunidad de seguir haciendo maldades, no? Está bien, que aproveche, porque ya le queda poco tiempo MUEJEJE... Arwen debió deshacerse de todas esas pruebas, no te parece? Pero dicen que los malos, malos siempre guardan esos 'sourvenirs' para luego poder recrearse al recordar sus 'hazañas'. Que suerte, sino, no pueden probarle nada a la bruja esta. Un besito.

Nyarel: Hola!!! Los hermanitos por fin pudieron juntarse y ya no hay motivos para que sigan separados. Además, le ayudaron al elfito a gastarle esa bromita a Arwen... jeje, pobrecita :-P, tres Legolas juntos debe haber sido demasiado para ella MUEJEJE... Con lo de Arwen... Bueno, cuando yo leí los libros, hasta me caía bien Arwen... Yo decía, 'qué linda, cómo ama a Aragorn... Hasta renuncia a la inmortalidad por él...' Y luego me pasó lo mismo que a ti. De tanto leer los fics, ya no la aguanto... Porque Aragorn es del elfito ) Y bueno, Thranduil quiere llevarse a Legolas a casa porque mira la manera como lo encontró... Poecito elfo papi, no debe ser lindo encontrarte así de maltratado a tu hijito... Pero ya veremos qué pasa. Un besote!

Ashura: Hola aquí tambien! La respuesta del siglo... Pues parece que no, los elfitos no son curiosos... Menos mal que Haldir está junto a un humanito que sí tiene algunos defectillos... y ser curioso en este caso, no será un defecto para Baldor ) Pero no te preocupes, cuando abran esa cajita, saldrá de todo... Hasta un balrog, si te descuidas jajajaja... Algunas cositas que dices pueden suceder... y la reverenda Dama de Lórien está como árbitro... Sabe cosas, pero las ha visto en el Espejo, y cuando las vio no eran hechos, eran posibilidades. Ahora que son hechos no tiene pruebas... Hasta que abran la cajita... Oh, poecito Elrond cuando sepa la víbora que tiene como hija!! Un besazo!

Nina: Hi!! Legolas y Baldor están mejor, se recuperan bien porque están bien cuidaditos. Tienes razón, Elrond tendrá una gran desilusión cuando sepa la clase de elfa que tiene como hija... Mmm... Legolas no puede tener bebés en este fic, al menos hasta donde todos ellos saben, y si no encuentro una muy buena explicación para incluirlo en el fic, me temo que no sucederá. Nos vemos prontito... Kisses!!

Fedia: Bueno, a mí no me gusta que se mueran los bebés, puedo ponerlos en riesgo pero trato de no hacerles cositas malas en los fics... Aunque eso signifique que Legolas tendrá un problema más para resolver. Aragorn no podría culpar al elfito por lo que pasó, pero alguien lo hará, nomás para seguir molestando... XD, XD... estoy siguiendo el fic de Pulsares, está magnífico... Y eso de dejar la autoría... Pues, nooooo... que a mi también me hacen falta las lecturas!! Y a ti las del elfito te quedan estupendas... Creo que esto ya te lo dije en el comentario de tu fic... No estoy segura P. Un besito.

Prince Legolas: Jajaja... Thranduil y sus moños!!! Bueno, tener en cuenta que Aragorn tiene que resolver primero su dilema con la bruja, y luego recién podría hablarle de formalizar al elfito... Thranduil es un buen buen padre, pero no creo que le haga mucha gracia eso de que Aragorn ande regando hijos por toda la Tierra Media. Y no te preocupes por Elrond, más bien tenle pena, porque enterarse de la clase de hijita que tiene, será muy duro para él. Saluditos y besitos élficos.

Zekhen-angel: HOLAAAAA!! Qué felicidad que reapareciste!!! Pensé que no te vería más por aquí ) Qué bueno que pudiste hacerte un tiempito y regresar, toy feliz. Yo también he andado ocupada, como verás, el ritmo de las actualizaciones se me ha ido al "#$& ejem... así que no sufras. En cuanto a la elfa, pues está intentando aprovechar la última oportunidad que le queda, y tiene tiempo mientras esté embarazada... Luego, la arrojaremos a un cuarto repleto de todas las fans de Legolas, que tienen muchas ideas muy creativas para ella, jejeje... Un besito!!

Thesesshogroupie: Aiya! Qué suerte que esta vez la página decidió portarse bien contigo y conmigo ) y te dejó hacer el comentario! Esas cosas funcionan así, cuando quieren y como quieren jeje. Me alegra que te guste mi historia, espero que te siga gustando por los poquitos capítulos que me quedan, porque es que ya casi, casi voy llegando al final. Todavía me queda despachar a una elfa entrometida y hacer feliz a un elfito... Saluditos!!

Ishtar: M'hija, que manera de escribir!!! Jajajaja... Me reí un buen rato con tus comentarios, te lo juro, me encantan... Por el cap 28... Bueno, lamentablemente creo que no tienen todos esos productos en Minas Tirith, pero supongo que llegado el momento, Aragorn se arreglará para dejar al elfito limpiecito ;-) El pobre elfito estaba delirando, poecito... con todo lo que pasó... ToT... Lo lamento, pero Grima no hizo nada 'demasiado' malo... Montó una mentira, pero no contaba con que Brego iba a andar todavía dando vueltas por allí... Es un mentiroso y un mirón relajante, pero nada más... Jeje, Eomer tenía ganas de pasarlo por las armas, pero en fin... Imrahil y Eomer no tienen caso, aunque Theoden despotrique, esos dos seguirán haciendo 'cositas' y me temo que no son para nada discretos, si todo Meduseld se entera de lo que pasa en las habitaciones reales jajaja. Pero claro que puedes detestar a Silmatar, no era un buen elfo, sólo al final de todo hizo algo bien, pero que no era un buen elfo, no hay ninguna duda. .. Así que negocio familiar... XD,XD... entonces sabes de lo que te estaba hablando. No se puede escapar de eso, grrr... Ahora vamos por el capi 29: Yo sabía que soltarías babas con Haldircito tan galante, pero que no se haga el listo que Baldor está cerquita y se pone celoso ;-P Pobre Elrond, sí ahora se dará cuenta de que Arwen no es la dulce elfita que fue (¿Alguna vez fue...?) y no te enojes con Galadriel. Creo que lo explicaba en la respuesta a otro comentario... Cuando Galadriel vio todas esas cosas, aún no habían ocurrido, y por supuesto no se puede acusar a nadie por algo que todavía no hizo, y tal vez no haga. Ahora sabe que Arwensí hizo algunas de esas cosas horribles, pero no tiene pruebas... Y sí que es imponente Thranduil!! Y debe ser lindo, porque sino, de dónde saldrían tan preciosos sus elfitos? Nop, ya no está pelirrojo, creo que se me olvidó poner eso... Bue, paciencia, pero si te gusta, imaginátelo rubio, con algunas mechas rojitas, alto y con ojos grises muy penetrantes... XD, XD... También eres mala con él, mira que a Thranduil nunca le hizo mucha gracia lo que debía hacer, por eso le pide perdón a Leggy. Arwen se lo buscó, fue a provocar al elfito y no sabía que ahora había dos hermanitos, e iguales a Legolas, para mejor... Si ver uno es malo para ella, ver tres debe haber sido de terror MUEJEJE... Y no, no es capaz de ponerse mal sin molestar, y adivina a quién querrá perjudicar con eso. Pero la suerte se le empieza a terminar, y creo que el capi que viene me encargaré de ella. PD: Vos misma lo dijiste 'mas vale tarde que nunca'. Yo feliz que sigas conmigo. PD2: MUEJEJE... No suelo matar a los protagonistas, pero como verás, puedo hacerlo...Nos vemos. Besos grandooootes!!


	31. La Prueba del Tiempo

Título: El destino del árbol y el junco

Autor: abysm

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de JR Tolkien, por supuesto. Los tomé prestados un tiempito.

Advertencias: Esto será slash Aragorn/Legolas, definitivamente. Creo que será rating R en algunos capítulos.

Aclaraciones: AU. No hay Anillo ni Sauron. El fic estará ambientado en la tradición de las geishas. Algunas de esas costumbres van a estar alteradas para beneficio de la trama del fic. Intentaré aclarar las ideas erróneas, me encanta el mundo de las geishas y no quisiera ofender. Por eso, habrá algunos nombres japoneses (personajes secundarios, obvio y poquitos) y alguna que otra frase.

Lo siento, no pude resistirme, la escena del fic se prestaba a la perfección... Modifiqué un poquitín una línea y otra la dejé tal como estaba en la peli. Ya las reconocerán )

Capítulo

La prueba del tiempo

El aire fresco de la madrugada hizo que Legolas parpadeara y despertara casi al instante. Tardó un poco en identificar el sitio donde se encontraba. Había esperado encontrarse en su pequeña habitación en la okiya, o tal vez en la que Aragorn le había asignado en el palacio, pero no estaba en ninguno de esos sitios, y pese a que con rapidez identificó el lugar, no se sintió del todo feliz por ello porque eso solo le daba la pauta de lo lejos que estaba del sitio donde realmente quería estar.

La brisa cálida llenó la habitación, pero el elfo se arrebujó un poco en las sábanas. Ninguna alegría le deparaba la aparición de Anar sobre el horizonte, sino el único recuerdo que un día más iba a deslizarse perezosamente sin que él pudiese hacer nada por apurarlo.

Todavía tenía frescos en la mente, los últimos momentos en Minas Tirith, los precipitados preparativos para la partida y las despedidas rápidas para no recargar de tristeza esos instantes ya tan tristes de por sí.

Le dolía cuando rememoraba el rostro entristecido de Baldor, que se acurrucaba en los brazos de Haldir, todavía débil por el esfuerzo que le había demandado esa larga caminata hasta el salón de audiencias. En realidad le había costado mucho separarse de su oniisan, nunca pensó que llegaría a estimar tanto al joven humano. Pero era lo mejor, y Legolas sabía que no hubiera podido resistir el quedarse allí.

Haldir le había ofrecido su casa para que pudiese quedarse sin tener a la vista a esa elfa, pero ambos sabían que era demasiado. Todas las afrentas sufridas por la perfidia de Arwen no podían ser olvidadas, mucho menos pasadas por alto. Además la constante ausencia de Aragorn sería el indicio claro del lugar donde se hallaría.

Por fin, la comitiva había abandonado la ciudad, con paso ligero y el corazón oprimido.

Trató por todos los medios de no dejarse ganar por el abatimiento, pero era innegable que cada metro que se alejaba de Minas Tirith, le dolía en el alma. Cuando los caballos se alejaron por el camino real, recordó el día que había entrado por ese mismo camino, dentro del carruaje donde lo acompañaba Gandalf. Nunca hubiese podido imaginar todos los sinsabores que su nueva vida le tenía deparados.

No conocía gran cosa de los humanos y le resultaban sospechosos, pero nunca había podido prever que todos sus infortunios no provendrían de aquella raza, sino de alguien que compartía la misma raza con él.

Pero también el amor lo aguardaba detrás de los muros de la Ciudad Blanca y pese a todo, Legolas supo que no podría renunciar a ninguno de los preciosos momentos que había compartido con Aragorn.

El viaje era pasado, no tenían prisas y por ello pudo darse cuenta de algo más. Mientras se vestía para bajar a desayunar, recordó la noche en que se acercaban a las llanuras de Anorien.

Tal como imaginaba, Éomer no estaba durmiendo sino que montaba guardia en los alrededores del campamento que habían levantado para que los animales pudiesen descansar de las largas jornadas de marcha. Todavía persistía una leve amenaza por los pequeños grupos haradrim que regresaban a sus tierras luego de la derrota.

_Isilme, llena, luminosa, permitía una visión casi perfecta en medio de la noche, y por ello, Eomer vio al elfo acercándose._

_Esos días, rodeado por esas tres criaturas tan similares le habían enseñado una lección muy importante a la hora de ser demostrativo: asegurarse que el que se acercase, fuese 'su' elfo y no alguno de sus hermanos antes de cualquier tipo de demostración afectiva. Lo supo el día que se acercó a uno de ellos y luego de estamparle un delicioso beso, se encontró azorado, conque no era Imrahil, sino Elroy. Por fortuna, los tres elfos estaban bastante acostumbrados a esas confusiones, y el heredero de Mirkwood le tomó con bastante hilaridad. Hasta admitió que besaba bien para ser humano._

_Cuando estuvo más cerca, el innegable aire de tristeza le dio la pauta perfecta para saber quien era._

_- Legolas._

_- Qué extraño que mi hermano no esté contigo._

_- Debe estar por llegar... Le permití que me acompañe, siempre y cuando no me 'distraiga'..._

_Legolas sonrió y se quedó en silencio, pensativo. En eso, los tres elfos se parecían, pensaba Éomer, mientras no dejaba de mirarlo y recordaba los lejanos días en que había creído estar enamorado de Legolas. Un enamoramiento sin fundamentos, puesto que apenas sí conocía al elfo en esos días._

_¿Realmente estás enamorado de Imrahil, o es sólo porque nos parecemos...- preguntó Legolas, de repente._

_No habían tenido ocasión para hablar a solas mientras estuvieron en Minas Tirith, y Eomer supo que esa inquietud no era más que preocupación fraterna, y no deseos de inmiscuirse en su vida. Se alegró al poder contestar esa pregunta con total sinceridad._

_- Supongo que todos los que te ven, se enamoran de ti, tal como me pasó a mí...- comenzó Eomer tratando de tranquilizarlo -. Cuando nos encontramos, yo supe que Imrahil y tú debían tener algún parentesco por lo parecidos que eran, y no te mentiré... Al principio, quería estar cerca porque era tan parecido a ti... Luego, con el correr de los días, encontré que ustedes también son muy diferentes y eran esas diferencias las que me acercaban a Imrahil... Un día, Imrahil dijo que debía marcharse, que ya no era necesaria su presencia en Meduseld y ese día supe que no eras tú. Era él quien estaba metido en mi corazón, porque no pensé en ti cuando lo besé. _

_Una vez más, solamente los ruidos de la noche se escucharon entre ellos._

_- Me alegra tanto oír eso, Eomer... ¿Harás feliz a mi hermano, verdad...?_

_¿Qué te pasa, Legolas...? Hablas como si tuvieras que despedirte de él... Ya arreglamos que Imrahil y Elroy irán contigo a Mirkwood... Los necesitas contigo._

_- Así es, hermanito. Nos necesitas contigo- comentó Imrahil, apareciendo en la noche justo para oír la última parte de la conversación._

_- No, Imrahil. Quiero que cuando Eomer se separe de nuestra comitiva, te vayas con él._

_Sentados uno frente al otro, eran una imagen un tanto inquietante. La luz de plata de la luna suavizaba las diferencias, ponía el mismo brillo en el cabello de seda y los ojos, la misma blancura en la piel, como si de pronto un reflejo en el agua pudiese haber cobrado vida y surgir del espejo líquido para conversar con su imagen._

_- No fue eso lo que acordamos, Legolas ..._

_- Lo sé, pero cuando hablamos yo estaba aturdido y acepté sin pensar... No, Imrahil, del mismo modo que tú sientes mi angustia, yo puedo sentir tu amor hacia Eomer, tu felicidad cuando están juntos... Si vienes conmigo, entonces estarás casi tan triste como yo._

_- Por supuesto que no, yo puedo..._

_- No intentes mentirme, hermanito... Has intentado no pensar en ello, pero cada día que pasa, cuanto más cerca estamos de las llanuras de Anorien, la tristeza se asienta más y más en tu corazón... Por favor, Imrahil..._

_- Pero no seré de ninguna ayuda para ti si estoy tan lejos- insistió._

_- Te equivocas. Serás mucha más ayuda para mi si estas feliz, aunque estés lejos, que con tu tristeza a mi lado... Hermanito... ¿Acaso si me vieses cargando una enorme roca, sumarías a mi carga el peso de la tuya...?_

_Por toda respuesta, Imrahil solo pudo abrazar con fuerza a su hermano, porque solamente entre ellos podía haber esa comunicación y ese entendimiento. No podía ocultar lo que había en su corazón, no había podido cerrar por completo sus sentimientos a Legolas y aquel había captado a la perfección lo que le sucedía._

_Contento porque al menos no contribuiría a la desdicha de Imrahil, Legolas se puso de pie para retirarse._

_- Si te viese cargando una enorme roca, elfo tonto- dijo su hermano desde los brazos de Eomer -. Tú serías un enano y yo no sería tu hermano..._

Y había resultado cierto. En verdad, algunas veces extrañaba a Imrahil, pero en esos momentos sólo tenía que concentrarse un poco y la felicidad de su hermano le llegaba nítidamente, casi como si estuviese con él.

Además estaba en casa. Thranduil no escatimaba esfuerzos para no dejarlo caer en la apatía, y Elroy casi no se despegaba de su lado.

Legolas había tenido cierta reticencia para conocer a la esposa de Elroy, sabiendo que era pariente de Arwen, pero se había llevado una increíble sorpresa al darse cuenta que la joven esposa de su hermano era totalmente diferente a su prima.

Bueno, había alguna veta de firmeza de carácter que era innegablemente parte de la herencia Peredhil, sin embargo, en todo lo demás era distinta y pronto Legolas encontró una agradable compañía en ella. Salvo por el hecho que su creciente embarazo le recordaba lo que seguía sucediendo tan lejos.

Terminó de vestirse y tomó por enésima vez la carta de Aragorn.

"Amor mío, la caravana que te aleja de mí acaba de desaparecer de mi vista y ya te extraño. Gandalf me ha prometido prestarme sus mensajeras... Todavía no me ha dicho dónde las tiene, pero me dijo que escriba mis cartas y que él se ocupará de que te lleguen sin más demora que las necesarias por la distancia. Ah, cómo quisiera poder enviarte una de éstas cada día, para que nunca olvides que mis pensamientos están contigo día y noche. Ahora mismo te escribo pensando qué contarte, y me temo que no tengo mucho para decirte, pero te contaré mis planes para llenar los días que tengo frente a mí.

Ya he decidido que no pararé en palacio más que para comer y dormir. Ese tiempo tendrá que ser suficiente. Tengo planeado enviar una proclama para reunir constructores que me ayuden a remodelar parte de la ciudad y también el palacio. Sé que los jardines no cuentan con toda tu aprobación, así que también me ocuparé de ellos. Ya verás, mi amor... Cuando regreses, no podrás reconocer el lugar...

El muy taimado de Gandalf tenía en su poder unos documentos que extrajo de los archivos del palacio hace ya muchos años. Son tan antiguos que creo son incluso anteriores a mi antepasado Isildur. Allí hay una ley que proclama que un rey puede tomar un consorte siempre y cuando pueda asegurar un descendiente para continuar reinando. Eso ya lo sabíamos, pero escucha esto: dice también que el enlace entre dos consortes no es solo formal y simbólico, también es físico. Si ambos se han amado y se han dado sin reservas uno al otro, su enlace es tan firme y valedero como si fuese formal. ¿Te das cuenta, amor...? No importa cuanto hubiese despotricado mi padre, o el tuyo, o Galadriel, no hubiesen podido enlazarme con ella, porque mi enlace contigo es válido. Me siento feliz con solo recordar la última noche que pasamos juntos en el barco...¿Recuerdas? Esa noche, ninguno de los dos lo sabía, pero sellamos nuestro enlace. Ya eras mío, y esa noche fui tuyo... Nada puede deshacer nuestra unión. Ahora solo tenemos que luchar contra el tiempo que nos separa... No dejes que la nostalgia gane tu corazón, amado mío. Sé fuerte por mí, como yo lo seré por ti hasta que volvamos a vernos... Esperaré tu respuesta. Tuyo, Aragorn... Por cierto... Creo que los documentos de Gandalf dicen otras cosas pero el viejo ladino ha vuelto a esconderlos."

Intento ser fuerte, amor... Pero es tan difícil cuando no estás conmigo... Tu ausencia me duele, me desgarra pensar que estás cerca de ella... No, no pensaré en eso... Seré fuerte, seré fuerte...

Decididamente, Legolas se puso de pie, guardó la carta en un bolsillo pequeño de su túnica y salió de sus habitaciones. Iba a retomar su puesto en la Guardia y en las rondas de vigilancia. Así al menos se sentiría útil.

(-o0o-)

Estaba tan terriblemente cansado, que casi arrastraba los pies por los brillantes pisos de mármol de Palacio. Aragorn había pasado el día en la Puerta Grande de la Ciudad, con más exactitud, en el enorme edificio donde se encontraban las caballerizas del Correo Real, dando órdenes para la remodelación y en muchos casos para la reconstrucción de gran parte de ese sitio.

Verificó por sí mismo el estado de los animales, pese a que los caballerangos que los cuidaban venían desde Rohan, y no había nadie mas diestro que ellos en el cuidado y adiestramiento de caballos.

Cuando llegó a palacio, no sólo olía a caballo, hasta parecía uno de ellos, lleno de heno y tierra por todos lados. Tan cansado estaba, que se hubiese arrojado a dormir así como estaba, pero pensó que tenía que asearse y prepararse para la cena.

Se había prometido que no estaría en Palacio más que para las comidas, de modo que la cena era parte del poco tiempo que podía permitirse estar allí y pese a que la idea no terminaba de agradarle, debía compartirlo con Arwen. Pese a la tristeza que sentía por la lejanía de Legolas, no podía dejar de pensar en la sabiduría de su amado para decidir su marcha. No podía pensar en qué clase de extraña convivencia hubiesen tenido los tres juntos.

Luego del baño, se dirigió al salón donde cenaba generalmente en compañía de Arwen y su padre, que había insistido en quedarse en Minas Tirith a fin de supervisar el embarazo de su hija; y para su sorpresa, el salón estaba vacío.

Uno de los sirvientes le dijo que por pedido de Lord Elrond, la cena había sido dispuesta en las habitaciones del ala sur. Una vez más el disgusto se asentó en él, pero se dirigió hacia allá.

Golpeó suavemente al llegar y al no recibir respuesta, entró con cuidado. La mesa estaba dispuesta en medio de la habitación, con sitio para tres, aunque Aragorn no vio a Elrond por allí y si tenía que ser sincero, el tercer sitio en la mesa parecía puesto solo por una formalidad. Eso encendió nuevas luces de alerta en su mente.

Arwen entró en esos instantes. Había desistido de usar las ropas del Barrio y retomado sus vestimentas élficas, que ya empezaban a dejar ver su estado pese a la abundancia de pliegues de tela. En esos momentos, Aragorn vio a la elfa que un día muy lejano le había hecho creer que su búsqueda por fin había terminado, que tal vez había encontrado la compañera con quien pudiese compartir el resto de su vida. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de darse cuenta que había vuelto a equivocarse.

Oh, Aragorn...- dijo, sonriente -. Espero que no te moleste si te llamo así... pero todos lo hacen y espero que de este modo, nuestro hijo se acostumbre a oír tu nombre...

"Si pudiese decirte cuánto me molesta..." pensó Aragorn, recordando que únicamente sus amigos lo llamaban de esa forma.

"Y Legolas".

¿Dónde está Elrond- preguntó, obviando responder.

No ha llegado todavía- respondió Arwen, a quien la evasiva no pasó desapercibida -. Recibió un mensaje de Rivendel y debe estar contestándolo todavía... Siéntate por favor.

Aragorn decidió que no esperaría demasiado a su padre.

No has estado mucho tiempo en palacio...- murmuró Arwen, empezando a disponer todo en la mesa -. No pareces muy entusiasmado con la idea de ver cómo progresa nuestro hijo.

He tenido mucho trabajo, Arwen.

"Y la idea me entusiasmaría muchísimo... En otras circunstancias, con otra madre, tal vez..." pensó.

Además ayer no me sentía bien y envié por ti... Tu sirviente dijo que te habías ido temprano. Mas trabajo, supongo.

Aragorn estuvo a un paso de soltar un bufido de fastidio que contuvo a duras penas.

Así es, más trabajo. La ciudad debe estar en perfectas condiciones de aquí a unos cuantos meses.

¡Para el nacimiento de tu hijo- exclamó encantada.

Exacto- contestó Aragorn.

Tal vez el tono que empleó le dio a Arwen la pauta de las razones por las cuales Aragorn se sentiría feliz de ver nacer a su hijo.

"Seguramente para correr sin tardanza a buscar a ese elfo... Pero te equivocas, Aragorn... No permitiré que lo hagas" pensó, y aunque la certeza de esa idea estaba causándole acidez, sonrió, complaciente y amable.

He visto que también has empezado a remodelar los Jardines Reales... Me gustaría ver cómo planeas arreglarlos... Tal vez pudiese colaborar, dar algunas opiniones al respecto...

No lo creo, Arwen- cortó Aragorn, sintiendo que el estómago se le contraía de disgusto.

Los jardines eran su regalo para Legolas, no permitiría ni en sueños que Arwen metiese sus dedos allí.

Ya he contratado jardineros expertos...- dijo diplomáticamente -. Me han dado sus ideas y ya he dado mi aprobación para que inicien los trabajos.

Pero también mi hijo jugará allí... Necesito saber si serán seguros, si...

He pensado en todo eso, no te preocupes. Cuando nos visites, los jardines estarán terminados y serán muy seguros.

Ese 'cuando nos visites' casi hizo que la elfa perdiese los estribos, porque era evidente que Aragorn no pensaba mantenerla allí una vez que su hijo naciese. Ese 'nos visites' no la incluía a ella. Una vez más, tomó aire y continuó como si esa frase no le hubiese hecho mella.

Se puso de pie y fue hacia la pequeña mesita donde estaban dispuestos los platos.

Creo que nuestro padre tardará más de lo usual. ¿Te parece si empezamos? No creo que le moleste.

Pero no sería correcto- comentó Aragorn, molesto.

Bien... En ese caso... Podemos empezar con algo liviano... Una copa de vino, quizás.

En ese punto, Aragorn también se puso de pie. La imagen de Arwen con la jarra en la mano, evocó una nebulosa imagen perdida en su memoria, la imagen de un episodio por el cual Legolas y él estaban pagando en esos momentos.

Arwen- dijo, seguro y terminante -. Estaré en mi estudio trabajando un poco más, cuando nuestro padre venga, envíen un sirviente a avisarme... El vino, tú y yo son tres cosas que no volverán a coincidir en ninguna habitación de este palacio... Nunca más.

Diciendo eso, sin darle tiempo a una respuesta, giró y salió rápidamente de esas habitaciones para ir a refugiarse en la soledad de su estudio.

Era increíble cómo podía sentirse agobiado y encerrado en ese sitio, siendo aquel tan grande; y sin embargo así era. Pensó en ir a pasar un rato con Haldir y Baldor y luego desistió de eso. Bastante trabajo le había costado convencer al elfo de quedarse allí como para ir a importunarlos.

En cuanto Legolas salió de palacio, le manifestó su deseo de llevarse a Baldor a su casa, para que allí estuviese tranquilo y en reposo. Casi tuvo que rogarle que no lo dejase solo con Arwen en Palacio, pero al fin, Haldir aceptó no del todo convencido.

Al menos tenía que respetarles su privacidad, no podía aparecerse así de la nada y anunciarles muy fresco que quería cenar con ellos.

Fue hasta los ventanales y los abrió de par en par dejando que aire fresco de la noche le diese en el rostro. Un golpecito en la puerta anunció la entrada de Gandalf que traía un pliego de papel entre sus manos.

Acaba de llegar- dijo, dejándolo en sus manos.

Aragorn ni siquiera lo escuchó marcharse.

"Amado mío, la llegada de tu carta mitigó un poco la soledad en que me encuentro. Recurro a ella cada vez que siento que mis fuerzas faltan, la llevo conmigo a todas horas, porque no sé en qué instante me asaltará tu recuerdo y me dolerá tu ausencia... Tus palabras me dan el valor que a veces me falla.

Pese a lo que habíamos arreglado en un principio, finalmente Imrahil viajó con Eomer hacia Edoras al llegar a las llanuras de Anorien. Me hace falta, pero no tuve el coraje para que también él tuviese que renunciar por un tiempo a su amor por quedarse junto a mí. Siento en mi corazón que estuve acertado, a veces lo extraño, pero siento su felicidad y me alegro por haber tomado esa decisión... Aunque mi ada se contrarió en un principio, finalmente terminó dándome la razón.

Tus palabras tan llenas de planes, me dieron ideas para tratar de hacer que también para mí el tiempo transcurra con más rapidez. He retomado mi lugar en la Guardia y casi a diario acompaño en las patrullas que vigilan el regreso de nuestros elfos a sus hogares en la floresta que antaño estuvo ensombrecida por la presencia de esas bestias oscuras.

La batalla que se llevó a cabo aquí fue cruenta, muchos hermosos elfos jóvenes y doncellas valientes dieron sus vidas para conservar nuestro bosque y ahora es nuestro deber reconstruirlo para honrar su memoria. Todavía quedan algunas de esas malas criaturas, así que debemos proteger a quienes regresan y en lo posible terminar con esa amenaza. Estoy recuperando mi destreza con el arco, todos mis antiguos conocidos han tratado de desafiarme desde que llegué, y hasta ahora ninguno ha conseguido vencerme.

Así transcurren mis días... pero cuando llega la noche, y me encuentro en la soledad de mi habitación vacía, y las estrellas brillan con tanta fuerza; voy hacia las ventanas, miro hacia nuestra estrella más amada y me pregunto si en ese momento, tú la estarás contemplando... Ese pensamiento me reconforta y me da fuerzas para enfrentar la oscuridad tan honda que llena de sombras mi alma..."

Había otros párrafos más dedicados a Baldor y Haldir, pero Aragorn los dejó para después y en esos momentos, volvió a mirar el cielo.

Rogó con todas sus fuerzas para que en ese momento, Legolas estuviese pensando en él con la misma intensidad con que él lo hacía.

(-o0o-)

Las patas de los caballos se hundían en el barro mientras andaban por los senderos apenas demarcados. Las largas capas con capuchas los protegían de la lluvia persistente y fina que caía desde el amanecer. El suave olor al bosque recibiendo la bendición del agua los envolvía, y cabalgando sobre su fiel Arod, Legolas trataba de mantener la mente en alerta por cualquier posible presencia indeseada en los parajes que cruzaban en esos momentos.

Su caballo resopló un poco inquieto y murmurando unas palabras en su oreja, Legolas le palmeó el cuello. Aragorn había insistido en que lo llevase con él, y el elfo no tuvo valor para negarse. Bastante trabajo le estaba costando irse como para mantener esas luchas pequeñas e innecesarias que no hacían más que minar sus fuerzas antes que la verdadera lucha comenzase.

Unos metros detrás de él, una pequeña comitiva de familias se trasladaban de regreso a sus hogares, acarreaban las escasas pertenencias que habían conseguido llevarse antes del inesperado éxodo, pero volvían felices a sus casas. Sabían que era probable que aquellas hubiesen sido destruidas por los orcos pero eso no era un predicamento insalvable. Las reconstruirían, volverían a levantarlas entre cantos y alegría, ahora que esa amenaza se alejaba cada vez más.

Cesó la lluvia y un resplandor suave penetró el follaje, levantando destellos dorados y verdes en las hojas y ramas. Casi de inmediato, cayeron las capuchas hacia atrás para recibir la cálida caricia del sol.

Hubo un revuelo de aves más adelante, Arod lanzó un relincho nervioso, y Legolas detuvo la marcha con un gesto de atención para todos.

Casi de inmediato, los niños más pequeños se escurrieron debajo de las carretas, custodiados por los más grandes, y como por arte de magia, los pacíficos elfos olvidaron sus flautas y cantos, reemplazando todo aquello por los arcos preparados y el silencio.

Silencio que se quebró con los gritos destemplados de ataque de las criaturas oscuras.

Debía ser alguno de los pocos grupos de orcos que todavía se resistía a abandonar la floresta pero que ante el asedio constante, se movilizaban alejándose cada vez más. No eran muchos, y luego de una rápida escaramuza, huyeron metiéndose en el bosque a toda la velocidad que pudieron.

Ustedes sigan adelante, los veré junto al Río- ordenó Legolas y descabalgó, dejando a Arod al cuidado de un acompañante.

Alteza, no puede ir tras ellos... Puede ser una trampa- intentó prevenir uno de los guardias, pero fue en vano, porque Legolas ya desaparecía detrás de los orcos que habían conseguido escapar.

En aquel momento, Legolas no supo muy bien por qué estaba haciendo aquello, teniendo en cuenta que el guardia tenía razón y aquello podía ser una trampa. Para bien suyo no lo era, y para mal de los orcos, el elfo que se lanzó tras ellos tenía algo muy importante para probarse.

Las palabras que le había dicho a Aragorn cuando desafió a Lord Elrond le habían rondado en la cabeza noche tras noche. La incertidumbre que se había arraigado en él desde los días en que estuvo prisionero, no lo dejaban descansar.

"Soy un buen guerrero... Sin esto, soy un excelente guerrero" le había dicho a Aragorn, en un momento de desesperación, pero luego, ya más calmado, la duda había regresado a cebarse en él.

"¿Soy tan buen guerrero...? Si lo soy... ¿Por qué no pude escapar de ellos?" Eran las preguntas que noche a noche le impedían descansar.

Y por no haber podido escapar, lo habían sometido a los vejámenes más crueles que jamás pudo imaginar y que para su desgracia tampoco podía olvidar. Dos hombres, dos humanos a los que hubiese podido vencer, a los que debería haber podido arrojar a un lado sin mayores inconvenientes.

Se agachó y revisó las huellas profundas en el suelo blando por la lluvia. No eran muchos, y no tenían flechas, porque habían atacado la caravana armados sólo con sus espadas y machetes. El corazón de Legolas empezó a latir más rápido. Si no era un buen guerrero, iba a averiguarlo muy pronto.

Sus pasos leves no hicieron el menor ruido entre la hojarasca húmeda, y recordó entonces cuando calzado con aquellas graciosas medias blancas, practicaba en el salón de la escuela, asombrando a todos con la levedad de sus pies. Una vez más, necesitaba de esa habilidad, pero ya no para despertar asombro y danzar con espadas sin filo sino para mantenerse a salvo.

Avanzó un trecho más, en completo silencio, y aún antes de verlos, pudo olerlos, pudo oírlos y descubrió con insólito placer que sus sentidos no se habían atrofiado luego de tanto tiempo viviendo una existencia tan distinta a la suya.

Solamente en ese momento supo por qué lo hacía.

Porque si no recuperaba su auto estima, si no volvía a confiar en sí mismo, nunca podría volver a ser como antes. No podía regresar con Aragorn con aquel estigma sobre sí. No podía seguir existiendo como hasta ese momento con la duda y aceptar para siempre el abrigo y el cuidado del hombre; y no porque no lo apreciase.

Sí quería sentirse abrigado y cálido en los brazos de Aragorn, también quería saber que si hacía falta, aquel lo defendería, pero también quería saber que si no tenía todo eso, podía mantenerse a salvo, que todavía era capaz de cuidarse por sí mismo.

Probablemente aquellas bestias también lo sintieron, porque de pronto se irguieron, y dirigieron sus torvas miradas hacia el sitio donde él estaba oculto.

Sabiendo que había sido descubierto, Legolas también se irguió y por unos escasos segundos enfrentó no sólo a ese grupo de orcos, estaba enfrentando también a los fantasmas de aquellos dos humanos que parecían burlarse de él desde sus recuerdos.

Grishnákh...- gruñó uno, viendo la silueta delineada en la tímida bruma del bosque -. Creo que esta noche, cenaremos carne... Primero nos gozamos al elfito, y después lo cenamos...

No hables tanto- dijo Legolas, y descubrió feliz, que no tenía miedo -. Tu mal aliento espantará los animalitos del bosque... Si es que ya no corrieron al ver tu fea cara...

El grupo aulló, como si fueran uno, y del mismo modo se abalanzaron sobre él.

En el vapor difuso que se estaba levantando a causa de la humedad, brillaron los puñales gemelos que tanto conocían en Mirkwood, y comenzaron su faena.

Nunca antes había podido pensar Legolas que aquellas lecciones recibidas por el Maestro Egaldus podían servirle, pero así era. Ahora no sólo podía luchar como los elfos de su bosque, podía convertir esa batalla en una danza mortal para esas criaturas que estaban en cierto modo acostumbradas al modo de combatir de los elfos, pero no esperaban un elfo que mezclara también un desconocido estilo humano en la pelea.

Casi de improviso, todo cesó, y Legolas se encontró solo, en medio de los cuerpos caídos de unos cuantos orcos. Tenía varias heridas leves pero ninguna seria. En ese momento, deploró haber ido solo, ahora tendría que arreglárselas sin ayuda para no dejar esos cuerpos allí.

Esa noche cuando apoyó la cabeza en su almohada, se entregó al descanso, y los fantasmas de esos hombres volvieron a presentarse; pudo enfrentarlos y enviarlos de regreso a la oscuridad desde donde esperaba que no volvieran. Pero si regresaban, estaba listo para ellos.

"Soy un buen guerrero..." se dijo, complacido. "Cuando estemos juntos de nuevo, amor, aceptaré tu abrigo y tus cuidados, pero no porque no pueda valerme por mí mismo; sino porque deseo aceptarlos. Y sabré que cuando me los ofrezcas, lo harás por amor y no por compasión".

Pensando eso, a la titilante luz de las estrellas, desdobló el último pliego recibido antes de salir del palacio.

"Hermoso mío, el tiempo se burla de mí... Desde la sombra de mis habitaciones, demasiado espaciosas, el eco de tu risa me ha mantenido despierto otra noche más y deseo con tanta fuerza tenerte a mi lado, que me duelen las manos de estrujar el vacío. La esperanza, la esperanza es lo único que mantiene mi sangre corriendo por mis venas, la esperanza que cuando el tiempo deje de reírse de nosotros, no será el eco de tu risa lo que me mantenga despierto, sino el placer de oírte reír a mi lado.

Las obras de la ciudad adelantan, los jardines están quedando espléndidos pero a sabiendas dejaré algunas cosas sin finalizar. Sé que te gustará dar tu opinión final al respecto, y disfrutaré mucho viéndote y ayudándote a terminarlos. ¿Sabes algo? Una mata de juncos había crecido junto al Arbol Blanco en el Patio del Manantial y todos los días yo los veía sonriendo, preguntándome cómo habría sido posible que crecieran allí, pero feliz porque me recordaban a ti. Hace algunos días, el árbol comenzó a languidecer... Los jardineros se arrancaban los cabellos, pensando que habían usado mal algún abono, o algo por el estilo, intentaron varias cosas y al final tuvieron que decírmelo, ya que habían intentado solucionarlo antes de avisarme.

No tengo que decirte lo importante que es para nuestra ciudad. El Árbol Blanco es nuestro símbolo más apreciado... Cuando lo ví, no podía creerlo, estaba mustio, las hojas marchitas. Y casi al mismo tiempo noté otra cosa. Tomé por el cuello al primero de los jardineros que pude y le pregunté si ellos habían quitado los juncos que crecían junto al Árbol. El insensato dijo: Majestad... eran unos hierbajos... Casi lo llevé a puntapiés (no lo hice porque recordé todo lo que me has dicho al respecto) hasta donde habían arrojado la mata que habían arrancado e hice que volviesen a plantarlos juntos. No pasó un día completo y los dos volvían a estar lozanos... ¿Tengo que explicarte algo acerca de esto?

Languidezco si no estás a mi lado, amor... No puedo estar demasiado tiempo lejos de ti, o terminaré como el Árbol Blanco, seco y mustio... Resistiré en espera del día que volvamos a estar juntos.

He comenzado a remodelar también Osgiliath, y recuerdo muy bien tus recomendaciones con respecto a cambiar y modificar el asunto de sus defensas. Estoy trabajando mucho en las pequeñas notas que hicimos juntos... Ahora me explico de dónde sacabas tan buenas observaciones con respecto a mis escuálidos intentos por planear buenas defensas... Has pasado más tiempo que yo planificando defensas...

Creo que esta noche no me siento muy bien... Me temo que he pasado algunas noches a la intemperie... Huyendo de los malos sueños y de tu ausencia, volví a vestir mi capa vieja y mi sombrero raído y me escabullí de Palacio. He ido a aquel jardín donde nos vimos por primera vez.

Todavía recuerdo tus ojos brillantes, tu voz al hablar... Creo que tengo algo de fiebre, porque si me empeño, creo que incluso puedo oler el perfume de tu cabello... ¡Ah, qué tonto fui en ese momento! En cuanto te vi, mi corazón dio un salto y te reconoció, supo que eras el compañero para mi vida, y yo, tonto de mí, no le hice caso. Te sobraba razón la noche en que dijiste que tenía miedo de confiar... Tuve miedo de confiar en mi corazón, y por eso tardé en darme cuenta... Pero te tuve y esos momentos preciosos son mi escudo, el escudo que levanto cada vez que piensan que sólo porque no estás, mi amor por ti puede menguar..."

Pensando en el lento transcurrir del tiempo, Legolas trató de descansar, aunque las últimas frases de la carta lo habían dejado un tanto inquieto.

Sabía que eso podía suceder si se alejaba, que Arwen intentaría acercarse a Aragorn nuevamente, pero se armó de coraje y confianza.

Aragorn lo amaba, y se mantendría lejos de ella, al menos todo lo alejado que pudiese; confiaba en eso.

(-o0o-)

Elrond se había pasado la mayor parte de la mañana tratando de averiguar dónde estaba su hijo, pero aquel parecía tener alas en los pies, u hormigas en el trasero, porque en cuanto conseguía llegar al sitio donde le habían dicho que estaba, ya había partido nuevamente.

Por fin, luego de ir y regresar un par de veces por gran parte de la ciudad, regresó al palacio, dispuesto a esperarlo sentado en la puerta si hacía falta. Y vaya que hacía falta.

En cuanto Aragorn avanzó por la explanada de ingreso, supo que algo no estaba bien si su padre lo esperaba de pie casi en la entrada. Podía suponer por dónde venían los inconvenientes, de modo que tomando aire, se encaminó hacia él.

Me he pasado todo el día tratando de encontrarte, Estel.

Lo siento, padre... Tengo muchos asuntos que atender- dijo, sin detenerse y marchando hacia sus habitaciones.

No tengo ninguna duda de ello. Casi no paras en el palacio, y en ocasiones tu presencia es necesaria.

Lo lamento. ¿Era algo muy urgente?

Depende de que tan importante sea tu hijo para ti.

¿Qué pasa con mi hijo¿Algo anda mal?

Si algo anduviese mal, ya sería tarde para que te enterases. No, por suerte, Arwen ha podido sortear bastante bien sus malestares hasta ahora con la escasa ayuda que le estás prestando.

Aragorn entró a sus habitaciones seguido de Elrond, que no cejaba en sus intentos de hacerle ver su punto de vista. Se quitó la ropa sucia que traía luego de un día completo de visitar las carboneras y la arrojó a un costado. Tenían tanto hollín encima que cuando cayeron, levantaron una pequeña nubecita negra.

Es necesario que pases más tiempo con ella- dijo por fin, Elrond.

Paso con ella todo el tiempo que puedo.

No es cierto. Te atiborras de tareas para no estar aquí demasiado tiempo y cuando estás, apenas estás con Arwen el tiempo que tardas en engullir tu cena. Y cuando digo engullir, me refiero a que es eso lo que haces: masticar con la educación de un orco, y retirarte inmediatamente después. Supongo que tenemos suerte en que no eructes apenas terminas.

Aragorn asomó la cabeza dentro del cuarto de baño para comprobar si los sirvientes ya le habían preparado la tina, y comprobó con placer que así era.

Lo sé, padre... Y en verdad lo siento, pero no puedo dedicarle más tiempo del que le doy...

Supongamos por un instante que te creo... ¿Te das cuenta que tu hijo puede sentir el rechazo que sientes por él?

En ese punto, Aragorn se volvió hacia él.

¿Y tú te das cuenta del inmenso esfuerzo que tengo que hacer para separar lo que siento por mi hijo y el...- estuvo a punto de decir 'rechazo', pero supo que eso ofendería con cierta razón a su padre -. El sentimiento poco amigable que tengo por Arwen?

Sí, me doy cuenta- admitió Elrond, con aspecto cansado -. Te pido, sin embargo que te esfuerces un poco más... Sé que no es tu culpa lo que sientes por mi hija... Sé que ella misma se ha granjeado esos sentimientos, pero también sé que hay ocasiones en las que tu presencia es necesaria. Pronto será indispensable que la ayudes a prepararse para el momento de dar a luz, y te darás cuenta que para eso será tu presencia la que ella necesitará. Ni siquiera la mía le será útil.

Aragorn no tuvo coraje para contarle acerca de los intentos que Arwen hacía para acercarse nuevamente a él. Tenía que pensar en su hijo también.

Está bien, padre... Intentaré pasar más tiempo con Arwen, pero solamente si tú estás presente.

Pero son momentos de intimidad entre padre e hijo...

No, no habrá momentos de intimidad entre padre e hijo mientras no haya nacido y ésa es mi condición: estaré más tiempo con ella, siempre y cuando tú estés allí.

¿Tanto desconfías de ella?

Aragorn no contestó a esa pregunta para no herir más a su padre, pero su silencio fue más que evidente y produjo casi el mismo efecto que si lo hubiese gritado a toda voz.

Está bien, Estel. Le haré saber esto y tendrá que conformarse.

Exactamente, padre... Lo lamento, pero tendrá que conformarse... Y yo no rechazo a mi hijo... Si yo pudiese explicarte lo confundido que me siento cuando estoy con ella... Desearía poder acercarme y tocar su vientre, sentir cómo crece... Sentir que me conoce, que reconoce mi voz y se mueve al oírla... pero su presencia... A veces desearía tanto que fuese posible...

Se detuvo antes de seguir, porque sus deseos no eran posibles, y no tenía sentido expresar algo que no podía suceder. Se quitó la camisa y se limpió con ella el rostro.

De acuerdo, hijo... Te esperaremos para cenar- dijo Elrond.

Aunque le pesara terriblemente, comprendía a su hijo y su conflicto. No debía ser para nada fácil querer a un hijo por nacer y no sentir más que rechazo hacia la madre que lo albergaba en su vientre. Salió de las habitaciones con pesar porque su presencia no resolvía ninguno de los problemas, y contra todo lo que había pensado, tampoco el alejamiento de Legolas había terminado con los malestares de Arwen.

Tal vez, no era el elfo lo que le causaba esas molestias, sino que la criatura no se sabía deseada, pero no por su padre, sino por su madre.

En cuanto Elrond salió de sus habitaciones, Aragorn terminó de desvestirse y se metió en la tina. A veces no sabía si lo agotaban más las largas jornadas de trabajo o esas pequeñas batallas que lo aguardaban al llegar a la casa. No se permitió dormirse en la tina, se aseó y luego de vestirse, se presentó a cenar, tal como había prometido.

No había alegría en el rostro de Arwen cuando la vio y supuso que su padre ya le había comunicado su decisión.

No lo lamentaba por ella. Al menos así, podría asegurarse de acercarse a la elfa sin que aquella volviese a ponerse pesada y quizás pudiese hacerle sentir a su hijo que si su madre no lo esperaba con toda el ansia que hubiese debido, él sí lo hacía aunque no pudiese demostrárselo tanto como quería.

Al regresar a sus habitaciones, sobre la mesita de noche, lo aguardaba una carta que Gandalf había dejado allí mientras cenaba. Con rapidez se desembarazó de sus ropas y se metió entre las mantas, para disfrutar con comodidad mientras leía. Así, luego de leer, podía poner el papel sobre la almohada a su lado e imaginar que en el futuro, no sería un papel lo que ocuparía ese sitio, sino el autor de las palabras que ahora leía.

"Amado mío, las estaciones están cambiando, y el calor de Anar calienta con lentitud el aire de las mañanas. Empero, no parece pasar el tiempo tan rápido como yo quisiera... Empujo los días en muchas actividades, pero éstos no se dejan avasallar, se resisten a mis deseos y hasta me parece que se empeñan en pasar más despaciosamente que nunca.

Es tu ausencia la que hace más largos los minutos y me resulta difícil por no decir imposible, gastar el tiempo en el que no estás conmigo. Nunca pensé en definir la eternidad, puesto que nuestra raza inmortal no se ocupa en esas cosas, pero me temo que he descubierto su significado: la eternidad es cada segundo que no estás junto a mí, cada segundo que no pasa, que se arrastra y no se apresura, ni aún viendo mi desolación.

Tengo tu última carta entre mis dedos y sin embargo, me siento súbitamente inquieto... He intentado no pensar en ella, no mencionarla entre nosotros, pero es en estos momentos en que ya no puedo evitarlo. Su sombra crece en mi mente día a día, me oculta el sol, no puedo disfrutar los días sabiéndola tan cerca de ti... Mas cerca de lo que yo puedo estar. He aprendido a confiar en ti, amor mío... pero también he aprendido con dolor a desconfiar de ella. Mi soledad es su venganza, y sé que disfruta cada momento que nos ha robado y sigue robándonos... Por favor, amado mío... Sé precavido..."

"Sé precavido..." pensó Aragorn apagando la lámpara y acomodándose entre las mantas. "Tienes un sentido extra cuando se trata de nosotros, amor... He sido precavido, no me dejaré envolver por ella, te lo prometo".

De manera casi natural, ocupaba el lado izquierdo de la cama porque sabía que a Legolas le gustaba el derecho. Estiró la mano hacia el sitio vacío. Colocó en ese lugar la carta y cerró los ojos esperando poder dormir. A pesar de que Elrond había estado presente en todo momento, no podía evitar sentirse levemente traidor al haber compartido unos minutos extra con la madre de su hijo.

(-o0o-)

El elfo prácticamente corría a través de los pasillos oscuros, alejándose. Necesitaba alejarse para que su dolor no lastimase a su hermano y por eso corría a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus ligeros pies. Sabía que no había distancia que cortase definitivamente la conexión con Elroy, pero tal vez si se alejaba, no lo lastimaría tanto.

De pronto recordó el refugio donde los tres huían para escapar de sus deberes de la corte y se arrojó a través del pasaje clandestino que lo sacó del palacio y lo llevó a las afueras.

La noche, con su manto de oscuridad ayudaba a ocultar algunas lágrimas que se escapaban, y Legolas agradeció tener ese lugar para aislarse. A las orillas del estanque, se sentó para tratar de calmarse y conjurar esa visión que la soledad, la ansiedad y las sombras se habían conjurado para formar.

La cena había transcurrido en silencio, al menos por su parte.

Llevaba varios días esperando la carta de Aragorn en respuesta a la última suya, sin novedades y la espera se estaba haciendo imposible de tolerar para él. Una y mil veces se reprochaba haber escrito aquellos renglones mencionando a Arwen, como si el haberlo hecho, la hubiese atraído hacia ellos, la hubiese hecho real de nuevo. La lejana figura de la elfa parecía haber cobrado nitidez y preponderancia entre sus recuerdos una vez más.

Apenas terminaron de cenar, escapó hacia los jardines, a tratar de calmar su impaciencia, a decirse que tal vez por unos días, Aragorn había tenido muchas más actividades de las planificadas y por eso se había retrasado al mandar su carta... Casi no había probado bocado esos últimos días, y cosa extraña, no sentía demasiado la falta de los alimentos, pero sí la falta de la carta. Esa falta sí lo afectaba más que la falta de descanso o de alimento.

Ni siquiera supo cuánto tiempo pasó en los jardines, la calma de la noche lo ayudó a sosegarse un poco.

"Seguramente fue eso... Alguna actividad no planeada debe haberse presentado... Eso debió suceder, seguramente en un par de días llegará su carta..."

Diciéndose esa y otras frases que pretendían tranquilizarlo, decidió ir a sus habitaciones a intentar descansar. Cruzaba por un claro cuando divisó no muy lejos, la figura sentada en uno de los bancos de piedra.

En las penumbras, no distinguía demasiado pero eran evidentes las formas femeninas, y mucho más evidente la sombra que arrojaba el vientre grávido, redondo. El cabello negro y lacio caía en cascada hasta la cintura, y la piel blanca deslumbraba bajo la temblorosa luz de las estrellas. Acariciaba su vientre y musitaba una melodía entre los labios, sin atreverse a elevar la voz.

Legolas contemplaba, sin atreverse a interrumpir ese pequeño instante de unión entre madre e hijo, y fue entonces cuando una sombra más entró en su campo visual. Se acercó en silencio y al verlo, la madre sonrió, con una sonrisa tan plena, tan llena de felicidad que ni siquiera todas las estrellas del firmamento hubiesen podido competir con ese brillo. La otra sombra se inclinó hacia ella y depositó un beso gentil y amoroso en los labios, compartiendo ese momento, luego se arrodilló a su lado y sus manos se posaron en el estómago crecido.

Había una entrega incondicional en ese gesto, una tan terrible fuerza que unía las dos figuras, que Legolas se sintió un observador clandestino, inoportuno a más no poder. Pero entonces todo se confabuló en su contra. Su mente sabía que ésa era Löne y que el otro era Elroy, pero de repente, era Arwen y la otra figura...

Aragorn...- fue el gemido que se escapó de sus labios.

Toda la inquietud de esos días de espera, explotó en su corazón, como si en verdad aquellos dos fueran Arwen y Aragorn. El sólo imaginar una escena similar hacía que su corazón sangrara porque pese a todo su amor, él nunca podría estar en ese sitio. Jamás podría ocupar el lugar que ocupaba Arwen. Reconocer eso, fue un filo hundiéndose hondamente en su alma.

Tenía que alejarse de allí si no quería estropear tan bello momento a su hermano, de manera que amparándose en las sombras, retrocedió y en cuanto pudo, corrió y corrió como si pudiese alejarse así del dolor.

Se quedó sentado en las orillas del estanque hasta que comenzó a clarear y solamente en ese momento regresó al palacio, directo a sus habitaciones. Si la carta de Aragorn no llegaba en los próximos días, él escribiría, aunque tuviese que conformarse con sus mensajeras en lugar de las que Gandalf usaba.

(-o0o-)

"Amor mío, sé que esta carta tardará mucho más de lo común en llegar, pero confío en que lo haga... En vano he esperado tu respuesta, pero no ha llegado... Por favor, sólo tranquilízame y hazme saber que todo está bien, que mis inquietudes son únicamente eso: inquietudes tontas propiciadas por esta larga ausencia.

Intento no pensar, pero los pensamientos vienen a mí sin que pueda hacer nada para evitarlos. Se amontonan en mi mente y me quitan la calma, el hambre, el sueño... Necesito tus palabras, amor, necesito saber de ti y cada día que pasa sin noticias es una espina que se clava en mi corazón. No me hagas sufrir esta espera que se une a la que no podemos evitar.

Daría toda mi vida inmortal por regresar a tu lado y terminar de una vez con este martirio porque no puedo seguir adelante. Es únicamente la palabra de honor que di de mantenerme lejos de Arwen, lo que impide que tome a Arod y me lance a los caminos rumbo a Gondor. Dime que no fue un error alejarme de ti, que esta lejanía que llena de dudas mi corazón terminará pronto... Aragorn, tengo frío... Necesito tu abrigo..."

Aragorn leyó las últimas líneas y se dispuso a escribir de inmediato, cuando un par de golpes secos en su puerta lo detuvieron. Sin esperar a su consentimiento o su aprobación, aquellas se abrieron y Elrond se asomó.

Deprisa Aragorn, llegó el momento- anunció y desapareció de nuevo.

De inmediato abandonó todo lo que tenía entre manos y salió corriendo detrás de su padre.

La carta de Legolas quedó abandonada sobre la mesa y también la respuesta que no llegó a escribir.

(-o0o-)

Thranduil terminó de leer algunos papeles, estampó firmas y se dedicó a algunos problemas internos cuando Elroy entró en el estudio. Había aprendido a conocer mejor a su heredero y de inmediato supo que algo no estaba bien.

No te ves bien... ¿Algún problema...?

Legolas no se presentó en su lugar de la guardia esta mañana. Fui a sus habitaciones y aún dormía... ¿Sabías que lo hace con sus ojos cerrados?

Lo imaginaba... Desde hace un tiempo está así, desde que no llega la carta de ese humano.

Casi no come, y es evidente que no descansa bien... – Elroy se sentó en uno de los sillones para tratar de explicar la causa de sus temores -. Ada, tengo temor por él... Lo único que lo mantenía activo eran esas cartas. Ellas mantenían la esperanza de que el tiempo pasase con rapidez, pero ahora las cartas han cesado y siento que lentamente la esperanza se apaga en él... Los hombres son como las hojas que se mueven con el viento... Y temo que ese hombre...

No, eso no sucederá...- cortó el rey elfo, no porque estuviese defendiendo al humano, sino porque no podía creer que su hijo se hubiese equivocado tanto al elegir a alguien tan voluble.

La puerta del estudio volvió a abrirse y Thranduil observó por sí mismo el desfavorecedor cambio que había tenido su hijo en los últimos días. Y no es que no lo hubiese observado antes, pero tal vez se había negado a percibirlo. Ahora que Elroy se lo confirmaba, no podía negarlo.

Lo siento ada... No quería interrumpir. ¿Llegó...- la pregunta se desvaneció antes de terminar cuando vio el gesto de negación de su padre.

No, Legolas, no ha llegado ninguna carta para ti, lo siento.

Conmovido por la sensación de desilusión que percibió en su hermano, Elroy se puso de pie y lo animó a entrar, prácticamente lo acarreó dentro y lo sentó a su lado en el sillón.

No tienes que preocuparte, hermanito... Seguramente, ese rey tuyo ha tenido algún contratiempo y no ha podido responderte... Hasta ahora sus cartas nunca habían faltado... ¿No es así?

Sí...

Entonces no te preocupes... Ya te escribirá nuevamente, y estoy seguro que su carta será tan extensa que cuando termines de leerla, estarás tocando su puerta en Minas Tirith- tratando de animarlo, Elroy le tomó las manos y por un instante se asombró por lo frías que estaban -. Ven, acompáñame a desayunar...

No tengo hambre.

No puedes no tener hambre, Legolas... Anoche casi no comiste.

En serio, Elroy... No tengo hambre. Creo que regresaré a mis habitaciones, tengo frío.

Con esas palabras, Legolas se desembarazó de las manos de Elroy que insistían en mantenerlo allí y salió del estudio.

Se sentía totalmente agotado. Mantener a sus hermanos lejos de toda la angustia que lo embargaba le demandaba tanto esfuerzo como seguir adelante. Ellos eran tan felices que no tenía corazón para agobiarlos con sus penas. Bastante habían tenido al ir a buscarlo hasta Minas Tirith, encontrarlo en el lastimoso estado en que lo habían hallado y luego tener que cargarlos con sus angustias... Decidió que no era apropiado, pero mantener sus sentimientos encerrados en sí mismo era un proceso desgastador.

Y lo más extraño de todo, era que realmente sentía frío y esa era una sensación inusual para él. Recordaba haber sentido escalofríos en varias oportunidades, pero era algo puramente físico. En esos momentos, el frío que sentía no se limitaba a sus manos, que estaban heladas, ni al resto de su cuerpo. Parecía que nacía dentro de él y día a día se extendía hacia el exterior.

Llegó a sus habitaciones y se envolvió en una capa que Aragorn le había obsequiado. No quería meterse en la cama, de manera que se acomodó en un sillón cerca de la ventana, donde la luz entraba a raudales y esparcía calor pero no era ése el calor que él necesitaba.

"Por favor, Aragorn... Ayúdame a esperarte..."

Pero los días siguieron pasando, y la carta nunca llegó.

Los días comenzaron a acortarse, el frío real del otoño se asentó sobre Eryn Lassgalen, como habían llamado al antiguo Bosque Negro, y las hojas comenzaron a amarillear y a caer.

Aunque Legolas ya no medía el tiempo, el nacimiento de su sobrino puso una nota de relevancia en los días que pasaban haciéndole notar que el hijo de Aragorn también tenía que haber nacido ya. Sin noticias, sin una sola línea que le indicara algo, sólo podía esperar.

(-o0o-)

Thranduil avanzó por los jardines escuchando la hojarasca crujiendo bajo sus pies pese a que sus pasos eran leves como la brisa otoñal que ocasionalmente las arremolinaba. A través de las ramas semi desvestidas de los árboles, Anar les obsequiaba su luz y su calor, y alcanzó a ver a su hijo sentado en una de las bancas de piedra más alejadas.

Todavía recordaba el momento en que un mensaje por fin había arribado proveniente de Minas Tirith. El despacho iba dirigido a la Casa Real por lo que el papel fue derivado directamente al estudio de Thranduil.

En su sistemática espera a que apareciese la carta ansiada, Legolas revisaba por sí mismo la correspondencia que llegaba, por eso fue el primero en ver la misiva.

El sobre lacrado con el sello de la Casa Real de Gondor fue rápidamente roto y dentro, una nota impersonal, daba noticias que en Minas Tirith había nacido el heredero de la Casa Real Telcontar. Pero la nota era similar a las que se enviaban de forma protocolar a todos, no había ninguna otra cosa para él, y eso fue un nuevo golpe, porque además, esa nota había sido remitida con un mensajero común, y había tomado mucho tiempo para llegar a un sitio tan lejano.

Cuando se dio cuenta del tiempo que en realidad había transcurrido desde el nacimiento, Legolas dejó de esperar una carta. Lo único que lo mantenía eran las palabras de Aragorn jurándole que lo amaría siempre. Se aferraba a esas palabras con la clara certeza que en el momento en que dejara de creer en ellas, no despertaría a un nuevo día.

Habían pasado tres largos meses desde que aquella nota había llegado.

Thranduil casi no podía reconocer en aquella figura a su hijo, estaba tan delgado que parecía que una brisa tenue podría voltearlo, y la blancura de su piel se había convertido en palidez alarmante. Sus manos, de por sí delgadas estaban continuamente frías, y no solamente las manos. El elfo tenía que estar abrigado como si fuese un simple mortal, porque siempre decía tener frío. Lo único que parecía tener vida en él eran sus ojos. Tan azules, tan diáfanos como siempre, esperaban y en ocasiones tenían un brillo que Thranduil siempre reconocía como lágrimas no derramadas.

La tristeza que rodeaba a su hijo era casi palpable y hasta ese momento, se había reprochado terriblemente no poder hacer nada para impedir que la luz de la vida se extinguiese a medida que la esperanza moría.

Avanzó hasta estar casi junto a él y eso le dio una nueva noción de lo débil que podía sentirse el elfo, ya que ni siquiera pareció percatarse de su cercanía. Los dedos blancos mantenían abierto un libro, pero entre las hojas, el rey elfo adivinó más que vio, los pliegues de las cartas recibidas.

Legolas...

Aquel levantó la vista hacia él y sonrió levemente, como si el gesto le costase un gran esfuerzo.

Ada... No te oí llegar.

Sé que no- Thranduil trató de elegir las palabras para dar su noticia -. Pequeño... Tenemos un problema... Aquí hay alguien que me está reclamando justicia. Dice que tomaste algo que le pertenecía y quiere que se lo devuelvas.

Legolas pestañeó, incrédulo.

Eso no es posible, ada... Sabes que yo jamás haría algo así...- murmuró.

No estás diciendo la verdad, príncipe.

Por unos instantes, Legolas se quedó inmóvil, incapaz de hacer un solo movimiento, ni siquiera uno mínimo, por temor a equivocarse, por miedo a engañarse y resultar terriblemente herido con tal equivocación, por el simple hecho que no podría enfrentar la desilusión de haberse equivocado. Casi con desesperación, sus ojos buscaron el rostro de su padre.

Thranduil estaba distendido, no sonreía porque no perdía detalle de las reacciones de su hijo, pero estaba sereno, casi inescrutable como siempre.

No podía ni tan siquiera controlar el desbocado ritmo que tomó su respiración, y con cierto temblor cerró el libro que tenía entre sus manos para girar y enfrentar a quien venía a reclamar.

El reclamante avanzó hasta estar a su altura, y alargando el brazo apoyó la palma en el agitado pecho del elfo, sintiendo el descontrolado latir del corazón.

Te llevaste mi corazón, príncipe... ¿Lo has mantenido tibio como te pedí, o lo has dejado olvidado en un rincón frío y oscuro...?

Legolas no podía hablar, no podía emitir un solo sonido, únicamente podía observar al hombre que tenía delante de sí, y que por desear tanto su presencia, casi temía que fuese una alucinación.

Aragorn estaba mucho más delgado que cuando lo vio por última vez, desarrapado y sucio, como si hubiese recorrido un largo camino sin detenerse en absoluto. El cabello desgreñado y pegoteado, la barba no estaba cuidada y prolija, sino crecida de muchos días.

La capa que había sido verde, ahora era una mezcla de muchos tonos de gris y las botas estaban casi tan embarradas como el resto de la ropa.

Pero para el elfo, jamás estuvo más hermoso.

Fue el contacto de la palma caliente en su pecho lo que de pronto pareció infundirle calor, justamente el calor que Anar no le proporcionaba, el que había estado ansiando tanto tiempo y por fin lo convencía de que no era una alucinación, ni el producto de su corazón anhelante. Casi había conseguido reunir el aire suficiente para responder, pero la mano ascendió, acarició su mejilla y él solo se dejó conducir.

Y la mano lo condujo exactamente al sitio con el que había soñado todos esos largos meses anteriores: el cálido refugio de los brazos del hombre. Dejó caer el libro para poder aferrarlo y las cartas que había mantenido entre sus hojas se volaron con la brisa, pero no importó, porque ya no las necesitaría. Lo que necesitaba, en esos momentos, era escuchar el latido del corazón de Aragorn, que retumbaba dentro del pecho amplio casi al mismo enloquecido ritmo que el suyo.

El movimiento siguiente llevó su rostro directo hacia el rostro del hombre, para poder dejar de soñar con sus besos y disfrutarlos en la realidad.

En el extremo de sus fuerzas, Aragorn sostenía el cuerpo de su amado elfo mientras volvía a saborear sus labios como si fuese la primera vez. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que había podido gustar su boca, que temía haber olvidado el sabor de sus besos; pero no era así. Nunca podría haber olvidado ese dulce sabor.

Un solo brazo le alcanzaba para ceñir la estrecha cintura de Legolas, y en eso, Aragorn reconoció con un toque de alarma, lo delgado que estaba. Se separó un momento para mirarlo mejor.

Tuve miedo que ya no me esperaras...- susurró, casi temblando al ver lo cerca que había estado de perderlo.

Y yo tuve temor que te hubieses olvidado de mí...- dijo el elfo, avergonzado pero sin poder seguir ocultando la causa de su terrible tormento durante esos meses de espera -. Tuve miedo que... que tener a tu hijo hubiese sido una tentación demasiado fuerte para ti... Que tal vez pudieses encontrar que con un bebé en medio de ustedes, las cosas podrían funcionar... Pero quería creer en ti, en tu promesa.

Juré que vendría por ti, y yo también tengo sangre de elfos, mi amor... Cumplo mis juramentos.

Sí- dijo únicamente antes de volver a buscar sus labios -. Tus cartas dejaron de llegar y yo me aferré a tus palabras...

Tengo mucho para contarte, amor mío... En cuanto me dejes hablar...- dijo Aragorn, pero tampoco él tenía intenciones de soltar los ansiosos labios que tan bien se ofrecían a los suyos.

Con la primera sonrisa plena desde hacía muchos meses, Legolas asintió y entonces dejó que sus manos reconocieran de nuevo el rostro amado.

La piel estaba oscurecida por el sol, era evidente que Aragorn había cabalgado bastante tiempo, recorrió las cejas oscuras y se maravilló de nuevo ante el deslumbrante gris de los ojos de su amado. La nariz recta, los labios que acarició con sus yemas. El recuerdo del delicioso escozor que la barba producía sobre su piel lo hizo sonreír antes que sus ojos divisaran la cicatriz nueva que emergía apenas desde el cuello y que estaba convenientemente oculta por los ropajes.

Alarmado, y pese a las protestas, desprendió la capa, y también la túnica para descubrir que la piel apenas se estaba curando en esa zona y también encontró el grueso vendaje que cubría parte del hombro.

¿Qué... qué pasó¿Te atacaron cuando venías...- entonces notó que el rey estaba solo, y no vestido de monarca precisamente -. ¿Dónde está tu escolta¿Mataron a todos?

Shhh...- Aragorn puso su dedo gentilmente sobre la boca del elfo -. No traje escolta, tenia que viajar rápido y una escolta es muy molesta.

Pero estás herido...

No me atacaron en el camino tampoco... Ven, sentémonos, amor... Tengo mucho para contarte.

No, no... Primero tienes que ir a asearte, y descansar... No tenemos elfos sanadores que conozcan sobre humanos, pero puedo revisar tus heridas... Y haré que preparen unas habitaciones para ti...

En ese momento, Legolas recordó que mientras ellos se besaban con tanto olvido del resto del mundo circundante, Thranduil había estado presente; pero al girar notó que su padre se había retirado con diplomacia segundos después de asegurarse que todo estaba bien.

Ahora que estás aquí, todo lo demás puede esperar, amor; incluso mi curiosidad...- replicó el elfo con suavidad pero al mismo tiempo con firmeza -. Hablaremos una vez que te hayas aseado, que hayas descansado y que yo haya podido quedarme tranquilo con ese vendaje que por ahora no puedo ver bien.

Aragorn sonrió y suspiró, feliz y agradecido porque a pesar de las palabras de Thranduil, Legolas parecía estar bien y no tan débil como le habían dicho. Sin querer recordó el árbol y el junco que seguían creciendo juntos en el Patio del Manantial. Asintió sin dejarlo escapar de sus brazos.

Como digas, amor...- deslizó sus dedos entre el cabello, con ansias, deseando que sus manos nunca dejasen de tocarlo -. Te extrañé tanto, que hasta me gusta que me estés retando.

Aún no he comenzado...- Legolas se apartó apenas para recorrer una vez más con la vista la figura del hombre antes de agregar -. Tardaste mucho en venir...

Era evidente que Aragorn no esperaba que realmente lo retaran y por eso sólo atinó a mirarlo, incrédulo.

Y luces horrible...- agregó el elfo, con rostro grave.

Eso fue definitivamente demasiado. Para impedir que Legolas continuase, Aragorn recordó que había un método infalible y muy agradable para él. Selló sus labios usando los propios y con eso consiguió su objetivo: dejaron de retarlo.

TBC...

Notitas: Sé que había prometido cargarme a la elfa en este capítulo, pero fue imposible. Juro solemnemente que lo haré sin falta en el próximo )

Reviews:

Azalea: Buuaaahhh, si, poecito elfo, sigue sufriendo, y me seguirás odiando durante casi todo este capítulo, ya lo estoy viendo... Pero sí, espero que Leggy sea muy, pero que muy feliz porque no quiero esa 'conversación' ToT... Te prometo que al final, seré buenita con ellos, cuando llegues al final de este capi verás que sí. Jeje, de alguna forma, la elfa se libró del elfito, lo sacó del medio por algún tiempo, y... vamos por partes, primero les cuento aquí que pasó con mis dos hermosos, y luego me encargo de ella. La historia casi, casi se termina... Un besito.

Ashura: Sorry por las tardanzas, creo que ya cubrí mi cuota de disculpas, pero debe ser que le estoy tomando pavor a los finales... Me dará pánico de escritor aficionado con el capítulo final... HORROR! Ah�, tiene razón señorita, fue una victoria a medias. A pesar de todo, Arwen se quedó en el palacio, y pésele a quien le pese, ella tendrá al bebé de Aragorn. Es verdad que Elrond y Galadriel le han tenido demasiada consideración, pero achaquémosle eso al bebé que espera... Sólo a eso. Lo de los pergaminos de Gandalf... Bueno una parte queda dicha aquí... El resto, pues ya veré... ;-) Me tendrás un poquitín más de paciencia? Beshitos.

Nina: Ays, Legolas podría haberse quedado, ésa hubiese sido una opción, pero pobre elfo... Hubiese sufrido a mares teniendo a la vista a Arwen. Y aunque ya todos saben la clase de elfa que es, no pueden hacer mucho hasta que el bebé nazca. Kisses!

Prince Legolas: Jajaja... XD, XD... Ya te lo había dicho, pero eso de 'desodorante para orcos' me encanta! Es tan apropiado para ella, que no tiene precio. Tomé muy en cuenta tus propuestas para la elfa, hay todo un listado de posibles muertes para ella, provenientes lógicamente de todos los comentarios... Yo pensé que tendría que romperme la cabeza pensando, pero en realidad, sólo tuve que ir descartando de esa lista ) Espero que tengas aspirinas cerca, este capítulo también te ocasionará migraña, casi hasta el final, pero te pido que me tengas paciencia hasta que acabes de leerlo, sí? Pliiiizz... Un besazo.

Ishtar:

OK, afinando deditos para responder a este comentario ) Bueno, no me salteé la señal, así que aquí vamos: Sip, SH tiene el sistema de alertas que está buenísimo y te avisa de las actualizaciones, el caso es que como los de ffnet son algo quisquillosos a veces y yo no tengo ganas de pasar malos ratos con ellos por el tema del slash, la mayoría de mis fics los subo allí, que puedo poner todo el slash que quiera y a nadie le molesta. ¿El destino de las hortalizas? XD, XD... y yo que casi muero buscándole un título al fic... Buuaaahhhh ToT... En fin, vamos con lo que sigue: Ojalá pudiese grabar la voz de Haldircito... La hago plata sin pensarlo dos veces! Eso! Se puede hacer un piquete en los túneles que llevan de un nivel a otro! Si no restablecen a Baldor, no pasa nadie! Y lo traemos a Castells para que lidere el piquete P No te enojes con el pobre Elrond, después de todo, es el papá de Arwen y no estaba al tanto de la 'elfita' que tiene por hija. Por eso se puso un poquitín odioso con Leggy... ) Veo que la imagen de Thandruil con sus mechitas rojas te persigue, eh? Jeje... Si eso no es una reunión tensa, pues no sé... Creo que solo por educación no han terminado tirándose de los pelos, al mejor estilo gato montés... Y la pregunta del millón... Mientras tanto Baldorcito hurguetea (por fin) dentro de la caja siniestra... Señores, han cantado bingo en la sala! Ahí ta, todas las pruebas juntitas... Y sip, Gandalf nomás, que llega tarde como siempre. No te preocupes por él, no tiene mucha utilidad en el fic, pero Aragorn lo había mandado a buscar, así que en algún momento tenía que llegar... Todavía no sé muy bien en qué quedará eso de los documentos... Ah, te sorprendió que Leggy aceptara el desafío, no? A mí también, juro que agarré al muso por los pelos para que me explicara, pero él no explica, me tira las ideas y se va volando �.�... Sí, sí le daré un respiro al elfito. De hecho para el final de este capi, ya tendrá quien le de respiritos ). PD varias: También me gustan tus postdatas, sigue echando baba por todos los elfitos que quieras, por mí, no problem... Espero que te haya llegado mi mail, y que no estés insultándome, odiándome, y otros etcéteras todos juntos... Ya sabes, atenerse a las consecuencias! ;-) Un montón grande de besitos!


	32. El Fin del Camino

Título: El destino del árbol y el junco

Autor: abysm

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de JR Tolkien, por supuesto. Los tomé prestados un tiempito.

Advertencias: Esto será slash Aragorn/Legolas, definitivamente. Creo que será rating R en algunos capítulos.

Aclaraciones: AU. No hay Anillo ni Sauron. El fic estará ambientado en la tradición de las geishas. Algunas de esas costumbres van a estar alteradas para beneficio de la trama del fic. Intentaré aclarar las ideas erróneas, me encanta el mundo de las geishas y no quisiera ofender. Por eso, habrá algunos nombres japoneses (personajes secundarios, obvio y poquitos) y alguna que otra frase.

Capitulo

El fin del camino

Legolas reprimió el gesto de sorpresa y casi de horror al ver la cicatriz. Lo que había visto asomando por el borde de la túnica era apenas el comienzo. Rugosa y pálida, se extendía desde el cuello sobre gran parte del hombro hasta abarcar la porción superior del brazo e incluso alcanzaba alguna extensión en la espalda.

No dijo nada, pero en cuanto Aragorn se metió en el cuarto de baño, salió a toda velocidad a buscar algún ungüento para mitigar las marcas que podía dejar semejante herida. Cierto que los elfos sanaban rápidamente, pero eso no los eximía de guardar algunas cicatrices obtenidas de heridas profundas. Si no tenían más a la vista, era porque las trataban con el esmero correspondiente para que la piel volviese a crecer lozana y fuerte.

En silencio regresó a las habitaciones que le habían asignado a Aragorn y lo esperó. Hubiese deseado entrar y ayudarlo con su baño, pero había pasado tanto tiempo, que tuvo un poco de reticencia a interrumpirlo mientras se aseaba. Y algo de razón tuvo, lo supo cuando vio salir al hombre envuelto en una bata que cubría la cicatriz de manera conveniente.

Yo... Te traje un ungüento... para...

Está bien, me lo pondré luego- comentó Aragorn, y en vista de lo distante y (rusco de su respuesta, Legolas no insistió.

Ven... Acuéstate y descansa- el elfo abrió las sábanas y lo condujo para que se acomodase situándose luego a su lado.

Casi al instante, Aragorn se acercó a él, poniendo la cabeza en su regazo y el elfo, a medias asombrado,lo dejó hacer.

Estás muy cansado, mi señor- dijo, mientras acariciaba suavemente el húmedo cabello castaño -. Duerme, yo me quedo aquí hasta que despiertes.

Pero tengo que contarte...

Sí, y me contarás luego. Ahora descansa.

El suspiro de Aragorn fue la única muestra de cansancio que dio. Cerró los ojos y por primera vez en muchos meses, pensó que por fin estaba donde quería estar, con quien quería estar. Necesitaba decirle todo lo que había sucedido desde su último contacto por carta, pero estaba realmente cansado. Como siempre, su elfo tenía razón, le contaría luego.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta el momento en que se quedó dormido.

(-o0o-)(-o0o-)

El silencio era embriagador y hermoso. Había silencio fuera y dentro de él, y los dolores se habían atenuado muchísimo, eran casi imperceptibles, tenues.

Sin abrir los ojos, Aragorn suspiró pero no se movió. Junto con el suspiro, le llegó el aroma fragante del bosque entrando en brisas leves y frescas, trayéndole el recuerdo de su infancia en Rivendel y de tiempos felices en los jardines reales de Minas Tirith.

Otro perfume se coló en su nariz, y ése lo reconocía perfectamente bien.

Bosque verde, lluvia, tierra mojada...

Es un sueño...- murmuró -. Es un sueño y no quiero despertar...

Una caricia levísima se posó en la punta de su nariz y luego se deslizó recorriendo el contorno de su boca.

No es un sueño- susurró Legolas antes de posar sus labios en los de Aragorn que se dejó besar disfrutando el momento, pero aún sin abrir sus ojos.

Aprovechando eso, el elfo repitió, esta vez con su boca, el recorrido que momentos antes había trazado la punta de sus dedos, y siguió hasta posar un besito leve en cada uno de sus párpados. Ante semejante invitación, el hombre abrió apenas sus ojos para hundirse en la fantástica visión del elfo inclinado sobre él y se dio cuenta que continuaba en la posición en la cual se había dormido: con su cabeza sobre las piernas de Legolas.

Desvió su vista hacia las ventanas, donde se apreciaba el paso del día.

¿Dormí mucho...?

Horas.

¿Y estuviste aquí... sin moverte...?

Legolas asintió suavemente, sonriendo mientras empezaba a enredar sus largos dedos en el cabello del rey.

¿Acaso tendría algo más importante que hacer, que velar el sueño de mi señor? Dormías tan tranquilo, que te hubiese contemplado por muchas horas más.

En esa ocasión, fue el hombre quien alzó su mano hacia el elfo para acariciar con la punta de los dedos, las delicadas hebras doradas que caían hacia él. Durante tanto tiempo había ansiado estar así y solamente al tocarlo, sentirlo y olerlo, conseguía convencerse que era una preciosa realidad.

Sin embargo había algo que debía hacer antes de seguir adelante.

El cambio en las facciones del hombre fue evidente, y Legolas se irguió un poco.

Amor, tengo mucho que contarte- dijo al fin.

¿Quieres hablar de ello ahora?

Aragorn analizó lo que sentía. Posiblemente tendría que repetir el relato para el rey Thranduil, que hasta ese momento no había pedido explicaciones pero con seguridad luego lo haría y supo que sí, quería hablar de todo lo sucedido primero con Legolas. Después, con los demás sería más fácil.

Asintió muy despacio y dejó que los primeros recuerdos se formasen en su mente. Luego, sólo los dejó fluir.

_El relato de Aragorn_

_Las manos del hombre rodaron con cierto recelo sobre la tela suave, tanteando pero sin animarse a apoyarlas verdaderamente._

_Espera un momento- le indicó la voz de Elrond y él se detuvo._

_Casi un momento después, sintió el lento movimiento debajo de sus dedos, y la conciencia de lo que producía aquella sinuosidad lo dejó apabullado y silencioso por unos segundos. Volvió los ojos hacia el elfo de cabello oscuro que no pudo reprimir la sonrisa al ver la cara de asombro en su hijo adoptivo._

_Se está moviendo...- consiguió musitar Aragorn._

_Por supuesto... Tu hijo está vivo y se mueve. Será un pequeño revoltoso._

_Podría ser una niña, ada- intervino Arwen, sonriendo con satisfacción al tener tan cerca al padre de su hijo._

_-No importa si es niño o niña- repuso Aragorn, volviendo a la realidad al escuchar a la elfa -. Eso no será importante a la hora de declarar la sucesión al trono._

_-Háblale...- dijo Arwen, como si no hubiese prestado atención a la frase del rey -. Dice ada que tiene que aprender a reconocer la voz de su padre._

_Aragorn acercó su rostro hacia el crecido vientre y susurró. Susurró tan suavemente que ni siquiera Arwen o Elrond pudieron oír lo que decía, pero él supo que su hijo había escuchado. Lo supo porque la piel onduló nuevamente bajo sus dedos, y la criatura se movió como si respondiese a la voz que en esos momentos le hablaba con inmensadulzura de todo lo que harían juntos cuando hubiese nacido._

_Desde su posición, Arwen miraba y sentía que en aquellos momentos, su hijo no nacido compartía con el rey una intimidad que ella no disfrutaba. A pesar de todo, se sentía excluida y sabía que para el hombre, ella no era más que un accidente, pero estaba dispuesta a dejar de serlo. Tenía su carta de poder, tenía que emplearla con sabiduría._

_Pero no en ese momento. Tenía que ser precavida, de modo que dejó que Aragorn susurrase a su vientre pese a que ella no pudiese escuchar lo que decía. Mientras observaba detenidamente al hombre, decidió que necesitaba conseguir que Aragorn pasara más tiempo con ella y para eso tenía que separarlo de todas las 'distracciones' que lo mantenían alejado._

_(-o0o-)_

_Detestaba admitir que Aragorn estaba haciendo un trabajo excepcional con los jardines reales. Con o sin su consejo estaban quedando maravillosos, incluso para los exigentes ojos de un elfo._

_Pasear por allí estaba resultando un placer, pero al cabo de algunos pasos, alcanzó a ver a Baldor sentado en una banca bajo una glorieta y la sola visión la puso fuera de sí._

_Por momentos olvidaba que ese mortal y el galadrim continuaban en el palacio y que era con ellos con quienes Aragorn pasaba gran parte del tiempo que hubiese debido dedicarle a ella. Allí estaba el primer paso a cumplir para tener de nuevo al rey. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se encaminó hacia él._

_-Baldor... ¿continúas en el palacio...?- preguntó, sentándose en otra banca frente a él._

_El muchacho levantó la vista del papel que tenía entre las manos. Haldir le estaba enseñando a hablar en su idioma, inclusive a leer y escribir en esos símbolos tan extraños, y en esos momentos se encontraba enfrascado en desenmarañar una de sus primeras lecturas fáciles._

_-Haldir sigue aquí._

_-Sí... Es el perrito faldero del rey, según he oído._

_-Haldir no es perrito faldero de nadie, Arwen..._

_-¿No...? Lo ha seguido por años, moviendo el rabo obedientemente y si ahora se queda aquí, es porque no..._

_-Si se queda aquí, es por su amistad con el rey, no por otra cosa..._

_-¿Sabías que para quedarse aquí renunció a su puesto en la Guardia de Bosque Dorado? La Dama Galadriel le pidió que volviese a su hogar, pero no lo hizo._

_Por la cara de asombro del muchacho, Arwen supo que el elfo no había dicho nada de eso y aferró con fuerza esa idea._

_-Aunque quizás tengas razón. Tal vez no lo hizo por el rey, sino por ti... ¿Cómo se le puede ocurrir a alguien que un humano vaya a vivir a Bosque Dorado...? Imagínate cómo lo recibirían... En pareja con un muchachito humano..._

_-Eso no es verdad. Haldir es amigo del rey, y ésa es la única razón para seguir aquí... ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones ahora, Arwen...¿Acaso tienes miedo que el rey olvide a Legolas y esta vez te cambie por otro elfo? Después de todo, Haldir también es rubio..._

_La elfa se envaró de inmediato al oír mencionar a Legolas, y por una vez Baldor se dijo que no se echaría atrás. No quería ahondar demasiado en las palabras de Arwen, luego las discutiría con Haldir, pero de momento, no retrocedería de nuevo ante ella._

_Cerró el libro que tenía sobre sus rodillas y juntó el resto de los papeles._

_-Acéptalo,Arwen. No tienes ni tendrás nunca al rey. Es Legolas quien está dentro del corazón de Aragorn, él supo entrar allí con tan sólo un arma: su amor incondicional, y eso es algo que tú no puedes dar porque no lo tienes._

_Con algo más de lentitud de la que hubiese querido, Baldor tomó todas sus cosas y se encaminó de regreso al palacio. Mas le valía no apresurarse si no quería agitarse demasiado y que Haldir lo retase por descuidado._

_-¡Un tullido, eso es lo que eres Baldor!- dijo la voz exasperada de la elfa a sus espaldas -. ¡Por eso Haldir renunció a su puesto¡Porque le daría vergüenza presentarse con un mortal casi inválido como tú! Un elfo orgulloso y fuerte necesita al menos alguien tan fuerte como él y no un mortal que ni siquiera puede caminar solo hasta sus habitaciones._

_-Al menos cuando yo llegue a mis habitaciones, tendré alguien en quien apoyarme, Arwen- dijo Baldor sin darse la vuelta siquiera -. ¿En quién te apoyarás tú cuando consigas 'rodar' hasta tus aposentos?_

_Baldor siguió caminando sin detenerse pero por el silencio que siguió, supo que la elfa no sabía por qué indignarse primero: si por la clara mención a que el rey nunca estaba con ella o por la alusión a su figura deformada por el embarazo._

_Unos segundos después, Arwen pasaba a su lado a toda velocidad, al menos sólo para demostrar que podía caminar y no rodar._

_"Lo siento, bebé..." se disculpó Baldor mentalmente. "Yo no creo que el embarazo deforme a las mujeres, pero no todas lo ven como el milagro de vida que es... Espero que tu padre te ame lo suficiente como para compensar a la madre que el destino te ha deparado"._

_(-o0o-)_

_Cuando Haldir entró, vio a Baldor sentado al escritorio, con la pluma en la mano. Se le quedó observando unos momentos, notando que en realidad no estaba escribiendo nada). Al acercarse, vio que no miraba lo que tenía frente a sí, sino que su mirada se perdía en el espacio frente a él._

_-Baldor..._

_-Oh, Haldir... No te escuché llegar- dijo, saliendo de su abstracción de inmediato._

_-Creí que estabas en los jardines y te busqué allí... ¿Por qué regresaste solo? Yo podría haberte traído..._

_-¡No soy un tullido¡Puedo caminar perfectamente bien hasta aquí por mí mismo!- exclamó antes de poder contenerse._

_El elfo se quedó mudo por unos instantes. Era bastante común que Baldor protestara un poquito por sus cuidados, pero no que se pusiese tan exaltado. Aunque sí era cierto que a vecesél se ponía demasiado sobre protector._

_-Nunca dije que fueras un tullido...- musitó._

_-Pero es evidente que lo piensas, sino ¿por qué me tratas como si fuese a romperme? Sé que no soy tan fuerte como los elfos a los que estás acostumbrado, pero no soy de cristal._

_-Un momento... Aguarda un momento, Baldor... ¿De dónde sacaste que yo estoy acostumbrado a los elfos fuertes...?_

_La mirada del muchacho, entre dolida y angustiada, lo enfocó al contestarle._

_-Como los que estaban contigo en la Guardia de Bosque Dorado a la que renunciaste... Seguramente a ellos no los llevas y traes en brazos como a mí._

_Haldir suspiró y tomando una banqueta, se sentó a su lado._

_-¿Cómo supiste que renuncié a la Guardia?_

_-No te diré hasta que no me digas por qué renunciaste._

_-Lo hice porque Aragorn me pidió que me quedase con él un tiempo más... hasta que Legolas pueda regresar. Y también lo hice por ti. Los sanadores te recomendaron mucho reposo y que no te agites demasiado. Incluso un traslado hasta mi casa era un riesgo que no quería correr- le tomó las manos y las acarició -. Estuve demasiado cerca de perderte para arriesgarme de nuevo._

_-Haldir... Si tuvieses que llevarme a ese sitio... Bosque Dorado... ¿Lo harías...?_

_-Claro que lo haría. ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? Si estuvieses en condiciones de viajar, claro._

_-¿No te avergonzarías de mí...¿No te resultaría vergonzoso presentarte conmigo delante de todos esos elfos tan fuertes y hermosos que estaban contigo en Bosque Dorado?_

_-Si fueses embustero, ladrón o alguna de esas cosas, podría avergonzarme de ti; ésas son las únicas razones que podrían hacer que me sintiese abochornado... Haber dado mi amor a un mal hombre podría avergonzarme. Pero nunca me sentiré avergonzado de ti._

_Era fácil e irresistible alcanzar los labios del muchacho desde esa posición, y Haldir no se resistió a la tentación, no tenía por qué hacerlo. Lo que sí tenía que hacer, era despejar dos incógnitas que habían aparecido en su mente._

_-¿Te he tratado como un tullido?- preguntó en una pausa entre beso y beso._

_-A veces sí... Sé que te preocupas por mí, pero tienes que dejarme hacer cosas... Ponerme en actividad de nuevo. Hay tantas cosas que sé hacer y nunca hice para ti... Nunca bailé para ti, nunca..._

_-Eres demasiado precioso para mí, pero tienes razón... Trataré de enmendarme._

_-Gracias... Te prometo que seré cuidadoso._

_-Dime... ¿Cómo supiste lo de la Guardia?- preguntó Haldir, y viendo que Baldor no se animaba a hablar tuvo que recordarle su promesa -. Yo te dije mis razones, ahora te toca a ti. ¿Cómo supiste?_

_-Yo... Estaba en el jardín... Entonces, pues... Arw..._

_No llegó a terminar de pronunciar el nombre porque el rostro del elfo sufrió una transformación espontánea. Pasó de cálida carne y piel a piedra fría en unos segundos. Se puso de pie y sin darle tiempo a decir más, salió a toda velocidad de la habitación._

_-Haldir, no... Por favor...- pidió Baldor, pero el elfo ya había salido_

_No hubo grandes discusiones al respecto, pero al día siguiente, Haldir empezó a preparar todo para trasladarse de regreso a la casa que Aragorn le facilitaba para vivir en la ciudad. Lo lamentaba profundamente por su amigo y de esa forma se lo había dicho, pero Baldor estaba primero y no iba a permitir que esa elfa jugase con la salud de su amor._

_Dos días después las habitaciones quedaron vacías y Arwen tuvo su primera victoria para aislar a Aragorn._

_(-o0o-)_

_Tomando el aire fresco de la mañana, Arwen salió al balcón de sus habitaciones y desde allí vio una silueta conocida recortándose en la niebla matinal. Aquella alzó los brazos y un ave partió hacia el norte. Podría reconocer esa figura en cualquier sitio. Ahora que Gandalf había partido una vez más hacia la Comarca, era el mismo Aragorn el que se encargaba de enviar sus cartas al elfo._

_Tenía que detener eso de algún modo. Mientras el rey continuase en contacto con Legolas, aunque fuese mediante cartas, sus posibilidades de aprovecharse de la soledad del hombre, eran reducidas._

_Con algo de cuidado, podía aprovecharse de la bondad innata de algunos de los acompañantes de su padre. Solamente necesitaba localizar a uno lo bastante tonto y que tuviese buena puntería._

_Encontrar al adecuado no fue difícil, luego bastaron un par de lágrimas vertidas en el momento adecuado y el elfo quedó convencido que haría un inmenso favor a Lord Elrond y su hija si impedía que las aves mensajeras llegasen a destino. Y como no iba a cometer dos veces el mismo error, luego de leer la siguiente carta que Aragorn envió, la arrojó al fuego._

_Esa vez, no guardaría pruebas que alguien pudiese esgrimir en su contra._

_(-o0o-)_

_"No lo entiendo, amor... ¿Por qué no me escribes?" pensaba Aragorn, recorriendo por décima vez el corredor. Ya había dado tantas vueltas en su estudio que estaba mareado y ahora rondaba por los corredores._

_Llevó la mano hacia su pecho donde en un pequeño bolsito de terciopelo tenía cuidadosamente plegadas y guardadas las cartas que había recibido de Legolas hasta ese momento. Al igual que el elfo, las llevaba consigo siempre y eso lo hacía sentir más cerca de él._

_Todavía tenía presente la última, donde Legolas le pedía que fuese precavido. Su pedido, hecho casi al mismo tiempo en que había llegado a un acuerdo para compartir algunos momentos con su hijo, lo había llenado de aprensión y se había apresurado a contestarla para tranquilizar a su amado. Pero la respuesta a su carta no llegaba._

_Era inconcebible que la mensajera se hubiese extraviado, eran aves adiestradas por el propio Gandalf. Tenía que tomar en cuenta los imponderables, por supuesto, pero no era común que esas aves se dejasen atrapar o se extraviaran. Además, ya había enviado dos y sólo le quedaba una._

_Trató de decirse que la respuesta llegaría pronto. Tenía que llegar. No podía ni siquiera pensar que en la lejanía, Legolas hubiese podido renunciar a él._

_No, él había sentido el profundo amor que los unía, todavía lo sentía por las noches, cuando lo anhelaba tanto que el tiempo no parecía pasar nunca. Legolas lo amaba, estaba seguro de eso, pero había pasado demasiado tiempo..._

_Escuchó los pasos acercándose a través de otro de los pasillos y esperó. El guardia que apareció venía casi corriendo. Apenas llegó a su lado, le extendió un sobre._

_-Majestad...- dijo casi sin aliento -. Esto acaba de llegar... Una mensajera común._

_El sello, la letra... Aragorn casi se abalanzó para tomar el sobre. De no haber sido por guardar un mínimo de compostura real, hubiese besado al guardia que le traía la carta. De inmediato se encerró en el estudio para leer._

_(-o0o-)_

_-¡Maldita criatura pestilente!- masculló entre dientes._

_Arwen caminaba desenfrenadamente por la habitación. Había trazado con tanto cuidado sus planes para aislar al rey, para que ya no recibiese cartas del elfo y aquella criatura había decidido prescindir de las mensajeras de Gandalf. Había un sinfín de cosas que hubiesen podido sucederle en el larguísimo trayecto que el ave tenía que cruzar para entregar su mensaje, los depredadores naturales, frío, desorientación... Sin embargo, el avechucho había sorteado todos los peligros y había entregado la carta en manos que no podía manejar._

_Ella misma le había dicho a su incauto aliado que sólo derribase las aves mensajeras de Gandalf, las cuales eran fácilmente reconocibles; nunca se le ocurrió pensar que el elfo usaría una común, arriesgándose a todas las dificultades que podían obstruir la entrega._

_Pero Legolas lo había hecho y había conseguido su propósito. Ella misma había visto al guardia llegando a toda velocidad, apretando el sobre en su mano y por un instante pensó en detenerlo, en decirle que ella misma podía encargarse de entregarle la carta al rey;pero aquel pasó demasiado rápido y ella, con su enorme vientre por delante, no hubiese podido alcanzarlo._

_No le quedó más remedio que ver cuando Aragorn recibía la misma y su rostro resplandeciente de alegría al constatar que era del elfo._

_"Es mío... El rey es mío... He luchado por él. Lo vi en el Espejo, yo seré la madre de su hijo."_

_La violenta contracción casi la dobló en dos. Los dolores habían comenzado antes, pero no les había prestado atención, después de todo aún eran espaciados y leves. Con seguridad el disgusto causado por ese descuido suyo le había provocado dolores más intensos._

_Con algo de asombro, sintió la humedad entre sus piernas y algo se derramó desde su interior. Sólo en ese instante supo que el parto era inminente._

_Llamó a sus sirvientas personales apretando los dientes en una mueca de triunfo. No importaba cuántas cartas escribiese el elfo, Aragorn vendría en cuanto supiese que estaba dando a luz. En esos momentos, ella estaba dándole al rey de Gondor algo que ese elfo jamás podría darle. Dejó que la trasladaran a la cama, que la desvistiesen y que llamasen a su padre._

_Tal como esperaba, Aragorn vino y Arwen lo recibió con una sonrisa plena y satisfecha. Ningún elfo por hermoso, por amante que fuese,podía quitarle ese instante de triunfo._

_(-o0o-)_

_El parto había sido bastante fácil considerando las condiciones que Arwen había exhibido durante esos meses. Su hijo nació rápido pero no parecía muy saludable, o al menos no demasiado fuerte, sin embargo lloró con fuerza y eso alegró el corazón del padre. No hubo modo en que aceptase el pecho materno, y Elrond tuvo que decidirse entre la idea de buscar un ama de leche o alimentarlo de forma artificial. Por fin se decidieron por la primera opción y aunque no dijo nada, Arwen se sintió complacida._

_Lo último que necesitaba era el crío prendido a su pecho todo el día._

_Se sintió mejor en pocos días, pero tampoco lo dejó ver, reteniendo a Aragorn por nimiedades todo el tiempo que pudo. En cierta forma era una suerte para ella que el niño no fuese del todo saludable, porque así el rey no tenía problemas en permanecer en sus habitaciones._

_Quince días habían transcurrido desde el nacimiento del bebé, y Arwen había disfrutado a más no poder el tiempo que Aragorn pasaba junto a su hijo. Veía en sus ojos la llamita de la esperanza cuando lo tomaba en brazos, y sabía que en esos momentos, el hombre deseaba que el bebé hubiese podido compartir la sangre del elfo. A pesar todo eso, Aragorn se las arregló para contestar la última carta de Legolas y enviar su respuesta con la última de las mensajeras de Gandalf que le quedaba. La vio partir con el corazón detenido de expectación y rogando en su interior para que el elfo contestase pronto._

_"Pero es mío" pensaba, con feroz alegría. "Es mío y es algo que Legolas nunca podrá darte..."_

_Con verdadero placer recibió en sus manos la carta que había enviado Aragorn con su última mensajera. La carta estaba repleta de palabras llenas de amor pero era indiscutiblemente peligrosa, ya que en ella Aragorn le decía que sí había escrito y no se explicaba la ausencia de la mensajera, ya que había muy pocas probabilidades que aquellas se extraviasen. Aún así, renovaba sus promesas de un pronto re encuentro, le daba fuerzas y esperanzas para seguir adelante haciéndole presente su amor eterno._

_Feliz por haber detenido esa carta fatal, hizo un bollo con el sobre, otro con el papel y arrojó ambos al fuego de la chimenea que crepitaba en sus habitaciones. Casi en ese segundo, Aragorn golpeó muy despacio y entró._

_Arwen no dijo nada, solamente sonrió, porque desde que su hijo había nacido, Aragorn parecía haber olvidado su requisito de que Elrond estuviese entre ellos y venía con asiduidad a visitarla. En realidad, iba a visitar al niño, pero Arwen prefería creer que también iba a verla._

_Aragorn avanzó en silencio en el salón y miró alrededor. En general, cuando el bebé estaba despierto, Arwen lo ponía en un moisés pequeño en el saloncito, porque así estaba más a la vista que si estaba en la cuna dentro de su habitación._

_-¿Eldarion duerme?- preguntó en voz baja al no verlo._

_-No lo sé...- contestó Arwen, detestando genuinamente que todos hablasen en susurros cuando iban a verla -. Vamos a ver._

_Sin decir nada más, inició el camino hacia su cuarto mirando de soslayo y esperando que Aragorn se animase a seguirla, cosa que el rey hizo luego de un instante de indecisión._

_En su cunita, el bebe no dormía, pero se mantenía en silencio. Las manitas apretadas y rosadas apenas se agitaban y pestañeó cuando las dos sombras se interpusieron en la luz tenue que tenía frente a sí. Estremecido de amor por su pequeño, Aragorn se acuclilló junto a la cuna, y acarició la mejilla redonda y suave. Una caricia similar se asentó en el rostro del hombre, que elevó la mirada primero hacia la tersa y delicada mano que ahora descansaba en su hombro, y luego hacia el bellísimo rostro de la madre de su hijo._

_-Es tan hermoso... ¿verdad...?- la voz de Arwen era un murmullo cálido -. Aragorn... ¿Sería tan difícil para ti pensar en nosotros como en tu familia...? Eldarion necesitará una familia que lo ame, que lo cuide... Si tan solo quisieras intentarlo..._

_Sabiendo que había dicho todo lo que podía decir sin causar un rechazo, Arwen retiró su mano y se alejó un par de pasos._

_-Voy a ver si la criada preparó todo para bañarlo..._

_Salió de su habitación, contenta, porque Aragorn no la había rechazado de plano como en otras ocasiones. Era cierto que se había envarado al sentir su toque, pero no la había quitado ni había protestado por sus palabras. No era mucho, pero era un avance._

_Confundido, Aragorn la vio salir. No esperaba encontrar una faceta dulce en Arwen, mucho menos una relacionada con la maternidad y por ello descubrirla lo había dejado un tanto asombrado. Bien, si existía era mucho mejor para todos, sobre todo para su niño. Por supuesto que su hijo necesitaría una familia que lo amase y cuidase, pero si tenía que ser sincero, no se le había pasado por la cabeza hasta ese momento formarla con Arwen, mucho menos después de todas las cosas que aquella había hecho._

_Sacudió la cabeza tratando de sacudir también cualquier opinión adversa. Arwen había hecho muchas cosas malas, pero no podía fingir el cariño por su hijo, eso era seguro... Era una lástima que todas sus acciones anteriores ahora sólo lo condujeran a que desconfiasen tanto de ella._

_Aragorn se irguió, esperando que el cuarto donde preparaban el baño del pequeño estuviese más cálido que la habitación de Arwen. Algunas veces aquella olvidaba que el niño no era completamente elfo y resentía las temperaturas demasiado frías, de manera que buscando caldear un poco el sitio, tomó el atizador y trató de avivar las pequeñas llamas de la chimenea._

_-Necesita leña- pensó tomando un madero de la leñera y se inclinó para avivar el fuego._

_Casi sin proponérselo, sus ojos tropezaron con un trozo de papel que las llamas estaban consumiendo en esos momentos. Algo encendió la alerta en su mente y sin pensarlo, estiró la mano para quitarlo de allí quemándose los dedos en el proceso. Un poco más allá había otro trocito, más consumido pero visible y esta vez con el atizador, lo hizo a un lado y con algo de paciencia lo arrastró fuera._

_Mientras los extendía con cuidado sobre el suelo de madera, no cesaba de decirse que no era posible. Y no era posible, porque de algún modo inconsciente, ya los había identificado. El lacre del sello estaba casi derretido, pero era todavía reconocible y era eso lo que le había quemado los dedos al adherirse caliente a su piel. El pedacito de papel, con algunas letras escritas, no era demasiado revelador salvo porque él reconocía el final de la frase._

_"...cioso mío, desearía estar contigo y q..."_

_-Y que mi amor pudiese borrar todas tus inquietudes y dudas- murmuraba todavía cuando Arwen regresó a la habitación._

_-Ya está listo...- su frase quedó a medias al ver al hombre arrodillado junto al fuego y más al ver lo que tenía con él._

_-Dime que no es cierto- dijo Aragorn, poniéndose de pie, y tomando los carbonizados trocitos de papel en su mano los exhibió ante la vista de Arwen._

_-No sé qué es eso- replicó con fría presencia de ánimo -. Pero si quisieras informarme..._

_-Sabes perfectamente qué es._

_-No, no lo sé. No me dedico a revolver chimeneas...- comentó y se dirigió a tomar al niño en brazos. Al menos que le sirviese de escudo ante la furia que ya había visto empezaba a emerger en los grises ojos del rey._

_-¡Es mi carta¡Es la carta que escribí a Legolas¡Dame una buena razón para que un trozo de ella esté ardiendo en tu chimenea!_

_-Te repito que no sé de qué me estás hablando. Y te pido que no grites, estás asustando a Eldarion._

_Aquella aseveración no era del todo cierta. Aragorn estaba hablando un poco más fuerte de lo acostumbrado, pero no gritando y el bebé sólo había abierto mucho sus ojitos pero no lloraba. Aragorn trató de decirse que no tenía ninguna evidencia de que Arwen en realidad supiese qué hacía su carta entre las llamas, pero al mismo tiempo, la voz de Legolas en la distancia resonaba en su mente:_

_"Sé precavido, amor... Sé precavido, amor..."._

_-Legolas mencionó que mis cartas no han llegado... ¡Claro que no lo han hecho¡Han estado quemándose en tu chimenea¡Por eso me envió su última carta con una mensajera común!_

_-¿Y yo que tengo que ver con eso, Aragorn¿Acaso crees que me lanzo a volar a través de las ventanas para detener tus preciosas cartas?_

_Eso era cierto y la seguridad en la voz de la elfa aplacó un poco a Aragorn. Él mismo dejaba ir a las mensajeras, nadie lo hacía por él. Pero había mucha helada dignidad en la voz ofendida de Arwen, y Aragorn pensó que ése tono de voz era mucho más conocido para él que el escuchado momentos atrás._

_Cuando avanzó hacia ella, Arwen retrocedió pero Aragorn se limitó a tomar a Eldarion en brazos._

_-Voy a averiguar cómo llegó mi carta a tu chimenea,Arwen... Y te juro que si llego a averiguar que tienes tus dedos metidos en esto, me aseguraré que jamás te permitan cuidar de mi hijo._

_Salió del cuarto para no seguir discutiendo con el niño en medio y decidió que se encargaría personalmente de asearlo y luego lo trasladaría a sus habitaciones. Se metió en el cuarto, donde una tina pequeña ya estaba llena de agua caliente y perfumada y cerró la puerta tras él._

_-¡No vas a quitarme a mi hijo, Aragorn¡Es mío¡Aunque te cueste reconocerlo, también es mío y no te dejaré quedarte con él! Tú y ese elfo no van a educar a mi hijo, te lo juro._

_Los gritos eran bastante destemplados y restallaron con la fuerza de un latigazo en el silencio de las habitaciones seguidos por un par de golpes fuertes, como de objetos estrellados. Alguno de ellos debió impactar cerca de la puerta del cuarto donde él estaba porque el estruendo sobresaltó al bebé que empezó a llorar. Hubo un portazo y el silencio regresó. Seguramente Arwen se había encerrado en el pequeño estudio que tenía junto a su cuarto._

_-Shhh... Tranquilo, chiquito...- susurró Aragorn, paseando con su hijo en brazos tratando de calmarlo -. Es únicamente un berrinche, nada más... Ya se le pasará. Aunque si no se le pasa, a ti no debe importarte. Yo te quiero mucho._

_Le llevó un buen rato calmarlo y luego de conseguir que dejase de llorar, se dedicó a asearlo. Era la primera vez que lo hacía solo y tenía un miedo mortal a que sus manazas hicieran daño al bebé, pero una vez que estuvo calmado, el niño se mantuvo tranquilo y confiado. Durante un largo rato, Aragorn casi olvidó lo sucedido._

_-Eres un pequeño bribón... Primero no querías meterte al agua... ahora no quieres salir- dijo Aragorn, envolviéndolo en la tibia y mullida tela para secarlo._

_Miró alrededor y comprobó que la ropita del pequeño había quedado en la habitación. Lo arropó mejor para que no fuese a pescar frío al salir y abrió la puerta._

_El estallido de luz y calor lo arrojó hacia atrás, y por puro instinto, Aragorn enroscó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpito de su hijo, impidiendo que las intensas llamaradas que entraron llegaran a él. Algunas empezaron a encender su ropa, pero el mismo impacto que lo arrojó hacia atrás, lo hizo atropellar la tina volcándola sobre ambos y apagando las llamas._

_El saloncito era un infierno, las llamas crecían y devoraban todo hasta los techos. El fuego había estado contenido en ese lugar y al abrir la puerta del cuarto, las llamaradas habían escapado por ese sitio, esparciendo las flamas y el humo._

_A medias mojado, Aragorn se incorporó y revisó a su hijo, que volvía a llorar aterrorizado. Tenía que salir de allí o ambos terminarían carbonizados. Rápidamente se quitó la chaqueta, la empapó en el agua que había quedado en una cubeta y envolvió con ella a su bebé; después se arrojó encima el resto rogando para que fuese suficiente._

_El marco de la puerta era puro fuego y no alcanzaba a ver mucho más all�, pero tendría que arriesgarse. El cuarto de aseo no tenía más salida al exterior que un pequeño ventanuco de ventilación, muy arriba. Se lanzó a través del fuego para comprobar que del otro lado, el infierno era peor._

_El fuego había encontrado combustible en los pisos de madera, los muebles y los cortinados._

_-¡Arwen!- llamó a pesar del espeso humo negro._

_-¡Aragorn¡No puedo abrir!_

_La voz desesperada llegó desde el estudio, tal como imaginaba. La puerta del mismo estaba totalmente en llamas y por un segundo Aragorn calibró las posibilidades de abrirla si la pateaba con fuerza. Una tosecita ahogada por el lío de ropas mojadas lo regresó a la realidad. El bebé no resistiría mucho tiempo más en esas condiciones._

_-¡Aléjate de la puerta, Arwen¡Volveré por ti!_

_Salir por la puerta principal era imposible, allí las llamas eran demasiado intensas como para pensar en atravesarla y no era para menos porque todas las puertas del palacio eran de buena madera maciza de roble, fuertes, capaces de resistir un buen embate._

_"Los ventanales de la habitación" pensó y se lanzó hacia allí._

_Las llamas todavía no habían devorado mucho del sitio, pero estaba anegado en humo y Aragorn tosió una y otra vez mientras intentaba abrir los postigos sin soltar a Eldarion. Cuando al fin lo consiguió, encontró los cristales. Desesperado, tomó una banqueta y la arrojó contra ellos, esparciendo una lluvia de cortantes trozos de cristal. Boqueando, asomó la cabeza para respirar algo de aire y al hacerlo, el dolor en su garganta casi lo hizo estremecer. Luchó contra la agonía de sus pulmones que parecían querer reventar hasta aplacarse un poco._

_"Tengo que salir, tengo que poner a mi hijo a salvo"_

_Alcanzó a ver que metros más abajo, ya se reunía gente que había observado el resplandor saliendo de la parte superior de la torre._

_"Muy bien, montaraz flojo, demuestra si eres lo bastante bueno como para salvar a tu hijo. Respira, respira..."_

_Volvió hacia dentro y tomando una manta todavía intacta, consiguió atar a Eldarion junto a su cuerpo para poder utilizar sus manos. Se aseguró que los nudos que lo sostenían estuviesen firmes y se dio cuenta que, tal vez por el mismo miedo, el niño no lloraba._

_-Muy bien, Eldarion... Eres hijo de elfos y montaraces... Vamos a demostrarles a todos que saldremos de ésta juntos._

_Se asomó sobre el borde del balcón sin mirar los muchos metros que separaban ese sitio del suelo pero sí enfocando la punta del tejado y las vigas de los techos. Si conseguía aferrarse a ellos y cruzar el vacío, podría llegar al balcón de una ventana más alejada._

_Trató de no escuchar los desesperados gritos que llegaban, en parte desde abajo y en parte a sus espaldas. Tenía que enfocarse en una cosa a la vez. Era un tramo bastante prolongado, pero tenía que hacerlo y no tenía muchas opciones. Si se quedaba allí morirían ahogados o carbonizados, o si tenía buena suerte, podía llegar al otro balcón sin desmoronarse._

_Se puso de pie en el borde y se tomó de la primera viga. Detrás de él, las llamas ya estaban devorando la habitación y ocasionales fogonazos de luz y calor salían por el espacio abierto de la ventana. Tenía que apresurarse antes que las llamas alcanzasen el techo._

_Cuando sus pies dejaron el apoyo que significaba el borde del balcón, se balanceó en el vacío. Vaciló un poco y soltó una de sus manos para pasarla a la viga siguiente. Buscó aferrarse bien dentro de lo posible antes de seguir avanzando._

_"No mires abajo, no mires abajo"._

_Uno a uno, a una velocidad mínima, aferrándose con alma y vida a cada viga antes de continuar consciente de la preciosa carga que portaba, Aragorn avanzó sobre el vacío, hasta que al llegar cerca del otro balcón, dos manos fuertes lo tomaron por las piernas y lo pusieron a salvo._

_Antes que alguien pudiese hacer algo, Aragorn desató el bulto de telas que todavía tenía junto a su cuerpo. La carita tiznada de Eldarion no hizo ningún gesto cuando la descubrió._

_-No, no... Vamos, chiquito... Respira, respira para mí...- imploró al notar que no había respiración en el pequeño. Desesperado, recordó lo que Haldir había hecho una vez en su presencia para insuflar aire en Baldor y aplicó su boca a la del pequeño, soplando en su interior._

_Toda la técnica que Haldir le había explicado quedó relegada a un rincón de su mente, la única sabiduría que poseía en esos momentos, era la de su desesperación. Con un par de tosecitas, Eldarion respiró de nuevo y Aragorn no retuvo las lágrimas de agradecimiento por ello._

_Pero un grito estremecedor lo sacó de esa emoción momentánea. Se puso de pie, y terminó de desatar al pequeño al que puso en brazos de una de las criadas que estaban allí._

_-Cuídalo..._

_-Majestad... ¿Dónde...?_

_-Arwen todavía está adentro- alcanzó a decir mientras corría para salir de allí y regresar a las habitaciones incendiadas._

_Las llamas que lo recibieron poco antes de llegar a las puertas, no lo hicieron retroceder. Tenía que llegar a como diese lugar, le había prometido a Arwen que volvería por ella. Tomó una banca de madera y poniéndola por delante, cargó contra la puerta._

_Ante el impacto, aquella crujió y lanzó una cascada de chispas doradas y rojas al desgajarse y romperse. El interior del cuarto en llamas palpitaba y rugía como una bestia aguardando su próxima comida, y Aragorn se lanzó hacia ese vientre fulgurante sin pensarlo mucho._

_No había avanzado mucho más que algunos metros, cuando un crujido hizo temblar todo a su alrededor, y con la lenta irrealidad de todo lo horroroso, las vigas del techo cedieron y lo último que Aragorn pudo hacer fue adelantar un brazo y tratar de cubrirse con él parte de la cabeza, para impedir que el infierno se le desmoronase encima._

_Después, sólo hubo silencio_

_(-o0o)_

_Dentro de la habitación, el alto elfo de cabello oscuro procuraba manipular con cuidado el cuerpo que estaba curando, intentando no hacer siquiera el mínimo movimiento errado. Los sanadores que seguían sus procedimientos, lo miraban con un arrobamiento rayano en el asombro absoluto._

_Todavía se sentía flotando en el aire el acre olor del humo del incendio y de hecho, había sitios del ala sur que todavía ardían, consumiendo los últimos restos que quedaban sin quemar._

_Con absoluta precisión, Elrond levantó la piel inútil y la seccionó, apartándola a un lado, descubriendo con un alivio que no demostró, que debajo de aquella, la carne era rosada y saludable. Ni huesos ni músculos habían sido afectados por la quemadura. Eso le daba ciertas esperanzas, la cicatriz sería grande pero con los cuidados adecuados podría ir menguando al correr del tiempo._

_Intentaba cerrar su olfato al olor de la piel chamuscada, del cabello quemado y por unos momentos, tuvo que detenerse porque su vista se nubló debido a las lágrimas. El cuerpo que tenía bajo sus manos se agitó apenas y recobró una chispa de reconocimiento, o tal vez fue el dolor que lo hizo surgir a la conciencia._

_-Leg...- el llamado se apagó antes de terminar, y la inconsciencia lo reclamó de nuevo._

_Obligándose a mantener firme el pulso, Elrond tomó la finísima tela que ya tenía preparada y embebida en una infusión de hojas y la posó sobre la terrible quemadura, como si con ella pudiese suplir la piel que había quitado minutos antes. Eso evitaría que la herida se infectase, tenía que mantenerla húmeda para que no se pegara a la carne._

_Se hizo a un lado terminando su obra por el momento._

_-Ahora debemos esperar- dijo a los presentes mientras se aseaba las manos en una jofaina cercana._

_-Lord Elrond... ¿Qué le decimos a la gente...? Están inquietos... quieren saber si su Majestad está bien..._

_El elfo pareció meditar un momento. Si hubiese estado en Rivendel hubiese sabido qué hacer, pero no era su lugar, y no quería usar una autoridad que no tenía, que nadie le había conferido._

_-¿El Capitán Haldir está afuera?- preguntó._

_-Sí, señor._

_-Háganlo pasar._

_En silencio, los sanadores recogieron los paños sucios, todo lo utilizado y salieron._

_Al punto, el elfo rubio entró en la habitación mirando con inquietud hacia el lecho ocupado. Por unos instantes no supo qué decir, luego avanzó hacia el otro elfo._

_-Lord Elrond... ¿Cómo está...?- preguntó sin poder evitarlo._

_-Es grave- dijo, en tono medido y mesurado, como siempre. Sin embargo debajo de esa expresión, Haldir comprendía la angustia que había en el corazón del elfo -. Pero mi hijo es fuerte y saldrá adelante._

_-¿Y el niño?_

_-Delicado también. Respiró demasiado humo antes de que Aragorn pudiese sacarlo._

_-Yo... convoqué al consejo- comentó Haldir, apesadumbrado por las noticias -. Un emisario partió esta mañana rumbo a Ithillien en busca de Faramir. Gondor no puede estar sin guía en estos casos... Me tomé la libertad de utilizar a un par de miembros de su escolta... Envié uno a Lothlórien y otro a Rivendel... También inicié los preparativos..._

_Elrond contempló a su vez el preocupado rostro del galadrim, adivinando en él la preocupación por el amigo y asintió. Agradecía profundamente que se hubiese ocupado de todas esas cosas mientras él se ocupaba de lo más urgente._

_Haldir no conocía demasiado al lejano señor de Rivendel, sin embargo, se permitió el familiar gesto de colocar una mano en el hombro, procurando dar algo de consuelo. No era bueno con las palabras, y en esos momentos le resultaba más evidente que nunca._

_-Yo me ocuparé de todo hasta que... hasta que sea necesaria su presencia- dijo Haldir -. Entonces vendré a reemplazarlo para que pueda cumplir su parte. Por favor, envíe por mí donde sea si es necesario._

_Una vez más, Elrond asintió en silencio, y Haldir se marchó, rogando en su interior para que todo se resolviese de la mejor manera. Se preguntó si correspondía enviar un mensaje a Legolas, sabiendo que lo sucedido era demasiado terrible como para mantenerlo oculto, pero por fin prefirió esperar. Un mensaje tardaría demasiado en llegar... Decidió arriesgarse a esperar un poco y salió dispuesto a cumplir sus obligaciones._

_En cuanto la puerta de la habitación se cerró, Elrond regresó junto al lecho y verificó la respiración leve del hombre para luego tomar asiento en un sillón cercano._

_En aquellos momentos, agradecía profundamente el don élfico de poder permanecer sin descansar durante varios días, porque no quería entregarse al sueño y que las terribles imágenes de lo sucedido volviesen a torturarlo._

_Sin embargo,no era necesario que durmiese, porque sin poder evitarlo, las imágenes volvían._

_La noticia del pavoroso incendio que se había iniciado en el ala sur, corrió a través del palacio y de todos los rincones del mismo surgieron soldados y sirvientes dispuestos a luchar contra el fuego. Entre todos los que corrieron hacia el sitio, estaba él._

_Había llegado justo a tiempo de ver, con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta, cómo su hijo pendía peligrosamente en el vacío, sujetándose con la sola fuerza de sus brazos en un intento de huir del infierno que se había desatado a sus espaldas. Como un poseso corrió a través de salones y corredores, subió escaleras y llegó al balcón en el cual Aragorn buscaba ponerse a salvo. Fueron sus manos las que lo aferraron por las piernas y lo pusieron lejos de ese peligroso precipicio que yacía bajo él._

_Mudo de asombro, vio las manos negras de hollín que desataban el bultito que una manta sucia mantenía aferrado al cuerpo del rey, y de ella vio surgir la carita tiznada de su nieto. Cuando Aragorn lo puso en las manos de una de las criadas que también habían llegado allí, escuchó las palabras que el hombre había dicho:_

_-Arwen sigue adentro..._

_Y no pudo hacer más que seguirlo en cuanto se recobró de la sorpresa._

_Ya era tarde, su hijo se había perdido por las escaleras a una velocidad que sólo la desesperación podía aumentar de esa manera. Escuchó el ruido de la madera desgajándose, crujiendo y contempló la lluvia de chispas doradas que Aragorn dejó atrás al derribar la puerta y entrar. Supo con exactitud lo que sucedería incluso antes de verlo, por eso pudo arrojarse también en ese mar de llamas crepitantes unos segundos antes que el infierno decidiera derrumbarse._

_Adentro, el calor hacía ondular el aire, lastimaba los pulmones, y por encima del fragor, podía escuchar los gritos de Aragorn llamando a su hija, pero ninguna respuesta. Una parte del techo cedió, se vino abajo en medio de un rugido y cuando se disipó un poco el resplandor, Elrond vio el cuerpo de Aragorn caído y aprisionado debajo de una viga que todavía ardía en partes._

_El resto del lugar se calcinaba sin remedio, y el elfo supo que nada podía haber con vida allí. Lo supo de manera cierta, al tiempo que algo parecía desgarrarse en su pecho, porque la verdad era que sentía que ya había perdido a su hija, y únicamente el hecho de que estaba a punto de perder a su hijo también, lo hizo moverse._

_Con un par de tirones imperiosos y decididos, hizo a un lado la viga y con su propia chaqueta ahogó las llamas que se habían encendido en el brazo que Aragorn había conseguido elevar para proteger el rostro. No podía decir qué tan herido estaba, pero lo alzó en brazos y salió de allí a toda velocidad. Unos momentos después, el resto del techo colapsó y cayó._

_Ahora, contemplaba a su hijo con el corazón en un puño, rogando, esperando que la porción de sangre élfica que corría por sus venas, fuese lo bastante fuerte como para hacerlo salir adelante. Además de la quemadura, el brazo derecho estaba roto en dos partes, también la clavícula y tenía algunas costillas fisuradas._

_Se recostó sin apartar la vista del convaleciente, mientras recordaba lo que Haldir le había dicho luego de la tragedia:_

_"No quedó nada, Lord Elrond... El techo se derrumbó y arrasó algunas paredes. Las únicas que resistieron fueron las que estaban adosadas al muro del corredor... Revisé personalmente el lugar. Creo que todo se inició por una lámpara. Estaba caída a un lado de la puerta principal, es decir... estaban los trozos de ella."_

_No quería pensar en Arwen en ese sitio, no quería imaginarla rodeada de fuego, intentando salir. Sabía que en ese encierro, un humano posiblemente hubiese muerto por asfixia, y no supo si eso era mejor que ser abrasado vivo. Nunca sabría con exactitud lo sucedido pero considerando que ninguna de las opciones era agradable, prefirió quedarse con esa incertidumbre._

_Su preocupación presente, era cuidar para que Aragorn y Eldarion se recobrasen._

_(-o0o-)_

_El dolor estallaba en fulgurantes fogonazos que iban desde su hombro hasta su atormentado cerebro, y en el camino, irrigaban todo con implacables mordiscos de agonía. Detrás de sus párpados cerrados seguían brillando las llamas del mismo modo en que las veía cuando cayeron sobre él, intensas, refulgentes y por si eso fuera poco, el rugido del fuego y por encima de ese maremágnum de sonidos, el llamado de Arwen, desesperado._

_Sin distinguir si eso era parte de la pesadilla o la realidad, intentó moverse, intentó ponerse en movimiento para hacer lo que había prometido: ir por Arwen, pero de nuevo la tenaza ardiente se ensañó con su cuerpo y se dejó caer, traspasado por sufrimiento._

_Él había prometido... le había prometido ir por ella una vez que pusiese a su hijo a salvo... Tenía que cumplir, tenía que ir por ella..._

_Alguien lo hizo recostar y se ocupó de aplacar el fuego que parecía arder en su cabeza, pero la idea seguía rondándolo, como también el pedido de auxilio que levantaba ecos en cada rincón de su cerebro. Una nueva inquietud se instaló en él y consiguió encontrar algo de aire para echar fuera la voz, aunque eso clavó impiadosos dardos en su garganta._

_-Eldarion..._

_No escuchó la respuesta, volvió a hundirse en la oscuridad y permaneció allí._

_(-o0o-)_

_Elrond le inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, y dejó que el líquido resbalase muy despacio entre los labios agrietados por la fiebre. Hubo una mueca de dolor y con eso, supo que las delicadas membranas internas seguían sensibles pese a que el líquido estaba apenas tibio. Pero al menos la fiebre había empezado a ceder y Aragorn ya no deliraba ni intentaba levantarse._

_El elfo revisó la delgada tela que cubría la zona quemada que por fortuna se presentaba rosada y de buen aspecto pese a todo. El cuerpo había luchado contra una incipiente infección y había ganado. Los huesos tardarían más en sanar, pero estaría bien. Respirando con cierto alivio, volvió a tomar asiento cerca, en ese sitio del cual no se había movido en los últimos días._

_Y cuando se movía, era para ir hasta la habitación contigua, donde estaba su nieto, que con más fortuna estaba mejor que el padre._

_"Arwen..."_

_Su hija había hecho muchas cosas equivocadas, otras decididamente malas, y aún así, le dolía el corazón por ella, porque ya no había posibilidad de arreglarlo, de hacer que entrase en razón, que encontrase la forma de vivir con las consecuencias de sus actos. Ahora era tarde para todo._

_Sabía que en los lejanos bosques de Lothlórien y en las cascadas de Rivendell, los cánticos de los elfos seguirían sonando, recordando con tristeza la belleza impactante de su hija. Por suerte aquellos no estaban al tanto de los últimos acontecimientos, pero era mejor así. Todos tendrían el mejor recuerdo de ella, no tenía sentido ahora airear lo sucedido en Minas Tirith._

_"Galadriel tenía esperanzas que Arwen enmendase su comportamiento... Ella había visto los comienzos de esa mala semilla germinando y esperó que cambiar de ambiente la ayudase a superar sus errores. Pensó que la cercanía con ese elfo podía ponerla en contacto con las cualidades que ella debía reunir para convertirse en la compañera ideal para Aragorn... Arwen... Cuanto hubiese querido que así fuese... Eldarion tendría una madre amorosa, mis hijos estarían unidos... Qué diferentes han resultado las cosas..."_

_Sus divagaciones fueron interrumpidas por un lamento tenue, y Elrond dirigió la vista hacia la cama. Los ojos de Aragorn, apenas abiertos,mostraban conciencia por primera vez en cinco días. Se acercó y aquellos viraron hacia él para enfocarlo. Los labios se movieron intentando hablar._

_-Tranquilo... No hables, todo está bien- mintió Elrond._

_"No, no todo está bien... Arwen ha muerto y tu hijo está delicado, pero quiero creer que he conseguido ponerte a salvo..."_

_Era probable que Aragorn no llegase a comprender del todo lo que decía, pero se dejó convencer con facilidad y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Ahora ya no estaba inconsciente, sino dormido._

_(-o0o-)_

_Elrond encontró a Haldir que salía de la habitación de Aragorn con gesto preocupado y entristecido._

_-Lo siento, Lord Elrond... Me preguntó por su hijo y por Arwen. No pude mentirle._

_Era cuestión de tiempo y Elrond lo sabía,pero hubiese querido que Aragorn estuviese mejor física y mentalmente para recibir la noticia. Asintió en silencio y entró en el cuarto._

_Luego de un par de semanas de evolución inestable, con períodos de recaídas, por fin Aragorn parecía estar mejorando, pero todavía estaba débil y en ocasiones confundía algunos episodios recientes, de manera que Elrond prefería mantenerlo aislado de todos. Las únicas visitas que permitía eran las de Haldir, Faramir y Baldor._

_Sin embargo, cuando entró, el rostro apesadumbrado de su hijo le mostró que al menos en ese momento, no estaba confundiendo nada. Ahora, además de lo demacrado que estaba por lo sucedido, su hijo parecía haber envejecido diez años en un día._

_-Lo intenté, Ada...- murmuró,compungido por no haber podido cumplir su promesa -. Le prometí que regresaría por ella..._

_-Tranquilo, Estel... No te martirices más..._

_-Pero no pude cumplir..._

_-Tenías que poner a salvo a Eldarion. Decidiste lo mejor que pudiste, ion nin... Si te hubieses quedado a sacar a Arwen, es probable que hubiesen muerto los tres. Los Valar saben lo que es mejor, y así estaba dispuesto._

_No hacía para nada bien a la recuperación del rey el exaltarse tanto, así que con decisión, el elfo se dirigió a la mesilla donde tenía sus cosas y eligió cuidadosamente unas hierbas, preparó una tisana y se acercó con ella al convaleciente. Sin hacer caso a la resistencia inicial, consiguió que bebiera unos cuantos sorbos. Un poco después, Aragorn dormía de nuevo._

_(-o0o-)_

_Conforme pasaban los días, la herida de la quemadura mejoraba pero el estado general de Aragorn no parecía evolucionar con la misma rapidez. La bebida que Elrond le administraba lo mantenía confundido y somnoliento la mayor parte del tiempo. En general no sabía dónde estaba, con quien estaba hablando, perdía la noción de las horas y los días._

_Sin embargo, entre toda esa confusión, alguien sí sabía lo que pasaba._

_-Creo que estás exagerando, Haldir...- comentó Faramir mientras miraba asombrado la cantidad de trabajo que se acumulaba en el estudio sin que él diese abasto para cumplir con todo -. Lord Elrond quiere lo mejor para Aragorn._

_-No he dicho lo contrario... Sólo digo que tal vez en esta ocasión no esté actuando acertadamente. Mantiene a Aragorn todo el día durmiendo, y cuando está despierto ni siquiera sabe dónde está..._

_-Elrond dice que intenta levantarse y eso no es bueno._

_-Claro que quiere levantarse... ¿Y sabes para qué?_

_-Elrond dice que como no sabe bien lo que sucedió, insiste en que quiere ir a rescatar a Arwen._

_-¡Elrond dice, Elrond dice¿Es lo único que sabes decir¿Te has molestado en ir y verificar si realmente es eso lo que Aragorn quiere?_

_Un poco asombrado por la explosión de Haldir, el joven Senescal dejó a un lado los papeles para mirarlo. Semejante arranque merecía atención especial._

_-No- admitió -. No lo he hecho... No quería molestar._

_-Pues yo sí lo hice. Lo único que ocupa la mente de Aragorn es ir por Legolas. Ése es su único pensamiento._

_-¿Sugieres que Lord Elrond lo mantiene así para impedir que vaya a buscarlo?- ahora sí el rostro de Faramir era bastante serio._

_-No, en absoluto. Lord Elrond realmente cree que hace lo mejor para su hijo, pero en esta ocasión, está equivocado... Aragorn necesita estar consciente... Tener la esperanza de reunirse con Legolas, s**ó**lo así se recuperará pronto, pero no avanzará si sigue adormecido con esas bebidas..._

_-Creo que no comprendo..._

_-Tal vez todavía no sea formal, pero el lazo entre ellos ya existe, Faramir. Sus almas están unidas, y Aragorn resistía el alejamiento porque existía la posibilidad real de reunirse de nuevo con Legolas. Era cuestión de tiempo y Aragorn sabía eso. Pero ahora, esa bebida le perturba la capacidad de pensar, lo único que sabe, es que lo necesita y no lo tiene. Si no hacemos que empiece a pensar, empeorará y ahora que lo pienso..._

_-¿Qué...¿Hay algo peor...?_

_-No creo que Legolas esté mejor, aunque quizás él resista más._

_-Hay que convencer a Lord Elrond que deje de darle esa cosa..._

_-Exacto._

_-¿Y qué estamos haciendo aquí? Vamos ahora mismo..._

_Después de todo, no resultó tan difícil. Pese a que en un primer momento, el elfo adulto se opuso, al final tuvo que reconocer que el razonamiento de Haldir podía ser válido, y consintió en dejar de administrarle la tisana por algún tiempo._

_Los primeros días fueron horrendos, porque la bebida atenuaba algunos dolores y aquellos se presentaron con toda su furia pero no en vano Aragorn había pasado toda una vida resistiendo embates de la peor especie. Soportó también ésos, y luego de algunos días de aparente recaída, empezó a mejorar en todo sentido._

_(-o0o-)_

_El dolor en las costillas lo estaba matando, o al menos estaba haciendo un considerable esfuerzo por lograrlo, pero Aragorn lo ignoró por completo y terminó de colocar la silla sobre Hasufel._

_Afuera, la noche estaba fresca y clara, y no había nadie en las caballerizas. Hacía muchos días que podía caminar sin apoyo y se sentía bastante bien si no tenía en cuenta el brazo que continuaba en cabestrillo y el grueso vendaje que cubría sus costillas y parte del hombro._

_Y sin embargo nada de eso iba a detenerlo. Sentía que debía partir en ese mismo momento, su corazón le decía que debía apresurarse, que su elfo lo esperaba todavía, pero cada día lo sentía más lejos y esa sensación lo desesperaba. Sabía que Legolas no dejaría de amarlo, de manera que solamente había una posible respuesta a eso. Recordando el junco languideciendo lejos del Árbol Blanco, Aragorn supo que su elfo languidecía con cada día que pasaba._

_Había enviado unos cuantos mensajes, pero ya sin las eficaces mensajeras de Gandalf, no tuvo más opción que usar aves comunes._

_"No tiene caso..." se dijo. " Yo llegaré casi al mismo tiempo si me voy ahora"._

_Ajustó la cincha haciendo verdaderos malabarismos con un solo brazo, pero consiguió hacerlo bastante bien. Era una suerte que Hasufel conociese bastante bien a su dueño, y por ello Aragorn no se preocupaba, si era necesario montaría sin silla._

_-Sabía que tarde o temprano harías algo así- dijo la voz de Haldir desde la oscuridad. Un paso más atrás, apareció Faramir._

_-No escucharé- les advirtió Aragorn -. Estoy bien, mi hijo ya está fuera de peligro... Debo irme, debo irme ahora._

_-Nunca escuchaste, no veo cual será la diferencia- comentó Faramir y avanzó hasta él para revisar por sí mismo la cincha y ajustarla un poco más -. Es peligroso que vayas solo._

_-Si voy solo iré más rápido. He viajado solo durante mucho tiempo, Faramir._

_-Hace unos cuantos años que no haces esto, Aragorn... Y aún no estás del todo repuesto._

_-He cabalgado en peor estado, no te preocupes por mí._

_-No nos preocupamos por ti, montaraz terco- terció Haldir -. Nos preocupamos por nosotros... Cuando tu padre sepa que te dejamos ir, va a degollarnos._

_Diciendo así, reveló que traía consigo una alforja con alimentos que aseguró en la grupa de Hasufel, como también una manta abrigada para las noches y un odre con agua. Luego extendió un pequeño bolsito de tela._

_-Estas son las mismas hierbas que te estaba dando tu padre. Si el dolor se pone insoportable, mastica unas hojas pero no las tragues o empezarás a ver orcos vestidos de doncellas..._

_Lo estrechó en un rápido abrazo y se apartó para que Faramir pudiese despedirse también._

_-No te preocupes, Aragorn... Le explicaremos a tu padre... Cuidaré de Minas Tirith hasta que regreses- prometió -. Pero regresa con Legolas... ¿De acuerdo?_

_-De acuerdo._

_Se colocó la capa, su viejo sombrero y montó ayudado por Haldir. Minutos después, los cascos de Hasufel resonaban sobre las piedras del patio de armas y luego se perdían en el silencio de la noche._

_El galadrim y el joven humano se miraron por un instante y luego, de común acuerdo regresaron al palacio. Tendrían que buscar la manera de explicarle todo eso a Lord Elrond._

(-o0o-)(-o0o-)

Aragorn terminó su relato en un murmullo apenas audible, incluso para los oídos del elfo que mantenía la cabeza del hombre sobre sus piernas y acariciaba con suavidad los cabellos castaños aún húmedos. Ante su silencio, Aragorn abrió los ojos, para encontrar el rostro de Legolas concentrado y serio. No había ninguna expresión en él.

¿Legolas...¿Estás bien?

Sí, Aragorn... Es que no... no puedo terminar de aceptar todo lo que acabo de escuchar. Una parte de mí quisiera sentirse apenada por la muerte de Arwen... pero... No es que me alegre su muerte, pero tampoco me siento todo lo apenado que debería por la desaparición de una de los nuestros... ¿Soy muy horrible por eso...?

El hombre se incorporó para sentarse frente a él y atraerlo dentro de su abrazo.

Nunca podrías ser horrible, amor... Tal vez el único que tendría genuino derecho a sentirse feliz por su muerte, podrías ser tú... y no lo haces... Nunca sabré qué hice para merecer tu amor, pero no me lo preguntaré.

Legolas permaneció dentro del refugio cálido que había anhelado durante todos esos meses sintiendo un regusto agridulce al tenerlo de nuevo. Si tenía que analizar lo que sentía por la elfa, no podía encontrar otro sentimiento que no fuera lástima. Era seguro que ese sentimiento era lo último que Arwen hubiese aceptado, pero no tenía otro para brindarle.

Aragorn... ¿Tu hijo...?- dejó la frase inconclusa, con cierto temor a terminarla.

Ya estaba bien cuando me fui. Es fuerte, saldrá adelante...

Pero lo dejaste para venir conmigo.

Yo te sentía amor, te sentía cada vez más lejos y supe que tenía que venir. Y yo tampoco hubiese soportado mucho tiempo más lejos de ti. Eres mi aire, Legolas... Si no te tengo, puedo morir de a poco- musitó casi soplando las palabras entre el rubio cabello y estrechándolo más todavía si eso era posible.

Eso no le gustará a Lord Elrond.

Sé que no debe haberle causado gracia, pero tendrá que entender. Y necesitaré tu ayuda, mi amor, para convencerlo que puedo encargarme de mi hijo.

Legolas cerró los ojos, y se mordió los labios con impotencia. Por supuesto que sabía que ese pedido iba a surgir tarde o temprano. Tal vez lo había presentido la noche que contempló a Elroy y Löne en los jardines, esperando al pequeño con tan amorosa anticipación.

Tenía que admitirlo de una buena vez. Él era capaz de dar su vida por Aragorn, podía dar cada gota de sangre si hacía falta, lo seguiría donde fuese, pero había una sola cosa que con todo su amor no podía hacer, y eso era lo que Arwen sí había podido darle: un hijo.

No era justo, no era justo para nada que él no pudiese ofrecerle a Aragorn lo más preciado que un amante podía dar; y que la elfa, sin amarlo, sin desear otra cosa que el poder que le hubiese otorgado la posición como madre del heredero, hubiese conseguido eso sin dificultad.

Aceptar al hijo de Arwen... Sólo por la bendita curiosidad de Baldor al hurgar en la caja de la elfa era que ese hijo no lo había separado de Aragorn en forma definitiva; porque no dudaba ni por un instante que hubiesen intentado obligar al hombre a aceptar un lazo formal con ella... Pero tendría que intentarlo, tendría que quererlo porque también era hijo de Aragorn, y era sobre todo, algo que él no podía ofrecer.

Mientras toda esa lucha interna se llevaba a cabo dentro del elfo, Aragorn seguía acariciándolo sin soltarlo, con el temor que al perder contacto, se desvaneciese y él descubriese que no era más que otra de las visiones que tenía durante sus delirios de fiebre.

¿Estoy pidiendo demasiado, verdad...?- musitó Aragorn -. No te culparé si no quieres...

Te ayudaré en lo que pueda...- alzó hacia él sus ojos sin ocultar el asomo de tristeza que había en ellos -. ¿Cómo podría privarte de algo que yo nunca podré darte...? Te prometo que lo querré...

Esa dolida admisión, la promesa de la ayuda, del cariño hacia el hijo de alguien que le había causado tanto dolor...

Elbereth... No es posible no amarte...

Tampoco era posible resistirse al encanto de los labios entreabiertos y húmedos tan cerca de los suyos, o resistir la tentación de beber el aliento fresco hasta saciarse, aunque a esas alturas, el hombre ya sabía que nunca podría saciarse. Tantos largos meses ansiando el momento de tenerlo de nuevo, y ahora por fin estaba con él.

El cuerpo de Legolas se acomodó al suyo, juntos, muy juntos y los besos se volvieron más vehementes, más urgentes y ansiosos. Los brazos del elfo viajaron hacia los hombros de Aragorn, y al enredarse en su cuello, aquel dio un respingo. Por más que fuese leve el peso del elfo, su hombro aún sin terminar de curarse resintió la presión. Agitados, levemente ruborizados por la ansiada cercanía, se separaron un poco y Legolas recorrió el rostro del hombre con sus dedos largos.

Tal vez sea mejor que esperemos un poco...- dijo el elfo, intentando normalizar su respiración.

No, no quiero esperar... He esperado tanto...

Pero ante el nuevo intento de abrazar a Legolas, fue su brazo el que le recordó que todavía no estaba del todo repuesto. Necesitaba encontrar una posición en la cual no se resintiese ninguna de sus partes dolidas, y trató de buscarla, pero un par de discretos golpecitos en la puerta interrumpieron la tarea.

Un tanto agitado, Legolas se desembarazó de las manos que trataban de aferrarlo para mantenerlo a su lado y consiguió llegar a la puerta para abrir. El rostro de Elroy dibujó una tenue sonrisa al ver aparecer a su hermano, con las ropas estrujadas, el cabello revuelto, el rubor tiñendo sus mejillas y los labios que daban inequívocas señales de lo que estaba sucediendo allí dentro.

Imaginé que estarías aquí...- musitó -. Pero pensé que serías un poco más discreto, hermanito...

Levemente avergonzado por haber sido encontrado con tanta facilidad, Legolas intentó acomodar su apariencia, al menos un poco, consiguiendo con eso que la sonrisa de Elroy fuese por demás evidente.

Estábamos... hablando...

Por supuesto. Sin embargo, creo que ese humano está demasiado cansado como para la clase de 'conversación' que tú quieres, así que he venido en su rescate.

Ahora el rubor en el rostro del elfo fue notorio, pero no tenía caso que intentase ocultarlo a su hermano y sonrió. Miró hacia dentro, donde Aragorn había vuelto a acomodarse en el lecho notando que incluso a esa distancia, eran más que visibles las huellas que el cansancio y las molestias de sus heridas habían dejado en él.

Creo que él también está interesado en 'conversar' contigo, Legolas... Y aunque tú te recuperas más rápido de lo que yo había previsto, él es un mortal. Uno que ha abusado un poco de sus fuerzas y su legado élfico...- Elroy se asomó un poco para contemplar de lejos a Aragorn -. Volverá a dormirse en cualquier momento.

Sí... No imagino cómo llegó hasta aquí, así como está...

Con mucho sacrificio, supongo. Sacrificio que creo volvería a hacer con tal de encontrarte, hermanito... Así que si quieres que tu rey te dure un tiempo, creo que mejor lo dejas descansar al menos hasta la hora de la cena. Mientras tanto, tú y yo podremos ir a buscarle algo de ropa y esas cosas... Creo que ha viajado sólo con lo que tenía encima.

Lo que Elroy decía era cierto en cada una de sus palabras, y Legolas lo sabía. Ansiaba quedarse junto a Aragorn, pero si lo hacía, le resultaría imposible mantenerse alejado de sus labios, de tocarlo, de querer estar con él. Si quería dejar descansar a Aragorn, lo mejor era dejarlo solo.

Espérame- pidió a su hermano.

Regresó junto a la cama y la mirada deseosa del hombre lo recorrió de arriba abajo, encendiendo su piel, convenciéndolo del todo que, lo mejor por el momento, era retirarse. Tomó una manta y la extendió sobre el cuerpo de Aragorn que medio se irguió sin comprender.

¿Qué...?

Shhh...- esta vez, fue el elfo quien puso su índice sobre los labios del hombre imponiendo silencio -. Tienes que descansar un poco más.

No eran mis planes descansar, precisamente- protestó.

Tampoco los míos, pero... ¿Qué clase de encuentro tendremos si cada vez que nos abrazamos, algo te duele?- se inclinó para susurrar en su oído -. Y yo quiero tocarte, mi amor... quiero reconocer cada pequeño espacio de tu piel sin que nada me detenga...

No sigas, Legolas...- le advirtió Aragorn -. O le daremos mucho de qué hablar a tu hermano.

El elfo sonrió y Aragorn se sintió absolutamente indefenso ante esa sonrisa, sabiendo que haría cualquier cosa que Legolas le pidiese sólo por volver a ver ese gesto. Se recostó otra vez y permitió que lo arroparan. En cierto modo, tenía razón, tal vez lo mejor era esperar. Ahora ya estaba con su amado y no había apuros, podía quedarse tranquilo porque estaban juntos y eso era lo único importante.

Se dio cuenta que el sueño volvía a invadirlo, el cansancio volvía a recordarle que él no era un elfo y necesitaba más tiempo para recuperarse.

Entornó los ojos, sabiendo que la última visión que tendría, sería la de Legolas sonriéndole.

(-o0o-)

Espantado, Legolas se miró en el espejo notando por primera vez todo lo que Elroy le había dicho un montón de veces durante esos meses: que estaba demasiado delgado, demasiado ojeroso, demasiado demacrado. Las ropas le sobraban por todos lados, y al parecer no había manera de acomodarlas para que no se le cayeran o colgaran de forma desastrosa.

Se sentó en la cama, en medio de la pila de ropa que había ido probándose y desechando a medida que veía cómo le quedaban y resopló con un poco de fastidio. Era la primera noche en mucho tiempo en que quería verse realmente bien, y resultaba que terminaría luciendo como un desarrapado.

Encontrar ropa para Aragorn no había sido difícil, el hombre tenía una contextura fuerte similar a la del rey Thranduil, por lo que solamente habían tenido que asaltar los armarios de su padre para encontrarle algo digno.

No tiene caso...

¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó la voz de la esposa de su hermano desde afuera.

Como todavía tenía encima las últimas prendas que se había probado, Legolas ni siquiera se molestó en cambiarse. Bastante desanimado estaba con el aspecto que tenía.

Claro, adelante.

Todavía le impactaba un poco la presencia de la elfa, porque el aire de familia era bastante pronunciado. Ahora que Löne había tenido a su bebé, había perdido un poco los rasgos de jovencita y su rostro tenía una firmeza que por momentos era atemorizantemente parecida a la de Arwen. El mismo cabello negro lustroso, la misma figura espigada y alta; sin embargo, había mucha ternura en los ojos oscuros.

Siempre vestía con mucha sencillez y por eso la belleza serena parecía resaltar más. Traía unas prendas en sus manos que extendió a Legolas.

Bien... Esta mañana me imaginé que querrías verte bien para la cena, y me tomé la libertad de elegir uno de tus trajes para dárselo a las costureras y que lo ajustaran un poco... Espero que te agrade el que elegí.

Que su cuñada solía ser considerada con él, no era nuevo, pero en esos momentos Legolas la hubiese estrujado de puro agradecimiento. El traje que había elegido era uno de los que usaba en el Barrio, el mismo que había usado para su presentación.

Löne miró alrededor el desorden de la habitación, las ropas desparramadas por todos lados, y sonrió.

Yo... Muchas gracias...- murmuró Legolas, un poco avergonzado.

Era evidente que todos se habían dado cuenta de lo que la llegada de Aragorn significaba para él. No esperaba que Löne se acercara a él y se empinara un poquito para darle un tímido beso en la mejilla.

Es bueno ver que ya estás feliz... Eres tan parecido a Elroy en muchas cosas, que he sufrido mucho estos meses viendo cómo te apagabas... No entiendo mucho la clase de comunicación que hay entre ustedes pero sé que intentaste mantener a Elroy al margen de tu tristeza... Gracias.

¿Cómo...?

Ella se encogió de hombros, en realidad era un presentimiento más que una certeza. Casi tan exacta como la que siempre le había dicho que el antiguo amante de Elroy estaba enredado en cosas turbias. Sonrió de nuevo.

Truquitos de mujer... Me retiro ahora, te veré en la cena.

Salió de la habitación muy rápido dejando a Legolas listo para empezar a prepararse para esa noche.

Componer el desastre que había hecho le llevó un buen rato, pero luego se dedicó a permitirse un largo baño, y por primera vez en meses en verdad le preocupó que su cabello se viese brillante y hermoso como antes. Estaba siendo un poco vanidoso, pero mientras se frotaba bien la piel para que estuviese blanca y no pálida, pensó que podía permitírselo. Después de todo, nunca se había preocupado especialmente por su aspecto antes.

"Y quiero que Aragorn me vea bien esta noche..." pensó con un toque de vergüenza.

Se secó y se dedicó a peinarse.

"Nada demasiado complicado... Tampoco quiero darle pie a Elroy para que se ponga bromista... No dudo que durante toda la noche me recordará que me encontró besándome con Aragorn en sus habitaciones... Elbereth... "

Por fin decidió componer el mismo peinado que había usado para su 'misedashi'. Ya que iba a usar el mismo traje, no sería desacertado que usase el mismo peinado.

Cuando estuvo listo, se miró al espejo por última vez. Cierto era que había lucido mucho mejor en su 'misedashi', el color azul del traje parecía resaltar más lo delgado que estaba, pero también hacía que su cabello se viese como el oro y hacía prevalecer el brillo de sus ojos en lugar de los oscuros círculos que los rodeaban.

"Bien, es lo mejor que puedo hacer..." se dijo, resignado. "Parezco un elfito ante su primera cita..."

Salió de sus habitaciones antes de desanimarse de nuevo y se encaminó hacia las de Aragorn. Podía ir a despertarlo y ayudarlo con su ropa, después de todo estaba herido y con seguridad no le resultaría fácil vestirse solo. Complacido, pensó que por primera vez podría hacer esas tareas que se supone hace un 'protegido'.

Antes de llegar allí, un guardia lo detuvo en uno de los corredores.

Alteza... Su Majestad está en el estudio principal y solicita que se presente de inmediato allí.

Sin comprender, Legolas sólo asintió y siguió al guardia, pensando en qué sería tan importante para que el rey lo mandase a llamar de esa forma. Deseó que Aragorn durmiese un ratito más todavía, para darle tiempo a esa entrevista y regresar a cumplir sus tareas.

El guardia lo anunció y luego le franqueó la entrada al estudio.

Se asombró bastante al ver que Thranduil estaba de pie en medio del salón;a un lado, Aragorn estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, pero se puso de pie en cuanto lo vio entrar.

"Bueno, llegué tarde para ayudarlo a vestirse..." pensó desilusionado.

Adelante, Alteza...- dijo Thranduil, indicando con un gesto que se acercara.

Más bien intrigado por el tono formal con que su padre se dirigía a él, Legolas avanzó hasta quedar cerca de ambos. Apenas una mirada le bastó para apreciar la presencia de Aragorn y trató con todas sus fuerzas de dejar de mirarlo para enfocar su atención en su padre.

Muy bien, Alteza, tenía pensado mantener esta conversación contigo antes, pero estabas tan... indispuesto, que había decidido postergarla... Pero en vista que te encuentras lo bastante repuesto, tendremos que hablar ahora.

Thranduil hizo una pausa para pensar en lo que tenía que decir, porque eso le había rondado por la mente durante muchos meses y por fin se le presentaba la oportunidad.

Durante nuestra estancia en Minas Tirith te hice bien presente mi opinión acerca del tipo de relaciones que existían en ese lugar de la ciudad en el que vivías. ¿No es cierto?

Legolas recordó la conversación punto por punto y apenas atinó a contestar.

Sí, Majestad.

Creí haber dejado en claro que no aceptaría que te rebajases a convertirte en el amante de un mortal; y sin embargo, en abierta oposición a mis deseos, le propusiste a este humano convertirse en tu 'danna'.

Majestad, yo...

Silencio, Alteza, no he terminado. Me enfrentaste delante de la Dama de Bosque Dorado, de Lord Elrond, de Gandalf...

Esa vez, Legolas alzó la mirada hacia su padre, tranquila y calmada, y cuando habló su voz volvía a tener la cadencia armoniosa de siempre, más una firmeza que parecía haberse afianzado más desde aquellos días.

Sí, Majestad... Y volvería a hacerlo si fuese necesario.

Me lo imaginé- dijo Thranduil, resoplando -. Y como si eso fuese poco, este insensato humano no ha podido esperar siquiera hasta mañana, y hace casi dos horas que está intentando convencerme de lo buen esposo que sería para ti...

Ante esa frase, el elfo giró para mirar a Aragorn, que ya no estaba tan serio como al principio pero que sí parecía mucho más nervioso que antes.

Por supuesto, ya aprendí mi lección- dijo el elfo adulto intentando ocultar lo divertido que estaba -. Y no voy a volver a concertar un matrimonio sin consultar antes... No preguntaré si lo amas, porque eso ya lo sé... Pero, hijo... ¿Lo has mirado bien...? Es pura piel y huesos... Ni los orcos han querido comérselo en el camino hacia aquí.

Sonriendo, Legolas asintió.

Sí, Ada... Lo he visto bien... No me importa que esté tan flaco. Yo no estoy mucho mejor.

Y está lleno de cicatrices... Tendrá suerte si sus huesos rotos se curan bien antes del día de la boda...

No importa, Ada... No me importa nada de eso.

Bien, entonces. Como te dije en aquel momento sólo tendrías mi aceptación si el rey Elessar era capaz de brindarte una posición digna y de respeto acorde a tu rango... y como su propuesta es satisfactoria para mí, tienen mi consentimiento.

Por un instante, Legolas pensó que soñaba, que toda esa escena era producto de su mente, que estaba divagante y perdida en los últimos tiempos, pero luego la mirada ansiosa y tierna de Aragorn lo convenció que todo era realidad. Abrazó a Thranduil con mucha fuerza, consciente que sin su apoyo no hubiese podido salir adelante en los difíciles días que habían pasado.

Ahora bien... El protocolo dice que deberían comprometerse y esperar al menos un año antes de celebrar la boda...- dijo Thranduil, y se apresuró a agregar al ver el horror aflorando en los dos rostros en forma simultánea -. Pero creo que ustedes han esperado demasiado... ¿Qué opinas al respecto, Majestad?

La verdad es que yo quisiera casarme con Legolas hoy mismo... Pero también tenemos leyes al respecto en Gondor. La boda tendrá que ser en Minas Tirith, ya que será nuestro hogar... Y tendré que contar con la presencia de mi padre adoptivo. Su consentimiento no es del todo necesario, pero a mí me haría muy feliz tenerlo...

Podremos hablar de esto durante la cena- comentó Thranduil, más divertido todavía al notar que los dos tenían mucho interés en quedarse a solas -. La cena estará dispuesta dentro de poco, enviaré a alguien a avisarles...

Librándolos de su presencia, salió del estudio para dejar que disfrutaran a solas de esos momentos.

Y en cuanto las puertas del estudio se cerraron, Aragorn se apresuró a encerrar entre sus brazos el cálido cuerpo de Legolas,sin recordar de momento todos sus dolores. Además, tenía que besarlo de manera urgente así que se abocó a esa tarea como si fuese su único pensamiento en el mundo. De hecho, en esos instantes, lo era. Solamente así podía confirmar que todos los sufrimientos, toda la agotadora espera, todo lo malo por fin había quedado atrás.

Entonces Aragorn recordó algo más y se apartó apenas.

Hay algo más que tenemos que arreglar, amor mío.

Oír que por fin tenía el derecho a ser llamado de esa forma delante de todos, era la más hermosa música que Legolas podía haber escuchado.

Dime.

Aragorn metió la mano en un pequeño bolsillo de la túnica, extrajo algo brillante y luego tomó la delgada mano del elfo.

La primera vez que te di esto no estabas consciente...Tus hermanos aún no habían llegado para despertarte pero yo te lo ofrecí con todo mi amor y con un juramento... Pese a todo lo que Arwen haya dicho, estoy seguro que yo nunca lo habría ofrecido a alguien a quien mi corazón no hubiese elegido. Me lo devolviste por todo lo que sucedió luego, pero quiero que regrese al sitio del cual no debió salir nunca.

Diciendo eso, deslizó nuevamente el anillo en el dedo del elfo, que ante el contacto del metal en su piel pareció por fin darse cuenta de lo mismo que el hombre había notado antes.

Los días de agónica espera, las mañanas interminables, las tardes y noches que se deslizaban con pasmosa lentitud, la soledad que lo aguardaba y acechaba detrás de cada sombra, y sobre todo en las penumbras del descanso, todo se disipaba con rapidez.

El silencio ya no sería una carga mortal, ni los días una maldición inacabable. Por fin sus brazos no se cerraban en el vacío ni sus labios anhelaban un calor que parecía nunca llegar.

Mientras se abandonaba por completo a los besos que tanto había ansiado, Legolas todavía escuchaba los fragmentos de frases que Aragorn dejaba caer entre beso y beso.

Y sí, mi amor... Sí quiero ser tu 'danna'. Seré tu compañero, tu amante, tu esposo... Seré todo lo que quieras...

En tan pocas palabras, había un universo de amor, y por fin disponían del tiempo y la libertad para descubrirlo.

TBC...

Reviews:

Nina: Hi! Sí, Aragorn y Legolas por fin pueden estar juntos, ya se lo merecían, después de tantos contratiempos y sufrimientos y de todas las maldades que hizo Arwen. Espero que este capítulo haya despejado tus dudas porque esa elfa no volverá a hacer daño. Kisses.

Prince Legolas: Ays, qué pena, si yo no quería que te diera el patatús, lo juro! Je, como recibí muchas amenazas si Aragorn no iba por el elfito, tuve que ceder jajaja... Hablando en serio, no podía dejar al pobrecito Legolas solito y abandonado, no te parece? Mi corazoncito no lo hubiese soportado, no señor... Cuando leí cómo había terminado Arwen en tu fic, me dije: noooo, no puede ser... pero yo no fui tan bondadosa con ella. Nada de viajecito a Valinor, de ningún modo! Aunque quedó similar, no pude hacer nada por cambiarlo, ya lo había previsto así desde hacía tiempo... Por eso tuve que sacar al elfito del palacio y todo eso... Bueno, espero que igual te haya gustado. Y claro que habrá boda! Besitos élficos (ñerf, hay besitos élficos...? jajaja)

Azalea: Aj�, como no hiciste el viajecito y terminaste el comentario en Slasheaven, me quedo contentita porque me salvé y te contesto el pedacito de review que dejaste aquí )

Ashura: Don't worry, por mí, ningún problema con que los leas tooooodas las veces que quieras! Mmm, pues sí, el elfito tuvo infinita paciencia, porque yo no sé si me hubiese aguantado dejar al reyecito tan cerca de la elfa mañosa... No, creo que no. A mí, Elrond me dá mucha pena. Es como casi todos los padres... Para ellos, un hijo nunca será malo, y lo seguirán viendo como el bebé adorable que alguna vez fue, aunque el crío se haya convertido en una piraña. Pero por suerte Aragorn no tiene ese 'amor de padre' y ya sabe muy bien con quien trata. Muy bien, señorita! Así fue, exactamente. En cuanto el reyecito estuvo en condiciones salió a toda velocidad en busca de su amado elfito... ya sabrás cómo fue que quedó en ese estado. Por supuesto habrá bodas, y arroz para todos. Tengo ese par de parejitas en espera de un feliz final, así que ya veremos cómo le hago con todos ellos, pero que se casan, se casan jeje. Un besito.


	33. Bodas en Rohan

Título: El destino del árbol y el junco

Autor: abysm

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de JR Tolkien, por supuesto. Los tomé prestados un tiempito.

Advertencias: Esto será slash Aragorn/Legolas, definitivamente. Creo que será rating R en algunos capítulos.

Aclaraciones: AU. No hay Anillo ni Sauron. El fic estará ambientado en la tradición de las geishas. Algunas de esas costumbres van a estar alteradas para beneficio de la trama del fic. Intentaré aclarar las ideas erróneas, me encanta el mundo de las geishas y no quisiera ofender. Por eso, habrá algunos nombres japoneses (personajes secundarios, obvio y poquitos) y alguna que otra frase.

Capítulo – Bodas en Rohan

Edoras - Meduseld

La luz del día no llegaba a filtrarse a través de los pesados cortinajes que cubrían las ventanas, pero incluso en esa claridad difusa, Eomer vio el delgado cuerpo de Imrahil cruzando hacia el pequeño cuarto donde estaban los elementos para asearse. Las líneas largas se habían vuelto mucho más estiradas en los últimos tiempos y si bien no decía nada, veía que Imrahil perdía peso y con frecuencia parecía sumirse en pequeños períodos de tristeza.

Ambos sabían que era debido a la ausencia de Legolas y a la angustiosa espera que el otro elfo atravesaba en el lejano bosque de Eryn Lassgalen, como también sabían que no podían hacer nada para aliviar ni a uno ni a otro.

Eomer intentaba sacarlo de esos momentos tristes, ponía todo su empeño aún sabiendo que los resultados eran efímeros y, algunas veces, como ése día insistía para que se quedaran en cama un rato más para hacerlo descansar,aunque eso no ocultase los débiles círculos grises que rodeaban los ojos del elfo.

Algo se estrelló en el suelo y el sonido hizo que el joven rey saltase de la cama para correr hacia el cuarto adjunto. Por un instante, se quedó parado en el umbral, atónito de ver a su amado de rodillas en el piso, a medias aferrado a un mueble y en medio del charco del agua que contenía la jofaina que se había caído. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y una mano sobre su pecho, como si allí se concentrase un intenso dolor. O al menos eso fue lo que le pareció a Eomer en un primer momento, porque luego, Imrahil dejó escapar un largo suspiro y tomó aire al tiempo que abría sus ojos.

Así estuvo un par de segundos y cuando Eomer estaba a punto de acercarse, Imrahil giró el rostro hacia él para mirarlo. Una sonrisa lenta pero increíblemente hermosa empezó a inundar sus facciones al tiempo que la luz parecía encenderse en su interior, iluminándolo.

Terminó...- susurró apenas mientras se aplicaba a comprender del todo la sensación que llenaba su pecho -. Por fin terminó...

Aliviado, Eomer se acercó y se arrodilló a su lado esperando una mejor explicación.

Puedo sentirlo, Eomer... Legolas está feliz...- ahora la sonrisa era esplendorosamente amplia -. Aragorn debe haber ido por él. Su felicidad me llegó de pronto, fue tan intensa que no pude manejarla...

¿Estás seguro, Imrahil?

El elfo asintió con convicción, porque además sentía sus fuerzas retornando, de nuevo parecía en pleno uso de toda la energía que siempre había tenido. Se apoyó en Eomer para ponerse de pie, pero en realidad, no le hacía falta.

Estoy seguro. La espera terminó.

Eomer se puso de pie y ambos quedaron frente a frente, casi sin saber qué hacer pero la mente del joven rey reaccionó al instante. Durante días se había preguntado qué haría cuando aquella espera infernal terminase. Su deseo hubiese sido casarse con Imrahil en cuanto llegó a Edoras, pero sabía que mientras Legolas estuviese en aquella situación, su hermano no aceptaría celebrar la ceremonia.

Podía entenderlo, aunque le costaba asumirlo, y se resignó a esperar también, pero ya no más.

Con una carcajada feliz, tomó la mano de Imrahil con la intención de salir corriendo de las habitaciones.

¿Dónde me llevas? Eomer, por favor... Estamos casi desnudos...

Oh, es cierto. Vístete, amor...

Mientras se ponía apresuradamente unos pantalones y las botas, veía a Imrahil haciendo lo propio. Se echó encima una camisa, le arrojó otra al elfo y sin esperar a que terminase, lo acarreó hacia fuera. Sin entender, pero feliz, el elfo lo siguió hasta ver que llegaban al salón donde generalmente desayunaba Theoden.

En efecto, aquel estaba en pleno desayuno en aquellos momentos, y los miró a ambos sin comprender.

Tío... Termina pronto con eso, necesito que me ayudes con la boda.

Theoden casi escupió lo que tenía en la boca.

¿Boda...?

Lo que oíste. Boda. Voy a casarme con Imrahil...

Ahá- dijo parsimoniosamente, eligiendo la próxima fruta que iba a comer -. ¿Y le has preguntado a él si quiere casarse contigo?

Eomer se quedó mudo y se volvió hacia el elfo, que lo observabasonriente y divertido. Lo había dado por sentado... Dormían juntos desde que habían regresado de Minas Tirith, lo amaba, pero lo cierto era que no le había preguntado. Sin embargo, eso no era algo que fuese a detenerlo.

Imrahil... ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

El elfo lo miró inclinando la cabeza y entornando los ojos, como si estuviese evaluándolo y pensando con mucha seriedad su respuesta mientras el joven rey esperaba. Cuando juzgó que había esperado suficiente, sonrió.

Mmm... Sí, creo que sí quiero.

Aliviado, Eomer lo abrazó con fuerza.

¿Ves, tío? Necesito que me ayudes a arreglar todo... No voy a esperar más de lo necesario, sólo hasta que puedan llegar tu padre y tus hermanos, Imrahil. No esperaré a nadie más, los demás no me importan en absoluto... Bueno, sí me gustaría que Faramir y Haldir estuviesen presentes... Las invitaciones tendrán que salir de inmediato, hoy mismo...

¿Podemos desayunar mientras discutimos esto...?- preguntó el elfo, mirando con ansiedad lo que había sobre la mesa -. Tengo hambre.

Y como en los últimos tiempos Imrahil había comido como un pajarillo, se sentaron a desayunar mientras Eomer seguía parloteando acerca de sus planes de boda. Después de todo, él había pedido la mano del elfo al Rey Thranduil cuando habían estado en Minas Tirith y el Rey se la había otorgado. En realidad, Eomer sabía que de no ser porque el Rey elfo seguramente estaba demasiado preocupado por Legolas, ya hubiese estado reclamándole que cumpliese con la palabra empeñada.

"Como si yo hubiese pensado alguna vez en no cumplir" pensó, mientras devoraba su desayuno con renovado apetito.

(-o0o-)

Gondor - Minas Tirith

Poco a poco, el aire se volvía más cálido, aunque todavía faltaba un poco para que los días fuesen templados, y Baldor tuvo que recordarse por décima vez que Haldir no necesitaba tanta ropa de abrigo. Sin embargo, no desistió de extender sobre la cama la túnica de terciopelo rojo que tan bien le sentaba al elfo. A él le encantaba verlo vestido con ella. Con algo de sonrojo, Baldor admitió para sí mismo que Haldir se veía mejor sin ninguna clase de ropa.

Los brazos fuertes se cerraron en torno a su cintura causándole un pequeño sobresalto que fue mitigado en el instante en que sintió los dedos haciendo a un lado el cabello y los labios posándose en la parte de piel que había quedado expuesta en su cuello. Giró para encontrar el rostro serio de Haldir y sus ojos grises contemplando con algo de curiosidad toda su actividad.

Me sorprendiste... No te oí llegar- dijo, alzando los brazos hacia el cuello -. Caminas muy sigilosamente... Nunca te escucho.

¿Qué clase de elfo sería yo si un pequeño mortal como tú pudiese oírme?- replicó aquel.

No soy pequeño.

Sí lo eres... Para mí, eres un niño... Y yo debo ser alguna clase de depravado que disfruta besando a un niño- retrucó el elfo, para unir los hechos a esas palabras.

Durante esos instantes, Baldor se aplicó a dejarse besar, a disfrutar las lentas y sinuosas caricias que la lengua del elfo hacía en su boca, tan deliciosas y excitantes que siempre lo dejaban sin respiración.

¿Y qué estás haciendo con mi ropa, amor?- preguntó Haldir, mordiendo con suavidad los labios tiernos.

Mmm... Yo...- Baldor intentó reunir las ideas que siempre se le dispersaban un poco cuando lo besaban así -. Preparo tu equipaje para tu viaje a Edoras...

Los brazos del elfo lo tomaron por la cintura y lo alejaron un poquito, para poder observarlo mejor.

Ya habíamos hablado de eso, Baldor.

No, señor... Tú hablaste y yo te escuché, como siempre hago; pero no me dejaste decir ni una sílaba, así que decidí que haría lo que tenía que hacer... Ahora yo hablaré, y tú me escucharás.

Sin demasiados deseos, pero con determinación, Baldor se separó un par de pasos y enfrentó a su amante.

Tienes que ir a Edoras al casamiento de Eomer- dijo resueltamente y cuando Haldir estaba por replicar, levantó un dedo imponiéndole silencio -. Faramir no puede dejar Minas Tirith porque es el Senescal y mientras el Rey no regrese, debe quedarse a velar por la ciudad, así que enviará a su esposa en su lugar. Esto es correcto y adecuado porque Eowyn es la hermana de Eomer y será una buena representante...

Eso no significa que yo deba ir- se atrevió a decir Haldir, y los ojos castaños lo instaron a mantener silencio una vez más.

Eomer es tu amigo, él esperará que sus amigos se presenten a compartir este momento a su lado... No puedes faltar, no hay razón para que no viajes.

No voy a dejarte solo.

¡Maldición, Haldir, habías prometido que ya no harías esto!- exclamó, viendo que con buenos modos no conseguía demasiado -. Yo estoy perfectamente bien y puedo quedarme solo...

Consciente que los enojos de Baldor solían tener cierto fundamento, el elfo se mantuvo en silencio hasta que se le pasase un poco.

Ni siquiera estaré solo... Hay sirvientes, guardias... La casa nunca está sola, Haldir. Tienes que ir... y si no fuese presionar demasiado, te pediría que me llevases contigo.

Al menos coincidimos en algo.

Desde que llegué a Minas Tirith hace años, no he vuelto a salir de la ciudad... pero tal vez en eso tengas razón. Es un viaje largo y yo no estoy acostumbrado- resignado, Baldor suspiró -. Por favor, Haldir... No abandones a tus amigos por quedarte conmigo.

Se acercó al elfo y volvió a acomodarse cerca de él. En forma casi automática, los brazos lo envolvieron.

Sabes que Faramir y yo nos llevamos muy bien y si necesito algo, él estará para ayudarme...

¿Por qué te parece que no me quiero ir, pequeño?

La frase dejó mudo a Baldor, que alzó la vista hacia su amado para encontrar la mirada fingidamente seria del elfo.

¿Estás bromeando, cierto...?- preguntó el muchacho, algo temeroso de haber hecho, sin querer,algo que pusiese en duda su fidelidad -. Faramir es un buen hombre...

Claro que Faramir es un buen hombre... ¿Pero qué me dices de todo el resto de los hombres de Minas Tirith? Todos recuerdan al famoso Baldor, el geijin más exitoso de la ciudad y pese a que ya no te vistas como ellos, cada vez que sales, te miran y te desnudan con la mirada... Y yo no estaré aquí para recordarles que eres sólo mío...

Con cuidado, lo apretó contra su cuerpo como para dar énfasis a esas últimas palabras. Casi no podía reconocerse hablando así, él que durante tanto tiempo había recriminado los celos de Aragorn por Legolas, pero no tenía sentido que tratara de mentirse. Cada vez que salían a caminar un poquito por la ciudad, veía las miradas apreciativas que el muchacho cosechaba a su paso y eso no siempre le agradaba.

Yo voy a recordárselos- dijo Baldor, terminante -. Mejor aún: te prometo que no saldré, me quedaré aquí hasta que regreses... No veré a Faramir, si no quieres...

Viendo la clase de tonterías que podía llegar a prometer Baldor con tal de verlo feliz, Haldir regresó a la realidad. Confiaba en Baldor y no tenía por qué hacerle creer otra cosa. Cierto era que todos miraban mucho al joven cuando salían juntos, pero también era cierto que Baldor no miraba a nadie más que a él y sólo para él eran las sonrisas pequeñas y medidas del ex geijin. Y él también era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de ver feliz a su 'pequeño humano'.

Está bien, Baldor... No digas tonterías, yo confío en ti- volvió a besarlo con ternura, para que el muchacho supiese que hablaba en serio.

¿De verdad...? Yo nunca te faltaré, Haldir...

Shh... Lo sé- el dedo pálido se posó sobre los labios húmedos -. Está bien, amor... Viajaré a Edoras.

No te arrepentirás, Haldir. Cuando Eomer te vea llegar para compartir con él un día tan dichoso, sabrás que yo tenía razón.

Lo que más me asombra, mi amor, es que a pesar de ser un humano tan joven, la mayor parte de las veces tienes razón.

Como las manos del elfo estaban empezando a deshacerse de su ropa, Baldor perdió conexión con las últimas palabras del elfo. Él no buscaba tener siempre la razón, sino hacer lo mejor para su amado. Para él, Haldir era su 'danna', un 'danna' verdadero. Tal como la palabra lo expresaba, era su protector y él siempre haría lo mejor para Haldir, por amor y por agradecimiento.

Después de innumerables besos y caricias, cuando su cuerpo por fin recibió al elfo, se abandonó por completo al placer sin pensar en nada más que en complacer siempre a Haldir, porque haciendo eso, también él era completamente feliz.

Por supuesto, Baldor tenía razón. Cuando Eomer recibió la comitiva proveniente de Minas Tirith, estuvo feliz al verlo llegar y Haldir se prometió que cuando regresase a la ciudad, haría que su amante disfrutara todo su agradecimiento por haberlo aconsejado con tanto acierto.

(-o0o-)

Edoras - Meduseld

El sol aún no se asomaba del todo y la claridad penetraba con algo de dificultad la neblina blancuzca que se levantaba sobre las llanuras que rodeaban la ciudadela. Los pastizales verdes ondeaban con la brisa y en los caminos cercanos a Edoras, se veían las picas clavadas en la tierra luciendo el estandarte de la Casa Real. Verdes como las llanuras y con el caballo blanco en plena carrera, símbolo de los Jinetes de Rohan, flameaban orgullosos, anunciando a todo aquel que pasase por esos caminos, que en Meduseld ése día, era un día de fiesta.

Y cuando el sol finalmente decidió aparecer, los primeros rayos incidieron sobre el castillo dorado, y aquel refulgió sobre la llanura, al igual que el resto del poblado, que había engalanado sus fachadas para dar la bienvenida a los visitantes que apresuradamente llegaban a la boda del joven Rey de Rohan.

En una de las habitaciones principales, Imrahil,sentado dentro de una tina llena de agua tibia y perfumada, intentaba tranquilizarse mientras un poco más lejos, Legolas y Elroy terminaban de componer las ropas que iba a usar durante ese día.

Se inclinó hacia atrás para sumergirse y que el agua le cubriese el rostro, permaneciendo así todo el tiempo que pudiese contener el aire en sus pulmones. En ese instante, el recuerdo lo llevó a lo sucedido apenas un par de días antes que llegasen los primeros invitados.

Te juro amor, que yo no sabía nada...- se excusó Eomer, tratando de disolver el hielo que había en los grises ojos que lo taladraban desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

_-Creí que tendrías una excusa más original, Eomer- replicó con frialdad -. Te sugiero que pienses una menos trillada... Y te diría también que te apresures, porque hasta que yo no tenga una explicación realmente buena, no habrá boda._

_Eomer abrió la boca para protestar, pero ninguna palabra se dignó a salir. En realidad, estaba tan asombrado de todo, que ni siquiera conseguía pensar de forma coherente, lo único que entendía, era que Imrahil estaba cancelando la boda._

_-Pero Imrahil... Si me dejaras explicarte... _

_El elfo lo contempló con aire gélido un momento más y trató de dominar el enojo. Esa tarde, justo antes de cerrar los portones de la muralla que rodeaba la ciudad, un grupo de Jinetes había llegado remolcando los restos de una caravana perteneciente a comerciantes. Eso era extraño, pues no era época en que las caravanas de los comerciantes hiciesen la ruta hacia Edoras. Ladrones de los caminos los habían atacado y pese a la intervención de una de las tantas patrullas de Jinetes que en esos días custodiaban las rutas, los atacantes habían conseguido herir al hombre que conducía la carreta y matar a la mujer que viajaba con él. El hombre no había durado mucho más, sólo lo suficiente como para provocar un desastre. Entre sus últimos respiros, declaró que el pequeño que viajaba con ellos, era hijo del rey Eomer._

Por supuesto, eso podría haber sido tomado como el delirio de un moribundo, salvo por el hecho que algunos de ellos conocían a la muchacha y enviaron el recado al Rey. Semejante noticia corrió con la velocidad del viento en las llanuras y por eso, en esos momentos, Eomer intentaba coordinar sus ideas para explicarse.

_-Muy bien, te escucho- contestó Imrahil, sentándose rígidamente en una de las banquetas del Salón Dorado y mirando a Eomer que paseaba de un lado a otro en el otro extremo de la sala._

_-Es... es muy posible que ese niño sí sea mi hijo...- balbuceó Eomer -. Verás... Yo conocí a Lothiriel hace algo así como seis años... Yo era entonces Tercer Mariscal y había viajado a Dol Amroth. Ella era hija de uno se los comerciantes más ricos de la ciudad... Fue algo pasajero, Imrahil... y yo aún no te conocía. De hecho, no conocía tampoco a Aragorn..._

_Como el elfo continuaba impávido, Eomer intentó continuar._

_-Ninguno de los dos deseaba ataduras, nos llevábamos bien, pero nada más... Cuando terminé mis asuntos allí y le informé que debía marcharme, le pregunté si quería venir conmigo, pero se negó. Dijo que no podía abandonar a su padre y no deseaba la vida de la corte. No nos peleamos, pero nos separamos y nunca volví a saber de ella. Por las cuentas... bien, es posible que ese niño sea mío._

Ese niño es Heredero de Edoras, Eomer... ¿Pretendes decirme que su madre no quería verlo convertido en Rey?

_-Esas cosas no eran importantes para Lothiriel... Ella no necesitaba nada de todo esto, tenía algo de ascendencia élfica aunque casi no era notorio y no daba importancia a estas cosas. No dudo que sólo haya intentado venir al enterarse de la noticia de la boda... Supongo que nunca sabremos cuales eran sus intenciones._

_En silencio, el elfo pensó en lo que estaba escuchando. Conocía lo suficiente a Eomer como para intuir que decía la verdad, que en realidad nunca había sabido nada al respecto. Apenas había visto al niño, pero aunque le costase mucho admitirlo, era la viva imagen de Eomer. Los mismos ojos, la boca llena y el cabello ondeado y rubio. _

Me preguntaste si había tenido muchos amantes... ¿recuerdas?- continuó Eomer -. Y yo te dije que no, que no había habido muchos... pero ella sí fue una de ellos. Supongo que debí ser más claro, pero no era el momento adecuado y yo no podía sospechar que aquello había tenido estas consecuencias.

_-¿Hay alguna manera en que puedas estar seguro?- preguntó, todavía indeciso._

_-Supongo que podremos buscar alguna marca de familia, esas cosas... ¿Y si te dijera que yo siento que sí es mío... Que sí creo en lo que ese hombre dijo porque lo conocí lo suficiente...?_

_En ese momento, fue Imrahil quien se puso de pie y comenzó a pasear, dudando, deseando creer en Eomer, pero a la vez temeroso por ese niño que había caído en medio de ellos. Viendo eso, el joven humano se atrevió a acercarse._

_-Te amo, Imrahil... y de haber sabido que existía, nunca te lo hubiese ocultado. _

_-Es que yo... Eomer, yo no soy como Legolas... No tengo paciencia con los niños... ¿Cómo esperas que...?_

_-Sé que es difícil, amor, pero piensa en esto¿recuerdas la trampa que te tendió Grima? Creíste que yo estaba intentando solucionar el problema del heredero¿no es así?- Imrahil asintió en silencio -. Lamentablemente, ésa parte tendrá que convertirse en realidad en algún momento, para que la Casa de Rohan continúe en el trono... A menos que yo ya tenga un heredero._

Tal vez fueron ésas las palabras que finalmente habían ganado al elfo. Aunque tenía mucha noción de lo que Legolas sentía por saber que Aragorn había estado con Arwen, recién en ese momento se daba cuenta lo duro que debía ser eso. El sólo pensar que Eomer había estado con alguien más y que ese alguien le había dado un hijo era desesperantemente doloroso. Con la enorme diferencia que Eomer todavía no lo conocía cuando estuvo con esa muchacha.

_-¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó por fin._

_-Elfwine..._

Imrahil... ¿Estás intentando dejar viudo a Eomer antes de la boda?- preguntó Legolas, tomándolo por el cabello y sacándolo del agua.

El elfo boqueó y tomó aire. Legolas se acomodó a un lado de la tina y apenas segundos después llegó Elroy.

Sé que no es fácil, pero podrás con esto, hermanito... Eomer es un buen hombre y te ama; entre los dos podrán cuidar de Elfwine... Además, es un niño encantador...

Lo sé, Legolas, lo sé... Pero yo tenía tantos planes...

¿Y por qué vas a dejarlos a un lado? Solamente tienes que rehacerlos y dar lugar en ellos a uno más. Y tienes suerte... La madre de ese niño parece haber sido una buena muchacha... Y sin proponérselo, te resolvió un gran problema.

Es muy difícil tolerar la idea que el hombre que amas ha estado con alguien más... ¿Verdad...?- preguntó Imrahil, aunque sabía la respuesta y Legolas sólo asintió.

Es muy difícil saber que no mereces el amor de quien está a tu lado- terció Elroy, dando por primera vez la opinión desde el otro lado del asunto -. Y saber que te acepta tal y como eres, con defectos y virtudes... Supongo que ahora, hermanito,tienes que decidir de una vez por todas si aceptas a Eomer, y eso incluye a ese niño, que aparentemente sí es su hijo.

Sin embargo, ésa no era la mayor duda que en esos momentos ocupaba el corazón del elfo. Podía aceptar a Eomer tal como era, de lo que no estaba del todo seguro era si podría aceptar a ese niño que había llegado a sus vidas. Tenerlo frente a él sería tener el recordatorio constante que Eomer había estado con alguien más. Con ese pensamiento rondando, acertó a mirar a Legolas.

De los tres, era el que más había debido luchar para encontrar la felicidad, y si la tenía, era porque en el corazón de su hermano no había sitio para el rencor. En la elección entre detestar y amar, Legolas había elegido amar a ese niño que ni siquiera conocía y que era hijo de una mujer que lo había detestado al punto de poner su vida en peligro. Legolas elegía amar a Aragorn con sus errores pasados y presentes.

Si lo veía de aquel modo, él era afortunado. Eomer nunca lo había engañado para estar con otra persona. Lo sucedido había ocurrido mucho antes que ellos se conociesen, así que no podía sentirse mal por eso. Y había que agregar que por lo poco que sabía de la madre de Elfwine, había sido una mujer noble y digna, que era mucho más de lo que Aragorn podía decir de la madre de Eldarion.

Muy bien, si Legolas podía hacer a un lado todas esas cosas y ser feliz, también él podría, porque el simple pensamiento de perder a Eomer lo dejaba sin aire.

Pensando todas esas cosas, tomó aire profundamente y sonrió.

Entonces... ¿Sí hay boda...?- preguntó Elroy.

Sí, sí hay- confirmó Imrahil poniéndose de pie y envolviéndose en la bata que Legolas le alcanzó.

Muy bien, entonces debemos apresurarnos...

Asintiendo levemente, Imrahil salió de la tina y enfrentó a sus dos hermanos.

Sí, se casaría con Eomer y serían felices. Estaba seguro que los dos podían aprender a amar a ese niño.

(-o0o-)

El enlace ritual según las costumbres élficas tuvo lugar apenas el sol estuvo alto y brillante en el cielo límpido y celeste, en la verde terraza en la cual estaba asentado Meduseld. Allí, en medio de la fresca brisa de la mañana, Eomer espero con creciente impaciencia la aparición de su amado.

Y necesitó varios segundos para cerrar la boca cuando por fin apareció Imrahil, vestido a la usanza de su pueblo. Los cabellos de oro trenzados y el cuerpo delgado enfundado en una túnica azul profundo. Digno y deslumbrante, la tiara de filigranas de mithril recordaban a todos que ese elfo que había conseguido convertirse en un Jinete aguerrido, era también un príncipe entre su gente. Al verlo, todos los presentes juzgaron que no había en todo Rohan, mortal más afortunado que Eomer, rey de los rohirrim.

Después del enlace, hubo un almuerzo liviano para los invitados, también al aire libre, y grandes festejos en la ciudadela. En un principio los habitantes se asombraron un poco por la elección del joven Rey, pero aquello sólo les duró hasta que contemplaron a Imrahil y supieron que el elfo había compartido tiempo y muchas peripecias junto a otros Jinetes; al saber eso, dejó de ser un extraño para ellos.

Cuando el sol comenzó a declinar, Imrahil volvió a sus habitaciones, porque todavía quedaba por delante la ceremonia que oficiaría Theoden. De acuerdo a las costumbres de Rohan, ésta sería un poco más íntima, ya que en esa ocasión ya no estarían presentes los habitantes de la ciudad.

Eomer había pensado que no podía estar más nervioso que esa mañana, pero se equivocó. Mientras esperaba el inicio de la segunda parte de su matrimonio, revisó por décima vez el aspecto del recinto para estar seguro que todo estaba perfecto.

El Salón Dorado había recobrado el esplendor de sus mejores épocas, los pisos de piedra habían sido fregados una y otra vez en los últimos días, y las paredes mostraban la madera oscura pulida y brillante. Los poderosos pilares tallados habían recuperado su dorado original y los colores vívidos que lucieron en su origen, y a través de las altas ventanas, ya se vislumbraban las primeras estrellas. Como las noches en Rohan eran frías, en el inmenso hogar que dominaba el centro de la sala, chisporroteaba alegremente el fuego, haciendo que el recinto estuviese confortable y cálido.

Sobre el extremo norte, en el estrado de tres escalones, estaba el trono. Roble oscuro, oro y terciopelo verde, del mismo tono que los estandartes que colgaban desde lo alto de la bóveda del Salón. Por primera vez en muchos años, ese trono no estaba solo en el estrado, sino que otro similar había sido acomodado a su lado. Detrás de ambos, un inmenso tapiz bordado cubría todo el muro. Desde allí, desde la trama de lana colorida, Éorl el Joven y su caballo se aprestaban a la Batalla del Campo de Celebrant.

De pie en uno de los escalones, Eomer, con su brillante armadura, evidenciaba con toda nitidez su parentesco con aquel ilustre antepasado.

El Salón no estaba lleno. Debido al apuro de Eomer y tal como había advertido, las invitaciones fueron enviadas a aquellos que podían llegar en poco tiempo a Edoras. Los que sí se habían asegurado de estar presentes, eran sus antiguos compañeros de armas y también los de Imrahil. Eran ellos los que ocupaban en su mayor parte el gran recinto, conversando con sus voces fuertes y tonantes, riendo y susurrando a Eomer toda una cantidad de consejos e ideas para poner en práctica durante su noche de bodas.

Sentados en las primeras mesas, Thranduil compartía pareceres con Elroy, Legolas, Aragorn y Haldir hasta que finalmente, Imrahil entró al Salón, esta vez vestido con sus ropajes de Jinete.

El rito humano de enlace era mucho más simple de lo que los elfos imaginaban, porque los matrimonios entre las gentes de las llanuras por lo común eran uniones de mutuo acuerdo. Eran personas sencillas que no necesitaban de grandes demostraciones públicas para declararse amor, fidelidad y la promesa de una vida en común.

A una seña de Théoden, Eowyn avanzó con una pequeña bandeja cubierta con un paño de terciopelo verde, sobre el mismo, había gran cantidad de monedas de oro. Eomer las tomó en sus manos y las ofreció a Imrahil que a su vez extendió las suyas para tomarlas.

Todo lo que es mío te pertenece a partir de hoy- declaró, con voz firme y clara -. ¿Me aceptas como tu esposo?

Te acepto.

A su lado, Elroy se adelantó con una bandeja similar, pero en ella había monedas de mithril. Imrahil dejó las de oro a un lado y tomó las suyas para ofrecerlas a su vez con las mismas palabras. Dignamente, Eomer las tomó, aceptando así a Imrahil como su consorte. Interiormente, el joven humano hubiese gritado su aceptación, pero en vista de lo importante de la ocasión, se guardaría esas demostraciones para un momento más privado.

Dos círculos de ardiente fuego...- anunció Theoden -. Dos vidas, dos corazones, dos pasiones, se unen con estos anillos... ()

Una vez más, Eowyn alzó una pequeña bandeja, donde reposaban dos anillos de oro. Eomer tomó uno de ellos y extendió su mano, pidiendo la del elfo.

Con este anillo, te tomo como esposo, Consorte de la Casa Real de Rohan- ante esas palabras, sintió el ligero temblor en los dedos delgados y blancos que sostenía entre los suyos y eso traicionó un poco la expresión de aparente calma del joven rey.

Levantó la vista hacia su elfo, y ante los brillantes ojos grises, simplemente olvidó lo que tenía que decir. Se suponía que eran votos sencillos, fáciles de recordar, pero en esos instantes, perdido en la inmensidad gris que lo envolvió, Eomer no hubiese podido ni siquiera deletrear su nombre. A duras penas recordó que debía colocar el anillo y eso hizo, no sin vacilar antes acerca de si ése era el dedo correcto.

En otra ocasión, Imrahil se hubiese reído un poco pero no estaba en mejores condiciones aunque su rostro no lo demostrase. Tal vez, fuera de sus hermanos, el único que sabía cómo se sentía, era Eomer.

Con este anillo, te acepto como esposo y prometo darte respeto, fidelidad, mi amor y mi corazón...

Ante cada una de sus palabras, el elfo tocaba con la joya cada uno de los dedos. El pulgar, el índice, el mayor y finalmente junto con la última palabra, deslizó el anillo en el anular.

¿Son todos ustedes testigos de los votos formulados?- preguntó Theoden a todos los presentes.

¡Sí, lo somos!- contestaron los presentes.

Delante de toda esta feliz concurrencia, sean entonces, esposos desde ahora.

¡Noooo!- gritaron todos los Jinetes en un solo bramido.

De no haber sido por las sonrisas resignadas en las caras de Eomer y su hijo, Thranduil hubiese saltado a pedir explicaciones. En vista que todos parecían saber de qué se trataba eso, menos él, se acercó a Aragorn que era el que tenía más cerca.

¿Hay algo que no me han dicho, verdad...?

Es sólo una tradición... No es nada malo, Majestad. De hecho, ya están casados.

¿Y qué, aquí no hay beso y todas esas cosas?

Bien... No, aún no pueden besarse- explicó Aragorn, divertido, e iba a continuar la explicación, pero fue interrumpido por la voz de Theoden.

En el principio de los tiempos, los Dioses tomaron a uno de los hombres y lo pusieron en las llanuras de Rohan- recitó -. Y consiguió dominar a todas las criaturas que habitaban las llanuras. Entonces, los Dioses pusieron un meara, una criatura tan fuerte y voluntariosa como él. Pero sólo uno puede dominar, sólo uno será el Jinete.

La tradición dice que un Jinete no puede tener nada que no pueda dominar- susurró Aragorn -. Aprende a dominar su montura desde que caballo y caballero son jóvenes, no recibe una espada hasta que no domina el arte de saber cuando usarla y cuando no hacerlo... Bien, si fuese un matrimonio usual, esto no pasaría; pero al ser dos varones... pues alguno ha de tener el dominio.

Mientras Aragorn hablaba, el ruidoso grupo de Jinetes hacía un círculo en el espacio que había quedado en medio del salón, y un par de ellos ayudaban a Eomer a despojarse de la armadura y el resto de los aditamentos, hasta que solo se quedó con los pantalones y la camisa. Al otro extremo del círculo, Elroy y Legolas ayudaban a su hermano a hacer otro tanto.

Ehm... Y como Eomer es el Rey, debe demostrar que puede controlar a su consorte. Como Theoden dijo: sólo uno puede ser el Jinete.

¿Eso que significa exactamente?

Lucharán.

¿Qué?

o usaran armas, claro... Es un tipo de lucha que los Jinetes aprenden para el caso que pierdan todas sus armas...

Eomer puede ser rey, pero es un mortal, nunca podrá dominar a Imrahil. Aunque mi hijo no sea un luchador, todavía posee la fuerza de nuestra raza.

Tal vez por eso decidieron mantenerte al margen de esto, Majestad... Antes de la boda, Imrahil tomó un preparado... especial- Aragorn evitó decir que era muy similar al que Denethor había usado con Legolas -. Imrahil luchará como un humano común.

Fue bueno que en ese momento, todos los Jinetes comenzaran a golpear con sus jarros vacíos sobre las mesas de madera y las voces se alzaran hasta convertirse en un solo pedido estruendoso:

¡Lucha, lucha, lucha!

El tumulto se llevó todas las cosas que al parecer Thranduil pensaba acerca de esa bárbara tradición. Estaba un poco extrañado que Imrahil se hubiese prestado a eso, pero a la vez supo que debía pasar por ella y el hecho mismo que lo hubiesen considerado para la prueba, demostraba que no lo consideraban un extraño, sino uno más de ellos. Un ajeno probablemente ni siquiera hubiese sido informado de esa tradición.

Algunos sentados, otros de pie, todos los Jinetes habían formado un círculo que se abrió para dar paso a los dos contendientes. En medio, Theoden los acercó.

Muy bien, los dos saben lo principal. No valen golpes ni mordidas, tampoco jalar el cabello... Termina en cuanto uno de ustedes se de por vencido en voz alta y clara. Sólo uno tendrá el dominio.

Theoden se hizo a un lado. Ahora los dos se habían quitado también sus camisas y los torsos desnudos brillaron bajo las luces de las lámparas y antorchas. Eomer, y su piel oscurecida por el sol, contra la blancura cremosa de la piel del elfo.

Se estudiaron unos instantes, girando, para finalmente tomarse o al menos intentarlo. La lucha que se enseñaba a los Jinetes consistía más que nada en agarres, distintos modos de hacer caer al contrincante y una vez en el suelo, inmovilizarlo mediante torsiones o el peso del cuerpo mismo del contrincante. Durante largos segundos, bajo el barullo ensordecedor de los hombres, Eomer aferró el cuerpo del elfo, pero intentar sujetarlo era tan difícil como agarrar el agua. Imrahil era delgado y flexible, y aunque ya no tenía la potencia para derribarlo, era escurridizo y ágil. Por momentos, el joven humano creía tenerlo en su poder y al instante siguiente, el elfo se había escapado de sus brazos con la misma facilidad con que lo hacía de sus abrazos de amante.

Eomer consiguió aferrarlo por el cuello y a toda velocidad cruzó una pierna, lo alzó por encima y el elfo cruzó sobre él estrellándose en el suelo pero eso no lo venció. Imrahil sujetó la mano que tenía alrededor de su nuca y usó la misma fuerza que el humano había empleado, para hacerlo caer. Ambos rodaron por el suelo, y por fin Eomer trabó al frente los brazos del elfo. Aquel forcejeó un poco, intentando soltarse, pero estaba bien sujeto, bastaba un movimiento del humano para que sus brazos se doblaran en forma bastante dolorosa.

¡Jinete, Jinete, Jinete!- empezaron a gritar los rohirrim, entusiasmados.

¿Te rindes...?- jadeó Eomer ante el rostro enrojecido por el esfuerzo de Imrahil.

Centellearon los ojos grises y negó sin hablar.

A un lado, Thranduil se puso de pie. Nunca hubiese sospechado ese espíritu indomable en su hijo antes tan poco aficionado a esas demostraciones físicas. Ahora comprendía que no solamente Legolas había tenido que aprender cosas para salir adelante en su nueva vida. Imrahil, quien antes no sacaba las narices de sus escritos, revelaba tener tantas condiciones para esos menesteres como las había tenido para el estudio.

Eomer reforzó el agarre y vio el dolor apareciendo en el rostro de su amado, pero si bien tenía sujetos los brazos del elfo, había olvidado sus piernas y aquel, con la flexibilidad que había demostrado en todo el encuentro, las cerró sobre el cuerpo del Rey y comenzó a apretar. Pronto, además del dolor, el aire empezó a faltarle al mortal, que se resistió a dejar su agarre. No podía creer que esas piernas enfundadas en el pantalón crudo fuesen las mismas sedosas y dóciles que lo encerraban para mejor abrigarlo entre ellas. De momento, estaban oprimiéndole los riñones y si no se soltaba, terminaría expulsándolos por la boca. Liberó al elfo para poder respirar y con un movimiento un tanto desmañado pero ágil, ambos volvieron a ponerse de pie para enfrentarse.

El rugido entre los rohirrim fue estremecedor. Nada había que apreciaran tanto como una buena lucha y aunque ninguno se animaba a expresarlo en voz alta por respeto al Rey y su Consorte, no podían evitar pensar en las ardientes noches que seguramente ambos compartirían.

Volvieron a girar y una vez más regresaron los agarres y forcejeos, pero aunque Imrahil había aprendido mucho y muy bien, Eomer tenía toda una vida de eso. El hombre giró con rapidez, cruzó un brazo por debajo del brazo del elfo, y su mano sujetó firmemente la nuca desde atrás mientras el otro brazo hacía un gesto igual. Inmovilizado, Imrahil respiraba fuerte, todavía resistiendo pero sabiendo muy bien que cuando ese agarre se cerraba, era imposible zafarse.

¿Te rindes...?

Nn... no...

Eso se estaba pasando de lo que Eomer consideraba divertido. No quería lastimarlo, sabía que sin poder hacer uso de la fuerza de los elfos, podía herir a Imrahil, pero aquel tenía que rendirse. Tenía que hacerlo en voz alta, para que todos supieran. Un poco a disgusto, reforzó el agarre y ante eso, un gemido leve escapó del elfo. Eomer nunca había podido sospechar ese orgullo en su pareja. Se inclinó hacia delante, y susurró muy despacio, para que nadie más pudiese oírlo.

Por favor, amor... No es gracioso... No quiero lastimarte...- rogó.

De inmediato, sintió cómo el cuerpo se relajaba en sus brazos y cesaba de resistir porque no era el orgullo lo que llevaba al elfo a actuar de esa manera, sino el querer oír esas palabras o algunas parecidas. Someterse a esa prueba había sido brindarle a Eomer la prueba que podía y tenía los medios para someterlo si lo deseaba, así que necesitaba asegurarse de algún modo que el humano no abusaría de eso.

Me rindo- declaró y su voz se escuchó con toda nitidez.

Al segundo siguiente, Eomer lo soltó y lo hizo girar para poder enfrentarlo, sin escuchar los rugidos alborozados de los Jinetes que a su alrededor gritaban de placer por la victoria de su Rey.

Pero el hombre no veía nada más que a Imrahil, el rostro aún enrojecido, el pecho que subía y bajaba respirando entrecortadamente, los ojos de tormenta fijos en él sin ningún rastro de rencor por haber sido vencido.

¡Jinete, Jinete, Jinete!

El golpeteo de los jarros sobre las mesas, los aplausos, todo era ensordecedor; pero como si no oyera nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, Eomer adelantó su mano, con inmensa suavidad quitó unos cabellos rubios que habían escapado de las trenzas, y acarició la mejilla rosada limpiando una mancha que con seguridad había obtenido mientras rodaban por el suelo. Con el mismo movimiento, sujetó la nuca húmeda y sin apartar la vista ni por un instante, acercó ese rostro hermosísimo al suyo hasta que los labios se encontraron.

Mientras el Rey besaba por primera vez a su Consorte en medio de la batahola, a un lado, Thranduil observaba todo meneando la cabeza con cierta incredulidad. No tuvo tiempo para mucho más porque el grupo de Jinetes que ahora se comportaban como un revoltoso grupo de jovencitos, se abalanzaron sobre la pareja y los separaron.

En medio de risas y chistes un tanto subidos de tono, los medio vistieron y los acarrearon fuera del salón. Alegres y sonrientes, Legolas y Elroy regresaron poco después junto con el grupo de hombres que retomaron sus sitios en la mesa y se lanzaron sobre la comida y la bebida con tanto interés como el que habían demostrado en la lucha.

Los dos elfos enfrentaron la mirada levemente reprobatoria de su padre pero se limitaron a sonreír y conversar con Haldir, mientras el elfo adulto, viendo que no obtendría demasiadas respuestas por ese lado, regresó a conversar con Aragorn.

No te preocupes, Majestad... Los escoltaron hasta sus habitaciones... Se supone que ahora Eomer debería estar terminando de demostrar quien tiene el dominio...- explicó por fin Aragorn, sin poder evitar un ligero sonrojo.

Bárbaros... Me extraña que no quisieran quedarse a ver también esa parte.

En realidad... En tiempos de Isildur, se dice que la lucha no terminaba cuando uno de los dos se rendía, sino cuando el vencedor, eehm... bien, cuando el vencedor demostraba su poder delante de todos sus compañeros...

Para fortuna de Aragorn, Thranduil prefirió no seguir preguntando, y se dedicó a acompañar a sus otros dos hijos en el festejo.

(-o0o-)

Los habían llevado en volandas a través de los corredores y escaleras hasta desembocar finalmente ante las puertas de los aposentos reales. Las abrieron y la comitiva entró pero no dejó de bromear y lanzar pullas a los recién casados hasta depositarlos en la inmensa cama adoselada que ocupaba el centro del recinto.

Es una suerte que la noche recién esté comenzando, Majestad... Creo que te llevará un buen tiempo controlar a tu esposo...- comentó uno -. ¡Eh, compañeros! Hay que ayudar al rey a desvestirse... Que no pierda tiempo o no le alcanzará la noche...

Rápidamente,Eomer fue despojado de sus botas y también de la camisa. Alcanzó a ver que alguien hacía lo mismo con Imrahil, y aunque eso también era parte de la broma, no le agradó tanto que hubiese tantas manos cerca de su elfo.

¡Ya es suficiente! Vamos... Deben marcharse ahora...- pidió lo más cortésmente que pudo.

Oh, pobre hermanito nuestro...- Elroy desarmaba las trenzas de Imrahil con un fingido gesto de reprobación en su rostro -. Deberías aprender a contener tu impaciencia, Majestad... Nuestro pobre Imrahil a merced de un Jinete desaforado...

Legolas estaba luchando con las botas de Imrahil, intentando contener la risa, pero ninguno de los dos pudo terminar su tarea porque Eomer se incorporó a medias y les arrojó un par de almohadas. Ante la ofensiva, los dos elfos y el resto de los hombres se replegaron; después de todo, hasta ahí llegaba ese parte de la tradición. Aprovechando eso, Eomer los amenazó con otra almohada aún mas grande hasta que quedaron fuera de las puertas. El joven rey las cerró a toda prisa y colocó el pestillo. Se quedó escuchando cómo del otro lado las risas se volvían un poco más fuertes por un momento y luego comenzaban a disminuir y se alejaban.

Por fin, el silencio reinó en la habitación y Eomer se volvió hacia el lecho, desde donde el elfo lo miraba con una suave sonrisa.

Uf... Ya se fueron...- suspiró, recargado sobre la puerta -. Menos mal. Vístete que ahora nos vamos nosotros.

¿Cómo...?- eso sí consiguió sorprender a Imrahil.

Lo que escuchaste... La mayoría de ellos son mis amigos, los conozco... Se van a embriagar y son capaces de venir otra vez aquí a seguir molestando...

Eomer no parecía enojado mientras hablaba de esa forma y se vestía otra vez. Obediente, Imrahil hizo lo mismo, entonces el joven humano lo tomó de la mano y salieron de la habitación por una puerta secundaria. El corredor al cual desembocaron estaba algo oscuro y solitario, pero Eomer sabía muy bien dónde iba y al cabo de un rato, el elfo también lo supo.

Al llegar a las caballerizas, Estrella Blanca y Gárulf, el caballo de Eomer, los esperaban listos para partir.

¿Dónde vamos, Eomer? Parece como si estuviésemos escapando...

Sígueme- ordenó Eomer sin dar explicaciones y montó con rapidez por lo que Imrahil se aplicó a obedecer.

Pronto, las dos sombras oscuras abandonaron la ciudadela.

Realmente parecía que iban huyendo porque Eomer espoleaba a Gárulf en un galope tendido que con bastante rapidez los alejó de Edoras a través de las llanuras. Sólo moderó la marcha después de alcanzada la primera hondonada, cuando el relieve natural del suelo los puso fuera del alcance de los ojos vigías de los guardias de las torres.

La cabalgata continuó por un rato más hasta que al llegar al tope de una de las elevaciones y cruzarla, Imrahil encontró que no había oscuridad del otro lado.

En la parte baja del terreno, una gran tienda ocupaba parte del lugar. Cuatro picas altas, con el estandarte de Edoras ondeando sostenían también las antorchas que iluminaban alrededor de la carpa. Blanca, con una guarda verde a media altura, y en su interior una leve luminosidad indicando que había luces dentro.

Apenas llegó, Eomer descabalgó y dejó libre a Gárulf por lo que Imrahil lo imitó en silencio, mirando todo con absoluto asombro.

Ven- lo invitó Eomer tomándolo de la mano para escoltarlo dentro de la tienda.

El interior estaba perfectamente acondicionado. Gruesas y hermosas alfombras los separaban del suelo húmedo, y los tapices bordados colgados impedían que el frío viento de las llanuras cruzaran al interior. Una mesa preparada con cosas que el elfo había visto en las mesas de la fiesta, copas y vino. Era evidente que Eomer había planeado eso con bastante tiempo.

El joven humano dejó su capa en un mueble y se acercó a la mesa donde sirvió vino en las copas.

¿Vas a quedarte parado allí?- preguntó, contento al ver el rostro asombrado de Imrahil.

El elfo avanzó hasta él para tomar la copa que le ofrecía sin dejar de mirar alrededor.

Mis hermanos sabían esto... ¿verdad...?

Sí. También Aragorn y Haldir... Me ayudaron a prepararlo. ¿Acaso pensaste que el Rey de los Jinetes de Rohan podía pasar su noche de bodas encerrado entre cuatro paredes?

Diciendo así, dejó la copa en la mesa para tener sus manos libres al acercarse al elfo y poder rodear su cintura. Como su propia copa estaba resultando molesta, Imrahil también la dejó sobre la mesa y se dejó acomodar dentro del abrazo. Por unos instantes, la mirada del Rey se mantuvo fija en él.

Realmente luchaste conmigo esta noche- dijo Eomer en un susurro.

Por supuesto. Sin mis fuerzas no tenía muchas posibilidades de vencerte, pero tenía que intentarlo. Nuestros antiguos compañeros estaban allí, no se merecían menos...

No tenías que probarles nada.

Sí tenía. Cuando llegué a la patrulla de Jerek, recuerdo que sus hombres me miraban con cierto desprecio y aunque susurraban, yo podía escucharlos a la perfección. 'Se pondrá a gritar cuando le despeinen su lindo cabello'... 'Saldrá corriendo en cuanto se le rompa una uña'. Había muchos que yo no conocía esta noche y ellos tenían que saber que yo soy uno de ustedes. Tenían que respetarme por lo que soy, no por ser tu Consorte.

¿Y qué mejor que vencer a su Rey para eso, no?

No bromees, Eomer... Nunca estuviste en peligro. Me pasé toda la lucha escapando de ti, no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para someterte...- apretándose contra el cuerpo del Rey, el elfo sonrió acercando su rostro hasta que las siguientes palabras fueron casi exhaladas sobre los labios del hombre -. Creo que el efecto de lo que tomé durará toda esta noche... ¿Quieres que volvamos a luchar...?

Esa era una invitación que Eomer no pensaba dejar escapar, porque sabía exactamente qué clase de lucha quería esa noche. Apresó la boca de seda con la suya y se dedicó a explorarla aunque ya la conociese a la perfección, mientras sus manos comenzaban a maniobrar para quitar la ropa que le estorbaba su deseo de tocar la perfecta piel que ocultaba.

Lo que se desarrolló luego, fue realmente parecido a lo que las mentes de todos los Jinetes habían imaginado.

Sin que se separasen sus bocas, empezaron a forcejear para quitarse mutuamente las prendas, que evidenciaron ser más resistentes de lo que pensaban y se negaron a dejarse arrancar, por lo que los lazos de las camisas tuvieron que ser desanudados aunque luego volasen por los aires. Las manos se deslizaban sobre la piel en toda la extensión que iba quedando libre y ambos cayeron sobre el lecho repleto de almohadas que dominaba el fondo de la tienda.

Condenadas... botas...- farfulló Eomer forcejeando con una de ellas hasta quitarla y arrojarla con cierta desesperación a un rincón.

Imrahil no lo dejó pensar mucho y se arrojó sobre él, aprisionándolo de espaldas contra la cama acomodando su cuerpo sobre el otro dejando en claro que el deseo ya se había despertado en forma más que evidente. Si Eomer pensaba quejarse, la idea se esfumó de su cerebro cuando los labios de perfecta suavidad descendieron por su cuello y presionaron una y otra vez sobre su pecho. Los dedos del elfo demostraron absoluta habilidad para deshacerse de los pantalones y deslizarlos a través de las piernas.

Mirando la lánguida y blanca figura que se alzaba entre sus piernas, Eomer se preguntó en qué momento Imrahil se había desprendido de su ropa, pues el cuerpo estaba deliciosamente desnudo. Se irguió y tomándolo por los brazos invirtió las posiciones. Ubicado sobre el elfo, se apresuró a sofocar cualquier protesta besándolo hasta que no pudo evitar tener que tomar aire.

Los brazos de Imrahil abarcaron la amplia espalda, sujetándose a ella, deslizando los dedos desde los hombros hasta las nalgas firmes. Ansioso por prolongar el contacto, las oprimió contra sí al tiempo que elevaba las caderas buscando la fricción.

Y como eso era una lucha, enredó sus piernas en las del hombre y con un impulso, lo hizo rodar hasta quedar nuevamente encima de él.

¿Una vez más quieres vencerme, elfito...?- jadeó Eomer, sin resistirse para nada.

No, esposo mío. Lo que quiero, es saborearte- declaró Imrahil haciendo descender besitos leves a través del abdomen.

La clara explicación dejó atónito por un instante al joven, pero la boca que se posó sobre su erguida punta terminó con todo asomo de réplica.

La succión era firme y sostenida, tenía ritmo y precisión. Imrahil había aprendido cómo excitar a su pareja y lo hacía a conciencia introduciéndolo en su boca todo lo que podía. Esa noche ya habían tenido suficientes preludios, lo que querían ambos en esos momentos, era acción. Las manos del Rey acariciaban su cabello y le indicaban que lo hacía bien. Lo soltó por unos instantes y lo elevó un poco, para acceder a un sitio ubicado aún más al sur y el hombre separó las piernas aún más para no molestar esa tarea.

Los angustiosos gemidos del joven humano llenaron la tienda.

Detente... Imrahil...

Te amo...- susurró el elfo y se alejó de él.

Durante unos segundos, Eomer quedó aturdido. Su miembro pulsaba, casi dolía en su deseo por terminar. Sí le había dicho que se detuviese pero en realidad no quería que lo hiciera y menos que lo dejara de esa forma. Se irguió sobre sus codos y desde allí contempló a Imrahil, que se había sentado un par de pasos alejado de él y con ojos brillantes también lo miraba.

¿Qué... te propones...?- casi gritó el humano.

Pero por toda respuesta, sin apartar la vista de él, el elfo abrió sus piernas, deslizó una mano entre ellas tomando su miembro y empezando a acariciarse a sí mismo frente a los asombradísimos ojos del monarca.

Incrédulo, Eomer veía una mano subir y bajar mientras la otra ascendía hasta alcanzar un pezón que pellizcó apenas antes de pasar al otro. Se aceleró la respiración, y la boca se abrió un poco más para dejar escapar los lentos gemidos de placer. Cuando Imrahil cerró los ojos para detener el inminente orgasmo, el hombre decidió que no podía dejar que eso continuase sin su intervención. Rápido, se movilizó hacia el elfo y se ubicó tras él.

Al sentir la piel caliente contra su espalda, el elfo jadeó en forma notoria, y más aún al sentir la dureza del hombre presionando cerca de su cuerpo. Las manos de Eomer se adelantaron y una de ellas se ocupó de relevar a la del elfo que gustosamente le cedió el puesto. Por espacio de unos segundos, el hombre lo acarició con tanta maestría como antes el elfo había exhibido con él.

Era demasiado para ambos y los dos lo sabían, por eso Eomer se alejó solo lo suficiente como para girar y prácticamente arrojarlo sobre la cama. No podían esperar más, no había aire suficiente en esa tienda ni en todo Rohan como para apagar lo que se estaba encendiendo allí. Sin preámbulos, se ubicó entre las blancas piernas que se separaron con docilidad y casi a ciegas encontró la entrada estrecha. Se hundió en ella con ímpetu y fuerza.

Sus encuentros nunca habían sido silenciosos y éste lo era menos que todos los anteriores. La súbita invasión de su cuerpo hizo que Imrahil soltara un largo quejido, pero de inmediato, tal como había sucedido durante la lucha, alzó sus piernas, las cerró en torno a la cintura del hombre y ambos empezaron a moverse con frenesí, acariciando, intentando aferrar la piel. Eomer recargó todo su peso sobre el otro cuerpo, llegando más lejos que nunca y obligando así al elfo a deshacer el nudo que había formado con sus piernas para que aquellas se replegaran hacia su pecho y permitirle al hombre poseerlo por completo.

Con el intenso roce de su miembro entre los dos cuerpos, Imrahil sintió de nuevo aquel torbellino fabuloso que lo elevaba por el aire y apretó con fuerza sus músculos al tiempo que se liberaba en una descarga potente que lo dejó vacío por completo.

Eomer sintió todo el blanco cuerpo tensarse bajo el suyo, la presión en torno a su pene dejó de pulsar para aprisionarlo y eso lo arrojó dentro del orgasmo. Llenó la estrecha prisión que lo albergaba con un último par de fogosos impulsos para luego caer, deshecho y exhausto.

Durante largos minutos, el viento hizo ondular las paredes de tela de la tienda, y ese ulular se veía interrumpido únicamente por los jadeos que muy despacio volvían a convertirse en respiraciones normales.

Cuando Eomer salió de su cuerpo, Imrahil se movió para permitirle acomodarse a su lado y ambos yacieron juntos, abrazados. El elfo hundió su rostro en el hueco del cuello del hombre mientras aquel hacía correr sus manos por el cuerpo cálido.

Te amo, esposo mío- susurró al hombre y ambos se hundieron en un beso profundo y mucho más tierno que todos los compartidos hasta ese momento.

También te amo... Voy a amarte por todo lo que dure mi vida, Imrahil...

Mientras el viento de las llanuras inflaba las paredes de la tienda, el elfo contempló cómo el sueño finalmente vencía al hombre que se había convertido en su esposo y recordó la lejana visión que lo había llevado hasta ese lugar.

Recordó los primeros humillantes días entre esos hombres que había juzgado ignorantes e inferiores y el modo en que, poco a poco, se había ido adaptando a esa vida, descubriendo en él cosas que ni siquiera sospechaba tener. Pese a todas las malas situaciones que había cruzado para llegar a ese momento, supo que de haber continuado en su lejano bosque, no hubiese descubierto todas esas escondidas facetas de su personalidad, y reconoció que había crecido.

Y había conocido el amor.

El amor que se había revelado de un modo totalmente diferente al que imaginaba pero que era esplendoroso y fantástico. No pensaría en la corta vida que tenían los humanos, pensaría en todos los maravillosos días que pasarían juntos y los haría valer por siglos.

Mientras escuchaba el sonido del viento, pensó que lo único que le faltaba para completar la felicidad, era ver feliz a su hermano y con una sonrisa, recordó que eso, afortunadamente,no estaba lejos.

TBC...


	34. El Árbol y el Junco

Título: El destino del árbol y el junco

Autor: abysm

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de JR Tolkien, por supuesto. Los tomé prestados un tiempito.

Advertencias: Esto será slash Aragorn/Legolas, definitivamente. Creo que será rating R en algunos capítulos.

Aclaraciones: AU. No hay Anillo ni Sauron. El fic estará ambientado en la tradición de las geishas. Algunas de esas costumbres van a estar alteradas para beneficio de la trama del fic. Intentaré aclarar las ideas erróneas, me encanta el mundo de las geishas y no quisiera ofender. Por eso, habrá algunos nombres japoneses (personajes secundarios, obvio y poquitos) y alguna que otra frase.

Capítulo – El Árbol y el Junco

Gondor – Minas Tirith

La pequeña comitiva avanzaba a buen paso por los caminos que llevaban hacia la ciudad. Los elfos que componían la guardia de Legolas se veían imponentes y hermosos, relucientes en sus vestiduras que ondulaban en el aire tibio que recorría la llanura. En medio de sus guardias, con la compostura que un príncipe debía mostrar en esos momentos, Legolas cabalgaba mirando de vez en cuando la figura que iba junto a él.

La llegada de la invitación a la boda de Imrahil y Eomer había puesto en el aire a todo el palacio del lejano Eryn Lassgalen, y luego de delegar el gobierno en manos de un consejo de sabios elfos escogidos especialmente por el Rey, la familia había partido hacia las llanuras de Rohan.

Los festejos habían durado tres días completos, durante los cuales sólo Aragorn, Haldir, Legolas y Elroy sabían dónde se había metido el Rey y su reciente Consorte. Eomer había tenido sobrada razón para no confiar demasiado en sus amigos, porque si bien esa noche terminaron demasiado ebrios como para ir a molestar de nuevo, al día siguiente planeaban toda una serie de bromas que tuvieron que desechar al ver que su estimado Rey les había ganado de mano llevándose a su Consorte lejos de sus miradas.

Un día después que todos los invitados partieran de regreso a sus hogares, Eomer e Imrahil habían regresado a Meduseld.

Consciente del tiempo que llevaba lejos de su hogar, Aragorn quiso partir de inmediato. Necesitaba ver a su hijo y también empezar los preparativos de su propia boda, por lo que armaron una comitiva sólo con algunos guardias, en la cual viajarían Aragorn y Legolas. Thranduil y Elroy se quedarían en Edoras hasta que llegasen las invitaciones desde Minas Tirith, ya que sabían bastante bien que cuando finalmente regresasen a su lejano bosque, pasaría mucho tiempo antes que volviesen a reunirse.

En la penumbra de la madrugada, Aragorn iba repasando mentalmente todo lo que debía poner a punto en cuanto llegase a la ciudad. Seguro que Faramir no habría dejado acumular el trabajo pero su estudio estaría rebosante de asuntos urgentes que sólo el Rey podía resolver, por lo que tendría que ponerse al día lo más pronto posible.

"Y tengo que encargar un vestuario nuevo completo para la boda... Un traje que no me haga parecer un campesino delante de mi Legolas... ¿Cómo conseguiré eso? Podría vestirme de oro y plata y aún así seguirían mirándolo aunque él estuviese vestido con una hoja de higuera... Elbereth, por supuesto que lo mirarían si sólo tuviese una hoja..."

-¿En qué estás pensando, señor mío?- la voz del elfo lo sacó de sus pensamientos justo cuando empezaba a imaginar.

En tu traje de bodas, amor...- dijo, sonriente y sin mentir del todo -. Y deseando la llegada del otoño...

-¿En verdad...?

A Legolas todavía lo asombraba en algunas ocasiones, el poder hablar de ese tema sin sentirse desmoralizado o triste, sino todo lo contrario. Aragorn no dudaba nunca en tomarle la mano frente a todos, en demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba, y con una sombra de duda, el elfo pensaba en las reacciones de los súbditos de la ciudad al ver al Consorte que el Rey había escogido.

A diferencia de Imrahil, que había conseguido hacerse aceptar por haber compartido luchas y vicisitudes junto con la gente de Rohan, Legolas había estado encerrado en un mundo aparte, con una pequeña porción de personas exóticas tan distintas al resto de la gente de la ciudad, que difícilmente conseguirían verlo como uno de ellos.

"Me ocuparé de esos problemas a medida que se vayan presentando..." pensó el elfo. "Primero tendré que enfrentar a Lord Elrond y eso no será fácil... En alguna medida estaré tomando el lugar que Arwen había soñado para sí... Elbereth... ¿Permitirá que Aragorn conserve a su hijo? ¿Me permitirá a mí acercarme al niño...?"

Notando la súbita abstracción en su elfo, Aragorn se estiró sobre la silla para aferrar su mano en un cálido gesto de ternura, a lo cual Legolas sonrió en respuesta.

-Todo saldrá bien, amor... No te preocupes...

En esos momentos, Anar asomó y dejó a la vista toda la imponente hermosura de la Ciudad Blanca, sus blancos muros, el alto espolón y la Torre de Ecthelion. En las altas torretas y almenas que brillaban a la luz matutina, la brisa hizo ondear los blancos estandartes y banderas. Recordando el lejano día en que había llegado, temeroso y solo, a esa ciudad, el elfo levantó la vista hacia aquella.

Las cosas habían ido mal por tanto tiempo, que casi le costaba creer lo que le sucedía en esos momentos. Otro suave apretón sobre sus dedos lo hizo desviar la vista de regreso a su amado y la sonrisa volvió a surgir compitiendo en brillo con el sol saliente.

Para el momento en que llegaron al pie de la ciudad, ante la Gran Puerta, ya habían sido avistados hacía tiempo por los vigías y todos estaban a la espera del arribo del Rey. La Guardia Real estaba apostada a ambos lados del camino y presentaban armas a medida que la comitiva avanzaba y las trompetas de plata resonaban en el aire de la mañana dando la bienvenida. Las personas lo miraban sorprendidas pues muchas de ellas ni siquiera sabían que el Rey no estaba en la ciudad, lo cual indicaba que Faramir había cumplido su labor con mucha eficacia, ya que todo estaba funcionando como si él estuviese presente.

Pero más asombrados se quedaban al ver a la hermosa criatura que lo acompañaba, y muy pocos reconocían en ese elfo al mismo que bastante tiempo atrás recorriese las callejuelas del sexto nivel de la ciudad. No era para menos, los campesinos no tenían acceso a aquel nivel. Sin embargo, no dejaban por eso de observar la espigada figura, el cabello rubio y centelleante, y la pequeña y deslumbrante sonrisa que parecía flotar en el rostro hermoso.

Sonrisa motivada sobre todo por la presencia de Aragorn a su lado, por la vista de la ciudad que efectivamente el Rey había mejorado muchísimo y en general, por la sensación que Legolas tenía en ese momento, de que todo podía salir bien.

(-o0o-)

Haldir cruzó los jardines de la casa y entró en el salón principal, sintiendo que regresaba a casa y ese pensamiento lo asombró. Siempre había pensado en Bosque Dorado como su hogar, allí había visto la luz de Anar y allí planeaba pasar el resto de sus días hasta que iniciase su viaje a Valinor. Al menos así había imaginado su existencia hasta que la Dama de Lórien lo enviara a Minas Tirith a ayudar al Rey.

Lejos estaba el elfo de imaginar las tramas diabólicas, los enredos de poder en los que se vería inmiscuido por su amistad con el mortal. Más lejos aún estaba de pensar siquiera que terminaría atrapado por un par de cálidos ojos de terciopelo castaño pese a toda su resistencia inicial. Supo con total certeza que no era Minas Tirith o esa casa lo que estaba considerando como 'hogar' sino el saber que Baldor lo esperaba allí. Podría haber estado en cualquier sitio de la Tierra media, metido en una oscura cueva de Moria estando Baldor allí, ese hubiese sido su hogar.

Acompañando la comitiva en la cual viajaban Aragorn y Legolas, se había separado de ella antes de llegar al palacio, pues no quería pasar ni un momento más sin llegar a casa. El galadrim recordó la sonrisita burlona en la cara de Aragorn al permitirle separarse y supo que sin lugar a dudas, el montaraz no dejaría pasar esa oportunidad para futuras bromas a costa suya. Encogiéndose de hombros, Haldir se dijo que no le importaba y aguzó el oído.

Algunos toques vibrantes y trémulos oscilaban en el aire, provenientes de alguna de las habitaciones más alejadas y reconoció el retumbar del instrumento que Baldor tocaba a veces. Dejándose guiar por el sonido, atravesó algunas habitaciones hasta llegar a un salón que había sido acondicionado especialmente.

Los muebles habían sido acomodados contra las paredes dejando un amplio espacio en medio, algunos incluso habían sido quitados, y maderas del piso habían sido pulidas hasta presentar un aspecto brillante y liso. Un muchacho que Haldir no reconoció, tocaba dos pequeños tambores con bastante arte mientras en medio del salón, al compás de cada toque, los bastones describían círculos perfectos siguiendo las instrucciones que el bailarín les imprimía.

Deslizándose con extraordinaria soltura y elasticidad para tratarse de un humano, Baldor parecía por momentos no tocar el suelo; los pies pequeños enfundados en calcetines que atenuaban todo sonido se movían con total exactitud, sin dudas. Hubo un giro lento, lentísimo, y el rostro del muchacho siguió el movimiento del cuerpo, pero los ojos tardaron un poco más en elevarse hasta quedar a la altura del bastón y con ello, en dirección al elfo, que apoyado en el umbral de entrada, observaba, maravillado y sonriente.

-¡Haldir!- exclamó, dejando la danza al instante para ir hacia él.

Por supuesto, un geijin que se preciase no mostraría un estallido de emoción, así que Baldor dejó ceremoniosamente sus bastones a un lado, se dirigió al muchacho que ejecutaba los tambores y le dedicó una graciosa reverencia.

-¿Podrás disculparme, Mamoru...? Mi señor ha regresado y debo atenderlo.

El muchacho asintió en silencio, se puso de pie y luego de saludar a ambos, salió de la sala. Sin mover un solo músculo que delatase sus deseos de correr hacia el elfo, Baldor esperó a que el muchacho saliese, luego de lo cual con absoluta calma se dirigió hacia el elfo que lo esperaba, con más impaciencia de la que realmente mostraba. Haldir miró embelesado la sonrisa suave que le dedicó.

-Mi señor... Bienvenido a casa.

Haldir miró hacia el corredor por el cual desaparecía la figura del muchacho.

-¿Van a acompañarlo hasta el Barrio, verdad?

-Sí, le he pedido a un guardia que se encargue de eso cada vez que venga.

-Entonces, ahora que se fue, puedo besarte...- dijo aliviado porque ya no había testigos y podía dedicarse plenamente a esa grata tarea.

Por supuesto, Baldor no opuso ningún reparo a esa idea y se dejó abrazar y estrujar con plena felicidad, luego de lo cual, permaneció muy cerca de Haldir, respirando agitadamente debido en parte a su danza y más que nada, debido a la actividad más reciente.

-Te extrañé mucho, Haldir...- dijo dejando de lado los formalismos -. Los días no pasaban nunca...

-También te extrañé, pequeño... Mira qué lindo estás- colocó detrás de la oreja un mechón castaño que había escapado de la cinta que sujetaba el resto del cabello y acarició con su dedo los labios rojos y levemente hinchados,que él mismo se había encargado de dejar en ese estado -. Estás rosadito y saludable. Parece que te hace bien que yo no esté contigo.

-No digas eso...- protestó el muchacho -. Si estoy rosadito y saludable, es porque te hice caso y me cuidé mucho. He practicado con cautela... Y me arruinaste la sorpresa... Quería danzar para ti cuando regresaras.

-Por supuesto que danzarás para mí... pero en este preciso momento, tengo otra danza en mente... Una danza para dos.

Haciendo gala de su fuerza, el galadrim levantó sin ninguna dificultad el cuerpo del muchacho que se acomodó al instante entre sus brazos, sabiendo dónde iban y deseoso de llegar allí cuanto antes.

(-o0o-)

Varios días depués de su retorno, el galadrim intentaba acomodar a duras penas, la inmensa caja dentro del baúl de la habitación que compartía con Baldor. Para cualquiera que lo hubiese visto, el rostro serio y adusto era tan impenetrable como siempre, pero en su interior, el elfo intentaba no sonreír pensando en la cara de Baldor cuando supiese y sin proponérselo en realidad, recordó los sucesos que habían tenido lugar poco tiempo antes.

_La puerta del recinto espacioso y bien iluminado por la luz de la tarde, se abrió despacio y quien la atravesó, miró nerviosamente a los ocupantes mientras avanzaba. Hizo una pronunciada reverencia al llegar frente a la mesa baja y esperó. Pese a que también él era mayor, los presentes, ya sentados eran de mucha más jerarquía._

_-Anborn... Bienvenido. Puedes sentarte- invitó uno de los ancianos._

_-Gracias, venerable- dijo, sentándose en el extremo opuesto a los dos hombres y las dos mujeres que lo contemplaban con el rostro serio y concentrado._

_-Trajiste lo que te pedimos, supongo._

_Eso no era una pregunta, era una afirmación que no dejaba lugar a excusas, de modo que el hombre asintió y colocó sobre la mesa el inmenso libro. En ese momento, Anborn se percató de que a un lado, en silencio, como si fuese un agregado al decorado del recinto, estaba el elfo rubio. El mismo por el cual él había perdido su mejor fuente de ingresos._

_-Venerables... ¿Por qué está esta criatura aquí...? ¿Acaso no me ha causado ya bastantes problemas?_

_-No te alteres, Anborn. Tiene sus razones para estar aquí, y nosotros tenemos las nuestras para permitirle permanecer- comentó uno de los ancianos, inclinándose sobre la mesa y alcanzando el grueso libro que abrió y comenzó a hojear. _

_Al llegar a cierto punto, empezó a leer en silencio, mientras los demás permanecían como estatuas. Por fin, levantó la vista hacia el hombre y deslizó el libro hacia uno de sus costados, frente a una de las mujeres que lo tomó para hacer lo propio._

_-Qué extraño... Hubiese jurado que la deuda de Baldor no era tan cuantiosa cuando vimos estos libros por última vez... _

_Anborn permaneció en silencio, por lo que aquel continuó con voz suave y casi melodiosa._

_-Verás, Anborn... Cuando Baldor salió del Barrio, corrieron toda clase de rumores sobre él, pero como no se presentó a rebatirlos o defenderse, creímos que su silencio los refrendaba, por lo cual fue nominalmente expulsado de nuestro círculo. Engañar a su 'danna' y huir sin cancelar su deuda son faltas muy graves que no podíamos tolerarle ni siquiera al mejor geijin del Barrio._

_Los ojillos de Anborn vieron cómo su libro pasaba a las manos de los otros ancianos mientras el principal seguía explicando._

_-Pero ayer, se presentó aquí el Capitán Haldir y pidió hablar con nosotros. Nos dijo que Baldor huyó de su 'danna' para que aquel no lo lastimase como venía haciéndolo hace tiempo y se refugió en su casa. También nos ha dicho que hasta el momento en que Baldor dio por finalizado ese acuerdo, ellos no habían tenido nunca ningún tipo de acercamiento._

_-Perdón, venerable... ¿Pero acaso su palabra es mejor que la mía?_

No juzgamos si es mejor, tan sólo nos parece, por el momento, tan buena como la tuya... ¿Tenías conocimiento que el 'danna' de Baldor lo maltrataba?

_-No lo maltrataba, venerable... Aunque no lo parezca, Baldor es un jovencito rebelde, seguramente se puso insolente alguna vez y por eso el señor Denethor tuvo que ponerse firme con él. Yo mismo debí hacerlo cuando era un muchacho. Unos cuantos azotes no matan a nadie..._

_-Oh- dijo el anciano y su mirada bondadosa orbitó unos instantes hacia el elfo rubio que permanecía inmóvil, de pie a un lado de la habitación. Sus largos años de experiencia le decían que pese a la fría y calmada apariencia de aquél, el enojo por las palabras del hombre aleteaba en su sangre -. Sin embargo, te consta que ese tipo de relación violenta no es bien vista entre nosotros... Deteriora el espíritu real de lo que significa ser el 'danna' de una geiko o un geijin. Un 'danna' es un protector y si Baldor no estaba conforme con su 'danna', tú como dueño de su contrato, debiste interceder por él, ya fuese para intentar limar las diferencias entre ambos o para terminar ese acuerdo._

_-Baldor nunca se quejó._

_-Supongo que quería terminar de pagar su deuda contigo, pero tú eres un hombre adulto, Anborn... Y según recuerdo la última vez que estuviste aquí, dijiste que Baldor era como un hijo para ti._

_Esa vez el resoplido de Haldir fue evidente, pero permaneció apartado y en silencio. En tanto, el último de los ancianos había terminado de examinar el libro y lo regresó a su sitio original mientras hacía un pequeño gesto de asentimiento al Anciano Principal._

_-Bien, entonces... El Capitán Haldir ha tomado a Baldor bajo su protección desde el atentado que sufrió por las órdenes del señor Denethor, dice que planea retirarlo del oficio pero desea que esto se haga de un modo adecuado; por lo tanto ha ofrecido cancelar su deuda contigo._

_Tomando uno de los delicados papeles que había sobre la mesa, una de las ancianas escribió unos símbolos en él y lo acercó al Anciano Principal que asintió y ante eso, el papel fue derivado entonces hacia las manos del elfo. Por toda respuesta, Haldir abrió la alforja que hasta ese instante había pasado desapercibida para Anborn y de ella extrajo una por una, varios saquitos de tela que contenían monedas, según se pudo sospechar ante el tintineo que produjeron al ser depositados en la mesa de madera._

_-Creo que así está bien- dijo el anciano al cotejar la cantidad que ya había expuesta -. Esto será suficiente para que la deuda de Baldor sea cancelada._

_-Pero yo no deseo vender la deuda de Baldor a este elfo._

_-Me temo, Anborn, que has perdido ese privilegio...- el anciano cruzó sus manos sobre la mesa en un gesto de infinita paciencia -. Has fraguado tus libros en perjuicio del muchacho, y lo has hecho por largo tiempo... Mis ojos no están tan viejos como para no ver, pero aunque así fuese, también lo han visto los demás. El Capitán Haldir no quiere entrar en litigio por una burda cuestión de dinero. Pagará la deuda que figura en tus libros y no volverás a acercarte al muchacho._

_Anborn miró con evidente recelo al elfo, pero aquel permaneció impertérrito, luego regresó su vista hacia las bolsitas de monedas sobre la mesa. De cualquier modo, eso era mejor que nada, y nada era lo que tenía antes de ir a esa reunión, de manera que decidió aceptar._

_-Muy bien, toma tu dinero y ya puedes retirarte._

_Anborn tomó las bolsitas llenas de monedas y como pudo, las acomodó dentro del estuche en el cual había llevado el libro. Luego, se puso de pie y ejercitó otra reverencia de despedida antes de desaparecer por el mismo lugar por el que había llegado._

_Apenas las puertas se cerraron tras él, los cuatro ancianos se pusieron de pie y en silencio tres de ellos salieron también, dejando al elfo solo con el Anciano Principal._

_-Me has sorprendido, Haldir de Lórien- dijo sonriendo casi del mismo modo en que Baldor lo hacía -. Por un momento pensé que te arrojarías sobre Anborn al oírlo, pero no lo hiciste... Realmente Baldor debe importarte mucho para que contuvieses así una reacción plenamente justificada._

_-Yo no haría nada que pudiese lastimarlo o causarle algún perjuicio._

_-Me alegro por ello. ¿En verdad planeas hacer que se retire?_

_-Si es lo que él desea hacer... Yo aceptaré lo que él decida, pero creí que ya no era bienvenido aquí._

Hoy han quedado aclarados muchos malos entendidos. Nos sentiremos honrados de contar con la presencia de Baldor nuevamente en el Barrio.

_-Se lo haré saber, señor... Ahora con tu permiso, quiero ir a darle esta noticia._

Tal como pensaba, si ponía la caja dentro del baúl, no entraba casi nada más, ni siquiera el pequeño bolso con las 'cositas personales' de Baldor. Ahora sí, sonriendo, Haldir cerró el baúl y puso el bolso sobre la tapa, a la vista, consciente de lo que eso iba a provocar. Después tomó un libro de la mesita de noche y se recostó a leer. Tuvo que esperar un poco para escuchar por fin que Baldor llegaba a la habitación y entonces fingió estar muy enfrascado en su lectura.

Como casi siempre en los últimos tiempos, Baldor entró al recinto a toda velocidad. Ahora que ya estaba bien, parecía que nunca descansaba, pero se detuvo en seco al contemplar parte de sus ropas amontonadas en un sillón, y lo peor de todo, sus únicas pertenencias realmente queridas, arrumbadas sobre el baúl en lugar de adentro.

-¿Haldir...? ¿Qué significa esto...?

El galadrim ni siquiera lo miró al contestar.

-Que no hay lugar dentro del baúl, supongo.

-¿Cómo es posible? Mis cosas entraban perfectamente allí esta mañana...

-Pues no lo sé... Tal vez deberías ser más ordenado y acomodar bien todas tus pertenencias.

Por un instante, Baldor se quedó sin palabras, atónito, tanto por el tono lejano, como por las palabras del elfo. Al parecer Haldir no había tenido un buen día, por lo que suspirando y deseando evitar una discusión, se acercó para ver por qué ahora sus pertenencias ya no entraban en su baúl. Apartó con cuidado su preciado bolsito y abrió la tapa.

-¿Qué es esto...?- preguntó, sacando con verdadero esfuerzo la enorme caja.

La puso a un lado, quitó la tapa y su vista encontró una fina capa de papel de arroz. Con mucha suavidad para no estropear la delicada envoltura, quitó la cubierta y ante sus ojos, apareció el más hermoso traje de geijin que Baldor jamás hubiese visto y eso era decir bastante, porque en todos sus años en ese oficio, había tenido y visto trajes de todo tipo y riqueza.

Sin embargo, arrodillado junto a la caja, no podía pronunciar ni una sola sílaba y estaba tan aturdido que no escuchó que Haldir había dejado el libro del cual no había leído ni una palabra, y se había acercado a él. Se arrodilló a su lado y acercó su cuerpo rodeando la cintura con uno de sus brazos.

-¿Te gusta?

-Haldir, yo...- musitó Baldor, compungido -. Yo ya no puedo... no puedo vestirme así... Ellos me...

-Aún no has visto todo- dijo el elfo, como si no hubiese oído ninguno de sus balbuceos, y metió las manos a un lado del envoltorio, extrayendo una cantidad de papeles doblados prolijamente -. Esto también va con el regalo.

Sin comprender, Baldor los tomó, los desplegó y apenas sus ojos alcanzaron los primeros símbolos se dio cuenta de lo que eran.

Las hojas del libro de cuentas de Anborn, donde el hombre anotaba los aumentos y disminuciones en su deuda. Los asombrados ojos castaños lo enfocaron, abiertos de incredulidad.

-¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo conseguiste esto...?- murmuró.

-Hace unos días fui al Barrio y solicité una reunión con los Ancianos. Me recibieron, les expliqué algunas cosas y les pedí que revisaran los libros de ese hombre.

En ese punto, Haldir se detuvo. Si le decía a Baldor que él había pagado la deuda, el muchacho jamás se sentiría libre y él no quería eso. Tal vez lo mejor era que Baldor no supiese por el momento lo que había sucedido. Quizás más adelante pudiese decirle, quizás no... Igualmente eso no cambiaba lo que sentía por él. Como Baldor no era tonto, mejor se apresuraba antes que empezase a preguntar. Conociéndolo, haría las preguntas justas que no le permitiesen mentir.

-Descubrieron que había fraguado los libros durante mucho tiempo... Después de eso, decidieron dar por cancelada tu deuda con él y te reintegraron a tu antigua posición.

Si no tomaba en cuenta los escasos minutos que había 'olvidado' mencionar en los cuales había pagado la deuda, Haldir consideró que había dicho gran parte de la verdad.

-¿Quieres decir... que puedo volver...?- tartamudeó Baldor, animándose a deslizar los dedos temblorosos por la delicada tela del traje.

-Si es lo que deseas, amor...- entonces descubrió que era él quien temía hacer la siguiente pregunta -. ¿Deseas eso, pequeño...? ¿Deseas volver a ser el geijin más exitoso de la ciudad?

Por largos instantes el muchacho acarició la suave textura de la tela, extasiado ante la magnificencia de la misma y luego volteó para mirar a Haldir y encontrar la mirada anhelante que esperaba su respuesta. Sonrió suavemente pese a que las lágrimas le empañaban la vista y negó con más suavidad aún.

-No, no quiero eso... Lo único que quiero es estar contigo... Me preocupaba que todos pensaran cosas tan horribles de mí, pero nunca quise volver... ¿Es que ya te cansaste de mí...?

Tontería más grande, el elfo no había oído en los últimos tiempos, así que para impedir que continuase agregándole otra como: 'acaso ya no me amas' o alguna similar, tomó el rostro entre sus manos y ocupó esa boca deliciosa con la suya. Fue con sus labios con los que limpió cada una de las lágrimas saladas que corrieron por las mejillas del muchacho y con toda la delicadeza del mundo lo tomó en sus brazos para llevarlo al lecho donde lo depositó.

Pero los brazos de Baldor, ahora fuertes otra vez, lo aferraron por el cuello, para que no se alejase, para que no lo privara de su calor mientras sonreía feliz y murmuraba:

-Soy libre... ¿Verdad, Haldir...? Y no es traicionar mi honor el amarte como te amo...

Nunca Haldir hubiese sospechado la pesada carga que suponía para Baldor el permanecer a su lado pese a no haber roto del todo los lazos que lo unían al detestable dueño de su okiya y al aún más detestable Denethor. El acierto al visitar el Barrio y ayudarlo a esclarecer su buen nombre tenían mucha más relevancia de la que había sospechado y se sintió feliz por haberlo hecho.

Besó una y otra vez los párpados, la barbilla y siguió su recorrido, dejando que sus manos empezaran a deshacerse de la molesta ropa. Dejar ese cuerpo delgado y joven totalmente expuesto, le llevó varios preciosos minutos.

-¿Por qué usas tantas cosas...?- preguntó el elfo, arrojando lejos la ropa interior, último escollo que le impedía la visión completa de su amado.

-Para que te cueste llegar a mí- respondió Baldor levantando el rostro con picardía.

-Y vaya que cuesta... pero el premio vale todos los esfuerzos- sentenció mientras empezaba a besar cada centímetro de piel.

Sin que sus labios abandonaran por completo el cuerpo de Baldor, sus manos lo recorrían, acariciaban su pecho, pellizcaban apenas un sitio y luego lo acariciaba y besaba hasta ver que la ansiedad ya era notoria. El elfo postergaba su propia necesidad para sumir a su amado en el placer absoluto. Ver el cuerpo agitado, el rostro ruboroso, los ojos apretados para resistir y los labios enrojecidos y entreabiertos, era el espectáculo que el galadrim prefería sobre cualquier otro.

Un besito suave antes de retirarse un minuto y poder despojarse de la ropa, que por fortuna era mucho más escasa de la que Baldor usaba. Y luego, volvió a ubicarse sobre él, la piel contra la piel, en un contacto que provocó, como siempre,un silencioso jadeo. Se movió sobre el muchacho, frotando su endurecida carne contra el miembro erguido que lo enfrentaba.

-Te amo...- susurró el muchacho, despacito como era su costumbre.

-Mi Baldor... también te amo...

Así, mirándolo, contemplando su rostro enrojecido, Haldir se introdujo en él, gozando al ver cómo la excitación se abría paso ante su invasión, y los ojos castaños seguían fijos en él, sin apartarse incluso cuando empezó a moverse en su interior. Un interior tan apretado y ardiente que contagiaba su calor al orgulloso elfo rubio.

Baldor se aferró a la fuerte espalda del galadrim y elevó su cuerpo golosamente, ansiando más, ofreciéndose como no había hecho nunca hasta ese momento, y atreviéndose por primera vez a expresarlo.

-Haldir... más... por favor...

El pedido, por supuesto, había sido un murmullo, pero no había necesidad de gritos desesperados y el galadrim lo sabía, sabía que ese pedido era suave porque todo en Baldor era así, de modo que se aplicó a satisfacer a su amado y redobló sus esfuerzos. Las piernas del muchacho se enroscaron alrededor de su cintura y en ese instante, el elfo alcanzó el minúsculo centro del placer.

Apenas un par de embestidas más sobre aquel mismo punto y Baldor se estremeció, todo su cuerpo se tensó al máximo y descargó su placer entre ambos, consiguiendo así que Haldir también irrigara su tibio interior de manera abundante.

Un poco después, cuando el muchacho dormitaba en sus brazos, el elfo continuaba sus caricias leves, pensando en el futuro.

Podía llevar a Baldor a Lórien y solicitar a la Dama Galadriel el permiso para casarse con él. Las uniones entre elfos y humanos eran muy escasas y Haldir sabía que el caso de Aragorn y Legolas estaba favorecido por el hecho de que el humano tenía cierta porción de sangre élfica en sus venas.

El caso de Baldor era distinto. Baldor era tan completamente humano como Haldir era elfo.

De cualquier modo, siempre podían ir a vivir a otro sitio si en Bosque Dorado no aceptaban a su pequeño humano. Como ése era un tema lejano aún, Haldir decidió disfrutar la dicha presente y ocuparse de ese problema más adelante.

(-o0o-)

Aragorn abrió las puertas de las habitaciones de par en par y dejó que la vista del elfo recorriera el recinto espacioso, fresco y lleno de luz, las más hermosas habitaciones que Legolas había visto en todo el palacio, y eso que no había dejado de recorrerlo y maravillarse por todo lo que el rey había hecho en ese lugar.

El mobiliario construido en un estilo élfico depurado y simple, era al mismo tiempo lujoso y digno de un sitio destinado a la realeza. Los tenues cortinados dejaban pasar la brisa suave y la luz en forma difusa.

-¿Te gustan tus habitaciones, amor?

Legolas giró extrañado hacia el hombre, un poco desencantado por sus palabras.

-¿Mis... habitaciones...? Pero creí que nosotros...

Aragorn avanzó hacia él para poder tomarlo por la cintura y acercarlo a su cuerpo.

-Aún no estamos casados, mi amor... Y me temo que las costumbres de Minas Tirith no son tan distendidas como las de Rohan. Se espera que el futuro Príncipe Consorte sea capaz de demostrar su dignidad y pureza hasta el momento de la boda.

-Aragorn, yo no necesito demostrar mi dignidad ante nadie... y si vamos al caso tampoco soy virgen, eso lo sabes bastante bien.

-No te enojes conmigo, Legolas... Así son las cosas aquí...

-Pero a nadie le importaba cuando era tu geijin favorito y me invitabas a las reuniones... como tampoco les importaba que me quedara a pasar la noche contigo. Supongo que no habrán creído que tomábamos el té durante toda la noche... ¿No?

Era distinto. Eras un geijin, y no estaba mal que el Rey contratase tus servicios. Lo que sucedía luego de las reuniones, era algo privado... En cambio ahora serás mi esposo, tendrás una imagen que mostrar a tus súbditos.

-Eso suena ligeramente hipócrita, ¿lo sabías...?

-No dije que las costumbres aquí fuesen perfectas, amor...- Aragorn se encogió de hombros y se dedicó a besar la generosa boca que tenía tan cerca en ese momento.

Ante semejantes demostraciones, Legolas olvidó por unos instantes su pequeña desilusión para disfrutar ese momento de intimidad tan delicioso.

-Pero tendré que dormir aquí hasta la boda... Seguramente voy a sentirme solo y esa cama se ve muy grande para mi...

-No te preocupes... Algo se me ocurrirá...

Ahora Legolas estaba seguro que así sería. No tenía ninguna intención de pasar alejado de Aragorn más tiempo del estrictamente necesario, bastante habían pasado separados para tolerar más. Mientras pensaba eso, permitió que su amado explorara su boca con la destreza que siempre conseguía despertar el deseo en él. Las manos del hombre ascendieron a través de la espalda erguida y mientras una de ellas se enredaba en el precioso cabello rubio, la otra lo oprimía suavemente contra su cuerpo, haciendo que el calor fluyese entre ambos.

El leve carraspeo desde la entrada les avisó que allí había alguien esperando para hablar y que al parecer no había esperado encontrarlos en tan tiernas demostraciones.

Con un suspiro resignado, Aragorn liberó los labios del elfo y dirigió su vista a la entrada dispuesto a sacar a puntapiés a cualquier Ministro que hubiese tenido la mala idea de interrumpir justo en ese momento. Pero no era un Ministro ni un sirviente, era Faramir, quien se veía algo ruborizado por haber presenciado la escena.

-Mis disculpas, Majestad, pero hace rato que estoy buscándolos.

Por unos instantes, la mirada de Faramir cayó sobre Legolas y aquel retrocedió un paso apartándose de Aragorn.

Desde la llegada a la ciudad, los tres habían estado juntos en al menos dos ocasiones, pero siempre en compañía de muchas personas, nunca a solas y en el silencio que siguió, todos rememoraron los sucesos que Denethor había propiciado. Consciente de los terribles actos de traición que su padre había cometido, Faramir no había guardado luto demasiado tiempo por él, pero no porque no le amase, sino porque no lo consideraba correcto y justo hacia Aragorn.

En consideración a la amistad que los unía e ignorando las tradiciones que decían que el cuerpo de un traidor no debía reposar junto con sus venerables ancestros, Aragorn había permitido que Faramir llevase el cadáver de Denethor a un sitio en Ithilien, donde ahora reposaba junto a Boromir. Y no contento con eso, en directa oposición a todos los consejos que le habían dado, lo mantuvo en su posición de Senescal de Gondor.

-Príncipe Legolas...- empezó Faramir y avanzó un paso hacia el elfo que lo contemplaba sin saber qué esperar o qué actitud tomar.

Pero entonces el joven príncipe de Ithilien hizo algo totalmente inesperado, hincó una rodilla frente al elfo, postrándose a sus pies.

-El tiempo no diluye las obligaciones y esto debió ser hecho hace tiempo. Soy consciente del enorme daño que mi... que Denethor te hizo, y siendo el último de la Casa de los Senescales, me corresponde asumir la responsabilidad por esos actos terribles. Te pido perdón en nombre de mi padre y me pongo a tu disposición para que tomes en mí, la venganza que consideres apropiada para las afrentas que recibiste.

Venganza. Afrentas...

Responsabilidad y perdón...

Dos palabras terribles y dos palabras enormes. Las dos últimas, tan enormes como la grandeza del hombre que estaba frente al elfo y que aceptaba las consecuencias de los actos de su padre solamente porque sabía lo injustos y horribles que habían sido. Pero tampoco era justo tomar venganza en él por cosas que no había hecho. Con seguridad Legolas nunca podría olvidar todo lo que Denethor había hecho con él, pero un hijo no debía cargar con las culpas del padre.

Y Legolas nunca había esperado eso. Sabía que el encuentro con Faramir sería un momento tenso pero jamás se le ocurrió pensar que el muchacho haría algo como eso. Ahora veía que Aragorn no se había equivocado al elegirlo como amigo, porque sin duda era un hombre valioso y digno. Decididamente, avanzó hasta él y tomándolo por los hombros, lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

Príncipe Faramir, Senescal de Gondor, no es adecuado que un hombre digno esté de rodillas, y mucho menos por actos de los cuales no tiene responsabilidad alguna. Denethor era un hombre libre, por su propia voluntad escogió un mal camino y también pagó por ello. Mis cuentas con él están saldadas y no tengo cuentas pendientes contigo.

Faramir alzó la vista hacia el elfo y encontró que la mirada era limpia y libre de rencores, no había ni un leve rastro de rencor en las palabras que decía y eso lo tranquilizaba enormemente, porque desde que se había enterado de todo lo sucedido, su conciencia no lo había dejado dormir en paz.

-Eres un gran hombre, Faramir. Me sentiré feliz si continuas siendo amigo de Aragorn, y muy honrado si en el futuro podemos compartir esa amistad.

A un lado de la escena, Aragorn estaba a punto de reventar de orgullo por el magnánimo sentido de justicia de su elfo, y feliz por no tener que alejar de su lado a un amigo tan querido como Faramir. Y Faramir no salía de su asombro por las palabras de Legolas. En su garganta se amontonaron frases y más frases de agradecimiento y ninguna salió por lo que Aragorn decidió socorrer a su compañero.

-Muy bien, Senescal flojo, estoy seguro que planeabas librarte de tu trabajo pero como verás, mi futuro esposo planea conservarte en tu puesto por mucho tiempo más, así que... ¿Qué te parece si vamos unos minutos a mi estudio y me enseñas todo el trabajo que tienes atrasado?

Todavía bajo el impacto de la situación, Faramir asintió en silencio y mientras lo remolcaba fuera, Aragorn lanzó un beso hacia Legolas, que sonrió aliviado por haber terminado de una vez con ese tema.

-¿Me esperarás aquí, Legolas?

-No, Majestad... No es apropiado que un hombre esté en las habitaciones de un elfo soltero que es su futuro esposo...- guiñó un ojo alegremente ante el gesto de Aragorn y siguió -. Visitaré los jardines reales y veré qué grandes cosas has hecho allí.

El Rey partió junto con Faramir, y Legolas se encaminó hacia los jardines con el corazón más liviano. Era fantástico sentirse libre de esos pensamientos que durante muchos días le habían pesado en el alma. No sería fácil, pero con la compañía de Aragorn conseguiría desterrar los funestos días pasados en Cair Andros.

Era difícil creer lo que Aragorn había hecho con los jardines reales. Los había transformado en algo grandioso, etéreo y casi mágico y Legolas empezó a recorrerlos sin ocultar su asombro por todo lo que se abría ante sus ojos. Por momentos, casi podía pensar que el hombre había conseguido trasladar un pequeño trozo de su bosque natal a ese espacio en Minas Tirith. Pero más que el trabajo hecho por los jardineros, el elfo adivinaba todo el amor implícito en ese acto porque Aragorn sabía lo importante que era para los elfos mantenerse en contacto con la naturaleza, y si Minas Tirith iba a convertirse en su hogar, era imperativo para él que Legolas estuviese a gusto allí.

Extasiado, el elfo aspiraba a pulmón lleno el aire fragante de los árboles pensando en el modo de retribuir a su amado todas las atenciones que tenía con él.

El llanto llegó a sus oídos con mucha claridad y extrañado, se puso a seguir el sonido hasta desembocar en una preciosa glorieta donde una mujer bastante mayor intentaba silenciar a un chiquillo que se debatía en sus brazos. El corazón del elfo empezó a palpitar en su pecho porque de forma instintiva supo quien era el pequeño. Avanzó hacia ellos hasta quedar a la vista de la mujer.

Señor...- luchando todavía con el pequeño combatiente, la mujer intentó ponerse de pie para la reverencia de rigor, pues aunque no reconociese al futuro Consorte, las ropas del elfo evidenciaban su condición noble -. Mis disculpas, no quise molestar su paseo... El pequeño está inquieto porque no ha tomado sus alimentos de media tarde...

-¿Planeabas alimentarlo aquí?- preguntó Legolas.

-Es un niño tan inquieto, que pensé traerlo aquí a ver si eso lo calmaba... pero olvidé sus alimentos...

No se veía inquieto sino molesto, como si no quisiese contacto con los brazos que lo sostenían y Legolas trató de decirse que el asunto no era de su incumbencia, pero el chiquito parecía realmente molesto.

-Puedo ir por sus alimentos si me dices dónde encontrarlos... Todavía no he tenido tiempo de familiarizarme con todo el palacio, pero tendré tiempo de aprender hasta el día de la boda...

En esas palabras, la mujer reconoció al futuro Consorte del Rey y se preguntó como no lo había notado antes, si era tema de todos los rincones del palacio la llegada del elfo que pronto se convertiría en el Príncipe Consorte de Gondor.

-Oh, Alteza... No lo reconocí... Mil disculpas por mi tontería... Soy una tonta...

-No hay necesidad de ser tan duro...- Legolas trató de tranquilizar a la mujer que se veía realmente consternada -. Si puedo ayudarte, lo haré... Sólo tienes que decirme cómo llegar a las cocinas...

Oh, de ningún modo, Alteza...- dijo alentada por la amabilidad del Príncipe -. Pero sí puede ayudarme y con una tarea que espero no estará fuera de lo que serán sus tareas como futuro esposo de nuestro Rey...

Diciendo así, se puso de pie y antes que el elfo pudiese decir algo, puso en sus brazos al chiquillo que sorprendido por el cambio de sitio, se quedó asombrado y quieto.

-Serán solamente unos minutos, Alteza, hasta que traiga los alimentos del pequeño- continuó la mujer -. Si llora, puede mecerlo un poquito, eso a veces lo calma...

-Pero yo no sé si...

-Prometo que no tardaré...

Con mucha más agilidad de la que el elfo podía esperar de una persona de esa edad, desapareció en los jardines, dejándolo a solas con el niño en sus brazos.

Durante unos instantes, ambos parecieron estudiarse mutuamente o al menos, eso fue lo que le pareció a Legolas, pese a que sabía que la idea era descabellada porque Eldarion era demasiado pequeño como para eso. De acuerdo a sus cálculos, ya debía tener cerca de un año aunque se veía un poco pequeño para esa edad. Cediendo a la curiosidad, estudió un poco mejor los rasgos redondeados, descubriendo agradecido los ojitos tan grises como los de Aragorn, y el cabello que era oscuro pero no tanto como el de Arwen.

-No estás tan gordito como yo pensé que estarías...- musitó Legolas en un susurro suave, y el chiquito inclinó la cabeza, como si de pronto estuviese prestándole atención.

-Al menos no estás llorando... Ni pataleando como hacías con tu aya. Eres un pequeño revoltoso. ¿Lo sabías, no?

Con algo de timidez, se animó a dejar que su dedo recorriese la mejilla rosada hasta llegar a la orejita terminada en punta y ante su propio asombro, el chiquito esbozó una pequeña sonrisa por la tenue caricia.

Eres un elfito muy lindo... Y no es extraño, tu ada es el humano más atractivo que yo haya visto... Bueno, no he visto muchos humanos, pero sí es el mas atractivo que conozco- como si comprendiese las palabras y coincidiese con él, Eldarion sonrió aún mas ampliamente.

Estaba a la vista que la mujer iba a tardar un poco en regresar, de manera que Legolas tomó asiento en el mismo lugar que había ocupado aquella y acomodó al pequeño en su regazo. De inmediato, el pequeño se empinó para tomar un puñado del rubio cabello del elfo y luego de mirarlo un poco, se lo llevó a la boca.

Creo que eso no es una buena idea- dijo el elfo, intentando abrir las manitas o al menos quitarlo de la boca del pequeño, pero al parecer, aquel no compartía la idea y se resistió a que lo dejasen sin su nuevo juguete -. Así que no quieres dejarlo... A ver... Tu ada tiene cosquillas en la panza, así que puede que tú también tengas...

Acto seguido hizo una pequeña presión en la barriguita del pequeño y aquel se retorció un poco y soltó un alegre gorjeo, aún sin soltarle el cabello. En vista de los buenos resultados, Legolas repitió la operación y poco después había conseguido que le soltaran el cabello y que las risas Eldarion se escuchasen en ese pequeño sector de los jardines.

-¿Qué significa esto?

La voz de Elrond cortó casi en seco el tranquilo ambiente que rodeaba a Legolas y Eldarion, por el matiz frío y distante.

Yo... La nana del chiquito fue en busca de sus alimentos...- explicó el elfo -. Dijo que no tardaría, así que pensé...

No sé en qué pensabas, pero aún no he hablado con mi hijo acerca del cuidado de mi nieto y no me parece adecuado que desde ahora intentes imponer tu presencia en la vida de Eldarion.

-Aragorn no sabe nada de esto... Yo paseaba solo por los jardines...

De pronto, la mirada fría del elfo adulto hirió mucho a Legolas. Había sido un tonto al pensar que podía acercarse al niño, aun cuando ese encuentro no fuese premeditado. Lord Elrond nunca le permitiría cuidar del pequeño, jamás dejaría que otro se encargase de él y mucho menos quien había impedido que Arwen se convirtiese en la esposa de Aragorn.

Claro que no todo podía ser perfecto, pero había tenido la ilusión de tener una familia y ya que no podía dar hijos al hombre, había guardado en su corazón la esperanza de poder brindarle su amor al pequeñito que ya no tenía a su madre.

Ilusiones vanas que el elfo de Rivendel se encargaba de borrar de un plumazo enfrentándolo con la cruda realidad.

Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, Legolas se puso de pie y puso al pequeño en brazos del elfo adulto; por un instante, el pequeño no comprendió lo que sucedía , pero segundos después empezó a retorcerse y estirar sus bracitos hacia el elfo rubio.

-No fue mi intención interferir con la vida de su nieto, Lord Elrond...- tomó aire para que la voz no traicionase la amarga desilusión que sentía -. Aragorn no tenía idea de esto, se lo aseguro... Yo... Lo siento...

Tratando de no ver la desesperación del chiquito que seguía intentando estirarse hacia él, Legolas giró precipitadamente y se alejó negándose a escuchar el llanto que surgió apenas él se hubo alejado.

"No podía ser tan perfecto... " se decía mientras caminaba a toda prisa a refugiarse en sus recién conocidas habitaciones.

Pero se sentía extrañamente despojado, como si le hubiesen mostrado el brillante reflejo de Isilme en el agua, y la imagen se hubiese esfumado justo cuando él estiraba sus manos para asirla. Por un pequeñísimo instante, había fantaseado mientras le hacía cosquillas, que Aragorn y él podían cuidar del pequeño, darle todo el amor y el cariño que no había recibido durante todo ese tiempo, y hasta imaginar que era de ambos.

A tal punto había llegado su deseo de tener un bebé para ellos, que podía amar a ese pequeño solamente por la parte de Aragorn que había en él. Había tenido el cuerpito cálido entre sus brazos y a pesar de que había sido sólo por breves momentos, lo extrañaba.

Llegó a sus habitaciones y únicamente cuando cerró las puertas a sus espaldas se sintió libre para dejar escapar su decepción. No le diría nada a Aragorn, no quería enemistarlo con Lord Elrond y correr el riesgo de que el elfo adulto se llevase al niño a Rivendel y lo alejase también de su padre. Respiró hondo para darse coraje y enfrentar a su futuro esposo sin que el incidente se notase en su rostro.

Los golpecitos leves en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, abrió sin pensar y se quedó sin palabras.

Ante él, el imponente Lord Elrond esperaba sosteniendo todavía en brazos a un lloriqueante Eldarion que se debatía con más saña de la que usara con su anciana aya.

-¿Puedo... pasar?- preguntó quedamente Elrond, y esa vez su voz no sonó tan dura como en los jardines.

Incapaz de decir nada, Legolas se hizo a un lado para permitirle la entrada y por algunos instantes, ninguno fue capaz de pronunciar palabra.

-Mira esto, Legolas...- empezó Elrond, evitando el tratamiento distante y formal que habían usado hasta entonces -. Eldarion no quiere que lo tengan en brazos. Desde que nació, rechazó los brazos de Arwen, los míos, los de cualquiera de las ayas que he buscado para él. A veces acepta quedarse un ratito con Estel, pero no siempre... Supongo que de algún modo, comprende que ninguno aquí lo amó verdaderamente...

Eldarion continuaba estirando los bracitos hacia Legolas, berreando y pataleando al punto tal que los brazos de Elrond no parecían poder contenerlo. Entonces el elfo adulto avanzó hacia Legolas y de pronto, pasó al pequeño a sus brazos.

El movimiento sorprendió al chiquito, pero en cuanto se recuperó de la sorpresa, dejó de llorar, dedicó una sonrisa llena de hipos al elfo rubio y se acomodó dentro de los nuevos brazos que lo sostenían. Ante eso, Elrond suspiró. Claro que los niños tenían una sensibilidad especial y su nieto no tenía por qué ser la excepción. Tampoco tenia caso negar que en los jardines se había sentido un poco celoso al ver que Eldarion estaba tan tranquilo y sonriente justamente con el elfo y eso había motivado esa reacción cortante.

Fue el llanto de su nieto lo que sacudió al señor de Rivendel mientras veía a Legolas alejándose por los jardines. Eldarion no quería quedarse con él, quería ir con el elfo y esa comprensión también lo sorprendió.

Estaba siendo injusto, terriblemente injusto. Arwen no regresaría a la vida y aunque eso fuese posible, Elrond sabía que para ella, Eldarion sólo había sido un instrumento para llegar al poder. Era duro admitir eso, pero no por duro dejaba de ser cierto. El bebé lo había percibido inclusive antes de nacer, y por eso después no aceptó alimentarse del pecho de la elfa, por eso lloraba cada vez que Arwen lo tomaba en brazos. La parte más difícil de admitir era que también él había visto al pequeño como un desacierto, un error de una noche de borrachera y los Valar lo perdonasen, un rincón de su mente todavía pensaba así.

Pero Eldarion había aceptado los brazos de Legolas y allí permanecía, como si estuviese seguro que en ese nido cálido podía obtener el amor incondicional que no había tenido hasta ese momento... La confirmación a todas sus intuiciones la tuvo cuando se acercó para acariciar al pequeño, y aquel, pensando en que nuevamente iban a alejarlo de ese sitio abrigado recién descubierto, se aferró con todas las fuerzas de sus manitas a la ropa del elfo.

Al parecer, Eldarion ya eligió qué brazos prefiere... y me gustaría creer que puede elegir con una sabiduría distinta a la nuestra...- los ojos oscuros del elfo adulto se fijaron en Legolas tomando una repentina decisión -. Permitiré que Eldarion permanezca con ustedes.

-Y yo jamás terminaré de agradecerte por ello, ada- dijo la voz de Aragorn desde la puerta.

Había llegado para escuchar las últimas frases de Elrond y para observar el mejor paisaje que había encontrado ese día: su hijo cómodamente instalado en los brazos de su amor.

-Estaré al pendiente, Estel. De ambos- aclaró Elrond, diciéndose que al menos así contribuía a velar por el hijo de Arwen.

-Nunca tendrás motivos de queja, ada... Y por supuesto puedes estar al pendiente, venir a vernos, e iremos a visitarte para que Eldarion conozca y ame a su abuelo- con esa frase, Aragorn abrazó con fuerza a su padre.

Luego de un pequeño instante de indecisión, Elrond correspondió al gesto. Quizás eso era lo más acertado y Aragorn junto a Legolas pudiesen darle a su nieto todo lo que un pequeño necesitaba. El tiempo lo diría, pero su corazón se sentía liviano y complacido, de manera que en eso, el elfo adulto intuyó de manera casi segura que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

No hubo más palabras entre ellos, con apenas un gesto de aprobación, Elrond saludó a Legolas y se marchó. En cuanto las puertas de la habitación se cerraron tras él, Aragorn se volvió hacia el elfo, para constatar lo que ya había visto antes: no había paraje en toda la Tierra Media que pudiese compararse con lo que tenía frente a su vista.

La mirada a medias asustada e incrédula de Legolas era todo un poema, de modo que fue hasta él en tanto Eldarion se divertía jugando a tirar de las cintas de la túnica del elfo.

-Te ves hermoso...- dijo, quitando del alcance de las manos de su hijo unos mechones de rubio cabello -. ¿Me contarás qué sucedió? Solamente escuché la última frase de mi padre.

-Luego... Ahora, haz algo que pueda convencerme de que esto no es un sueño- pidió todavía sin atreverse a creer.

Con cuidado para no estrujar a su pequeño elfito, Aragorn le tomó el mentón, lo condujo hacia sus labios y suave, tiernamente,depositó el beso más dulce que el elfo había recibido. Su corazón aleteó en su pecho, tan fuerte que casi fue doloroso, pero al mismo tiempo tan hermoso que en ese momento, Legolas decidió que si eso era un sueño, no quería despertar. Pero los labios sobre los suyos eran tan cálidos, tan perfectos... y de no haber sido porque Eldarion lanzó un leve chillido para reclamar la parte de cariño que le correspondía, el beso hubiese durado una eternidad.

Sonriendo, Aragorn acercó su rostro hacia su hijo, para besarlo, y por primera vez, aquel se aferró a su cara sin rehuir el contacto.

Feliz, el hombre abrazó a ambos y decidieron que pasarían el resto del día juntos en los jardines.

(-o0o-)

El día de la boda comenzó antes que el sol saliese por el horizonte.

Dado que ambos contrayentes pertenecían a familias reales, serían necesarios unos cuantos rituales, lo que les llevaría casi todo el día, pero eso no les importaba. Habían pasado tanto tiempo anhelando eso, que los dos tenían perfectamente claro que se casarían por todos los rituales que hicieran falta para que a nadie le quedasen dudas de la legitimidad de su unión.

Habían pasado los días fríos en medio de los preparativos y las suaves brisas primaverales entibiaban las mañanas esparciendo el tenue perfume de la naturaleza que despertaba del letargo invernal.

En medio de los últimos días frescos, habían partido los emisarios hacia todos los puntos de Gondor llevando las invitaciones a las bodas reales, y también durante ese tiempo, Minas Tirith floreció bajo el cuidado del futuro Consorte Real, porque Legolas había tomado un especial interés en conocer a las personas que serían sus súbditos, en conocer qué necesitaban, qué las hacía felices, qué las hacía padecer.

Se había propuesto hacerse aceptar por los pobladores de la ciudad, tal como los de Edoras habían aceptado a su hermano Imrahil.

Pese a que algunos sectores todavía seguían escandalizados por la elección de un elfo varón para Consorte Real, no podían oponer nada. El Rey tenía asegurada su descendencia, y con eso, tenía vía libre para elegir a quien quisiera como compañía para su vida. El resto de las personas, simplemente cayó subyugada ante la bondad, el auténtico interés y la eficiencia del elfo. Y por qué no decirlo, también ante la radiante belleza que irradiaba porque después de tantos contratiempos, la felicidad lo iluminaba desde el interior y prácticamente lo hacía resplandecer.

Aquella mañana, en una de las terrazas del castillo, cuando las sombras empezaban a desvanecerse, el horizonte comenzaba a resplandecer, y Anar anunciaba su pronto arribo tiñendo de rosa y oro las nubes matutinas, la Dama Galadriel recibió ante ella, a los dos felices contrayentes.

El espacio no era grande pero había sido acondicionado para ese evento y hasta parecía como si una pequeña porción de los hermosos bosques de Lorien o Eryn Lassgalen hubiesen sido llevados a ese rincón. En ese sitio únicamente había representantes del pueblo élfico.

Tanto Lord Elrond como el rey Thranduil hubiesen podido oficiar ese rito, pero para evitar posibles disturbios, Aragorn y Legolas decidieron que fuese la Dama de Lorien quien los uniese en la ceremonia tradicional del pueblo de los elfos. Sin saberlo, cumplieron así con la segunda ocasión en que la Dama Galadriel saldría de los dorados bosques de Lothlórien, tal como ella misma lo había visto en su Espejo.

Durante esa madrugada, bajo la glorieta de madreselvas fragantes, no había allí un rey y un príncipe, sino dos almas que se prometían fidelidad y amor. Las ropas de ambos seguían la usanza élfica, túnicas simples pero hermosas y leves y los dos habían elegido como único adorno, guirnaldas de hojas verdes y flores pequeñas y perfumadas.

Con un listón, la Dama de Lorien amarró las manos derechas de ambos mientras continuaba la ceremonia, hasta que por fin, ante la mirada expectante de todos los elfos presentes, cortó el listón con las últimas palabras.

-Aire, fuego, y agua, todos los elementos, esta comunidad, amigos y familiares; han sido testigos de esta unión. Declaro ante todos ellos, que este lazo ya no es necesario, pues sus almas están unidas y son sólo una. Dos llegaron, uno se va... Que perdure mientras el amor permanezca. (2)

Girando hacia Legolas, Aragorn se perdió en la mirada radiante antes de besarlo, por fin como su pareja ante todos los presentes.

Y Anar regaló sus primeros rayos a ese primer beso entre esposos.

(-o0o-)

En el momento en el cual el sol marcó el exacto mediodía, todo el pueblo de Minas Tirith se encontraba reunido en el inmenso Patio del Manantial, en el espigón principal de la Ciudad Blanca. Todos intentaban ver las escalinatas principales del palacio, porque en esos momentos, delante de todos los ciudadanos, Gandalf como representante de los Pueblos de los Hombres, oficiaba la unión formal entre el Rey de Gondor y el Príncipe de la Casa Real de Eryn Lassgalen.

Esta vez, Aragorn tenía toda la presencia de su estirpe real y había conseguido que al verlo, todos olvidasen al 'montaraz salvaje y maleducado' tan propenso a repartir puntapiés entre sus Ministros y recordasen que él era el Heredero de Isildur, el único con derecho a llamarse su sucesor.

Terciopelo negro y plata para la túnica, la cota de malla y el cinturón del Rey en cuya frente brillaba la corona con la cual había sido ungido Rey más de cuatro años atrás. Blanco refulgente y el brillo del más puro mithril para las ropas y la tiara del elfo que orgulloso y erguido seguía la ceremonia con toda atención a su lado.

Luego, mientras Legolas se despojaba de su pequeña diadema, Gandalf abrió el cofre que aguardaba a un lado en manos de un edecán y extrajo la corona que había estado guardada durante mucho tiempo en los sótanos del castillo, desde que se había usado con el último Príncipe Consorte que hubo en Gondor. Era similar a la que en esos momentos brillaba en la cabeza del Rey, solo que no tenía las alas laterales imitando las alas de las aves marinas, ya que únicamente Aragorn era descendiente de los Reyes venidos de los Mares.

Aragorn la tomó de las manos de Gandalf y levantándola en el aire, la mostró a todo el pueblo reunido.

-Príncipe Legolas de la Casa Real de Eryn Lassgalen; con esta corona, yo, Elessar Telcontar, Rey de Gondor y Anor, te reconozco como mi esposo y Consorte Real- proclamó con voz alta y clara, sintiendo que retumbaba en su pecho y ansiando con desesperación saltarse todo ese protocolo, llevarse a su elfo lejos de allí y amarlo hasta perder el sentido.

La leve sonrisa que afloró en el rostro del elfo le dio la pauta que había interpretado o al menos sospechaba sus pensamientos, por lo que armándose de paciencia, el hombre se resignó a seguir con todas las ceremonias establecidas.

Legolas hincó una rodilla frente a su esposo e inclinó levemente la cabeza, permitiendo así que la corona descendiese con suavidad hasta posarse sobre él. Entonces, con movimientos elegantes, el elfo se puso de pie y colocó su mano sobre el brazo que le ofrecía el rey. Luego ambos giraron hacia las personas que contemplaban y aquellas prorrumpieron en sonoros aplausos al tiempo que sonaban las legendarias trompetas de plata.

Entonces dieron comienzo las fiestas del pueblo entre risas y baile, al son de la música de las flautas, arpas y violas. Las calles engalanadas de guirnaldas de flores y alegría compartieron durante toda la tarde los festejos en honor al Rey y su Consorte.

(-o0o-)

Las luces de la habitación empujaban las sombras de la noche hacia los rincones y ponían brillo en cada uno de los detalles del increíble atuendo del Rey de Gondor que se miraba una y otra vez en el inmenso espejo que habían puesto especialmente para ese día.

Mientras terminaba de ajustarse el cinturón, Aragorn trataba de calmar sus nervios diciéndose que ya era la última parte. Todavía no se explicaba muy bien por qué Legolas había insistido en llevar a cabo esa ceremonia, pero en cierto modo creía saberlo.

De hecho, lo único que lo fastidiaba era que tenía un protocolo más para recordar después de todo el trajín del día, pedir eso era casi pedir un milagro. Lo único que ocupaba la mente del hombre, era llevarse al elfo a las nuevas habitaciones que compartirían, y perderse en su cuerpo, en sus aromas, en la tibia suavidad de su piel.

"Detente, Aragorn... O entrarás a ese salón dando un espectáculo muy poco acorde a tu dignidad real... Ninguna túnica del mundo conseguirá ocultar tu entusiasmo."

-Estás nervioso...- dijo una vocecita burlona a sus espaldas, y eso arrojó un cubo de agua fría sobre su 'entusiasmo'.

-Sí- admitió, sabiendo que era inútil decir lo contrario. Además, Faramir no le creería ni en un millón de eras -. Espero no meter la pata y arruinar la ceremonia...

-No lo harás... Estoy seguro que si olvidas algo, Legolas encontrará la manera de salvarte del ridículo... Por supuesto, no sería raro que olvidaras algo... Todos esos nombres extraños, el ceremonial...

-Faramir... Cállate.

-Muy bien, pero luego habrás querido que te advierta...

Aragorn giró hacia él, calibrando la posibilidad de que dijese algo que alterase un poco más su delicado equilibrio pero al final, ganó la curiosidad.

-Adelante, dímelo...

-Tienes el pantalón desabrochado.

Rojo de vergüenza, Aragorn giró hacia el espejo mientras manoteaba a toda velocidad los botones de su pantalón, sólo para oír las risas divertidas de Faramir y las de Eomer, un poco más lejos. Bastante justificadas, si tenía en cuenta que la túnica de terciopelo color ciruela cubría bien esa zona y que sus pantalones estaban perfectamente abotonados.

-Me hiciste esa broma tres veces durante la ceremonia de mi casamiento con Eowyn...- dijo Faramir, limpiándose las lágrimas de la risa ante la cara exasperada de su amigo -. ¡Tres veces! Y yo estaba tan nervioso que caí en ella las tres veces... Dulces Valar... Esperé tanto este momento...

Resignado, Aragorn sonrió desistiendo de las repentinas ganas de acogotar a su amigo, diciéndose que era un experimentado Senescal y encontrar uno tan bueno y leal no sería tarea fácil. Además,tenía que reconocer que era cierto. Faramir había sido el primero en casarse y había recibido una cantidad para nada despreciable de bromas, la mayor parteprovenientes de Aragorn.

Al menos le quedaba el consuelo que Legolas no tendría que cruzar esos inconvenientes con sus hermanos.

Pensaba en eso cuando hubo unos pequeños golpecitos en la puerta y aquellas se abrieron para dejar entrar a Haldir, quien traía un pequeño envoltorio entre sus manos.

-Ah, ya estás listo- miró a los otros dos con gesto adusto, como siempre -. Ustedes deberían estar en el salón, tienen que entrar junto con los familiares. Te traje esto.

Estiró el envoltorio hacia Aragorn, que tomándolo, quitó el lienzo para descubrir las hojas verdes que mantenían fresca y crujiente, una hogaza de 'lembas'. Miró a Haldir sin comprender.

-No tengo hambre, Haldir.

-No lo traje por eso, humano tonto. Hoy has tenido un día sumamente agotador, esto recuperará tus fuerzas... No queremos que vayas a hacer un papelón en un momento 'cumbre' de la noche...

Si Haldir no hubiese permanecido con su rostro tan imperturbable como siempre, tal vez las risas de Faramir y Eomer no hubiesen sido tan estruendosas, pero el elfo permanecía tranquilo como si estuviese enunciando una verdad universal. Por un instante, Aragorn luchó con el deseo de arrojarle el trozo de pan élfico por la cabeza.

-Tu desempeño de esta noche es muy importante- continuó Haldir -. Eomer dejó en alto el estandarte de la Casa de Rohan... No queremos que 'tu estandarte' sufra un...

-¡Mi estandarte no sufrirá nada!- casi gritó Aragorn, para hacerse oír sobre las carcajadas de los otros dos -. Mi estandarte no tiene ningún problema esta noche y no tendrá nada que envidiar al desempeño de la Casa de Rohan...

-Está bien, si tú lo dices, pero yo te aconsejaría...

-¡Largo de aquí los tres! No los toleraré un minuto más... ¡Fuera!

Uniendo palabras a hechos, dejó el 'lembas' sobre una mesita, tomó por el brazo a Eomer y Faramir que seguían riendo y hablando de la leyenda del monumental estandarte del legendario Isildur y ciertas habladurías sobre espadas rotas. Por las dudas, Aragorn prefirió no seguir escuchando y con toda la amabilidad que le permitían sus nervios, los escoltó hacia la puerta de entrada. Sin esperar para recibir un trato igual, Haldir lo siguió hasta que estuvieron los tres del lado de afuera del umbral.

-Los nervios y las tensiones no le hacen bien a las funciones de los mortales, Aragorn... Por más que seas medio elfo, siempre se puede tener un traspié...

-Haldir, yo no tendré ningún traspié, te lo aseguro. Y espero que recuerdes bien esto, porque yo no lo olvidaré, y tú eres el único que falta por casarse, así que si agregas algo más, deberás atenerte a las futuras represalias.

Por una vez se quebró la imperturbable faz del elfo al escuchar mención a un posible lazo entre él y Baldor. No era un tema que hubiesen hablado aún, así que no necesitaba preocuparse por el momento. Iba a replicar, pero las puertas de la habitación se cerraron en las tres narices.

Detrás de las mismas, mientras escuchaba las risas alejándose, Aragorn deseó con toda el alma que todo terminase pronto y sólo por si acaso, sí comió el 'lembas' que Haldir le había traído.

(-o0o-)

La sala donde se encontraban reunidos había sido acondicionada especialmente para ese evento bajo una supervisión detallada y minuciosa. Los pisos de mármol negro habían sido cubiertos por alfombras de exóticos entramados y colores diversos. Altos candelabros dispuestos a lo largo de las paredes brindaban una claridad tenue y difusa, muy acogedora e íntima.

Sobre el extremo más alejado a la entrada habían dispuesto una especie de altar que estaba adornado con arreglos florales que esparcían un leve perfume en todo el recinto y un pequeño gong de metal. Delante de éste, una mesita baja y tres esterillas dispuestas a su alrededor.

Cuando se abrieron las inmensas puertas de roble, los primeros en entrar fueron los familiares de los contrayentes y los escasos invitados que fueron ubicándose en las esterillas dispuestas para ellos y cuyos lugares ya habían sido asignados, rodeando en forma de semi círculo el punto central del salón.

Estaban todos en silencio, sin saber muy bien cómo sería el ritual que iban a presenciar, pero ansiosos por conocer, por comprender el mundo en el cual el elfo había convivido durante tanto tiempo. Por esa razón, los pocos invitados que habían, procedían de aquel escondido Barrio que le había brindado hogar. En un sitio de honor, estaban sentados con mucha dignidad, los cuatro Ancianos del Consejo que regía el Barrio, los Maestros más importantes de la Escuela, la antigua dueña de la okiya que miraba todo sin poder creer hasta dónde había llegado el elfito que ella considerara insignificante y poco digno de su educación. Todos ellos vestidos con el lujo que la ocasión ameritaba, por lo que abundaban las telas adamascadas, los bordados de colores brillantes, kimonos espectaculares con sus obis recamados en oro y plata. Ninguno de los invitados quería desmerecer el honor de haber recibido semejante invitación.

Apenas estuvieron ubicados, entraron los novios.

Como no había ninguna restricción al respecto, avanzaron juntos. Aragorn, vestido con su espléndida túnica de oscuro color ciruela, y detalles en oro, imponente y magnífico; portando todavía en su cinturón la legendaria Anduril,aunque una vez más, la corona había sido dejada de lado. Junto a él, Legolas era una silueta tan exótica que resultaba difícil ubicarla en un sitio determinado, ya que la belleza élfica lo hubiese puesto orgullosamente entre los antepasados de tan noble raza, y las hermosas vestiduras lo hubiesen ubicado sin ningún titubeo entre los más encumbrados personajes del Barrio donde había morado.

Todo el traje estaba realizado en terciopelo negro, ya que tratándose de una ocasión muy seria, ése era el color formal. El 'keikogi' solamente llevaba sobre la solapa, el bordado por el que Legolas ya era conocido en todo el Barrio, y lo único que resaltaba en la parte superior, era el inmaculado cuello blanco. Los bajos de las pernera del 'hakama' eran una obra de arte del bordado. Con hilos en distintos matices de plata, reproducían un paisaje fácilmente reconocible como perteneciente a los lejanos bosques de Eryn Lassgalen. El obi, de satén de plata era un poco más ancho de lo habitual, y ceñía la cintura estrecha resaltando la figura de elástica flexibilidad. Todo el conjunto, no conseguía opacar en lo más mínimo el brillante cabello rubio sujeto sobriamente hacia atrás, con una cinta de terciopelo negra, ni tampoco las dos joyas refulgentes que eran los azules ojos del elfo.

Avanzaron juntos hasta llegar a la mesita baja y una vez allí, tomaron asiento ubicados en los dos extremos más alejados. Desde allí, Aragorn se dedicó a contemplar a su amado con añoranza, rogando que todo pasase para que esa criatura etérea prontopudiese estar en sus brazos. Sin que él supiese, no había pensamientos diferentes en el elfo, que deseaba correr hacia él y dejarse llevar por el ansia que corría por sus venas.

Solamente cuando todos giraron hacia las puertas de entrada, Aragorn comprendió la razón final para todo eso, porque el último en entrar, era quien oficiaría la ceremonia. Esa persona, tendría que ser alguien de reputación intachable, probadas virtudes y también debía contar con la especial consideración de ambos novios. Seguro que Aragorn no desaprobaría su elección, Legolas no le había consultado, pero tenía razón.

Aragorn jamás se hubiese opuesto a que Baldor oficiase esa pequeña e íntima ceremonia, sobre todo, porque comprendía por fin lo que Legolas perseguía con eso. A raíz de lo sucedido con Denethor, el nombre de Baldor había sido bastante vapuleado y pese a que Haldir había cancelado la deuda con el propietario de su okiya, el gesto había pasado poco más que inadvertido en el trajín del Barrio. En cambio, esto era un reconocimiento público para el muchacho, para que todos supiesen que no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse, que su relación con el dueño de su contrato había sido terminadaen forma legal, y que su reputación jamás había tenido ni la más pequeña mácula.

La vista de Aragorn gravitó hacia Haldir, que se mantenía en un sitio alejado, majestuoso y distante como una estatua de mármol, pero el hombre captó a la perfección el momento en que ambos cruzaron la mirada. Ninguno de los dos pareció mover un solo músculo, pero el calor recorrió el camino de ida y vuelta y Aragorn sonrió para su interior, diciéndose que nunca el galadrim había lucido más orgulloso que en ese instante.

El traje de Baldor, el mismo que Haldir le había regalado, era de satén verde oscuro y tanto el obi como los deslumbrantes bordados estaban realizados en oro opaco. Se veía serio y digno, la larga convalecencia había terminado con los últimos rasgos adolescentes que el muchacho conservaba, pero en cambio había favorecido el rostro con pómulos altos y el suave terciopelo de sus ojos parecía aún más suave que la tela del traje de Legolas.

Sin vacilaciones, con la seguridad que siempre había demostrado, Baldor dio inicio a 'Yuino hin', la primera parte de la ceremonia, donde de acuerdo al ritual, se hacía anuncio formal del compromiso entre ambos y el novio ofrecía a su consorte los obsequios que representaban sus buenos deseos para esa unión: longevidad, felicidad, unión, fortuna, dicha y prosperidad.

Cada pequeño obsequio era presentado por Aragorn desde una bandeja y colocado frente a Legolas y una vez que todos estuvieron allí, el elfo los aceptó, aceptando así su inclusión en la familia del esposo.

Entonces Baldor colocó sobre la mesita, entre ambos consortes, una serie de tres tacitas de distintos tamaños y un platillo conteniendo dos simples anillos para Kekkon shiki, el casamiento formal.

En silencio,Aragorn tomó uno de los anillos y lo deslizó en el dedo de Legolas, junto al que le había dado como símbolo del compromiso, y luego, el elfo hizo lo mismo con el que le correspondía a él. Baldor mantuvo el rostro serio, sin sonreír, y tuvo la delicadeza de no impacientarse cuando tardaron un poco más de lo normal en soltarse las manos. Con gestos medidos y sobrios, colocó una pequeña cantidad de licor en cada una de las tacitas, preparándose para sellar la unión de la pareja, la última parte del ritual.

-Comprensión- deseó el joven, y tomó una de las tacitas dándola al hombre.

Aragorn bebió un pequeño sorbo y con ambas manos la ofreció a Legolas. Con una pequeña inclinación de agradecimiento, el elfo bebió a su vez y la dejó sobre la mesa.

-Máxima felicidad- recitó Baldor,ofreciendo la segunda tacita, y una vez que ambos bebieron, levantó la tercera -. Eterna unión.

Sosteniendo con sus manos el pequeño cuenco, Aragorn bebió sin apartar la vista de su elfo, deseando con todo el corazón, que ese ritual se cumpliese palabra por palabra; y con suavidad, lo depositó en las manos de su amado. Manteniendo la vista fija en el hombre que a partir de ese día era su esposo, Legolas bebió el licor, tan emocionado por el significado del mismo, que ni siquiera recordó lo mucho que detestaba el sabor de esa bebida.

Tan absortos estaban uno en otro, que no se dieron cuenta que la ceremonia había llegado a su fin hasta que el doble sonido del gong casi los hizo saltar.

Terminadas las formalidades, Baldor invitó a los flamantes esposos a ponerse de pie y abrazó con fuerza a Legolas, porque no le había pasado por alto la intención de su 'hermano pequeño' y lo agradecía con todo el corazón. Entonces todos pudieron pasar al recinto donde se había preparado la cena para el festejo final.

Esa fue la última tortura, dedicarles un poco de tiempo a cada uno, a los invitados, a cada uno de los familiares mientras todos bebían y comían y ellos iban de mesa en mesa esperando el momento oportuno para escabullirse de una buena vez.

Cuando empezó a sonar la música y todos se aprestaron a bailar, Legolas tomó de la mano a su esposo y sin explicaciones ni tratar de ocultarse, se encaminó hacia la salida. Contrariamente a lo que Aragorn esperaba, ninguno pareció prestarle atención, y siguieron en sus divertidas actividades. Los guardias presentaron armas al verlos salir, y el hombre estuvo seguro de haber visto una sonrisita maliciosa bailando en los rostros de sus escoltas, pero prefirió ignorarlos. Tenía mucho en mente como para prestar atención a esas nimiedades.

Tratando de conservar un mínimo de decoro, consiguió dominar el deseo de tomar al elfo en sus brazos y echar a correr hacia las habitaciones; y se limitó a seguirlo mientras recorrían los corredores y salones que se antojaron interminables. Pero por fin, todos los salones y pasillos se terminaron y las puertas de las habitaciones reales se cerraron tras ellos.

Durante largos segundos, ambos se miraron, incrédulos por haber llegado a ese momento, tan ansiado, tan esperado durante tanto tiempo. Fue finalmente Aragorn quien estiró su mano ofreciéndola a Legolas con un pedido.

-Ven.

Y el elfo, con esa sonrisa pequeña que conseguía desbaratar toda la coherencia del cerebro del hombre, tomó su mano como había hecho muchas veces durante el curso de ese día, para ser guiado dentro del primer estrecho abrazo que compartieron como legítimos esposos.

Era extraño, pero ahora que hacía memoria, durante todo el día, Aragorn había conseguido besar a Legolas sólo por la mañana, al finalizar la ceremonia que presidiera la Dama de Lórien, pero después de eso, apenas si pudo tomarlo de la mano, y por supuesto en los casos en los que el protocolo asílo permitía. En cambio en ese momento, lo estrechaba junto a su cuerpo sintiendo el calor, la firmeza junto al suyo, y el aroma que siempre conseguía volverlo loco. Atrapó su boca en un beso suave, dedicándose a saborearlo, lenta y codiciosamente,sin permitir que se alejase ni un milímetro.

Respondiendo a la caricia sobre sus labios, Legolas aceptó la guía y disfrutó del beso, de la intensidad de los sentimientos que aquel transmitía, la dulce firmeza con que las manos del hombre lo mantenían aferrado por la cintura.

-Por fin...- susurró Aragorn junto a sus labios, en un respiro robado -. Al fin eres mío.

-Siempre lo fui... Creo que lo soy desde que me encontraste en el jardín, aquel día... ¿recuerdas?

-Jamás podría olvidarlo, desde ese día no pude quitarte de mi mente... Cerraba mis ojos y siempre estabas allí...

-Y nunca dejé de ser tuyo, ni siquiera cuando Dén...

-Shhh- Aragorn acalló la mención de ese nombre con un nuevo beso -. Ni lo menciones.

-No temo hacerlo ahora- el elfo se acomodó en sus brazos y habló desde su cómoda posición -. Él dijo que si salía vivo de allí, no volvería a ser lo mismo, porque cada vez que me tocaras, tus manos serían las suyas... Y se equivocó porque nunca podría confundirlos... Tus manos sólo me han tocado con amor.

-No conozco otra forma de hacerlo... No quiero aprender otra- anunció el hombre uniéndose una vez más en un beso más profundo, mas apasionado que el anterior.

Y permanecían juntos y abrazados, casi a la entrada de la habitación, sin moverse por temor a romper ese momento mágico. Era cálido y hermoso sentirse abrigado de esa forma, y ninguno de los dos parecía tener prisas. De alguna forma, ésa era la culminación de tantas luchas, de tantos amargos momentos, el premio a tanta paciencia por parte de ambos. Con un suspiro, el elfo se alejó apenas un poco, para mirar a Aragorn.

-En el curso del día, te has convertido en mi esposo y mi rey... Pero también en mi 'danna'...

Esas palabras asombraron un poco al rey, que lo miró sin comprender.

-¿Pero eso no significa que eres mi amante?

-No siempre...- Legolas sonrió mientras sus dedos delineaban el contorno de la mandíbula del hombre -. Un 'danna' es un protector... Se supone que un esposo siempre es un protector, y como eso me convierte en tu protegido... Esta noche te enseñaré lo que hace un protegido.

La voz, de modulaciones suaves y ligeramente graves, envió descargas de anticipación a través de la columna de Aragorn, que se dejó convencer por las promesas que escondía esa frase y asintió.

-Empecemos por esto- dijo el elfo, y los dedos hábiles maniobraron con rapidez el dorado cinturón del cual pendía la espada -. Anduril es digna y hermosa, pero luego de cargarla todo el día, creo que ya podemos dejarla a un lado.

Quitó el cinturón, y empezó a moverse alrededor del hombre, en silencio,sin quitar sus ojos de él, dejando que sus manos parecieran flotar mientras lo remolcaban hacia el centro de la habitación, cerca del enorme lecho. Y en cada giro, deshacía los lazos de la túnica, la izaba hasta quitarla y luego emprendía la misma tarea con la blanca camisa hasta exponer la piel donde la cicatriz, ahora más pequeña pero todavía bastante evidente, testimoniaban todos los trabajos y peligros que ese hombre había atravesado para llegar a él.

Legolas lo empujó suavemente para que se sentase y poder así arrodillarse a sus pies y quitarle las botas. Lo hizo sin esfuerzo alguno, y era notable cómo conseguía que los blancos dedos rozasen siempre una pequeña porción de piel y que el gesto pareciese casual. Entonces se puso de pie, y tomó una bata de uno de los sillones de la habitación e invitó al rey a colocársela.

Demás estaba decir que Aragorn solamente esperaba el momento de quedarse sin ninguna prenda encima, pero Legolas había hecho tantas silenciosas promesas con sus palabras, que no dijo nada y permitió que la colocaran sobre sus hombros, luego de lo cual, fue escoltado con toda ceremonia hacia una de las puertas laterales.

Cuando la abrió, el tenue calor contenido dentro se esparció, llevando el perfume hacia todos los rincones del sitio.

-¿Cómo metieron eso aquí dentro...?- preguntó Aragorn, asombrado.

La tina circular era enorme, el triple de lo que usualmente eran, redonda, de madera y llena de agua humeante y perfumada.

-No la metieron aquí. De hecho, la armaron aquí dentro bajo mis indicaciones- señaló Legolas -. Y di las instrucciones necesarias antes del comienzo de la ceremonia, para que todo estuviese listo cuando llegáramos aquí... Adelante, señor mío, es hora de tu baño.

Una vez más, las palabras arrullaron a Aragorn que ingresó en el recinto. En ese momento, el elfo volvió a quitarle la bata que dejó sobre una banqueta cercana y empezó a maniobrar con el pantalón pero cuando se aprestaba a arrodillarse para bajarlos, el hombre lo detuvo.

-No... Si haces esto, todo terminará antes de lo que ambos queremos, así que permíteme que yo me encargue de esto.

Era evidente que la imaginación del rey iba mucho más adelante que los acontecimientos, pero no permitió que eso lo perturbase y con rapidez se quitó la última prenda quedando desnudo y expectante ante los ojos de su esposo.

Con una sonrisa, Legolas lo llevó hacia el pequeño taburete que lo ayudaría a entrar en la tina, porque las paredes de la misma eran demasiado altas como para cruzarlas. Aragorn se metió en el agua y se sentó. El espectáculo de su amado desvistiéndose lentamente ante sus ojos, desenvolviéndose como si fuese un regalo, llenó sus sentidos.

Una a una, desaparecían las prendas que cubrían al elfo, hasta que aquel quedó tan desnudo como el hombre y aquel pudo hacer correr su vista libremente, sin obstáculos.

El corazón del rey latía mucho más rápido de lo normal cuando Legolas ingresó al agua y se acercó a él. Entonces las manos del elfo empezaron a recorrer su piel, lavando su espalda, los hombros, aplicó algún tipo de líquido sobre su cabello y cada caricia empezó a levantar pequeños suspiros provenientes del hombre, que permanecía quieto dejándose hacer.

-Por favor, mi amor... Necesito tocarte, necesito besarte...- pidió incapaz de seguir en ese estado de pasividad.

-¿Acaso algo te lo impide?- replicó burlón, Legolas.

Esa frase liberó las manos del hombre y lo atrajo hacia sí, dedicándose a recorrerlo, a reconocer cada recoveco de la inmaculada piel blanca, como si no lo conociese, como si cada centímetro fuese nuevo y desconocido. Por fin pudo hacer lo que había soñado durante los largos días de separación: besar cada sitio que tuvo a su alcance.

Lo ubicó entre sus piernas para quitar la cinta que todavía sostenía el rubio cabello y empezó a lavarlo, deleitándose por la suavidad. Besó el cuello y los hombros y permitió que sus manos fuesen hacia delante, hasta encontrar la prueba de que el elfo deseaba lo mismo que él. Empezó sus diestras caricias al turgente miembro que tan agradecidamente recibía sus atenciones empinándose con orgullo.

Te deseo tanto...- jadeó Aragorn, mordisqueando suavemente la punta de la oreja -. Te amo.

Legolas había dejado de pensar hacía ya varios minutos, guiado solamente por las caricias que lo recorrían con tanta ternura. El roce de la piel con la piel era delicioso y único, las manos de Aragorn en su carne ansiosa lo sumían en un placer tan exquisito que temblaba y gemía todo a un tiempo. Sentía que podía estallar en cualquier instante, pero se contenía porque quería que el tiempo se detuviese esa noche. Sin embargo,supo que ya no podría seguir así mucho más, la firme dureza de su esposo punzaba tras él, palpitaba al mismo ritmo que su interior anhelante.

Él mismo se alzó apenas, acomodándose sobre la tiesa carne y descendió permitiendo que Aragorn se abriese paso en su cuerpo con deliciosa lentitud, sin detenerse hasta que se sintió lleno. Para ese momento, los profundos jadeos eran a dúo, y cuando se inició el movimiento, hombre y elfo se convirtieron, tal como la Dama de Lorien había dicho, en uno solo.

Uno solo que se movía, uno que respiraba, una voz gimiendo y un solo corazón latiendo cada vez a más velocidad, empujando la sangre con más fuerza hasta que también fue un solo grito el que llenó el recinto marcando el final de aquel dulce éxtasis compartido.

La noche apenas comenzaba y esa tina fue el escenario del primer acto de amor de los esposos, y aunque los dos supiesen que tenían todo el futuro por delante, no dejarían pasar ociosas las horas hasta el amanecer.

Y fue Anar quien les recordó que podían permitirse un pequeño descanso, descanso que tomaron juntos, uno en brazos del otro, enredados a tal punto de no saber dónde empezaba el elfo y dónde terminaba el humano.

Rendidos por fin en un delicioso agotamiento, no escucharon que en las lejanas murallas de la Ciudad Blanca, en las calles de piedra, comenzaba la actividad y se iniciaban los días del Rey y su Consorte desplegando al viento los nuevos estandartes de la Casa Real Telcontar que orgullosamente mostraron de allí en adelante, las Estrellas, el Árbol Blanco y en torno a su tronco robusto, el Junco de Plata.

TBC... (sólo Epílogo)


	35. Epílogo

Título: El destino del árbol y el junco

Autor: abysm

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de JR Tolkien, por supuesto. Los tomé prestados un tiempito.

Advertencias: Esto será slash Aragorn/Legolas, definitivamente. Creo que será rating R en algunos capítulos.

Aclaraciones: AU. No hay Anillo ni Sauron. El fic estará ambientado en la tradición de las geishas. Algunas de esas costumbres van a estar alteradas para beneficio de la trama del fic. Intentaré aclarar las ideas erróneas, me encanta el mundo de las geishas y no quisiera ofender. Por eso, habrá algunos nombres japoneses (personajes secundarios, obvio y poquitos) y alguna que otra frase.

Epilogo

La bruma cubría gran parte del lugar y no permitía una visión clara, al menos mientras el sol no asomase del todo por el horizonte, esa tenue cortina seguiría impidiendo a los ojos humanos ver a más de algunos metros de distancia.

Legolas no estaba muy seguro de querer que el día finalmente asomase.

La mano sobre su hombro lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y lo hizo girar, todavía envuelto en la abrigada capa que lo cubría. Enfrentó a sus hermanos, esas dos imágenes especulares, idénticas y tan amadas.

Siempre supo que ese momento llegaría pero siempre se decía que todavía faltaba, que aún era muy pronto pensar en eso, y de pronto ahí estaba. Había llegado y él no se había percatado demasiado hasta que lo tuvo frente a sí.

No tienes que estar triste- dijo Elroy -. Ya es tiempo que partamos... El tiempo de los elfos en la Tierra Media casi ha llegado a su fin y deseo acompañar a mi gente.

Lo sé, Elroy...- contestó Legolas.

Thranduil había partido hacia Valinor algunos años antes, en compañía de una parte de los elfos de Eryn Lassgalen, pero Elroy y Löne se quedaron. Ahora también les llegaba el turno de partir.

Ya me despedí de tu esposa y tu hijo- continuó Legolas, resignado.

Aragorn y tú todavía tienen cosas por terminar aquí- intervino Imrahil -. Y sabes que estaremos esperando por ustedes.

Sí.

Esa idea era lo único que ponía una nota de calor en el corazón de Legolas, saber que sus hermanos esperarían por él. Sólo por esa razón consentía en esa separación, sabía que con el tiempo, los tres volverían a estar juntos. Los abrazó con fuerza. El lazo que los había unido desde su nacimiento ya nunca se rompería, perduraría para siempre.

¿Puedo interrumpir?- dijo una voz suave y los tres rostros idénticos giraron hacia ella.

Baldor ya no era un jovencito. Ahora las canas abundaban en el cabello otrora castaño y reluciente, pero pese a que ya era bastante mayor, aún caminaba erguido y grácil. Por supuesto, ya no usaba las vistosas ropas de geijin, según Legolas podía recordar, apenas las había usado después de la boda en Minas Tirith. Sin embargo, su atuendo actual era una mezcla con las ropas que habitualmente usaban los elfos de Bosque Dorado.

Ah, el hermanito honorario...- bromeó Imrahil -. ¿Te das cuenta que por fin vas a tener que empezar a trabajar en ese puesto?

No bromees conmigo... Mira que soy un hombre adulto...

Haldir te llama 'pequeño'...- retrucó Elroy, sonriente.

Eso es una discusión que hemos tenido durante años... Insiste en que soy un niño para él. Es bastante terco cuando se lo propone.

Escuché eso, pequeño- dijo el elfo, acercándose al grupo y escoltado por otros.

Ya sé, Haldir, jamás he dudado que escuches... Es sólo que no siempre me haces caso.

El galadrim casi no había cambiado en esos años, todavía seguía adorando a Baldor y venerando cada pequeño gesto de su amado. Había visto los años cruzar por el rostro del humano, dejando sus huellas en él, y deseando tener el poder para detener el tiempo.

Rápidamente, Imrahil dejó de bromear para ofrecer el brazo a su esposo con una sonrisa amante. Eomer era mayor que Baldor, y los años habían sido benignos también con él, aunque algunas veces los dolores de la edad lo aquejaran un poco. Sin ofenderse, sabiendo que ese gesto sólo demostraba el intenso amor que el elfo mantenía intacto para él, el Rey de Rohan aceptó el apoyo.

El grupo era heterogéneo, se mezclaban en él rostros lozanos, con la frescura que solamente la piel de los elfos podía tener aún con el correr de los años, rostros surcados por las inclementes huellas del tiempo, cabellos rubios, algunos canosos, otros todavía oscuros, pero en todos ellos permanecía inalterable que el paso del tiempo no había hecho menguar los sentimientos que los habían llevado hasta ese momento: el amor y la amistad.

El sol despuntó en el horizonte y una brisa leve hinchó las velas del barco que cabeceaba apenas en el muelle.

Ya es hora- dijo Aragorn.

Las palabras parecieron quedar un minuto suspendidas en el aire antes de desvanecerse en la brisa.

Te estaremos esperando, hermanito- dijo Elroy, dando un último abrazo a Legolas y se encaminó por la rampa antes de que sus emociones lo ganaran.

Pero no te metas en problemas mientras no estamos... ¿De acuerdo?- terció Imrahil.

De acuerdo, lo intentaré.

Ninguno era bueno con las despedidas, así que lo mejor era hacerlas lo más rápido posible. Además, todos sabían que no era 'adiós' sino 'hasta luego'.

Acompañando a Eomer, Imrahil avanzó sin soltar el brazo de su Rey mientras que Haldir ceñía la cintura de Baldor.

Ten cuidado con la rampa, amor... Está un poco empinada...- el elfo nunca había terminado de asimilar aquello de que no debía ser tan cuidadoso con su amante mortal.

Sí, Haldir- dijo Baldor, que había terminado por aceptarlo.

No hace falta que camines tan despacio, Imrahil... Aún puedo hacerlo a buen paso- protestaba Eomer.

¿Estás seguro?

Que ya no pueda 'cabalgar' toda la noche no significa que haya dejado de ser el Jinete...

Por supuesto, mi señor...

El resto de los pequeños diálogos, se fue perdiendo a medida que quienes hablaban se internaban en el barco que los esperaba y que poco después, muy suavemente se despegó del muelle.

Consciente de lo que eso significaba, Legolas buscó refugio en los brazos de su esposo, y aquel le ofreció el abrigo acostumbrado. En un día, el elfo despedía a sus dos hermanos, y el Rey a dos de sus mejores amigos, pero en sus corazones brillaba la esperanza que cuando sus tareas en la Tierra Media estuviesen completas, podrían reunirse.

El chillido de las gaviotas sobre el mar azul y el rumor de las aguas eran los únicos sonidos que se oían mientras el barco abandonaba la bahía. Contemplaron el avance lento hasta que salió a aguas profundas y en ese instante, desplegó las velas en toda su extensión, y aquellas refulgieron, blancas y hermosas, dando velocidad al navío.

Aragorn continuaba aferrando el cálido cuerpo de Legolas sin animarse a pronunciar una sola palabra hasta que un relincho impaciente rompió el silencio.

Ahí estaba parte de las tareas que aún tenían pendientes.

Eldarion y Elfwine se habían despedido antes pero prefirieron no acercarse al muelle. Esos dos eran inseparables.

Esos dos ya deben tener hambre- protestó Aragorn, mientras caminaba e intencionadamente apartaba a Legolas del muelle -. Eldarion come como un ejército de orcos...

Come como su padre, dirás- retrucó Legolas.

En ese momento, la voz juvenil de un muchacho les salió al encuentro.

¡Ada!- gritó Eldarion -. Win y yo nos adelantamos... ¡Vamos a corretear orcos!

¿Por qué siempre se dirige a ti?- preguntó el Rey -. Siempre lo consentiste demasiado.

Intentaba sonar enfadado pero era claro que no era cierto. Nada menos cierto que eso porque no había nadie en toda la Tierra Media más complacido por la relación que su hijo tenía con su esposo.

Ahora podía recordar con una sonrisa los primeros tiempos de vida en común, con un bebé en medio de ellos. La felicidad era completa y plena, Aragorn no podía entender que Eldarión se hubiese aferrado a Legolas de una manera tan intensa, pero la verdad tampoco le interesaba demasiado, él era completamente feliz que así fuese.

Y los dos alborozados padres primerizos cometieron todos los errores permitidos a dos padres inexpertos pero nada podía opacar la alegría ante la mejoría que el pequeño experimentó desde los primeros días. Ganó peso, sus mejillas se pusieron rosadas y redondas, y tuvieron que renovar toda su ropa porque creció. Elfo y hombre escucharon juntos sus primeros balbuceos y juntos contuvieron el aliento mientras daba sus primeros titubeantes pasos en medio de la alfombra.

Eldarión fue como todos los niños. Por momentos dócil y angelical y a veces un torbellino que cruzaba corriendo a toda velocidad por pasillos y salones, gritando a todo pulmón y poniendo a prueba la paciencia del rubio 'ada' que corría tras él o de 'papá' que solía ser quien ponía fin a esas persecuciones tan divertidas para él.

Creció de forma normal casi hasta los diez años, luego el tiempo comenzó a pasar en forma más lenta para él, pero fue cuando entraba en la adolescencia cuando pasó la etapa más difícil. Quería saber más de su madre, de las razones por las cuales su padre había preferido a un elfo varón que no podía darle hijos a una elfa hermosa con la cual hubiese podido tener todos los elfitos que quisiese. En esa época fue más evidente su parentesco con Arwen.

Cuando se ponía terco, se erguía y los ojos grises tomaban la expresión fría que solían tener los de Arwen. Había aprendido que había algunos temas de los que su adar prefería no hablar, y que su padre evitaba, así que en una de las numerosas visitas de Elrond, acorraló a su abuelo y de él obtuvo gran parte de la historia.

Con el correr de los años, Elrond había terminado por aceptar la buena labor que el elfo hacía, no sólo como esposo, sino también como adar del niño, así que intentó ser ecuánime y justo con la historia. Una tarea difícil y complicada que el elfo adulto cumplió lo mejor que supo. No fue bastante para el jovencito, que sin otra opción, prefirió ir a las fuentes y le preguntó a Legolas en forma directa. Fue la conversación más ardua que el elfo tuvo, porque no quería hablar mal a Eldarion de su madre y tampoco quería mentir.

De esa conversación obtuvo su más grande victoria, porque después de ella, la relación entre ellos se hizo más fuerte y el carácter de Eldarion se apaciguó. La terquedad se convirtió en empeño y para orgullo de su abuelo Elrond, se transformó en todo lo que Arwen pudo haber sido.

En medio de esos recuerdos, Aragorn sonreía para sí a medida que se acercaban a los caballos que los esperaban para el camino de regreso, porque todavía tenían un buen trabajo por delante, tal como Imrahil había dicho a su esposo.

Su esposo.

Caminando junto a él, Legolas era una presencia constante en su vida, una presencia de la cual nunca se cansaba, que ansiaba día a día y que le era tan imprescindible como el aire. Lo estrechó contra sí, y recibió en respuesta, la sonrisa plena de amor que era su mejor recompensa.

Vieron las siluetas de Eldarion y Elfwine alejándose al galope tendido a través del camino y también ellos se prepararon para emprender el regreso.

Solamente años después, cuando Eldarion estuvo en condiciones de asumir sus responsabilidades como Rey, Aragorn abdicó en su favor cediéndole sus derechos como heredero y junto a Legolas iniciaron el viaje que por fin los reuniría con hermanos y amigos. Un amanecer soleado, ambos subieron al blanco navío, se izaron las velas y la nave se deslizó hacia Alta Mar hasta perderse en el horizonte.

Así fue como culminó la historia del Arbol y el Junco, y los pergaminos donde fue escrita fueron lacrados, sellados y guardados entre los tesoros del reino, donde se conservan desde los días antiguos hasta hoy.

FIN.

Notas: Bueno, el desquicio ha terminado jajaja... En serio, muchas gracias a todas por leer, por dejar sus comentarios, por todas las palabras de aliento que me dejaron, porque esta idea era una locura desde el principio, y sin embargo tuvo un recibimiento muchísimo mejor de lo que yo esperaba. A quienes leyeron desde el principio, a quienes se sumaron después, todas han sido un enorme soporte para mí y me dieron ánimos de terminar este fic. Vania, Iona, Forfirith, Monce, Alym, Amazona Verde, Nina... y seguro que me olvido de alguna, pero a todas sin excepción, gracias mil por leer hasta aquí. Besos. Nos vemos!

Reviews:

Prince Legolas: Ays, te imagino bailando con tu elfito de peluche... lo ví en las imágenes que subiste a SH... Mí quiere uno! Ya que un elfito de verdad no se puede... P En fin, la bruja ya dejó de molestar en forma permanente, y en cualquier momento la tenemos de regreso, porque tienes razón, ni Mandos la querrá por allí ) En cuanto a los elfitos... bueno, moría por ganas de darle elfitos a Legolas, pero después de meditar mucho, decidí que no, porque eso hubiese puesto de cabeza todo el fic desde el comienzo. Y también tendría que buscar una razón para NO dárselos a Imrahil, y ver si Haldir tenía alguna intención de embarazarse... Confieso que la idea me encantaba, pero la reservaré para futuros fics, porque ahora me quedé con las ganas de ver al elfito con panza. Muchas gracias por leer hasta el final! Besotes.

Zehken: No te arrastres, jajaja... Nadie duda que Arwen está mucho mejor allí donde haya ido a dar, siempre y cuando deje de molestar a estos dos preciosos. Y con todas las maldades que hizo, ni hablar de viajecito a Valinor para ella. Eso hubiera sido casi recompensarla, no señor! Elrond dio algún problemita más, pero se arrepiente, ya ves y les da su visto bueno... Ays, por fin alguien se acuerda del pobre elfito bebé, que él también casi estira su élfica patita en el incendio, snif, snif... Piensen en él poecito, no tiene la culpa de la mamá que le tocó. Y si bien es hijo de Arwen, no basta parir un hijo, también hay que cuidarlo y protegerlo, brindarle amor... Tal vez legolas no lo haya tenido, pero puede darle todo lo demás ). No temas, Haldir y Faramir huyeron algunos días al monte Mindolluin para salvaguardarse de Elrond, y todos en paz jajaajja. Un besito.

Ashura: Biiieeennn! Compu de regreso! XD,XD... Nop, la odiosa no haría semejante cosa, pero sí fue culpable accidental del incendio. Y pobre Elrond, no puede evitar quererla, es su hija, y ya se sabe: para un padre un hijo nunca es completamente malo... Ha tenido que reconocer que su hijita no era un dechado de virtudes y creo que eso fue mucho para él. ¿Matrimonio comunitario? OMG! Noooo, eso sería de terror! Aunque así me hubiese ahorrado mucho sufrimiento y páginas escritas P Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero ya ves, eran tres parejas para hacer felices... Pufs, pufs... El muso se achicharró la sesera para cumplir con todos. Muchos besitos.

Fedia: Hola! Siii, cuánto tiempo! Temí que te hubieses retirado definitivamente de la escritura! Otro fandom? En qué estás ahora? Plis, cuéntame. Miré tu profile por si habías subido alguna otro fic, pero no... Muero de curiosidad... Bueno, muchas gracias, y espero que te agrade el final, aunque no tenga mpreg... Un abracito, besos y no te alejes.

Ishtar: Ah, hermanita, estás de regreso! Pero mhija, yo creí que te habían comido los orcos o algún otro bicho... y resulta que no. Bueno, me alegro jajaja. Sí, sí... resulta que ahora yo tengo la culpa de que no estés limpiando tu pieza, estudiando y todos los demás etcéteras... bueno, me aguanto que me echés la culpa, total... qué le hace una raya más al tigre. Criatura, he decidido que para el próximo fic le pondré un título más cortito, que sino después me lo confunden con Hortalizas Varias... Buuuuaaaahhhh... En fin, lo de mensajeras, pues no sé... Golondrinas no me parece, yo iba a poner palomas, pero no me pareció que usaran algo así en la Tierra media, no sé si había... jeje. Así que lo dejé en mensajeras. Los documentos de Gandalf eran mi carta por si me decidía a hacer el fic mpreg, pero al final dejé que Gandalf se guardase los documentos y el mpreg queda para otro fic. Bien, alguien duda que Haldircito tiene mucho por hacer con Baldor? Por las dudas, que el rey avise antes de entrar jajaja. Lo siento, soooorrryyyyy... el elfito taba triste... por suerte el reyecito llegó a tiempo (sino, moría yo... Ya me amenazaron en varios idiomas incluyendo èlfico, orquiano P, enanense y demás). PD: siiii, ya terminé! Lo de Baldor está a la vista en este capi, y por cierto, si tienes que dibujar a Thandruil con sus mechitas rojas... para quitarlo de la cabeza. Yo tuve que hacerlo para sacar a Haldir y Baldor, al elfito con su abanico y ropita de geijin, y también haciendo sus 'cositas' con Aragorn... jejeje, fue catarsis... Y para terminar: qué bien! Fic original! Es slash? Es fantástico, épico, moderno? Qué eeeees? Cúentame, cuéntameeee, porfis, porfis... No he podido dejarte mensajito en tu página porque me cuesta esperar que no haya nadie en la oficina y poder entrar... Mi pc está demasiado a la vista! Bue, te dejo por ahora, pero aparece pronto, sí? Besazos!


End file.
